Inter Spem Et Metum: Zwischen Hoffnung und Furcht
by WatchersGoddess
Summary: HG/SS: Am ersten Schultag im 5. Jahr ist Hermine zufällig auf den Ländereien, als Professor Snape schwer verletzt von einem Todessertreffen zurückkehrt. Sie muss helfen und ahnt nicht, dass dieser eine Abend ihr Leben drastisch verändern wird.
1. Die erste Rückkehr

**Altersfreigabe:** ab 18 – die Story ist keine PWP, aber es werden Szenen mit diesem Inhalt kommen. Und ich werde vorher nicht warnen!  
**Spoiler:** Die Story beginnt am Anfang des 5. Schuljahres und zieht sich bis ins 7. Das ganze ist nicht komplett mit den Büchern vereinbar. Ich hab die groben Geschehnisse belassen, es mir aber erlaubt, Kleinigkeiten zu ändern. Umbridge taucht z.B. nicht auf. ;)  
**Inhalt:** An ihrem ersten Schultag im 5. Jahr ist Hermine zufällig auf den Ländereien, als Professor Snape schwer verletzt von einem der Todessertreffen zurückkehrt. Sie muss helfen und ahnt dabei nicht, dass dieser eine Abend ihr Leben drastisch verändern wird.  
**Hauptcharakter(e)/Paar(e):** Hermine/Snape; am Rande Ginny/Harry und ganz entfernt Lavender/Ron  
**Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, alles ist Eigentum von J.K.Rowling.  
**Kommentar:** Ein riesengroßer Dank geht an die kleine Frau in meinem Ohr, auch Beta Anja genannt. ;) Dankeschön für die vielen kleinen und großen Ideen, die die Story lebhaft und weniger melancholisch gemacht haben; ohne dich wäre sie nicht das, was sie jetzt ist!  
**Warnings:** NC-17 (auch zwischen Erwachsenen und (nach deutschem Recht) Minderjährigen!), Gewalt, Character Death, Hurt/Comfort  
**Eine kleine Anmerkung vielleicht noch vorweg:** Die Story umfasst insgesamt 70 Kapitel und ist fertig gestellt. Das heißt zum einen, es wird in der Plotentwicklung langsam voran gehen, zum anderen, ihr lauft nicht Gefahr, einer ewigen WIP anzuhängen. Ich würde höchstens aufhören hier zu posten, wenn ich das Gefühl habe, es liest niemand mehr mit, denn das Posten kostet Zeit.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

If you're a thought  
you will want me  
to think you.  
And I did and did.

_(Tori Amos – Scarlet's walk)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 1 – Die erste Rückkehr**

Es war eine Gewohnheit, beinahe ein Ritual. Eines, das Hermine Granger jedes Mal ein Gefühl tiefer Vorfreude und Zufriedenheit bescherte, wenn sich die Sommerferien dem Ende entgegen neigten. Es machte den Gedanken an ein baldiges Wiedersehen mit dem Schloss, den Lehrern, den Schülern und dem Alltag irgendwie... feierlicher.

Normalerweise war diese Vorfreude auf ein neues Schuljahr vor allem geprägt durch den Tatendrang. Nach all den freien Wochen, in denen sie bisweilen nicht wusste, was sie machen sollte, schien es die Erfüllung eines Traumes, endlich wieder eine Aufgabe zu bekommen. Hermine war immer gerne zur Schule gegangen.

In diesem Jahr war der Gedanke an die Rückkehr nach Hogwarts allerdings vor allem eines: Die Hoffnung auf Antworten.

Seitdem Harry Voldemort begegnet war, waren drei Monate vergangen und bisher hatte keiner von ihnen irgendetwas erfahren. Nicht einmal Ron, der einzige ihrer Freunde, der direkte Verbindungen in die Zaubererwelt auch während der Ferien hatte. Alles blieb still, nichts Grauenhaftes passierte. Zumindest nicht mehr, als zu jeder anderen Ferienzeit auch.

Diese Stille machte sie ganz kribbelig. Etwas stimmte daran nicht. Voldemort war zurückgekehrt und es war schlichtweg undenkbar, dass dies komplett folgenlos blieb. Jahrelang hatte Harry aufs Neue verhindert, dass der Dunkle Lord wieder an die Macht gelangte, weil das wirklich _böse_ Folgen haben würde.

Hermine wartete auf die Folgen, die Konsequenzen. Sie wollte wissen, was vor sich ging. Was Professor Dumbledore wusste. Was _irgendjemand_ wusste. Sie hatte Fragen über Fragen und niemanden in der Nähe, dem sie sie stellen könnte. Es waren die längsten Monate ihres Lebens.

Hermine gab sich alle Mühe, dieses penetrante Unwohlsein mit der Vorfreude auf ihren ganz eigenen Ritus zu Schuljahresbeginn zu überbrücken. Der erste Abend in Hogwarts gehörte den Ländereien. Ein Spaziergang in Ruhe, alleine, nur um die Natur zu sehen und sich zu erinnern, dass Hogwarts mehr als eine Schule war, beinahe ein zweites Zuhause.

Normalerweise war der Wunsch nach dieser Stunde in Einsamkeit einer, den sie schnell erfüllt bekam. Harry und Ron waren für gewöhnlich zu sehr mit sich, Quidditch und Gepäck beschäftigt, um sich großartig darüber zu wundern, dass sie für einige Zeit verschwand. Man sollte nicht meinen, dass sie bereits die letzten zwei Wochen Zeit gehabt hatten, ausreichend über Quidditch zu diskutieren.

Ein Lächeln kräuselte bei diesem Gedanken ihre Lippen.

Heute allerdings hatten die beiden es ihr sehr schwer gemacht. Die Geschehnisse, oder vielmehr ihr Ausbleiben über den Sommer hinweg, hatte in allen den Wunsch nach Erklärungen und Begründungen geweckt. Über Stunden hinweg hatte Hermine die Ländereien sehnsüchtig durch die Fenster beobachtet und ihnen stumm versprochen, es nachzuholen. Später. Abends. Wenn nötig auch Nachts.

Nun ja, Nacht war es noch nicht, doch der Sonnenuntergang hatte bereits vor einer halben Stunde begonnen und am Horizont war lediglich noch ein unterschwelliges Glühen zu sehen. Die Erinnerung an einen warmen Sommertag.

Um sie herum zirpten Grillen im hohen Gras, das Wasser im See gurgelte leise und hin und wieder konnte sie einige Tentakel des Krakens über die Oberfläche streicheln sehen. Am Himmel flogen die ersten Eulen durch die Dämmerung und machten Jagd auf Mäuse und anderes Getier, über das Hermine nicht so genau nachdenken wollte. Ihr reichten die Errungenschaften, die Krummbein ihr regelmäßig präsentierte.

Hinter ihr lag das Schloss entspannt und ruhig in der grünen Landschaft und leuchtete mit seinen Fenstern gemächlich in die hereinbrechende Nacht. Momente, in denen das imposante Gemäuer so still da lag, waren selten und Hermine schlau genug, um diesen Anblick in sich aufzunehmen. Bereits morgen würde der Tumult des Unterrichts wieder Einzug halten und sie hoffentlich in ein trügerisches Gefühl der Sicherheit und Beschäftigung wiegen. Sie brauchten alle etwas Ablenkung. Die einen mehr, die anderen weniger; sie selbst über alle Maßen.

Hermine seufzte verhalten und setzte ihren Weg fort. Dieser erste Rundgang über die Ländereien verlief jedes Jahr anders. Sie wusste noch, dass sie letztes Jahr hinunter zu Hagrid gegangen war. Die Aufregung, die sie beim Abendessen in seinem Gesicht gesehen hatte, gefangen von der Vorstellung des Trimagischen Turniers in Hogwarts, hatte sie dazu getrieben, ihn zu besuchen.

Heute machte sie einen großen Bogen um seine Hütte. Sie hatten vorhin kurz miteinander gesprochen, Befürchtungen und Gerüchte ausgetauscht und beschlossen, dass ihnen vorerst nichts anderes übrig blieb, als zu warten. Darauf, dass Voldemort aktiv wurde. Darauf, dass Professor Dumbledore ihnen sagte, was er wusste. Darauf, dass _irgendetwas_ passierte.

Nein, heute würde sie nicht zu Hagrid gehen. Ihre Beine trugen sie zielsicher in Richtung der äußeren Grenze des Geländes. Irgendwann stand sie vor einem unscheinbaren Zaun. Niemand, der Hogwarts nicht kannte, würde auch nur im Ansatz ermessen können, wie viel Magie dieses schlichte Holz durchzog. Es war das Ende der Sicherheit, in der sie sich so geborgen fühlte.

Hermines Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als sie ihre Hand ausstreckte und mit unsicheren Fingern über die raue Oberfläche strich. Dann erstarrte sie und ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem Lächeln, das sie nicht verbergen konnte. Schließlich begann sie leise zu lachen und schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Es war unglaublich, wie viel Bedeutung sie diesem einen Spaziergang beimaß. Es war wirkliche Ehrfurcht gewesen, die ihren Körper eben durchströmt hatte.

_Du bist albern, Hermine!_

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während sie sich abwandte und am Zaun entlang weiter ging.

Und dennoch... Etwas würde sich ändern. Das Leben in der Zaubererwelt war im Umbruch und sie wäre dumm, wenn sie sich dagegen wehren würde, dies zu sehen. Es gab nichts schlimmeres, als sich gegen Veränderungen zu wehren, so sehr sie manchmal auch schmerzen mochten.

Das beste Beispiel war Cornelius Fudge. Er brachte sie alle in größte Gefahr mit seiner Ablehnung, mit dem irrationalen Ausdruck seiner unbeherrschten Angst vor dem Verlust der Kontrolle. Und Voldemort nutzte dies schamlos aus. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass Professor Dumbledore rechtzeitig nachgab. Natürlich musste irgendjemand dem Minister die Augen öffnen, doch es wäre schlauer, wenn nicht Professor Dumbledore derjenige wäre. Sonst hätte der Minister zweifelsohne genug Möglichkeiten, um ihnen das Leben und den Kampf gegen Voldemort verdammt schwer zu machen.

So in ihre Gedanken vertieft, erschrak sie heftig, als es hinter dem Zaun leise ploppte. Hermine wirbelte herum und versteckte sich – in Ermangelung einer besseren Möglichkeit – hinter einer Eiche, die dicht neben ihr stand, während sie beobachtete, was geschah.

Eine Gestalt war hinter dem Zaun appariert, verhüllt in weite, schwarze Gewänder; eine weiße Maske wurde vom Licht der Nacht unheimlich beleuchtet. Rasselndes Keuchen klang durch die Stille. Hermine konnte sehen, wie zitternde Finger nach dem Holz des Zauns tasteten und unkoordiniert darüber strichen. Der Körper schwankte, als er sich am Zaun abstützte, dann kletterte er taumelnd und stöhnend auf die andere Seite, nur um dort kraftlos auf die Knie zu sinken.

Die Gedanken der Hexe rasten, ebenso wie ihr Puls. Die Ruhe des Spazierganges – ihres Rituals – war verschwunden. Sie musste etwas tun. Offenbar war die Person verletzt. Andererseits würde es sich dann kaum mehr verbergen lassen, dass sie zu so später Zeit auf den Ländereien gewesen war. Unschlüssig trat sie von einem Bein aufs andere, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und krallte ihre Finger in die harte Rinde des Baumes.

Schließlich brachte ein dumpfer Schlag sie zu einer Entscheidung. Einige Vögel stiegen aus der Krone des Baumes auf und verschwanden flatternd im Nachthimmel. Die Gestalt war auf die Seite gekippt und röchelnd liegen geblieben. Nur wenige Sekunden später wurde es ganz still.

Hermine lief rasch hinüber und drehte die Person auf den Rücken. Dabei rutschte die weiße Maske, die sie bereits von dem Auftritt der Todesser bei der Quidditich-Weltmeisterschaft letztes Jahr kannte, aus dem Gesicht und legte das fahle Gesicht Professor Snapes frei. Die böse Vermutung, die in ihrem Verstand gewabert hatte, war also richtig. Und die Hoffnung, dass er – als Todesser – das Gelände nur betreten konnte, weil er hier Lehrer war, flammte wieder auf.

Snape war offenbar schwer verletzt und ohne Bewusstsein. Nachdem Hermine mit zitternden Fingern nach seinem Puls getastet und ihn schwach und langsam gefunden hatte, schob sie den linken Ärmel seines Umhanges nach oben. Das Dunkle Mal auf seinem Unterarm glänzte rötlich und schien die obersten Hautschichten von innen heraus verbrannt zu haben; es hob sich stark gegen die weiße Haut des Tränkemeisters ab. Hermine verzog das Gesicht, als ihr der Geruch nach verbranntem Fleisch in die Nase stieg.

Mit einem entschlossenen Kopfschütteln riss sie sich aus ihrem Entsetzen und zückte den Zauberstab. „_Mobilcorpus_!", murmelte sie dann und Professor Snapes Körper erhob sich neben ihrem auf Hüfthöhe. Der Anblick löste eine befremdliche Hoffnungslosigkeit in ihr aus. Sie sollte nicht hier sein und er sollte nicht in der Lage sein, von ihr gerettet werden zu müssen.

Andererseits, beim Gedanken daran, nun mit dem bewusstlosen Snape durch Hogwarts wandern zu müssen, war Hermine sehr froh, dass es bereits so spät war.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

„Madam Pomfrey!"

Nun, da sie den Krankenflügel erreicht hatte, klang ihre Stimme seltsam panisch und unbeherrscht. Was im Gegenzug dafür sorgte, dass die Medihexe aufgeregt aus ihrem Büro gelaufen kam, mit einem Fuß nur halb in den rosa Pantoffel geschlüpft, so dass sie schwer um ihr Gleichgewicht kämpfen musste. Ihren magischen Lockenwickler versuchten sich wieder zurück auf ihren Kopf zu ziehen und drehten sich hastig um die eigene Achse.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie mit lauter, herrischer Stimme und zog den verdrehten Morgenmantel über ihre Schultern.

Hermine hatte ihren Lehrer währenddessen auf eines der freien Betten schweben lassen und trat unruhig von einem Bein aufs andere. „Professor Snape... Ländereien... bewusstlos...", stotterte sie zusammenhanglos und verstummte, als die Medihexe mit ihrer Hand durch die Luft fegte.

_Bravo, Hermine! Kein Klassenraum in Sicht und dein Verstand geht auf Reisen! Hoffentlich schreibt er eine Ansichtskarte, ich könnte Unterstützung gebrauchen!_

Als Madam Pomfrey Professor Snape flüchtig untersucht und dabei einige stark blutenden Wunden auf seinem Oberkörper entblößt hatte, stöhnte sie ergeben auf. „Holen Sie Professor Dumbledore!", wies die Ältere sie ohne weiteres an und drängte die Schülerin vom Bett weg, um an den Schrank mit Pasten und Tränken gelangen zu können.

„Aber..." Hermine starrte auf die geschundene Brust ihres Lehrers. Die weiße Haut war tief zerfurcht und es schien ihr unbegreiflich, warum sie nicht eine breite Blutspur durch das Schloss gezogen hatten.

_Der viele Stoff seiner Roben..._

„Los!", keifte Madam Pomfrey in diesem Moment.

Hermine erschrak und nickte rasch. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie zu einer sehr unchristlichen Zeit noch außerhalb ihres Bettes war, konnte sie sich wohl glücklich schätzen, dass sie so glimpflich davon kam. Professor Dumbledore würde bestimmt nicht allzu böse sein, wenn er erfuhr, was geschehen war.

_Hoffentlich. _

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Der Schulleiter kam ihr bereits auf halbem Wege mit schnellen, aber nichtsdestotrotz würdevollen Schritten entgegen. Die weite Robe flatterte hinter ihm und ließ ihn mehr denn je wie einen gealterten Helden aus einem Muggelcomic erscheinen. Dumpfe Schritte hallten von den Wänden des Flures wider und ein grimmiger Ausdruck stand auf seinem sonst so gutmütigen Gesicht.

Hermine atmete erleichtert auf. Nicht nur, dass sie so wertvolle Zeit sparten; ihr war ebenso eingefallen, dass sie das Passwort zu seinem Büro nicht kannte und dementsprechend machtlos gewesen wäre.

„Professor Dumbledore...", begann sie außer Atem, doch er winkte ab.

„Ich weiß Bescheid, Miss Granger." Er fasste sie am Oberarm und nickte besänftigend.

„Aber... woher?"

„Ich habe da so meine Quellen." Professor Dumbledore zwinkerte ihr zu und der gutmütige Ausdruck kehrte für ein paar Sekunden zurück. „Gehen Sie in den Gryffindorturm. Sagen Sie Harry Bescheid, ich werde Sie beide nachher aufklären, soweit mir das möglich ist."

Hermine nickte und sah dem Direktor hinterher, wie er eilig weiter durch die Gänge hastete. Sie war froh, so gut aus der Sache herausgekommen zu sein und machte sich deswegen auf den Weg in den Turm. Man sollte sein Glück schließlich nicht überstrapazieren.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, schlug ihr die Stille beinahe störend entgegen. Ihr Herz raste und das Pochen klang schwer in ihrem Kopf; es war erträglicher, wenn man es nicht so genau hören musste.

Harry und Ron waren die Einzigen, die noch hier waren. Beide saßen in jeweils einem Sessel vor dem Feuer und waren eingeschlafen. Hermine lief direkt zu Harry und rüttelte ihn unsanft wach.

„Harry, wach auf!" Am liebsten hätte sie ihn angeschrien, aber die Vorstellung, Ron könne dann auch aufwachen, hielt sie davon ab. Es reichte schon, dass sie sich jetzt mit einem der beiden auseinandersetzen musste und auch wenn sie sich für diesen Gedanken hasste, gerade jetzt hatte sie keine Lust auf Rons Fragen.

„Was... Hermine, wo bist du gewesen?" Der Junge blinzelte desorientiert und setzte sich im Sessel auf. Gähnend streckte er sich die verspannten Muskeln.

„Draußen. Ich habe Professor Snape vermutlich das Leben gerettet." Ihr Flüstern klang hektisch und atemlos und sie wischte sich mit einer Hand über die Stirn. Ein leichter Schweißfilm hatte sich darauf gebildet.

Doch ihre Aussage brachte Harry dazu, sie noch irritierter anzusehen. „Hermine, wovon sprichst du überhaupt?"

Im Sessel neben ihnen drehte sich Ron murrend auf die andere Seite und mit einem Finger auf ihren Lippen bedeutete Hermine dem Dunkelhaarigen, dass er seinen besten Freund schlafen lassen sollte. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass die Portraits sich ihnen zugewandt hatten und unverhohlen neugierig lauschten.

Nachdem Harry widerwillig einverstanden genickt hatte, schloss sie die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch. „Professor Snape apparierte vor der Grenze des Schlosses. Verletzt. Ich habe ihn in den Krankenflügel gebracht. Madam Pomfrey kümmert sich um ihn. Es hat etwas mit Voldemort zu tun, Harry!"

Der Dunkelhaarige starrte sie ein paar Augenblicke lang stumm an. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und stand auf. Hermine nutzt die Gelegenheit, um sich in seinen Sessel zu setzen und ihren Herzschlag zu beruhigen. „Wie kommst du darauf?"

Sie schnaubte. „Warum sonst sollte Professor Snape noch vor Beginn des Schuljahres aus Hogwarts verschwinden? Was er ja zweifelsohne getan haben muss, um verletzt zurückzukehren."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich vielsagend und ein halb verlegenes, halb amüsiertes Lächeln trat auf sein Gesicht. Hermine legte empört den Kopf schief. „Ich sollte Professor Dumbledore benachrichtigen und er wird uns nachher ins Bild setzen. Außerdem hatte er die Todessermaske bei sich und das Dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm war aktiv. Und niemand würde sich solche Verletzungen freiwillig zufügen lassen. Also vergiss deine Theorien!"

„Okay, okay. Tut mir Leid." Er fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare und starrte für einen Moment ins beinahe erloschene Feuer. „Es ist nur so, dass mir meine Variante besser gefallen hätte."

Hermine senkte betreten den Blick. „Darauf haben wir doch den ganzen Sommer über gewartet, oder nicht?" Im Grunde war sie froh, dass endlich etwas geschah. Es war zwar nicht besonders angenehm, vor allem nicht für Professor Snape, aber es war etwas, mit dem man umgehen konnte.

_Es ist besser als diese verfluchte Stille._

„Sicher." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

Hermine stand auf und ging zu ihm hinüber. „Professor Dumbledore ist in den Krankenflügel gegangen. Wenn wir wirklich akuten Grund zur Sorge hätten, hätte er sich nicht um Professor Snape gekümmert." Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ja, vermutlich hast du Recht." Er lächelte bemüht.

„Nun küsst euch schon!", quäkte eine der Nippesfiguren auf dem Kaminsims und beide wandten entsetzt den Blick zu dem mit Pastellfarben bemalten Bauernmädchen.

„Halt die Klappe!", sagten sie im Chor; Hermine lief rot an.

„Pfft...", kam von dem Mädchen und beleidigt drehte sie ihnen den Rücken zu.

Als Hermine Harry wieder fixierte, konnte sie ihm ansehen, dass er nach wie vor noch über ihre Worte nachdachte und anscheinend nicht vollkommen überzeugt war. Mehr noch, es kam ihr beinahe so vor, als würde er ihr etwas verschweigen.

„Harry, ist alles in Ordnung?" Sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Sicher! Was sollte nicht in Ordnung sein? Mal abgesehen vom Offensichtlichen." Sein letzter Satz triefte vor Sarkasmus.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Sag du es mir!"

Er seufzte. „Es geht mir gut, Hermine. Ehrlich." Sie legte prüfend den Kopf schief. „Was wolltest du eigentlich um diese Uhrzeit draußen?", drehte er dann den Spieß um und verschränkte fordernd die Arme vor der Brust.

Hermine lief rot an. Sie war nicht gewillt, ihre kleines Ritual irgendwem anzuvertrauen, von dem sie wusste, dass er es nicht für sich behalten würde. Ihre Blicke flatterten von Harry zu Ron. „Weißt du, ich finde es ist alles in Ordnung", erwiderte sie deswegen rasch und Harry grinste zufrieden.

„Schön, dass wir uns einig sind."

Dass sie sich einig waren, konnte Hermine zwar nicht behaupten, aber vorerst musste sie sich damit zufrieden geben. Sie hoffte bloß, dass Harry Professor Dumbledore gegenüber gesprächiger sein würde, wenn sie später zu ihm gingen.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Den Weg bis zu Professor Dumbledores Büro liefen sie in bedrücktem Schweigen, bis sie schließlich vor dem großen, häßlichen Wasserspeier standen und etwas ratlos auf den Eingang starrten. Wie sollten sie ohne Passwort reinkommen?

Ein Zischen hinter ihnen ließ sie herumwirbeln und ein alter Mann in einem Porträt, der sich soeben mit seinem Schwert den Rücken kratzte, flüsterte ihnen zu: „Pomers Peanuts!"

Woraufhin sich Harry und Hermine verdutzt anblickten.

„Huh?", sagte Harry und das Porträt schüttelte theatralisch den Kopf.

„Das Passwort ist Pomer Peanuts. Albus lässt es euch ausrichten", erklärte er mit einer Stimme, als würde er einem Hippogreif Arithmantik erklären müssen. „Meine Güte, die Jugend von heute..." Der Alte steckte sein Schwert enthusiastisch zurück in den Boden neben sich. Es zitterte und schlug ihm gegen sein Knie. „Au!"

Doch Harry und Hermine hatten sich bereits umgedreht und stiegen die Stufen zu Professor Dumbledores Büro hinauf. Dort war es still und Hermine fühlte sich etwas unwohl unter den Blicken des Schulleiters. An der rechten Seite des Raumes hatte es sich Fawkes auf seiner Stange gemütlich gemacht und schielte nur mit einem Auge zu ihnen herüber.

Die ehemaligen Schulleiter in den Portraits an der Wand gaben ihr Bestes, möglichst unbeteiligt auszusehen. Einige hatten die Augen zugekniffen, blinzelten jedoch alle paar Sekunden, nur um es rasch wieder zu schließen. Einer hatte so unauffällig wie möglich ein geschwungenes Hörrohr unter seiner Robe versteckt, während ein anderer beinahe aus dem Bild purzelte, als er sich nach vorne beugte, um zu sehen, wer das Büro betreten hatte.

„Nun, es tut mir leid, dass ich erst jetzt die Gelegenheit habe, Sie auf den neusten Stand der Dinge zu bringen, aber bis vor zwei Stunden _gab_ es noch nichts Neues zu berichten." Professor Dumbledore sah sie entschuldigend über seine Brille hinweg an und beugte sich nach vorne. Er nahm eine Schale mit kleinen, runden Bonbons in die Hand und hielt sie den beiden Gryffindors entgegen. „Saure Guggelbees?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll. Die Bonbon piepsten erschrocken und begannen in der Schale herumzuwirbeln, in der Hoffnung, nicht gegessen zu werden. Erleichtert beruhigten sie sich, als Harry und Hermine den Kopf schüttelten.

„Wie geht es Professor Snape?", fragte sie mit leiser Stimme und rutschte ein wenig auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her.

Harry dagegen war vollkommen stumm und schien vorerst nur eine beobachtende Position einzunehmen. Hermine war sich sicher, dass sie diese auch gewählt hätte, wäre sie nicht dort draußen gewesen. Sie hatte wirklich Angst um ihren Lehrer gehabt, als dieser bewusstlos zur Seite gekippt war. Professor Snape war zwar ein Bastard, wie er im Buche stand, aber den Tod wünschte sie ihm deswegen nicht.

_Er kämpft auf unserer Seite, verdammt!_

_Oder?_

„Es geht ihm soweit gut. Er ist bereits in seine Räume zurückgekehrt und wird morgen für den Unterricht zur Verfügung stehen." Der Schulleiter nickte angedeutet und Hermine lächelte. „Weswegen ich Sie herbestellt habe, ist auch eher das, was Professor Snape so zugerichtet hat."

„Voldemort." Harry hatte die kleine Pause des Direktors genutzt und Hermine erschrak leicht.

„In der Tat. Voldemort hat seine Anhänger zum ersten Mal seit dem Ende des Trimagischen Turniers erneut zusammengerufen." Ein besorgter Ausdruck legte sich auf die Augen des alten Mannes.

„Was plant er?"

Hermine lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück. Nicht wegen des Themas, denn das begann nun erst wirklich heikel und bedrückend zu werden. Nein, eher weil _sie_ sich nun in der beobachtenden Position sah, die zuvor Harry innegehabt hatte.

„Professor Snape konnte mir nicht allzu viel über die direkten Pläne Voldemorts berichten. Dieser hatte es vorgezogen, ihn unter einen Cruciatus zu stellen, solange er die weiteren Schritte besprach."

Hermine sah, wie Harry ergeben seufzend die Augen schloss.

_Er hat es erlebt._

Sie schluckte betreten.

„Warum hat Voldemort Snape so zugerichtet? Er ist doch einer von ihnen. Offiziell..." Das letzte Wort fügte er rasch hinzu.

„_Professor_ Snape..." Professor Dumbledore machte eine bedeutungsschwere Pause und sah Harry mahnend an. „... war nicht beim ersten Treffen anwesend. Voldemort hegt einen Verdacht, den es aus dem Weg zu räumen gilt. Es wird eine heikle Zeit auf uns zukommen, fürchte ich." Es war das erste Mal, dass Hermine den Schulleiter seufzen hörte.

Harry schwieg für eine Weile, dann murmelte er: „Voldemort gewinnt an Macht." Er strich sich mit zwei Fingern über seine Narbe und verzog das Gesicht. „Ich kann es spüren."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich und sie vermutete, dass es das gewesen war, was er ihr vorhin im Gemeinschaftsraum nicht hatte erzählen wollen. Eine zarte Welle aus Angst schwappte durch ihren Körper, die sie allerdings rasch unter Kontrolle bekam. Ihre Blicke flogen fragend zu Professor Dumbledore zurück.

„Das hatte ich befürchtet", nickte dieser mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Vorerst bleibt uns jedoch keine andere Wahl, als abzuwarten. Voldemort hat, so ungern ich es zugebe, den Zeitplan in der Hand. Wir können nichts unternehmen, solange wir nicht wissen, wo er sich aufhält und was er plant. Ein Großteil der Verantwortung wird bei Professor Snape liegen. Außerdem weigert sich Fudge noch immer, die Möglichkeit seiner Rückkehr in Betracht zu ziehen. Ich konnte gerade noch einem Kontrollposten hier in Hogwarts entgehen." Professor Dumbledore sah etwas verlegen aus und Hermine musste trotz seiner Worte milde lächeln. Dass Professor Dumbledore wirklich rechtzeitig nachgegeben hatte, war eine gute Nachricht.

Harry schnaubte allerdings abfällig und schüttelte den Kopf. „Großartig... Voldemort ist zurück, keiner glaubt es und alle Hoffnungen ruhen auf Sn... _Professor_ Snape!"

Hermine hob eine Augenbraue über diese nun beinahe dreiste Abneigung. Sie wusste natürlich, dass Harry Professor Snape nicht im Mindesten mochte, aber dass er Professor Dumbledore das so offen wissen ließ, überraschte sie dennoch.

„Es ist mir durchaus bewusst, dass Sie Professor Snape gegenüber nicht sonderlich viel Vertrauen hegen, Harry, aber tun Sie mir bitte einen Gefallen..." Professor Dumbledore wartete, bis Harry seine Blicke fixierte und die volle Aufmerksamkeit des Schülers hatte. Hermine hielt unbewusst die Luft an. „Legen Sie es nicht darauf an, seinen Unmut auf sich zu ziehen. Die Abneigung beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit, doch ich habe Sie beide fest in meine Pläne integriert. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, uns durch Differenzen in den eigenen Reihen weiter zu schwächen."

Hermine schluckte und ließ den angehaltenen Atem entweichen, als Professor Dumbledore geendet hatte. Die Stimmung im Büro war angespannt und gereizt, allerdings auf eine so unterschwellige Art, dass es sich wie die stickig klebrige Sommerluft kurz vor einem Gewitter anfühlte. Am liebsten wäre sie gegangen.

„Ich werde mich bemühen", willigte Harry leicht zerknirscht wirkend ein und Hermine spürte, wie die ersten Regentropfen fielen und die Lage entspannten. Dann schüttelte sie über ihre Metapher selbst den Kopf und richtete sich etwas auf.

„Gut. Ich denke, es wird jetzt für Sie beide Zeit, ins Bett zu gehen. In wenigen Stunden müssen Sie bereits wieder aufstehen und bitte behalten Sie alles, was wir hier besprochen haben, für sich." Professor Dumbledore machte eine Pause, ehe er noch hinzufügte: „Natürlich dürfen Sie Mr Weasley informieren." Mit einem Zwinkern gab er ihnen zu verstehen, dass sie gehen durften und Hermine lächelte ihn dankbar an, ehe sie Harry zur Tür folgte. „Miss Granger...", bat er dann jedoch, so als wäre ihm noch etwas eingefallen. Sie drehte sich mit fragendem Blick zu ihm um. „Auf ein Wort bitte."

Harrys Blicke wanderten vom Schulleiter zu Hermine und er sah sie fragend an. „Ich warte unten auf dich", murmelte er dann und sie nickte. Kurz darauf war sie mit dem Direktor allein.

„Setzen Sie sich doch noch für einen Moment."

Sie tat ihm den Gefallen und das unangenehme Gefühl von vorhin kehrte zurück. Sie hatte sich ausnahmsweise _sehr_ wohl gefühlt in der beobachtenden Position.

„Sie wissen sicherlich, dass es Ihnen nicht gestattet ist, um diese Uhrzeit noch draußen auf den Ländereien unterwegs zu sein", begann er und Hermines Augen weiteten sich. Sie hatte ihren Regelverstoß schon beinahe vergessen. Als sie jedoch etwas sagen wollte, brachte Professor Dumbledore sie mit einer Geste seiner Hand zum Schweigen. „Ich bin mir durchaus bewusst, dass es ein Glück für Professor Snape war, dass Sie dagewesen sind. Dennoch möchte ich Sie darum bitten, in Zukunft nicht mehr so spät alleine nach draußen zu gehen. Besonders in diesen Zeiten ist es sehr gefährlich, selbst hier in Hogwarts." Er sah sie mahnend und bittend an.

„Ja, Professor. Es tut mir sehr Leid, dass ich so gedankenlos gewesen bin." Sie senkte den Blick.

„Es ist ja alles gut gegangen." Erneut zwinkerte er und Hermine atmete erleichtert auf. „Aber verraten Sie mir doch, was Sie um diese Uhrzeit dort draußen getan haben."

Sein mahnender Unterton war einem Plauderton gewichen, der sie sich etwas sicherer fühlen ließ. Offensichtlich war sie dieses Mal mit einer Ermahnung davon gekommen.

„Ich... ähm..." Sie errötete. „Nun ja, am ersten Abend nach den Sommerferien mache ich gerne einen Spaziergang über die Ländereien. So als... Willkommen." Sie sah, dass die Falten um seine Augen sich amüsiert kräuselten. „Es ist albern, ich weiß."

„Das denke ich nicht. Ich finde, es ist eine sehr schöne Geste. Nur verlegen Sie diese das nächste Mal bitte in die früheren Stunden des Tages, ja?"

„Das werde ich." Hermine nickte eifrig.

„Dann beeilen Sie sich, dass Sie ins Bett kommen! Es ist bereits spät."

Sie stand rasch auf. Ein allgemeines Rascheln und Augenschließen begann in den Porträts und die meisten von ihnen schnarchten mit einem Mal verdächtig laut. An der Tür angekommen, blieb Hermine noch einmal stehen. „Danke, Professor Dumbledore." Er nickte zur Antwort nur und sie verschwand rasch auf der Wendeltreppe nach unten.

Harry wartete am steinernen Wasserspeier auf sie und gemeinsam beobachteten die beiden Schüler, wie er die Treppe zu Professor Dumbledores Büro wieder verbarg, nachdem Hermine auf den Flur getreten war.

„Was wollte er von dir?", fragte Harry, als sie sich auf den Weg zurück in ihren Turm machten.

„Nichts wichtiges. Er hat mir nur gesagt, ich soll besser aufpassen." Sie war nach wie vor nicht scharf darauf, Harry etwas über ihre Spaziergänge zu erzählen. Dieser musterte sie nun abschätzend, hakte jedoch nicht weiter nach.

„Was meinst du, sollen wir es Ron erzählen?", wechselte er dann das Thema und sah Hermine dabei nicht an.

„Ich denke schon. Er wird es sowieso irgendwann erfahren. Wir stecken einfach zu tief drin in dieser Sache. Ron wäre in Gefahr, wenn er nicht über alles Bescheid wüsste."

Harry schwieg für einen Moment. „Ja, vermutlich hast du Recht."

Hermine grinste. „Sicher hab ich Recht!" Sie war froh, dass Harry zumindest einmal kurz leise auflachte und als sie an das Portrait der Fetten Dame gelangten, hielt Harry sie noch einmal zurück.

„Du solltest ins Bett gehen, bevor ich Ron wecke. Wenn er erfährt, dass du aus irgendwelchen mysteriösen Gründen nachts auf den Ländereien unterwegs bist, wird er keine Ruhe geben, ehe er den Grund nicht kennt. Womöglich dichtet er dir noch eine Affäre mit Hagrid an."

Hermine grinste amüsiert. „Gut möglich. Und du dichtest nicht, hm?"

„Nein, ich bin ein mieser Dichter." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

Hermines Grinsen wurde zu einem dankbaren Lächeln und sie umarmte Harry kurz.

„Wie sieht es nun aus, rein oder raus?", fragte die Fette Dame in diesem Moment unwirsch und Harry verdrehte die Augen.

„Rein!", antwortete er kurz angebunden und fügte dann das Passwort– ‚pfeifende Einhörner' – hinzu, ehe sie noch weiter meckern konnte.

Wie er es versprochen hatte, wartete er, bis Hermine auf der Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer verschwunden war, ehe er sich daran machte, den noch immer schlafenden Ron zu wecken.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Hermine hatte trotz der späten Stunde in dieser Nacht Probleme, Schlaf zu finden. Sie dachte über Voldemort nach und vor allem über die Methoden, die er seinen Anhängern gegenüber anwandte. Und sie dachte an Professor Snape und die Qualen, die dieser für die gute Seite nun erduldete. An das Misstrauen, das man ihm von beiden Seiten entgegenbrachte. Ob ihm jemand gesagt hatte, dass _sie_ ihn gefunden hatte?

Ihre Gedanken kehrten erst wieder in die normalen Bahnen zurück, als sie am nächsten Morgen müde und zerschlagen neben einem für ihren Geschmack viel zu ausgeschlafenen Ron saß und die aufgeregten Fragen über sich ergehen lassen musste.

Professor Snape saß am Lehrertisch und stierte grimmig wie immer in die Menge der Schüler, Professor Dumbledore saß am höchsten Punkt der Tafel und war in ein Gespräch mit Professor McGonagall vertieft und als dann auch noch Ron neben ihr leiderfüllt aufstöhnte und auf die ersten beiden Stunden an diesem Tag – Geschichte der Zauberei mit Professor Binns – deutete, war wirklich alles wieder so wie immer.

Oberflächlich gesehen...

* * *

TBC…

* * *

So, und jetzt noch eine kleine Review und ihr rettet mir den Tag! ;) 


	2. Die zweite Rückkehr

Wow, vielen Dank für das umwerfende Feedback! Ich werde versuchen, regelmäßig mittwochs und sonntags ein neues Kapitel online zu stellen, aber hundertprozentig versprechen kann ich es nicht. Meine Beta hat im Moment sehr viel zu tun und deswegen werde ich mich ihr anpassen.  
Aber dieses Kapitel bricht von der Länge her sowieso sämtliche meiner Rekorde und so hoffe ich, dass euch das etwas entschädigt. ;)

An dieser Stelle auch noch ein Dankeschön an Padme für Deine Review!

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

How many sorrows  
do you try to hide  
in a world of illusion  
that's covering your mind?

_(Eurythmics – The miracle of love)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 2 – Die zweite Rückkehr**

Die erste Hälfte des fünften Schuljahrs verlief erstaunlich ruhig und ausgeglichen. Hermine behielt ihre argwöhnische Neugier noch für einige Monate bei, doch als nach wie vor nichts passierte, zumindest nichts, das sie mitbekommen hätte, legte sich ihre nervöse Aufmerksamkeit und sie konzentrierte sich vollkommen auf den Unterricht – ganz zu Harrys und Rons Entsetzen.

Die Prüfungen am Ende des Schuljahres schienen zumindest in ihren Augen noch Äonen entfernt, weswegen sie Hermines Panik im besten Falle als übertrieben bezeichneten. Allen Einwänden der beiden zum Trotz begann sie jedoch jeden Abend, nachdem sie ihre Hausaufgaben beendet hatte – und die von Harry und Ron meistens gleich dazu – akribisch Lernpläne zu erstellen.

Professor Snapes Verhalten hatte sich ihr gegenüber nicht geändert. Er ignorierte sie entschlossen, quälte Harry und vor allem Neville, bis Letzerer leise wimmernd vor seinem Kessel stand und den Schöpflöffel nicht mehr von der Alraunenwurzel unterscheiden konnte, und gab ihr mit zynischer Selbstgefälligkeit die Schuld dafür.

„Manchmal hasse ich es, eine Gryffindor zu sein", murmelte Hermine nach einer besonders nervenaufreibenden Stunde Zaubertränke. Harry und Ron sahen sie mit einer Mischung aus Verwirrung und Empörung an. „Wäre ich in Slytherin, könnte ich mich woanders hinsetzen, ohne mir Sorgen um Nevilles Gemütsverfassung machen zu müssen", erklärte sie dann und die beiden grinsten verhalten.

Es war nicht so, dass sie Neville nicht mochte. Es war vielmehr sehr anstrengend, sich auf zwei Kessel, drei potentiell hochgradig gefährliche Klassenkameraden und einen Lehrer gleichzeitig zu konzentrieren. Zumal Professor Snapes Lieblingsbeschäftigung darin bestand, Harry das Leben schwer zu machen und damit ihre Loyalität ihm gegenüber herauszufordern. Eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke schlauchte sie mehr als alle anderen Stunden der Woche zusammen.

„Warum erklärst du es Neville nicht einfach? Ich denke nicht, dass er dir einen Vorwurf machen wird, wenn du dich auf deinen Kram konzentrieren willst." Ron zuckte beiläufig mit den Schultern und überging die Tatsache, dass sie sich auf ihn ebenso konzentrieren musste wie auf Harry und Neville.

„Hast du schon mal seinen Hundeblick bemerkt?" Hermine sah Ron vielsagend an. „Nicht mal Professor McGonagall kann dem standhalten!"

„Das kann ich euch aber garantieren! Der Schlawiner schafft es jedes Mal, mir die Antworten zu seinen dusseligen Fragen zu entlocken! Als ob er nicht abwarten könnte, bis die Themen im Unterricht behandelt werden! Sehe ich so aus, als hätte ich nichts zu tun?", empörte sich eine alte Hexe im Portrait zu ihrer Rechten, die geradezu überladen war mit Setzlingen und frisch geernteten Kräutern.

„Ähm... nein...", nuschelte Hermine perplex, denn sie wurde von der Alte besonders herausfordernd fixiert.

„Das will ich meinen!", erwiderte sie spitz und nickte so enthusiastisch, dass ein paar ihrer Setzlinge unsanft zu Boden purzelten.

„Muss ein Frauenproblem sein", grinste Ron und Hermine schlug ihm empört gegen die Schulter, während sie den Einwurf der Gärtnerhexe mit einem Kopfschütteln abtat und weiterging.

„Hey, ihr beiden! In zwei Wochen sind Ferien, denkt lieber daran als an Neville und Frauenprobleme", wandte Harry nun ein und Ron nickte zustimmend, anscheinend froh, diese Diskussion beenden zu können.

Hermine lächelte, als sie die Vorfreude auf Harrys Gesicht sah. Sirius hatte ihm eine Woche zuvor eine Eule geschickt und angemeldet, er wolle an Weihnachten im Kamin mit Harry sprechen. Die Aussicht auf ein Wiedersehen mit seinem Paten ließ bei Harry anscheinend sämtlichen Schulstress schwinden.

„_Ich_ denke jetzt erstmal ans Essen! Zaubertränke macht mich irgendwie immer hungrig", kommentierte Ron mit einem begeisterten Glänzen in den Augen und die drei machten sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Pünktlich drei Tage vor Beginn der Ferien begann es zu schneien und Hogwarts, sowie die umgebenden Ländereien versanken zunehmend in einer lückenlosen Decke aus Weiß. Die Unterrichtsstunden, die sie bei Hagrid draußen verbringen mussten, sanken in der Gunst der Schüler beinahe noch unter Zaubertränke, da sie in Professor Snapes Kellerräumen zumindest noch ein Feuer unter dem Kessel hatten, an dem sie sich wärmen konnten.

Hermine war jedes Mal froh, wenn sie sich im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors aufhalten konnte, denn dort sorgten Hauselfen und Mitschüler dafür, dass das Feuer im Kamin selten erlosch. Eine angenehme Wärme und Gemütlichkeit hatte sich über den Raum gelegt und selbst Hermine fiel das Lernen unter diesen Umständen manches Mal sehr schwer.

Nicht so schwer allerdings wie Ginny, der sie zweimal in der Woche Nachhilfe in Arithmantik gab. An diesem Nachmittag hatten die beiden sich an einen eher abgeschiedenen Tisch zurückgezogen und während Hermines Konzentration durch das Schneetreiben vor den Fenstern gestört wurde (einige ihrer Mitschüler hatten angefangen, Schneeflocken zu verzaubern, so dass diese munter durch die Gegend sausten und sich gegenseitig zu fangen versuchten; was allerdings meistens in faustgroßen Bällen endete, die schließlich irgendwie den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum fanden und dort bereits mehr als eine Hausarbeit vernichtet hatten), schweiften Ginnys Blicke immer wieder an Hermine vorbei in den Raum.

Schließlich drehte die Brünette sich mit halb verärgerter, halb neugieriger Miene um und versuchte herauszufinden, was genau Ginnys Blicke immer wieder auf sich zog. Lange musste sie nicht suchen; keine zehn Meter entfernt saßen Harry, Ron, Dean und Seamus zusammen am Tisch und diskutierten über das nächste Quidditchspiel – Rawenclaw gegen Slytherin – das am Samstag stattfinden sollte.

Hermine grinste wissend, als sie sich wieder Ginny zuwandte und diese lief rot an. „Dich hat es ganz schön erwischt, hm?", fragte Hermine ihre Freundin beinahe mitleidig und Ginny nickte stumm.

„Aber ich fürchte, du hattest Recht, als du mir damals sagtest, der Fall sei hoffnungslos." Sie malte mit ihrem Zeigefinger Kreise auf die aufgeschlagene Seite des Buches.

„Das habe ich so nie gesagt. Ich hab gesagt, du sollst dich nicht auf ihn versteifen." Die Ältere sah sie eindringlich an, doch Ginny tat diesen minimalen Unterschied mit einem Schulterzucken ab. „Ich denke, du musst ihm nur erstmal wieder in Erinnerung rufen, dass du existierst. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass du jetzt auch im Quidditchteam bist, stehen deine Chancen gar nicht mal so schlecht."

Ginny sah sie mit großen Augen an und schien über diese Möglichkeit nachzudenken. „Und wie soll ich das anstellen? Immerhin steht mein Name seit Anfang des Schuljahres auf seiner Spielerliste und er hat es vermutlich noch nicht einmal mitbekommen."

„Och, vielleicht kommt ja irgendein Depp auf die Idee, dass es lustig wäre, deinen Besen zu verzaubern. Dann hast du auf jeden Fall seine Aufmerksamkeit." Hermine drehte unschuldig eine ihrer Haarsträhnen um ihren Finger.

Ginny schnaubte. „Super Idee!", erwiderte sie sarkastisch. „Mine, du bist wesentlich geschickter, wenn es um Nachhilfe geht. Also lass uns weitermachen, vielleicht kann ich dann nachher noch ein bisschen mit den anderen über interessantere Dinge als Arithmantik diskutieren."

Hermine lächelte schief und wandte sich wieder dem Schulstoff zu. Vermutlich hatte Ginny mit ihrer Aussage gar nicht mal so Unrecht; wenn es um das andere Geschlecht ging, vermasselte sie jede Prüfung.

Mit einem Seufzen wischte sie den Gedanken beiseite. Es gab Wichtigeres.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Die Ferien kamen schnell und der erste Weihnachtsmorgen versteckte sich unter willkommener Stille. Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten beschlossen, dieses Jahr in Hogwarts zu bleiben. Mr Weasley hatte über die Feiertage keinen Urlaub bekommen und Harry wollte aufgrund der unsicheren Lage mit Voldemort lieber in Professor Dumbledores Nähe bleiben.

So waren in diesem Jahr nur Ginny, Fred und George nach Hause gefahren und Mrs Weasley hatte sich bereits ausschweifend in einem Heuler bei ihrem jüngsten Sohn beschwert, dass dieses Jahr nur die halbe Familie zu Hause sei („Ronald Weasley! Wage es ja nicht, über Weihnachten in Hogwarts zu bleiben! Ich werde dir deinen Pullover nicht ein weiteres Mal in die Schule schicken! Errol schafft das nicht mehr!" – was Ron allerdings nur mit einem „Merlin sei Dank!" kommentierte).

Im Vertrauen hatte Ron ihnen gesagt, dass er froh war, dieses Jahr in Hogwarts zu bleiben. Die Freiheit, die sie hier hatten, war nicht zu vergleichen mit dem Fuchsbau. Hermine hatte jedoch das Gefühl, dass Harry es vermisste. Während für Ron eine Großfamilie bisweilen recht lästig war, fühlte Harry sich dort ausgesprochen wohl.

Sie konnte allerdings nicht leugnen, dass sie es genoss, an diesem ersten Weihnachtstag ungestört in ihrem eigenen Zimmer zu erwachen. Dass sie dann auch noch einen Stapel Geschenke an ihrem Fußende fand, machte die ganze Sache noch einmal interessanter.

Das oberste Paket hatte etwa die Größe eines Buches und es war eine kleine Karte von Harry daran befestigt, auf der die Figuren ein melancholisches Weihnachtslied anstimmten, als sie sie aufklappte. Allerdings nicht ohne vorher ein geflüstertes „Wird ja mal Zeit, dass sie aufwacht! Wir können doch nicht ewig in dieser Karte rumhocken!" verlauten zu lassen.

Mit einem verhaltenen Lächeln wickelte sie das Paket aus und fand ein wunderschön eingefasstes Notizbuch. Wenn man hineinschrieb, konnte es automatisch die Schriftgroße verkleinern und vergrößern. Eine faszinierende Eigenschaft, die es Hermine erlaubte, besonders viele Notizen zu sammeln. Außerdem begannen die Buchstaben wie wild zu blinken, als sie auf die erste Seite ihren Namen schrieb. „Er hat es tatsächlich bemerkt", murmelte sie erstaunt, denn ihr jetziges Notizbuch wurde zunehmend voller.

Im Paket von Ron fand sie einen zum Buch passenden Stift – laut Rons Karte vibrierte er, wenn man einen Rechtschreibfehler machte; Hermine bedauerte es, dass sie diese Eigenschaft nie würde nutzen können, ihren letzten Rechtschreibfehler hatte sie in der dritten Klasse gemacht – und eine Auswahl Süßigkeiten aus dem Honigtopf. ‚_Nervennahrung für Zaubertränke'_ hatte er darauf geschrieben und Hermine grinste.

Als nächstes öffnete sie eine Karte von ihren Eltern. Sie wünschten ihr ein frohes Fest und versprachen einen großen Einkaufsbummel, wenn Hermine zurück nach Hause kam. Sie wusste, dass ihren Eltern bereits vor einiger Zeit die Ideen ausgegangen waren, was Geschenke betraf. Solange sie noch zu Hause gewohnt hatte, hatte sie wenigstens kleine Hinweise geben können und ihre Mutter war immer aufmerksam genug gewesen, um diese auch zu verstehen. Doch nun, da sie sich kaum mehr als einige Monate im Jahr sahen, wurde es wirklich schwer mit Geschenken.

Hermine strich vorsichtig mit ihren Fingern über die Zeilen und legte die Karte dann zur Seite. Sie würde später eine Eule mit einem langen Brief nach Hause schicken.

Das letzte Paket stammte zweifelsfrei von Hagrid. Es war schon an der ungeschickten Art zu erkennen, mit der es eingewickelt worden war, und Hermine öffnete das Papier mit spitzen Fingern. Bei Geschenken von Hagrid war es immer schlau, sich auf etwas Beißendes vorzubereiten.

Doch dieses Mal fand sie lediglich eine kleine Schachtel, in der ein hübsch geformter Stein in mattem Blauweiß lag. Hermine nahm ihn zögerlich in die Hand und hielt ihn gegen das Licht, drehte und wendete ihn neugierig und lächelte begeistert, als sie ihn schimmern sah. Es fiel ihr schwer, den Blick davon abzuwenden.

Irgendwann gelang es ihr doch und noch immer fasziniert von dem Spiel der tanzenden Punkte legte sie den Stein hinter sich auf die schmale Ablage ihres Bettes und stand auf, um ins Bad zu gehen.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Den Tag verbrachten sie mit Schach (Ron musste das neue Set Spielsteine ausprobieren, das Hermine ihm geschenkt hatte, da seine alten sich kaum mehr richtig reparierten und die Bauern und Reiter nur noch über das Brett hinkten, während die Königin es sich zur Angewohnheit gemacht hatte, in den spannendsten Augenblicken in Ohnmacht zu fallen), Tee trinken bei Hagrid und essen. Die Feiertage waren immer eine ausgezeichnete Gelegenheit, um zu viele Süßigkeiten zu entschuldigen und Hermine war durchaus gewillt, diese Entschuldigung auch zu nutzen.

Für das Mittagessen hatte Professor Dumbledore die Haustische erneut an den Seiten der Halle verstaut und einen einzelnen großen Tisch in die Mitte gestellt, an dem die Lehrer und die Hand voll verbliebener Schüler gemeinsam saßen. Die meisten Schüler schienen froh, über die Feiertage der Angst um Voldemort entkommen und nach Hause fahren zu können, so dass außer ihnen nur noch zwei Mädchen aus Hufflepuff mit am Tisch saßen.

Das Essen verlief heiter und dank Professor Dumbledores Bemühungen auch recht ungezwungen. Sogar Professor McGonagall konnte man hin und wieder Lächeln sehen. Nur Professor Snape versteckte sich konsequent hinter seinem leicht angewidert wirkenden Gesichtsausdruck und konzentrierte sich auf sein Essen.

Hermine ertappte sich mehr als einmal dabei, wie sie ihn gedankenverloren ansah und sich fragte, was er erlebt hatte, dass er sich so verschloss. Sie wollte nicht glauben, dass es einfach seine Art war, abweisend und rücksichtslos allen gegenüber zu sein, die ihm zu nahe kamen. Ansonsten hätte Professor Dumbledore ihn wohl kaum als Lehrer eingestellt. Wobei sie seine Fähigkeiten in seinem Fach nicht infrage stellen wollte. Sie wäre die Letzte, die daran zweifeln würde, dass Professor Snape einer der fähigsten Tränkemeister dieser Zeit war.

Einmal sah sie, wie er sich mit nachdenklichem Blick über seinen linken Unterarm fuhr, dann seinen Blick hob, sich argwöhnisch am Tisch umsah und ihrem mit kalter Wut in den Augen begegnete. Hermine erstarrte und verschluckte sich beinahe an ihrem Kürbissaft. Es kostete sie einige Kraft, woanders hinzusehen und so zu tun, als hätte sie nichts bemerkt.

Professor Snape verabschiedete sich kurz darauf vom Essen. Die Hexe beobachtete, wie er mit imposanten Schritten die Halle durchquerte und verschwand. In ihrem Verstand überlegte sie jedoch, was sie von alledem halten sollte.

Stand wieder ein Treffen der Todesser an?

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Hermine hatte Harry danach aufmerksam beobachtet. Der Schwarzhaarige war unruhig und aufgeregt, was sie allerdings eher dem bevorstehenden Treffen mit Sirius zuschrieb. Doch hin und wieder strich auch er sich flüchtig mit einer Hand über die Narbe. Beiläufig, ohne dem Beachtung zu schenken. Hermine fragte sich, ob er es überhaupt bemerkte. Ob er den Schmerz bemerkte, den sie hinter seinen Gesten vermutete?

Während es draußen bereits dämmerte und Harry und Ron erneut in eine Partie Schach vertieft waren, trat Hermine nachdenklich an eines der Fenster im Gemeinschaftsraum. Von hier aus hatte sie einen guten Blick über die Ländereien, doch die äußere Grenze des Geländes wurde von einem der Giebel verdeckt. Sie müsste weiter hinaufsteigen, um auch diesen letzten Winkel überblicken zu können.

Prüfend sah sie hoch und erkannte den Anflugsturm der Eulerei. Von dort aus wäre es sicherlich kein Problem, zu sehen, was an der Grenze vor sich ging.

Sie nahm sich vor, diesen Gedanken im Hinterkopf zu behalten und wandte sich den beiden anderen zu. Im Moment konnte sie ohnehin nichts ausrichten und selbst wenn heute ein Treffen anstand, bedeutete das nicht, dass Professor Snape erneut so verletzt wie beim ersten Mal zurückkehren würde.

Schließlich schüttelte sie diese Gedanken ab und versuchte das Gefühl der hilflosen Angst zu verdrängen, das sie am ersten Schultag überkommen hatte, als sie die wirkliche Macht Voldemorts zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Zwei Stunden später war es endlich soweit und die drei hockten sich erwartungsvoll vor den großen Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry starrte leicht nach vorne gelehnt in die Flammen und Hermine sah es mit einem amüsierten Lächeln. Sie freute sich, dass er an diesem Tag zumindest noch ein bisschen Familie bekam und tat es ihm irgendwann gleich.

Ihre Blicke fixierten das tanzende Gelb, die sprühenden Funken und die verkohlenden Holzscheite. Die Wärme strich ihr angenehm über das Gesicht und die Hände und sie begann sich wohlig und schläfrig zu fühlen. Irgendwann stützte sie einen Ellenbogen auf den hinter ihr stehenden Sessel und bettete ihren Kopf in der Handfläche.

Bis es leise ploppte, war sie schon beinahe eingeschlafen. Doch Ron und Harry schafften es mit Leichtigkeit, sie wieder aufzuwecken. Für einen Moment erschrak sie, als sie den Kopf von Sirius so mitten in den Flammen sah, doch dann lächelte sie begeistert und begrüßte Harrys Paten.

„Wie geht es euch?", fragte er aufrichtig interessiert und wirkte dabei mindestens ebenso aufgeregt wie Harry.

„Uns geht es bestens", erwiderte dieser dann auch sofort und Hermine und Ron warfen sich viel sagende Blicke zu. „Gibt es etwas Neues von Voldemort?"

Sirius' Miene verfinsterte sich unmerklich. „Das wollte ich eigentlich euch fragen. Immerhin sitzt ihr direkt unter Professor Dumbledores Nase und nicht in diesem gottverdammten Haus. Sogar in der Höhle in Hogsmeade hatte ich mehr Kontakt zur Außenwelt!"

„Du übertreibst es! Ich weiß ganz genau, dass du den Tagespropheten bekommst und dass die Treffen des Ordens bei dir stattfinden!" Sirius blickte etwas schuldbewusst drein.

„Schon möglich..."

„Und außerdem sagt Dumbledore uns gar nichts. Seit dem ersten Treffen der Todesser zu Schuljahresbeginn ist nichts passiert." Harry seufzte frustriert und fuhr sich erneut mit der Hand über die Stirn.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Harry?" Anscheinend hatte nicht nur Hermine die Bedeutung dieser Geste verstanden, denn der ehemalige Askaban-Häftling sah seinen Patensohn besorgt an und verfluchte es garantiert nicht zum ersten Mal, dass er nicht zu ihnen kommen konnte.

„Es geht mir bestens!", erwiderte Harry leicht gereizt klingend. „Lasst uns über was anderes reden, ja? Es ist Weihnachten und dieses Thema frustriert mich."

Hermine straffte ihre Haltung und holte einmal tief Luft. Frustration war nicht unbedingt das, was sie als erstes beim Gedanken an Voldemort empfand und dass Harry so abrupt das Thema abgelehnt, nachdem er es doch begonnen hatte, irritierte sie.. „Wie... ähm... geht es Seidenschnabel?", fragte sie schließlich in die entstandene Stille hinein und hoffte, dass die Stimmung sich dadurch etwas lockern würde.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Tatsächlich hatten sie danach noch einige Zeit ihren Spaß mit Sirius – er erzählte ihnen von Seidenschnabels neuer Vorliebe für Zaubererwackelpudding, der im Mund seinen Geschmack verändert und mit dem man so mit einem Bissen bis zu fünf verschiedene Geschmacksrichtungen kosten konnte – und alle vermieden es konsequent, das Thema auf Voldemort oder ähnlich verfängliche Gebiete zu lenken. Zumindest an Weihnachten wollten sie sich auf andere Dinge konzentrieren und dass ihnen dies wirklich gelang, überraschte alle ein wenig.

„Es tut mir Leid, Harry, aber ich muss jetzt gehen." Sirius sah ihn bedauernd an und Harry nickte verständnisvoll.

„Ist schon gut. Wir sehen uns bestimmt bald, oder? Im Kamin, meine ich..." Er umklammerte mit beiden Händen sein Knie und Hermine glaubte zu sehen, wie seine Finger leicht zitterten.

„Sicher. Wir müssen nur aufpassen, dass es nicht auffällt." Sirius lächelte.

„Okay."

Der Abschied danach fiel recht kurz aus und Hermine spürte selbst etwas Bedauern, als der Mann aus den Flammen verschwand. Die Stimmung schien auf einmal wieder sehr viel kälter und gedrückter zu sein als zuvor.

Doch lange konnte sie sich dieser Erkenntnis nicht hingeben, denn Harry presste neben ihr beide Handballen fest gegen seine Stirn und ließ ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen hören.

„Harry, was ist los?" Sie kämpfte sich auf die Knie und ignorierte das protestierende Kribbeln in ihren eingeschlafenen Beinen, während sie versuchte, Harrys Hände von seinem Gesicht zu ziehen.

„Holt Dumbledore!", murmelte er heftig atmend und Hermine starrte ihn fassungslos an.

„Wie lange tut dir die Narbe schon so weh?", fragte sie dann, anstatt seiner Anweisung zu folgen.

„Lange genug! Hermine, bitte..." Er sackte nach hinten gegen den Sessel und Ron packte ihn rasch an der Schulter, damit er nicht mit dem Kopf gegen die Kante schlug.

„Hol' Dumbledore, Hermine! Und am besten Madame Pomfrey gleich dazu!", bat nun auch Ron und Hermine nickte mit heftig schlagendem Herzen, als sie die pure Angst in den aufgerissenen Augen ihres Freundes sah.

Rasch machte sie sich auf den Weg, hörte nicht auf die empörten Rufe der Fetten Dame – „Wenn du schon mitten in der Nacht durchs Schloss geisterst, mach wenigstens die Tür hinter dir zu!" – und lief geradewegs zu Professor Dumbledores Büro.

Nur wenige Minuten später stand sie außer Atem vor dem steinernen Wasserspeier und versuchte sich an das Passwort zu erinnern. Sie drehte sich um in der Hoffnung, das Porträt an der gegenüberliegenden Wand würde ihr erneut helfen. Doch der alte Mann darin war mitsamt seinem Schwert verschwunden. Eine alte Eiche stand verlassen in dem Bild. „Na gut", murmelte sie. „Einen Versuch ist es wert. Pomer Peanuts!", sagte sie laut und deutlich. Doch das Passwort hatte ganz sicher schon vor einer ganzen Weile verändert.

„Verdammter Mist!", fluchte sie leise und lief nervös auf und ab.

_Süßigkeiten... Professor Dumbledore liebt Süßigkeiten. _

„Ähm... Zuckerfederkiel?" Nichts geschah. „Saure Drops?" Wieder keine Reaktion. „Nun komm schon! Ich hab keine Zeit für diesen Firlefanz!" Wütend schlug sie mit der flachen Hand gegen die Wand neben dem Wasserspeier und sprang überrascht einen Schritt zurück, als der Durchgang sich öffnete. „Firlefanz? Das muss ich mir merken."

Nicht sicher, ob das wirklich das Passwort war oder ob Professor Dumbledore bloß ein Einsehen gehabt hatte, wollte sie auf die Treppe nach oben treten und erschrak heftig, als der Schulleiter bereits vor ihr stand. „Was kann ich zu so später Stunde für Sie tun, Miss Granger?", fragte er ruhig und offensichtlich irritiert.

„Harry! Seine Narbe... im Gemeinschaftsraum", stammelte sie zusammenhanglos, doch Professor Dumbledore schien diese Auskunft zu reichen, denn er rauschte ohne ein weiteres Wort an ihr vorbei und machte sich auf den Weg.

„Holen Sie Madame Pomfrey hinzu!", wies er sie über die Schulter hinweg an und Hermine nickte flüchtig.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Als sie einige Minuten später im Krankenflügel ankam, brannte ihre Lunge und sie verfluchte die Treppen in Hogwarts.

_Wenn die Zaubererwelt angeblich so fortschrittlich ist, warum hat sie noch nie was von Fahrstühlen gehört? _

Ausgerechnet jetzt, wo sie es wirklich eilig hatte, hatten sich die Treppen in der Haupthalle in die unmöglichsten Richtungen verbaut und führten nicht dorthin, wo sie hin wollte. Sie hätte schwören können, im dritten Stock gewesen zu sein. Doch nachdem sie zwei Treppen nach oben gestiegen war, fand sie sich im Gang zum Klassenraum des Muggelstudiums wieder – also im Erdgeschoss. Zu ihrer grenzenlosen Frustration war ihr auch noch Peeves über den Weg geschwebt und hatte es äußerst amüsant gefunden, die langen Teppichläufer unter ihren Füßen wegzuziehen, so dass sie schließlich verzweifelt am Hals einer alten Rüstung gehangen hatte. Eine große Schramme in ihrem Gesicht war Beweis dieser wenig eleganten Vorstellung.

_Verdammter Poltergeist!_

„Miss Granger, was ist denn mit Ihnen passiert?", fragte die Medihexe, als sie im Morgenmantel aus ihrem Büro kam, dieses Mal wesentlich ruhiger als zu Schuljahresbeginn.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Harry... Gemeinschaftsraum..." Und stützte sich keuchend am Türrahmen ab.

„Was ist mit ihm? Setzen Sie sich erstmal!" Sie führte die Schülerin zu einem der Betten und Hermine setzte sich nur widerwillig. Mit einem Schlenker des Zauberstabes war ihre Schramme verheilt und Madam Pomfrey sah sie abwartend an.

„Sie müssen dorthin! Seine Narbe... Professor Dumbledore ist auch dort", schaffte sie es dann endlich, eine zusammenhängende Nachricht zu formulieren und war erleichtert, als diese ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlte.

_Ich werde besser! Wer braucht schon Klassenräume?_

Madame Pomfrey holte eilig ihre Tasche und blieb dann mit einem mahnenden Blick noch kurz vor Hermine stehen. „Sie bleiben noch sitzen und erholen sich, verstanden?"

Die Angesprochene nickte und beobachtete, wie Madame Pomfrey verschwand. Es gefiel ihr allerdings nicht im Mindesten. Sie wollte wissen, was mit Harry war und was das alles zu bedeuten hatte.

Tief durchatmend stand Hermine auf und ging zu einem der Fenster hinüber. Die Ländereien und damit der hell glitzernde Schnee wurden von den wenig erleuchteten Fenstern des Schlosses erhellt und ihr Blick fiel auf die Grenze des Geländes.

_Voldemort. Todesser. Professor Snape!_

Die Unruhe in Hermines Körper verstärkte sich. Wenn Harrys Narbe so sehr schmerzte, musste Voldemort wirklich schlechte Laune und sehr viel überschüssige Energie haben. Was war, wenn Professor Snape dies alles abbekam und doch wieder so schwer verletzt zurückkehrte wie zu Beginn des Schuljahres? Was war, wenn Voldemort ihn als Spion enttarnt hatte?

_Einmal kurz gucken kann ja nicht schaden... Zumal Harry bestimmt ohnehin gerade von ausreichend Personen umsorgt wird._

Obwohl ihre Beine sich wehrten und sie zuerst kaum tragen wollten, machte Hermine sich erneut auf den Weg quer durch das Schloss, nun allerdings mit dem Ziel Eingangshalle, Ländereien und schließlich die Grenze des Schulgeländes.

Dieses Mal waren ihr die Treppen wohl gesonnen und als sie erhitzt und schwitzend aus der Eingangshalle ins Freie trat, schlug ihr die kalte Dezemberluft angenehm entgegen. Die ersten Minuten bemerkte sie nicht, dass sie viel zu dünn angezogen war und in ihren bequemen Hausschuhen schon bald kalte Füße bekam. Als sie an der Stelle ankam, wo sie Professor Snape das erste Mal gefunden hatte, wurde ihr dies alles bewusst.

Es war niemand hier. Kalter Wind pfiff durch die kahlen Äste der Bäume und ein paar einsame Schneeflocken wirbelten vom Zaun. Hermine stand bis zu den Schienbeinen in einer Schicht Neuschnee und ihre Blicke tasteten hastig die Umgebung ab. Im Schnee waren Fußspuren deutlich zu erkennen. Doch sie führten nur zum Zaun hin und nicht wieder zurück zum Schloss. Es war ein Leichtes, ihre eigenen Spuren von den größeren eines Mannes zu unterscheiden und dies bestärkte sie in der Vermutung, dass es ein weiteres Treffen gegeben hatte.

Noch während sie überlegte, ob sie in dieser Kälte warten und eine Lungenentzündung riskieren sollte, ploppte es zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend neben ihr und sie sah sich einem in schwarze Umhänge gehüllten Professor Snape gegenüber, der sie, nachdem er sie entdeckt hatte, scharf ins Visier nahm. In seiner Hand hielt er eine Maske, die er zweifelsohne kurz zuvor noch getragen hatte, und Hermine wünschte sich, er würde es auch jetzt noch tun. Seine Blicke waren kälter als der Schnee, der langsam an ihren Knöcheln schmolz und in ihre Kleidung sickerte, und er schien wirklich wütend zu sein.

„Was zum Teufel tun Sie hier, Miss Granger?" Er duckte sich unter dem Zaun hinweg und fasste sie grob am Oberarm.

„Ich..." Sie wusste absolut nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte. Was tat sie hier eigentlich? Sich um einen Lehrer sorgen? Noch dazu um Snape? Sie konnte allerdings auch schlecht behaupten, sie würde sich die Beine vertreten. „Ich... ä-ähm... Harry ist... also... zusammengebrochen und ich... wollte sehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist."

_Oh ja, das wird ihn überzeugen!_

„Nun, ich denke kaum, dass Mister Potter irgendwo hier auf den Ländereien liegt, oder?" Seine schnarrende Stimme ließ sie ein Stück kleiner werden und Hermine schluckte.

„N-Nein, Professor Snape", gab sie dann leise zu und spürte, wie sich der Griff um ihren Oberarm lockerte.

„Dann werden Sie es sicher auch verstehen können, dass ich Gryffindor für diese Aktion fünfzig Punkte abziehen werde. Sie haben absolut keinen Grund, um diese Uhrzeit hier draußen zu sein, Miss Granger! Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Hermine wich ein Stück zurück, als er sich etwas zu ihr herabbeugte. Ein paar weiße Punkte hatten sich in seinen Haaren verteilt und seine Nase glänzte rötlich kalt. „Ja, Sir. Ich..."

„Was?", unterbrach er sie unwirsch und funkelte sie mit wütenden Augen an.

Hermine hasste es, dass er ihr mit diesem Blick Angst machen konnte und straffte ihre Haltung. Sie kratzte allen Mut zusammen und verengte ihre Augen, ehe sie Professor Snape ihre Beweggründe an den Kopf warf: „Ich hatte Angst, dass Voldemort Ihnen etwas angetan haben könnte und da sich das ganze Schloss gerade um Harry kümmert, hielt ich es für angemessen, nach Ihnen zu sehen. Das ist alles! Sir!"

Professor Snapes Unterkiefer mahlten. „Das ist nicht Ihre Aufgabe!"

„Ich weiß! Aber Sie kennen mich doch, Professor! Ich übernehme gerne Extra-Aufgaben!"

_Oh-oh! Blödes, vermaledeites, vorlautes Mundwerk! Verdammt..._

„Noch einmal zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor! Und jetzt sehen Sie zu, dass Sie ins Schloss zurückkommen! Sollte ich Sie noch ein einziges Mal nachts hier auf den Ländereien erwischen, dann können Sie davon ausgehen, dass Sie der Schule verwiesen werden. Ist das klar?" Seine Stimme war immer lauter geworden und Hermine musste mit ihrer Beherrschung kämpfen, um nicht vor ihm in Tränen auszubrechen.

„Ja, Sir!", antwortete sie deswegen kurz und ließ sich ohne weitere Widerworte von ihm zurück ins Schloss führen. Zu ihrer Erleichterung bog er in den Gang zu den Kerkern ein und überließ es ihr, alleine zurück in den Gryffindorturm zu gehen. Anscheinend hatte sie es damit überstanden.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Harry saß in einem der Sessel vor dem Kamin, direkt gegenüber von Professor Dumbledore. Madam Pomfrey wuselte um ihn herum und versuchte den Dunkelhaarigen zu untersuchen, was ihr allerdings nicht sehr leicht fiel. Harry berichtete Professor Dumbledore, was geschehen war und was er gesehen hatte, und wurde ständig von der Medihexe unterbrochen.

„Es geht mir gut!", keifte er in dem Moment, in dem Hermine den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, und Madam Pomfrey blieb erschrocken stehen. Hermine hatte wohlweislich ihre Klamotten noch im Gang getrocknet und musste nun nur gegen den Drang zu zittern ankämpfen. Sie wollte nicht, dass jemand bemerkte, wo sie gewesen war. Dass Professor Snape ihr siebzig Hauspunkte abgezogen hatte, musste als Strafe reichen.

Sie sah sich nach Ron um, konnte ihn jedoch nirgends entdecken. Deswegen setzte sie sich leise in einen Sessel zu Harry und Professor Dumbledore und gab sich Mühe, Madame Pomfrey nicht im Weg zu stehen.

In diesem Moment beendete diese ihre Untersuchung und verabschiedete sich von Professor Dumbledore. Ihre Blicke lagen für einen Moment missbilligend auf Harry und wanderten dann flüchtig zu Hermine. Diese lächelte ihr beruhigend zu, was sie dann dazu veranlasste, den Raum zu verlassen.

Als sowohl Harry als auch Professor Dumbledore trotzdem schwiegen, räusperte Hermine sich und der Schulleiter sah sie fragend an. „Wo ist Ron?", erkundigte sie sich vorsichtig und zog die Beine auf die Sitzfläche.

Professor Dumbledore senkte den Blick. „Professor McGonagall hat ihn zu seinem Vater gebracht." Ein ungutes Gefühl der Angst breitete sich in Hermine aus. „Mr Weasley wurde im Zaubereiministerium angegriffen und schwer verletzt."

Sie keuchte. „Nein!"

„Er lebt, Hermine", murmelte Harry leise, sah sie dabei jedoch nicht an.

„Hast du... es gesehen?", fragte sie atemlos und ihr Freund nickte.

„Das und noch andere Dinge..." Er verfiel erneut in Schweigen und Hermine wagte es nicht, weiter nachzufragen.

„Es fand also ein Treffen der Todesser statt", hakte Professor Dumbledore deswegen weiter nach und Harry nickte, einmal tief durchatmend.

„Ja. Sie waren alle da, der gesamte Kreis."

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Ich habe es gespürt. Voldemort war sehr zufrieden. Er hatte alle seine Anhänger bei sich." Harry hob den Kopf ein Stück an und schenkte Professor Dumbledore einen eindringlichen Blick. Dieser nickte und bedeutete ihm weiterzusprechen. „Er wollte, dass alle mitansehen, was er mit Verrätern macht. Er hat einen von ihnen gefoltert und... getötet." Harrys Stimme stockte. „Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu Mr Weasley..."

Hermine spürte, wie der Raum sich zu drehen begann und schloss die Augen, froh, dass sie bereits saß.

_Deswegen ist Professor Snape so gereizt gewesen. _

Die bittere Erkenntnis verursachte eine nagende Übelkeit in ihrem Magen und das fein säuberlich zurechtgelegte Gefühl von Hass und Abscheu, das sie ihm und seinem Verhalten gegenüber aufgebaut hatte, zerfiel langsam zu einem nichtigen Haufen.

„Weißt du, wer der Verräter war?", fragte Professor Dumbledore nun alarmiert und richtete sich etwas auf.

Sie musste sich davon abhalten, ihm zu sagen, dass es nicht Professor Snape war. Niemand sollte wissen, dass sie dort unten gewesen war.

„Nein. Ich habe den Namen nicht verstanden und die Stimme... Ich kannte die Stimme nicht."

Die Übelkeit wuchs. Die Vorstellung, hilflos mit ansehen zu müssen, wie ein Spion aus ihren Reihen gefoltert und getötet wurde, keine Regung zeigen zu dürfen oder zu können, ließ ihre Eingeweide sich zusammenziehen. Und dabei dachte sie sowohl an Harry, als auch an Professor Snape.

Professor Dumbledore nickte nur und nachdem es eine Zeit lang still geblieben war, erhob er sich und fasste Harry kurz an der Schulter. „Ich danke dir, Harry. Du solltest jetzt etwas schlafen. Madam Pomfrey hat dir eine Flasche mit dem Trank für traumlosen Schlaf hier gelassen." Der Dunkelhaarige nickte kurz und mit einem Nicken zu Hermine verließ der Schulleiter den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Hermine löste sich aus ihrem Sessel, als das Portrait sich hinter Professor Dumbledore geschlossen hatte, und ging zu Harry hinüber. Sie hockte sich neben ihn. „Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie mit leiser Stimme und versuchte ihre zitternden Hände zu ignorieren.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um Mr Weasley." In seinen Worten lagen die unterschwelligen Vorwürfe, die er sich selbst machte. Seine Narbe musste zweifellos schon den ganzen Tag über geschmerzt haben, mindestens aber seit dem Abendessen.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Harry. Du hättest nichts daran ändern können", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ich hätte etwas sagen müssen."

„Du wusstest doch selbst nur, dass möglicherweise ein Treffen stattfinden würde! Das wusste Professor Snape auch! Ich bin sicher, er hat es Professor Dumbledore gesagt." Sie fasste ihn bei den Händen.

„Ich war dabei, Hermine..." Ein leises Flüstern und eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihrem Rücken aus. „Es fühlte sich so an, als hätte ich es getan."

„Das hast du aber nicht!" Es war furchtbar, Harrys Selbstvorwürfe derart hilflos beobachten zu müssen. Seine Finger waren kalt unter ihren und er sah müde und blass aus. „Du solltest etwas schlafen, Harry."

Er zog seine Hände zurück und schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Ich muss auf Ron warten. Ich muss wissen, wie es Mr Weasley geht."

Dem konnte sie nichts entgegensetzen und so nickte sie lediglich und setzte sich neben Harry auf die Couch.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Ron kehrte im Morgengrauen zurück. Harry war zwischendurch immer wieder eingeschlafen, jedoch jedes Mal nach wenigen Minuten wieder aufgewacht. Und jedes Mal schien er ein bisschen blasser geworden zu sein.

„Ron!" Hermine sprang auf und schloss ihren Freund kurz in die Arme. Der Schock stand ihm noch immer ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Wie geht es deinem Dad?"

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern und ging quer durch den Raum. Ohne auf Harry zu achten, der aufgestanden war, setzte er sich und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare. „Er liegt noch im Koma, aber er wird wieder gesund", antwortete er schließlich und sowohl Harry als auch Hermine atmeten auf.

„Es tut mir so Leid", flüsterte Harry betreten, doch schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du kannst nichts dafür." Es klang jedoch nicht so, als würde er seinen eigenen Worten Glauben schenken. „Es war Du-weißt-schon-wer."

Hermine schluckte schwer. Es tat ihr weh, ihre beiden Freunde so zu sehen. „Wir sollten schlafen gehen. Wir sind alle müde", zwang sie sich deswegen zu sagen und Ron nickte bereitwillig. Harry nicht, doch er fügte sich den anderen.

Als sie dann endlich im Bett lag, wischte sie rigoros alle Gedanken zur Seite. Weder Professor Snape, noch Mr Weasley, Ron oder Harry schafften es, sich lange genug durchzusetzen. Und so schlief sie bald darauf ein.

* * *

TBC…

* * *

Hoffe, es hat euch wieder gefallen. Über eine kleine Review würde ich mich sehr freuen. :) 


	3. Die dritte bis fünfte Rückkehr

So, weiter geht es mit dem 3. Kapitel. Vielen Dank für die Reviews zum 2. Kapitel, vor allem auch an Anna. :)  
Falls es jemanden interessiert, ich habe zu dieser Story auch ein Storypic gebastelt. Ihr könnt es euch unter diesem Link ansehen: http:// i178. photobucket. com/ albums/ w266/ watchersgoddess/ isem/ sSpemEtMetum.jpg _(Leerzeichen entfernen!)  
_Eventuell werden später noch weitere Bilder folgen; ich muss mal sehen, was meine Muse so sagt. ;) Aber jetzt will ich euch gar nicht weiter abhalten.  
Viel Spaß!

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Don't know if it's worth waiting for you again.  
Don't know if it's worth telling you  
'bout the rain inside me.  
Feel like I'm losing control.

_(Orange Blue – The voice of my blood)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 3 – Die dritte bis fünfte Rückkehr**

Am Tag nach Harrys Zusammenbruch und der unheilvollen Begegnung mit Professor Snape erwachte Hermine erstaunlich früh. Sie hatte gerade einmal vier Stunden geschlafen und fühlte sich trotzdem unfähig, auch nur noch eine Stunde hinzuzufügen.

Träge und erschöpft stand sie auf, nachdem sie murrend hingenommen hatte, dass ihr Schlaf für diese Nacht anscheinend beendet war. Vor den Fenstern hüllte die winterliche Landschaft sich in schmutziges Grau und dennoch glitzerte der Schnee geheimnisvoll. Eigentlich war es verwerflich, dass sie nicht bereits den gestrigen Nachmittag draußen verbracht hatten, doch nach ihrer recht kalten Erfahrung letzte Nacht war Hermine auch heute nicht sonderlich scharf darauf, hinaus zu gehen.

Sie begann zu frieren und suchte sich rasch ihre Klamotten für den Tag heraus, ehe sie im Bad verschwand, um sich von der warmen Dusche aufheizen zu lassen.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Die junge Hexe war erstaunt, als sie Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum antraf. Und noch erstaunter war sie, als sie ihn vertieft in ein Buch vorfand. „Guten Morgen, Harry", machte sie ihn auf ihre Anwesenheit aufmerksam und er sah überrascht von den Seiten auf. 

„Morgen", erwiderte er flüchtig und zog seine Beine noch ein Stück weiter auf die Sitzfläche des Sessels.

Im Kamin loderte bereits ein munteres Feuer und Hermine holte sich ebenfalls einen Sessel heran, starrte einige Minuten in das Spiel der Flammen und kuschelte sich dann auf ähnliche Art wie Harry in die Polster. Nun galten ihre Blicke ihrem besten Freund und sie versuchte zu ergründen, was in seinem Kopf vorging.

„Warum fragst du mich nicht einfach?", murmelte er nach einigen Minuten, blickte allerdings nicht zu ihr auf.

Ein paar Funken stoben aus dem Kamin und fielen zischend auf den Teppich davor, hinterließen weitere schwarze Brandflecken. Ein besonders vorwitziger allerdings zischte hoch in die Luft und erwischte das neugierige Bauernmädchen an der Nase, die sie – zweifellos in der Hoffnung, doch noch einen Kuss zu sehen zu bekommen – ein Stück über das Sims gestreckt hatte. Fluchend und zeternd wandte sie sich ab und rieb sich empört über so viel Dreistigkeit über den dunklen Fleck, der nun ihr ansonsten makellos weißes Gesicht zierte.

Hermine schüttelte angedeutet den Kopf, kniff die Augen zusammen und sah, dass Harry das Mädchen ausdruckslos beobachtete. Dann wandte er den Blick wieder ab und starrte abwartend auf eine Stelle im Text. Hermine besann sich auf seine Worte und murmelte: „Was soll ich dich denn fragen?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie es mir geht... Was gestern passiert ist... Wie lange..." Er beendete den Satz nicht, sondern schluckte schwer. Seine Finger klammerten sich am Buchdeckel fest und Hermine holte einmal tief durch ihren halb geöffneten Mund Luft. Nach der Aufregung um den Angriff auf Mr Weasley hatte er ihr zwar gesagt, _dass_ seine Narbe lange Zeit weh getan hatte, aber nicht wie lange genau.

„Wie lange tat deine Narbe schon weh?", fragte sie also das, was er nicht auszusprechen vermochte, und lehnte ihren Kopf erschöpft gegen die hohe Rückenlehne.

„Den ganzen Tag." Nun endlich klappte er das Buch zu und drehte sich komplett zu Hermine um. „Ich konnte nicht... Es hätte alles zerstört, verstehst du?" Hermine nickte. „Aber seitdem ich gesehen habe, was... passiert ist... Ich hätte es verhindern können." Seine Stimme war sehr leise geworden und Hermine richtete sich in ihrem Sessel auf.

„Das hättest du nicht", sagte sie dann mit uneingeschränkter Überzeugung in der Stimme und sah Harry fest in die Augen. „Egal, was du getan hättest, es wäre trotzdem passiert. Es steht nicht in deiner Macht, etwas an diesen Dingen zu ändern, Harry. Noch nicht."

Er zog die Beine an sein Kinn und fuhr sich einige Male wild mit den Fingern durch die Haare. „Ich ertrage das nicht, Hermine", flüsterte er beinahe unverständlich und sie schluckte ein hilfloses Wimmern. „Ich kann nicht tatenlos rumsitzen, während Voldemort unsere Leute abschlachtet!" Nun starrte er sie fordernd und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Dunkle Ringe lagen darunter und das Weiß war rot unterlaufen.

„Harry, wie lange hast du heute Nacht geschlafen?" Es war eine Ablenkung, das war ihr bewusst. Sie konnte sich keine angemessene Antwort für das vorstellen, was er ihr gesagt hatte. Er konnte nichts daran ändern und das wusste er. Und sie konnte ihm nicht sagen, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Denn das würde es nicht.

Er wandte auf ihre Frage hin rasch den Blick ab und vergrub das Gesicht hinter seinen Knien. Erneut zuckten seine Schultern. „Ein oder zwei Stunden", gab er nuschelnd zu und Hermine seufzte.

„Warum hast du nicht den Trank genommen, den Madam Pomfrey dir hier gelassen hat?"

Er starrte sie mit unterdrückter Wut in den Augen an. „Und du? Wo bist du gestern Abend gewesen, nachdem du Madam Pomfrey benachrichtigt hast?" Hermine erstarrte, vollkommen überrascht von dem plötzlichen Themenwechsel, und zog sich weiter auf ihren Sessel zurück. „Du warst draußen, nicht wahr?"

Ihre Arme verknoteten sich vor ihrer Brust und es kostete sie einiges an Überwindung zu nicken. „Ich musste wissen, ob..." Sie stockte.

„Ob was? Ob es Snape gewesen ist?"

Hermine zögerte einen Moment. „Ja! Genau das musste ich wissen." Harry schien von dieser Antwort überrascht zu sein. Hermine fixierte sein Gesicht noch einige Augenblicke lang hartnäckig, dann wurde ihr Ausdruck weicher. „Harry, du bist vollkommen übermüdet und fertig. Geh wieder ins Bett und nimm diesen Trank!"

Nun endlich stand sie auf und ging die wenigen Schritte zu ihm. Wohlwollend glitt ihre Hand über seine Schulter und sie kniete sich vor seinen Sessel. Für einen Moment glaubte sie Tränen in seinen Augen glitzern zu sehen, doch nachdem er einmal geblinzelt hatte, waren sie verschwunden.

„Nun mach schon!", zeterte das Bauernmädchen in diesem Moment aufgebracht und hüpfte so dicht an den Rand des Kaminsims, dass sie beinahe herunterpurzelte.

Hermine warf ihr einen genervten Blick zu. „Halt die Klappe! Deine Nase wird es dir danken!"

„Pfft!", machte die Nippesfigur, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und drehte ihnen den Rücken zu – woraufhin sich ein weiterer Funken aus dem Kamin löste und sie nun direkt in ihren Allerwertesten traf. Hermine grinste zufrieden und dankte wem auch immer für den netten Zauber, den er über den Kamin gelegt hatte.

Schließlich wandte sie sich wieder Harry zu, ignorierte das jammernde Fluchen des Mädchens und ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde ernst. Sie fixierte den Blick seiner grünen Augen und ihr wurde das Herz schwer, als der Schmerz darin sie so unvermittelt traf, dass sie beinahe das Gleichgewicht verlor. Er blinzelte langsam und sie holte mehrmals tief Luft, ehe sie es schaffte, ihn wieder anzusehen.

Es war eine stumme Abmachung, die sie in diesem Augenblick trafen. Harry musste ihr nicht erklären, warum er den Trank für den traumlosen Schlaf nicht genommen hatte und Hermine musste ihm nicht erklären, warum sie nach draußen gegangen war, um nach Professor Snape zu sehen.

Der Grund für diese Abmachung war denkbar einfach; keiner von beiden könnte vernünftige Gründe nennen.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Als das nächste Treffen anstand, war der hartnäckige Winter bereits einem milden Frühling gewichen. Mr Weasley war lange wieder aus dem Sankt Mungo-Hospital entlassen worden und die Stimmung zwischen Ron und Harry war wie eh und je. 

Zumindest von Rons Seite aus.

Vor den Fenstern des Schlosses zwitscherten die Vögel in einer so penetranten Art und Weise, dass Hermine mehr als einmal in Versuchung gekommen war, ihnen den Ganzkörperklammer-Fluch hinterherzuschicken in der Hoffnung, dass er auch bei Flügeln funktionierte und sie von den Fenstersimsen fallen würden wie reife Äpfel. Die Sonne flutete jeden früher die Schlafsäle und Hagrid war immer öfters auf den Ländereien anzutreffen.

„Was haltet n'ihr davon, wenn ihr mich heut' Nachmittag ma aufn Tee besuchn kommt, hm?", fragte er mit seiner tiefen, bräsigen Stimme einmal, während er ein paar Kisten mit äußerst nervösem Inhalt über das Gelände trug. Alle paar Sekunden erzitterten sie in seinen großen Pranken und hüpften ihm einige Male ganz aus den Händen, so dass sie bereits mehrere leicht verbeulte Stellen und sogar Löcher aufwies, aus denen sich hin und wieder neugierig schnüffelnde Nasen quetschten. Hermine konnte es sich nur schwer verkneifen, nach dem Inhalt zu fragen.

Doch Harry half ihr in dieser Beziehung sehr weiter, denn noch ehe sie oder Ron auch nur Luft holen konnte, erwiderte er rasch: „Nicht heute, Hagrid. Wir haben noch Hausaufgaben zu erledigen und so... Passt es dir morgen vielleicht?"

Der Wildhüter legte zuerst skeptisch den Kopf schief, was Hermine ihm , nickte dann jedoch zustimmend. „Okay."

Nach einer kurzen Verabschiedung setzte er seine Arbeit fort und die anderen gingen langsam zum Schloss zurück.

„Seit wann machst du lieber Hausaufgaben, anstatt Hagrid zu besuchen?", fragte Hermine, nachdem Hagrid außer Hörweite war. Ron nickte ihr bekräftigend zu.

„Seitdem ich heute Abend zu Snape muss. Die nächste Okklumentikstunde steht an. Außerdem macht meine Narbe wieder Terror."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich erschrocken. „Hast du Professor Dumbledore schon Bescheid gesagt?"

Harry nickte. „Sicher. Er meinte, er wüsste es schon. Snapes Mal scheint sich auch zu melden." In seinen Augen blitzte so etwas wie Genugtuung auf und Hermine verkniff es sich, weiter nachzuhaken. Wenn Harry zu einer weiteren Stunde Okklumentik zu Professor Snape musste, war seine Laune den Tag über derart explosiv, dass sie es nicht wagte.

„Du-weißt-schon-wer ist aber ziemlich penetrant mit den Treffen", murmelte Ron mit unverhohlener Angst in seinem Blick.

„Es ist erst das dritte seit seiner Rückkehr. Und das ist beinahe ein Jahr her", erwiderte Hermine mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Woher willst du wissen, dass es nicht mehr gewesen sind? Vielleicht tut Harrys Narbe nur weh, wenn er wirklich wütend ist." Ron zuckte mit den Schultern und Hermine musste zugeben, dass diese Möglichkeit durchaus bestand. Sie hatte keine andere Quelle als Harrys Narbe, um herauszufinden, ob ein Treffen stattfand. Die Narbe und Professor Snapes Mal, doch auf letzteres hatte sie kein allzu großen Zugriff.

„Könnten wir vielleicht aufhören, über meine Narbe zu diskutieren? Mir reicht es schon, dass sie wehtut", beendete Harry die Diskussion und Hermine und Ron warfen sich vielsagende Blicke zu, während der Dunkelhaarige bereits die Treppen zur Eingangshalle hinauflief.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Nachdem sie lange genug gewartet hatte, als dass auch die letzten Schüler in ihren Betten verschwunden sein mussten, krabbelte Hermine wieder aus ihrem Bett und zog sich rasch eine Jeans und einen dicken Pullover über ihr Nachthemd. Dann schlüpfte sie in ihre Turnschuhe und schnappte sich den Zauberstab, ehe sie leise aus dem Zimmer schlich und den Gemeinschaftsraum durchquerte. 

Die Fette Dame kommentierte ihr Verlassen des Turmes mit einem schläfrigen Gemurmel, das Hermine nicht verstand, und so kümmerte die Gryffindor sich nicht weiter darum und machte sich auf den Weg zur Eulerei.

Sie hatte nicht vergessen, dass sie diesen Punkt als äußerst praktisch zum Übersehen der Ländereien beurteilt hatte und schob sich keine zehn Minuten später leise an der Wand des Turmes entlang, hoffte, dass sie die Eulen nicht wecken würde. Das Getöse von erschrockenen, wenn auch nicht allzu vielen Vögeln würde selbst Malfoy in den Kerkern hören.

Schließlich erreichte sie das Fenster und lehnte sich halb über das Sims. So früh es morgens inzwischen hell wurde, jetzt war es bereits zu dunkel, um bis zur Grenze von Hogwarts sehen zu können.

Doch auch damit hatte Hermine gerechnet und zog rasch ihren Zauberstab hervor. Sie hatte kurz nach Weihnachten begonnen, in der Bibliothek etwas zu recherchieren, und war auf eine Art magisches Fernglas gestoßen. Sie schielte noch einmal auf die Eulen, die auf den zahlreichen Stangen hockten, und einige piepten empört, wer ihre Ruhe störte. Hermine kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum, solange sie nur still blieben. Nachdem sie die Formel leise gemurmelt hatte, entstand vor ihr in der Luft ein kleiner Wirbel, in dem exakt das Stück des Zaunes zu sehen war, von dem Hermine wusste, dass er Professor Snapes Ankunftspunkt war.

Noch war dort absolut nichts zu sehen und so entspannte sie sich etwas und ließ ihre Gedanken schweifen, während sie wartete.

Hermine begann sich um Harry zu sorgen. Ihr Freund litt sehr unter der Bürde der Narbe und sie konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Allein die Vorstellung, die Taten Voldemorts mit ansehen, sie aber nicht verhindern zu können, zog ihr den Hals zusammen. Harry hatte ihr wirklich Angst gemacht am zweiten Weihnachtsmorgen und hatte einige Tage später die Gelegenheit genutzt und mit Professor Dumbledore darüber gesprochen. Er hatte ihr versichert, dass er sich etwas überlegen würde. Hermine vermutete jedoch, dass Harry von den Okklumentikstunden nicht übermäßig begeistert gewesen war.

Von Harry wanderten ihre Gedanken dann weiter zu Professor Snape. Wie musste es sein, die Taten Voldemorts nicht nur in einer Art Traum zu sehen, sondern wirklich dabei zu sein? Ebenso machtlos und der Tarnung unterworfen? Oder stand er gar nicht wirklich auf ihrer Seite und genoss es, diese wenigen Gelegenheiten zu nutzen, in denen er zu seiner wahren Überzeugung stehen durfte? Sie hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass er es genoss, Harry zu triezen.

Hermine seufzte leise und stützte einen Ellenbogen auf dem Stein des Fenstersims ab. Professor Snape war ihr ein großes Rätsel und so sehr sie es auch hasste, sie wollte es zu gerne lösen. Bis zu diesem ersten Tag im fünften Schuljahr hatte sie sich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, was diese Spionagerolle in Wirklichkeit bedeutete. Bis dahin hatte es keine Treffen der Todesser gegeben, keine Aufgaben zu erledigen.

Zweifellos hatte Voldemort seine Pläne und er würde sicherlich nicht davor zurückschrecken, Professor Snape den einen oder anderen Auftrag zu geben. Führte dieser alles aus? Freiwillig oder gezwungenermaßen? Setzte er Professor Dumbledore über alles in Kenntnis oder spielte er den einen gegen den anderen aus?

_Ich kaufe ein a... und am besten die restlichen Buchstaben zur Lösung noch gleich dazu._

Während dieser ganzen Überlegungen runzelte sie ihre Stirn und malte Muster auf die Steine unter ihren Fingern. Die Blicke hatte Hermine fest auf den kleinen Kreis vor ihrer Nase gerichtet und wartete, dass dort irgendwas geschah.

Als es dann wirklich soweit war, erschrak sie heftig und erstickte einen leisen Schrei Hand, die sie fest auf den Mund presste. Professor Snape war so plötzlich am Zaun erschienen, dass sie für einen Moment das Gefühl hatte, er würde direkt neben ihr stehen. Eine Gänsehaut lief ihr den Rücken hinab.

Sie beobachtete, wie der Tränkemeister sich skeptisch umsah, die Umgebung mit den Blicken abtastete und offenbar zufrieden war, als er niemanden entdeckte. Dann hob er jedoch den Kopf an und starrte hinauf zum Schloss. Für einige Sekunden glaubte Hermine, er würde ihr direkt in die Augen sehen und schielte an dem Wirbel des Zaubers vorbei. Ohne die magische Hilfe konnte sie nichts als schwarze Nacht sehen und da hier im Eulenturm kein Licht brannte, ging sie davon aus, dass es Professor Snape ähnlich erging.

Als sie sich dessen vergewissert hatte, nahm sie sich einen Moment Zeit, um sein Gesicht zu mustern. Sie hatte sonst nie die Gelegenheit, ihn so genau anzusehen. Zumindest nicht, ohne dass er etwas im Schilde führte oder sie sich ziemlich unwohl fühlte.

Dann wandte er sich schließlich ab und ging mit großen Schritten auf das Schloss zu. Ihre Blicke folgten ihm, bis er in der Eingangshalle verschwunden war und schließlich beendete sie rasch den Zauber, ehe sie sich auf den Weg zurück ins Bett machte. Sie wollte es nicht riskieren, dass Professor Snape sie noch auf den Gängen erwischte, jetzt wo er zurück war.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Das vierte Treffen, das Hermine knapp einen Monat später mitbekam – denn inzwischen war sie überzeugt, dass Ron Recht hatte und es bereits mehr Treffen gegeben haben musste –verlief vorerst genauso ereignislos wie das dritte. 

Sie stand erneut stumm zwischen Eulenmist und Stroh und fixierte den magischen Wirbel, der sich bereits beim letzten Mal als äußerst nützlich erwiesen hatte. Zwischendurch musste sie sich öfters ermahnen, nicht die Augen zu schließen und womöglich die Rückkehr zu verpassen. Die Woche war sehr anstrengend gewesen.

Harry hatte ihr von Träumen erzählt, die er anscheinend schon das ganze Jahr über hatte. Sie hatten mit dem Zaubereiministerium und der Mysteriumsabteilung zu tun. Er vermutete, dass es dort irgendetwas gab, das Voldemort haben wollte. Eine Art Waffe. Und die Tatsache, dass Mr Weasley vor der Tür zu eben dieser Abteilung angegriffen worden war, bestätigte seinen Verdacht nur.

Sie hatten an den meisten Abenden bis spät in die Nacht diskutiert und versucht, etwas Licht in diese Angelegenheit zu bringen. Bisher ohne viel Erfolg, aber dafür mit einem großen Schlafdefizit.

Doch Hermine hielt durch und ein erleichtertes Lächeln, das sie nicht einmal bemerkte, schlich flüchtig über ihre Lippen, als sie Professor Snape vor der Grenze apparieren sah.

Wie beim letzten Mal sah er sich prüfend um und auch dieses Mal wanderten seine Blicke hinauf, so dass es Hermine vorkam, als würde er sie direkt ansehen. Ihr Körper sandte einige panikartige Adrenalinwellen durch ihre Adern und sie musste gegen den Drang ankämpfen, sich zu ducken.

Die Angst wurde von Verwirrung abgelöst, als sie sah, wie Professor Snape seinen Zauberstab und eine Bewegung damit in der Luft machte, die sie verdächtig an die erinnerte, die sie selbst vor einer halben Stunde ausgeführt hatte. Der geschlenkerte Halbkreis mit dem abgehackten Bogen nach oben...

Hermines Atem stocke, als ihr müder Verstand endlich die Schlüsse aus allem gezogen hatte. Professor Snape _schien_ sie nicht mehr nur direkt anzusehen, er tat es _wirklich_! Und auf seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich kein erleichtertes, sondern ein schadenfrohes Lächeln wider, das der Gryffindor einen kalten Schauer ihren Rücken hinabsandte, ehe sie rasch den Zauber beendete und sich auf den Weg in ihren Turm machte.

Sie lief durch die Gänge von Hogwarts und achtete nicht darauf, wie viel Lärm sie machte. Wenn sie in ihrem Bett lag, bevor Professor Snape die Möglichkeit hatte, sie auf den Gängen zu erwischen, würde seine Aussage gegen ihre stehen. Und sie wagte es, sich große Hoffnungen zu machen, diese Auseinandersetzung zu gewinnen.

Atemlos kauerte sie fünf Minuten später unter ihrer Decke. Ihr Herz raste, vor Aufregung und vom Laufen. Sie schwitzte und wagte es dennoch nicht, sich abzudecken. Der Atem ging flach und schnell und Hermine schloss die Augen, wartete, dass das bleierne Pochen ihres Herzschlages endlich langsamer wurde, dass irgendetwas passierte.

Über das Warten schlief sie schließlich ein.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen nach dem Frühstück bat Professor Dumbledore sie allerdings um ein Gespräch und Hermine wünschte sich, sie hätte nicht so ausgiebig gegessen. Ihr wurde schlecht, während sie dem Direktor durch die Schule in sein Büro folgte, und musste an den Blick denken, den Harry ihr zugeworfen hatte. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Ron hatte er eine ungefähre Vorstellung, was Professor Dumbledore von ihr wollen könnte. 

Fawkes schien ihr beinahe mitleidige Blicke zuzuwerfen, als sie sich mit zitternden Händen auf den Stuhl vor Professor Dumbledores Schreibtisch sinken ließ und die ehemaligen Schulleiter in den Gemälden beobachteten interessiert, was passierte.

Professor Dumbledore schwieg ein paar Momente lang, ehe er seine Fingerspitzen aneinanderlegte und sie mahnend fixierte. „Ich denke, Sie wissen, weshalb Sie hier sind, Miss Granger." Er klang nicht wütend oder missbilligend. Es war eher eine schlichte Feststellung und Hermine nickte schuldbewusst. „Professor Snape wies mich heute beim Frühstück darauf hin, dass er Sie letzte Nacht noch nach Mitternacht in der Eulerei gesehen hat."

„Ja, Sir", murmelte sie leise und lief rot an.

„Also waren Sie wirklich dort?" Nun klang er erstaunt.

„Ja, Sir." Vielleicht würde sein Urteil milder ausfallen, wenn sie es gleich zugab.

„Dürfte ich auch erfahren, was Sie dort wollten?"

Am liebsten hätte sie schlichtweg Nein! gesagt, doch das traute sie sich nicht. „Ich wollte sehen, ob Professor Snape in Ordnung ist, Sir."

Professor Dumbledore kräuselte nachdenklich die Nase. „Woher wussten Sie von dem anstehenden Treffen?" Er hatte seiner Stimme einen skeptischen Unterton verliehen.

„Nun ja, Harry lässt es einen meistens deutlich spüren, wenn seine Narbe schmerzt", erwiderte sie vage.

„Aber natürlich." Es war ein leises Murmeln. „Nichtsdestotrotz haben Sie nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit nichts mehr außerhalb des Bettes zu suchen." Er sah sie ernst an. „Es ist nicht Ihre Aufgabe, nach Professor Snape zu sehen."

Hermine spürte Unmut in sich aufsteigen. Natürlich war es nicht ihre Aufgabe, dessen war sie sich mehr als bewusst. Aber es war _eine_ Aufgabe; eine, die sie... nun ja, _gerne erledigte_ wäre vielleicht zu viel gesagt, aber sie gab ihr das Gefühl, zu etwas nütze zu sein.

Deswegen richtete sie sich etwas auf, als sie sagte: „Sehen Sie es als Dienst am Orden, Professor Dumbledore."

Der Schulleiter seufzte schwer. „Sie gehören dem Orden nicht an, Miss Granger."

Hermine verdrehte angedeutet die Augen. „Dann sagen Sie mir, was ich tun muss, damit sich das ändert. Wollen Sie ein Bewerbungsschreiben? Mit Lebenslauf und Referenzen? Ich bekomme bestimmt gute Referenzen, denn ich gerate ja andauernd in diese blöden Situationen."

Professor Dumbledore schwieg, überrascht von ihrem plötzlichen Ausbruch. Hermine atmete schnell und musste sich zwingen, wieder ruhiger zu werden.

„Professor Dumbledore, ich weiß, dass Sie sich Sorgen machen und das kann ich auch verstehen. Aber ich werde wahnsinnig, wenn ich nur rumsitzen soll. Die Dinge, die Harry mir erzählt, alles, was ich nebenbei mitbekomme... Ich kann nicht nur Däumchen drehen und hoffen, dass irgendwer die Angelegenheiten für uns regeln wird! Lassen Sie mich für den Orden arbeiten. Ich bitte Sie!"

Er legte nachdenklich seine Fingerspitzen aneinander und betrachtete Hermine über seine Brille hinweg. „Ich kann das nicht verantworten, Miss Granger. Sie sind gerade einmal fünfzehn Jahre alt." Sie wurde ein Stück kleiner unter seinen nachdrücklichen Worten.

„Sechzehn." Er hob eine Augenbraue und sie seufzte resigniert. „Ich will doch nicht in den Kampf ziehen, Sir. Ich möchte nur... nachsehen dürfen, ob Professor Snape in Ordnung ist." Verzweifelter Nachdruck lag in ihren letzten Worten. „Was ist, wenn er wieder verletzt zurückkehrt und niemand auf ihn wartet?"

„Er würde einen Patronus schicken." Professor Dumbledore lächelte sehr schwach.

Hermine fixierte die Augen des Direktors mit festen Blicken. Dieses Lächeln hatte ihr die Hoffnung gegeben, dass sie vielleicht doch eine Chance hatte. „Und was ist, wenn er dazu nicht mehr in der Lage ist? So wie letzten Sommer?"

Die Erinnerung daran ließ den Schulleiter den Blick senken. „Ich gestehe, dass Ihre Anwesenheit damals eine sehr glückliche Fügung war."

„Sehen Sie! Lassen Sie mich noch öfters glücklich fügen, ja?", unterbrach sie ihn sofort und neigte bittend den Kopf.

Professor Dumbledore musterte sie erneut nachdenklich. „Also gut", sagte er schließlich und Hermine atmete erleichtert auf. „Damit stehen Sie von jetzt an unter der Anweisung und dem Schutz des Ordens des Phönix. Ihr Auftrag wird es sein, die Augen offenzuhalten und so eine sichere Rückkehr für Professor Snape zu ermöglichen. Ich werde ihn darüber in Kenntnis setzen. Sehen Sie es mir aber bitte nicht nach, dass ich Sie unmöglich offiziell vorstellen und zu den Treffen einladen kann. Sie sind zu jung, um die Einzelheiten zu erfahren, Miss Granger."

Hermine nickte und schluckte das ehrfürchtige Gefühl, das sie bei seinen Worten überkommen hatte. „Natürlich, Sir."

Professor Dumbledores Miene entspannte sich etwas. „Oh, und vergessen Sie nicht, Severus möchte sie dort draußen nicht _sehen_." Er betonte das letzte Wort mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und Hermines Augen weiteten sich. „Geben Sie ihm etwas Zeit, sich an dieses... Arrangement zu gewöhnen. Für die nächste Zeit wäre es schlau, sich bedeckt zu halten."

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Hermine hatte sich vorgenommen, Dumbledores Rat sehr ernst zu nehmen. Dass Harry ihr nicht seinen Tarnumhang geben würde, dessen war sie sich durchaus bewusst. Lieber würde er ihn eigenhändig verbrennen, als das Erbe seines Vaters dafür zu nutzen, Professor Snapes Rückkehr sicherer zu gestalten. Dass es sehr schwer werden würde, sich anderweitig zu tarnen, wusste sie ebenfalls. Doch dass sie die Bibliothek ergebnislos durchforsten würde, das hatte sie nicht erwartet. Die Bücher hatten ihr bisher immer geholfen. Sie waren eine Konstante, auf die man sich verlassen konnte. Nur jetzt hatten sie sie im Stich gelassen. 

Hermine beobachtete Professor Snape genau, wenn sie bei ihm im Unterricht saß. Er tat so, als wäre alles wie immer. Nicht die kleinste Reaktion auf die Vereinbarung, die Professor Dumbledore mit ihr getroffen hatte. Es war frustrierend, auch wenn sie das nie zugegeben hätte.

_Verdammter Sturkopf!_

Harry hatte sie nicht auf das Gespräch mit Professor Dumbledore angesprochen; er hatte gewartet, bis sie es von sich aus erzählt hatte. Und sie wusste, dass er Ron daraufhin alles berichtet hatte; sein Entsetzen war einfach zu groß gewesen, als dass er es für sich hätte behalten können. Der Rothaarige musterte sie seitdem immer mal wieder von der Seite her und selbst aus dem Augenwinkel konnte sie die Fragen auf seinem Gesicht sehen.

„Frag mich doch einfach, Ron!", wies sie ihn irgendwann an. Es machte sie nervös, so beobachtet zu werden.

Der jüngste der Weasleybrüder zuckte erschrocken zusammen und warf einen hastigen Blick zu Harry. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was... ähm... meinst du denn?"

„Ich weiß, dass Harry dir alles erzählt hat. Fang einfach irgendwo an." Ihre Worte waren ein beinahe lautloses Flüstern, denn Professor Snape war vorne damit beschäftigt, die Zutaten für den heutigen Trank an die Tafel zu schreiben und sie wusste, dass er dabei nur scheinbar unaufmerksam war.

„Warum tust du das?", kam dann endlich zurück und Hermine musste es sich verkneifen, die Augen zu verdrehen.

„Weil ich es wissen muss."

„_Was_ denn?"

„Ob er in Ordnung ist, wenn er wiederkommt."

„Wozu? Es ist Snape! Wenn er tot zurückkommen würde, wäre mir das sehr recht." Ron klang vollkommen und schüttelte den Kopf. Hermine sah ihn mit rügender Miene an und schielte in Richtung Tafel. Professor Snape hatte es offenbar nicht gehört, sonst wäre Gryffindor bereits um 100 Punkte ärmer, wahlweise auch mehr.

„Weil er zu wichtig ist, um ihn auf den Ländereien abdanken zu lassen!" Dass das nur ihr offizieller Grund war, musste er nicht wissen. Sie hatte es vielmehr darauf abgesehen, herauszufinden, auf wessen Seite Professor Snape stand.

„Und warum musst _du_ dich darum kümmern? Dumbledore wird Bescheid wissen."

„Weil Professor Dumbledore besseres zu tun hat, als sich nachts auf den Ländereien herumzutreiben, um seine Spione einzusammeln."

Daraufhin erwiderte Ron nichts, sondern gab sich vorerst damit zufrieden, dass er es vermutlich nie verstehen würde.

Hermine atmete tief durch, froh, dieses Gespräch vorerst hinter sich zu haben, und beobachtete weiter Professor Snape, der nun die Kreide zur Seite legte und sie aufforderte, mit dem Trank zu beginnen. Während die anderen hastig ihre Zutaten sortierten und hofften, dass sie seiner schlechten Laune heute entgehen würden, sah Hermine, wie er sich vorerst an seinen Schreibtisch setzte und sich ein paar Pergamentrollen heranzog.

Und das war der Moment, in dem ihr Herzschlag für ein paar Sekunden aussetzte. Denn Professor Snapes linker Arm begann verräterisch zu zittern, als er das Pergament ergriff, und auf seinem Gesicht flackerte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde so etwas wie Erkennen, Angst und vielleicht sogar Verzweiflung auf.

„Heute Abend", murmelte Hermine zusammenhanglos und sowohl Harry als auch Ron sahen sie fragend an, fuhren dabei aber fort, ihre Zutaten zu sortieren. „Heute Abend ist das nächste Treffen!"

„Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte Harry sofort und seinem überraschten Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, schmerzte seine Narbe heute nicht.

„Professor Snapes Arm hat eben gezittert. Er zittert sonst nie."

„Vielleicht ist ihm kalt", sagte Ron mit einem leidenden Ausdruck in den Augen und Hermine sah ihn mit schief gelegtem Kopf an.

„Damit dem Mann kalt wird, muss die Raumtemperatur schon unter den Gefrierpunkt sinken. Schließlich liegt seine Körpertemperatur nur knapp drüber", kommentierte sie entnervt und Harry lachte verhalten auf.

„Und das weißt du so genau, weil...?", fragte Ron mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und Hermine spürte, wie ihr das Blut heiß in die Wangen stieg. Hastig fuhr sie fort, als hätte sie die Frage nicht gehört.

„Heute Abend ist das nächste Treffen, da bin ich mir sicher. Und ja, ich werde in die Eulerei gehen. Ich muss nur noch einen Weg finden, wie er mich nicht sieht." Und zu der Ratlosigkeit gesellte sich auch noch Zeitdruck.

„Versteck dich doch einfach unter dem Fenster."

Hermine starrte Ron an. Vermutlich zum ersten Mal hatte eine seiner beiläufigen Bemerkungen wirklich einen Sinn, auf den sie selbst nicht gekommen war. Der Plan war so einfach wie genial. Sie würde den Fernglaszauber schlichtweg umformulieren, so dass der Wirbel nicht über dem Fensterbrett, sondern in der Eulerei selbst erschien. Und zwar so, dass sie sich nicht am Fenster aufhalten musste. „Ron, du bist genial!", stieß sie schließlich begeistert aus und wäre ihm am liebsten um den Hals gefallen.

„_Miss_ Granger! Könnten Sie mir bitte erklären, was so überaus wichtig ist, dass Sie bereits die ganze Stunde mit Potter und Weasley reden müssen?"

Selbst diese Ermahnung konnte ihre Erleichterung über die endlich gefundene Lösung nicht vollkommen zerstören. „Der Trank. Ich habe ihnen ein paar Tipps gegeben", erwiderte sie schlicht und nahm die zwanzig Punkte Abzug gerne für den wütenden Blick ihres Lehrers in Kauf.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Am Abend hatte sie sich unter den missbilligenden Blicken von Harry und Ron aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum geschlichen. Die beiden waren noch immer mit ihren Hausaufgaben beschäftigt und zumindest Ron nahm es ihr übel, dass sie lieber nach Professor Snape sah, als ihnen bei den Aufgaben zu helfen. 

„Ihr hattet die ganze Woche Zeit, also beschwert euch nicht", war das inzige, was sie darauf antwortete, ehe sie in die Gänge verschwand.

In der Eulerei angekommen, beschwor sie den kleinen Wirbel herauf und dirigierte ihn dann hinein in die Eulerei. Die Eulen ließen sie dabei nicht aus ihren bernsteinfarbenen Augen und Hermine hätte schwören können, dass eine von ihnen missbilligend den Kopf über sie geschüttelt hatte. Erleichtert musste sie sich ein Juchzen verkneifen, als das Bild das gleiche blieb und so setzte sie sich in die hinterste Ecke des Turmes und wartete.

Zwischenzeitlich kam ihr auch mehr als einmal der Gedanke, dass Professor Snape das anze inszeniert haben könnte, um sie hier auf frischer Tat zu ertappen. Er könnte ihr durchaus Punkte abziehen, wenn sie grundlos nachts in der Eulerei sitzen würde. Vor allem die Tatsache, dass Harrys Narbe heute stumm geblieben war, sprach eindeutig dafür.

Doch diese Idee wischte sie immer wieder zur Seite und sagte sich, dass Professor Snape sich nicht so viel Mühe machen musste um sie zu bestrafen. Er hätte sie heute einfach nach dem Unterricht zu einer Strafarbeit verdonnern können und hatte es nicht getan. Außerdem war diese echt gewesen, dessen war sie sich sicher.

Nach beinahe einer Stunde, sehr viel später als sonst, tauchte er dann auch an der Grenze des Geländes auf. Wie immer sah er sich prüfend um, seine Blicke wanderten zur Eulerei und kurz danach wieder auf seinen Weg. Hermine wollte schon aufstehen und gehen, als ihr auffiel, wie unsicher er wirkte. Seine Schritte waren etwas stolpernd, seine Arme mussten oftmals helfen, das Gleichgewicht zu bewahren und von seinen sonst so kontrollierten Bewegungen war nicht mehr viel übrig.

Alarmiert starrte Hermine das Bild ihres Lehrers weiter an und wartete, was passierte. Wenn er es aus eigener Kraft ins Schloss schaffte, konnte sie guten Gewissens ins Bett gehen. Selbst wenn dann noch etwas passierte, würde ihn schon jemand finden und nachdem er sie so hartnäckig darauf hingewiesen hatte, dass er ihre Hilfe nicht benötigte, würde sie garantiert nicht dieser Jemand sein.

_Du hast dich schon mal besser belogen, Hermine!_

Doch dann blieb er stehen und seine Hände tasteten nach etwas, woran sie sich festhalten konnten; ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen auf dem freien Rasengelände, das er gerade überschritt. Schließlich knickten seine Beine ein, als hätte ihm jemand in die Kniekehle getreten und er landete kurz darauf komplett auf dem Rasen.

Hermines Gedanken rasten. Was sollte sie jetzt tun?

_Erst Professor Dumbledore, dann Madame Pomfrey? Oder umgekehrt? Oder keiner von beiden?_

Unruhig trat sie von einem Bein aufs andere und entschied dann, dass der direkte Weg hinunter aufs Gelände der schnellste war. Sie musste erst wissen, was mit ihm los war.

Eilig verließ sie die Eulerei und bemerkte so nicht mehr, dass sich der Zauber hinter ihr mit einem Zischen selbst beendete, das einige der wenigen noch anwesenden Eulen dazu brachte, verstohlene Blicke nach unten zu werfen.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Nächstes Mal gibt es ganz viel Interaktion zwischen Hermine und Snape; dann ist die erste Durststrecke erstmal überwunden. ;)  
Lasst mich doch bitte wissen, ob es euch gefallen hat. :) 


	4. Naginis Groll

Tut mir Leid, dass es heute so spät geworden ist; ich hab es nicht eher geschafft. :(  
An dieser Stelle vielen Dank an Anna – Ich habe alle wichtigen Eckpunkte aus den Büchern übernommen, dementsprechend kann ich Dir leider keine Hoffnungen auf ein Überleben von Sirius machen. Tut mir Leid. :( – und Zephyr - Der Handlungsverlauf der Bücher bleibt, bis auf ein paar Kleinigkeiten, gleich; Du kannst also schon mal gespannt sein. ;) – für die Reviews!  
Und nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß!

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

I didn't say all the things that I wanted to say.  
And you can't take back what you've taken away.  
'Cause I feel you, I feel you near me.

_(Plumb - Damaged)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 4 – Naginis Groll**

Hermines Schritte wurden langsamer, als sie zu der Stelle kam, an der Professor Snape zusammengebrochen war. Ihre kopflose Panik hatte sich etwas gelegt und ihr Verstand begann sich wieder einzuschalten. Was würde er tun, wenn er sie sah? Oder anders gefragt, wie viele Punkte würde sie heute für einen undankbaren, sturen und vielleicht sogar heuchlerischen Mann opfern?

Sie spürte den Drang zu lachen, schluckte ihn jedoch herunter, als sie den Haufen aus schwarzem Stoff und unkoordinierten Bewegungen sah. Hermine trat auf einen Stock und das Knacken brachte Professor Snape dazu, seinen Kopf herumzureißen und nach der Quelle zu suchen. Selbst in dieser Dunkelheit konnte sie erkennen, wie sein Blick sich verfinsterte und beinahe unbändige Wut aufflackerte.

„Ich habe Ihnen schon einmal gesagt, dass ich Sie hier nicht sehen will, Miss Granger! Fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Ihre Weigerung, meinen Anweisungen Folge zu leisten. Und noch einmal fünfzig für Ihre offensichtliche Dummheit." Seine Stimme troff vor Häme und Wut und so war es nur schwer zu erkennen, dass sie nicht ganz so nachdrücklich klang wie sonst.

Sie musste einen Anflug von Trotz herunterschlucken. Die Erlaubnis des Direktors hatte für Professor Snape kein Gewicht, so viel stand fest. Er könnte sie zwar nicht der Schule verweisen lassen, aber ansonsten war er bereit, jede Möglichkeit, die er hatte, gnadenlos zu nutzen. Und zu ihrer Überraschung erkannte sie, dass sie es zulassen würde. Sie würde so tun, als hätte es das Gespräch mit Dumbledore nie gegeben.

_Nein, ich werde es mir nicht bequem machen, Herr Professor!_

„Nun, wo wir das abgehakt haben, kann ich Sie ja in den Krankenflügel bringen, Professor Snape", erwiderte sie deswegen mit bemüht ruhiger Stimme und ging neben ihm in die Hocke. Er hatte sein rechtes Bein mit beiden Händen umklammert und halb an seinen Körper herangezogen. Sie vermutete, dass dort seine Verletzung war.

„Unterstehen Sie sich!", keifte er auf ihre Worte und das verwirrte Hermine nun wirklich.

„Was meinen Sie? Ich soll Sie _nicht_ in den Krankenflügel bringen? Wollen Sie hier einfach liegen bleiben, bis es von alleine heilt?"

„Es wird nicht von alleine heilen, Sie dummes Mädchen! Aber Madam Pomfrey ist nicht diejenige, die sich mit solchen Verletzungen auskennt." Er biss die Zähne zusammen und Hermine vermutete, dass sein leises Stöhnen nur die abgeschwächte Version eines gequälten Knurrens gewesen war.

Die ganze Situation begann allmählich peinlich zu werden und dabei stand sie noch gut einen Meter entfernt von ihm. Sie hatte sie ihn noch nicht einmal _leicht_ berührt. Was sie aber zweifellos würde tun müssen, wenn sie ihm helfen wollte. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich stolpernd und erreichte ungeahnte Höhen.

„Schön", erwiderte sie lang gezogen und klang bemüht beherrscht. „Was soll ich _dann_ tun?"

Er schnaubte verächtlich. „Am besten Ihre Nase aus meinen Angelegenheiten halten!" Seine Blicke funkelten sie böse an.

Erst in diesem Moment wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie sich vielleicht auf einen aktiven Todesser eingelassen hatte. Auf einen Mann, der sie – ohne auch nur einmal mit der Wimper zu zucken – umbringen könnte, wenn er wieder dazu in der Lage war. Und die Gefahr, die Professor Snape zweifellos immer um sich herum ausstrahlte, nahm an Intensität zu und verdichtete sich, so dass sie sie beinahe mit Händen greifen konnte.

Hermine schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen und kämpfte gegen das übermächtige Gefühl der Angst an. Ihre Hände begannen zu zittern und der kalte Schweiß brach ihr aus. Sie musste sich beruhigen. Sie konnte jetzt keinen Rückzieher mehr machen. Sie würde es durchstehen und wenn Gryffindor später Minuspunkte hatte, dann war das eben so.

Als sie ihn erneut ansah, hatte sich ein milde interessierter, fragender Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht gelegt und kleine Schweißtropfen standen auf seiner Oberlippe. Hermine ging davon aus, dass _sein_ Schweißausbruch eher den Schmerzen als der Angst zuzuschreiben war, und straffte ihre Haltung.

„Und abgesehen davon?", fragte sie dann langsam, hoffte, dass ihre Stimme nicht allzu sehr zitterte und er endlich ein kleines bisschen Kooperation zeigen würde.

Professor Snape zögerte. Er musterte sie genau, jede kleine Regung ihres Körpers schien er wahrzunehmen und zu beurteilen und zu ihrer Angst gesellte sich auch noch Nervosität. „Es gibt kein _‚abgesehen davon'_, _Miss_ Granger!", sagte er schließlich langsam und mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, als müsse er ihr erklären, warum der Himmel über und nicht unter ihnen war.

Hermine sackte unmerklich in sich zusammen. Er stellte sie immer und immer wieder in das Licht der dümmsten Schülerin, die Hogwarts jemals gesehen hatte. Sie hasste es, dass er das immer wieder schaffte. Sie hasste es, dass sie sich in seiner Gegenwart wie ein Vollidiot benahm. Sie hasste seinen gesamten Charakter und alles, was ihn ausmachte! Und wenn er nicht dieses verdammte Geheimnis mit sich herumtragen würde, das sie unbedingt lüften wollte, dann wäre sie spätestens jetzt aufgestanden und gegangen.

Andererseits, überlegte sie, vielleicht war zumindest das Aufstehen keine schlechte Idee. „Ich bin mir sicher, Ihnen fällt etwas ein, Professor", gab sie ihm noch ein paar weitere Sekunden, in denen sie mit forderndem Blick auf eine Antwort wartete. Doch er hatte seine Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich verzogen und schien nicht bereit, auch nur ein weiteres Wort mit ihr zu wechseln.

„Schön!" Hermine kniff ihre Augen zusammen und erhob sich. Sie machte Anstalten, zum Schloss zurückzugehen. Ohne Professor Snape. Wenn er sie gehen lassen würde, würde sie gehen. Sie hoffte allerdings, dass er sie zurückhalten würde.

Zuerst erklang nur ein unwilliges Knurren hinter ihr, dann: „Bringen Sie mich in die Kerker!" Als sie bereits einige Schritte von ihm entfernt war. Ein süffisantes Grinsen schlich sich auf Hermines Gesicht, das jedoch lange wieder verschwunden war, als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte und ihren Zauberstab hervorzog.

Wortlos richtete sie ihn auf Professor Snape und sein Körper erhob sich soweit, dass er halbwegs aufrecht stand, allerdings ohne seine Beine zu stark zu belasten. Sie stellte sich neben ihn und sah zu ihm auf, wartete, dass er seinen Arm um ihre Schulter legen und sich auf sie stützen würde.

Die Blicke, die er ihr zuwarf, schwankten sehr zwischen Hass, Unglaube und vielleicht sogar ein kleines bisschen Erstaunen. Dennoch kam es ihr vor, als hätten sie Stunden so nebeneinander gestanden, ehe er endlich seinen rechten Arm auf ihre Schultern stützte und sich langsam in Bewegung setzte.

Der Weg hinab in die Kerker war unglaublich lang. Und es half auch nicht, dass die Personen in den Portraits kichernd oder manche sogar schadenfroh mit ihren Fingern auf Professor Snape zeigten (was sie außerdem aufgaben, als auch nur ein einziger scharfer Blick des Tränkemeisters in ihre Richtung wanderte). Hermine hatte nicht erwartet, dass Professor Snape so viel wiegen würde. Ihr Rücken begann bereits nach der Hälfte des Weges zu schmerzen und sie biss die Zähne aufeinander, um nicht zu jammern. Sie wollte es so, also musste sie es auch durchstehen – und bei genau diesem Gedanken kam ihr die Idee, dass Professor Snape sich vielleicht stärker auf sie lehnte, als er es eigentlich nötig gehabt hätte. Eine Welle aus Wut sickerte durch ihren Körper.

_Ohh, Sie elender Bastard!_

Das wiederum spornte sie an, sich noch weniger anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr es sie anstrengte. Sie begann sich auf alles Mögliche zu konzentrieren, nur nicht auf die Tatsache, dass sie ihren verletzten Zaubertranklehrer quer durch die Schule bugsierte.

In der Eingangshalle warf sie einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Stundengläser und wand sich bedauernd unter diesem Anblick. _Einhundert Punkte weniger!_ Snape war ein Bastard, wie er im Buche stand, und am liebsten hätte sie ihn jetzt einfach losgelassen und mit Genugtuung beobachtet, was passierte. Sicherlich wäre er zusammengeklappt wie ein Kartenhaus.

_Mmmm, netter Gedanke..._

Damit sie diese Fantasie nicht in die Tat umsetzte, bog sie eilig mit ihm in den Gang zu den Kerkern ab und war froh, als sie endlich an seiner Tür ankamen. Professor Snape lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen und hob die Bannzauber auf, die auf seinen Räumen lagen. Hermine sah betont uninteressiert in eine andere Richtung.

Wie selbstverständlich folgte sie ihm anschließend in sein Büro und ignorierte die strafenden Blicke, die er ihr zuwarf. Sollte er doch noch mehr Punkte abziehen, sie würde jetzt nicht aufgeben. „Was soll ich tun?", sprach sie dann das erste Mal wieder, nachdem er sie zurückgerufen hatte.

Der Tränkemeister lehnte mit vor Erschöpfung geschlossenen Augen an seinem Schreibtisch und Hermine sah, wie sich seine Finger an der Tischplatte verkrampften. Es schien ihn wirklich enorme Kraft zu kosten, ihre Hilfe anzunehmen.

„Sie müssen einen Trank für mich zubereiten", antwortete er leise und resigniert klingend, vollkommen von seiner sonstigen Art abweichend.

Diese Veränderung in seiner Haltung ließ Hermine schlucken und sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Die Angst, die sie vorhin vor der Gefahr seiner Person gehabt hatte, kehrte zurück. Doch nun machte er ihr Angst, weil die Gefahr so offensichtlich verschwunden war. Er sah so verletzlich aus wie ein getretener Hund.

„W-Was für einen Trank?", hakte sie schließlich nach. Hermine senkte den Blick, als er seinen hob.

„Er ist nicht ganz einfach und ich würde es selbst tun, wenn ich es könnte." Bei dieser Auskunft sah sie ihn dann doch an und beobachtete, wie er seine Finger beugte und streckte, als ob er ihr demonstrieren wollte, dass sie ihre volle Beweglichkeit eingebüßt hatten. Hermine keuchte.

„Was passiert mit Ihnen?"

„Das geht Sie einen feuchten Dreck an! Entweder Sie helfen mir bei dem Trank, ohne Fragen zu stellen, oder Sie scheren sich weg und sagen Dumbledore Bescheid! Er wird sicher _gerne_ erfahren, wie überaus zuverlässig Sie Ihre Aufgabe erfüllen." Ein angedeutetes Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht.

„Dann sagen Sie mir, was ich machen soll!", giftete sie zurück und der angewiderte Blick auf ihrem Gesicht war echt.

„Wir müssen ins Labor", stellte er schlicht fest und sie ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, um ihm erneut zu helfen. „Das kann ich alleine!", fauchte er prompt und sie hob kapitulierend ihre Hände in die Höhe.

Hinter ihm bleibend, folgte sie ihrem Lehrer durch sein Büro in dessen privates Labor und entschied, dass es schlauer war, nicht auf seinen stolpernden Gang einzugehen, mit dem er immer wieder Tische, Regale und Türrahmen rammte.

_Er könnte das alles so viel einfacher haben, wenn er nicht so entsetzlich stur wäre_, dachte sie zynisch und bekam allmählich Angst, dass seine Art ansteckend war.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Die nächste halbe Stunde war mit Abstand die schlimmste Zeit, die Hermine je in Hogwarts gehabt hatte – mal abgesehen vielleicht von den Wochen, die sie als Katze im Krankenflügel verbracht hatte. 

Professor Snape hatte sich einen Stuhl herangezogen und bellte ihr immer wieder kurze Anweisungen entgegen. _Der_ Kessel, _die_ Zutaten, _genau_ fünf Minuten und ja _keine_ Prise mehr... Hermine musste sich sehr zusammennehmen, um ihm nicht bereits nach zehn Minuten eine spitze Bemerkung an den Kopf zu werfen und zu gehen.

Doch ihr Stolz war größer. Sie wollte ihm beweisen, dass sie weder dumm, noch ein kleines Mädchen war. Dass sie wusste, auf wen sie sich mit ihm eingelassen hatte, auch wenn sie gerade erkannte, dass er noch viel schlimmer war als sonst. Und vor allem, dass sie würdig war, ihm nach den Treffen der Todesser zu helfen.

Hermine wusste nicht, woher dieser Trotz kam. Es wäre ein Leichtes gewesen zu sagen, dass er sie nicht im Mindesten interessierte und ihr sein Schicksal mehr als egal war. Sie könnte ihre Nächte in Ruhe in ihrem Bett verbringen und schlafen.

Und gleichzeitig wusste sie, dass sie weder ruhig wäre, noch schlafen könnte. Voldemort und die Art und Weise, wie er sich im Moment verhielt, machten sie nervös. Sie wollte irgendetwas tun, um diese verdammte Hilflosigkeit loszuwerden, die seit dem Ende des Trimagischen Turniers in ihrem Körper pulsierte. Und wenn es nur darum ging, Professor Snape zu versorgen und seine miese Laune zu ertragen.

Sie selbst würde nie eine wichtige Rolle für Voldemort spielen. Vielleicht wäre sie eine geeignete Geisel – nicht dass sie scharf darauf war, sich von Voldemort entführen zu lassen – aber ansonsten war sie unwichtig. Vielleicht würde sie es wenigstens schaffen, für Professor Snape auf irgendeine Art wichtig zu werden. Vielleicht würde er es irgendwann begrüßen, dass sie da war, wenn er zurückkehrte. Und vielleicht würde sie so irgendwann herausfinden, auf wessen Seite er stand.

In der Zeit, die der Trank in Anspruch nahm, war seine Stimme leiser und weniger bissig geworden. Hermine warf ihm immer wieder prüfende Blicke zu und bemerkte, dass das Gift, welches in seinem Körper zirkulierte, vermutlich inzwischen seine Gesichtsmuskeln erreicht hatte.

Sie hatte den Trank, welchen sie zubereitete, vergleichsweise schnell erkannt und wusste, dass es ein kleines Meisterwerk der Zaubertrankkunst war. Ein Gegengift, das den meisten tierischen Giften entgegenwirkte und sie hoffte sehr, dass das Tier, das ihn gebissen hatte, dazu gehörte. Die Vermutung lag nahe, dass es sich um einen Schlangenbiss handelte. Harry hatte ihr von Nagini erzählt und sie musste nur eins und eins zusammenzählen, um herauszufinden, was passiert war. Zweifellos hatte Professor Snape es nicht für nötig gehalten, sich das Vertrauen dieses Viehs zu erschleichen und sie hatte sich ihre ganz eigene Meinung über ihn gebildet.

„Nehmen... Nehmen Sie ihn vom Feuer und... abkühlen", brachte er in diesem Moment noch mühsam hervor und Hermine nickte.

Mit einer kleinen Anstrengung schwenkte sie den Kessel vom Feuer und rührte noch einige Male durch den nun tiefroten Trank. Dann füllte sie einen Becher damit voll und stellte ihn vor sich auf den Tisch. Er würde so schneller abkühlen.

„Wissen Sie, Professor Snape, Sie sollten dafür sorgen, dass Nagini Ihnen vertraut", sagte sie beiläufig, während sie den Becher leicht schwenkte. Ein kurzer Blicke zu ihrem Lehrer und dessen geweitete Augen zeigten ihr, dass er nun gar nicht mehr reden konnte.

_Sehr verlockende Situation._

Sie war versucht, ihn schadenfroh anzulächeln und ihm noch so vieles an den Kopf zu werfen, was sie schon seit langem hatte loswerden wollen. Doch dann besann sie sich darauf, dass sie noch zweieinhalb Jahre mit ihm würde auskommen müssen. Sie sollte vorsichtig sein, denn erfahrungsgemäß vergaß Professor Snape nichts.

„Tiere haben einen sehr großen Einfluss auf ihre Besitzer und sie können Menschen auf ganz andere Art einschätzen. Nicht durch Taten oder Gedanken. Sie spüren es." Ihm den Rücken zudrehend, hielt sie den durchsichtigen Becher gegen das Licht und prüfte, ob der Trank wirklich vollkommen klar war. Durch das Gefäß hindurch konnte sie das Labor sehen, allerdings in ein tiefes Rot getaucht. Sie nickte zufrieden.

„Ich will Ihnen nicht sagen, wie Sie Ihre Aufgaben erledigen sollen. Das würde ich niemals wagen! Und ich möchte auch nicht respektlos erscheinen. Aber ich denke, es wäre eine Überlegung wert, ob Sie vielleicht nicht nur Voldemort gute Nachrichten, sondern auch seinem Schoßhündchen das eine oder andere Leckerli mitbringen sollten."

Sie beobachtete die Reaktion in seinen Augen genau. Zuerst starrte er sie nur an und Hermine beschlich bereits der Verdacht, dass er nun vollkommen gelähmt war. Doch dann verengten sie sich zu sehr schmalen Schlitzen und purer Hass sprühte ihr entgegen.

Hermine schluckte. Sie beschloss, dass es schlauer war, erstmal ein paar Minuten zu warten, ehe sie ihm den Trank einflößen würde. Das würde ihre Chancen, dieses Labor lebend wieder zu verlassen, definitiv um ein paar Prozentpunkte erhöhen.

„Er ist fertig", stellte sie schließlich irgendwann fest und ging zu ihm. Unschlüssig beugte sie sich über ihren Lehrer und seine Blicke folgten ihr. Dann legte sie ihre Hand an seinen Hinterkopf und stützte ihn, während sie ihm den Becher an die Unterlippe hielt.

Es dauerte lange, ehe der komplette Inhalt durch den wenig ausgeprägten Spalt seiner Lippen Zugang zu seinem Mund gefunden hatte. Das anfängliche Unwohlsein, das sie angesichts des engen Kontakts zu ihrem zynischen Lehrer überfallen hatte, legte sich allmählich und schließlich trat sie zurück und stellte das leere Gefäß auf den Tisch.

Etwa zwei Minuten danach ging die Lähmung zurück und Professor Snape öffnete und schloss seinen Mund einige Male. Seine Glieder waren noch immer bewegungslos. „Wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte Hermine leise und erneut begann Angst in ihr zu wachsen. Was würde er nun tun?

„Scheren Sie sich weg, Miss Granger! Ich will Sie hier heute nicht mehr sehen. Und ab nächste Woche werden Sie abends herkommen und Ihre Strafarbeit wegen respektlosen Verhaltens Ihrem Lehrer gegenüber absitzen!"

Nun, das war nicht das, womit sie gerechnet hatte. Hermine schnappte einige Male nach Luft, Hass, Wut und Erniedrigung vermischten sich in ihrem Verstand und das Einzige, was sie schließlich antwortete, war ein leises „Ja, Sir!". Dann wandte sie sich ab und verließ Professor Snapes Labor auf dem gleichen Weg, auf dem sie es betreten hatte.

Auf dem Gang vor den Kerkern krallte sie ihre Hand fest um ihren Zauberstab und stampfte einige Schritte lang wütend auf. Sie hasste diesen Mann so abgrundtief, dass sie ihm am liebsten irgendeinen Fluch auf den Hals gejagt hätte! Sie rettete ihm den Hintern und alles, was sie als Dankeschön bekam, war eine Strafarbeit.

_Und das eine ganze Woche lang!_

Sie schnaubte wütend und ließ eine der an den Wänden angebrachte Kerze erst schmelzen und dann ihr Wachs mittels einer kleinen Explosion quer über die kalte Mauer und einige Gemälde verteilen. Die Portaitbewohner waren darüber wenig erfreut und ein älterer Mann mit einem Spitzbart begann mit lautem Gebrüll über die „unmögliche Jugend von heute" zu schimpfen. Danach ging es ihr zwar immer noch nicht besser, aber es brachte eine gewisse Genugtuung mit sich.

Fünf Minuten später jedoch änderte sich ihre Laune schlagartig. Hermine stand in der menschenleeren Eingangshalle, lauschte den Schlägen der Turmuhr, die drei Mal schlug, und starrte fassungslos auf das Stundenglas der Gryffindors. Sie wusste noch ganz genau, wie viele Punkte dort vorhin vermerkt gewesen waren. Und gesetzt den Fall, dass um diese Uhrzeit kein anderer Gryffindor unterwegs war, der sich durch irgendeine Heldentat bemerkbar gemacht hatte, hatte ihre Trankbrauaktion ihrem Haus glatte zwanzig Punkte gebracht.

Ein erstaunter Laut entkam ihr schließlich, gepaart mit einem zufriedenem Lächeln und dem Wissen, dass Professor Snape irgendwo unter seiner Wut und dem Zynismus trotzdem registriert hatte, was sie geleistet hatte.

Sehr viel ruhiger und ausgeglichener lief sie die Treppen in ihren Turm hoch und war froh, als sie in ihrem Bett lag und ihrem müden Geist noch einige Stunden Erholung gönnen konnte.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Am nächsten Tag nutzten Harry, Ron und Hermine die erste Pause, um hinunter zum See zu laufen und dort in Ruhe reden zu können. Die beiden Jungs hatten auf dem Weg nach unten kleine Steinchen gesammelt und begannen diese nun auf der stillen Oberfläche des Sees hüpfen zu lassen. 

„Und, war gestern ein Treffen?", fragte Ron neugierig.

Die beiden schienen gleichermaßen gespannt. Ron, weil er wissen wollte, ob seine Theorie stimmte, und Harry, weil er hoffte, dass eben dies nicht der Fall war.

„Ja", antwortete sie leicht widerwillig in dem Wissen, dass – egal was sie sagte – einer der beiden enttäuscht sein würde. Doch Harry ließ sich nichts anmerken. „Und es hat sich gelohnt, dass ich da war", fügte sie deswegen noch rasch hinzu.

„Warum das?" Harrys Neugier schien wieder erwacht zu sein und er hielt einen Moment lang inne mit seinen Würfen.

Ron hingegen ließ den nächsten Stein hüpfen. Ein kleiner Kopf mit großen runden Augen tauchte auf der Wasseroberfläche auf und betrachtete neugierig die springenden Objekte. Allerdings tauchte der Meermensch mit einem lauten Klatscher wieder unter, als Rons nächster Wurf das kleine Wesen direkt an der Stirn traf. Ron zuckte zusammen und seine Gesichtsfarbe begann sich furchtbar mit seinem Haar zu beißen, ehe er ein eiliges „Entschuldigung!" über den See brüllte und sich verlegen am Kopf kratzte. Für den Moment hatte er die Lust am Steinewerfen verloren und hörte nun wieder Hermine zu.

„Professor Snape war verletzt. Anscheinend hegt Nagini einen gewissen Groll gegen ihn." Sie konnte sich ein leicht schadenfrohes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Egal wie wichtig Professor Snapes Rolle in Dumbledores kleinem Plan und wie schwer sein Los zweifelsohne auch war, er hatte ihnen dennoch oft genug zugesetzt.

„Sie hat ihn _angegriffen_?" Ron schien ungläubig und als Hermine nickte, lachte er laut auf. „Das ist _so_ gut!", brachte er mühsam hervor und Harry nickte bestätigend, wenn er auch ein bisschen nachdenklich wirkte.

„Es hatte definitiv etwas für sich", gab Hermine zu.

„Er ist nicht zufällig bis morgen Abend außer Gefecht gesetzt, oder?" Der Rothaarige sah sie flehend an.

„Leider nein. Der Trank hat gut gewirkt." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Welcher Trank?", fragte Harry nach und schien eine Vermutung zu haben, die ihm nicht gefiel.

Hermine überlegte einen Moment, ob sie ihm sagen sollte, dass sie Professor Snape zu Madame Pomfrey gebracht hatte. Doch dann entschied sie sich dagegen. Sie hatte selten Geheimnisse vor den beiden gehabt und wenn doch, hatte es immer in einer Katastrophe geendet. Sie konnte und wollte das jetzt nicht wiederholen. „Der Trank, den ich ihm gebraut habe", antwortete sie deswegen schweren Herzens und senkte den Blick.

„Du hast ihm _geholfen_? Warum?" Ron war entsetzt.

„Er ist unser Lehrer, Ron! Hätte ich ihn da einfach liegen lassen sollen?"

„Ja!" Er hatte nicht mal überlegt. „Irgendwer hätte ihn schon vermisst... so in zwei bis drei Wochen", fügte er deswegen leicht zerknirscht hinzu.

„Dann wäre er wahrscheinlich tot gewesen. Das Gift dieser Schlage hat seine Muskeln gelähmt. Es wäre nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis er nicht mehr hätte atmen können!" Ron schwieg betreten. Hermine versuchte sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Ron hatte schon immer den Hang gehabt, schnell zu reden und nicht genug nachzudenken. Sie hätte schon lange daran gewöhnt sein sollen. „So sehr es mir auch missfällt, das zuzugeben, Professor Snape ist wichtig."

„Sofern er auf unserer Seite steht, schon." Harry hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Hermine wusste, dass er einen sehr ausgeprägten Groll gegenüber seinem Lehrer hegte, seitdem dieser ihn regelmäßig mit Legilimentik quälen durfte.

„Genau das versuche ich rauszufinden", gab sie deswegen zurück. „Dumbledore vertraut ihm und vielleicht muss er das sogar, um nicht den Verstand zu verlieren. Aber ich denke, es wäre nicht falsch, das Ganze mal ein bisschen zu testen."

„Was hast du vor?" Nun schien der jüngste der Weasleybrüder wieder halbwegs versöhnt und interessiert zu sein.

Hermine zuckte angedeutet mit den Schultern. „Vorerst muss ich versuchen, sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Er hat mir gestern Punkte gegeben, nachdem ich ihm den Trank eingeflößt habe." Die beiden nickten anerkennend.

„Und was hat er dir vorher abgezogen?", bohrte Harry dann nach und Hermine lief rot an.

„Das fünffache. Und 'ne Strafarbeit hab ich auch nächste Woche." Sie schabte verlegen mit dem Fuß über den Boden.

Ron lachte leise auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Er ist und bleibt ein Bastard! Man sollte meinen, er wäre dir dankbar, dass du ihm den Arsch gerettet hast!"

„Ron!" Hermine sah ihn empört an.

„Er hat Recht, Hermine! Du machst dich bei ihm zum Affen und ihn interessiert das nicht mal. Warum tust du dir das an?"

Hermines Mund öffnete sich, doch so ganz sicher war sie nicht mit dem, was sie sagen wollte. Es war erneut eine Entscheidung zwischen Wahrheit und Lüge und erneut entschied sie sich für die Wahrheit: „Weil ich keine Narbe habe, die mir sagt, wenn etwas passiert. Weil ich niemandem eine Hilfe bin, sondern ständig nur im Weg stehe. Weil ich irgendetwas tun will, damit ich mich nicht so nutzlos und hilflos fühle. Deswegen!" Ihre Stimme war überraschend scharf geworden.

Harry starrte sie ausdruckslos an und sie hielt seinem Blick eisern stand. Ihr Herzschlag raste und sie war sich ihrer Motive vollkommen sicher. Sie würde sich von keinem der beiden abhalten lassen.

Als Ron etwas sagen wollte, fasste Harry ihn am Unterarm und brachte ihn so zum Schweigen. Dann sah er für einen Moment auf den Boden und schien seine Gedanken zu sortieren. Schließlich erwiderte er: „Ich denke zwar, dass du froh sein solltest, keine Narbe zu haben, aber ich kenne dich, Hermine. Ich weiß, dass dich nichts davon abhalten wird weiterzumachen. Ich habe nur eine Bitte..." Sie hob abwartend eine Augenbraue. „Pass auf dich auf, ja? Snape ist wirklich gefährlich. Und damit meine ich nicht die Anzahl der Punkte, die er dir wegnimmt. Pass auf, dass du dir nicht die Finger an ihm verbrennst."

„Ja genau! Ich glaube nämlich, er kann Feuer spucken", warf Ron ein.

Ihr Mund stand einen Moment lang halb offen, während sie diese Bitte verdaute und Ron unverständliche Blicke zuwarf. Schließlich nickte sie. „Du brauchst keine Angst um mich haben. Ich weiß, was ich tue."

Harry nickte mit einem hoffenden Lächeln und sie schraken alle drei zusammen, als hinter ihnen die Schulglocke läutete.

„Wir müssen zurück", stellte Ron überflüssigerweise fest und beendete das Thema damit endgültig. Hermine glaubte in seinem Gesicht lesen zu können, dass er nicht so übermäßig begeistert darüber war, dass Harry Hermines Taten so durchgehen ließ. Doch er schätzte die gemeinsame Freundschaft zu sehr, um sich dagegen zu sperren.

Die junge Gryffindor folgte ihren beiden besten Freunden zurück ins Schloss und hoffte, dass sie nicht im letzten Moment doch noch gelogen hatte.

Wusste sie _wirklich_, was sie tat?

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Die letzten Stunden am Freitag waren zwei Stunden Zaubertränke. Ron hatte die ersten beiden Monate in diesem Schuljahr regelmäßig gemurrt, dass es sie besonders schlecht getroffen hatte mit den ersten und letzten Stunden in der Woche. Hermine konnte dagegen gut leben mit Geschichte der Zauberei am Montag und Zaubertränke am Freitag. 

In dieser Woche jedoch hatte Professor Snape ausgesprochen miese Laune und Hermine konnte nicht anders, als sich eine gewisse Mitschuld daran zu geben. Und gleichzeitig hoffte sie, dass ihr Auftritt am Mittwoch nicht der einzige Grund für diese Stimmung war.

Während des Unterrichts fiel es Professor Snape schwerer als gewöhnlich, sie zu übersehen. Dabei half sie ihm gewissermaßen sogar dabei, denn nachdem sie bemerkt hatte, wie viel Hass in jedem seiner Blicke stand, der sie traf, hatte sie aufgehört sich zu melden. Trotzdem musterte er sie immer und immer wieder.

Sie sollten an diesem Tag einen Trank brauen, der rostige Gegenstände wieder gebrauchsfähig machte. An sich kein sehr komplizierter Trank, der allerdings seine Wirkung umkehrte, wenn er falsch zubereitet wurde. Nachdem Hermine vor zwei Tagen eine Extrastunde Zaubertränke unter verschärften Bedingungen gehabt hatte, ging ihr dieser heute noch leichter als sonst von der Hand.

Doch natürlich hatte Professor Snape es nicht darauf abgesehen, ihr Resultat zu testen. Hermine musste bei dieser Laune nicht lange überlegen, wer sein Opfer sein würde. Und das Opfer selbst anscheinend auch nicht.

Neville war noch nervöser als sonst und wimmerte leise vor sich hin, wann immer sein Trank nicht so aussah, wie es in seinem Buch stand. Und das war oft. Er war eklig grün, wenn er eine dunkelrote Färbung haben sollte. Er blubberte, wenn er eigentlich in Ruhe ziehen sollte und er begann einen widerlich stinkenden Schaum zu entwickeln, obwohl er sich eigentlich von alleine im Uhrzeigersinn drehen sollte. Hermine hätte ihm gerne geholfen, doch sie saß zum Einen zu weit von ihm entfernt und zum Anderen wollte sie Professor Snape nicht noch mehr reizen. Sie hatte bereits eine Woche Strafarbeit vor sich und wollte es nicht auf noch mehr anlegen.

„Sind Sie soweit, Mister Longbottom?", schnarrte Professor Snape zum Ende der Stunde mit einem süffisanten Unterton und Neville sackte noch weiter in sich zusammen. Im Moment gab sein Trank zischende Laute von sich, während alle anderen Tränke im Raum beinahe abgekühlt waren.

Noch ehe er etwas antworten konnte, hatte Professor Snape sich bereits einen Becher seines Trankes geholt und schritt damit zu einem Holztisch im vorderen Teil des Klassenraumes zurück. Darauf hatte er einen Kessel gestellt, der bereits sehr altersschwach aussah. Rost schien das Einzige zu sein, das ihn noch zusammenhielt.

„In diesem Kessel befindet sich ein Trank, der eine äußerst übelriechende Wirkung zeigt, wenn er mit Holz in Berührung kommt. Ich würde dies dementsprechend gerne verhindern, also sollten Sie die Daumen drücken, dass der Trank von Mister Longbottom wirkt." Er sandte einen sadistischen Blick durch die Reihen der Schüler und Hermine sah, wie die Slytherins sich geschlossen bereits jetzt die Umhänge vor Mund und Nase drückten.

Sie selbst konnte diesen Drang nur schwer unterdrücken – Nevilles Trank konnte unmöglich auch nur im Ansatz die Wirkung zeigen, die er haben sollte. Doch sie beschloss, ihrem Klassenkamerad den Rücken zu stärken und verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust.

Professor Snape fixierte ihre Geste für einen Moment und seine Augen wurden sehr schmal. Dann wandte er sich wieder dem Kessel zu und schüttete den Trank großzügig auf die Außenwand. Ein paar Sekunden lang geschah gar nichts. Dann begann ein unheilvolles Knistern und kurz darauf ergoss sich der Inhalt des Kessels auf den Tisch, der bereits nach kurzer Zeit der ätzenden Wirkung nachgab und zusammenbrach. Es dauerte dementsprechend auch nicht lange, bis der Gestank auch Hermine erreichte und ihr wurde bewusst, dass Professor Snape mal wieder maßlos untertrieben hatte.

Der Geruch war nicht übelriechend, er war bestialisch! Die anderen Schüler stöhnten und nicht wenige begannen zu würgen. Auch Hermine spürte, wie ihr schlecht wurde, doch allein aus Trotz Professor Snape gegenüber weigerte sie sich, ihren Umhang zweckzuentfremden.

Eilig wurden Bücher und Taschen zusammengeräumt und der Klassenraum fluchtartig verlassen, ohne die Arbeitsplätze aufzuräumen.

Neville versteckte sich mit leicht grüner Gesichtsfarbe hinter seinem Kessel und wollte sich irgendwann auf den Weg machen, um Putzzeug zu holen. Im Grunde das, was er nach jeder Stunde Zaubertränke tat. Doch zur Überraschung aller noch Anwesenden, was sich auf Harry, Ron und Hermine beschränkte, hielt Professor Snape den Jungen zurück.

„Lassen Sie das, Longbottom! Sie verursachen sonst bloß noch eine größere Katastrophe. Außerdem habe ich für nächste Woche eine Schülerin zur Strafarbeit hier, die sich _überaus_ freuen wird, diese Sauerei zu beseitigen."

Hermine wurde rot vor Zorn und bemerkte, dass nicht nur Professor Snape, sondern auch Harry und Ron sie anstarrten. Während ihr Lehrer allerdings zufrieden mit sich selbst war, blickten die anderen beiden eher aufgebracht und mitleidig drein.

Einzig Neville war verwirrt ohne Ende und konnte sein Glück kaum fassen.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Hoffe, die Extraportion Snape hat euch gefallen. ;)  
Btw, ich habe eine Tabelle mit Hermine/Snape-Drabbles angefangen und bin am Überlegen, ob ich die auch hier posten soll. Wie sieht es aus, hättet ihr Interesse an Drabbles mit den beiden? 


	5. Der erste Abend

Vielen Dank für die Reviews! Ihr macht mir den Tag damit jedes Mal ein bisschen süßer. ;)  
Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß bei Kapitel 5!

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

You punish me the evil way.  
Your voodoo games I cannot take,  
insanity, control and hate.  
I want you to just let me be.  
I'm at your mercy, release me.

_(Daughter Darling – Voodoo games)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 5 – Der erste Abend**

Beim Abendessen am Montag stocherte Hermine desinteressiert auf ihrem Teller herum. Ihre Blicke flogen immer wieder zu Professor Snape, der am Lehrertisch saß und stur das Essen in seinen Mund schaufelte. Ihr war der Appetit vergangen, seitdem sie sich gezwungen hatte, an ihre spätere Aufgabe zu denken.

„Willst du gar nichts essen?" Harry sah sie besorgt zwischen zwei riesigen Schüsseln hindurch an, die beinahe überquollen mit Pfefferminznudeln und Petersilienkartoffeln.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und schob kurz entschlossen ihren Teller von sich weg. „Wenn ich daran denke, was Professor Snape sich für mich aufgehoben hat, wird mir ganz anders." Sie verzog angeekelt das Gesicht.

Harry jedoch antwortete nicht auf ihre Äußerung. Er widmete sich lediglich wieder seinem Essen und vermied den Blick zu ihr.

Hermine wusste genau, was ihn dazu veranlasste. Er verstand noch immer nicht, warum sie sich das alles antat. Er würde es vermutlich auch nie verstehen, denn wo er sein Los als Bürde empfand, empfand sie es als eine Art obskure Gabe. Wenigstens konnte er _etwas_ tun. Er konnte helfen.

Doch Harry hatte sich darauf verlagert, einen Groll auf Professor Dumbledore und Professor Snape zu hegen, der ihm mehr im Weg stand, als dass er ihm nützte. Hermine verstand absolut nicht, warum er so stur daran festhielt. Sie hatte diese Frage sogar schon mit Ginny diskutiert, doch die war auch ratlos gewesen. „Vielleicht gibt es ihm irgendwie die nötige Kraft um weiterzumachen", hatte sie vermutet, war jedoch selbst nicht wirklich überzeugt von diesem Vorschlag.

Nein, Hermine verstand ihn absolut nicht. Und würde es vermutlich niemals tun – in dieser Beziehung hatten sich definitiv etwas gemeinsam. Sie empfand es als kindisch, wütend auf Professor Dumbledore zu sein, nur weil dieser ihm Okklumentik beibringen wollte. Professor Dumbledore hatte mit Sicherheit seine Gründe, warum er Professor Snape den Unterricht führen ließ. Und Professor Snape hatte bestimmt ebenso seine Gründe, diesen Unterricht so brutal zu gestalten.

In diesem Moment erhob das Objekt ihrer Gedanken sich vom Lehrertisch und durchschritt die Große Halle mit imposanten Schritten. Als er an ihr vorbeiging, zierte ein vorfreudiges Lächeln sein Gesicht und Hermine musste sich anstrengen, neutral und unberührt zu gucken. Sie hatte noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit und diese würde sie auch nutzen.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später hingegen kam es ihr vor, als hätte sie die Zeit eher verplempert. Erst hatte sie auf Harry und Ron gewartet, bis sie mit ihrem Essen fertig waren, während Neville ihr, ohne dass sie es hatte hören wollen, von Luna erzählt hatte, die seit Tagen nur noch über den neuesten Artikel des Klitterers sinnierte („_Vampire planen die Übernahme des Ministeriums mit Hilfe von unsichtbaren Wucherschluchzern")_. Dann hatte sie Harry und Ron hinauf in den Turm begleitet, sich zehn Minuten zu ihnen an einen der Tische gesetzt und sie beim Schach beobachtet (Harrys erste Figur war bereits nach drei Zügen Rons in dieser Beziehung sehr ausgeprägten Kombinationsgabe zum Opfer gefallen). Und nun war es bereits soweit, an Professor Snapes Tür zu klopfen und den ersten Abend ihrer Strafarbeit abzusitzen. 

Er rief ihr ein unwirsches „Herein!" zu und Hermine atmete noch einmal tief durch, ehe sie die Tür aufstieß und in sein Büro trat.

„Guten Abend, Professor Snape", grüßte sie ihn freundlich und mit unberührt wirkendem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Sie würde ihm nicht zeigen, wie sehr es sie allein bei dem Gedanken an den Klassenraum ekelte. Garantiert hatte er auch die Tränke ihrer Klassenkameraden nicht beseitigt und sie wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie diese nach dem Wochenende aussahen.

Er warf ihr einen irritierenden Blick zu und blätterte dann weiter in seinen Unterlagen. „Sie wissen, was Sie zu tun haben, Miss Granger. Die Tatsache, dass ich montags keinen Unterricht habe, hat es möglich gemacht, Ihnen die ganze Pracht zu bewahren." Hermine nickte, verbarg die zu Schlitzen verengten Augen gekonnt vor ihrem Lehrer und wollte sich bereits auf den Weg in den angrenzenden Klassenraum machen, als er sie zurückhielt: „Ihren Zauberstab _hätte_ ich vorher allerdings gerne." Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und legte ihm das Gewünschte auf den Tisch. „Ich habe morgen früh wieder Unterricht in dem Raum zu halten. Also sehen Sie zu, dass Sie es heute Abend schaffen. Sonst wird die Nacht sehr kurz für Sie." Er lächelte sie sardonisch an und sie nickte verstehend.

„Ich werde mich beeilen."

_Bastard!_

„Denken Sie daran, die Tür hinter sich zu schließen. Ich will nicht, dass der ganze Gestank in mein Büro zieht. Und seien Sie gründlich! Ich werde Sie... kontrollieren."

Der drohende Unterton seiner letzten Worte ließ Hermine erzittern. Es hatte sich beinahe so angehört, als würde er diese Kontrolle nicht nur auf die heutige Strafarbeit beziehen und diese Erkenntnis ließ die Angst in ihren Körper zurückkehren. „Ja, Sir!" Damit wandte sie sich endlich ab und ging hinüber in den Klassenraum.

Bereits als sie nur die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, schlug ihr eine Wolke übelkeiterregenden Gestankes entgegen. Das Erste, was sie tat, nachdem sie ihren Umhang vor das Gesicht gezogen und die aufsteigenden Tränen weggewischt hatte, war, die kleinen Fenster aufzureißen, die weit oben an der einen Seite des Kellerraumes in die Wand eingelassen waren, wozu sie sich einen der Stühle schnappte und nach bester Muggelart hinaufkletterte.

Dann drehte sie sich wieder um und ließ ihre Blicke über das Chaos wandern. Sie hatte sich inzwischen darauf verlagert, komplett durch den Mund zu atmen und konnte deswegen ihren Umhang wieder fallen lassen. Gleichzeitig überkam sie die Vorstellung von grässlich stinkendem Schmutz auf dem Boden, mit dem sich ihre Robe nun vollsaugte, und hastig zog sie sie aus und warf sie auf das Lehrerpult.

Die Quelle des größten Gestankes war definitiv der verrostete Kessel im vorderen Teil des Raumes, beziehungsweise der zerstörte Tisch und der Trank, in die er gebettet war. Es war ein sehr grotesker Anblick. Zwei der vier Holzbeine stachen noch halbwegs intakt durch eine dicke Schicht grünlichen Schleims und Metallteilen, stellenweise war auch nur Rost zu erkennen, der sich wie eine besonders dunkle, rötlich glänzende Staubschicht auf den Trank gelegt hatte.

Hermine riss sich von dem Anblick los und ging zu einem der Wandschränke hinüber. Für Gelegenheiten wie diese hatte Professor Snape eine perfekt ausgestattete Sammlung an Muggel-Putzzeug, darunter auch eine Rolle fester Plastiktüten, sowie einen Wischmopp und einen Eimer. Außerdem fand sie eine Flasche Reinigungsmittel und genoss den Geruch nach frischen Zitronen, der ihr in die Nase stieg.

Sie holte sich heißes Wasser vom Waschbecken in der Ecke und zog sich ein paar gelbe Handschuhe an, dann kehrte sie zu ihrer ersten Wirkungsstätte zurück und begann, die heilen Holzstücke aus der Masse zu ziehen und in eine Tüte zu stopfen.

Diese war schnell gefüllt und es kam einer Erleichterung gleich, diese erste Tüte fest zu verknoten und an die Tür nach draußen zu stellen. Sie würde sie später wegbringen müssen.

Drei weitere Tüten später hatte sie alle festen Bestandteile aussortiert und machte sich daran, den Schleim aufzuwischen. Es fiel ihr zunehmend schwerer, durch den Mund zu atmen. Ihr Rachen tat entsetzlich weh und es drängte sie alles danach, ihre Nase zu benutzen.

_Ich hätte mir vorher eine Erkältung anzaubern sollen_, dachte sie resigniert und wischte einmal über ihre feuchten Augen.

Dabei geriet ihr etwas der Masse, die sie an den Handschuhen kleben hatte, ins Auge und ein brennender Schmerz breitete sich aus. „Verdammter Mist!", fluchte Hermine verhalten und zog sich den rechten Handschuh rasch aus, um ihr Auge betasten zu können. Abgelenkt von diesem Schmerz vergaß sie auch, durch den Mund zu atmen und ihre Kehle schnürte sich zu, als der Gestank ihr in die Nase stieg. Dadurch, dass sie munter in dem Haufen herumgewühlt hatte, hatte sich der Geruch noch einmal frisch über den Raum gelegt und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie spürte, wie sich ihr Magen zusammen zog.

Die Hand, die sie zuvor für ihr Auge gebraucht hatte, legte sich nun über ihren Mund und sie stolperte über den Eimer mit Wischwasser, während sie eilig zum Becken in der Ecke lief. Ihre linke Hand rutschte vom Keramik des Beckens ab, als sie sich daran festklammerte, und beinahe wäre sie mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand gestoßen.

Hermine wimmerte leise vor sich hin, als sie zuerst trocken würgte, dann jedoch die Reste ihres Abendessens ans Tageslicht beförderte. Neben ihrem Auge brannte nun auch ihre Kehle und immer neue Wellen sauer schmeckenden Breis ergossen sich in das Waschbecken.

Anscheinend durch den Lärm angelockt, den Hermine hier veranstaltete, erschien in diesem Moment Professor Snape in der Tür zum Klassenraum und verschränkte amüsiert grinsend die Arme vor der Brust. „Sie kommen zurecht, Miss Granger?", fragte er mit zuckersüßer Stimme und ein erneutes Würgen war ihre Antwort.

Hermines Atem ging schnell und ein wenig rasselnd, als sie glaubte, sich einigermaßen unter Kontrolle zu haben. Sie blinzelte einige Male und hatte einen schwarzen Fleck in ihrem Sichtfeld, der zweifellos von dem Trank in ihrem Auge stammen musste.

„Nein, komme ich nicht", antwortete sie deswegen widerwillig und schaltete das Wasser ein, um sich damit zumindest ihr Erbrochenes aus dem Gesicht zu wischen.

„Ja, ich sehe schon... Es stinkt aber auch erbärmlich hier. Warum sagen Sie denn nichts? Das kann man doch beseitigen." Mit einem Schlenker seiner Hand war der Gestank verschwunden und der Kerker roch einfach nur nach Kerker. Leicht muffelig zwar, aber es kam ihr in diesem Moment vor wie das wundervollste Parfum, das sie je gerochen hatte.

_Elender Dreckskerl!_

Der liebliche Ton in seiner Stimme ließ in ihr eine Welle aus trotziger Wut aufsteigen. „Das meinte ich zwar nicht, aber ich werde mich nicht beklagen. Ich habe eher Probleme mit dem Trank, den ich in mein Auge bekommen habe. Denn seitdem sehe ich einen schwarzen Fleck anstatt Ihnen."

_Wobei der Unterschied ja nicht allzu groß ist._

Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und genoss es zu beobachten, wie Professor Snape erstarrte. Natürlich machte es ihr auch Angst, das ihr Auge zumindest teilweise seine Funktion eingebüßt hatte, doch noch war sie optimistisch, dass sich das wieder richten lassen würde.

Professor Snapes Haltung straffte sich abrupt und sämtliche Gesichtszüge entglitten ihm. „Wollen Sie eigentlich unbedingt erblinden, oder warum kommen Sie nicht _sofort_ zu mir damit?" Er durchquerte den Klassenraum mit den gleichen flinken und gezielten Schritten, die er auch während des Unterrichts immer innehatte, und tat dabei einige besonders große über die Hindernisse, die sie erfolgreich auf dem Boden verteilt hatte.

Hermine wich einen Schritt zurück, als sie ihn näher kommen sah, und spürte schließlich den Rand des Waschbeckens in ihrem Rücken. Professor Snape fasste sie grob am Oberarm und zog sie weiter in das Licht einer an der Wand angebrachten Kerze, dann beugte er ihren Kopf nach hinten und untersuchte ihr Auge.

Hermines Herzschlag beschleunigte sich rapide. Professor Snape hatte den angebrachten Abstand zu einer Schülerin definitiv gebrochen und sie fühlte sich bedroht und äußerst unwohl, so nahe bei ihm zu stehen. Und gleichzeitig bemerkte sie, dass die Fingerspitzen, mit denen er ihr Gesicht berührte, erstaunlich weich waren für die Tätigkeiten, die er auszuführen hatte. Sie hinterließen ein Kribbeln auf ihrer Haut.

„Es sieht so als, als hätten Sie Glück gehabt, Miss Granger. Es war nur eine kleine Menge, die in Ihr Auge geraten ist. Ich werde es entfernen." Seine Stimme klang analytisch ruhig und sie starrte ihn gezwungenermaßen an. Seine Stirn war tief gerunzelt und seine Blicke sprangen von einer Seite zur anderen.

„O-Okay...", stimmte sich unsicher zu und kurz darauf erschien die Spitze seines Zauberstabes in ihrem Sichtfeld. Nach ein paar wohl gewählten Worten verschwand ein Großteil des Brennens, auch wenn der schwarze Fleck blieb.

„Es wird noch ein paar Stunden dauern, ehe ihre Sichteinschränkung wieder abklingt, aber sie sollte restlos verschwinden." Er trat ein paar Schritte zurück, während er dies sagte und Hermine entspannte sich endlich wieder, nickte verwirrt. Sie strich sich mit beiden Händen an ihrer Schülerrobe entlang und wünschte sich, er würde sie wieder alleine lassen. Ihre Augen waren feucht, ihre Wangen glühten und auf ihrer Stirn standen kleine Schweißtropfen. Sie fühlte sich hundeelend und krank.

„Ich hoffe es", stellte sie dann eher schwach fest und wischte sich mit einer Hand die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Geht es Ihnen ansonsten gut?" Er kehrte zu seiner obligatorisch abweisenden Form zurück und Hermine fragte sich einen Moment lang, ob er wirklich an einer ehrlichen Antwort interessiert war.

„Es geht schon", erwiderte sie deswegen vage und er nickte andeutungsweise.

„Beeilen Sie sich, hier Ordnung zu schaffen", wies er dann an, vermutlich eher, um das letzte Wort zu haben. Schließlich wusste sie selbst, was sie zu tun hatte und sie hatte nicht geplant, dies auf die halbe Nacht auszudehnen.

Und weil Hermine ebensowenig geplant hatte, Professor Snape das letzte Wort zu überlassen, gab sie ein deutliches „Ja, Sir!" zurück und beobachtete, wie er ihr einen letzten vernichtenden Blick zuwarf, ehe er wieder in seinem Büro verschwand. Zu ihrem Glück vergaß er, den Zauber, den er gegen den Gestank ausgesprochen hatte, wieder aufzuheben. Ihre Übelkeit war noch immer groß genug, um für die nächsten drei Monate auszureichen.

Hermine seufzte leise und ging dann erst zum Waschbecken zurück, um sich noch einmal das Gesicht und vor allem den Mund zu waschen, dann spülte sie ihre Handschuhe ab und zog sie wieder an.

Das Chaos im Klassenraum war nicht wirklich kleiner geworden. Eher im Gegenteil; das Wischwasser hatte sich in einer großen Pfütze über den ganzen Boden verteilt und ließ die Steine nass glänzen. Der Schleim hatte sich teilweise darin aufgelöst, zumindest insoweit war sie schon mal einen Schritt weiter. Doch er zog widerwärtig aussehende Schlieren bis unter die Tische der vorderen Bankreihen.

Und dann waren da ja auch noch die dreißig Kessel ihrer Klassenkameraden, bei deren Inhalt nicht wenige gerade mal an die Qualität von Nevilles Gemisch heranreichten. Nur dass diese Kessel von den Slytherins stammten und Professor Snape es so nie für nötig hielt, sie vorzuführen.

„Das wird einer langer Abend", stellte sie resigniert fest und hob als erstes den Eimer auf, um die größten Pfützen zu beseitigen. Sie würde sich langsam vorarbeiten.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Etwa drei Stunden später waren Hermines Finger wund, der Rücken tat ihr weh und die Rolle mit den Plastiktüten war beinahe leer. Um die zehn Säcke standen an der Tür und warteten darauf, von ihr entsorgt zu werden. 

Dafür waren die Kessel ihrer Klassenkameraden nun alle sauber und ordentlich an einer Seite aufgestellt, die Tische und Stühlen waren wieder zusammengerückt und der Boden war so rein, dass man beinahe davon essen konnte.

Sich erschöpft die Haare aus der Stirn wischend, räumte sie schließlich das Putzzeug zusammen und verstaute es im Wandschrank. Dabei rutschte ihr der Eimer aus der Hand und fiel polternd zu Boden, was vermutlich Professor Snape wieder auf den Plan rufen würde. Sie seufzte verstohlen. In den letzten Stunden hatte ihre Entschlossenheit gelitten und der Trotz war müder Resignation gewichen. Ihr war noch immer leicht übel, denn neben dem Geruch hatten die Tränke auch kein äußerst angenehmes _Aussehen_ gehabt. Sie war durstig und hin und wieder entkam ihr ein heiseres Husten.

Wie sie es vermutet hatte, betrat Professor Snape in diesem Moment das Labor und sah sich mit hoch gerecktem Kopf und unter dem Umhang verborgenen Armen um. Hermine schloss die Tür des Schrankes und lehnte sich dann leicht dagegen, aus Angst, ihre Beine würden sonst nachgeben.

„Ich sehe, Sie haben gute Fortschritte gemacht, Miss Granger." Er wippte ein wenig auf seinen Fußballen und Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob er diese Äußerung jetzt eher positiv oder negativ meinte.

„Ich muss nur noch den Müll wegbringen", erwiderte sie deswegen vorsichtig und musste es daraufhin über sich ergehen lassen, dass ihr Lehrer sie abschätzend von oben bis unten musterte. Ihr Pullover war stellenweise mit Schleim und Dreck verschmutzt, eine Socke war ihr halb das Bein hinabgerutscht und der Rock ihrer Schuluniform hatte die meisten seiner Bügelfalten eingebüßt. Sie musste schrecklich aussehen und als ihr das bewusst wurde, lief sie rot an.

Mit einer zitternden Hand strich sie sich, noch immer unter den Blicken Professor Snapes, die Haare aus dem Gesicht und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als ein Haargummi. Wahlweise auch eine Dusche. Am besten beides.

„Lassen Sie die stehen, ich erledige das später."

Diese Anweisung brachte Hermine dazu, ihn überrascht anzusehen und eine Augenbraue anzuheben. Sie wusste nicht, was sie daraufhin erwidern sollte. War das etwa ein Anflug von... Was? _Hilfe?_

_Von Professor Snape? Nie und nimmer!_

Er hatte ihre Verwirrung offensichtlich richtig gedeutet, denn er fügte seiner Äußerung noch eine Erklärung hinzu: „Sonst brechen Sie mir nachher noch zusammen und ich muss dem Direktor womöglich ausführlich erklären, was ich mit Ihnen angestellt habe. Dafür ist mir meine Zeit zu schade." Sein abschätzender Blick enthielt eine leicht angewiderte Note.

Hermine holte einmal tief Luft und biss sich auf die Zunge. Nur nichts sagen. Immer ruhig. Noch vier weitere Abende dieser Art und sie wäre bereit fürs Sankt Mungo. Solange sie diese Strafarbeit absitzen musste, sollte sie sich mit ihrem Lehrer gut stellen. Nun ja, generell würde sie sich gerne _immer_ mit ihm gut stellen, doch dem standen ihre unterschiedlichen Vorstellungen seine Rückkehr betreffend im Wege.

„Ich würde Sie gerne noch fünf Minuten sprechen. Setzen Sie sich in mein Büro, während ich hier alles fertig mache", wies er sie schließlich kalt an und Hermine nickte, löste sich schwankend vom Schrank und kehrte zurück in Professor Snapes Büro.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Keine zwei Minuten später folgte er ihr und setzte sich mit dem üblichen Schwingen seines Umhanges hinter seinen Schreibtisch. Dieser war so hoch, dass Professor Snape seine Schülerin ein ganzes Stück überragte und Hermine war durchaus bewusst, dass dies seine imposante Gestalt noch einmal unterstreichen sollte. Allein deswegen straffte sie ihre Haltung und ignorierte den protestierenden Schmerz ihres Rückens. 

„Wie geht es Ihrem Auge?", fragte er beiläufig, während er einige Pergamente sortierte und sie nicht einmal ansah.

Hermine war milde überrascht über diese Frage und betastete sich ihr Auge prüfend. Sie hatte in den letzten Stunden gar nicht weiter daran gedacht, doch nun, wo er sie so direkt darauf ansprach, brannte es noch ein wenig. Sie vermutete, dass es tiefrot unterlaufen war. „Es geht schon", antwortete sie vage und Professor Snape fixierte sie von unten herauf mit bohrenden Blicken.

„Haben Sie noch Sichteinschränkungen?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf, auch wenn ein Restschatten geblieben war. „Schmerzen?"

„Ein wenig."

Er nickte. „Gehen Sie morgen früh zu Madam Pomfrey, falls es über Nacht nicht komplett ausheilen sollte."

„Ja, Sir." Sie begann sich zu fragen, ob das das Einzige war, was er von ihr wollte. Kurzes Erkunden nach den Schäden, die seine Mischung ihr zugefügt hatte, und dann Abmarsch ins Bett?

_Wäre das wirklich so verwunderlich?_

Professor Snape schwieg lange Zeit und Hermine fühlte sich zunehmend unwohl in seiner Gegenwart. Ihr Herz trommelte aufgeregt in ihrer Brust und egal, wie ruhig sie zu atmen versuchte, es nützte nichts. Ihre Handflächen waren schweißnass und am liebsten hätte sie mit ihrem Bein gewippt, nur um diese nervöse Energie irgendwie loszuwerden.

„Ich schlage Ihnen einen Handel vor, Miss Granger", begann Professor Snape dann so plötzlich, dass sie erschrocken nach Luft schnappte und für einen Moment glaubte, ihr Herz würde komplett aufhören zu schlagen. Ein amüsiertes Lächeln spielte um Professor Snapes Mundwinkel und sie schluckte ihren Ärger über ihre eigene Schreckhaftigkeit herunter.

„Was für einen Handel?", hakte sie dann nach und verengte skeptisch die Augen. Professor Snapes Handel hatten immer irgendeinen Pferdefuß und sie war nicht gewillt, einen solchen zu akzeptieren.

Nun endlich schien sie ihm wichtig genug zu sein, um die Pergamente zur Seite zur legen und sie mit abschätzenden Blicken über seinen Schreibtisch hinweg zu mustern. „Sie brauchen die restliche Woche Ihrer Strafarbeit nicht absitzen, wenn Sie mich endlich in Ruhe lassen. Kein Auflauern mehr auf den Ländereien, kein Starren in meinem Unterricht."

Hermine legte den Kopf schief. Es musste ihn ja wahnsinnig stören, dass sie auf ihn wartete. Warum sonst sollte Professor Snape sich die Gelegenheit entgehen lassen, sie zu quälen und ihr Punkte abzuziehen?

Sie konnte das süffisante Grinsen nicht vollkommen verhindern, das auf diese Erkenntnis hin auf ihrem Gesicht erschien. Sie hatte ihn zumindest in dieser Beziehung in der Hand und dieses Gefühl der Macht fühlte sich erstaunlich gut an. Für nichts auf der Welt würde sie das aufgeben. „Danke, ich verzichte."

Diese Antwort überraschte Professor Snape mehr, als sie erwartet hatte. Er erstarrte regelrecht und seine Augen wurden etwas größer. Wenn Hermine es nicht besser gewusst hätte, dann wäre sie davon ausgegangen, dass ihn jemand mit einem Stupor getroffen hatte. Er fing sich jedoch rasch und der altbekannte Kampfgeist kehrte in seine Züge zurück. „Miss Granger, ich würde Ihnen sehr empfehlen, dieses Angebot anzunehmen. Ich habe durchaus noch andere Aufgaben wie die von heute, mit denen Sie sich die Abendstunden vertreiben können. Und es geht aufs Ende des Schuljahres zu. Sollten Sie nicht für die Prüfungen lernen?"

Offenbar zufrieden mit seinen Argumenten lehnte er sich zurück. Hermine tat es ihm gleich. „Och, gelernt habe ich eigentlich genug; Sie wissen ja, dass mir der Schulstoff keine großen Schwierigkeiten bereitet. Und ansonsten habe ich abends wirklich wenig zu tun. So komme ich wenigstens nicht auf dumme Gedanken." Sie zwang ein freundliches Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht und genoss es, die verhaltene Wut ihres Lehrers zu sehen. Sie würde ihm nicht zeigen, wie fertig sie nach den letzten Stunden war. Und wenn sie am Freitag nach ihrer Strafarbeit tot umkippen würde, die Genugtuung, sie zu brechen, würde sie ihm nicht gönnen.

„Überlegen Sie sich genau, was sie tun!" Allmählich wurde seine Stimme schärfer und Hermine spürte die altbekannte Angst zurückkehren. Hoffentlich war Professor Snape an diesem Abend zu ungeduldig, um sich auf ausgedehnte Machtspielchen mit ihr einzulassen; lange würde sie dieser Situation nicht mehr standhalte können.

„Ich _weiß_ genau, was ich tue, Professor Snape."

„Das denke ich nicht. Sie sind ein dummes Mädchen, Miss Granger! Sie wissen gar nicht, auf wen Sie sich eingelassen haben und ich garantiere Ihnen, Sie wollen es auch gar nicht erfahren. Halten Sie sich aus meinen Angelegenheiten heraus und lassen Sie uns das alles hier im Guten beenden!"

Sie tat so, als würde sie gründlich nachdenken, dann: „Nein!"

Es war das erste Mal, dass sie ihren Zaubertranklehrer sprachlos erlebte. Gleichzeitig konnte sie allerdings auch sehen, wie er angestrengt nachdachte und versuchte, seine Würde zu retten. Es war eine interessante Mischung, die sich auf seinem Gesicht zeigte. „Warum tun Sie sich das an, Miss Granger?" Diese Frage hätte wirklich besorgt klingen können, doch die Verachtung, die er in seine Stimme legte, reduzierte diesen Effekt auf ein Minimum.

„Interessiert Sie das wirklich?" Sie starrte ihn ungläubig an.

„Hätte ich sonst gefragt?" Ein scharfes Zischen.

Hermine beugte sich etwas zu ihm und Professor Snape runzelte irritiert die Stirn. Für einige Augenblicke tat sie so, als würde sie nach den richtigen Worten suchen, spielte mit ihren Fingern, wandte immer wieder den Blick ab und ließ ihn schließlich verzweifelt auf ihm ruhen, ehe sie klar und deutlich sagte: „Wenn das so ist, dann geben Sie sich mehr Mühe! Sie glauben doch nicht wirklich, dass ich Ihnen nach diesem Abend so etwas anvertraue, oder?"

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, ehe Professor Snape reagierte. Dann beugte er sich ebenfalls vor und seine Augen waren nur noch schmale Schlitze in einem vor Wut verzerrten Gesicht. „Was glauben Sie eigentlich, wie Sie mit mir reden können, Miss Granger? Sie sind ein kleines, respektloses Gör und ich werde mir nicht von Ihnen auf der Nase herumtanzen lassen! Morgen Abend um acht Uhr erwarte ich Sie zu Ihrer nächsten Strafarbeit! Sie können jetzt gehen."

Hermine war überrascht, wie er mit diesem ausgeprägt drohenden Unterton noch so gefasst und ruhig hatte sprechen können. Widerwillig spürte sie, wie ihre Beine sich selbstständig machen wollten. Dabei wollte sie noch gar nicht gehen. Stur blieb sie sitzen und starrte ihn weiter an.

Nach einigen Minuten wurde auch Professor Snape bewusst, dass sie offenbar nicht mehr an seinen Worten knabberte, sondern aus reinem Trotz blieb. „Was wollen Sie noch hier?", schnappte er laut und ungehalten und Hermine zuckte unmerklich zusammen.

„Meinen Zauberstab. Ich brauche ihn morgen", erklärte sie dann schlicht und griff sich eben diesen rasch, als er ihn ihr bebend vor Zorn unter die Nase hielt. Dann gab sie endlich dem Drang ihrer Beine nach und verließ das Büro ihres Zaubertränkelehrers.

Von draußen hörte sie, wie etwas gegen eine Wand geworfen wurde und klirrend zerbrach.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Ron lag schlafend auf einem seiner Schulbücher und sein leises Schnarchen erfüllte das beinahe leere Zimmer, als Hermine den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. Harry hatte es sich vor dem Feuer gemütlich gemacht und las. Vielleicht starrte er auch nur die aufgeschlagene Seite an, ganz sicher war Hermine sich nicht. 

Sie durchquerte den weitläufigen Raum mit leisen Schritten und so bemerkte der Dunkelhaarige sie erst, als sie sich erschöpft in einen weiteren Sessel fallen ließ. Ihre Augen fielen beinahe von alleine zu und sie verspürte den Wunsch, sich nie wieder zu bewegen.

„Kaputt?", fragte Harry leise und sie hörte, wie er sein Buch zuschlug. Seine Stimme hatte mehr den Klang einer Feststellung als einer richtigen Frage enthalten, doch was Hermine viel mehr überraschte, war, dass ihr dieser gewisse ‚Ich-hab's-dir-doch-gleich-gesagt'-Ton fehlte. Sie warf Harry skeptische Blicke zu. „Was ist mit deinem Auge passiert?" Nun klang er erschrocken und alle Ruhe fiel von ihm ab. Das Buch landete hart auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin und Ron und die Nippesfigur auf dem Kaminsims schraken aus ihrem Schlaf. Ron gab noch ein Quieken von sich und murmelte : „'chbinwach."

„Gar nichts. Hab nur nicht aufgepasst. Das ist morgen wieder in Ordnung", beruhigte sie ihren besten Freund mit müder Stimme und nachdem Ron nun auch festgestellt hatte, dass keine Gefahr lauerte, kam er zu ihnen.

„Mensch, Hermine! Wir dachten schon, du kommst gar nicht mehr. Was hat die Fledermaus mit dir angestellt?"

Hermine starrte ihn einen Moment lang an. Sie musste wirklich grauenhaft aussehen, wenn alle so entsetzt waren. „Nenn ihn nicht so, Ron!", war jedoch das erste, was sie antwortete. Professor Snape war ein Fiesling, aber Fledermaus war dann doch unter seiner Würde.

„Hast du was Interessantes rausgefunden?" Harry schien noch immer milde besorgt um sie zu sein und Hermine nahm sich vor, später noch eine Dusche zu nehmen. Vorausgesetzt es lohnte sich danach noch, ins Bett zu gehen. Sie brauchte dringend Schlaf und wenn sie wählen musste, nahm sie lieber das Bett und den Reinigungszauber.

„Nein, leider nicht." Zumindest nichts, das Harry als interessant bezeichnen würde. Sie dagegen fand es äußerst interessant, dass Professor Snape offenbar so auf ihre Beweggründe erpicht war, dass er sie weiter zur Strafarbeit antreten ließ.

„Meinst du wirklich, das ist der richtige Weg?" Ron musterte sie zweifelnd. „Wenn er dich mit diesen Strafarbeiten umbringt, dann werde ich der Erste sein, der dir sagt: Hab ich dich nicht gewarnt?"

„_Das_ ist nicht mein Weg, Ron. Diese Woche ist ein _Um_weg. Ich bin nicht begeistert davon, aber die... Hauptstraße ist gesperrt." Sie runzelte die Stirn aufgrund der holprigen Metapher und Ron seufzte.

„Kannst du nicht ein einziges Mal einfach das sagen, was du meinst? Ich hasse Metaphern."

„Du hast mit den Metaphern angefangen!" Oh ja, sie war gereizt und müde. Und nun atmete sie tief durch. „Was ich meinte, war, dass ich nicht geplant hatte, mich von Professor Snape quälen zu lassen. Ich will sein Vertrauen gewinnen."

„Der Mann vertraut niemandem, Hermine." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Doch, er vertraut Professor Dumbledore! Und Professor Dumbledore vertraut ihm. Ich will wissen warum." Sie setzte einen entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck auf.

„Snape vertraut Dumbledore, weil er ihm geholfen hat, als Snape wirklich am Ende war. Oder als er von Voldemort den Auftrag bekommen hat, sich in Hogwarts einzunisten." Harrys Fingerknochen knackten, als er diese Worte sagte.

„Eben. Professor Dumbledore war da, als Professor Snape Hilfe gebraucht hat. Und das bin ich auch." So ganz überzeugt war sie von ihrem Plan selber nicht. Doch zum Aufgeben war es jetzt zu spät. Allein schon, weil Professor Snape angebissen hatte. Er wollte wissen, warum sie das tat. Das war keine überschwängliche Dankbarkeit, aber es war ein Anfang.

„Du bist seine Schülerin, Hermine. Ich denke nicht, dass er dich jemals ernst nehmen wird." Ron zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

„Er muss, wenn sein Leben davon abhängt. Und ich hab ihm schon mal seinen Hintern gerettet. Außerdem habe ich die Anweisung von Professor Dumbledore erhalten." Hermine verschränkte mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue die Arme vor der Brust. Sie hatte weder Harry noch Ron bisher erzählt, dass sie nun im Orden war; es wurde Zeit.

Harry schwieg.

„Dumbledore weiß, was du tust?" Ron hatte die Augen aufgerissen. „Der scheint genauso durchgeknallt wie du!"

Hermine sah ihn mahnend an. „Er hat mich auf meine Bitte hin in den Orden aufgenommen und mir gesagt, ich soll aufpassen, dass Professor Snape versorgt ist, wenn er von den Treffen zurückkehrt."

Daraufhin sagten weder Harry noch Ron etwas. Für einige Minuten herrschte wunderbare Stille im Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Ich finde es echt unheimlich, wie du alle um den Finger wickelst. Wie machst du das?" Ron hatte fasziniert den Kopf zur Seite geneigt und Hermine grinste spitzbübisch, während sie sich aus dem Sessel quälte und sich auf die Tür zum Mädchenschlafsaal zu bewegte.

„Ich bin eine Frau, Ron." Sie genoss noch für einen Moment die Verwirrung auf dem Gesicht des Rothaarigen, dann verschwand sie mit dem Gedanken an heißes Wasser und Entspannung.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Ich hoffe, euch hat Snape in Hochform gefallen... ;) 


	6. Der zweite Abend

Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews - ich freu mich jedes Mal wie ein Honigpriemelpott:D  
An dieser Stelle auch noch an Zephyr: Snape als Ekel ist wirklich herrlich. Mir hat das Schreiben schon seit Langem nicht mehr so viel Spaß gebracht. ;) Hoffe, dir gefällt dieses Kapitel auch wieder.  
Und jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß!

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Wish you could hear the sound  
of my trembling faceless thoughts.  
Wish I could stop the fading of my dream  
with honest words.

_(Orange Blue - She's got that light)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 6 – Der zweite Abend**

Am Nachmittag des Dienstages saß Hermine mit Ginny zusammen im Gras am Quidditchfeld und beobachtete die Jungs, wie sie sich _‚ein paar Bälle zuwarfen'_ – so hatte Ron es genannt. Fred und George, sowie Harry und Ron jagten sich in halsbrecherischem Tempo durch die Luft und wüsste Hermine nicht, dass das bei dieser Sportart zum guten Ton gehörte, hätte sie sich ernstlich Sorgen gemacht.

„Warum spielst du nicht mit?", fragte sie nach ein paar Minuten an Ginny gewandt, ehe sie sich erschöpft nach hinten fallen ließ und die Augen schloss, um die warmen Sonnenstrahlen der ersten Sommertage auf dem Gesicht zu spüren. Der gestrige Abend bei Professor Snape hatte ihr mehr zugesetzt, als sie selbst unter Folter zugeben würde. Und dass die Erinnerung an seine Berührungen auf ihrer Haut so verstörend gewesen waren, dass sie sie selbst jetzt noch zu spüren glaubte, beunruhigte sie am meisten. Kein Wunder, dass niemand ihm zu nahe kommen wollte. Wenn es sich bei jedem so anfühlte, tat man besser daran, ihn geflissentlich aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Ginny tat es ihr schließlich gleich und rückte etwas dichter an Hermine heran. „Ich hatte keine Lust. Wir haben schon viel zu lange nicht mehr miteinander geredet. So von Frau zu Frau, weißt du?"

Hermine drehte ihr skeptisch den Kopf zu und beschattete ihr Gesicht mit einer Hand. „Nicht so richtig. Hab ich was verpasst?" Ein Käfer trudelte an ihrem Gesicht vorbei und streifte ihre Nase so unglücklich, dass diese unangenehm zu jucken begann. Nur schwerlich konnte Hermine ein Niesen verhindern, wobei sie sich ab einem gewissen Punkt schon beinahe wünschte, dass sie doch niesen musste. Sie hasste dieses verrutschte Kribbeln.

Die Jüngere, deren rote Haare im hellen Sonnenlicht aussahen, als würden sie in Flammen stehen, drehte sich auf den Bauch und stützte den Kopf in eine Hand. „Nein, diese Ehre gilt eher mir."

Diese Aussage verwirrte Hermine nun noch mehr. „Hä?"

Ginny seufzte. „Ich hab es letztens geschafft, Harry in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln; er hat mich tatsächlich mal bemerkt. Allerdings nur, weil er meinte, ich wäre die Richtige, um dich von deinen Plänen abzuhalten."

_Pläne?_

Hermine schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. „Welche Pläne?"

„Snape..." Ginny hob viel sagend eine Augenbraue.

Hermines Gesicht klärte sich in Verständnis. „Oh, ich bringe ihn um!", keifte sie aufgebracht. Dass Harry sich um sie sorgte, war eine Sache. Dass er gleich zu Ginny lief eine ganz andere.

„Ja, das befürchtete er auch", sagte Ginny beinahe gelangweilt. „Ich wäre dir deswegen sehr verbunden, wenn du ihm _nicht_ sagen würdest, dass ich es dir gesagt habe."

_Oh super, wir spielen eine Runde ‚Jeder hat Geheimnisse'... Das hat ja schon früher so wahnsinnig gut funktioniert._

Die Brünette musterte Ginny prüfend und versuchte wirklich angestrengt, den flehenden Blick in den blauen Augen zu ignorieren – was sich letztendlich als aussichtsloses Unterfangen herausstellte. Schließlich nickte Hermine geschlagen und ihr Körper entspannte sich wieder. „Und, was willst du jetzt hören?" Ganz konnte sie ihren Unmut dennoch nicht verbergen.

„Was läuft da zwischen euch?"

„Gar nichts!" Hermine keuchte entsetzt. „So wie du fragst, könnte man meinen, du willst mir ein Verhältnis mit Professor Snape andichten!" Sie winkelte ein Bein an und schlug demonstrativ das andere darüber. In diesem Moment zischte Harry nur einen halben Meter über ihnen vorbei und winkte kurz, während von den anderen lautes Johlen erklang. „Wie die Kinder!", regte Hermine sich auf, weil sie irgendwo hin musste mit ihrer Wut. Doch schon Sekunden später kicherte sie hinter vorgehaltener Hand, als Ron vor lauter Lachen von seinem Besen abrutschte und sich nur noch mit einer Kniekehle am Besen hielt. Fred und George waren ebenfalls nicht sonderlich hilfreich und kreisten wir zwei Haie unterhalb ihres Bruders und neckten ihn mit „Lass dich fallen. Wir fangen dich auf. Versprochen!"

„U-huh!", erwiderte der Jüngere und zeigte ihnen einen Vogel, ehe er sich möglichst elegant wieder auf seinen Besen schwingen wollte – wofür er allerdings so viel Schwung nahm, dass er beinahe auf der anderen Seite herunterfiel. Fred und George hingen schief auf ihren eigenen Fluggeräten, weil sie ihr Lachen kaum beruhigen konnten, und stützten sich schließlich japsend an der Schulter des jeweils anderen ab.

„Na ja, so abwegig wäre es doch gar nicht, oder?", wandte Ginny den Blick von ihren Brüdern ab und kehrte vollkommen ruhig klingend zu ihrem eigentlichen Thema zurück, während sie sich nun doch wieder auf den Rücken drehte. Mit nachdenklich gerunzelter Stirn starrte sie in den blauen Himmel. „Er strahlt ein gewisses Sexappeal aus mit diesen Umhängen und seiner befehlenden Art..."

_Bei Merlin!_

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du das jetzt sagst", stöhnte Hermine schwächlich. Ginny sah sie peinlich berührt an. „Er ist ein sadistischer Bastard, Ginny!"

„Im Unterricht schon. Aber wer weiß, wie er privat ist." Sie wackelte anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen.

„Genauso ein Bastard, glaube mir!"

_Falsche Antwort, Granger, ganz falsche Antwort!_

„Also läuft da doch mehr!", trumpfte die Jüngere auf und Hermine jaulte gequält.

„Nein, verdammt! Ich habe von Professor Dumbledore den Auftrag bekommen, nach ihm zu sehen, wenn er von den Todessertreffen zurückkehrt. Du weißt schon, damit er nicht halb tot auf den Ländereien liegen bleibt. Und Professor Snape nutzt die Gelegenheit, um mich nach allen Regeln der Kunst zu triezen. Und zwar auf eine Art und Weise, die nicht mal du als... als... _Vorspiel_ bezeichnen kannst!"

Ginny lief nun noch röter an, begann aber leise zu kichern. „Wenn ich Harrys Aussagen vertrauen kann – was ich ausnahmsweise einmal tun werde – hat Professor Dumbledore dich nicht dazu gezwungen."

„Natürlich nicht", gab Hermine ohne Umschweife zu. „Ich musste ihn regelrecht dazu überreden!"

„Und warum tust du es denn, wenn es dir so missfällt?"

Hermine drehte sich auf die Seite und stützte nun ihrerseits einen Kopf in die Hand. Nachdenklich spielte sie mit einigen Grashalmen, verkniff es sich allerdings, auch nur einen aus dem Boden zu ziehen. Sie waren mit einem obskuren Zauber belegt, der sie herzerweichend schreien ließ, wenn man sie rauszog. Und das war jedes Mal mindestens peinlich; bereits jetzt duckten sich die umstehenden Grashalme, als hätten sie Angst mit einer Schere bearbeitet zu werden, und Hermine zog rasch ihre Hand zurück.

Nach ein paar Augenblicken sah sie Ginny wieder direkt an und sagte: „Er fasziniert mich irgendwie. Er ist ein riesiges, menschliches Rätsel und bei Merlin, ich will es lösen! Ich will wissen, was hinter seiner Fassade ist. Ich will sehen, wie er im Kern aussieht." Ginny starrte sie ausdruckslos an. „Aber ich will _nicht_ mit ihm... Allein der Gedanke..." Sie schüttelte sich.

„Schon gut, schon gut." Die Jüngere hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Aber wenigstens stehe ich nicht alleine da mit meiner Feststellung, dass er dieses gewisse Etwas hat."

„Oh doch, Ginny, das tust du", antwortete Hermine lachend. „Ich bin nicht an seinem Körper interessiert, sondern an seinem Geist!"

„Na, der Geist _ist_ doch das Etwas!" Mit diesen Worten sprang Ginny auf die Beine und holte sich nun doch einen Besen, um den Jungs beim Spielen Gesellschaft zu leisten.

Hermine sah ihr mit nachdenklich gerunzelter Stirn hinterher.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Den Rest des Nachmittages verbrachte sie mir ihren Vorbereitungen für den morgigen Arithmantik Unterricht und versuchte angestrengt sich auf „_Die Zahl 13 – Nur eine Zahl oder steckt mehr dahinter?_" von Nina Nommerly zu konzentrieren. Doch immer wieder wanderten ihre Gedanken in eine Richtung, die ihr wenig behagte. 

Zum Einen war da diese gewisse Angst, die sie immer bei dem Gedanken an Professor Snape hatte und vermutlich auch immer haben würde. Sie gehörte quasi zu ihm und sie hatte es akzeptiert. Was natürlich nicht bedeutete, dass sie sich davon abhalten lassen würde. Angst hatte begonnen zu ihrem Leben zu gehören, seitdem sie sich dazu entschlossen hatte, mit Harry befreundet zu sein. Es wäre feige, jetzt einen Rückzieher zu machen; und unmöglich noch dazu.

Und gleichzeitig war da auch Neugierde. Was würde Professor Snape sie heute Abend machen lassen? Welche Möglichkeit hatte er sich dieses Mal überlegt, um sie _‚nach allen Regeln der Kunst zu triezen'_, wie sie es vor Ginny bezeichnet hatte?

Nach dem, was sie ihm gestern Abend an den Kopf geworfen hatte, war sie optimistisch, dass es schlimmer sein würde als der Klassenraum. Solange sie es jedoch nur dieses eine Mal geschafft hatte, dass er sich länger als fünf Minuten Gedanken über sie machte, hatte es sich gelohnt. Wenn sie erfahren wollte, was seine Beweggründe und Motive waren, musste sie dafür sorgen, dass er sie als wichtig genug erachtete, ihr diese Dinge anzuvertrauen.

Harry hatte diesen Status eindeutig nicht erreicht; er hatte ihr von Professor Snapes Routine erzählt, seine Gedanken zu sortieren und gewisse Dinge beiseite zu packen, wenn er Harry Okklumentik beibrachte. Oder es zumindest versuchte. Harry hatte ihr erzählt, was er in Professor Snapes Denkarium gesehen hatte. Und auch, dass Professor Snape ihn nie wieder sehen wollte. Dass Harry ihm diesen Wunsch zwar gerne erfüllt hätte, aber leider nicht konnte, ging beiden sehr gegen den Strich.

Hermine hatte sich die ganze Zeit eher selten Gedanken über diesen Extraunterricht von Harry gemacht. Sie hatte es als eine Notwendigkeit abgetan und war insgeheim froh, dass sie es nicht lernen musste. Auch wenn es zweifellos nützlich wäre. Doch sie schrieb einen Großteil von Harrys schlechter Laune diesem Unterricht zu. Er war sehr viel ausgeglichener, seitdem Professor Snape ihn abgewiesen hatte.

Zumindest hatte sie diesen Eindruck gehabt, bis sie herausgefunden hatte, dass er seine Energie nun dazu nutzte, ihr Ginny auf den Hals zu hetzen. Vielleicht sollte sie versuchen, Professor Snape wieder zu dem Extraunterricht zu überreden?

_Will ich ihm das antun?_

Sie runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn und verbot sich, genauer darüber nachzudenken, wen sie mit _‚ihm'_ gemeint hatte.

Nichtsdestotrotz war es nicht gut, dass Professor Snape Harry abgewiesen hatte. Denn nebenbei wurde sie auch das Gefühl, dass es ein großer Fehler gewesen war, alles so halb fertig zu beenden, nicht los. Sie standen alle auf derselben Seite, der eine vielleicht mehr als der andere, aber sie konnten es sich nicht leisten, gegeneinander zu arbeiten. Und dass Harry Professor Snape eher die Pest an den Hals wünschte, als ihm auch nur den Ansatz eines Hinweises von Vldemorts Übergriffen auf seinen Verstand zu geben, wusste sie sehr genau.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf über all das kindische Benehmen und ihr Blick fiel auf den Satz, den sie nun zum sechsten Mal las, ohne ihn wirklich zu verstehen. Missmutig klappte sie das Buch zu. Dann würde sie eben nach ihrer Strafarbeit noch etwas lernen müssen – sofern sie Professor Snapes Strafarbeit heil überstand.

„Irgendwann kommt der Tag, an dem sich Professor Snape und Harry gegenseitig die Schädel einschlagen", erklärte sie Ron schließlich lautstark, um ihrem Frust Ausdruck zu verleihen.

Dieser sah mit hochgezogenere Augenbraue auf. „Solange Harry derjenige ist der überlebt, gerne", erwiderte er schlicht und vertiefte sich wieder in seine Zeitschrift. Hätte diese nicht das Wort _‚Quidditch'_ in ihrem Titel gehabt, hätte Hermine diesen Tag rot im Kalender angestrichen. Dass Ron freiwillig las, grenzte beinahe an ein Weltwunder. Und dass er sogar _so_ interessiert las, dass er ihre Ausführungen nur halb mitbekommen hatte, steigerte die Bedeutung dieses Momentes noch einmal. Immerhin hatte er allerdings genug mitbekommen, um an den richtigen Stellen zu nicken.

Hermine verengte die Augen und legte den Kopf leicht schief, während sie sich diesen Anblick einprägte. Ron hatte ein Bein lässig über die Lehne der Couch gelegt und stützte sich in einer unbequem aussehenden Position mit einer Schulter gegen das Rückenteil. Eine Hand hielt das Heft, während die andere gedankenverloren mit einer seiner Haarsträhnen spielte. Es war ein bizarrer Anblick, sie konnte es nicht anders bezeichnen.

„Ich muss los", verkündete Hermine dann so plötzlich, dass Ron zusammenzuckte, die Zeitschrift in die Luft warf und die Quidditch-Spieler auf dem Cover ordentlich durchschüttelte – die zur Antwort wütend mit den Fäusten schüttelten; einer von ihnen versuchte angestrengt, seinen Schnatz wieder einzufangen, was ihm allerdings gründlich misslang. Die anderen hatten daraufhin ihre liebe Not, ihn wieder zu besänftigen. Ron – der das Ganze natürlich mitbekommen und für zwei Sekunden sogar gespannt beobachtet hatte – sah Hermine strafend an, doch seine Gesichtszüge glätteten sich, als er sich erinnerte, wohin sie wollte. Schließlich verlieh er seinem Blick sogar eine schadenfrohe Note. „Viel Spaß!"

Sie streckte ihm kurz die Zunge raus und machte sich dann auf den Weg hinunter in die Kerker.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Hermine hatte es kaum geschafft, zweimal zu klopfen, als die Tür enthusiastisch aufgerissen wurde. Sie spürte die mitleidigen Blicke der Portraitbewohner in ihrem Rücken, als sich Professor Snape vor ihr aufbaute. Sein Gesicht war durch das Licht der Kerzen auf dem Gang nur spärlich beleuchtet, und Hermine wich erschrocken einen Schritt zurück. _Er sieht wirklich aus wie eine Leiche_, dachte sie bei sich und schluckte. 

„Kommen Sie mit!", schnappte er ohne eine Begrüßung und Hermines Blicke waren an seine Gestalt geheftet, als er die Tür zu seinem Büro hinter sich zuzog und an ihr vorbei den Gang entlang rauschte.

Sie hatte Mühe ihm zu folgen, musste drei Schritte für jeden seiner tun und war schließlich in einen langsamen Laufschritt verfallen. Dementsprechend waren ihre Wangen leicht gerötet und ihr Atem ging schnell, als Professor Snape abrupt stehen blieb. Sein Umhang bauschte sich von dem Schwung seiner Geschwindigkeit auf, so als wolle er weiterlaufen und seinen Besitzer einfach stehen lassen.

Hermine gab sich größte Mühe, sich ihre Erschöpfung nicht anmerken zu lassen und vielleicht hatte sie deswegen nicht wirklich registriert, vor wessen Tür Professor Snape stehen geblieben war. In ihre Gedanken und die Suche nach Kontrolle und Beherrschung vertieft, erkannte sie ihr Schicksal für diese Nacht erst, als sie eine schnarrende Stimme vernahm.

„Professor Snape! Welch Überraschung." Ein Maunzen unterstrich diese Worte und Hermine erstarrte.

_Oh bitte nicht!_

Ihre Blicke wanderten langsam an der Gestalt ihres Lehrers vorbei und entdeckten Filch, den allseits verhassten Hausmeister. Der irre Blick, der genauso zu ihm gehörte wie die Zitronenbonbons zu Dumbledore, ließen ihr eine Gänsehaut den Rücken hinunterlaufen und für einen irritierenden Moment wünschte sie sich, sie könne noch einmal den Klassenraum für Zaubertränke putzen.

„So groß kann sie nicht sein, Filch. Ich hatte mich angemeldet." Professor Snape musterte den Hausmeister abwertend und schließlich sah er Mrs Norris so durchdringend an, dass diese sich mit einem klagenden Quietschen hinter den Beinen ihres Besitzers verkroch.

Hermine spürte den entsetzlichen Drang, es ihr gleich zu tun. Allerdings würde sie lieber andere Beine als die von Filch nehmen. Sie verbot es sich, genauer darüber nachzudenken, auf wessen Beine ihre Wahl wohl fallen würde.

„In der Tat", murmelte der kleinere Mann und starrte sie begierig an. Hermines Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Hast du... etwas Besonderes mit ihr vor?" Einer seiner dünnen, zittrigen Finger deutete auf Hermine und unbewusst wich sie etwas nach hinten aus.

Professor Snape begutachtete sie wie ein Stück Fleisch, das er besonders lukrativ an den Mann bringen wollte. „Lass sie die Bücher in der Bibliothek abstauben. Sie wird es genießen", sagte er dann, doch das hämische Grinsen wollte für Hermine nicht zu seinen Worten passen.

Die Bibliothek auf Vordermann zu bringen, war in der Tat nicht das Schlechteste. Sie konnte sich unangenehmere Dinge vorstellen, als ihren Abend mit Büchern zu verbringen, auch wenn sie sie nur putzen sollte. Und Professor Snape wusste das. Warum also wählte er eine Strafarbeit für sie aus, von der er wusste, dass sie sie nicht übermäßig störte? Skepsis trat auf ihr Gesicht, doch sie blieb still.

Filch schien über die Wahl von Professor Snapes Aufgabe ebenso überrascht, wenn nicht sogar empört. Er plusterte sich auf, soweit ihm dies möglich war (was nicht besonders viel war, weswegen es sehr albern wirkte), und Mrs Norris nahm Abstand, indem sie schnurrend am Türrahmen entlang strich. „Aber... Professor Snape! Ich hätte da noch die eine oder andere... _Aufgabe_", versuchte er es erneut und sein rasselnder Atem ließ Hermine die Nase rümpfen. Hoffentlich würde Filch nicht den Wachhund spielen. In der Stille der Bibliothek würde sie mit Sicherheit wahnsinnig werden bei diesem Geräusch. Da ertrug sie noch lieber die Gegenwart von Mrs Norris, auch wenn diese ihr nun feindliche Blicke zuwarf.

„Filch!", zischte Professor Snape in diesem Moment mühsam beherrscht und Hermine zuckte zum wiederholten Male zusammen. Er schien wirklich sehr miese Laune zu haben. „Ich habe Ihnen gesagt, was sie mit ihr anstellen sollen! Tun Sie es gefälligst!"

Nun verschwand die Katze endgültig und flüchtete in die dunklen Gänge des abendlichen Hogwarts. Nach ein paar Augenblicken war auch das Miauen verklungen und Hermine vermutete, dass dies noch der Höhepunkt dieses Abends gewesen war. Wobei diese kleine Einlage definitiv etwas für sich gehabt hatte.

„Natürlich, Professor Snape, Sir...", beugte sich Filch nun sofort und Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Es war einfach nur jämmerlich mit anzusehen und wüsste sie nicht, dass sie die miese Laune des Hausmeisters später würde ausbaden müssen, hätte es sie vielleicht amüsiert.

„Schön. Ich erwarte einen Bericht..." Professor Snape sah den Hausmeister mahnend an, wandte dann jedoch überraschend seinen Kopf zu Hermine. „... von Ihnen, Miss Granger!"

Hermine schnappte nach Luft. „Was, von mir?"

„Sie müssen nicht wiederholen, was ich sage. Ich leide nicht an Gedächtnisschwund." Die Aura der Gefahr, die ihn umgab, wurde greifbar und Hermine schluckte. „Ich erwarte Sie um Punkt elf Uhr in meinem Büro!" Mit diesen Worten und einem letzten mahnenden Blick auf Filch stolzierte er davon und Hermine starrte ihm sprachlos hinterher. Professor Snape war wirklich sehr merkwürdig an diesem Abend.

„Kommen Sie, verdammt!", schnauzte Filch sie dann an und Hermine löste sich von der Richtung, in die Professor Snape verschwunden war, und folgte Filch zur Bücherei.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Zu ihrer Erleichterung hatte Filch sie tatsächlich in der Bibliothek alleine gelassen, nachdem er ihr das Putzzeug vor die Füße geworfen hatte. „Wagen Sie es ja nicht, irgendetwas anzustellen! Mrs Norris ist in der Nähe." Ein rasselnder Atemzug. „Und keinen Schritt in die Verbotene Abteilung!" Ein weiterer rasselnder Atemzug. 

Hermine unterdrückte den Drang, sich angeekelt zu schütteln. „Ja, Sir." Sie sammelte die Dinge auf dem Boden zusammen und machte sich auf zum ersten Gang. Die große Leiter stand am hinteren Ende und Hermine beschloss, sich von oben nach unten vorzuarbeiten.

Dass sie innerhalb von drei Stunden unmöglich die gesamte Bücherei entstauben konnte, wusste sie sehr genau. Sie hatte zwar noch immer ihren Zauberstab, doch Professor Snape war mit Sicherheit nicht darauf aus gewesen, dass sie ihre Aufgabe mit Magie erfüllte.

Andererseits sah es ihm auch nicht ähnlich, ein solches Detail zu vergessen. Allmählich begann sie sich wirklich zu fragen, was an diesem Abend mit ihm los war. Sie hätte ihren Kopf, ja sogar ihre Ausgabe von „_Die Geschichte Hogwarts_" verwettet, dass er sie heute höchstpersönlich und mit größter Genugtuung quälen würde.

_Und wäre nun ein gutes Stück kleiner und weniger lebendig._

An das Buch wagte sie gar nicht zu denken.

Irgendetwas musste geschehen sein, dass er sie aus dem Weg haben wollte. Neue Fragen explodierten in ihrem Kopf und es ärgerte sie über alle Maßen, dass sie sie erneut an niemanden richten konnte. Sie bezweifelte sogar, dass Professor Dumbledore ihr diese Details anvertrauen würde.

Nach einer halben Stunde hatte sie keine Lust mehr auf das ewige Hin und Her in ihrem Kopf und kehrte zu einer anderen Frage dieses Abends zurück: Für wessen Beine würde sie sich entscheiden?

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Pünktlich um elf Uhr stand sie dann vor Professor Snapes Bürotür und klopfte dreimal an. Einen Moment lang blieb es still, dann forderte er sie ruhiger als sonst dazu auf, hereinzukommen. 

„Ich sollte noch einmal herkommen", begann sie unsicher und trat vor seinen Schreibtisch.

„Das weiß ich, Miss Granger! Ich sagte Ihnen schon einmal, dass mein Gedächtnis ausgezeichnet funktioniert."

„Entschuldigung, Sir." Sie senkte den Blick. Ihre Neugierde war zu groß, um sich jetzt noch wieder mit Professor Snape anzulegen. Sie wollte seinen Unmut ausnahmsweise einmal nicht auf sich ziehen, um ihm zu beweisen, dass er sie nicht einschüchtern konnte. Sie wollte ihm vielmehr beweisen, dass sie wusste, wann sie besser schwieg. Und dies war so ein Moment.

„Setzen Sie sich", wies er sie dann an und sie kam seiner Aufforderung nach. Nervös rutschte sie bis an den vordersten Rand des Stuhles und beobachtete Professor Snape, der in einen Stapel Hausaufgaben vertieft war.

Würde er seinen Handel von gestern Abend noch einmal wiederholen? Irgendwie konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, dass er ihr noch einmal anbieten würde, recht glimpflich aus der ganzen Sache herauszukommen. Nicht nachdem sie auf diese entschlossene Weise abgelehnt hatte. Hermine bedauerte dies jedoch nicht im Mindesten.

„Worauf warten Sie? Ich sagte doch, ich erwarte einen Bericht." Er wedelte mit einer Hand durch die Luft ohne aufzusehen und Hermine verbarg ihre Überraschung gekonnt.

„Ich... ähm... habe die ersten drei Gänge entstaubt. Weiter bin ich bis eben nicht gekommen", erwiderte sie dann, unsicher ob es wirklich das war, was er hören wollte. Warum sollte er sich für derartige Dinge interessieren?

„Und weiter?"

_Weiter? Was denkt er, was ich da mache? Meine Memoiren schreiben?_

„Weiter... nichts. Es gibt nichts anderes zu berichten. Die Bibliothek ist kein besonders ereignisreicher Ort." Sie zuckte irritiert mit den Schultern.

„Und wenn ich von der Bibliothek reden würde, hätten Sie sicherlich Recht." Nun endlich packte er die Hausarbeiten zur Seite und fixierte sie mit schadenfrohen Blicken.

„Und wovon sprechen Sie dann, Professor Snape?" Sie war maßlos verwirrt.

Professor Snape rieb sich genießend die Hände. „Es ist eine wahre Genugtuung, Sie so zu sehen, Miss Granger", sagte er dann. „Dieser Ausdruck kompletter Verwirrung steht Ihnen! Sie sollten ihn öfters mal aufsetzen."

Hermine spürte, wie Wut in ihr aufstieg. Was bezweckte er mit dem ganzen Theater? Wollte er sie nur ratlos sehen?

_Das hätte er einfacher haben können. _

„Wollten Sie mich nur deswegen sehen, oder hat das alles hier auch einen Sinn?", fragte sie deswegen verstimmt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich halte keine sinnlosen Gespräche. Ich erwarte einen Bericht über Mr Potter. Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass er Dinge weiß, die er nicht wissen sollte. Und ich will erfahren, was das für Dinge sind. Da Sie zweifellos über alles Bescheid wissen, können Sie Ihr Wissen endlich einmal nützlich anbringen, anstatt mir Vorträge zu halten, die ich in exakt demselben Wortlaut in Ihrem Schulbuch nachlesen kann." Er lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete sie mit verengten Augen.

Hermine fehlten für ein paar Augenblicke die Worte. „Woher sollte Harry mehr wissen als Sie? Er ist nicht derjenige, der regelmäßig vor Voldemort Bericht erstattet!"

„Nennen Sie den Dunklen Lord nicht beim Namen!", drohte Professor Snape aufgebracht und alle seine Ruhe fiel von ihm ab.

Hermine erschrak. Sie hatte sich nie sonderlich viele Gedanken darüber gemacht. Harry und Professor Dumbledore nannten Voldemort beim Namen, also tat sie es auch. Zumal es ihr sehr widerstrebte, dieses äußerst dümmliche Synonym zu benutzen. Sie war noch nie jemand gewesen, der Ängste besonders aufbauschte. Mal abgesehen von ihren Prüfungen, aber das waren auch Dinge, auf die man nur bedingt Einfluss hatte! Man wusste schließlich nie, was die Lehrer sich überlegten.

Mit einem kurzen Blinzeln riss sie sich aus ihren Gedanken. „Ich wüsste nicht, warum ich es _nicht_ tun sollte. Es macht ihn nicht weniger gefährlich, wenn man ein Synonym benutzt." Und trotzig lehnte sie sich nun auf ihrem Stuhl zurück.

„Sie wissen gar nicht, wie gefährlich der Dunkle Lord wirklich ist. Sonst hätten Sie den gebührenden Respekt vor ihm." Professor Snape blitzte sie böse an.

„Dieser Mann hat keinen Respekt verdient!", erwiderte sie entschlossen und wusste wohl, dass sie sich mit diesen Worten sehr weit aus dem Fenster lehnte.

Professor Snapes Kiefer mahlten, doch er sagte nichts dazu. Ein paar Minuten lang starrte er sie nur schweigend an und Hermine zwang sich, diesem Blick standzuhalten. „Ich erwarte noch immer einen Bericht", schnarrte er nach ein paar Momenten schließlich und stürzte Hermine erneut in Verwirrung. Hatte sie dieses Blickgefecht jetzt gewonnen?

Lange konnte sie über diese Frage allerdings nicht nachdenken. Sie musste sich entscheiden, wie viel sie Professor Snape sagen konnte, ohne Harry zu verraten. Allein die Tatsache, _dass_ sie etwas berichten würde, kam schon einem Verrat gleich. Doch Professor Snape würde sie nicht gehen lassen, ehe sie ihm nicht zumindest ein paar Kleinigkeiten berichtet hatte.

„Wir wissen so gut wie nichts. Harry vermutet, dass Voldemort eine Waffe sucht, die etwas mit der Mysteriumsabteilung zu tun hat. Das ist alles." Und als sie genauer darüber nachdachte, kam sie zu dem Schluss, dass das _wirklich_ alles war, was sie wussten.

Professor Snape hatte wütend geblinzelt, als sie Voldemorts Namen erneut ausgesprochen hatte, doch sie kümmerte sich nicht darum. „Halten Sie Potter um jeden Preis im Schloss!", wies er sie dann plötzlich scharf an.

„Was?"

„Nicht _‚was'_! Tun Sie es einfach! Potter darf das Schloss bis zum Ende des Schuljahres nicht mehr verlassen. Es sind nur noch fünf Wochen, also sollte das nicht allzu schwer werden." Er grinste süffisant und Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

„Warum sollte ich Ihnen derart vertrauen?"

Professor Snape schnaubte. „Das frage ich mich auch schon das ganze Jahr! Aber anscheinend vertrauen Sie mir genug, um mir freiwillig Ihre Hilfe aufzuzwingen, nicht wahr?" Er legte den Kopf schief und Hermine senkte den Blick. „Also setzen Sie dieses Vertrauen ausnahmsweise einmal dazu ein, um Ihrem Freund das Leben zu retten!"

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich verstehe nicht, worum es geht", sagte sie dann leise und ein flehender Ausdruck lag auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie wusste nicht, was Professor Snape mit allem bezweckte. Und sie wusste nicht, ob sie Harrys Argumenten unter diesen Umständen standhalten könnte.

„Das müssen Sie auch nicht! Sorgen Sie dafür, dass wenigstens Potter seine Nase aus den Angelegenheiten des Ordens heraus hält und Sie helfen uns damit mehr, als Sie es das ganze Jahr über mit Ihren lächerlichen Aktionen getan haben."

Hermine wand sich ein Zeit lang unter Professor Snapes Blicken. Es widerstrebte ihr, seinen Wünschen nachzukommen, ohne die genaueren Hintergründe zu erfahren. „Schön", erwiderte sie schließlich langgezogen und ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie diese ganze Aufforderung mehr als albern fand. „Ich werde mich darum kümmern." Beinahe augenblicklich strömten die Gewissensbisse gegenüber Harry und Ron in ihren Verstand.

Professor Snape nickte mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht. „Sie können dann gehen, Miss Granger. Ihre Strafarbeit ist beendet."

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Und, hat es euch gefallen? Ich bin eine furchtbar neugierige Person, also scheut euch nicht, es mich wissen zu lassen... ;) 


	7. Die eigene Rückkehr

Ich scheine euch ja mit dem letzten Teil gewaltig verwirrt zu haben... Zu sagen, das wäre nicht meine Absicht gewesen, wäre gelogen, deswegen lasse ich es. ;) Aber ihr werdet merken, dass das letzte Kapitel das Ende des 5. Schuljahres gewesen ist. Ich beginne hier mit dem 6. Schuljahr und ihr müsst die Geschehnisse aus dem Buch ein bisschen einbauen und so zurechtbiegen, dass sie zu den Umständen hier passen. Ich wollte die ganze Geschichte in der Mysteriumsabteilung nicht noch einmal erzählen.  
Als Entschädigung gibt es heute ein zweites Storypic, das ich letztens gebastelt habe. Sehen könnt ihr es unter folgendem Link und ich hoffe, es gefällt euch: http:// i178. photobucket. com/ albums/ w266/ watchersgoddess/ isem/ sSpemEtMetum2b.jpg _(Leerzeichen entfernen!)_  
An Ranita75: Ich hoffe, dir werden ein paar Fragen beantwortet und hast auch dieses Mal wieder deinen Spaß mit dem Kapitel. :)

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

I long to be a part.  
I isolate my heart.  
You've drawn me into your world.  
Now I too spin limbless.

_(Sia – Moon)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 7 – Die eigene Rückkehr**

Die Sommerferien nach ihrem fünften Schuljahr verbrachte Hermine mit ihren Eltern. Es drängte sie danach, Abstand von der Zaubererwelt und von allem, was Harry und Professor Snape betraf, zu bekommen. Sie brauchte Ruhe; sie musste nachdenken.

Natürlich hatte sie versucht, Harry zurückzuhalten. Und natürlich hatte er nicht auf sie gehört. Was ja nicht mal das schlimmste war, damit hatte sie gerechnet. Er hatte ihr Argumente vorgelegt, die sie nicht einfach von der Hand weisen konnte. Er hatte sie quasi mit einer Diskussion nach allen Regeln der Kunst davon überzeugt, dass er ins Zaubereiministerium gehen _musste_, um was-auch-immer aus der Mysteriumsabteilung zu holen.

Und jetzt war Sirius tot und sie konnte nicht umhin, sich zumindest einen Teil der Schuld daran zu geben.

Hätte sie auf Professor Snape gehört, wäre das alles nicht passiert. Hätte sie sich nicht auf die Diskussion eingelassen, würde Harrys Pate noch leben. Wäre sie standhaft geblieben und Harry nie in die Mysteriumsabteilung gekommen, hätte Voldemort selbst dort auftauchen müssen und vielleicht... vielleicht hätten die Auroren es geschafft, ihn zumindest zu schwächen.

In den Sommerferien nach dem fünften Schuljahr gab es viele _‚Vielleicht'_s für Hermine. Und eben so viele _‚Was wäre wenn...'_s. Und _‚Hätte ich doch nur...'_s. Und nichts davon machte etwas besser.

Harry und Ron versuchten nicht, Kontakt mit ihr aufzunehmen. Nachdem sie den beiden am Zug gesagt hatte, dass sie nicht zum Fuchsbau kommen, sondern ihre Ferien bei ihren Eltern verbringen würde, hatten sie es still akzeptiert. Ron hatte versucht, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass sie keine Schuld an dem hatte, was passiert war. Harry hatte kaum mit ihr gesprochen.

Sie wusste nicht, ob er ihr vorwarf, dass sie nicht konsequenter gewesen war, oder ob er sich vorwarf, nicht auf sie gehört zu haben. Vielleicht war es Irrsinn zu vermuten, einer ihrer besten Freunde würde ihr die Schuld am Tod seines Paten geben, doch Hermines Gewissensbisse waren erschreckend hartnäckig und verfolgten ihre ganz eigene Realität.

Irgendwann beendete sie das ganze Hin und Her, indem sie sich sagte, dass sie gar nicht wissen wollte, warum Harry ihr nicht in die Augen sehen konnte, denn alles endete in immer neuen _‚Vielleicht'_s und _‚Was wäre wenn...'_s und _‚Hätte ich doch nur...'_s und von denen hatte sie bereits genug.

Tatsache war, dass keiner der beiden wusste, dass ihr Handeln ihren Ursprung in einer Warnung von Professor Snape gehabt hatte. Sie hatte es in dem Wissen, dass sie dann noch weniger darauf gehört hätten, für sich behalten. Und der größte Teil ihres schlechten Gewissens galt zu ihrer großen Überraschung ihrem Lehrer.

Er hatte seine Gründe gehabt, sie zu warnen. Er hatte gehofft, dass sie ihm vertrauen würde. Und sie hatte dieses Vertrauen enttäuscht. Sie konnte kaum glauben, wie sehr diese Erkenntnis ihr weh tat. Und genauso wenig konnte sie sich vorstellen, wie die erste Begegnung zwischen ihnen sein würde.

Konnte sie jetzt noch immer auf ihn warten, wenn ein weiteres Treffen stattfand? Oder hatte sie jetzt alles verspielt, was sie vielleicht jemals bei ihm erreicht hatte?

Und da war es wieder... ein weiteres _‚Vielleicht'_.

_Intelligenz ist ein Fluch!_

Also zog sie an diesem Morgen frustriert die Decke über den Kopf und erstickte so ein Stöhnen, das aus der Angst vor diesem Tag resultierte. In ziemlich genau drei Stunden sollte sie den Hogwarts-Express besteigen und zurückkehren zu all den Probleme, vor denen sie seit Wochen erfolgreich weggelaufen war.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Harry und Ron warteten bereits am Zug auf sie und Hermines Herzschlag beschleunigte sich dramatisch, als sie sich von ihren Eltern verabschiedete und zu den beiden ging. Ihr Hände wurden feucht und sie hatte Mühe, ihren Koffer nicht fallen zu lassen. 

„Hallo", begrüßte sie die beiden zögerlich und für einen Moment standen sie sich betreten gegenüber. Dann brach Harry endlich diesen Moment und umarmte sie.

_Bei allen Göttern des Himmels..._

Für einige lange Sekunden ließ er sie nicht los und Hermine seufzte leise an seinem Ohr. „Du hast mir gefehlt, Mine", murmelte er, woraufhin sie erneut seufzte.

„Es tut mir so Leid, Harry!" Als er sie endlich losließ, schwammen ihre Augen in Tränen, die über ihre Wangen liefen, als auch Ron sie in seine Arme schloss.

„Schön, dich zu sehen." Er lächelte unsicher und wischte ihr dann eine der Tränen von der Wange.

„Ja, finde ich auch."

Erneut schwiegen sie sich an, dieses Mal allerdings, weil sie es genossen, sich nach einer so ungewohnt langen Zeit wieder gegenüberzustehen. „Kommst du mit in den Zug? Wir haben ein Abteil für uns gefunden und wenn wir nicht wollen, dass Colin und seine Kamera uns Gesellschaft leistet, sollten wir es verteidigen gehen." Ron langte nach ihrem Koffer und schritt forsch auf die Abteiltür zu.

Hermine grinste schief und ging dann zu Harry. „Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie leise und er zuckte mit den Schultern, das Gesicht leicht verzerrt.

„Und dir?", fragte er dann leise.

Sie nickte. „Genauso."

„Lass uns zu Ron gehen, ja?" Sie glaubte in seiner Stimme ein leises Zittern zu hören und wandte sich einverstanden zur Tür um. Diese Begrüßung hatte einige der _‚Vielleicht'_s aus dem Weg geräumt, was sie mit Erleichterung und Freuden bemerkte. Ihre Gewissensbisse waren kleiner geworden und das verrutschte Bild ihres Lebens kam allmählich wieder in seinen Rahmen zurück.

Doch die schwierigste Begegnung hatte sie noch vor sich.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Hermine hatte mit vielem gerechnet. Mit eiskalten, bösen, besserwisserischen, mahnenden, zurechtweisenden oder auch einfach mit enttäuschten Blicken. Doch nichts in dieser Art bekam sie von Professor Snape. 

Wann immer sie es wagte, einen Blick zum Lehrertisch zu werfen, sah Professor Snape in eine andere Richtung und es schien beinahe so, als würde er sie gar nicht bemerken.

„Willst du mit deinem Kamikazeakt weitermachen?", fragte Harry sie beim Essen mit leiser Stimme.

Ron warf ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu. „Kamikatze?" Doch Harry ignorierte die Frage und sah Hermine weiter an.

Sie wandte sich irritiert zu ihm und nickte dann. „Ich muss. Ich kann jetzt keinen Rückzieher machen." Und so sehr sie dies bisher als Ausrede genutzt hatte, so sehr bemerkte sie nun, dass es schlichtweg stimmte.

_Sofern er es denn noch zulässt._

Sie hatte sich in eine Lage manövriert, die sie auf ihre ganze eigene, komplett verdrehte Art gefesselt hatte. Professor Snape war ein Geheimnis, das sie um jeden Preis entschlüsseln wollte. Er verbarg die Wahrheit seiner Person, nur er wusste, auf wessen Seite er wirklich stand. Und sie wollte es erfahren.

Es fühlte sich ein bisschen an wie das verzweifelte Quengeln eines Kindes, das wissen wollte, warum Wasser lebensnotwendig war, einen aber auch töten konnte. Warum half Professor Snape Professor Dumbledore, wenn er doch so offensichtlich böse war? Oder warum war er ein Todesser, wenn er doch auf ihrer Seite stand?

Egal, wie sie es drehte und wendete, das eine passte nicht zum anderen und sie wollte, _musste_ wissen, welche seiner Rollen gespielt war.

„Er ist Schuld an Sirius' Tod", flüsterte Harry nun zischend und Hermine starrte ihn entsetzt an.

„Das ist er nicht, Harry! Er hat versucht dich aufzuhalten." Noch ehe sie wusste, was sie tat, hatten diese Worte ihren Mund verlassen. Und nach einigen Sekunden tat ihr das noch nicht mal mehr Leid. Diese Warnung war das beste Argument, was sie Harry und Ron entgegenbringen konnte. Zum Beweis, dass Professor Snape auf der guten Seite stand. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie diesen Joker ausspielte und vielleicht würden die beiden dann verstehen, weswegen sie nicht aufhören konnte.

„Was?" Harry hatte einige Zeit gebraucht, ehe er ihren letzten Satz verstanden hatte.

Hermine drängte ihre Bedenken über die Wahrheit beiseite und reckte ihr Kinn vor. „Er hat mir gesagt, ich solle dich um jeden Preis im Schloss halten." Sie machte eine kleine Pause und fügte dann hinzu: „Es ist meine Schuld, dass sein Plan nicht funktioniert hat." Sie war sehr leise geworden und schluckte hart. Dann legte sie ihre Gabel zur Seite, wissend, dass sie an diesem Abend keinen Bissen mehr herunter bekommen würde.

Ron hatte die Unterhaltung der beiden von der anderen Seite des Tisches belauscht und sie sah, wie seine Blicke irritiert zwischen Professor Snape und Harry hin und her glitten. „Du hast wirklich auf ihn gehört?", fragte er dann mit vollem Mund.

Hermine sah ihn fassungslos an. „Wie man sieht, lag er ja nicht unbedingt falsch mit seiner Anweisung! Wäre Harry nicht im Ministerium gewesen, hätte Voldemort selbst dort aufkreuzen müssen, um die Prophezeiung zu bekommen!"

Als Hermine den Namen Voldemorts so scharf und laut aussprach, verstummten einige Gespräche um sie herum und sie spürte, wie sie rot anlief; vor Zorn und vor Verlegenheit. Das war nicht gerade das Thema, das man inmitten einer großen Menschenmasse besprechen sollte, wie ihr nun bewusst wurde.

„Wir reden später darüber", zischte sie Ron mahnend zu, als die anderen ihre Gespräche wieder aufgenommen hatten.

Doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Da gibt es nichts mehr zu bereden. Es ist vollkommen klar."

Sie sah ihn fragend an, bekam aber keine weiteren Erklärungen mehr aus ihm heraus. Was war klar? Was ging gerade in Harrys Kopf vor? Egal, was es war, das war der Grund gewesen, weswegen sie das Detail mit Professor Snape eigentlich für sich hatte behalten wollen.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Obwohl für Ron der Stundenplan in diesem Jahr Wahrsagen am Montag und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste am Freitag vorsah, fand er auch dieses Mal genug Gründe, warum es ihn am schlechtesten erwischt hatte. Hermine schüttelte darüber nur den Kopf, war aber froh, dass sie Wahrsagen rechtzeitig abgegeben hatte. Ihr Montag begann mit Alte Runen und sie war mehr als zufrieden damit. 

Dennoch fieberte sie in dieser ersten Schulwoche der Doppelstunde Zaubertränke am Mittwoch entgegen. Die Ignoranz, mit der Professor Snape sie strafte, hatte ihre Laune ziemlich getrübt und obwohl sie eigentlich froh sein sollte, aus dieser ganzen Sache – sie wusste nicht so recht, wie sie das, was vor den Ferien zwischen ihr und Professor Snape gewesen war, sonst bezeichnen sollte – wieder rausgekommen zu sein, fühlte es sich dennoch an, als hätte sie etwas sehr Wertvolles verloren.

Immer, wenn sie an diesen Punkt ihres Gedankenganges kam, schüttelte sie über sich selbst den Kopf und schalt sich eine blöde Nuss. Professor Snape hatte sie nach den Todessertreffen nie auf dem Gelände haben wollen und sie mehr als mies behandelt. Es war vollkommen irrational, sich jetzt schlecht zu fühlen.

Trotzdem hielt sie Ausschau; sowohl nach Professor Snape, als auch nach Harry. Sie wartete auf das nächste Treffen, das nach den Ereignissen in der Mysteriumsabteilung zweifellos irgendwann kommen musste. Voldemort konnte es sich jetzt, wo die Prophezeiung für ihn für immer verloren war, nicht erlauben, unaufmerksam zu sein.

Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Harry durch sein Wissen um den Inhalt der Prophezeiung (er hatte ihr und Ron in einem Gespräch in der Nacht nach den Vorfällen im Ministerium davon erzählt) einen deutlichen Vorteil gegenüber Voldemort hatte, überkam sie jedes Mal ein nervöses Kribbeln. Es konnte nicht mehr allzu lange dauern, bis es zu dem alles entscheidenden Duell zwischen ihnen kommen würde. Und sie wusste mit Sicherheit, dass sie an Harrys Seite stehen würde.

„Hermine, kommst du?"

Sie schrak aus ihren Gedanken und blinzelte mehrmals, als Ron sie am Arm fasste und auf das Schloss deutete. Ihre Pause war beendet und als ihr dies bewusst wurde, kehrte die Aufregung zurück. Es war Zeit für Zaubertränke. „Ja, natürlich."

Der Rothaarige lächelte milde. „Falls er dir den Kopf abreißt, werde ich mich höchstpersönlich bei Professor Dumbledore beschweren. Versprochen!"

Sie lachte kurz auf. „Das Schlimme ist, dass ich dieses Angebot sehr beruhigend finde." Seine Hand tastete kurz nach ihrer und drückte sie flüchtig. Ein Schwall von Dankbarkeit überschwemmte ihren Körper und sie spürte, wie ihr Herzschlag sich etwas beruhigte.

Dann folgte sie Harry und Ron zurück ins Schloss, klammerte sich allerdings an ihren Büchern fest wie ein Ertrinkender an einem Stück Holz.

Wenige Minuten später rauschte Professor Snape an den Schülern auf dem Gang vorbei und schloss die Tür zum Klassenraum auf. Hermine hielt sich absichtlich sehr weit hinten, damit sie als letztes den Raum betreten würde, doch Professor Snape schlängelte sich mitten in einer Schülertraube mit hinein. Als ob er ihr wirklich aus dem Weg ging.

_Das ist doch absurd! Es ist ja nicht so, als ob er sich mir früher in den Weg gestellt hätte._

Zu ihrer Enttäuschung musste Hermine dann auch noch feststellen, dass der letzte freie Platz der neben Neville war und mental bereitete sie sich auf eine anstrengende Stunde vor.

„I-Ich hab gelernt in den Ferien. Meine Großmutter musste nur drei neue Kessel besorgen", murmelte der Junge leise, als er ihren missmutigen Blick gesehen hatte und Hermine nickte mit einem erzwungenen Lächeln.

„Hast du zur Angstbewältigung ein Bild von Professor Snape vor deinen Kessel gehängt?" Die Frage tat ihr Leid, sobald das letzte Wort ihren Mund verlassen hatte. Sie seufzte. „Tut mir Leid, Neville! Es ist nicht mein Tag heute." Er schien etwas beleidigt, nickte jedoch und wandte seinen Blick dann nach vorne.

_Mist!_

Professor Snape hatte sich nicht übermäßig um die Schüler gekümmert, sondern sofort damit begonnen, die Zutaten des heutigen Trankes an die Tafel zu schreiben. Er wusste, dass alle von alleine ruhig werden würden. Nicht einmal die Slytherins erlaubten es sich, zu auffällig zu sein in seinem Unterricht.

Hermine schrieb die Liste ab und bemerkte dabei nicht einmal, was genau sie eigentlich tat. Ihre Gedanken waren weit weg an dem Abend, an dem er sie gewarnt hatte. Etwas war anders gewesen, oder bildete sie sich das nur ein? _Er_ war anders gewesen als sonst, weniger zynisch, irgendwie... zugänglicher.

„Miss Granger, anstatt die ganze Zeit die Tafel anzustarren, sollten Sie endlich mit Ihrem Trank beginnen! Ich werde Sie heute testen."

Sie erschrak heftig, als die kalte, zynische Stimme so dicht an ihrem Ohr erklungen war. Hastig setzte sie sich gerade auf und erkannte dann, dass Professor Snape neben ihr stand und süffisant grinsend auf sie hinab sah. Ihr lief eine Gänsehaut den Rücken hinunter und unwillkürlich musste sie an Ginnys Worte denken.

_Er hat dieses gewisse Etwas..._

Hermine blinzelte mehrmals. „Ja, Sir", erwiderte sie schnell und erhob sich, um die Zutaten aus dem Schülerschrank zu holen. Sie hatte keine Zweifel daran, dass sie ihren Trank auch heute perfekt zubereiten würde. Dennoch schwang eine gewisse Niedergeschlagenheit mit bei dem Gedanken, dass er sie genauso behandelte, wie er es bis zum vierten Schuljahr auch getan hatte. Wobei sie sich allerdings verbot, darüber nachzudenken, ob ihre Reaktion noch die gleiche war.

Seufzend kehrte sie zu ihrem Kessel zurück und warf einen Blick auf ihre Notizen. Als sie die Überschrift das erste Mal aufmerksam und konzentriert las, huschte ein mildes Lächeln über ihr Gesicht und ein Funken Hoffnung kehrte zurück. ‚_Aufmunterungstrank'_ stand dort in ihrer sauberen Schrift und sie weigerte sich zu glauben, dass das reiner Zufall war.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

„Man, der hatte vielleicht miese Laune heute. Er hätte seinen Trank mal selbst ausprobieren sollen. Ach was, er hätte drin baden müssen!" Missmutig warf Ron am Nachmittag seine Schultasche auf die Couch im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und ließ sich stöhnend in die Kissen sinken. Ein entsetztes Quieken ließ ihn jedoch in der Bewegung innehalten und Neville kam mit panischer Miene auf ihn zu. 

„Trevor!", rief er und griff unter das Kissen, auf das sich Ron soeben niederlassen wollte.

„Kannst du ihm nicht ein Glöckchen unhängen?", grummelte Ron und ließ sich diesmal wirklich in den Sitz fallen, nachdem Neville seine dicke, braune Kröte hervorgezogen hatte. Dieser schoss ihm zur Antwort einen bemüht finsteren Blick zu, was allein schon aufgrund von Nevilles bekannt ruhigem Gemüt komplett misslang, und ging dann – Trevor unablässig beruhigende Worte zumurmelnd – davon.

Harry setzte sich neben Ron, wobei er seine Tasche eher ruhig auf den Boden neben seinen Sessel stellte. Er hatte Nevilles Abgang erstaunt beobachtet und nun warf er Ron einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

Ginny, die sich in der Sitzecke bereits mit ihren Hausaufgaben breit gemacht hatte, sah mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue zu ihnen auf. „Was ist denn mich euch los?", fragte sie milde amüsiert.

„Zaubertränke", erwiderte Hermine schlicht und ging beschwingt und mit einem realitätsfernen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht an den beiden vorbei, um sich zu setzen. Der Aufmunterungstrank hatte seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt, das musste sie zugeben. Ihre Laune hatte ungeahnte Höhen erreicht, seitdem sie ihren Selbstversuch durchgeführt hatte, und sie genoss diese ungemein. Die letzten Monate waren nicht leicht gewesen und Momente, in denen sie sich so uneingeschränkt gut gefühlt hatte, waren sehr selten gewesen.

„Oh, das erklärt alles", murmelte Ginny und wandte sich wieder ihren Aufgaben zu.

„Er meint es doch nicht böse", sagte Hermine schließlich beschwichtigend und bezog sich dabei auf Rons Unmut gegenüber Professor Snape.

„Sag das noch mal, wenn dein Trank nicht mehr wirkt. Du bist im Moment nicht zurechnungsfähig", kommentierte der Rothaarige rigoros und Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Wenn du dir das Kapitel über den Aufmunterungstrank mal genau durchgelesen hättest, wüsstest du, dass er nicht das rationale Denken einer Person beeinflusst, sondern lediglich den Teil des Gehirns, der Glückshormone ausschüttet. Ich bin durchaus noch dazu in der Lage, klar zu denken und meine Meinung zu formulieren."

Er hob kapitulierend seine Hände in die Luft. „Schon gut, schon gut. Ich hab nichts gesagt." Einen Moment war er still, dann: „Und er ist trotzdem ein Bastard." Allerdings sehr leise.

Hermine beschloss, dass es jetzt nicht viel Sinn hatte, weiter darüber zu diskutieren. Ron war immer nur sehr schwer von seiner Meinung abzubringen, besonders wenn es um Professor Snape ging. Sie konnte diese Haltung ihrem Lehrer gegenüber ganz und gar nicht mehr verstehen – besonders im Moment nicht.

Ihre Blicke wanderten zu Harry und sie sah, dass er mit seinen Gedanken anscheinend ganz woanders war. Dieser abwesend verklärte Blick kam ihr unendlich bekannt vor und sie wünschte sich, sie könnte ihm irgendwie helfen. Doch was geschehen war, konnte niemand mehr ändern und Harry musste lernen, mit dem Verlust des Menschen zu leben, der einem Vater für ihn am nächsten gekommen war.

Diese Erkenntnis flaute den Aufmunterungstrank gewaltig ab und Hermine kuschelte sich tiefer in die Polster der Couch und wurde sehr still.

Irgendwann begannen auch Harry und Ron mit ihren Hausaufgaben und fragten sie, ob sie nicht auch arbeiten wolle. „Nein, ich kann mich im Moment nicht konzentrieren", murmelte sie zur Antwort und schüttelte angedeutet den Kopf. Eine angenehme Müdigkeit hatte sie überkommen und als die beiden sich wieder in ihre Mutmaßungen vertieft hatten, schloss sie ihre Augen und schlief ein.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Als sie wieder erwachte, dämmerte es draußen bereits und der Gemeinschaftsraum hatte sich geleert. Hier und da saßen noch ein paar vereinzelte Schülergruppen zusammen und unterhielten sich, doch mehr als ein gleichmäßiges Summen kam bei ihr nicht an. 

Harry und Ron hatten ihre Plätze weg vom großen Tisch an den Kamin verlegt und Hermine konnte durch den Spalt der beiden Sessel hindurch das kleine Feuer züngeln sehen. Obwohl es draußen sommerlich warm war, heizte das Schloss dennoch nie wirklich durch und so war es auch zu dieser Jahreszeit recht frisch, wenn die Feuer nicht brannten. Worüber Hermine eigentlich ganz froh war, denn sie mochte die Atmosphäre, die die Flammen mit Leichtigkeit zu verbreiten vermochten. Es hatte etwas Gemütliches und Heimeliges an sich, dem sie sich gerne hingab.

Erneut begann sie müde zu werden und überlegte, ob sie nicht lieber ins Bett gehen sollte. Dann allerdings hörte sie Ron etwas sagen und als ihr Verstand seine Worte verarbeitet hatte, war sie rasch wieder wach: „Er ist ein verbitterter Mann, der seinen Spaß daraus zieht, Schüler leiden zu lassen. Ich denke nicht, dass er irgendwelche Gründe für sein Verhalten hat. Er ist einfach so."

Sie musste nicht lange überlegen, um zu wissen, dass die beiden sich über Professor Snape unterhielten. Es hatte Ron wirklich maßlos geärgert, dass dieser ihn in der heutigen Stunde mehrmals ermahnt und vorgeführt hatte. Nicht, dass er sich den Schülern gegenüber sonst anders verhalten würde, doch normalerweise traf es immer Neville. Dieser wiederum war ausnahmsweise einmal recht glimpflich davon gekommen, allein schon, weil er seinen Trank nicht hatte testen lassen müssen. Hermine vermutete, dass es das erste Mal gewesen war, dass er wirklich etwas Brauchbares zustande gebracht hatte.

„Ich kann mir das nicht vorstellen. Er kann doch nicht so eiskalt zur Welt gekommen sein." Harry seufzte schwer.

„Es beschäftigt dich, dass er Hermine gewarnt hat, oder?" Ron klang etwas betreten und Hermine senkte den Blick. So verpasste sie Harrys Antwort, doch sie vermutete, dass es ein Nicken gewesen war.

„Ich verstehe es einfach nicht. Ich verstehe _ihn_ nicht..."

Nun stand sie leise auf und trat zum Feuer hinüber. Tief in die Lehnen der Ohrensessel gekuschelt, merkte weder Harry noch Ron, dass sie sich zu ihnen gesellt hatte, und die beiden erschraken, als sie leise zu sprechen begann: „Ich verstehe ihn. Er spielt auf beiden Seiten. Er muss Professor Dumbledore genug Beweise liefern, damit er ihm glaubt, dass er auf der guten Seite steht. Und er muss Voldemort genug Beweise liefern, dass er eben das nicht glaubt. Er muss seine Gedanken kontrollieren und dafür sorgen, dass ihn nichts aus der Bahn wirft. Er muss Dinge mitansehen, die..." Sie unterbrach sich selbst und fuhr dann fort: „Und er kann nicht einschreiten. Er muss Hinweise auf eine Art und Weise geben, die Voldemort glauben lassen, er hätte ihm geholfen, wenn er sie in seinen Gedanken findet. Er ist die Schlüsselfigur in einem Kampf, in den er vermutlich nur durch eine Dummheit geraten ist. Er steht zwischen zwei Stühlen und muss es sich dort irgendwie bequem machen."

Nachdem sie geendet hatte, starrte die beiden sie mit halb geöffnetem Mund an. Hermine blinzelte einige Male und verschränkte dann peinlich berührt die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich bin übrigens wieder wach", fügte sie dann noch hinzu und hoffte, dass einer der beiden endlich etwas sagen würden.

„Ja, das... haben wir bemerkt", nuschelte Ron unverständlich und räusperte sich dann. „Gut geschlafen?"

Er schien vom Thema ablenken zu wollen und Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihre kleine Rede so einfach übergehen wollte, wie er es gerade tat. Ein Blick zu Harry zeigte ihr, dass er sie nicht mehr ansah, sondern vielmehr wieder in das Spiel des Feuers vertieft war. Und in seine Gedanken.

„Ja, schon. Ein bisschen unbequem auf der Couch, aber es war okay", ging sie deswegen auf den Themenwechsel ein und fühlte sich plötzlich sehr unwohl zwischen ihren Freunden. „Hört mal, ich denke, ich werd' ins Bett gehen. Ich bin immer gar nicht mehr zu gebrauchen, wenn ich nachmittags geschlafen hab. Rede nur noch wirres Zeug." Sie lachte kurz und sehr nervös klingend auf, doch Ron nickte eifrig.

„Mach das. Wir werden wohl auch bald gehen. Oder Harry?"

„Huh? Oh, ja, werden wir." Er schien sehr verwirrt.

„Okay... Wir sehen uns dann morgen. Schlaft gut!" Mit einem kurzen Winken löste sie sich von den Sesseln und holte ihre Sachen, nachdem sie beinahe auf Trevor getreten wäre, der seinem Besitzer offenbar erneut entwischt war. In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, lehnte sie sich erschöpft von innen gegen die Tür.

Was war bloß in sie gefahren, so von Professor Snape zu sprechen? Es war natürlich ihre Meinung über ihn, das, was sie sich in durchwachten Nächten so wunderbar zurechtgelegt hatte, weil es in ihr Bild passte. Das war, wie sie Professor Snape sehen wollte.

_Das gewisse Etwas..._

Vielleicht war er in Wirklichkeit aber auch ganz anders. Vielleicht war er aus freiem Willen und aus voller Überzeugung ein Todesser geworden. Vielleicht war er auch jetzt im Grunde noch immer von Voldemort überzeugt, verbarg dies aber, weil er gemerkt hatte, dass Professor Dumbledore recht erfolgreich an Voldemorts Stuhl sägte. Vielleicht...

Frustriert fuhr sie sich mit den Händen durch die Haare und fühlte sich an ihre Ferien erinnert. Die _‚Vielleicht'_s kehrten zurück und sie wünschte sich noch etwas von dem Aufmunterungstrank. Wüsste sie nicht, dass dieser ebenso süchtig machen konnte, wie viele handelsübliche Rauschgifte, hätte sie sich noch welchen für sich gemischt. Doch so zog sie es vor, ihre Gedanken zu ertragen. Das wäre vermutlich wesentlich weniger problematisch.

Also machte sie sich fertig fürs Bett und nahm sich ein Buch von ihrem Nachttisch (_Wasserzauber – 1001 Wege über das Wasser zu gehen_), das sie zu lesen begann, als sie bemerkte, dass sie jetzt eigentlich hellwach war.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Zwei Stunden später klopfte es leise an ihrer Tür und Hermine zog sich ihren Morgenmantel über, ehe sie öffnete. Sie war sehr überrascht, als sie Harry sah. 

„Harry? Wie bist du denn hier hoch gekommen?", fragte sie verwirrt und sah über seine Schulter hinweg zu den Stufen, die zu ihrem Zimmer hinaufführten. Sie waren mit einem Zauber belegt, der es Jungs verbot, sie zu betreten. Hermine musste schmunzeln, als sie sich an den Vorfall erinnerte, bei dem Ron ihr vor einigen Jahren in ihr Zimmer folgen wollte und die Treppe sich unter seinen Füßen in eine Rutsche verwandelt hatte.

„Ich... ähm", druckste er herum. „Ich habe von Ginny das Passwort."

„Oh, okay. Ist denn alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie leise, damit niemand sie hörte. Sie hätte ihn auch gerne hereingelassen, doch auch die Zimmer waren mit Zaubern belegt, die es den Vertretern des anderen Geschlechts verboten, die Räume zu betreten. Zwar gab es auch hier Passworte für den Notfall, doch nur die Lehrer wussten sie, da sie selbst in einem Notfall ja schon im Raum wäre und sie dementsprechend nicht benötigte. Harry vermutete nichts anderes und machte deswegen nicht einmal Anstalten, hereinzukommen.

„Ja. Nein... Ich weiß nicht", druckste er unsicher und Hermine lehnte sich besorgt dreinblickend gegen den Türrahmen.

„Was ist los?"

Er trat unruhig von einem Bein aufs andere und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare, eine Geste, die ihr sehr bekannt vorkam. „Was du vorhin über Snape gesagt hast..." Er stockte und Hermine sah verlegen an.

„... war vollkommen übertrieben", vollendete sie seinen Satz, als er um Worte rang.

„Nein! Nun ja, vielleicht, aber... es macht auf groteske Weise einen Sinn, dem ich mich leider nicht entziehen kann." Sie musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen, als sie den angewiderten Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht sah. Er hatte offensichtlich wirkliche Probleme damit, zu akzeptieren, dass Professor Snape ebenso Gefühlsleichen in seinem Keller hatte, wie jeder andere auch. Das wollte einfach nicht zu seinem perfekten Hassbild passen und auch wenn sie sich schlecht dabei fühlte, konnte Hermine eine leichte Genugtuung nicht verdrängen.

„War es das, was du mir sagen wolltest?", fragte sie dann nach und Harry schüttelte den Kopf, offenbar erleichtert, dass sie nicht mit seinem Eingeständnis aufzog.

„Nein, ich... Du solltest nach ihm sehen, Mine. Heute Abend." Sein Blick wurde warnend und eindringlich und Hermines Muskeln spannten sich an.

„O-Okay." Ihre Gedanken rasten.

_Ein Treffen. Heute Abend. Wie spät ist es? Ist er schon wieder zurück? Liegt er womöglich verletzt auf den Ländereien? _

„Danke, Harry!"

Der Dunkelhaarige schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Schon gut. Erzähl' bloß nicht Ron, dass ich dich gewarnt habe." Sie schüttelte leicht grinsend den Kopf.

„Niemals."

Er wollte sich bereits wieder abwenden, als er sich noch einmal zu ihr umwandte: „Oh, und bleib' standhaft, ja?"

Hermine nickte und schenkte ihm so ein stummes Versprechen. Sie wollte die Tür bereits hinter sich zu ziehen, als ihr einfiel: „Harry, vergiss nicht..." Doch zu spät. Harry nahm bereits die erste Stufe nach unten und innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen klappten die Stufen um und die Treppe verwandelte sich in eine Rutsche.

„Oh verdammt!", hörte sie Harry rufen und laut fluchend rutschte er den spiralförmigen Gang hinunter. Vom Gemeinschaftsraum schallte Rons lautes Gelächter und ein weiterer Fluch von Harry zu ihr hinauf. Hermine kehrte leise kichernd in ihr Zimmer zurück. Nachdem sie die Tür jedoch hinter sich geschlossen hatte, wurde ihr Gesichtsausdruck schnell wieder ernst. Sie musste sich anziehen und ihr Versprechen einlösen.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Und, ist nun einiges ein bisschen klarer geworden? Ich würde mich freuen, eure Meinung zu hören. Schließlich veröffentliche ich die Story ja deswegen. ;) 


	8. Verirrt

Wie immer zuerst vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews, vor allem auch an Zephyr und Sissi (_zurückknuddel_)!  
Es war die Frage aufgekommen, inwieweit ich die Handlung des sechsten Bandes mit in meine Story übernehme. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich den sechsten Band vor über einem Jahr gelesen habe und deswegen nicht mehr alle Einzelheiten weiß/wusste, weswegen eine ganze Menge fehlen wird. Anderes habe ich bewusst rausgelassen, weil es mir nicht in den Kram gepasst hat. ;) Im Einzelnen bedeutet dies: Slughorn taucht nicht auf, dementsprechend ist Snape immer noch Lehrer für Zaubertränke. Das Buch des Halbblutprinzen fällt demnach auch weg, weil Snape es merken würde, wenn Harry mit seinem eigenen Schulbuch arbeitet – was allerdings nicht bedeutet, dass es dieses Buch nicht trotzdem gibt. Das Trio weiß bloß nichts davon. ;) Außerdem habe ich auch die Horkruxe rausgelassen, weil die Story so schon lang genug geworden ist (70 Kapitel insgesamt).  
Das ist soweit erstmal alles, was mir spontan einfällt. Alles andere wird sich im Laufe der Story klären. :)  
So, und jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel!

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Hush now, don't explain;  
there ain't nothing to gain.  
Well, I'm glad you're back,  
but don't explain.

_(Herbie Hancock feat. Damien Rice and Lisa Hannigan – Don't explain)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 8 – Verirrt**

Hermines Herz raste, während sie sich anzog. An der Tür stehend, eine Hand bereits auf der Klinke, zögerte sie.

Würde er ihre Hilfe akzeptieren?

Sie entschied, dass sie sich über diese Frage später Gedanken machen konnte, denn sonst konnte sie gleich hier bleiben. Entschlossen riss sie die Tür auf und lief leise die Treppen hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war bereits spät geworden und Harry und Ron saßen vertieft über ihrem Schachspiel. Sie sahen nicht auf, als Hermine mit schnellen Schritten durch den Raum stapfte. Fred und George standen in einer Ecke des Raumes und priesen einigen Fünftklässlern enthusiastisch ihre neueste Erfindung an – Saugnapf-Augen.

Fred warf soeben etwas an die gegenüberliegende Wand und das wabbelige Etwas blieb an der glatten Oberfläche kleben. Nachdem die Masse aufgehört hatte, sich zu bewegen, konnte Hermine das Ding genauer erkennen. In einen weißen Grundkörper war eine marineblaue Iris mit schwarzer Pupille eingelassen – es sah wirklich aus wie ein Augapfel. George setzte sich daraufhin eine Brille mit großen schwarzen Rändern auf die Nase und tippte sich bedächtig ans Kinn.

„Neville", sagte er mit einem hämischen Grinsen. „Du hast einen Zettel auf deinem Rücken kleben." Der Angesprochene, der vor den Zwillingen stand und ihnen fasziniert zusah, drehte sich um und versuchte den Zettel – auf dem in schadenfroh hüpfenden Buchstaben _„Ich stehe auf Trelawneys Zauberkugel"_ stand – von seinem Rücken zu fischen.

Hermine hielt einen Moment lang inne und überlegte, ob sie den Weasleys dafür eine Standpauke halten sollte. Doch der Gedanke an Professor Snape hielt sie davon ab. Ohne weitere Unterbrechung steuerte sie direkt auf das Portrait der Fetten Dame zu und war froh, dass diese beim Öffnen von Innen selten erwachte. Auch an diesem Abend schlief sie weiter und Hermine schloss den Zugang umsichtig, dann schlich sie sich fort und begann ein Stockwerk tiefer zu laufen.

Es war spät, sehr spät. Vielleicht sogar _zu_ spät. Ihr Kopf war leergefegt und sie fühlte sich, als wäre sie den Tränen nahe. Was an sich vollkommen albern war und ihr auch ebenso unverständlich.

Warme Luft empfing sie, als sie auf das Gelände hinauslief, und ihre Beine trugen sie weiter zur Grenze Hogwarts'. Ihr Atem ging schnell und flach, ihre Lungen schmerzten und ihre Beine drohten unter ihr nachzugeben. Sie musste weiter. Sie wollte da sein.

Alles, was sie empfing, war die leere Stille der Nacht. Hermine sah sich hektisch um, wischte sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und stützte sich auf ihren Knien ab, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Die Erkenntnis, dass sie wirklich zu spät war, traf sie hart.

Einige Minuten wartete sie noch, dann drehte sie sich um und ging langsam und mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen zum Schloss zurück. Ihre Schritte hallten von den Wänden der Eingangshalle wider und sie drehte sich einmal um sich selbst. Die Stundengläser waren fast allesamt leer, nur bei zwei Häusern gab es bereits kleine Erfolge zu verzeichnen. Das Schuljahr hatte gerade erst begonnen. Noch genossen sie die Zeit, in der sie nichts zu verlieren hatten.

_Nichts zu verlieren..._

Kurzentschlossen wandte sie sich der Treppe zu den Kerkern zu und lief in die noch kälteren Gänge der Schule hinab. Sie hatte absolut nichts zu verlieren und genau dieses Mantra sagte sie sich immer und immer wieder.

Vor der Tür zu Professor Snapes Büro blieb sie stehen, schnappte erneut nach Atem und presste sich eine Hand auf die schmerzende Seite. Ihr Kopf pochte, sie schwitzte. Ihre zitternden Finger klopften dreimal an, dann trat sie einen Schritt in den Gang zurück.

Und wartete erneut.

Es dauerte lange, ehe die Tür sich öffnete und ihr Herzschlag stolperte, als sie das blasse Gesicht ihres Lehrers sah. Er musterte sie von oben bis unten und seine Augen verengten sich. „Was wollen Sie?"

Hermine spürte ihren Mut schwinden, straffte allerdings trotzdem ihre Haltung. „Sehen, wie es Ihnen geht", nuschelte sie leise und trat einen zögernden Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Es geht mir bestens!", schnappte er kurz angebunden und wollte die Tür bereits wieder schließen.

„Warten Sie!", rief sie erschrocken über seine Reaktion und selbst in ihren Ohren klang es absolut erbärmlich.

„Seien Sie still, verdammt!" Seine Stimme war nur ein Zischen und er sah sich im Gang um, ehe er sie wieder fixierte. „Was denn noch?"

Hermine zögerte. Mit halb geöffnetem Mund stand sie vor ihm und wünschte sich, er würde sie in sein Büro lassen. Sie verdrängte die Absurdität ihres Wunsches, Professor Snapes Büro zu betreten. Das ließ sich in diesem Moment nicht mit allen anderen Gedanken, die durch ihren Kopf wirbelten, vereinigen. „Es tut mir Leid", sagte sie dann endlich und das schien nicht das zu sein, was Professor Snape erwartet hatte.

„Was tut Ihnen Leid, Miss Granger?" Punktgenau akzentuiert und präzise hatte er diese Worte ausgesprochen, doch sie suchte vergeblich nach dem spitzen Sarkasmus.

„Dass ich Ihre Bitte nicht erfüllt habe_." Bleib standhaft!_, wirbelte Harrys Anweisung durch ihren Kopf. Sie hatte es ihm versprochen.

Professor Snape fixierte sie mit abweisenden Blicken, doch da war noch etwas anderes, das ihr Mut machte. „Darf ich reinkommen?", fügte sie deswegen noch leise hinzu und sah, wie Professor Snapes Haltung sich straffte.

„Ich wüsste nicht wozu. Oder gibt es noch andere Dinge, für die Sie sich entschuldigen möchten?" Er lehnte sich hart gegen seine Tür und Hermine sah, wie er vorsichtig sein anderes Bein belastete. _Zu_ vorsichtig für normale Verhältnisse.

Deswegen nickte sie langsam. „Ja, die gibt es." Sie machte eine lange Pause und hielt seinem Blick stand. Ihre Lippen pressten sich zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen. _Kontrolle_, dachte sie entsetzt; sie musste sich wieder unter Kontrolle kriegen, oder das alles hier würde sehr peinlich enden.

Professor Snape wartete. Zögerte. Prüfte sie mit analytischen Blicken und legte ganz leicht den Kopf schief. Dann trat er zur Seite und öffnete die Tür ein Stück weiter. Hermine senkte den Blick und befahl ihren Beinen, die wenigen Schritte in das Büro ihres Lehrers zu gehen.

Es war kalt in diesem Raum und sie sah, dass er das Feuer in seinem Kamin nicht entzündet hatte. Ein Frösteln überkam sie und sie zog ihr dünnes Oberteil weiter ihren Körper herab.

„Werden Sie los, was Sie mir sagen wollen, und dann gehen Sie!"

Hermine drehte sich zu Professor Snape um, der nun seinen Platz hinter dem Schreibtisch ansteuerte, allerdings davor stehen blieb und sich hart auf der Tischplatte abstützte.

„Wo sind Sie verletzt?", fragte sie mit sanfter Stimme und knetete die Hände vor dem Körper.

„Was?" Entsetzt und scharf. Seine Augen wurden so schmal wie Professor McGonagalls Lippen wenn sie wütend war.

Sie holte einmal tief Luft. „Sie sind verletzt, Professor Snape. Wo?"

„Das geht Sie gar nichts an! Und falls das alles ist, was Sie von mir wollten, so bleibt mir auf ihre schamlose Lüge nur eines zu erwidern..." Er machte eine gehässige Pause und Hermine schluckte. „Raus!" Sein ausgestreckter Finger deutete geradewegs auf die Bürotür. Hermine tat einen Schritt in die andere Richtung.

„Wo?", wiederholte sie erneut und Professor Snape starrte sie an.

„Rede ich troll, oder haben Sie inzwischen die Fähigkeit, simple Anordnungen zu befolgen, endgültig verloren? Sie sollen mich in Ruhe lassen und verschwinden!" Ein paar Speicheltropfen flogen durch die Luft und Hermine schluckte.

„Das kann ich nicht." Während sie den Kopf schüttelte, verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn entschlossen an.

„Ich denke schon. Es ist ganz einfach. Sie müssen nur Ihren naseweisen Hintern durch diese Tür bewegen. Der Rest findet sich von allein." Da war er wieder, der Sarkasmus, nach dem sie die ganze Zeit gesucht hatte. Nur blieb die Genugtuung des Findens aus.

_Er ist ein Rätsel. Nur ein Rätsel. Es muss einen Ansatzpunkt geben, verdammt!_

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich vorhin nicht da gewesen bin."

Er zögerte einen Moment, dann wanderte sein Blick flüchtig zur Tischplatte, ehe er sagte: „Ehrlich? Mir nicht! Im Gegenteil, es war herrlich."

Es tat weh, diese Worte zu hören, doch sie sagte sich immer wieder, dass er sie nicht so meinte. Seine Körpersprache erzählte ihr die Wahrheit. Die Finger, mit denen er die Tischplatte umklammerte, waren blutleer und verkrampft. Seine Lippen waren blasser als sonst, auf seiner Stirn glänzte eine zarte Schweißschicht.

„Bitte, Professor Snape! Lassen Sie mich Ihnen helfen." Ihre Stimme rutschte merklich zu einem Flehen ab und er schnaubte kurz.

„Wozu? Fühlen Sie sich danach besser? Können Sie sich dann in die Genugtuung hüllen, eine gute Tat vollbracht zu haben?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, inzwischen wirklich den Tränen nahe. „Nein. Ich habe dann das Gefühl, etwas von meiner Schuld getilgt zu haben." Sie machte eine Pause und schluckte den Knoten in ihrem Hals. „Ich hätte auf Sie hören sollen. Ich hätte Harry zurückhalten müssen. Ich hätte alles verhindern können. Sirius könnte noch leben. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht auf Sie gehört habe, Professor Snape." Eine Träne lief rasch über ihre Wange und tropfte auf ihr Shirt.

Professor Snape schien entsetzt von dem, was vor seinen Augen geschah. Seine Gesichtszüge waren entglitten und ihm fehlten die Worte. Hermine versuchte durch ihre verschleierte Sicht etwas in seinen Augen lesen zu können. Sie sahen nicht so hart und abweisend aus wie sonst. Eher wie tiefste Nacht, nur ohne die Sterne.

_Tabula Rasa, leere Tafel. _

Das war es, was sie dort sah. Nichts. Keine Kälte, keine Brutalität, keine Abweisung.

_Ist es das, was unter seiner Oberfläche liegt? Nichts?_

„Ich bin nicht dafür da, dass Sie sich besser fühlen, Miss Granger."

Sie hatte seine Stimme noch nie so tonlos gehört. Das einzige, was man vielleicht hineininterpretieren konnte, war tiefe Erschütterung. Sie wischte sich die feuchten Spuren aus dem Gesicht und schniefte leise.

„Gehen Sie."

Dieses Mal war es kein Befehl, sondern eine Bitte. Hermine senkte den Blick und überlegte, ob sie sich erneut widersetzen sollte. Doch es fühlte sich falsch an, jetzt zu bleiben. Sie hatte etwas bei ihm ausgelöst, das sie weder benennen, noch beurteilen konnte. Es machte ihr Angst und sie wollte nicht dabei sein, wenn er sich wieder fing.

Deswegen nickte sie und ging zur Tür. Dort angekommen, legte sie ihre Hand abwartend auf den alten Knauf. „Darf ich... das nächste Mal wieder auf Sie warten?", fragte sie ganz leise und stockend. Zu mehr war sie nicht fähig, wenn sie ihre Tränen kontrollieren wollte.

Sie wartete ein paar Momente, aber Professor Snape blieb stumm. Sie nahm das als ein Ja, nickte und schlüpfte dann hinaus in den Gang. Es drangen keine Geräusche aus seinem Büro, nachdem sie es verlassen hatte. Kein Klirren, kein Seufzen, kein Anzeichen dafür, dass überhaupt jemand dort drin war.

Mit gesenktem Kopf machte sie sich auf den Weg zurück in ihren Turm.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Es überraschte sie nicht wirklich, als sie Harry am Fenster stehen sah. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer, vollkommene Stille zog durch die Luft und Hermine war sich sicher, dass er sie gehört hatte. Das Gemälde quietschte leise hinter ihr.

Sie steckte ihre Hände in die Hosentaschen und ging zu ihm. An der Wand neben dem Kamin hing noch immer das Saugnapf-Auge von den Zwillingen. Als Hermine daran vorbei lief hätte sie schwören können, dass es blinzelte. Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und murmelte ein ziemlich schwaches „_Finite Incantatem!_". Das Auge nahm eine Sekunde lang einen überraschten Ausdruck an und fiel dann mit einem nassen Plopp auf den Fußboden und rollte hinter die Couch. Hermine steckte ihren Zauberstab zurück in die Innentasche ihres Umhanges und ging zu Harry.

Der Dunkelhaarige stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf dem Fenstersims ab und starrte hinaus in die Dunkelheit der Sommernacht. Sie lehnte sich gegen die Wand neben dem Fenster und betrachtete ihn von der Seite.

Harry hatte nicht ein einziges Mal auf ihre Anwesenheit reagiert und so leistete sie ihm lediglich stumm Gesellschaft. Es war angenehm, nicht reden zu müssen. Er war genauso in seine Gedanken vertieft wie sie selbst und vor ihrem inneren Auge lief die letzte halbe Stunde noch einmal ab.

Hermine hatte selten so viel Angst gehabt wie in den Minuten in Professor Snapes Büro. Er hatte so wütend, so erzürnt gewirkt, dass es sie nicht überrascht hätte, wenn er etwas nach ihr geworfen hätte.

Doch schätzte sie ihn wirklich so ungehalten ein? Sie hatte ihn nie gewalttätig erlebt, wenn es nicht notwendig war. Die Brutalität von Professor Snape lag nicht in seinen Handlungen, sondern in seiner Ausstrahlung. Man spürte, zu was er fähig wäre, wenn man ihm die Gelegenheit dazu gab.

Heute hatte sie die Kurve anscheinend gerade so eben noch bekommen. Sie hatte ihn geschockt und erstaunt, dessen war sie sich sicher. Was hatte er erwartet? Dass sie ihm Vorwürfe machte, weil er sie nicht komplett aufgeklärt hatte? Wie könnte sie etwas anderes tun, als sich selbst die Schuld zu geben? Professor Snape hatte alles getan, was in seiner Macht stand.

Die Tatsache, dass sich jemand bei ihm entschuldigte, nachdem etwas so grauenhaft schief gelaufen war, schien ihn erstaunt zu haben. Und zwar so sehr, dass sein kompletter Schutz gefallen war. Für ein paar Sekunden war er verwundbar gewesen, einen Anblick, den sie so garantiert niemals wieder sehen würde.

Sie erinnerte sich an das ausdruckslose Schwarz seiner Augen und eine Gänsehaut lief ihr den Rücken hinab. Sie hatten wirklich leer gewirkt, doch Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob da nicht vielleicht doch mehr gewesen war. Vielleicht hatte sie nur nicht nach den richtigen Anzeichen gesucht. Vielleicht hatte er sich dieses eine Mal vollkommen geöffnet und sie hatte es verpatzt, weil sie... Was? Nicht richtig hingesehen hatte?

In diesem Moment erschrak sie, denn eine Hand legte sich an ihre Wange und schob ihre Haare zur Seite. „Was ist passiert, Mine?" Harrys Stimme klang sanft und beinahe liebevoll und erst als sie zu einer Antwort ansetzte, bemerkte sie die Tränen auf ihren Wangen. Wann hatte sie zu weinen begonnen?

„Ich weiß es nicht", seufzte sie tonlos und wischte die salzige Feuchtigkeit weg. Einen Moment lang ertrug er ihren Anblick, dann fasste er sie an der Schulter und zog sie in seine Arme. „Es ist so schwer, wieder in den Alltag zu kommen, Harry. Wie machst du das?", flüsterte sie an seinem Ohr und legte ihre Arme fest um seinen Oberkörper. Sie war ihm so unendlich dankbar für diese schlichte Geste des Haltes und des Verstehens und am liebsten hätte sie ihn gar nicht mehr losgelassen.

Er zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern. „Gar nicht, fürchte ich. Genau genommen weiß ich nicht mal mehr, wie man Alltag überhaupt buchstabiert."

Hermine lächelte, traurig und sehr, sehr flüchtig, dann zog sie sich zurück und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Nase. „Eigentlich sollte ich diejenige sein, die für dich da ist. Ich hätte den ganzen Sommer für dich da sein müssen. Du hast so viel mehr zu ertragen, es ist alles so entsetzlich schwer. Und jetzt bist du es, der mich tröstet. Und das ist entsetzlich falsch." Sie schluckte hart.

Harry gluckste verrutscht. „Weißt du, eigentlich wäre alles viel einfacher, wenn nicht jeder sagen würde, dass es schwer ist." Sie konnte sehen, dass er hartnäckig gegen seine Tränen ankämpfte.

„Es tut mir so Leid, dass ich den Sommer über nicht für dich da war", sagte sie schließlich aufrichtig und fasste ihn bei der Hand.

„Vielleicht hätte wir ja auch für dich da sein sollen... Es ist vieles schief gelaufen in den letzten Monaten, Hermine. Und wir können nichts davon ungeschehen machen. Wir können nur daraus lernen." Er wandte seinen Blick wieder hinaus auf die Ländereien und sie tat es ihm gleich.

Am Rande registrierte sie, dass in Hagrids Hütte Licht brannte. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass der Wildhüter so spät noch wach war, denn normalerweise hielt er sich an den Lauf der Sonne, um so viel Zeit wie möglich nutzen zu können.

_Vielleicht hat auch er Dinge, an denen er knabberte. Vielleicht hält auch ihn irgendetwas vom Schlafen ab. Zu müde, um vernünftig zu denken, zu wach, um Ruhe zu finden._

„Wie war dieser Trank?", fragte Harry dann unvermittelt und Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

„Welcher Trank?"

„Der Aufmunterungstrank."

Verständnis legte sich auf ihr Gesicht und sie dachte einen Moment nach, ehe sie mit den Schultern zuckte. „Die Wirkung war toll, solange sie angehalten hat. Aber die Lethargie danach ist schrecklich."

Er lächelte leicht. „Vielleicht läuft man bei diesem Trank deswegen so große Gefahr, süchtig zu werden."

„Du hast das Kapitel im Buch gelesen? Wer bist du und was hast du mit Harry gemacht?" Sie lächelte.

„Sicher habe ich es gelesen. Ich musste doch wissen, was Snape mit dir anstellt." Auch wenn er noch immer eher neckend sprach, klang doch eine milde Drohung in seiner Stimme mit.

„Er stellt gar nichts mit mir an, Harry. Ehrlich. Das bin ich alles alleine, fürchte ich." Sie seufzte und nahm sich vor, Hagrid bald mal wieder besuchen zu gehen.

„Du hast dich verändert, seitdem du bei ihm auf der Lauer liegst. Du bist irgendwie ernster geworden. Ich vermisse die alte Hermine."

Die Hexe verengte ihre Augen ein wenig. „So was nennt man erwachsen werden, Harry. Nimm dich davor in Acht, es wird dich auch irgendwann ereilen!"

„Oh Gott, bloß nicht!", stieg er auf ihr Spielchen ein und sie lachte kurz auf. „Zum Erwachsensein haben wir noch genug Zeit, wenn die Schule vorbei ist."

Da musste sie ihm zustimmen, dennoch: „Manchmal hab ich Angst, dass wir das nicht mehr erleben werden."

„Du wirst es auf jeden Fall erleben, Hermine!" Er sah sie fest an und die wilde Entschlossenheit in seinem Blick bereitete ihr eine Gänsehaut. „Wir alle werden es erleben", besann er sich dann. „Du wirst studieren und der Fledermaus zeigen, wie man einen vernünftigen Trank braut, sobald du dir Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unter den Nagel gerissen hast." Seine Blicke wurden verklärt, während er sich in seine Fantasien steigerte und Hermine grinste. „Ron wird Quidditch-Spieler und beweist ihm, wie verdammt viel besser er im Vergleich zu den Slytherins ist. Und ich..." Er machte eine Pause, so als ob er erst überlegen müsste, was er tun würde, falls er überleben sollte. „... werde Auror und ihm irgendwann das Handwerk legen und dann werde ich ihm alles zurückzahlen, was er uns angetan hat."

Hermine nickte leicht, als Harry geendet hatte und sie begeistert ansah. „Ist dir eigentlich aufgefallen, dass du mehr auf Professor Snape fixiert bist als ich?"

„Klar! Ich versuche dein Interesse an ihm zu verstehen. Ich muss mich in seinen Verstand hineinversetzen..." Er machte ein paar abstrakte Bewegungen mit seinen Fingern.

„Ich denke nicht, dass er viel über die Möglichkeiten, sich selbst zu schaden, nachdenkt."

Harry stieß einen nachdenklichen Zischlaut aus. „Ich arbeite noch daran", gestand er dann. „Im Moment gefällt mir mein Verstand besser."

Sie lachte leise auf. „Mir auch! Bleib' dabei, denn ich verstehe es selber nicht. Irgendwas an ihm... Er ist wie ein Rätsel, das ich einfach nicht lösen kann. Das macht mich wahnsinnig! Es gab bisher noch kein Rätsel, das ich nicht lösen konnte." Schmollend verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Pass' nur auf, dass das Rätsel dich nicht kaputt macht, ja? Wir brauchen dich und deinen Verstand. Wie sollen wir sonst durch die Prüfungen kommen?"

„Ach, das ist schon alles? Na, das werde ich mir merken!"

„Tja, das Leben ist unfair und hart." Harry sah sie mit einem weisen Blick an, der auf seinem jungen Gesicht einfach nur grotesk aussah.

„Und dann behauptest du, ich wäre zu erwachsen."

Der Ernst kehrte allmählich wieder zurück, als er antwortete: „Ich denke, wir sind alle zu erwachsen. Ich meine, wir sind gerade mal sechzehn Jahr alt und machen uns Gedanken über einen alles entscheidenden Krieg. Das ist nicht fair."

„Fast siebzehn", wandte sie schlicht ein.

„Hm?"

„Ich bin fast siebzehn Jahre alt, Harry." Sie grinste schief. Dieses eine Jahr, welches sie den anderen beiden voraushatte, machte sich immer öfters bemerkbar. Ihr Geburtstag war am 19. September und ihre Eltern hatten entschieden, sie nicht mit fünf, sondern erst ein Jahr später einschulen zu lassen. Sie war ihnen nicht wirklich böse.

„Das ist auch nicht das Alter für Schlachtpläne."

„Es gibt kein richtiges Alter für Schlachtpläne. Sie sind immer falsch." Er stimmte ihr nickend zu und nach einer kleinen Pause fragte sie: „Was meinst du hält Hagrid heute Abend wach?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Wir sollten mal wieder zu ihm."

„Ja... Harry, kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?" Sie drehte sich mit einem bittenden Blick zu ihm um.

„Jeden."

„Sag mir Bescheid, wenn du auch nur den leisesten Verdacht hast, dass Voldemort seine Todesser zusammenrufen könnte, ja?"

Nun zögerte er doch und Hermine konnte quasi sehen, wie er seine vorherige Antwort bereute. „Okay", gab er sich dann jedoch einverstanden und sie umarmte ihn noch einmal, dieses Mal allerdings voller Dankbarkeit.

„Wir sollten jetzt ins Bett gehen. Sonst schmeißt uns Professor McGonagall noch wegen lautem Schnarchen aus dem Unterricht." Harry nickte grinsend und nach einem kurzen Abschied gingen sie beide in ihre Schlafräume hinauf.

Nachdem Hermine die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer hinter sich geschlossen hatte, sank sie daran zu Boden und neue Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht. Die Ruhe und der Anflug von besserer Laune verschwanden, sobald sie alleine war. Ihre Gedanken strömten ungehindert auf sie ein und brachten alle Verwirrung der letzten Wochen und Monate mit sich. Sie war dem hilflos ausgeliefert und stellte nicht einmal einen Versuch an, sich dagegen zu wehren.

Hermine wusste, dass sie in dieser Nacht kein Auge mehr zutun würde und vermutete, dass es Harry ähnlich erging. Es war zu viel passiert, um den Verstand abzuschalten. Sie erkannte ihr eigenes Leben nicht wieder, fühlte sich gefangen in einem merkwürdigen Traum, von dem sie noch nicht wusste, ob er gut oder böse war. Es fühlte sich so an, als hätte sie ihren Weg verloren und sie traute sich nicht, in dieser unbekannten Umgebung zu schlafen. Es würde sie verletzlich und angreifbar machen.

_Genauso wie Professor Snape vorhin._

Sie kämpfte sich auf die Beine, nur um dann angezogen unter ihre Bettdecke zu krabbeln. Krummbein kam zu ihr und kuschelte sich schnurrend in ihren Arm. Hermine vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem weichen Fell und schloss die Augen. Sie konnte ja wenigstens so tun als ob.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Am Samstagmorgen war der Gemeinschaftsraum in Aufruhr. Fred und George standen in einer Ecke und nahmen Bestellungen für ihre Saugnapf-Augen entgegen. Mehrere Erst- und Zweitklässler standen mit großen Augen vor ihnen und klimperten mit Knuts und Sickels in ihren Händen. Hermine betrachtete das Treiben mit missbilligenden Blicken, entschied aber, ausnahmsweise einmal so zu tun, als würde sie nichts sehen.

„Kommst du mit nach Hogsmeade, Hermine?", riss Ron sie in diesem Moment aus ihrer verstohlenen Beobachtung und legte entschlossen seine Hände auf die Seiten des Buches, das sie gerade lesen wollte: „_Die hohle Kunst – Ratschläge für den richtigen Zaubertrankkessel"_. Missmutig hob sie ihren Blick und hoffte, dass dieser Antwort genug wäre.

Doch der Rothaarige tat ihr nicht den Gefallen und so seufzte sie ergeben. „Nein, danke. Ich bin müde, mies gelaunt und außerdem hab ich kein Geld mehr. Das sind gleich drei gute Gründe, das Schloss nicht zu verlassen." Sie zog das Buch unter seinen Händen hervor und lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück. Mit dem Wunsch nach etwas Zeit für sich, zog sie die Beine auf die Sitzfläche und hatte sich bereits wieder in das Kapitel vertieft – ‚_Stahl oder Aluminium? – Das Verhalten ihres Kessels beim Erhitzen' - _als Harry zu ihr kam.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du nicht mit willst? Ein bisschen Abwechslung tut uns allen gut und ich lad' dich ein." Er legte bittend den Kopf schief.

Über seine Schulter hinweg konnte sie Ron an der Tür stehen sehen, nervös von einem Bein aufs andere tretend. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass er so schnell wie möglich los wollte. „Nein, ehrlich Harry. Ich wäre heute keine angenehme Begleitung. Macht euch einen schönen Nachmittag, das nächste Mal bin ich wieder dabei, okay?"

Für einen Moment schien es, als wolle er sie doch noch überreden. Dann fügte er sich ihrem Wunsch und nickte. „Ich werde dich beim Wort nehmen", drohte er allerdings und sie lächelte schief.

„Tu das!" Harry hob kurz seine Hand zum Abschied und sie beobachtete die beiden, wie sie den Gemeinschaftsraum verließen.

Für eine halbe Stunde schaffte sie es danach noch, sich auf ihr Buch zu konzentrieren und wirklich ungestört zu lesen. Dann schwand ihre Konzentration und immer häufiger erwischte sie sich dabei, dass sie ihren Gedanken nachhing, während ihre Augen weiterhin die Zeilen abtasteten. Sie musste ganze Absätze erneut lesen, weil sie den Inhalt verpasst hatte. Und wenn es etwas gab, das sie hasste, dann das.

Schließlich klappte sie das Buch zu und setzte sich auf. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war vergleichsweise leer, viele ihrer Schulkameraden waren ebenfalls in Hogsmeade. Der Großteil der anwesenden Schüler bestand aus den unteren Jahrgangsstufen und so abgehoben sie die älteren Schüler früher auch gefunden hatte, heute war sie selbst nicht mehr übermäßig scharf darauf, zu viel Zeit mit den Kleinen zu verbringen.

Deswegen entschied sie sich dafür, endlich Hagrid besuchen zu gehen. Dass Ron und Harry sie nicht begleiten würden, war gar nicht mal so schlecht. Vielleicht könnte sie so versuchen, einige Details von Hagrid zu erfahren. Zweifelsohne wusste er mehr von dem, was in Hogwarts vorging, als er freiwillig zugegeben hätte. Und bestimmt beschränkte sich dies nicht nur auf die nähere Vergangenheit, sondern auch auf die Zeit, in der Professor Snape hier Lehrer wurde.

Mit diesem Plan im Kopf lief sie in ihr Zimmer hinauf und brachte das Buch weg. Dann schnappte sie sich eine dünne Jacke – der Herbst hielt allmählich Einzug und es wurde frisch auf den Ländereien. Auf dem Weg nach unten begegnete sie niemandem und auch das Gelände war frei. Die Luft wehte lauwarm und klar um ihr Gesicht, ließ ihre Haare leicht fliegen und sie sich vollkommen frei fühlen.

Hermine machte einen kleinen Umweg und genoss die frische Luft so länger, als sie es eigentlich gemusst hätte. Sie verbrachte viel zu wenig Zeit draußen; nicht einmal ihren Spaziergang hatte sie dieses Jahr am ersten Schultag getan. Es war einfach zu viel passiert, das sie hatten klären müssen, so dass sie es vollkommen vergessen hatte. Eigentlich eine Schande, wie sie jetzt bemerkte. Sie musste das unbedingt nachholen.

Als sie vor der Tür des Wildhüters stand, musste sie gar nicht mehr klopfen. Fang hatte ihre Ankunft längst gehört und vermutlich auch gerochen und sprang wild kläffend an der anderen Seite der Tür hoch. Sie konnte das Kratzen seiner Pfoten am Holz hören und lachte leise auf.

Kurz darauf öffnete Hagrid die Tür, hielt seinen Saurüden jedoch sicherheitshalber am Halsband fest. „Nich' doch so wild, Fang!", murmelte er, doch Hermine ging in die Hocke und ließ sich bereitwillig das Gesicht ablecken. Erfahrungsgemäß gab Fang dann schneller Ruhe, als wenn sie ihm ständig auswich.

„Schön, dich ma' wieder zu seh'n, Hermine. Wo hast du die andern beiden gelass'n?" Er sah sich hoffnungsvoll vor der Hütte um, musste dann aber erkennen, dass sie alleine war.

„Harry und Ron sind in Hogsmeade. Mir stand der Sinn nicht unbedingt nach dem Trubel und da dachte ich, ich komm dich mal wieder besuchen."

„Ein sehr guter Gedanke!", stimmte er zu und sie grinste. „Komm rein, ich hab Tee fertig."

Mit der Aussicht auf eine neue, sehr fragwürdige Kreation von Hagrids Tees betrat sie die kleine Hütte und hoffte, dass dieser Nachmittag sie irgendwie weiter bringen würde. Und wenn es nur ein kleiner Schritt zurück auf ihren Weg war.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen! Im nächsten Teil wird Hermine einige recht interessante Dinge erfahren und die Handlung fängt endlich so richtig an. ;)


	9. Eine Antwort

Vielen lieben Dank für die Reviews, an dieser Stelle auch an Zephyr! Ich schmeiß 'ne Runde Schokofrösche für alle. ;)  
Und jetzt will ich euch auch gar nicht weiter aufhalten. Viel Spaß mit dem neusten Kapitel!

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

I will go down with this ship  
and I won't put my hands up and surrender.  
There will be no white flag above my door.  
I'm in love and always will be.

_(Dido – White Flag)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 9 – Eine Antwort**

Nachdem Hagrid sie mit einer Tasse Tee und einer Schüssel Backwaren versorgt hatte (Hermine machte bei ihrem ersten Biss in einen Keks ein schmerzerfülltes Gesicht und hoffte, dass ihre Zähne ihr das nicht allzu übel nahmen; ihre Eltern hatten ihr schon mehrmals gesagt, sie solle nicht so leichtfertig damit umgehen), legte Fang seinen Kopf auf Hermines Schoß und ließ sich bereitwillig von ihr hinter den Ohren kraulen. Ein Schnurren, das eher zu einer Katze als zu einem Saurüden passte, erfüllte daraufhin die Hütte und sie kicherte leise, als sie Hagrid schmunzeln sah.

„Dann leg ma' los", nuschelte er dann und sie runzelte irritiert die Stirn.

„Womit?"

„Na, es wird doch n' Grund ham, warum du hier bist." Er langte selbst nach einem der Kekse und Hermine beobachtete erstaunt, wie er sie problemlos aß. Geschickt ließ sie ihren Keks in einer Tasche ihres Mantels verschwinden, als Hagrid sich für eine Sekunde umdrehte um nach dem Feuer zu schauen.

„Ich wollte einfach nur mal sehen, wie es dir geht." Dass das eine Lüge war, sah er ihr zweifellos an; er konnte die Augenbraue genauso effektiv hochziehen, wie Professor Snape, auch wenn der dicke, buschige Balken dabei fast gänzlich unter den filzigen Haaren verschwand.

Doch Hagrid schien nicht weiter darauf eingehen zu wollen, denn: „Na dann... Wie geht es Harry?"

Hermine seufzte und als sie aufhörte, Fang zu kraulen, stupste dieser erst zweimal gegen ihre Hand und hoffte, dass sie wieder anfing, dann zog er sich beleidigt zurück und legte sich in eine Ecke.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Sirius' Tod hat ihn sehr mitgenommen. Er braucht wohl noch Zeit, um damit zurechtzukommen."

Hagrid nickte nachdenklich. „Das hab ich mir gedacht", erwiderte er. „Aber ihr habt euch wieder vertragen, ja?"

„Haben wir uns jemals gestritten?" Sie war ehrlich irritiert.

„Ich weiß es nich'. Hab ein paar Briefe von Harry bekomm', die mir Sorgen bereitet ham. Vielleicht hab ich sie auch nur falsch verstand'n..." Er sah etwas betreten aus und Hermine überkam das schlechte Gewissen.

„Nein, hast du nicht. Aber wir haben uns nicht gestritten. Ich brauchte nur Zeit für mich. Es ist so viel passiert letztes Jahr. Ich musste mal raus." Sie stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf der Tischplatte ab und beäugte den Tee vor ihrer Nase misstrauisch. Sollte sie es wagen, einen Schluck zu probieren?

„Und geht es dir jetzt besser?"

Hermine war überrascht, wie gut er sie einzuschätzen schien. Seine Blicke waren prüfend und nachdenklich und sie hatte das Gefühl, als könne sie sich nicht so recht vor ihm verschließen. Wollte sie das eigentlich? „Es geht schon", antwortete sie und nickte unterstützend. Um sich vor weiteren Fragen zu schützen, entschied sie sich nun doch, ihren Tee zu probieren, bereute es allerdings sofort. Das Gebräu schmeckte bitter und viel zu kräftig und sie musste ein Husten unterdrücken. Feuerwhisky konnte nicht schlimmer sein.

„Schmeckt gut, hm?" Er strahlte sie breit an.

„Ja... ähm... bestens", log sie rasch und räusperte sich verlegen. „Hagrid, du warst doch schon hier, als Professor Snape eingestellt wurde, oder?" Ein Vorstoß nach vorne war jetzt genau das Richtige. Weg von ihren eigenen Problemen, hin zu denen, die sie sich machte.

„Jaah, warum?", antwortete er lang gezogen und nun lagen skeptische Falten um seine dunklen Augen, die sich tief in die gebräunte Haut gruben.

„Warum hat Professor Dumbledore ihn damals eingestellt?"

Hagrid schwieg lange und nur seine Atemzüge erklangen in der Stille der Hütte. Hermine dachte schon, er würde ihre Frage einfach so übergehen, als ob er sie nicht gehört hätte, aber dann antwortete er doch: „Professor Snape hatte eingeseh'n, dass er sich in der Seite geirrt hatte. Dumbledore hat ihm eine zweite Schangse gegeben. Feiner Kerl, Dumbledore..."

Hermine musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht leise zu stöhnen. Genau die Antwort war es, die sie jedes Mal bekam, wenn sie jemandem diese Frage stellte. Nicht, dass sie das bisher oft getan hätte, aber es war frustrierend. Sie trat auf der Stelle und kam nicht im Mindesten voran. „Das weiß ich auch, Hagrid. Aber woher wusste Professor Dumbledore, dass Professor Snape wirklich auf unserer Seite steht und nicht als Spion Voldemorts herkam?"

Hagrid zuckte beim Klang von Voldemorts Namen erschrocken zusammen, so dass das Geschirr auf dem Tisch laut klapperte. Etwas Tee schwappte über den Tassenrand und kleckerte auf den Tisch. Hermine war sich sicher zu hören, wie der Tee zischend ein kleines Loch in das Holz brannte. Er langte wortlos, aber mit zitternden Händen nach seiner Tasse, um einen weiteren Schluck zu nehmen. Hermine sah ihn entschuldigend an.

Schließlich antwortete er: „Dumbledore weiß so was, Hermine. Er hat seine ganz eigenen Methoden, um jemanden zu durchschau'n. Professor Snape ist kein sehr netter Mensch, aber ich bin mir vollkomm'n sicher, dass wir ihm trau'n können. Dumbledore weiß, was er tut." Es lag eine Spur beinahe kindlichen Trotzes in seiner Stimme, die Hermine gleichzeitig amüsierte und ärgerte.

Sie lehnte sich auf der Bank zurück und spielte mit ihrer Tasse (wohl darauf bedacht, keinen Tropfen Tee auf ihre Haut zu bekommen und den Gedanken an ihre Mundschleimhäute ignorierend), während sie eine Möglichkeit suchte, mit der sie mehr erfahren konnte. Am besten eine Möglichkeit, die Professor Dumbledore ganz außen vor ließ.

„Warum willst 'n du das wissen?", kam Hagrid ihr jedoch zuvor und Hermine hob langsam ihren Blick.

Dieses Mal war sie es, die sich mit einer Antwort Zeit ließ. Sie wollte nichts Falsches sagen, das entweder sie oder Professor Dumbledore in Schwierigkeiten bringen konnte. Außerdem wollte sie verhindern, dass Hagrid sich komplett gegen das Thema wehrte. „Ich habe mich in letzter Zeit öfters gefragt, was ich von Professor Snape halten soll. Er ist mir ein Rätsel."

„Das ist er wohl für jeden. Aber Dumbledore hat ihn sicherlich nich' leichtfertig eingestellt, Hermine. Die Schüler liegen Dumbledore sehr am Herz'n, niemals würde er sie einer Gefahr aussetzen, die er nicht vollkomm'n unter Kontrolle hat." Hagrid sah sie wohlwollend an und sie nickte.

„Vermutlich hast du Recht." Was ihre Fragen allerdings nicht beantwortete. Und schon gar nicht das Chaos in ihrem Kopf, das sie bei dem Gedanken an Professor Snape überkam. „Und wie geht es dir? Ich hab in letzter Zeit öfters noch spät Licht bei dir gesehen", wechselte Hermine schließlich das Thema.

„Hatte viel zu tun in letzter Zeit, nichts besonderes", wich Hagrid allerdings ebenso aus wie sie selbst und Hermine konnte nicht anders als grinsen. Was hatte er jetzt schon wieder vor? Drachen? Trolle? Ein Vampir als Haustier? Oder eine Sphinx? Oh, Hermine hoffte, es wäre keine Sphinx. Fürs erste hatte sie genug Rätsel, die es zu lösen galt.

„Es ist schon echt ein hartes Los, wenn es einem so gut geht wie uns, oder?"

Er ließ seine Blicke fliehend durch den Raum wandern. „Weiß nich' was du meinst..."

Hermine seufzte. Anscheinend war das so ein Spielchen, bei dem der eine nichts zugab, wenn der andere nicht den Anfang machte. Normalerweise hasste sie derartige Dinge, aber je öfter sie in den letzten Wochen Licht bei Hagrid gesehen hatte, desto größer war ihre Sorge um den Freund geworden. Harry und Ron hatten bisher wenig Sinn für ihre Mutmaßungen gezeigt, was sie in Harrys Fall vielleicht sogar noch ein bisschen verstehen konnte. Ron hingegen schien einfach anderweitig beschäftigt zu sein. Überhaupt hatte sie ihn in letzter Zeit seltener gesehen.

Diese Erkenntnis war eine wunderbare Flucht vor dem, was sie gerade mit Hagrid hatte besprechen wollen. Deswegen schüttelte Hermine kurz den Kopf und räusperte sich. „Okay..." Sie holte tief Luft. Dieses eine Mal würde sie sich auf das Spiel einlassen. Und nur dieses eine Mal, das schwor sie sich. „Ich bin... irritiert. Ich fühle mich nicht so recht wohl in meiner Haut. Es ist, als hätte ich meinen Weg aus den Augen verloren. Als fehle mir ein Ziel, weißt du? Ich meine, da ist natürlich der Kampf gegen... Du-weißt-schon-wen und so, aber... das kann doch nicht alles sein, oder? Da muss noch etwas danach kommen. Ich weiß einfach nicht was. Ich weiß manchmal einfach nicht, wozu ich morgens noch aufstehe. Alles scheint unter meinen Händen zu zerbrechen und ich kann nichts dagegen tun."

Während sie all dies sagte, wurde ihre Stimme immer unsicherer und irgendwann hatte sie begonnen, mit der Tischplatte zu reden. Das geduldige Holz sah sie nicht so besorgt und schockiert an wie Hagrid, wobei es ihr sogar neu war, dass man ihn wirklich schockieren konnte. Doch zu ihrer Überraschung hatte sich kein Kloß in ihrem Hals gebildet, ihre Augen waren noch immer trocken und irgendwie fühlte sie sich jetzt besser.

Erneut atmete sie einmal tief durch und fügte dann hinzu: „Und jetzt bist du dran. Warum brennt bei dir bis spät in die Nacht noch Licht? Bitte sag mir nicht, dass du irgendwo eine Sphinx unter deinem Bett versteckt hältst!"

Hagrid starrte sie an und blinzelte einige Male. Er schien ihre Frage nicht wirklich verstanden zu haben, anscheinend noch zu sehr überrumpelt von ihrem Geständnis. „Was? Nein, keine Sphinx." Sein Gesicht nahm einen verträumten Ausdruck an, als ob diese Idee kurz durchdachte. „Nein. Ich... hab einfach viel zu tun. Da ist wirklich nichts, Hermine. Hab eine neue Ladung Schnecken bekomm'n, die nun mal nach Sonnenuntergang am besten zu versorgen sind."

Ihm schien es etwas unangenehm zu sein, dass hinter ihrer Besorgnis wirklich nichts stand. Hermine war nicht sicher, ob sie darüber erleichtert sein sollte, oder ob sie der Verlegenheit die Überhand lassen sollte. Sie hatte sich zum Affen gemacht, ohne dass es einen wirklichen Sinn hatte. „Oh", erwiderte sie deswegen leicht rot im Gesicht und strich sie die Haare hinter die Ohren.

„Hagrid, es tut mir Leid, dass ich... Ich glaube, ich sollte gehen." Sie stand auf, wollte eigentlich nur noch weg von hier und über das ganze Gespräch nicht weiter nachdenken. Dass es sich so entwickelte, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

Als sie bereits an der Tür war, hielt Hagrid sie zurück. „Hermine, warte!" Sie blickte fragend zu ihm hoch und sah, dass er mit sich rang. Sie kannte diesen Ausdruck bei Hagrid. Für gewöhnlich bedeutete das immer, dass er dabei war, etwas zu verraten, das eigentlich niemand wissen sollte. „Vielleicht kann ich dir helf'n", nuschelte er dann vage und sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich wüsste nicht, wie du das machen solltest." Ihre Stimme klang mutlos.

„Lass es auf'n Versuch ankomm', ja? Komm heute Abend nach Sonnenuntergang her und sorg' dafür, dass dich niemand sieht."

Hermine sah ihn unsicher an. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie sich wirklich auf eine von Hagrids meistens verrückten und vor allem gefährlichen Ideen einlassen wollte. Probleme hatte sie bereits genug und sie wusste nicht einmal, wie sie denen Herr – oder besser Herrin – werden sollte.

Doch seine käferschwarzen Augen musterten sie bittend und schließlich konnte sie seinem Wunsch, ihr zu helfen, nicht länger standhalten. „Okay." Sie nickte gegen besseres Wissen und unterdrückte ein Seufzen. „Ich werde hier sein", sagte sie und fügte rasch noch hinzu: „Solange es keine Sphinx ist, die ich füttern soll."

„Nein, nein. Keine Sphinx." Er lächelte, froh, dass er sie doch überreden konnte. „Schön. Dann bis nachher, Hermine!" Er öffnete die Tür und ließ sie nach draußen.

„Bis nachher", verabschiedete auch sie sich von ihm und machte sich dann rasch auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

„Und du willst wirklich zu ihm?" Ginny sah sie skeptisch über einen Haufen Süßigkeiten hinweg an, den sie aus Hogsmeade mitgebracht hatte. Sie hatte noch immer ein leicht gerötetes Gesicht, denn auf dem freien Gelände nach Hogsmeade pfiff ein frischer Wind.

„Muss ich ja jetzt. Er hat mir quasi keine andere Wahl gelassen!" Inzwischen ärgerte es sie über alle Maßen, dass sie Hagrid zugesagt hatte. Draußen hatte es angefangen zu nieseln und generell verlangte der heutige Abend eher nach ihrem Bett als nach einem Ausflug.

„Was will er dir denn zeigen? Wie kommt er überhaupt darauf, dass du Interesse daran haben könntest?" Sie schien sichtlich verwirrt.

Hermine hatte ihr nichts über die Dinge erzählt, die sie Hagrid gesagt hatte. Nur dass er ihr etwas zeigen wollte. Sie war nicht übermäßig scharf darauf, mehr als nötig von ihrem Seelenleben auszubreiten. „Ich weiß es doch auch nicht. Aber ich komm aus der Sache nicht mehr raus!" Sie sah Ginny verzweifelt an. Dass sie ihr und nicht Harry und Ron von dieser Sache erzählte, hatte einen ganz bestimmten Grund.

„Und nun?", fragte sie schließlich ratlos.

„Du musst mir helfen Ginny!" Darauf hatte sie gewartet. Die Frage aller Fragen.

„Oh, ja sicher. Und wie?" Die Rothaarige schien sichtlich verwirrt.

„Ich brauche Harrys Tarnumhang. Aber aus gegebenem Anlass will ich ihn nicht selbst danach fragen. Ich hab keine Ahnung, was bei Hagrid heute rauskommt, und ich würde gerne selbst entscheiden, wie viel ich ihm erzähle. Womöglich besteht er sonst noch darauf mitzukommen." Ihre Augen weiteten sich leicht panisch bei dieser Vorstellung. „Kannst du den Umhang besorgen?"

Ginny wand sich unwohl unter Hermines Blicken. „Ich weiß nicht... Warum sollte er ihn mir geben? Ausgerechnet mir."

Ein Schokofrosch befreite sich aus seiner Verpackung und hüpfte quakend vom Tisch. Hermine folgte dem braunen Wesen mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und beobachtete, wie sich eine der Katzen miauend darauf stürzte und sich die Schokolade schmecken ließ.

Schließlich wandte sie sich wieder Ginny zu: „Weil du ihm alles andere als egal bist. Erzähl ihm irgendeine Geschichte, sag, du willst dich heimlich mit irgendwem treffen! Das macht ihn noch eifersüchtig dazu." Hermine rang hilflos mit ihren Händen.

„Mine, lass deine Kuppelversuche! Wenn ich es so mache, bin ich in zehn Jahren noch alleine." Hermine lief rot an. „Aber gut, ich werde es versuchen. Ich verspreche nichts!"

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Kurz nachdem die Sonne hinter dem Horizont verschwunden war, kam Ginny mit einem leicht gehetzten Ausdruck auf Hermine zu und schob ihr unauffällig den Umhang zu. „Pass auf dich auf, ja?", bat sie leise und Hermine nickte.

„Hagrid wird mich schon nicht einer Sphinx zum Fraß vorwerfen", erwiderte sie ironisch und versuchte damit die Nervosität in ihrer Stimme zu übertönen. Ginny sah sie verwirrt an, doch Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Vergiss es. Unwichtig." Nun, wo es soweit war, wollte sie doch gerne wissen, wie Hagrid glaubte, ihr helfen zu können. Und gleichzeitig hatte sie Angst davor. Normalerweise bekam sie gerne Antworten auf ihre Fragen und brauchte diese auch, damit sie endlich Ruhe fand. Doch dieses Mal hatte sie Angst, dass ihr die Antwort nicht gefallen würde.

_Oder dass die Antwort scharfe Zähne hat und Feuer spucken kann._

„Du weißt, was ich meine..." Ginny legte den Kopf leicht schief.

„Natürlich. Ich werde vorsichtig sein", versprach sie ihr deswegen und umarmte sie flüchtig. „Bis später." Sie nickte und bestätigte damit ihre Vermutung, dass sie auf ihre Rückkehr warten würde.

Hermine wandte sich dem Portraitloch zu und verließ mit raschen Schritten den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Vor dem Portrait zog sie sich den Tarnumhang über und atmete noch einmal tief durch. Diese extreme Art der Nervosität hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr gespürt. Ihre Hände waren feucht und sie schätzte sich glücklich, dass sie diese heute hoffentlich nicht unbedingt brauchen würde.

Der Weg hinaus zu Hagrid war erstaunlich frei. Nur einmal musste sie Mrs Norris ausweichen, die verdächtig nahe bei ihr stehen blieb und ihre Nase in die Luft streckte. Hermine hielt für ein paar Augenblicke die Luft an und hoffte, dass sie diesem Mistvieh entgehen konnte. Filch konnte sie heute Abend von allen am wenigsten gebrauchen. Und wenn er sie dann noch mit Harrys Umhang finden würde, hätte sie erst recht ein Problem. Zu viele Geschehnisse würden plötzlich einen Sinn machen, wenn die Lehrer von der Existenz dieses Umhanges wüssten.

Doch sie kam mit dem Schrecken davon und lief rasch über den feuchten Rasen der Ländereien. Das Nieseln hatte sich noch immer nicht gelegt, eher im Gegenteil. Sie hätte schwören können, dass die Tropfen größer und schwerer geworden waren, seitdem sie das letzte Mal nachgesehen hatte.

Hagrid wartete bereits vor seiner Hütte auf sie und sah sich suchend auf dem Gelände um. Direkt vor ihm stehend, zog Hermine sich den Umhang vom Kopf und musste ein Lachen unterdrücken, als er sichtlich erschrak. Zugegeben, es musste ein seltsamer Anblick sein, nur ihren Kopf in der Luft schweben zu sehen.

„Mach das nie wieder!", regte er sich auf und Hermine hatte genug Anstand, ein wenig betreten auszusehen.

„Versprochen. Ich dachte nur, es wäre vielleicht sicherer, wenn ich ihn trage." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, was er aber natürlich nicht sah.

„Guter Gedanke", stimmte er dann zu und räusperte sich leise. „Bist du dann soweit?"

„Klar!" Wie sollte sie auch nicht, bei diesem Wetter! Hoffentlich wollte Hagrid ihr irgendetwas zeigen, das überdacht war.

„Dann setz deine Kapuze wieder auf un' bleib dicht bei mir. Wir geh'n in den Wald." Er deutete auf die schwarzen Schemen des Verbotenen Waldes und Hermine folgte diesem Fingerzeig nur ungern.

„Hagrid, bist du dir sicher, dass das sein muss? Der Wald ist nicht umsonst für Schüler verboten." Sie hatte nur schlechte Erinnerungen an den Verbotenen Wald und war nicht gewillt, eine neue hinzuzufügen.

„Ich bin doch dabei. Außerdem geh'n wir in einen Teil, in dem es kaum Tiere gibt", wandte er mit einem Zwinkern ein und machte sich auf den Weg.

Hermine war allerdings nicht sicher, ob sie das beruhigen sollte. Normalerweise mieden Tiere nur Stellen, die eine gewisse Gefahr ausströmten oder sich nicht als Lebensraum eigneten. Beides machte ihr nicht übermäßig viel Mut.

Dennoch fügte sie sich ihrem Schicksal und folgte Hagrid in die Tiefen des Waldes. Die Feuchtigkeit und Kälte vergaß sie rasch, denn um den Halbriesen nicht zu verlieren, musste sie einen Laufschritt einlegen, der ihr gehörig einheizte. „Hagrid, nicht so schnell!", keuchte sie deswegen nach einer Viertelstunde und stützte sich an einem Baum ab. Dabei rutschte ihr der Umhang ein Stück den Arm hinauf und Hagrid wusste, wo sie sich befand.

„'Tschuldigung", nuschelte er verlegen und Hermine wischte sich auf die Kapuze vom Kopf. Es war beinahe unerträglich heiß geworden darunter.

„Ist es noch weit?" Sie sah sich ängstlich um. Sie hatten sich bereits so weit in den Wald hinein bewegt, dass sie das Schloss nicht mehr erkennen konnte. Nur hier und da wurde das Schwarz von dunkelblauen Streifen durchbrochen und aufgrund der Wolken am Himmel waren nicht einmal Sterne zu sehen. Überall knackte und raschelte es und Hermine musste sich eingestehen, dass sie eine Heidenangst hatte.

„Noch zehn Minuten vielleicht", erwiderte Hagrid vage und sie sah ihn zweifelnd von unten herauf an.

„Ich hoffe sehr, dass sich das alles hier lohnt", murmelte sie unverständlich und löste sich vom Baum, um dem Wildhüter weiter zu folgen. Dieses Mal setzte sie sich die Kapuze nicht wieder auf. Die kühle Nachtluft fühlte sich gut auf ihrem erhitzten Gesicht an.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Hagrid hatte ausnahmsweise einmal nicht zu viel versprochen. Etwa zehn Minuten später blieb er vor einer Hütte stehen, die zwar kleiner als seine eigene war, sich ansonsten aber nicht großartig davon unterschied. Das Dach war etwas windschief und schien nicht besonders regenfest zu sein. Die Fenster waren mit Brettern vernagelt und an der Tür hing ein übertrieben großes Schloss, wenn man bedachte, dass ein durchschnittlich großer Mann diese Hütte vermutlich mit Leichtigkeit zum Einstürzen bringen konnte.

„Was ist das hier?", fragte Hermine, neugierig und irritiert zugleich. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass es im Verbotenen Wald Hütten gab, vermutete aber, dass das der Grund war, weswegen es in diesem Teil nur wenig Tiere gab. Die magischen Geschöpfe waren für gewöhnlich schlau genug, alles zu meiden, was auch nur den kleinsten Hinweis auf menschliches Leben barg. Eine Hütte schien dieses Kriterium ausreichend zu erfüllen.

„Ein Versteck", antwortete Hagrid und sie glaubte diese gewisse Aufregung in seiner Stimme zu hören. Er hatte den gleichen Ton benutzt, als er ihnen Norbert vorgestellt hatte. Hermine beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl.

„Hagrid, da drinnen ist doch nichts Lebendiges, oder?" Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und blickte unsicher immer wieder von dem Wildhüter zur verschlossenen Tür. Beinahe wartete sie darauf, dass irgendetwas von innen dagegen sprang und das Holz zum Bersten brachte.

„Nein, nichts Lebendiges", beruhigte er sie mit einem Blick, der ehrliche Empörung barg. Als ob er sie noch niemals zuvor mit etwas Lebendigem und nicht gerade Ungefährlichem in Berührung gebracht hätte.

„Was dann?", fragte sie ungeduldig nach, als er auch weiterhin schwieg und nun endlich kramte er einen Schlüssel aus der Tasche und ging auf das Schloss zu. Es klickte leise und er trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Am besten, du findest es allein heraus." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und Hermines Augen weiteten sich. Der Drang, diese Hütte zu betreten, war nicht gerade groß. „Nur zu! Es ist vollkomm'n ungefährlich."

_Oh ja, diese Aussage aus deinem Mund beruhigt ungemein, Hagrid!_

„Ich warte hier auf dich. Nimm dir ruhig so viel Zeit wie du brauchst." Er fasste sie mit einem wohlwollenden Ausdruck bei der Schulter und schob sie dann entschlossen auf die Tür zu.

Hermine stolperte und streckte die Arme nach vorne aus. Dabei stieß die Tür auf und gab undurchsichtige Dunkelheit preis. Nach einem letzten warnenden Blick zu Hagrid straffte sie ihre Haltung und zog ihren Zauberstab hervor. _„Lumos!"_, flüsterte sie und ein kleines Licht an der Spitze ihres Stabes wies ihr zumindest halbwegs den Weg.

Als sie die Hütte betreten hatte, zog Hagrid von außen die Tür zu und am liebsten wäre sie sofort wieder rausgegangen. Ein Gefühl von Platzangst überkam sie und Hermine drehte sich einmal um sich selbst und leuchtete durch den kleinen Innenraum.

Die Hütte war vollkommen leer. Feuchtigkeit hatte Moos dazu veranlasst, sich an den Brettern anzusiedeln, so dass es beinahe wie eine grüne Oase aussah. Selbst der Boden war damit bewachsen, wie sie feststellte, und prüfend ging sie ein paar Schritte. Es fühlte sich an, als würde sie über einen weichen Teppich laufen.

Dann fiel ihr ein Schatten in einer Ecke auf und Hermine erschrak milde. Sie ging vorsichtig darauf zu und erkannte, dass es ein Gegenstand war, etwa so groß wie sie selbst, der mit einem Betttuch verhangen worden war. Das Tuch wies bereits einige stockige Flecken auf und hier und da hatten sich Spinnweben bis in die Ecken der Hütte gezogen.

Hermine leuchtete mit ihrem Zauberstab einmal um die glatte Fläche herum und entschied dann, dass es anscheinend ungefährlich war. Vorsichtig griff sie nach einer Ecke des Tuches und zog es dann langsam herunter.

Was darunter zum Vorschein kam, hatte sie nicht erwartet. Es war ein Spiegel, eingefasst in einen fein gearbeiteten Rahmen. Nun, wo er nicht mehr verdeckt war, spürte Hermine eine unglaubliche magische Energie davon ausgehen, die sie erzittern ließ. Sie hatte eine ungefähre Vorstellung davon, was sie hier vor sich hatte.

In ihrem ersten Schuljahr hatten Harry und Ron ihr begeistert von einem Spiegel erzählt, der einem den größten Wunsch zeigte. Und auch, dass Professor Dumbledore ihn hatte wegschaffen lassen. Harry war ihm dann später noch einmal begegnet und war durch ihn an den Stein der Weisen gelangt, doch keiner von ihnen wusste wirklich, was danach mit ihm geschehen war. Diese Frage, wenn sie sie auch nie bewusst gestellt hatte, beantwortete sich in diesem Moment.

Entweder hatte Hagrid dieses Versteck zufällig gefunden, oder er war damit beauftragt worden, ihn hier zu bewachen. Hermine vermutete eher zweiteres, denn sonst hätte er ihnen bestimmt schon eher von seinem Fund berichtet.

Einen Moment zögerte sie noch, dann zog sie den Tarnumhang vollständig aus und trat vor den Spiegel. Ihr Herzschlag raste und sie atmete schnell und viel zu flach, um den Schwindel in ihrem Kopf zu vertreiben.

_Das ist der falsche Zeitpunkt für eine Ohnmacht, Hermine!_

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, dann veränderte sich ihr Spiegelbild. Sie kniete vor einem Sessel auf dem Boden, ihren Zauberstab in der blutigen Hand. Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah sie sich das Bild genauer an und erkannte schließlich Professor Snape als die Person, die mit einer tiefen Fleischwunde im Sessel saß und sich von ihr versorgen ließ.

Ein warmes Gefühl strömte bei diesem Anblick durch Hermines Adern; er wehrte sich nicht gegen sie, sondern beobachtete ihre sicheren Handgriffe, mit denen sie die Wunde reinigte und schließlich mit einem Zauberspruch heilte.

Erleichtert sank sie auf ihre Füße zurück und die Hermine vor dem Spiegel hielt den Atem an, als Professor Snape sich nach vorne beugte und mit dem Zeigefinger unter ihrem Kinn das Gesicht seiner Schülerin ein Stück anhob, so dass sie ihm in die Augen sehen musste.

Der Spiegel gab keine Geräusche von sich, doch Hermine konnte erkennen, wie seine Lippen ein „Danke." formten und ein dicker Kloß bildete sich in ihrem Hals. Oh ja, das war es, was sie sich wünschte; ein schlichtes Dankeschön für das, was sie tat.

_Ist das denn zu viel verlangt?_

Doch zu ihrer Überraschung endete die Szene nicht hier. Eher im Gegenteil; die Hand ihres Lehrers löste sich von ihrem Kinn und strich in einer zärtlichen Geste an ihrer Wange entlang. Hermine sah, wie sie sich in die Berührung lehnte und mit halb geöffnetem Mund die Augen schloss.

„Was...", setzte sie vor dem Spiegel sitzend zu einer Frage an, kam jedoch nie dazu, diese zu beenden.

Eine Antwort erhielt sie trotzdem.

Die langen, feinen Finger von Professor Snape glitten durch ihre lockigen Haare und stützten ihren Hinterkopf, als er sich weiter vorbeugte und ihren Mund mit seinem verschloss, sie sanft küsste. Hermine stockte der Atem und sie gab ein undefinierbares Wimmern von sich. Ihre Beine wurden weich und langsam sank sie zu Boden.

Ihr Spiegelbild jedoch ließ sie sich von dem Tränkemeister auf die Beine ziehen und umarmte den Mann, den sie nur am Äußeren, nicht jedoch an den Handlungen wiedererkannte. Professor Snape so vorsichtige und hingebungsvolle Dinge tun zu sehen und das nicht mit Zaubertrankzutaten, sondern mit einer Frau – mit _ihr_ – war mehr als sie ertragen konnte.

Und gleichzeitig war es genau das, was sie die ganze Zeit nicht bemerkt hatte. Das Chaos in ihrem Kopf, die Unfähigkeit, ihn einfach in Ruhe zu lassen, die Stiche, die seine scharfen Kommentare bei ihr auslösten, all das machte endlich einen Sinn. Hermine Granger hatte eine Antwort bekommen und sie wusste nicht, ob sie ihr gefiel.

_Er hat das gewisse Etwas..._, hallten Ginnys Worte in ihrem Kopf nach._ – Oh ja, das hat er definitiv!_

Ihre Finger gruben sich in den weichen Boden und sie begann zu weinen. Unaufhaltsam liefen Tränen über ihr Gesicht und die Schluchzer konnte sie nur schwer unterdrücken. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, schmeckte bald das metallische Aroma ihre Blutes und schaffte es dennoch nicht, dem Ganzen ein Ende zu bereiten.

_Warum ausgerechnet er? Verdammt! Selbst Lockhart ist da eine bessere Wahl gewesen._

Ihr Spiegelbild bekam von allem nichts mit; sie ließ sich fallen in die Geborgenheit dieses Mannes. Und das wiederum konnte Hermine sich ausnehmend gut vorstellen. Wenn Severus Snape es wirklich wollte, konnte er einer Frau Geborgenheit und Sicherheit schenken. Er hatte so viel erlebt, so viel durchgemacht, dass es für zwei Leben reichen würde. Er hatte Erfahrung und bewies fast täglich Hingabe. Allerdings alles nur in Bezug auf Zaubertränke.

„Merlin, steh mir bei...", nuschelte sie kraftlos und senkte ihren Blick.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Sie wusste beim besten Willen später nicht mehr, wie lange sie vor dem Spiegel gesessen und ihren größten Wunsch beobachtet hatte. Es war ein berauschendes Gefühl gewesen, auch wenn die Tränen sie nach einiger Zeit hatten müde werden lassen. Ihre Augen brannten und ihre Nase lief unablässig. Sie mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie schrecklich sie aussehen musste und trotzdem fiel es ihr so unglaublich schwer, irgendwann das Bettlaken wieder über den Spiegel zu ziehen.

Sie wartete ein paar Minuten, bis sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte und auch ihre Stimme nicht mehr allzu verweint klang. Dann schlüpfte sie unter Harrys Umhang und achtete sorgfältig darauf, dass sie komplett darunter verborgen war.

Hagrid drehte sich zu ihr um, als er die Tür zugehen hörte. „Hermine?" Offensichtlich war er irritiert, weil er sie nicht sehen konnte.

„Ja, ich bin hier", erwiderte sie einsilbig.

„Is' alles okay?" Er hatte seine Stimme gesenkt und sie vermutete, dass er gar nicht darauf aus war, zu genau zu erfahren, was sie gesehen hatte. Vielleicht wusste er einfach nur aus eigener Erfahrung, dass einen die Begegnung mit dem Spiegel Nerhegeb meistens sehr aus der Bahn warf. Vor allem, wenn man ihm unvorbereitet gegenüber trat.

„Ja, es geht mir gut. Danke, Hagrid!" Und das meinte sie wirklich ernst. So erschöpft sie sich jetzt auch fühlte, die erleichternde Wirkung einer Antwort auf eine – wenn auch nicht bewusst gestellte – Frage war dennoch nicht komplett verschwunden.

„Gern gescheh'n. Wir sollten jetzt wieder zum Schloss zurückgeh'n, hm?"

Hermine nickte, ehe ihr einfiel, dass er sie gar nicht sehen konnte. „Ja, das sollten wir."

Sein Nicken sah sie sehr wohl und er ging an ihr vorbei in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren. Hermine warf noch einen Blick zur Hütte zurück. Sie verspürte den Drang, sich für immer vor den Spiegel zu hocken und sich einfach nur anzusehen, was dort passierte. Es hatte sich so unglaublich gut angefühlt und nun war da nur noch Sehnsucht. Sehnsucht nach einem Mann, den es so wahrscheinlich niemals geben würde.

Seufzend wandte sie sich Hagrid zu und folgte ihm. Es hatte keinen Sinn, Luftschlössern nachzuhängen. Egal, wie groß die Verlockung dazu war.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

So, jetzt kann es also richtig losgehen. :D Ich hoffe, der Teil hat euch gefallen.  
Schönen Sonntag noch! 


	10. Die Bürde der Wahrheit

Bei euch macht das Posten richtig Spaß. :D Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews, an dieser Stelle auch an pusteblume!  
Viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel, in dem es eine weitere interessante Enthüllung gibt, dieses Mal von Snapes Seite...

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

If I told you a secret  
you won't tell a soul,  
will you hold it and keep it alive?  
'Cause it's burning a hole  
and I can't get to sleep  
and I can't live alone in this lie.

_(Travis – Love will come through)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 10 – Die Bürde der Wahrheit**

Hermine hatte sich mit einem recht monoton klingenden „Gute Nacht, Hagrid!" von dem Wildhüter verabschiedet, ohne sich den Umhang auch nur vom Kopf zu ziehen. Sie wollte ihn nicht dazu ermutigen, sie noch auf einen mitternächtlichen Tee einzuladen. Ihr stand der Sinn nach etwas Ruhe.

Die sie jedoch im Gemeinschaftsraum auch nicht bekommen würde, wie ihr einfiel, als sie auf das Schlossportal zuging. Ginny wartete auf sie und würde garantiert eine Erklärung verlangen. Innerlich sackte Hermine in sich zusammen und ein Wimmern entkam ihr, als sich erneut Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten. Sie musste wirklich entsetzlich müde und kaputt sein; normalerweise hatte sie keine allzu großen Probleme, sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, doch heute Abend war die Kraft der Tränen stärker.

Erschöpft ließ sie sich auf die Treppen sinken, achtete jedoch nach wie vor darauf, dass sie vom Tarnumhang verborgen wurde. Das letzte, was sie jetzt gebrauchen konnte, waren Zeugen ihrer Verzweiflung.

_Was ist bloß mit mir geschehen? _

Was hatte sie dazu veranlasst, sich in ihren _Lehrer_ zu verlieben? Es war schließlich nicht so, dass es ihr an Auswahl unter Gleichaltrigen mangeln würde; das ganze Schloss wimmelte davon.

Doch als sie in Gedanken einige Gesichter von Mitschülern durchspielte, wollte sich keine rechte Begeisterung einstellen. Es waren durchaus einige dabei, die gut aussahen und sehr nett und zuvorkommend waren, aber mit keinem konnte sie sich vorstellen, eine Beziehung zu führen – mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass die Begeisterung auf der anderen Seite sicherlich ebenso dürftig ausfallen würde.

Zugegeben, die Vorstellung einer Beziehung wollte sich bei Professor Snape auch nicht so recht einstellen, aber es fiel ihr zumindest leichter, ihn als leidenschaftlichen Mann zu sehen, der wusste, wie er eine Frau zu behandeln hatte. Nach dem, was der Spiegel ihr gezeigt hatte, war das allerdings auch nicht verwunderlich. Es waren äußerst plastische Bilder, die sich in ihrem Verstand eingenistet hatten und Hermine stellte erschüttert fest, dass sie alles dafür tun würde, um diese zu bewahren.

Sie war sich durchaus bewusst, dass sie den Mann, den sie heute Abend mit sich beobachtet hatte, so niemals wieder zu Gesicht bekommen würde. Der Spiegel war für sie nicht ohne Hagrids Hilfe erreichbar und der Wildhüter war schlau genug, sie nicht noch einmal dorthin zu bringen; zweifelsohne wusste er über die becircende Wirkung des Spiegels und würde es zu verhindern wissen, dass sie ihm verfiel. Und von dem realen Professor Snape konnte sie sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass er so... _handeln_ könnte.

_Oder?_

Sie schniefte laut und ein paar weitere Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht. Was zum Henker hatte sie bloß dazu getrieben, derartige Gefühle zu entwickeln? Und das auch noch, ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte. Wann hatte sich die anfängliche Neugierde und Faszination für einen Mann zwischen zwei Welten in Zuneigung und Begehren gewechselt? Und wann hatte ihr Verstand angefangen, ein Bild von ihm zu zeichnen, das er nicht einmal im Ansatz erfüllte?

Es war auf eine befremdliche Art befreiend und anstrengend zugleich, sich ihren Tränen hinzugeben. Die Erschöpfung schwebte über ihr und Hermine war froh, dass sie morgen früh ausschlafen konnte. Vielleicht würde sie sich den ganzen Tag in ihrem Zimmer verkriechen und der Welt den Rücken zukehren.

Dieser Plan hörte sich gut für sie an und mit einem tiefen Seufzen wollte sie aufstehen und sich dem Gespräch mit Ginny stellen, als plötzlich jemand die Kapuze ihres Umhanges beiseite zog. Hermine erschrak und wirbelte herum in die Richtung, aus der die Hand gekommen war. Und sah sich dem Mann gegenüber, dessen pure Existenz sie bereits den ganzen Abend quälte.

_Regel Nummer eins: Weine niemals zu laut an verbotenen Orten!_

„Dürfte ich wohl erfahren, was Sie um diese Uhrzeit hier draußen machen, Miss Granger?"

Er hatte sich nicht einen Moment lang von ihren Tränen irritieren lassen, was bei Hermine eine frustrierte Wut hervorrief. Es waren wirklich Luftschlösser, die der Spiegel ihr gezeigt hatte. Niemals könnte Professor Snape so zärtlich und hingebungsvoll sein.

„Ich war gerade auf dem Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum", wich sie einer direkten Antwort aus; auf die Schnelle war ihr kein triftiger Grund eingefallen, schon gar keiner, für den sie den Tarnumhang brauchen würde.

„Das sah aber nicht so aus", schnarrte er mit einem verärgerten Blitzen in den Augen. „Sie meinen wohl, sich jetzt alles herausnehmen zu können. Dass ich Ihnen nicht erneut verbot, Ihrer Neugierde an gewissen Abenden nachzukommen, heißt noch lange nicht, dass Sie tun und lassen können, was Sie wollen. Dreißig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!"

Hermine biss die Zähne aufeinander und versuchte angestrengt, ihre Wut zu kontrollieren. Jetzt, wo sie wusste, was sie zu diesen Reaktionen trieb, fiel es ihr umso schwerer, sie zu verbergen. Denn neben dem zynischen Gesicht ihres Lehrers sah sie nun auch immer das leidenschaftlich verklärte, das sie vorhin hatte kennen lernen dürfen. Es war beinahe unmöglich, die Erinnerungen auszublenden und sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was sie vor sich hatte. Zumal ein Kribbeln über ihre Haut fuhr, an den Stellen, an denen er sie berührt hatte.

_Konzentrier' dich, verdammt!_

„Ich nehme mir gar nicht heraus", presste sie gegen besseres Wissen zwischen ihren Zähnen hervor. Es würde ihr nur noch weitere Probleme bereiten, dessen war sie sich sicher. Aber zumindest diesen kleinen Kommentar konnte sie sich nicht verkneifen. Es war beinahe so, als ob die sanfte Seite, die sie gesehen hatte, ihren Respekt vor Professor Snape milderte. Auch wenn er diese Eigenschaften vielleicht gar nicht besaß. Das musste aufhören – sofort!

„Die Beurteilung überlassen Sie wohl besser mir, Miss Granger! Außer Sie wollen, dass ich Ihrem Haus noch weitere Punkte abziehe." Ein zufriedenes Grinsen trat auf seine Lippen und Hermine spürte, wie sie rot anlief.

„Nein, Sir!", erwiderte sie scharf.

„Gute Entscheidung. Machen Sie, dass Sie ins Bett kommen! Sonst winken Ihnen noch ganz andere Dinge als Punktabzüge." Er deutete mit einem ausgestreckten Finger in das warme Licht der Eingangshalle und Hermine drehte sich bebend vor Zorn um und ging die restlichen Schritte hinauf.

Auf der obersten Stufe angekommen, wandte sie sich allerdings noch einmal zu ihm um. „Warum sind Sie so?", fragte sie, vielleicht ein bisschen zu schneidend, denn Professor Snapes Augen weiteten sich ein wenig.

„Wie bin ich denn?", hakte er nach und der drohende Ton in seiner Stimme zeigte ihr, dass sie sehr vorsichtig sein musste mit dem, was sie nun antwortete.

„Zynisch und abweisend, unsympathisch und unangenehm", schleuderte sie ihm dann allerdings entgegen, ehe ihr Verstand eine Chance gehabt hatte, die Worte genauer zu überdenken. „Die Schüler _hassen_ Sie und es scheint Sie nicht einmal zu stören." Sie atmete heftig, so als hätte sie einen Sprint hinter sich.

Professor Snape sah sie unverwandt an, seine Kiefer mahlten. Hätte er seine Hände nicht hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, sie war sich sicher, sie hätte seine geballten Fäuste sehen können. Doch so wirkte er beinahe unbewegt und gleichmütig. Mal abgesehen von den giftigen Blicken, die ihr entgegenströmten.

„_Oderint dum metuant_", sagte er dann gefasst, aber mit einem ernsten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. „Schlagen Sie es nach! Und noch einmal zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen Respektlosigkeit gegenüber eines Lehrers. Verschwinden Sie!"

Einen Moment spielte sie mit dem Gedanken, ihm noch etwas zu antworten, doch diesen verwarf sie. Professor Snape schien am Ende seiner Geduld angekommen zu sein und sie wollte nicht noch mehr Schaden anrichten.

Gleichzeitig war sie damit beschäftigt, sich die Worte, die er ihr an den Kopf geworfen hatte, genau einzuprägen. Sie hatte, entgegen seiner Vermutungen, durchaus vor, diese nachzuschlagen.

Schließlich ging sie schnellen Schrittes in die Eingangshalle und zog sich dabei die Kapuze wieder über den Kopf. Sie wollte es nicht riskieren, dass noch jemand sie in dieser Nacht erwischte. Und egal, wie kalt und hart Professor Snape eben vielleicht gewesen sein mochte, er hatte nicht auf einer Erklärung bestanden. Vielleicht hatte sie doch Glück gehabt, dass sie ihm und niemand anderem begegnet war. Zumal es eine gute Erinnerung an den wirklichen Charakter Severus Snapes gewesen war, wie sie zerknirscht zugeben musste.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Für einen Moment war die Verlockung sehr groß, den Tarnumhang im Gemeinschaftsraum nicht abzulegen und einfach unbemerkt an Ginny, die vor dem Kamin in ein Buch vertieft war, vorbei zu schleichen. Besonders, als sie feststellen musste, dass er noch immer gut mit Schülern gefüllt war. Die beiden Creevey Brüder hatten aus den ‚Snape Explodiert'-Karten ein Kartenhaus gebaut, wobei sie nicht bedacht hatten, dass die Karten auch tatsächlich nach einer gewissen Zeit explodierten.

Doch kaum übertönt von der Explosion wurden Fred, George und Katie Bell, die am Fußende der Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafräumen in einen leidenschaftlichen Streit vertieft waren. Die Siebtklässlerin trug einen dunklen Nachtrock, unter dem ihr Schlafanzug hervorblitzte. Soeben holte sie mit ihrem Arm aus und donnerte eines von den Saugnapfaugen quer durch den Raum. Das Auge klebte extrem plattgedrückt an der Wand und die Brille, die Fred bis eben auf der Nase gehabt hatte, folgte umgehend.

„Wenn ich noch mal eines eurer bescheuerten Augen in unserem Schlafzimmer entdecke, wundert euch nicht, wenn ich eure Köpfe beim nächsten Quidditchspiel mit den Torringen verwechsle!", tobte sie ein letztes Mal und stürmte dann die Treppe nach oben. Es war wohl das erste Mal überhaupt, dass Hermine die Zwillinge sprachlos sah.

Die beiden fingen sich jedoch schnell, denn als Katie oben angekommen war, riefen sie ihr einstimmig hinterher: „Du kannst doch nicht deine eigene Mannschaft foulen!"

Sie drehte sich mit einem süffisanten Grinsen um. „Kann ich denn etwas dafür, wenn mir eine Mücke ins Auge fliegt und meine Sicht behindert?", flötete sie und Hermine sah, wie Fred und George schluckten.

Schließlich wandte sie sich ab und wollte eigentlich unbemerkt in ihr eigenes Schlafzimmer weiterhuschen. Doch dann sah sie, wie Ginny unruhig von ihrem Buch aufsah und einen Blick zur Uhr warf. Ihre Finger spielten mit den Seiten und sie seufzte. Hermine brachte es nicht übers Herz, die Jüngere einfach hier sitzen zu lassen. Sie hoffte, dass zumindest ihr Gesicht nicht mehr ganz so verweint aussah, auch wenn das nach dem Abend vermutlich nur ein frommer Wunsch bleiben würde. Niedergeschlagen lief sie zurück in den kurzen Gang, der zu dem Gemälde der Fetten Dame führte und legte den Tarnumhang ab. Es wäre wohl eine schlechte Idee, dies mitten im Gemeinschaftsraum zu tun. Plötzlich aus der Luft zu materialisieren war in der Zauberwelt selten – zumindest wenn man bedachte, dass man innerhalb des Schlosses nicht apparieren konnte.

Ginny sah erwartungsvoll auf, als Hermine schließlich den Raum betrat. Sie klappte das Buch zu und schob es beiseite. „Und, wie war's?", fragte sie sofort, ging nicht auf ihr Aussehen ein, und Hermine setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

Sie hielt ihren Blick gesenkt und zuckte unschlüssig mit den Schultern. „Er hat mir den Spiegel Nerhegeb gezeigt", begann sie gleich mit dem, was Ginny am dringendsten wissen wollte, sah sich dabei allerdings prüfend um, ob sie auch nicht beobachtet wurden. Zu ihrer Erleichterung stellte sie fest, dass die anderen sie hier, an diesem in einer ruhigen Ecke gelegenen Tisch, nicht weiter beachteten. Was ihre Gefühle für Professor Snape betraf, hatte sie es zwar nicht darauf angelegt, Ginny alles zu erzählen, aber sie würde sie auch nicht anlügen. Wenn sie ehrlich war, verlangte es sie sogar danach, mit jemandem reden zu können.

„Der Spiegel ist immer noch in Hogwarts?" Ginny schien erstaunt, wobei Hermine eher überrascht war, dass Ginny darüber Bescheid wusste. Ron musste es ihr wohl erzählt haben.

„Nicht direkt. Er ist in einer Hütte im Verbotenen Wald." Sie konnte regelrecht sehen, wie in Ginnys Kopf diverse Pläne entstanden. Ihr Blick wurde leicht glasig und ein verschwörerisches Lächeln trat auf ihr Gesicht. „Nein, ich weiß den Weg dorthin nicht mehr!", setzte sie deswegen gleich hinzu, „Und außerdem ist die Hütte abgeschlossen. Hagrid hat den Schlüssel und ich denke nicht, dass er freiwillig den Touristenführer spielen wird, nur weil es dich nach einem Blick auf deinen sehnlichsten Wunsch verlangt!"

Ginny sank etwas in sich zusammen und Hermine bekam direkt ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie die Jüngere so angefahren hatte. „Ich weiß", gab Ginny ihr dann allerdings Recht. „Aber es ist schon verlockend, oder nicht?" Das Lächeln kehrte zurück.

Hermine hatte sich damals sehr gewünscht, einen Blick in diesen Spiegel zu werfen. Natürlich hatte sie es nie jemandem gesagt, doch die Vorstellung, einen Blick in die eigene Seele zu werfen und zu erfahren, wie genau man sich eigentlich kannte, war schon groß gewesen.

Nachdem sie es nun allerdings getan hatte, spürte sie nicht den Drang, es zu wiederholen. Das Ergebnis hatte sie zu sehr überrascht und aus der Bahn geworfen; eigentlich tat es sogar sehr weh, sie wollte kaum zugeben wie sehr.

„Ich weiß nicht", erwiderte sie deswegen zögernd und verzog das Gesicht zu einer undurchsichtigen Fratze.

Ginny lachte kurz auf. „Was hast du denn Schreckliches gesehen?" Sie beugte sich weiter über den Tisch und sah Hermine abwartend an. Diese wand sich unwohl unter den Blicken.

„Es war... nicht das, was ich erwartet hatte, wenn ich ehrlich bin." Auch wenn sie eben noch gedacht hatte, dass sie gerne mit jemandem reden würde, fiel es ihr nun wirklich schwer, mit der Sprache herauszurücken. Schützend verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und rutschte tiefer auf ihren Stuhl hinab.

„Was hast du gesehen, Hermine?", fragte Ginny nun gezielter und auch ernster klingend nach. Ihre besorgten Blicke durchbohrten sie beinahe, so fordernd sah sie sie an.

Hermines Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und sie spürte, dass sie Angst bekam. Es sich selbst einzugestehen, war etwas vollkommen anderes, als Ginnys Prophezeiungen aus dem letzten Schuljahr zumindest im Ansatz zu bestätigen; doch es war nicht minder schwer gewesen.

„Professor Snape", piepste sie schließlich leise und sie sah, wie Ginnys Augen sich weiteten. Zu ihrer Überraschung allerdings nur für einen Moment, dann lehnte sie sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück und zog sich das Buch wieder heran. Unschlüssig, was sie dazu sagen wollte, begann sie mit den Seiten zu spielen, doch Hermine wusste, dass sie über eine Antwort nachdachte.

„Deiner Reaktion zu folgen nehme ich an, dass es keine besonders heitere Stunde Zaubertränke war, oder?" Ein leicht neckender Unterton schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich war... alleine. Mit ihm..." Ihre Stimme versagte ihr den Dienst und sie räusperte sich angestrengt.

„Ist es sehr fies, wenn ich sage, dass ich das habe kommen sehen?"

Hermine schüttelte angedeutet den Kopf. „I-Ich habe mich in ihn..." Sie brach ab, denn es war nur ein heiseres Flüstern, das sie nach einer sehr langen Pause herausbrachte. Resignierend erkannte sie, dass das Brennen in ihre Augen zurückgekehrt war.

_Heiliger Bimbam, der Kerl macht mich zu einem nervlichen Wrack!_

„Du hast dich in ihn verliebt", bestätigte Ginny mit mitleidigen Blicken.

Wimmernd zog sie ihre Schultern hoch und ließ ihre Blicke durch den Raum kreisen. „Ich weiß nur nicht warum... Ich kann es nicht verstehen." Sie presste die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen und wischte sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare. „Nach allem, was er getan hat... was er ist..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „I-Ich meine, ich habe schon vermutet, dass mich mehr zu ihm treibt als die Frage, auf wessen Seite er steht. Aber ich dachte nicht..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Es... Ich... kann dem nicht nachgehen, Ginny! Er ist mein Lehrer! Er ist ein Ekel. Ich wünschte, es würde einfach aufhören." Sie legte sich eine Hand vor den Mund und versuchte ihre Schluchzer zu dämpfen, soweit es ihr möglich war. Um nichts in der Welt wollte sie riskieren, dass einer ihrer Mitschüler sie hörte und womöglich noch herausfand, was sie Ginny gerade gestanden hatte.

Sie sah sich vorsichtig um. Fred und George waren inzwischen verschwunden. Colin und Dennis waren noch immer dabei, die ‚Snape Explodiert'-Karten aufzusammeln, die nun offenbar einen Defekt hatten. Immer wieder gaben sie kleine Rauchwölkchen ab und machten zischende Geräusche. Dennis hustete heiser, nachdem er den Qualm von mehreren Karten abbekommen hatte.

Ginny stand auf und ging mit unsicheren Schritten um den Tisch herum. Sie legte eine Hand auf Hermines Schulter und zog sie vorsichtig in ihre Arme.

„Oh Hermine...", seufzte sie schwer und Hermine nickte bestätigend.

„Es ist furchtbar, ich weiß. Aber ich kann doch nichts dafür. Ich hab es doch nicht darauf angelegt." Sie sah die Rothaarige von unten herauf an und ein schmerzlicher Ausdruck legte sich auf deren Gesichtszüge.

„Ich weiß. Hermine, du bist vollkommen durcheinander. Du solltest erst mal eine Nacht drüber schlafen und morgen ist alles vielleicht gar nicht mehr so schlimm."

Die Lüge, die hinter diesem Vorschlag steckte, sprang sie förmlich an. Sie wusste, dass morgen alles noch genauso schlimm sein würde wie jetzt. Aber es war eine Flucht vor allem, was sie im Moment so sehr verletzte, so dass sie einverstanden nickte.

„Du hast Recht, so wird es sein." Sie schluckte entschlossen den Kloß in ihrem Hals, zog die Nase hoch und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. „Der Tag war anstrengend, es ist spät. Ich sollte ins Bett gehen und schlafen und dann sieht morgen alles gleich viel besser aus." Nachdrücklich nickend stand sie auf und umarmte Ginny flüchtig. „Danke dir! Oh, und bitte sag Harry und Ron nichts davon, ja?"

Ginny schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. „Bloß nicht! Die bringen es noch fertig und gehen zu Madam Pomfrey, um ein Heilmittel für dich zu verlangen."

„Das Schlimme ist, ich finde die Idee gar nicht mal so schlecht." Hermine lächelte traurig und wandte sich dann vom Tisch ab. „Gute Nacht, Ginny!"

„Gute Nacht..."

Sie spürte ihre nachdenklichen Blicke noch lange auf ihrem Rücken und als sie auf den Treppen nach oben verschwunden war, hörte sie, wie ein Stuhl über den Boden scharrte. Vermutlich hatte Ginny sich wieder hingesetzt und gab vor zu lesen, während sie in Wirklichkeit über Probleme nachdachte, die nicht ihre eigenen waren.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Hermine um dreiundzwanzig Minuten nach fünf auf und starrte hellwach an die Decke. Sie wusste nicht einmal, was sie so plötzlich aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte; an einen Traum konnte sie sich jedenfalls nicht erinnern. Was sie allerdings am meisten wunderte, war, dass sie nicht einmal das Bedürfnis verspürte, wieder einzuschlafen. Es war, als hätte sich ein Schalter in ihr umgelegt; als hätte jemand beschlossen, dass sie jetzt genug geschlafen hatte.

Ihr Verstand war da gänzlich anderer Ansicht, denn das rationale Denken fiel ihr sehr schwer. Sie brauchte einige Minuten, ehe sie sich erinnerte, wo sie war, welcher Tag war und was am letzten Abend geschehen war. Zugegeben, als alle diese Erinnerungen da waren, wünschte sie sich, sie wären wieder weg.

Sie drehte sich entschlossen auf die Seite und kuschelte sich wieder in ihre Kissen. Verstand abschalten und weiter schlafen, denn noch hatte sich dieses gewisse _‚Morgen früh sieht alles ganz anders aus'_ nicht eingestellt; der Gedanke an Professor Snape war so verwirrend, faszinierend und falsch wie zuvor und sie hasste es, dass es so war.

_Wenigstens meinen Schlaf könnte dieser zynische Dickschädel mir lassen! _

Und mit diesem Gedanken schlief sie dann auch wieder ein.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Als sie das nächste Mal erwachte, flogen ihre Blicke müde und verklärt zu ihrem Wecker und es dauerte einige Momente, ehe sie ihre Augen dazu überreden konnte, klar zu sehen. Dann runzelte sie die Stirn, starrte auf das Zifferblatt ihrer Uhr und holte sie sich schließlich näher heran. Sechsundzwanzig Minuten nach fünf.

Hermine knallte den Wecker zurück auf ihren Nachtschrank und fiel frustriert auf ihre Matratze zurück.

Doch dann horchte sie auf. Da waren Geräusche unten im Gemeinschaftsraum; viele Geräusche. Es klang sogar relativ geschäftig dort unten und selbst in ihrem vernebelten Zustand war sie sich sicher, dass es vor drei Minuten noch nicht so geschäftig gewesen war.

Mit einem unguten Gefühl stand sie auf und tapste langsam zu ihrem Fenster hinüber. Vorsichtig zog sie eine Gardine zur Seite und die Strahlen der Nachmittagssonne fielen ihr unangenehm stechend ins Gesicht.

Rasch verschloss sie den Vorhang wieder und sah sich im wieder dunklen Zimmer um. Sie kratzte sich träge am Kopf und kräuselte die Nase. Dass seit ihrem letzten Erwachen zwölf Stunden vergangen waren, ignorierte ihr Körper gut. Sie fühlte sich erschlagen und ausgelaugt und die Versuchung, sich gleich wieder ins Bett zu legen, war groß.

Dennoch schaffte sie es, sich dagegen zu entscheiden, und suchte sich stattdessen ein Handtuch und frische Kleidung heraus. Sie würde jetzt erst sehr lange duschen, dann die Tatsache ignorieren, dass sie in Professor Snape verliebt war, dann nach unten zu den anderen gehen, weiter die Tatsache ignorieren, dass sie in Professor Snape verliebt war, anschließend etwas essen, die Tatsache ignorieren, dass sie in Professor Snape verliebt war, vielleicht in der Bibliothek recherchieren und irgendwann resigniert feststellen, dass sie die Tatsache, dass sie in Professor Snape verliebt war, nicht ignorieren _konnte_.

Allein dieser Gedankengang verstärkte die Verlockung, sich wieder ins Bett zu legen, um ein Vielfaches, weswegen sie rasch im Bad verschwand und die Tür hinter sich abschloss – nur um sicherzugehen, dass sie nicht schwach wurde.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später ging sie mit kleinen Augen und feuchten Haaren hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry und Ron saßen zusammen mit Ginny, Dean und Seamus zusammen und spielten Karten, wobei der Stapel genau in dem Moment explodierte, als Hermine zu ihnen kam. Offenbar waren es die kaputten Karten vom gestrigen Abend, doch keinem der Anwesenden schien es aufzufallen, dass sich ein dunstiger Qualm über sie gelegt hatte. Dean sah sie mit verkohlten Augenbrauen und Wimpern an, grinste allerdings übers ganze Gesicht, so dass seine weißen Zähne besonders auffielen.

„Na, hat's dich auch endlich ausm Bett geworfen?", fragte er keck und die anderen drehten sich zu ihr um.

Ron sah sie entsetzt an. „Mensch, Hermine, du siehst schrecklich aus!"

Auch wenn in seiner Stimme eine gewisse Besorgnis gesteckt hatte, verzog sie ihr Gesicht zu einem Schmollen. „Danke, Ron! Das war genau das, was ich gebraucht habe." Sie stöhnte verhalten und zog sich einen Stuhl heran. Ginnys Blick traf sie und sie schüttelte angedeutet den Kopf, was ihre Freundin schweigend zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Tut mir Leid, aber ich mach mir Sorgen um dich." Der Rothaarige sah betreten drein und Seamus kicherte leise vor sich hin.

„Oh ja, deine Besorgnis haut mich echt vom Hocker." Ihre Worte endeten in einem ausgereiften Gähnen und hastig schlug sie sich die Hand vor den Mund.

„Du solltest mal zu Madam Pomfrey gehen. Nach so viel Schlaf noch so müde zu sein, kann nicht normal sein", wandte Harry nun ein und bedachte Hermine mit besorgten Blicken.

Hermine verscheuchte mühsam die Erwähnung Ginnys vom Vorabend und ignorierte das leise Kichern neben sich. „Oftmals ist es das _Übermaß_ an Schlaf, das neue Müdigkeit auslöst und ich fürchte, ich bin in genau diese Falle getappt. Nächstes Mal stell ich mir einen Wecker", erwiderte sie missmutig, wohl wissend, dass allein die Formulierung _‚Übermaß an Schlaf'_ ausreichte, um die Jungs davon abzuhalten, sie weiter zu nerven.

„Ähm... ja...", nuschelte Ron nun auch und tauschte vielsagende Blicke mit den anderen.

Nicht so jedoch Harry: „Dir ein Übermaß an Schlaf zuzumuten, sieht dir dennoch nicht ähnlich, Mine."

Die Brünette hob langsam den Blick und sah ihn mahnend an. Sie hatte nicht geplant, diese Dinge jetzt hier in dieser illustren Runde zu besprechen. Zumindest Dean und Seamus waren ihr fremd genug, um nicht ihr Seelenleben vor ihnen auszubreiten.

Harry schien dies aus ihren Blicken zu schließen, denn nach ein paar Augenblicken senkte er betreten den Kopf. Hermine atmete zufrieden auf. Sie wusste, dass es nicht fair war, ihn so von allem auszuschließen, aber dass sie sich mit Ginny auseinandersetzen musste, reichte ihr fürs erste.

„Ich werde mal sehen, ob ich irgendwo was zu essen organisieren kann. Viel Spaß noch!" Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und ging träge zum Portraitloch hinüber. Eigentlich hatte sie gar keinen Hunger, aber die Stimmung bei den Jungs war im Moment mehr, als sie ertragen konnte. Selbst auf den leeren Gängen der Schule hatte sie noch das Gefühl, angestarrt zu werden. Als ob ein Schild auf ihrer Stirn klebte, das in Neonschrift verkündete _‚Seht her! Ich habe mich in Professor Snape verliebt!'_.

Und weil Hermine müde und abgespannt war, tastete ihre Hand wirklich nach ihrer Stirn und vergewisserte sich, dass dort _kein_ Schild hing.

Die Große Halle war noch leer und nur einige Hauselfen liefen eilig durch die Reihen, um hier und dort Spuren des Mittagessens zu beseitigen. Allerdings waren sie so flink und schnell wieder verschwunden, dass Hermine keine Gelegenheit hatte, mit einem von ihnen zu sprechen. Sie nahm sich vor, demnächst wieder mehr für B.ELFE.R zu tun und drehte sich um, um in die Küche zu gehen und dort um eine Kleinigkeit zu essen zu bitten.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Nachdem sie schließlich gesättigt war und die Taschen trotzdem noch voll hatte mit den ganzen Lebensmitteln, die die Elfen ihr begeistert zugesteckt hatten, fühlte sie sich schon um einiges wacher und klarer im Kopf. Ihre Schritte lenkten sich wie beabsichtigt zur Bibliothek, wissend, dass sie dort an einem Samstagabend ihre Ruhe haben würde.

Madame Pince sah sie schief von der Seite an, als sie die Bücherei betrat, denn selbst für Hermine war es ungewöhnlich, dass sie am Samstag herkam. Normalerweise genehmigte sie sich den Samstag, um Abstand von sämtlichen Hausaufgaben und Recherchen zu nehmen, vergrub sich dafür dann allerdings am Sonntag gerne den ganzen Nachmittag hinter einem großen Bücherstapel. Das letzte Mal, dass sie an einem Samstag hergekommen war, war während des Trimagischen Turniers gewesen und das auch nur, weil sie Harry mit seiner Aufgabe hatte helfen müssen.

Sie streifte ziellos durch die Regalreihen und zog hier und dort ein Buch hervor. Keines davon entsprach ihren Vorstellungen, auch wenn sie zweifelsohne interessant waren. Sie hatte gerade begonnen, ein paar Seiten aus einem zu lesen, als Madame Pince sich vor ihr aufbaute. „Suchen Sie etwas Bestimmtes?"

Hermine sah fragend zu ihr auf. Die Bibliothekarin hatte das Talent, trotz aller Hilfsbereitschaft ständig zu wirken, als ob sie einem am liebsten an die Gurgel gehen würde, weil man es gewagt hatte, eines der Bücher zu berühren. Die strenge Dame warf einen missbilligenden Blick auf die Tasche neben Hermine, als ob sie wusste, dass die vollgestopft war mit fettigem und klebrigen Essen, welches in ihren Augen neben einem Großbrand der größte Frevel war, dem man einer Bibliothek antun konnte. Hermine vergewisserte sich, dass davon nichts zu sehen war und setzte ihr freundlichstes Lächeln auf. Sie hatte inzwischen zwangsweise gelernt, mit dieser Art umzugehen, doch sie konnte immer wieder erstaunt den Kopf darüber schütteln. Bereits in ihrem ersten Jahr hatte sie sich vorgenommen, niemals so zu werden wie diese Frau. Sie wollte nicht so abhängig von ihren Büchern sein, dass sie eifersüchtig reagierte, wenn jemand anderes sie berührte.

„Ja, ich suchte ein Lateinwörterbuch", erwiderte sie schließlich und kein einziger ihrer Gedanken spiegelte sich in ihrer Stimme wider.

Die Bibliothekarin nickte verstehend und wandte sich dann der anderen Seite des Ganges zu. Zielstrebig fuhren ihre Finger an dem unteren Brett entlang und stoppten bei einem sehr dicken Buch. Sie zog es heraus und pustete den Staub weg, dann reichte sie es an Hermine. „Dieses hier bietet eine große Auswahl an magischen und nicht-magischen Begriffen. Sie sollten darin fündig werden", erklärte sie knapp und Hermine nahm das Buch entgegen.

„Danke." Damit wandte sie sich um und ging zu einem der kleinen Tische hinüber. Nachdem sie das Buch abgelegt hatte, versicherte sie sich ein letztes Mal, dass ihre Tasche zu und kein Essen darin zu sehen war, und setzte sich. Schließlich zog sie noch einen kleinen Zettel heraus, auf dem sie sich die Worte notiert hatte, die Professor Snape ihr gesagt hatte.

‚_Odint dun metant_' stand in ihrer sauberen Schrift darauf, doch sie war sich nicht mehr vollkommen sicher, ob das exakt die Worte gewesen waren. Ihre Gedanken waren zu verwirrt gewesen, als dass sie sich den genauen Klang wirklich lange hatte merken können.

Nichtsdestotrotz begann sie zu suchen und schrieb alle Übersetzungen heraus, die vom Klang her auf die Worte passen konnten.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Nach zwei Stunden fand sie sich vor einer ziemlich langen Liste wieder und seufzte lauter, als sie beabsichtigt hatte.

Madame Pince erschien wie aufs Stichwort und stellte sich hinter sie. „Kommen Sie zurecht?", fragte sie, wohl wissend, dass das ganz und gar nicht der Fall war.

„Nein, eher nicht", ließ Hermine sich gerne auf die Hilfe der Bibliothekarin ein. Sie wusste vieles und vielleicht war sie ja auch auf dem Gebiet der lateinischen Sprache firm genug, um ihr mit dieser Übersetzung helfen zu können. „Ich habe letztens einen lateinischen Spruch gehört, den ich gerne übersetzen würde. Ich bin mir allerdings nicht mehr ganz sicher, was den genauen Wortlaut betraf." Sie warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter und sah, dass die Ältere nickte.

„Zeigen Sie mal, was Sie haben", bat sie, gedanklich anscheinend bereits mit dem Problem beschäftigt, denn ihre Stimme hatte einen erstaunlich weichen Klang angenommen. Hermine reichte ihr den Zettel und sah, wie sich ein erkennendes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht der anderen ausbreitete. „Es wundert mich nicht, dass Sie damit Probleme haben. Sie haben einige Buchstaben verschluckt. Es muss heißen _‚Oderint dum metuant'_. Es ist ein Zitat aus einer Tragödie des Lucius Accius, das später das Motto des Kaisers Caligula wurde." Madame Pince sah sie mit einem begeisterten Funkeln in den Augen an und reichte ihr den Zettel zurück.

Hermine nickte anerkennend. „Und was bedeutet es?"

„‚_Mögen sie mich hassen, wenn sie mich nur fürchten.'_" Ein theatralischer Ton lag in ihrer Stimme, beinahe so, als würde sie eine Aufführung dieser Tragödie vor ihrem inneren Auge sehen. Als sie aus dieser Schwärmerei erwachte, sah sie sich verlegen um. „Kann ich Ihnen sonst noch helfen?"

Hermine musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. „Nein, danke. Ich denke, ich komme zurecht. Aber Sie haben mir sehr weitergeholfen!"

Die andere nickte und verschwand in einem der Gänge.

Hermine wandte sich unterdessen wieder ihrem Zettel zu, schrieb das Zitat richtig auf und die Übersetzung dahinter. Immer und immer wieder las sie sich den Satz durch. _‚Mögen sie mich hassen, wenn sie mich nur fürchten.'_ Dann begannen Erinnerungen aus dem letzten Schuljahr in ihr Gedächtnis zurückzukehren und alles machte plötzlich einen Sinn.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Mal eine organisatorische Frage: Ich hab mir meinen Terminplan mal angesehen und festgestellt, dass theoretisch am 22. Juli ein neues Kapitel online gehen würde. Nun bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob sich das wirklich lohnt. Wie viele von euch werden den 7. Band auf englisch lesen? Meine Beta hat schon angekündigt, dass sie die Tage nach dem 21. nicht ansprechbar sein wird, ich hingegen werde auf den deutschen warten. Wie sieht es bei euch aus? Lohnt es sich, am 22. Juli ein Update zu machen, oder soll ich lieber einmal aussetzen? 


	11. Der Kampf mit dem Trank

Dankeschön für die zahlreichen Antworten auf meine Frage vom letzten Mal (an dieser Stelle auch an Zephyr). So wie es bisher aussieht, werde ich wohl ein Update machen. :)  
Für heute habe ich mal wieder ein kleines Pic, das ich zur Story gebastelt habe: http:// i178. photobucket. com/ albums/ w266/ watchersgoddess/ isem/ sSpemEtMetum3.jpg _(wie immer Leerzeichen entfernen!) _  
So, und jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel. :)

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

I know that it will hurt.  
I know that it will break your heart.  
The way things are,  
and the way they've been.

_(Natalie Merchant – Break your heart)_

_

* * *

_

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 11 – Der Kampf mit dem Trank**

Hermine hatte nach dieser Erkenntnis noch einige Zeit in der Bibliothek gesessen, verschiedene Bücher durchgesehen und sich überlegt, was sie mit ihren Vermutungen nun anstellen sollte.

Schließlich schlug sie alle Bücher zu, legte sie in den Korb für die nicht mehr benötigten Werke und überließ es Madame Pince, diese später wegzusortieren. Ihr Weg führte sie relativ zielstrebig in den Gemeinschaftsraum und sie war froh, als sie Ginny mit Ron, Harry und Neville herumalbern sah; so würde es nicht allzu schwer werden, Ginny zu einem Spaziergang zu bewegen.

„Ginny, ich sollte dir doch noch das Prinzip der Runen erklären, oder? Wollen wir nicht draußen ein bisschen spazieren gehen? Da geht das alles viel leichter", log sie und lächelte unbedarft in die Runde.

Ron und Neville starrten erst Hermine irritiert an, dann glitten die Blicke allesamt zu Ginny, die, ganz im Gegensatz zu Hermine, tiefrot anlief und um Worte rang. „Ähm, ja, sicher...", brachte sie schließlich heraus und stand auf. „Runen, super... Ich hol nur schnell meinen Umhang."

Hermine nickte und versuchte ihr mit einem eindringlichen Blick klarzumachen, dass es ihr wichtig war. „Mach das! Ich warte hier auf dich", flötete sie dann allerdings und aus ihrem freundlichen Lächeln wurde ein breites Grinsen, als die anderen sie anstarrten.

„Wie hast du sie dazu bekommen, sich für Runen zu interessieren?" Harry schien vollkommen perplex zu sein, denn wenn Ginny eines nicht ausstehen konnte, waren es Alte Runen.

„Professor McGonagall hat ihr geraten, ein paar Extrapunkte zu erarbeiten, um ein wenig von ihren Noten in Zaubertränke gutzumachen", milderte sie das Ganze dann ab und hoffte, dass sie Ginny damit zumindest ein bisschen wieder aus der Sache herausgeholt hatte.

„Na dann viel Erfolg!", murmelte Ron und schüttelte den Kopf, als habe sie den Verstand verloren.

„Danke!"

Die Gryffindor war froh, dass Ginny in diesem Moment wieder zu ihnen trat. „Ich bin soweit." Eines musste sie ihr lassen, den leidenden Blick hatte sie ziemlich gut drauf.

„Sehr schön. Dann bis später!" Sie winkte den anderen zu und ging der Jüngeren voraus auf den Ausgang des Gemeinschaftsraumes zu.

Kaum hatten sie diesen verlassen, hielt Ginny sie am Arm zurück. „Was sollte denn das?", fragte sie empört und Hermine zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

„Irgendwie musste ich dich da doch rauskriegen! Und ich musste etwas nehmen, das die anderen langweilig genug finden, damit sie sich uns ja nicht anschließen. Ich kann keine weiteren Mitwisser gebrauchen, am allerwenigsten Harry und Ron!", erklärte sie dann flüsternd und ihre Gesichtszüge glätteten sich.

„Aber Alte Runen?", fragte Ginny mit einem Ausdruck im Gesicht, als würde sie jeden Moment vom einem Besen fallen wollen. „Mussten es unbedingt Alte Runen sein? Du hättest doch Muggelkunde oder was sagen können, dann hätte ich Ron wenigstens überzeugend sagen können, dass ich _nicht_ zuviel Gehirnfrierbrand-Gummis gegessen habe. Harry wird mich noch für verrückt erklären", schmollte sie. „Was ist denn so wichtig, dass du meinen Ruf ruinierst? Snape?"

Hermine zuckte schuldbewusst zusammen. Einen Moment lang wunderte sie sich über den seltsamen Ton in Ginnys Worten, als sie Harry erwähnte, doch sie verdrängte ihn schnell. „Tut mir wirklich Leid."

Ginny nickte und lächelte diplomatisch. „Ich schwör's dir, irgendwann wird der Moment kommen, in dem diese Worte nicht mehr reichen. Dann wird mindestens eine Hausaufgabe fällig!" Hermine verdrehte die Augen, während Ginny triumphierend grinste.

„Ich werd's mir merken."

„Na, hoffentlich nicht!" Die Rothaarige kicherte leise, fing sich aber angesichts Hermines missmutiger Miene sehr schnell. „Was ist denn los?"

„Es ist nicht besser als gestern, Ginny... Eher im Gegenteil. Aber lass uns erstmal aus dem Schloss raus; hier gibt es mir zu viele Ohren." Sie warf einen bösen Blick auf Peeves, der am schweren Kronleuchter schwebte und dicke Staubflocken von den Metallstreben blies („Es schneeeeeit, es schneeeeeit!"). Sie öffneten die schwere Eingangstür und machten sich auf den Weg hinunter zum See.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

„Ich habe Professor Snape gestern Abend in einem Anflug von Wut gefragt, warum er so ist, wie er ist", begann sie etwa zehn Minuten später und schaffte es nicht, Ginny dabei in die Augen zu sehen. Das Ganze war noch so unwirklich, dass sie vor sich selbst noch Probleme hatte, es sich einzugestehen.

„Und was hat er daraufhin gesagt?" Ginny verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schien nun wirklich neugierig zu sein. Hermine war froh, dass ausgerechnet Ginny ihr kleines Geheimnisse wusste und nicht einer der Jungs. Wenn jemand Verständnis für unerwiderte Liebe aufbringen konnte, dann Ginny.

Nun allerdings ahmte Hermine die schnarrende Stimme Professor Snapes nach: „Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, Granger!"

Ginny grinste schief. „Und deswegen holst du mich mit dieser lahmen Ausrede aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum?"

„Nein. Das war ja nur der offizielle Teil. Davor sagte er _‚Oderint dum metuant'_." Sie sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, so als ob diese Ergänzung alles erklären würde.

„Hermine, ich hatte nie Latein. Ich hatte ja noch nicht einmal Alte Runen... und ich _werde_ auch niemals Alte Runen haben", erinnerte die Rothaarige sie vorsichtig und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hatte auch nie Latein. Aber Madame Pince anscheinend. Ich hab vorhin in der Bibliothek ein bisschen recherchiert und habe von ihr eine Übersetzung bekommen." Sie machte eine bedeutungsschwere Pause und Ginny sah sie abwartend an. „_‚Mögen sie mich hassen, wenn sie mich nur fürchten'_", nannte sie ihr dann die Übersetzung, die sie inzwischen schon so viele Male gelesen hatte.

Ginnys Mimik erstarrte. Einen Moment lang fehlten ihr anscheinend die Worte, dann: „Ich wusste, dass er das gewisse Etwas hat!"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Weißt du, was Harry in Professor Snapes Denkarium gesehen hat? Die Geschichte mit seinen Eltern und Sirius?" Ginny nickte bestätigend; sie war dabei gewesen, als Harry ihnen davon berichtet hatte. „Und dann dazu diese Antwort? Professor Snape beschafft sich mit seiner Art den Respekt, den er früher nicht bekommen hat. Vielleicht ist er gar nicht so kalt und zynisch, wenn man ihn besser kennen lernt und er einen an sich heran lässt." Ihre Augen blitzten begeistert. Ginny sah aus, als würde sie jeden Moment überprüfen wollen, ob Hermine Fieber hatte und im Delirium sprach.

„Hermine, du weißt, dass ich es dir nicht übel nehme, dass du dich in ihn verliebt hast. Aber er ist unser Lehrer und er ist nicht der Typ Mann, der einen einfach so an sich heran lässt. Ich würde dir gerne sagen, nimm ihn dir, aber das würde vermutlich nicht funktionieren. Ich unterstütze dich, wenn du weiter nachforschen willst, aber ich fürchte, es ist schlauer, die Sache ruhen zu lassen. Du wirst dich nur selber quälen."

Hermine sah ihre Freundin mit halb geöffnetem Mund an. Sie war etwas enttäuscht, das konnte sie nicht leugnen. Aber von der Hand weisen konnte sie diese Argumente natürlich nicht. Und eigentlich wollte sie Professor Snapes Seelenleben auch gar nicht weiter erforschen, geschweige denn sich weiter in ihn verlieben – falls sich das überhaupt noch stoppen ließ. Sie hatte sich einfach in diese Übersetzung verrannt. Sie hatte ihren sehnlichsten Wunsch ein kleines bisschen greifbarer gemacht und die hoffnungslose Sehnsucht von neuem angeheizt.

„Ja, vermutlich hast du Recht", gab sie deswegen geknickt zu und steckte ihren Zettel wieder weg. „Ich muss etwas dagegen und nicht dafür tun. Aber ich kann nicht einfach aufhören, nach ihm zu sehen, Ginny! Wenn er wirklich verletzt ist, dann braucht er Hilfe." Sie sah ihre beste Freundin flehend an.

„Das weiß ich. Und ich kann es verstehen und will es dir auch gar nicht verbieten. Aber bewahre Distanz zu ihm." Ginny fasste sie vorsichtig am Oberarm.

„Ja, natürlich..." Hermine schnaubte. „Es ist ja auch nicht so, als ob er mich jemals freiwillig an sich herangelassen hätte."

Ginny schwieg für ein paar Momente. „Es tut mir so Leid, Mine. Als ich dich letztes Jahr damit aufgezogen habe, hab ich nicht erwartet, dass das Ernst werden würde. Ich hatte mich bloß geärgert, dass Harry darüber Bescheid wusste und ich nicht." Ginny lief rosa an und senkte betreten den Blick; ihre Hand rutschte von Hermines Arm.

„Es ist schon in Ordnung, Gin. Ich hätte es dir sagen müssen. Von allen als erstes", nuschelte sie entschuldigend und vergrub die Hände tief in ihren Taschen.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich dazu gezwungen fühlst."

„Das tue ich nicht, ehrlich nicht." Sie lächelte Ginny schmal an und umarmte sie flüchtig. „Ich danke dir so sehr für deine Hilfe, Ginny!"

Die Jüngere nickte. Dann: „Was willst du jetzt tun?"

„Ich werde recherchieren. Es muss so was wie einen Trank oder einen Zauber geben..."

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Die Wochen danach verbrachte Hermine entweder in einem Klassenraum oder in der Bibliothek. Zum Essen erschien sie ganz früh oder kurz vor Schluss; sie wollte es soweit wie möglich vermeiden, Professor Snape zu begegnen. Wobei neugierige Klassenkameraden auch nicht viel besser waren. Mehr als einmal musste sie Harry ausweichen oder schob hanebüchene Ausreden vor, warum sie gerade überhaupt keine Zeit hatte.

Es tat Hermine Leid darum, denn die Freundschaft zu Harry und Ron hatte für sie bisher immer oberste Priorität gehabt. Doch Ginnys Skepsis hatte ihr gezeigt, dass am besten so wenig Leute wie möglich Bescheid wussten. Das Thema war mehr als heikel.

Und zu allem Überfluss beobachtete Madame Pince sie argwöhnisch; anscheinend hatte Professor McGonagall sie gewarnt, dass Hermine meistens dann so viel Zeit in der Bibliothek verbrachte, wenn sie irgendetwas ausheckte. Und da es gerade auf die Weihnachtsferien zuging, konnte sie sich nicht einmal mit Prüfungen herausreden.

Hermine studierte Bücher über Zaubertränke und fand mehrere, die ihrem Zweck entsprachen. Allerdings hatten alle unerwünschte Nebenwirkungen. Diese reichten von Halluzinationen über Stimmungsschwankungen bis hin zu Alpträumen, Schlaflosigkeit und Depressionen. Weitere Symptome waren Zitterohren, blutleere Lippen und Ausschlag, der Worte formen konnte. Hermine schluckte bei einem der Beispielfotos, auf dem eine ältere Hexe abgebildet war, der mit hässlichen kleinen Pusteln das Wort _‚Strumpfnase'_ auf der Stirn geschrieben war. Es waren schwere Eingriffe in die Psyche und auch in die Physiologie, die diese Tränke unternahmen, doch sie ließen eine ungewollte Verliebtheit nahezu komplett verschwinden.

Mit dem Prinzip dieser Tränke war Hermine mehr als einverstanden. Sie wollte aufhören, in Professor Snapes Gegenwart so nervös und unkonzentriert zu werden – fragte sie sich doch im gleichen Gedankengang, ob das vor ihrer Begegnung mit Nerhegeb auch schon so gewesen war. Allerdings wollte sie nicht durch diese Nebenwirkungen auffallen, denn ein erfahrener Tränkemeister, wie Professor Snape es nun einmal war, würde mit Leichtigkeit erkennen, was dahinter steckte. Sie würde die Rezepte modifizieren müssen – oder es zumindest versuchen. Vor allem musste sie diese körperlichen Symptome ausschalten. Mit den psychischen würde sie schon irgendwie fertig werden.

Dass sie Professor Snape ohnehin darum bitten musste, außerhalb der Schulzeit das Schülerlabor nutzen zu dürfen, verdrängte sie geschickt. Diese Tränke erforderten Zutaten, die nicht zu der Grundausstattung der Schüler gehörte und die sie dementsprechend auch nicht besaß. Hermine wusste allerdings, dass sie in dem Zutatenschrank für Schüler waren. Keine einzige Zutat war so ausgefallen, dass sie sie nicht ohne große Probleme bekommen konnte. Wie lange sie Professor Snapes Erlaubnis allerdings noch als kleines Problem abtun konnte, wusste sie nicht.

Nachdem sie sich einige Rezepte herausgeschrieben hatte, lieh sie sich einen Führer zur Zaubertrankkunde aus und verzog sich in ihr Zimmer. Die Blicke von Madame Pince machten sie allmählich nervös und es reichte ihr schon, dass sie die Bibliothekarin hin und wieder um Hilfe hatte bitten müssen. Hermine hatte sogar ihre benutzen Bücher alleine wieder an ihren Platz zurückgebracht, nur damit die Ältere nicht allzu genau mitbekam, was sie tat. Die Modifizierungen an den Tränken würde sie alleine in ihrem Zimmer durchführen.

Sie wusste, dass sie sich bisher noch nie eine so schwere Aufgabe zugemutet hatte. Es war eine Sache, einen Trank unter der Aufsicht von Professor Snape zu brauen; er mochte vielleicht bissig dabei sein, doch das Rezept stand fest. Sie musste sich dafür nur an eine Anleitung halten und dabei interessierte es sie eher selten, ob diese nun besonders kompliziert oder sehr einfach war. Es war nur eine Frage der Konzentration.

In diesem Fall jedoch musste sie das Rezept bis in die kleinsten Einzelteile verstehen. Sie musste wissen, welche Zutat welche Wirkung hatte und mit welchen Wechselwirkungen in Verbindung mit anderen Zutaten zu rechnen war. Sie musste Komplementärzutaten finden und einschätzen, in welcher Menge sie diese beifügen konnte. Sie musste herausfinden, woher die Nebenwirkungen kamen und wie sie diese ausschalten konnte. Und nebenbei musste sie hoffen, dass sich bisher einfach niemand die Mühe gemacht hatte, einen Trank mit dieser profanen Wirkung so genau zu studieren, dass sie bereits das optimale Ergebnis vor sich liegen hatte. Alles in allem hatte sie sich ein großes Ziel gesetzt und sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie Angst davor hatte.

Als sie sich an den kleinen Tisch unterm Fenster setzte, atmete sie tief durch, wischte sich die Haare zu einem Zopf zusammen und lächelte schief, als Krummbein auf ihren Schoß sprang und leise schnurrte. „Danke", murmelte sie dem Tier zu und begann ihn zu kraulen. Ein paar Minuten genoss sie die Stille, die sowohl in ihrem Zimmer, als auch in ihrem Kopf herrschte, dann wandte sie sich ihrer Arbeit zu.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Kurz nach Weihnachten hatte sie es dann endlich geschafft, eine Brauanleitung zusammenzustellen, von der sie optimistisch war, dass sie die gewünschte Wirkung haben würde. Es war Hermine nicht gelungen, alle Nebenwirkungen auszuschalten, doch sie hatte sie auf ein Minimum reduziert, ohne die Wirkung zu sehr einzuschränken. Vor allem die Zitterohren und die Pusteln hatte sie – wenn alles so wirkte, wie sie es sich gedacht hatte – beseitigt. Sie würde mit Antriebslosigkeit und Konzentrationsstörungen zu kämpfen haben, vielleicht auch Müdigkeit und ein wenig Schwäche. Aber das waren eher Nebensächlichkeiten, wenn sie an die Liste der herkömmlichen Tränke dachte. Und sie würde sich einen Lippenstift anschaffen müssen, denn die blutleeren Lippen hatte sie nicht gänzlich vermeiden können.

Der Moment, in dem sie das Rezept abschloss und sich bewusst machte, dass sie einen großen Schritt raus aus dieser Lage getan hatte, war auch der Moment, in dem das kleine Problem _‚Erlaubnis von Professor Snape'_ zu einem großen wurde.

Hermine wusste, dass sie diesen Trank bald brauen musste, sonst würde sie die Entschlossenheit dazu verlieren. Doch davor musste sie etwas Abstand zu allem bekommen und einen klaren Kopf bewahren. Deswegen schob sie alles beiseite und entschied sich, den Nachmittag mit Harry und Ron in Hogsmeade zu verbringen. Besonders letzterer hatte sie in den letzten Wochen oftmals besorgt angesehen; Harry dagegen hatte sich sehr zurückgezogen und ließ sie einfach gewähren, was Hermine beinahe noch mehr weh tat.

Es würde ihrer Freundschaft zu den beiden sicher gut tun, wenn sie mal wieder etwas Zeit mit ihnen verbrachte.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Die Landschaft um Hogwarts herum war unter einer dicken Schneedecke verborgen und ihre Schritte knarzten gemütlich, als sie sich gegen einen leichten Wind zum Dorf bewegten. Harry und Ron waren in ausgelassener Stimmung und mehr als einmal flogen Schneebälle durch die Luft. Doch erst als einer von ihnen Hermine an der Schulter traf, wurde auch sie munterer und beteiligte sich lachend an den Albernheiten der Jungs.

„Es tut richtig gut, dich mal wieder so zu sehen", sagte Ron beinahe eine halbe Stunde später atemlos und mit nasser Kleidung.

Hermine lächelte ihn mit geröteten Wangen an. „Es tut auch richtig gut, mal wieder so zu sein", erwiderte sie und die anderen beiden lachten auf, ehe sie endlich ihren Weg nach Hogsmeade fortsetzten.

Zuerst gingen sie in die Drei Besen. Hermine trocknete ihre Kleidung mit einem einfachen Zauber. Ron kommentierte dies mit einem trockenen „Jetzt weiß ich, warum wir dich so vermisst haben." und warf einen bewundernden Blick auf seine trockene und vor allem wieder warme Hose. Er schlängelte sich zur Bar durch und Harry sah ihm einen Moment nach, bis er sicher war, dass er sie nicht mehr hören konnte. „Wie geht es Snape?", fragte er dann leise und sehr sarkastisch klingend; Hermines gute Laune schwand ein wenig.

Sie verengte argwöhnisch die Augen. „Warum willst du das wissen?"

„Weil du dich in den letzten Wochen sehr zurückgezogen hast. Das letzte Mal, als du dich so sehr verändert hast, ist er auch der Grund gewesen."

„Nun, dieses Mal ist er es nicht!" Hermine hätte lieber alle Bertie Botts Popel-Bohnen der Welt auf einmal gegessen, als Harry die Wahrheit zu erzählen. „Ich lerne viel und brauche im Moment einfach Zeit für mich." Sie sah ihn eindringlich an und er senkte betreten den Blick. „Es geht mir gut, Harry", fügte sie dann noch etwas sanfter hinzu.

Er nickte und wurde von Ron von einer Antwort abgehalten, als dieser mit drei Krügen Butterbier an ihren Tisch zurückkehrte.

„Ziemlich leer heute, wenn man bedenkt, dass es kurz nach Weihnachten ist", sagte Hermine, um das Thema zu wechseln und auf ihrem Gesicht erschien ein unsicheres Lächeln.

„Ist doch kaum jemand in Hogwarts, warum sollte es dann voll sein?" Ron schien irritiert.

„Weil es bei den Muggels nach Weihnachten immer voll ist", erklärte Harry und aus dem Unterton seiner Stimme konnte man erahnen, dass er den Themenwechsel für nicht sehr geschickt hielt. „Geschenke werden umgetauscht, Geld ausgegeben und Schnäppchen gejagt." Der Rothaarige nickte, aber Hermine glaubte nicht, dass er wirklich verstanden hatte, was Harry meinte.

„Faszinierend", kommentierte er ironisch und sie begann leise zu lachen. Beide Jungs drehten die Köpfe zu ihr und sahen sie verwirrt an. „Was?" Ron tastete sein Gesicht ab. „Hab ich was im Gesicht?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, hast du nicht. Tut mir Leid, ich weiß auch nicht, was los ist." Dennoch konnte sie nicht aufhören zu lachen. Auch an Harrys Mundwinkeln zupfte ein Lächeln und irgendwann ergab er sich dem Drang.

„Muss am Schlafmangel liegen", murmelte er und Ron schüttelte über beide den Kopf.

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würd' ich sagen, ihr beiden habt was miteinander."

Diese Aussage brachte Hermine dazu, noch lauter zu lachen, während Harry schlagartig verstummte. „Ich bin froh, dass du es ausnahmsweise einmal besser weißt, Ron", japste sie und räusperte sich, um endlich ihre Beherrschung wieder zu finden.

„Das hoffe ich doch." Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck seines Butterbiers und für einen Moment kehrte Schweigen am Tisch ein.

Hermine versuchte zu verstehen, was sie eben geritten hatte. Doch vielleicht hatte Harry ja Recht und es lag wirklich nur an ihrer Erschöpfung. Sie sollte wirklich bald diesen Trank in Angriff nehmen, damit ihr Gefühlsleben wieder in geregelten Bahnen verlief.

„Habt ihr eigentlich mal Dumbledore gesehen?", fragte Ron in diesem Moment nachdenklich, während er an seinem Butterbier nippte.

Hermine dachte ein paar Sekunden nach, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein, ich hab ihn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Aber er wird sicherlich nur beschäftigt sein. Es passiert eine Menge im Moment." Sie dachte mit besorgtem Gesicht an die Artikel aus dem Tagespropheten. Voldemort war nicht offensichtlich gewaltbereit, aber wenn man aufmerksam las, gab es vieles, das man mit den Todessern in Verbindung bringen konnte.

„Merkwürdig ist es schon. Er war nicht mal zum Weihnachtsessen da."

Hermine dachte an den Abend zurück und war erstaunt, als sie Ron Recht geben musste. Es war schon bedenklich, dass der Direktor sich so rar machte; das war sonst ganz und gar nicht seine Art.

Ihren Gedanken wurde abrupt ein Ende gesetzt, als Lavender Brown an ihren Tisch kam und Ron von hinten die Hände über die Augen legte. „Wer bin ich?", fragte sie kichernd und ein kindisch amüsiertes Blitzen lag in ihren Augen, als sie Hermine zuzwinkerte.

„Hm, kalte Hände, Erdbeerparfüm und ungehaltenes Kichern... die Auswahl ist nicht groß!", begann Ron, doch auf seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich verhaltene Freude wieder. Hermine musterte die ganze Szene irritiert.

„Du bist ja so gemein, Ron!", empörte sich Lavender gespielt und zog seinen Kopf nach hinten, ehe sie ihm falsch herum einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte. Dann fasste Ron nach ihren Händen und dirigierte sie auf den Stuhl neben sich.

„Ich ärgere dich doch immer so gerne", schnurrte er und Hermines Augen weiteten sich.

_Mo-mo-mo-moment mal! Ich könnte eine Synchronisation gebrauchen... _

„Mmm, das muss ich dir abgewöhnen." Erneut küssten sie sich.

_Oder einen Sichtschutz._

„Willst du ein Butterbier?"

Lavender dachte einen Moment nach, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich würd' lieber ein bisschen Bummeln gehen." Und legte bittend ihren Kopf schief.

„Okay... Seid ihr mir böse, wenn ich euch alleine lasse?" Es war das erste Mal seit einigen Minuten, dass Rons Aufmerksamkeit wieder Harry und Hermine gehörte. Beide schüttelten den Kopf, Harry mit einem amüsierten Lächeln, Hermine mit vor Schock geweiteten Augen. Keine zwei Minuten später waren die beiden verschwunden.

Hermine starrte sprachlos auf den nun leeren Stuhl, auf dem Ron bis eben noch gesessen hatte. Irgendwann wedelte Harry mit einer Hand vor ihrem Gesicht herum und sie blinzelte irritiert. „Wann ist denn _das_ passiert?", stieß sie dann perplex hervor und starrte ihren besten Freund an.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vor ein paar Wochen. Hast du es noch nicht gewusst?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Du kümmerst dich eindeutig zu sehr um Dinge, die dich eigentlich gar nichts angehen, Hermine. Wir machen uns alle Sorgen um dich, vor allem Ginny!" Er lief rot an.

„Ja, ich weiß...", gab Hermine betreten zu. Dann allerdings musterte sie Harry ein bisschen genauer. „Hat _Ginny_ etwas über mich gesagt?", forschte sie unschuldig weiter nach, war allerdings eher weniger an Ginnys Bemerkungen gegenüber Harry interessiert. Sie beobachtete vielmehr, wie Harry auf die Erwähnung von Rons kleiner Schwester reagierte.

Sein Gesicht lief, falls das überhaupt möglich war, noch dunkler an. „N-Nichts besonderes, warum?"

Sie zuckte scheinheilig mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte nur... Immerhin hast du bis vor ein paar Wochen gerade mal so eben gewusst, dass sie _existiert_! Und selbst das grenzt schon an eine Übertreibung."

„Das kannst du so nicht sagen..." Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Und ob ich das kann! Und ich kann noch mehr. Sag mal, ist es möglich, dass mir nicht nur Rons Liebesleben entgangen ist?"

Harrys Blicke glitten ziellos durch den halb leeren Pub. „Vielleicht...", presste er dann hervor und sah Hermine unsicher an.

Diese schwankte nun zwischen Belustigung über Harrys Verhalten und Enttäuschung über Ginnys Verschwiegenheit. Dass Ginny ihr dies verheimlicht hatte, schmerzte auf eine sehr bedrückende Art. Und gleichzeitig konnte sie nicht anders, als sich schuldig zu fühlen, dass sie nicht von alleine darauf gekommen war. „Schön, dass auch mal etwas ohne mich funktioniert", sagte sie schließlich, konnte das tiefe Gefühl der Enttäuschung aber nicht unterdrücken.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Am nächsten Abend war sie endlich soweit, dass sie sich auf den Weg hinab in die Kerker machte. Der Trank brauchte etwa drei Tage, ehe er fertig war, und sie wollte ihn möglichst noch vor Schulbeginn beenden.

Hermine ertappte sich selbst dabei, wie sie große Umwege nahm und die Treppen beinahe anflehte, woanders hinzuführen, als sie es gewohnt war. Sie hatte heute kein Problem damit, lange unterwegs zu sein.

Dennoch stand sie irgendwann vor Professor Snapes Bürotür und strich sich ihren Rock glatt, ehe sie vorsichtig klopfte. Ihre Hand zitterte und Hermine verbarg sie anschließend hinter ihrem Körper.

„Herein", erklang die barsche Stimme ihres Lehrers gedämpft von drinnen und nachdem sie einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte, öffnete sie die Tür und betrat das Büro. Er sah von einem Buch auf, das er an seinem Schreibtisch sitzend las, und seine Augenbrauen hoben sich erstaunt. „Miss Granger! Was führt Sie zu mir?" Es war deutlich eine Spur Genervtheit aus seiner Stimme zu hören.

„Guten Abend, Professor Snape. Ich... wollte kurz mit Ihnen sprechen", erwiderte sie nervös und ihre Finger spielten hinter ihrem Rücken mit dem Saum des Oberteils.

„Deswegen kommen Schüler für gewöhnlich her. Setzen Sie sich!", forderte er sie höflich distanziert auf und deutete auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch.

Während Hermine seiner Aufforderung nachkam, musterte sie sein Gesicht und musste an die Worte denken, die er ihr vor einigen Wochen gesagt hatte._ ‚Mögen sie mich hassen, wenn sie mich nur fürchten.'_ Hatte er das wirklich ernst gemeint? Steckte hinter seiner kalten Fassade wirklich nur der Wunsch nach Respekt?

„Nun?", hakte er nach und riss sie damit aus ihren Gedanken. Hermine errötete, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie lange Zeit geschwiegen hatte.

„Ich... würde gerne einige Zaubertränke ausprobieren und wollte fragen, ob ich das Schülerlabor außerhalb der Schulzeit benutzen darf", formulierte sie dann ihr Anliegen vorsichtig und hoffte, dass er ihren rasenden Herzschlag nicht hören konnte. Wenn Professor Snape jetzt Nein sagte, wäre ihr ganzer Plan umsonst gewesen. Wochenlange Arbeit und mindestens ebenso lange Hoffnung. Sie musste aufhören, in seinem Blick nach einer Spur des Professor Snapes aus dem Spiegel zu suchen.

_Es gibt ihn nicht. Basta!_

„Um was für Tränke handelt es sich?", forschte er weiter nach und klappte beiläufig das Buch zu. Er schien skeptisch wegen ihrer Frage und Hermine rutschte unsicher auf ihrem Stuhl herum.

„Verschiedene... Ich habe ein paar Bücher durchgesehen und Tränke gefunden, deren Herstellung mich interessieren würde. Sie tauchen meines Wissens nach nicht im Lehrplan auf." Professor Snapes Augen verengten sich und sie hoffte, dass er keine genauere Liste verlangte. Auf diesen Fall hatte sie sich nicht vorbereitet.

Er fixierte sie eine ganze Zeit lang prüfend und Hermine wurde zunehmend nervöser. Dann nickte er angedeutet. „Von mir aus. Aber ich möchte anwesend sein, wenn Sie im Labor arbeiten." Ihrer anfänglichen Erleichterung schloss sich Panik an. „Ist das ein Problem für Sie?", fragte er daraufhin und sie vermutete, dass sich ihre Gedanken deutlich auf ihrem Gesicht widergespiegelt hatten.

„Natürlich nicht, Professor." Vielleicht musste sie vorerst einige unauffällige Tränke ausprobieren und sich so sein Vertrauen gewinnen. Mal wieder, doch dieses Mal sollte es einfacher sein. „Wann passt es Ihnen denn? Ich würde gerne noch vor Ende der Ferien beginnen."

Er runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Nicht heute, da bin ich... verhindert." Ein eindringlicher Blick traf sie und Hermines Augen weiteten sich verstehend.

_Warum hat Harry nichts gesagt? Oder ist das eines dieser Treffen, von denen er nichts weiß? Und überhaupt, seit wann sagt Professor Snape Bescheid? Hätte er es auch getan, wenn ich nicht hergekommen wäre?_

„Ich verstehe." Sie machte eine Pause, um ihre Gedanken wieder in eine Richtung zu lenken. „Wie wäre es dann morgen Abend? So gegen sieben?"

Professor Snape nickte einverstanden. „Das sollte kein Problem sein. War das alles?" Seine Stimme hatte deutlich an Schärfe zugenommen und Hermine spürte, dass sie nicht länger willkommen war – nicht dass sie es vorher gewesen wäre.

„Ja. Vielen Dank, Professor Snape. Auf Wiedersehen." Sie stand auf und sah im Augenwinkel, dass er beiläufig mit der Hand durch die Luft wedelte und sich bereits wieder seinem Buch widmete.

Hermine beeilte sich, das Büro zu verlassen. Auf dem kühlen Kerkergang stehend, lehnte sie sich für einen Moment gegen die Wand und atmete tief durch. Sie schreckte auf, als eine wütendes „Hey, entschuldigen Sie bitte mal! Sie lehnen an meinem Pferd!" an ihr Ohr drang. Sie drehte sich um und erkannte im Gemälde hinter sich drei junge Männer, die offenbar gerade einen Ausritt machten.

„Oh, verzeihen Sie bitte", bat sie und lief weiter. Sie legte eine Hand auf ihr erhitztes Gesicht und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Sie musste diesen Trank bald bekommen, da gab es keine zwei Meinungen. Und sie musste hoffen, dass es heute Abend keine Schwierigkeiten geben würde. Das war das letzte, was sie im Moment gebrauchen konnte.

Schließlich erreichte sie die Große Halle. Bestimmt würden Harry und Ron schon auf sie warten, hoffentlich nicht in Begleitung von Lavender und Ginny.

Sie konnte noch immer nicht glauben, dass sie das verpasst hatte. Zugegeben, in den letzten Wochen hatte sie das Essen in der Großen Halle meistens gemieden, aber dass sie derartig wichtige Details ihrer Freunde verpasste, war ihr mehr als unangenehm. Zu ihrer Überraschung war sie nicht wütend auf Ginny, weil diese ihr nichts von den Entwicklungen mit Harry erzählt hatte. Sie hatte sie ja ausreichend mit ihren Problemen belagert. Nein, Hermine hatte eher ein rasend schlechtes Gewissen, weil Ginny ihre Aufmerksamkeit nicht einfach gefordert hatte. Und hasste sie im gleichen Moment dafür, dass die junge Weasley ihr vorlebte, was sie selbst vermutlich so bald nicht haben würde.

Entsetzt über sich selbst scheuchte Hermine die Gedanken beiseite. Was war bloß aus ihr geworden?

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Vier Stunden später schlich sie sich hinauf in die Eulerei und sprach den Fernglaszauber aus. Sie hatte sich in ihren warmen Winterumhang gehüllt und dicke Handschuhe angezogen, denn hier oben war es nur unwesentlich wärmer als draußen; und das auch nur, weil es hier etwas windgeschützter war.

Sie hatte vorhin mit Ginny gesprochen, was erneut in sehr sentimentalen Entschuldigungen geendet hatte, auch wenn Hermine es nicht darauf angelegt hatte. Doch die Lage zwischen ihnen war geklärt und das war alles, was sie im Moment wollte. Außerdem würde sie sich Ginny gegenüber ein wenig zurückhalten, was ihre Probleme betraf. Die Jüngere hatte jetzt zweifellos andere Dinge im Kopf und Hermine gönnte es ihr aus vollem Herzen. Lange genug hatte sie warten müssen.

Hermine seufzte und ließ ihre Blicke durch den Eulenturm wandern. An diesem Abend befanden sich erstaunlich viele der Tiere noch auf ihren Stangen und schliefen. Sie vermutete, dass auch ihnen das Wetter eindeutig zu kalt war, um länger als nötig draußen zu jagen.

Zitternd wandte sie sich dem Fenstersims zu und hielt es heute nicht für nötig, sich zu verstecken. Professor Snape hatte sie quasi mit der Nase auf dieses Treffen gestoßen und wenn er sie nicht in eine Falle locken wollte, dann hatte er gewollt, dass sie nach ihm sah. Hermine verbot es sich, zu genau über diese Tatsache nachzudenken. Egal, wo sie mit der Frage nach dem Warum ansetzte, alles endete in einer Antwort, die zu sehr für Professor Snape sprach, als dass sie sie bei ihren momentanen Plänen zulassen könnte.

_Es muss reine Selbstsucht sein, fertig._

Sie seufzte leise, während sie mit ihrem Finger Muster in die dünne Schneeschicht auf dem Fenstersims malte. Es hatte erneut zu schneien begonnen und dicke Flocken trieben am Fenster und auch in der Blase vor ihrem Gesicht vorbei. Der Zaun an der Grenze von Hogwarts war kaum mehr zu erkennen und Hermine musste sich sehr konzentrieren, um nichts zu verpassen.

Deswegen wischte sie auch entschlossen die Muster weg, als es auf die Zeit zuging, zu der Professor Snape für gewöhnlich zurückkehrte. Heute brauchte er unwesentlich länger als sonst und so sehr Hermine sich momentan auch gegen alles sträubte, was man als Gefühlsregung gegenüber Professor Snape bezeichnen konnte, so war sie dennoch erleichtert, als sie ihn sah.

Ihr Lehrer blickte hinauf zum Eulenturm und Hermine konnte die Maske der Todesser sehen. Ohne den Blick abzuwenden, nahm er sie ab und wischte sich einmal mit der Hand durch die Haare, ehe er seine Kapuze aufsetzte und sich dem Schloss zuwandte.

Hermine folgte seiner Gestalt mit einem nervösen Flattern in der Magengegend und einem bedauernden Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Es war falsch, dass es sich so gut anfühlte, ihn gesund zu sehen. Und trotzdem würde sie dieses Gefühl vermissen.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Ich hoffe, ihr hattet wieder euren Spaß. Und ihr wisst ja, der kleine Button in der Ecke mit dem 'Go' darauf ist euer Freund... ;)  
Ich habe übrigens angefangen, die vor längerem angekündigten Drabbles zu veröffentlichen, falls jemand dabei ist, der sich dafür interessiert. :)  
Schönes Rest-Wochenende noch!


	12. Vade Retro

Man merkt, dass die Sommerferien begonnen haben. °gg° Zumindest hoffe ich, dass die eher zurückhaltende Resonanz auf das letzte Kapitel daher rührt... °unsichere blicke in die runde wirft°  
Natürlich habe ich mich sehr über die Reviews gefreut. Dankeschön dafür. :D

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

So don't treat me bad just be glad I am strong.  
I know where I belong.  
And soon you will see we are blessed and complete.  
There's a place here for you with me.

_(Sia – Where I belong)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 12 – Vade retro**

Am nächsten Abend stand Hermine pünktlich um sieben vor Professor Snapes Bürotür. Sie spürte die neugierigen Blicke der drei Reiter aus dem Gemälde auf ihrem Rücken und klammerte sich an der Mappe fest, die sie mitgebracht hatte. Darin hatte sie eine ganze Reihe von Tränken, die sie heute Nachmittag rausgesucht hatte. Sie würden ihr als Tarnung dienen, bis Professor Snape sie alleine im Labor arbeiten lassen würde und Hermine hoffte sehr, dass dies bald geschehen würde.

Sie klopfte und erwartete, dass er sie hereinrief, doch stattdessen öffnete er ihr die Tür. Hermine erschrak und trat einen Schritt in den Gang zurück, als sie sich seiner groß gewachsenen Gestalt plötzlich gegenüber sah. Dann errötete sie und senkte den Blick.

„Schön, dass Sie wenigstens pünktlich sind, Miss Granger", sagte er und Hermine verbot es sich, darauf etwas zu antworten. „Kommen Sie, ich habe nicht viel Zeit heute."

Sie runzelte die Stirn über diese Bemerkung, ging ihm aber schweigend den Gang entlang hinterher. Vor der Tür zu ihrem Klassenraum blieb er stehen und entschärfte die Bannzauber, die darauf lagen. Dann stieß er die Holztür auf und ließ Hermine den Vortritt.

Sie ging zielstrebig auf ihren Platz in der vordersten Reihe zu und legte ihre Mappe darauf ab. „Wie lange kann ich denn heute hier arbeiten?", erkundigte sie sich und sah unsicher zu ihm auf.

„_Sie_ können solange arbeiten, wie Sie möchten. Vorausgesetzt, es zieht sich nicht bis mitten in die Nacht. Nur ich muss gleich weg. Professor Dumbledore hat eine Lehrerkonferenz einberufen, der ich leider nicht fern bleiben kann." Er rümpfte seine Nase und Hermine lächelte halb. Dass er sie gleich am ersten Abend alleine arbeiten lassen würde, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Und offensichtlich entsprach es auch nicht seiner Planung. „Ich würde Ihnen deswegen empfehlen, mit einem möglichst ungefährlichen Trank zu beginnen. Die nächsten Male werde ich in meinem Büro und somit in der Lage sein einzuschreiten, wenn etwas passiert. Dem ist heute nicht so. Ich denke zwar nicht, dass Sie seit der letzten Stunde auf das Niveau von Longbottom gesunken sind, aber ich bitte Sie trotzdem um Vorsicht."

Er sah sie zwar nachdrücklich an, doch die höfliche Art, mit der er sie seit gestern Abend behandelte, irritierte sie sehr. Was bezweckte er damit? „Natürlich, Sir", erwiderte sie jedoch geflissentlich und nickte.

Professor Snape überlegte, ob er noch etwas vergessen hatte, dann wandte er sich zur Tür um. „Ähm, Sir?", hielt Hermine ihn deswegen noch einmal zurück.

„Ja, Miss Granger?" Bereits jetzt kehrte eine Spur Gereiztheit in seine Stimme zurück und Hermine begrüßte freudig die Gewohnheit, die damit einherging.

„Sie sagten, Professor Dumbledore hat eine Versammlung einberufen. Heißt das, es geht ihm gut? Ich habe ihn lange nicht mehr gesehen und wir haben uns Sorgen um ihn gemacht", erläuterte sie ihm ihr Anliegen, doch noch bevor sie geendet hatte, verdrehte Professor Snape die Augen.

„Miss Granger, hören Sie endlich damit auf, sich als Mutter Theresa von Hogwarts aufzuspielen! Es reicht schon, dass Sie _mir_ andauernd auf die Nerven gehen, lassen Sie den Schulleiter bloß in Ruhe! Er hat Wichtigeres zu tun, als sich mit einer naseweisen Schülerin rumzuschlagen." Ein verärgerter Blick traf sie und Hermine senkte erneut den Blick. Sie hatte es wieder einmal geschafft, die Laune von Professor Snape auf den Nullpunkt herabzuziehen.

_Wenigstens etwas, das ich kann._

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir", nuschelte sie leise und wagte es nicht, Professor Snape direkt anzusehen.

Es blieb einen Moment still. „Ja, es geht ihm gut", beantwortete er ihre Frage doch noch, dann riss er die Tür auf und verschwand.

Auf Hermines Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus und sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, ehe sie sich ihrer Mappe zuwandte und das Rezept hervorholte. Die Vorbereitungen für den Trank würden einige Stunden in Anspruch nehmen; sie sollte besser gleich beginnen.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Es war bereits sehr spät, als Hermine das erste Mal zu der Uhr in der Ecke des dunklen Raumes sah. Der kleine Zeiger schlug elf und die große Standuhr gongte dumpf, wobei sie ein heiseres Husten von sich gab. Eine staubige Wolke wurde kurz aufgewirbelt, zog gewundene Schlieren in der stickigen Luft und bedeckte schließlich den Boden mit einer dünnen, hellgrauen Schicht. Hermine starrte die Stelle gedankenverloren an und zuckte kurz zusammen, als ein Luftzug, der beinahe wie ein rasches Pusten klang, unter der Standuhr hervor fegte und den Staub weiter im Raum verteilte. 

_Schade, dass es hier keinen Teppich zum Drunterkehren gibt._

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf über diese seltsame Uhr und wandte sich wieder dem Trank zu. Die Vorbereitung der Zutaten und das Ansetzen des Trankes hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit so sehr auf sich gezogen, dass sie bisher nicht an die Zeit gedacht hatte. Sie wusste nicht, ob Professor Snape bereits zurückgekehrt war; hier hatte er sich jedenfalls nicht blicken lassen und im Grunde war sie froh darüber. Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihre Konzentration schwand, wenn er sie beobachtete und womöglich noch kritisierte. Zumal sie ihm bei diesem Trank gleich aus zweierlei Gründen nicht widersprechen konnte; zum Einen weil er nicht wissen durfte, was das für ein Trank werden sollte und wenn sie Widerworte gab, würde er zweifellos das Rezept verlangen; und zum Anderen weil sie sich ihres eigenen Rezeptes nicht hundertprozentig sicher war.

Sie wusste, dass es nicht komplett falsch war, was sie sich überlegt hatte. Es würde keine dramatischen unerwarteten Effekte haben und garantiert auch ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle bringen. Aber sie wagte nicht zu behaupten, dass es perfekt sei. Grundsätzlich hätte sie es gerne von einem erfahrenen Tränkebrauer durchsehen lassen, doch leider war Professor Snape die einzige Person mit ausreichendem Wissen, die sie kannte.

_Es muss auch so gehen._

Der Trank hatte nun ein Stadium erreicht, in dem er vierundzwanzig Stunden in Ruhe vor sich hin köcheln musste, damit die Zutaten ihre volle Wirkung entfalteten und an die Flüssigkeit abgaben. Deswegen sah Hermine ihre Liste von Alibi-Tränken durch und entschied, davon auch den einen oder anderen anzusetzen.

Sie war inzwischen bereits sehr müde und traute ihrer Aufmerksamkeit nicht mehr vollkommen, weswegen sie sich einen leichten Trank aussuchte, der bereits nach einer recht kurzen Zubereitungszeit ähnlich aussah wie ihr eigener im Moment. Wenn sie zwei Kessel mit ähnlich aussehenden Tränken köcheln ließ und dieses Rezept dazu legte, würde Professor Snape sicherlich auch bei genauerer Betrachtung keinen Verdacht schöpfen.

Also holte sie sich die Zutaten für den zweiten Trank und begann, auch diesen mit akribischer Sorgfalt vorzubereiten. Hermine hatte schon immer Wert darauf gelegt, die Bestandteile eines Zaubertrankes so genau zu präparieren, wie man die Wirkung des Trankes nachher sehen wollte. Dementsprechend sahen ihre geschnittenen Wurzeln und Blüten immer gleichmäßig aus. Manchmal tat es ihr in der Seele weh, Harry und Ron zu beobachten, wie sie ihre Zutaten vergewaltigten. Doch die beiden wussten einigermaßen, was sie taten, deswegen machte sie sich nie die Mühe, sich großartig darüber aufzuregen.

Neville hingegen wusste selten, was er tat. Oder er wusste es theoretisch, aber nicht, wenn Professor Snape in der Nähe war. Und diese Nervosität war es, die ihn immer und immer wieder in Schwierigkeiten brachte.

Hermine seufzte. Es gab Dinge, über die lohnte es sich nicht, sich aufzuregen. Ändern konnte sie daran ohnehin nichts. Sie konzentrierte sich lieber auf das, womit sie etwas ändern konnte – den Trank vor ihrer Nase und die Beschwerden, gegen die er helfen sollte.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Nach einer weiteren Stunde betrat Professor Snape den Klassenraum und gesellte sich zu ihr an den Tisch. Mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen beobachtete er einige Minuten, was sie tat, dann legte Hermine ihr Messer zur Seite und sah ihn fragend an. „Sie kommen zurecht?", fragte er und seine Augenbrauen hoben sich leicht an. 

„Ja, Sir", erwiderte sie freundlich. Immer wenn er sie so ansah wie jetzt, musste sie unweigerlich an seinen Wunsch nach Respekt denken. Sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Noch nicht. Der Ausweg aus dieser ganzen Misere kochte im Kessel neben ihr.

„Darf ich fragen, was Sie machen?" Er wippte auf seinen Fußballen leicht vor und zurück und seine analytischen Blicke wanderten über den Tisch und betrachteten die Zutaten.

Hermine schob ihm das Rezept hinüber und wandte sich wieder ihrer Ingwerwurzel zu, die sie gerade bearbeitete. Sie hielt es nicht für nötig, Professor Snape mit ausschweifenden Erklärungen aufzuhalten; vermutlich hatte er sowieso schon vorher gewusst, welchen Trank sie ausprobierte und hatte nur der Form halber gefragt.

„Und was ist in diesem Kessel?", ging er dann auch gar nicht weiter auf das Rezept ein, sondern deutete auf Hermines eigenen Trank.

Auch auf diesen Fall hatte sie sich vorbereitet: „Das gleiche, nur mit einigen Änderungen meinerseits." Sie blinzelte ihn unschuldig an.

Professor Snape fixierte ihr Gesicht, anscheinend überrascht. Seine Haltung straffte sich erst, dann nahm er eine Schöpfkelle und ließ etwas von dem Trank vorsichtig in den Kessel tröpfeln. Hermines Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Ihr eigener Trank beinhaltete viele der Zutaten, die auch dieser enthielt. Doch daneben fanden sich eine Reihe weiterer Zutaten, die hoffentlich in diesem Zustand nicht mehr eindeutig zu identifizieren waren.

„Was haben Sie daran geändert?", bohrte er weiter nach und Hermine konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Ingwerwurzel, damit sie nicht rot anlief – wahlweise auch, damit er es nicht sah.

„Ich habe das Drachenblut einige Minuten später eingeträufelt, den Ingwer feiner gehackt, ein paar weitere Kräuter und Gewürze hinzugefügt und die Temperatur beim Beimengen der Zutaten um einige Grad weiter reduziert. Ich hatte gehofft, dass der Trank dadurch bekömmlicher wird", log sie mit bemüht ruhiger Stimme und war erstaunt, dass sie ihre Finger so mühelos still halten konnte. Normalerweise begannen sie immer zu zittern, wenn sie nervös war.

Professor Snape besah sich den Trank noch etwas genauer. Er schnüffelte daran und verengte skeptisch die Augen. Dann legte er die Schöpfkelle zur Seite. „Interessante Idee, Miss Granger. Schreiben Sie mir einen Bericht über die Unterschiede, wenn Sie mit Ihrem Versuch fertig sind."

Sie sah überrascht zu ihm auf, fing sich jedoch rasch wieder. Ihre Antwort beschränkte sich auf ein schlichtes Nicken.

„Und dann machen Sie nicht mehr zu lange. Es ist bereits sehr spät."

„Natürlich, Sir."

Professor Snape stand noch ein paar weitere Minuten im Raum und beobachtete sie bei der Arbeit, dann wandte er sich ab und verließ das Labor durch die Hintertür, die direkt in sein Büro führte. Hermine atmete erleichtert auf, als sie wieder alleine war.

Sie war froh, dass ihre Ausrede so gut funktioniert hatte. Allerdings musste sie nun den Trank noch einmal mit den aufgezählten Änderungen aufsetzen und eine Versuchsreihe damit durchführen. Das war eine ganze Menge zusätzliche Arbeit, die sie sich da bis zum Ende der Ferien aufgehalst hatte.

Andererseits würde sie ihren eigenen Trank morgen Abend beenden können und hatte dann sowohl Zeit, als auch genug Konzentration, um es durchzuziehen. Und nun, wo sie genauer darüber nachdachte, klang es sehr verlockend, diese Versuchsreihe wirklich durchzuführen.

Mit einem vorfreudigen Lächeln und geröteten Wangen schloss sie ihre Vorbereitungen ab, verschob das Aufsetzen des Trankes jedoch auf morgen. Sie wollte Professor Snapes gute Laune nicht zu sehr gefährden.

Schließlich räumte sie ihren Arbeitsplatz auf und brachte den Kessel mittels Magie in einen angrenzenden Nebenraum, der eigens für Tränke mit langer Zubereitungszeit eingerichtet worden war. Anscheinend hatte Professor Snape selbst einige Experimente am Laufen, denn neben ihrem standen noch zwei weitere Kessel in diesem Raum.

Neugierig warf sie einen Blick hinein und entdeckte in dem ersten einen hellgelben, in dem zweiten einen tiefschwarzen Trank. Letzterer blubberte träge vor sich hin und hin und wieder kräuselten sich kleine Dampfwölckchen wie Fragezeichen in die Luft, ehe sie in einem glitzernden Funkenball verpufften. Leider waren keine Notizen dabei; es hätte sie interessiert zu wissen, worum es sich dabei handelte.

Schließlich riss sie sich davon los und packte ihre Aufzeichnungen zusammen. Wenige Sekunden später steckte sie kurz den Kopf in Professor Snapes Büro. „Ich wollte nur Bescheid sagen, dass ich jetzt gehe. Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich morgen um die gleiche Zeit wiederkomme?"

Er sah beiläufig von seiner Arbeit auf. „Wenn es sich nicht vermeiden lässt, bitte", knurrte er und Hermine vermutete, dass etwas anderes das geschafft hatte, was sie heute vermieden hatte. Professor Snape hatte verdammt miese Laune.

„Wenn ich die Versuchsreihe durchführen soll, lässt es sich leider nicht vermeiden", erwiderte sie deswegen sehr vorsichtig und trat vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurück.

„Das weiß ich! Seien Sie pünktlich!", keifte er und Hermine sah dies als Zeichen, dass sie gehen durfte. Ohne ein Wort des Abschiedes wandte sie sich um und verließ die Kerker.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Der Dezember neigte sich zusehends dem Ende entgegen und das alte Jahr verabschiedete sich mit neuen Schneemassen und kalter Luft. Die Fenster im Gemeinschaftsraum waren mit Eismustern übersät und Fred und George waren eifrig dabei, die ausgefallenen Muster zu Animationen zu bewegen. Mit etwas Fantasie konnte man tatsächlich ein Quidditchspiel darin erkennen. Danach den Sprechenden Hut, eine Großaufnahme des goldenen Schnatzes und zur unendlichen Verzückung Parvatis und Padmas (die beiden Zwillingsschwestern besuchten sich regelmäßig in den Gemeinschaftsräumen von Gryffindor und Rawenclaw) eine wunderschöne Schneeeule, die ihnen mit eis-weißen Augen entgegen zwinkerten. Auch wenn es Hermine schwer fiel, sich bei dem allgemeinen Geschnatter auf die Vollendung des Trankes am heutigen Abend zu konzentrieren, musste sie zugeben, dass die Zauber wirklich hervorragend und überraschend präzise waren. 

„Hey Hermine! Kommst du heute Abend mit? Harry und ich planen einen Ausflug in den Verbotenen Wald."

Hermine sah von ihrem Buch über Zaubertränke auf. Sie arbeitete an einem Konzept für die Testreihe, die sie nun durchführen musste, und fand dabei noch einige interessante Ideen, die sie in ihren modifizierten Trank einfließen lassen wollte.

Unterbrochen wurde sie erst durch jene Frage, die Ron ihr mit einem begeisterten Blitzen in den Augen gestellt hatte. Harry stand mit einer ähnlichen Begeisterung hinter ihm.

„Tut mir Leid, Jungs! Ich muss nachher in die Kerker, hab eine Versuchsreihe durchzuführen." Sie war froh, endlich einmal bei der Wahrheit bleiben zu können. „Was wollt ihr eigentlich im Wald?", fügte sie dann noch hinzu und hoffte, so unangenehmen Fragen von Ron entgehen zu können.

„Wir haben einen Gang auf der Karte des Rumtreibers entdeckt, der direkt im Wald endet. Wollten mal sehen, was da so spannendes ist, dass es einen Geheimgang dorthin gibt." Ron wackelte bedeutungsvoll mit den Augenbrauen.

„Wenn ich raten sollte, würde ich sagen, jede Menge gefährliches Getier!" Sie sah die beiden mahnend an. „Ehrlich, ich würde nicht dorthin gehen. Es hat seinen Grund, warum Professor Dumbledore keine Schüler in den Wald lässt." Sie fragte sich ernsthaft, wie viel in diesem Wald noch passieren musste, ehe die beiden endlich verstanden, dass sie dort nichts zu suchen hatten.

„Die meisten Bewohner kennen wir doch schon. Und schlimmer als Aragog kann's nicht werden", spielte Ron ihre Einwände herab.

„Außerdem hat Dumbledore sich schon ewig nicht mehr blicken lassen. Er merkt es doch ohnehin nicht, wenn wir ihn betreten", wandte Harry verteidigend einund Hermine vermutete, dass er lediglich seinem Unmut gegenüber Professor Dumbledores Abwesenheit Luft machen wollte.

„Ich hab gestern Professor Snape nach Professor Dumbledore gefragt. Er meinte, es gehe ihm gut. Er hat bloß viel zu tun", fiel ihr dann wieder ein und sie ärgerte sich, dass sie es den beiden nicht schon eher gesagt hatte. Vielleicht hätte Harry dann von seinem Plan abgesehen.

„Wie auch immer", murmelte der Dunkelhaarige allerdings und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Voldemort ist aktiver dieses Jahr. Es gab schon mehrere Angriffe mit Toten und Verletzten. Außerdem hat Fudge endlich eingesehen, dass Voldemort zurück ist. Ich denke, Professor Dumbledore hat jetzt auch viel im Ministerium zu tun." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Dad hat gesagt, er hat Dumbledore noch nicht einmal im Ministerium gesehen", wandte Ron mit zweifelnden Blicken ein.

„Das muss nichts heißen. Das Ministerium ist riesig. Da läuft man sich bestimmt nicht einfach so über den Weg."

„Wie auch immer...", schaltete Harry sich nun lauter und entschlossen klingend ein, „Wir werden heute Abend diesen Gang testen. Falls du deine Entscheidung ändern solltest und deinen Abend zur Abwechslung mal nicht mit der Fledermaus verbringen möchtest, wir wollen um elf los." Ron stimmte seinem besten Freund nickend zu und Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich werde meine Meinung aber nicht ändern. Viel Spaß und grüßt Aragogs Nachkommen von mir!" Mit Genugtuung sah sie, wie Rons Gesicht eine Spur blasser wurde.

„Aragog hat in einem ganz anderen Teil des Waldes gelebt", entschied er dann jedoch und sie hob eine Augenbraue.

„Wenn du meinst..." Daraufhin widmete sie ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Buch und bekam deswegen nur am Rande mit, dass Harry Ron mit sich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum zog.

Allerdings hörte sie Rons nervöse Stimme: „Meinst du, sie hat Recht?" Und ein zufriedenes Grinsen trat auf ihr Gesicht.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

An diesem Abend war ihr Klopfen sicherer und ihre Nervosität geringer als gestern. Sogar die drei Reiter warfen ihr eher ein paar unbeteiligte Blicke zu und beschäftigten sich wieder mit ihren Pferden, die genüßlich einige Grasbüschel rupften. Darunter glaubte Hermine etwas Leinwand zu sehen, doch hastig verwarf sie diesen Gedanken und konzentrierte sich auf die vor ihr liegende Arbeit. Sie wusste, worauf sie sich eingelassen hatte und in ihrer Tasche hatte sie mehrere kleinere Flaschen, in die sie ihren Trank umfüllen wollte. Er musste für die nächste Zeit reichen und es war fragwürdig, wann sie nach Beenden der Testreihe wieder ungestört im Labor arbeiten konnte. 

Professor Snape bat sie herein und ein ruhiger Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht, als er sie erblickte. Hermine legte sachte den Kopf schief; sie hatte diesen Ausdruck noch nie bei ihm gesehen, musste aber zugeben, dass sie ihn gerne öfters sehen würde.

An diesem Punkt ihrer Gedanken brach sie ab und fokussierte ihre Gedanken auf den Grund ihrer Anwesenheit. „Guten Abend, Professor Snape. Kann ich ins Labor?"

Er blinzelte einige Male, dann nickte er. „Gehen Sie hier durch, die Tür ist offen. Dann muss ich nicht extra aufstehen", erwiderte er kühl und deutete auf den Durchgang zum Klassenraum.

Hermine beeilte sich, das Büro zu verlassen und atmete auf, als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Rasch stellte sie ihre Tasche ab und suchte ihre Unterlagen heraus. Das Konzept für die Testreihe breitete sie auf einem der Tische aus und überflog es noch einmal, dann holte sie den Kessel mit ihrem Trank und die vorbereiteten Zutaten aus dem Nebenraum.

Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass Professor Snape sich ihren Trank heute noch nicht angesehen hatte; inzwischen hatte er seine Farbe verändert und anstelle des tiefen Blaus entdeckte sie nun ein leicht getrübtes Weiß. Bisher verlief alles so, wie sie es sich gedacht hatte und diese Tatsache ließ sie erleichtert aufatmen.

Es dauerte noch etwa zwei Stunden, ehe ihr Trank soweit war, dass sie die letzten Schritte durchführen und ihn abfüllen konnte. Hoffentlich blieb Professor Snape solange in seinem Büro, sonst hätte sie einiges zu erklären. Durch keine noch so drastische Veränderung des Rezeptes würde der Trank aus ihrer Testreihe jemals so aussehen.

Deswegen begann sie nun, den Sud für den zweiten Trank aufzusetzen und arbeitete konzentriert und flink. Sie wollte keine Zeit verschwenden. Doch für den Fall, dass Professor Snape ihr einen Besuch abstatten sollte, belegte sie ihren Trank mit einem Zauber, der ihm nach außen hin die tief blaue Färbung gab. Das ließ sie wieder etwas sicherer werden und ihre Hände wurden ruhig genug, um mit der altbekannten Sorgfalt arbeiten zu können.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Besagte zwei Stunden später hatte Professor Snape sie tatsächlich nicht besucht. Sie hob erleichtert den Zauber für die Farbe auf und schob zwei der drei Kessel zur Seite (sie hatte den modifizierten Trank inzwischen auch schon aufgesetzt und war bisher eifrig damit beschäftigt gewesen, die Unterschiede während der Zubereitung und des Kochens zu notieren). Aus ihrer Tasche fischte sie die drei Flaschen heraus, die groß genug waren, um den kompletten Inhalt des dritten Kessels zu fassen. 

Hermine wischte sich die feuchten Hände an ihrer Hose ab und entkorkte die Behälter. Dann holte sie sich ein Becherglas aus einem der Regale; es würde jetzt als Trinkglas herhalten müssen. Mit einer Schöpfkelle füllte sie eine kleine Menge des Trankes in das Becherglas, schwenkte es leicht gegen das Licht und war zufrieden, als er beim Abkühlen eine mild rosa Färbung annahm. Genau so sollte es sein.

Sie schob das Becherglas an den Rand des Tisches und machte sich dann daran, den Trank in die Flaschen zu füllen. Diese verstaute sie anschließend vorsichtig wieder in ihrer Tasche und verschloss sie sorgfältig. Mit ein paar Schlenkern ihres Zauberstabes war der Kessel sauber und bereits wieder an der Wand verstaut, beinahe so, als hätte sie ihn niemals auch nur schief angesehen.

Schließlich griff sie zu dem Becherglas und atmete einmal tief durch. Nun, wo es soweit war, sich von dem ganzen Durcheinander in ihrem Kopf zu verabschieden, war sie sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie das wirklich wollte. Dieser Blick, mit dem er sie vorhin begrüßt hatte, hatte sie über alle Maßen verwirrt und Hermine hatte Probleme, ihn zu vergessen.

Nach ein paar Momenten schloss sie die Augen und schüttete den Trank hinunter. Egal, was sie gerne hätte, es war unmöglich. Professor Snape war ihr Lehrer, womöglich ein aktiver Todesser und auf jeden Fall ungehobelt und gefühllos. Es hatte keinen Sinn, bei ihm auf so etwas Banales wie Zuneigung zu hoffen. Schon gar nicht ihr gegenüber.

Mit nervös pochendem Herzen wartete sie, was geschah. Zuerst fühlte sie sich genauso wie vor der Einnahme des Trankes und die schreckliche Befürchtung, alles sei umsonst gewesen, überkam sie. Doch dann zog für ein paar Augenblicke ein rasender Schmerz durch ihren Kopf, der sie laut aufstöhnen und nach dem Tisch greifen ließ.

Schwindel erfasste sie und Hermine fürchtete, dass sie sich gleich auf dem Boden wieder finden würde. Doch das Ganze war genauso schnell wieder vorbei, wie es gekommen war. Lediglich ein mildes Ziehen zwischen ihren Schläfen und ein schneidender Schmerz in ihrer Hand erinnerte sie daran, dass sie den Trank genommen hatte.

Ihre schmerzende Hand allerdings rührte von einer Schnittwunde, wie sie feststellte, als sie wieder klar sehen konnte. In ihrer Suche nach Halt hatte sie direkt in ihr Messer gegriffen, das noch immer offen auf dem Tisch gelegen hatte. Blut tropfte auf die Oberfläche und Hermine zischte leise, als sie sich das Ausmaß der Verletzung genauer ansah.

In diesem Moment betrat Professor Snape das Labor. Entweder hatte er sich diesen Zeitpunkt für einen kleinen Kontrollgang ausgesucht, oder er hatte sie stöhnen hören. Hermine wusste es nicht, doch es gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht, dass er sie so sah. Unfähig, ein Messer ordnungsgemäß zu verstauen, wenn sie es nicht mehr brauchte.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte er scharf und Hermine spürte Wut über sich selbst aufsteigen.

„Ich habe mich geschnitten", gab sie widerwillig zu und wartete auf den Ausbruch Professor Snapes.

Dieser kam dann auch prompt: „Wie oft habe ich Ihnen gesagt, Sie sollen die Messer nicht offen liegen lassen? Ich hatte gehofft, dass diese Nachricht zumindest bei Ihnen angekommen ist, Miss Granger!" Entschlossen griff er nach ihrer Hand und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor. Es war eine Sache von Sekunden, bis die Haut wieder unverletzt war.

„Es tut mir Leid, Professor Snape! Ich war beschäftigt mit der Testreihe und hatte gerade eine äußerst interessante Beobachtung gemacht, da habe ich es vergessen." Ihre Stimme klang sicher und nicht im Mindesten verlegen. Nicht nur ihr Lehrer schien überrascht von diesem Wandel ihres Verhaltens; auch Hermines Augen weiteten sich für einen Moment erstaunt, dann fing sie sich wieder.

_Der Trank wirkt!_

„Und was genau war es, das sie so fasziniert hat?", erkundigte er sich mit verschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck und stierte erst in den einen, dann in den anderen Kessel. Die Tränke sahen momentan gleich aus, zumindest wenn man den Zeitunterschied in der Zubereitung bedachte.

Hermines Gedanken rasten, allerdings nun wieder sehr klar und konzentriert. „Der Trank mit den Änderungen zeigte eine leichte Farbabweichung, die sich nun allerdings wieder gegeben hat. Vielleicht habe ich mich auch geirrt", erklärte sie dann und ein entschlossener Ausdruck trat auf ihr Gesicht. Diese Ruhe und Kontrolle in ihrem Kopf war wunderbar.

Professor Snape musterte sie einen Moment lang prüfend, dann warf er noch einen Blick in die Kessel. „Notieren Sie es trotzdem. Und dann passen Sie besser mit Ihren Werkzeugen auf! Ein noch so guter Tränkemeister hat keinen Sinn, wenn er sich bei seiner Arbeit umbringt!" Mit diesen mahnenden Worten und einem Wehen seines Umhanges wandte Professor Snape sich von ihr ab und kehrte in sein Büro zurück.

Hermine atmete auf. Allerdings nicht, weil sie wieder alleine war, sondern weil sie endlich wieder gefasst und kontrolliert ihrem Lehrer gegenüber war. Ihre Blicke flogen dankbar zu ihrer Tasche und in diesem Moment stieg ihre Sympathie gegenüber Zaubertränken noch um ein ganzes Stück weiter an.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Kurz vor Mitternacht kehrte sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, ein zufriedenes Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht. Nicht nur, dass sie ihren Trank fertig und ihre alte Form zurück hatte, die Modifizierungen ihrer Testreihe hatten bessere Ergebnisse, als sie zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Es würde eine sehr interessante Abhandlung werden, die sie zu schreiben plante. 

Es war noch vergleichsweise viel los und Hermine ließ ihre Blicke einmal suchend über die Menge gleiten. Padma und Parvati standen mit wedelnden Zauberstäben vor den Fenstern. Doch ihre Eisbilder sahen eher so aus, als hätte Peeves sich darauf übergeben, was Fred und George amüsiert beobachteten. Hermine konnte sich an fünf Finger abzählen, dass die beiden diese sich bietende Gelegenheit, den beiden ach-so-hilflosen Schwestern den Zauber zu erklären, nutzen würden. Sie schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf, stufte die Mädchen allerdings als schlau genug ein, um Avencen dieser Art zu bemerken und daraus ihre eigenen Konsequenzen zu ziehen.

Harry und Ron waren noch nicht zurück und so brachte sie erst ihre Tasche hinauf in ihr Zimmer. Vorsichtig holte sie die Flaschen heraus und stellte sie in die unterste Schublade ihres Nachtschrankes. Sie würde den Trank von nun an morgens nehmen. Nicht gleich morgen früh, denn sonst wäre die Dosierung zu hoch. Da sie nicht geplant hatte, morgen Abend im Labor zu arbeiten und es immer noch drei Tage dauerte, ehe die Schule wieder begann, war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie Professor Snape begegnete, relativ gering. Nein, die nächste Portion würde sie übermorgen nehmen.

Anschließend ordnete sie ihre Notizen und schnappte sich einen Stapel frischer Pergamente, mit denen sie dann in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrte. Sie würde noch heute mit der Ausarbeitung beginnen, damit sie bis Sonntagabend damit fertig wurde. Auf keinen Fall wollte sie diese Aufgabe während des normalen Schulalltages erledigen.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Mit fortschreitender Uhrzeit verschwanden immer mehr ihrer Klassenkameraden und schließlich saß Hermine alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum. Das Fensterbild war wieder unbeweglich und zeigte nichts weiter als natürliche Eisblumen. Nur das Kratzen ihrer Feder durchbrach die Stille auf eine eher subtile Weise und sie hatte sich komplett in ihre Testreihe vertieft. Vielleicht würde sie Professor Snape bitten, noch einmal einen solchen Versuch durchführen zu dürfen, wenn sie mit diesem fertig war. Es machte Spaß, ungestört und selbstverantwortlich im Labor zu arbeiten. Vor allem ohne auf Nevilles Kessel aufpassen zu müssen. 

Kurz vor eins wurde sie schließlich aus ihrer Konzentration gerissen, als das Portraitloch sich öffnete und Harry und Ron verdreckt, aber zufrieden grinsend den Raum betraten. Hermine kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck; sie hatte ihn selbst heute getragen, als sie zurückgekehrt war.

„Scheint ja ein erfolgreicher Abend gewesen zu sein", kommentierte sie deswegen und Ron ließ sich nickend auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber fallen, während Harry sich an den Kopf des Tisches setzte.

„War es!"

„Und, was ist nun am Ende dieses Ganges?", bohrte Hermine nach, als er nicht von sich aus damit herausrückte.

„Jaah, das wüsstest du jetzt gerne, hm?" Er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen und grinste sie schadenfroh an.

„Ich werde nicht sterben, wenn ich es nicht erfahre, aber ja, es interessiert mich", erwiderte sie und wandte hoffnungsvolle Blicke zu Harry. Vielleicht hatte sie bei ihm ja mehr Glück.

„Er führt zu einer Hütte, in der der Spiegel Nerhegeb steht", gab er dann auch ohne Umschweife zu und Hermine spürte, wie ihr jemand gegen das Schienbein trat.

„Danke Ron, das war mein Bein!", fuhr sie den anderen an, dessen verärgerter Ausdruck sich zu einem entschuldigenden glättete.

„'Tschuldigung", nuschelte er, trat dann allerdings erneut zu. Und dieses Mal traf er das richtige Bein.

„Aua! Verdammt, Ron!"

„Musst du immer alles verraten?"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Ich weiß, dass der Spiegel im Wald steht."

Beider Gesichter zeigte sprachloses Entsetzen. „Woher?", fragten sie im Chor.

„Hagrid hat mir letztens davon erzählt. Er bewacht den Spiegel. Und so, wie ihr beiden eben ausgesehen habt, habt ihr einige Zeit davor verbracht, nicht wahr?" Das Grinsen kehrte auf Rons Gesicht zurück und er nickte eifrig. „Wie seid ihr in die Hütte reingekommen?"

„Also, Hermine! Du warst doch diejenige, die uns schon im ersten Schuljahr den _Alohomora_ beigebracht hat", empörte er sich und sie lief leicht rosa an.

„I-Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass die Hütte so wenig geschützt ist", spielte sie ihre Verlegenheit rasch herunter und Ron schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und wie war dein Abend?", erkundigte sich nun Harry, der offenbar genug von den Kabbeleien seiner Freunde hatte. Nichtsdestotrotz stand eine verbliebene Spur Ablehnung gegenüber der Art und Weise, _wie_ Hermine ihren Abend verbracht hatte, in seiner Stimme.

„Sehr erfolgreich. Ich hab meine Testreihe abgeschlossen und muss jetzt nur noch den Bericht dazu schreiben." Sie lächelte zufrieden und ignorierte es, dass Harry leicht die Nase rümpfte.

Ihr Leben war dabei, wieder in normale Bahnen zurückzukehren. Keine Verwirrungen, keine Probleme, keine unerwünschten Gefühle. Alles war nur noch so kompliziert wie bis vor zwei Monaten. Und Hermine war gewillt, diesen Umstand zu genießen.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Ich weiß, ich weiß, diese Wendung gefällt euch – ganz im Gegensatz zu Hermine – überhaupt nicht. Aber ich konnte leider nicht umhin, selbst ein paar Umwege zu beschreiten, denn... nun ja, die Hauptstraße ist durch recht wirkungsvolle Mauern geschützt...  
Ich hoffe, ihr sagt mir trotzdem, was ihr von diesem Kapitel haltet. :) 


	13. Eine weitere Rückkehr

Wie versprochen gibt es auch heute ein neues Kapitel. Ich wünsche allen, die Band 7 auf englisch lesen, viel Spaß! Allen anderen serviere ich heute ein besonders langes Kapitel. :D  
Dankeschön für die Reviews zum letzten Kapitel; ich bin froh, dass ihr mir auf meinem beschwerlichen Umweg noch immer Gesellschaft leistet. ;) An dieser Stelle auch herzliche Glückwünsche an Anna aka Buntleser, die heute Geburtstag hat! Ich hoffe, du hast einen schönen Tag. :)  
So, und jetzt werde ich aufhören zu reden. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Will you be a friend of mine  
to remind me what is real?  
Hold my heart and see that it bleeds  
'cause I'm out of my mind.

_(James Blunt – Out of my mind)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 13 – Eine weitere Rückkehr**

Hermine wischte sich beiläufig die Haare aus dem Gesicht, als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat und ihre Unterlagen zur Seite packte. Ron saß am Tisch und schrieb missmutig an seinen Hausaufgaben, sah nur flüchtig auf, als sie sich zu ihm setzte.

Sie lehnte sich zurück und schloss für ein paar Momente die Augen. Ihre Therapie mit dem Trank wirkte einwandfrei; sie hatte keine Probleme mehr, Professor Snape konzentriert und gleichmütig gegenüber zu treten, und verlor diese Eigenschaft auch nicht, wenn seine Treue gegenüber Professor Dumbledore Risse zu bekommen schien. Zweifellos spielte er seine Rolle als Todesser gut, denn Harry und Ron waren in den letzten beiden Monaten darin übereingekommen, dass er keinesfalls auf Professor Dumbledores Seite stehen konnte. Harry hatte ihn bei Absprachen mit Draco Malfoy belauscht und alles, was dort gesagt worden war, sprach eindeutig gegen Professor Snape.

Doch auch wenn sie jetzt neutral gegenüber ihren Lehrer eingestellt war und eigentlich auf Harrys Seite stand, Hermine hatte Zweifel an der Bösartigkeit Severus Snapes. Er mochte den Todesser gut _spielen_, doch für einen wahren Todesser tat er zu viel für Professor Dumbledore.

Sie holte einmal tief Luft und öffnete ihre Augen wieder. Ron war noch immer in seine Unterlagen vertieft und für ein paar Sekunden begann sich der Raum vor ihren Augen zu drehen. Hermine konzentrierte ihren Blick auf einen festen Punkt und bald darauf hatte der Wirbel sich wieder gelegt. In den zwei Monaten, die sie diesen Trank nun schon nahm, hatte sie ihre Methoden gefunden, mit den Nebenwirkungen zurechtzukommen. Es war ihr bisher erst einmal passiert, dass sie beinahe ohnmächtig geworden war und das war ganz am Anfang der Behandlung gewesen. Sie vermutete, dass ihr Körper sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt hatte. Einzig der Lippenstift, den sie sich besorgt hatte, hielt nicht so lange, wie er sollte. Hermine hatte mehrere Zauber darüber legen müssen, um den Tag zu überstehen. Mal ehrlich, wer dachte schon laufend daran, Lippenstift zu erneuern?

„Wo ist Harry?", riss sie sich schließlich aus ihren Gedanken und Ron zuckte beiläufig mit den Schultern.

„Sicher bei Dumbledore", nuschelte er und ließ seine Feder weiter über das Pergament kratzen.

„Professor Dumbledore ist hier?" Hermines Stimme war lauter geworden und einige Schüler drehten sich zu ihnen um. Sie hatte angenommen, dass Professor Dumbledore nur für die Treffen mit dem Lehrerkollegium in Hogwarts weilte. Sie hatte ihn seit langem nicht mehr gesehen und konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie sich ernstlich Sorgen um die Dinge machte, die im Hintergrund geschahen. Es nagte an ihrer Ruhe, unwissend vor allem zu stehen, denn auch, wenn Professor Snape allmählich ihre Hilfe akzeptierte, berichtete er nie von dem, was er erfahren und gesehen hatte. Und ihr stand es nicht zu, danach zu fragen.

Schließlich hob sich Rons Kopf und ein betretener Ausdruck stand auf seinem Gesicht. Hermine kannte diesen Blick; er hatte ihr etwas gesagt, das sie nicht hätte wissen sollen. „Oops", bestätigte er ihr dann ihre Vermutung und ihre Augen weiteten sich.

„Harry wusste die ganze Zeit, was Professor Dumbledore tut und was überhaupt passiert?" Hermine war offensichtlich empört und erneut wanderten viele Köpfe zu ihrem Tisch – einer davon sogar wortwörtlich. „Fred, nimm dieses Ding hier weg, wenn du es funktionierend wiederhaben willst!", mahnte Hermine gereizt, ohne den Blick von Rons Gesicht abzuwenden.

Angesprochener kam mit großen Schritten auf den Tisch zu, an dem Hermine und Ron saßen. Hier und da kicherten einige ihrer Mitschüler, andere stießen Laute des Ekels aus, als sie sahen, was da über den Boden kroch. „Klasse Erfindung, oder? Eine Weiterentwicklung der Saugnapf-Augen: der Wanderkopf!", stellte der ältere Weasley mit einem breiten Grinsen den Gryffindorschülern seine neuste Erfindung vor, während er den Kopf auf den Arm nahm.

„Ganz toll", knurrte Hermine und entschied sich, ihm nun doch einen mahnenden Blick zuzuwerfen. Sein Grinsen erstarrte, wie Hermine es zuvor nur als Reaktion auf Molly Weasley gesehen hatte.

„Ich denke, George und ich müssen noch ein wenig daran feilen", murmelte Fred daraufhin rasch und machte sich aus dem Staub.

„Warum weiß ich davon nichts?", fragte Hermine schließlich mit mühsam beherrschter Stimme wieder an Ron gewandt, dieses Mal aber flüsternd, was ihren Worten noch ein gewisses Maß an Entschlossenheit beifügte.

„Ich weiß es nicht", fiepste der Rothaarige und wich auf seinem Stuhl zurück. „Harry hat mir nur gesagt, ich soll dir nicht sagen, dass er Kontakt zu Dumbledore hat. Es sei alles in Ordnung." Er verdrehte die Augen über diese Floskel. „Ich erfahre genauso wenig wie du!", fügte er dann noch hinzu und packte schmollend seine Feder zur Seite. Er ließ es geschehen, dass seine Pergamentrolle über den Tisch wackelte und nur durch schnelles Zugreifen nicht auf den Boden fiel. Ron seufzte. „Wenn du mich fragst, wird er allmählich ein bisschen paranoid mit seinem Verfolgungswahn. Ich meine, wir haben uns immer alles gesagt. Was soll diese Geheimnistuerei?"

Hermine spürte ihren Herzschlag in ihren Fingerspitzen pulsieren. Verfolgungswahn, ja das traf es gut. Sie hatte Harrys wachsenden Unmut über ihren Kontakt zu Professor Snape sehr wohl bemerkt und es brauchte nicht viel, um das Eine mit dem Anderen zu verbinden. Harry misstraute Professor Snape und nun misstraute er auch ihr. Ron hatte immerhin erfahren, _dass_ etwas passierte.

Wütende Enttäuschung erfüllte ihren Körper und sie stand so abrupt auf, dass ihr Stuhl nach hinten kippte und laut polternd zu Boden fiel. Entschlossen griff sie nach ihren Unterlagen und wollte gerade in ihr Zimmer stapfen, als sie sich noch einmal zu Ron umdrehte: „Sag ihm, dass... ach, sag ihm gar nichts!", keifte sie.

„Das... wird sicherlich kein Problem sein. Hermine, geht es dir gut?" Ron legte prüfend den Kopf schief.

„Bestens! Mir wird das alles hier bloß zu kindisch!" Und kurz darauf war sie verschwunden.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, schmiss sie die Tür hinter sich zu und legte einen Zauber darauf, der sämtliche Geräusche in diesem Raum belassen würde. Dann warf sie ihre Sachen aufs Bett und schritt wütend durch das Zimmer. 

Harry hatte es tatsächlich fertig gebracht, sie aus den wichtigsten Geschehnissen in diesem Krieg auszuschließen. Sie hatte sich _Sorgen_ um Professor Dumbledore und auch um Harry gemacht, vor allem in der letzten Zeit. Die Neuigkeiten Professor Snape betreffend, Malfoys Rolle in allem, über die sie so gut wie nichts wussten und nur mit Vermutungen grob umreißen konnten, all das hatte ihr _Angst_ gemacht. Und Professor Dumbledores Abwesenheit hatte das alles nicht gerade erträglicher gemacht.

Dass Harry nun wusste, dass der Schulleiter keinesfalls weg, sondern die ganze Zeit hier gewesen war, es ihr aber verschwiegen hatte, machte sie rasend! Harry hatte _Gespräche_ mit Professor Dumbledore geführt; er hatte _Informationen_ bekommen; er war aufgeklärt und ließ sie – und anscheinend auch Ron – in vollkommener Unwissenheit schweben. Er wusste um ihre Sorgen und es interessierte ihn nicht im Mindesten.

„Argh! Dieser... dieser..."

Aufgebracht tat sie zwei große Schritte auf ihr Bücherregal zu und riss die Werke wütend heraus. Mit lautem Poltern fielen sie zu Boden und Hermine sah und hörte es mit Genugtuung. Ihre Hände zitterten und es verlockte sie, noch so viel mehr kaputt zu machen, zu verwüsten und der geballten Energie in sich Luft zu machen.

„Dir geht es doch gar nicht um Professor Dumbledore oder den Krieg!"

Hermine schnaufte laut, als sie so von hinten zurechtgewiesen wurde. Aufgebracht wirbelte sie zum Spiegel an der Wand herum. „Und worum sollte es mir dann gehen, hm?" Sie stemmte fordernd die Hände in die Hüfte und stolzierte zu dem gesprächigen Möbelstück hinüber.

„Darum, dass du selbst Geheimnisse vor Harry hast. Geheimnisse, die so viel tiefer gehen. Wenn Harry auch Geheimnisse hat und die Tatsache, dass er sich mit Professor Dumbledore trifft, nur die Spitze des Eisberges ist, was mag wohl unterhalb der Wasseroberfläche liegen? Was würde das bedeuten? Für dich? Für Harry? Für das Vertrauen zwischen euch?"

Hermine hasste es, dass dieser vermaledeite Spiegel über ihr komplettes Wissen verfügte und ihr so eiskalt sagte, was in ihr vor sich ging. „Das will ich nicht wissen", erwiderte sie monoton und ihre herrliche Wut begann zu schwinden.

„Oh, du weißt es bereits. Er antwortet nur auf die gleiche Art, auf die du ihn angesprochen hast, meine Liebe." Ein beinahe sardonisches Lächeln trat auf das Gesicht ihres Ebenbildes.

Nachdenklich erstarrte Hermine und blickte aus dem Fenster hinaus. Ein blauer Februarhimmel blickte zurück und allmählich spürte sie, wie ihre Wut gänzlich verpuffte und simpler Enttäuschung Platz machte.

Warum hatte sie überhaupt auf diese aggressive Art reagiert? Waren nicht Tränen und stummes Leid sonst viel mehr ihr Ding?

Als sie erstmal wieder so ruhig war, dass ein paar klare Gedanken die Chance hatten, ihren Verstand produktiv zu durchschreiten, konnte sie die Verbindung zu ihrem Trank ziehen. Er war ein direktes Eingreifen in ihre Gefühlswelt und offenbar waren die Einschnitte größer, als ein paar blutleere Lippen auszudrücken vermochten.

Für einen Moment zweifelte sie an dem Weg, den sie eingeschlagen hatte. Dann jedoch schüttelte sie diese Zweifel ab und erinnerte sich an die Alternative. Sie konnte es sich nicht erlauben, Professor Snape auf eine Art und Weise zu betrachten, die Auffälligkeiten ignorierte. Er schien starke Verbindungen zu Malfoy und Voldemort zu haben und sie musste es erkennen, wenn diese über bloße Spionage im Namen des Guten hinausgingen.

Das Einzige, was sie tun musste, war aufpassen. Wenn so etwas wie eben noch einmal geschah, musste sie sich zusammenreißen und sich von vorn herein an das erinnern, was dazu geführt hatte. Sie musste sich die Regelkreisläufe ihres modifizierten Gefühlslebens bewusst machen und dann würde es keine Probleme geben.

Was nichts an der Tatsache änderte, dass Harry sie schlichtweg übergangen hatte und offenbar auch noch der Meinung war, dass er das einzig Richtige tat! Denn seine Geheimnisse waren eindeutig größer und wichtiger als ihre.

Besonnen und mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht zückte sie ihren Zauberstab und deutete auf die am Boden liegenden Bücher. Eines nach dem anderen erhob sich in die Luft, wurde repariert und stellte sich wieder in das Regal zurück. Nach ein paar Minuten sah ihr Zimmer aus wie zuvor und Hermine holte sich ihre Schulsachen vom Bett.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Die Tage danach herrschte zwischen Harry und ihr Funkstille. Hermine wartete darauf, dass er von sich aus zu ihr kam und sie über alles in Kenntnis setzte, was er ihr bisher verschwiegen hatte. Und Harry weigerte sich anscheinend, genau dies zu tun. Es war, als hätten sie sich auf einen stummen Kampf eingelassen. Wer würde länger durchhalten? 

Ron rutschte beinahe in die Rolle des Vermittlers ab, eine Position, die Hermine zuvor schon einige Male inne gehabt hatte. Doch ganz im Gegensatz zu ihr schaffte Ron es, sich rechtzeitig abzuseilen.

An einem Mittag mitten in der Woche saßen sie zusammen in der Großen Halle beim Essen und Hermine und Harry führten ein förmlich gehaltenes Gespräch über Ron. Zumindest taten sie dies solange, bis dieser ohne ein weiteres Wort aufstand, seinen Teller nahm und sich zu Lavender ans andere Ende des Gryffindortisches setzte. Hermine und Harry starrten ihm ungläubig hinterher und taten dann so, als ob nichts geschehen wäre – und vor allem, als ob der jeweils andere gar nicht existent wäre.

Zwei Wochen nachdem Hermine von Harrys Geheimnissen – zumindest von dem Teil oberhalb der Wasseroberfläche – erfahren hatte, stand ein weiteres Quidditchspiel an. Gryffindor gegen Hufflepuff; an sich kein besonders spektakuläres Ereignis, doch Ron hatte sie dazu genötigt zuzusehen. Und ehrlich gesagt wollte Hermine auch von sich aus hingehen. Egal, was irgendwann zwischen ihnen gestanden hatte, sie hatte bisher noch kein Quidditchspiel grundlos verpasst, bei dem Harry oder Ron gespielt hatten. Sie würde auch jetzt nicht damit anfangen.

Also machte sie sich eine halbe Stunde vor Anpfiff auf den Weg zum Spielfeld und setzte sich zu Neville und Ginny auf eine der Tribünen. „Ich habe fünf Schokofrösche darauf gesetzt, dass Gryffindor den Schnatz mit 50 Punkten Vorsprung holt", sagte Neville mit einem begeisterten Grinsen im Gesicht.

Ginny, die direkt vor ihnen saß, sah sich um und warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „50 Punkte? Soviel Vertrauen hast du also in Harry und Ron? Das ist skandalös!" Sie begann jetzt auch zu grinsen und flüsterte Hermine zu: „Ich habe drei Schokofrösche auf 200 Punkte Vorsprung gesetzt."

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie konnte es kaum fassen, wie gleichgültig sie diesem Spiel entgegen sah. Die ganze Zeit hatte sie das Gefühl, dass so viel wichtigere Dinge passierten, und niemand bemerkte es. „Natürlich gewinnen wir. Der Vorsprung ist dabei doch ohnehin nebensächlich", erwiderte sie dann allerdings, wohl wissend, dass sie sonst unangenehm auffallen würde. Sie begann Professor Snape immer besser zu verstehen; die Rolle zu spielen, hatte oberste Priorität. Und wenn man daran zerbrach, dann war das eben so.

In einem Anflug von Sympathie ihrem Lehrer gegenüber flogen Hermines Blicke zur Lehrertribüne und sie entdeckte den Tränkemeister in seiner typischen schwarzen Robe relativ weit oben sitzend. Seine Blicke geisterten über das Feld, blieben nach ein paar Sekunden jedoch an ihren hängen. Hermine starrte stur zu ihm hinüber und er erwiderte den Blick auf die gleiche Weise. Beide sahen erst weg, als die Spieler das Feld betraten.

Das Spiel verlief wie jedes andere auch: schnell, brutal und äußerst fesselnd. Hermine erwischte sich mehr als einmal dabei, wie sie atemlos eine Hand vor den Mund schlug und ihre beiden Freunde anfeuerte. Dabei beobachtete sie Harry genauer als Ron und als dieser einen Salto um einen Spieler der gegnerischen Mannschaft machte, keuchte sie laut auf.

Hufflepuff schlug sich gut dieses Mal; oftmals gelang es den Spielern ohne lange Verzögerung, mit Gryffindor gleichzuziehen und zeitweilig sah Hermine ihr Haus bereits verlieren; die Gryffindor-Spieler waren nicht in Höchstform.

Dann lehnte sich Harry weit über seinen Besen und beschleunigte rasant. Die Hexe fixierte ihre Blicke auf seinen Körper und konnte flüchtig einen goldenen Schimmer dicht vor ihm erkennen. Er streckte seine Hand aus, kam dem Schnatz immer näher, Hermine hielt den Atem an...

Dann begannen seine Finger zu zittern und sie sah, wie er kurzzeitig zögerte, so als wollte er sich an die Stirn fassen. Ihr Herzschlag schien für einen Moment auszusetzen und es wurde ganz still um sie, als sie beobachtete, wie Harry seinem Besen die letzten Meter abverlangte, sich nach vorne warf und die Hand um den Schnatz schloss. Keine drei Sekunden später verlor er den Halt und fiel.

Erst mit dem dumpfen Aufschlag seines Körpers auf dem Boden kehrte der Ton in die Szenerie zurück und Hermine erschrak heftig, als ein Sturm aus Jubelrufen und Angstgeschrei an ihre Ohren tönte. Sie sprang auf und ließ sich von der Masse die Tribüne hinunter treiben.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Als Madam Pomfrey sie zu Harry ließ, war draußen die Sonne bereits untergegangen. Hermine hatte den ganzen Nachmittag zwischen Angst und Wut geschwebt; dass Harrys Narbe sich offenbar gemeldet hatte, kurz bevor er vom Besen gefallen war, machte sie nervös und gereizt. Dass er schwer verletzt gewesen war, erfüllte sie trotz aller Vorkommnisse mit Sorge und Angst. 

Dennoch, als sie den Krankenflügel betrat, überwog die Wut ihm gegenüber – nicht ganz ohne eine bewusste Entscheidung ihrerseits – und sie trat mit verbissenem Gesichtsausdruck an sein Bett. „Tat deine Narbe weh?", forderte sie zu wissen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

_Ein ganzer, verdammt großer, wirklich, wirklich großer Körper eines Eisberges unter der Wasseroberfläche... Wenn der Körper meines Eisberges die verdrängte Verliebtheit gegenüber Severus Snape ist, was verheimlicht dann er?_

„Danke, es geht mir gut", erwiderte er ebenso verbissen und sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer grimmigen Maske. Himmel, er war so blass und sie würde die Sorge um ihn gerne einfach zulassen können. Doch sie waren in einem Krieg, sie kämpften auf derselben Seite; er konnte ihr nicht einfach alles verheimlichen. Er konnte nicht eigenmächtig entscheiden, welcher Informationen sie würdig war. Nicht bei dem, was sie für ihr objektives Handeln ertrug.

„Lass das, Harry! Ich muss es wissen! Tat deine Narbe weh?" Es wurde bald Zeit. Wenn es wirklich ein Treffen gegeben hatte, wurde es bald Zeit, dass sie nach Professor Snape sah.

„Es ist doch wirklich erfrischend, wie besorgt du um mich bist", antwortete er, noch immer nicht auf ihre Frage eingehend. Allmählich fiel es Hermine zusehends schwer, sich unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

_Der Preis ist so hoch und er lohnt es noch nicht mal mit ein bisschen Vertrauen._

„Spiel keine weiteren Spielchen mit mir", mahnte sie leise und war überrascht, wie drohend ihre eigene Stimme klingen konnte, wenn sie es darauf angelegt hatte.

„Sag mal, was ist eigentlich los mit dir, Hermine? Du klingst genau wie er."

Sie erstarrte für einen Moment. Ja, was war eigentlich mit ihr los? Wie sollte Harry etwas lohnen, von dem er nicht einmal wusste? Wie sollte er ihr vertrauen, wenn sie ihm nicht vertraute?

Der Trank! Es lag an dem Trank und sie musste sich endlich zusammenreißen, wenn sie nicht wollte, dass alles in genau diesem Moment aufflog. Schließlich besann sie sich auf das Einzige, was ihr Verstand noch zu formulieren fähig war: „Was?"

„Snape. Du hast genau seinen Ton drauf. Kein Wunder, dass du ihn so _anziehend_ findest."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich und sie sah sich hastig im Krankenflügel um. Es war niemand anwesend, der sie hätte belauschen können – nicht dass das wirklich schlimm gewesen wäre angesichts der Tatsache, dass Harry es bemerkt hatte. Dass er ihr Geheimnis anscheinend wusste, seines aber noch immer sehr wirkungsvoll verbarg. Sie stand quasi nackt vor ihm. „Ich finde ihn _nicht_ anziehend!", schnappte sie ungehalten zurück, verdrängte die Verzweiflung und spürte, wie sie vor Zorn rot anlief.

„Oh doch, Hermine! Und wie du das tust. Er fasziniert dich. Du würdest am liebsten die ganze Zeit in seiner Nähe sein, nur um ihn bewundern zu können. Vielleicht erzählst du ihm ja sogar alles, was du mitbekommst. Damit er es Voldemort berichten kann und der treueste Diener wird. Vielleicht hast du es ja selbst darauf abgesehen, Voldemorts Clan beizutreten!"

Sie glaubte, ihren Ohren nicht mehr trauen zu können. Die Verzweiflung verschwand gänzlich und nur noch Entsetzen und Fassungslosigkeit blieben zurück. Ein paar Mal setzte sie zum Sprechen an, brach aber immer wieder ab. Bis sie endlich ihre Sprache wieder fand: „Weißt du überhaupt, was du da tust, Harry?" Hermine stand ungläubig drei Meter von seinem Bett entfernt und starrte ihren (ehemals?) besten Freund an. Bewegungsunfähig hingen ihre Arme an den Seiten ihres Körper hinunter und zogen wie schwere Gewichte an ihrer Haltung. „Du weißt ja gar nicht, wovon du sprichst..."

_Und du hast dir auch nie die Mühe gemacht, es herauszufinden._

Ihre Wut war verschwunden und einer Ungläubigkeit gewichen, die ihre Stimme zu einem heiseren Flüstern machte.

„Hermine...", setzte Harry an und hatte zumindest den Anstand, bedauernd zu klingen. Dennoch brachte sie ihn mit einer erhobenen Hand zum Schweigen. Er hatte die Grenze überschritten.

„Es gibt nichts..." Sie stockte und schluckte trocken. „Lass es einfach, Harry. Es ist zu spät." Sie klang erschöpft und ausgelaugt, ihre Stimmung schwang auch nach außen hin zu tiefer Enttäuschung um. „Wenn du mir auch nur noch bisschen vertraust, beantworte mir eine Frage: Gab es heute Abend ein Treffen der Todesser?" Sie blinzelte, entschlossen ihr Innerstes verschließend, und ließ seine gesamte Körpersprache von sich abprallen. Kein verzweifeltes Ringen mit den Händen, keine bittenden Blicke drangen zu ihr durch. Sie musste sich selbst schützen.

Als er dies auch begriffen hatte, seufzte er ergeben. „Ja, es gab ein Treffen", beantwortete er schließlich das Einzige, was sie die ganze Zeit über hatte wissen wollen.

Hermine sah ihn noch ein paar Sekunden an, dann drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ den Krankenflügel. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie sich vorbereitete und heute würde sie nicht erst in die Eulerei gehen. Wenn Voldemort wütend genug war, dass er Harry von seinem Besen werfen konnte, befand Professor Snape sich in Lebensgefahr. Sie würde gleich an der Grenze von Hogwarts auf ihn warten.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Wenige Minuten später kam Hermine am Zaun an und war unfähig, still stehen zu bleiben. Auf dem Weg nach unten war die Taubheit nach und nach von ihr abgefallen und Wut und Enttäuschung, Angst und Hilflosigkeit wallten nun durch ihren Körper. Es fühlte sich an, als würde eine Horde wilder Wespen ihre Adern als Flugschule benutzen. Im einen Moment traten ihr Tränen in die Augen, im nächsten hätte sie am liebsten den Baum malträtiert. Sie hasste diese Nebenwirkungen des Trankes und trotzdem war es besser als die Alternative. 

Mit wild fuchtelnden Händen lief sie auf und ab, legte den Kopf in den Nacken, schüttelte die Haare zurück, seufzte, trat mit dem Fuß nach einem Stein, strich sich verzweifelt über das Gesicht, drehte sich um, stöhnte, lief weiter und wünschte sich, sie könne einfach still stehen. Nichts tun. Ruhe. Entspannung. Schlafen. Vielleicht würde sie sich nachher einen Trank für traumlosen Schlaf von Madam Pomfrey besorgen; nach dem, was heute geschehen war, würde die Medihexe nicht viele Fragen stellen. Und wenn sie so schrecklich aussah, wie sie sich fühlte, erst recht nicht.

Die Zeit kroch so unendlich langsam vorbei, dass Hermine glaubte, die Sekunden an sich abtröpfeln zu spüren. Wie ein besonders zäher und klebriger Sirup liefen sie an ihrem Körper hinab und machten es ihr unmöglich, sich so schnell zu bewegen wie sie gerne wollte, aber ebenso war es unmöglich, einfach stehenzubleiben. Vielleicht würde der Sirup dann ganz trocknen und sie könnte sich nie wieder bewegen.

Dieser und ähnlich wirre Gedanken brachten sie dazu, erneut mit beiden Händen beinahe schmerzhaft brutal durch ihre Haare zu streifen. Wo blieb Snape bloß? Warum dauerte es gerade heute so lange?

Wieder flogen ihre Blicke zu ihrer Armbanduhr und verzweifelt wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie erst drei Minuten zuvor darauf geguckt hatte.

Der Moment, in dem es neben dem Zaun ploppte, kam einer ungeheuren Erleichterung gleich. Hermine stürzte zu dem unscheinbar aussehenden Holz und sie wollte gerade die Hände über die oberste Strebe hinweg nach einem leicht schwankenden Professor Snape ausstrecken, als dieser sie abhielt: „Nicht! Sonst wecken Sie die halbe Schule mit dem Alarm."

Hermine erstarrte, bestürzt über die Schwäche in seiner Stimme. Mühsam kletterte er zwischen den beiden Zaunstreben hindurch und nun endlich konnte sie ihn an der Schulter fassen und stützen. „Was zum Henker tun Sie eigentlich hier unten? Sollten Sie nicht dort oben sein?" Der scharfe Zynismus war schlagartig in seine Worte zurückgekehrt. Er deutete missmutig und gereizt zum Eulenturm und nachdem Hermine seinen Wink verstanden hatte, spürte sie, wie die Wut erneut die Überhand gewann.

_Kann er nicht einmal einfach nur still sein und es hinnehmen? Mistkerl!_

Kurzentschlossen ließ sie ihn los und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Es dauerte ziemlich genau vier Sekunden, ehe Professor Snapes schwankende Beine einknickten und er zu Boden sank. „Was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein?", keifte er daraufhin und Hermine trat wieder zu ihm.

„Sie haben doch gesagt, ich sollte nicht hier sein." Unschuldig blinzelte sie zu ihm herab und es tat so verdammt gut, endlich wieder auf diese Art und Weise mit ihm umgehen zu können. Natürlich hatte sie sich mit diesem Handeln überaus weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt, doch sie würde sich nun nicht mehr von ihm fertig machen lassen. Hermine Granger hatte ihre Taktik geändert; nun würde sie ihren Lehrer spüren lassen, wie sehr er sie brauchte.

Professor Snape starrte sie verstört an. Er schien perplex wegen ihres Handelns und der schlichten Worte. Zweifellos war ihre Nachricht angekommen und sie konnte nur hoffen, dass er sich jetzt zweimal überlegen würde, was er zu ihr sagte. „Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor", entgegnete er allerdings mit schwächelnder Stimme und Hermines Wut kehrte zurück. „Und wenn Sie mir nicht helfen wollen, dann verschwinden Sie, ehe es vierzig werden!"

Ein paar Sekunden überlegte sie, dann: „Schön!" Das war das Einzige, das sie sagte, ehe sie sich umdrehte und mit schnellen Schritten über die Ländereien stapfte. Wut schien wie Gift durch ihre Adern zu fließen und sie brauchte irgendein Ventil; den Dingen den Rücken zuzudrehen, war immerhin ein guter Anfang. Sie wusste, dass er sie zurückhalten würde. Professor Snape war unter keinen Umständen kräftig genug, um alleine ins Schloss zu kommen. Und da Professor Dumbledore anscheinend wieder einmal nicht in Hogwarts weilte, hätte nicht einmal ein Patronus Sinn.

„Miss Granger!", bellte er hinter ihr, als sie bereits einen beträchtlichen Teil des Weges hinter sich gebracht hatte. Hermine blieb stehen und wunderbare Genugtuung flutete durch ihren Körper.

_Viel besser als Wut._

„Ja, Sir?", rief sie zurück und versuchte trotz der Lautstärke so unbedarft und freundlich wie nur irgend möglich zu klingen. Sie setzte sich langsam in Bewegung und kehrte allmählich zu ihm zurück; allerdings nicht so schnell, als dass er es hätte sehen können.

Professor Snape antwortete ihr nicht, nur ein leises Keuchen war aus seiner Richtung zu hören.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Professor?", flötete sie und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken, unbefleckte Unschuld auf ihrem Gesicht.

Sie hörte ihn etwas murmeln, das verdächtig wie _‚altkluge Mistgöre_' klang und musste ein Knurren unterdrücken. Er machte sie wahnsinnig! Aber sie hatte ihn so gut wie in der Hand. „Wie bitte? Ich habe Sie nicht verstanden, Sir!", rief sie dann gepresst und ein Grummeln erklang.

„Wären Sie vielleicht so freundlich, mich in die Kerker zu... _begleiten_?" Er stockte bei der Wahl seines letzten Wortes.

„Ich weiß nicht... Eigentlich sollte ich gar nicht hier sein, wissen Sie?" Hermine stand nun nur noch zwei Meter von ihm entfernt.

„Treiben Sie es nicht zu weit, Mädchen", drohte er mit leiser Stimme und Hermine vermutete, dass es nun wirklich reichte.

Ohne etwas zu seiner Bitte oder Drohung zu sagen, ging sie zu ihm, fasste ihn am Oberarm und wuchtete die schlanke Gestalt ihres Lehrers in die Höhe. Ohne Magie.

„Das Ganze würde wesentlich leichter gehen, wenn Sie Ihren Zauberstab anstelle Ihrer wenig ausgebildeten Muskeln benutzen würden", kommentierte er prompt und blitzte sie von der Seite her an.

„Glauben Sie mir, Professor Snape, Sie wollen nicht, dass ich _jetzt_ Magie anwende." Ihr Blick sagte alles, was er wissen musste, und offenbar hatte sie sich mit ihrer Aktion eben so viel Respekt verdient, dass er es stumm hinnahm. Nebeneinander stolperten sie auf das Schlossportal zu. „Krankenflügel dieses Mal?", brachte sie zwischen zusammen gepressten Zähnen hervor, als sie bei den Treppen angekommen waren.

„Im Leben nicht!", empörte er sich. „Madam Pomfrey ist viel zu neugierig. In die Kerker, so wie immer!" Er griff nach einer der Flügeltüren und zog sich daran die Stufen hinauf. Hermine hatte inzwischen bemerkt, dass seine Beine allgemein schwach waren und anscheinend keine Verletzung aufwiesen. Sein Arm hingegen zitterte, als er sich mit blutleeren Fingern an der Türklinke festklammerte.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie in gemäßigter Lautstärke, während sie sich die Treppen zu den Kerkern hinunter bewegten.

„Das geht Sie nichts an", war seine schlichte, wenn auch eher desinteressiert klingende Antwort.

„Ist es etwas gewesen, das man mit einem schlichten Heilungszauber behandeln kann, oder muss ich auf etwas aufpassen?", fragte sie ungerührt weiter und Professor Snape seufzte verhalten.

„Es wird keine Schwierigkeiten machen."

Hermine nickte. „Und die Schwäche in Ihren Beinen? Trank oder Zauber?"

Er schien sich allmählich auf diese Befragung einzulassen, was Hermine als großen Erfolg verbuchte. „Weder noch. Das verschwindet von alleine." Eine Pause trat ein, die er schließlich beendete: „War das alles, Miss Granger?"

Sie holte einmal tief Luft. Er konnte es nicht lassen, allem seine zynische Note aufzudrücken. „Sicher, Sir!", antwortete sie deswegen und hörte ihn grummeln. Sie liefen an dem Gemälde mit den Reitern vorbei, doch Hermine war froh zu sehen, dass die Herren offenbar einen längeren Ausritt geplant hatten. Weder sie noch ihre Pferde waren innerhalb des Rahmens zu sehen.

Nachdem er die Banne aufgehoben hatte, die seine Räume schützten, bugsierte Hermine ihren Lehrer zu einem Sessel, der vor dem Kamin stand. „Machen Sie Ihren Arm frei. Und wo finde ich Verbandszeug?"

Sie stand mit in die Hüfte gestemmten Händen vor ihm und sah ihn fordernd an. Kein Blinzeln, nicht einmal ein Zögern ging von ihrem Blick aus, als er ihn fixierte und zu einem ähnlichen Kampf wie heute beim Quidditchspiel herausforderte. So viel Zeit schien seitdem vergangen zu sein; Zeit und möglicherweise eine Freundschaft.

„Im Bad unter dem Waschbecken", antwortete er schließlich und deutete mit seinem heilen Arm auf eine kleine Tür.

Hermine schritt forsch darauf zu und erst, als sie den Raum bereits betreten hatte, wurde ihr bewusst, welch intimer Bereich das war. Auf einer Ablage über dem Waschbecken standen einige Tiegel mit weißlichem Inhalt, daneben ein Rasiermesser und ein altmodischer Pinsel. Die Schülerin erstarrte für einen Moment und ließ ihre Blicke über das spartanisch eingerichtete Zimmer gleiten, das allerdings mit Naturstein ausgelegt war und eine riesige Badewanne beherbergte. Es erinnerte sehr entfernt an die Vertrauensschüler-Badezimmer, nur schien es gedeckter, reifer. Dann besann sie sich auf ihre Aufgabe und suchte das Verbandszeug heraus.

Sie fand es auf Anhieb und kehrte zu Professor Snape zurück, der entgegen ihrer Erwartung tatsächlich seinen Arm entblößt hatte und ihr hinhielt. Eine große, fleischige Wunde prangte auf seinem Oberarm und mehrere dünne Blutfäden zogen sich über die Haut hinab bis zu seinem Ellbogen. Anscheinend war ein größeres Gefäß verletzt worden. Professor Snape lehnte mit geschlossenen Augen im Sessel, das Gesicht blasser, als es sowieso immer war. Der Blutverlust schien sich bereits bemerkbar zu machen und Hermine riss sich aus ihrer Starre und ging zu ihm.

_Nur nicht sentimental werden. Die Wut war toll! Ich will meine Wut zurück..._

„Das wird gleich etwas wehtun", sagte sie sachlich und kniete sich neben den Sessel, so dass sie mit der Wunde auf Augenhöhe war.

„Würde mich wundern, wenn Sie das kümmert", antwortete er schwach und zu ihrem Entsetzen stand so etwas ähnliches wie ein... _Lächeln_ auf seinem Gesicht? Hatte sie Professor Snape jemals lächeln gesehen? „Es muss doch der reinste Spaß sein, Ihren Lehrer zu foltern." Das Lächeln versteinerte und Hermine konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihre Aufgabe.

„Es stand nicht auf der Liste der Dinge, die ich vor meinem Abschluss noch tun wollte." Sie sah, wie er blinzelnd seinen Kopf zu ihr drehte, eine Augenbraue angehoben.

„Da werden Sie eine Ausnahme sein."

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern, während sie einige Wattebäusche mit Alkohol tränkte. „Ich war schon immer eine Ausnahme."

„Und maßlos überheblich", schoss er zurück.

„Halten Sie still!", wies sie nachdrücklich an und überspielte damit auch eine ganze Menge Unsicherheit. Es war unheimlich, ihren Lehrer in diesem Plauderton reden zu hören. Ganz sicher hatte sein Blutverlust seiner Wahrnehmung geschadet, denn ansonsten hätte er niemals so mit ihr gesprochen.

Auf ihre Anweisung erwiderte er nichts, doch sein Arm ruhte nun still auf der Lehne und Hermine begann, die Wunde zu reinigen. Je dichter sie dem Kern kam, desto vorsichtiger wurde sie. Doch auch, als sie einen Bausch direkt darauf presste, zeigte sich keinerlei Regung auf Professor Snapes Gesicht. „Ich werde die Fremdkörper entfernen", informierte sie ihn und er nickte.

„Tun Sie, was Sie nicht lassen können." Seine Stimme klang schleppend und das beruhigte Hermine auf eine groteske Art. Es war also wirklich der Blutverlust und nichts, worüber sie sich ernstlich Sorgen machen musste.

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab hervor und konzentrierte sich auf die Partikel in der Wunde, die da nicht reingehörten. Mit einem gezielten Spruch wühlten sie sich an die Oberfläche und fielen auf den Boden, sobald sie den klebrigen Halt des Blutes verloren. Auch jetzt zeigte Professor Snape keine Regung, obwohl sie sich sicher war, dass es höllisch wehgetan haben musste.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte sie sich deswegen und er nickte.

„Bestens." War das eine Spur Sarkasmus? Es wäre schön, wenn es eine gewesen wäre.

Hermine erlaubte es sich, einen Moment zu lange sein Gesicht anzusehen. Die langen schwarzen Haare sahen unordentlich und verdreckt aus, Spuren von Schweiß standen auf seiner Haut und der Puls an seinem Hals war langsam und gleichmäßig. Sie hatte das Gesicht ihres Lehrers nie so entspannt gesehen und als sie es endlich schaffte, betreten die Augen niederzuschlagen, fiel ihr Blick auf das Dunkle Mal.

Kräftig und leicht rot schimmernd war es auf seinem Unterarm und die obersten Hautschichten wirkten leicht verbrannt. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass es beim ersten Mal, als sie es so deutlich gesehen hatte, genau das gleiche Bild abgegeben hatte.

Ein ängstliches Frösteln lief ihren Rücken hinunter und dennoch verlockte es sie, es zu berühren. Wie fühlte sich die Haut an dieser Stelle an? Hob sich die Tätowierung von seinem Arm ab?

Als er leise seufzte, kehrten ihre Gedanken in die Realität zurück und Hermine zückte erneut ihren Zauberstab. Sie deutete auf die Wunde und sprach einen schlichten Heilungszauber. Die Haut reparierte sich und verschmolz zu einer ebenmäßigen Fläche, die aussah, als hätte sie niemals eine Verletzung gesehen.

Ein erleichterter Atemstoß entkam ihr und sie ließ sich auf die Füße zurück sinken. Zu ihren Knien lag ein Haufen rot verfärbter Watte, die sie noch würde wegräumen müssen. „Ich bin fertig, Professor", sagte sie leise, bekam jedoch keine Reaktion. „Professor Snape?" Wieder blieb er stumm.

Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und Hermine beugte sich dichter zu ihm, hielt prüfend eine Hand vor seine Nase. Zu ihrer Erleichterung zog warme Luft daran vorbei und sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Dann legte sie zwei zitternde Finger an die Stelle seines Handgelenkes, wo sie seinen Puls fühlen konnte. Langsam zwar, aber regelmäßig und stark flatterte das Zeichen des Lebens gegen ihre Fingerspitzen.

_Er schläft._

Ein zartes Lächeln trat auf ihre Lippen und sie fühlte sich mit einem Mal vollkommen ruhig. Kein Geräusch störte die Stille des Raumes und beinahe automatisch flogen ihre Blicke zurück zum Dunklen Mal. Allmählich verlor es seine rote Farbe und wurde wieder schwarz. Hermines Fingerspitzen lagen noch immer auf seinem Handgelenk, gefesselt von dem Pochen darunter.

Nun jedoch lösten sie sich und wanderten den Arm hinauf. Vorsichtig und mit auf sein Gesicht fixierten Blicken tastete sie über die Linien der Zeichnung und stellte fest, dass es, abgesehen von den Verbrennungen, nicht zu spüren war. Die Farbe lag unter der Haut und fügte sich so perfekt darin ein, dass niemand es fühlen konnte, wenn er es nicht sah.

Einige Momente später kehrte dann ihr Verstand zurück und sie wurde sich bewusst, was sie hier eigentlich tat. Eilig zog Hermine ihre Hand zurück, räumte das Verbandszeug zusammen und kämpfte gegen das Kribbeln ihrer eingeschlafenen Beine an, als sie alles ins Bad brachte. Den Alkohol und die Watte in den Schrank unter dem Waschbecken, die benutzten Tupfer in den Mülleimer neben der Toilette, woraufhin der Müllschlucker ein ekliges Rülpsen von sich gab.

Sie betrachtete sich kurz im Spiegel; ihr Gesicht schien müde und erschöpft, ein leichter Schweißfilm stand auf ihrer Stirn, den sie nun fahrig wegwischte. Schließlich wandte sie sich ab und kehrte ins Wohnzimmer, wenn man es denn als solches bezeichnen konnte, zurück.

Ihr Zauberstab lag noch immer neben dem Sessel auf dem Boden und als sie ihn aufhob, fiel ihr Blick auf den dunklen Schlund des Kamins. Kurzentschlossen entzündete sie ein Feuer darin, sah sich allerdings umsonst nach einer Decke um. Deswegen legte sie Professor Snapes Umhang über seinen nackten Arm, verdeckte das Mal und wandte sich dann endgültig von ihm ab.

Mit eiligen, aber dennoch vorsichtig gesetzten Schritten verließ sie seine Räume und kehrte in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Ganz langsam, ganz allmählich verläuft der Umweg wieder parallel zur Hauptstraße, anstatt ständig weiter weg zu führen. ;)  
Über eure Meinung würde ich mich wie immer freuen. :) 


	14. Nicht mehr als das Leben

Tut mir Leid, dass dieses Kapitel einen Tag zu spät kommt. Meine Beta und ich hatten gestern E-Mail-Probleme und deswegen hatte ich nur die ungebetate Version, die ich niemandem freiwillig zumuten möchte. ;) Ich hoffe, ihr könnt mir noch einmal verzeihen. :)  
Hab ich euch übrigens schon mal gesagt, dass ihr der absolute Wahnsinn seid? 100 Reviews... und das für 13 Kapitel... Ich bin sprachlos, ehrlich! Vielen, vielen Dank. :D

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Trundle my troubles away,  
drown my sorrows same way.  
It seems no matter how hard I try,  
it feels like there's something just missing inside.

_(Brandie Carlile – What can I say)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 14 – Nicht mehr als das Leben**

Am nächsten Morgen erhöhte Hermine die Dosis ihres Trankes. Sie hatte die Nacht damit verbracht, sich wach von einer Seite zur anderen zu wälzen, was ihr Bett gegen halb drei dazu veranlasst hatte, sie unvermittelt auf den Boden zu schmeißen – eine besondere Sicherung gegen Bettaktivitäten der anderen Art.

Hermine hatte sich frustriert wieder nach oben gekämpft und sich bemüht, still liegen zu bleiben. Was alles andere als einfach war; ihr Körper war gelassen und müde, ihr Verstand hingegen raste. Egal, welche Wirkung der Trank hätte haben sollen, nach den Geschehnissen des letzten Abends fühlte sie sich wieder genauso verwirrt und verloren wie in der Nacht, in der Hagrid sie zum Spiegel Nerhegeb geführt hatte.

Der Spiegel Nerhegeb... Für einen Moment hatte sie die fixe Idee, sich Harrys Umhang zu holen und den Geheimgang zur Hütte auszuprobieren. Sie wollte es noch einmal sehen, noch einmal den Ansatz des Gefühls erleben, das seine Hände auf ihrem Körper auslösen würden. Der Gedanke an seinen Atem auf ihren Fingern machte sie wahnsinnig und die Vorstellung, wie dieser Atem sich an ihrem Hals anfühlen mochte, ließ sie aufseufzen.

Es war das erste Mal seit Monaten, dass Hermine selbst bei sich Hand anlegte – was das Bett glücklicherweise zuließ – und als die Wellen der Lust ihren Körper wieder verlassen hatten, kam das schlechte Gewissen und nahm sie in seine Fänge. Sie sollte nicht so für ihren Lehrer empfinden; eigentlich sollte sie _gar_ nicht mehr empfinden.

Weinend und schluchzend starrte sie auf das Zifferblatt ihres Weckers, versuchte das Zittern ihres Körpers unter Kontrolle zu bringen und wartete auf den Morgen. Damit es Zeit wurde für den Trank. Damit alles wieder in geordnete Bahnen zurückkehrte. Damit sie endlich aufhörte, sich nach ihm zu sehnen.

Als die Rationalität nun zusammen mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen in ihren Verstand zurückkehrte, atmete sie erleichtert auf. Der kurze Kopfschmerz gehörte für sie inzwischen schon zur Routine und sie maß ihm keinerlei Bedeutung mehr bei.

_Und schon gar nicht heute! _

Zaubertränke stand auf dem Stundenplan und sie wappnete sich für die anderthalb Stunden, die sie unter Professor Snapes großer Nase in seinem Labor verbringen würde. Gott sei Dank umringt von ihren Mitschülern und der Aufgabe der Stunde.

Dennoch fürchtete sie sich vor den letzten beiden Stunden an diesem Tag und stand nervös und zitternd vor dem Klassenraum. Was war, wenn der Trank nicht wirkte? Was, wenn sie sich trotz dieser magischen Hilfe wieder in ihn verliebt hatte und es nun egal war, womit sie es versuchte? Was, wenn ihre Sehnsucht nach ihm so stark war, dass nichts etwas dagegen tun konnte?

„Stell deine Fragen nicht einem Spiegel, meine Liebe! Wasserspritzer und nackte Tatsachen sind nicht die besten Lehrmeister in diesen Dingen", hatte ihr ihr Spiegel am Morgen beinahe beleidigt zugeraunt, ehe er sich verdunkelt und geweigert hatte, ihr auch nur noch einen Blick auf ihr verschlafenes Selbst zu gestatten.

Es war, als hätte sich die ganze verdammte Welt gegen sie verschworen! Himmel, das war Snape!

_Es ist Professor Snape..._

Würden Harry und Ron es ihr glauben und ihr vielleicht irgendwann verzeihen, dass sie sich in einen ihrer größten Feinde verliebt hatte? Würden sie es verstehen, wenn... Was? Wenn sie Harrys Vermutungen wahr machen und den Todessern beitreten würde? Würde sie es soweit treiben, nur damit Professor Snape sie beachtete?

Ihre Gedanken endeten schlagartig, als besagter Lehrer den Gang entlang hastete und mit dem bekannten Schwingen seines Umhanges die Kerkertür öffnete. Seine Blicke blieben kurzzeitig auf Hermine hängen, sie erwiderte sie und bemerkte... nichts. Kühle Logik und ein ruhiger Herzschlag blieben ihre Begleiter und ihre Haltung festigte sich merklich, während sie an ihm vorbei den Klassenraum betrat und sich auf ihren Platz in der ersten Reihe setzte.

„Heilungstrank!", donnerte Professor Snape den Schülern entgegen und begann, die Bücher auszuteilen. Entgegen seiner sonstigen Art schrieb er das Rezept dieses Mal nicht an die Tafel und Hermine konnte nur vermuten, weswegen.

Doch ihr Verstand entschied, dass es nicht wert wäre, zu lange über derartig banale Dinge nachzudenken und so schlug sie die entsprechende Seite auf, bereitete ihren Kessel vor und holte sich die Zutaten, die sie für diesen Trank benötigte.

„Her-Hermine...", wimmerte Neville bereits nach zehn Minuten neben ihr und sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Dann hob sie ihren Blick zu Professor Snape, der sie beide argwöhnisch beobachtete. Ein kleines Blickgefecht entstand zwischen Hermine und ihrem Lehrer, wie sie es bereits öfters ausgetragen hatten.

Sie grinste zufrieden, als sie gewann und Professor Snape seinen Blick abwandte. „Ja, Neville?", fragte sie daraufhin betont lässig ihren Banknachbarn, der panisch die Augen aufriss und zu Professor Snape stierte, nur um festzustellen, dass dieser anderweitig beschäftigt war.

Diese Unterrichtsstunde würde eine wahre Abwechslung sein.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Die Tage flogen dahin und es dauerte nicht lange, ehe Harry den Krankenflügel wieder verlassen konnte. Hermine ging ihm nun noch entschlossener als sonst aus dem Weg und ignorierte ihn, wann immer sie die Gelegenheit dazu hatte – auch wenn es ihr vermutlich mehr wehtat als ihm. Doch allein die Vorstellung, ihm jetzt zu nahe zu kommen und zu riskieren, dass die Situation wieder so eskalieren würde, schnürte ihr die Kehle zu. 

„Hermine, bitte rede mit ihm!", flehte Ron mehr als einmal, denn es schien ihm inzwischen sehr an die Nieren zu gehen, dass seine beiden besten Freunde nicht mehr miteinander sprachen.

„Nein", war dennoch jedes Mal ihre Antwort und dafür sah sie meistens noch nicht einmal von ihrer Arbeit auf. Und Arbeit fand sie immer, wenn sie Ron mit diesem gewissen Blick auf sich zukommen sah.

„Er braucht dich, Hermine."

„Hör endlich auf sie zu nerven, sie muss lernen!", keifte das runzlige Männchen auf dem Buchdeckel ihres Arithmantik-Lehrbuches Ron prompt an, woraufhin dieser erschrocken ein paar Schritte zurückwich.

Sie musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, entschied aber, dass es schlauer wäre, das Gespräch selber zu beenden: „Er vertraut mir nicht mehr, Ron. Er hat es nicht für nötig gehalten, mich über Professor Dumbledore zu informieren und er ist der Meinung, dass ich nicht vertrauenswürdig und sogar eine potentielle Todesserin bin. Entschuldige meine Sturheit, aber nein!"

Diese Antwort brachte den Rothaarigen kurzzeitig ins Straucheln und Hermine schöpfte Hoffnung, dass sie ihn endlich abschütteln konnte. Zielstrebig lief sie an ihm vorbei auf das Portraitloch zu und wollte in die Gänge der Schule verschwinden. Doch Ron folgte ihr.

„Das hat er bestimmt nicht so gemeint", beschwor er sie händeringend und seine Stimme hallte von den Wänden wider.

„Frag ihn doch! Ich bin mir sicher, er wird es für dich wiederholen." Sie wurde allmählich lauter, vermutete jedoch, dass das an ihren Bemühungen lag, den entschlossenen Ton in ihrer Stimme zu halten. Am liebsten hätte sie sich auf dem Boden zusammengerollt und die Welt vergessen.

_Was sicher auch funktionieren würde, wenn die Welt nicht so entsetzlich anhänglich wäre!_

„Warum solltest du den Todessern beitreten? Das ist doch totaler Humbug!", begann nun auch Ron lauter zu argumentieren und zog sie am Arm herum. Hermine prallte mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Es polterte, als der Aufprall eine Blumenvase in einem Gemälde hinter ihr umwarf und eine Frau aus dem Nachbarbild kam mit rügenden Blicken in den Rahmen gelaufen, um die Scherben von der nun auffällig leeren Leinwand zu schaffen. Hermine wäre am liebsten geflüchtet, vor ihrem Missgeschick und diesem Gespräch. Ron hielt sie jedoch fest, damit sie nicht weiter weglaufen konnte.

„Ich weiß das, Ron! Aber erklär' es Harry! Er ist taub auf dem Ohr. Auf allen beiden um genau zu sein."

Er rang um Worte. „Nun gut, es ist schon merkwürdig, wie viel Zeit du mit Snape verbringst...", gab er schließlich zu und Hermine schnappte empört nach Luft, ehe sie mit ihren Händen gegen seine Brust schlug.

„Jetzt fängst du auch noch an, hm? Warum gründet ihr nicht einfach einen Club?" Ron war zwei Schritte nach hinten gestolpert und Hermine wollte bereits an ihm vorbei den Gang entlang laufen, als er sie erneut zu fassen bekam.

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich ihm glaube, Mine! Ich habe nur gesagt, dass ich seine Zweifel vielleicht ein kleines bisschen nachvollziehen kann." Er zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

„Das ist das gleiche, Ron! Bei ihm hat es genauso angefangen. Es ist, als wäre ich eine ansteckende Krankheit!" Bei diesem Vergleich verschwand alle Wut und Enttäuschung und beide standen sich schweigend gegenüber, nur den Blick des jeweils anderen fixierend. Hermine musste schlucken und Ron ließ erschrocken ihre Hand los. Sie wandte betreten den Blick ab und strich sich mit einer zitternden Hand über die Stirn. „Geh zu ihm, Ron. Er braucht einen Freund im Moment mehr als ich." Sie sah den Rothaarigen entschlossen an und nickte noch einmal, so als wolle sie sich selbst gegenüber bestätigen, dass es so war. Dann wandte sie sich ab und lief die nächsten Gänge entlang.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Sie blieb eine ganze Zeit lang alleine und genoss es über alle Maßen. Ihr Kopf pochte unangenehm und ihr ganzer Körper fühlte sich an, als würde ein Teil nicht zum anderen passen. Was ihr ernstlich Sorgen bereitet hätte, wenn es mit ihrer Gefühlswelt nicht genauso wäre. 

So allerdings hörte sie einfach irgendwann auf zu laufen, verfiel in einen langsamen Schritt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sie ließ sich von ihrem Gefühl leiten (zur Abwechslung mal und hoffte dabei, dass es nicht inzwischen vollkommen orientierungslos war), ignorierte das Knirschen der Rüstungen, wenn sie ihr hinterher sahen, und fand sich irgendwann vor dem Steinernen Wasserspeier wieder.

Ratlos blieb sie davor stehen und ein Teil von ihr wünschte sich, einen Rat von Professor Dumbledore bekommen zu können. Ein anderer hasste ihn, weil er die Ursache für den Streit mit Harry war.

Sie schniefte leise und wischte sich einmal über das Gesicht. „Besteht eventuell... auch nur die kleinste Möglichkeit, mich ohne Passwort einzulassen? Nur so... ausnahmsweise?", murmelte sie dem leblosen Tier zu und ließ ihre Hände nutzlos gegen ihren Körper fallen.

Einige Minuten blieb sie so mitten im Gang stehen und hoffte, dass weder Peeves noch Mrs Norris jetzt aufkreuzen würden. Das war das Letzte, was sie jetzt ertragen konnte.

Doch es geschah nichts. Der Wasserspeier blieb so leblos wie zuvor (obwohl Hermine sicher war, dass sein Gesichtsausdruck noch genervter wirkte als sonst) und mit dem bitteren Gefühl von Enttäuschung wandte sie sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in ihr Zimmer. Es war inzwischen sehr spät geworden und Hermine vermutete nicht, dass noch irgendwer im Gemeinschaftsraum wach sein würde.

Ihre Erwartungen wurden nicht enttäuscht. Der Raum erstreckte sich leise und leer vor ihr und sie tapste unsicher auf die Treppe zu, beinahe so als hätte sie Angst, sie könne irgendwen aufwecken.

„Naaa, warst du heimlich knutschen?"

Hermine blieb abrupt stehen und legte stöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken. Mit verbissenem Gesichtsausdruck wandte sie sich zu der Nippesfigur um. „Welcher unsägliche Trottel kam bloß auf die Idee, dich genau da hinzustellen?"

Das Mädchen zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß nicht mehr, ist schon lange her. Und? Warst du?"

Sie schlenderte mit einem zu ihrer Stimme so abstrus wirkenden Gesichtsausdruck zum Kamin, dass das Figürchen ein paar Schritte nach hinten wich. „Selbst wenn, würde es dich nicht das Mindeste angehen", flötete Hermine süßlich und presste die Lippen danach zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen. Die Verlockung, den Zauber, der auf dieser Figur lag, einfach zu beenden, war wirklich groß. Doch das wäre wirklich vollkommen unpädagogisch.

„Also ja!" Die Nippesfigur klatschte begeistert in die Hände.

„_Silentio!_" Hermine hatte ihren Zauberstab so schnell hervorgezogen, dass der naseweise Staubfänger nicht die geringste Chance hatte, darauf zu reagieren. Im nächsten Moment beobachtete Hermine zufrieden, wie das Mädchen lautlos zeterte und gestikulierte, ihr schließlich sogar mit der Faust drohte. „So gefällst du mir besser", sagte Hermine ruhig in die Stille des Gemeinschaftsraumes und wandte sich mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln ab.

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, setzte sie sich träge aufs Bett und schlang schließlich die Arme um ihren Oberkörper. Sie drohte auseinander zu fallen, sie spürte es. Minutenlang, vielleicht sogar stundenlang saß sie so an Bettrand und irgendwann wurde sie von einem leisen Tappen aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

Ihr Kopf wandte sich zum Fenster und sie sah einen großen, wunderschönen Steinkauz auf dem Sims sitzen, der einen Brief am Bein hatte. Es kostete Hermine sehr viel Kraft, aufzustehen und den Vogel in ihr Zimmer zu lassen. Krummbein maunzte protestierend und so befreite Hermine den Steinkauz nur von seinem Brief, gab ihm einige Eulenkekse und schickte ihn dann wieder hinaus in die Nacht.

Müde setzte sie sich an den Tisch und öffnete den Brief. Die gestochen scharfe Handschrift von Professor Dumbledore verschwamm vor ihren Augen und sie wischte sich einmal darüber, um wieder klar sehen zu können.

_Miss Granger,_

_es tut mir sehr Leid, dass ich heute Abend nicht auf Ihre Anwesenheit reagierte. Ich habe es sehr wohl mitbekommen und hoffe, dass es Ihnen soweit gut geht.  
__Im Moment halten mich wichtige Geschehnisse um Voldemort von den Dingen ab, die ich eigentlich tun müsste, wie mich um Ihre detaillierte Einführung in den Orden zu kümmern.  
__Ich weiß von Severus, dass Sie sich nach wie vor um sein Wohlergehen bemühen und seien Sie sicher, dass er Ihnen inzwischen vertraut. Sie sind kein unwillkommener Gast mehr in seinen Räumen, auch wenn er Ihnen gerne das Gefühl gibt.  
__Falls Ihr Anliegen keinen Aufschub mehr erträgt, scheuen Sie sich nicht, erneut bei mir vorbeizuschauen. Der Zaubereiminister hat sich inzwischen verabschiedet und ich denke, ich werde noch einige Zeit zu tun haben._

_Albus Dumbledore  
_

Hermine ließ den Brief auf den Tisch sinken und starrte blicklos auf ihr Bücherregal. Natürlich, das hätte sie sich denken können. Professor Dumbledore hatte wirklich andere Dinge zu tun, als sich um sie zu sorgen. Und da Professor Snape ihm keine besorgniserregenden Dinge erzählte...

Hermine lachte freudlos auf. Für einige Minuten saß sie lachend am Tisch, ehe die ersten Tränen über ihr Gesicht liefen und sie sich auf die Unterlippe beißen musste, um sich endlich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Das alles war doch wirklich lächerlich. Sie hatte sich in Professor Snape verliebt, schön und gut. Oder eher nicht gut, aber das war eine andere Geschichte. Sie hatte einen verdammten Trank dagegen genommen, der aber in Härtefällen wie der Rückkehr vor zwei Wochen leicht bis gänzlich seine Wirkung verlor. Woraufhin sie die Dosis erhöht hatte und nun als wandelndes Wrack durch die Gegend lief. Irgendetwas stimmte an ihrem Plan nicht. Hatte sie überhaupt einen Plan?

Schließlich faltete sie Professor Dumbledores Brief zusammen und packte ihn in eine Schublade. Ihr Anliegen hatte Zeit, sehr viel Zeit. Sie wusste sowieso nicht, wie sie diese Dinge ihrem Schulleiter erklären sollte, wenn nicht einmal Harry es verstehen, geschweige denn ertragen konnte, ohne ihr zu misstrauen.

„Feigling!", zischte der Spiegel ihr zu.

„Verräter!", zischte Hermine zurück und stand auf, um das nervende Ding zu verhängen.

Danach zog sie sich um und legte sich ins Bett. Die Decke bis unter ihr Kinn hochziehend, starrte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an den Stoffhimmel über sich, bis Krummbein neben ihr aufs Bett sprang und sich schnurrend in ihrem Arm zusammenrollte.

Hermine lächelte traurig, spürte aber, wie sie sich zunehmend entspannte. Ihre Hand fand den Weg in das weiche Fell ihres Katers und träge kraulte sie ihn, bis die Müdigkeit irgendwann doch zu groß wurde und sie erschöpft einschlief.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Kurz bevor ihr Wecker am nächsten Morgen klingelte, erwachte Hermine und hatte weder Probleme aufzustehen, noch sich an die letzte Nacht zu erinnern. Sie hatte einen festen Plan im Kopf, der sich größtenteils auf Konzentration stützte. Sie konnte es sich nicht mehr leisten, abgelenkt und in ihre Gedanken versunken durch das Schloss zu geistern. Sie musste ihr Leben wieder in die Hand nehmen und zwar so, wie es sie es wollte. 

Ihre Finger tasteten routiniert nach der Flasche mit dem Zaubertrank und sie stellte fest, dass sie bald neuen brauen musste. Eine dreiviertel Flasche hatte sie noch, das reichte für etwa einen Monat.

Seufzend nahm sie die Ration für heute, nur eine kleine Menge, da offiziell keinen Unterricht bei Professor Snape auf dem Plan stand. Dann ließ sie sich in die Kissen zurücksinken und wartete auf den kurzen Schmerz, der, auch wenn sie es nicht freiwillig zugeben würde, zunehmend stärker wurde und länger anhielt.

Als das Ziehen und Schneiden verschwunden war, setzte sie sich abrupt auf, damit der Wecker, der sich inzwischen eingeschaltet hatte, endlich Ruhe gab und gönnte ihrem Kopf noch ein paar weitere Minuten, ehe sie aufstand und ins Bad ging. Duschen war eine wunderbare Erfindung und vor allem eine, die sie seit ihrer Selbsttherapie mit dem Zaubertrank beinahe jeden Morgen ausgiebig nutzte. Es war eine Wohltat, den Schmerz an ihrem Körper abperlen zu fühlen und zu sehen, wie er im Abfluss verschwand. Auch wenn dieses Bild jeden Morgen unschärfer wurde und sie sich oftmals festhalten musste, um nicht ins Schwanken zu geraten.

_Reiß dich zusammen! _

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Eine Stunde später verließ sie mit ihren Schulsachen den Gemeinschaftsraum, lief ohne zu zögern an Harry und Ron vorbei und fand sich kurz darauf in den Gängen der Schule wieder. Ihr Frühstück fiel mager aus, da sie keinen rechten Appetit hatte. Was ihr an diesem Morgen allerdings sehr gelegen kam. 

Professor Snape saß am Lehrertisch und beäugte missmutig sein Frühstück, das meistens aus nicht viel mehr als einer Tasse Kaffee bestand. Heute hatte er sich dazu eine Scheibe Toast geschmiert und kaute hohl darauf herum.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, ging einem tiefsinnigen Gespräch mit Ginny aus dem Weg und wartete nur aus Anstand noch einige Minuten, nachdem Professor Snape hinter ihr vorbei rauschend die Große Halle verlassen hatte. Auf der anderen Seite des Ganges zwischen den Haustischen saßen drei Drittklässler aus Hufflepuff und Hermine horchte reuevoll auf, als eines der Mädchen aufgeregt sagte: „Ja, angeblich hat Sir Cadogan die Vase zerstört, die im Flur zum Muggelkunderaum im Portrait stand. Ich denke, das gibt Ärger. Die Vase war angeblich ein Geschenk von Merlin an Helga Hufflepuff." Hastig stand Hermine auf.

Als sie ihrem Lehrer folgen wollte, betraten Harry und Ron die Halle und sie musste ihnen ausweichen. Erneut keine Reaktion, was die beiden ratlos seufzend stehen bleiben ließ. Hermine lief mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen weiter.

Professor Snapes Stimme klang genervt und äußerst gereizt, als sie an die Tür zu seinem Büro klopfte. Nichtsdestotrotz bat er sie herein und Hermine setzte sich ohne weitere Aufforderung.

Seine Blicke fixierten sie fragend und irritiert. „Nun, was kann ich für Sie tun, Miss Granger?" Seine Gereiztheit war nahezu komplett verschwunden und Hermine begann Professor Dumbledores Worten zu glauben; vielleicht hatte sie sich wirklich ein gewisses Vertrauen bei Professor Snape verdient, das er sie auf diese distanziert höfliche Art spüren ließ.

Sie räusperte sich leise. „Ich wollte Sie darum bitten, mich in Zukunft selbst darüber zu informieren, wenn ein Treffen der Todesser stattfindet und Sie meine Anwesenheit bei Ihrer Rückkehr wünschen." Sie beglückwünschte sich selbst; ihr Trank wirkte perfekt, wenn sie dazu in der Lage war, eine Bitte zu diesem Thema so stilvoll zu formulieren.

Selbst Professor Snape schien etwas über ihre gehobene Ausdrucksweise zu stolpern, denn seine Antwort kam mit einiger Verzögerung: „Wie wussten Sie denn bisher Bescheid, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Sie holte tief Luft. „Entweder ich habe es zufällig an Ihrem oder Harrys Verhalten bemerkt, oder Harry hat mich von sich aus darüber informiert, wenn er vermutete, dass ein Treffen stattfand." Es tat weh, dass diese Informationswege nun versperrt oder nur äußerst schwer befahrbar waren, doch diese Gefühlsregung und vor allem diesen Anflug von Rons verdrehter Metapher schob sie rasch beiseite.

„Und das tut er nun nicht mehr?", bohrte Professor Snape allerdings weiter in dieser Wunde und ließ keine Reaktion darauf deutlich werden. Hermine suchte vergeblich nach einer Spur Schadenfreude, mit der er sie sonst immer sehr großzügig überhäuft hatte.

„Nein, tut er nicht. Harry und ich haben... ein paar Differenzen und ich weiß nicht, wie sich das weiter entwickelt. Dennoch würde ich es nur ungern riskieren, dass Ihnen etwas zustößt." Sie sah ihn abwartend an und zog ihre Schultasche wieder ein Stück auf ihren Schoß hoch; sie war unmerklich immer weiter über ihre Knie gerutscht.

Professor Snape hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue. Er überlegte lange und bedachte sie dabei mit nachdenklichen Blicken. „Wie, gedachten Sie, soll ich Sie über anstehende Treffen informieren, ohne es schriftlich festzuhalten oder zu viel Zeit zu verlieren?"

Auch daran hatte Hermine gedacht. Sie zog zwei Münzen aus ihrer Tasche und legte sie vor Professor Snape auf den Tisch. „Ich denke, ich muss Ihnen nicht erklären, wie sie funktionieren, oder?" Sie legte fragend den Kopf schief und Professor Snapes ausdrucksloser Blick ruhte auf ihrem Gesicht. Irgendetwas schien ihn maßlos zu verwirren und sie begann sich allmählich zu fragen, was das war.

„Nein, das brauchen Sie nicht." Er nahm sich eine der Münzen, die Hermine mit einem Zauber belegt hatte. Sobald Professor Snape seine intensiv genug in seiner Hand rieb, würde sie es bei ihrer bemerken und wusste, dass sie sich bereit halten sollte. „Sie geben sich viel Mühe mit dieser Sache, Miss Granger", sagte er dann leise und drehte die Münze in seiner Hand. Hermine langte nach ihrer und steckte sie in die Innentasche ihrer Jacke.

„Es ist mir wichtig", sagte sie schlicht.

„Warum?", wollte er wissen und sie erinnerte sich daran, dass er ihr diese Frage schon einmal gestellt hatte. Das war jetzt beinahe ein Jahr her und sie hatte ihm gesagt, er solle sich mehr anstrengen, wenn er den Grund wissen wollte.

Hermine war grundsätzlich schon der Meinung, dass er sich genug anstrengte. Die Abende, die sie mit ihm verbrachte, waren nicht übermäßig unangenehm und sie scheute sich nicht mehr davor, ihm unter die Augen zu treten. Doch die Gründe dafür wollte sie nicht einmal vor sich selbst zugeben, unterdrückte sie mit einem Zaubertrank und konnte sich dem dennoch nicht entziehen. „Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen", war deswegen ihre Antwort und in ihrem Blick lag etwas Flehendes, das Professor Snape hoffentlich erreichen würde.

„Warum glauben Sie, dass ich diese Münze wirklich nutzen werde?" Er kniff die Augen zu sehr schmalen Schlitzen zusammen.

„Ich vertraue Ihrem gesunden Menschenverstand, Sir."

Nach ein paar anscheinend überraschten Sekunden nickte er, wenn auch eher widerwillig. „Sie sollten sehen, dass Sie zum Unterricht kommen, Miss Granger. Ich werde die Münze benutzen, wenn ich Sie das nächste Mal brauche."

Sie wusste, dass dieses Gespräch damit beendet war und stand auf. Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, ging sie zur Tür und war verschwunden, bevor Professor Snape dies wirklich mitbekommen hatte. Ein weiterer Punkt ihres Planes war abgehakt. Harry war nicht länger ein wichtiger Bestandteil ihrer Aufgabe.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Beinahe dreieinhalb Wochen zogen ins Land, ehe Professor Snape die Münze das erste Mal benutzte. Hermine hatte es nicht verhindern können, dass sie Harry weiterhin aufmerksam beobachtete und herauszufinden versuchte, ob vielleicht ein Treffen stattfand, von dem Professor Snape ihr nichts sagte. 

Ihr war sein Schlupfloch in dem Versprechen durchaus nicht entgangen. Er hatte zugesagt, sie zu benachrichtigen, _wenn er sie brauchte_. Diese Formulierung gefiel ihr in keinster Weise, doch sie musste damit leben.

Je länger die Münze stumm blieb, desto misstrauischer wurde Hermine und es kostete sie ein großes Maß an Selbstbeherrschung, nicht jeden Abend in die Eulerei zu gehen und zu überprüfen, ob sie Snape vertrauen konnte. Die Eulen hatten im Laufe der letzten zwei Jahre angefangen, sie sehr skeptisch zu beobachten und mehr als einmal hatte Hermine deren Mist auf ihren Umhang bekommen – sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass das immer aus Versehen geschehen war.

An dem Abend, an dem die Münze endlich aufleuchtete und warm wurde, war sie gerade dabei gewesen, eine intensive Diskussion mit ihrem Spiegel zu führen („Du gehst ihm auf die Nerven, Herrgott!" – „Nun, _das_ muss ich von dir gelernt haben!").

Ein zufriedenes Grinsen schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht und sie steckte die goldene Scheibe in ihre Hosentasche, ehe sie einen weiteren Schluck ihres Trankes nahm. Wenn Professor Snape sie freiwillig nach draußen rief, konnte sie davon ausgehen, einen langen Abend mit ihm vor sich zu haben. Und wenn dieser nur im Ansatz so verlief wie der letzte, dann konnte sie diesen Trank gut gebrauchen. Sie wartete den bekannten Kopfschmerz ab und straffte dann ihre Haltung.

Routiniert und gelassen zog sie sich einen dünnen Umhang über und verließ den Gryffindorturm. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war bereits leer, wofür Hermine dankbar war. Ihre Schritte führten sie ohne großes Zutun hinaus auf die Ländereien und zur Grenze von Hogwarts.

Noch war Professor Snape nicht angekommen und so lehnte sie sich gegen den großen Baum, hinter dem sie sich am ersten Abend versteckt hatte. Beinahe gelangweilt wirkte sie, als sie ihren Zauberstab hervorzog und ein paar kleinere Zaubereien ausprobierte, die sie als nützlich empfand. Sie hörte erst damit auf, als ihre Hand zu zittern begann.

Diese Erscheinung beunruhigte Hermine ein wenig, doch sie gab nicht allzu viel darum. Ihr Zauberstab verschwand wieder in ihrem Umhang und die Daumen hakte sie in die Gürtelschlaufen ihrer Jeans. Weder sie noch sonst jemand würde sehen, dass ihre Hand zitterte.

So atmete sie tief durch, blickte in den klaren Nachthimmel hinauf und freute sich, dass es Frühling war. Die Luft war mild und trocken und es würde nicht mehr allzu lange dauern, ehe es wirklich warm und angenehm auf den Ländereien werden würde.

Das Ploppen zu ihrer Linken lockte ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen und sie beobachtete, wie Professor Snape über den Zaun stieg. Seine Haltung war aufrecht und gefasst und anscheinend war er dieses Mal ohne Verletzungen davon gekommen.

„Es freut mich, dass es Ihnen gut geht", begrüßte sie ihn und er blieb stehen. Hermine löste sich vom Baum und ging auf ihn zu.

Die ersten paar Schritte hatte sie keinerlei Probleme. Dann begann der Boden sich zu drehen und sie erstarrte. _Blicke konzentrieren_, dachte sie und starrte Professor Snapes überraschtes Gesicht an.

„Miss Granger?" Seine Stimme klang verzerrt.

Der Schwindel wurde auch nach mehreren Augenblicken nicht besser, eher im Gegenteil. Das Bild vor ihren Augen verschwamm und Hermine ahnte eher, als dass sie merkte, wie sie fiel. Den Aufprall auf dem Boden bekam sie nicht mehr mit.

Das Letzte, an das sie sich erinnerte, war, dass ihr Leben vor ihrem inneren Auge vorbeizog.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Irgendwas sagt mir, dass dies der bisher gemeinste Cliffhanger ist. Und ich kann nicht mal versprechen, dass ich das Update am Sonntag schaffe. Falls nicht, werde ich mich bemühen, es am Montag online zu stellen. Ich wusste schon immer, dass Geburtstage eine nutzlose Einrichtung sind... 


	15. Ein Tag: Teil 1

So, das Update hab ich zwar geschafft, aber dafür konnte ich die Reviews vom letzten Mal nicht mehr beantworten. Ich hoffe, ihr seid mit meiner Wahl einverstanden. ;)  
Deswegen nun an dieser Stelle ein großes Dankeschön an alle Reviewer und natürlich auch die stummen Leser! Ich freue mich, dass es euch noch immer gefällt.  
Dafür gibt es heute auch ganz viel Snape und Hermine und jede Menge Andeutungen und stumme Geständnisse. ;)

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

You might think it's strange,  
for all my wild ideas.  
But I do not believe that change  
can ever happen without tears.

_(Katie Melua – I do believe in love)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 15 - Ein Tag – Teil 1**

Hermine war sich sicher, dass sie tot war. Zumindest dieses _‚Dein Leben zieht vor deinem inneren Auge vorbei'_-Ding sprach eindeutig dafür. Allerdings verwirrte es sie, dass sie noch zum Denken in der Lage war, wenn ihr Gehirn eigentlich seine Arbeit aufgegeben haben sollte. Konnte man noch denken, wenn man tot war?

_Anders gefragt: Kann _ich_ noch denken, wenn ich tot bin? Das ist definitiv ein Unterschied...  
__Vielleicht bin ich ja ein Geist und verbringe nun den Rest meines Leb... Todes im Unterricht von Professor Binns._

Nach reiflicher Überlegung kam sie zu dem Schluss, dass das unmöglich war. Wofür sie sehr dankbar war, denn eigentlich hatte sie so früh nicht abdanken wollen.

Und das war dann der Punkt, an dem sie sich erinnerte, was geschehen war. Sie war zusammengebrochen. Vor Professor Snape.

_Ich glaube, ich bin doch lieber tot..._

Ein schmerzerfülltes Murren entkam ihr, als sie sich ins Bewusstsein zurückkämpfte. Sie lag auf etwas Weichem, nicht übermäßig Bequemem. Doch es war auf jeden Fall besser als der harte Boden der Ländereien, so viel stand fest. Hermine blinzelte durch den Raum und war mit einem Schlag hellwach, als sie das Wohnzimmer ihres Zaubertranklehrers erkannte. Sie lag auf seinem Sofa.

_Seit wann hat Professor Snape ein Sofa? _

Sie war sich sicher, dass es letztes Mal, als sie seinen Arm versorgt hatte, noch nicht hier gestanden hatte (sie hatte von der Tür zum Bad aus ein paar flüchtige Blicke in diese privaten Räume erhaschen können; man musste seine Chancen schließlich nutzen – und dass ihr dieser Gedanke ausgerechnet jetzt kam, gefiel ihr nicht im Mindesten). Warum hatte er sie in seine privaten Räume gebracht? Warum nicht das Büro?

„Schön, dass Sie mich wieder mit Ihrer Anwesenheit beehren, Miss Granger", erklang in diesem Moment seine Stimme aus einem Sessel am Kamin. Er hatte ihn so gedreht, dass er sie beobachten konnte und zu ihrer Überraschung loderte ein munteres Feuer in der sonst meistens dunklen Stelle dahinter.

„Was ist passiert?", nuschelte sie unverständlich und hoffte, dass das, woran sie sich zu erinnern glaubte, ein böser Traum gewesen war. Vom Kessel getroffen, das wäre eine annehmbare Alternative. Und es würde ihre Kopfschmerzen erklären.

„Sie sind auf den Ländereien zusammengebrochen."

_Nun gut, dann eben kein Kessel. _

„Es tut mir Leid", sagte sie leise und versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Sie kam sich merkwürdig ausgeliefert vor, so auf dem Sofa zu liegen. Eigentlich war das die vollkommen falsche Rollenverteilung; _er_ sollte hier liegen und sie sollte ihm erklären, was geschehen war; das war der Plan.

„Ehrlich? Gibt es da etwas, das Ihnen Leid tun sollte?" Er hob eine Augenbraue und klappte das Buch zu, das er auf seinem Schoß liegen hatte. Hermine lief rot an.

„Dass ich Ihnen solche Unannehmlichkeiten bereitet habe", erklärte sie ihre Äußerung dann rasch und Snapes Augen verengten sich.

„Ja, das kam in der Tat... ungelegen." Er machte eine Geste mit der Hand und verharrte schließlich damit vor seinem Mund. Nachdenklich sah er sie an und Hermine schluckte. Gerade, als sie aufstehen und gehen wollte, fuhr er fort: „Was für einen Trank haben Sie genommen, Miss Granger?"

Sie keuchte perplex auf. „Was..." Doch sie beendete diesen Satz nie.

„Glauben Sie wirklich, ich würde es nicht bemerken, wenn eine Schülerin, die so engen Kontakt zu mir zu halten pflegt, regelmäßig einen Trank nimmt? Ich habe genug Erfahrungen mit derartigen Dingen, Miss Granger. Ihre Symptome sprechen für sich. Sie haben sich mit einem Trank vergiftet und ich muss wissen, welcher es war. Ansonsten könnte das alles recht unangenehm für Sie werden. Und ich spreche ausnahmsweise einmal von ernsteren Dingen als einer Strafarbeit."

Sie hatte seinen Worten schweigend und ausdruckslos gelauscht. Er klang ruhig und besonnen, schien nicht im Mindesten in Sorge um sie zu sein. Auf eine seltsame Weise ärgerte sie das und wäre sie nicht gerade wegen ihres Trankes zusammengebrochen – und das auch noch vor seinen Augen – so hätte sie bestimmt beschlossen, die Dosis ein weiteres Mal zu erhöhen. So allerdings... „Warum haben Sie mich nicht zu Madam Pomfrey gebracht?"

Snapes Blick verdüsterte sich und er holte einmal tief Luft. Anscheinend gefiel es ihm nicht, dass sie seiner Frage ausgewichen war, doch sie brauchte einen Moment, um sich eine Antwort zu überlegen, die zumindest einen kleinen Rest ihrer Würde bewahren würde.

„Wie ich Ihnen bereits schon einmal erklärte, ist Poppy Pomfrey zwar eine sehr fähige, aber leider auch eine ebenso neugierige Person. Ich hielt es nicht für... angebracht, Sie ihr auszuliefern, nachdem Sie meine Wünsche in dieser Beziehung respektierten. Wenn es Ihnen allerdings lieber ist, kann ich Sie natürlich in den Krankenflügel bringen. So oder so, Sie kommen nicht darum herum, einem von uns die Rezeptur des Trankes zu verraten und ich kann Ihnen versprechen, dass Madam Pomfrey das Gegengift nicht selber brauen wird."

Die Art und Weise, wie er sich mit ihr unterhielt, irritierte Hermine. Er war höflich, aber distanziert. Er artikulierte die Worte präzise und wusste, was er sagte. Da war kein Zögern, kein Versprechen und nur hin und wieder ein milder Anschein von Überraschung. Seit wann war Professor Snape so gelassen im Umgang mit Schülern? Wann hatte er diesen sarkastischen Unterton abgelegt und begonnen, sie als einen gleichwertigen Gesprächspartner zu akzeptieren?

_Gleichwertiger Gesprächspartner? Du bist von ihm abhängig, meine Liebe! Und das gleich in zweierlei Hinsicht._

„Soll ich Sie in den Krankenflügel bringen, Miss Granger?", fragte er nun fordernder nach und hob seine Augenbrauen an.

Hermine schüttelte kurz ihren Kopf, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie noch immer nicht geantwortet hatte, und versuchte aus ihrer Gedankenwelt in die Realität zurückzukehren. Sie musste sich konzentrieren. Und vor allem musste sie ihren Mund zu machen und aufhören, ihn so anzustarren. „Nein, bitte nicht", antwortete sie schließlich ohne viel Nachdruck und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Nun, wären Sie dann so freundlich, mir zu sagen, mit welchem Trank Sie es ein wenig zu gut meinten?" Er wurde ungeduldig, seine Worte bestimmter und die Gesichtszüge verspannter. Diese Feststellung erleichterte Hermine auf eine verdrehte Art; nicht, dass sie die ruhige Seite an ihm nicht mögen würde, es hatte sie lediglich über alle Maßen verwirrt. Sie wusste, wie sie mit dem sarkastischen, zynischen Mann umzugehen hatte, aber diese – zumindest für seine Verhältnisse – beinahe sanfte Seite stellte sie vor Rätsel. Und sie war gerade nicht in der richtigen Verfassung, um Rätsel zu lösen.

„Ich habe das Rezept in meinem Zimmer." Sie blinzelte einige Male und dennoch blieb ihre Sicht leicht verschwommen. „Ich werde es holen", fügte sie dann noch hinzu und wollte aufstehen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie bemerkte, dass ihre Beine sie nicht trugen. Mit dem Aufflackern wilden Entsetzens auf ihrem Gesicht krallte sie sich an der Lehne des Sofas fest und sank heftig atmend in die Kissen zurück. „Was geschieht mit mir?", keuchte sie panisch und ihre weit aufgerissenen Augen fixierten ihren Lehrer, der anscheinend nicht übermäßig von dem Geschehenen überrascht war.

„Wie ich bereits erwähnte, Sie haben sich mit dem Trank vergiftet, Miss Granger. Allein die Tatsache, dass sie bei Bewusstsein sind, haben Sie einer meiner Maßnahmen zu verdanken. Sie sind auf keinen Fall in der Lage, in den Gryffindorturm zu gehen und dieses Rezept zu holen." Er sah sie abschätzend an.

Hermine spürte ihre Panik weichen und Verärgerung schwang in ihrer Stimme mit, als sie antwortete: „Nun, dann machen Sie es sich am besten gemütlich und bereiten sich darauf vor, mir beim Sterben zuzusehen! Ich weiß das Rezept nicht auswendig."

Professor Snape musterte sie für einen Moment prüfend, dann: „Dobby!"

Hermine blinzelte irritiert. Keine zwei Sekunden später knallte es laut im Raum und der ehemalige Hauself der Malfoys erschien, mehrere Teewärmer über seinen Kopf gestülpt, sodass seine Ohren umgeknickt darunter hervor lugten . „Professor Snape, Sir?", begrüßte er den Tränkemeister und stolperte einen Schritt zurück, als er Hermine sah. Er zog seine Teewärmer tief ins Gesicht und fiepste spitz vor sich hin, bis er gegen ein Regal lief und die Bücher darauf beängstigend schwanken ließ.

„Woher kennen Sie Dobby?", brachte Hermine dann endlich heraus und runzelte die Stirn.

„Warum sollte ich ihn nicht kennen? Er ist ein sehr hilfsbereiter Kerl." Er nickte Dobby freundlich zu und dieser grinste zaghaft. Bevor Hermine noch etwas einwenden konnte, fügte er hinzu: „Dobby, könntest du wohl hinauf in Miss Grangers Zimmer gehen und ein Rezept holen? Sie wird dir sicherlich gerne sagen, wo sie es aufbewahrt."

Hermine brauchte noch ein paar Momente, ehe sie die Tatsache, dass Dobby offensichtlich gut mit Snape zurecht kam (oder umgekehrt), verdaut hatte. Dann erinnerte sie sich daran, dass ihr Leben ein kleines bisschen in Gefahr war und sie vermutlich eher das tun sollte, was Professor Snape ihr sagte.

_Ich hasse es, wenn er Recht hat!_

„Es ist in meinem Nachtschrank, unterste Schublade. Es ist das Einzige, das ich dort aufbewahre." Die letzte Erklärung fügte sie noch hinzu, als Professor Snape den Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen.

Nun wies er den Hauselfen lediglich an, sich zu beeilen, und Dobby verschwand. In dem daraufhin einkehrenden Schweigen versuchte Hermine zuerst, Professor Snape nicht anzusehen. Sie begann allmählich zu verstehen, warum er es immer so gehasst hatte, ihr ausgeliefert zu sein, verletzt und unfähig, alleine etwas an diesem Zustand zu ändern. Es war ein grauenhaftes Gefühl.

Schließlich konnte sie nicht länger die Einrichtung betrachten. Sie spürte seine Blicke prickelnd auf ihrem Körper. Es machte ihr Schwierigkeiten, sein Gesicht zu fixieren, doch nach ein paar Sekunden schaffte sie es und fühlte sich sicherer. Es war, als würden sie wieder eines dieser Blickgefechte austragen. Das allerdings in sehr angespannter Stimmung.

Hermine und Professor Snape beäugten sich, als würden beide damit rechnen, dass der jeweils andere gleich irgendetwas Unvorhergesehenes tun würde – nicht dass er sie in dieser Hinsicht nicht bereits genug erstaunt hätte für einen Abend; seine privaten Räume...

Dennoch wartete Hermine darauf, dass er sie mit einer spitzen Bemerkung davon überzeugte, dass er sich nicht verändert hatte und lediglich darauf lauerte, dass sie sich weit genug in die Sicherheit seiner Laune fallen lassen würde, um sie so tiefer treffen zu können.

Worauf er wartete, das sie tun könnte, nun, das konnte sie nur vermuten. Aber eigentlich wollte sie es gar nicht wissen.

Die Stille lastete unangenehm auf dem Raum und sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde ihr Kopf immer heftiger Pochen. Auf ihrem Brustkorb schien ein ausgesprochen schweres Gewicht zu liegen und so atmete sie flach und durch den Mund. Ihre Augen mussten glasig aussehen, sie fühlte sich fiebrig und schwach. Die Möglichkeit, dass der Trank einmal solch ausgeprägte körperliche Symptome hervorrufen könnte, hatte sie nie in Betracht gezogen. Ebenso wenig hatte sie daran gedacht, dass sie sich damit vergiften könnte.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis Dobby zurückkam. In Wirklichkeit waren es gerade einmal drei Minuten, wie sie sich bewusst machte, als sie zur Uhr sah. „Bitte schön, Professor Snape, Sir!" Der Elf überreichte Professor Snape mit gesenktem Kopf (einer der Teewärmer rutschte verdächtig weit über die Spitze eines Ohres) das Pergament und dieser nahm es mit einem dankenden Blick entgegen.

„Du kannst dann wieder gehen, Dobby", murmelte er beiläufig und überflog bereits die Liste der Zutaten und die Art der Zubereitung.

Hermine hingegen sah, dass Dobby sie unruhig beobachtete und mit sich rang. Er schien nicht ganz überzeugt davon zu sein, sie hier bei Professor Snape zu lassen. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, Dobby. Du kannst ruhig gehen", sagte sie ihm deswegen und mühte sich ein Lächeln ab. Das schien den Hauselfen zu beruhigen, dennoch warf er einen letzten skeptischen Blick zu Professor Snape, ehe er verschwand.

„Sie scheinen ja sehr hoch zu stehen in seinem Ansehen", erwähnte dieser beiläufig und stand auf. Hermine beobachtete, wie er zu einem Schrank ging und die Türen öffnete. Dahinter verbargen sich lange Regale, auf denen Trankzutaten in kleine Flaschen gefüllt, säuberlich mit dem Etikett nach vorne zeigend, nebeneinander standen. Professor Snape holte sich ein Tablett und begann scheinbar wahllos einige der Fläschchen darauf zu stellen, nebenbei immer wieder auf das Rezept blickend.

„Ja, er ist sehr freundlich." Hermine hatte die Befürchtung, dass diese Antwort nicht vollkommen zu Professor Snapes Feststellung passte, doch sie fühlte sich außerstande, auch nur noch einen klaren Gedanken zu formulieren.

Ihm schien das nicht entgangen zu sein. „Das Mittel, das ich Ihnen vorhin gab, scheint seine Wirkung zu verlieren. Sie sollten sich hinlegen, während ich das Gegengift zubereite."

Die Verlockung, stur sitzenzubleiben und ihn weiter zu beobachten, war groß. Doch ihr Körper spielte bei diesem Plan nicht mit. Beinahe von alleine kippte sie zur Seite und mit letzter Kraft zog sie die Beine auf die Couch und an ihren Bauch hinauf. „Okay", hauchte sie, unendlich müde und dankbar, die Augen schließen zu dürfen.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

„Kommen Sie, Miss Granger!" 

Eine flehende Stimme drang in ihr Bewusstsein und sie spürte, dass etwas gegen ihren Mund gepresst wurde. Murrend versuchte sie es wegzuwischen, doch eine Hand umfasste ihren Hinterkopf resolut und zwang sie so dazu, ihren Kopf in den Nacken zu legen. Dann floss etwas Feuchtes auf ihre Lippen und reflexartig presste sie sie fest zusammen.

„Sie müssen das trinken, Miss Granger!"

Wieder diese Stimme. Irgendwoher kannte sie sie, dessen war Hermine sich bewusst. Aber sie konnte mit dem Klang kein wirkliches Wohlwollen verbinden. Eher Hass und Unsicherheit. Sie sah gar nicht ein, warum sie dieser Stimme oder dem Mann (si war ziemlich sicher, dass es ein Mann war) dahinter glauben sollte.

„Miss Granger..."

_Er liebt es anscheinend, meinen Namen zu benutzen. _

Sie grinste schadenfroh in sich hinein. Das würde ihm auch nichts nutzen.

„Hermine, bitte!"

_Ohhh..._ _oh-oh!_

Oje, jetzt wurde es schwer, standhaft zu bleiben. Er hatte sie _‚Hermine'_ genannt. Natürlich kannte sie ihren Namen (wobei ihr irgendetwas sagte, dass das momentan nicht ganz so natürlich war, wie man annehmen sollte), aber er hatte ihn noch nie benutzt. Es klang irgendwie... fremd. Aber gut, zweifellos. Sie wünschte sich, er würde es öfters tun.

Und er hatte sie _gebeten_. Das war etwas, das er bisher ebenso wenig getan hatte, wie ihren Vornamen in den Mund zu nehmen. Der Mann, den sie aus irgendeinem Grund mit dieser Stimme verband, bat niemanden um irgendetwas. Er befahl, er verlangte, er bestimmte, aber bitten? Nein. Vielleicht meinte er es wirklich gut mit ihr?

Hermine spürte, wie ihre Gegenwehr nachließ und die ersten Tropfen der Flüssigkeit gelangten in ihren Mund. Sie schluckte widerwillig und nach wenigen Augenblicken wurden ihre Gedanken klarer.

_Professor Snape! _

Ihr erster Gedanke. Und dann: _Er will mir helfen._

Daraufhin öffnete sie ihren Mund ganz und das Gegengift floss langsam und ein wenig zäh in ihren Mund. Es schmeckte widerlich und Hermine musste gegen den Drang ankämpfen, zu würgen. Deswegen hustete sie und kämpfte sich in eine aufrechte Position. Professor Snape half ihr, indem er sie an der Schulter festhielt und mit der anderen Hand auf ihren Rücken klopfte.

„Ich weiß, der Trank schmeckt nicht und es kann passieren, dass Ihnen gleich furchtbar übel wird. Aber bitte versuchen Sie, ihn solange wie möglich bei sich zu behalten, sonst kann er nicht wirken", redete er auf sie ein, kaum dass er bemerkt hatte, dass sie wieder halbwegs zurechnungsfähig war.

Hermine nickte keuchend, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie ihn verstanden hatte. Die große Übelkeit, von der er gesprochen hatte, ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und sie presste fest ihre Hand vor den Mund. Immer wieder hatte sie den Drang zu würgen und es kostete sie unendlich viel Kraft, trotzdem möglichst ruhig zu atmen. Ihre Augen tränten, so dass ihre Wangen nass wurden. Ihre freie Hand krallte sich in die Polster des Sofas und sie wünschte sich, dass es einfach nur aufhören mochte.

Professor Snape saß neben ihr und sie sah durch den Schleier der Tränen hindurch, dass er eine Schüssel in der Hand hielt. Ihre Blicke fixierten sich darauf, während sie versuchte, genug Luft in ihre Lungen zu bekommen. Lange würde sie es nicht mehr ertragen, sie würde ersticken!

Schließlich löste sie ihre Hand aus den Polstern und griff unwirsch nach der Schüssel. Es war eine große Befreiung, als sie endlich dem Drängen ihres Körper nachgeben konnte, auch wenn sie nicht besonders scharf darauf gewesen war, den Geschmack des Trankes noch einmal auf ihrer Zunge zu spüren. Und das alles vor Professor Snape!

Tränen und Erbrochenes mischten sich in der Schüssel und Hermine klammerte sich verzweifelt an dem Plastik fest. Sie fühlte sich, als hätte sie seit Stunden nur geweint. Ihr Kopf pochte schmerzhaft, ihre Augen brannten, die Nase lief und sie bekam noch immer kaum Luft. Und zu allem Überfluss bemerkte sie, dass es sie wieder kümmerte, was Professor Snape von ihr dachte. Die herrliche Leere, die der Trank in ihr geschaffen hatte, wurde wieder erfüllt von unerwünschten Gefühlen, Verlegenheit und Scham. Sie hasste diese Situation und wünschte sich, sie könnte wieder in die wundervolle Bewusstlosigkeit zurückkehren.

Dann wurde es ruhig und nur hin und wieder schniefte sie leise. Hermine traute sich kaum, ihren Blick zu heben. Diese ganze Situation war nichts, was sie jemals mit Professor Snape hatte erleben wollen. Dennoch, als sie sein Gesicht halbwegs klar sehen konnte, war sie sich nicht sicher, wie sie den Ausdruck darauf deuten sollte. War es Ekel? Oder Verärgerung? Sie könnte es durchaus verstehen, immerhin hatte sie sich gerade in seiner Wohnung übergeben.

Andererseits war da dieses Zucken um seine Augen. Besorgnis? Vielleicht sogar Angst?

_Naaah, das geht dann doch zu weit!_

Sie wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Nase und schien damit auch die Gedanken zu vertreiben. Ihre Geste allerdings brachte Professor Snape zurück in die Gegenwart – hatte sie ihn einmal abwesend gesehen? – und er langte nach einer zweiten Schüssel. Diese war gefüllt mit klarem Wasser, in dem ein Lappen schwamm. „Hier, damit können Sie sich säubern", erklärte er schlicht und nahm ihr die andere Schüssel aus der Hand. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes war sie wieder sauber und er stellte sie auf den zweiten Sessel, ehe er sich in seinen sinken ließ.

„Warum tun Sie das?", fragte sie mit heiserer Stimme und hielt den triefenden Lappen unbenutzt in der Hand. Das kühle Wasser fühlte sich gut auf ihrem Handrücken an.

Professor Snapes Gesicht lag halb im Schatten verborgen, als er sie von der Seite her ansah. „Sehen Sie es als Wiedergutmachung." Er stockte. Dann: „Außerdem hätte ich dem Direktor viel zu erklären, wenn Sie auf meiner Couch dahinscheiden würden."

Hermine nickte und wandte blinzelnd den Blick ab. Sie drückte genug Wasser aus dem Lappen, damit er nicht tropfte, ehe sie sich damit über das Gesicht wischte. Es war ein wundervolles Gefühl, angenehme Kühle und frische Geruchslosigkeit. Sie atmete hörbar auf. „Danke", nuschelte sie dann heiser und nachdem sie den Lappen noch einmal ins Wasser getaucht hatte, legte sie ihn nur auf ihre Stirn.

„Miss Granger, ich muss wissen, ob Sie etwas mit dem Trank getan haben, das nicht in diesem Rezept steht. Übrigens, wo haben Sie es her? Ich kenne den Trank, aber nicht in dieser Zubereitung."

Professor Snape ließ sich nicht anmerken, ob er ihre Variante besser oder schlechter als die gängige fand; er sah sie einfach nur interessiert an und Hermine war ihm dankbar für die Ablenkung, die er ihr bot. Sie musste sich erst daran gewöhnen, dass ihre Verliebtheit zu ihm wieder sehr präsent in ihrem Verstand rotierte.

„Ich habe die Veränderungen selbst vorgenommen. Dieses Rezept ist meine Ausarbeitung", antwortete sie matt und schloss die Augen. Sie wollte gar nicht sehen, wie er darauf reagierte.

Einen Moment lang blieb es still, dann: „Haben Sie damit noch etwas getan, außer dem, was hier steht?"

Sie musste sich stark zusammenreißen, um nicht laut zu schnauben. Zugegeben, es wäre ohnehin nur ein leises Schnauben geworden, zu mehr wäre sie nicht fähig. „Nein", erwiderte sie, ohne weiter nachzudenken. Sie hatte alle Änderungen vermerkt.

„Gut. Ich nehme an, Sie nehmen diesen Trank, seitdem sie in den Weihnachtsferien die Versuchsreihe im Labor durchgeführt haben?"

Sie war überrascht, dass er dies als Frage formulierte. Hermine linste durch ein Auge zu ihm. „Ja." Hätte er sie direkt nach der Länge der Anwendung gefragt, hätte sie ihn angelogen.

Er nickte. „Nun, ich kenne diesen Trank und die Nebenwirkungen. Er ist nicht für eine lange Anwendung konzipiert. Der Entwickler ging davon aus, dass man einem ungewollt geliebten Menschen so bald wie möglich aus dem Weg geht. Alles andere würde an Selbstgeißelung grenzen." Er sah sie lange an und Hermine schluckte. „Eine zu lange Anwendung ruft zweifellos Ihren Zusammenbruch hervor, normalerweise allerdings sehr viel eher. Es ist Ihnen anscheinend gelungen, diesen Trank zu verbessern", fuhr er dann sachlich fort. Es schwang ein wenig Anerkennung in seiner Stimme mit, die Hermine ihre Augenbraue heben ließ. Was sie allerdings sofort bereute, schmerzte ihr Kopf doch daraufhin noch mehr. „Allerdings weiß ich dadurch nicht, inwieweit sich das Absetzen auswirken wird."

Sie setzte sich auf. „Das Absetzen hat Nebenwirkungen? Aber ich dachte, der Trank macht nicht süchtig!" Diesem Ausbruch folgte ein schmerzerfülltes Wimmern und sie ließ sich wieder zurücksinken.

„Das ist keine Sucht, Miss Granger! Sie sollten wirklich besser aufpassen." Da war er ja wieder, ihr zynischer Lehrer. Sie lächelte unmerklich. „Dieser Trank greift in Ihre Psyche ein, wie Sie ja sicherlich wissen. Über so lange Zeit angewendet, gewöhnt sich der Körper an diesen Zustand und lebt mit ihm, als hätte er ihn selbst bestimmt. Nun, da Sie den Trank absetzen, verfällt er von einem Tag auf den anderen in den Ursprungszustand und erkennt diesen zuerst als falsch. Für gewöhnlich hält diese... Verwirrung allerdings nur für etwa einen Tag an."

Hermine nahm den Lappen von der Stirn und ließ ihn träge in die Schüssel gleiten. Dann sah sie Professor Snape an und sagte: „Ganz ehrlich, ich habe nicht ein Wort verstanden." Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und ein leidender Ausdruck trat auf ihr Gesicht. Dass sie sich so wenig konzentrieren konnte, machte ihr sehr zu schaffen. Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen.

„Ja, das habe ich vermutet. Durch das Gegengift wurde Ihr Körper von dem Einfluss dieses Trankes befreit und die Entwöhnung beginnt bereits jetzt. Am besten wird es sein, wenn Sie noch etwas schlafen, während ich Minerva Bescheid gebe, dass Sie morgen nicht am Unterricht teilnehmen können."

Sie beobachtete, wie er aufstand und durch eine Tür in sein Büro ging. Die letzten Informationen hatte sie sehr wohl verstanden und dass sie nicht am Unterricht teilnehmen sollte, gefiel ihr gar nicht. Es würde Fragen aufwerfen, über deren Beantwortung sie gar nicht genauer nachdenken wollte.

Deswegen sank sie in eine liegende Position zurück und schluchzte leise. Es war so schön einfach, sich hier hinzulegen und nichts zu denken. Sie schloss ihre Augen und zwei Tränen flossen heiß über ihre Schläfen. Irgendwann kurz darauf riss ihre Erinnerung ab.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Sie war alleine und es war dunkel, als sie wieder erwachte. Zweifellos befand sie sich noch immer in Professor Snapes Räumen und die nervöse Begeisterung, die daraufhin ihren Verstand eroberte, hielt nur kurz an. Sie war zwar in Professor Snapes Räumen, aber so sehr sie sich auch wünschte, so etwas wie Zuneigung und Zärtlichkeit von ihm zu bekommen, er war immer noch ihr Lehrer und auf keinen Fall würde er sie das vergessen lassen. 

Hermine setzte sich auf. Körperlich fühlte sie sich besser, sehr viel besser sogar. Ihre Beine waren zwar noch immer schwach, aber sie traute sich durchaus aufzustehen. Unsicher lief sie durch das Wohnzimmer und suchte nach ihrem Lehrer. Zögerlich warf sie schließlich auch einen Blick in sein Schlafzimmer, doch es war leer. Das Bett war gemacht und eher schlicht (ein Kissen, eine dünne Decke, beides schwarz bezogen). Ansonsten fand sie hier nur einen Kleiderschrank und einige Regale, die mit Büchern vollgestellt waren. Anscheinend waren Bücher das Einzige, was man bei Professor Snape als persönliche Note bezeichnen konnte. Sie fand keine Bilder, Figuren oder sonst irgendetwas, das diese Räume als seine definieren würden.

Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen wandte sie sich wieder ab und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Sie fühlte sich merkwürdig; nicht wirklich krank, aber auch nicht gesund. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, fehlte ihr und sie wusste nicht, was es war. Sie fühlte sich weinerlich und verstand den Grund dafür nicht. Sie war irgendwie fehl am Platz, wollte aber auch nicht gehen.

Diese ganzen Verwirrungen und Fragen machten ihr Angst und irgendwann blieb sie einfach stehen und ließ es zu, dass sich das enge Gefühl in ihrem Brustkorb zu einem handfesten Kloß in ihrem Hals ausbildete und schließlich salzige Tränen auf ihre Wangen schickte.

Hermine stand einige Minuten still weinend mitten im Wohnzimmer, ehe ihr Blick auf die Tür zu Professor Snapes Büro fiel. Vermutlich arbeitete er dort, um sie nicht zu stören. Das ließ ihr schlechtes Gewissen wachsen. Sie wollte ihm nicht zur Last fallen und noch viel weniger wollte sie, dass er sich dazu genötigt sah, dies zu erdulden.

Oder er hatte sie von Anfang an in sein Wohnzimmer verfrachtet, damit er wenigstens in seinem Büro seine Ruhe hatte und ungestört arbeiten konnte. Was allerdings im gleichen Ergebnis endete: sie wollte nicht, dass er dazu gezwungen war, sie zu ertragen.

Deswegen ging sie auf die Tür zu und betrat schluchzend das Büro ihres Lehrers. Professor Snape schreckte von seiner Arbeit hoch. Eine Feder in der Hand, musterte er sie von oben bis unten. „Miss Granger, auch wenn Sie gesundheitlich angeschlagen sind, dürfen Sie gerne anklopfen!"

Hermines Blicke waren starr auf die Feder gerichtet. Immer mehr Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht und als sich ein Tropfen der Tinte soweit an der Spitze des Schreibgerätes gesammelt hatte, dass er auf das Pergament tropfte, jaulte sie auf wie ein getretener Hund. Jetzt war sie auch noch Schuld daran, dass er sein Pergament versaut hatte!

„Hören Sie auf zu heulen!", schnappte Professor Snape, als sie keine Anstalten machte, ihm ihr Verhalten zu erklären. Sein bissiger Ton brachte sie allerdings dazu, noch lauter zu weinen. „Himmelherrgott, Miss Granger! _Reißen_ Sie sich zusammen!"

Sie presste die Lippen fest aufeinander als er aufstand, allerdings an seinem Schreibtisch stehen blieb. Sie zitterte und mehrmals ertönte ein grunzendes Schluchzen im Raum, ehe sie nuschelte: „Ich will nach Hause!" Kaum hatte sie diesen Satz zustande gebracht, liefen weitere Tränen über ihr Gesicht.

„Ich fürchte, das wird nicht möglich sein. Nicht in Ihrer Verfassung." Er schüttelte ablehnend den Kopf und lehnte sich gegen die Tischplatte.

Hermine jammerte und schluchzte. Sie fühlte sich absolut unfähig, ihren Tränen auch nur irgendwie Einhalt zu gebieten. Die Macht ihrer Gefühle war stärker als alles, was sie vorher empfunden hatte. Sie wollte so sehr, dass er sie in den Arm nahm und ihr sagte, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Dass er sie küsste und sie festhielt, bis sie wieder stark genug war, um für sich selbst eintreten zu können. Dass er einfach für sie da war, ihr Geborgenheit und Sicherheit gab.

„I-Ich... will... a-aber!", brachte sie stotternd heraus und die Worte gingen beinahe in ihrem Jaulen unter. Wenn sie den Wunsch nach Sicherheit und Geborgenheit von ihm nicht erfüllt bekommen konnte, wollte sie nicht länger bleiben. Es tat so weh, ihn da hinten stehen zu sehen, abwehrend und hart. Sie kam sich klein, ungenügend und dämlich vor und konnte absolut nichts dagegen tun.

„Glauben Sie mir, Miss Granger, morgen werden Sie mir dankbar dafür sein, dass ich Sie so nicht durch die Schule habe laufen lassen."

Diese Äußerung war nicht mehr als eine Feststellung, die vermutlich sogar wahr war. Doch Hermine traf sie in diesem Moment wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Ihre Beine gaben nach und sie brach auf dem Boden in Professor Snapes Büro zusammen. Ihr Lehrer stand zu weit weg, um sie festhalten zu können und so schlug sie hart mit dem Ellbogen auf, was sie noch lauter und verzweifelter schreien und schluchzen ließ. Dann zog sie, auf der Seite liegend, die Beine an ihren Bauch hoch und hielt sich mit den Armen daran fest.

_Wie ein Baby, dem man den Schnuller weggenommen hat! Du bist so erbärmlich!_

Beschämt biss sie sich so fest auf die Unterlippe – ein verzweifelter Versuch, ihre Kontrolle wieder zu bekommen – dass sie Blut auf ihrer Zunge schmecken konnte. Daraufhin begann sie rhythmisch vor und zurück zu wippen und jammerte und jaulte in beinahe gleichbleibendem Ton.

Sie sah, wie Professor Snape zu ihr kam und sich neben sie hockte. „Halten Sie still, Miss Granger", wies er sie mit erstaunlich ruhiger Stimme an, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sie konnte jetzt nicht still halten. Sie würde auseinanderfallen, wenn sie es tat. Die Bewegung hielt ihren Körper zusammen und ließ ihn funktionieren. Niemals konnte sie damit aufhören.

„Miss Granger, ich bitte Sie! Sonst kann ich den Mobilcorpus nicht anwenden und Sie liegen morgen noch so hier auf dem Boden!" Es stand ein erstaunlich fester Vorwurf in seiner Stimme, der jedoch genau das Gegenteil von dem bewirkte, was er beabsichtigt hatte. Hermine wippte noch mehr und begann nun auch noch mit zittriger Stimme zu summen. Sie hatte ihn böse gemacht.

_Das ist das Einzige, was ich bei ihm erreichen kann: Verärgerung und Wut._

Eine ganze Zeit lang hockte er unbeweglich neben ihr und sie beobachtete ihn aus halb geschlossenen Augen. Professor Snape schien nachzudenken und mit sich selbst zu ringen. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht, eine Geste der Müdigkeit, die sie so noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. Sein hartes Äußeres hatte merklich nachgelassen, seitdem sie hier war und sie wusste, dass ihm das nicht gefallen würde.

Noch mehr Jammern, noch mehr Tränen.

Schließlich seufzte er und kurz darauf spürte Hermine, wie sich ein Arm hinter ihren Rücken, der andere unter ihre Beine legte. Professor Snape hob sie hoch und mit einem überraschten Quietschen schlang sie ihre Hände nach Halt suchend um seinen Nacken. „Es tut mir so Leid...", seufzte sie. „Ich verstehe nicht, was mit mir passiert, Sir."

Professor Snape schwankte kurz und wartete, bis er sein Gleichgewicht mit ihr auf dem Arm wiedergefunden hatte. Hermine presste ihr nasses Gesicht an seine Schulter und die Mischung einiger recht interessanter Gerüche stieg ihr in die Nase. Sie wusste, dass irgendwo darunter sein eigener Duft liegen musste, doch seine Kleidung hatte sich so mit den Aromen der Zaubertrankzutaten vollgesaugt, dass sie ihn nicht fand. „Ich auch nicht, Miss Granger. Ich auch nicht...", erwiderte er leise und sie hatte den Verdacht, dass er diese Worte nicht auf ihre Entzugssymptome bezog.

Er trug sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer und legte sie auf dem Sofa ab. In einem verzweifelten Versuch, ihn zum Bleiben zu bewegen, löste sie ihren Griff um seinen Nacken nicht und sah ihn flehend an.

„Lassen Sie los, Miss Granger", bat er mit wenig Nachdruck in der Stimme und schien eher verlegen als verärgert.

„Gehen Sie nicht!", bat sie im Gegenzug und spürte, wie weitere heiße Tränen aus ihren Augen quollen.

Professor Snape zögerte einen Moment, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich werde mich dort drüben hinsetzen."

Ihre Blicke flatterten kurzzeitig zum Sessel und sie entschied, dass das dicht genug war. Sein musste. Einverstanden ließ sie ihn los und ihr Lehrer richtete sich auf, rückte seine Robe zurecht und ging zum Sessel hinüber.

„Versuchen Sie zu schlafen. Das macht es leichter."

Hermine zog geräuschvoll die Nase hoch, schloss aber bereitwillig ihre Augen und folgte seiner Aufforderung, soweit es ihr möglich war. Lange Zeit noch bekam sie mit, was um sie herum geschah, und hickste in immer größer werdenden Abständen leise auf. Dann irgendwann versanken ihre Erinnerungen in einem Strudel aus wirren Träumen.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Ich hoffe, es hat euch – trotz Hermines schlechtem Zustand – gefallen. :)  
Nächtes Mal geht es mit dem Rest des Tages weiter, den sie braucht, um sich von dem Trank zu entwöhnen... ;) 


	16. Ein Tag: Teil 2

Tut mir Leid wegen der Verspätung. Manchmal scheint sich wirklich alles gegen mich zu verschwören, einschließlich sämtlicher E-Mail-Übertragungen... Zur Entschädigung habe ich gestern einen neuen Einteiler gepostet. Falls ihr Interesse habt, könnt ihr ja mal in meinem Profil gucken, er heißt 'Lautlose Stimmen'. ;)  
Dann natürlich an dieser Stelle auch wieder ein großes Dankeschön an alle anonymen Leser und vor allem Reviewer!  
Und jetzt wünsche ich viel Spaß mit dem zweiten Teil der Entgiftung. :)

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care.  
You touched my heart, you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.

_(James Blunt – Goodbye my lover)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 16 – Ein Tag – Teil 2**

Hermine betastete vorsichtig ihre Augen, als sie am nächsten Morgen eben diese aufschlug. Sie fühlten sich wund und feucht an und nur vage kehrte die Erinnerung an das, was geschehen war, zurück. Ihr Kopf pochte noch immer, allerdings eher unterschwellig und nicht besonders störend. Vorsichtig lugte sie von der Couch hoch zum Sessel gegenüber des Tisches. Sie musste wissen, ob er noch immer da war.

Ein erleichtertes Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen, als sie ihren Lehrer schlafend genau dort sitzen sah, wo sie ihn erhofft hatte. Er hatte sich den Umhang um den Körper gezogen, den Kopf gegen das rechte Ohr seines Sessels gelehnt und den Mund leicht geöffnet.

Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als sie es sah. Der Wunsch, jeden Morgen so, oder noch sehr viel dichter bei ihm aufzuwachen, nagte in ihrem Verstand und eine dumpfe Traurigkeit kehrte zurück, als sie sich bewusst machte, dass das niemals geschehen würde. Er war zwar letzte Nacht hilfsbereit und beinahe freundlich gewesen, aber sie schob das eher der Müdigkeit und vielleicht der Schadensbegrenzung zu. Immerhin war er es gewesen, der sie unbeaufsichtigt im Labor hatte arbeiten lassen. Natürlich würde sie ihm das nicht vorhalten. Sie hatte eigenverantwortlich gehandelt und würde es immer wieder tun.

_Würde ich?_

Schließlich schälte sie sich vorsichtig aus der Decke, die er offenbar über ihr ausgebreitet hatte, und stand auf. Sie musste zur Toilette und überlegte, ob sie einfach gehen konnte oder ihn vorher wecken sollte.

Hermine entschloss sich gegen das Wecken. Zum einen kam sie sich dumm vor, als Siebzehnjährige ihren Lehrer um Erlaubnis zu bitten, seine Toilette zu benutzen. Zum anderen sah er wunderbar friedlich aus, wie er in diesem Sessel saß und sie wollte diesen Anblick nicht zerstören.

Im Bad war es kalt und dunkel, letzteres allerdings nicht auf die angenehm bequeme Art, sondern eher unheimlich. Hermine beeilte sich, dort fertig zu werden. Dennoch verharrte sie einen Moment, als sie ihr Spiegelbild erblickte. Ihre Augen waren gerötet, wund und tränten noch immer leicht. Sie traute sich kaum, die dünne Haut zu berühren. Einige Adern im Weiß waren geplatzt und so sah sie mehrere kleine Blutergüsse, die beängstigend auf sie wirkten.

Ihre Wangen waren gefleckt und empfindlich, ihre Nase verstopft und ebenfalls rot. Alles in allem hatte sie sich bisher noch nie so schrecklich gesehen und nahm sich fest vor, niemals wieder so lange und ungehalten zu weinen. Das war noch weniger förderlich fürs Aussehen als dieser furchtbare Lippenstift.

„Wenn man dich sieht, kann man sich das Lieben abgewöhnen", sagte ihr Spiegelbild angewidert und Hermine verzog das Gesicht. Sie hasste es, dass die Dinger bis in die Seele hineinzuschauen vermochten.

„Hab's versucht, hat nicht funktioniert", erwiderte sie träge.

„Hartes Schicksal", war die Antwort und Hermine nickte.

Seufzend schöpfte sie etwas kühles Wasser in ihre Hände und versuchte so viele Spuren wie möglich zu beseitigen. Viel Erfolg hatte sie damit nicht, aber ihre Kopfschmerzen wurden etwas besser und sie fühlte sich wacher und zurechnungsfähiger.

Leise kehrte sie anschließend ins Wohnzimmer zurück und legte sich wieder auf die Couch. Sie fröstelte und zog die Decke über sich; die Bewegungen und damit verbundenen Geräusche brachten Professor Snape dazu, seinen Kopf auf die andere Seite zu rollen und zu seufzen. Er rutschte etwas tiefer in den Sessel und Hermine lächelte.

Am liebsten wäre sie jetzt aufgestanden und zu ihm gegangen. Sein Gesicht sah anbetungswürdig entspannt aus; zu gerne würde sie es vorsichtig erkunden, mit Fingerspitzen und Lippen. Die kleinen Falten abtasten, die Form seiner Nase spüren und ihm zeigen, wie sehr sie ihm vertraute.

Sie verdrehte die Augen. Gott, in der Zeit, die sie diesen Trank genommen hatte, mussten ihre Gefühle sich unbewusst weiterentwickelt haben. Sie war schon mehrmals leicht verknallt, sogar verliebt gewesen, doch so intensiv hatte es sich nie angefühlt. Es war wie ein wogendes Etwas in ihrer Brust, das ihr die Fähigkeit zum vernünftigen Denken nahm und sich absolut unerwünscht immer weiter ausbreitete. Es war ein flatterndes Schlagen ihres Herzens, das eine wundervolle Welle aus Adrenalin durch ihre Adern sandte, die sich in ihrem Kopf festzusetzen schien und ihr mit mangelnder Konzentration aufs Dach trat, weil sie es so hartnäckig ignorierte. Es war ein tiefer Atemzug, ein lautloses Seufzen, das sich zu sehr viel flacherem Atem abflaute und ein angenehmes Schwindelgefühl erzeugte, das sie sich wünschen ließ, er würde ihre Hand nehmen und sie festhalten. Es war ein Blick in diese tiefschwarzen Augen, hinter denen so viel mehr stecken musste als Kälte, Abneigung, Hass und Zynismus und die in ihr den Wunsch weckten, das Rätsel zu lösen.

Erst als er sich bewegte, wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie gerade wirklich in seine geöffneten Augen gestarrt hatte. Errötend senkte sie den Blick.

„Wie geht es Ihnen?", erkundigte er sich mit neutralem Ton. Hermine versuchte die Enttäuschung im Keim zu ersticken; er tat so, als wäre nichts geschehen.

„Gut, denke ich. Auf jeden Fall besser als letzte Nacht." Nur flüchtig sah sie ihn an und er nickte. „Es tut mir Leid, wie ich mich letzte Nacht verhalten habe", fügte sie dann mit leiser Stimme noch hinzu und seine Blicke fixierten sie.

„Darauf hatten Sie keinen Einfluss, Miss Granger."

„Peinlich ist es trotzdem." Und sie errötete noch mehr. Genau das war der Grund gewesen, weswegen sie mit diesem Trank überhaupt nur angefangen hatte.

„Damit werden Sie leben müssen", kommentierte er ihre Äußerung und stand auf. Es war eindeutig Schadenfreude gewesen, die sie in seiner Stimme gehört hatte. Irgendwie war es beruhigend, dass nach dieser Nacht anscheinend noch alles genauso wie zuvor war. Lieber zurück auf Anfang als ein Sturz ins Bodenlose.

Professor Snape räumte einige Dinge vom Tisch und beschwor dann ein Frühstück herauf. „Bedienen Sie sich!", wies er an und verschwand im Bad.

Hermine setzte sich auf und unterzog die Lebensmittel einer genauen Betrachtung. Eigentlich hatte sie gar keinen Hunger und ebenso wenig Appetit. Lustlos ließ sie sich gegen die Lehne zurücksinken.

„Und denken Sie nicht einmal daran, es stehen zu lassen!", mahnte Professor Snape in diesem Moment und streckte seinen Kopf wieder ins Zimmer. Ein Schnauben, wie zur Bestätigung, dass er Recht gehabt hatte, folgte. „Sie müssen essen! Die letzte Nacht hat ihren Körper viel Kraft gekostet."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Schon gut, schon gut", murmelte sie missmutig.

„Achten Sie auf ihre Ausdrucksweise, Miss Granger!"

„Ja, Sir!", schoss sie prompt zurück und war stolz auf sich. Vielleicht kehrte ja ein gewisses Maß an Selbstsicherheit zurück, wenn man das Stadium der Verliebtheit hinter sich gelassen hatte. Hoffnungen waren nicht falsch und so griff sie nach einem Stück Toast und der Marmelade.

„Sie haben sich da übrigens eine nette Abwandlung des Trankes einfallen lassen", sagte er, als er aus dem Bad kam und den Sessel dichter an den Tisch rückte. Hermine beobachtete, wie er sich eine Tasse Kaffee eingoss und sich dann zurücklehnte.

„Mal abgesehen von der giftigen Eigenart..." Sie fühlte sich unwohl, dieses Kompliment von Professor Snape anzunehmen. War es überhaupt ein Kompliment gewesen? Sprach Professor Snape Komplimente aus? Eher nicht. Aber geklungen hatte es wie eines und es sah auch nicht so aus, als hätte sie diese Spitze nicht als solche erkannt.

„Die Eigenart haben die meisten Tränke, die auf den Körper wirken. Zu viel von ihnen bringt das Gleichgewicht so sehr durcheinander, dass man damit nicht mehr zurechtkommt und die Konsequenzen zu tragen hat."

Hermine nickte verstehend. Das waren Zusammenhänge, über die sie sich bisher noch keine großen Gedanken gemacht hatte. Es war immer nur darum gegangen, Zaubertränke herzustellen, nicht sie anzuwenden.

„Sie sollten allerdings die Ingwerwurzel würfeln und nicht stifteln, das lässt mehr ihres Wirkstoffes in den Trank übergehen. Außerdem würde ich die Temperatur insgesamt niedriger halten. Dann entstehen nicht so viele Abbaustoffe." Er nahm einen Schluck seines Kaffees. „Und trinken Sie ihn nicht auf nüchternen Magen, das ist auf die Dauer nicht gut."

Hermine hätte beinahe ihr Messer fallen gelassen, als er ihr diese Hinweise gab. „Sie wollen mich nicht davon abhalten, ihn zu nehmen?"

„Nein, warum sollte ich? Sie sind eine kluge junge Frau, Miss Granger. Wenn Sie der Meinung sind, dass Sie Ihren Gefühlen nicht anders als mit einem Trank begegnen können, dann wird das sicherlich so sein. Ich kann es bloß nicht verantworten, dass Sie sich damit vergiften. Das ist eine sehr unangenehme Angelegenheit, wie Sie ja inzwischen festgestellt haben, und außerdem dürfte es sich auf lange Sicht schlecht auf ihre sozialen Kontakte auswirken."

Sie fuhr damit fort, ihn sprachlos anzustarren. Das Messer hatte sie inzwischen auf den Tellerrand gelegt und nachdem sie einige Male geblinzelt hatte, glaubte sie, auch wieder aktive Nervenverknüpfungen zu finden, die eine Antwort zustande bringen könnten. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich den Trank weiter nehmen werde."

Zu diesem Schluss war sie gekommen, als sie sich die Reaktionen ihres Körpers auf Professor Snapes schlafende Person bewusst gemacht hatte. Sie hatte angefangen, ihn wirklich zu lieben und das war etwas vollkommen anderes, als die nervtötende Verliebtheit. Es war vielmehr ein unterschwelliges Gefühl, das sie sich besser fühlen ließ, wenn sie in seiner Nähe war. Und wenn sie sich erstmal daran gewöhnt hatte, dann würde sie sicherlich auch ihre komplette Selbstsicherheit wieder zurück erlangen.

_Konzentration und Kontrolle, das ist das A und O. Sollte nicht allzu schwer werden..._

„Das ist zweifellos die beste Möglichkeit, den Nebenwirkungen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Wenn Sie meinen, dass Sie jetzt ohne ihn auskommen..." Er leerte seine Tasse und Hermine kaute etwas lustlos auf ihrem Toast herum.

„Ich denke schon", erwiderte sie dann. „Ich bin nicht besonders scharf darauf, Sie noch einmal dermaßen zu belästigen."

_Ist das ein Lächeln?_

„Diese Einstellung kann ich nur begrüßen."

Hermine schmunzelte und über das hüpfende Zuckerfässchen hinweg, das ihr die süßen Kristalle munter in den Tee schaufelte, trafen sich ihre Blicke. „Warum sind Sie so zu mir?", fragte sie schließlich und kniff die Augen leicht zusammen.

„Wie bin ich denn?" Nun schwang eine sanfte Warnung mit und Hermine vermutete, dass sie ein gefährliches Terrain betreten hatte.

„So freundlich", antwortete sie deswegen vorsichtig. „Ich kenne Sie so nicht. Das ist ehrlich gesagt etwas unheimlich, wenn auch durchaus angenehm." Ihr Gesicht wurde heiß und sie senkte den Blick.

„Reiner Eigennutz. Ich habe Angst, dass Sie wieder zu heulen beginnen, wenn ich Sie zu hart anfasse." Mit dieser recht scharf formulierten Antwort stand er auf und stellte seine Tasse auf den Tisch. „Sind Sie fertig?", fragte er dann und verhinderte so, dass Hermine etwas auf seine Antwort erwidern konnte. Das Zuckerfässchen hingegen sah beinahe beleidigt aus und stoppte seinen Bemühungen, den Zuckerhaufen in Hermines Tasse zu einem kleinen Berg zu häufen.

„Ja." Keine zwei Sekunden später war der Tisch wieder leer und sie zog sich weiter auf das Sofa zurück.

„Ich denke, Sie sind in ausreichend guter Verfassung, damit ich Sie vorerst in Ihr Zimmer entlassen kann. Machen Sie sich fertig und kommen Sie danach wieder her. Ich würde Sie gerne den Tag über beobachten. Es ist zwar durchaus möglich, dass Sie die Umstellung bereits komplett hinter sich haben, aber bei eigenmächtigen Modifizierungen eines Trankes kann man das nie genau wissen."

Es klang mächtig nach einem Rauswurf und Hermine fügte sich ohne Einwände. Sie stand auf, faltete die Decke sauber zusammen und legte sie ans Ende des Sofas. Dann stand sie ihrem Lehrer einen Augenblick lang unschlüssig gegenüber, ehe sie sich zur Tür wandte und durch sein Büro die Kerker verließ.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Hermine kam sich merkwürdig falsch in ihrem Zimmer vor. Die letzten Stunden hatten sich ihre Gedanken so sehr auf Professor Snape und seine Räume konzentriert, dass sie sich beinahe weltfremd fühlte. Ihr Gefühlsleben hatte sich komplett auf den Kopf gedreht und ihre gewohnte Umgebung war nicht daran beteiligt gewesen.

Deswegen kraulte sie Krummbein nur flüchtig hinter den Ohren, ehe sie sich frische Kleidung und Handtücher raussuchte. Sie musste unbedingt dieses unangenehm verschlafene Gefühl loswerden. Glücklicherweise war es bereits so spät, dass ihre Klassenkameraden allesamt im Unterricht waren. So konnte sie sich so viel Zeit lassen wie sie wollte. Ungestört und zum ersten Mal seit Wochen wirklich entspannt, stand sie wenig später unter der Dusche und ließ das heiße Wasser über ihren Körper fließen.

Nachdem sie sich abgetrocknet und den Spiegel vom Kondenswasser befreit hatte, kümmerte sie sich zuerst um ihre Haare. Leicht angetrocknet band sie sie zu einem geflochtenen Zopf zusammen, aus dem sich hier und da einige Strähnen lösten. Diese kringelten sich über ihren Ohren und an ihrem Gesicht entlang, so dass sie ein wenig verspielt wirkte. Wollte sie, dass Professor Snape sie als verspielt sah?

„Spar' dir sämtliche Kommentare! Ich hatte heute bereits eines dieser Gespräche mit einem deiner Kollegen", warnte sie ihren Spiegel, als dieser ein leises Pfeifen vernehmen ließ.

„Verräter!", zischte er daraufhin und sie streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

„Selbst Schuld!"

Hermine nahm sich ein paar Minuten, um über ihre ursprüngliche Frage nachzudenken. Wollte sie verspielt aussehen? Dann entschied sie, dass es vollkommen egal war, weil er es ohnehin nicht bemerken würde. Und ihr gefiel diese Frisur, weswegen sie in ihrem Gesicht weitermachte.

Nachdem sie ein bisschen Make-up aufgelegt hatte, wirkten ihre Wangen nicht mehr ganz so gefleckt und ihre Gesichtsfarbe war von einem ungesunden blass zu einem leicht dunkleren Hautton gewechselt. So fühlte sie sich sehr viel wohler und entschied, dass es für heute reichen musste.

Schließlich stand sie unschlüssig vor ihrem Kleiderschrank und probierte mehrere Varianten hin und her. Nach einer halben Stunde entschied sie sich für eine schwarze Jeans und einen hellen Pullover. Bequem, nicht zu aufdringlich, aber auch nicht komplett düster. Sie wollte Professor Snape immerhin davon überzeugen, dass sie wieder zurechnungsfähig war. Auch wenn sie selbst nicht ganz überzeugt davon war.

Kurz vor der Mittagspause verließ sie den Gemeinschaftsraum wieder und beeilte sich, zu Professor Snapes Büro zurückzukehren, bevor die Massen der Schüler die Gänge fluteten. Deswegen klang ihr Klopfen auch leicht gehetzt und Professor Snape spähte flüchtig durch den Gang, ehe er sie einließ. Hinter ihrem Rücken hörte sie die drei Reiter im Gemälde flüstern. Doch das war ihr egal. Sollten die doch denken, was sie wollten.

„Setzen Sie sich dorthin. Sie können eine Abhandlung über Ihren veränderten Trank schreiben. Da Sie keine Vergleichserfahrungen mit dem ursprünglichen Trank haben, können Sie mich um Rat fragen. Allerdings nur, wenn es sich um Dinge handelt, die sich nicht von den Zutaten oder deren Reaktion miteinander ableiten lassen."

Er hatte auf einen zusätzlichen Tisch in seinem Büro gedeutet, den er anscheinend extra für diesen Anlass heraufbeschworen hatte. Hermine hatte ihn zuvor noch nie gesehen. Zögerlich ging sie zu dem Stuhl, der davor stand, und setzte sich. Eine Reihe Pergamentrollen, einige Federn, ihr Rezept, sowie das Original und ein Fass mit Tinte fanden sich auf der glatten Oberfläche des leicht geneigten Tisches.

Hermine begutachtete die Dinge eine Zeitlang, dann sah sie zu Professor Snape auf, der offenbar in einen Stapel Hausarbeiten vertieft war. Waren es die gleichen, die er bereits letzte Nacht bearbeitet hatte?

Schließlich riss sie sich von seinem Anblick los und entkorkte das Tintenfass. Nicht ganz sicher, wo sie eigentlich beginnen wollte, entschloss sie sich, zuerst einen Fragenkatalog aufzustellen, den sie dann nach und nach abarbeiten konnte.

Ihre Hand zitterte leicht, als sie die ersten Zeilen auf die Rolle schrieb und ihre Blicke flogen immer wieder zu ihrem Rezept. Sie verglich ihre Änderungen mit dem Original und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, warum sie was getan hatte.

„Professor Snape?", fragte sie schließlich vorsichtig und er blickte mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu ihr auf. „Darf ich ein paar Bücher zu Rate ziehen, die ich zur Erstellung des Rezeptes genutzt habe? Es ist schon einige Zeit her, seitdem ich damit beschäftigt war, und ich bin mir nicht mehr bei allen Veränderungen sicher, warum ich sie gemacht habe."

Er überlegte einen Moment und verengte dabei die Augen. Zweifellos wäre es mehr Arbeit, wenn sie keine Hilfsmittel hatte. Doch das Resultat wäre fundierter, wenn sie sie hatte. „Bedienen Sie sich bei diesem Regal", er deutete auf ein großes Wandregal zu ihrer Rechten, „dort sind alle gängigen Werke über Zaubertränke vertreten."

Ohne auf eine Antwort ihrerseits zu warten, wandte er sich wieder seinen Arbeiten zu und Hermine stand auf, um sich die Bücher genauer anzusehen. Die Auswahl schien schier unendlich zu sein. Große, dünne, alte, neue, vergriffene und scheinbar unbenutzte Einbände reihten sich aneinander und eine Fülle von Farben und Schriftarten sprangen ihr ins Auge. Einige Schriftzüge änderten sich alle paar Sekunden und einige blinkten auf: „_Noch keine ZAGs bestanden? Dann FINGER WEG!_" Hermine neigte den Kopf zur Seite und las die Buchtitel weiter. _„Feuer und Wasser – wie Pech und Schwefel", „Kalk in Ihrem Kessel und was es alles anrichten kann" _oder_ „Zaubertränke und ihre Wirkung auf den Organismus"._ Professor Snape hatte sie alphabetisch sortiert, wie sie zufrieden feststellte. Das machte ihre Suche nach dem richtigen Buch um einiges leichter.

Nach kurzer Zeit zog sie das Lexikon hervor, das sie über Weihnachten aus der Bibliothek ausgeliehen hatte. Nur dass dieses Exemplar sehr viel besser erhalten war. Die Seiten waren sauber und ordentlich und nicht mit Resten von diversen Trankunglücken verklebt. Es war ein Genuss, in diesem Buch zu blättern und Hermine nahm sich hier und da etwas Zeit, auch Artikel zu lesen, die eigentlich nicht zu ihrem Thema gehörten.

So arbeiteten sie beide einige Stunden schweigend und konzentriert und Hermine fühlte sich zunehmend wohl in dieser einvernehmlichen Stille. Bisher hatte das Büro Professor Snapes auf sie immer eine angsteinflößende, abweisende oder zumindest kalte Wirkung gehabt; nun war es einfach sein Büro und genauso gut wie jeder andere Ort auch. Vermutlich könnte sie sich wirklich daran gewöhnen.

„Professor Snape, wäre es möglich, dass Sie mir erzählen, wie die Entwöhnung des Trankes bei der normalen Rezeptur aussieht?"

Sie glaubte gesehen zu haben, dass er sich leicht erschrocken hatte, ging allerdings nicht weiter darauf ein. Mit einem interessierten Blick lehnte sie sich auf den Tisch und sah, wie er nicht ganz freiwillig die Feder zur Seite legte.

„Anders als bei Ihnen", begann er dann. „Für gewöhnlich verfallen Menschen, die diesen Trank länger als ein paar Wochen genommen haben, in einen dem Rausch sehr ähnlichen Zustand. Sie sind überdreht, haben Wahnvorstellungen und man muss sich bisweilen sehr vor ihnen in Acht nehmen." Er machte eine kurze Pause und schien zu überlegen, ob er seine letzten Worte noch hinzufügen sollte. Schließlich entschied er sich dafür: „Deswegen war ich so überrascht, als Sie letzte Nacht weinend in meinem Büro auftauchten."

Hermine lief rosa an. „Könnte daran liegen, dass diese Liebe unter keinem sehr guten Stern steht", murmelte sie betreten.

„Weswegen Sie vermutlich den Trank nahmen." Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Niemand, der sich auch nur die kleinste Hoffnung darauf macht, dass seine Liebe erwidert werden könnte, würde zu solch drastischen Mitteln greifen."

Sie neigte den Kopf zur Seite und sah ihn skeptisch an. Sie selbst hatte ihren Entschluss nicht genauer überdacht. Es hatte irgendwie einfach festgestanden, dass sie den Trank zu nehmen hatte. Machte sie sich wirklich keine Hoffnungen? „Ich finde, dass es feige ist. Man flieht vor seinen Gefühlen." Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, fühlte sich sicherer dahinter. Der Gedanke, dass sie sich von allen den bequemsten Weg ausgesucht hatte, war ihr in den letzten Stunden bereits häufiger gekommen. Die letzten Monate wären sehr hart gewesen, hätte sie nichts gegen ihre Gefühle unternommen.

„Gefühle können das Beste und das Schlechteste aus einem Menschen herausholen. Wenn man auch nur den Hauch eines Verdachts hat, dass es letzteres ist, sollte man etwas dagegen tun", antwortete er hart und Hermine zuckte unmerklich zusammen. „Gibt es noch etwas, das Sie wissen möchten?"

Sie überlegte einen Augenblick. „Nein, im Moment nicht." Mit einem Nicken zog er wieder seine Feder heran und widmete sich den Hausarbeiten, während Hermine das gleiche mit ihrer Aufgabe tat. Zumindest nach Außen hin. Gedanklich war sie mit dem Verhalten ihres Lehrers beschäftigt. Hatte er selbst einmal den Ausweg eines Zaubertrankes gewählt, anstatt sich mit seinen Gefühlen auseinander zu setzen?

Nach diesem kurzen Gespräch fiel es ihr merklich schwerer, sich auf ihre Aufgabe zu konzentrieren und so brauchte sie bis in die Abendstunden, ehe sie endlich den letzten Satz zu Papier brachte. Danach sortierte sie ihren Arbeitsplatz, stellte das Buch ins Regal zurück und ließ das letzte Pergament sich aufrollen.

Schließlich stand sie vor Professor Snapes Schreibtisch und hielt ihm drei Rollen entgegen. „Ich bin fertig", erklärte sie dabei unnötigerweise und er nahm ihre Arbeit entgegen. Seine Blicke glitten kurz an ihr vorbei zu dem zweiten Tisch, den er, nachdem er sich von der Ordnung darauf überzeugt hatte, verschwinden ließ.

„Sie können jetzt gehen, Miss Granger. Der Trank sollte seine Wirkung vollkommen verloren haben und alle körperlichen Symptome werden sich in den nächsten Tagen legen. Falls Sie etwas Merkwürdiges bemerken, melden Sie sich!" Mit einem Wedeln seiner Hand deutete er ihr an, dass sie sein Büro verlassen sollte.

Hermine jedoch zögerte und warf dem Bücherregal sehnsüchtige Blicke zu. „Professor Snape?", nahm sich dann ihren Mut zusammen und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Er sah sie abwartend an. „Wäre es unter Umständen möglich, dass ich mir das eine oder andere Buch von Ihnen ausleihe? Sie haben eine wirklich wundervolle Sammlung und ich würde gerne einmal darin lesen." Sie sah ihn bittend an.

Professor Snapes Blick allerdings wurde spöttisch. „Natürlich nicht! Wie kommen Sie auf die absurde Idee, dass ich Ihnen meine Bücher anvertrauen würde? Niemals würde ich sie aus der Hand geben." Und entschlossen wandte er sich wieder ihrem Aufsatz zu.

„Nun, vielleicht könnte ich hier hin und wieder darin lesen? Ich habe die Werke über Zaubertrankkunst, die die Bibliothek zu bieten hat, alle durchgearbeitet und würde mein Wissen gerne erweitern."

Er erstarrte in seinen Bewegungen, schien offenbar seine Geduld zusammenzuraufen und wandte sich dann noch einmal ihr zu. „Wie oft muss ich ein Nein eigentlich wiederholen, ehe Sie es verstehen, Miss Granger? Diese Werke sind nicht dazu da, um den kindischen Wissensdurst meiner Schüler zu stillen. Und nun machen Sie, dass Sie rauskommen!" Hermine kam dieser Aufforderung nur zu gerne nach.

An der Tür allerdings verharrte sie noch einen Moment. „Trotzdem danke für Ihre Hilfe", murmelte sie, bezog sich dabei eher weniger auf den letzten Teil ihres Gespräches und hoffte, dass er es verstehen würde.

Dann schlüpfte sie rasch auf den Flur hinaus und verhinderte so, dass Professor Snape etwas auf ihren Dank erwidern konnte. Sie wollte nicht wissen, was er dazu sagte, und ihm war es sicherlich auch recht, dass ihm eine Antwort erspart blieb. So viele Seiten sie inzwischen auch an ihm kennen gelernt hatte, sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, wie Professor Snape auf einen Dank reagieren würde.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

In der Großen Halle traf Hermine auf Ron und Harry. Unsicher verlangsamte sie ihre Schritte, als sie an den beiden vorbei ging. Schließlich rückte Ron ein Stück zur Seite und machte ihr Platz. Besorgnis stand auf den Gesichtern der beiden und Hermine hoffte, dass sie endlich zu einem zumindest höflich distanzierten Umgangston zurückkehren konnten. Vielleicht so wie zwischen Professor Snape und ihr, auch wenn sie den Lehrer wohl lieber nicht erwähnen sollte.

„Wo warst du heute?", fragte Ron sie unverbindlich, während er sich seinem Essen widmete.

„Mir ging's nicht so gut und deswegen bin ich einen Tag im Bett geblieben. Hab wohl gestern was Falsches gegessen", antwortete sie vage und lächelte unsicher. Harry kniff zwar prüfend seine Augen zusammen, doch sie ließ es nicht zu, dass Wut und Enttäuschung in ihr erneut die Oberhand gewannen. So sehr sie es auch in den letzten Monaten gebraucht hatte, diesen Trank zu nehmen, so sehr fiel ihr jetzt auf, wie sehr er ihren Umgang mit anderen bestimmt hatte.

Sie spürte einen Schlag gegen ihr Schienbein und sah Ron wütend an. „Au, wofür war das denn?", fragte sie und Ron duckte sich entschuldigend.

„'Tschuldigung. Falsches Bein."

„Du solltest zielen lernen!" Ron verdrehte die Augen.

Im nächsten Moment sah sie, wie Harry, der ihr direkt gegenüber saß, plötzlich ebenfalls ein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht machte und Ron einen bösen Blick zuwarf. „Au, und das war meins!", zischte er und Ron machte unübersehbare Kopfbewegungen in ihre Richtung, während er Harry eindringlich ansah. Offensichtlicher hätte es überhaupt nicht sein können. Harry sah wieder angestrengt auf seinen Teller und hob schließlich vorsichtig den Kopf, um Hermine direkt in die Augen zu sehen.

„Meinst du, es ist schlau, dann jetzt schon wieder normal zu essen?", fragte er etwas unsicher und vielleicht sogar besorgt klingend. Ron grinste breit und sah dann zu Hermine. Sein Lächeln wurde beim Anblick ihrer starren Miene deutlich wackliger, so als warte er auf den großen Knall, der seiner Meinung nach nun kommen musste.

Hermine allerdings war gewillt, ihn in dieser Meinung nicht zu bestätigen. Den großen Knall hatten Harry und sie bereits hinter sich und so nickte sie mit einem zarten Lächeln. „Ja, ich denke schon. Ich sterbe vor Hunger!"

Nach dieser durch und durch freundlich gesonnenen Antwort erwiderte Harry ihr Lächeln und schob ihr eine der Schüsseln entgegen.

„Dann bedien' dich!"

Hermine wusste, dass das hier nicht die endgültige Versöhnung sein konnte. Es gab vieles, das Harry ihr erklären und, wenn er wollte, auch erzählen musste. Aber es war ein Anfang und sie wollte diesen Anfang nutzen.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. :)  
Und um euch schon mal ein bisschen den Mund wässrig zu machen: Mit dem nächsten Kapitel schließen wir auch das 6. Schuljahr ab...


	17. Die große Kluft

Zeit für das nächste Kapitel. Ich hoffe, es sagt euch mehr zu als das letzte... °enttäuscht zu den statistiken schielt°  
Wie ich bereits beim letzten Kapitel angekündigt habe, beende ich hiermit auch das 6. Schuljahr. Da die Story bereits fertig gewesen ist, als Band 7 erschien, wird es von hieran komplett AU. Ich hoffe, das ist in eurem Sinne. ;)  
Und nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß!

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

So close, no matter how far.  
Couldn't be much more from the heart.  
Forever trusting who we are.  
And nothing else matters.

_(Metallica – Nothing else matters)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 17 – Die große Kluft**

Die drei verbrachten den Abend mit Karten spielen. Ron hatte ursprünglich das Schachbrett vorgeschlagen, doch Hermine hatte weder Lust, sich heute andauernd schlagen zu lassen, noch den beiden nur beim Spielen zuzusehen. Zaubererschach war zwar ereignisreicher als Muggelschach, aber für Zuschauer wurde es spätestens nach dem fünften Spiel langweilig. Und Harry und Ron hatten definitiv mehr als fünf Spiele hinter sich.

Also hatte Ron sich dazu breitschlagen lassen, die Karten rauszuholen. „Was wollen wir denn spielen?", hatte er missmutig gefragt und ein hoffnungsvolles „Snape explodiert?" hinzugefügt.

In Hermine hatte sich etwas sehr Verborgenes, Behütetes geregt bei dem Gedanken an das Spiel. Sie würde die beiden nicht wissen lassen, was sie für Professor Snape empfand. „Ja, warum nicht?", erwiderte sie deswegen und genoss es, dass Harrys Blicke sie beinahe schockiert musterten.

Ron hatte strahlend angefangen, die Karten zu verteilen und Hermine musste zugeben, dass es ein lustiger Abend wurde. Auch wenn sie sich beim Verlassen von Professor Snapes Büro eigentlich vorgenommen hatte, früh ins Bett zu gehen.

Ginny gesellte sich zwischendurch zu ihnen, spürte allerdings schnell, dass es eine gewisse Stimmung zwischen den dreien gab, in der man sie lieber alleine ließ. Hermine schenkte ihr ein dankbares Lächeln, das ihrer Freundin außerdem versicherte, dass es ihr gut ging. Sie würde sie in den nächsten Tagen darüber aufklären, was in letzter Zeit passiert war. Schließlich hatte sie Ginny genauso weit von sich gewiesen, wie Harry und Ron. Was ihr erst jetzt wirklich bewusst wurde.

_Nie wieder leichte Wege. _Das schwor sie sich an diesem Abend.

Die drei blieben solange im Gemeinschaftsraum, dass sie ihre Mitschüler einen nach dem anderen ins Bett gehen sahen. Morgen war Samstag und dementsprechend hatte Hermine Zeit, ihren Schlaf nachzuholen. Momentan verlangte es sie eher nach klärenden Gesprächen, vor allem mit Harry. Sie wurde zunehmend stiller und irgendwann stieg sie aus dem Spiel aus, fügte sich nun doch in die Rolle der Zuschauerin und hoffte, dass sowohl Harry als auch Ron irgendwann bemerkten, dass sie noch andere Dinge im Sinn hatte.

Immer öfter flogen entschuldigende Blicke von Harry zu ihr, der auch immer auffälliger versuchte, Ron ins Bett zu scheuchen. Nach dem bestimmt zehnten Versuch verstand auch der Rothaarige, dass etwas nicht stimmte, und sah beide verwirrt an. Danach dauerte es noch etwa drei Minuten, ehe der Groschen endlich fiel und seine Augen sich weiteten.

„Ich... ähm... Oh, man, es ist ja schon spät! Ich werd ins Bett gehen, Leute." Er stand hastig auf und ging mit einer Art eiligen Gelassenheit durch den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Harry und Hermine beobachteten es amüsiert und sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, ehe sie zum Tisch und ihrer Nervosität zurückkehrte. „Tja...", sagte sie unsicher und Harry nickte.

„Jep." Seine Blicke fixierten sie eine Zeitlang schweigend und ihr kam der Gedanke, dass er zumindest das genauso gut drauf hatte wie Professor Snape. Und dann schalt sie sich selbst, weil sie an nichts anderes mehr denken konnte. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir nicht vertraut habe."

Hermine legte ihre Hände vor sich auf den Tisch und spielte mit ihren Fingern. Sie hasste Situationen wie diese. Ihre Freundschaft zu Harry stand auf wackeligen Beinen und nur ein falsches Wort könnte sie einstürzen lassen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sich trauen konnte und was nicht und dieses blinde Vermuten passte nicht zu ihr. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir Anlass dazu gegeben habe", gab sie den Ball zurück.

_Gegenseitige Entschuldigungen sind ein guter Anfang. Hoffentlich._

„Es ist einiges schief gelaufen, denke ich..." Er lächelte verlegen und begann, die Karten zusammenzuräumen, die Ron in seiner Eile liegen gelassen hatte.

„Ja, scheint so." Sie zögerte. „Wirst du mir jetzt sagen, was mit Professor Dumbledore los ist?"

Harry erstarrte. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte, aber er bat mich um Stillschweigen. Nicht einmal Ron weiß, was er mit mir bespricht, wenn ich bei ihm bin." Der Dunkelhaarige blinzelte sie bittend an und Hermine nickte. Es war kaum zu glauben, wie einfach sie den Auslöser für ihren Krach jetzt abtun konnte. Professor Dumbledore war wirklich nur der letzte Tropfen gewesen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht hatte.

„Aber es geht ihm gut, ja? Es ist ungewohnt, ihn so selten zu sehen und irgendwie macht es mir Angst." Nun begann sie an ihrem Zopf zu spielen und wusste, wenn dieses Gespräch noch lange dauerte, würde sie am Ende mit offenen Haaren hier sitzen.

„Ja, es geht ihm soweit gut. Er hat viel zu tun und deswegen einen Großteil der Verantwortung über Hogwarts an McGonagall übergeben."

Hermine konnte nicht anders, als dieses Gespräch furchtbar frustrierend zu finden. Sie plänkelten munter aneinander vorbei, doch keiner sprach die Dinge an, die sie wirklich verletzt hatten. Um ehrlich zu sein, knabberte sie noch immer an Harrys Verdacht, sie könne den Todessern beitreten, dass Professor Snape sie dazu veranlassen könnte.

„Harry, ich bin keine Todesserin!", platzte sie deswegen plötzlich hervor und seine Augen weiteten sich erschrocken.

„N-Natürlich nicht!", stimmte er ihr hastig zu und der Stapel Spielkarten in seiner Hand fiel durcheinander auf den Tisch zurück. Ein leises Murren erklang von dem wirren Haufen. „Das habe ich nicht so gemeint, Mine! Ich war wütend und enttäuscht und... mir fiel nichts besseres ein." Er lief rot an und senkte den Blick.

„Ich weiß, aber..." Sie überlegte, wie sie es richtig formulieren konnte. Nur keinen falschen Verdacht säen. „Für einen Moment habe ich selbst gezweifelt, ob ich es nicht vielleicht sogar tun würde", gab sie dann nuschelnd zu und verbarg das Gesicht kurzzeitig hinter den Händen. Sie wollte nicht schon wieder weinen; was sie letzte Nacht an Tränen vergossen hatte, würde für Jahre reichen.

Auf ihr Geständnis hin schien Harry nicht zu wissen, was er sagen sollte. „Ich bin froh, dass du dich entschieden hast, auf unserer Seite zu bleiben", sagte er dann monoton und sie seufzte.

„Ich habe nie daran gedacht, mich Voldemort anzuschließen. Aber deine Worte haben mich nachdenklich gemacht." Sie presste ihre Lippen fest aufeinander, bevor sie hinzufügte: „Ich hatte wirklich Angst, ich wäre dazu in der Lage, Harry."

Er senkte den Blick. „Kümmerst du dich immer noch um Snape? In diesen... Nächten?" Er stolperte leicht über seine eigenen Worte und Hermine wurde bewusst, dass zwischen ihnen mehr kaputt gegangen war, als sie zuerst vermutet hatte. Harrys Missmut über ihre Tätigkeiten war riesig und ebenso groß war auch die Kluft, die zwischen ihnen entstanden war.

„Ja. Ich kann nicht anders." Sehr entschlossen.

Er nickte bitter. „Und was ist, wenn er doch auf Voldemorts Seite steht?"

„Das tut er nicht." Sehr überzeugt.

„Woher willst du das so genau wissen, Hermine? Meinst du nicht, dass, wenn er sogar Dumbledore täuschen kann, du genauso chancenlos bist, seine wirkliche Einstellung herauszufinden?"

„Ich vertraue ihm, Harry. Professor Snape täuscht Professor Dumbledore nicht. Das würde er niemals tun." Harry schnaubte abfällig und Hermine griff nach seinen zitternden Händen. „Harry, Professor Snape ist unser Spion. Ohne ihn wüssten wie so gut wie nichts. Ohne ihn wären vermutlich schon viel mehr Menschen gestorben."

„Reicht es nicht, dass Sirius durch ihn gestorben ist?"

„Das ist er nicht!", wehrte Hermine sofort ab und schüttelte den Kopf. Das konnte nicht sein. Erschrocken zog sie ihre Hände zurück.

„Oh doch, Hermine! Snape war es, der Sirius erzählt hat, dass wir im Ministerium waren. Und er hat ihn aufgezogen, weil Dumbledore ihn gebeten hat, das Haus nicht zu verlassen. Snape wusste, wie sehr er es gehasst hat, dort zu sein. Hätte Snape ihm nichts gesagt, wäre Sirius nie ins Ministerium gegangen!"

Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass Harrys Stimme so hart und schneidend klingen konnte. Das wogende Etwas, das sie heute morgen noch als angenehm empfunden hatte, sandte eine Welle schneidender Wut durch ihren Körper. „Machst du es dir nicht ein _bisschen_ einfach? Professor Snape hätte niemals einen Grund gehabt, Sirius aufzuziehen, wenn du auf mich gehört hättest!"

Nach dieser Anschuldigung kehrte Schweigen zwischen ihnen ein und Hermine hörte in der Stille ihren Herzschlag rasen.

_Großer Merlin, ich habe Harry die Schuld an Sirius' Tod gegeben. _

Nach einer endlos scheinenden Zeit nickte Harry. „Schön, dass ich deine Meinung nun kenne", murmelte er bitter und rutschte mit dem Stuhl ein Stück vom Tisch weg.

„Harry...", setzte Hermine mit dem Versuch einer Entschuldigung an, doch er brachte sie zum Schweigen.

„Nein! Ich denke, das war es, was das ganze Jahr schon zwischen uns gestanden hat, Mine. Ich will nicht, dass du deine Meinung jetzt mit einer unbedachten Entschuldigung lächerlich machst." Hermine sah, wie Harry bebte; vor Zorn, Schmerz und vermutlich auch unter der Last der Wahrheit. „Ich bin Schuld an Sirius' Tod, das muss ich wohl akzeptieren."

Zwei Herzschläge lang war sie stumm. „Sirius starb wegen einer Kette von unglücklichen Ereignissen, auf die niemand von uns einen Einfluss hatte, Harry." Ein heiseres Flüstern. „Du bist genauso wenig Schuld wie Professor Snape oder Ron oder sonst irgendwer, der in der Nacht im Ministerium gewesen ist. Und nichts, was wir sagen, wird etwas an dem ändern, was geschehen ist."

„Und warum hört es dann nicht endlich auf wehzutun?" Sie sah, wie er eine der Spielkarten in seiner Hand zerdrückte, die daraufhin empört aufjaulte.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Sie schüttelte ratlos den Kopf.

Erneut nickte er bloß, nun allerdings resignierend und irgendwie gebrochen. Hermine streckte ihre Hand wieder nach seiner aus und spürte, wie die Muskeln sich unter ihren Fingern allmählich lockerten und die Spielkarte aus ihrem eisernen Griff entließen.

„Das wird aber auch langsam Zeit! Ungehobelter Rüpel!", schimpfte die Dame und rückte sich ihre Kleidung zurecht.

Harry lachte freudlos auf und während er ihre Hand packte und festhielt, sah er ihr mit einem traurigen Lächeln in die Augen. „Ich bin froh, dass ich dich wieder habe."

Daraufhin hob sie die ineinander verschlungenen Hände hoch und küsste seine Finger.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Die Wochen bis zum Schuljahresende zogen nahezu ereignislos an Hermine vorbei. Professor Snape nutzte die Möglichkeit der Münze hin und wieder, aber sie war überzeugt, dass er sie nicht einmal zur Hälfte der Treffen hinzurief. Und sie respektierte seine Wünsche diesbezüglich. Er war wesentlich freundlicher, wenn er selbst entscheiden konnte, wann er sie brauchte. Und offenbar hatte er erkannt, dass sie eine echte Alternative zu Professor Dumbledore und Madam Pomfrey war. Hermine konnte gut mit diesem Arrangement leben. 

Vor allem, da Harry nicht wieder damit angefangen hatte, ihr Bescheid zu sagen. Doch wann immer sie den Verdacht hatte, dass er sich merkwürdig verhielt, wanderte sie spät abends hinauf zur Eulerei und wartete auf Professor Snapes Rückkehr. Meistens hatte sie Recht und jedes Mal hielt er inne, wandte seinen Blick hoch zum Eulenturm und ließ sie spüren, dass er über ihre Anwesenheit Bescheid wusste.

Doch außer dieser Blicke sprach er sie nie darauf an und Hermine sah deswegen keinen Grund, warum sie damit aufhören sollte. Wenn er wirklich die Münze benutzte, ging sie direkt hinunter aufs Gelände, vertraute darauf, dass er eine Ausrede für sie finden würde, falls sie von irgendwem gesehen wurde.

Oftmals war er unverletzt, nur einmal brauchte er ihre Hilfe wirklich. Trotzdem begleitete sie ihn meistens noch hinab in sein Büro. Sie unterhielten sich förmlich und distanziert, aber Professor Snape hatte aufgehört, sie zu beschimpfen oder anzukeifen. Sein Tonfall war stets höflich, zumindest wenn sie mit ihm alleine war.

Es kam sogar ein- oder zweimal vor, dass er ihr einen Tee anbot und das Gespräch von banalen Floskeln zu anderen Themen wechselte. Sie stellte ihm einige Fragen, die sie im Unterricht nicht loswurde, und zu ihrem Erstaunen beantwortete er sie. Professor Snape hatte die Angewohnheit, dabei jedes Mal in seinen Unterrichtston zu verfallen und Hermine war zum Einen versucht, Pergament und Feder zu zücken und wartete zum Anderen darauf, dass er mit ihr ins Klassenzimmer ging. Nichts von beidem geschah und gerade das machte die ganze Szene so unwirklich.

Harry hingegen verschwand oftmals ohne Angabe eines Grundes, was vor Hermine, Ron und Ginny kein großes Problem war. Sie wussten, dass er sich mit Professor Dumbledore traf und was auch immer besprach oder ausheckte. Doch es passierte auch mal, dass ihre Klassenkameraden bei ihnen saßen und Harry schien es nicht für nötig zu halten, sich selbst eine Entschuldigung zu überlegen. Er überließ es stets Hermine oder Ron, ihn zu entschuldigen (Einmal ergriff Ginny mit einem eindeutigen Schlafzimmerblick die Initiative und folgte Harrys Weg aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum wenige Augenblicke später. Ihre Klassenkameraden warfen ihr schockierte Blicke hinterher und Hermine und Ron mussten sich ein Lachen verkneifen aufgrund dieses skrupellos gesäten Verdachts. In der Woche danach verstand Harry beim besten Willen nicht, warum ihn alle so merkwürdig musterten, bis Ginny sich irgendwann dazu hinabließ, ihn aufzuklären – woraufhin er tiefrot anlief und von da an meistens selbst eine Ausrede präsentierte.).

Natürlich warf keiner der beiden ihm dieses Verhalten zur Last. Sie wussten, dass die ganze Sache um Voldemort sich allmählich einer Spitze näherte, deren Ausmaß sie nur erahnen konnten. Doch Hermine war auch eher beiläufig an dem Ausmaß der Spitze interessiert, als vielmehr an der Möglichkeit, dass es die letzte sein könnte. Stand der große Krieg kurz bevor? Oder war alles nur mehr oder weniger gerechtfertigte Panikmache?

Ob echt oder nicht, die ganze Stimmung ließ in ihr eine ständig präsente Nervosität aufsteigen, die sie besonders im Unterricht vor große Probleme stellte. Außerhalb der Klassenräume konnte sie sich bewegen, wie es ihr beliebte. Sie konnte sich ablenken wie sie es wünschte, sie konnte Dinge tun oder eben auch nicht. Im Unterricht hatte sie keine andere Wahl, als sich auf eben diesen zu konzentrieren und es war das erste Mal, dass Hermine es hasste, dass sie den Stoff bereits beherrschte. Selbst wenn sie die ganze Stunde verschlief, hatte sie keine Probleme, alles fehlerfrei zu erklären, was durchgenommen worden war.

Die einzige Abwechslung boten Fächer, in denen sie selbst aktiv werden konnte. Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Zauberkunst, zum Teil Verwandlungen (nämlich immer dann, wenn sie den theoretischen Teil hinter sich hatten) und natürlich Zaubertränke.

Besonders letzteres hatte sich zu einem Fach entwickelt, auf das sie die ganze Woche über sehnsüchtig wartete. Die Kombination aus aktiver Tätigkeit und Professor Snape direkt vor sich machten die anderthalb Stunden zu einer wahren Erholung.

Hermine hatte begonnen, sich merkwürdig sicher in Professor Snapes Gegenwart zu fühlen. Es war so, wie sie Harry gesagt hatte; sie vertraute ihm und das bedingungslos. Er hatte dieses Vertrauen niemals hinterfragt, geschweige denn verlangt. Sie hatte einfach von sich aus damit angefangen und wusste nicht einmal, ob ihm das überhaupt bewusst war. Vermutlich wusste er davon genauso wenig wie von der Liebe, die sie ihm gegenüber empfand. Und das war wahrscheinlich auch besser so.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

In einer ihrer letzten Zaubertrankstunden für dieses Schuljahr legte Professor Snape allerdings eine bedenklich frostige Laune an den Tag. Neville hatte sich bereits nach den ersten fünf Minuten wimmernd hinter seinem Kessel versteckt und Hermine begegnete ihrem Lehrer mehr als einmal mit einem enttäuschten Trotz, der stark an die Grenzen seiner Akzeptanz ging. Vermutlich hätte sie längst mehrere Tage Nachsitzen auferlegt bekommen, wenn sie ihm nicht hin und wieder das Leben gerettet hätte. 

„Miss Granger, ich würde Sie gerne nach dem Unterricht sprechen!", zischte er schließlich mit verhaltenem Zorn in der Stimme und sie schluckte schwer, während sie nickte. Böse Vorahnungen entsprangen in ihrem Kopf. Vielleicht war sie doch einen Schritt zu weit gegangen.

Neville bedachte sie mit mitleidigen Blicken, Harry mit prüfenden und Ron mit schlichtweg perplexen. Wobei Ron weniger über Professor Snapes Aufforderung, als vielmehr über ihre Respektlosigkeit überrascht war.

Am Ende der Stunde packte Hermine ihre Sachen langsam zusammen und ließ ihre Klassenkameraden den Raum verlassen, ehe sie zu Professor Snapes Schreibtisch ging.

„Ich werde es nicht dulden, dass Sie mir mit derartig respektlosen Kommentaren begegnen, Miss Granger! Wenn Sie es nicht schaffen, zwischen Unterricht und Freizeit zu differenzieren, dann muss ich es Ihnen verbieten, den Ländereien abends auch nur zu nahe zu kommen."

Es war lange her, seitdem sie ihn das letzte Mal so wütend erlebt hatte. Doch er hatte Recht; wenn sie sich außerhalb des Unterrichts trafen, war er anders. Sie konnte sich dann weitaus mehr herausnehmen und hatte diese Tatsache immer weiter ausgetestet. Es war einfach zu verlockend gewesen und die Hoffnung, dass es doch etwas Besonderes zwischen ihnen gab, hatte sich verdammt gut angefühlt.

„Entschuldigen Sie mein Verhalten, Sir. Es war unangebracht und ist nicht zu entschuldigen. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen", stimmte sie ihm deswegen ohne Umschweife zu. Im Zweifelsfall war es immer schlauer, sich seinem Willen zu beugen.

Professor Snape musterte sie skeptisch, beinahe so, als prüfe er den Wahrheitsgehalt ihrer Antwort. Schließlich schien er zu dem Schluss zu kommen, dass sie ihn nicht erneut respektlos behandelt hatte, sondern es wirklich ernst meinte. „Schön", schnappte er daraufhin, vielleicht ein bisschen enttäuscht, dass er ihr nicht noch mehr an den Kopf werfen konnte. „Außerdem möchte ich, dass Sie sich, egal was Potter Ihnen sagen mag, heute Abend von den Ländereien fern halten. Ja, es wird ein Treffen stattfinden, aber ich will Sie nicht dort unten sehen, wenn ich zurückkehre. Ich weiß, dass Sie auf diese Anweisungen selten etwas gegeben haben, aber tun Sie mir den Gefallen und hören Sie dieses eine Mal auf mich!"

In seiner Stimme lag so viel Drohung und Ernst, dass Hermines Herzschlag sich rapide beschleunigte. Dennoch, seine Stimme ließ keine Widerworte zu und so nickte sie. „Ich werde mich danach richten."

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Den Nachmittag verbrachten Harry, Ron und Hermine wie so oft im Gemeinschaftsraum. Draußen regnete es in Strömen und niemand fand es sonderlich verlockend, sich in die klebrige Feuchtigkeit eines warmen Sommertages zu begeben. Mal abgesehen von der Peitschenden Weide, die ihre Äste hoch in den Himmel reckte und beinahe ekstatisch von einer Seite zur anderen wankte. Dabei ließ sie ein betörendes Jaulen vernehmen, das Hermine verstört das Gesicht hatte verziehen lassen, als sie von Pflege magischer Geschöpfe zurück ins Schloss gegangen waren. 

Nun begnügte sie sich damit, den Baum aus dem Fenster zu beobachten und sich glücklich zu schätzen, dass sie das Jaulen nicht mehr hören musste.

Hermine war aufgeregt und es fiel ihr schwer, still sitzen zu bleiben. Immer wieder flogen ihre Blicke hinaus auf die Ländereien und sie wünschte sich, sie könnte heute Abend zu ihm. Nur die flehende Bitte und vielleicht sogar ein Funken Sorge in seinem Blick hielt sie davon ab, sich seinen Worten zu widersetzen.

Ihre Entschlossenheit wurde allerdings auf eine harte Probe gestellt, als Harry gegen fünf Uhr aufstand und seinen Umhang holte. „Ich muss zu Dumbledore", erklärte er ihnen flüsternd und wischte sich mit einer Hand über die Stirn.

„Was ist los?", fragte Ron besorgt, doch Harry winkte nur ab und verschwand.

Hermine kehrte mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend an den Tisch zurück und sah ihrem besten Freund hinterher.

„Ehrlich, langsam macht er mir Angst", murmelte Ron und sah leidend zu Hermine auf.

„Ich mache mir eher Sorgen", murmelte sie. „Als Professor Snape mich heute nach dem Unterricht zurückgehalten hat, bat er mich, auf keinen Fall heute Abend auf die Ländereien zu kommen. Irgendetwas passiert heute Abend, Ron. Und ich weiß nicht, ob ich wissen will, was das ist." Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und kehrte zum Fenster zurück. Die Landschaft verschwamm in den dichten Regenschnüren und die Geräusche ihrer Schulkameraden schienen so furchtbar unwirklich.

_Merkt denn keiner, was hier vor sich geht?_

„Hermine, hör auf den Weltuntergang herbeizuschauen!", bat Ron schließlich dicht hinter ihr stehend und sie erschrak.

„Musst du dich so anschleichen?" In ihrer Erinnerung hatte er noch am Tisch gesessen.

„Ich stehe seit fast fünf Minuten hier!"

Hermine starrte ihn entsetzt an. Wie lange hatte sie ohne einen einzigen Gedanken hier am Fenster gestanden? Halt, sie hatte einen Gedanken gehabt. Professor Snape. So sehr sie sich auch dafür hassen musste, ihre Gedanken galten an diesem Abend Professor Snape und nicht Harry.

„Ich geh' in die Bibliothek. Sonst dreh' ich noch durch!", entschloss sie sich dann plötzlich und dieses Mal war Ron es, der zusammenzuckte.

„Wie, du lässt mich hier einfach alleine?"

„Kannst ja mitkommen", bot sie freizügig an, auch wenn ihr das gar nicht in den Plan passen würde.

„Ne, lass mal", lehnte er dann auch ab und sie war froh, dass sie zumindest Ron noch gut genug kannte, um diese Reaktion vorausgesehen zu haben. „Ich werde mich zu Ginny setzen." Er warf der Traube aus Schülerinnen einen besorgten Blick zu und Hermine sah ihn mitleidig an.

„Viel Spaß!" Sie war überzeugt, dass er es in Momenten wie diesen hasste, dass er sich von Lavender getrennt hatte. Hermine hingegen war mehr als froh darüber; sie konnte dieses kichernde Etwas, das sich allen Ernstes Frau nannte, nicht länger als fünf Minuten um sich ertragen. Wobei dieser Zeitraum sich verringerte, wenn er knutschend verbracht wurde.

Schließlich wandte sie sich um und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum. Allerdings lenkte sie ihre Schritte nicht hinauf in die Bücherei. Eher im Gegenteil; zielstrebig lief sie die Treppen nach unten und jede Kurve, die sie nahm, jede Treppe, die sie verfolgte, führte unweigerlich zu einem Ziel: zur Eingangshalle.

Professor Snape mochte sie vielleicht nicht bei seiner Rückkehr sehen wollen, aber sie würde bei seinem Aufbruch da sein.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Beinahe eine Stunde lang stand sie im Regen am Zaun und hoffte, dass sie vom Schloss aus niemand sehen würde. Ihre Kleidung war rasch durchnässt und sie schätzte sich glücklich, dass Sommer war. So würde sie einer Lungenentzündung hoffentlich entgehen.

Als sie Professor Snapes schwarze Gestalt aus dem Schloss treten sah, dämmerte es bereits. Sie konnte beobachten, wie seine Schritte kurz zögerten, dann jedoch umso entschlossener auf sie zustürmten. Er hatte sie also gesehen.

„Was tun Sie hier?", schnappte er ungehalten und fasste sie hart am Oberarm. Hermine keuchte kurz auf, doch der Laut ging im Rauschen des Regens unter. Sie fixierte sein nasses Gesicht und nach ein paar Sekunden ließ er sie los, so als wäre ihm da erst bewusst geworden, wie hart er sie angefasst hatte.

Hermine beschloss, nicht weiter darauf einzugehen. Mit dieser Reaktion hatte sie rechnen müssen. Verlegen trat sie von einem Bein aufs andere; zweifellos erwartete er eine Antwort. „Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich es nicht", gab sie schließlich zu und er starrte sie ungläubig an. „Es war... einfach ein Impuls."

„Dann folgen Sie einem weiteren Impuls und scheren Sie sich zurück ins Schloss!"

_Es ist ihm wirklich ernst_, wurde ihr da bewusst. „Etwas passiert heute, nicht wahr?" Angst stand in ihrer Stimme.

Professor Snape zögerte, verengte die Augen und schien zu überlegen. „Ja, etwas passiert heute", antwortete er dann und die Schärfe war aus seiner Stimme gewichen. Er klang resigniert und vielleicht sogar besorgt.

„Ich habe Angst, Sir." Sie spürte, wie ihr ein paar Tränen aus den Augen kullerten, doch durch den Regen würde niemand sie bemerken. Vielleicht das Zittern ihrer Unterlippe, aber nicht die Tränen.

Dann geschah etwas, mit dem sie nicht gerechnet hatte. Der groß gewachsene Mann Severus Snape trat zwei unsichere Schritte auf sie zu und hob die Hand. Einen verrückten Moment lang glaubte sie, er wolle sie schlagen und wich unbewusst etwas zurück. Dann allerdings straffte sie ihre Haltung und näherte sich ihm wieder.

Er legte seine Handfläche beinahe zärtlich an ihre Wange und das Bild aus dem Spiegel wirbelte durch ihren Verstand. Ein lautloses Wimmern entkam ihrem Mund und sie lehnte sich in die Berührung, die eigentlich viel zu intim für einen Lehrer war. Was auch immer es für Momente zwischen ihnen gegeben hatte, die Hermine hatten hoffen lassen, dass sie ihm vielleicht nicht komplett egal war, keiner konnte es mit diesem aufnehmen. In diesem kleinen Augenblick, in dem seine Hand an ihrer Wange ruhte und sie verzweifelt zu ihm aufsah, hatte sie die Hoffnung, dass er sie eines Tages vielleicht sogar lieben könnte.

In seinen Augen stand so etwas wie flackernde Verzweiflung. Es war ein Zeichen von Verletzlichkeit, das sie so noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. Es schien, als wäre er dabei, etwas zu verlieren, von dem er nicht gewusst hatte, dass er es besaß. Sein Daumen strich flüchtig unter ihrem Auge entlang, beinahe so, als hätte er die Tränen doch gesehen.

„Gehen Sie zurück ins Schloss. Gehen Sie in Ihr Zimmer und verlassen Sie es vor morgen früh nicht mehr. Versuchen Sie nicht, herauszufinden, was geschieht."

Seine Stimme war ein tiefer, vibrierender Bass, der über seine Hand in ihren Körper drang und sie auf eine sehr subtile Art in Schwingungen versetzte. Beinahe automatisch nickte sie. „Ich verstehe." Ein tonloser Hauch.

Schließlich zog er seine Hand zurück, das Flackern verschwand und seine Gesichtszüge wurden hart. Hermine erkannte zum ersten Mal bewusst den Unterschied zwischen dem Mann Severus Snape und dem Todesser Snape und niemals zuvor war die Kluft dazwischen so groß gewesen.

„Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!", bellte er und seine Hand – die, mit der er sie berührt hatte – deutete auf das Schlossportal. „Verschwinden Sie!"

Hermine senkte den Blick und tat, was er ihr sagte. Auf halbem Weg drehte sie sich noch einmal um, sah eine schwarze, schemenhafte Gestalt über den Zaun klettern und verschwinden.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

In der darauffolgenden Nacht änderte sich alles. 

Hogwarts verlor in Hermines Ansehen die Stellung einer unüberwindbaren Festung.

Das, was sie als Angst bezeichnete, erreichte neue Dimensionen.

Albus Dumbledore starb durch die Hand von Severus Snape.

Und sie wurde die Vorstellung nicht los, dass es die Hand war, mit der er ihr zuvor Trost gespendet hatte...

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Ich weiß, sehr gemeiner Cliffhanger und die meisten von euch werden es nicht mögen, dass Snape auch hier Dumbledores Mörder ist, aber es war nötig für den Plot. Morddrohungen und empörte Ausraster gerne über die Kommentarfunktion – alternativ würde es mir auch reichen zu erfahren, dass ihr noch immer dabei seid! 


	18. Der Mann im Portrait

Okay, ihr habt mich überzeugt, dass noch ein paar Leser trotz des schönen Wetters dabei sind. :D Dankeschön für all die lieben Reviews! Das habe ich wirklich gebraucht...  
Dafür bekommt ihr diese Woche auch ein Extra-Update. Heute gibt es erstmal Kapitel 18 und am Donnerstag oder Freitag dann Kapitel 19, so als kleines Dankeschön. :)  
Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

I've tried to go on like I never knew you.  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep.  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
but without you all I'm going to be is incomplete.

_(Backstreet Boys – Incomplete)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 18 – Der Mann im Portrait **

Der Wasserhahn tropfte. Immer wieder sammelten sich die Perlen am Ende des metallenen Rohres, fingen die sanften Strahlen des milchigen Mondes ein, nur um sie zu bündeln, umzulenken und in wunderschönem Glitzern im Raum zu verteilen. In regelmäßigen Abständen erklang das leise Platschen, wenn das Wasser auf der Keramikoberfläche des Waschbeckens zersprang und in unzählige Sprenkel zerfiel.

Hin und wieder wurde das Tropfen von leisem Schluchzen in seinem Spiel unterbrochen. Die Wände fingen ihrerseits den Klang ein und warfen ihn hohl und verzerrt klingend zurück in den Raum, wo sie ihn sich selbst überließen. Die Töne schwappten ineinander, übermalten ihre Vorgänger und bauten sich zu unsichtbaren Wellen auf, die mit scheinbar tosender Wucht über dem Kopf der jungen Frau zusammenschlugen, die zusammengekauert an die Badewanne gelehnt auf dem Boden saß.

„Meine Güte, Mädchen! Nun krieg' dich doch endlich wieder ein!", seufzte die kleine Figur auf dem Wasserhahn in diesem Moment und wackelte von einer Seite zur anderen, wobei einige Tropfen besonders wild durch die Gegend geschleudert wurden.

Hermine Granger blinzelte mit verschleierter Sicht hinüber zu ihrem unfreiwilligen Beobachter und wünschte sich, dass er einfach still sein mochte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, diese Töne nicht länger ertragen zu können. Ruhe war das Einzige, nach dem sie sich sehnte, denn in ihrem Inneren tobte ein lautes Kreischen, Jammern und Wehklagen, dem sie bereits seit zwei Wochen verzweifelt Herr zu werden versuchte.

_Vierzehn verdammte Tage..._

Zwei Wochen war es her, seitdem sie zusammen mit Harry und Ron in den Fuchsbau zurückgekehrt war; es war das erste Mal, dass sie in den Sommerferien nicht zu ihren Eltern gefahren war. Doch während sie im letzten Jahr den Wunsch nach Abstand verspürt hatte, wollte sie dieses Mal nicht zu weit weggehen von der Zaubererwelt. Sie wollte dabei sein, wenn sich etwas Neues ergab... wenn man Severus Snape von der Anklage des Mordes freisprechen würde.

Eine neue Welle aus Schmerz sammelte sich in ihrem Unterleib, der Grund, weswegen sie mitten in der Nacht im Badezimmer saß und das Klappern ihrer Zähne zu unterdrücken versuchte. Ihre Regelblutung hatte mit aller Macht eingesetzt und so sehr sie es sonst auch hasste, irgendwie passte es zu ihrer momentanen Stimmung.

Die Nachricht, dass Professor Snape Albus Dumbledore getötet haben sollte, war für sie zuerst genauso glaubhaft gewesen wie eines der Märchen, die ihre Großmutter ihr früher immer erzählt hatte. Bisher wartete sie vergeblich auf das _‚Und sie lebten glücklich...'_.

Sie war gefangen in der Erinnerung an die letzte Begegnung. Der Moment, in dem er ihr seine Hand an die Wange gelegt und sich um ihre Sicherheit gesorgt hatte. War das wirklich kühle Kalkulation gewesen? Damit sie ihn gehen ließ und nicht durch was-auch-immer aufhielt? _Wollte_ er den Auftrag erfüllen, den Voldemort ihm gegeben hatte?

Sie zog geräuschvoll die Nase hoch und lehnte sich noch ein paar Zentimeter weiter auf ihr Knie. Die irre Hoffnung, der Schmerz in ihrem Bauch würde dann nachlassen, wollte sie auch nach unzähligen Beweisen, dass dem nicht so sein würde, nicht ziehen lassen. Es war wie mit der Hoffnung auf Zuneigung von Professor Snape.

Seitdem sie von Professor Dumbledores Tod erfahren hatte, plagten sie Gewissensbisse. Eigentlich reichte die Bezeichnung _‚Gewissensbisse'_ nicht einmal aus, um zu beschreiben, was in ihr vorging. Albus Dumbledore war ein Magier gewesen, zu dem sie aufgesehen hatte, den sie bewundert und respektiert hatte. Ganz bestimmt hatte sie nicht gewollt, dass er starb. Er war auf eine seltsam simple Weise ihr Anführer gewesen, das Gegenstück zu Voldemort. Sein Tod machte den ganzen Krieg um ein Vielfaches aussichtsloser.

Und trotzdem sehnte sie sich nach Professor Snape, wollte mit ihm reden, wissen, was er getan hatte. Warum er Professor Dumbledore umgebracht hatte. Es konnte nicht sein freier Wille gewesen sein. Sie weigerte sich, dies zu akzeptieren.

Und mit dieser entschlossenen Verbissenheit kam ein weiterer Krampf und ließ sie keuchend zur Seite kippen. Tränen flossen heiß über ihr Gesicht und sie erinnerte sich daran, dass sie, als sie das letzte Mal in dieser Verfassung gewesen war, auf _seinem_ Fußboden gelegen hatte. Er hatte ihr geholfen, hatte sie hochgehoben und zurück auf sein Sofa gebracht. Mit den Händen, die weich und zart waren, die feine Arbeiten so unglaublich gut ausführen konnten und die ihr Innerstes zum Vibrieren gebracht hatten. Mit den Händen, die getötet hatten.

Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe und kämpfte sich in eine sitzende Position zurück. Professor Snape würde dieses Mal nicht kommen und ihr helfen. Sie musste alleine wieder aufstehen.

In diesem Moment schob sich die Tür auf und ein schmaler Lichtstrahl fiel auf den Boden bis vor ihre Füße. Hermine blinzelte neue Tränen aus ihrer Sicht und dennoch konnte sie nur eine schwarze Silhouette erkennen, die sich mit tapsenden Schritten auf sie zu bewegte.

Erst, als sie sich neben sie setzte, erkannte sie Ginny und ihr Herz tat ein paar aufgeregte Sprünge. Sie wollte nicht, dass die jüngste Weasley sie so sah.

„Ginny, was machst du hier?", fragte sie stockend und wischte sich um Beherrschung kämpfend über das Gesicht.

„Ich wohne hier", erklärte Ginny unnötigerweise, aber mit einem Ton, der Hermine klar machte, dass sie nicht einfach wieder gehen würde. „Und ich will nicht, dass meine Freunde weinend in meinem Badezimmer sitzen." Tröstend strich sie mit einer Hand an Hermines Wange entlang und zog sie dann in ihre Arme.

Hermine hatte wirklich vorgehabt, sich zusammenzureißen. Sie wollte nicht vor Ginny weinen, ehrlich nicht. Aber als sie die stützende Wärme der Jüngeren spürte, machten sich ihre Tränen selbständig und sie schlang die Arme um den Körper der anderen.

„Oh Hermine, wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass du diesen verdammten Mistkerl liebst, würde ich ihn persönlich einen Kopf kürzer machen."

„Es ist nicht wegen ihm... nicht nur." Sie schniefte laut und bemühte sich um eine weniger zitternde Stimme. „Es tut weh, Ginny", brachte sie irgendwann heraus. Sie kam nicht umhin, die Ironie dieser Situation zu sehen; ihr körperlicher Schmerz überlagerte den psychischen. Sie war sich nur nicht sicher, welcher ihr besser gefiel.

„Was tut weh?", fragte Ginny nun besorgt nach und schob Hermine ein Stück von sich. Diese legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um endlich wieder zusammenhängende Sätze formulieren zu können. „Hast du was Falsches gegessen?"

Hermine lachte kurz auf, was unter ihren Tränen sehr grotesk klang und Ginny vermutlich an ihrem Geisteszustand zweifeln ließ. Doch es war nun mal so, dass sie in den letzten Tagen kaum etwas gegessen hatte, schon gar nichts Falsches. „Nein, ich hab meine Periode. Aber es tut so wahnsinnig weh." Tatsächlich waren die Schmerzen heute schlimmer als sonst. Fahrig wischte sie sich die feuchten Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Oh." Betreten schwieg die Rothaarige einen Moment. „Mom kennt einen super Zauber dagegen. Kannst du aufstehen? Dann bring' ich dich erst ins Bett zurück und hol sie", bot Ginny an und hielt Hermine die Hand hin.

Konnte sie aufstehen? Ihre Beine zitterten und ehrlich gesagt hätte sie sich lieber wieder zur Seite kippen lassen, als ihre Muskeln in welcher Art auch immer zu belasten. „Ich denke nicht", nuschelte sie deswegen und wurde rot.

Diese Antwort wiederum ließ Ginnys Gesichtszüge besorgter aussehen, als es eigentlich nötig gewesen wäre. Hermine würde nicht sterben an dieser Geschichte; nicht wirklich. Das würde das Ganze viel zu leicht machen.

„Ich hole Mom und Dad", beschloss sie schließlich und ohne Hermine noch weiter zu beachten, drehte sie sich um und verließ das Bad.

Die Brünette blieb wimmernd zurück. In was hatte sie sich hier bloß wieder reinmanövriert? Sie hatte doch einfach nur eine Zeitlang für sich sein wollen. Ein bisschen heulen, so wie es sich für enttäuschtes Vertrauen gehörte. Ein bisschen Selbstmitleid und lautloses Schimpfen auf den Mann, der...

Sie schüttelte die Gedanken ab und legte die Stirn auf ihre Knie. Ihr ganzes Leben war so furchtbar unwirklich geworden, seitdem das Schuljahr geendet hatte. Die Beerdigung des Schulleiters war ihr wie ein Traum vorgekommen. Die ganze Zeit hatte sie darauf gewartet, dass er einfach auftauchen und lachend sagen würde, dass alles nur ein Irrtum gewesen war ... dass er nur eben seinen Vorrat an Zitronenbonbon in Hogsmeade aufgestockt hatte. Doch er kam nicht. Severus Snape hatte ihn tatsächlich umgebracht.

„Hermine! Was ist denn los, um Himmels Willen?"

Sie erschrak, als Mr Weasley ins Bad kam, und schüttelte hastig den Kopf. „Nichts Schlimmes, ehrlich", schniefte sie und winkte ab. Sie wollte vor ihm nicht zugeben, was ihr wirklich fehlte.

„Bring' sie nur ins Bett, Dad! Alles andere macht Mom", wies Ginny daraufhin an und verdrehte peinlich berührt die Augen.

„Aber vielleicht braucht sie Hilfe", wandte er ein und klang beinahe panisch.

„Arthur, bring' sie einfach ins Bett, Ginny hat Recht!", schaltete sich Mrs Weasley nun ein. Anscheinend hatte Ginny ihr leise gesagt, was mit Hermine los war.

„Molly, ich denke wirklich, dass...", setzte er erneut an, kam jedoch nicht weit.

„Arthur Weasley, hör' auf deine Frau und bring' das arme Mädchen ins Bett, ehe du das ganze Haus aufweckst!" Dabei machte sie sich allerdings selbst nicht die größte Mühe, ihre Stimme zu senken.

Hermine ließ ihren Kopf leise stöhnend auf die Knie zurücksinken. Sie hätte einfach aufstehen sollen, ganz egal, was ihre Muskeln davon hielten. Das Ganze war gerade dabei, sich wirklich peinlich zu entwickeln.

Glücklicherweise hatte die Drohung seiner Frau Mr Weasley aber dazu veranlasst, sich mit leisem Murren zu beugen. Vorsichtig hob er Hermine auf seinen Arm – sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie es mit dem einen Mal verglich, das Professor Snape das Gleiche getan hatte. Auf dem Arm ihres Lehrers hatte sie sich wesentlich wohler gefühlt.

Dementsprechend war sie auch froh, als sie wieder in ihrem Bett lag. Zitternd schlüpfte sie unter die Decke und blinzelte einige Male gegen das Licht an, das Ginny eingeschaltet hatte. Die Jüngere betrachtete sie besorgt.

„Geh schon mal ins Bett, Arthur, ich komme gleich nach", wies Mrs Weasley ihren Mann weiter an und tätschelte ihm wohlwollend auf die Brust. Nach einem letzten Blick zu Hermine, der deutlich ausdrückte, dass er etwas gegen besseres Wissen tat, fügte er sich auch diesem Befehl.

Mrs Weasley schloss die Tür hinter ihm und kam zu Hermine. Mit diesem typischen Mutterblick setzte sie sich auf die Bettkante und fühlte ihr die Stirn. „Hermine, meine Liebe, warum kommst du denn nicht zu mir, wenn es dir nicht gut geht?", fragte sie mit dem Unterton eines Vorwurfes, schien aber zu dem Schluss zu kommen, dass sie kein Fieber hatte.

„Ich hielt das nicht für nötig", gab Hermine kleinlaut zu und drehte sich auf die Seite. Sie fühlte sich unwohl, so von der Mutter ihrer besten Freundin behandelt zu werden. Irgendwie sehnte sie sich nach ihrer eigenen Mutter. Die hätte ihr jetzt eine Wärmflasche und einen Tee gemacht und die Nacht über das Licht auf dem Flur brennen lassen.

„Na ja, das haben wir gleich", tat Mrs Weasley ihre eher halbherzige Antwort ab und zog den Zauberstab hervor. Sie schob Hermines Bettdecke bis zur Hüfte herunter und tippte dann zweimal gegen ihren Unterleib.

Hermine atmete erleichtert auf, als die Krämpfe sich lösten und der Schmerz aus ihrem Körper wich. Da wurde ihr allerdings bewusst, dass sie Kopfschmerzen vom Weinen hatte. „Danke", erwiderte sie trotzdem und Ginnys Mutter lächelte warmherzig.

„Gerne. Ist sonst alles in Ordnung?" Hermine nickte eilig.

„Alles bestens", log sie.

„Ja, ich weiß..." Mrs Weasley seufzte. Anscheinend hatte sie die Lüge hinter Hermines Worten erkannt, schob es aber auf Dumbledores Tod und die Unruhe, die momentan in der Zaubererwelt herrschte. „Versuch' noch zu schlafen. Morgen sieht die Welt wieder besser aus."

„Ja, sicherlich", stimmte Hermine schwach zu. Morgen würde alles noch genauso wie heute aussehen. Es sah seit über zwei Wochen so aus. Aber das sagte sie der Älteren nicht.

Diese stand nun auf, gab ihrer Tochter einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Stirn und verabschiedete sich von ihnen. Nachdem die Tür sich hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, setzte Ginny sich zu Hermine.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich so erschreckt habe", nuschelte sie unverständlich und Ginny winkte ab.

„Nicht so schlimm. Hauptsache, es geht dir jetzt besser."

„Geht es. Ich bin bloß furchtbar müde." Zur Unterstützung gähnte Hermine und hoffte, dass Ginny ihre stumme Bitte erkennen würde.

Und wirklich stand sie auf und löschte das Licht. Nach einem leisen „Gute Nacht" wurde es still. Nur unten im Hof hörte sie gedämpft das Rascheln der Gnome, die sich ihren Weg zurück in Mrs Weasleys Beete suchten, und den auf dem Dachboden schlurfenden Ghul.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen kroch die Sonne mit unbeschreiblicher Unschuld über den Horizont und kitzelte Hermine an der Nase. Missmutig zog sie sich die Decke über den Kopf und hoffte, noch etwas Schlaf zu bekommen. 

Sie hatte die Nacht über wach gelegen. Zuerst, weil sie ihre Gedanken nicht hatte abstellen können. Es gab so Nächte, in denen beschloss ihr Verstand, dass es eine simple Lösung zu allem geben musste und dann war er nicht gewillt aufzugeben, bis er diese gefunden hatte. Sehr zu Hermines Missfallen. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie ihren Wissensdurst irgendwann einmal als negative Eigenschaft bezeichnen würde.

Nachdem sie es geschafft hatte, an nichts zu denken, lag sie mit pochendem Kopf in der Dunkelheit und starrte hellwach an die Decke. Die Tränen waren versiegt, ihr Atem ging ruhig und ihre Muskeln waren entspannt. Sie hatte einen Arm unter das Kissen geklemmt und ihre Lieblingsposition zum Schlafen eingenommen und trotzdem war nichts geschehen. Sie hasste solche Nächte.

Und nun hinderte sie die Sonne daran, die letzten zwei Stunden Schlaf zu bekommen, die sie vielleicht noch hätte erhaschen können, bevor der große Tumult im Haus begann.

Als die Luft unter der Decke allmählich dünn würde, schob sie sie seufzend zur Seite und beobachtete Ginny. Die Jüngere lag auf dem Bauch, ein Arm hing über den Rand ihres Bettes hinüber und ihr Mund stand halb offen. Hermine lächelte zart. Es war eine nette Abwechslung, jemanden so unbedarft schlafen zu sehen.

Ginny hatte an sich auch keinen Grund, warum sie nicht gut schlafen sollte. Nach Professor Dumbledores Tod hatte Harry sich aus pseudo-wohlwollenden Gründen kurzzeitig von ihr getrennt, doch Ginny hatte ihre ganz eigenen Methoden gehabt, um ihn zu überzeugen, dass er sie brauchte.

Die Momente, in denen Hermine ihn glücklich mit der Rothaarigen sah, waren Momente, in denen sie sich dafür hasste, dass sie sich in Professor Snape verliebt hatte. Es könnte alles so herrlich unkompliziert sein, wenn sie sich jemanden in ihrem Alter ausgesucht hätte, der noch dazu weniger zynisch, weniger Todesser und weniger abwesend war. Und vor allem weniger Professor Dumbledores Mörder.

Sie seufzte erneut und entschied dann aufzustehen. Unten hörte sie Mrs Weasley in der Küche rumoren. Bestimmt bereitete sie das Frühstück für ihren Mann vor. Sie konnte ihr genauso gut helfen und sich so für die Hilfe in der letzten Nacht revanchieren.

Deswegen schlüpfte Hermine in ihre Hausschuhe, zog sich den Morgenmantel über und verließ leise das Zimmer der Mädchen.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Frühstücken tat sie dennoch mit den anderen zusammen später am Morgen. Ihr Hunger war nicht übermäßig ausgeprägt, seitdem das Schuljahr zu Ende gegangen war, und so hatte sie keine Probleme, solange zu warten. 

Später allerdings wünschte sie sich, sie hätte nicht gewartet. Sie hatten sich kaum alle an den Tisch gesetzt, als sie erst ein lautes Klopfen überall um sie herum hörten, ehe jemand neben ihnen apparierte. Hermine erschrak heftig und hätte beinahe ihre Tasse umgestoßen, während Professor McGonagall sich einmal um sich selbst drehte und dann unschlüssig stehen blieb. Sie war so dicht hinter Rons Stuhl aufgetaucht, dass dieser sich der Knopfleiste ihres Umhanges gegenüber sah, als er sich umdrehte. Professor McGonagall schenkte ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick und trat pikiert einen Schritt zurück.

„Guten Morgen", grüßte sie dann und alle erwiderten den Gruß. „Tut mir Leid, dass ich so reinplatze, aber ich stehe etwas unter Zeitdruck."

„Minerva, was können wir für Sie tun?", fragte Mrs Weasley daraufhin und stand auf, während sie ein leise vor sich hinmurmelndes Geschirrtuch auf die Spüle warf, in der noch das Abwaschwasser stand. Das Tuch blubberte empört vor sich hin und zappelte plätschernd in der undurchsichtigen Brühe, woraufhin Mrs Weasley es rasch herauszog und mit einem mahnenden Blick zur Seite legte. Das Tuch, oder vielmehr die Leute in der Zeichnung darauf, wie Hermine nun erkannte, verstummten augenblicklich.

Schließlich wandte die rothaarige Hexe sich wieder Professor McGonagall zu und hob fragend die Augenbrauen an. Besorgnis stand in ihrem Blick.

„Keine Angst, Molly, ich bin nicht wegen des Ordens hier. Zumindest nicht direkt", schien sie die Stimmung richtig gedeutet zu haben und fasste Mrs Weasley beruhigend an der Schulter. „Ich komme eher als Schulleiterin von Hogwarts und würde gerne mit Miss Granger sprechen." Ihre Blicke fixierten Hermine ernst und diese schluckte.

„O-Okay", stotterte sie unsicher und stand auf.

„Mit Hermine? Aber was ist denn geschehen?" Mrs Weasley schien nun noch besorgter als zuvor.

„Nichts, Molly. Noch nicht..." Professor McGonagall seufzte lautlos und bedeutete Hermine dann, ihr ins Wohnzimmer zu folgen.

Hermine setzte sich mit ungutem Gefühl in einen Sessel vor dem Kamin, während McGonagall es vorzog, stehen zu bleiben. Ein paar Momente lang sah sie die Schülerin unschlüssig an und Hermine wusste nicht, was sie von all dem halten sollte. Was war geschehen? Hatte sie etwas angestellt? Hatte Professor McGonagall etwa herausgefunden, dass sie diese gewissen Kontakte zu Professor Snape gehabt hatte? Und selbst wenn, wäre das Grund genug, um sie in den Sommerferien aufzusuchen?

„Miss Granger", setzte sie dann stockend an und Hermine fixierte ihren Blick auf das gealterte Gesicht ihrer Lehrerin. „Professor Dumbledore ist in seinem Portrait erwacht."

Diese Nachricht ließ Hermine keuchen. Das Portrait... Sie hatte nicht mehr daran gedacht, dass Professor Dumbledore ihnen zumindest so erhalten bleiben würde. War er in diesem Portrait auch dazu in der Lage, seinen Plan, den er laut Harry eindeutig gehabt hatte, weiter zu verfolgen?

„U-Und?", fragte sie weiter, als Professor McGonagall anscheinend nicht von alleine fortfahren würde. Vielleicht hatte Hermines überraschtes Gesicht sie davon abgebracht.

„Er möchte mit Ihnen sprechen."

Diese Aussage ließ Hermine immerhin wissen, dass er anscheinend tatsächlich gewillt war, seinen Plan weiterzuführen. „Mit mir?", war danach allerdings das Einzige, das sie heraus brachte. Was könnte Professor Dumbledore von ihr wollen, nachdem er sie das ganze letzte Schuljahr nicht ein einziges Mal zu sich bestellt hatte?

„Er hat mir nicht gesagt, worum es geht, aber Sie können mir vertrauen, dass er noch immer einen recht entschlossenen Ton am Leib hat, wenn es um diese Dinge ging." Sie lächelte milde und Hermine vermutete, dass auch sie froh war, die Führung von Professor Dumbledore nicht gänzlich verloren zu haben.

„Oh, na dann...", fügte sie sich schulterzuckend. „Wird es... ich meine, soll ich meine Sachen holen?" Es war lange her, seitdem sie sich das letzte Mal so verwirrt gefühlt hatte.

„Ich denke nicht, dass das nötig sein wird. Falls es länger dauern sollte, können wir sie später noch holen."

„Okay. Ich... geh dann mal kurz Bescheid sagen." Sie deutete auf die Küche und Professor McGonagall nickte zustimmend.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Einige Minuten und sehr viele Fragen (die Hermine genauso wenig beantworten konnte wie Professor McGonagall) später, standen sie beide vor dem Fuchsbau. „Wir werden apparieren. Die Prüfung haben Sie ja bereits abgelegt." 

Hermine nickte und konzentrierte sich auf ihr Ziel: die Grenze von Hogwarts. Ganz unbewusst tauchte das Bild des Zauns vor ihr auf, exakt die Stelle, die Professor Snape immer als Anlaufpunkt gedient hatte. Das Gefühl, zusammengedrückt zu werden, erfüllte sie für einen Moment und als sie landete, klammerte sie sich an dem rustikalen Holz fest.

Professor McGonagall war etwa zwanzig Meter weiter rechts vor dem Tor von Hogwarts angekommen und Hermine stakste durch Gestrüpp zu ihr. „Nicht schlecht für diese Entfernung", sagte sie und Hermine lief rot an. Sie hätte es auch direkt vor das Tor geschafft, wenn Professor Snape sich nicht ständig in ihren Kopf schummeln würde. „Können wir dann?"

„Ja." _Alles, nur weg von diesem Tor_, dachte sie dankbar. Professor McGonagall tippte eben dieses dreimal an, murmelte einige Gegenflüche und kurz darauf schwang es ein Stück auf, gerade weit genug, so dass sie hindurch passten.

Professor McGonagall führte sie mit schnellen Schritten durch die leeren Gänge der Schule. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl der Unbehaglichkeit überkam sie dabei; Hogwarts gehörte nicht so still. Irgendwas war hier immer los. Schon kurz vor Abreise der Schüler dieses Jahr war es so unglaublich still gewesen, dass man meinte, in einen Alptraum geraten zu sein. Nichts war mehr wie zuvor ohne Albus Dumbledore als Direktor.

Vermutlich hatte Harry deswegen beschlossen, nicht wieder hierher zurückzukehren. Und Ron, mit seiner Abneigung gegen alles, das mit lernen zu tun hatte, hatte sich ihm in dieser Beziehung angeschlossen. Die beiden hatten entschieden, dass sie voll für den Orden arbeiten und gegen Voldemort kämpfen würden. Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie ihnen bei diesem Vorhaben Gesellschaft leisten würde. Sie fühlte sich nicht als Kämpferin, vor allem momentan nicht. Und wenn sie an die Blicke dachte, die Harry ihr jedes Mal bei der Erwähnung von Professor Snapes Namen zuwarf, war sie sich auch nicht sicher, ob sie die Rolle der Kämpferin übernehmen _wollte_. Konnte sie gegen den Mann kämpfen, den sie liebte? Irgendwann würde das zwangsweise auf sie zukommen.

„Gehen Sie hinauf, Miss Granger! Professor Dumbledore bat um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen." Professor McGonagall nickte ihr freundlich zu und erst da wurde Hermine bewusst, dass sie bereits vor dem Steinernen Wasserspeier angekommen waren. Nervös trat sie auf die unterste Stufe der Wendeltreppe, die sich daraufhin knirschend nach oben drehte.

Sie klopfte kurz an und die Stimme, die sie daraufhin herein bat, klang leiser als sonst. Hermine kämpfte einen Moment gegen die Tränen und öffnete endlich die Tür.

Ein gütiges Lächeln lag auf Professor Dumbledores Lippen, als sie den Raum betrat. Sie wimmerte leise und legte sich eine Hand vor den Mund.

„Aber, aber, Miss Granger! Es gibt keinen Grund zu weinen", schalt er sie mit leicht geneigtem Kopf, während sie sich auf einen der Stühle vor dem Portrait setzte. Es war eine furchtbar groteske Situation.

„Doch, den gibt es", murmelte sie, schniefte jedoch entschlossen und wischte sich über die Augen.

Professor Dumbledore seufzte. „Die Zeiten sind wahrlich hart, aber wir sollten die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben. Ich würde Ihnen ja gerne etwas Süßes anbieten, aber ich fürchte, es schmeckt alles leicht ölig." Er musterte die Schüssel vor sich mit skeptischen Blicken.

„Danke, ich bin nicht besonders hungrig", wandte Hermine ein und versuchte sich an den Anblick ihres Direktors in einem Bild zu gewöhnen. Er sah gut aus, das musste sie zugeben. Gesund und frisch, besser als sie ihn im letzten Jahr jemals gesehen hatte. Das machte es etwas leichter. „Sie wollten mit mir sprechen?", fragte sie vorsichtig, als sie das Gefühl hatte, ihrer Stimme wieder vertrauen zu können.

„Allerdings. Ich denke, Sie wissen, worum es geht?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht wirklich. Professor McGonagall konnte mir nichts sagen."

„Nein, das ist wahr. Ich hielt es nicht für schlau, sie ohne Ihre Zusage in diese Sache einzuweihen." Er machte eine Pause und legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander. „Zuerst einmal muss ich Sie bitten, alles, was Sie hier sehen, vor allem meine Anwesenheit in diesem Bild, für sich zu behalten. Wir sollten Voldemort nicht zusätzlich daran erinnern, dass die ehemaligen Schulleiter von Hogwarts hier erscheinen." Er zwinkerte ihr kurz zu und Hermine nickte. „Mein Grund also, Sie herzubestellen, ist Professor Snape."

Hermine keuchte. Das war ein Treffer ins Schwarze, wie sie zugeben musste. Und es tat weh. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich da die richtige Ansprechpartnerin bin", sagte sie monoton und senkte den Blick.

„Ich denke schon. Miss Granger, ich hoffe, es ist Ihnen klar, dass Professor Snape in meinem Auftrag handelte." Sie sah zu Professor Dumbledore auf und der eindringliche Blick ließ sie sich wie ein dummes Mädchen fühlen.

„Ich hatte meine Zweifel", gab sie deswegen zu und schluckte betreten. Natürlich hatte sie diese nie vor Harry oder Ron zugegeben. Eigentlich hatte sie sich aus diesen Diskussionen immer komplett rausgehalten. Egal, welchen Standpunkt sie übernommen hätte, es wäre nie gut gegangen. Harry und Ron hätten eine Verteidigung von Professor Snape niemals zugelassen und sie... hätte sich nicht gegen ihn stellen können.

„Das hatte ich befürchtet. Nun, ich denke, ich werde etwas weiter ausholen müssen." Er dachte kurz nach, dann: „Miss Granger, wissen Sie, was ein Unbrechbarer Schwur ist?"

Sie nickte. „Ein Schwur, der eingehalten werden muss, weil er denjenigen tötet, der ihn bricht."

Professor Dumbledore nickte. „Professor Snape hatte einen solchen Schwur geleistet. Er schwor Narzissa Malfoy, dass er auf ihren Sohn Acht geben und dafür sorgen würde, dass Voldemort ihm nichts antat. Er hatte keine andere Wahl, als diesen Handel einzugehen, verstehen Sie? Es ging um die Tarnung und er konnte es nicht riskieren, dass man ihn durchschaut."

Hermine schluckte.

„Draco versuchte im letzten Jahr angestrengt, in den engeren Kreis der Todesser zu gelangen. Durch seinen Vater war mir bereits von Anfang an bewusst, dass er eine potentielle Gefahr war. Ich hatte ihn genau im Auge. Voldemort hielt es für angemessen, ihm einen Auftrag zu geben, der ihm die Tore zu seinem Ziel öffnen würde." Professor Dumbledore machte eine Pause. „Sein Auftrag bestand darin, mich zu töten."

Hermine schloss kurz die Augen. Sie hatte bereits erwartet, dass dies der Grund sein würde, warum Professor Dumbledore von dem Schwur begonnen hatte.

„Als es dann allerdings soweit war, dass er diesen Auftrag ausführen sollte, verließ ihn der Mut. Draco ist kein schlechter Mensch, Miss Granger. Er steht unter dem Einfluss seines Vaters." Der weißhaarige Mann seufzte. „Nun ist es allerdings so, dass Voldemort es nicht sehr schätzt, wenn seine Aufträge nicht ausgeführt werden. Draco schwebte in großer Gefahr und das ist der Moment, in dem Professor Snape ins Spiel kam..."

Er verfiel in Schweigen, doch Hermine wusste auch so, was er ihr damit sagen wollte: „Professor Snape war gezwungen, Sie an Dracos Stelle umzubringen, damit der Schwur ihn nicht umbringt."

Professor Dumbledore nickte. „Seine Rolle in diesem Krieg ist zu wichtig und das habe ich ihm mehrmals gesagt. Als es soweit war, wusste er, dass es keinen anderen Weg gab." Bedauern schwang in seiner Stimme mit und Hermine vermutete, dass ihm dieser Schritt auch nicht gefallen hatte. Dann schüttelte sie über ihre eigenen Gedanken den Kopf; natürlich hatte ihm die Tatsache, dass er umgebracht werden sollte, nicht gefallen.

„Bin ich nur hier, weil Sie mir die Zweifel an der Person von Professor Snape nehmen wollten? Ich habe bereits vorher nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass er auf Voldemorts Seite steht. Aber... ich kann diesen Standpunkt nicht vor Harry vertreten." Sie schluckte den Schmerz herunter, der ihr bei dem Gedanken an ihren besten Freund kam. Im Moment fühlte sie sich sehr alleine gelassen.

„Nein, ich habe Sie aus einem anderen Grund herbestellt. Severus hat mir im letzten Jahr hin und wieder von Ihren Treffen mit ihm berichtet. Er war sehr... oberflächlich, könnte man sagen, aber die Art, wie er über Sie sprach, ließ mich wissen, dass er Sie respektiert. Ich weiß nicht, was zwischen Ihnen vorgefallen ist. Aber ich brauche Ihre Hilfe, Miss Granger."

Nun richtete Hermine sich auf ihrem Stuhl auf. Die Aussicht, helfen zu können, ließ sie wieder wacher werden. „Wofür?"

„Professor McGonagall sagte mir, dass Severus verschwunden sei. Ich hatte gehofft, dass er trotz dieser Geschehnisse den Kontakt halten und einen Weg finden würde, den Orden von seinen Absichten zu überzeugen. Da dies anscheinend nicht der Fall ist, muss ich davon ausgehen, dass er sich auch aus Voldemorts Kreisen entfernt hat. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, Severus' Rolle in diesem Krieg aufzugeben. Es ist von äußerster Dringlichkeit, dass er bei Voldemort in Erscheinung tritt und weiterhin seine Rolle als treuer Todesser spielt." Sie nickte erneut. Das klang durchaus logisch, wenn auch sehr hart. Wäre sie selbst in Professor Snapes Position, sie könnte sich nicht vorstellen, einfach weiterzumachen. „Miss Granger, ich möchte Sie bitten, ihn zu suchen. Es gibt nur wenige Menschen, denen er vertraut und ich fürchte, Sie und ich sind die Einzigen, die momentan noch an seine Zugehörigkeit zur guten Seite glauben. Sie müssen ihn dazu bewegen, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren und zusammen mit dem Orden den Plan weiter durchzuführen."

Hermine hatte Professor Dumbledore selten zuvor einen so eindringlichen Ton benutzen hören. Sie sank ein wenig auf ihrem Stuhl zusammen und schluckte. „Ich weiß doch gar nicht, wo ich nach ihm suchen soll", murmelte sie ängstlich. Die Vorstellung, Professor Snape in dieser Verfassung gegenüber zu treten, gefiel ihr nicht im Mindesten. Er hatte den Hang dazu, unausstehlich und kalt zu werden, wenn er mit sich selbst unzufrieden war, und sie mochte sich das Maß seiner momentanen Unzufriedenheit gar nicht vorstellen.

„Es gibt ein Haus im Norden von England. Es gehörte seinen Eltern, bis diese verstarben. Soweit ich weiß, hat er es nie verkauft. Ich denke, dort wäre der beste Ort, um mit Ihrer Suche zu beginnen." Professor Dumbledore machte eine Pause. „Ich weiß, was ich von Ihnen verlange, ist nicht wenig. Dennoch bitte ich Sie, zumindest darüber nachzudenken. Es ist wichtig, dass Severus seine Aufgabe wieder aufnimmt."

Als er sie nun beinahe flehend ansah, wurde Hermine bewusst, wie viel Kraft es ihn kosten musste, sie darum zu bitten. Bis vor drei Wochen hätte er diese Aufgabe noch selbst übernommen und sie hätte nicht einmal davon erfahren, dass etwas mit Professor Snape nicht stimmte. Nun musste er eine Schülerin zu einem psychisch angeschlagenen Lehrer schicken, der durchaus dazu in der Lage war, ihr etwas anzutun. Diese Aufgabe war nicht nur nahezu unlösbar, sondern auch äußerst gefährlich.

Und dann dachte sie an den Moment, in dem er sich von ihr verabschiedet hatte. Im Regen auf den Ländereien hatte er gewusst, welche Aufgabe an diesem Abend höchstwahrscheinlich auf ihn zukommen würde. Er hatte gewusst, dass danach nichts mehr so sein würde wie zuvor. Vielleicht hatte er sogar bedauert, dass er sie nicht einweihen konnte. Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass sie sich damit einem der größten Wunschträume hingab, die sie jemals gehabt hatte, Hermine wollte einfach daran glauben, dass es etwas zwischen ihnen gegeben hatte. Eine besondere Bindung, ein gewisses Vertrauen und Respekt, den er sonst nicht vielen entgegenbrachte. Sie wollte ihm beweisen, dass sich an dieser Bindung nichts geändert hatte.

„Ich werde es versuchen", fügte sie sich deswegen mit leiser Stimme dem Wunsch ihres ehemaligen Schulleiters und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Ein dumpfes Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend sagte ihr, dass die kommenden Wochen noch schwerer werden würden als die vergangenen.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Ich weiß, das war eher ein Brückenteil. Aber im nächsten Kapitel gibt es dann wieder eine gehörige Portion Snape und zwar in Höchstform! ;) 


	19. Die Höhle des Löwen

Äherm... Das kommt davon, wenn man sich am Telefon verquatscht. Eigentlich hätte das Kapitel längst online sein sollen... Na ja, es ist Wochenende, von daher hoffe ich, dass ihr mir noch mal verzeihen könnt. ;) Dafür gibt es – wie versprochen – Snape in Höchstform.  
Wie immer an dieser Stelle Danke für die Reviews! Ich weiß, es sind noch nicht alle beantwortet, aber das kommt noch. Ich dachte, ihr würdet das neue Kapitel vorerst bevorzugen. :D  
Also, viel Spaß!

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Too long, too late,  
who was I to make you wait?  
Just one chance, just one breath.  
Just in case there's just one left...

_(Nickelback – Far away)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 19 – Die Höhle des Löwen**

Nachdem Hermine zugestimmt hatte, Severus Snape suchen zu gehen, hatte Professor Dumbledore Professor McGonagall ebenfalls ins Büro gerufen und ihr die Lage erläutert. Die Stimmung der Lehrerin hatte zwischen Entsetzen, Unglaube, Wut und Hass geschwankt, war letztendlich aber zur Resignation abgeflacht.

„Du bist ein sturer, alter Mann, Albus! Ich hoffe sehr, dass dein Plan so verläuft, wie du es dir vorstellst." Mit verschränkten Armen und eindeutig beleidigter Miene hatte sie ihrem ehemaligen Vorgesetzten diese Worte gesagt.

„Das hoffe ich auch, Minerva."

Hermine hatte geschluckt, als sie den mächtigsten Magier aller Zeiten resigniert in einem Bilderrahmen sitzen sah. Dieser Anblick war beinahe noch schlimmer, als die Tatsache zu akzeptieren, dass er tot war.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Anschließend hatten sie Hogwarts wieder verlassen und zumindest Hermine empfand ehrliches Bedauern dabei. Egal, was am Ende des letzten Schuljahres hier geschehen war – Hogwarts mochte für sie vielleicht keine unüberwindbare Festung mehr sein, aber es bot dennoch den Status einer gewissen Sicherheit. Sie wusste nicht, wie Malfoy es geschafft hatte, die Todesser ins Gebäude zu bekommen; für derartige Erklärungen war keine Zeit gewesen. Doch sie war sich sicher, dass dies so schnell nicht wieder möglich sein würde.

_Wozu auch? Voldemort hat sein Ziel erreicht. Hogwarts ist für ihn nun nicht mehr interessant._

Professor McGonagall begleitete Hermine zum Fuchsbau zurück; dieses Mal apparierten sie allerdings draußen und nicht direkt im Haus; die Lehrerin hielt sie noch einmal zurück. „Ich finde es sehr mutig von Ihnen, dass Sie diese Aufgabe übernommen haben", sagte sie sanft und lächelte Hermine aus müden Augen an.

„Alles, was in meiner Macht steht", antwortete sie und versuchte das Lächeln zu erwidern, doch es fühlte sich ziemlich verrutscht und unecht an. „Ich bin keine großartige Kämpferin, Professor McGonagall. Die feinen Arbeiten liegen mir eher. Ich weiß nicht, in welcher Verfassung Professor Snape sein wird, aber ich habe die Hoffnung, dass ich zu ihm durchdringen kann." Mit beinahe verzweifelt hoffendem Blick verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie sollte sich das Weinen möglichst bald abgewöhnen; Professor Snape hasste es, wenn Schüler weinten.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück, Hermine!"

Bei der Nennung ihres Vornamens sah Hermine zu ihrer Lehrerin auf. Es war, als hätte sie sie in diesem Moment als eine Kämpferin im Auftrag des Ordens akzeptiert, auch wenn sie nicht in den direkten Krieg eingreifen würde. Noch nicht. „Danke."

Professor McGonagall seufzte. „Möchten Sie, dass ich den anderen erkläre, was Sie vorhaben?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke, das muss ich alleine tun." Es würde sie ihre Freundschaft zu Harry und Ron kosten.

„In Ordnung. Dann werde ich derweil ins Ministerium gehen und eine einstweilige Verfügung erwirken. Sie werden Ihren Zauberstab brauchen, denke ich." Professor McGonagall nickte ihr zum Abschied einmal kurz zu und disapparierte dann.

Hermine starrte noch einen Moment auf die Stelle, auf der die Direktorin gestanden hatte, dann wandte sie sich um und kehrte in den Fuchsbau zurück. Es war erstaunlich still geworden. Die Küche war leer und ihr Blick wanderte zu der großen Uhr in der Küche. Die Zeiger von Mr Weasley, Fred und Georg deuteten auf ‚Arbeit', Percys auf ‚Verloren', die meisten anderen auf ‚Zuhause'. Dies veranlasste Hermine dazu, durch das Wohnzimmer zur Terrassentür zu gehen und in den Garten hinauszutreten.

Mrs Weasley steckte bis zur Hüfte in einem Busch und versuchte, ihn in eine annehmbare Form zu zaubern, während Harry, Ron und Ginny in ein Quidditchspiel vertieft waren. Als Mrs Weasley allerdings erfreut quietschend aus dem Beet trat und auf Hermine zukam, beendeten auch die anderen ihre Beschäftigung und landeten hart auf dem Boden, Ron mit dem Rücken voran. Er klopfte sich den Staub von der Hose, als er auf sie zugelaufen kam.

„Hermine, was wollte McGonagall?", fragte er sofort und sah sie begierig an. Die anderen stimmten ihm in dieser Frage nickend zu und Hermine hatte das Gefühl, als würde sich ein zentnerschweres Gewicht auf ihre Brust legen.

Wortlos ging sie zu einem der Gartenstühle hinüber und während die Sonne ihr Gesicht erwärmte, sie dem fröhlichen Zwitschern der Vögel lauschte und sich wünschte, einfach nur normale Ferien mit ihren Freunden verleben zu können, sammelte sie ihre Kräfte, um dieses Gespräch irgendwo zu beginnen. „Professor Dumbledore ist in seinem Gemälde erwacht", sagte sie dann betont leise und öffnete blinzelnd ihre Augen. „Und bevor ihr etwas sagt, nein, es darf diesen Garten nicht verlassen!" Sie hatte über eine Möglichkeit gedacht, das alles ohne die Erwähnung von Professor Dumbledore zu erklären, doch die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Professor McGonagall sie aussandte, um Professor Snape zu suchen, war sehr gering. Die Sympathie zwischen den beiden Lehrern war alles andere als überschwenglich gewesen, wie eigentlich zwischen allen und Professor Snape.

Zur Antwort erhielt sie vorerst nur betretenes Schweigen, sah allerdings auf Harrys Gesicht ein hoffnungsvolles Glimmen auftauchen. Es war die gleiche Hoffnung, die sie auch gehabt hatte. Und zu einem gewissen Grad war sie auch noch da, doch der Anblick eines machtlosen Professor Dumbledore hatte ihr Weltbild sehr ins Wanken gebracht.

„Was wollte er von dir?", brach Ginny endlich die Stille und wischte sich über die von der sommerlichen Hitze feuchte Stirn.

Hermine fröstelte. „Er bat mich darum..." Ein tiefer Atemzug. „Er bat mich darum, nach Professor Snape zu suchen und ihn in den Orden zurückzuholen."

Sie schaffte es nicht, die anderen bei diesen Worten anzusehen. Das war das erste Mal, dass sie sich fragte, warum sie Professor Snape damals, vor fast zwei Jahren, nicht einfach liegen gelassen hatte. Es hätte alles so viel leichter sein können. Sie hätte ihn bedenkenlos hassen und mit Harry und Ron Rachepläne schmieden können, die zwar nichts besser, aber alles irgendwie leichter gemacht hätten.

_Oder er wäre tot und ich hätte mir ewig Vorwürfe gemacht._

„Das hat er nicht!", brachte Harry in diesem Moment fassungslos hervor und Hermine hob einen leidenden Blick. „Snape... war sein Mörder!"

„Es war alles geplant, Harry. Professor Snape hatte einen Unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet, er hatte keine andere Wahl." Hermine schluckte. Der Hass auf Harrys Gesicht zeigte ihr ganz deutlich, dass er das nicht als Entschuldigung durchgehen lassen würde.

„Natürlich hat er einen Schwur geleistet! Voldemort gegenüber!" Nicht nur Ron zuckte zusammen bei dem Namen, auch Mrs Weasley legte erschrocken eine Hand auf ihre Brust und das Geschirr auf dem kleinen Gartentisch hüpfte erschrocken in die Höhe, nur um klirrend und teilweise beschädigt wieder zu landen. Einige Gnome steckten neugierig ihre Köpfe aus den Büschen hervor.

„Er steht auf unserer Seite", murmelte Hermine kraftlos. Sie hatte nicht vor, jetzt mit Harry zu diskutieren. Er wollte es nicht glauben und sie hatte nicht genug geschlafen, um sich mit ihm zu streiten. Wobei vermutlich gerade ihre kampflose Hinnahme seiner Reaktion das war, was ihn zusätzlich wütend machte.

„Tut er nicht! Du wirst ihn nicht suchen, oder Hermine? Sag, dass du das nicht tun wirst!"

Die Weasleys traten alle einen Schritt zurück, als Harry sie so anfuhr, und selbst Hermine fiel es schwer, nicht auf ihrem Stuhl zurückzuweichen. Hatte sie ihren Freund irgendwann einmal dermaßen wütend erlebt?

„Ich will es tun. Ich muss es tun." Ihre Stimme hatte einen erstaunlichen Grad der Entschlossenheit angenommen. Sie hielt Harrys Blick stand und zeigte ihm so, dass sie es nicht nur auf Pflichtgefühl gegenüber Professor Dumbledore tat, sondern es auch wirklich wollte.

Harry starrte sie enttäuscht und tief verletzt an. Dann ruckte ein ungläubiges Nicken durch seinen Kopf und er stürmte aus dem Garten, ehe irgendjemand ihn aufhalten konnte.

Ron sah ihm perplex hinterher, dann kehrten seine Blicke zu Hermine zurück. Genauso wie seine Mutter, schien er noch an ihrer ersten Bemerkung zu knabbern und den Streit eben eher beiläufig mitbekommen zu haben. Dann blinzelte er einige Male und fragte: „Warum du?"

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Hermine hatte es vorgezogen, diese letzte Frage nicht zu beantworten. Sie war mit einem gemurmelten „Ich muss meine Sachen zusammenpacken" aufgestanden und hatte den Garten verlassen. Das hier war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um die Geschehnisse der letzten zwei Jahre richtig zu stellen und in einen vernünftigen Kontext zu bringen. Ron würde noch früh genug erfahren, dass sie Professor Snape liebte.

In ihrem und Ginnys Zimmer zog sie eine nicht zu große Reisetasche hervor und begann, beinahe wahllos Kleidungsstücke hineinzuwerfen. Sie achtete nicht darauf, ob sie zerknitterten oder sauber waren; derartige Kleinigkeiten könnte sie mit einem simplen Zauber richten, wenn sie sie anziehen wollte.

Gefangen in ihrer Verzweiflung und Wut, bemerkte sie nicht, dass Ginny hinter ihr den Raum betrat. Erst ihre Stimmte riss Hermine aus ihrem Tun: „Du wirst ihn also nicht aufgeben, hm?"

Die Brünette erschrak und richtete sich dann auf, den Blick aus dem Fenster vor sich gerichtet. Ihre Hände zitterten und sie griff hastig nach der Tasche, damit Ginny es nicht sah. Dieser ganze verdammte Tag wäre weitaus weniger schwer, wenn sie letzte Nacht hätte schlafen können. Die Müdigkeit zehrte an ihren Nerven und der Drang, sich einfach weinend aufs Bett zu schmeißen, war sehr groß.

„Nein", antwortete sie schließlich. Sie war kein kleines Kind mehr; die Option _‚bockig weinen und alles ignorieren'_ stand nicht mehr zur Debatte. Es ging um mehr als ihre Gefühlslage. Es ging um einen Krieg und um ihre beste Waffe. Sie musste sich zusammenreißen.

„Ich hoffe, dass es noch nicht zu spät dafür ist."

„Ich werde es sehen, wenn ich ihn finde." Hermine seufzte und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Ich habe Angst vor dem Moment, Ginny." Ihre Stimme klang schwächlich. Sie hatte das nicht gewollt; weder die Gefühle für Professor Snape, noch den Streit mit Harry und unweigerlich auch mit Ron. Für ihre Freunde wäre sie wirklich gerne die gewesen, die sie sich wünschten. Aber es ging nicht. Es gab Mächte, die waren größer als bloße Wünsche und Hermine musste sich ihnen beugen.

„Ich weiß. Aber wenn jemand es schaffen kann, dann du, Mine." Ginny trat zu ihr und drehte ihre Freundin zu sich herum. Hermine legte den Kopf schief und zuckte mit den Schultern; eine eher hilflose als desinteressierte Geste.

„Und was wenn nicht?" Das war generell die Frage, die sie sich stellen sollte. Was, wenn Professor Snape doch böse war? Was, wenn Professor Dumbledore sich irrte? Was, wenn sie es nicht schaffte, zu ihm durchzudringen? Was, wenn er sie hochkant wieder rausschmeißen würde? Und welche Frage noch am interessantesten war: vor welcher Antwort hatte sie die größte Angst?

Hermines Kopf begann zu schwirren und sie klammerte sich noch fester an ihrer Tasche fest. Wenn sie jetzt umkippte, würde Mrs Weasley sie niemals gehen lassen. Das konnte sie sich nicht leisten.

„Daran darfst du gar nicht denken!", mahnte Ginny sie nun und ahnte nicht, um wie viele Fragen sie Hermine damit erleichterte.

„Danke, Ginny." Hermine schloss ihre Freundin in den Arm, wurde allerdings durch ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen.

Professor McGonagall war zurück und sah betreten in eine andere Richtung, nachdem sie den Kopf ins Zimmer gestreckt und erkannt hatte, in welcher Situation sie störte. „Sind Sie soweit, Miss Granger?", fragte sie dann unverbindlich und Hermine nickte.

„Ja, ich bin bereit."

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Hermine war sich nicht sicher, was schlimmer war, apparieren oder Portschlüssel. Sie hatte heute bereits beides hinter sich und zumindest der Portschlüssel löste eine leichte Übelkeit bei ihr aus, die sie – als sie im Nordosten Englands ankam – mit rudernden Armen nach einem Halt suchen ließ.

Für einige Momente blieb sie an den hölzernen Zaun gelehnt stehen und sah sich um. Die Sonne stand hoch und sie wusste vom Fuchsbau, dass es auf den Mittag zuging. Mrs Weasley hatte sich überaus beschäftigt wirkend an den Herd gestellt, als Hermine das Haus verlassen hatte. Anscheinend war sie sich nicht sicher, wie sie mit Hermines Entschluss umgehen sollte.

Sie stand in einer recht abgeschiedenen Landschaft. Der Zaun gehörte zu einer Pferdekoppel, die mindestens das Gebiet von zwei Hektar umfasste. Mehrere Tiere tollten darauf und Hermine beobachtete sie ein paar Minuten verträumt. Der Gedanke, hier einen Reiturlaub zu verbringen, war durchaus reizvoll, wie sie errötend zugeben musste. Eigentlich hatte sie nie viel für Pferde übrig gehabt, doch im Vergleich zu dem Grund ihrer Anwesenheit war alles besser. Selbst ein Quidditchspiel - mit ihr als Sucher - klang momentan wie ein wundervoller Zeitvertreib.

Der Wind, der ihre Haare flattern ließ, hatte eine leicht salzige Note und sie erinnerte sich daran, was Professor Dumbledore ihr noch über diese Grafschaft gesagt hatte. Scarborough lag unweit von der Nordsee und es konnte höchstens einen paar Kilometer weit sein, ehe sie diese auch sehen könnte. Die Stadt war als Kurort bekannt und beherbergte früher eine erstaunliche Anzahl Hexen und Magier.

Es war also nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass die Familie Snape sich entschieden hatte, ihren Landsitz hierher zu verlegen und wenn Professor McGonagall richtig gezielt hatte, dann gehörte diese Koppel ebenfalls zum Anwesen. Laut Professor Dumbledore wurde es nur noch von einem Hausherren bewohnt, den Professor Snape eingestellt hatte. Sie fragte sich, warum er den Landsitz überhaupt behielt, wenn er doch nie hier war.

_Vielleicht für Gelegenheiten wie diese_, erinnerte sie eine hartnäckige kleine Stimme, der sie schon so manches Mal gerne ihre Meinung gesagt hätte. Nur dass sie meistens Recht hatte.

Seufzend verließ sie schließlich die Sicherheit des Zauns und trat mit ihrer Tasche über der Schulter auf den schmalen Sandweg, der daran vorbeiführte. Er schlängelte sich einen kleinen Hügel hinauf und als Hermine am höchsten Punkt angekommen war, konnte sie vor sich ein imposantes Anwesen sehen.

Sie nahm sich einige Minuten, um diesen Anblick auf sich wirken zu lassen. Es strahlte eine düstere Aura aus, was aber an dem eher karg bewachsenen Garten mit dem knorrigen Baum im Zentrum liegen könnte. Die Sonne schien im Moment von oben auf das Gebäude und ließ so unter den kleinen Vorsprüngen und Giebeln dunkle Schatten entstehen, die sich weit hinabzogen und beinahe wie Augenringe unter den Fenstern lagen. Die gesamte Front war mit Holz verkleidet und erweckte so den Anschein eines alten Landhauses. Es gab sogar Fensterläden, wie sie lächelnd feststellte.

Im Radius von etwa einhundert Metern um das Gebäude herum stand ein hoher, schwarzer Metallzaun mit gewundenen Verzierungen an den beängstigend spitzen Enden. Hermine konnte die Pforte beinahe quietschen hören, ohne auch nur in der Nähe zu sein.

Der Weg wand sich noch etwa einen halben Kilometer durch die Natur und so setzte sie sich in Bewegung. Sie konnte nicht noch mehr Zeit verplempern, nachdem Professor Snape vermutlich bereits zwei Wochen lang keinen Kontakt mehr zu Voldemort gehabt hatte.

Während sie den Weg entlang ging, schlug die schwere Tasche immer wieder gegen ihre Kniekehlen und mehr als einmal wäre sie beinahe gestolpert. Der Schlafmangel der letzten Tage machte sich bemerkbar und ihr Herzschlag flatterte rasend und irgendwie ungenügend in ihrem Körper. Alles in allem musste sie zugeben, dass sie sich absolut mies fühlte und eigentlich gerne etwas anderes getan hätte, als sich ausgerechnet Professor Snape zu stellen. Die Idee einer Quidditchkarriere kam ihr wieder in den Sinn.

Wobei sich Professor Snape das letzte Mal, als sie am Ende gewesen war, als durchaus hilfreich erwiesen hatte. Sie erinnerte sich trotz aller Peinlichkeiten gerne an die vierundzwanzig Stunden, die sie in seinem Büro verbracht hatte. Es hatte eine gewisse Einigkeit zwischen ihnen geherrscht, die sich auch auf die nachfolgenden Treffen ausgedehnt hatte.

Bevor sie wieder an den Abend von Professor Dumbledores Tod dachte, brach Hermine ihren Gedankengang ab und blieb nun direkt vor dem Metallzaun stehen. Sie hatte schon von weitem vermutet, dass er wirklich hoch war, doch als sie nun nach oben blickte, stellte sie fest, dass er mindestens ihre dreifache Körperhöhe besaß. Die Sonne stach ihr ins Auge und ein neuer Schwindel erfasste sie.

Rasch griff sie nach einer der Streben und hielt sich daran fest, dann schob sie die Tür ein Stück auf; gerade weit genug, damit sie hindurchpasste. Wie erwartet, quietschte das Tor herzerweichend und Hermine verzog das Gesicht.

Sie sah sich wachsam um, beinahe rechnete sie bereits mit einem Wachhund oder der magischen und weitaus gefährlicheren Variante – auch wenn sie nicht wusste, wie diese aussah. Bisher hatte es immer eine magische Variante gegeben. Doch hier kam ihr weder das eine, noch das andere entgegen und so bewegte sie sich vorsichtig die Auffahrt hinauf zur Haustür.

Sie war schwarz – natürlich – und in das Holz war ein großer, schmiedeeiserner Türklopfer eingelassen. Er hatte die Form einer Schlange, die sich in den eigenen Schwanz biss und so einen Kreis bildete. Hermine betrachtete sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, ehe sie ihre Tasche auf die Schwelle stellte und einmal tief durchatmete.

Sie straffte ihre Haltung, sagte sich mehrmals, dass sie ausgeschlafen und wild entschlossen war und streckte die Hand nach dem Türklopfer aus. Urplötzlich kehrte Leben in die Schlange und sie entließ ihren Schwanz, allerdings nur, um nach Hermines Finger zu schnappen. Erschrocken nach Luft ringend, zog sie ihre Hand zurück.

_Das sieht ihm so richtig ähnlich._

Hermine rümpfte missmutig die Nase und zog es dann vor, ein Stück unterhalb des Türklopfers mit ihren Fingerknöcheln zu klopfen. Das Geräusch hallte laut durch das Haus und sie trat einen Schritt zurück.

Dann wartete sie.

Es dauerte lange, bis sie überhaupt irgendwas von drinnen vernahm und selbst das beschränkte sich auf einige vorsichtige Schritte. Es wurde wieder still und sie wartete weiter.

Nach einigen Minuten klopfte sie erneut. Sie wusste nun, dass jemand da war und sie würde nicht gehen, ehe dieser jemand ihr geöffnet und Auskunft gegeben hatte. Wahlweise konnte dieser jemand, von dem sie hoffte, dass es Professor Snape war, sie auch einfach hereinlassen, aber soweit wagte sie noch gar nicht zu denken.

Das ganze Spiel spielte sie eine ganze Zeit. Dreimal klopfen, einige Minuten warten und dann das ganze wieder von vorne. Allmählich wanderte die Sonne am Haus vorbei und der vorher im Schatten gelegene Eingang wurde von warmen Strahlen geflutet, die es zumindest ein bisschen schafften, ihr Frösteln zu mildern.

Irgendwann hatte Hermine aufgehört, ihre Versuche zu zählen und ebenso die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass Professor Snape ihr heute noch die Tür öffnen würde. Dementsprechend erschrak sie heftig, als nach einem weiteren Klopfen plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen wurde. Falls Professor Snape überrascht gewesen sein sollte, sie hier zu sehen, so ließ er es sich nicht mehr anmerken.

„Sind Sie eigentlich wirklich so schwer von Begriff oder haben Sie es sich zum Ziel gemacht, mir den letzten Nerv zu rauben?" Er keifte fuchsteufelswild und Hermine konnte ein paar Speicheltropfen durch die Luft fliegen sehen.

Professor Snape stierte sie böse an und sie musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, um nicht auf dem Absatz umzudrehen und wegzulaufen. Deswegen war sie nicht hier. Sie musste versuchen, hinter diese Wut und Ablehnung zu sehen und vor allem musste sie sich daran erinnern, wie er im Regen auf den Ländereien gewesen war.

_Er mag dich, Hermine. Er muss dich mögen, sonst hätte er dich nicht so angefasst. Und zum Teufel, wenn er dich schon nicht mag, so respektiert er dich wenigstens! Reiß dich zusammen!_

„Guten Tag, Professor Snape", brachte sie nach einiger Zeit deutlich und ruhig hervor und seine Augen verengten sich noch ein Stück.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was daran gut sein sollte, Miss Granger. Scheren Sie sich weg, ich will Sie hier nicht sehen!"

Hermine biss die Zähne aufeinander. Er wollte die Tür bereits vor ihrer Nase wieder zuschlagen, als sie einen Fuß dazwischen stellte. Sie konnte regelrecht sehen, wie unbändiger Zorn durch seinen Körper wallte und seine Hände zittern ließ.

„Habe ich mich unklar ausgedrückt?" Die Ruhe, die in seiner Stimme lag, bestätigte ihre Theorie. Professor Snape wurde erst dann wirklich gefährlich, wenn er in einer Situation wie dieser vollkommen ruhig sprach; sie hatte damit bereits ihre Erfahrungen gemacht.

„Nein. Aber Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, dass diese Aufforderungen bei mir keinen Sinn haben." _Du bist nicht als seine Schülerin hier_, sagte sie sich immer wieder; ein weiterer, wohlgemeinter Rat von Professor Dumbledore.

„Miss Granger", begann er, nun mit geschlossenen Augen. Hermine nutzte diese Gelegenheit, um sich seine Gestalt etwas genauer anzusehen. Er trug keinen Umhang, nur eine schwarze Hose und ein gleichfarbiges Hemd. Die Hand, die am Türrahmen lag, war weiß und seine Gesichtsmuskeln unangenehm verspannt. Hermine schluckte. „Welcher Teufel auch immer Sie geritten hat, hierher zu kommen, fangen Sie ihn wieder ein und gehen Sie dorthin zurück, wo Sie hergekommen sind!"

Sie holte tief Luft, dann: „Albus Dumbledore."

Stille.

Professor Snape riss seine Augen auf und starrte sie ausdruckslos an. Auf eine verdrehte Art beruhigte Hermine diese Reaktion, denn immerhin wusste sie nun, wo sein wunder Punkt lag. Sie hatte die Stelle gefunden, an der sie einhaken konnte.

„Was?" Nur ein Keuchen. Hatte sie Professor Snape jemals keuchen gehört?

„Der Teufel. Sein Name ist Albus Dumbledore." Es fiel ihr zunehmend schwer, die Ruhe in ihrer Stimme zu bewahren und so zu tun, als hätte sie die Kontrolle über alles. Denn das hatte sie nicht.

„Mit solchen Dingen macht man keine Scherze, Miss Granger."

Noch klang er benommen, doch sie wusste, dass es nicht lange dauern würde, ehe er seine alte Form zurückerlangen würde. „Das ist kein Scherz. Professor Dumbledore ist in seinem Gemälde im Büro der Schulleiter erwacht und scheint gewillt, seinen Plan auch weiterhin durchzuziehen. Er hat mich zu Ihnen geschickt."

Sie fixierte den Blick ihres Lehrers, der einerseits kalt und verschlossen war, andererseits jedoch auch so etwas wie unterdrückte Hilflosigkeit zeigte. Der Mord an Albus Dumbledore hatte ihn noch ein ganzes Stück weiter in die Isolation getrieben und Hermine tat es unendlich weh, ihn so zu sehen.

Schließlich spürte sie, dass Professor Snape sie nun nicht mehr abweisen würde. Vorsichtig zog sie den Fuß aus der Tür und richtete sich wieder auf. „Darf ich nun reinkommen?"

Diese Frage riss ihn aus seiner Starre und Hermine konnte sehen, wie die Mauern sich wieder aufbauten. „Ich sagte bereits, was ich von Ihrer Anwesenheit halte. Verschwinden Sie!" Dann knallte die Tür zu und Hermine blinzelte irritiert. Sie hörte, wie ein Schlüssel mehrmals im Schloss gedreht wurde, dann entfernten sich die Schritte und es wurde still.

„So war das nicht geplant", murmelte sie leise und trat einen Schritt zurück. Die Schlange starrte sie hämisch grinsend an und Hermines Augen wurden zu schmalen Schlitzen. Professor Snapes Verhalten löste in ihr eine in letzter Zeit fremd gewordene Wut aus und so zückte sie ihren Zauberstab. Wenn sie schon zaubern durfte, sollte sie das auch ausnutzen.

„_Alohomora"_, befahl sie mit leiser Stimme und die Tür schwang auf. Aus welchem Grund auch immer hatte Professor Snape es versäumt, die Tür anders als physikalisch zu verschließen. Sie schnappte sich ihre Tasche und betrat leise die Eingangshalle.

Zu ihrer Rechten führte eine große Treppe hinauf in das obere Stockwerk. Die Stufen waren mit Teppich ausgelegt und auf den Enden der Geländer waren kunstvolle Figuren in das Holz geschnitzt.

Ihr gegenüber an der Wand stand eine große Pendeluhr, die vernehmlich tickte und dem Haus einen sehr alten Touch gab. Hermine betrachtete dennoch einige Momente lang das Schwingen des Pendels; es wirkte irgendwie beruhigend.

Vor der Treppe nach oben stand eine niedrige Kommode mit einigen Nippesfiguren, die irgendwie gar nicht zu Professor Snape passen wollten. Vor allem, wenn sie an seine Räume in Hogwarts dachte, schien das ein echter Stilbruch zu sein. Nichtsdestotrotz beobachteten die Figuren sie argwöhnisch und verfolgten jeden Schritt, den sie tat, unterhielten sich leise tuschelnd.

Hermine wandte den Blick ab. Sie konnte sich nur schwer vorstellen, dass Professor Snape hier wohnen sollte. Das Haus hatte eher den Stil einer alten Dame und erst, als sie sich das bewusst machte, erinnerte sie sich daran, dass Professor Snape sicherlich schon seit langem nicht mehr hier gewesen war. Vermutlich war das Haus noch so eingerichtet, wie seine Mutter oder eine sonstige Verwandte es hinterlassen hatte. Ja, das passte eindeutig besser.

Ihre Tasche am Eingang stehen lassend, bewegte sie sich vorsichtig auf eine Tür zu ihrer Linken zu. Sie führte in einen großen Salon, in dem neben einem alten Flügel und dem Kamin auch eine Sitzecke mit einem betagten Sofa und drei Sesseln stand. Der Boden war mit Parkett ausgelegt und wurde nur stellenweise mit kunstvollen Teppichen belegt. An den Wänden hingen große Gemälde, von denen sich einige bewegten und den Gast interessiert musterten, während andere unbewegliche Muggelkunstwerke waren.

Ansonsten war der Raum leer und Hermine wollte sich gerade wieder abwenden und ihre Erkundungstour fortsetzen, als sie grob herumgerissen und gegen die Wand gepresst wurde. Professor Snape griff nach ihren Händen und stieß sie unsanft über ihrem Kopf gegen den unebenen Putz, so dass sie einige Schrammen auf dem Handrücken davontrug. Sein restlicher Körper allerdings war in angemessenem Abstand von ihr.

Dann beugte er seinen Kopf zu ihrem herunter und funkelte sie ungehalten an. „Würden Sie vielleicht die Güte haben, mir zu erklären, was Sie dazu veranlasst, in mein Haus einzubrechen, Miss Granger?", schnarrte er und betonte ihren Namen auf eine Art und Weise, die ihr die Kehle zuschnürte.

„Sie... h-haben vergessen mich reinzulassen, bevor Sie die Tür schlossen...", antwortete sie beinahe patzig und fürchtete sich gleich darauf vor seiner Reaktion.

„Ich hatte nicht vorgehabt, Sie reinzulassen." Der Druck auf ihre Handgelenke verstärkte sich und Hermine stöhnte verhalten, während sie sich auf die Unterlippe biss.

„Das ist wirklich sehr schade. Denn ich habe einen Auftrag zu erfüllen", beharrte sie und nahm sich fest vor, nicht aufzugeben. Egal, was Professor Snape tat oder sagte, sie würde nicht gehen. Sie _konnte_ nicht gehen. Ihn so zu sehen, war beinahe mehr, als sie ertragen konnte.

„Das ist nicht meine Sache!", schrie er sie nun an und ließ kurz von ihren Händen ab, nur um sie danach umso fester gegen die Wand zu schlagen. „Ich will, dass Sie mein Haus verlassen, haben Sie mich verstanden?"

Sie spürte so etwas wie ein verzweifeltes Schluchzen, das sich tief in ihrer Brust gebildet hatte. Doch Hermine schaffte es rechtzeitig, dieses nicht an die Oberfläche zu lassen. „Nein!", schrie sie in der gleichen Lautstärke zurück und sah ihn heftig atmend an. „Das hier ist nicht mehr nur Ihre Sache. Das hier ist ein Krieg und Sie können nicht auf halbem Wege einfach aussteigen! Dumbledore ist tot und das ist verdammt scheiße! Aber jetzt schmeißen Sie nicht alles hin, sondern ziehen Sie es durch! Seien Sie kein Feigling, verdammt!"

Stille. Bis auf Hermines aufgebrachtes Atmen war nichts zu hören.

Professor Snapes Augen hatten sich geweitet und nun ließ er sie endlich los und trat ein paar Schritte in die Eingangshalle. „Sie haben ja keine Ahnung...", murmelte er und stemmte eine Hand in die Seite, während er begann, seine Kreise zu ziehen.

Hermine strich sich mit schmerzerfüllter Miene über die Handgelenke. „Dann erklären Sie es mir!", bat sie nun schon ruhiger und flehender klingend.

„Das geht Sie nichts an."

Sie schnaubte. „Dann lassen Sie mich wenigstens hier übernachten, ehe ich nach Hogwarts zurückkehre und Professor Dumbledore sage, dass der Mann, dem er vertraut hat, alles hingeschmissen hat!" Zornfunkelnd fixierte sie die müden Gesichtszüge ihres Lehrers.

„Sie bleiben keine fünf Minuten länger hier!"

Hermine schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief durch. „Professor Snape, es ist spät und der Ort ist mindestens sieben Meilen entfernt. Ich habe kein Geld bei mir und ob ich dort noch ein Zimmer finde, ist mehr als fragwürdig."

Er verzog seinen Mund zu etwas, das man als abstraktes Grinsen bezeichnen könnte. „Und es ist ja nicht so, als ob Sie nicht apparieren könnten."

Hermine wischte sich müde mit einer Hand über die Stirn. „Sehe ich so aus, als könne ich heute noch apparieren?"

Professor Snape musterte sie aufmerksam. Seine Blicke glitten an ihren zitternden Fingern herab zu ihrer leicht gekrümmten Haltung und kehrten schließlich zu den Augenringen zurück. Er verzog missmutig das Gesicht, offenbar zum gleichen Schluss kommend, wie sie nur wenige Sekunden zuvor. Und das gefiel ihm nicht im Mindesten.

_Elender Bastard!_

„Oben sind genug Zimmer, suchen Sie sich eines aus", wies er sie dann an und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Hermine starrte ihm perplex hinterher. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie das nun als Erfolg oder Niederlage auffassen sollte und konnte eigentlich nur abwarten. Missmutig griff sie nach ihrer Tasche und zog sich die Stufen hinauf. Sie mochte dieses Haus nicht, so viel stand schon mal fest.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Zugegeben, das ist ein ziemlich großer Schritt zurück, aber ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass Snape in dieser Situation irgendwie anders reagiert. Erwähnte ich schon, dass ich Kämpfe mit diesem sturen Kerl ausgefochten habe? °seufz° 


	20. Das getretene Tier

So, Zeit für's nächste Kapitel. Ich hoffe, es besteht noch immer Interesse?  
Heute habe ich auch mal wieder ein Bild für euch: http:// i178. photobucket. com/ albums/ w266/ watchersgoddess/ isem/ sSpemEtMetum4.jpg _(Leerzeichen entfernen!)_  
So, und jetzt wünsche ich viel Spaß!

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

If there's no one beside you  
when your soul embarks  
then I'll follow you into the dark.

_(Death Cab For Cutie – I will follow you into the dark)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 20 – Das getretene Tier**

Hermine erwachte im Morgengrauen. Die Nacht war so unruhig gewesen, wie jede andere seit einigen Wochen. Insgesamt hatte sie nicht viel mehr als fünf Stunden Schlaf bekommen.

Zu einem großen Teil lag das auch daran, dass ihr Handgelenk ziemlich schmerzempfindlich reagierte. Das linke hatte sie mit einem Zauber geheilt, doch das rechte, weitaus schwerer verletzte konnte sie alleine nicht heilen. Es war ihre Zauberstabhand und anscheinend hatte Professor Snapes harter Griff mindestens eine Verstauchung zur Folge gehabt. Deswegen war sie jedes Mal aufgewacht, wenn sie sich falsch hingelegt hatte.

Außerdem hatte das Haus nach wie vor eine sehr unangenehme Wirkung auf sie. Das Mauerwerk war alt und arbeitete unaufhörlich. Es knackte und knarzte und bei jedem Geräusch dachte sie, es würde jemand durch die Flure wandern. Im Fuchsbau war es zwar ähnlich gewesen, doch das Haus war auch von neun Personen bewohnt worden, mal mehr mal weniger. Dass da hin und wieder jemand an ihrem Zimmer vorbeigegangen war, war keine Seltenheit gewesen.

In diesem Haus war sie alleine mit Professor Snape und so angenehm dieser Gedanke im optimalsten Fall auch hätte sein können, nach seiner Reaktion am Spätnachmittag erfüllte es sie eher mit Angst.

Als sie nun also bei Sonnenaufgang erwachte, versuchte sie gar nicht erst lange, zurück in den Schlaf zu finden. Solange Professor Snape sie noch in diesem Haus duldete, sollte sie ihr Bestes tun, um irgendetwas zu erreichen. Ganz egal was.

Hermine zog sich rasch an und suchte dann ein Bad, um sich frisch zu machen. Ihre Blicke huschten sehnsüchtig zur Dusche, doch sie wollte sich nicht allzu lange hier aufhalten. Die Vorstellung eines erbosten Professor Snape, dessen Bad sie belegt hatte, hob ihre Laune nicht übermäßig.

Als sie um kurz vor sieben die Küche betrat, empfing sie nur das Surren eines Kühlschrankes. Sie starrte das Muggelgerät an, als käme es von einem anderen Stern. Ein Kühlschrank war wirklich das Letzte, das sie in diesem Haus erwartet hatte. Doch dann schüttelte sie resolut den Kopf. Möglicherweise gehörte er dem Hausherren.

In den kleinen Raum waren außerdem ein Tisch, drei Stühle und eine ausladende Arbeitsplatte gequetscht worden. Vermutlich wirkte er deswegen so klein. An den Wänden hingen tiefe dunkle Schränke und Hermine öffnete hier und da eine Tür. Sie fand Teller, Tassen, Besteck und sogar Eierbecher.

Ein Blick in den Kühlschrank verriet ihr jedoch, dass sie nicht viel mehr als Teller und Tasse brauchen würde. Außer einem abgepackten Brot, einem halben Pfund Butter und ein wenig Aufschnitt befand sich nichts in dem normalerweise durchaus angenehmen Gerät.

Schließlich entschied sie, dass es nicht schlau wäre, Professor Snapes erzwungene Gastfreundschaft allzu sehr zu strapazieren und zog ihren Zauberstab hervor. Allein diese simple Bewegung ließ sie verhalten Keuchen, ganz abgesehen von punktgenauen Bewegungen, die sie zweifellos für die Beschaffung eines Frühstückes brauchen würde.

Also atmete Hermine einmal tief durch, klammerte sich mit der linken Hand an der Arbeitsplatte fest und führte diesen einen schmerzhaften Zauber aus, der ihr zumindest etwas zu essen besorgte. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass ein Zauber ihr einmal dermaßen wehtun würde.

Mit Tränen in den Augen und eher geringem Appetit verzichtete sie auf ein Getränk und füllte sich die Tasse mit Leitungswasser. Sie wollte sich gerade zum Tisch umdrehen, als sie erschrak.

Professor Snape lehnte mit verschränkten Armen im Türrahmen und beobachtete sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. „Hatten Sie eine... angenehme Nacht?", fragte er nun und sie wusste, dass er eigentlich keine Antwort darauf erwartete.

„Danke", erwiderte sie deswegen schlicht, allerdings mit dem gleichen entnervten Gesichtsausdruck. Er hatte sie soweit gebracht, dass sie Professor Dumbledore am liebsten höchstpersönlich den Hals umgedreht hätte, wenn das noch möglich gewesen wäre. Und wenn sie diesen sturen Holzkopf vor sich nicht lieben würde, wobei diese Liebe gerade sehr hart auf die Probe gestellt wurde.

„Warum heilen Sie ihre Hand nicht? Wollen Sie sie als Kriegsverletzung behalten und irgendwann Ihren Kindern vom bösen Lehrer erzählen, der Sie mutwillig verletzt hat?" Er löste sich vom Türrahmen und ging dicht an ihr vorbei. Hermine schloss für einen Moment die Augen und versuchte diese Nähe zu ignorieren. Das waren nicht die Art Gedanken, die ihr im Umgang mit Professor Snape übermäßig behilflich sein könnten.

„Ich kann meine Hand nicht alleine heilen. Ich bin Rechtshänder." Sie verschränkte nun ihrerseits die Arme vor der Brust und bereute es in dem Moment, als sie ihrer Hand zu nahe kam. Mit einem leise gehaltenen Stöhnen löste sie diese abwehrende Haltung sofort wieder auf und setzte sich mit ihrem Teller an den Tisch.

Professor Snape holte derweil seine Lebensmittel aus dem Kühlschrank und begann, sich ein schlichtes Frühstück zu bereiten. Hermine beobachtete ihn irritiert. Als er dann sogar begann, seinen Kaffee per Hand zu kochen, wurde sie allerdings stutzig. „Warum zaubern Sie nicht?"

Er schnaubte kurz auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich sollte Ihnen für diese Frage Punkte abziehen, Miss Granger." Er warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu. „Das Ministerium sucht mich! Ich bin ein Mörder. Es wäre nicht besonders schlau, sie durch Anwenden von Magie auf meine Fährte zu locken."

Ihr Gesicht erhellte sich verstehend, auch wenn ihr dieses Detail nicht sonderlich gefiel. Sie entschied, dass sie nicht darauf eingehen würde, und widmete sich wieder ihrem Frühstück. Schweigen kehrte ein in der kleinen Küche und eigentlich wartete sie nur darauf, dass er sie vor die Tür setzte.

„Warum sind Sie hier?", war er es schließlich, der das Gespräch wieder aufnahm und Hermine lehnte sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück.

„Weil Professor Dumbledore mich darum bat." Bei der Nennung von Professor Dumbledores Namen wandte Professor Snape flüchtig den Blick ab.

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, bat er Sie auch mal darum, mir nicht länger auf den Ländereien aufzulauern." Er biss von seinem Brot ab und legte es mit spitzen Fingern auf den Teller zurück.

„Es gibt gewisse Bitten, bei denen erkenne ich durchaus, dass sie zu wichtig sind, um sie zu ignorieren."

„Nun ja, das ist Ansichtssache." Er hob seine Augenbrauen und drehte ihr den Rücken zu.

„Professor Snape, ich denke nicht, dass ich Ihnen erklären muss, dass Ihre Rolle in diesem Krieg zu wichtig ist, um sie einfach so fallen zu lassen." Sie stand auf und lehnte sich gegen den Tisch.

Professor Snape warf ihr einen flüchtigen Blick über die Schulter zu. „Nein, das brauchen Sie wirklich nicht." Er machte eine Pause. „Aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass es keinen Grund gibt, sich darum zu sorgen." Zu ihrer Überraschung drehte er sich mit dem Teller in der Hand zu ihr um und drängte sie zu Seite, so dass Hermine ins Wanken geriet. Dann lehnte er sich an ihr vorbei und entsorgte die Reste seines Frühstückes im Mülleimer, der dort an der Wand stand.

Hermine musste um ihr Gleichgewicht kämpfen und hielt sich überrascht am Tisch fest. Bei dieser übermäßigen Beanspruchung ihrer Hand jaulte sie gequält auf und zog sie zurück. Das wiederum brachte die Gleichgewichtsprobleme zurück und sie hatte es nur Professor Snapes raschem Zugreifen zu verdanken, dass sie nicht auf den Boden fiel.

„Sie sollten besser aufpassen, Miss Granger!", sagte er mahnend und ließ sie los, als er sich sicher war, dass sie fest stand.

„Vielen Dank für diesen überaus wertvollen Rat", erwiderte sie bissig und drückte vorsichtig auf den blauen Stellen an ihrem Arm herum. Ein Zischen entkam ihr dabei.

Professor Snape sah sich das ganze einen Moment lang an, dann packte er ihren Unterarm und zog ihr Handgelenk in sein Sichtfeld. Hermine wollte erst zurückschrecken, doch sein Griff war nicht einmal im Ansatz so fest wie am Abend zuvor.

„Ich tue Ihnen nichts", versprach er mit einem Tonfall, den man beinahe sanft hätte nennen können. Seine Blicke verharrten auf ihrem Gesicht, bis sie sich entspannte und seine Untersuchung zuließ.

Er drehte ihre Hand vorsichtig und beobachtete, welche Berührungen sie als schmerzhaft empfand. Dann beugte und streckte er das Gelenk und nickte schließlich. „Es ist nicht gebrochen. Ich kann Ihnen eine Salbe mischen, die die Heilung fördern sollte."

Hermine stand der Mund offen, als er ihr dieses Angebot machte. Sie starrte ihn sprachlos an. „Danke", antwortete sie dann und glaubte in seinem Nicken so etwas wie ein schlechtes Gewissen zu sehen.

„Schonen Sie Ihre Hand, bis ich damit fertig bin. Und legen Sie sich um Gottes Willen hin und schlafen sich aus! Sie sehen grauenhaft aus!"

Mit diesen Worten verließ er die Küche und nachdem sich die erste Überraschung gelegt hatte, konnte Hermine sogar milde lächeln. Anscheinend sorgte er sich wirklich um sie. Das bedeutete zum Einen, dass es noch Grund zur Hoffnung gab, zum Anderen, dass es vielleicht doch diese gewisse Bindung gab, von der sie bereits vermutete hatte, sie hätte sie sich nur eingebildet.

Mit einem sehr viel leichteren Gefühl verließ sie die Küche und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Irgendwann, das nahm sie sich vor, würde sie dieses Haus noch einmal genauer erkunden. Doch vorerst stimmte sie mit Professor Snape überein; es verlangte sie nach Schlaf und vielleicht hatte sie ja jetzt mehr Glück als in der Nacht zuvor. Soweit dies möglich war, machte sie es sich in einem der Sessel bequem und zog die Beine auf die Sitzfläche. Ihre Blicke schweiften hinaus aus dem Fenster und sie sah, wie eine schwarz gekleidete Figur über die Auffahrt lief und in einem separat stehenden Schuppen verschwand. Vermutlich befand sich dort sein Labor.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schloss Hermine ihre Augen und versuchte den ruhigen Punkt in sich zu finden, den sie schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Erst kurz bevor sie in den Schlaf abdriftete, wurde ihr etwas bewusst; er hatte sie nicht rausgeschmissen.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Bis zum Mittag erwachte sie mehrmals, sah sich im ersten Moment immer irritiert um und erinnerte sich dann daran, was geschehen war. Jedes Mal, wenn sie aufwachte und sich im Raum umsah, entdeckte sie weitere Kleinigkeiten. Zum Beispiel dass es Pflanzen gab. Dass dem so war, schien zu bestätigen, dass hier noch jemand wohnte. Sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, wie Professor Snape mit einer Gießkanne durch das Haus rannte und den Pflanzen beim Gießen aufmunternden Zuspruch gab. Hermine dachte an den Hausherren, wunderte sich aber, dass sie ihm bisher noch nie begegnet war.

Einmal führte sie sogar eine recht kurze, weil unfreundliche Unterhaltung mit einer pikierten Dame aus einem der Gemälde; sie hatte Hermine scharf zurechtgewiesen, weil sie ihre Füße auf den Tisch gelegt hatte („So ein Verhalten bei einer Dame ist indiskutabel!" Und hob die Nase mit der Miniaturbrille darauf soweit in die Höhe, dass sie an ihren Rahmen aneckte und sich empört umsah.)

Nach ein paar Minuten brachen Hermines Gedanken allerdings immer wieder ab und sie ließ sich seufzend im Sessel zurücksinken. Ihr Handgelenk pochte unangenehm und so legte sie es schließlich halb über die Lehne hängend ein Stück von sich weg. Sie wollte nicht schon wieder ständig aufwachen, weil sie sich falsch bewegt hatte.

Nach der Mittagszeit wachte sie erst wieder am Abend auf. Sie glaubte, sich vage daran zu erinnern, dass hin und wieder jemand an ihr vorbei gegangen war, aber sie würde nicht darauf schwören. Ihr Verstand hatte ihr in den letzten Wochen meist recht lebhafte Träume beschert.

Aus dem Fenster vor sich konnte sie nur ein unförmiges Schwarz erkennen, das im oberen Teil der Scheibe von weißen Löchern durchbohrt worden war. Jemand, sie nahm an, dass es Professor Snape gewesen war, hatte auf dem Tisch vor ihr eine Kerze entzündet, die sowohl zittriges Licht, als auch den Anklang von Wärme verteilte, allein schon weil sie da war.

Hermine setzte sich mit steifen Gliedern auf und fuhr sich mit der linken Hand durch die Haare. Obwohl sie gerade den ganzen Tag verschlafen hatte, fühlte sie sich ausgelaugt und müde und sie beschloss, dass sie bald ins Bett verschwinden würde.

Dann stellte sie fest, dass es ihrem Handgelenk sehr viel besser ging. Prüfend besah sie es sich und als sie es im Halbdunkel betastete, konnte sie eine leicht schmierige Schicht darauf spüren. Ein zartes Lächeln spielte um ihre Mundwinkel. Professor Snape hatte sein Versprechen also tatsächlich gehalten und die Verletzung versorgt, ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte.

Das veranlasste sie schließlich dazu, die Kerze vom Tisch zu nehmen und das Wohnzimmer zu verlassen. Sie wollte sehen, ob er noch wach war und sich bei ihm bedanken, falls dies so sein sollte.

Im Flur war es kalt und dunkel, abgesehen von der Standuhr in der Ecke. Hermine warf einen Blick auf das Zifferblatt; kurz vor elf. Eigentlich war es ungewöhnlich, dass es im Sommer um diese Uhrzeit bereits so vollkommen dunkel war. Erneut bedachte sie den Sternenhimmel draußen mit nachdenklichen Blicken, dann schlich sie weiter.

Als erstes versuchte sie es in dem Raum, der an die gegenüberliegende Seite des Flurs angrenzte. Sie hatte Professor Snape am Abend zuvor dort hinein verschwinden sehen und nahm an, dass es eine Art Herrenzimmer war.

Eine Tür gab es nicht und so trat sie vorsichtig an den offenen Durchgang heran. Warme Luft strömte ihr entgegen und sie fand die Quelle dieser Wärme schnell; im Kamin an der Kopfseite war ein Feuer entfacht worden und sie konnte davon ausgehen, dass dies wirklich auf herkömmlichem Wege getan worden war. Professor Snape konnte keine Magie benutzen, ohne auffällig zu werden.

Im gleichen Moment fragte sie sich, wozu er ein Feuer gemacht hatte. Es war Sommer und ohnehin schon sehr warm im Haus, so dass die Hitze, die aus dem Zimmer drang, beinahe unerträglich war.

Die flackernden Lichtstrahlen machten den Raum schemenhaft sichtbar. Sie konnte mehrere große Bücherregale erkennen, die alle bis unter die Decke gefüllt waren. Rechts stand ein ausladender Sekretär aus dunklem Holz, davor ein bequem aussehender Stuhl. Die Mitte des Raumes war frei gehalten worden und so groß, dass man bequem dort drinnen hätte tanzen können.

Die interessanteste Stelle des Zimmers befand sich momentan jedoch vor dem Kamin. Mit großen Augen starrte Hermine hinüber zu dem Sessel, der direkt vors Feuer geschoben war. Die Rückenlehne war nicht hoch genug, als dass sie einen Mann von Professor Snapes Größe komplett hätte verbergen können und so sah sie seinen Hinterkopf und das Profil seines Gesichts. Letzteres wurde unheimlich beleuchtet und schien zu zittern, wobei sie das allerdings eher dem Spiel der Flammen zuschrieb. Sein linker Arm lag ruhig auf der Lehne. Ordentlich irgendwie.

Hermines Mund öffnete sich ein bisschen, während sich ihre rechte Hand an den Türrahmen legte und den Mann aus dieser sichere Entfernung beobachtete. Trotz der Ruhe, die er ausstrahlte, schien etwas an diesem Bild nicht zu stimmen. Seine Mundwinkel waren ein Stück zu weit hinabgezogen, als dass sie noch die unbeugsame Kontrolle verkörpern könnten, für die er sonst stand. Seine Kiefer waren zu verspannt und die Augen zu geschlossen.

Ihre Blicke tasteten sich an seinem Arm hinab und als sie seine Hand genauer betrachtete, fiel ihr auf, dass die Finger sich um die Lehne verkrampft hatten. Würde er auch nur noch ein bisschen mehr Kraft hineinlegen, so schien es, würde er den Stoff durchstoßen.

Insgesamt sah Professor Snape in diesem Moment aus wie ein getretenes Tier. Er hatte sich zurückgezogen in die hinterste Ecke seines Käfigs, geschützt von so vielen Seiten wie möglich und ertrug die stumme Agonie. Er blutete und würde daran zugrunde gehen, wenn sich niemand um ihn kümmerte.

Und gleichzeitig wusste sie, dass, egal von welcher Seite und auf welche Art sie sich ihm näherte, er sie wegbeißen und anknurren würde. Nicht weil er glaubte, dass er es alleine schaffen konnte, sondern weil er viel zu viel Angst hatte, sie könne ihn noch mehr verletzen. Denn das war es, was er in diesem Moment wirklich war: verletzlich und angreifbar.

Als ihr dies bewusst wurde und das Bild des unnachgiebigen und harten Mannes zerstörte, das sie bisher immer mit ihm in Verbindung gebracht hatte, senkte Hermine den Blick und beobachtete die Flamme der Kerze in ihrer Hand. Vor wenigen Minuten hatte sie sich noch gefragt, wozu er ein Feuer gemacht hatte; nun versuchte sie dem Drang zu widerstehen, ihre Hand vor die Flamme zu halten um sich aufzuwärmen.

Ein hartnäckiges Frösteln hatte ihren Körper erfasst und schließlich wandte sie sich von der Tür ab und der Treppe zu. Sie würde ins Bett gehen, bevor ihre Zähne sie verraten würden. Sie würde dem Tier Zeit geben, schwach genug zu werden. Damit sie eine Chance hatte, ihm wirklich zu helfen und ihn nicht im Kampf darum unbeabsichtigt noch weiter verletzten.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen sah man ihm nichts mehr von der Verletzlichkeit an, die sie am Abend zuvor in seiner Person erkannt hatte. Nein, dachte sie, es war mehr als ein schlichtes Erkennen gewesen. Es hatte sie quasi angesprungen und so viel mehr über Professor Snape verraten, als sie in den letzten zwei Jahren zusammengenommen über ihn herausgefunden hatte.

Sie war froh, dass sie ihn so gesehen hatte. Es hatte ihr die Hoffnung gegeben, hier doch keine Zeit zu verschwenden. Wenn sie nur geduldig genug war, vielleicht konnte sie dann etwas ausrichten. Vielleicht war sie doch zu etwas nütze.

Als sie die Küche betrat, legte Professor Snape gerade sein Besteck zur Seite und sah zu ihr auf. „Guten Morgen", grüßte sie vorsichtig und er nickte ihr nur zu.

„Wie geht es Ihrem Handgelenk?"

Hermine lächelte. „Danke, gut. Ihre Salbe wirkt wunderbar." Erneut bekam sie nur ein Nicken als Erwiderung, doch es reichte ihr. Nachdem er sie am ersten Abend so grob behandelt hatte, dass sie Angst gehabt hatte, alles sei verloren, schien er nun wieder zu dem höflich distanzierten Ton zurückgefunden zu haben, den sie in Hogwarts innegehabt hatten.

„Bedienen Sie sich. Und räumen Sie alles wieder zurück, wenn Sie fertig sind!", schloss er dann das Gespräch ab und verließ mit nicht zu eilig gesetzten Schritten die Küche.

Hermine musterte das Frühstück mit leicht geneigtem Kopf. _Noch hat das Tier nicht genug Blut verloren_, dachte sie seufzend und setzte sich, um ihren Hunger zu stillen.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Professor Snape verbrachte den größten Teil des Tages in dem Schuppen, in dem sie sein privates Labor vermutete. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er sie nicht noch einmal darum gebeten hatte zu gehen, vermutete Hermine, dass er sie vielleicht doch hier haben wollte. Ganz überzeugt war sie von dieser Theorie nicht, aber sie würde es auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen.

Nachdem sie einen Rundgang durch das Haus gemacht hatte, fand sie sich in dem Herrenzimmer wieder, in dem sie Professor Snape gestern beobachtet hatte. Zögerlich ging sie auf den Sessel zu und strich mit den Fingerspitzen über den Stoff. Er war kalt und wenn sie nicht gewusst hätte, dass er gestern hier drin gesessen hatte, hätte Hermine vermutet, dieser Sessel sei seit Jahren nicht mehr benutzt worden.

Schließlich löste sie sich davon und strich an den Bücherregalen entlang. Die meisten Werke beschäftigten sich mit magischen Themen, vornehmlich Zaubertränke. _Natürlich_, dachte sie mit einem weiteren milden Lächeln. Hin und wieder zog sie eines der Bücher hervor und blätterte in den vergilbten Seiten („Nicht doch so grob, Sie ungehobeltes Etwas! Meine Seiten sind alt und wertvoll! Also nein..."). Zweifellos waren sie alt und beinahe als Raritäten zu bezeichnen, dennoch konnte sie aus ihnen sicherlich einiges Wissen ziehen, das nach wie vor gültig war.

Als sie ein besonders interessantes Werk in den Händen hielt, wanderte sie gedankenverloren durch den Raum und setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor dem Sekretär. Ihre Augen tasteten die Zeilen ab, die in einer sehr alten Schrift gezeichnet waren und so beim Lesen anstrengten. Deswegen fingen ihre Finger bereits nach zwei Seiten an, sich selbständig zu machen und zupften Strähnen ihrer braunen Haare aus dem lockeren Zopf, den sie sich heute morgen gebunden hatte.

Hermine wusste nicht, wie lange sie so lesend und in sich gekehrt dagesessen hatte. Es war ein plötzliches Zischen und Züngeln gewesen, das sie heftig aus ihrer Lektüre hochschrecken ließ. Hastig drehte sie sich zu der Quelle der Geräusche um, jederzeit bereit, irgendeinen Zauber auf was auch immer loszulassen.

Tatsächlich war ein Feuer im Kamin aus dem Nichts entstanden, dessen Herkunft und Sinn sie allerdings verstand, als Professor McGonagalls Kopf darin auftauchte. „Miss Granger?", fragte sie vorsichtig; offenbar befürchtete sie, dass Professor Snape sie entdecken könnte.

Hermine schlug das Buch zu („Au!") und ging zum Kamin hinüber. Geschmeidig ließ sie sich davor in den Schneidersitz sinken und erkannte, wie sich das Gesicht ihrer Lehrerin in Erleichterung glättete. „Guten Tag, Professor McGonagall", grüßte sie höflich, überließ es dann jedoch der anderen, das Gespräch zu beginnen.

„Wie geht es Ihnen? Haben Sie ihn gefunden?"

Hermine nickte. „Es geht mir gut und ja, er ist hier."

McGonagall schluckte. „Wie..." Doch sie beendete den Satz nicht.

Hermine senkte den Blick. „Ich habe ihn noch nie so gesehen", gab sie dann zu. „Aber ich habe die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben." Sie sah, wie Professor McGonagall sich kurz vom Feuer abwandte und offenbar Professor Dumbledore berichtete, was Hermine ihr erzählt hatte. Als sie wieder erschien, musste Hermine über den Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht lächeln. Sie sah irgendwie irritiert aus.

„Was hat Professor Dumbledore Ihnen gesagt?", fragte Hermine amüsiert nach.

„Dass er erleichtert ist, dass Severus Sie nicht vor die Tür gesetzt hat. Ich denke, er liegt damit gar nicht mal so falsch."

„Garantiert nicht! Ich hab mindestens drei Stunden vor der Tür gestanden, ehe er überhaupt aufgemacht hat. Es ist ein einziger Kampf gewesen, aber inzwischen hat er sich beruhigt." Hermine machte eine Pause. Sie war unsicher, wie viel sie Professor McGonagall sagen konnte, ohne dass diese bemerkte, dass sie mehr für Professor Snape empfand, als sie eigentlich sollte. Das letzte, was sie wollte, war sich verraten. „Hören Sie, ich kann noch nicht so übermäßig viel sagen. Ich werde noch ein paar Tage abwarten und sehen, wie es sich entwickelt."

„Ja, das wird wohl das Beste sein."

Hermine betrachtete ihre Lehrerin einen Moment lang stumm, dann fiel ihr noch etwas ein: „Sucht das Ministerium eigentlich nach Professor Snape?" Neugierig runzelte sie die Stirn.

Professor McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf. „Soweit ich weiß nicht. Ich habe den Minister jedenfalls nicht informiert. Albus hatte klar gesagt, dass wir im Falle seines Todes nichts unternehmen sollten, ehe wir nicht seine Sicht der Dinge kennen." Hermine konnte deutlich aus ihrem Tonfall hören, was sie von diesem Schritt hielt. „Warum fragen Sie?"

Sie schüttelte rasch den Kopf. „Nur so."

Professor McGonagall verengte prüfend die Augen, schien es dann jedoch für schlauer zu halten, nicht weiter darauf einzugehen. „Miss Granger, Sie wissen, wie Sie über den Kamin Kontakt aufnehmen können?" Hermine nickte. „Gut. Dann erwarte ich einen regelmäßigen Bericht. Gehen Sie davon aus, dass ich Ihnen nachreisen werde, wenn ich länger als zwei Tage nichts von Ihnen höre."

Hermine war etwas erstaunt über diese Art der Überwachung, doch dann erkannte sie, dass diese Maßnahme vermutlich eher ihrem eigenen Schutz als dem Ausräumen von Misstrauen galt. „Okay."

„Passen Sie auf sich auf!"

Hermine nickte mit leicht genervtem Ausdruck; kurz darauf war Professor McGonagall verschwunden.

„Mit wem haben Sie gesprochen?"

Erneut erschrak Hermine und drehte sich, noch immer auf dem Boden sitzend, zu Professor Snape um. Der schwarz gekleidete Mann stand mit kaltem Blick im Türrahmen und musterte sie, als hätte sie ihn aufs Übelste hintergangen.

„Mit Professor McGonagall", antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß und war gespannt, wie er darauf reagieren würde.

„Ist sie mit meinem Verhalten zufrieden?" Er klang, als ob er über ein Führungszeugnis sprach, und hob dabei eine Augenbraue verächtlich in die Höhe.

„Ich habe ihr nichts über Ihr Verhalten erzählt", blieb sie erneut fast bei der Wahrheit und hoffte, dass ihn das etwas besänftigen würde. „Ich bin nicht in der Position, Ihr Verhalten zu beurteilen", fügte sie schließlich noch hinzu und sah, wie sein Gesichtsausdruck eine überraschte Wendung nahm.

„Allerdings", kommentierte er schlicht, löste sich dann vom Türrahmen und trat einige Schritte in den Raum hinein. Beim Sekretär blieb er stehen und begutachtete das Buch, das Hermine vorhin dort hatte liegen lassen. „Wenigstens wissen Sie Ihre freie Zeit sinnvoll zu nutzen."

„Wenn Sie das Malträtieren meiner Seiten sinnvoll nennen, kann man das so sagen!", empörte sich das Buch erneut. Professor Snape hob eine Augenbraue an und sah zu Hermine hinüber.

„Das Ding übertreibt maßlos! Sie kennen meinen Umgang mit Büchern, Sir!", verteidigte Hermine sich eifrig.

Professor Snape nickte widerwillig. „Stell dich nicht so an, sie ist deines Wissens würdig", schnarrte er dem Buch dann missmutig zu, das sich aus reinem Protest umdrehte und mit den Seiten flatterte.

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken. Professor Snape war offensichtlich überfordert mit der Aufgabe, sich vor ihr zu verschließen und gleichzeitig nicht allzu feindlich zu wirken. „Danke, Sir", sagte sie mit einem nun freundlichen Lächeln.

Professor Snape zog es vor, darauf nichts zu erwidern. Eine kleine Pause entstand, in der Hermine sich erhob und ihre Kleidung zurechtrückte. „Ich muss heute Abend weg", sagte er dann unvermittelt und ihr Herzschlag tat ein paar stolpernde Sprünge.

„Wohin?", fragte sie, ihrem ersten Impuls folgend und schaffte es, dass er seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte.

„Wohin wohl?", schnarrte er. „Sehe ich so aus, als würde ich mich abends im Dorf vergnügen gehen?" Ihre Augen weiteten sich verstehend, doch ehe sie etwas dazu sagen konnte, fuhr er bereits fort: „Sie müssen mir einen Portschlüssel erschaffen."

Das war es also, was ihn so entsetzlich reizbar gemacht hatte; die Tatsache, dass er sich Hilfe bei einer Schülerin holen musste. Hermines Gesichtszüge wurden sanft. „Nein, das muss ich nicht. Das Ministerium sucht nicht nach Ihnen, Professor. Niemand hat Ihre... Taten... oder Ihr Verschwinden gemeldet. Sie können Magie benutzen, genauso wie sonst auch immer."

Ihre Mitteilung hatte nicht ganz die Wirkung, die sie sich erhofft hatte. Professor Snape nickte lediglich, wandte sich dann um und verließ den Raum. Hermine blieb ratlos zurück. Jetzt, wo die Stille des Zimmer sie wieder empfangen hatte, begann Angst in ihr aufzusteigen. Heute Abend fand ein Treffen statt. Und angesichts der Tatsache, dass er dem Ruf vorher nicht hatte folgen können, würde es das erste sein, seitdem er Professor Dumbledore getötet hatte.

Hermine schluckte. Was würde Voldemort mit ihm anstellen? Immerhin war Draco Malfoy derjenige gewesen, der Professor Dumbledore hätte töten sollen. Würde das Konsequenzen für Professor Snape haben?

Sie wischte sich nervös die Haare aus dem Gesicht und versuchte sich, auf den Abend und die darauf folgende Nacht vorzubereiten. Bereits jetzt wusste sie allerdings, dass dies ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen war. Voldemort hatte es bisher immer geschafft, sie zu überraschen.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Nächstes Mal gibt es dann eines meiner persönlichen Lieblingskapitel. :D Ihr könnt euch also schon auf Mittwoch freuen... 


	21. Frigus

Ich will heute eigentlich gar nicht viel reden, aber ich muss diese Gelegenheit einfach mal nutzen, um ein bisschen Werbung zu machen. Meine Beta Anja aka annj aka 'Antriebsfeder meiner Muse' hat angefangen, eine Fortsetzung zu Band 7 zu schreiben. Sie hält sich komplett ans Buch, es wird auch weiter canon bleiben und ich kann die Story jedem ans Herz legen, der Band 7 bereits kennt und gerne lesen würde, wie es hätte weiter gehen können. Kapitel 1 ist bereits online und hier zu finden: http:// www.fanfiction. net/s/ 3723052/1/ _(Leerzeichen raus, ihr kennt das ja...)_ Sie freut sich übrigens genauso über Feedback wie meiner einer. ;)  
So, und jetzt wünsche ich viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel!

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Warm me up  
And breathe me...

_(Sia – Breathe me)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 21 – Frigus**

Am späten Nachmittag gesellte sich Professor Snape zu ihr. Hermine hatte es sich im Herrenzimmer gemütlich gemacht, indem sie das Feuer lodern ließ und sich einen zweiten Sessel davor erschaffen hatte. Sich in Professor Snapes Sessel zu setzen, hätte sie sich nicht getraut.

Die Beine auf die Sitzfläche gezogen und eine Tasse Tee neben sich auf einem kleinen Tisch, war sie in ihre Lektüre vertieft gewesen, so dass sie es im ersten Moment gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass sich jemand neben sie gesetzt hatte. Erst als er sich mit verhaltenem Stöhnen über die Innenseite seines linken Armes gestrichen hatte, hatte sie aufgesehen. Es musste so etwas wie stumme Verzweiflung in ihrem Gesicht gestanden haben, denn er lachte bitter auf, als er sie ansah.

„Packen Sie Ihr Mitleid wieder ein, Miss Granger. Es ist vollkommen fehl am Platz", kommentierte er trocken und wurde sich vermutlich erst danach bewusst, was er eigentlich gesagt hatte. Hermine wandte betreten den Blick ab.

Für weitere lange Minuten herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen und während Professor Snape missmutig in die Flammen starrte, versuchte sie den Inhalt dieses einen Absatzes zu verstehen.

„_Dianthuskraut ist, entgegen der gängigen Meinung, auch in Zaubertränken eine sehr wertvolle Zutat. Während es pur genossen lediglich die Atmung unter Wasser ermöglicht, entwickelt es in einem Trank recht unterschiedliche Wirkungen. Dabei kommt es vor allem auf die Art der Aufbereitung an, mit der sich..."_

Seufzend schloss sie das Buch und ließ es leise neben ihrem Bein auf den Sessel gleiten. Sie leistete Professor Snape einige Momente beim Starren Gesellschaft, dann hatte sich in ihrem Verstand die Frage ausformuliert, die sie die ganze Zeit hatte stellen wollen: „Wird es Konsequenzen für Sie haben, dass Sie Draco den Auftrag abgenommen haben?"

Sie wusste nicht, was an ihrer Frage ihn erstaunte, doch seine Augen waren weiter als sonst und es dauerte länger, ehe er zu einer Antwort ansetze. Zuvor senkte er den Blick. „Ich weiß es nicht", war dann die recht frustrierende Erwiderung und Hermine schloss die Augen.

Im Moment verlockte es sie, eine Kaskade an Flüchen, egal ob magisch oder nicht, auf irgendein Opfer loszulassen, nur damit sich dieses Gefühl von Angst und Unzulänglichkeit irgendwie auflöste. Sie wusste allerdings, dass Professor Snape weder ein Fan von Kontrollverlust, noch von Kopflosigkeit war und riss sich deswegen zusammen. „Was könnte er im schlimmsten Fall mit Ihnen tun?"

„Er könnte mich töten, Miss Granger." Er hob eine Augenbraue und sah sie missbilligend an. Widerwillig spürte sie, dass sie rot wurde.

_Ohhh, dieser vermaledeite Sarkasmus!_

„Abgesehen davon", presste sie hervor und ihre Hände suchten nach irgendwas, mit dem sie spielen konnten. Wahlweise auch etwas, das sie zerstören konnten.

Dieses Mal dauerte die Antwort wieder länger und zwischendurch warf Professor Snape immer wieder lange Blicke ins Feuer. „Der Dunkle Lord liebt die menschliche Psyche. Er hat einige Methoden entwickelt, wie er damit... spielen kann." Seine Stimme war ein distanzierter Ton, beinahe so, als würde er einer Klasse _theoretisch_ berichten, nach welchen Methoden Voldemort zu züchtigen pflegte. „Er benutzt gerne die Erinnerungen seiner Opfer, um sie zu quälen."

Diese Tatsache war nichts neues für Hermine; Harrys erzwungener Okklumentik-Unterricht im fünften Schuljahr hatte ihr eindringlich bewusst gemacht, dass Voldemort selbst gerne aus der Distanz handelte. Er war nicht der Typ, der sich seine Hände schmutzig machte; das überließ er seinen Anhängern.

Dass Professor Snape ihr diese unnötige Information allerdings in diesem Moment erzählte, zeigte ihr, dass er sich bereits darauf vorbereitete. Vielleicht fürchtete er sich sogar davor. Sie war überzeugt, dass vor wenigen Wochen eine neue Erinnerung dazugekommen war, die ihm sehr stark zusetzte. Hermine schluckte. Einen Moment lang zögerte sie, dann zwang sie sich dazu, ihren ansonsten flachen Atem zu einem so tiefen Zug zu überreden, dass sie ohne Erstickungsanfall sprechen konnte: „Angenommen, er... tut das Schlimmste, ohne Sie zu töten..." Sie schloss ihre Augen und krampfte eine Hand um die andere. „Was soll ich tun, wenn Sie zurückkehren?" Diese Frage war nur noch ein heiseres Flüstern und sie wusste, dass ihre Augen ein wenig feucht glänzten, als sie ihren Lehrer bittend ansah.

Er erwiderte den Blick mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck. „Am besten, Sie sind dann nicht mehr hier." Er unterstrich die Eindringlichkeit seiner Worte mit einem Nicken, das bei Hermine allerdings eher Wut als Angst auslöste.

„Diese Möglichkeit steht nicht zur Debatte." Trotzig verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust. „Was soll ich tun?", wiederholte sie ihre Frage noch einmal und reckte ihr Kinn vor.

Professor Snape richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Kamin. „Sie sollten sich endlich dazu überreden, eine gesunde Portion Egoismus aufzubauen. Dann müssten Sie sich solche Fragen nicht stellen, Miss Granger." Die Art, wie er ihren Namen aussprach, hatte etwas so Abschließendes an sich, dass Hermine sich nicht traute, weiter nachzuhaken.

In Ermangelung einer besseren Idee griff sie wieder nach ihrem Buch und suchte die Seite, auf der sie stehen geblieben war.

„_Dabei kommt es vor allem auf die Art der Aufbereitung an, mit der sich eine Reihe von Wirkungen ganz nach dem Zweck des Trankes erzielen lassen..."_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Hermine hörte Professor Snape in einem der anderen Räume gezischelt fluchen. Sie sprang aus ihrem Sessel auf und ging mit raschen Schritten in die Eingangshalle; er trat aus dem Wohnzimmer dazu, die rechte Hand fest auf seinen Unterarm gepresst. 

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und sie konnte mit rasendem Herzschlag beobachten, wie seine Augen sich verhärtete. Es schien, als würde er von einer Person zur anderen wechseln, als hätte er einen Schalter umgelegt.

„Gehen Sie beiseite, Granger!", schnarrte er kalt und stieß Hermine unsanft von der Tür weg. Für einen Moment überlegte sie, ob sie ihm noch etwas sagen sollte, irgendetwas, egal wie banal es sein mochte, doch dann entschied sie sich dagegen. Sie konnte nicht erwarten, Zugang zu diesem Snape zu bekommen und wenn sie ehrlich mit sich selbst war, dann wollte sie das auch gar nicht.

Stattdessen schloss sie leise die Tür hinter ihm und ging ins Herrenzimmer zurück. Mit einer hartnäckigen Gänsehaut auf ihren Armen beobachtete sie, wie die schwarze Gestalt über die Zufahrt lief und kurz hinter dem Zaun disapparierte. Anscheinend gab es auch hier Banne, die das Apparieren vom Gelände verhinderten, dachte sie bei sich und spürte, wie ihr Verstand sich auf diesen Fetzen unwichtiger Erkenntnis stürzte. Alles war besser, als einfach nur abzuwarten.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Letztendlich blieb ihr allerdings nichts anderes übrig, als genau das zu tun. Unruhig wanderte sie durch das leere Haus und fühlte sich erbärmlich fehl am Platz. Sie lief durch die Vergangenheit von Professor Snapes Familie, vermutlich sogar durch seine Kindheit und wusste nicht, ob sie den Mann, der vorhin neben ihr gesessen hatte, jemals wiedersehen würde. 

Nach beinahe einer Stunde blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen und schlug sich dann mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. Sie sollte Professor McGonagall und Professor Dumbledore Bescheid sagen. Womöglich plante Voldemort etwas. Er wusste, dass die gegnerische Seite momentan sehr geschwächt war. Vielleicht wollte er das ausnutzen.

Eilig lief sie zum Kamin zurück und suchte die darauf stehenden Schachteln und Gefäße durch, bis sie endlich etwas fand, das wie Flohpulver aussah. _Auf einen Zaubererhaushalt ist doch immer Verlass_, dachte sie erleichtert, ehe sie eine Priese davon ins Feuer warf.

„Professor McGonagall!", befahl sie dann deutlich und wartete nervös ab.

Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, doch zu ihrer Erleichterung stellte Hermine fest, dass ihre Lehrerin wenigstens angezogen war. Wie spät war es eigentlich? War es schon Schlafenszeit?

„Miss Granger, was ist geschehen?", fragte sie alarmiert. Die Tatsache, dass sie erst am Mittag miteinander gesprochen hatten, ließ die Ältere anscheinend nervös werden.

„Es findet ein Treffen statt. Gerade jetzt", brachte sie hervor und rückte ihren Kopf so weit in die Flammen, dass sie beinahe ins Büro ihrer Hauslehrerin gepurzelt wäre.

„Wann ist er aufgebrochen?" Keine großartigen Reaktionen, dafür war später Zeit.

„Vor knapp einer Stunde. Tut mir Leid, dass ich mich erst jetzt melde." Den letzten Satz fügte sie mit leidender Miene lieber gleich hinzu.

Auf Professor McGonagalls Gesicht konnte sie allerdings keinen Vorwurf erkennen. „Es ist in Ordnung, Miss Granger. Ich danke Ihnen für die Information."

Hermine nickte. Professor McGonagall wollte sich gerade abwenden, als Hermine fragte: „Professor, worauf muss ich mich einstellen?" Hermine kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe und versuchte die Vorboten eines hysterischen Anfalls zu ignorieren. Sie würde jetzt ruhig bleiben und sich nicht aufregen.

_Atmen!_

Professor McGonagall holte einmal tief Luft und die Falten um ihre Augen und auf ihrer Stirn schienen noch tiefer zu werden. „Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß es nicht."

Hermine konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein Jammern über ihre Lippen kam. „Das hat Professor Snape auch gesagt. Warum hat eigentlich keiner eine Ahnung, was hier passiert? Ich denke, Sie machen das schon länger!" Nun ja, vielleicht würde sie sich ein bisschen aufregen.

„Miss Granger, Sie können mir vertrauen, dass es absolut nichts gibt, das Sie befürchten müssen. Severus weiß, was er tut. Er hat es bisher immer geschafft, sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen."

Hermine schnaubte. Deswegen hatte sie ihn ja auch erst viermal zusammenflicken müssen, dachte sie sarkastisch. Doch das konnte sie Professor McGonagall natürlich nicht sagen. Sie wusste schließlich nicht, inwieweit Professor Dumbledore sie in seine Pläne eingeweiht hatte. Oder anders gesagt, inwieweit sie lediglich seinen Befehlen folgte.

„Sicher", zischte sie schließlich missmutig und brachte sich in eine hockende Position. „Ich werde jetzt wieder meine Stellung am Fenster beziehen und warten, bis er zurückkommt." Ohne auf eine Antwort von Professor McGonagall zu warten – sie war einfach zu nervös und frustriert für die pseudeo-aufmunternde Wirkung vorgefertigter Phrasen – stand sie auf und verschwand aus dem Sichtfeld des Kamins. Einige Momente später erklang ein leises Ploppen und sagte ihr, dass auch Professor McGonagall es vorgezogen hatte, sich nicht mehr zu verabschieden.

Wie Hermine es gesagt hatte, stellte sie sich mit verschränkten Armen vor das Fenster, dämpfte das Licht des Kamins so weit es ihr möglich war, damit sie in der draußen herrschenden Dunkelheit etwas sehen konnte, und wartete.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Nach einer weiteren Stunde stand Hermine steif am Fenster, den Kopf müde gegen die Wand gelehnt. Sie hatte sich eine Strickjacke geholt, nachdem sie sich dem unangenehmen Luftzug, der durch den türlosen Durchgang ins Zimmer fegte, eine halbe Stunde ausgesetzt hatte. Die hartnäckige Gänsehaut hatte sich trotz der wärmenden Jacke nicht verflüchtigt. Sie vermutete, dass ihre Angst um den zynischen Bastard eine große Rolle dabei spielte. 

Ein tiefes Seufzen entrang sich ihrer Kehle, als sie die Umschreibung für Professor Snape noch einmal in ihrem Kopf wiederholte.

_Zynischer Bastard... _

Das war er definitiv, doch irgendwie hatte die Bezeichnung den Klang des Hasses verloren. Würde sie ihn laut aussprechen, würde es garantiert zärtlich klingen. _Zu zärtlich_, wie sie sich zu sagen versuchte. Und kläglich scheiterte.

Sie wechselte ihr Standbein, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich auf der anderen Seite des Fensters gegen die Wand. Ihr Gehirn meldete ihr kribbelnden Schmerz im nun entlasteten Bein, den Hermine jedoch konsequent verdrängte. Sie musste genau hier stehen, koste es, was es wolle.

Zum wiederholten Male flatterten ihre Blicke zur Uhr und die Angst vertiefte sich noch ein kleines bisschen mehr. Er war spät dran dieses Mal. Sehr spät.

„So sind sie, die Frauen", murmelte das Buch neben ihr missmutig. „Erst kämpfen sie um das Recht, einen anzutatschen, und dann lassen sie einen links liegen."

„Halt die Klappe!", murrte sie missmutig und starrte wieder hinaus in die Dunkelheit.

Ein grimmiger Ausdruck von Besorgnis verzerrte ihre Gesichtszüge, während sie die dunkle Landschaft draußen beobachtete. Sie starrte auf die Stelle, an der er verschwunden war. Minutenlang. Vielleicht auch länger. Ganz sicher länger.

Plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie ihre Fingernägel unangenehm tief in ihren Oberarm gebohrt hatte. Es kostete sie eine bewusste Anstrengung, diesen Griff zu lösen. Hermine atmete zitternd aus und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Ruhe. Sie sollte Ruhe bewahren; einen klaren Kopf und genaue Vorstellungen von dem, was sie zu tun hatte.

Und an genau diesem Punkt scheiterte sie, wie sie leise fluchend zugeben musste. Sie hatte absolut keine Vorstellung von dem, was sie zu tun hatte. Sie stand stumpfsinnig in der Gegend rum und starrte aus einem Fenster. Und noch nicht einmal das konnte sie richtig, wie sie erschrocken feststellte, als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete.

Professor Snape war zurück. Der ‚zynische Bastard' lehnte am Zaun, der das Gelände umgab, und beugte sich gerade nach vorne über.

Hermines Herzschlag geriet aus dem Gleichgewicht. Ein paar schnelle, stolpernde Schläge lang stand sie erstarrte da und versuchte, vernünftige Gedanken durch ihren Verstand zu schleusen. Erst das Ausbleiben von ein oder zwei Schlägen machte ihr bewusst, dass die Zeit nicht stehen blieb, nur weil ihre Glieder beschlossen hatten, dass es so sein sollte.

Mit dieser Erkenntnis kam die Panik und beinahe kopflos löste sie sich vom Fenster und riss die Eingangstür auf. Sie lief über den Rasen, der den größten Teil des Gartens ausmachte. Nur einmal musste sie ausweichen, als sie einem der Bäume empfindlich nahe kam, dann setzte sie ihren Weg gradlinig fort_. Grade Linien sind die kürzeste Verbindung zwischen zwei Punkten_, kamen ihr die grundlegenden Geometriekenntnisse wieder in den Sinn. Sie schüttelte im Laufen den Kopf.

Hart traf ihre Hand auf die Klinke der Pforte auf und diese reagierte mit einem hohen Quietschen, als sie aufflog. Mit der anderen Hand hatte sie sich an der äußersten Strebe des Zaunes festgehalten und schwang so in einem großen Bogen vom Gelände. Ihr Atem ging schnell und sie hatte Mühe, sich unter Kontrolle zu kriegen, als sie vor Professor Snape zum Stehen kam.

Sie hatte seinen Scheitel direkt vor der Nase. Die schwarzen Haare fielen in dicken Strähnen über seine Schultern nach vorne und verhüllten sein Gesicht beinahe vollkommen. Kurz entschlossen griff sie nach seinen Oberarmen und wuchtete den Körper hoch, so dass er eine stehende Position einnahm; zwar immer noch gegen den Zaun gelehnt, aber stehend.

„Professor Snape?", fragte sie vorsichtig und schluckte ein heiseres Husten. Die Luft um sie herum war so klebrig warm, dass ihr ein zarter Schweißfilm auf die Stirn getreten war. Sie hasste Sommernächte, wenn kein Gewitter in Sicht war. Nur ein kleines bisschen Abkühlung, mehr wollte sie nicht.

„Gehen Sie weg!", schnappte der Schwarzhaarige kurz angebunden und warf ihr bitterböse Blicke durch halb geschlossene Lider zu.

Hermine schluckte die aufkeimende Wut, erinnerte sich an ihren zynischen Bastard und schloss für zwei Sekunden die Augen. „Das werde ich nicht tun", erwiderte sie dann ruhig, ihre Hände noch immer an seinen Oberarmen. „Was ist passiert?", schoss sie hinterher, bevor er etwas auf ihre Ablehnung erwidern konnte.

„Das geht Sie nichts an!", keifte er dann allerdings anstelle seiner anderen Erwiderung und wischte ihre Hände beiseite. Zu Hermines Überraschung blieb er aufrecht stehen. Seine Augen schlossen sich, offenbar hatte er Schmerzen. Sie sah, dass seine Lippen blau unterlaufen und seine Gesichtsfarbe merklich fahl und blass war. Prüfend tastete sie seinen Körper mit Blicken ab und suchte nach der Wunde, die möglicherweise für diese Symptome verantwortlich war. Sie fand nichts.

„Was ist mit Ihnen passiert?", wiederholte sie ihre Frage deswegen noch einmal und betonte dabei jedes einzelne Wort so entschlossen, dass er unmöglich annehmen konnte, sie würde auf irgendetwas hören, das er ihr befahl.

Anscheinend hatte er dies auch bemerkt, denn die nur schwer unterdrückte Wut schlug ihr beinahe ungebändigt entgegen, als er seine Augen wieder öffnete. Ein paar Momente hielt er ihrem Blick stand, dann blinzelte er mehrere Male und alles schien anders zu sein.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Sein Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich von wütend, entschlossen und vielleicht sogar brutal zu schlichtweg ausdruckslos und leidend verwandelt und das von einer Sekunde auf die andere. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie vorhin die Maske des Todessers in seinen Augen hatte fallen sehen. War das eben die Umkehrhandlung gewesen?

„Professor Snape?" Ihre Entschlossenheit war Unsicherheit gewichen.

„Bringen Sie mich ins Haus", sagte er leise und Hermine schluckte die Überraschung über diese Worte kommentarlos herunter.

Sie griff zögerlich nach seinem Arm und legte ihn sich über die Schulter. Der ganze Körper ihres Lehrers zitterte unkontrolliert und als sie ihm so nahe war, konnte sie sogar seine Zähne klappern hören.

_Was zum Teufel ist mit ihm geschehen? Was kann einen Mann mit seiner Körperbeherrschung dazu bringen, an einem warmen Tag wie diesem zu zittern?_

Sie schluckte den neuen Schwung an Fragen, der ihr durch den Kopf geisterte, und brachte Professor Snape – halb getragen, halb gestützt – über das Gelände zum Haus zurück.

Kaum hatten sie die Haustür erreicht, löste er sich von ihr und stolperte durch die Eingangshalle ins Wohnzimmer. Während Hermine die Tür schloss, beobachtete sie, wie er sich an allem festhielt, das ihm in den Weg kam, und schließlich stöhnend auf der Couch zusammensackte und zur Seite kippte.

Eilig aus ihrer Jacke schlüpfend – ihr war furchtbar warm geworden – ging sie zum Sofa hinüber und hockte sich davor. Sie wollte ihm den Umhang ausziehen und einen genaueren Blick auf seinen Körper riskieren, vielleicht hatte sie eine Wunde übersehen. Doch Professor Snape zog den dünnen Stoff eng um sich und blitzte sie mahnend an. „Finger weg!"

„Ich bitte Sie! Wie soll ich Ihnen helfen, wenn Sie mich nicht an sich heranlassen?" Allmählich machte sein Verhalten sie wirklich wütend.

„Sie können mir nicht helfen, Miss Granger!" Verachtung stand in seiner Stimme, allerdings sehr schwach und wenig Respekt einflößend.

_Atmen!_

„Was ist heute Abend mit Ihnen geschehen?" Zum dritten Mal, aber sie hatte die Hoffnung, dass er irgendwann nachgeben würde.

„Das geht Sie nichts an!"

_Atmen!_

Sie holte einmal tief Luft. „Professor Snape", begann sie dann und ließ sich nicht von seinem Heben einer Augenbrauen irritieren. Was sie viel mehr aus dem Konzept brachte, war das anhaltende Klappern seiner Zähne, das ihr allmählich wirklich Angst machte. Konnte es sein, dass er tatsächlich fror? „Sie können es uns beiden leicht machen und mir einfach sagen, was passiert ist. Dann kann ich mich nachher mit Professor McGonagall in Verbindung setzen und die gibt es an Professor Dumbledore weiter. Oder Sie sagen es mir nicht, verschwenden Zeit damit, wieder handlungsfähig zu werden und setzen sich anschließend selbst mit Professor McGonagall in Verbindung, die dann wiederum Professor Dumbledore und mich informieren wird. Egal, wie Sie es drehen, ich erfahre sowieso, was passiert ist." Sie holte tief Luft, als sie geendet hatte und sah, dass Professor Snapes Kiefer mahlten. Ob der Grund dafür Wut oder der Wunsch nach Kontrolle über sein Zittern war, konnte sie nicht beurteilen.

„Sagen Sie, Miss Granger, gibt es eigentlich irgendeine Möglichkeit, Sie zum Schweigen zu bringen?" Er klang leicht resigniert und sein Kopf sank noch ein Stück weiter den Polstern entgegen. Dann schloss er die Augen und ballte die rechte Hand zur Faust. Zu Hermines Entsetzen schlug er damit mehrere Male auf die Polster ein, während sein Körper unkontrolliert zitterte und zuckte, so dass sie rasch zupacken musste, um ihn vor dem Fallen zu bewahren. Vorsichtig schob sie seine Beine weiter auf das Sofa hinauf.

„Ja", antwortete sie dann, „Reden Sie selbst!"

Professor Snape öffnete widerwillig die Augen und holte einige Male tief Luft, ehe er genug Kontrolle hatte, um sprechen zu können. „Sagt Ihnen der Frigus-Fluch etwas?"

Hermine lehnte sich ein Stück zurück und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Bei dem Namen klingelte etwas, doch es dauerte einen Moment, ehe sie die notwendigen Verknüpfungen gefunden und zu einem beinahe lehrbuchtauglichen Text zusammengesetzt hatte. Den Großteil davon unterschlug sie ihm, als sie sagte: „Ein Kältefluch. Der Fluch sucht sich nach dem Auftreffen auf den Körper ein Blutgefäß, über das er sich im ganzen Organismus verteilen kann und die Symptome einer schweren Unterkühlung hervorruft. Der einfachste Weg, um den Fluch zu beenden, ist es, seinen Kern zu zerstören, der durch die Haut als leuchtend blauer Punkt zu erkennen ist." Erst als sie die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, verstand sie, was er ihr damit sagen wollte.

„Wären wir in Hogwarts, wäre mir das glatt fünf Punkte wert", murmelte er mit zitternder Stimme und Hermine sah ihn grummelnd an.

„Merken Sie es sich, irgendwann haben Sie bestimmt die Gelegenheit, diese Punkte loszuwerden", wies sie ihn schlicht an und wollte sich erneut seinem Umhang widmen.

„Ich sagte Ihnen schon einmal, Sie sollen die Finger da wegnehmen!" In seiner Stimme klang deutlich unterdrückter Schmerz mit und Hermine fühlte sich zunehmend hilflos. „_Ich_ bin nicht derjenige, den der Fluch getroffen hat." Diese Aussage ließ sie verwirrt und sprachlos zurück und Professor Snape grinste unverhohlen. „Es gibt also doch eine Möglichkeit, Sie zum Schweigen zu bringen, Miss Granger."

Das riss sie aus ihrer Starre. „Ja, das erwähnte ich bereits. Sie sollten dabei bleiben, Sir!"

Er stöhnte erneut, allerdings schob sie dies eher weniger ihren Worten zu. „Können wir das nicht bitte besprechen, wenn dieser Fluch abklingt?"

_Eine Bitte?!_

Hermine schluckte. Wenn Professor Snape sie um etwas bat, musste es ihm wirklich schlecht gehen. Und die Tatsache, dass er erst sagte, er sei nicht getroffen, aber dennoch auf das Abklingen des Fluches warten wollte, sagte ihr, dass die ganze Sache komplizierter war, als sie zuerst angenommen hatte.

„Sicher", fügte sie sich deswegen und stand auf. Sie packte ihn am Arm und versuchte ihn so vorsichtig wie möglich in eine aufrechte Position zu bringen. Er musste starke Schmerzen haben; der Fluch verursachte auch die Schmerzen von Erfrierungen.

„Was haben Sie jetzt schon wieder vor?" Erschöpft und schwach.

„Ich bringe Sie zum Feuer. Sie brauchen Wärme."

„Das bringt nichts, Miss Granger." Seine Blicke lagen zweifelnd auf ihr, dann wandte er sie ab und murmelte: „Es gibt keine Möglichkeit, diesen Fluch aufzuhalten. Nicht in diesem Fall."

„Fein. Solange Sie mir nicht erklären, was genau hier eigentlich passiert, werde ich Sie trotzdem rüberbringen, denn da ist es wenigstens hell und einigermaßen bequem." Dieses Mal sperrte er sich nicht gegen ihre Behandlung, sondern ließ sich mit verbissenem Blick hochziehen und stützen. Hermine stolperte mit ihrem Lehrer quer durch die Eingangshalle und hinüber ins Herrenzimmer. Erleichterung durchflutete sie, als sie ihn im Sessel abladen konnte.

Dann wandte sie sich dem Kamin zu und fachte das Feuer weiter an. Die Flammen schossen empor und aus dem Schlund des Kamins heraus, so dass sie beinahe die Gegenstände auf dem Sims erfasst hätte. Die meisten Figuren, außer einem eleganten Kerzenständer, sprangen laut kreischend zu allen Seiten davon und schickten dann mehrere Minuten lang wüste Beschimpfungen in Hermines Richtung. Der Kerzenständer hingegen hatte die Kerze in die Flammen gehalten und den Docht entzündet. Zufrieden richtete er sich wieder auf und ein kleines Licht flackert munter über ihm.

Hermine allerdings kümmerte sich nicht darum. Hitze schlug ihr stickig entgegen und das Verlangen, sich auch ihr Shirt auszuziehen, wurde wirklich groß. Um sich davon abzulenken, wandte sie sich der Tür zu und erschuf eine feste Mauer, die den empfindlichen Luftzug stoppen würde. Dann deutete sie auf den Tisch vor sich und ein Stapel Decken erschienen neben einer Kanne heißem Tee.

Als sie sich wieder zu Professor Snape umdrehte, war dieser auf den Boden gerutscht und entgegen seiner Aussage ganz dicht vor die Feuerstelle gerückt. Hermine betrachtete den zusammengesunkenen Mann mit besorgten Blicken und wünschte sich, sie könnte mehr tun. Dann griff sie sich die Decken und begann, eine nach der anderen um seinen Rücken zu schlingen. Dankbar ergriff er jede davon und zog sie fest um seine Schultern.

Schließlich goss sie eine Tasse Tee ein und kniete sich vor den Berg aus Decken, in dem er ein wenig wie ein verirrter Eskimo wirkte. „Trinken Sie!", wies sie an und hielt ihm den Rand der Tasse dicht vor die Lippen. Sie wusste, dass er die Decken verlieren würde, wenn er das Gefäß halten müsste, deswegen hatte sie beschlossen, dies für ihn zu tun.

Feindselige Blicke trafen sie und Hermine gab ihr Bestes, sie möglichst unberührt und sachlich zu erwidern. Anscheinend gelang es ihr, denn er überwand die letzten Zentimeter und legte seine Lippen an das Porzellan.

Hermine zögerte einen Moment, dann legte sie ihre freie Hand an seinen Hinterkopf und unterstützte ihn beim Trinken. Professor Snape hielt kurz inne, als er ihre Finger in seinem Haar spürte, dann tat er allerdings so, als würde er es nicht merken.

„Mehr", bat er, als die Tasse leer war und Hermine nickte. Insgesamt wiederholte sie dieses Spiel noch drei Mal, ehe er den Kopf schüttelte und sich wieder dem Feuer zuwandte.

„Geht es besser?", erkundigte sie sich vorsichtig und glaubte ein leichtes Nicken zu sehen, das durch seinen Kopf fuhr. Vielleicht war es auch bloß das Zittern.

„Was hat der Direktor Ihnen erzählt?", fragte er dann und Hermine ließ sich auf ihre Beine zurücksinken. Sie zuckte kurz mit den Schultern, eine Geste, die sich sehr unangenehm anfühlte. Die Temperatur im Raum stieg immer weiter und sie konnte spüren, wie ihr der Schweiß aus sämtlichen Poren brach.

„Dass Sie einen Unbrechbaren Schwur abgelegt haben, der Sie dazu zwang... Dracos Aufgabe zu erfüllen." Sie schaffte es nicht, das Kind beim Namen zu nennen und wusste nicht, wie sie Professor Snapes Schnauben deuten sollte.

Er ging jedoch nicht weiter darauf ein. Nachdem ein weiterer Anfall ausgeprägten Zitterns vorüber war, holte er mit geschlossenen Augen tief Luft und sagte: „Ich schwor, Draco vor Gefahren zu schützen. Und vor Gefahren, die vom Lord ausgingen im Besonderen." Er wandte den Blick vom Feuer ab und sah Hermine direkt an. „Der Lord weiß von dem Schwur. Und er hat ihn erweitert. Der Schwur hat nun die Eigenart, mir alles im gleichen Maße zukommen zu lassen wie Draco. Egal, was der Dunkle Lord mit ihm anstellt, ich werde es spüren."

Hermine schluckte. „Woher wusste er es?"

Professor Snape verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Fratze. „Er hatte anscheinend eine Befürchtung und hat diese durch die Verbindung von mir und Draco heute getestet. Er fing nicht direkt mit dem Frigus an, Miss Granger. Er testete mein Verhalten mit dem Crucio. Niemand kann einen Crucio überstehen, ohne darauf zu reagieren. Er ließ den Fluch auf Draco los und sah mich zusammenzucken. Zweifellos wusste er dann, dass er Recht hatte. Und er ist nicht begeistert darüber. Dieser Frigus ist nicht nur Bestrafung für Draco."

Sie runzelte die Stirn und ihr Mund stand einen Moment offen, ehe sie sich entschied, die Frage zu stellen: „Ich denke, er _wollte_, dass Professor Dumbledore stirbt. Ist es nicht egal, wer..." Sie brach ab und wischte sich mit dem Unterarm über die schweißnasse Stirn, als ein paar Tropfen kitzelnd an ihrer Schläfe herabliefen.

„Nicht für den Lord", überging Professor Snape ihr Zögern. „Zweifellos ist er zufrieden, dass... der Direktor tot ist. Aber er hatte Draco damit beauftragt und die anderen haben ihm zweifellos von Dracos Zögern berichtet. Es war nicht meine Aufgabe. Ich hätte meinen Posten als Spion in Hogwarts sichern sollen. Stattdessen habe ich ihn geopfert."

Sie dachte einen Moment über diese Tatsache nach. In ihrem Verstand bildete sich eine Idee, die sie ihm zweifellos irgendwann mitteilen würde. Aber nicht jetzt. Professor Snapes Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich zusehends verschlossen, während sie so analytisch über Professor Dumbledores Tod gesprochen hatten; sie wollte es nicht riskieren, weiter in dieser Wunde zu bohren.

„Wie lange wird diese Bindung an Draco halten?"

Professor Snape schnaubte leise. „Solange bis der Lord sie aufhebt oder stirbt." Er sah wieder in die Flammen; Hermine konnte die Spieglungen der gelblich weißen Flammenzungen in seiner Iris zucken sehen.

Ihre eigenen Blicke glitten währenddessen an den Decken hinab. Sie sah die blassen Finger zwischen den Lagen aus Wolle hervorblitzen und wischte sich die eigenen, erhitzen an der Hose ab. Dann fasste sie einen Entschluss, der zweifellos waghalsig und riskant war. Sie würde das gesamte Vertrauen, das sich zwischen ihnen erneut gebildet hatte, aufs Spiel setzen – und tat es trotzdem. Der Fluch von Gryffindor.

Vorsichtig hob sie ihre Hände und näherte sich der seinen. Professor Snape bemerkte diese zarte Bewegung nicht. Erst, als ihre Finger seine berührten, Hitze auf Kälte traf, riss er den Kopf zu ihr herum und starrte sie beinahe panisch an. Die Hand verschwand zwischen den Decken. „Was soll das, Miss Granger?", zischte er empört und Hermine sah ihn atemlos an.

„Es gibt einen weiteren Weg, diesen Fluch aufzuhalten", sagte sie mit fester Überzeugung in der Stimme. Sie erinnerte sich an sein Zögern, als er das Gegenteil behauptet hatte. „Und Sie wissen davon."

Empörung wurde abgelöst durch einen Anflug des Blickes, den Harry immer bekam, wenn sie ihn bei etwas ertappte. Zufriedenheit breitete sich in ihr aus; ihre Vermutung war also richtig.

„Ich kann Sie wärmen. Meine Körpertemperatur kann Ihre erhöhen."

„Diese Methode steht nicht zur Debatte", schnitt er ihr das Wort ab und Hermine schnaubte empört.

„Sie sind ein furchtbar sturer Mann, Sir! Wir haben nicht genug Zeit, um sie mit derartigem Nonsens zu vergeuden! Sie müssen Professor McGonagall benachrichtigen und Sie müssen einen Weg finden, um Voldemort zu besänftigen!"

„Sprechen Sie nicht seinen Namen aus!", keifte er mitten in ihren Wortschwall.

„Ich spreche jeden Namen aus, der mir lieb ist! Hier sind Sie nicht mein Lehrer! Hier können Sie mir nichts anhaben, Professor Snape!"

„Sie werden mich nicht wärmen!", schoss er ihr wütend entgegen und Hermine biss fest die Zähne aufeinander.

„Schön!", sagte sie dann und stand auf. Betont uninteressiert schnappte sie sich das wimmernde Buch vom Nachmittag und setzte sich in den Sessel. Sie wusste, dass sie nur abwarten musste. Der Fluch, sofern er nicht aufgehalten wurde, breitete sich immer weiter aus und die Symptome würden immer schwerer, anstatt besser werden. Egal, wie viele Decken, Feuer und Tassen Tee sie ihm geben würde, das alles war tote Wärme. Das Einzige, was den herdlosen Fluch aufhalten konnte, war lebendige Wärme, die Berührungen eines Menschen. Er würde es früher oder später einsehen.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Drei Stunden später musste sie müde zugeben, dass später eher zutraf. Professor Snape hatte sich inzwischen auf den Rücken sinken lassen, die Decken fest um sich gezogen. Zitternd, bebend und manchmal auch unwillkürlich wimmernd bewegte er sich unablässig vor dem Kamin und sie konnte von ihrem Platz aus sehen, dass sogar er inzwischen Schweißperlen auf der Stirn stehen hatte. Vermutlich rührten diese allerdings eher von den Schmerzen her. 

Als er ein besonders lautes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken versuchte, schlug Hermine das Buch zu. („Himmelherrgott noch mal! Ich mag zwar ein Buch sein, aber ich habe auch Gefühle!") Professor Snape rollte sich auf die Seite und drehte dem Feuer den Rücken zu. Sie sah dies als ihre Chance und setzte sich auf den Boden, ehe sie sich neben ihn legte; ebenfalls auf der Seite, allerdings auf der anderen, sah sie ihn ausdruckslos an und wartete, bis er seine Augen öffnete.

„Was?", keifte er.

Diese Frage weckte bei ihr ein wenig Hoffnung. Wenn er sie so gereizt anfuhr, schien er bemerkt zu haben, dass es wirklich nur diesen einen Weg aus diesem Dilemma gab. Er musste sich nur noch damit abfinden.

„Soll ich raus gehen und sehen, ob ich einen verirrten Waschbären finde? Vielleicht reicht die Körperwärme eines Tieres auch aus", erklärte sie ihm nüchtern, legte allerdings eine Spur Trotz in ihre Stimme. Professor Snape hielt in seinen Bewegungen inne und starrte sie überrascht an. „Seien Sie nicht so ein sturer Kerl und lassen Sie mich Ihnen helfen!"

Sie sah, wie ein spöttischer Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht trat. „Genießen Sie es, Miss Granger?" Verbitterung vertrieb den Spott und sie schluckte. „Bereitet es Ihnen Genugtuung, Ihren Lehrer so hilflos vor sich zu sehen?"

Hermines Gesicht erstarrte. Es war wirklich unglaublich, wie sehr dieser Mann es immer und immer wieder schaffte, sie zu verletzen. „Nein", sagte sie schlicht und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hätte Ihnen auch schon vor drei Stunden geholfen." Immerhin war er anständig genug, betreten den Blick abzuwenden. Sie hörte ihn einmal tief Luft holen und half ihm dann, die Decken auseinander zu schieben.

Nervosität überfiel ihren Körper wie ein Schwarm wütender Wespen. Überall begann es zu kribbeln und zu stechen und die Luft schien immer dicker und klebriger zu werden. Ihr Hals schnürte sich zu bei der Vorstellung, ihn zu umarmen. Es gab nichts, das sie mehr wollte, daran hatte sich nichts geändert. Aber seine Bemerkung kurz zuvor hatte ihr wieder in Erinnerung gerufen, wie verletzlich sie in seinen Händen war.

_Und er in meinen._

Mit stockendem Atem griff sie deswegen vorerst nur nach seinen Händen und wartete, bis er ihren Blick wieder ertragen konnte. Sie wünschte sich, dass er sich zumindest dieses eine Mal entschuldigen würde. Ihr Verstand sagte ihr allerdings, dass sie nie eine Entschuldigung aus seinem Munde hören würde.

Beide schlossen für ein paar Sekunden die Augen und unterdrückten ein erleichtertes Stöhnen, als Hitze und Kälte aufeinander trafen. Hermines Finger glitten über die blasse Haut, die sich straff um die Knöcheln spannte; sie ertastete die Venen auf seinem Handrücken und schwielige Hornhaut auf der anderen Seite; flüchtig gab sie sich dem Verlangen hin, zwischen seine Finger zu schlüpfen und seine Hände mit ihren zu verflechten, zog sich allerdings rasch wieder zurück; ehe Professor Snape etwas dazu sagen konnte, umfasste sie seine Hände fest mit ihren und genoss das Gefühl der Kühle auf ihrer brennenden Haut.

_Perfekt..._

Nach einigen Minuten hatte sich ihre erste Aufregung gelegt – offenbar weil die Welt nicht untergegangen war, nur weil sie ihren Lehrer berührte. Sie wagte sich weiter vor und schob sich zwischen die Schichten der Decke. Ihre Hände lösten sich von seinen und wanderten unsicher über seine Schultern. Sie behielt sein Gesicht fest im Blick und versuchte zu sehen, wann sie ihm zu nahe kam, doch Professor Snapes Züge waren gespannt und verwirrt, vielleicht auch ein wenig neugierig und betreten.

Schließlich presste sie seinen Oberkörper gegen ihren und musste den Blick abwenden, um ihren Kopf irgendwo unterzubringen. Sie war ein ganzes Stück kleiner als er und so landete ihre Wange irgendwann an seiner Brust. Es war lange her, seitdem sie ihm das letzte Mal auf diese Art nahe gewesen war; und sie wusste, dass dieser Kontakt länger dauern würde, als das schlichte Tragen ihres Körpers vom Büro in sein Wohnzimmer damals. Sie erlaubte es sich trotz besseren Wissens, sich in die Geborgenheit dieser Position fallen zu lassen und merkte, wie sein Zittern nach und nach weniger wurde.

„Das hier... muss niemand erfahren", flüsterte sie, als sie ihn lang gezogen ausatmen hörte und endlich entspannte er sich etwas und schloss seine Arme ebenfalls um ihren Oberkörper. Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe und brachte damit die Kontrolle in ihren Körper zurück. _Das Tier hat genug geblutet_, dachte sie sarkastisch und lächelte traurig gegen seine Brust.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. :) 


	22. Wollmäuse

Wie ich sehe, hat das letzte Kapitel Gefallen gefunden. °gg° Vielen Dank für die Reviews, vor allem auch an die anonymen Reviewer! °eine runde butterbier spendier°  
Bei diesem geht es erstmal wieder ein bisschen sachlicher weiter, aber es gibt jede Menge Informationen.  
Und weil ich schon mehrfach gefragt wurde, erkläre ich es lieber gleich hier mit den Worten von Wikipedia: „Als Wollmaus bezeichnet man eine Ansammlung von Fasern, Haaren und Staub, die in Haushalten als graues, oft leichtes und daher bei Luftzug sich rasch bewegendes Bündel zu finden ist. Sie ‚lebt' vor allem unter Schränken oder Betten."  
Und jetzt wünsche ich viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel. :)

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Who do you believe?  
Who will you listen to?  
Who will it be?  
It's high time you decide.  
It's time you make up your own sweet little mind.

_(Natalie Merchant – Life is sweet)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 22 – Wollmäuse**

Als Hermine erwachte, war das Feuer bereits runtergebrannt und die Hitze in ihrem Inneren hatte sich gelegt. Sie spürte von Snapes Körper angenehme Wärme ausgehen und lächelte zufrieden in sich hinein. Der Temperaturaustausch hatte perfekt funktioniert und so wie es aussah, hatten sie den Fluch auch ohne einen direkten Herd ausschalten können.

Der ruhige Atem und Herzschlag des Mannes verriet ihr, dass sie nicht die einzige war, die kurzzeitig eingeschlafen war. Nachdem die beinahe unerträglichen Temperaturextreme aus ihren Körpern gewichen waren, hatte die Erschöpfung der letzten Stunden sie schwach werden lassen. Alle beide.

Dennoch konnte sie sich nicht davon abhalten, noch ein paar Minuten liegenzubleiben. Professor Snape hatte seine Arme noch immer um ihren Oberkörper geschlungen und die Illusion, dass er dies freiwillig getan haben könnte, weil er es wollte, weil er sie begehrte, trieb ihr Tränen in die Augen. Sie fühlte sich gerade jetzt noch nicht stark genug, diese Illusion zu beenden.

Ohne sich großartig zu bewegen, rieb sie ihre Nase dichter gegen sein Hemd. Den Umhang, den er trug, hatten sie vorhin zur Seite geschoben, ein Stück über seine Schulter hinab. Sie hatte so wenig Stoff wie möglich zwischen sich und ihm haben wollen und das nicht nur aus eigennützigen Gründen. Zweifellos hätte der Temperaturaustausch am besten funktioniert, wenn sie beide nackt gewesen wären. Da diese Vorstellung allerdings ein verlangendes Pochen zwischen ihren Schenkeln auslöste, verbot sie es sich rasch, die Idee noch weiterzuspinnen, und konzentrierte sich auf das Hier und Jetzt.

Unsicher glitten ihre Finger über seinen Rücken. Die warme Haut unter dem dünnen Stoff fühlte sich verführerisch gemütlich an. Es war eine ungewohnte Art der Berührung. Sie hatte bisher erst einen... Mann... Jungen... auf diese Weise berührt und das war beim Tanzen gewesen.

_Konnte man Viktor Krum damals als Mann bezeichnen? _

Sie wälzte diesen Gedanken einen Moment hin und her, verglich Viktor mit Professor Snape und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er damals noch kein Mann, aber auf dem besten Wege dorthin gewesen war.

Sie hatte es vermisst, das konnte sie nicht leugnen. Das Gefühl des dünnen Stoffes auf einem muskulösen Rücken war zu gut, als dass man es nicht hätte vermissen können. Und wenn der Stoff und die Haut darunter dann auch noch so intensiv nach Sanddorn rochen wie es bei Professor Snape der Fall war, dann wollte sie sich kaum mehr davon lösen.

Diese Erkenntnis war dann der ausschlaggebende Punkt für ihre Bewegungen. Zuerst unkoordiniert, so als würde sie gerade erwachen. Dann bestimmter und resoluter. „Sir...", murmelte sie vorsichtig, als Professor Snape ebenfalls zu blinzeln begann. „Ich denke, der Fluch hat sich aufgelöst", durchbrach sie die peinliche Stille, als er sich erinnerte, wo er war und was geschehen war.

Professor Snape starrte sie für einen Moment irritiert an, dann nickte er steif und half ihr, sich aus den Massen der Decken zu befreien.

Als Hermine aufrecht stand, rückte sie sich ihre Kleidung zurecht und versuchte die Röte aus ihrem Gesicht zu vertreiben. Nun, da der Raum abgekühlt war und sie die letzten Stunden unter wärmenden Decken verbracht hatte, begann sie erneut zu frösteln und schlang schützend die Arme um sich. Professor Snape sah sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an.

„Mir ist kalt", erklärte sie kurz und versuchte ein Zittern zu unterdrücken.

Für ein paar Sekunden glaubte sie ihn überlegen zu sehen; dann sah es für einen Wimpernschlag so aus, als würde er sich ihr zuwenden und Hermine machte sich bereits Hoffnungen, dass er sie zumindest kurz in den Arm nehmen würde.

Doch die Hoffnung wurde enttäuscht: „Dann sollten Sie ins Bett gehen." Allerdings war seine Stimme sanft und vielleicht sogar dankbar. Sie hatte jegliche Härte verloren, die er in den früheren Abendstunden noch gerne ihr gegenüber benutzt hatte, und Hermine registrierte dies mit einem Lächeln. Sie vermutete, dass nach dieser Nacht nichts mehr so sein würde wie zuvor. Wenn es allerdings so weiterging, hatte sie absolut nichts dagegen einzuwenden.

„Gleich wenn ich mit Professor McGonagall gesprochen habe." Sie sah, wie er den Blick senkte. „Oder möchten Sie das tun?", fügte sie dann hastig hinzu. Sie wollte ihn nicht vor den Kopf stoßen, indem sie ihn so resolut von Professor McGonagall fern hielt.

Doch er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wäre Ihnen dankbar, wenn Sie das tun würden." Danach schaffte er es nicht mehr, ihrem Blick standzuhalten. „Gute Nacht, Miss Granger", verabschiedete er sich schließlich und ging zielstrebig auf den Ausgang zu. Hermine öffnete rasch die Wand, die sie zuvor erschaffen hatte, und Professor Snape musste so nur kurz inne halten. Gleich darauf war er verschwunden.

Nun, da sie alleine im Raum war, ließ Hermine das Zittern zu. Ihre Beine schlotterten und für einen Moment erlaubte sie es auch ihren Zähnen, rhythmisch zu klappern. Es tat irgendwie gut, diesem Drang nachgeben zu können.

„Nimm es nicht so schwer, würdige Lernende", murmelte das Buch auf dem Sessel.

Hermine verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach nicht so schwer nehmen? Dass mir kalt ist? Danke, ich weiß, dass sich das wieder gibt." Dieses Mistding von einem magischen Gegenstand ging ihr furchtbar auf die Nerven

„Nein. Dass er einfach so gegangen ist."

Diese Worte ließen sie aufmerken. „Warum sollte ich es schwer nehmen? Er ist mein Lehrer."

„Und ich war sein Lehrer. Ich war schon hier, als er noch ein kleiner Junge war, und als ich das erste Mal zu ihm sprach, ließ er mich fallen und lief schreiend davon."

Hermine konnte ein Grinsen nicht verbergen.

Das Buch drehte sich ihr etwas weiter zu. „Ich kenne den Blick, mit dem er Sie eben angesehen hat. Er trug ihn auch, als er feststellte, dass ich ihm mehr beigebracht hatte, als jeder andere Mensch zuvor. Sie bedeuten ihm mehr, als Sie glauben. Er muss nur noch genug Mut aufbringen, um es sich einzugestehen."

Ein warmes Gefühl wogte durch Hermines Körper und sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. Diese Art Gespräch mit einem Buch zu führen, war mit Abstand das Verrückteste, das sie jemals erlebt hatte – selbst in der magischen Welt. „Du gehst mir trotzdem auf die Nerven", nuschelte sie leicht rosa im Gesicht.

„Das ist meine Aufgabe. Ich wäre Ihnen dennoch dankbar, wenn Sie mich mit etwas mehr Vorsicht und Respekt behandeln könnten. Ich bin gute 300 Jahre alt und habe es mehr als verdient!" Das Buch flatterte pikiert mit den Seiten.

„Ja, ja, ich werd's mir merken", gab Hermine sich geschlagen und ihr Gesprächspartner klappte zu, was mit viel Fantasie als zufriedenes Nicken durchgehen konnte.

Schließlich wandte sie sich von dem Buch ab und beseitigte mit ein paar Schlenkern ihres Zauberstabes die Spuren der Nacht. Dann fachte sie das Feuer im Kamin ein weiteres Mal an und bevor sie sich vor die wärmenden Flammen sinken ließ, nahm sie sich eine Priese Flohpulver aus der Schale auf dem Kaminsims, um sie ins Feuer zu streuen.

„Professor McGonagall", verlangte sie erneut vernehmlich und richtete sich bereits darauf ein, dass sie ihrer Lehrerin dieses Mal im Schlafgewand begegnen würde.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Die restliche Nacht war ruhig und erholsam gewesen und Hermine erwachte mit dem Gefühl, seit langem das erste Mal wieder wirklich ausgeschlafen zu sein. Ihr Kopf war klar, ihr Körper ausgeruht und ein bereits verloren geglaubter Tatendrang breitete sich in ihr aus.

Deswegen kostete es sie auch nicht viel Überwindung, aufzustehen und sich fertig zu machen. Als sie auf den Flur trat, konnte sie Professor Snape bereits in der Küche hören und erlaubte es sich deswegen, eine besonders ausgedehnte Dusche zu nehmen.

Das Einzige, was sie an den eher unbequemen Beginn der letzten Nacht erinnerte, war eine hartnäckige Verspannung in ihrem Nacken. Sie hatte ernsthafte Probleme gehabt, ihren Kopf irgendwo unterzubringen, während sie auf der Seite liegend an Professor Snapes Körper geruht hatte. Doch niemals hätte sie einen schmerzfreien Nacken gegen diese Erfahrung eintauschen wollen.

Sie lächelte sich mit einem kindisch dämlichen Grinsen im Spiegel an und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Das Glücksgefühl war beinahe übermächtig und sie genoss es, solange sie für sich alleine war. Wenn sie später Professor Snape gegenübertrat, sollte sie sich besser soweit unter Kontrolle haben, dass er ihr nicht anmerkte, wie viel ihr die letzte Nacht bedeutete.

_Ich hätte es mir auch nicht schwerer machen können mit diesem elenden Bastard!_

Er war kein Mensch, der gerne viele Gefühle zeigte. Und mit Sicherheit fasste er den Fluch und seine Bedürfnisse darunter als Schwäche auf. Hermine war schlau genug, ihn dies nicht spüren zu lassen. Sie würde ihm begegnen, als ob nichts geschehen war. Sie würde mit ihm reden, wie sie es sonst auch immer getan hatte. Und sie würde ihm ihre Idee darlegen, bevor er die letzte Nacht ansprechen würde. Niemals wollte sie, dass er zerstörte, was sie getan hatten, nur weil er meinte, ihr klarmachen zu müssen, dass es falsch gewesen war.

Zugegeben, es fiel ihr sehr schwer, es als wirklich falsch anzusehen. Zumindest wenn sie sich vollkommen auf dieses Glücksgefühl einließ. Ihr Verstand hingegen hatte sehr wohl begriffen, dass es ein großer Fehler gewesen war, so viel Nähe zu Professor Snape zuzulassen. Er war ein gefährlicher Mann, ihr Handgelenk erinnerte sie noch jetzt gerne mit einem leichten Ziepen. Und auch wenn sie einen Teil seiner verletzlichen Seite gesehen hatte, so würde er im Zweifelsfall doch immer die Gefahr als Ausdruck seiner Person bevorzugen, um ihr entgegenzutreten.

‚_Mögen sie mich hassen, wenn sie mich nur fürchten'_, erinnerte Hermine sich und atmete einmal tief durch, während sie ihre Haare mit einem leichten Zauber trocknete. Dabei kämpfte sie erneut gegen das Glücksgefühl und eine Horde übereifriger Ameisen in ihrem Bauch an und verschloss ersteres ganz tief in sich, während sie versuchte, zweiteres einfach nur loszuwerden – allerdings ohne großen Erfolg. Wann immer sie alleine war oder Zweifel hatte, würde sie sich auf die Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht berufen können. Nur jetzt ging es um einen Krieg und sie musste einen klaren Kopf bewahren.

Als sie die Küche betrat, war Professor Snape in den Tagespropheten vertieft und frühstückte gemütlich. „Guten Morgen", grüßte Hermine vorsichtig. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass ihr Vater es nie gemocht hatte, wenn sie ihn beim Zeitung lesen gestört hatte.

„Morgen", erwiderte Professor Snape leise und während sie sich auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber sinken ließ, versuchte sie zu entschlüsseln, was sein Tonfall über seine Stimmung ausgesagt hatte. Schlechte Laune? Betretenheit? Ablehnung? Distanz hatte sie auf jeden Fall deutlich gespürt.

Sie sah, dass er sich sein Frühstück auf magische Weise zubereitet hatte, und tat es ihm gleich. Dann holte sie sich Besteck aus einer der Schubladen und legte den Kopf schief, während sie die Schlagzeilen auf der Rückseite der Zeitung las.

‚_Größte Alraune seit Jahrzehnten von schottischem Magier gezüchtet',_ war eine der Überschriften. Darunter war das Bild eines alten, runzligen Magiers zu sehen, der besagte Wurzel auf eine Schubkarre gewuchtet hatte und offenbar darum kämpfte, dass diese auch darauf liegen blieb und sich nicht beißend und keifend aus dem Staub machte. Hermine hob eine Augenbraue an, während sie von ihrem Toast abbiss.

Schließlich ließ Snape die Zeitung ein Stück sinken, wobei Hermines Augen gleichermaßen der Zeile folgten, die sie gerade las (_‚...hatte er es anscheinend letztes Jahr schlichtweg vergessen, die Alraune auszugraben, und ihr so ein weiteres Jahr in der gut gedüngten Erde ermöglicht. Die Folgen, die dies für die Qualität der Alraune hat...'_), und sah sie prüfend an. „Was tun Sie da, Miss Granger?", fragte er spitz und sie riss sich von der Zeitung los.

Umständlich schluckte sie den Bissen, an dem sie gerade kaute, und gestikulierte zur Zeitschrift. „Ich habe die Schlagzeilen überflogen", erklärte sie ruhig. „Gibt es etwas Neues?" _Und auch nur annähernd Wichtiges_, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu. Ihre Stimme klang sachlich und sie sah, dass ihn dies überraschte.

„Nichts Nennenswertes." Rasch faltete er die Zeitung zusammen und packte sie zur Seite.

Hermine wappnete sich gegen das, was jetzt kommen würde. Zweifellos stand in seinem Gesicht der Ausdruck ablehnender Betretenheit und er bereitete sich darauf vor, die letzte Nacht anzusprechen. „Ich habe mir Gedanken über... Sie-wissen-schon-wen gemacht", sagte sie deswegen rasch und achtete darauf, dass sie den Namen Voldemorts nicht aussprach. Nachdem er sie erst letzte Nacht wieder deswegen angekeift hatte, hielt sie es für schlauer, ihn so ein bisschen milde zu stimmen.

Was ihr allerdings nicht besonders überzeugend gelang, wie sie enttäuscht feststellte, als er antwortete: „Miss Granger, meinen Sie nicht, Sie stecken Ihre Nase ein Stück zu weit in Dinge, die Sie absolut nichts angehen?" Die verbale Schärfe des Lehrers kehrte zunehmend zurück.

Hermine legte ihren Löffel zur Seite. „Professor Snape, meinen Sie nicht, ich stecke schon viel _zu_ tief in allem drin, um jetzt noch zurück zu können?" Sie hob eine Augenbraue, wie er es selbst nicht besser konnte. „Ich bin in irgendeiner Grauzone, nicht wirklich involviert, aber auch nicht unbeteiligt. Und ehrlich gesagt würde ich lieber den Schritt nach vorne als nach hinten wagen. Außerdem bin ich Mitglied im Orden und hätte allein deswegen schon das Recht, zumindest halbwegs informiert zu werden und vor allem, mir Gedanken über unsere momentanen Chancen zu machen! "

Professor Snapes Augen verengten sich skeptisch. Vielleicht irritierte ihn die Rationalität, mit der sie sprach. Oder die Tatsache, dass sie die letzte Nacht komplett überging. „Sie sollten sich da wirklich raus halten", sagte er dann ruhig und vielleicht war es sogar Sorge, die in seinen Augen stand.

Er wandte rasch den Blick ab, als sie die Stirn runzelte, und stellte sein Geschirr hinüber in die Spüle, ließ Wasser dazu laufen und sorgte mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes dafür, dass die Bürste begann, selbständig ihre Arbeit zu verrichten.

Hermine lehnte sich seufzend auf ihrem Stuhl zurück und senkte den Blick. Ihre Stirn runzelte sich und sie überlegte, was sie auf seine Worte erwidern sollte. „Mein Vater hatte immer eine sehr... konkrete Vorstellung, wenn es um Ängste ging. Er ist Zahnarzt und hat damit quasi täglich zu tun", begann sie schließlich und wagte es nicht, ihren Blick zu heben. Sie wusste, dass Professor Snape entweder gelangweilt, resigniert oder verärgert aussehen würde und nichts davon würde ihr helfen. „Wenn ich als Kind Angst hatte, dann hat er mich bei der Hand genommen und mir die Dinge gezeigt und erklärt, die mich geängstigt haben. Er hat es nicht zugelassen, dass ich ihnen so viel Bedeutung beimaß, dass sie mich bestimmen konnten. Er hat die Wollmäuse unter dem Bett mit mir untersucht, genauso wie er Gewitter aus der Gartenlaube beobachtet hat."

Sie machte eine kleine Pause und sah, dass Professor Snape sie nachdenklich musterte. Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und schien darauf zu warten, dass sie zum Punkt kam.

Hermine holte erneut Luft, um den Bogen zu ihrem eigentlichen Thema zu schlagen: „Ich weiß Dinge über Voldemorts Pläne", dieses Mal sprach sie den Namen bewusst aus, „die mir logisch verknüpft sehr viel Angst machen. Aber ich kann sie nicht einfach ignorieren. Ich weiß, dass da etwas unter meinem Bett ist und ich muss sehen, ob es Drachen mit Klauen und Zähnen oder... einfach nur Wollmäuse sind." Nun verstummte sie endgültig und hoffte, dass sie ihm ihre Beweggründe ausreichend dargelegt hatte, so dass er endlich akzeptieren würde, dass sie ihn nicht einfach alleine lassen und nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würde, als ob nichts geschehen war.

Lange Sekunden fixierte sie seinen Blick und er tat es ihr gleich. Hermine legte nichts Forderndes, Kampflustiges oder Besserwisserisches in ihren, sondern saß einfach vor ihm, wie sie war. Sie verheimlichte nichts und beschönigte nichts. Und Professor Snape schien jede Kleinigkeit ihres Wesens in sich aufzunehmen.

Beinahe hatte sie das Gefühl, als würde er in ihren Verstand eindringen. Als würde er sie so genau beobachten, dass er sogar die Liebe, die sie für ihn empfand, sehen und vielleicht verurteilen konnte. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah.

Er war es schließlich, der seufzend den Blick senkte und sich mit den Unterarmen auf dem Küchentisch abstützte. „Was haben Sie sich überlegt, Miss Granger?"

Hermine atmete erleichtert auf. Es fühlte sich nicht so an, als hätte sie einen Kampf gewonnen. Denn es war kein Kampf gewesen, den sie mit Professor Snape ausgefochten hatte. Sie hatte ihn darum gebeten, an seiner Seite bleiben und helfen zu dürfen. Er hatte sich diese Bitte im Gegenzug genau überlegt und schließlich akzeptiert. Das war alles.

„Hat Voldemort Sie nur bestraft, weil Sie den Schwur abgelegt haben? Oder auch weil Sie es waren, der Dracos Auftrag erfüllt hat?"

Professor Snape überging ihre Umschreibung seiner Tat geflissentlich; es war beinahe so, als hätten sie sich stumm auf diese Umschreibung geeinigt. „Worauf wollen Sie hinaus?"

Hermine schluckte ein Stöhnen. Allmählich hatte sie diese Gegenwehr satt. Doch wenn sie ihm zeigen wollte, dass sie durchaus fähig war, diesem Krieg beizuwohnen, dann musste sie damit umgehen können. „Nun ja, Sie müssen zugeben, dass der Frigus-Fluch auf diese indirekte Art eine sehr harte Bestrafung dafür war, dass sein Auftrag erfüllt wurde." Sie machte eine kurze Pause und sah, wie Professor Snape skeptisch die Augen verengte. Anscheinend begann er den Sinn hinter ihren Worten zu sehen. „Hätte er einen anderen Todesser ebenso hart bestraft wie Sie?"

Die Skepsis legte sich und er schob seine Tasse ein Stück weiter den Tisch hinauf. Dann stand er auf und goss sich erneut Kaffee ein, den er anscheinend nach wie vor mit der Hand zubereitete. „Möchten Sie auch?", fragte er über seine Schulter hinweg und der einzige Grund, aus dem Hermine ruhig nickte, war die Vermutung, dass er lediglich Zeit benötigte, um sich seine Antwort zurechtzulegen.

Er stellte ihr die Tasse auf den Tisch und Hermine fügte mit ihrem Zauberstab noch etwas Milch hinzu. Sie hatte eine Schwäche für Kaffee, wie sie zugeben musste. Leider hatte sie in der Schule nie die Möglichkeit, einen zu trinken. Beim Frühstücksangebot für Schüler war dieses Getränk nicht enthalten. Glücklicherweise, wie sie des öfteren feststellen musste. Bereits eine Tasse schwarzen Tees veranlasste Colin Creevey dazu, wie ein übereifriger Minimuff auf und ab zu hüpfen. Wenn er auch nur in die Nähe von Kaffee gelangte... die Folgen wären undenkbar.

„Der Dunkle Lord hatte schon vor seinem Fall große Pläne mit mir", begann Professor Snape schließlich zu erklären und Hermine schlang ihre Hände um die heiße Tasse, während sie ihm lauschte. „Er war geradezu begeistert, als er von meiner Anstellung in Hogwarts erfuhr, denn dadurch hatte er einen Spion direkt unter der Nase des Direktors. Ich denke, ich habe es nur seiner Begeisterung darüber zu verdanken, dass er damals nicht heraus fand, dass ich die Seiten gewechselt hatte." Er bedachte sie mit eindringlichen Blicken, so als ob er bekräftigen wollte, dass er kein wahrer Todesser mehr war. „Der Direktor brachte mir Okklumentik bei und Sie können mir glauben, dass er dabei nicht zimperlich vorgegangen ist. In der Zeit habe ich ihn wirklich gehasst. Es hat lange gedauert, ehe ich den Sinn dahinter verstand, denn dadurch wusste ich später, welche Erinnerungen ich dem Lord zeigen konnte, wann immer er den Wunsch verspürte, sich von meiner Loyalität zu überzeugen."

Hermine nippte an ihrem Kaffee, wandte dabei allerdings nicht den Blick von Professor Snapes Gesicht.

„Ich übernahm eine immer wichtigere Rolle im Plan des Lords und ich hatte Glück, dass dem so war. Aus Angst, er könne seinen Spion verlieren, hielt er mich aus allem heraus, das zu auffällig gewesen wäre. Er erlaubte mir Freiheiten, die es mir ermöglichten, den Schein auf beiden Seiten zu wahren. Wie Sie sicherlich aus eigener Erfahrung wissen, Miss Granger, gab es immer Anzeichen dafür, dass ich als Spion auf beiden Seiten tätig war."

Hermine verengte skeptisch die Augen, als er dies sagte. Wollte er sie daran erinnern, dass er jederzeit auch wieder komplett auf die Seite des Lords überlaufen konnte? „Ich habe meine Zweifel gehabt", gab sie deswegen vorsichtig zu. „Das war einer der Gründe, weswegen ich so hartnäckig immer wieder auf den Ländereien aufgetaucht bin."

Professor Snapes Gesichtszüge hellten sich auf, als sie ihm dieses Detail anvertraute. Doch sie ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass das noch lange nicht alles war. Das war die offizielle Variante, die sie auch immer vor Harry und Ron benutzt hatte. Das Rätsel, das sie lösen wollte...

Dennoch war sie entschlossen, zu diesen Dingen im Moment nichts weiter zu sagen. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verschloss sich auf ähnliche Weise, wie seiner es oftmals tat. Und weil dies so war, wusste Professor Snape auch ziemlich genau, dass es jetzt keinen Sinn hatte, noch weiter nachzuhaken.

Deswegen nickte er lediglich und fuhr dann fort: „Der Dunkle Lord ist nicht sehr angetan darüber, dass ausgerechnet ich den Direktor umgebracht habe. Dieses Treffen gestern Abend war das erste nach den Geschehnissen in Hogwarts und ich denke, er hat die Zeit genutzt, um seine Anhänger genau unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Ich bin überzeugt, dass er von allem weiß. Abgesehen von meiner wahren Zugehörigkeit der Seiten."

„Warum glauben Sie, dass er ausgerechnet das nicht weiß?"

Professor Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Weil ich andernfalls jetzt sicher überaus tot wäre, Miss Granger."

Hermine verschluckte sich beinahe an ihrem Kaffee.

„Der Dunkle Lord hat sehr genaue Vorstellungen, was seine Gefolgschaft betrifft. Wenn er auch nur den geringsten Verdacht hat, dass irgendjemand ihm nicht treu ergeben und nicht absolut vertrauenswürdig ist, bringt er ihn um."

Als er hier stoppte, sah Hermine dies als Zeichen, sich mal wieder zu Wort zu melden. Dabei überging sie Voldemorts brutale Methoden und kehrte zu dem Thema zurück, auf das sie eigentlich hinaus wollte: „Also hätte er einen anderen Todesser nicht so hart bestraft, wenn er Dracos Auftrag erfüllt hätte." Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung und sie weigerte sich weiterhin, den Mord an Professor Dumbledore auch als solchen zu bezeichnen.

Professor Snape schien sich einfach mit ihrem Themenwechsel zufrieden zu geben: „Nein. Es geht ihm um meine Position als Spion in Hogwarts, die er nun verliert." Professor Snape schien noch immer nicht ganz sicher, worauf sie eigentlich hinaus wollte. Deswegen war Hermine umso überraschter gewesen, dass er so weit ausgeholt hatte, um ihre Frage zu beantworten. Nicht, dass sie sich jemals deswegen bei ihm beschweren würde; eher im Gegenteil. Vielleicht hatte er es auch nur getan, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er sie nun als gleichberechtigte Mitwisserin in diesem Krieg akzeptiert hatte.

„Dann gibt es eine Möglichkeit, ihn zu besänftigen." Sie lächelte wissend und auf seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich eine böse Vorahnung ab. „Professor, der Direktor hat mich hergeschickt, damit ich Sie nach Hogwarts zurück hole. Er hat mir von dem Schwur berichtet und von den Umständen, die zu seinem Tod führten. Er hat allen Mitgliedern des Ordens verboten, im Falle seines Todes seinen Mörder beim Ministerium zu melden, bevor er sich dazu geäußert hat. Niemand außerhalb des Ordens weiß, wer sein Mörder ist und ich bin überzeugt, dass diese Information inzwischen durch einen Fidelius-Zauber geschützt ist."

„Miss Granger, kommen Sie zur Sache!", unterbrach er sie beinahe ungehalten klingend und Hermine schluckte. Sie wusste, dass sie tief in seinen Wunden bohrte. Der Orden vertraute ihm nach wie vor – zumindest wenn es nach Dumbledore ging – und anscheinend konnte er nicht hinnehmen, dass dies so war. Er betrachtete sich selbst als unwürdig, solch ein Vertrauen genießen zu dürfen.

„Professor Dumbledore möchte Sie wieder im Schloss haben. Er will, dass Sie Ihre ursprüngliche Position wieder einnehmen, weil sein Plan darauf beruht, dass er Sie in der Nähe hat. Und weil das so ist, können Sie Voldemort besänftigen, indem Sie ihm sagen, dass sie es geschafft haben, Professor McGonagall zu blenden. Der Schwur ist die perfekte Ausrede für beide Seiten." Ihr Herzschlag hatte sich dramatisch beschleunigt und sie hoffte, dass dieser Plan nicht auf vollkommene Ablehnung stoßen würde. Das Problem, dessen war sie sich sicher, lag nicht im Überzeugen des Dunklen Lords, sondern vielmehr in der Überwindung, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren und so zu tun, als ob nichts geschehen wäre.

Professor Snape starrte sie an, als ob ihm genau diese Gedanken auch gerade durch den Kopf gingen. Schließlich senkte er den Blick. „Dieser Plan ist indiskutabel", beschloss er mit harter Stimme und Hermine seufzte.

„Es gibt keinen anderen Weg, Professor. Ich weiß, dass es nicht leicht sein wird. Aber Sie müssen helfen, diesen Krieg zu einem vernünftigen Ende zu führen!" Sie hatte sich leicht über den Tisch gelehnt und erschrak, als Professor Snape nun so plötzlich aufstand, dass sein Stuhl polternd nach hinten kippte.

„Sagen Sie mir nicht, was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe, Miss Granger! Sie haben nicht die geringste Ahnung, was Sie da reden! Die Dimensionen dieser Angelegenheit sind größer, als Ihr Verstand auch nur im Ansatz zu erfassen vermag! Hören Sie auf, über Dinge nachzudenken, für die Sie noch viel zu unreif sind!" Seine letzten Worte klangen nicht mehr ganz so wütend und entschlossen, wie die Worte davor. Er hielt ihrem Blick noch für einige Sekunden stand und verließ dann mit großen Schritten die Küche.

Hermine sank zitternd auf die Tischplatte und stieß dabei ihren Kaffee um. Tropfend ergoss sich die hellbraune Brühe auf den Boden, während sie versuchte, sich wieder zu beruhigen.

Neben ihr sank das fertig gespülte Geschirr mit leisem Klappern zurück in die Spüle und gab gurgelnde Geräusche von sich.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

In den Tagen danach sprachen sie nicht viel miteinander. Professor Snape ging ihr aus dem Weg und wenn Hermine ehrlich mit sich war, tat sie das Gleiche. Es kam ihr vor, als hätte sie mit ihrem Vorschlag einen Punkt getroffen, der ihn zu sehr verletzte, als dass er sie bereits jetzt daran herumdoktern lassen würde.

Außerdem hatten seine Worte sie verletzt. Sie war im Nachhinein zu der Überzeugung gelangt, dass er sie nur als unreif bezeichnet hatte, um ihr im gleichen Maße wehzutun, wie sie ihm wehgetan hatte. Das Problem war auch nicht, dass er sich so verhalten hatte; ihr Problem lag darin, dass es funktioniert hatte.

Sie wusste sehr gut, dass Professor Snape im Moment so unberechenbar war wie ein Vulkan kurz vor dem Ausbruch. Und anscheinend war sie auf dem besten Wege, diesen Ausbruch noch zu fördern. Das war auch der Grund für sie gewesen, seinen Rückzug zu akzeptieren und es ihm gleichzutun.

Hermine wusste außerdem, dass ihr Plan der einzige war, der sich mit beiden Seiten vereinbaren ließ. Professor Snape würde die gleichen Dinge wie die anderen Todesser tun müssen, wenn er nicht wieder als Spion nach Hogwarts ging. Und sie verließ sich einfach darauf, dass er nicht mehr dazu fähig war, Menschen aus Spaß an der Freude umzubringen. Früher oder später würde er merken, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte. Und dann würde sie da sein und ihn bei der Hand nehmen. Sie würde ihm die Wollmäuse erklären, so wie ihr Vater es bei ihr getan hatte.

Dass diese Hand sie bereits mehrmals sehr hart angefasst hatte, ignorierte Hermine bei diesem Entschluss.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Nächstes Mal geht es wieder dramatischer zu. °händereib° 


	23. Das Ende der Unschuld

Durch einen Briefkastenbrand bei uns im Haus hab ich letzte Nacht nicht viel Schlaf bekommen und bin heute dementsprechend müde. °gähn° Deswegen an dieser Stelle ein großes Dankeschön für die lieben Reviews und viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel. :)  
Oh, hier rechtfertigt sich übrigens das Rating, also seid gewarnt!

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Well, is it dark enough? Can you see me?  
Do you want me? Can you reach me?  
Or I'm leaving?  
You better shut your mouth and hold your breath.  
You kiss me now, you catch your death.  
Oh, I mean this.

_(Natalie Merchant – My Skin)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 23 – Das Ende der Unschuld**

Hermines Erinnerungen an die Gefahr, die von Professor Snape wirklich ausging, wurden bald wiedererweckt.

In der Zeit, in der sie sich gegenseitig aus dem Weg gingen, machte sie es sich meistens im Herrenzimmer bequem und vertiefte sich in die Bücher. Manchmal nahm sie diese auch mit nach draußen und setzte sich in der Sonne auf den Rasen. Es tat ihr gut, zwischen all den Problemen und Sorgen, die sie beschäftigten, ein wenig frische Luft und Licht zu tanken. Im Haus selbst schien es immer dunkel zu sein und sie führte es zumindest zum Teil auf Professor Snapes Anwesenheit zurück.

So gerne sie es auch verdrängte und ignorierte, der Mann, den sie liebte, war eine sehr dunkle Gestalt. Er hatte eine Vergangenheit, die man problemlos in einen Horrorfilm verwandeln konnte, und beherrschte Methoden im Umgang mit anderen Menschen, die ihr die Haare zu Berge stehen ließen. Er hielt andere gerne auf Abstand und war verletzend, wann immer sich die Gelegenheit dazu bot. Er legte nicht allzu viel Wert auf sein Äußeres und war alles andere als hübsch anzusehen.

Und trotzdem liebte sie ihn.

Liebte ihn, weil er eine Vergangenheit hatte, die niemand genau kannte. Weil er wusste, wie er sie dazu bringen konnte, alles für ihn zu tun. Weil er distanziert und trotzdem höflich war, weil er sich zumindest zeitweise öffnete und ihr damit das Gefühl gab, etwas Besonderes zu sein. Weil er Ecken und Kanten hatte, an denen sich ihre Blicke festhalten konnten. Weil sein Gesicht ihr bis in die feinsten Züge im Gedächtnis blieben, ohne dass sie sich dafür anstrengen musste. Und weil er sie zwar oft verletzte, aber immer wusste, wo seine Grenzen lagen.

Professor Snape hatte schlichtweg einen Punkt an Hermine gefunden, der ihre Neugierde, Faszination und Bewunderung ihm gegenüber geweckt hatte. Und von da aus war es nur noch ein kleiner Schritt zu Hingabe, Begehren und schließlich Liebe gewesen.

Sie mochte es selbst nicht, dass er dies geschafft hatte. Aber sie war die Letzte, die sich jetzt noch dagegen wehren würde. Diesen Kampf hatte sie ausgetragen und war erfolgreich gescheitert. Und der Preis, den sie für diesen verlorenen Kampf gezahlt hatte, war nicht grade niedrig. Im Gegenteil, er hatte sie ihre Freundschaft zu Harry und höchstwahrscheinlich auch die zu Ron gekostet.

Was also blieb ihr anderes übrig, als sich drei Tage nach dem ersten Treffen erneut der Sorge hinzugeben? Professor Snape war wieder verschwunden und hatte es dieses Mal nicht für nötig gehalten, ihr vorher Bescheid zu sagen. Er war einfach in den Abendstunden hinausgegangen und lange Zeit nicht wiedergekommen.

Nach einer halben Stunde war sie aus ihrem Sessel aufgestanden und hatte aus dem Fenster über das Gelände gespäht. Als sie ihn nicht fand, hatte sie das Haus verlassen, war einmal drum herum gelaufen und schließlich sogar in den Schuppen gegangen, in dem er sich so gerne aufhielt. Wie sie vermutet hatte, war es tatsächlich ein fein ausgestattetes Labor. Mehrere Kessel mit Versuchen standen in einer Ecke und die Verlockung, herauszufinden um was genau es sich dabei handelte, war sehr groß.

Doch Hermine besann sich rechtzeitig wieder auf das, was ihr eigentlicher Grund gewesen war, herzukommen. Professor Snape war nicht hier und sie wollte nicht riskieren, dass er sie hier erwischte. Es war niemals schlau, in seinen Dingen zu schnüffeln, ohne dass er etwas davon wusste.

Deswegen hatte sie sich widerwillig der Tatsache gefügt, dass er entweder zu einem weiteren Treffen verschwunden war, oder schlichtweg beschlossen hatte, dass es an der Zeit war zu gehen. Ohne ihr etwas davon zu sagen.

Hermine traute sich allerdings zu behaupten, dass sie ihm inzwischen zu wichtig war, als dass er sie ohne ein Wort in dem Haus seiner Eltern sitzen lassen würde. Also setzte sie sich vor den Kamin, entfachte ein Feuer und warf eine Priese Flohpulver hinein.

Eine ganze Zeit redete sie mit Professor McGonagall und erfuhr, was sich ansonsten ergeben hatte. Was nicht viel war und vor allem nichts, über das sie genauer nachdenken wollte. Mehrere Angriffe hatten stattgefunden, alle ohne tödlichen Ausgang. Voldemort war zweifellos hinter dem Orden her, denn er war das einzige Hindernis, das er noch aus dem Weg räumen musste, um an Harry gelangen zu können.

Laut Professor McGonagall war dieser inzwischen mit Ron und einigen Mitgliedern des Ordens unterwegs und versuchte seinerseits Nützliches herauszufinden. Professor Dumbledore hatte irgendwann entnervt zugestimmt, allerdings unter der Voraussetzung, dass er nicht alleine ging und alle Schritte vorher abklärte.

Hermine machte sich dennoch Sorgen um ihn und sie konnte an Professor McGonagalls Gesicht sehen, dass es ihr nicht anders ging.

Schließlich hatten sie sich verabschiedet und nachdem Hermine mehrere Minuten vor dem Fenster herumgelungert und hinaus aufs Gelände gestarrt hatte, hatte sie sich Feder, Tinte und Pergament geholt und begonnen, einen Brief an Ginny zu schreiben. Sie wollte ihr zum Einen berichten, dass es ihr gut ging, und zum Anderen erfahren, wie es Harry ging. Hermine war überzeugt, wenn jemand über Harry Bescheid wusste, dann war es Ginny.

Über das Schreiben flog die Zeit vorbei und schließlich stieg sie mitten in der Nacht hinauf in das oberste Stockwerk des Hauses. Ein kleiner Turmaufsatz war Unterschlupf für Eulen aller Art und als Hermine den Turm betrat, flüchteten alle verbliebenen Vögel, die nichts mit der Übermittlung von Briefen zu tun hatten. Zurück blieben drei beinahe majestätisch anmutende Tiere, die sie schläfrig beobachteten und anscheinend nicht sehr begeistert darüber waren, dass ihre Nachtruhe gestört wurde.

Hermine straffte ihre Haltung und ging entschlossen zu einer Schleiereule hinüber. Mit fordernden Blicken blieb sie direkt vor dem Tier stehen, das sich nach ein paar Momenten schließlich dazu bereit erklärte, ihr den Fuß entgegenzustrecken, so dass sie ihren Brief dort befestigen konnte.

„Bring' ihn zu Ginny Weasley, Fuchsbau, bei Ottery St. Catchpole", sagte sie der Eule und bekam ein murrendes Geräusch zur Antwort. Dann hüpfte das Tier zu einem der Fenster und verschwand kurz darauf mit einem letzten empörten Blick, der Hermine eindeutig für restlos geistesgestört erklärte, in der Nacht.

Hermine trat an das Fenster heran und betrachtete das Gelände von hier oben aus. Sie machte sich nach wie vor Sorgen um Professor Snape, doch noch war er nicht übermäßig spät dran. Und als ob er ihr beweisen wollte, dass nicht jedes Treffen dramatische Folgen hatte, apparierte er in diesem Moment vor dem Zaun und Hermine hielt den Atem an.

Ein paar Sekunden blieb er stehen und schien sich zu orientieren, auch wenn sie keine Bewegung bei ihm ausmachen konnte. Dann setzte er sich mit gezielten Schritten in Bewegung und sie beobachtete seinen halben Weg über den Rasen skeptisch. So ganz konnte sie noch nicht glauben, dass alles in Ordnung war. Doch Professor Snape stolperte nicht; er schlingerte, humpelte und stockte nicht und so sah Hermine irgendwann doch ein, dass anscheinend dieses Mal alles gut gegangen war.

Angesichts der gereizten Stimmung, die in den letzten Tagen zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte, beschloss sie, dass sie heute nicht mehr zu ihm gehen würde. Wenn etwas Wichtiges passiert war, würde er es ihr morgen früh erzählen und wenn nicht, dann musste sie sich auch damit abfinden.

Sie stieg den Eulenturm wieder hinab und machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer. Als sie im Bett lag, konnte sie von unten das leise Knistern des Feuers hören und vermutete, dass er sich noch ins Herrenzimmer gesetzt hatte. Mit einem leisen Seufzen schloss sie die Augen und schlief bald darauf ein.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Es war noch immer tiefste Nacht, als sie erwachte. Verwirrt, was der Grund für die Unterbrechung ihres Schlafes war, hob sie den Kopf von ihrem Kissen und lauschte in die Dunkelheit. Es war still. Nichts außer das bekannte Knacken der Dielen gelangte an ihre Ohren. 

Sie wollte sich gerade wieder umdrehen und weiter schlafen, als ein anderes Knacken erklang und sofort war sie wieder hellwach. Sie setzte sich aufrecht hin und schlug die Decke zur Seite, damit diese aufhörte zu rascheln. Dann horchte sie wieder und konzentrierte sich dieses Mal auf die feinen Geräusche aus der unteren Etage. Das Feuer knisterte noch immer.

Ihre Blicke flogen zur Uhr und nachdem sie mit ihrem Zauberstab für Licht gesorgt hatte, sah sie, dass es halb vier Uhr morgens war. Professor Snape war vor Stunden zurückgekommen.

Besorgnis breitete sich in ihr aus und sie zog sich rasch ihren Morgenmantel über das Nachthemd, ehe sie die Tür aufriss und die Treppen hinunter lief. Hatte sie die Zeichen einer Verletzung übersehen? War sie jetzt vielleicht schon zu spät?

_Nein_, beruhigte sie sich, _er hat das Haus aus eigener Kraft erreicht_. Er konnte nicht so schwer verletzt sein, dass sie jetzt zu spät war.

Dennoch hatte ihre Atmung sich drastisch beschleunigt, als sie am Türrahmen zum Herrenzimmer stehen blieb und ängstlich um die Ecke lugte. Professor Snape lebte, soviel war sicher. Aber sie konnte nicht behaupten, dass diese Erkenntnis sie übermäßig beruhigte.

Er saß auf dem Boden vor dem Kamin. Seine Knie hatten den dünnen Teppich ein Stück gewellt und seine Hände hingen nutzlos am Körper hinab. Der Rücken war eine gerade Linie und Hermine legte den Kopf schief, als sie sich an den Abend letztens erinnerte. Das, was sie jetzt sah, war die absolut perfekte Darstellung des verwundeten Tieres und ihr Herz wurde schwer.

Langsam löste sie sich vom Türrahmen und ging durch den leeren Mittelraum des Zimmers. Die Flammen im Kamin warfen unregelmäßige, tanzende Schatten an die Wände und auf sein Gesicht. Er musste im Augenwinkel sehen können, dass sie da war und zu ihm kam. Trotzdem ging nicht die kleinste Regung von ihm aus. Es war, als würde er mit offenen Augen schlafen.

„Professor Snape?"

Ihre Stimme war ein ängstliches Flüstern und Hermine räusperte sich leise, um mehr Lautstärke und Nachdruck aufbringen zu können.

„Professor Snape, Sir?"

Nun stand sie neben ihm und noch immer reagierte er nicht auf sie. Hermine schluckte und kniete sich dann ihm gegenüber auf den Boden. Ihre Gelenke knackten einmal laut und sogar sie selbst erschrak darüber. Seine Blicke blieben weiterhin starr geradeaus gerichtet, wurden nicht mal durch die Bewegungen direkt vor sich abgelenkt.

Er wirkte vollkommen apathisch und in sich gekehrt und Hermine fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. Sie hatte ernsthaft geglaubt, dass sie nach dem Frigus-Fluch nicht mehr vieles erschrecken konnte. Das hier übertraf den Frigus allerdings bei Weitem.

„Bitte, sagen Sie mir, was ich tun soll!", bat sie eindringlich und wedelte mit ihrer Hand ein paar Mal vor seinem Gesicht herum. „Professor Snape, bitte..."

‚_Der Dunkle Lord liebt die menschliche Psyche.'_

Sie atmete zitternd aus und fixierte seine Augen. Es musste eine Regung geben; irgendwann musste er blinzeln. Kein Mensch konnte die Augen unendlich lange auf halten, ohne dass es sehr schmerzhaft wurde.

Doch Professor Snape blinzelte nicht.

‚_Er hat einige Methoden entwickelt, wie er damit... spielen kann.'_

„Was soll ich tun?", nuschelte Hermine erneut, dieses Mal allerdings eher an sich selbst als an ihren Lehrer gerichtet. Allmählich wurde ihr bewusst, dass er ihr in dieser Situation nicht helfen würde. Sie musste alleine entscheiden, was sie tun wollte. Und vor allem musste sie das erste Mal ernsthaft die Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehen, dass sie ihm nicht helfen konnte. Dass sie ihn verlieren könnte.

„Nein, nicht jetzt, nicht nach... Das können Sie mir nicht antun. Professor Snape!" Hermine schluchzte trocken, ihr Herz raste. Sie wollte ihn am liebsten berühren, wollte spürten, ob seine Haut noch warm war und ein Puls an seinem Handgelenk pochte. Sie wollte wissen, ob er auf Körperkontakt reagieren würde und musste ihn einfach anfassen. Und wenn es nur war, um sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass sie sich keiner Illusion hingab.

Deswegen hob sie langsam ihre kalten Finger und streckte sie nach seinem Gesicht aus. Blut rauschte laut pochend durch ihren Kopf und sie musste durch den Mund atmen, weil sie glaubte, andernfalls einen unerträglichen Lärm zu erzeugen. Sie richtete sich etwas auf und beugte sich weiter zu ihm, weil ihr Arm zu kurz war, um ihn aus dem Sitzen zu erreichen.

Zwei Zentimeter über seiner Wange hielt sie inne und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Es tut mir Leid", murmelte sie und dann berührten ihre Fingerspitzen seine Haut.

Beinahe erwartete Hermine, dass dieses Mal irgendetwas Dramatisches passieren würde. Dass die Erde anfangen würde zu beben oder die Flammen des Kamins ihre glühenden Finger nach ihr ausstrecken würde. Doch wieder geschah nichts dergleichen. Es blieb still und nicht einmal Professor Snape bewegte sich.

Mit mehr Mut legte sie ihre gesamte Handfläche an seine Wange und glitt daran entlang; ihre Fingerspitzen verschwanden kurzzeitig in seinem Haaransatz und sie nahm ihre andere Hand zur Hilfe, als alles nichts zu nützen schien. Sie drehte sein Gesicht von einer Seite zur anderen, jammerte verzweifelt und schrie ihn schließlich an: „Sagen Sie mir, was ich tun soll!"

Erst da bemerkte sie, dass ihre Augen brannten, weil sich Tränen darin gebildet hatten und nicht, weil sie das Blinzeln versäumt hatte. Die Tropfen liefen ihr unbeteiligt die Wangen hinab und Hermine schniefte leise.

„Bitte...", wimmerte sie weiter und strich ihm durch die Haare, wie sie es kurz zuvor bei sich selbst getan hatte.

Und da sah sie, dass seine Blicke sich auf ihr Gesicht fixierten.

„Professor? Sir? Können Sie mich hören?", brabbelte sie munter drauf los und kroch noch dichter auf ihn zu. „Bitte, Professor Snape, sagen Sie mir, was ich tun soll!" Ihre Daumen strichen über die weiche Haut unter seinen Augen und sie hielt sein Gesicht fest, als hätte sie es schon hunderte Male getan. Dabei wollte sie gar nicht wissen, wie er darauf reagieren würde, wenn er sich dessen bewusst wäre.

Denn abgesehen von diesem Konzentrieren seiner Blicke passierte nichts weiter. Nur Hermines Hoffnung, dass sie möglicherweise trotzdem nicht ganz falsch gelegen hatte mit ihren Bemühungen, ließen sie jetzt nicht aufgeben.

Sie saß inzwischen nicht mehr auf ihren Beinen, sondern hatte sich vor ihm aufgerichtet. Der Kopf ihres Lehrers befand sich ein Stück unter ihrem und sie hatte sein Gesicht so nach oben gedreht, dass sie ihn weiterhin sehen konnte. Träge und abwesend sah er sie an und es erinnerte sie an den Blick, den sie einmal bei ihrer Oma gesehen hatte. Die Frau hatte an Alzheimer gelitten und war sich ihrer Umgebung kurz vor ihrem Tod nicht mehr bewusst gewesen.

Und Hermine erinnerte sich auch an die gnadenlose Hilflosigkeit, die sie damals empfunden hatte. Sie würde nicht zulassen, dass sie erneut einen Menschen verlor, der ihr so viel bedeutete.

Zögernd beugte sie sich zu Professor Snape hinunter und legte ihre Wange an seine. So dicht an seinem Ohr murmelte sie ein schwer verständliches „Bitte verzeihen Sie mir, Sir", dann hob sie ihren Kopf noch einmal und schluckte die Angst, die ihr die Kehle zuschnürte.

Schließlich fand sie den Mut wieder, den ihr Vater und Gryffindor bei ihr geschürt hatten, und schloss die Augen. Hermine fand die Lippen ihres Lehrers blind. Betastete sie sachte mit ihren eigenen und streichelte darüber hinweg, als wären sie reife Früchte, die sie nicht zu zerstören wagte.

Er erwiderte den Kuss nicht, das hatte sie auch nicht erwartet. Dennoch spitzte sie ihre Lippen etwas weiter und drückte sie hin und wieder fester gegen seine. Sie küsste seine Mundwinkel und die raue Haut an seinem Kinn. Ihre Finger lagen auf seinen Wangen und hielten das Gesicht in Position.

Dann, als sie zum dritten Mal über seinen Mund fuhr, spürte sie, dass er ihn leicht geöffnet hatte. Ein beinahe lautloses Stöhnen entwich ihm und Hermine atmete zitternd aus. Ihre Stirn legte sich an seine und sie erlaubte es sich, mehrmals tief Luft zu holen, ehe sie mit der Hoffnung auf eine Antwort wieder ihren Mund einsetzte.

Dieses Mal schmiegten sich die Lippen ihres Lehrers bereitwillig gegen ihre. Keine apathische Kraft hielt sie steif und unbeweglich, eher im Gegenteil! Er beugte den Kopf noch weiter nach hinten und erwiderte den Kuss, als würde ihn dies am Leben halten.

Hermine lehnte sich schwerer gegen seinen Oberkörper und genoss diese Zärtlichkeit, die sie das erste Mal so intensiv spürte. Natürlich hatte sie vorher schon einige Jungs geküsst, aber ihre bisherigen Erfahrungen waren nicht mit dem Erlebnis dieses Moments zu vergleichen. Die Erleichterung darüber, dass endlich wieder Bewusstsein in den Körper des Mannes gelangt war, ließ sie leise wimmern. Ihr Herzschlag wurde ruhiger und gleichzeitig sehr viel intensiver und sie ließ ihre Hände noch einmal durch seine Haare gleiten. Wildes Pochen sammelte sich zwischen ihren Beinen und sie holte tief Luft, als Professor Snape sich flüchtig zurückzog.

Dann schnellten plötzlich seine Hände empor und umfassten ihre Handgelenke hart und unbeugsam. Hermine stöhne schmerzerfüllt auf und zog ihren Kopf zurück. Seine Augen sahen sie nun wütend und ungehalten an, um seine leicht geschwollenen Lippen spielte ein fassungsloser Ausdruck.

„Was glauben Sie, was Sie hier tun, Miss Granger?" Schneidend und zutiefst angewidert war das vollkommen die Stimme ihres Lehrers.

Eine Gänsehaut lief über Hermines Körper und sie wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Keinesfalls war seine Erwiderung des Kusses eben eine Tat gewesen, die der geistigen Abwesenheit entsprungen war. Sie hatte gespürt, wann er wieder zum Leben erwacht war, und er hatte sich genauso sehr beteiligt wie sie. Woher also dieser plötzliche Rückzug hinter die Fassade der Vernunft und der Macht? Der Distanz?

„Ich helfe Ihnen, Sir", erwiderte sie deswegen und versuchte ihre Arme in seinem Griff zu bewegen, um ihn auf die Härte aufmerksam zu machen. Professor Snape reagierte nicht auf ihre Bemühungen – zumindest nicht so, wie sie es sich erhofft hatte. Er schob ihren Oberkörper noch ein Stück weiter von sich.

„Warum sollte es mir helfen, wenn Sie sich an mir aufgeilen, hm? Sehe ich so aus, als würde ich Interesse an kleinen Schulmädchen haben? Habe ich auch nur ein einziges Mal bei Ihnen den Eindruck erweckt, dass ich Sie begehren würde?" Er spie ihr diese Worte verächtlich entgegen und Hermine schluckte den Knoten, der sich daraufhin in ihrem Hals bildete.

Sie nickte, wusste, dass sie ihn damit provozieren würde und wollte nicht wissen, was das zur Folge haben würde. „Eben gerade, als Sie meinen Kuss erwiderten!" Ihre Worte kamen seinen in dem Gehalt der Verachtung und des Hasses sehr nahe. Doch sie hatte die Spur von Verletzung und Fassungslosigkeit nicht verbergen können.

Über allem lag der Geruch von Erregung. Sanddorn mischte sich mit Moschus und mit ihren eigenen Geruch nach Ahornshampoo. Sie sah, wie sich feine Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn bildeten und ein ihr bisher unbekannt verlangender Glanz in seine dunklen Augen trat. Ihr Atem wurde schwerer, sie saß quasi auf seinem Schoß. Während ihre Hände durch die mangelnde Durchblutung immer kälter wurden, heizte ihr Körper sich auf; das Feuer hinter sich und die Nähe zu ihm machten sie beinahe wahnsinnig.

„Was willst du von mir, Hermine?", fragte er dann beinahe schwach und sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen, als er sie mit dem Vornamen ansprach.

_Severus..._

Dann fasste er beide ihrer Hände mit einer seiner großen zusammen und riss mit der anderen wild an dem Knoten ihres Morgenmantels. Schließlich teilte der Stoff sich und entblößte ihr um die Oberschenkel gestrafftes Nachthemd. Unwirsch fasste er nach einer ihrer Brüste und knetete sie so hart, dass sie mit einer Mischung aus Erregung und Schmerz wimmerte. „Ist es das, was du willst?" Noch immer klang er eher verächtlich als leidenschaftlich, doch Hermine konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass sie sich ihm noch weiter entgegenbog. Sie wollte diesen Mann so entsetzlich und es war ihr komplett egal, was er danach von ihr denken oder wie er sie behandeln würde.

„Severus...", flüsterte sie mit heiserer Stimme und sein Name rollte ihr auf eine Art und Weise über die Zunge, die ihn schwankend die Augen schließen ließ.

„Nenn mich nicht so", bat er sie in einem plötzlich ebenso kläglichen Ton und ließ endlich ihre Hände los.

Hermine umfasste sein Gesicht erneut und küsste ihn auf die Stirn, die Nase und flüchtig auf den Mund. „Severus!", wiederholte sie provokant und schob sich höher auf seine Beine. Sie konnte die Härte seiner Erregung spüren und keuchte.

Das schien der Moment zu sein, in dem ihm das alles zu weit ging. Rücksichtslos griff er nach ihren Hüften und Hermine schrie kurz auf, als er sie brutal auf den Rücken warf. Ihre Haare waren nur ein kleines Stück vom Feuer entfernt und als er sich über sie beugte, glänzte sein Gesicht vor Anspannung und Schweiß. Sie versuchte zu entschlüsseln, was sie dort sah. Hass? Begehren? Angst? Wut?

„Pass auf, was du sagst!", knurrte er und ließ der Wut die Oberhand.

„Halt mich davon ab!", gab sie zurück und ließ sämtliche Vorsicht fahren. Alles war besser, als jetzt aufzuhören. Sie würde durchdrehen, wenn er ihren Körper einfach so losließ und sie wieder behandelte wie seine Schülerin.

Trotz dieser Gedanken wünschte sie sich, dass er etwas vorsichtiger mit ihr umgehen würde. Seine Lippen krachten wütend auf ihre und seine Finger zerrten unbarmherzig an ihrem Morgenmantel. Schließlich riss der Stoff und sie begann ihm dabei zu helfen, ihn auszuziehen. Als Snape ihn unbeachtet zur Seite warf, landete er im Kamin und fing sofort Feuer. Eine Stichflamme loderte neben ihnen hoch und Hermine riss sich quietschend von ihm los, woraufhin er sich bereit erklärte, ein Stück weiter in den Raum hinein zu rutschen.

Pausenlos wanderten sein Mund über ihren Körper, biss in ihre Haut und ließen sie eine Mischung aus Lust und Qual durchleben, von der sie bisher nicht gewusst hatte, dass es sie gab. Seine Hände suchten brutal den Weg zwischen ihre Beine und er zerrte den Stoff ihres Höschens an ihrem Körper herab.

„Severus", keuchte sie erneut, doch anstatt dass sie ihn damit besänftigte, schien er noch wilder, noch unbeherrschter zu werden. Sie hatte es hier zweifellos mit dem gefährlichen Mann zu tun, vor dem er sie gewarnt hatte. Und sie sagte sich selbst, dass sie mit diesem Mann klarkommen musste, wenn sie ihn lieben wollte. Und das wollte sie.

Bei Gott, das wollte sie!

Also drückte Hermine ihr Becken vom Boden und ertastete seinen Hosenbund. Sie zog das Hemd heraus und riss es so plötzlich auf, dass die Knöpfe durch die Luft sprangen. Ihre Fingernägel kratzten über seine nackte Brust und hinterließen rote, teilweise blutende Striemen.

Bei all diesen Dingen versuchte sie zu ignorieren, dass das ihr erstes Mal war. Sie hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was auf sie zukommen würde, was sie tun sollte, welches Verhalten er von ihr erwartete. Es gab keine Bücher zum Thema _‚Wie verhalte ich mich richtig beim Sex?'_ und es war nicht so, als ob sie nicht danach gesucht hätte. Dieses Gebiet war eines, in das jeder Mensch vollkommen unbedarft hinein stolperte, ohne zu wissen, ob ihm das, was geschehen würde, auch nur im Ansatz Spaß bringen würde.

Doch er schien auch nicht in der Stimmung zu sein, ihr auf ihre Fragen Antwort zu geben. Ein animalischer Blick hatte sich in seine Augen geschlichen und sie keuchte vor Angst und Begierde, als seine Finger ihren feuchten Eingang fanden. Ungestüm presste er seinen Daumen dagegen und massierte ihre Klitoris, kniff hinein und ließ Hermine schreien.

„Ist es das, was du willst, Hermine?", fragte er dabei, ließ ihr aber keine Zeit zur Antwort. Erneut küsste er sie besitzergreifend und sie erwiderte diesen Kuss auf die gleiche Art, schnappte nach seiner Unterlippe und ließ ihre Zähne etwas zu fest damit spielen, so dass sie kurz darauf das metallische Aroma seines Blutes schmeckte. _Das sollte ihm als Antwort genügen_, dachte sie atemlos und ließ es zu, dass er sich zurückzog und ihr Nachthemd grob hoch schob.

Ihre Brüste waren bereits über den oberen Rand gerutschte und mehrmals das Opfer seiner unverhohlenen Wut geworden. Rot und feucht glänzend bewegten sie sich im Rhythmus seiner Bewegungen und Hermines Hände krallten sich in seine Schultern, als er ihre Beine auseinander schob.

Schließlich öffnete er mit einer Hand seine Hose und sie unterstützte ihn sogar noch dabei, den Stoff seine Hüften hinunter zu schieben. Sie würde jetzt hier nicht aufhören. Dafür fühlte es sich trotz des Schmerzes einfach viel zu gut an.

„Tu es!", stachelte sie ihn an.

Er schnaubte wutentbrannt und sie spreizte ihre Beine noch weiter, dann fuhr ein stechendes Reißen durch ihren Körper, als er hart in sie stieß. Es war nicht so, dass sie nicht bereit für ihn gewesen wäre, doch er nahm keinerlei Rücksicht auf sie und Tränen der Qual liefen über ihre Wangen.

Hilflos klammerte sie sich an seinem Oberkörper fest und begleitete damit seine ruckartigen Bewegungen. Seine Blicke glitten fasziniert und vielleicht auch zufrieden über ihren nackten Körper und immer wieder stöhnte sie vor Schmerz und Lust auf, wenn er sich in ihr vergrub. Das war nicht das, was sie sich für ihr erstes Mal vorgestellt hatte; aber je länger er in sie stieß, desto mehr gewöhnte sie sich daran und desto mehr begann es sie vor allem zu erregen.

Hermines Haut schien in Flammen zu stehen und Schweißtropfen bildeten sich darauf, die irgendwann einfach der Schwerkraft folgten und unter anderem an ihren Schläfen hinabliefen. Snape schien in seiner eigenen Welt gefangen zu sein und gab leicht grunzende, stöhnende Laute von sich, die sie einerseits anwiderten, andererseits erregten. Sie beobachtete ihren eigenen Absturz, als würde sie neben der Szene stehen, und noch nicht einmal damit konnte sie aufhören. Es war zu falsch, zu gut, zu qualvoll, zu erregend, zu viel!

Ein Stöhnen, tief aus ihrem Inneren geboren, erklang, als er sich ein letztes Mal in ihr vergrub und beinahe mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf sie fiel. Sein Gesicht war neben ihrem und Hermines Hände zogen erst seinen Hinterkopf an sich heran, dann glitten sie, erneut tiefe Kratzer ziehend, über seinen Rücken und krallten sich schließlich in seinen Hintern.

Irgendwann wurde es ruhig und nach ein paar Minuten, in denen sie seinem Atem an ihrem Ohr gelauscht hatte, rollte er sich von ihr und lag mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Boden.

Hermine setzte sich schwerfällig auf. Ihr Nachthemd rutschte wieder über ihre Brust und ein Stück ihre Beine hinunter, auf ihrem Oberschenkel konnte sie die feuchte Spur fühlen, die er hinterlassen hatte. Ihr ganzer Körper schien zu pulsieren und zu brennen, sie war wund und empfindlich und gleichzeitig unglaublich erleichtert.

Ihr Kopf wandte sich ihm zu und sie öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen. Sie wusste nicht was, aber sie wollte das Schweigen irgendwie brechen. Dazu kam sie allerdings nie, denn: „Geh weg!"

Irritiert runzelte sie die Stirn. „Was?"

Er riss seine Augen auf. „Geh weg!", schrie er sie an. „Hau ab! Lass mich alleine!" Niemals zuvor hatte er sie so zornig angesehen und Hermine klappte ihren Mund zu. Um Beherrschung kämpfend, starrte sie ihn kampflustig an, doch dann überwog die Scham vor dem Mann, der sie eben besessen hatte. Anscheinend war sie nun weniger wert, weil sie all dies einfach mit sich hatte machen lassen.

„Bastard!", zischte sie ihm entgegen und versuchte aufzustehen. Dabei biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe und unterdrückte ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen, als sie ihre Beine belastete und vor allem wieder gerade ausstreckte. Er war so unglaublich brutal gewesen, sie konnte es kaum fassen, dass sie das zugelassen hatte.

Stolpernd lief sie zum Durchgang in den Flur und dann die Treppen hinauf. Aus dem Herrenzimmer erklang kein Ton und sie vermutete, dass er noch immer vor dem Kamin auf dem Boden lag, die Hose bis zu seinen Knien hinab geschoben und mit geschlossenen Augen.

Erst als sie die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer hinter sich geschlossen hatte, traute Hermine sich, ihren Tränen freien Lauf zu lassen, und mit der Enttäuschung dieser Nacht tat sie die letzten erschöpften Schritte zum Bett. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Tränen sie soweit erschöpft hatten, dass sie einschlief und sich den Alpträumen der verlorenen Unschuld hingab.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Ich glaube, ich gehe ein Mittagsschläfchen machen, bevor die ersten Drohbriefe eintrudeln... 


	24. Gaius Valerius Catull

Klärende Gespräche soll man nicht zu lange hinauszögern, deswegen das neue Kapitel schon heute. Es wird wieder ruhiger, melancholischer und vor allem lateinisch. :D  
Ich wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Walk the talk of my mistakes.  
Can't blame anyone  
For anything I've done.  
They're my mistakes.

_(Anthony Stewart Head – Owning my mistakes)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 24 – Gaius Valerius Catull**

Je länger Hermine in diesem Haus blieb, desto mehr bekam sie das Gefühl, dass das Leben nur aus erschütternden Geschehnissen und Schlaf bestand. Letzteres war mal erholsam, mal grausam, damit hatte sie sich abgefunden. In dieser Nacht allerdings war es beinahe unerträglich.

Sie erwachte in regelmäßigen Abständen von höchstens zwanzig Minuten, nämlich immer dann, wenn sie sich bewegte. Ihr Körper brannte und zeterte, ihr Intimbereich war wund und bis aufs Äußerste gereizt. An ihrer Unterlippe hatte sie einen kleinen Riss gefunden, dessen Entstehung sie nicht bemerkt hatte. Alles in allem wandelte sich ihr erstes Mal in dieser Nacht von zumindest halbwegs gewolltem Sex zu einer Vergewaltigung.

Als ihr dies bewusst wurde, saß sie gerade mit angewinkelten Beinen im Bett und hatte ihr Kinn auf die Knie gebettet. Leicht schwankend hatte sie vor sich hingestarrt, stumme Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht. Hermine verzog es zu einer angewiderten Maske, als sie verstand, was geschehen war. Übelkeit wallte in ihr auf und sie schluckte mehrere Male angestrengt, um den bitteren Geschmack auf ihrer Zunge loszuwerden. Ihre Hand zitterte, als sie diese vor den Mund legte und sie zog es vor, ins Bad zu gehen.

Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie genug Beherrschung aufbringen würden, um sich nicht zu übergeben. Das Letzte, was sie wollte, war allerdings, dies in ihrem Zimmer zu tun. Also setzte sie sich im kalten Bad auf den Rand der Badewanne und versuchte das Zittern ihres Körpers zu kontrollieren.

Zumindest bei ihrem Magen gelang ihr dies und da sie nicht vorhatte, die restliche Nacht schlaflos in ihrem Bett zu verbringen, machte sie sich Licht und wärmte den Raum auf eine angenehme Temperatur. Dann ließ sie Wasser in die Wanne laufen, das zuerst nur lauwarm war, damit ihre Wunden und blauen Flecke sich daran gewöhnten.

Sie vermied es, sich allzu genau zu betrachten, entschied sich aber auch bewusst dagegen, alles mit einem Zauber zu beseitigen. Sie wollte sich daran erinnern, was sie mit sich hatte machen lassen. Sie wollte die Verachtung spüren, die immer wieder aufwallte, wenn sie seine Stimme diese eine Frage stellen hörte: _Ist es das, was du willst, Hermine?_

Sie begann erneut zu weinen, als sie den Kopf schüttelte und rutschte dabei tiefer in die Wanne. Das Wasser schlug über ihren Brüsten zusammen und sie legte eine Hand beinahe beschützend auf ihre Scham. „Nein", wimmerte sie beinahe unverständlich und biss sich dann auf die Unterlippe. Nein, das war nicht das, was sie wollte.

_Ganz bestimmt nicht._

Einige Male tief durchatmend griff sie schließlich zu ihrem Zauberstab und heizte das Wasser auf. So lange, bis sie vor Schmerzen kaum wusste, wie sie liegen sollte. Sie brauchte das jetzt. Sie brauchte die Wärme, die ihren Körper gefangen nahm, denn in ihrem Inneren fror sie ganz entsetzlich.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen verließ sie das Haus, noch bevor sich etwas regte. Sie hatte sich einen warmen Pullover angezogen, denn obwohl es Hochsommer war, war es so früh morgens empfindlich kalt draußen. Weiße Wolken stiegen vor ihrem Mund auf, als sie das Gelände des Snape-Anwesens verließ und zu der Koppel wanderte, an der sie vor knapp einer Woche angekommen war. War es wirklich erst eine Woche her?

Die Pferde liefen munter durcheinander und schnaubten laut, wobei Tropfen des vorher getrunkenen Wassers durch die Luft wirbelten. Hermine beobachtete sie eine ganze Zeit lang und wünschte sich, sie könnte genauso unbeschwert in den Tag hineinleben. Wobei ihr bewusst wurde, dass eigentlich nur das Unbeschwert fehl am Platz war.

Eines der Pferde, eine groß gewachsene, stolze Schimmelstute, betrachtete sie auf eine Art und Weise, die Hermine beinahe als nachdenklich bezeichnet hätte. Sie kam zum Zaun und Hermine wich zurück.

„Nichts gegen dich, ich bin heute nur nicht so auf Nähe aus", erklärte sie nuschelnd und die Stute schnaubte, als hätte sie sie verstanden.

Hermine wusste, dass sie früher oder später zurückkehren musste. Snape – sie schaffte es noch immer nicht, ihn in ihren Gedanken Severus zu nennen; und _Professor_ Snape schien nun definitiv unangebracht – war gestern bei Voldemort gewesen und zweifellos war etwas passiert, das ihn zutiefst getroffen hatte. Als er begonnen hatte, ihren Kuss zu erwidern, war er nicht wütend oder brutal gewesen. Es hatte eine tiefe Verletzlichkeit und der Wunsch nach Nähe in seinen Bewegungen gelegen. Erst als er bemerkt hatte, wen er da eigentlich küsste, war alles umgeschlagen.

Und sie hatte es geschehen lassen.

An diesem Punkt ihrer Gedanken schüttelte Hermine den Kopf und entschied sich dafür, den Weg an der Koppel vorbei weiter zu verfolgen. Sie brauchte Zeit, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Und wenn sie das geschafft hatte, würde sie umdrehen und zurückkehren. Sie hatte einen Auftrag zu erfüllen und sie war nicht der Typ Frau, die sich durch Sex davon abbringen ließ.

Was ihr Angst machte, war das Gefühl, Snapes Verhalten gerade jetzt so unglaublich gut verstehen zu können. Der Drang, sich eine Mauer vor ihm aufzubauen, war extrem groß. Sie könnte sich vor ihm schützen; vor seinen Worten, seinen Handlungen, seinem ganzen Wesen. Sie könnte wieder anfangen, den Trank zu nehmen und die Gefühle würden ihr nicht im Wege stehen.

Aber wenn sie das tat, war sie zum Einen feige und zum Anderen nicht besser als er. Snape war ein Mann, der sich aus der Unfähigkeit heraus, mit Gefühlen umzugehen, von allem distanziert hatte, was man als menschlich bezeichnen konnte. Als er unter dem Frigus gestanden hatte und auch gestern Abend hatte sie es geschafft, kurzzeitig diese Distanz zu durchbrechen. Sie würde jetzt nicht aufgeben, nur weil sie einen Rückschlag erlitten hatte. Sie würde weitermachen. Sie musste nur noch die Kraft dafür finden.

Seufzend wandte sie sich von den Pferden ab, zog die Hände in die Ärmel ihres Pullovers hoch und begann zu laufen.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Es war bereits Nachmittag, als sie ins Haus zurückkehrte. Ihre Füße taten weh und lenkten sie von den restlichen Schmerzen ab. Ihr Hals brannte vor Durst und so führte ihr erster Weg in die Küche. Hermine trank drei Gläser Wasser und atmete tief durch, während sie die Feuchtigkeit von ihrer Oberlippe wischte.

Anschließend lief sie nach oben in ihr Zimmer, zog die Schuhe aus und warf den Pullover auf ihr Bett. Sie hatte ihn im Laufe des Vormittags ausgezogen und sich im T-Shirt der Hitze ergeben, die die Landschaft um Scarborough wieder fest in ihre flimmernden Hände genommen hatte.

Dann ging sie nach unten und zögerte an der Tür zum Herrenzimmer. Um nichts in der Welt würde sie dort sitzen und lesen können, aber sie wollte sich zumindest ein Buch holen. Also ballte sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten und betrat den Raum.

Snape saß vor dem Kamin, in dem momentan kein Feuer brannte. Sie erstarrte einen Moment, beschloss dann allerdings, ihn zu ignorieren. Während sie durch die Reihen der Bücherregale lief, bemerkte sie keine Regung aus dem Sessel und als sie ein Werk gefunden hatte, das ihr Interesse erregte, verschwand sie damit hinüber ins Wohnzimmer.

Auf dem Sessel, auf dem sie auch den ersten Tag in diesem Haus verbracht hatte, rollte sie sich zu einem unförmigen Haufen zusammen und schlug das Buch auf.

„Untersteh' dich, auch nur ein Wort zu sagen!", zischte sie dem Werk in ihrer Hand zu, bekam allerdings keine Reaktion.

Sie nickte zufrieden und entspannte sich etwas. Den Kopf stützte sie in die Hand, den Ellbogen auf die Lehne und wie schon so oft brachte sie die Stunden lesend herum.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Hermine hatte das Buch bereits bis zur Hälfte durchgelesen, als Snape den Raum betrat. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und ihre Handflächen wurden feucht, doch sie ließ sich nach außen hin nicht anmerken, dass seine Anwesenheit sie überhaupt interessierte.

Der Ältere setzte sich in den anderen Sessel der Sitzecke, der schräg vor ihr stand, und Hermine konnte sehen, dass seine Blicke auf ihr ruhten. Sie las weiter, betont gefesselt und hätte dennoch nie zusammenfassen können, worum es eigentlich ging. Und das bezog sich auf das _ganze_ Buch, wie sie erschüttert feststellte.

„Wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte er irgendwann mit ausdrucksloser Stimme.

Diese Frage versetzte Hermine einen Stich. Sie sah nicht auf, als sie antwortete: „Du."

Snape runzelte die Stirn. „Wie bitte?"

Nun endlich schlug sie das Buch zu und sah ihn direkt an. „Hermine. Du. Wie geht es _dir_. Beleidige mich nicht, indem du mich jetzt wieder wie eine Schülerin behandelst." Ihre Stimme war scharf und sie sah zu ihrem eigenen Erstaunen, wie er schluckte.

Nach ein paar Momenten nickte er bedächtig. „Wie geht es _dir_?", wiederholte er kooperativ und Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Geht so." Sie hatte ihn anlügen wollen. Eigentlich hatte sie ihm sagen wollen, dass es ihr bestens ging und sie es kaum erwarten konnte, die letzte Nacht zu wiederholen. Aber auf dem Weg vom Verstand zu ihrem Mund hatten sich die Worte verändert und alles, was sie ausgesprochen hatte, war die schlichte Wahrheit gewesen.

„Hermine, es tut..."

„Nein!" Sie schrie beinahe und sah ihn mit verzerrten Gesichtszügen an. Snape hob die Augenbrauen. Da war eindeutig der kalte Ausdruck des Lehrers, den er mühsam zu unterdrücken versuchte. „Du hast es bisher nie für nötig gehalten, dich für irgendetwas, das du mit mir getan hast, zu entschuldigen. Fang jetzt nicht damit an." Ihre Finger klammerten sich hart an das Buch, das so auf ihrem Schoß lag, dass er es nicht sehen konnte, und sie hoffte, dass auch das Wimmern nicht bis an seine Ohren klang.

_Die Bücher in diesem Haus halten nichts aus!_

Hermine beobachtete, wie Snape tief Luft holte. Er hatte offensichtlich um seine Beherrschung zu kämpfen und sie sah es mit Genugtuung. Niemals würde sie wieder in die Rolle seiner Schülerin zurückkehren und so tun, als ob nichts geschehen wäre. Er hatte sie behandelt wie eine Hure und sie hatte nicht vor, das stillschweigend hinzunehmen. Sie musste nur genug Kraft aufbringen, um ihr Vorhaben durchzuhalten.

„Woher willst du wissen, dass ich mich wirklich habe entschuldigen wollen?" Er legte mit schmalen Augen den Kopf schief und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Hermine geriet für einen Moment ins Schleudern. Sie hatte seine ersten Worte gehört und es hatte nur eine Entschuldigung sein können. Aber diese Begründung würde er nicht gelten lassen. „Du bist ein Bastard, Severus." Sie machte eine Pause und ließ diese Beschimpfung auf ihn wirken. „Aber du bist ein anständiger Bastard. Du weißt, wann du zu weit gegangen bist. Und du weißt, wann es sich gehört, sich zu entschuldigen."

Ein Blickgefecht entstand zwischen ihnen, das er brach, indem er sagte: „Möglich." Er nickte genauso bedächtig wie bereits kurz zuvor. „Aber das kann ich nicht, wenn du es nicht zulässt."

„Ich will keine Entschuldigung für den Sex", sagte sie geradeheraus und schien ihn damit wirklich etwas zu schockieren. „Ich habe es zugelassen, ich wollte es sogar!"

„Wofür soll ich mich dann entschuldigen?", fragte er scharf und es tat so gut zu sehen, wie er allmählich die Beherrschung verlor, während sie ihm ruhig gegenüber saß. Normalerweise waren die Rollen genau umgekehrt. Hermine hielt es für einen positiven Nebeneffekt dieses Gespräches, dass er die andere Seite einmal kennen lernte.

_Beobachte genau, wie man sich da drüben fühlt, Bastard!_

„Du bist nicht dumm. Finde es heraus." Ein konfliktfreudiges Blitzen spielte um ihre Augen und Hermine wäre nun am liebsten aufgestanden und gegangen. Aber sie hatte die Befürchtung, dass er sie auf recht brutale Weise zurückhalten würde. Sie hatte zwar die Oberhand in diesem Gespräch, aber sie war nicht diejenige, die Anfang und Ende bestimmte. Er hatte das Gespräch begonnen und der Respekt, den sie sich geschworen hatte, ihm immer zuzugestehen, verlangte es, dass er es auch beendete.

„Vielleicht bin ich dümmer, als du denkst, Hermine."

Sie schüttelte mit einem grotesken Lächeln den Kopf. „Du weißt ganz genau, was ich meine, Severus. Aber du bist zu stolz, um es dir einzugestehen. Und ich kann damit umgehen. Ich wusste, worauf ich mich einlasse, als ich entschied, weiterhin in deiner Nähe zu bleiben."

Er sah sie direkt an, als er eine Frage stellte, die sie bereits zweimal von ihm gestellt bekommen hatte: „Warum tust du dir das an, Hermine?" Nur dass in diesem Moment eine Verbitterung und ein Hass gegen seine eigene Person lag, die sie schlucken ließen.

Hermine zögerte. Es war lange her, seitdem sie sich eine Antwort auf diese Frage zurechtgelegt, ihre wahren Beweggründe in Worte gefasst hatte. Snape offenbarte ihr mit der Art, wie er sie ansah, einen Teil von sich, den er nur wenigen Menschen jemals gezeigt hatte. Er verdiente eine vollständige, ehrliche Antwort. Also beruhigte sie ihre flatternden Nerven mit einem tiefen Atemzug und sagte dann: „_Odi et amo._"

Sein Blick veränderte sich. Hermine konnte sehen, wie die Offenheit wich und etwas Platz machte, das sie so noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. Zuerst Unglaube, dann Erschütterung. Schließlich lachte er kurz und freudlos auf. „Catull, hm?"

Sie erinnerte sich nur vage an den Namen des Mannes, von dem diese Worte stammten. Sie hatte sie in einem der Bücher gefunden, die sie damals gewälzt hatte, nachdem er ihr _seine_ vollständige, ehrliche Antwort an den Kopf geworfen hatte.

_War es Catull gewesen? Möglicherweise._

Sie nickte.

„Weißt du auch, wie das Zitat im Ganzen lautet, Hermine?"

Er kehrte zunehmend in die Rolle des Lehrers zurück und das gefiel ihr gar nicht. Die Oberhand bei diesem Gespräch kippte gerade, sie verlor die Kontrolle. Angst stellte sich erneut ein und die Emotionen der letzten Nacht drängten in ihren Verstand zurück. „Nein", erwiderte sie unsicher und schaffte es nicht mehr, seinem Blick standzuhalten. Ihre Finger fuhren über den Buchdeckel, nahmen die unregelmäßige Oberfläche wahr. Ihre Zunge schnellte aus ihrem Mund und befeuchtete die Unterlippe; sie musste sich beruhigen.

„_Odi et amo_", wiederholte er ihre Worte, setzte dann jedoch fort: „_Quare id faciam, fortasse requiris. Nescio. Sed fieri sentio et excrucior._"

Ein dumpfes Pochen erfüllte ihren Kopf. Hermine hatte nicht den Ansatz einer Idee, was diese Worte bedeuteten. Sie kannte nur die ersten drei. _Ich hasse und liebe._ Doch obwohl sie nicht wusste, was der Rest zu bedeuten hatte, spürte sie eine merkwürdige Zustimmung in sich aufwallen. Die Art und Weise, wie er sie ausgesprochen hatte – irgendwie sanft und verzweifelt, endgültig und unglaublich wahr – ließen diese Worte beinahe wie einen Zauber wirken. Einen brutalen Zauber, der sich um ihr Herz legte und es gnadenlos zusammendrückte. Sie schnappte verhalten nach Luft.

„Was bedeutet es?", schaffte sie schließlich zu fragen und ihre Blicke kehrten zu seinem Gesicht zurück. Er sah sie mitleidig an und sie hasste ihn dafür. Gleichzeitig fühlte es sich gut an, dass er derartige Gefühle für sie zustande brachte und sie riss ihre Augen weit auf, damit sie nicht zu weinen begann. Nicht vor ihm. Nicht wegen eines Zitats, das Jahrhunderte alt war und unmöglich so zutreffend sein konnte, dass es sie derart aus der Bahn warf.

„_Ich hasse und liebe_", begann er erneut mit den Worten, die sie bereits kannte. Er machte eine kleine Pause und ihre Finger schlossen sich so fest um den Einband des Buches, dass sie Angst hatte, sie würde es kaputt machen. „_Weshalb ich das tue, fragst du vielleicht?_" Ihr Blick verließ sein Gesicht und glitt ins Leere. „_Ich weiß es nicht._" Hermine schluckte. „_Doch ich spüre, dass es geschieht._" Sie presste ihre Lippen fest aufeinander. „_Und ich werde gefoltert._"

Vollkommene Stille breitete sich im Raum und in ihr aus. Es hatte sich nicht nur so _angefühlt_, als ob diese Worte zu ihr passen würden. Sie passten _wirklich_. All die Gedanken, die sie in den letzten Monaten beherrscht hatten, die sie beinahe wahnsinnig gemacht hatten, wurden von diesen wenigen Worten so treffend ausgedrückt, dass sie beinahe nichtig und klein wirkten. Unbedeutend.

_Nichts, das einem so wehtun sollte._

Sie spürte, wie sie nickte. Irgendwie war die Szene unwirklich, so als ob die Realität gestolpert sei. Mühsam löste sie ihren Griff um das Buch und legte es beiseite, worauf es erst mit einem erleichterten Seufzen, dann mit einem verärgerten Grummeln reagierte. Sie stand auf und verließ das Wohnzimmer. Er hatte zwar das Gespräch begonnen, doch auf halbem Wege hatte er die Kontrolle übernommen.

Also durfte sie es beenden.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Snape hatte mit dem Zitat von Catull einen Punkt bei Hermine getroffen, der mehr schmerzte als ihr Intimbereich. Sie brauchte einige Stunden, ehe sie ihre Körperreaktionen soweit unter Kontrolle hatte, dass sie ihm unter die Augen treten konnte.

Als sie am Abend die Küche betrat, fand sie ihn am Herd stehend. Ehrlich überrascht blieb sie im Türrahmen stehen und beobachtete, wie er mehrere Töpfe zu kontrollieren versuchte und dabei hart an die Grenzen des Möglichen ging.

„Du kochst?", riss sie ihn dann aus seinem Tun und er wirbelte zu ihr herum.

„Hermine..."

Diese schlichte Nennung ihres Namens brachte alles zurück, was sie für zwei Minuten hatte vergessen können. Für diese lächerlich kurze Zeit hatte sie sich vorstellen können, dass vielleicht doch irgendwann alles ganz normal werden könnte. Sie senkte den Blick. Konnte sie von sich verlangen, einfach alles zu ignorieren? Zu vergessen?

Snape nahm ihr diese Entscheidung ab. Er fror mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes die Geschehnisse auf dem Herd ein und wischte sich die Hände an einem Küchentuch ab. „Setz dich. Wir müssen reden."

Hermine unterdrückte den Drang, sich umzudrehen und zu gehen. Er hatte Recht. Sie mussten reden. Aber nicht darüber, was sie getan hatten. Nicht über Sex, Catull oder wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte. „Ja, das müssen wir. Du hast mir noch nicht gesagt, was bei dem Treffen gestern herausgekommen ist." Sie erwartete seine Miene irgendwie stocken zu sehen, doch er nickte bloß und ihr kam der Verdacht, dass er das gleiche im Sinn gehabt hatte.

Also setzte sie sich an den kleinen Tisch und ließ es zu, dass er ihnen einen Kaffee herbeizauberte. Ihrer war mit Milch.

_Er hat es sich gemerkt. _

Ein warmer Schauer lief durch ihren Körper und gab ihr genug Kraft, um ihn direkt anzusehen.

„Der Dunkle Lord hat mich gestern zu sich bestellt. Nur mich." Er machte eine Pause und nippte an seinem Kaffee.

„Was wollte er?"

„Das versuche ich gerade zu erklären." Er sah sie tadelnd an und Hermine biss sich entschuldigend auf die Lippe. Snape unterdrückte sichtlich ein Lächeln, besann sich dann allerdings auf das Thema zurück. „Er wollte wissen, was es mit dem Schwur auf sich hat. Meine Ansicht der Dinge. Ich weiß, wie wichtig meine Position in Hogwarts ihm war und er wollte wissen, warum ich sie so leichtfertig geopfert habe." Erneut machte er eine Pause und Hermine griff nach ihrer Tasse, um ihn nicht wieder anzusprechen. Er hatte ihr ziemlich deutlich klar gemacht, dass er dieses Gespräch führte und sie zu schweigen hatte.

„Ich möchte mich nicht für das entschuldigen, was ich gestern Abend getan habe, Hermine. Ich möchte nur, dass du verstehst, wie es dazu kam." Er sah sie eindringlich an und sie fühlte sich plötzlich sehr unwohl in diesem Gespräch. Sie wollte es nicht verstehen. Sie wollte ihn zumindest jetzt hassen können für die Art, wie er sie behandelt hatte. Wenn er es ihr erklärte, würde sie dieses willkommene Gefühl der Abneigung nicht mehr länger aufrechterhalten können.

„Nein. Bitte, Severus. Ich will das nicht wissen." Ihre Stimme war stockend und leise.

„Du musst es wissen. Du hast gesagt, du kannst nicht mehr zurück. Du hast gesagt, du willst deine Angst vor dem Lord und seinen Taten nicht ignorieren, sondern bekämpfen." Das Prickeln in ihrem Nacken zwang sie regelrecht dazu, ihn wieder anzusehen. „Dann musst du auch wissen, was er mit mir tut. Und welche Auswirkungen es hat. Denn wenn du in meiner Nähe bleibst, wirst du diese Auswirkungen noch öfters zu spüren bekommen." Seine eindringlichen Blicke waren die stumme Frage danach, ob sie sich das wirklich weiterhin antun wollte.

_Folter_, dachte sie sarkastisch, _in der Tat._ Aber sie konnte nicht anders als: „Schön. Dann tu es!"

Die gleiche Aufforderung wie am Abend zuvor und sie sah, dass diese Wortwahl ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlte. Für einen Moment schwankte seine Entschlossenheit, dann allerdings fing er sich wieder und sagte: „Der Lord ist ein Meister der Legilimentik. In einem Fall wie diesem würde er niemandem etwas glauben, ohne einen Blick in dessen Erinnerungen zu werfen. Und das hat er getan." Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee und erinnerte Hermine so daran, dass sie auch eine Tasse vor sich stehen hatte. „Er lenkt seine Opfer gerne ab. Er beschwört Erinnerungen herauf, die er ihnen zeigt, während er sich mit ganz anderen Dingen beschäftigt. Ich weiß nicht, wie er das macht, aber es gelingt hervorragend." Ein stockendes Nicken fuhr durch seinen Kopf und Hermine erstarrte.

„Hat er herausgefunden, dass du nicht auf seiner Seite stehst?"

Nun lachte Snape kurz auf. „Hermine, du hast es nicht verstanden, oder?" Sie starrte ihn verwirrt an. „Egal, ob der Direktor oder der Lord meine Gedanken durchsuchen... Sie werden beide Anhaltspunkte für die eine und die andere Seite finden. Alles, was ich tue, kann ich mit diesen beiden Seiten begründen. Und beide sind durchaus gewillt, mir zu vertrauen."

Diese Worte hämmerten schonungslos in ihren Verstand. Niemand, aber auch wirklich niemand würde jemals beweisen können, auf wessen Seite Severus Snape stand. Er war der Einzige, der wusste, wo es ihm besser gefiel und wessen Spion er in Wirklichkeit war. Doch tief in ihrem Inneren glaubte sie die Antwort trotzdem zu kennen, auch wenn sie sie vor niemandem beweisen oder begründen könnte.

„Worum geht es dir dann?"

Snape senkte den Blick. „Der Lord meinte mir Erinnerungen zu zeigen, die ich als besonders schöne bewahrt haben musste. Was er unter schön versteht, brauche ich dir nicht zu erklären. Er erfüllte mich mit Selbsthass und Ekel und ich zog mich davor zurück. Es war nicht das erste Mal, ich kenne es schon. Normalerweise brauche ich danach eine Nacht für mich und finde dann wieder zurück in einen Zustand, den man als zurechnungsfähig bezeichnen kann. Letzte Nacht kamst du dazwischen."

Er sagte ihr alles, wurde Hermine bewusst. Er bot ihr einen Einblick in seine Psyche, in seine Methoden, in sein Selbst. Er tat das alles, nur damit sie wusste, warum er sie so behandelt hatte, wie er es getan hatte. Er stand quasi nackt vor ihr und die Bedeutung dieser Erklärung hatte genau die Wirkung, vor der sie sich gefürchtet hatte. Ihre Abneigung gegenüber diesem Mann schwand wie Wasser aus der hohlen Hand, das Hermine so dringend zum Überleben brauchte.

„Es tut mir Leid", nuschelte sie, unfähig damit umzugehen und verließ überstürzt die Küche. Sie lief hinaus in den Garten und halb um das Haus herum. Das Gefühl zu ersticken hatte sie überkommen und sie holte mehrmals tief Luft.

Hermine hatte sich die letzten zwei Jahre gewünscht, dass Snape ihr Dinge wie diese anvertrauen würde. Dass er ihr einen Beweis dafür lieferte, auf wessen Seite er stand. Dass er ihr einen Grund gab, der ihre Liebe zu ihm verständlich machen könnte. Und nun, wo er es getan hatte, konnte sie nicht damit umgehen. Es war zu plötzlich, zu grausam, zu mächtig gewesen.

Sie lehnte sich gegen einen großen Kastanienbaum und rutschte an dessen Stamm hinab, sodass sie wie ein Häufchen Elend am Boden sitzen blieb. Sie wollte weinen und diesen unerträglichen Knoten in ihrer Brust loswerden, aber die Tränen wollten nicht kommen. Frustriert schlug sie mit einer Hand auf den weichen Boden auf und zischte fluchend vor sich hin. Sie hasste Snape. Und sie hasste Catull. Und sie hasste es vor allem, dass alle beide Recht hatten.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Als es draußen bereits dämmerte, kehrte sie ins Haus zurück. Ein hartnäckiges Frösteln hatte sie ergriffen und sie blieb unschlüssig im Flur stehen. Von hier aus konnte sie das Herrenzimmer nicht einsehen, aber sie vermutete, dass Snape sich dorthin zurückgezogen hatte.

Deswegen lenkte sie ihre Schritte ohne groß nachzudenken ins Wohnzimmer. Im Türrahmen blieb sie stehen und sah das Buch auf dem Tisch liegen. Als es sie erblickte, krabbelte es mit ängstlichem Wimmern über die Tischplatte.

Hermine verzog das Gesicht. Sie wollte jetzt nicht lesen. Sie konnte nicht still rumsitzen und so tun, als ob sie ruhig wäre. Sie musste was tun, sich irgendwie bewegen.

Und dann sah sie den Flügel in der hinteren Ecke des Zimmers. Bevor sie nach Hogwarts gekommen war, hatte sie Klavierunterricht gehabt. Sie hatte dieses Instrument gemocht, auch wenn sie nie wirklich leidenschaftlich dabei gewesen war. Nachdem sie das Spielen aufgegeben hatte, hatte sie es nicht großartig vermisst. Es war schließlich nicht so, als ob man in Hogwarts großartig die Zeit dazu hätte, etwas wie dies zu vermissen.

Jetzt allerdings erinnerte sie sich daran, wie gerne sie früher gespielt hatte, wenn ihre Gedanken undurchdringlich und verworren gewesen waren. Es wurde alles klarer, wenn sie sich in das System der Noten und Akkorde hatte fallen lassen können und mit der Hoffnung, dass das Klavier diese Wirkung noch immer auf sie haben würde, ging sie quer durch den Raum und setzte sich auf die breite Bank davor.

Eine dünne Staubschicht lag auf der Abdeckung der Tasten und Hermine wischte sie weg, ehe sie sie hochklappte. _Schwarz und weiß, eine klare Trennung, Kontrolle und System_, dachte sie zufrieden und atmete erleichtert auf.

Beinahe sechs Jahre waren vergangen, seitdem sie das letzte Mal ihre Finger auf die Tastatur gelegt hatte. Es gab nicht viele Stücke, die sie jetzt noch auswendig konnte. Nur einige wenige waren dabei, die Standardstücke, und sie begann ohne großes Nachdenken zu spielen. _‚Für Elise'_, _‚Der Frühling'_ aus Vivaldis _‚Vier Jahreszeiten'_, der _‚Kanon in D-Dur'_ von Pachelbel.

Die Melodien klangen laut durch das Haus und Hermine machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, die Lautstärke zu reduzieren. Sollte Snape doch wissen, dass sie spielen konnte. Und dass sie es gerade jetzt tat, um sich abzureagieren. Oder um eine Kontur in ihren Verstand zu bekommen. So ganz sicher war sie sich nicht.

Stück um Stück spielte sie, manches Mal wiederholte oder _ver_spielte sie sich, doch das kümmerte sie nicht. Sie musste ihre Finger bewegen, sie musste sich konzentrieren. Auf das Spiel, nicht auf ihr Leben. Auf die Noten, nicht auf Snape. Auf den Takt, nicht auf sein Verhalten.

Und dann stand er plötzlich neben ihr und brachte sie für einen Moment aus dem Konzept. Mehrere Töne griff sie daneben, dann stoppte sie ganz und sah zu ihm auf. Ausdruckslos musterte er die Tasten und Hermine schluckte. Sie konnte jetzt nicht mit ihm reden. Und anscheinend konnte er nicht mit ihr reden. Das Schweigen war unerträglich und deswegen stimmte sie ein Lied an, von dem sie wusste, dass man es leicht vierhändig spielen konnte.

Snape merkte auf und beobachtete, wie sie ein Stück zur Seite rutschte. Sie lud ihn dazu ein mitzuspielen und hoffte, dass der Flügel tatsächlich hier stand, weil auch er spielen konnte. Vielleicht hatte er es sogar hierauf gelernt.

Nach einem Moment des Zögerns wandte er den Blick ab und ging um sie herum. Sie konnte nicht anders, als seine Bewegungen geschmeidig zu nennen. Ruhig saß er neben ihr und wartete, bis er eine Stelle fand, an der er einsetzen konnte. Es gelang ihm problemlos und Hermine ließ sich fallen in den wunderbaren Klang von vier Händen, die in perfekter Harmonie miteinander spielten. Etwas schnürte sich um ihre Brust zusammen und der Wunsch, auch in anderen Dingen so mit ihm harmonieren zu können, ließ die Tränen, die sie sich vorhin so sehnlichst gewünscht hatte, endlich auf ihre Wangen treten.

Zuerst ließ Hermine sie stumm laufen und spielte weiter, als würde es sie nicht geben. Dann irgendwann konnte sie nichts mehr sehen und griff nach den falschen Tasten; sie hatte es nie blind gekonnt. Daraufhin brach sie ab und schlug eine Hand vor den Mund. Schluchzen vermischte sich mit dem bloßen Wunsch zu atmen und sie stützte sich schließlich mit der anderen Hand am Flügel vor sich ab.

Snape saß bewegungslos neben ihr, den Blick noch immer auf die Tasten gerichtet. Es schien ihn viel Kraft zu kosten, sie bloß anzusehen. Hermine presste sich ihre Finger fest vor den Mund, das Schluchzen hallte so erbärmlich laut durch das große Wohnzimmer.

Sie verstummte allerdings schlagartig, als Snape seine Hand hob. Es sah so aus, als wolle er sie berühren, vielleicht über ihren Rücken streichen.

_Oh, bitte, tu es!_

Im letzten Moment besann er sich anders und strich sich durch die Haare. Seine Augen traten ein Stück hervor und er stöhnte gequält. „Sag mir, Hermine", presste er zischend durch seine Zähne hervor. „Sag mir, was ich tun soll!"

Er klang dabei so mühsam beherrscht und offensichtlich überfordert mit der Situation, dass sie ihr Weinen schluckte, soweit es möglich war. Zusammenbrüche dieser Art waren nichts, mit dem er umzugehen wusste, wie ihr einmal mehr schmerzlich bewusst wurde.

Hermine blinzelte einige Male und sah dann mit verquollenen Augen durch die Dunkelheit zu ihm auf, wobei die Hand vom Flügel rutschte und ihr Körper merklich an Spannung verlor, leicht in sich zusammensank. „Hör auf mich zu foltern", flüsterte sie.

Snape fixierte ihr Gesicht. Mehrere Augenblicke vergingen, dann nickte er mechanisch, stand auf und verließ mit großen Schritten das Wohnzimmer.

Hermine schloss die Augen und stützte stöhnend ihre Ellenbogen auf die Tasten, wobei wenig melodische Töne durch das Zimmer klangen.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen.  
Am Sonntag erfahrt ihr dann, was Snape aus Hermines Bitte für Schlüsse zieht. ;)


	25. Eine Entschuldigung

Wenn das mit der Review-Moral so weitergeht, gibt es bald keine Zwischenupdates mehr. :P Man könnte glatt auf die Idee kommen, der nette Button unten links existiert nur mittwochs und sonntags...  
Ich wäre euch übrigens sehr, sehr dankbar, wenn ihr mir sagt, was ihr speziell von diesem Kapitel haltet. Ich hab die Handlung so oft umgeschmissen und das ganze Ding mindestens sieben Mal überarbeitet und dementsprechend unzufrieden bin ich immer noch. Also, eure Meinung ist mir wichtig! ;)  
Aber jetzt hab ich genug gemeckert. Ich wünsche trotz allem viel Spaß. :)

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Nobody said it was easy.  
It's such a shame for us to part.  
Nobody said it was easy.  
No one ever said it would be this hard.

_(Coldplay – The Scientist)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 25 – Eine Entschuldigung**

Die Tage nach diesem Abend am Flügel traute Hermine sich nicht, Snape von sich aus anzusprechen. Sie hatte ihm gesagt, was sie von ihm wollte, und er musste nun für sich entscheiden, ob er bereit war, ihr diese Bitte zu erfüllen.

Grundsätzlich war Warten auch nicht das, womit Hermine Probleme hatte. Sie wartete bereits seit zwei Jahren, dass er sich ihr in irgendeiner Art und Weise öffnete, und so konnte sie auch noch ein paar Tage oder Wochen länger warten.

Nein, ihr Problem bestand darin, dass sie mit jedem Tag mehr das Gefühl bekam, dass er ihre Bitte vollkommen falsch gedeutet hatte. Das Haus war entsetzlich einsam, seitdem er ihr aus dem Weg ging.

Drei Tage nach ihrer Bitte bekam sie zwar einen Brief von Ginny, aber die Antwort war schnell geschrieben und abgeschickt. Dennoch war es beruhigend zu wissen, dass Harry sich an die Anweisungen von Professor Dumbledore hielt und nicht auf eigene Faust irgendwelche gefährlichen Missionen unternahm. Anscheinend hatte er die Gefahr der Situation verstanden. Die Gefahr und seine Rolle.

Als sie den kleinen Eulenturm wieder verließ, begegnete sie Snape im Gang des oberen Stockwerks. Er hatte einen Brief in der Hand und wollte offenbar dorthin, wo sie grade herkam. Beide blieben stehen und sahen sich lange an. Der Flur war eng und sie würden sich sehr nahe kommen, wenn sie aneinander vorbeigingen. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich.

Hermine neigte den Kopf zur Seite und seufzte. Snape senkte den Blick.

Dann gingen sie beide aufeinander zu. Sie schloss die Augen und biss sich auf die Lippe, als sie seinen Körper dicht an ihrem spürte. Snape hielt inne. Sie blinzelte zu ihm hinauf. Einen Herzschlag lang, dann noch einen. Er runzelte fragend die Stirn.

„Ich vermisse dich so sehr." Nur ein Flüstern.

Für einen Moment schien es, als wolle er etwas erwidern. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und setzte seinen Weg fort.

Danach vertiefte Hermine sich in Bücher. Ob im Wohnzimmer, im Garten, im Bett oder in der Küche, sie hatte immer ein Buch dabei und nutzte es jedes Mal, wenn Snape den Raum betrat. Sie wollte ihm die Möglichkeit geben, wieder zu gehen, ohne mit ihr zu reden. Sie wollte ihn zu nichts zwingen, ließ ihn aber auch spüren, dass sie ihm nicht böse war, wenn er sie ansprach.

Was er allerdings nicht tat.

Und ganz nebenbei führte sie dann das eine oder andere Gespräch mit diesen sonst so schweigsamen Begleitern, was sich mal mehr, mal weniger hilfreich oder interessant gestaltete (Ein Werk über die Unterschiede in der Kesselherstellung und dessen Auswirkungen auf die Zaubertränke hielt es für besonders geschickt, Snape darauf hinzuweisen, dass sie auf diverse Seiten kleine Post-its geklebt hatte, um sich später Notizen zu entsprechenden Themen heraussuchen zu können. Er ließ den Hinweis unkommentiert, doch seine Kiefer verspannten sich auf eine Art und Weise, die Hermine zeigte, dass er sichtlich um Beherrschung rang. In den Stunden danach machte sie ihre Notizen, entfernte die Klebezettel und stellte das Buch in die hinterste Ecke im Herrenzimmer, mit dem Buchrücken nach hinten.).

Zwischendurch kam ihr auch mal der Gedanke, dass sie Professor McGonagall von dem Treffen hätte berichten müssen, aber diesen schob sie zur Seite. Snape hatte sicherlich mit ihr gesprochen oder hätte Hermine darum gebeten, es zu tun. Es war zu wichtig, dass der Orden informiert war, als dass er damit nachlässig umgehen würde.

Dann wiederum begann sie sich zu fragen, wie das Gespräch verlaufen war. Hatte Professor McGonagall ihn spüren lassen, dass er Professor Dumbledore auf dem Gewissen hatte? Oder war das Gegenteil der Fall und sie hatte ihn wissen lassen, dass er nach wie vor in Hogwarts willkommen war?

Dieses eine Mal war sie in arge Versuchung geraten, doch den ersten Schritt zu machen. Sie war aufgestanden, hatte das Buch zur Seite gepackt und ihn gesucht. Und als sie ihn schließlich gefunden hatte, draußen bei den Pferden, hatte sie der Mut verlassen. Die Gestalt des Tränkemeisters, dieses Mal in dunkelbraun und nicht in schwarz gekleidet, hatte sichtlich verloren gewirkt zwischen den imposanten Tieren. Verloren und gleichzeitig faszinierend willkommen, irgendwie ungewollt geborgen.

Ohne dass er ihre Anwesenheit bemerkt hatte, war sie zum Haus zurückgekehrt und hatte sich wieder in ihre Lektüre vertieft.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Etwa zweieinhalb Wochen nachdem Hermine hier in Scarborough angekommen war, tapste sie abends mit feuchten Füßen über den Flur. Sie hatte ausgedehnt geduscht und da Snape ihren Morgenmantel erfolgreich zerstört hatte, hatte sie sich nur ein Handtuch um den Körper und ein kleineres um die Haare gebunden. Schließlich war der Weg vom Bad in ihr Zimmer nicht weit und dort angekommen, würde sie sich ohnehin ihr Nachthemd anziehen und sich schlafen legen. 

Ihr Plan änderte sich in dem Moment, in dem die Tür hinter ihr aufschlug. Sie bekam kaum mit, was um sie herum geschah, als ihr plötzlich von einem brutalen Kuss der Atem genommen wurde. Verzweifelt kämpfte sie gegen Snape an, als den sie ihren späten Besucher erkannt hatte, und drängte ihn soweit von sich, wie es ihr möglich war.

Er verschränkte allerdings seine Arme in ihrem Nacken, so dass ihre Gesichter kaum zehn Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren. „So läuft das nicht, Hermine", knurrte er und drängte ein Bein zwischen ihre Knie, wobei sich das Handtuch löste und sich quälend langsam von ihrem noch feuchten Körper schälte.

„Wovon sprichst du?", fragte sie, obwohl sie eine gewisse Ahnung hatte. Ihr Herz raste.

Er schnaubte empört auf und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Du kannst mir nicht einfach verbieten, mich bei dir zu entschuldigen, gleichzeitig verlangen, dass ich aufhöre dich zu foltern, und mir sagen, dass du mich vermisst! Das geht nicht, Hermine!" Er sah sie eindringlich und beinahe wütend an.

Hermine presste ihre Lippen fest aufeinander. „Willkommen in meiner Welt", sagte sie schlicht. Zu ihrer Genugtuung sah sie, wie seine Gesichtszüge entgleisten.

Hermine nutzte den Moment seiner Verwirrung aus, um sich unter seinen Armen hinweg zu ducken. Dabei löste sich nun auch das Handtuch, das ihre Haare gehalten hatte, und ungestüm wischte sie die nassen, braunen Strähnen über eine Schulter, nachdem sie ihr wie eine Kaskade ins Gesicht gefallen waren. Ihre mühsam aufrecht erhaltene Ruhe verschwand, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie nackt vor ihm stand.

„Weißt du was, Severus? Du hast Recht! So läuft das nicht!" Sie legte sich einen Arm über ihre Brust. „Ich will das alles nicht. Ich will nicht mit meiner Ratlosigkeit zurechtkommen müssen und mit deiner Unfähigkeit, mit Gefühlen umzugehen, noch dazu! Kümmer' dich alleine um deine Probleme, du bist alt genug." Ein paar Momente schaffte sie es, seinem Blick standzuhalten, dann verließ die wütende Kraft ihren Körper und sie wandte sich ab, drehte ihm beinahe den Rücken zu. „Warum tust du das, Severus?"

Sie hörte, wie er hinter sie trat und seine Hände auf ihre feuchten Schultern legte. So wohlwollend, dass ihr eine Gänsehaut der Überraschung den Rücken hinunter lief. Als er sprach, klang seine Stimme anders als zuvor, beherrschter, ruhiger, beinahe sanft: „Ich musste wissen, ob du es wieder zulassen würdest."

Hermine erstarrte. Dann drehte sie sich abrupt um und gab ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige. Sie holte noch einmal aus, doch er bekam ihr Handgelenk zu fassen. Mit unberührten Blicken sah er sie an. „Mach das noch einmal und du wirst es bereuen."

„Ich hasse dich!" Sie zitterte vor Wut, Scham und Kälte.

Er nickte. „Ich weiß."

Snape fixierte sie mit so entschlossenen Blicken, dass sie spürte, wie ihre eigenen immer unsicherer wurden. Irgendwann schluchzte sie trocken auf und die Spannung wich aus der Hand, die er noch immer festhielt. „Und ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie schwach.

Erneut nickte er. „Es tut mir Leid, Hermine." Sie wollte etwas erwidern, doch er küsste sie flüchtig, ehe sie es schaffte. „Es tut mir Leid, Hermine." Und das Spiel wiederholte sich. „Es – tut – mir – Leid." Er fasste nach ihrem Gesicht und drehte es zu sich hoch, was sie sprachlos geschehen ließ. „Hermine!"

Dieses Wort war nur ein heiseres Flehen und sie musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, um nicht wieder zu weinen. Schließlich zog er sie in seine Arme und barg ihren nackten Körper an seiner Brust, wogegen sie sich eher aus Prinzip, als aus wirklichem Widerwillen wehrte.

Nach einigen Sekunden wurde sie äußerlich ruhig, doch in ihrem Kopf herrschte Chaos. In ihrem Kopf geriet alles durcheinander. In ihrem Kopf wurde gegen ihren Willen aus dem abfällig gedachten ‚Snape' das so sehnlich erwünschte ‚Severus'.

Ihre Beine gaben nach, so dass er rasch zugreifen musste, um sie aufzufangen. Selbstverständlicher als das letzte Mal in seinem Büro trug er sie zum Bett und legte sie darauf ab. Hermine sah, wie er sich zurückziehen wollte, und griff nach seinem Handgelenk. „Wenn du jetzt gehst...", begann sie und starrte ihn aus feuchten Augen an. „Wenn du jetzt gehst, dann war's das. Willst du das, Severus?"

Der sonst so beherrschte Mann öffnete seinen Mund und starrte fassungslos hinunter auf seine ehemalige Schülerin. Hermine war sich durchaus bewusst, dass sie nach wie vor nackt und dieser Kampf dementsprechend nicht ganz fair war. Doch sie hatte nicht vor, ein Ja von ihm als Antwort zu akzeptieren. Sie würde ihm immer wieder neue Chancen geben; er durfte es nur nicht wissen.

Nach endlosen Sekunden sackte er ein Stück in sich zusammen. Hermine atmete erleichtert auf. Ihr Griff um sein Handgelenk wurde sanfter und sie zog ihn über sich hinweg ins Bett. „Halt mich fest", bat sie leise.

Und nachdem er zum Liegen gekommen war, den Rücken an der Wand und das Gesicht in ihre Richtung gedreht, breitete er mit verbissenem Gesichtsausdruck seine Arme aus.

Hermine lächelte schmal. Dann schmiegte sie sich an ihn und holte einmal ganz tief Luft, beinahe so, als könne sie nach langer Zeit das erste Mal wieder durchatmen. „Ich habe dich so vermisst", wiederholte sie den Gedanken, der ihr momentan am wichtigsten war. Sollte er sie foltern, sollte er sich entschuldigen – wenn er nur da war.

Sie glaubte ein Nicken zu spüren und drehte den Kopf hoch. Severus sagte nichts, auch nicht durch seine Mimik. Er war verstummt.

Hermine streckte ihre Hand nach seinem Gesicht aus und strich daran entlang, so wie sie es am Abend vor dem Kamin auch getan hatte. Sein Mund wurde sehr schmal und angespannt.

Um das zu ändern, küsste sie ihn und flehte mit ihrer Zunge geradezu um mehr. Nach ein paar Sekunden kapitulierte er auch davor, kniff allerdings seine Augen zusammen.

Hermine zog sich zurück. „Hör auf zu kämpfen. Es hat keinen Sinn."

Severus schnaubte. „Oh doch, das hat es. Es hindert mich daran, dir wehzutun."

„Du warst nicht zurechnungsfähig, das hast du selbst gesagt."

Nun endlich öffnete er seine Augen. „Ich spreche nicht von deinem Körper."

„Alles andere ist nicht länger deine Entscheidung. Ich habe die Kontrolle über meine Gefühle lange genug aus der Hand gegeben. Solltest du mich so sehr verletzen, dass ich es nicht ertragen kann, wirst du mich niemals wieder sehen." Sie sah ihn lange an. „Hast du gehört, Severus?"

Er nickte.

Und sie nickte ebenfalls. „Gut."

Dann machte sie dort weiter, wo sie zuvor aufgehört hatte. Die Knöpfe seines Hemdes wurden von kleinen Fingern geöffnet, während sie ihn mit einem Kuss ablenkte. Erst ihre Berührungen auf seiner Haut brachten ihn dazu, sich keuchend zurückzuziehen.

„Du bist viel zu angezogen", stellte sie nüchtern fest.

Severus schluckte. Wandte dann erneut den Blick ab und ließ es geschehen, dass sie ihn weiter auszog.

Was sich in dieser liegenden Position als wirklich kompliziert und schwer erwies, so dass Hermine irgendwann einfach nach ihrem Zauberstab langte und diesen seine Arbeit tun ließ. In ihren Adern begann es zu summen, als sie ihn nackt neben sich liegen sah. Sie nahm sich Zeit, ihn lange und ausgiebig zu betrachten. Sein Körper war schmal, aber durchtrainiert. Weiße Haut, die eindeutig zu wenig Sonne bekam, stand im harten Kontrast zu schwarzen Haaren. Seine Arme waren fest angespannt, ebenso wie seine Beine. Alles Details, für die sie letztens keine Zeit gehabt hatte. Und die das Summen ansteigen ließen.

Hermine setzte sich auf und schwang ein Bein über seine Hüften. Ihre Scham presste sich gegen seinen Unterbauch und sie stützte sich auf der Brust ab, die sich nun bereits schneller hob und senkte. Seine warme Haut fühlte sich fremdartig gut unter ihren Fingerspitzen an. Sie hatte nicht die geringste Idee, was sie hier eigentlich tat. Doch dass er stumm blieb, half ihr.

Es war wieder eines dieser Respektdinger. Er hatte sie grauenhaft behandelt in der Nacht vor dem Kamin. Sie hatte ihn gebeten, sie nicht mehr zu foltern. Er hatte sich das Recht einer Entschuldigung herausgenommen. Und nun hatte er sich in ihre Hände ergeben. Er zollte ihr Respekt, indem er nicht aufstand und ging, wie er es eigentlich tun sollte. Doch in Hermine keimte der Verdacht, dass er dankbar dafür war, dass die führende Rolle dieses Mal an sie ging. Seine steigende Erregung drückte sich hart gegen ihren Po.

Hermine spielte mit den Haaren auf seinem Oberkörper, schließlich beugte sie sich hinab und nahm eine seiner Brustwarzen in ihren Mund. Probeweise leckte und saugte sie daran, doch erst als sie hinein biss, kam eine Reaktion von ihm. Sie würde ihn aus der Reserve locken.

Danach wanderte sie zu seinem Hals und wiederholte das gleiche Spiel mit dem Ohrläppchen. „Setz' dich in Bewegung, Severus! Zeig mir, dass du jetzt zurechnungsfähig bist!"

„Wenn ich das wäre, wäre ich nicht mehr hier", gab er unberührt zurück.

„Lügner!"

Er griff nach ihren Schultern und drückte sie ein Stück nach oben. In seinen Augen war endlich wieder etwas aufgelodert, er hatte angefangen zu reden. Und bisher gefiel Hermine, was sie sah.

Im nächsten Moment warf er sie zur Seite und war nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde über ihr. Eine seiner Hände fuhr über ihre Schamlippen und presste sich gegen die Feuchtigkeit, die sich dort angesammelt hatte. Hermine legte keuchend den Kopf in den Nacken.

„Du solltest nicht so auf mich reagieren, Hermine."

„Ich sollte gar nicht auf dich reagieren", gab sie zurück. Er drang mit einem Finger in sie ein. Das Summen breitete sich aus und schien sich gleichzeitig in ihrer Mitte zu konzentrieren. Sie spreizte ihre Beine ein bisschen weiter und gab ihm besseren Zugang.

„Warum tust du es dann?"

„Weil ich dich liebe." Diese Worte waren bereits mehr ein heiseres Keuchen. Er nahm noch einen zweiten Finger zu seinen Bemühungen hinzu und verteilte ihre Feuchtigkeit.

„Warum liebst du mich?" Dabei presste er seinen Daumen auf ihre Klitoris und brachte ihre Scham zum Brennen.

„Weil ich dich kenne", presste sie mühsam hervor. Sie fasste nach seiner Hand und wollte ihn irgendwie dazu animieren, endlich weiter zu machen. In ihrem Körper pulsierte es wild, sie brauchte Erlösung, das, was sie letztes Mal nicht bekommen hatte.

„Du kennst mich nicht, Hermine." Mit diesen Worten ließ er von ihr ab und legte sich auf den Rücken.

Hermine jammerte ungläubig auf und drehte sich zu ihm. Seine Erregung war so deutlich, dass es ihr schlicht unbegreiflich war, dass er so ruhig neben ihr liegen konnte. Die Forderungen ihres Körpers machten sie verrückt!

Schließlich festigte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck und sie setzte sich wieder auf seine Hüften, dieses Mal allerdings so, dass sie ein Stück über ihm verharrte. Es war ein leichtes, ihn jetzt in sich zu bringen. „Ich kenne dich besser, als du denkst, Severus." Ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte, senkte sie sich auf ihn.

Er ließ einen grunzenden Laut vernehmen und packte sie an der Taille. Hermines Hände tasteten unkoordiniert über seinen Oberkörper, sie spürte seine steifen Brustwarzen gegen ihre Handfläche und wusste, dass ihre eigenen sich nicht anders anfühlten.

„Hör' endlich auf es zu leugnen!", schrie sie ihn an, während sie sich von seinem Schoß hob. Bei Merlin, das war so gut!

„Das kann ich nicht!", schrie er zurück.

Hermine gab einen Laut von sich, der irgendwo zwischen schluchzen und stöhnen schwankte. Allmählich fiel es ihr schwer, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. „Dann leugne halt, aber mach bloß weiter", bat sie kapitulierend und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Severus schnaubte unter ihr auf. „Es ist viel zu spät um aufzuhören." Und das bezog er nicht nur auf den Sex.

Glücklicherweise aber auch darauf, denn nun begann er ihre Bewegungen zu unterstützen und trieb sie gezielt auf ihren Höhepunkt zu. Hermines Wahrnehmung verschwand in einem Strudel aus Geräuschen, Bildern und Gefühlen und sie wusste nur noch, dass sie kommen wollte, dass sie auch um Erlösung betteln würde.

Was allerdings nicht nötig wurde. Ihre Augen wurden handtellergroß, als ihr Schoß sich zusammenzog. Das Gefühl, ihn dabei in sich zu spüren, war überwältigend. Ihre Arme zitterten, sie stützte sich hart in seinen Griff und starrte mit einem verklärten Lächeln zu ihm hinunter, während sie ihren Unterleib schwächlich gegen seinen bewegte, um dieses Gefühl noch länger aufrecht zu erhalten.

Dann passierte etwas, das sie bereits zum zweiten Mal innerhalb kurzer Zeit denken ließ, dass die Realität gestolpert war. Severus löste eine Hand von ihrer Hüfte, streckte sie zu ihrem Gesicht aus und fasste nach einer Haarsträhne, die ihr tief in die Augen hing. Er steckte sie hinter ihr Ohr und ihr kam der vorwitzige Gedanke, dass er es getan hatte, weil er ihren Blick sehen wollte.

Auf jeden Fall sah sie seinen und er ging ihr durch und durch. Sie erinnerte sich an den Abend zu Beginn des letzten Schuljahres, als sie sich bei ihm entschuldigt hatte. Der Moment, indem sie in seine Augen sah und dachte, nichts zu sehen. Das war nicht das gewesen, was hinter seiner Mauer lag. Jetzt, in diesen wenigen Sekunden ihres Höhepunktes, hatte sie einen Ausblick auf das, was wirklich dahinter lag. Und es ließ sie überwältigt die Augen schließen.

Im nächsten Moment geriet das Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum wieder ins Gleichgewicht und sie sackte erschöpft neben ihm ins Bett. Tief atmend blieb sie liegen und versuchte zu verarbeiten, was eben geschehen war.

Ruhe kehrte ein und damit auch die Rationalität in ihren Verstand zurück. Die Bilder der letzten Stunde liefen erneut durch ihren Kopf. „Warum bist du hergekommen?", fragte sie dann aus einem Impuls heraus. Sex würde wohl kaum die Antwort sein.

Hermine sah zu ihm auf und erkannte, dass sie mit ihrer Vermutung richtig gelegen hatte. Als diese Wahrheit durch ihren Verstand rollte wie ihr Orgasmus zuvor durch ihren Körper, bildete sich ein Kloß in ihrem Hals und sie angelte nach der Bettdecke, zog sie über sie beide und bis tief unter ihr Kinn, während sie angestrengt an diesem unförmigen Ding namens Erkenntnis schluckte.

Ein sinnloser Versuch, wie ihr bewusst wurde, als er mit dem Daumen die Träne wegwischte, die ihre Schläfe hinunter gerollt war. Sie wandte sich zu ihm, legte sich halb auf die Seite. Ihre nackten Körper berührten sich an vielen Stellen und unter der Decke tastete sie nach seiner Brust.

„Ich habe dich halb nackt in deinem Zimmer stehen sehen und musste es wissen", sagte er leise und nüchtern.

Sie nickte bitter. „Ich würde es niemals wieder so zulassen. Aber das letztens..." Sie stockte. „Es war meine einzige Chance, verstehst du? Ich konnte sie nicht einfach aufgeben." Hermine zog die Decke noch dichter an ihren Körper. Flüchtig wischte sie sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und schloss die Augen, so dass das heiße Brennen sich zu feuchten Schlieren unter ihrem Lidrand verwandelte.

„Ich verstehe." Und das tat er wirklich, denn sie hatte ihn vor die gleiche Wahl gestellt.

„Warum bist du hergekommen, Severus?", fragte sie dann erneut.

„Ich werde nach Hogwarts zurückkehren." Hermine hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue. „Es war dein Plan, Hermine."

Sie nickte. „Als ich dir davon erzählt habe, war er noch _indiskutabel_", stellte sie trocken fest. Es war nicht fair, ihm diese Dinge jetzt so vorzuhalten, das war ihr durchaus bewusst. Deswegen tat ihr die Vorstellung, zusammen mit ihm in Hogwarts zu sein und ihm nicht nahe sein zu dürfen, trotzdem verdammt weh.

„Es..." Er stockte und schluckte offenbar die Entschuldigung. Einmal und niemals wieder. „Die Dinge ändern sich, Hermine. Und sie tun es immer öfters, ohne dass ich etwas dagegen tun kann." Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Ich habe mich monatelang gegen das hier gewehrt und hasse es, dass ich es nur begonnen habe, um es wieder zu beenden. Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Ich hätte es niemals zulassen dürfen."

„Warum überlegst du immer nur in diese eine Richtung? Warum sagst du nicht einfach mal ‚Ich hätte es niemals beenden dürfen'? Das würde vieles einfacher machen." Ihre Lippen pressten sich zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen.

„Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass das nicht geht. Nicht solange der Dunkle Lord noch aktiv ist."

Sie nickte stumm. Dann senkte sie den Blick und ihr wurde bewusst, was er zuvor gesagt hatte.

_Er hat sich monatelang gegen das hier gewehrt? _

„Du hast mich begehrt?", fragte sie tonlos und schien nicht glauben zu wollen, dass sie ihn richtig verstanden hatte.

Severus hob eine Augenbraue, missbilligte die Tatsache, dass sie ihn jetzt noch einmal auf diese Äußerung ansprach. Hermine tat es ihm gleich und missbilligte es, dass er sich jetzt nicht mehr traute, zu seiner Äußerung zu stehen. Schließlich stöhnte er frustriert und strich sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht. „Bei Merlin, ja!", gab er sehr leise zu. „Du bist so verdammt hartnäckig und besserwisserisch gewesen, dass es mich beinahe wahnsinnig gemacht hat! Und du hast nicht aufgegeben." Er zog kapitulierend die Schultern hoch. „Ich wollte das alles hier nicht, Hermine. Und wärst du nicht hergekommen, dann wäre es auch nie passiert. Niemals hätte ich es in Hogwarts gewagt, dich anzufassen." Er sah sie eindringlich an. „Und es muss aufhören. Wir können das nicht weiterführen, wenn wir in der Schule sind. Ich bin dein Lehrer. Und das hier ist gefährlich. Liebe macht schwach und ich kann mit keine Schwäche erlauben."

Hermine stoppte seinen Redefluss schließlich, indem sie ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen legte. Diesen ersetzte sie nach einem prüfenden Blick mit ihrem Mund. Sie hatte sich vergewissern wollen, dass er sie nicht von sich stoßen würde. Nicht schon wieder. Nicht nachdem sie gerade den Mann gefunden hatte, den sie damals im Spiegel kennen gelernt hatte.

„Ich verstehe das, Severus. Und wir werden einen Weg finden. Aber bitte verbiete mir nicht, dich zu sehen."

Er antwortete ihr, indem er ihr in der gleichen Geste wie zu Beginn des Sommers über die Wange strich. Dann kletterte er über sie hinweg und begann sich anzuziehen. Hermine beobachtete ihn dabei und nahm jede Kleinigkeit in sich auf, die er ihr zu geben bereit war.

„Versuch' zu schlafen! Wir brechen morgen früh auf", sagte er schließlich mit der üblichen distanzierten Höflichkeit, die auch in Hogwarts schon seit geraumer Zeit zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte. Erst da wurde ihr die Bedeutung dieses Umgangs bewusst. Er versteckte hinter den Regeln des Benehmens seine Gefühle für sie.

„Ich werde fertig sein." Sie zögerte einen Moment, fixierte seine Blicke und fügte dann hinzu: „Sir!"

Severus verzog für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde das Gesicht und nickte schließlich mit einem bitteren Blick, beinahe so, als hätte er einen widerwärtigen Geschmack im Mund. Hermine wusste, dass sie ihm damit das Versprechen gegeben hatte, alles zu tun, was er von ihr verlangte. Wenn er wollte, dass sie seine Schülerin war, dann war sie seine Schülerin. Wenn er wollte, dass sie Abstand von ihm hielt, dann würde sie auch das schweren Herzens tun. Das Einzige, was sie nicht tun konnte, war, zu ignorieren, dass es viel mehr zwischen ihnen gab.

Als sich die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer hinter ihm schloss, kuschelte Hermine sich in die Wärme, die in ihrem Bett verblieben war, und schloss die Augen. Sie würde nicht mehr weinen und diesen Abend so zu einer schlechten Erinnerung machen. Sie würde ihn bewahren als das, was er war: eine Entschuldigung.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen packte Hermine ihre Sachen zusammen und nahm ihre Tasche mit nach unten. Severus hatte den Tisch in der Küche reich gedeckt und sie aßen schweigend, während sie Zeitung lasen. Es war zu einer Art Ritual geworden, dass er eine halbe Stunde eher aufstand als sie und ihr die Teile des Tagespropheten hinlegte, die er selbst bereits ausreichend studiert hatte. 

Bisher hatte Hermine es immer eher als Verlust betrachtet, Zeitung zu lesen anstatt sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Es schien irgendwie Verschwendung, an diesem Ort, wo sie alleine und ungestört waren, wo sie nicht so zu reden brauchten, wie Lehrer und Schülerin es normalerweise taten, stumm beieinander zu sitzen und zu lesen.

An diesem gewissen Morgen allerdings war sie froh über diese Möglichkeit und vertiefte sich in beinahe jeden Artikel, der ihr vor Augen kam, während die Kaffeekanne ihr selbständig die Tasse füllte und ein Milchgefäß klappernd über den Tisch hüpfte, um seine Aufgabe ebenfalls zu erfüllen. Hermine hatte diesen Enthusiasmus des Geschirrs am ersten Tag sehr niedlich gefunden, doch inzwischen hatte sie sich daran gewöhnt. Es hatte ein bisschen was von _‚Merlin und Mim'_.

„Sind Sie soweit, Miss Granger?", wandte Severus schließlich das Wort an sie und Hermine versteckte sich einen Moment länger als gewöhnlich hinter der Zeitung, um den Stich zu verarbeiten, den ihr diese förmliche Anrede versetzte. Gestern Abend war sie noch Hermine gewesen, die Frau, die ihn wahnsinnig machte. Heute musste sie dafür sorgen, dass in ihrem Kopf aus ‚Severus' wieder ‚Snape' wurde.

_Mindestens ‚Snape'..._

„Natürlich, Sir", erwiderte sie schließlich und begegnete seinem Blick. Es stand eine stumme Entschuldigung darin und sie wusste, dass er zuvor das gleiche gedacht hatte wie sie selbst.

„Dann sollten wir keine Zeit verschwenden."

_Sie müssen an der Härte Ihrer Stimme noch arbeiten, Professor Snape_, dachte sie in einem Anflug von Sarkasmus und zuckte dabei unmerklich zusammen. In ihrem Kopf würde er nie wieder ‚_Professor_ Snape' sein.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Sie wartete auf dem Rasen, während Snape die Tür hinter sich verschloss und dann ihre beiden Taschen zur Grenze trug. Hermine ging direkt neben ihm und hin und wieder berührten sich ihre Hände leicht. Zuerst war es wirklich ein Versehen gewesen, danach ließ sie es immer häufiger geschehen. Es würden die letzten Berührungen für eine sehr lange Zeit sein. 

Nachdem er das schmiedeeiserne Tor hinter sich geschlossen hatte, lagen seine Blicke ein paar Momente gedankenverloren auf dem Haus. Hermine wusste nicht, was sie tun oder wie sie damit umgehen sollte. Irgendwann fasste sie zögerlich nach seiner Hand.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung", sagte er mit einem abschätzenden Blick und sie lächelte traurig.

„Nein, das ist es nicht." Seine Gesichtszüge entglitten und er schaffte es nicht, ihrem Blick standzuhalten. Sie legte ihre andere Hand an seine Wange und drehte den Kopf des Tränkemeisters zu sich, so dass er sie ansehen musste.

_Nur ein letzter Kuss..._

„Hermine, wir sollten das nicht tun." Und zog sich zurück.

„Ich weiß." Ihre Hand glitt in die schwarzen Haare und legte sich an seinen Hinterkopf. Dann zog sie seinen Kopf zu sich herunter und streckte sich ihm gleichzeitig entgegen. Flüchtig und leicht unbeholfen begegneten sie sich und für einen Moment verharrten sie, nur die Lippen aneinander gepresst.

Schließlich schob er sie mit sanfter Gewalt von sich. „Wir müssen gehen."

Sie nickte. „Okay." Ihre Finger schlüpften aus seinen und sie fühlte sich auf einmal furchtbar alleine und kalt. Entschlossen griff sie nach ihrer Tasche und konzentrierte sich auf die Grenze von Hogwarts. Nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später verschwand der Mann, den sie liebte, und als sie seiner Spur folgte, fand sie lediglich... ihren Lehrer.

„Trödeln Sie nicht herum, Miss Granger! Sonst ist Gryffindor in den roten Zahlen, bevor das Schuljahr überhaupt begonnen hat." Mit diesen Worten öffnete er das Tor von Hogwarts und ließ sie ein.

Als sie ihm über das Gelände folgte, wurde Hermine das ungute Gefühl nicht los, dass das letzte Schuljahr in vielerlei Hinsicht das schwerste überhaupt werden würde.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Damit schließen wir wieder einen Teil der Story ab, zwar kein ganzes Schuljahr, aber die erste Hälfte der Ferien. Jetzt kommt wieder eine recht lange Durststrecke, aber es wird Momente geben, die dem auf den Ländereien in Kapitel 17 nicht unähnlich sind. Ich hoffe, das tröstet ein wenig. :) 


	26. Gespräche mit Bildern

So, nach den ganzen Aufregungen der letzten Kapitel geht es heute erstmal ein bisschen ruhiger zu. :)  
Viel Spaß!

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

I've still got sand in my shoes and I can't shake the thought of you.  
I should get on, forget you. But why would I want to?  
I know we said goodbye, anything else would have been confused.  
But I want to see you again.

_(Dido – Sand in my shoes)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 26 – Gespräche mit Bildern**

Hermine hielt sich hinter Snape, als sie nach ihm die Eingangshalle betrat. Beinahe erwartete sie ein munteres Treiben von Schülern, Rufe durch die Gänge und drängelnde Massen, die in die Große Halle strömten. Alles, was sie vorfand, war kalte Leere. Und das erstaunte Murmeln einiger Portraits an den Wänden. Sie konnte sehen, wie ein alter, weißhaariger Mann sich an seinem Wein verschluckte, als er Snape erblickte. Das Glas fiel klirrend zu Boden und noch immer keuchend und hustend stolperte er aus seinem Rahmen. Hermine konnte ihn drei Bilder weiter unter den voluminösen Röcken dreier Damen hindurchkrabbeln sehen, die daraufhin spitz aufkreischten.

_Es gibt nur eines, das schlimmer ist als die Presse: Hogwarts' Gemälde._

Stumm seufzend wandte sie den Blick von den Portraits ab. Im Gegensatz zum sonnigen Wetter draußen waren die riesigen Hallen von Hogwarts kalt und Hermine fröstelte unwillkürlich. Als Snape an der Treppe zu den Kerkern stehen blieb, wandte sie sich ihm zu.

„Miss Granger, ich möchte Sie um einen Gefallen bitten." Die förmliche Anrede hinterließ bei ihr keinen Zweifel daran, dass es mehr ein Befehl als ein Gefallen war. Sie nickte schlicht. „Der Direktor wird zweifellos mit Ihnen sprechen wollen. Richten Sie ihm aus, dass _ich_ nicht zu einem solchen Gespräch bereit bin." Hermine wartete, ob er noch eine Begründung anschließen würde, doch er schwieg.

„Ich werde es ihm sagen", antwortete sie deswegen nach ein paar Sekunden und Snape nickte ihr kurz zu, ehe er sich umdrehte und in Richtung seiner Räume verschwand.

Gedankenverloren sah sie ihm hinterher und versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie schwer es für ihn sein musste, das Schloss erneut als sein Zuhause anzunehmen. Nicht nur, dass er Schuld an Professor Dumbledores Tod war; er war außerdem eine Beziehung zu ihr eingegangen, von der sie inzwischen überzeugt war, dass er sie am liebsten wieder rückgängig machen würde. Auch wenn es ihm sicherlich nicht allzu schwer fiel, sie wieder zu siezen. Dafür benutzte er das drangsalierende ‚_Miss_ Granger!' viel zu gerne.

Nein, sie war vermutlich die Einzige, die mit diesem Rückschritt Probleme haben würde. Denn so ungewohnt es am Anfang auch gewesen sein mochte, inzwischen hatte sie sich sehr an das vertraute Du gewöhnt und es genossen, dass ihr Name aus seinem Mund einen Schauer über ihren Rücken hatte laufen lassen.

„Schön Sie zu sehen, Miss Granger!", wurde Hermine dann abrupt aus ihren Überlegungen gerissen und wandte sich Professor McGonagall zu, die in diesem Moment auf sie zukam. Die ältere Frau streckte eine Hand aus und fasste sie zur Begrüßung kurz an der Schulter. „Wo ist Professor Snape?", schloss sie dann allerdings gleich an und Hermines Lächeln milderte sich etwas.

„Er ist in seine Räume gegangen." Hermine versuchte in dieser Aussage auch mitschwingen zu lassen, dass sie weder wusste, warum er dies getan hatte, noch dass sie dazu bereit war, _Professor Snape_ dort unten allzu bald wieder aufzusuchen.

_Aber ich würde gerne Severus besuchen gehen... _

„Oh." Professor McGonagall rang sichtlich um Fassung. „Nun ja, ich werde mich später mit ihm befassen. Albus möchte Sie sprechen, so bald es möglich ist. Und ich denke, Sie werden danach dann wohl auch bald in den Fuchsbau zurückkehren wollen." Sie formulierte es als halbe Frage und war überrascht, als sie Hermine den Kopf schütteln sah.

„Wenn es möglich ist, würde ich für den Rest der Ferien gerne hier bleiben. Meine Eltern sind über den Sommer zu Verwandten gefahren und Ron und Harry sind für den Orden unterwegs, wie Sie ja sicherlich wissen. Außerdem bin ich nicht ganz sicher, wie willkommen ich noch im Fuchsbau bin." Sie senkte den Blick und hoffte, dass Professor McGonagall sie nicht dazu zwingen würde, letzteres herauszufinden.

Ihre Hauslehrerin holte einmal tief Luft und nickte dann schweren Herzens. „Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass mir der Gedanke missfällt, Sie die nächsten drei Wochen nahezu alleine zu lassen. Ich werde wenig Zeit haben, ebenso wie Albus und... wenn ich Glück habe... auch Professor Snape. Sie wären die meiste Zeit auf sich alleine gestellt. Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie sich das antun möchten?"

_Oh ja, bitte! Schicken Sie noch Peeves und Mrs Norris samt Anhang in den Urlaub und ich bin wunschlos glücklich!_

Hermine nickte. „Ich denke, ich werde meine Zeit zu nutzen wissen. Die Bibliothek ist groß und nicht einmal _ich_ habe es bisher geschafft, alle Bücher zu lesen, die mich interessieren. Außerdem ist es sicherlich nicht falsch, in dieser ruhigen Zeit bereits erste Vorbereitungen für die Prüfungen zu tätigen. Wer weiß, wann ich wieder dazu komme, wenn die Schule erst wieder anfängt." Hermine hatte ihre Worte mit Bedacht gewählt. Sie wusste ziemlich genau, dass die Ausrede Lernen immer zog, vor allem bei Professor McGonagall. Zweifellos wollte die Direktorin sehen, wie Hermine die Schule mit Auszeichnung verließ.

„Da ist durchaus etwas Wahres dran." Sie machte eine nachdenkliche Pause. „Besprechen Sie Ihren Wunsch mit Albus, Miss Granger. Er hat das letzte Wort. Von mir aus können Sie hier bleiben." Sie wandte sich nach diesen Worten rasch ab und machte sich auf den Weg hinauf zum Büro der Schulleiter.

Hermine folgte ihr mit gerunzelter Stirn. Ihr war nicht entgangen, dass Professor McGonagall die Verantwortung über diese Entscheidung abgegeben hatte. Eigentlich war sie nun die Direktorin von Hogwarts und dementsprechend wäre es auch unerheblich gewesen, was Professor Dumbledore zu ihrer Entscheidung sagte. Doch anscheinend war der Respekt Professor McGonagalls vor dem Mann im Gemälde noch immer zu groß, um diesen Posten ohne Umschweife vollkommen zu übernehmen.

Sie konnte nicht behaupten, dass ihr diese Tatsache gefiel. So hart es auch sein mochte, Professor Dumbledore war tot und Hogwarts brauchte einen Direktor, der ohne langes Zögern Entscheidungen traf. Es würde mit Sicherheit Situationen geben, in denen Professor McGonagall nicht die Zeit haben würde, vorher Professor Dumbledore um Rat zu bitten. Und Hermine hoffte, auch wenn sie sich für diesen Gedanken zutiefst hasste, dass sie nicht in eine dieser Situationen verwickelt sein würde.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Das Büro des Schulleiters war ruhig und Professor McGonagall verabschiedete sich an der Tür. Hermine fühlte sich unwohl bei dem Gedanken, erneut mit einem Portrait reden zu müssen, aber sie schluckte diese Gedanken hinunter und bemühte sich, Professor Dumbledore als die Person anzusehen, die er vor seinem Tod gewesen war.

„Miss Granger, es ist schön, Sie wieder zu sehen", begrüßte auch er sie herzlich und Hermine ließ sich auf den Stuhl sinken, der vor dem Gemälde aufgestellt worden war. Vermutlich saß Professor McGonagall oft hier und unterhielt sich mit ihm.

„Guten Tag, Professor Dumbledore", erwiderte sie freundlich und hoffte, dass er nicht mehr dazu in der Lage war, Legilimentik anzuwenden. Das Letzte, was sie wollte, war, ihn unfreiwillig zu viel von dem wissen zu lassen, was in Scarborough geschehen war. „Ich soll Ihnen von Professor Snape ausrichten, dass er nicht bereit ist, ein Gespräch mit Ihnen zu führen", überbrachte sie dann rasch die Nachricht, die Snape ihr mitgeteilt hatte, lief allerdings rot an, als ihr bewusst wurde, wie sehr sie Professor Dumbledore damit vor den Kopf gestoßen haben musste.

Sie wartete dennoch gespannt, wie Professor Dumbledore auf diese Aussage reagieren würde. Dass die Reaktion ein nachdenkliches Nicken sein würde, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. „Ich denke, es ist schlauer, wenn wir es noch hinauszögern", stimmte er sogar noch zu und Hermine blinzelte verwirrt.

„Darf ich fragen warum, Sir?" Sie wusste absolut nicht, was sie von Snapes Bitte halten sollte. Der Kontakt zu Professor Dumbledore musste doch vor allem für ihn wichtig sein; und wenn es nur darum ging, dass Professor Dumbledore ihm irgendwie begreiflich machte, dass der Mord notwendig gewesen war. Hermine tat es weh, mit anzusehen, wie ihr Lehrer litt.

_Mein Lehrer..._

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Natürlich dürfen Sie. Sie haben dem Orden sehr geholfen, da ist es nur gerecht, wenn ich Ihnen Ihre Fragen beantworte. Aber bitte verzeihen Sie mir die Paranoia eines alten Mannes, wenn Professor McGonagall Sie bei gewissen Dingen mit einem Zauber belegen muss." Er legte seine Fingerspitzen aneinander, wie er es bereits zu Lebzeiten gerne getan hatte.

„Der mich vergessen lässt?"

Professor Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Der es Ihnen unmöglich macht, mit anderen darüber zu sprechen. Es ist nicht so, dass ich Ihnen nicht vertrauen würde. Es geht mir darum, dass Voldemort und seine Anhänger Möglichkeiten haben, an Informationen zu gelangen, die sehr unangenehm sind. Legilimentik ist ein hartes Stück Arbeit und sie würden Folter generell vorziehen. Wenn sie von vorn herein wissen, dass Sie nicht darüber reden _können_, bleibt Ihnen dies möglicherweise erspart." Er lächelte traurig.

Hermine hingegen erwiderte ein erstauntes „Oh!". Sie versuchte ihre Gedanken zu sortieren und schüttelte abermals den Kopf. „Es gab einmal eine Zeit, da haben mir die Gespräche mit Ihnen mehr Mut gemacht", erklärte sie ihm schließlich und Professor Dumbledore senkte den Blick.

„Es tut mir sehr Leid, dass ich im Moment wenig Mut machende Dinge habe, die ich Ihnen berichten könnte."

Hermine nickte. „Dafür hab ich Professor Snape mitgebracht. Das ist immerhin ein Lichtblick."

„Das ist es, allerdings! Ich bin sehr stolz auf Sie, dass Sie es geschafft haben, Miss Granger. Nachdem ich Sie ausgesandt hatte, bekam ich selbst einige Zweifel, ob er Sie überhaupt ins Haus lassen würde. Als Sie sich allerdings bei Professor McGonagall meldeten, wusste ich, dass Sie es schaffen würden." Er nickte anerkennend und Hermine wurde rot.

„Ich habe zeitweise selbst nicht daran geglaubt." Und sie würde ihm nicht sagen, wie sie es geschafft hatte. „Aber Sie haben mir immer noch nicht gesagt, weshalb er Sie nicht sprechen möchte", erinnerte sie ihn dann und sah, dass er offenbar darauf gehofft hatte, sie geschickt vom Thema abzubringen.

„Sie vergessen nichts, nicht wahr?" Er lächelte verschmitzt.

„Nein. War schon immer eines meiner Laster."

„Oh, das ist es ganz und gar nicht! Nur es macht den Umgang mit Ihnen... nun ja, manchmal nicht ganz leicht." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und milderte damit die Wahrheit seiner Worte etwas ab.

Hermine hingegen wusste, dass er damit vollkommen Recht hatte, auch wenn er es vielleicht nicht als störend empfand. Sie hatte schon immer damit kämpfen müssen, dass einige Menschen nicht mit ihrem Wissensdurst zurechtkamen. Und dass sie die gelegten Köder hin zu anderen Themen allenfalls kostete, nie allerdings ganz schluckte.

„Nun, ich kann Ihnen nicht garantieren, dass meine Vermutungen richtig sind. Ich kenne Severus bereits sehr lange, aber es ist mir bisher nie gelungen, ihn komplett zu durchschauen. Ich habe es auch nie darauf angelegt. Ein Mensch, der keine Geheimnisse mehr für sich hat, wird daran zerbrechen." Er machte eine kleine Pause und Hermine rutschte auf ihrem Stuhl herum. „Ich denke, er möchte die Erinnerungen an den Moment, in dem ich starb, nicht mit den neueren meiner jetzigen Existenz übermalen. Bei jedem Mal, dass Voldemort in seinen Gedanken nach einem Beweis für seine Treue sucht, wird er ihm diese Erinnerung vorhalten und Severus kann die dazugehörigen Emotionen nicht länger aufrecht erhalten, wenn er mich in dieser Form zu Gesicht bekommt."

Hermine nickte, doch dann hakte sie weiter nach: „Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich so neugierig bin..." Professor Dumbledore wandte ihre Einleitung mit einem Wedeln seiner Hand ab und sah sie abwartend an. „Ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, als ob er dieses Gespräch irgendwann einmal würde nachholen wollen." Es tat ihr weh, ihm dies zu sagen, und wenn sie auch nur die kleinste Chance hatte, nach dem Krieg weiterhin eine Beziehung mit Severus zu führen, dann würde sie alles daran setzen, dass er sich mit seinem Mentor unterhalten würde. Aber momentan traute sie sich nicht, auch nur im Entferntesten darüber nachzudenken.

„Es ist auch gut möglich, dass er zu differenzieren weiß." Sie runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Miss Granger, in diesem Bild bin ich nicht mehr als eine Erinnerung mit dem Wissen, das ich zum Zeitpunkt meines Todes besaß. Es gibt nicht viel, das mich mit dem Mann verbindet, dessen Gesicht ich trage. Eigentlich wäre ich nicht mal dazu in der Lage gewesen, neues Wissen dauerhaft aufzubauen, wenn ich nicht gewisse Vorkehrungen getroffen hätte." Er sah sie eindringlich an und Hermine begann zu verstehen. „Ich wusste seit langem, dass mein Tod kurz bevor stand. Es mag selbstsüchtig sein, aber ich konnte nicht mit dem Gedanken leben, diesen Krieg nicht zumindest aus dem Hintergrund noch zu einem Ende zu führen. Ich habe einen großen Teil meines Lebens damit verbracht, Voldemort daran zu hindern, die Macht zu ergreifen. Ich habe nicht geplant, dies im Tode zu ändern. Es gibt Gewohnheiten, die sollte man beibehalten, nicht wahr?" Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

Hermine mühte sich ein Lächeln ab, auch wenn es ihr nicht ganz leicht fiel. „Ja, das ist wohl so."

Eine lange Pause entstand zwischen ihnen und Professor Dumbledore gab Hermine die Zeit, die sie brauchte, um mit den Dingen zurechtzukommen, die er ihr anvertraut hatte. Ihre Gedanken kreisten auf recht unangenehme Weise und sie hatte eine ungefähre Vorstellung davon, wie sie zumindest den heutigen Tag verbringen würde. Es verlangte sie nach der Ruhe und Einsamkeit des freien Geländes und vielleicht würde sie Hagrid bei Gelegenheit einen Besuch abstatten. Wobei sie das auch noch ein paar Tage hinauszögern könnte. Sonst machte er es sich womöglich noch zur Aufgabe, ihr die Zeit zu vertreiben.

„Nun, Miss Granger, gibt es noch etwas, das Sie gerne wissen möchten?", riss Professor Dumbledore sie schließlich aus den Gedanken und sie runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.

„Ja. Wie geht es Harry und Ron? Wo sind sie und was machen sie?" Ihre Stimme hatte einen neugierigen, wenn auch leicht verzweifelten Ton angenommen und sie beugte sich auf ihrem Stuhl nach vorne.

Professor Dumbledore sah sie überrascht an. „Ich hatte erwartet, dass Sie in Kontakt mit den beiden stehen."

Schweren Herzens schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. „Wir hatten einige... Differenzen, als ich mich dazu entschloss, nach Professor Snape zu suchen", erklärte sie vorsichtig und schwor sich, dass sie nicht auf weitere Einzelheiten eingehen würde.

Professor Dumbledore seufzte schwer. „Der Hass der Generationen", murmelte er leise. „Natürlich ist Harry nun nicht mehr davon zu überzeugen, dass Severus auf unserer Seite steht."

„Vermutlich nicht, nein." Hermine machte eine Pause. „Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er es merken wird. Professor Snape wird schließlich seine Rolle im Endkampf haben." Sie schaffte es gerade so eben noch, sich zur Ordnung zu rufen. Beinahe hätte sie ihn Severus genannt, beeinflusst durch Professor Dumbledore, der diesen Namen für ihn benutzt hatte. Hermine spürte eine leichte Röte auf ihre Wangen treten und wandte den Blick ab.

„Ich hoffe sehr, dass es dann noch nicht zu spät ist." Sie konnte nicht mehr, als zustimmend nicken. „Aber es geht ihnen gut. Sie haben Aufträge im Namen des Ordens bekommen und werden nebenbei von Remus im Kämpfen trainiert."

Hermine lächelte. „Das ist gut. Harry ist viel zu leichtsinnig, wenn es um Konfrontationen mit der anderen Seite geht." Es lauerte Bedauern in ihren Worten, die den Vorwurf nicht so hart klingen ließen, wie sie es gerne gehabt hätte.

„Er wird es lernen und ich hoffe, dass er sich doch noch dazu entschließt, das letzte Schuljahr anzutreten."

Hermine lachte kurz auf und biss sich auf die Lippe, um sich selbst Einhalt zu gebieten. „Entschuldigen Sie, Professor, aber ich denke nicht, dass er sich noch einmal umentscheiden wird. Nicht bevor Voldemort vernichtet ist." Hermine schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf und sah, dass Professor Dumbledore diese Überzeugung nicht gefiel.

„Wir werden sehen", erwiderte er diplomatisch und Hermine war clever genug, sich nicht auf eine Diskussion mit einem Gemälde einzulassen. „Ich habe übrigens mit Remus abgesprochen, dass er auch Ihnen regelmäßig Unterricht gibt."

„Okay." Hermine schluckte, doch Professor Dumbledore lächelte ihr lediglich zufrieden zu. Sie war noch nie besonders gut im Duellieren gewesen und hatte sich eigentlich meistens eher mit Glück durchgeschlängelt. Vielleicht wurde es wirklich Zeit, etwas daran zu ändern.

„So Leid es mir auch tut, aber ich fürchte, ich muss Sie jetzt vor die Tür setzen, Miss Granger", beendete er dann das Gespräch und sie nickte zustimmend. „Ich danke Ihnen sehr für Ihre Hilfe", wiederholte er noch einmal.

„Jederzeit, Professor." Er nickte nachdenklich, so als ob es ihm nicht gefallen würde, dass sie auch weiterhin Aufträge im Namen des Ordens erfüllen würde. „Oh, ich wollte Sie noch etwas fragen", fiel ihr dann ein und mit gerunzelter Stirn wandte sie sich noch einmal zu ihm um. „Kann ich die restlichen Ferien hier im Schloss bleiben? Professor McGonagall gab bereits ihr Einverständnis, bat mich aber darum, Sie noch einmal darauf anzusprechen."

Er schien seine Antwort einen Moment lang abzuwägen und Hermine hoffte, dass er das gespannte Verhältnis zu Harry und Ron berücksichtigen würde, wenn er seine Entscheidung traf. „Wenn Sie mir versprechen, nicht in der Bibliothek zu übernachten", antwortete er schließlich mit einem amüsierten Lächeln und Hermine errötete. „Es wird sicherlich auch kein Problem für Remus sein, herzukommen. Die Möglichkeiten sind in den Klassenräumen sogar noch besser als im Fuchsbau." Er nickte nachdenklich. „Aber versprechen Sie mir, auch mal rauszugehen!"

Hermine seufzte verhalten. „Ich würde die Bücher ja mit nach draußen nehmen, aber Sie kennen doch Madam Pince." Und rollte theatralisch mit den Augen.

„Dann trifft es sich ja gut, dass Madam Pince die Ferien nicht in der Schule verbringt. Bitten Sie Professor McGonagall um den Schlüssel für die Bibliothek und nehmen Sie um Himmels Willen alles mit nach draußen, das Ihnen unter die Finger kommt!" Hermine lachte leise und nickte. „Allerdings ist die Verbotene Abteilung dies auch nach wie vor für Sie." Mahnende Blicke folgten.

„Aber natürlich, ich werde mich daran halten. Vielen Dank, Professor Dumbledore!"

„Nichts zu danken. Und nun sehen Sie zu, dass Sie hinaus kommen in die Sonne!" Er machte eine scheuchende Bewegung mit den Händen und Hermine fügte sich diesem milden Rauswurf.

Erleichtert, das Gespräch mit einigen Antworten und vor allem der Erlaubnis zu bleiben hinter sich gebracht zu haben, lief Hermine die Wendeltreppe hinunter und machte sich auf den Weg zu Professor McGonagall. Sie würde sich nun Schlüssel und Passwörter besorgen und dann erstmal ihr Zimmer einrichten. Beinahe sehnte sie sich nach den vier Wänden, die inzwischen ihr zweites Zuhause geworden waren. Sie mochte gar nicht daran denken, dass all dies in einem Jahr Vergangenheit sein würde.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

„Aber passen Sie ja auf, dass Sie alles wieder so hinterlassen, wie Sie es vorgefunden haben! Madam Pince lyncht mich sonst, wenn sie wiederkommt." Professor McGonagall hielt den Schlüssel zur Bibliothek noch immer fest umklammert und taxierte Hermine mit mahnenden Blicken.

„Ich verspreche es! Sie kennen mich doch, Professor McGonagall." Hermine legte den Kopf schief.

„Eben deswegen ja. Und wären Mr Weasley und Mr Potter mit Ihnen im Schloss, würde ich Ihnen den Schlüssel niemals geben."

„Ich werde aufpassen, ehrlich." Daraufhin gab Professor McGonagall ihr endlich den Schlüssel und Hermine steckte ihn sorgfältig in ihre Hosentasche. Nachdem ihre Hauslehrerin so ein Gewese darum gemacht hatte, wurde sie selbst ganz nervös bei dem Gedanken, es könne irgendetwas damit geschehen. „Ich bräuchte dann auch noch ein Passwort für den Gryffindorturm", erinnerte sie ihre Lehrerin anschließend und setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl vor deren Schreibtisch. Einen Moment lang hatte sie sich gewundert, dass Professor McGonagall noch nicht in das Büro der Schulleiter umgezogen war, doch nun kam ihr der Gedanke, dass sie vielleicht versuchte, im gleichen Maße wie Snape zu differenzieren.

„Die Fette Dame hat Anweisungen bekommen, Sie ohne Passwort einzulassen. Es macht nicht viel Sinn, für eine Person ein Passwort zu benennen. Sie werden vollkommen ungestört sein, Miss Granger." Ein Lächeln lag auf den Lippen der Älteren, von dem Hermine nicht ganz sicher war, was sie davon halten sollte. „Professor Lupin wird übrigens morgen Nachmittag das erste Mal nach Hogwarts kommen. Ich habe gerade eben mit ihm gesprochen."

„Woher wussten Sie, dass ich bleiben darf?"

Professor McGonagall lächelte schmal. „Ich kenne Albus, Miss Granger."

Hermine erwiderte das Lächeln amüsiert. „Schön, dass Professor Lupin herkommen kann", besann sie sich dann wieder auf das Thema.

Die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor nickte. „Finden Sie sich um drei Uhr vor dem Klassenraum für Verteidigung gegen die Dunkle Künste ein. Und ziehen sie sich bequeme Kleidung an! Professor Lupin wird keine Kinderspielchen veranstalten. Soweit ich gehört habe, hatten Mr Potter und Mr Weasley noch Tage nach ihrem ersten Training blaue Flecken, die alle Stunde ihre Farbe wechselten." Sie seufzte schwer.

„Ich werde da sein. Dann werde ich jetzt hinaufgehen und meine Tasche auspacken." Sie stand auf.

„Tun Sie das! Ich denke nicht, dass Professor Snape von einem Abendessen sehr angetan wäre, aber wenn Sie möchten, frage ich Hagrid, ob er uns in der Großen Halle Gesellschaft leistet." In ihrem Blick stand quasi der Wunsch, dass Hermine diesen Vorschlag ablehnen sollte.

Die Schülerin musste allerdings auch gestehen, dass die Vorstellung eines Abendessens in diesem Schloss ohne die Anwesenheit von Professor Dumbledore sehr ungewohnt war. Zumindest wenn sie in einem so kleinen Kreis gewesen waren, war eigentlich immer er derjenige gewesen, der alle zum Erscheinen motiviert und dem Abend mit seiner Art eine ganz besondere Note verliehen hatte.

Deswegen gab Hermine dem Wunsch ihrer Lehrerin nach und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke nicht, dass das nötig sein wird. Ich habe nicht besonders großen Hunger und wollte Hagrid nachher ohnehin noch besuchen gehen."

Professor McGonagall nickte. „Dann werde ich den Hauselfen Bescheid sagen, dass Sie Ihnen im Gryffindorturm das Essen vorbereiten."

Für einen Moment wollte Hermine protestieren, dass sie sich das Essen auch selbst holen konnte, wenn es sie danach verlangte. Es ging ihr nach wie vor gegen den Strich, dass die Hauselfen für sie arbeiten sollten. Doch der abschließenden Miene Professor McGonagalls war nichts mehr hinzuzufügen und deswegen sparte sie sich ihre Einwände vorerst. Vielleicht würde sie einen der Elfen ja erwischen und konnte ihm dann persönlich sagen, dass er das Essen nicht herauftragen musste. „Ich werde dann gehen", sagte sie schließlich und verließ das Büro ihrer Hauslehrerin, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

„Sie können wohl gar nicht genug von der Schule bekommen, hm?"

Hermine lächelte schief, als sie auf diese äußerst freundliche Art und Weise von der Fetten Dame begrüßt wurde, die mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. „Anscheinend nicht", erwiderte Hermine schlicht und hoffte, dass sie sie nun eintreten lassen würde.

Doch offenbar hatte sie beschlossen, dass sie die Gelegenheit für ein Gespräch während des sonst sehr einsamen Sommers nutzen wollte: „Das tut Ihnen nicht gut, Miss Granger. Sie sind eine junge Frau, genießen Sie das Leben, solange Sie so jung sind! Gehen Sie mit den Bienchen auf Blütenfang!" Das anzügliche Zwinkern, das diesem Vorschlag folgte, ließ Hermine erschrocken die Augen aufreißen.

Dann senkte sie allerdings errötend den Blick. Wenn die Fette Dame wüsste, wie sehr sie das Leben gestern Abend genossen hatte, würde sie nicht mehr von Bienchen und Blümchen reden. „Sie können mir vertrauen, dass mein Vergnügen bei allem nicht zu kurz kommt. Zumindest, wenn Sie mich einlassen und es mir so ermöglichen, mein Zimmer einzurichten. Ich bin sehr müde und würde die freie Zeit vorerst gerne schlafend genießen."

Die Fette Dame lächelte säuerlich über diese Zurechtweisung und klappte dann unverständliche Dinge murmelnd zur Seite.

Hermine hielt sich nicht lange mit einer Entschuldigung oder sonstigen Worten auf; ihr Bedarf an Gesprächen mit Gemälden war für diesen Tag mehr als gedeckt.

Erleichtert aufatmend ließ sie sich wenig später auf ihr Bett sinken und versuchte die unheimliche Atmosphäre des menschenleeren Gemeinschaftsraumes zu vergessen. Es war nicht so, dass sie ihn zum ersten Mal leer erlebte; aber es war das erste Mal, dass dabei die Sonne den Raum in goldenes Licht getaucht hatte. Normalerweise war es voll um diese Zeit des Tages.

Die Tatsache ignorierend, dass sie sich inzwischen eigentlich eher fehl am Platz fühlte, begann Hermine damit, ihre eigenen vier Wände einzurichten und bequemer zu gestalten. Dass sie dieses Zimmer bekommen hatte, ließ sie gleichzeitig wissen, dass sie auch in diesem Jahr den Posten der Vertrauensschülerin innehaben würde und sie war ehrlich dankbar dafür. Die Vorzüge eines eigenen Zimmers waren nicht zu unterschätzen und die Vorstellung, bei ihren außerschulischen Aktivitäten in einem Schlafsaal mit fünf anderen Mädchen zu leben, war nicht sehr reizvoll. Es war immer leichter, sich davonzuschleichen, wenn man nicht Gefahr lief, alle zu wecken.

Als sie ans Fenster herantrat, wanderten ihre Blicke zu Hagrids Hütte und sie sah den Halbriesen, wie er etwas in seinem Garten aufhängte, das wie schmutzig braune Bettlaken aussah. Sie vermutete, dass es seine Umhänge waren. Nein, sie konnte den Besuch bei ihm unmöglich allzu lange hinauszögern. Er hatte ihr letztes Jahr sehr geholfen und sie war es ihm schuldig, ihm dafür zu danken. Und außerdem war er jemand, mit dem sie reden konnte, ohne dass es sich um Snape oder Voldemort drehte.

In dem Moment, in dem sie sich vornahm, den Wildhüter später noch besuchen zu gehen, flog eine kleine Eule an ihr Fenster und Hermine erkannte mit einem erschrockenen Keuchen Rons Eule, Pigwidgeon. Hermine ließ das quirlige Tier rasch herein und durchsuchte ihren Koffer nach ein paar Eulenkeksen, die Pig aufgedreht annahm und zufrieden auf einer Ecke des Tisches sitzend zu knabbern begann.

Hermine vermutete, dass dies die Antwort von Ginny war und schob die Frage, warum sie Rons Eule benutzte, rasch beiseite. Mit einem leisen Seufzen, von dem Hermine nicht wusste, woher es kam, setzte sie sich und begann zu lesen.

Dabei runzelte sich ihre Stirn immer weiter und schließlich ließ sie das Pergament sinken und wusste nicht so recht, was sie von allem halten sollte. Ginny wollte versuchen, eine Woche vor Schulbeginn nach Hogwarts zu kommen, um so noch etwas Zeit mit Hermine verbringen zu können. Anscheinend hatte Lupin ihr gesagt, dass Hermine nicht in den Fuchsbau zurückkehren würde; die Kürze des Briefes und die gehetzte Schrift sprachen dafür.

Hermine wusste, dass sie sich darüber freuen sollte und eigentlich wollte sie das auch. Aber das Gefühl der Vorfreude stellte sich auch nach mehreren Minuten nicht so recht ein.

Schließlich griff sie mit leicht säuerlicher Miene, die eher ihrer eigenen Reaktion galt, nach Pergament und Feder und setzte sich an den Antwortbrief. Sollte Ginny herkommen; es war mit Sicherheit nicht verkehrt, mal auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Zumal es bis dahin auch noch zwei Wochen hin war.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Kurz vor Sonnenuntergang machte Hermine sich auf den Weg zu Hagrid. Pigwidgeon hatte sie vorher recht unsanft aus dem Fenster geworfen, wusste sie doch, dass das kleine Vieh sonst nicht genug Schwung bekam, um wirklich in der Luft zu bleiben. Dennoch tat es ihr immer ein wenig Leid, ihn so grob zu behandeln.

Die Zeit, die sie bei Hagrid verbrachte, war angenehm und Hermine ließ sich dankend in die alten Gewohnheiten von Steinkeksen und ungenießbarem Tee fallen. Die letzten Wochen kamen ihr dadurch auf eine Art unwirklich vor, die es leichter machte, mit dem Verlust der Vertrautheit zurechtzukommen.

Doch irgendwann musste sie zurück ins Schloss und nachdem sie die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer verriegelt hatte und Krummbein schnurrend auf ihrem Bett liegen sah – er verbrachte die Ferien meistens stromernd auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts – setzte Hermine sich zu ihm und begann durch sein weiches Fell zu kraulen. Er drehte sich bereitwillig auf den Rücken und ließ sich den Bauch streicheln, was bei Hermine ein trauriges Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte.

„Du hast es ganz schön gut, mein Lieber!", murmelte sie und wusste später nicht mehr, was eigentlich der Auslöser gewesen war, aber in dem Moment begannen ihre Tränen zu fließen und sie wurde sich der Einsamkeit im menschenleeren Hogwarts erst wirklich bewusst.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Nächtes Mal geht es dann wieder etwas munterer zu. Hermine hat ihre erste Trainingsstunde... ;)


	27. Vögel und Flüche

Entschuldigt bitte die Verspätung, ich hab's gestern nicht geschafft.  
Viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel. :)

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

When will stupid learn  
fire's gonna burn?  
Think of consequence  
then you'll move when it's your turn.

_(Weezer – Haunt me)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 27 – Vögel und Flüche**

Am nächsten Nachmittag hatte Hermine sich eine lockere Stoffhose und ein T-Shirt angezogen, ganz wie Professor McGonagall es ihr empfohlen hatte. Sie war etwas nervös, was zum Einen daran lag, dass sie niemals wirklichen Kampfunterricht bekommen hatte, und zum Anderen in der Tatsache begründet war, dass sie Remus Lupin wiedersehen würde. Sie erinnerte sich noch heute gerne an das dritte Schuljahr zurück, denn auch wenn sie die ganze Zeit mit ihrem Wissen, dass er ein Werwolf war, gehadert hatte, hatte sie doch zugeben müssen, dass er ein wirklich sehr guter Lehrer war. Und sympathisch noch gleich dazu.

Alles in allem war sie mit sich übereingekommen, dass sie einen schlimmeren Lehrer hätte erwischen können. Ihr erster Gedanke in dieser Beziehung war zu Snape gewandert, doch sie hatte nun absolut keine Ahnung mehr, wie er diesen Unterricht aufziehen würde. Bis vor zwei Monaten wäre sie überzeugt gewesen, dass er sie nicht im Mindesten geschont hätte. Heute sah das alles anders aus. Vielleicht hätte er sie mit Absicht härter angepackt, vielleicht wäre aber auch das Gegenteil der Fall gewesen.

Seufzend kletterte sie aus dem Portraitloch und hoffte, sich ohne eine Bemerkung der Fetten Dame davonschleichen zu können.

„Sagen Sie bloß, Sie wollen nach draußen gehen!"

_Mist!_

Hermine drehte sich mit reserviertem Gesichtsausdruck zu dem Portrait um und atmete einmal tief durch. Die Fette Dame sah sie schockiert an und eine weitere, sehr alte und dünne Frau schien nicht ganz überzeugt, was sie von dieser Reaktion halten sollte. Sie räusperte sich unauffällig und schlürfte geräuschvoll an ihrem Tee.

„Nein, will ich nicht", antwortete Hermine recht widerwillig.

Die Fette Dame sackte in sich zusammen und hob eine Augenbraue an, während sie ebenfalls nach ihrer Teetasse griff. „Hätte mich auch sehr verwundert. Sie geht nämlich _nie_ raus, musst du wissen." Den letzten Satz wandte sie an ihre Besucherin. Dabei stieß sie sie mit dem Ellbogen an, woraufhin die Ältere sich an ihrem Tee verschluckte, den halben Inhalt der Tasse über ihr Kleid verteilte und keuchend hustete.

Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen, als sie die Szene beobachtete, und konnte es nicht verhindern, dass es sie amüsierte.

„Penny, um Himmels Willen! Du musst schon ein bisschen besser aufpassen, wenn du Tee trinkst." Die Fette Dame griff hastig nach einer Servierte und betupfte pikiert das Kleid der anderen.

Diese schoss ihr aufgebrachte Blicke entgegen, kam jedoch nicht dazu, etwas zu erwidern, da sie erneut zu husten begann.

„Nehmen Sie es nicht so schwer, Penny", tröstete Hermine mit einem Augenzwinkern. „Wenn Sie einfach lächeln und nicken, hört sie irgendwann von ganz alleine auf."

Der Fetten Dame entglitten sämtliche Gesichtszüge und sie schnappte empört nach Luft, während Hermine Penny leise kichern hörte. „Das ist ja wohl..."

„Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Nachmittag!", sagte Hermine rasch und übertönte die Fette Dame damit, dann drehte sie sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zum Klassenraum für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Das Gezeter und Gemecker der Fetten Dame wurde irgendwann leiser und als Hermine um eine Ecke bog, hüllte die Stille sie ein wie ein schwerer Umhang.

Die Tür zum Klassenraum stand einen schmalen Spalt offen und so klopfte Hermine nur einmal kurz an, ehe sie das Zimmer betrat. Kaum hatte sie jedoch den Blick gehoben, blieb sie erschrocken stehen und sah sich mit weit aufgerissenem Mund um.

Der Klassenraum sah nicht länger aus wie ein Klassenraum. Er hatte sich in eine riesige Waldlichtung verwandelt, deren Rand durch hohe Tannen und Fichten begrenzt wurde. Ein munteres Summen lag in der Luft, Vögel zwitscherten und hier und da raschelte es im Unterholz. Der nur beinahe aufdringliche Geruch nach Harz und Sommerblumen stieg ihr in die Nase und die Haare auf ihren Unterarmen stellten sich auf.

_So viel zum Thema, ich gehe nicht raus._

„Hallo, Hermine", riss Lupin sie in diesem Moment aus den Gedanken und sie sah ihn auf sich zukommen. Beiläufig stieß sie die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss, die sich perfekt in die Waldlandschaft eingliederte, und schüttelte dann die Hand, die Lupin ihr angeboten hatte.

„Hallo", erwiderte sie, noch immer gefangen von dieser Verwandlung. Allerdings musste sie breit grinsen, als sie in der Mitte der Lichtung einen Tisch entdeckte, auf dem eine Kanne Tee, zwei Tassen und eine Schüssel Kekse standen. „Netter Effekt!"

Lupin sah sich um und stemmte zufrieden nickend die Hände in die Hüfte. „Minerva hat gute Arbeit geleistet, das kann man nicht anders sagen", gab er unverwandt zu. „Leider habe ich bei diesen Dingen schon damals in ihrem Unterricht immer hoffnungslos versagt." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und ging dann zum Tisch zurück. „Möchtest du auch eine Tasse Tee?"

„Gerne." Hermine setzte sich auf einen der beiden am Tisch stehenden Stühle und schloss genießend die Augen, als eine frische Brise über ihr Gesicht streichelte. „Warum ein Waldgebiet?", fragte sie schließlich und lächelte dankend, als Lupin die Kanne absetzte.

„Wir wissen nicht, wo der Endkampf stattfinden wird, doch der letzte große Kampf gegen Voldemort fand in einem Wald statt und die Vermutung liegt nahe, dass er erneut einen abgelegenen, nicht allzu leicht einzusehenden Ort nimmt. Er ist zwar ein schwarzer Magier, aber nichtsdestotrotz weiß er, dass Muggel in Situationen wie diesen eher hinderlich sind." Er griff nach einem der Kekse und ließ ihn komplett in seinem Mund verschwinden.

Hermine nickte und spürte, wie die Nervosität in ihren Körper zurückkehrte. Sie begann mit ihrem Bein zu wippen und griff ebenfalls nach einem Keks.

„Wie geht es Professor Snape?", fragte Lupin nach ein paar Augenblicken und legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief, während er sich mit den Unterarmen auf der Tischplatte abstützte.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht besonders, denke ich. Aber er hat sich dazu bereit erklärt, seine Aufgabe weiter zu erfüllen, auch wenn er sich weigert, mit Professor Dumbledore zu reden."

Lupin seufzte wissend. „Albus erzählte mir vorhin davon, als ich bei ihm war."

„Es wundert mich, dass Professor Dumbledore das so einfach hinnimmt", äußerte sie dann das, was ihr schon seit gestern Abend durch den Kopf ging.

Lupin nickte angedeutet. „Dumbledores Wege sind unergründlich. Ich weiß, dass es nicht viel Sinn hätte, Professor Snape dazu zu zwingen, doch ich bin nicht überzeugt, dass schlichtes Hinnehmen das Richtige ist." Er nahm sich noch einen weiteren Keks. „Aber wir sollten uns jetzt nicht weiter Gedanken über Professor Snape und Albus machen, sondern lieber anfangen." Er stand auf und mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes verschwanden Tisch, Stühle, Tee und Kekse.

Hermine wäre beinahe zu Boden geplumpst, weil er sie nicht vorgewarnt hatte, und schrie erschrocken auf. Schwankend kämpfte sie um ihr Gleichgewicht und sah, dass Lupin prüfend beobachtete, wie sie sich dabei schlug.

„Sehr gut, Hermine", lobte er, als sie sich endlich gefangen hatte.

Die Jüngere warf ihm bitterböse Blicke zu. Vielleicht hätte sie doch lieber mit Snape trainiert. Bei ihm wäre sie dem Tee mit Sicherheit entgangen.

„Wir werden nicht viel Zeit haben, die Grundlagen des Kämpfens durchzugehen. Ich werde dich fordern und erwarte, dass du mitmachst. Das hier ist kein Spaß, sondern eine nötige Vorbereitung." Er klang mit einem Mal sehr ernst, was Hermine dazu veranlasste, zu schlucken.

„Ja, Sir. Das ist mir bewusst", erwiderte sie.

Er nickte. „Wir werden uns vorerst darauf konzentrieren, deine Verteidigung aufzubauen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du bereits einige Flüche zur Verteidigung beherrschst." Er spielte mit seinem Zauberstab herum und begann Hermine zu umkreisen.

Sie drehte sich mit ihm und behielt ihn ständig im Auge. Seine Stimme und die Art und Weise, wie er gedankenverloren in die Luft starrte, ließen sie nervös werden. Er plante irgendetwas. Ihre Muskeln spannten sich an und sie zog ihren Zauberstab hervor. „Das tue ich", besann sie sich mühsam auf seine Worte.

Was Lupin mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue bemerkte. Er ging jedoch nicht weiter darauf ein. „Zeig mir, was du kannst, Hermine", forderte er dann plötzlich, drehte sich zu ihr und fügte ein beinahe lässiges _„Expelliarmus!"_, hinzu.

Hermine quietschte erschrocken auf und duckte sich zur rechten Seite, was immerhin dafür sorgte, dass der Fluch an ihr vorbeizog. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich rapide und sie warf dem Lichtblitz einen flüchtigen Blick hinterher. Er schlug krachend in einen Baumstamm ein. _„Stupor!"_, ging auch sie schließlich in die Offensive, doch Lupin lenkte ihren Fluch ab, so dass er in eine komplett andere Richtung schoss.

„Du bist zu fokussiert! Lass mich nicht wissen, was du planst!", rief er ihr zu und trat einige Schritte zurück, zweifellos, um sich eine Deckung zu suchen. Hermine tat es ihm gleich und verpasste so die ersten Anzeichen für seinen nächsten Angriff. Erst der Ruf „_Petrificus totalus!_" machte sie darauf aufmerksam und mit einem spitzen Schrei hechtete sie zur Seite und fiel auf den mit Blättern übersäten Boden.

Keuchend stieß sie einige recht unmagische Flüche aus und sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Lupin vorsichtig auf sich zukam, während sie sich in eine sitzende Position brachte.

_Ich soll Sie nicht wissen lassen, was ich plane? Schön..._

„_Incendio!"_, bellte sie den ersten Zauber, der ihr in den Sinn kam, woraufhin eine Stichflamme direkt vor Lupin aus dem Boden schoss.

Der Werwolf sprang erschrocken einen Schritt zurück und klopfte ein paar Flämmchen auf seiner Kleidung aus, ehe er das Feuer löschte und anerkennend nickte. „Sehr schön. Du lernst schnell."

Hermine schnaubte und sprang wieder auf die Füße. „Ist nicht mein erster Kampf", gab sie zurück und bewegte sich abwartend zwischen den ersten Bäumen umher. Sie ließ Lupin nicht einen Moment aus den Augen, hatte sich nun vollkommen darauf eingestellt, dass er zumindest für die nächsten Stunden ihr Feind sein würde. Und dass auch er kein Blatt vor den Mund nahm, hatte sie bemerkt.

„Bedauerlicherweise." Er schnalzte mit der Zunge und urplötzlich brach aus dem Boden vor ihr ein Schwarm Vögel hervor, der kreischend und hackend um ihren Kopf wirbelte.

Hermine schrie laut auf, spürte, wie die spitzen Schnäbel ihr einige Wunden ins Gesicht pickten und schmerzhaft an ihren Haaren zogen. Wild schlug sie mit den Händen um sich und versuchte die Tiere zu verscheuchen, was allerdings nicht viel Sinn hatte – eher im Gegenteil, je mehr sie sich wehrte, desto panischer wurden sie. _„Tempestas!"_, quietschte sie schließlich und eine heftige Windböe zog über die Lichtung und scheuchte die Vögel in den Wald hinein.

Hermine blieb nach Luft ringend stehen und hörte zufrieden, wie das Quietschen immer leiser wurde und schließlich gänzlich erstarb. Dann wandte sie sich Lupin zu, der mit großen Schritten zu ihr kam. Wut verzerrte ihr Gesicht zu einer recht unschönen Maske.

„Das war nicht fair!", keifte sie. „Ich hatte nicht die geringste Chance, mich vorzubereiten!"

Er hatte den Anstand, verlegen dreinzublicken. „So Leid es mir auch tut, aber die Todesser werden ebenso wenig fair sein." Er betastete die Wunden in ihrem Gesicht, was sich alles andere als leicht gestaltete, da Hermine seine Hände immer wieder von sich schlug.

„Sie sind aber kein Todesser! Und das ist die erste Stunde!"

Lupin trat einen Schritt zurück und kniff prüfend die Augen zusammen. Erst da wurde Hermine bewusst, dass ihre Reaktion wirklich sehr übertrieben war, denn Lupin hatte Recht. Sie hatten nicht viel Zeit und er konnte es sich nicht erlauben, langsam vorzugehen, oder besondere Sanftheit walten zu lassen.

„Kann es sein, dass du Angst vor Vögeln hast?", fragte er schließlich.

Hermine lief rot an und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Möglicherweise", nuschelte sie und schabte mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden herum.

Lupin nickte, doch zu ihrer Überraschung lachte er nicht. „Lass mich die Wunden heilen. Dann können wir weitermachen."

Sie schluckte ihre Verärgerung und die Angst, die ihre Hände hatte zittern ließen. Vögel waren ihr verhasst, seitdem sie die falschen Filme gesehen und anschließend im Halbdunkel einer sehr hartnäckigen Krähe begegnet war.

_Biestige kleine Viecher!_

Doch sie ließ es nun geschehen, dass Lupin an sie herantrat und die kleinen Wunden in ihrem Gesicht, deren Brennen ihr erst jetzt wirklich bewusst wurde, heilte. Es wurde still auf der Lichtung, während er sich eine Stelle nach der anderen vornahm, und Hermine hing einige Momente ihren Gedanken nach.

„War das eben stablose Magie oder nur lautlose?", fragte sie schließlich und sah in das konzentrierte Gesicht des Werwolfes, während er ihres am Kinn hochhob, so dass er auch an die Kratzer an ihrem Hals gelangen konnte.

„Beides", gab er unverblümt zu und Hermine schluckte.

„Wie lange dauert es, so etwas zu lernen?"

Das erste Mal wandte er den Blick von ihren Verletzungen ab und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. „Ich fürchte, es braucht mehr Zeit, als uns zur Verfügung steht."

„Und wie soll ich ahnen können, dass jemand diese Magie anwenden wird? Wie soll ich Flüche dieser Art abwehren, wenn ich nicht weiß, woher oder wann sie kommen?" Ihre Stimme hatte einen unleugbar ängstlichen Ton angenommen und nachdem er auch die letzte brennende Stelle beseitigt hatte, trat Lupin ein paar Schritte zurück und drehte nachdenklich den Zauberstab in seinen Händen.

„Ich kann dir versichern, dass diese Art von Magie eine so große Konzentration erfordert, dass keiner der Todesser auf die Idee kommen wird, sie anzuwenden. Der Kampf wird das reinste Durcheinander sein, die Lichtung – wenn es denn auf einer solchen stattfindet – mindestens doppelt so groß wie diese." Er machte eine ausladende Bewegung mit der Hand. „Es werden hunderte von Zauberern und Hexen unterwegs sein, man wird sich in alle Richtungen verteidigen müssen. Selbst wenn jemand diese Art von Magie anwendet, wird er vermutlich nicht treffen", endete er schließlich mit seinem Vortrag.

Hermines Augen wurden wieder schmaler. „Und warum zeigen Sie sie mir dann?"

Er lächelte verschmitzt. „Ich wollte sehen, wie kreativ du bist. Und ich bin sehr zufrieden. Der Tempestas ist eine wunderbare Lösung für dein Problem gewesen. Schade, dass ich keine Punkte mehr vergeben kann." Er schnalzte erneut mit der Zunge und wandte sich dann ab, um wieder an seinen ursprünglichen Standort zurückzukehren.

Augenblicklich spannte Hermine ihren Körper wieder an und die Aufmerksamkeit kehrte in ihren Geist zurück. Dieses Mal würde sie sich nicht von ihm überrumpeln lassen. _„Aguamenti!"_, flüsterte sie und deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf Lupins Gestalt.

Im nächsten Moment ergoss sich eine Ladung offenbar eiskalten Wassers über den Mann, der ihr noch immer den Rücken zudrehte, nun allerdings laut aufkeuchte. Einige Rehe schreckten auf und brachen aus dem Wald hervor, um mit großen Sprüngen über die Lichtung zu fliehen.

Hermine kicherte leise, als Lupin sich langsam zu ihr umdrehte, den Kopf leicht zwischen die Schultern gesenkt und unablässig tropfend. Sie lächelte ihn zuckersüß an und drehte nun ihrerseits den Zauberstab in ihren Händen. „Ich lerne schnell, Professor", flötete sie und sah, wie er mühsam ein Lächeln unterdrückte und die Augen zusammenkniff.

„Das wirst du noch bereuen!", versprach er und Hermine wusste, dass er damit definitiv Recht haben würde.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Nachdem Lupin sie drei Stunden später aus seinen Fängen entlassen hatte – nicht ohne ihr mit einem Zwinkern eine Tinktur gegen Muskelkater und blaue Flecken in die Hand zu drücken – hatte Hermine sich zuerst auf den Weg in den Gryffindorturm gemacht, um ihr Duschutensilien zu holen („Sie sind ja _doch_ draußen gewesen", hatte die Fette Dame entzückt geflötet und sich begeistert in die Hände geklatscht, während sie beinahe liebevoll die dreckigen Stellen auf Hermines Kleidung und ihre zerzausten Haare begutachtet hatte). 

Danach hatte sie es sich ausgiebig in der riesigen Wanne des Vertrauensschülerbads bequem gemacht, mit den verschiedenen Duftbädern experimentiert und eine recht amüsante Unterhaltung mit der Maulenden Myrte geführt („Es ist ja so langweilig, seitdem Harry sich weigert, hier zu baden... Du musst ihn unbedingt mal wieder herschicken! Sonst vergisst der Gute mich noch." – Hermine hatte ihre liebe Not gehabt, Myrte klarzumachen, dass genau _das_ Harrys Ziel war).

Schließlich hatte sie sich in die Bibliothek zurückgezogen und einen Haufen Bücher um sich herum aufgebaut, die sich mit Kampftechniken und Flüchen beschäftigten. Ein Bein auf die Sitzfläche des Stuhls gezogen, blätterte sie durch die mehr oder weniger alten Werke und wünschte sich die sprechenden Bücher aus Scarborough zurück. Wenn man nett genug fragte, hatten sie einem wenigstens erzählt, was man wissen wollte. Das ersparte einiges an Suchen.

So allerdings schlug sie immer wieder seufzend neue Seiten auf, machte sich Notizen und kaute frustriert auf ihren Nägeln herum.

Bis es direkt neben ihr ploppte und Hermine laut aufschrie.

„Entschuldigung, Miss Hermine. Dobby wollte Sie nicht erschrecken", quietschte der Hauself eilig und ließ betreten seine Ohren hängen.

Hermine schloss die Augen und versuchte das heftige Pochen ihres Herzens zu beruhigen. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Dobby. Ich habe einen... recht schreckhaften Tag hinter mir." Sie mühte sich ein Lächeln ab und ließ ihr Bein zu Boden sinken. Lupin hatte sie heute definitiv geschafft; es würde ewig dauern, bis sie nicht mehr bei jedem Geräusch ihren Zauberstab hervorziehen würde – was sie Dobby jetzt nur hatte ersparen können, weil das Holzgerät weit über den Tisch gerollt war.

„Nein, nein, nein! Dobby muss vorsichtiger sein!" Und mit einem großen Satz war er bei einem anderen der Tische angelangt und begann, seinen Kopf gegen das Tischbein zu schlagen.

„Dobby, lass das!", keifte Hermine bissig, da sie inzwischen gelernt hatte, dass das die einzige Möglichkeit war, um in Momenten wie diesem zu ihm durchzudringen.

Mit leicht irrem Blick drehte er sich zu ihr um und schwankte milde. „Möchte Miss Hermine etwas zu Abend essen?", fragte er lallend.

Hermine verzog das Gesicht, stand auf und ging zu dem Hauselfen hinüber. „Nein danke. Und ich finde, du setzt dich erstmal und wartest, bis du wieder klar gucken kannst!" Sie zog einen der Stühle hervor und bedeutete Dobby, sich zu setzen.

Der Hauself haderte sichtlich mit sich selbst, seine Blicke sprangen immer wieder zwischen Hermine und dem Stuhl hin und her.

„Nun setz' dich schon!", donnerte in diesem Moment eine herrische Stimme durch die Bibliothek und dieses Mal griff Hermine wirklich nach ihrem Zauberstab. Währenddessen kreischte Dobby erschrocken auf und sprang regelrecht auf den Stuhl, nur um sich dort zitternd zu einem Häufchen Elend zusammenzukauern.

Hermine wirbelte herum und erkannte dann die Gestalt des Blutigen Barons vor sich, der eine Handbreit über dem Boden schwebte und nun eine Augenbraue anhob. „Was wollen Sie damit bei mir anfangen, hm?" Er deutete auf ihren Zauberstab.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mir fällt schon was ein", drohte sie vage. Der Blutige Baron musterte sie abschätzend und schwebte dann zum Tisch hinüber.

„Stell dich nicht so an, Dobby!", fuhr er den Elfen an, der ein leises Wimmern von sich gab und so weit auf seinem Stuhl nach unten zu rutschen versuchte, dass er polternd auf den Boden fiel. Die Gelegenheit, dass er sich nun schon mal dort unten befand, nutzte er prompt dazu, um sich ganz tief in den Schatten unter dem Tisch zu verstecken.

„Lass ihn in Ruhe!", wandte sich Hermine genervt an den Baron und hockte sich vor den Tisch. „Dobby, komm' da unten raus! Er tut dir nichts."

„Können Sie dafür Ihre Hand ins Feuer legen?" Der Baron steckte sein Gesicht durch die Tischplatte, Dobby jaulte auf wie ein getretenes Tier und Hermine warf dem Hausgeist von Slytherin wütende Blicke zu.

„Allerdings! Sie sind körperlos und dementsprechend machtlos." Sie hatte schon die eine oder andere Diskussion mit dem Blutigen Baron geführt, doch wirklich erfolgreich war sie erst geworden, nachdem sie sich den Fast Kopflosen Nick geschnappt und ihn ein bisschen ausgefragt hatte. Es war doch wirklich interessant, welchen Gesetzen die Geister in Hogwarts Folge zu leisten hatten.

Dobby schielte zwischen seinen zitternden Händen hindurch und warf zögernde Blick zu dem Geist, ehe er zur anderen Seite des Tisches krabbelte und darunter hervor kam.

Der Baron beobachtete es mit einem süffisanten Grinsen, das Hermine sehr an Snape erinnerte, und tauchte wieder über der Tischplatte auf. Sie sah, dass er die Bücher musterte, die sie aufgeschlagen verteilt hatte, und verdrehte die Augen.

_Das war's mit dem ruhigen Abend._

„Oh, Sie lernen Flüche? Kennen Sie schon den Vulnero?", fragte er mit blitzenden Augen.

Dobby kreischte erschrocken auf, woraufhin Hermine ihn unverständlich musterte. Mit den Fingern vor seinem Mund, nuschelte er: „VulneroverletztMe-Me-Me-Me-Menschen!"

Ihr Kopf wirbelte zurück zu dem Geist, der auf diese Erklärung des Elfen hin nur noch begeisterter aussah. „Oh ja, deswegen ist er ja so toll. Oder der Sectumsempra. Von unserem Slytherin-Professor höchstpersönlich erfunden. Ein wahres Meisterwerk der Magie."

Hermine verschlug es für einen Moment die Sprache. Sie hatte den Blutigen Baron noch nie so lebhaft und von einer Sache begeistert gesehen. Und die Tatsache, dass Snape einen Fluch erfunden hatte, den der Blutige Baron als _‚Meisterwerk der Magie'_ betitelte, gefiel ihr nicht im Mindesten. Andererseits, sie wusste, welche Vergangenheit Snape hatte. Es hätte sie sehr gewundert, wenn er einen Blümchenzauber erfunden hätte. Trotzdem wollte sie nicht wissen, welche Wirkung der Sectumsempra hatte, zumal Dobby davon ebenso schockiert wirkte wie vom Vulnero. „Ich will mich verteidigen und niemanden zu Tode quälen", giftete sie deswegen schließlich, die Aussage von Dobby großzügig etwas aufbauschend.

Der Baron tat eine abwehrende Bewegung mit der Hand. „Was heißt hier quälen?", sagte er galant.

Hermine hob eine Augenbraue.

„Nun gut, dann eben nicht. Der Vindico tut's auch."

Erneut kam ein protestierender Laut von Dobby, der dieses Mal allerdings viel mehr jämmerlich und ergeben klang. „Dobby, beruhige dich!", zischte Hermine. Allmählich wurde ihr das alles zu viel mit den beiden Chaoten.

„Das wird er kaum", feixte der Baron. „Er hat sicherlich so seine Erfahrungen mit dem Vindico gemacht, nicht wahr, Dobby?"

Der Hauself quietschte unverständlich, woraufhin Hermine sich vor dem Blutigen Baron aufbaute und die Hände in die Hüfte stemmte. „Verzieh' dich endlich!"

Der Baron wollte gerade etwas darauf erwidern, als noch eine Geistergestalt in der Bibliothek erschien. Dieses Mal war es der Fast Kopflose Nick.

„Himmel, ist hier heute lustiges Geistertreffen, oder was?", stöhnte Hermine entnervt und fuhr sich mit gespreizten Fingern durch die Haare.

„Guten Abend", grüßte Nick freundlich. „Komme ich ungelegen?"

Der Baron rümpfte die Nase und schnaubte verächtlich. „Wohl kaum! Und um Ihre Frage zu beantworten, ja!"

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Wie, _ja_?"

„Ja, heute ist Geistertreffen", erklärte Nick mit höflichen Lächeln.

Hermine starrte ihn perplex an. „Ist das euer Ernst?"

„Sehe ich so aus, als würde ich Scherze machen?" Der Baron blitzte Hermine böse an und als seine Blicke von ihr zu Dobby wanderten, kreischte der Elf ein letztes Mal laut auf, ehe er mit einem erneuten Ploppen verschwand.

Hermine stöhnte frustriert. „Super Leistung, ehrlich!" Der Baron grinste zufrieden, während sie die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

In diesem Moment erschien Peeves in der Bibliothek und kreiste glucksend und Grimassen schneidend durch die Luft, ließ hier und da ein paar Wasserbomben fallen und freute sich diebisch, als eine davon direkt vor Hermines Füßen platzte. „Oh Peeves, bitte benimm dich!", bat der Baron lässig und als dem Poltergeist dessen Anwesenheit bewusst wurde, wurde er von einer Sekunde auf die andere ruhig und schwebte mit entschuldigendem Blick zwischen den anderen hin und her.

Hermine holte einmal tief Luft. „Ich werde gehen. Mir wird das alles zu bunt. Lasst die Bücher in Ruhe, ich arbeite morgen weiter!"

Während sie ihre Sachen zusammen räumte, schnaubte der Baron laut vernehmlich, wobei ihr eine kalte Brise durch die Haare fuhr und eine unangenehme Gänsehaut verursachte. „Eben erzählt sie mir noch was von der Handlungsunfähigkeit der Geister und nun sagt sie uns, wir sollen die Bücher in Ruhe lassen. Liebend gerne!", spie er in ihre Richtung, woraufhin Hermine abwehrend die Hände hob und aus der Bibliothek flüchtete.

„Was für ein irrer Haufen", flüsterte sie erleichtert, nachdem sie die Ruhe des Flures betreten hatte und schloss die Tür hinter sich ab.

„Ich vermute, Sie sind in das Treffen der Hogwartsgeister geraten?", erklang hinter ihr eine Stimme, die Hermine erschrocken die Augen schließen und lautlos seufzen ließ, während ihr eine weitere, weitaus angenehmere Gänsehaut den Rücken hinunter lief.

Nachdem sie ihre Körperreaktionen wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, drehte sie sich um und sah sich der dunklen Gestalt Snapes gegenüber. Ihr Herz schlug rasend schnell gegen ihre Rippen und sie beschränkte sich darauf, vorerst nur zu nicken.

_Atmen, Hermine! Und ruhig bleiben!_

„Ja, scheint so", brachte sie schließlich hervor und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Was tun Sie hier, Miss Granger?"

Hermine schlug flüchtig die Augen nieder. „Ich habe recherchiert." Snape hob die Augenbrauen auf eine Art und Weise an, die ihr sagte, dass er sich das beinahe gedacht hatte. Hermine war froh, dass ihr rotes Gesicht in der Dunkelheit kaum auffiel. „Professor, was bewirkt der Vindico-Fluch?", besann sie sich dann auf die Frage, die sie eben nicht mehr hatte klären können (die andere Frage dieser Art würde sie nicht stellen).

Snapes Augen wurden zu schmalen Schlitzen. „Woher kennen Sie ihn?"

„Der Blutige Baron erwähnte ihn", antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß, woraufhin sich seine Miene wieder etwas entspannte (und sie würde auch nicht über diese Reaktion nachdenken).

„Es ist ein Fluch, der jemanden auf die schlimmste Art bestraft, die er sich vorstellen kann. Man weiß nie genau, welche Wirkung er haben wird." Seine Blicke lagen ruhig und distanziert auf ihrem Gesicht, doch Hermine brauchte keine wilde Mimik, um zu verstehen, dass sie mit dieser Frage einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte. Sowohl bei Snape als auch bei ihr.

„Es tut mir Leid", flüsterte sie deswegen sehr leise und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Es gibt keinen Grund, sich für eine Frage zu entschuldigen, wenn Sie bereitwillig eine Antwort erhalten, Miss Granger."

Hermine sah ihn mit geschürzten Lippen an und nickte dann bitter. „Doch, Sir. In diesem Fall schon."

Snape wandte beinahe ertappt den Blick ab. „Sie sollten so spät nicht mehr unterwegs sein. Die Nacht gehört hier den Geistern und sie treiben es dann gerne ein wenig... zu weit." Sein Ton ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er das Thema als beendet ansah.

Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass eine Mischung aus Enttäuschung und Verärgerung in ihr aufstieg, weswegen sie antwortete: „Anscheinend bin ich nicht die Einzige, die so spät noch unterwegs ist." Sie lehnte sich leicht gegen die Bibliothekstür. Leise drangen Lachen und Poltern von innen heraus und Hermine wollte gar nicht wissen, was die Geister nun veranstalteten.

„Der Unterschied besteht lediglich darin, dass _ich_ durchaus noch so spät unterwegs sein darf, Miss Granger." Seine Blicke fixierten sie beinahe drohend.

Hermine straffte ihre Haltung und erinnerte sich daran, dass sie wieder zum alten Respekt zurückfinden musste. „Natürlich, Sir. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht nachgedacht habe. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen." Sie senkte leicht den Blick und fixierte einen Punkt unterhalb seines Kinns.

„Ich hoffe es sehr. Und nun sehen Sie zu, dass Sie ins Bett kommen!" Er trat einen Schritt zur Seite und machte ihr so mehr als genug Platz, um im Gang an ihm vorbei zu gehen.

_Nur nicht zu viel Nähe._

Hermine seufzte verhalten und ging an ihm vorbei. „Gute Nacht, Professor Snape", sagte sie leise und verlangsamte ihre Schritte für ein paar Momente, doch sie erhielt keine Antwort. Als sie sich noch einmal in die Dunkelheit umdrehte, war der Gang leer.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Ich freue mich auf eure Reviews. :)


	28. Das Aufleben der Vergangenheit

So, bei gefühlten 10° C Raumtemperatur geht es mit dem nächsten Kapitel weiter. °bibber°  
Vielen Dank für die Reviews, an dieser Stelle auch an Zephyr (Ich freu mich, dass es dir noch immer gefällt. :D) und anonym!  
Ich hab dann auch mal wieder ein kleines Bild (guckt sich das überhaupt irgendjemand an?), das eigentlich viel besser zum letzten Kapitel gepasst hätte. Aber da hab ich's mal wieder vergessen… Ich werde alt. ;) Wie auch immer: http:// i178. photobucket. com/ albums/ w266/ watchersgoddess/ isem/ sSpemEtMetum5.jpg _(Leerzeichen entfernen, wie gehabt...)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

It's the wrong kind of place  
to be thinking of you.  
It's the wrong time  
for somebody new.  
It's a small crime  
and I've got no excuse.

_(Damien Rice – 9 Crimes)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 28 – Das Aufleben der Vergangenheit**

Es war eine stille Runde, die sich am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle traf. Hermine versuchte angestrengt, Snape nicht anzusehen (inzwischen fragte sie sich ernsthaft, ob sie ihn gestern Abend wirklich vor der Bibliothek getroffen hatte, oder ob sie sich das nur eingebildet hatte), Hagrid versuchte das Gespräch am Laufen zu halten und Professor McGonagall schien mit ihren Gedanken komplett woanders zu sein (einmal langte sie so weit an ihrer Kaffeetasse vorbei, dass sie beinahe aus dem Zuckertopf getrunken hätte).

Sie hatten sich an einen kleinen Tisch gesetzt, der dicht an der Lehrertafel stand. Hermine hatte von ihrem Platz aus den Eingang der Halle im Blick und war froh, dass Snape rechts neben ihr saß. So sah sie ihn nicht unweigerlich jedes Mal an, wenn sie den Kopf hob. Andererseits wischten immer wieder seine feingliedrigen Hände durch ihr Sichtfeld und es fiel ihr merklich schwer, die Erinnerungen, die diese Hände bei ihr weckten, aus ihrem Kopf zu verdrängen (während eines Gespräches mit Hagrid über die Pflege von Schnarchpickligen Rauchschnecken langte Snape an ihr vorbei nach der Kaffeekanne, woraufhin ihre Antwort etwas aus dem Ruder lief: „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass man eine Gänsehaut bekommt, wenn man die Schnecken so anfasst." Snape sah sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, ebenso wie Hagrid. „A-Ausschlag! Ich wusste nicht, dass man einen _Ausschlag_ bekommt... dann..." Mit hochrotem Gesicht wandte sie sich daraufhin wieder ihrem Toast zu).

Snape warf immer wieder abschätzende Blicke zu Hagrid und schien darauf zu warten, dass dieser irgendetwas Peinliches tat oder sagte – oder verstand, was zwischen ihm und Hermine lief, beziehungsweise gelaufen war. Ansonsten beteiligte er sich gar nicht am Gespräch und leistete damit Professor McGonagall Gesellschaft. Hermine nahm sich frustriert vor, demnächst mit Hagrid in seiner Hütte zu frühstücken.

„Miss Weasley hat mir übrigens eine Eule geschickt und darum gebeten, eine Woche früher nach Hogwarts kommen zu können. Wussten Sie davon, Miss Granger?"

Hermine wandte sich überrascht zu Professor McGonagall um. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass ihre Lehrerin mehr als Begrüßung und Abschied sagen würde. „Ja, sie hat mir von dem Plan in ihrem letzten Brief erzählt. Kann sie herkommen?" Hermine bemühte sich darum, einen leicht flehenden Blick aufzulegen. Sie war zwar froh, dass bis zu dem Tag noch gut zwei Wochen Zeit war, die sie ganz und gar für sich nutzen konnte (mal abgesehen vom Training mit Lupin natürlich), aber wenn sie sah, wie der Tag hier ablief, war sie überzeugt, dass sie es bald satt haben würde.

Schließlich nickte Professor McGonagall. „Sagen Sie ihr Bescheid, dass ihr Vater sie herbringen soll. Sie können an die Grenze von Hogwarts apparieren. Für eine Schülerin lohnt sich der Zug nicht."

„Kann sie nicht durch den Kamin kommen?" Hermine neigte den Kopf und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Hagrid das Gespräch interessiert verfolgte.

Professor McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf, während sie erneut an ihrem Kaffee nippte. „Nein, das ist zu gefährlich. Hogwarts ist – abgesehen vom Kamin im Schulleiterbüro – nicht länger an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen." In ihrer Stimme klangen die Erinnerungen an die Geschehnisse des letzten Schuljahres mit und Hermine senkte betreten den Blick.

„Entschuldigen Sie mich", murmelte Snape in diesem Moment und erhob sich. Hermine sah ihm nach, als er die Halle mit großen Schritten durchquerte und in der Eingangshalle verschwand. Sie hörte Professor McGonagall seufzen.

„Übermorgen findet übrigens ein Treffen des Ordens statt. Professor Dumbledore möchte, dass Sie ebenfalls anwesend sind, Miss Granger", wechselte sie dann rasch das Thema und Hermine nickte ihre Zustimmung. „Seien Sie um acht am Steinernen Wasserspeier." Professor McGonagall betupfte sich mit einer Servierte den Mund. „Ich werde mich dann auch wieder meinen Aufgaben widmen. Einen schönen Tag wünsche ich." Damit trank sie den letzten Schluck aus ihrer Tasse – wobei sich betont darauf achtete, dem Zuckertopf nicht zu nahe zu kommen – und verließ ebenfalls den Tisch. Hermine beobachtete ihr Verlassen der Halle gleichermaßen und stellte fest, dass sie beinahe so gehetzt aussah wie Snape. Sie seufzte.

„Is' nich' mehr so wie früher, seitdem Dumbledore tot is'", brummte Hagrid traurig und Hermine nickte.

„Aber ich denke, es wäre schlimmer, wenn sich nichts verändert hätte." Sie lächelte Hagrid aufmunternd an und der Wildhüter zuckte mit den Schultern.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Das Treffen des Ordens zwei Tage später war eine Erfahrung, die Hermine vermutlich nie wieder vergessen würde. Beinahe zwei Dutzend Zauberer standen um ein Gemälde verteilt, als handele es sich dabei um die zweite Mona Lisa. Die Diskussionen wurden immer hitziger und mehr als einmal musste Hermine sich ein Grinsen verkneifen bei dem Gedanken an zeternde Kritiker, die sich nicht einig werden konnten („Er lächelt!" – „Ach was, Humbug! Das ist kein Lächeln!" – „Was ist es denn dann? Ein Weinen?" – „Es ist Sorge." – „Pfft! Du hast wohl noch nie einen Schulleiter lächeln gesehen!"). 

Doch trotz allem war es nach wie vor Professor Dumbledores Stimme, auf die alle hörten. Wenn er um Ruhe bat, wurde es still, wenn er jemanden um einen Bericht bat, bekam er diesen auch. Eine selbst für ihn erstaunlich große Gelassenheit ging von seinen Worten aus und machte es Hermine möglich, ihre Gedanken zu konzentrieren („Es _ist_ ein Lächeln. Dürfte ich nun um Ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitten?").

_Konzentration, Hermine!_

Harry und Ron waren ebenfalls zu dem Treffen erschienen. Die beiden hatten sich auf die andere Seite des großen Büros gestellt und sahen nicht ein einziges Mal zu ihr herüber. Hermine beobachtete sie allerdings genau.

Auf Harrys Gesicht stand ein verbissener Ausdruck und es kam ihr so vor, als müsste er sich krampfhaft davon abhalten, sie eine Verräterin zu nennen und auf sie loszugehen. Hermine war froh, dass Professor Dumbledore das Wegbleiben von Snape geduldet hatte; ansonsten wäre die ganze Situation vermutlich schon eskaliert.

Moody berichtete, was er unter den Auroren erfahren hatte, Lupin legte seine Erfolge recht grob umrissen dar. Wie es schien, hatte er neben dem Training von Harry, Ron und ihr noch Aufträge, die er unter größter Geheimhaltung zu erfüllen hatte. Hermine hatte oftmals den Eindruck, dass er gerne mehr gesagt hätte, aber durch einen Zauber gehindert wurde. Anscheinend war sie nicht die Einzige, die mit diesen Auflagen zu kämpfen hatte.

Beim letzten Mal, als sie einen Brief an Ginny geschrieben hatte, hatte ihre Feder sich oftmals gewehrt, die Befehle auszuführen, die die Hand ihr gab – die Feder hatte sich schlichtweg gegen die Bewegungen gesperrt und der Kiel war kurzzeitig zum Leben erwacht, nur um wahllos riesige Tintenflecke auf dem Pergament zu verteilen. Daraufhin hatte Hermine frustriert den Ansatz eines Briefes zerrissen und das Thema Snape komplett herausgestrichen. Sie versprach allerdings, genaueres zu berichten, wenn Ginny hier war.

Seitdem sie Harry und Ron gegen sich aufgebracht hatte, sehnte sich Hermine nach jemandem, mit dem sie über alles reden konnte. Sie schämte sich inzwischen zutiefst dafür, dass sie Ginny die letzten zwei Jahre nur oberflächlich über die Dinge informiert hatte, die mit Snape und den Begegnungen nach den Treffen zu tun hatten. Das hatte Ginny nicht verdient. Und trotzdem hatte sie sich nicht darüber beschwert.

Es würden einige klärende Gespräche folgen, wenn sie die Woche hier in Hogwarts verbrachten. Sie hatten den Gemeinschaftsraum für sich und vielleicht schaffte Hermine es sogar, vorher noch die eine oder andere Flasche Butterbier aus Hogsmeade zu besorgen.

„Ich denke, damit können wir dieses Treffen dann beenden. Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, Mr Potter, ich würde Sie drei gerne noch kurz alleine sprechen."

Diese Worte rissen Hermine aus ihren Gedanken und mit einem unguten Gefühl im Bauch stieß sie sich von der Wand ab, gegen die sie sich mit verschränkten Armen gelehnt hatte. Sie warf ängstliche Blicke hinüber zu den beiden Jungs und sah, dass sie genauso wenig begeistert waren. Das erste Mal wünschte sie sich, dass Professor Dumbledore sich aus allem heraus halten würde.

Während die Ordensmitglieder leise redend das Büro verließen („Ich hab dir doch gesagt, er lächelt!" – „Aaach, halt den Mund!"), wünschte Hermine sich, dass Snape ebenfalls hier gewesen wäre. Und wenn es nur dem Zweck diente, ihr mit ein paar Blicken etwas Mut zu machen. Dabei wusste sie noch nicht einmal, ob er es überhaupt getan hätte. Vielleicht wäre selbst das schon zu auffällig gewesen.

Sie seufzte verhalten und trat an das Portrait heran, nur bedingt neugierig, was Professor Dumbledore nun mit ihnen geplant hatte.

Ron warf ihr unsichere Blicke zu und Hermine lächelte traurig. Sie wusste, dass Ron noch eher bereit dazu wäre, ihr zu vergeben, als Harry. Doch offenbar waren die freundschaftlichen Bande zu Harry fester als die zu ihr. Diese Erkenntnis tat weh.

Professor Dumbledore bedachte alle drei mit nachdenklichen Blicken. Hermine sah aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Harrys Kiefer mahlten. Der Direktor schwieg. Harry wurde immer ungeduldiger. Er schlug seine flache Hand beständig gegen seinen Oberschenkel und sah überall hin, nur nicht zum Gemälde, geschweige denn zu Hermine.

Ron stand recht verloren zwischen ihnen und seine Blicke schwankten zwischen Hermine und Harry. Schließlich verschränkte er unverbindlich die Arme vor der Brust und senkte den Blick, beinahe so, als gehöre er nicht dazu.

Das schien Harry dazu zu bewegen, seinen abwehrenden Trotz aufzugeben. Er stöhnte kaum vernehmlich, wischte sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Dann sah er zu Hermine, öffnete den Mund, als wolle er zum Sprechen ansetzen. Sie bemühte sich, dem aufgebrachten Blick der grünen Augen standzuhalten und war damit sogar erfolgreich. Für einen Moment dachte sie, sie würden endlich alles beilegen können – bis Harry den Kopf schüttelte, ein leises „Ich kann das nicht." ausstieß und das Büro fluchtartig verließ.

Ron löste überrascht die Arme aus der Verschränkung und starrte ihm hinterher, dann drehte er sich Hermine zu. Während Professor Dumbledore gebannt die Zitronenbonbons in der Schale vor sich von einer Seite zur anderen schob, sie prüfend hochhob und mit zusammengekniffenen Augen inspizierte, ehe er sie wieder beiseite legte, haderte der Rothaarige mit sich und kam letztendlich doch zu ihr. Er nahm Hermines Gesicht in die Hände und küsste sie nachdrücklich auf die Stirn. Dann sah er ihr fest in die Augen. „Es tut mir Leid, Mine. Er ist mein bester Freund und... in deiner Nähe zu sein tut weh."

Hermine schnappte nach Luft, als hätte er ihr einen Schlag in den Magen verpasst. Und genauso fühlte es sich auch an. Tränen stiegen gegen ihren Willen in ihre Augen und sie presste die zitternden Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen. Ron sah dies einige Sekunden mit an, dann drehte auch er sich um und verließ das Büro.

Sprachlos starrte Hermine ihren beiden Freunden hinterher und schlang fröstelnd ihre Arme um sich. Bis sie sich bewusst wurde, wo sie eigentlich war. Leicht rosa im Gesicht drehte sie sich zu Professor Dumbledore um und nickte ihm entschuldigend zu. Der weißhaarige Mann erwiderte die Geste und Hermine nahm dies als Erlaubnis, ebenfalls zu gehen. Benommen stolperte sie zur Tür.

Am Fuß der Treppe wartete Remus Lupin auf sie und fasste sie am Arm, als sie einfach an ihm vorbei laufen wollte. „Hermine, was ist passiert?", fragte er bestürzt, als er ihre feuchten Augen sah.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und wischte sich über das Gesicht. „Nichts, wirklich. Es ist okay."

Er musterte sie noch ein paar Momente lang nachdenklich, dann gab er sich widerwillig mit dieser Auskunft zufrieden und ließ ihren Arm los. „Ich dachte daran, morgen die nächste Unterrichtseinheit abzuhalten. Passt es dir wieder um drei?"

Hermine nickte. „Ja, natürlich. Ich werde da sein."

„Schön, dann bis morgen."

Sie hob kurz die Hand zum Abschied und wandte sich zum Gehen. Lupins Blicke auf ihrem Rücken spürte sie, bis sie um die nächste Ecke bog. Dort fing sie an zu laufen und wenig später fand Hermine sich in ihrem Zimmer wieder.

Ein paar Tränen waren ihre Wangen herunter gelaufen, doch sie wischte sie entschlossen weg. Sie konnte sich jetzt nicht genauer mit dem befassen, was eben passiert war. Nach wie vor ignorierte sie die Erinnerungen an Scarborough, wie Snape – _Severus_ – sie behandelt hatte. Und dabei standen nicht die Schmerzen des ersten Abends im Vordergrund, sondern die sanfte Art und Weise, wie er sie versöhnt hatte. Oder wie er gemeinsam mit ihr an dem Flügel gesessen und gespielt hatte.

_Der perfekte Einklang._

Das alles wurde allmählich wirklich viel zum Ignorieren. Doch allein der Gedanke, sich damit auseinanderzusetzen, schnürte ihr die Kehle zu und ließ sie panisch nach Luft schnappend das Fenster öffnen. Trocken schluchzend setzte sie sich in den warmen Luftzug an den Tisch und legte den Kopf auf die Arme.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Den weiteren Abend verbrachte Hermine mit ein paar Büchern in ihrem Zimmer. Sie schaffte es nicht wirklich, sich auf das Thema zu konzentrieren, sagte sich selbst aber immer wieder, dass es besser werden würde. 

_Irgendwann._

Als die Sonne endlich beschlossen hatte, dass es Zeit war, der Nacht das Feld zu überlassen, machte Hermine sich nicht die Mühe, einige Kerzen zu entzünden. Sie zog sich um und ging ins Bett. Es war besser, diesen Tag so bald wie möglich zu beenden.

Sie war überrascht, wie leicht es ihr fiel einzuschlafen. Seitdem sie wieder in Hogwarts war, hatte sie damit eher große Probleme gehabt, vom Durchschlafen ganz zu schweigen. Irgendwie vermisste sie das Knacken und Knirschen des Hauses in Scarborough und vor allem die Geräusche, die Snape morgens in der Küche gemacht hatte; das Klappern von Tassen und das Rascheln der Zeitung. Ihr war während ihres Aufenthaltes nie bewusst gewesen, wie genau sie auf diese Dinge gehört hatte.

Sie ließ sich bereitwillig in den Schlaf fallen und gab sich der Hoffnung hin, dass dieser Tag sie genug erschöpft hatte, um eine ruhige Nacht zu verbringen.

Doch als ob ihr Körper entschieden hatte, dass er zwar mit der Tradition des schwierigen Einschlafens, nicht allerdings mit der des verhinderten Durchschlafens brechen wollte, erwachte Hermine einige Stunden später verwirrt und vollkommen übermüdet.

Sie setzte sich im Bett auf und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. Dann wandte sie sich zu ihrem Nachtschrank und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war kurz vor eins.

Sie wollte sich gerade frustriert wieder schlafen legen, als ihr etwas auffiel. Die oberste Schublade ihres Nachschrankes stand einen Spalt offen und ein leichtes Glimmen drang in den Raum. Hermine runzelte die Stirn und zog die Schublade ganz auf. Am Boden lag unschuldig und lautlos glühend die Münze, zu der Snape das Gegenstück hatte.

_Severus..._

„Verdammt!", fluchte sie und plötzlich kehrte Leben in ihren Körper. Die Müdigkeit war vergessen und sie zog sich hastig und zu allem Überfluss verkehrt herum einen Pullover an, riss die Hose vom Vortag an sich und versuchte angestrengt einen Weg durch die Hosenbeine zu finden. Schließlich schaffte sie es, quälte sich mit dem Knopf herum und steckte ihr Nachthemd unwirsch in den Bund. Nachdem sie schließlich auch ihre Schuhe gefunden hatte (einen hatte Krummbein beim Spielen bis unter den Tisch auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers geschleppt), schnappte sie sich ihren Zauberstab und hastete aus dem Zimmer.

Während sie durch das Schloss lief, überlegte sie fieberhaft, wo sie nach Snape suchen sollte. Auf den Ländereien? In seinen Räumen? Im Labor? Wann hatte er sich dazu entschlossen, die Münze doch zu nutzen? Trug er sie immer bei sich? Hatte sie ihn jemals danach gefragt?

_Hätte ich es tun sollen?_

Keuchend blieb Hermine einige Minuten später in der Eingangshalle stehen und drehte sich einmal um sich selbst. Dann entschied sie sich dafür, einen Blick hinaus auf die Ländereien zu werfen. Es war dunkel, doch die Grenze war nicht so weit entfernt, als dass man einen unförmigen Haufen am Boden nicht erkennen konnte, wenn man danach suchte.

Atemlos tasteten ihre Blicke das Gelände ab. Da war nichts. Hermines Hand rutschte schweißnass von der Klinke der Tür, als sie sich umdrehte und den Weg in die Kerker antrat. Mit einem lauten Poltern knallte die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss (hinter sich hörte Hermine einige der Damen in den Portraits spitz aufschreien), doch die Büros der Lehrer waren alle zu weit entfernt, als dass jemand es gehört haben könnte.

Schließlich stand sie vor der Tür zu Snapes privaten Räumen. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er dort drinnen war, war groß. Doch sie kannte die Passwörter nicht. Nach mehreren verzweifelten Versuchen gab sie es auf und lief die paar Meter weiter zum Klassenraum. Von dort aus gab es einen Durchgang zu seinem Büro und von dort würde sie auch in seine Räume kommen.

Hermines Herz machte ein paar stolpernde Schläge, als sie sah, dass die Tür zum Klassenzimmer ein Stück offen stand. Nun plötzlich nicht mehr sicher, ob sie sehen wollte, was sich dahinter verbarg, ging sie langsam darauf zu und schob sie so weit auf, dass sie hineinsehen konnte.

Auf einem der Tische stand ein Kessel über dem Feuer, mehrere Fläschchen und Zutaten lagen darum verstreut; ziemlich unordentlich, wie sie bemerkte. Snape ging sonst wesentlich sorgfältiger mit seinen Zutaten um.

_Bitte lass es etwas Banales sein..._

Leises Blubbern erfüllte die Stille und Hermine tat einige Schritte in den Raum. Sie konnte ihn nirgendwo sehen, doch alle Türen waren verschlossen. „Professor Snape?"

_Severus?_

Ein Schnauben erklang aus der Ecke, in der das Regal mit den Zutaten stand, und Hermine trat um einen Tisch herum, um zu sehen, was passiert war.

Der Tränkemeister saß am Boden, hart gegen das Regal gelehnt und die Augen ungesund nach oben gedreht, um sie ansehen zu können. Mit den Händen stützte er sich neben seinem Körper ab, die Fingernägel waren weiß unterlaufen. Hermine vermutete, dass das der einzige Grund war, warum er überhaupt noch aufrecht saß.

Sie ging vor ihm in die Knie und zog sich die letzten Meter zu ihm heran. „Sir, was ist passiert?", fragte sie und tastete nach seiner Hand. Er schloss die Augen und schnaubte erneut.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und inspizierte seinen Körper; offenbar konnte er nicht reden. An seinem Bein fand sie zwei kreisrunde Löcher im Stoff seiner Hose und schob das Hosenbein hinauf. Ein Biss, der sehr an den einer Schlange erinnerte. Ihre Augen verengten sich und sie drehte sich zum Tisch mit dem Kessel um. Die Zutaten – Heidekraut, Zinnober, Alraunen, Petersilie, mehr konnte sie von hier aus nicht sehen – kamen ihr ausgesprochen bekannt vor.

_Nagini_, schoss es ihr durch die Kopf und noch während sie sich wieder ihrem Lehrer zuwandte, stieg eine ungesunde Mischung aus Wut, Sorge und Angst in ihr auf. „Du bist wirklich ein sturer, hitzköpfiger Mann, Severus!", empörte sie sich und wechselte ohne zu zögern in die vertraute Anrede. Niemals hätte sie dies _Professor Snape_ an den Kopf werfen können.

Er ließ ihr einige wutentbrannte Blicke zukommen und Hermine stand auf, um sich dem Trank zu widmen. Sie hoffte, dass es noch nicht zu spät war, um ihn zu retten. Zweifellos hatte er schon zu lange vor sich hingeköchelt, doch vielleicht ließ sich noch etwas retten.

„Ich hab dir gesagt, freunde dich mit diesem Mistvieh an!", ließ sie ihrer Sorge dabei freien Lauf und gestikulierte mehr als einmal ausladend mit den Händen durch die Luft. „Oder sag' mir wenigstens _rechtzeitig_ Bescheid, wenn du planst, dich mit ihr anzulegen!" Sie schmiss die Arme in die Luft. „Ich verspreche dir, wenn das hier nicht mehr zu retten ist…" Ihr Zeigefinger kreiste einmal über den Kessel. „… dann hast du ein _gewaltiges_ Problem, mein Lieber!" Sie deutete mahnend mit einer Alraunenwurzel auf ihn (die Wurzel ließ ein panisches Fiepen erklingen, als Hermine sie so ungestüm durch die Luft wirbelte), ehe sie begann, diese wütend zu zerteilen.

Das Messer schlug immer wieder laut auf dem Brett auf und als sie fertig war, steckte sie es betont auffällig zurück in die Schutzhülle. Sie hatte nicht vergessen, wie oft er sie ermahnt hatte, es nicht zu vergessen. Sie und die restliche Klasse.

„Du kannst froh sein, dass ich mir diese Dinge so gut merken kann, weil sonst hätten wir schon jetzt ein echtes Problem!" Je länger sie an dem Trank arbeitete, desto weniger bekam sie mit, was sie eigentlich redete. Es galt nur dem Ablassen von Frust und Sorge, sowie dem Durchbrechen der Stille in diesem Klassenzimmer.

„Als ob es _zu viel_ verlangt gewesen wäre, mich darauf hinzuweisen, dass _eventuell_ heute Abend ein Treffen stattfinden würde... Ich kann differenzieren, Severus! Ich weiß, dass ich nur deine Wunden versorgen werde, solange ich deine Schülerin bin. Ich kann damit leben, hörst du?" Als sie ihm diese Worte an den Kopf warf – und sie hätte nicht geleugnet, dass darin der ganze Schmerz der letzten, sehr einsamen Tage lag – musste sie tatenlos rumstehen und warten, bis der Trank weit genug abgekühlt war, um ihn ihm zum Trinken geben zu können.

Schließlich nahm sie das Becherglas und ging damit zurück zu dem Mann in der Ecke. Seine Beine waren ein kleines Stück gespreizt und Hermine setzte sich dazwischen – etwas, das sie vor den letzten Ferien noch nicht getan hätte, wie ihr bewusst wurde.

Er sah sie geradeheraus an, doch sie wusste absolut nicht, was sie in seinem Blick lesen sollte. Vielleicht war sie zu weit gegangen mit dem, was sie in den letzten Minuten gesagt hatte; doch zurücknehmen würde sie es niemals. Sie stand zu ihren Worten und sie hatte auch nichts dagegen, dass er wusste, wie enttäuscht sie von ihm war.

„Trink das!", forderte sie ihn nun allerdings mit sanfter Stimme auf und half ihm, wie schon beim ersten Mal, den Trank zu schlucken. Nachdem das Behältnis geleert war, schlang sie die Arme um ihre Beine und wartete zusammen mit ihm darauf, dass die Wirkung einsetzte.

„Bevor du mich gleich zurechtweisen und rausschmeißen wirst, möchte ich, dass du weißt, dass ich mir Sorgen gemacht habe. Ich weiß, das sollte ich nicht, aber ich kann nichts dagegen tun. Es ist zu tief in mir." Sie legte den Kopf auf ihre Knie und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. „Oh, und für den Fall, dass ich mich getäuscht haben sollte und du mich nicht zurechtweisen und rausschmeißen wirst, hätte ich nichts dagegen, wenn du mich festhalten würdest. Nur für einen Moment."

Sie sah ihn blinzeln und vermutete, dass der Trank allmählich zu wirken begann. Durch das zu lange Köcheln setzte diese Wirkung eindeutig verzögert ein und Hermine hatte die ganze Zeit die Angst unterdrückt, dass er vielleicht gar nicht wirken könnte. Doch Snape senkte den Kopf und betrachtete seine Hand, ehe er diese mühsam anhob, ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht wischte und langsam über ihren Rücken strich. Hermine schloss leise seufzend die Augen und gab sich ihrem sehnsüchtig rasenden Herzschlag und der heißkalten Gänsehaut hin. Für diese paar Sekunden waren sie nicht Lehrer und Schülerin und Hermine wünschte sich, sie könne die Zeit anhalten. Die Realität ein weiteres Mal stolpern lassen.

Dann löste sich die Wärme seiner großen Hand von ihrem Rücken und ließ nur enttäuschende Kälte zurück.

„Wagen Sie es nie wieder, so mit mir zu sprechen, Miss Granger, oder Gryffindor hat bereits zu Schuljahresbeginn ein größeres Minus, als Sie und Ihre Klassenkameraden jemals aufholen können", sagte er scharf und Hermine schluckte den Kloß in ihrem Hals, ehe sie nickte.

„Es tut mir Leid, Sir", erwiderte sie mit belegter Stimme und stand auf. Sie schnappte sich das Becherglas und stellte es auf den Tisch zurück. „Ich werde jetzt ins Bett gehen", fügte sie dann noch hinzu, drehte sich aber nicht zu ihm um. Der harte Blick, der nun wieder auf seinem Gesicht stand, war nichts, das sie sich allzu genau ansehen wollte.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Hermine verbrachte die nächste Woche damit, allen aus dem Weg zu gehen, soweit es ihr möglich war. Natürlich erschien sie zum Unterricht mit Lupin und natürlich konzentrierte sie sich und wurde besser; aber wirklich mit dem Herzen bei der Sache, so wie sie es sonst beim Lernen immer war, war sie nun nicht. 

Der Wunsch, dass Snape sie ansehen würde, so wie er sie am letzten Abend in Scarborough angesehen hatte, bestimmte von einem gewissen Punkt an ihr Denken. Sie sehnte sich nach ihm, wie sie sich noch niemals zuvor nach irgendwem gesehnt hatte.

Sie hatte einfach zu viel Zeit zum Nachdenken. Die Bücher waren nett, aber sie waren nicht penetrant genug, um ihre Gedanken dauerhaft von diesem Mann abzulenken – was vor allem daran lag, dass die Bücher in Hogwarts nach wie vor allesamt sehr verschwiegen waren. Es fehlte der Lehrer dahinter, der sie mit unbeugsamem Nachdruck dazu aufforderte, sich zu konzentrieren.

Deswegen hatte sie irgendwann alle Bücher zugeschlagen und sich auf den Weg hinab in die Kerker gemacht. Sie erwartete keine Zärtlichkeiten, keine persönlichen Worte, nicht einmal den Ansatz dessen, was sie inzwischen schon beinahe als einen Traum abzutun bereit war. Sie wollte ihn einfach nur sehen.

Ihr Klopfen an seiner Tür war fest und nachdrücklich und sein Blick wurde eiskalt, als er sie erblickte. „Was wollen Sie?" Er hatte die Tür nicht weiter geöffnet, als es unbedingt nötig war. Hermine vermutete, dass sie an diesem Tag nicht in sein Büro gelangen würde und trat vorsichtig einen Schritt zurück.

Daraufhin glättete sich sein Gesicht ein wenig. „Ich wollte Sie darum bitten, mich einige Versuche im Labor durchführen zu lassen, Sir. Ich habe in der letzten Woche viel gelesen und würde gerne einiges davon praktisch ausprobieren." Sie sah ihn geradeheraus an und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken.

„Ich denke nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist, _Miss_ Granger." Er betonte ihren Namen besonders und funkelte sie ungehalten an.

Hermine schluckte ihre Wut über seine Reaktion. Glaubte er etwa, ihr fiel das Ganze leicht? Konnte er sich auch nur ein kleines bisschen vorstellen, wie sehr sie in letzter Zeit litt? „Sie können sicher sein, dass es mir nicht darum geht, mich in Ihrer Nähe aufzuhalten, _Professor_ Snape. Ich würde es allemal vorziehen, wenn das Labor im entgegengesetzten Teil des Schlosses liegen würde. Aber ich brauche etwas zu tun. Ich werde wahnsinnig, wenn ich die ganze Zeit nur in meinem Zimmer sitze und lese."

Snape musterte sie prüfend. Seine Blicke schienen sich in sie zu bohren und für einen wahnwitzigen Moment glaubte sie, er würde in ihren Verstand eindringen. Doch diese Idee tat sie rasch ab. Das würde er nicht tun.

„Was für Tränke planen Sie zu brauen?", erkundigte er sich schließlich mit skeptischen Blicken und Hermine verdrehte ihre Augen.

„Keine, die ich selbst trinken möchte. Den Fehler habe ich einmal gemacht, Sir. Ich bin nicht so dumm, es noch einmal zu tun."

Er zuckte angedeutet mit den Schultern. „Ihr Fehler lag darin, das Rezept nicht durchsehen zu lassen. Es hätte durchaus funktioniert, wenn Sie nicht so leichtsinnig gewesen wären."

Hermine neigte den Kopf zur Seite. „Ermuntern Sie mich gerade dazu, diesen Trank erneut zuzubereiten?"

„Nicht im Mindesten. Eigentlich war es als ein Lob an Ihre Fähigkeiten gedacht. Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass Sie es nicht erkennen würden. Mein Fehler."

Sie biss sich ertappt auf die Unterlippe. „Es tut mir Leid, Sir. Ich freue mich sehr über das Lob." Sie fühlte sich zunehmend unwohl. Dieses ganze Theater obwohl niemand in der Nähe war… Es ging ihr furchtbar auf die Nerven. „Bitte lassen Sie mich das Labor nutzen, Sir." Ihre Worte waren durchaus jene, die sie gebrauchen sollte, doch ihre Stimme klang sehr nach einer persönlichen Bitte und einer Anspielung auf die Dinge, die sie miteinander geteilt hatten.

Snape schien sich dessen bewusst zu sein und als er den müden und gleichzeitig verbissenen Blick Hermines auf sich ruhen spürte, nickte er schließlich. „Also gut. Kommen Sie vorbei, wenn es Ihnen beliebt. Ich habe im Moment ohnehin nicht viel zu tun."

Hermine atmete erleichtert auf. „Dankeschön."

_Severus!_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

An diesem Abend war es soweit, dass Hermine nicht mehr länger tatenlos im Schloss sitzen konnte. Sie zog sich einen warmen Pullover und feste Schuhe an, steckte sich ihren Zauberstab in die hintere Hosentasche und band sich die Haare zu einem Knoten zusammen („Besteht die Chance, dass ich das Zimmer nach dieser Nacht für mich habe?", fragte der Spiegel begierig. „Vergiss es!", giftete Hermine gereizt zurück.). Schließlich zufrieden mit ihrem Aussehen verließ sie die dicken Mauern der Schule und ging zielstrebig auf den Verbotenen Wald zu. 

An Hagrids Hütte zweifelte sie für einen Moment. Bestimmt würde er sie begleiten, wenn sie ihn eindringlich und unter ausreichendem Einsatz von Tränen darum bat. Doch eigentlich wollte sie es gar nicht. Es war kein Vollmond und würde ruhig im Wald sein. Und selbst wenn nicht, sie hatte inzwischen genug Erfahrungen sowohl im Verbotenen, als auch im normalen Wald gesammelt, um sich ausreichend verteidigen zu können.

Nichtsdestotrotz hatte sie die Münze in ihrer Hosentasche, wohl wissend, dass sie auch in die andere Richtung funktionierte.

_Nur für den Fall._

Zielstrebig lief Hermine auf eine Baumgruppe zu und versuchte von da an, sich an den genauen Weg zu erinnern, den Hagrid vor einem Jahr mit ihr gegangen war. Hin und wieder kam sie an Stellen, die sie nicht kannte, drehte dann um und verfolgte ihren Weg zurück. Nach einem kurzen Kurswechsel fand sie sich meistens schnell wieder auf der richtigen Fährte.

Dennoch dauerte es beinahe zwei Stunden, ehe sie die Hütte gefunden hatte. Zwischendurch hatte sie sich mehrmals dafür gehasst, dass sie Harry und Ron damals nicht begleitet hatte, als diese den Geheimgang getestet hatten. Später würde sie sich definitiv nach diesem Gang umsehen und auf hoffentlich bequemerem, garantiert aber sicherem Wege zurück ins Schloss gelangen.

Ruhig und unschuldig lag die kleine Hütte vor ihr an einen seichten Hügel geschmiegt, der ihr beim letzten Besuch nicht aufgefallen war. Hermine wischte sich die Haarsträhnen zurück, die den tief hängenden Ästen und hohen Büschen nicht standgehalten hatten. Ihr Gesicht war erhitzt und wies hier und da einige Kratzer auf. Sie bemerkte das Brennen nicht einmal.

An der Tür angekommen, zückte sie ihren Zauberstab, murmelte ein leises _„Alohomora!"_ und atmete erleichtert auf, als das Schloss klickte. Ohne länger zu zögern, betrat sie das Häuschen, fühlte sich dieses Mal auf Anhieb wohl auf dem von Moos bewachsenen Boden und setzte sich vor den Spiegel Nerhegeb. Ihre Hand tastete nach einer Ecke des Lakens und nur wenig später schlang Hermine die Arme um die Knie und verlor sich für einige Zeit in den Wünschen und Erinnerungen ihres Herzens.

* * *

TBC…

* * *

Der nächste Teil wird ziemlich… nervenzehrend. Stellt euch schon mal darauf ein. ;) 


	29. Kehr' dein Innerstes nach außen

Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews, an dieser Stelle auch an pustix und Zephyr für die anonymen Worte!  
Für dieses Kapitel muss ich mal wieder eine Warnung rausgeben, allerdings einer anderen Art. Ihr solltet besser das Essen beiseite legen, es wird grafisch, um es mal mit den Worten meiner Beta auszudrücken. °gg°  
Viel Spaß zu wünschen, wäre glaube ich nicht ganz angebracht, deswegen spare ich mir das heute. ;)

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Everything you do, everywhere you go now,  
everything you touch, everything you feel,  
everything you see, everything you know now,  
everything you do, you do it for your Lady.

_(Inara George – Fools in love)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 29 – Kehr' dein Innerstes nach außen**

Es war eine bewusste Anstrengung, den Blick vom Spiegel abzuwenden. Hermine musste sich auf jeden einzelnen Muskel konzentrieren – zumindest kam es ihr so vor. Nichts an ihrem Körper schien der kleinen Stimme gehorchen zu wollen, die sie davon zu überzeugen versuchte, dass es unsinnig war, noch länger hier zu sitzen. Es war kalt, feucht und ab einem gewissen Zeitpunkt war auch das Moos unbequem geworden. Ihre Beine waren steif und sie musste zurück, bevor ihre Abwesenheit auffallen würde.

Es fühlte sich an wie ein kleiner Tod, als das Bettlaken die Szenen verdeckte, nach denen sie sich so sehr sehnte. Und gleichzeitig war es eine Erleichterung, denn gefangen vor diesem Spiegel war sie nicht mehr gewesen als ein Spielball ihrer Gefühle. Sie wusste, was Snape davon hielt; sie konnte nicht anders, als sich selbst als schwach zu bezeichnen.

Deswegen ließ Hermine es auch nicht zu, dass ihre Tränen zu fließen begannen. Sie hatte gewusst, worauf sie sich hiermit einlassen würde. Sie hatte gewusst, dass es danach schlimmer sein würde als zuvor. Manche Fehler mussten dennoch gemacht werden.

Nachdem sie es endlich geschafft hatte, alles wieder so herzurichten, wie es bei ihrer Ankunft gewesen war, verließ sie die Hütte und schloss sorgfältig ab. Der Wald versank in milchigem Halbdunkel, die dichten Baumreihen wirkten undurchdringlich und mit dem Frösteln ihres Körpers kam sie sich besonders einsam und verlassen vor.

Rasch wandte sie den Blick von der Schwärze ab, murmelte ein leises „_Lumos!_" und machte sich auf die Suche nach dem Geheimgang. Ihre Beine begannen allmählich wieder freiwillig das zu tun, was sie wollte, und so umrundete sie die Hütte vorsichtig. Im hinteren Teil erhob sich ein seichter Hügel und sie musste mehrere Schritte nach oben gehen, um weiterzukommen. Dichte Büsche drängten sich gegen das alte Holz und als Hermine einen davon zur Seite schob, schnitt ihr etwas schmerzhaft in die Handfläche.

Zischend zog sie diese zurück und betrachtete sich die Wunde. Ein paar Tropfen Blut sickerten daraus hervor, Schmutz und einige Splitter waren zu erkennen. Sie würde sie erst reinigen müssen, ehe sie den Heilzauber sprechen konnte. „Großartige Leistung, Miss Granger!", tadelte sie sich selbst im besten Snape-Tonfall und ignorierte den verletzten Stich.

Als sie den Blick wieder auf den Busch vor sich wandte, starrte sie in ein Paar großer, runder Augen, die weißlich im Mondlicht schimmerten.

_Himmel hilf!_

Hermine schrie spitz auf und der Besitzer dieses Augenpaares – ein Tier, das ein bisschen wie ein großes Eichhörnchen aussah – flitzte, einen Baumstamm umkreisend, in schwindelerregende Höhen hinweg. Oben angekommen, starrte es zitternd zu Hermine herab und streckte ihr herausfordernd die Zunge raus.

Sie schnaubte resignierend und versuchte ihren Herzschlag zu beruhigen. Ohne das Tier eines weiteren Blickes zu würden, setzte sie ihre Suche fort.

Nach etwa zehn Minuten war sie eindeutig müde, erschöpft und verzweifelt und die Versuchung, den unbequemen, gefährlichen Weg durch den Wald zu gehen, war groß.

_Fünf Minuten! Wenn ich diesen verdammten Eingang in fünf Minuten nicht gefunden habe, gehe ich durch den Wald._

Hermine weitete den Radius ihrer Suche aus und hätte sie sich nicht mit so schlurfenden, antriebslosen Schritten bewegt, hätte sie den Eingang vermutlich nie gefunden. So allerdings blieb ihr Fuß an einem eisernen Ring auf dem Boden hängen und sie stolperte gegen einen Baumstamm. Der Schnitt in ihrer Hand riss weiter auf und sie biss sich hart auf die Unterlippe.

_Verdammter Mist! In Momenten wie diesen hasse ich mein Leben!_

Seufzend zog sie die Falltür auf, nachdem sie entschieden hatte, dass es schlauer war, mit dem Blutgeruch ihrer Hand nicht allzu lange im Wald zu bleiben. Hier gab es mehr als eine Tierart, die danach gieren würde, sie anzufallen.

Mit dem Zauberstab voran leuchtete sie sich den Weg hinab in den Gang und ein kleiner, überaus rationaler Teil ihres Verstandes hoffte sehr, dass dies wirklich der richtige Gang war. Hermine musterte den schmalen, höchstens anderthalb Meter hohen Durchgang und erinnerte sich dann an das Maß der Verdreckung, mit dem Harry und Ron damals zurückgekehrt waren. Es _konnte_ nur dieser Gang sein.

Also ließ sie sich etwas in die Hocke hinab. Die Falltür fiel scheppernd hinter ihr zu und Hermine holte einmal tief Luft, ehe sie sich auf den Weg machte. In dieser gebückten Haltung begann ihr Rücken schnell zu schmerzen und sie musste sich mit beiden Händen an den Seiten abstützen. Einige sehr spitze Steine ragten aus den Wänden und sie zog sich weitere Schürfwunden zu, die sie allerdings stumm hinnahm. Ihr Körper sah bereits vom Hinweg so geschunden aus, dass sie nachher erstmal einen Rundumzauber würde sprechen müssen. Da fielen die paar Kratzer mehr auch nicht weiter auf.

Oftmals fragte sie sich unterwegs allerdings, ob es das wert gewesen war. Hatte es sich gelohnt, für eine Stunde Träume, Erinnerungen und Sehnsüchte diese Strapazen auf sich zu nehmen? Die Angst, die Anstrengungen, die Gefahren, die Depression, in die sie gerade verfiel?

_Bei Merlin, ja! _

Sie weigerte sich, weiter über die Zurechnungsfähigkeit nachzudenken, die sie mit dieser Antwort bewies.

Der Rückweg dauerte etwa eine Dreiviertelstunde. Hermine verließ sich ab einem gewissen Punkt nicht mehr auf das, was ihr der kleine Lichtkegel sagte, sondern nur noch auf das, was sie mit ihren Händen ertastete. Mit der Zeit wurde der Gang höher und sie konnte irgendwann aufrecht gehen, auch wenn ihre Haare dabei unangenehm über die Decke schabten.

Ihre Hände glitten mehr als einmal durch weiche, ekelerregende Dinge, die an den Wänden wuchsen, und nachdem sie anscheinend auch etwas davon in die offene Wunde an ihrer Handfläche bekommen hatte, ballte sie die Hand zu einer Faust und tastete sich ebenso mit der Seite voran, wie mit der anderen Hand, die den Zauberstab hielt.

Etwas unvermittelt traf sie schließlich auf einen Widerstand und atmete einmal tief durch, vor Erleichterung und Erschöpfung. Das musste der Ausgang im Schloss sein und da sie die letzten fünf Minuten einen recht steilen Weg beschritten hatte, vermutete sie, dass sie nicht in den Kerkern ankommen würde. Zum Glück! Das Letzte, was sie wollte, war ein unbeabsichtigtes Treffen mit Snape.

Sie lauschte einen Moment in die Stille und versuchte ein hartnäckiges Schwindelgefühl zu verdrängen, dann stieß sie die Tür auf und sah sich blinzelnd in der gedämpften Helligkeit der Flure um. Schließlich blieben ihre Blicke am Steinernen Wasserspeier hängen und ihre Augen weiteten sich erschrocken. Ausgerechnet vor dem Büro des Schulleiters.

Als sie aus dem Gang kletterte, musterte der alte Mann im Portrait gegenüber des Wasserspeiers sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue, eine Hand fest auf sein Schwert gestützt. „Tztztz, wenn das Albus wüsste!"

„Denk' nicht mal im Traum daran!", drohte Hermine mit tiefer Stimme. „Ich habe einen Zauberstab, den ich durchaus zu benutzen gewillt bin, und ich weiß, wo du wohnst. Oder hängst... Und du willst doch nicht eines Morgens Rostflecken auf deiner Rüstung haben, oder?" Diese Äußerung brachte den anderen dazu, seine Augenbraue noch weiter zu heben. „Behalt' es einfach für dich!", sagte sie schließlich.

„Sag das doch gleich! Ich hab nichts gesehen, bin blind wie ein Maulwurf und taub wie ein... alter Mann halt." Er verdrehte theatralisch die Augen.

Hermine grinste dankbar, verzog dann allerdings das Gesicht. Die Wirkung, die der Wasserspeier auf sie hatte, erschreckte sie selbst; ihr war regelrecht schlecht vor Nervosität. Rasch lenkte sie ihre Schritte in die Richtung des Gryffindorturms.

Es kam ihr vor, als würde sie ewig durch die Gänge laufen. Ihr Unwohlsein wurde allerdings nicht besser, sondern immer schlimmer. Sie warf flüchtige Blicke zu ihrer Hand und sah die Schnittwunde tiefrot und feucht glänzend. Ein pulsierender Schmerz breitete sich von dort aus und weil sie nicht darauf geachtet hatte, wohin sie lief, stieß Hermine im nächsten Moment gegen das Geländer einer Treppe. Es bohrte sich in ihren Bauch und nur mit Mühe konnte sie sich davon abhalten, sich genau hier zu übergeben.

Allmählich bekam sie es mit der Angst zu tun. Schwindel, Übelkeit und Erschöpfung vermischten sich zu einem rasenden Herzschlag und Hermine beeilte sich, die letzten Treppen zum Turm hinter sich zu bringen. Die Fette Dame klappte kommentarlos zur Seite, so wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie Schüler bei Regelverstößen bemerkte (auch wenn sie sich sonst gerne einen Spaß daraus machte, das Passwort zu verlangen – was sie vermutlich sogar dann noch tun würde, wenn Voldemort persönlich hinter den Schülern her wäre), und Hermine atmete bemüht ruhig durch die Nase, während sie die Stufen zu ihrem Zimmer anvisierte.

_Nur nicht den Mund aufmachen._

Die Tür fiel laut hinter ihr ins Schloss und Hermine warf ihren Zauberstab aufs Bett, während sie direkt ins Bad weiterlief. Ihre Knie trafen hart auf dem Boden auf, als sie den Toilettendeckel nach oben klappte und sich hustend erbrach. Es war wirklich eine Erleichterung, auch wenn es entsetzlich in ihrem Hals brannte und Krämpfe ihren Magen zusammenballten.

Die Minuten danach hatte sie später nur noch vage in Erinnerung. Sie hatte sich einen Moment der Ruhe gegönnt, halb auf der Kloschüssel liegend, als ihr an anderes, drängendes Bedürfnis bewusst wurde. „Ooh, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein", murmelte sie verzweifelt und beeilte sich, ihre Hose loszuwerden.

Ihre Hände klammerten sich am Waschbecken fest, das direkt neben der Toilette in die Wand eingelassen war, und sie ergab sich vollkommen der Gewalt ihres Körpers. Und der hatte eine Menge Gewalt, wie sie wimmernd feststellte.

Sie erbrach sich erneut, dieses Mal ins Waschbecken und drehte den Wasserhahn auf. Ihre Augen tränten unkontrolliert, ihre Nase begann gleichermaßen zu laufen und nichts schien sie wirklich zu kümmern. In Gesellschaft ihrer Schürfwunden und Kratzer und dem psychischen Elend an sich waren es nur weitere Unannehmlichkeiten, mit denen sie sich arrangieren musste.

Zumindest solange, bis sie bemerkte, dass sie blutete. Nicht an ihrer Hand, denn dort hatte sich inzwischen ein ungesund aussehender grüner Film gebildet, den sie sich gar nicht so genau ansehen wollte. Nein, es war vielmehr wie ihre Regelblutung, nur dass sie diese ja vor knapp zwei Wochen erst gehabt hatte.

Panik überkam sie und weitere Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht. Hermine begann fieberhaft zu überlegen, was sie tun sollte. Bis ihr bewusst wurde, dass niemand in der Nähe war, dem sie Bescheid sagen konnte. Sie würde hier sitzen und leidend sterben. _Vielleicht ist das die Strafe für meinen Ausflug_, dachte sie in einem Anflug von Sarkasmus.

Dann fiel ihr Blick auf ihre Hose und sie erinnerte sich an die Münze. Vorsichtig lehnte sie sich nach vorne, biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als weitere Krämpfe durch ihren Körper pulsierten und bekam den Stoff schließlich zu fassen. Mit einer schweißnassen Hand wischte sie sich über das Gesicht und tauchte dann in die Tasche, in der sie die Münze wusste.

Beinahe hätte sie sie verloren, als sie die Hose fallen ließ, wimmernd und zitternd umklammerte sie das kalte Stück Metall und japste erleichtert auf, als sie zu glühen begann.

„Bitte, Severus, bitte hilf mir..."

Die Übelkeit wollte nicht abflauen und die Krämpfe schienen immer schlimmer anstatt besser zu werden. Sie zogen sich vom Magen aus auf ihren Rücken und bis in die Nierengegend. Das Zittern wurde unkontrollierbar und irgendwann begann ihre Zähne zu klappern. Sie wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie erbärmlich es hier im Bad stinken musste und tiefe Schamesröte überzog ihr Gesicht, als sie daran dachte, dass Snape sie so sehen würde. Sie begann haltlos zu schluchzen.

Die Minuten zogen zäh vorbei und durch die halb geöffnete Tür konnte sie ihr Bett sehen; ein schmaler Lichtstreifen fiel darauf und sie wünschte sich, sie könne jetzt dort liegen und schlafen. Wahlweise auch schlaflos grübeln. Alles war besser als das hier.

Die Angst schnürte ihr die Kehle zu und die schnappte keuchend nach Luft. Eiskalte Finger bohrten sich in ihre Bauchdecke, als sie stöhnend ein erneutes Erbrechen zu verhindern versuchte. Ihre Haare klebten an ihrer nassen Stirn, kitzelnd liefen einige Schweißtropfen ihre Schläfen hinab. Das Musterbild von Menschlichkeit, dachte sie frustriert und verabscheute sich selbst.

Dann stand er plötzlich vor ihr und anstatt dass ihre Tränen abebbten, wurden sie immer schlimmer. „Severus...", schluchzte Hermine ängstlich und war erleichtert, als sie in seinem Gesicht keine Härte, sondern Angst und Bestürzung sah. Und Kontrolle!

_Er weiß, was zu tun ist. Er muss es wissen! Merlin, lass ihn mir helfen!_

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er ruhig und hockte sich vor sie.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, kaute weinend auf ihrer Unterlippe und beugte sich zum Waschbecken. Der Brechreiz hatte gesiegt und sie schämte sich furchtbar dafür, dass er es sah.

Doch zu ihrer Überraschung zog er ihr die Haare auf den Rücken, legte eine Hand auf ihre Stirn und stützte sie soweit es ihm möglich war. Hermine keuchte und hustete, doch viel mehr als grünliche Galle brachte sie nicht mehr hervor. Ihr Hals brannte wie Feuer.

„Ich hab' Angst", nuschelte sie unverständlich, während er erneut den Wasserhahn aufdrehte und einen Waschlappen befeuchtete. Rasch wischte er ihr Schweiß, Erbrochenes und Tränen aus dem Gesicht und nahm es dann zwischen seine Hände.

„Es ist in Ordnung, ich bin hier", beruhigte er sie, kontrolliert und zielgerichtet. Sie seufzte erleichtert.

„Severus, ich blute...", flüsterte sie dann leise und wurde erneut rot. Sie schaffte es nicht, seinem Blick standzuhalten.

„Wo?" Sie sah zu ihm auf und ihr Gesicht verzog sich in einem neuen Weinkrampf, den er mit leichter Betretenheit richtig deutete. „Nun, ich denke nicht, dass du dir darum große Sorgen machen musst", murmelte er und öffnete wahllos die Schränke, offenbar auf der Suche nach etwas.

„I-Ich hatte meine Periode aber erst. Was ist, wenn es etwas anderes ist?" Sie klang wirklich jämmerlich, aber sie hatte die Hoffnung, dass der erste Spuk vorerst vorbei war. Ihr Darm hatte sich seit geraumer Zeit beruhigt, die Krämpfe wurden weniger und sie war froh, dass sie heute so ausnehmend wenig gegessen hatte. Die Leere in ihr war wohltuend und quälend zugleich.

Snape sah sie mit scheelen Blicken von der Seite her an. Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen. „Mach dich etwas sauber, ich sehe es mir an", beschloss er dann und verließ das Bad.

Hermine schluckte eine neue Welle aus Tränen und griff nach dem Toilettenpapier. Die Spülung zu betätigen, schien schon einen großen Teil des Gestankes zu vertreiben, den er wortlos hingenommen hatte.

Wenige Augenblicke später tapste sie auf wackeligen Beinen in ihr Zimmer und er griff rasch nach ihrem Arm, als er ihre Unsicherheit bemerkte. „Leg' dich hin!", wies er emotionslos an und Hermine tat es.

Sie richtete ihre Blicke in sämtliche Ecken, nur nicht auf sein Gesicht. Schließlich landete sie bei Krummbein, der mit wachen Augen auf dem Bücherregal saß und beobachtete, was vor sich ging. Hermine keuchte auf, als Snapes Hände an ihrer Scham spürte. Das letzte Mal, als er dies getan hatte, hatte sie als eindeutig angenehmer in Erinnerung.

„Es _ist_ eine Regelblutung, Hermine", sagte er dann und schob ihre Knie entschlossen zusammen. „Ich weiß nicht, woher sie außerhalb der Reihe kommt, aber es... ist nur eine Regelblutung. Tu... was immer du sonst auch tust."

Ein paar Tränen liefen auf ihren Augenwinkeln und sie nickte. „Okay." Nur ein stummer Hauch. „Es tut mir so Leid, Severus..." Sie legte sich eine Hand vor den Mund und versuchte sich zu kontrollieren. Nun, da Übelkeit und Krämpfe sich einigermaßen, wenn auch nicht vollkommen, gelegt hatten, dominierte das Schwindelgefühl und die Erschöpfung ihr Denken. Sie fühlte sich ausgelaugt und vollkommen zerschlagen, beinahe so, als hätte sie seit Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen. Kopfschmerzen pochten zwischen ihren Schläfen und ihr Rücken tat entsetzlich weh.

„Was tut dir Leid, Hermine?", fragte er nach und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das alles hier. Es... tut mir Leid, dass du... hier sein musst... Ich kann mir vorstellen, du warst mit... weitaus angenehmeren Dingen beschäftigt." Sie schniefte und hustete abgehackt und zitternd, fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über die Nase.

„Nun, ich...", setzte er an, doch Hermine erfuhr nie, was er hatte sagen wollen. Wortlos griff er nach ihrer Hand und besah sich die aufgerissene Wunde. „Wo hast du die her?", fragte er dann schneidend und Hermine verging das Weinen. Sie starrte ihn mit geweiteten Augen an und allein das schien ihm als Antwort zu genügen. „Bist du im Wald gewesen?" Sie antwortete nicht. „Sag es mir, Hermine! Warst du heute Nacht im Verbotenen Wald?" Seine Stimme war ein lautes Donnern, das sie verzweifelt winseln und nicken ließ. „Hast du irgendetwas in diese Wunde bekommen? Möglicherweise einen Pilz?"

Sie zitterte und zuckte unkontrolliert und rollte sich zu einem Ball zusammen. „Ich weiß es nicht", jammerte sie schließlich hilflos und hörte ihn stöhnen.

„Versuch dich zu erinnern, Hermine! Es ist wichtig und ich mache keine Scherze!"

„Ach was!", schrie sie ihn heulend an. „Das hab ich auch schon gemerkt!" Sie hatte sich mit einer erstaunlichen Kraft aufgesetzt und schlang nun die Arme um ihre Knie. Entschlossen entriss sie ihm ihre Hand und legte ihr Gesicht auf die Beine. Ihre Schultern bebten und sandten dabei empfindliche Schmerzreize durch ihren Körper.

„Hermine, bitte", begann er erneut, dieses Mal sanfter und hörbar um Beherrschung bemüht. „Ich muss es wissen. Wenn du in diese Wunde einen Pilz bekommen hast, brauchst du ein Gegengift. Es würde deine Symptome erklären, aber ich kann es dir nicht geben, wenn ich es nicht sicher weiß."

Sie kämpfte gegen den Drang, sich unter der Decke zu verstecken, an und wischte sich erneut über das Gesicht. Der Riss brannte empfindlich, als die salzige Flüssigkeit hineingelangte. In Gedanken allerdings schritt sie noch einmal den Weg ab, den sie, nachdem sie sich die Hand verletzt hatte, begangen war. Schließlich nickte sie. „Da war etwas Weiches, irgendwie schmierig. Ich denke, ich habe etwas davon in die Wunde bekommen."

Er atmete sichtlich auf und nickte. „Gut, das ist gut. Leg dich ins Bett und versuche dich zu entspannen. Keine großen Bewegungen, wenn es nicht nötig ist. Es würde den Pilz nur noch weiter in deinem Körper verteilen. Ich gehe nach unten und bereite das Gegengift zu. Ich bin bald wieder da." Zu ihrer Überraschung beugte er sich kurz vor und küsste sie auf die feuchte Stirn. Hermine griff nach seiner Hand und klammerte sich daran fest.

„Lass mich nicht alleine!", bat sie geflüsterte, doch er machte sich entschlossen von ihr los.

„Ich muss! Stell dich nicht so an, Hermine!" Sie erschrak über seinen harschen Ton, woraufhin er ihn direkt zu bereuen schien. „Ich bin bald wieder da." Er sah sie eindringlich an und Hermine wusste, dass sie ihm vertrauen konnte. Dennoch schaffte sie es nicht, seine Hand loszulassen. „Miss Granger, lassen Sie mich endlich los!", donnerte er schließlich und das wirkte. Zwar löste es auch ein erneutes Weinen aus, aber vor Schreck zog sie sich weiter auf ihr Bett zurück und mit einem letzten Blick verließ Snape ihr Zimmer.

Die ersten paar Minuten blieb sie zitternd und fiebrig liegen, dann wurde sie sich ihrer Blutung wieder bewusst und ging ins Bad, um sich ausreichend zu versorgen. Im Waschbecken sah sie die Überreste ihrer vorherigen Eskapaden und zusammen mit dem Geruch, der noch immer in der Luft lag, rebellierte ihr Magen erneut. Dieses Mal zog sie es vor, gleich die Toilette zu benutzen und gab noch etwas mehr Magensäure von sich. Es tat so unendlich weh, sich zu übergeben.

Hermine fühlte sich schwindelig, besann sich dann allerdings auf ihr ursprüngliches Vorhaben und angelte in einem Schrank nach den Tampons. Sie entschied sich für die größte Größe, denn im Moment verlangte es sie am meisten danach, die Tür zum Bad zu schließen und sich in ihrem Bett zu verkriechen. Und das so lange und ungestört wie nur irgend möglich.

Ein paar Minuten später kehrte sie in ihr Zimmer zurück, suchte sich eine kurze Hose heraus und zog sie sich über. Der verdreckte Pullover und das T-Shirt, die sie getragen hatten, landeten in einer Ecke und sie suchte sich ein sauberes, nicht verschwitztes Oberteil heraus. Dann reinigte sie ihr Bett von den Blutspuren, freute sich über die Annehmlichkeiten eines Zauberstabes und kroch müde und zitternd unter die Decke.

Entgegen ihrer Hoffnung, sie würde sich dort endlich aufwärmen und beruhigen können, wurde das Zittern noch schlimmer und Hermine zog ihre Beine bis an ihren Bauch hinauf. Mit trägem Blick fixierte die ihre Tür und hoffte, dass Snape bald zurückkommen würde.

Irgendwann sprang Krummbein vor ihr aufs Bett und sie löste angestrengt eine Hand aus dem klammernden Griff um ihr Kopfkissen, um ihren Kater zu kraulen. Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten versiegten endlich ihre Tränen, doch dafür verschloss sich ihre Nase, so dass sie durch den Mund atmen musste. Die Symptome eines Magen-Darm-Infekts wandelten sich immer mehr zu denen einer Grippe und Hermine war sich nicht sicher, was ihr besser gefallen hatte.

Sie erwachte aus einem oberflächlichen Schlaf, als ihre Tür geöffnet wurde. Snape, nur mit schwarzer Hose und passendem Hemd bekleidet, betrat das Zimmer und zündete einige Kerzen an, ehe er sich an ihr Bett hockte. „Streck' deinen Arm aus!", forderte er sie ohne Umschweife auf und scheuchte Krummbein von der Matratze.

„Warum?", fragte sie träge und versuchte ein weiteres Mal, ihre Nase freizubekommen. Sie scheiterte kläglich.

„Das Gegengift muss intravenös verabreicht werden." Sie beobachtete, wie er einen altertümlichen Stauschlauch vor sich aufs Bett legte (vermutlich war er im Krankenflügel plündern gegangen und Madam Pomfrey würde ihre Utensilien später suchen), um dann eine kleine Spritze mit dem Gegengift aufzuziehen. Hermine schluckte, stellte ihm aber ihren Arm zur Verfügung.

Als ob er so etwas schon hunderte Male getan hätte, staute er ihren Arm ab und suchte sich eine Vene, die er als brauchbar einstufte. Dann setzte er eine Nadel auf die Spritze, deutete mit dem Zauberstab kurz auf ihren Arm – sie vermutete dem leichten Prickeln nach, dass das zur Desinfektion diente – und setzte den Stich gezielt. Bevor er ihr das Gift injizierte, löste er den Schlauch wieder, prüfte, ob er nach wie vor in der Vene war und injizierte ihr das gelblich schimmernde Mittel.

Hermine spürte, wie sich Wärme von dem Punkt über ihren Körper ausbreitete, die sich allerdings schnell wieder verflüchtigte. Enttäuscht seufzte sie und sah gerade noch, wie er die Einstichstelle mit einem Zauber verschloss.

„Das Gegengift wird nicht gegen die Symptome wirken. Dein Körper versucht das Gift des Pilzes auf allen erdenklichen Wegen auszuscheiden, was deine Symptome erklärt. Das Gegenmittel wird das Gift binden und den Pilz töten, erholen muss dein Körper sich allerdings von alleine. Er wird weiterhin versuchen, die Reste loszuwerden, aber das sollte nicht ganz so unangenehm werden."

Während er ihr diese Dinge erklärt hatte, hatte er nach ihrer Hand gegriffen und die Wunde gereinigt. Hermine hatte das Brennen und Stechen stumm über sich ergehen lassen und beobachtete die konzentrierte Miene ihres Lehrers. So sehr er auch versuchte, vollkommen dieser Lehrer zu bleiben, die vertraute Anrede und die auffällige Sanftheit, mit der er bei ihrer Behandlung vor sich ging, verrieten ihn.

„Du musst Remus Lupin Bescheid sagen", fiel ihr vollkommen zusammenhanglos ein.

„Warum?" Snape runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

„Er gibt mir Unterricht im Kämpfen. Zweimal die Woche. Morgen wollte er wieder herkommen." Hermine schniefte träge.

Snape nickte. „Ich werde ihm eine Eule schicken." Er schloss die Versorgung ihrer Wunde ab und barg anschließend Hermines kalte Finger in seiner großen Hand. „Du solltest jetzt schlafen und dich erholen, solange dein Körper es dir erlaubt", sagte er leise und Hermine schluckte angestrengt.

„Ich hab Durst", ging sie nicht auf seine Aussage ein und er nickte.

„Ich weiß, aber glaube mir, es würde dir nicht bekommen, jetzt irgendetwas zu dir zu nehmen. Und wenn es nur Wasser ist." Er strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem feuchten Gesicht und wollte aufstehen.

„Lass mich nicht alleine", bat sie weinerlich und hielt seine Hand mit einer erstaunlichen Kraft fest.

„Ich sollte wirklich gehen, Hermine. Du musst schlafen und ich... ich sollte nicht länger als nötig hier bleiben. Ich täte es auch nicht, wenn wir nicht..." Er brach ab und fuhr sich mit der freien Hand über die Stirn. „Ich sollte gehen", bekräftigte er dann noch einmal und unterstützte es mit einem Nicken.

„Es wird keiner etwas bemerken, Severus. Niemand muss es jemals erfahren. Bitte, ich möchte nicht alleine sein." Sie hasste es, dass sie ihre Worte noch zusätzlich mit Tränen unterstreichen musste, doch sie war so erschöpft, dass sie dem nicht viel entgegenzusetzen hatte.

Snape stand hin und her gerissen vor ihrem Bett. Eine seiner Hände lag nach wie vor in ihrer und Hermine sah ihn flehend und bemitleidenswert hilflos an.

„Oh zum Teufel, nun bleib' schon hier, verdammt!", quäkte der Spiegel aus dem Hintergrund. „Sonst heult sie mir die ganze Nacht die Ohren voll."

Snape wandte dem störenden Ding einen erstaunten Blick zu, ehe er wieder Hermine fixierte. „Er hat Recht", fiepste sie leise und schwor sich, dass sie ihren bisher ungeliebten Mitbewohner von nun an mehr schätzen würde.

Sie konnte erkennen, wie Snape seine Entscheidung traf und ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich rapide, als er schließlich nickte. „Also gut. Ich werde bleiben. Ich werde mich hier an den Tisch setzen und werde da sein." Er versuchte wirklich, einen angewiderten Unterton in seine Stimme zu legen, aber es gelang ihm nicht.

„Nein, bitte halt mich fest!", bat sie weiter und wusste, dass sie sich auf dünnes Eis begab. Andererseits würde sie lange Zeit nicht mehr so große Chancen haben, ihren Willen erfüllt zu bekommen, wie jetzt. Schließlich musste man aus jeder noch so grausamen Lage irgendwelche Vorteile schlagen, nicht wahr?

„Haahaalt sie feheest", intonierte der Spiegel, woraufhin Snape sich abwandte, seine Hand Hermine Griff entzog und das Tuch, das Hermine selbst zu diesem Zweck immer auf der Kommode darunter liegen hatte, über die glatte Oberfläche hängte.

„Man sollte wissen, wann man besser schweigt!", zischte er, stand dann allerdings recht verloren im Raum. Wiederum sah Hermine ihn um eine Entscheidung kämpfen und sie wusste, dass er sich liebend gerne hinter der Fassade des Lehrers versteckt hätte. Aber anscheinend hatte sie ihn schon zu sehr um ihren Finger gewickelt, denn er seufzte, als würde er etwas gegen besseres Wissen tun, und ging dann um das Bett herum, um sich hinter sie zu legen.

„Dafür versprichst du mir, jetzt zu schlafen", verlangte er in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch zuließ.

Hermine nickte und zog seinen Arm fest um ihre Taille. Sie wollte nicht riskieren, dass er sie einfach so hier liegen ließ, wenn sie eingeschlafen war. Es war die erste Nacht, die sie zusammen mit ihm einschlafen würde und sie wollte, dass sie auch zusammen mit ihm wieder aufwachte.

Zitternd und bebend, wie sie in diesem Bett lag, brauchte sie sich allerdings nicht lange anzustrengen, um die geborgene Umarmung zu bekommen, die sie sich so sehr wünschte. Anscheinend mit dem Vorhaben, sie aufzuwärmen und ihre Nerven zu beruhigen, zog er sie dicht an sich und seine Nase drängte sich in ihr verschwitztes Haar.

Hermine war froh, dass sie ihn nicht ansehen musste, als sie sagte: „Ich hätte duschen sollen. Ich muss erbärmlich stinken."

Er schüttelte hinter ihr den Kopf. „Du würdest dich keine fünf Minuten auf den Beinen halten." Doch dass sie stank, das stritt er nicht ab. Hermine musste unwillkürlich lächeln.

„Ich liebe deine Ehrlichkeit, Severus", murmelte sie sehr nasal klingend und verfluchte ihre verstopfte Nase. Um ihre Worte noch zu unterstützen, rieb sie über seinen Handrücken und schloss dann die Augen. Die Müdigkeit zerrte an ihrer Wahrnehmung und kurz darauf rissen ihre Erinnerungen komplett ab.

* * *

TBC…

* * *

So, ich hoffe, ihr habt es einigermaßen überstanden. °unsicher in die runde blickt° Ich war nicht ganz nett zu Hermine, das ist mir durchaus bewusst, aber wir kennen das ja: ‚Kleine Sünden straft der liebe Gott sofort, große etwas später…' ;) 


	30. Der Lehrer und der Mann

Danke für die lieben Reviews und ich freue mich, dass es euch trotz der grafischen Darstellungen gefallen hat. Heute ist es übrigens auch wieder ratsam, zumindest den ersten Teil des Kapitels mit Vorsicht zu genießen. ;)  
Ich wünsche viel Spaß und mehr Anmerkungen gibt es am Ende des Kapitels.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Who made up all the rules?  
We follow them like fools,  
Believe them to be true,  
Don't care to think them through.

_(Jem – They)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 30 – Der Lehrer und der Mann**

Eine Hand fuhr nachdrücklich über ihren Oberarm und Hermine seufzte genießend. Eine wohlige Gänsehaut lief ihren Rücken hinunter und ließ sie leise erzittern.

_So würde ich gerne öfters geweckt werden..._

„Hermine, bitte! Ich mache keine Scherze."

Nun gut, diese Stimme passte nicht ganz zu den Fantasien, die sich in ihrem Kopf gerade bildeten, und als ihr das bewusst wurde, murrte sie widerwillig. Was sich als sehr unangenehm erwies, da ihre Nase verstopft und ihre Stimme merklich heiser war. Beinahe zeitgleich mit dieser Entdeckung gesellte sich auch der Kopfschmerz wieder in ihr Bewusstsein und fiebrige Erschöpfung ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.

_Oh, nein, nein, nein! Wo ist die Rückspultaste?_

„Was ist denn los?", fragte sie träge und unendlich müde. Ihre Fantasien verpufften zu nichts, denn eigentlich wollte sie nur schlafen. In seinen Armen, aber ohne diese eindeutig nicht jugendfreien Gedanken.

„Ich denke, es wird Zeit, dass du..." Er brach ab und sie drehte sich zu ihm um und blinzelte in die dämmrige Dunkelheit ihres Zimmers. Es musste kurz vor Sonnenaufgang sein.

„Huh?"

Er deutete auf ihre Körpermitte und Hermine spannte ihre Scheidenmuskeln prüfend an. Der Tampon saß gefährlich tief.

„Oh!", murmelte sie und kämpfte sich aus ihrem Bett. Am Rand sitzend, versuchte sie das Karussell anzuhalten und erhob sich schließlich schwankend und merklich zitternd. In ihrem Bett war es eindeutig wärmer gewesen.

Snape setzte sich ebenfalls auf und beobachtete ihren Weg mit skeptischen Blicken. Allerdings schien er es nicht für nötig zu halten einzugreifen, solange sie sich alleine auf den Beinen halten konnte. _Nur nicht zu viel Körperkontakt_, dachte sie missmutig und legte sich ihre kalte Hand an die heiße Stirn, nachdem sie sich erleichtert auf die Toilette gesetzt hatte.

Ihr Hals war ausgetrocknet und brannte höllisch. Neben ihr tropfte der Wasserhahn und sie erinnerte sich vage daran, dass Snape sie gewarnt hatte, ja nichts zu sich zu nehmen. Andererseits konnte sie es wohl kaum riskieren, zu verdursten. Sie hatte in der letzten Nacht mit Sicherheit ausreichend Wasser verloren, als dass sie es irgendwie ersetzen sollte.

_Und was liegt dafür näher als Wasser? Bei Merlin, meine Gedankengänge waren auch schon mal anspruchsvoller..._

Also warf sie einen trotzigen Blick zur geschlossenen Badezimmertür und nachdem sie sich trocken gelegt hatte, wusch sie sich erst gründlich die Hände und schöpfte dann damit kühles Wasser in ihren Mund. Es war ein herrliches Gefühl, wie es erfrischend und beruhigend ihren Hals hinunterlief. Hermine trank mehrere Hände voll und spritzte sich schließlich noch Wasser ins Gesicht.

Sie fühlte sich bereits sehr viel besser, nachdem sie sich abgetrocknet hatte und besah sich im Spiegel etwas genauer. Frustriert grummelte sie vor sich hin. Der Spiegel Nerhegeb hatte wenigstens dafür gesorgt, dass sie halbwegs gut aussah. Hier starrte sie einfach nur ein blasses Mädchen mit dunklen Ringen unter den rot unterlaufenen Augen an. Das war wirklich deprimierend.

Hermine hatte allerdings keine Zeit, sich genauer darüber Gedanken zu machen, denn die Übelkeit kehrte mit aller Macht zurück. Sie schaffte es gerade noch, sich zur Toilette zu beugen, ehe ihre Knie abermals Bekanntschaft mit dem harten Boden machte und sie alles frische Wasser, dass sie eben getrunken hatte, wieder ausspuckte. Allerdings in nicht einmal mehr halb so erfrischendem Zustand.

Von dem Moment an dauerte es nicht lange, bis Snape die Tür aufriss und nachsah, was vor sich ging. „Verdammt, ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst nichts trinken!", fuhr er sie hart an, stützte allerdings trotzdem ihren Kopf und hielt ihre Haare zurück, so wie er es bereits letzte Nacht getan hatte. „Allein für dieses offensichtliche Nichtbeachten meiner Anweisungen sollte ich dir eine Strafarbeit aufbrummen, mit der du bis zum Ende des Schuljahres beschäftigt bist!"

Mehrere Minuten lang hing sie würgend und hustend über der Kloschüssel, ehe sie sich und ihre Körperreaktionen einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hatte und zu Snape aufsah. „Ich hatte doch aber solchen Durst", krächzte sie mit tränenden Augen und verstopfter Nase und er tastete nach dem Waschlappen, den er kurz ausspülte, bevor er ihr das Gesicht wusch.

„Das wirst du ertragen müssen, wenn du nicht die nächsten Stunden im Bad verbringen willst! Und bevor du auch nur im Entferntesten darüber nachdenkt, nein, diese Option steht nicht zur Debatte!" Das war definitiv wieder der Lehrer und Hermine konnte nicht behaupten, dass sie ihn vermisst hatte.

„Und was ist mit dem Flüssigkeitsverlust, hm? Meine Haut ist total schrumpelig und trocken und mein Kopf steht kurz vor einem nuklearen Ausbruch!" – Einen irritierten Moment fragte sie sich, ob es wirklich so etwas wie einen nuklearen Ausbruch gab, schob den Gedanken aber rasch zur Seite. – „Ich hab die halbe Nacht über mehr Flüssigkeit verloren, als der verdammte Kraken in seinem See hat! Irgendwo muss das doch wieder herkommen." Ihre Stimme war zuerst wirklich nachdrücklich, empört und laut gewesen, doch in Ermangelung ausreichender Kraft war sie rasch zu einem jaulenden Wimmern abgeflacht.

„Du übertreibst es maßlos. Nicht dass das etwas Neues wäre, aber in deiner Lage ist es mehr als unangebracht." Er sah sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an und Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Schließlich seufzte er theatralisch.

Seine Stimme hatte merklich an Härte und Verärgerung zugenommen, als er sagte: „Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde deinen Wasserverlust ignorieren? Es gibt Zauber für so was. Dein Flüssigkeitshaushalt ist bereits wieder ausgeglichen, seitdem du eingeschlafen bist." Diese Worte ließen sie rot anlaufen und Hermine senkte beschämt den Blick und versuchte eine neue Welle aus Übelkeit niederzukämpfen. „Wenn du nur einmal auf mich hören und nicht deinen Dickschädel durchsetzen würdest, würde es dir jetzt wesentlich besser gehen."

Dass er ihr diesen Vorwurf noch an den Kopf schmeißen musste, weckte wieder Wut bei ihr. „Dann weißt du ja endlich mal, wie es mir geht!" Sie fixierte ihn mit giftigen Blicken. „Bei dir habe ich nämlich auch so manches Mal das Gefühl, ich würde gegen eine Wand reden!" Sie gestikulierte aufgebracht durch die Luft und bereute es augenblicklich, als ihr Rücken sich mit scharfem Schmerz irgendwo zwischen ihren Schulterblättern bemerkbar machte. Zischend verzog sie das Gesicht.

„Was ist los?", fragte er nur unterschwellig besorgt klingend und sie winkte ab. So leicht würde sie sich ihre Wut nicht nehmen lassen.

„Nur Rückenschmerzen!", keifte sie.

„Dreh dich her!", wies er sie nüchtern an und Hermine konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, ein missmutiges Blickgefecht mit ihm auszutragen, dass er allein wegen seiner besseren gesundheitlichen Verfassung gewann. Widerwillig drehte sie ihm ihren Rücken zu, klappte dabei den Toilettendeckel hinunter und legte Arme und Kopf darauf ab. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr zum Kämpfen.

Mit zwei Fingern strich er ihre Wirbelsäule entlang, von der Schulter an hinab zu ihrem Steißbein. Es kam ihr vor, als würde er jeden einzelnen Wirbel liebkosen, so hirnverdrehend gut fühlte es sich an. Hermine war überzeugt, dass er das nur tat, um sie zu ärgern. Ihr Mund öffnete sich zu einem willenlosen Jammern, doch sie schaffte es rechtzeitig, diesen Drang zu ersticken. Tastend suchte er die verspannten Muskeln und begann sie dann, gezielt und beinahe quälend energisch, zur Entspannung zu zwingen.

Ihre Haut prickelte unter der gesteigerten Durchblutung und auch ihr Kreislauf schien wieder stabiler zu werden. Letzteres war vermutlich eine Auswirkung des rasanten Herzschlages, mit dem ihr Körper auf die Berührungen Snapes reagierte. In ihren Ohren summte es und während es in ihrem Kopf pochte, zog es irritierend in ihrem Unterleib.

Hermine schwankte zwischen schmerzvollen und genießenden Lauten; ihr gesamter Oberkörper bewegte sich unter seiner Behandlung, da sie dem absolut nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte. Der Wunsch nach mehreren Tagen tiefen Schlafes wurde immer größer und irgendwann gab sie den Kampf auf. Sie ignorierte schlichtweg den besserwisserischen Teil ihres Verstandes, der behauptete, dass die Toilette kein geeigneter Ort zum Schlafen war.

Nach geraumer Zeit, in der Hermine sehr still geworden war, seufzte Snape leise. „Du musst wieder ins Bett, sonst kühlst du zu sehr aus." Mit ein paar letzten massierenden Griffen stand er auf und hielt ihr seine Hand hin. Hermine sah ihn missmutig und sehr müde blinzelnd an, bis er schließlich kapitulierend die Arme hob. „Schön, dann steh' alleine auf!" Was er vermutlich nur sagte, weil er ihre stumme Bitte, sie zu tragen, übersehen _wollte_.

Sie gab ein frustriertes Stöhnen von sich und beschloss, dass sie ihn dann halt mit seiner überdimensional großen Nase darauf stoßen würde: „Ich _kann_ nicht aufstehen! Du hast mich so sehr aufgeregt und entspannt, dass ich vollkommen erschöpft bin."

Sie sah, wie er kurz die Augen schloss und um Beherrschung rang. „Du widersprichst dir selbst, Hermine."

„Willst du wirklich, dass ich meine paradox klingende Aussage jetzt auseinander nehme und dir erkläre, was genau ich sagen wollte? Du bist ein schlauer Mann, Severus, du weißt, was ich meine."

„Ja, natürlich. _‚Odi et amo'_ und andere Absurditäten sind genau dein Ding", fauchte er entnervt. Das wiederum trieb ihr die Tränen auf die Wangen und als er resignierend zu ihr kam und sie hochhob, als würde sie nichts wiegen, schlug Hermine mehrmals mit schwachen Fäusten auf seine Brust ein.

„Unsensibler Bastard!", schluchzte sie leise und verbarg ihr Gesicht schließlich ganz dicht an seinem Hals, so dass die raue Haut dort wohlig über ihre Nasenspitze strich.

Snape trug sie hinüber in ihr Bett und deckte sie zu. „Ich sollte jetzt wirklich gehen", sagte er dann und warf flüchtige Blicke zur aufgehenden Sonne, ehe er die Gardinen schloss.

„Nein, bitte nicht!"

„Hermine, ich kann nicht länger bleiben. Ich will mich nicht mit dir streiten und... Es würde nicht gut gehen." Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und sie schluckte.

„Wir müssen ja nicht reden. Halt mich nur wieder fest. Ich... habe seit langem nicht mehr so gut geschlafen." Ihre Unterlippe zitterte verdächtig und Hermine biss sich darauf, um es zu verstecken. Sie wusste, wie wenig er diese Art von Schwäche mochte und wollte ihm nicht zu sehr zeigen, wie erschöpft und am Ende sie wirklich war.

„Ich tue dir nicht gut, Hermine."

Sie schnaubte abfällig. „Deine Abwesenheit tut mir nicht gut!", erwiderte sie und stöhnte kapitulierend. „Ich kann dich nicht zwingen, mir zu glauben, Severus. Ich kann nicht mehr tun, als dir sagen, dass ich dich gerne bei mir hätte. Du hast Recht, vermutlich werde ich gleich einschlafen und erst heute Abend wieder aufwachen. Und vielleicht ist es auch rational gesehen unwichtig, ob du dabei bist oder nicht. Aber ich weiß, dass ich besser schlafe, wenn du nicht gehst." Es war ein letzter Versuch, ihn zu überzeugen. Die Gefahr, dass ihn am Tage jemand suchte, war größer, als sie es letzte Nacht gewesen war, das wusste Hermine. Aber sie hoffte, dass ihre Begründung dennoch kräftig genug war, um ihn zum Bleiben zu überreden.

„Bitte...", wimmerte der Spiegel hinter ihnen und Hermine sah das Tuch leicht vibrieren. Snape schoss ihm wütende Blicke zu, kümmerte sich ansonsten allerdings nicht weiter um den Einwand.

„Ich werde mich hier an den Tisch setzen und du wirst schlafen. Ich bin da, wenn etwas sein sollte", beschloss er dann und Hermine war erleichtert, dass er sich zumindest zu diesem Kompromiss herabgelassen hatte.

Erschöpft ließ sie sich wieder in die Kissen sinken und kuschelte sich in ihre Decke. Sie vermisste seine Umarmung, doch zu sehen, dass er direkt dort vorne am Tisch saß und sich Pergament und Feder heranzog – vielleicht um Lupin für heute abzusagen – reichte für den Anfang, um sie ruhiger werden zu lassen.

Bereits nach wenigen Minuten fielen ihr die Augen zu und sie schlief ein.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Als sie das nächste Mal erwachte, war sie überrascht, ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust und seine Hand auf ihrem Hinterkopf vorzufinden. Schniefend drehte sie ihren Kopf nach oben, so dass sie ihn aus verquollenen Augen ansehen konnte. „Wolltest du nicht da vorne sitzen bleiben?", fragte sie mit einem leicht neckenden Unterton – der jedoch angesichts ihrer verstopften Nase und der heiseren Stimme unkenntlich blieb – und blinzelte ein paar Mal. Dabei spürte sie die trocknenden Spuren von Tränen auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Du hattest Alpträume", erklärte er vorsichtig. „Ich wollte verhindern, dass du dich verletzt."

Hermines amüsiertes Lächeln vertiefte sich – er hatte sich nicht mal die Mühe gegeben, sich selbst von der Wahrheit dieser Aussage zu überzeugen – und sie legte ihre Hand an seine Wange. „Danke dir." Er nickte nur flüchtig, seine Blicke noch immer auf ihr Gesicht geheftet.

Sie wusste, dass sie es vermutlich bereuen würde, aber trotzdem streckte sie sich zu ihm und bat seine Lippen um einen vorsichtigen Kuss. Snape zögerte und schloss nur widerwillig seine Augen, ließ sich dann allerdings darauf ein. Hermine hinderte ihn daran, ihren Mund mit seiner Zunge zu erforschen; den Geschmack, den sie auf der Zunge hatte, wollte sie ungern mit ihm teilen. „Ich sollte Zähne putzen gehen", erklärte sie ihr Verhalten mit einem peinlich berührten Blick und er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein."

Hermine nickte und beschloss für sich, dass sie ihn lieber rauswarf, als sitzengelassen zu werden. Deswegen sagte sie: „Es geht mir schon viel besser. Wenn du gehen willst, kann ich es verstehen und werde dich nicht länger aufhalten." Er schien überrascht von ihren Worten, fing sich jedoch schnell.

Mit einem Nicken stand er auf und fuhr sich durch die Haare, um sie einigermaßen zu glätten. „Schonen Sie sich noch ein paar Tage, Miss Granger! Professor Lupin wird erst Ende der Woche das nächste Mal kommen", sagte er dann mit fester Stimme und Hermine zuckte zusammen.

„Ja, Sir." Sie konnte die Tränen nur mühsam zurückhalten, spürte sie doch noch immer das Kribbeln, das seine Lippen auf ihren hinterlassen hatten.

Er durchquerte ihr Zimmer mit großen Schritten, wandte sich an der Tür jedoch noch einmal zu ihr um. „Wenn Sie mich brauchen, wissen Sie, wie Sie mich erreichen können", sagte er distanziert und deutete mit dem Kopf zu der Münze, die auf ihrem Nachttisch lag.

Hermine nickte und Snape wandte sich ab. Nur wenige Sekunden später schloss sich die Tür hinter ihm und sie kuschelte sich selbstmitleidig tiefer in ihr Bett und entschied, die nächsten Tage zu verschlafen. Mindestens solange, bis dieser Katzenjammer ein Ende gefunden hatte.

„Nur eine Träne, Missy, und ich _schreie_, bis er wiederkommt!", knurrte der Spiegel warnend.

„Halt die Klappe!"

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Hermine schaffte es, noch einen weiteren Tag im Bett zu bleiben. Danach war sie so ausgeschlafen, dass sie mit starren Blicken die Decke taxierte und die Vertiefungen darin zählte, nur damit sie etwas zu tun hatte. Was ihr allerdings spätestens von dem Moment an unheimlich wurde, in dem die Decke sie darauf aufmerksam machte, dass sie eine Zahl übersprungen hatte.

Dennoch hielt sie sich noch einen weiteren Tag an Snapes Anweisung, nichts zu sich zu nehmen, und vermutete, dass der Zauber zum Ausgleich ihres Wasserhaushalts auch über die Entfernung funktionierte. Denn nachdem sie sich den Mund mit klarem Wasser ausgespült hatte, war der Durst verschwunden und kehrte einige Stunden nicht zurück.

Sie traute sich erst wieder, zur eigenständigen Nahrungsaufnahme zurückzukehren, nachdem ihre Blutung sich gelegt hatte. Vorsichtig testete sie zuerst einige milde Früchte und Zwieback, ehe sie sich langsam zu ihrem normalen Essverhalten vortastete.

Vier Tage nach ihrem Ausflug in den Wald machte sie sich am Nachmittag auf den Weg in die Kerker. Sie schob ihre geplanten Versuche im Labor vor, doch gleichermaßen wollte sie Snape wissen lassen, dass es ihr wieder gut ging. Zumindest so halbwegs. Ein unterschwelliges Gefühl der Schwäche und leichte Schwindelanfälle hier und da waren geblieben, aber sie vermutete, dass sich das mit der Zeit geben würde.

Als würde sie etwas Verbotenes tun, klopfte Hermine einige Minuten später an die Tür ihres Lehrers und wartete nervös darauf, dass er sie einlassen würde.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck schwankte zwischen aufgesetzter Verärgerung und Erleichterung, was sie zufrieden zur Kenntnis nahm. „Miss Granger?"

„Guten Tag, Professor Snape. Ich wollte fragen, ob es möglich ist, dass ich heute Nachmittag etwas im Labor arbeite." Hermine genoss die gewonnene Selbstsicherheit, mit der sie ihm nun gegenübertrat, sichtlich. Er wollte sie, auch wenn niemand es gesehen hätte, der nicht schon einmal seine sanfte Seite erlebt hatte. Das Einzige, was diese Erkenntnis trübte, war die Tatsache, dass sie ihn gleichermaßen wollte und nicht haben konnte.

_Noch nicht. _

„Sind Sie sich sicher, dass Sie bereits wieder in entsprechender Verfassung dafür sind?" Er versteckte seine Besorgnis unter einem äußerst dicht gewebten Mantel von Genervtheit.

„Allerdings. Wenn ich noch länger auf die entsprechende Verfassung hinarbeite, kann ich eine Abhandlung über die Vertiefungen meiner Zimmerdecke schreiben. Und bekomme sogar ein Interview mit dem Versuchsobjekt."

Ein leises Lächeln zupfte an seinen Mundwinkeln und er senkte flüchtig den Blick, damit es ihr nicht auffiel. „Nun, wenn das so ist... Ich kann es natürlich nicht riskieren, dass Sie Ihren ausgeprägten Intellekt an etwas so Banales wie eine Zimmerdecke verschwenden. Wobei ich durchaus daran interessiert wäre, diese Abhandlung zu lesen." Die letzten Worte fügte er hinzu, während er ihr bereits den Rücken zukehrte und durch das Büro zur Verbindungstür ins Labor ging. Hermine lächelte überrascht; sie entdeckte gerade eine äußerst humorvolle Seite an ihm, von deren Existenz sie zuvor nur gerüchteweise gehört hatte.

„Ich werde sie Ihnen als erstes geben, falls ich mich doch dazu entschließen sollte, sie zu schreiben", erwiderte sie keck und ging an ihm vorbei durch die Tür ins Labor.

„Ich bitte darum!" Mit diesen Worten ließ er sie alleine und Hermine stellte kopfschüttelnd ihre Tasche mit Notizen auf einem der Tische ab, ehe sie alles für den ersten Trank vorbereitete.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Durch die kleinen Fenster an einer Seite des Raumes konnte Hermine den Nachmittag vorbeiziehen sehen. Die Sonne wanderte immer weiter dem Horizont entgegen und das Licht, das von dort aus in die Kerker fiel, wurde immer intensiver und farbenfroher, ehe es schließlich zu Dunkelheit abflaute.

Sie kam gut voran mit ihrer Versuchsreihe, auch wenn es ihr noch sehr schwer fiel, sich lange auf eine Tätigkeit zu konzentrieren. Mehr als einmal musste sie sich setzen, um Zutaten vorzubereiten, und bereits nach zwei Stunden begannen sich die dumpfen Kopfschmerzen zurückzumelden, die sie in den letzten Tagen beinahe als treuen Begleiter akzeptiert, allerdings nach dem Abschied nicht im Mindesten vermisst hatte.

Seufzend massierte sie sich die Schläfen, während der Trank munter vor sich hinkochte und langsam die Farbe annahm, die er zu diesem Zeitpunkt haben sollte. Es kam einer Erleichterung gleich, als es endlich soweit war und sie das Feuer unter dem Kessel löschen konnte.

Während der Trank abkühlte, räumte Hermine ihren Arbeitsplatz auf und machte sich einige Notizen, dann ging sie hinüber zur Bürotür und klopfte vorsichtig an. Sie wagte es nicht, den Raum ohne eine Aufforderung zu betreten; schließlich hätte sie dies früher auch nicht getan und nach den doch recht ungestümen Vorstößen der letzten Tage wollte sie lieber wieder einen Gang zurückschalten. Sie hatte nicht vergessen, dass sie Snape respektieren musste, wenn sie ihn lieben wollte.

Nach kurzer Zeit öffnete sich die Tür und er sah mit fordernd hochgezogenen Augenbrauen auf sie hinab. „Ich bin fertig mit meinem Trank. Wäre es möglich, dass Sie ihn kurz ansehen und beurteilen?" Hermine war überrascht, wie müde sie klang, doch ihre Körperhaltung ließ sie diese Schwäche nicht ausdrücken. Sie wollte, dass er ihre Arbeit so beurteilte, als hätte sie nicht die letzten Tage krank im Bett verbracht.

„Natürlich", erklärte er sich ohne große Umschweife bereit und ging mit großen Schritten zu dem Kessel hinüber, der unschuldig auf einem der Tische der ersten Reihe stand. Snape nahm sich einen Schöpflöffel, ließ die Mixtur mit prüfenden Blicke in den Kessel plätschern und schwenkte eine Probe in einem Becherglas durch die Luft.

Hermine kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe, während sie ihn dabei beobachtete. Der konzentrierte Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war faszinierend zu beobachten und sie merkte, wie sie sich zusehends in ihren Gedanken verlor. Hoffentlich sprach er sie bald an, sonst könnte das Ganze sehr peinlich enden.

„Nun, Miss Granger..."

Ihr gefiel dieser Anfang nicht. „Professor, ich möchte Sie bitten, meine... Unpässlichkeit der letzten Tage nicht mit in Ihrer Beurteilung zu berücksichtigen", unterbrach sie ihn deswegen und sofort fixierten verärgerte Augen ihre Person.

„Hatten Sie jemals den Eindruck, dass ich so etwas tun würde?", fragte er mit der ihr durchaus bekannten Schärfe und sie schluckte.

„Nein, Sir."

„Dann kann ich nicht nachvollziehen, warum Sie mir ein solches Verhalten in diesem Fall unterstellen."

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Sir", fügte Hermine sich mit einer beinahe gesund anmutenden Röte auf ihrem ansonsten blassen Gesicht.

Snape wandte den Blick wieder auf den Trank, ließ die Probe noch mehrmals über die Glasinnenwand laufen und beobachtete das Verhalten von Farbe, Konsistenz und Reinheit. „Der Trank ist keine Meisterleistung, das habe ich bereits besser bei Ihnen gesehen", sagte er dann ehrlich, wobei die übliche Verachtung allerdings fehlte. „Sie müssen vorsichtiger sein im Umgang mit Temperaturen und sicherlich wäre er reiner, wenn Sie ihn konsequenter in Bewegung gehalten hätten." Snape hatte seine Stirn tief gerunzelt und die Augenbrauen so weit zusammengezogen, dass sie beinahe eine durchgängige Linie bildeten.

Hermine griff nach ihrer Feder und setzte die Hinweise von ihm in sauberer Schrift unter ihre Aufzeichnungen. „Ich werde es beim nächsten Mal beherzigen", versprach sie und stützte sich unauffällig mit einer Hand auf der Tischplatte ab.

„Ich würde Ihnen empfehlen, den Trank so bald wie möglich ein weiteres Mal zuzubereiten. Dann können Sie das Wissen gezielter umsetzen und Fehler vermeiden." Mit diesen Worte kippte er die Probe in den Kessel zurück und leerte ihn mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes. Kurz darauf flog der Kessel selbst an die Wand zu den anderen und auf dem Tisch lagen nur noch Hermines Aufzeichnungen.

„Wenn ich darf, würde ich es morgen gerne erneut versuchen." Sie sah bittend zu ihm auf und legte ganz leicht den Kopf schief. Bisher hatte er diese Geste immer übergangen, als würde sie nicht existieren; Hermine war sich sicher, dass sich daran etwas geändert hatte.

„Wenn es sein muss", gab er sich seufzend geschlagen. „Räumen Sie Ihre Aufzeichnungen zusammen und kommen Sie anschließend hinüber in mein Büro. Ich möchte gerne noch mit Ihnen sprechen."

„Ja, Sir." Hermine nickte und verkniff sich das zufriedene Lächeln, das auf ihre Lippen drängte. Solange niemand dabei war, schaffte sie es quasi mühelos, ihn um ihren Finger zu wickeln.

_Gut zu wissen, Herr Professor!_

Sie nahm sich ein paar Minuten Zeit, ihre Aufzeichnungen zu vervollständigen und schöpfte dabei neue Kräfte. Die Gespräche mit Snape waren inzwischen meistens angenehm und sie führte sie durchaus gerne, aber man konnte nicht behaupten, dass sie leicht und anspruchslos waren. Konzentration war das Mindeste, das er erwartete, und sie war durchaus gewillt, seine Erwartungen zu erfüllen, wenn nicht sogar zu übertreffen.

Also straffte sie ihre Haltung, bevor sie ihre Tasche nahm und zu ihm ins Büro ging. Er sah kurz von seinem Buch auf und deutete auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. Es beruhigte sie zu wissen, dass er sich die Zeit, ebenso wie sie selbst, mit lesen zu vertreiben versuchte. Sie hätte nur gerne gewusst, ob er dem Beginn des Schuljahres ebenso sehnsüchtig entgegensah. Lesen konnte auf die Dauer wirklich rasend langweilig sein.

„Sie wollten mich sprechen?", fragte sie vorsichtig, als er auch nach mehreren Augenblicken stumm geblieben war.

Nun legte er das Buch zur Seite und wandte seine komplette Aufmerksamkeit auf sie. „Allerdings." Hermine hob neugierig die Augenbrauen. „Miss Granger, sagen Sie mir doch bitte, warum waren Sie neulich nachts im Wald?"

Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen und sank tiefer in ihren Stuhl. Bisher hatte sie gehofft, dass sie um die Beantwortung dieser Frage herumgekommen war, denn für gewöhnlich war Snape jemand, der das, was er wissen wollte, so bald wie möglich einforderte.

Sie versuchte ihre Nervosität zu beruhigen und sah ihn dann wieder sicher an. „Soll ich diese Frage dem Lehrer oder dem Mann beantworten?", stellte sie vorerst eine Gegenfrage, die ihn offenbar aus dem Konzept brachte.

Er lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück, seine entschlossene Miene begann zu schwanken und Hermine konnte sehen, dass er um Worte rang. „Dem Lehrer", entschied er schließlich scharf und sie presste die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen.

„Es tut mir Leid, Sir, aber ich bin nicht bereit, Ihnen diese Frage zu beantworten", erwiderte sie entschlossen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Sie wissen, dass ich Mittel und Wege habe, um an die Informationen zu gelangen, oder, Miss Granger?" In einer drohenden Geste legte er seine Fingerspitzen mit etwas zu viel Nachdruck aneinander; sie konnte sehen, wie sie weiß anliefen.

„Ja, Sir, das weiß ich in der Tat. Ich hoffe allerdings sehr, dass Sie diese Mittel und Wege nicht leichtfertig anwenden, denn es gibt eine sehr viel leichtere Methode, um die Antwort zu erhalten." Sie sah ihn eindringlich an und überließ es dann ihm, ob er die Möglichkeit ihrer erneut gestellten Frage nutzen wollte: „Soll ich diese Frage dem Lehrer... oder dem Mann beantworten?"

Snape riss seine Hände auseinander und fuhr sich mit der einen über das Gesicht, offenbar um Beherrschung bemüht. Seine Blicke streiften vollkommen untypisch durch sein Büro und legten sich schließlich mit einer verzweifelten Note auf ihr Gesicht. „Dem Mann", entgegnete er dann leise und Hermine nickte.

Sie schluckte den Anflug der Nervosität, der sich wieder in ihrem Körper zu festigen versuchte, schaffte es aber dennoch nicht, ihn bei ihrer Antwort anzusehen. „Ich weiß, wo der Spiegel Nerhegeb versteckt ist. Ich war dort."

Nur zögerlich hob sie ihren Blick und sah seine ausdruckslose Miene vor sich. „Warum?"

Hermine schnaubte leise. „Ich wollte mich an das erinnern, das mich diesen Zirkus durchstehen lässt. Ich wollte mich vergewissern, dass das Ziel die Folter wert ist." Sie spürte den Drang, erneut die Arme zu verschränkten, kämpfte aber erfolgreich dagegen an.

„Und zu welchem Schluss sind Sie gekommen?" Hermine nickte lediglich und wusste, dass das Antwort genug war. „Sie sollten es vielleicht noch einmal überdenken", erwiderte er kalt.

„Glauben Sie mir, das würde ich gerne tun. Nur mit Denken ist in dieser Situation nicht viel zu erreichen." Sie kaute erneut auf ihrer Unterlippe und in seinen Augen konnte sie sehen, dass er ihr Recht gab; wenn auch äußerst widerwillig.

Dann beugte er sich zur Seite und zog ein kleines Fläschchen hervor, das er auf die äußerste Kante seines Schreibtisches stellte. „Trinken Sie das", wies er sie schlicht an.

Hermine spürte, wie ihr Herzschlag sich dramatisch beschleunigte. „Was ist das?"

Er legte missbilligend den Kopf schief. „Ein Stärkungstrank, damit Sie mir morgen im Labor nicht zusammenbrechen." Anscheinend hatte er ihre Befürchtungen durchschaut; für einen Moment hatte Hermine geglaubt, es handele sich um einen Trank, der sie vergessen ließ. Was auch immer er wollte, das sie vergaß.

_Alles, du dumme Nuss!_

Nun allerdings griff sie nach der Flasche und lächelte ihn scheu an. „Vielen Dank."

Er nickte. „Und nun sehen Sie zu, dass Sie sich etwas Vernünftiges zu essen besorgen und schlafen. Sonst nützt der Trank nicht viel."

Hermine stand auf und schnappte sich ihre Tasche. Mit merklich zitternden Gliedern stakste sie zur Tür; sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass dieses Gespräch sie so sehr mitnehmen würde. „Guten Abend, Professor Snape", verabschiedete sie sich vorsichtig und warf einen flüchtigen Blick zu ihm zurück. Er reagierte nicht darauf und so beeilte sie sich, das Büro zu verlassen.

Auf dem Gang stehend, atmete sie einmal tief durch und entschloss sich dazu, den Trank jetzt gleich zu nehmen. Wohlige Wärme breitete sich daraufhin in ihrem Körper aus und entgegen ihrer Erwartung steuerten ihre Schritte danach tatsächlich den Gang an, der zu den Küchen führte. Das erste Mal sein über einer Woche hatte sie Hunger.

* * *

TBC…

* * *

So, ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Von nun an werden wir uns zunehmend dem Kampf gegen Voldemort zuwenden. Nächstes Mal kommt allerdings erstmal Ginny in Hogwarts an. ;)

Aber bevor ich euch jetzt bis Sonntag zappeln lasse, möchte ich noch von einer kleinen Idee erzählen. Ich plane ein Missing Scene-Projekt für ISEM. Das bedeutet, dass ich Szenen schreiben werde, die sich in den Verlauf der Story einbinden und genauer erklären, was überhaupt passiert ist. Die Szenen werden vornehmlich aus Snapes Sicht erzählt sein und seine Version der Story zeigen. Ich werde keine bereits existierenden Szenen noch einmal schreiben; dieses Projekt gilt lediglich dem Schließen von Lücken (ich habe z.B. schon eine geschrieben, die sich auf Snapes plötzlich Kooperation bzgl. der Treffen in Kapitel 11 bezieht).  
Und dafür kann ich eure Hilfe gebrauchen. Sagt mir, welche Momente von Snape ihr gerne lesen würdet, wo ihr euch am meisten gefragt habt, was passiert ist, dass er sich jetzt so verhält, oder was er vor Hermine verschweigt. Natürlich muss es nicht auf Snape bezogen bleiben. Ich würde auch aus der Sicht anderer Charaktere schreiben, aber ich glaube, da gibt es nicht allzu viel zu erzählen.  
Ich will die Anzahl der Vorschläge vorerst auf einen pro Person beschränken, weil ich nebenbei noch andere Storys schreibe, die sonst zu kurz kommen. Also überlegt euch gut, was euch interessiert, und schaut vorher nach, ob es eventuell schon vorgeschlagen wurde. ;) Außerdem nehme ich mir auch das Recht heraus, Vorschläge abzulehnen, wenn ich aus einem bestimmten Grund nicht möchte, dass die Szene ausformuliert wird.  
Da ich die Szenen in einer chronologischen Abfolge posten möchte, solltet ihr euch vorerst vor allem auf die ersten Kapitel konzentrieren. Ich werde – falls Interesse besteht – auch wieder einen neuen Aufruf machen, wenn ich mit dem ersten Schwung durch bin. ;)

Das dann erstmal dazu. Ich freue mich auf eure Vorschläge. :D


	31. Distanzzonen

°räusper° Vier Reviews? Nennt mich verwöhnt, aber das ist doch nicht euer Ernst, oder? Das hab ich schon mal überzeugender gesehen...

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

You seem so far away though you are standing near.  
You made me feel alive, but something died I fear.  
I really tried to make it out.

_(Abba – S.O.S.)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 31 – Distanzzonen **

Ginny erreichte Hogwarts an einem Freitag. Die Sonne versteckte sich hinter tief hängenden Wolken und die schwüle Luft drückte nicht nur Hermine aufs Gemüt. Sogar Professor McGonagall war eher mit Vorsicht zu genießen und auch, wenn man der Lehrerin ihre Laune meistens ansah, so hatte sie diese doch für gewöhnlich gut unter Kontrolle. Hermine hatte sich vorgenommen, sie nicht noch einmal anzusprechen, bevor es nicht zu regnen begonnen hatte. Und dass Hogwarts bald von einem Gewitter größeren Ausmaßes überrollt werden würde, war beinahe unvermeidlich.

Sie holten die jüngste Weasley vom Schlosstor ab und Professor McGonagall unterhielt sich kurz mit Mr Weasley, während die beiden Mädchen sich begrüßten. Ginny nahm Hermine in den Arm und seufzte, anscheinend froh, sie wiederzusehen. Dann schob sie die Ältere ein Stück von sich und sah sie beinahe erschrocken an.

„Hermine, was ist bloß mit dir passiert? Du sieht grauenhaft aus!"

Hermine hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich freu' mich auch, dich zu sehen", erwiderte sie und mischte ihrer Stimme eine gute Portion gespielter Beleidigung bei. Sie wusste selbst, dass sich ihr Aussehen trotz des Trankes, den Snape ihr mehrfach gegeben hatte, noch nicht von der Vergiftung erholt hatte. Ihr Gesicht war blass und ihre Wangen wirkten leicht eingefallen. Die Augenringe allerdings hatte sie sich eher von ihrer Arbeit im Labor geholt.

Es war eine regelrechte Zuflucht geworden. Snape nur eine Tür entfernt zu wissen, war irgendwie tröstend und quälend zugleich. Sie hatte in den letzten Tagen oft an Catull gedacht. Aber es hatte immerhin dafür gesorgt, dass sie die eine oder andere fachbezogene Diskussion mit Snape hatte führen können. Die Stimmung zwischen ihnen war distanziert, aber nicht kalt. Sie hatten sich beide damit abgefunden, dass es noch nicht an der Zeit war. Und sie hatten anscheinend auch beide beschlossen, dass es sich zu warten lohnte.

„Tut mir Leid", erwiderte Ginny in diesem Moment betreten. „Aber es geht dir nicht gut, oder?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und brach den Blick. „Ich erzähl' es dir später", vertröstete sie ihre Freundin schließlich. Professor McGonagall als mögliche Zuhörerin war nicht die richtige Kulisse für Gespräche wie dieses. Sie würde sogar aufpassen müssen, was sie Ginny erzählte. Niemals würde Snape es ihr verzeihen, wenn auch nur der Ansatz dieser ganzen Sache die Runde in Hogwarts machen würde.

„Lass uns erstmal dein Gepäck reinbringen", beschloss Hermine nun und warf prüfende Blicke zu den Erwachsenen. „Professor McGonagall, ist es in Ordnung, wenn wir schon vorgehen?" Die Lehrerin drehte sich mit einem missbilligenden Gesichtsausdruck zu ihnen um.

„Oh, ja, ja...", winkte sie dann ab und vertiefte sich wieder in das Gespräch mit Mr Weasley.

„Was meinst du, was die bereden?", fragte Ginny leise, als sie sich bereits auf den Weg hinauf zum Schlossportal gemacht hatten; der Abschied von ihrem Vater war eher flüchtig ausgefallen und der Koffer hüpfte aufgrund eines gut gemeinten Zaubers von Professor McGonagall neben ihnen den Weg entlang.

Erneut zuckte Hermine mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht geht es um den Orden." Ginnys Augen wurden groß und Hermine lachte leise auf. „Das ist nicht so spannend, wie du denkst."

_Eher grausam_.

Der Orden war die letzte große Front im Kampf gegen Voldemort und sie wusste sehr gut, dass die gesamte Hoffnung auf dem Widerstand dieser Gruppe von Zauberern lag, ihre eingeschlossen. Sie hatten keine große Wahl, auf welche Art sie den Kampf für sich entscheiden wollten.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

„Also erzähl! Was ist da passiert?" Ginny musterte sie mit neugierigen Blicken, während Hermine ihr die Kleidung aus ihrem Koffer reichte, damit sie sie in den Schrank im Schlafsaal der Mädchen räumen konnte.

„Was ist wo passiert?" Hermine fühlte sich furchtbar unwohl bei dem Gedanken, Ginny etwas über sich und Snape zu erzählen. Das Ganze war selbst für sie noch nicht wirklich greifbar und irgendwie hatte sie Angst, dass alles zerbrechen könnte, wenn sie es zu grob anpackte. Oder zu überzeugt davon erzählte.

„Na da, wo auch immer du Professor Snape ausgegraben hast."

„Ich hab ihn nicht _ausgegraben_." Sie gab sich wirklich Mühe, empört zu klingen und möglichst lange ums Thema herumzureden.

„Du weißt genau, was ich meine." Vorwurfsvolle Blicke trafen sie.

Hermine seufzte. „Ja, natürlich." Sie setzte sich auf Ginnys Bett und strich gedankenverloren über das T-Shirt, das sie in Händen hielt. „Es ist so viel passiert, Ginny... Und ich weiß nicht, ob ich schon darüber reden möchte. Oder reden kann. Ich meine, es ist Professor Snape!" Sie machte eine Pause und starrte vor sich auf den Boden. Die Erkenntnis, die in diesem Moment in ihren Verstand sickerte, war so kalt wie Eis und lag ihr so schwer im Magen, wie eine viel zu große Portion desselben. „Ich muss vollkommen verrückt sein", fügte sie dann monoton hinzu und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die Stirn.

„Das warst du schon immer", neckte Ginny sie und Hermine sah sie beleidigt an. „Tut mir Leid. Dir wird vermutlich nicht sehr nach Scherzen zumute sein." Sie setzte sich neben Hermine aufs Bett und stützte den Kopf in die Hände.

„Nicht so richtig, nein."

„Und du bist wirklich in ihn verliebt? Mit allem drum und dran? Mit den Schmetterlingen und dem idiotischen Verhalten und so?" Die Rothaarige legte beinahe fasziniert den Kopf schief und runzelte die Stirn.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist keine Verliebtheit mehr, Ginny. Ich _liebe_ diesen sturen, garstigen Mann."

Ginny schwieg für einen Moment, dann: „Abgefahren!"

Und erneut schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. „Das ist nicht abgefahren, das ist total krank und verdreht! Er ist mein Lehrer. Und er ist ein Bastard. Er ist so viel älter als ich. Erwähnte ich schon, dass er mein Lehrer ist?" Sie wandte verzweifelte Blicke an ihre Freundin.

Ginny hob die Augenbrauen an. „Du machst es dir nicht gerade leicht, so viel steht fest."

Hermine schnaubte. „Hast du jemals erlebt, dass ich es mir leicht gemacht habe?" Nach dieser ironischen Frage sah sie Ginny grinsen, doch Hermine selbst wurde sehr schnell wieder ernst. „Ginny, das muss absolut unter uns bleiben! Wenn auch nur das Gerücht die Runde macht, dass ich... und Snape..." Sie wimmerte leise.

„Schon klar. Und selbst wenn, er würde dir deine Gefühle bestimmt ziemlich schnell ausreden." Hermine lief rot an. „Was?" Ginny setzte sich aufrecht hin. „Hermine, was verschweigst du mir?"

Die Vertrauensschülerin legte endlich das T-Shirt zur Seite und zog die Beine auf das Bett. Dann schlang sie ihre Arme darum und seufzte. „Es ist viel passiert in diesen Sommerferien..." Noch vager konnte sie es nicht ausdrücken und sie wusste, dass sie Ginny damit nur noch neugieriger gemacht hatte, anstatt sie zu besänftigen.

„Hermine, muss ich dir erst mit dem Wabbelbein-Fluch drohen, ehe du endlich deutlicher wirst?" Zur Demonstration zog sie ihren Zauberstab hervor, was Hermine mit einem ungläubigen Blick quittierte. „Harry hat mich trainiert!", fügte die Jüngere noch mit mahnenden Blicken hinzu, was Hermine auflachen ließ – keine zehn Minuten zuvor war Ginny bei dem Versuch, den Kofferzauber zu beenden, so kläglich gescheitert, dass nun eine große Stelle der Schlafraumdecke, bedingt durch einen besonders hohen Sprung, vom Putz befreit war.

Hermine erlangte ihre Fassung und vor allem den Ernst allerdings schnell zurück: „Ich kann nicht deutlicher werden, Ginny. Und ich will es auch nicht. Das alles ist... zu zerbrechlich, verstehst du? Und außerdem will ich nicht, dass du zur Mitwisserin wirst. Professor Snape steht im Auftrag des Ordens und ich jetzt auch. Wir können es nicht riskieren, dass irgendetwas... Außerplanmäßiges... passiert, ehe die ganze Lage nicht sicher ist. Und selbst wenn es nachher irgendwann mal soweit ist, weiß ich nicht, ob er mich überhaupt noch will. Immerhin bin ich seine Schülerin. Ich bin besserwisserisch und viel zu jung für ihn. Und seine Schülerin, verdammt!"

Nach diesem Ausbruch schloss Hermine verzweifelt ihre Augen und wünschte sich, Ginny hätte niemals etwas von allem erfahren. Der Drang zu reden war zwar groß, aber es auch wirklich zu tun, kam ihr so verdreht und falsch vor, dass sie sich wünschte, das alles wäre nur eine Ausgeburt ihrer Fantasie. Bis vor zwei Jahren war Snape noch der widerwärtige Fiesling gewesen und sie hatte am liebsten einen ganz großen Bogen um ihn gemacht. Dass sie nun jedes Mal der Drang überkam, sich von ihm in den Arm nehmen zu lassen, machte die Vorbereitung auf das letzte Schuljahr nicht leichter.

Von Ginny hingegen kam abermals nur ein gemurmeltes „Abgefahren!".

Hermine stöhnte verhalten. „Und, wie geht es Harry?", wechselte sie schließlich das Thema und hoffte, dass die Rothaarige sich darauf einlassen würde. Sie grübelte schon alleine genug, da musste sie ihre Freundin nicht auch noch dazu animieren. Obwohl es für diese Einsicht nun sicherlich schon zu spät war.

„Gut, denke ich. Ich hab ihn nicht sehr häufig gesehen in letzter Zeit. Er und Ron sind sehr beschäftigt mit ihrem _Kriegspfad_, was auch immer das ist..." Ginny hob viel sagend die Augenbrauen an und Hermine grinste.

„Es bedeutet..." Sie stockte und überlegte, wie sie es am besten erklären konnte. „Ist 'ne Männersache. Sie fangen an auf den Boden zu spucken, ihre Kriegsbeile zu polieren und reden davon, wie sie die Jungfrau aus den Fängen des bösen Drachen befreien." Sie ignorierte Ginnys Blicke, die sie für vollkommen durchgedreht deklarierten und winkte ab. „Ach, eigentlich ist es gar nicht so wichtig. Es bedeutet nur, dass sie gegen Voldemort kämpfen wollen und nicht aufgeben werden, ehe sie es geschafft haben."

Ginny seufzte theatralisch. „Als ob Du-weißt-schon-wer nur darauf gewartet hätte, dass mein Bruder sich ihm mit einem polierten Beil entgegenstellt..." So genervt diese Worte auch klingen sollten, Hermine konnte die Angst um ihre Familie deutlich darin hören.

„Sie haben den ganzen Orden auf ihrer Seite und außerdem passt Professor Dumbledore auf, was die beiden machen. Sie bekommen Unterricht von Remus Lupin und keiner würde es zulassen, dass die beiden sich in Gefahr bringen... nun ja, noch mehr Gefahr als normalerweise", tröstete sie deswegen und Ginny nickte.

„Ich hab trotzdem Angst um sie."

Hermines Blick wurde abwesend und sie nickte gedankenverloren. „Ich weiß, wovon du sprichst."

Die Panik, die sie jedes Mal durchflutete, wenn Snape zu einem Treffen gerufen wurde, machte sie beinahe wahnsinnig. Es war ein Spiel mit dem Feuer und auch wenn er sich in den letzten Jahren als äußerst geschickt dabei erwiesen hat, wusste sie dennoch, dass sich immer ein Funke lösen und alles zerstören könnte, worauf sie ihre Hoffnungen stützte.

„Hoffentlich hat das alles bald ein Ende." Ginny lehnte ihren Kopf gegen Hermines Schulter und beide Mädchen starrten einen Moment lang Löcher in die Luft.

Schließlich blinzelte Hermine einige Male und riss sich aus ihrer Starre. „Wir sollten sehen, dass wir deine Sachen fertig eingeräumt bekommen. Dann können wir nachher noch zu Hagrid runter."

Ginny runzelte die Stirn. „Können wir das nicht verschieben? Ich hätte viel mehr Lust auf einen Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum." Sie nickte zu ihrer Tasche und bedeutete Hermine, diese zu öffnen.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn kam diese der stummen Aufforderung nach und ein vorfreudiges Strahlen strich über ihr Gesicht, als sie mehrere Flaschen Butterbier entdeckte. „Nun, wenn das so ist, sollten wir Hagrid wirklich noch einen Abend Ruhe gönnen."

Beide begannen leise zu lachen, machten sich dann allerdings doch wieder daran, die Taschen fertig auszupacken.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

„Und, hast du heute Abend noch geplant, etwas mit Ginny zu unternehmen? _Stupor!_"

Hermine blockte den Fluch ab und schüttelte angedeutet den Kopf über Lupins Art, sie abzulenken. „Möglicherweise", gab sie vage zu, deutete blitzschnell mit ihrem Zauberstab auf einen am Boden liegenden Baumstamm und ließ ihn auf Lupin zurasen, woraufhin er einen Sprung machen musste, um einem Zusammenstoß zu entgehen.

„Nicht schlecht", sagte er anerkennend und Hermine machte den Fehler, sich für eine Sekunde zu entspannen.

Wie eine Keule traf ein unsichtbarer Schlag sie gegen ihr Brustbein und wischte sie von den Füßen. Keuchend und erschöpft in den blauen Himmel starrend, blieb sie liegen, wartete, bis Lupin sie erreicht hatte und ließ sich von ihm auf die Beine helfen. „Das hat nichts mit stabloser oder lautloser Magie zu tun. Es ist ein Trick, den die Todesser gerne anwenden", erklärte er, bevor sie ihrem Unmut Luft machen konnte.

„Zeigen Sie es mir!", forderte sie ihn auf und stieß ihn mit rein mechanischer Kraft ein Stück von sich, so dass er gegen den Baumstamm stieß und darüber nach hinten stolperte.

Mit einem resignierenden Stöhnen stützte er sich auf dem Waldboden hinter sich ab und sah Hermine an, die triumphierend lächelnd über ihm stand. „Nächstes Mal", versprach er, woraufhin Hermine sich entspannte und mit dem T-Shirt ihre feuchte Stirn abwischte. Lupin kämpfte sich auf die Beine und tat es ihr gleich. „Du schlägst dich wirklich gut. Ich bin sehr zufrieden."

„Danke." Sie lächelte und steckte ihren Zauberstab weg. Lupin sah sie einen Moment nachdenklich an und die Brünette legte den Kopf schief. „Ist etwas, Sir?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ron kam heute zu mir und stotterte verlegen vor sich hin. Ich weiß nicht, was er von mir wollte. Ich musste nur gerade daran denken, dass es vielleicht um dich gehen könnte."

Hermine schluckte hart. „Wie kommen Sie darauf?" Sie hatte sich bisher noch keine genaueren Gedanken über das gemacht, was Ron vor einigen Tagen beim Ordenstreffen zu ihr gesagt hatte. Und eigentlich wollte sie das auch nach wie vor nicht tun.

Lupin hob die Schultern an. „Ich wollte gerade hierher aufbrechen. Die Vermutung liegt nahe, nicht wahr?"

Hermine musste widerwillig nicken. „Ja, das tut sie wohl."

Einen Moment lang schwiegen sie noch, dann besann Lupin sich wieder. „Am Montag um die gleiche Zeit?"

„Sicher!"

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

„Du hättest mal Malfoys Gesicht sehen sollen, als er gesehen hat, wie Lavender Ron abgeknutscht hat!" Hermine begann erneut zu lachen, während Ginny einen Moment den Kopf zur Seite neigte und sich anscheinend die Szene vorstellte. Schließlich begann sie auch zu lachen und die Flasche Butterbier, die sie in den Händen hielt, begann dramatisch zu schwanken.

„Meinst du, du kommst irgendwie an ein Denkarium ran? Ich will das auch sehen!" Ihr Lachen war zu einem Kichern abgeflaut und auch Hermine versuchte sich wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, allerdings eher im Gedenken an ihre Gesichtsmuskeln.

„Ich fürchte nicht. Aber die Komik der Szene hielt auch nur solange, bis Lavender ihn laut Won-Won genannt hat. Da waren die Lacher dann eher auf der anderen Seite." Und trotzdem verlor sich Ginny in einem weiteren Lachanfall, dem Hermine sich nicht vollkommen entziehen konnte.

Sie genoss den Abend mit ihrer besten Freundin sehr. Der Alkoholgehalt des Butterbiers, wenn auch gering, hatte sehr zur Erheiterung der beiden beigetragen und um den Ärger, den Harry und Ron bei Hermine hervorriefen, zu vertreiben, hatten sie angefangen, ein wenig über die beiden zu lästern. Zugegeben, das _‚ein wenig'_ hatte sich zusammen mit ihrem Blutalkoholpegel gesteigert, allerdings überproportional schnell.

„Hat er doch selbst Schuld, wenn er sich auf Lavender einlässt. Ron hat schon immer um die verrücktesten Ecken gedacht, anstatt das zu erkennen, was direkt vor seiner Nase tanzt." Ginny zuckte unberührt mit den Schultern und setzte erneut die Flasche an die Lippen.

„Was meinst du?", hakte Hermine nach und runzelte die Stirn.

„Nicht was, _wen_! Und ich meine dich." Ginny zwinkerte ihr kichernd zu.

„Gott bewahre, bloß nicht! Ich hab so schon genug Probleme, da brauche ich nicht auch noch deinen liebeskranken Bruder." Hermine schüttelte in dramatischer Geste den Kopf, fragte sich allerdings im gleichen Atemzug, warum sich ihr Interesse für den Rothaarigen gelegt hatte. Seine Eifersucht beim Weihnachtsball im vierten Schuljahr war ihr furchtbar auf die Nerven gegangen und wenn sie ehrlich war, wäre sie damals gerne mit Ron zum Ball gegangen.

Das hatte sich inzwischen geändert. Und das in einer so dramatischen Art und Weise, dass es sie selbst ängstigte. Das fünfte Schuljahr hatte für einige neue Einblicke gesorgt, vor allem was Snape betraf. Vielleicht hätte sie etwas distanzierter gehandelt, wenn sie vorher gewusst hätte, wohin das alles führen würde.

_Hättest du nicht!_

„Oh, wenn du mich fragst, dann ist er bis über beide Ohren in dich verliebt. Aber er würde es sich niemals trauen, dich darauf anzusprechen. Dafür ist er zu feige." Ginnys Gesicht leuchtete rot und sie wirkte sehr erhitzt. Wüsste Hermine nicht, dass der Alkohol vermutlich diese Wirkung erzielte, hätte sie sich ernsthaft Sorgen um den gesundheitlichen Zustand ihrer Freundin gemacht.

„Umso besser. Dann kann ich wenigstens so tun, als wüsste ich von nichts." _Und ich kann alle Anmerkungen von Lupin getrost ignorieren_, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu. Daraufhin trank sie ihre Flasche leer und stellte sie mit einem hohlen Geräusch auf den Tisch. Vermutlich hätte sie sich ernsthaft Gedanken um Rons Gefühlswelt gemacht, wenn er nicht in den letzten Monaten bewiesen hätte, dass ihm die ihre vollkommen egal war.

„Es ist dir wirklich ernst mit Snape, hm?" Die Rothaarige legte den Kopf schief.

Hermine nickte. „Und selbst wenn nicht, würde ich nichts mehr mit Ron anfangen wollen, denke ich. Ich hätte zu viel Angst, dass es nicht klappt und unsere Freundschaft danach hinüber ist. Oder das, was noch davon übrig ist..."

„Man weiß bloß vorher nicht, ob es klappt oder nicht."

„Eben deswegen ja. Wenn es mit Snape nicht klappt, kann es mir egal sein. Er wird danach der gleiche Bastard sein, der er vorher auch gewesen ist. Ich würde ihm vermutlich noch nicht mal aus Versehen über den Weg laufen." Sie entkorkte die nächste Flasche und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Eigentlich ist er der perfekte Mann." Dann weiteten sich ihre Augen und sie stellte das Butterbier rasch auf den Tisch zurück. „Ich sollte keinen Alkohol mehr trinken. Das ist gar nicht gut."

Ginny begann erneut zu kichern und Hermine schüttelte schief grinsend über sich den Kopf. „Vor mir brauchst du dich nicht schämen, Mine. Ich meinte es durchaus ernst, als ich dir sagte, dass ich dich verstehen könnte, wenn es um ihn geht", sagte sie dann mit gönnerhaftem Blick.

„Ach was, ehrlich?"

Sie nickte. „Er ist irgendwie... faszinierend. Wenn ich ihn so mit den anderen Lehrern vergleiche..." Ihr nachdenklicher Ausdruck wandelte sich rasch in einen angewiderten, was Hermine nun ehrlich grinsen ließ.

„Glaub mir, er ist mehr als faszinierend! Er ist hochgradig gefährlich und unberechenbar. Und gerade das macht ihn so anziehend." Sie schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen und wünschte sich, sie würde nicht so offen reden, wenn sie Butterbier getrunken hatte. Aber das warme Summen in ihrem Körper zusammen mit der Einsamkeit des Gemeinschaftsraumes und dem Flackern des Feuers im Kamin machten sie erschreckend redselig. Bevor Ginny jedoch weiter auf ihre Äußerung eingehen konnte, fügte Hermine noch rasch hinzu: „Ich muss mal kurz wohin, bin gleich zurück." Und mit diesen Worten flüchtete sie aus ihrem Sessel und hinauf in ihr Zimmer.

Bereits als sie die Tür nur einen kleinen Spalt geöffnet hatte, sah sie, dass dieser Abend ein baldiges Ende nehmen würde. Die Münze, die nach wie vor auf ihrem Nachttisch lag, leuchtete stumm vor sich hin und Hermines Blicke flogen rasch zum Fenster. Die Sonne war noch nicht einmal ganz untergegangen, so früh kehrte Snape nie zurück.

Dennoch beeilte sie sich mit dem Anziehen – sie und Ginny hatten bereits bequeme Kleidung getragen. Das Gefühl der Erleichterung war trügerisch und Hermine wollte es ausnutzen, solange es anhielt.

Sie wählte schwarze Kleidung, die sich nahtlos in die Dunkelheit der Nacht einfügen würde und bemerkte, dass dies das erste Mal war, dass sie genug Zeit hatte, sich über so etwas Gedanken zu machen. Vorher hatte sie nie darüber nachgedacht, wie gefährlich es werden könnte, wenn die falschen Leute sie dort draußen sehen würden. Hogwarts war zwar von einer magischen Grenze umgeben, die ein beinahe unüberwindbares Maß an Sicherheit versprach, aber das Gelände war nicht sichtgeschützt.

Nachdem sie entschieden hatte, dass ihre Kleiderwahl passend genug war, steckte sie die Münze in ihre Hosentasche und band sich die Haare zusammen. Auch ihr Gesicht glühte heiß und rot und sie hoffte, dass sich das geben würde, bis Snape zurückkehrte. Er würde sie in angetrunkenem Zustand wohl kaum als große Hilfe bezeichnen, auch wenn sie nach wie vor klar denken und problemlos geradeaus laufen konnte. Sie war nur eine Spur redseliger als sonst.

_Was ihn ja auch immer unglaublich wohlgesonnen stimmt..._

Ginny sah sie irritiert von oben bis unten an, als sie so komplett angezogen in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrte. „Was hast du vor?", fragte sie und setzte sich gerade hin.

„Ich muss gleich noch mal weg. Und nein, ich kann dir nicht mehr sagen." Hermine sah Ginny ernst an und hoffte, dass ihr das als Hinweis genügte.

„Oh", gab Ginny sich dann auch zufrieden und sank in den Sessel zurück. Mit besorgten Blicken beobachtete sie Hermine, die sich bald sehr unwohl fühlte.

„Ginny, könntest du mich bitte weniger... _so_ ansehen?"

„Tut mir Leid." Sie wandte den Kopf zum Feuer und spielte mit den Ärmeln ihres Shirts.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir mehr erzählen. Aber das hier hat wenig mit Professor Snape und mir in diesem speziellen Sinn zu tun. Es geht um Voldemort und den Orden und ich fürchte, selbst wenn ich es wollte, könnte ich dir nichts darüber sagen. Professor McGonagall hat mich mit einem Zauber belegt."

Ginny nickte. „Ich weiß. Geht Harry genauso. Er versucht es trotzdem immer wieder. Ist sehr unterhaltsam, wenn er plötzlich anfängt, nur noch zu blubbern, anstatt zu reden." Die Rothaarige lächelte schief.

Hermine konnte sich gut vorstellen, was für Szenen sie grade im Kopf hatte. Der Zauber, der bei ihr ein stures Verweigern ihrer Feder zur Folge hatte, ließ einen den verrücktesten Nonsens reden, wenn man die Geheimnisse ausplaudern wollte.

„Sei mir nicht böse, aber ich muss jetzt gehen." Hermine löste sich mit ungutem Gefühl vom Tisch. Warum musste Snape ausgerechnet heute die Münze benutzen, wo er es doch sonst immer für komplett überflüssig hielt? Andererseits wusste sie, dass es ihr so sehr viel lieber war. Sie hätte ihn vermutlich einen Kopf kürzer gemacht, wenn er es nicht getan hätte. Immer vorausgesetzt, sie hätte es irgendwann erfahren.

„Ich bin dir nicht böse, Hermine, ehrlich! Nur manchmal wünsche ich mir, ich wäre auch im Orden. Ich würde gerne mehr tun, als tatenlos rumzusitzen."

Hermine nickte. „Ich werd' bei nächster Gelegenheit ein gutes Wort bei Professor Dumbledore einlegen." Sie zwinkerte und Ginny lächelte versöhnlich.

„Mein Problem besteht eher aus Mom und Dad. Sie wären beinahe ausgeflippt, als Ron ihnen gesagt hat, dass er im Orden ist."

„Und ich kann sie verstehen."

Ginny seufzte. „Ich weiß, aber es ist frustrierend. Dieses Warten macht mich verrückt."

Hermine fasste sie flüchtig an der Schulter. „Ich tue nichts anderes als das", tröstete sie die Jüngere und wandte sich dann dem Portrait zu, um den Gemeinschaftsraum zu verlassen. Sie wusste, dass sie Ginny in einer sehr nachdenklichen Stimmung zurückgelassen hatte. Doch darum musste sie sich später kümmern. Jetzt musste sie den Kopf frei haben für andere Dinge.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Es war noch nicht vollkommen dunkel, als Hermine bei dem großen Baum ankam, der ihr bei ihrer ersten zufälligen Anwesenheit noch als Versteck gedient hatte. Inzwischen lehnte sie sich meistens betont lässig dagegen und versuchte so zu wirken, als stünde sie nicht kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch. _Vielleicht hätte es doch Vorteile gehabt, sich auf Ron einzulassen_, dachte sie wehmütig

Sie erschrak, als Snape wider ihrer Erwartungen doch früher zurückkehrte. Er sah sich um, entdeckte sie und nahm rasch die Todessermaske ab. Unauffällig ließ er sie unter seinen Umhang verschwinden und Hermine verkniff es sich, die Augen zu verdrehen.

„Sie sind früh heute", begann sie, nachdem sie sicher war, dass er unverletzt und einigermaßen milde gelaunt war. Trotzdem hätte sie ihn beinahe geduzt und biss sich dafür auf die Zunge.

Snape kam zu ihr und musterte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn von oben bis unten. „Und Sie sind angetrunken, Miss Granger! Seien Sie froh, dass das hier inoffiziell ist, sonst hätte ich Ihnen Punkte dafür abgezogen." Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich von ihr ab und steuerte auf das Schloss zu.

„Haben Sie mich nur hergerufen, um mir das mitteilen zu können, Professor?" Sie musste sich arg beeilen, um mit ihm Schritt halten zu können. Er schien es verdammt eilig zu haben, in die Kerker zurückzukehren, und als Hermine den Blick hob und sah, wo sie sich eigentlich befanden, verstand sie auch warum. Von hier aus hatte man einen perfekten Blick auf den Astronomieturm.

„Nein. Ich möchte, dass Sie mich auf einen Tee in mein Büro begleiten. Ich hoffe sehr, Sie sind noch klar genug, um meinen Ausführungen folgen zu können. Ich hatte nicht vor, alles zweimal zu erklären." Er ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er es nicht gut hieß, dass sie den Abend mit ein wenig Butterbier verbracht hatte.

Hermine allerdings ließen seine Sticheleien die Hände zu Fäusten ballen. In den Wochen in Scarborough hatte sie ihn mehr als einmal abends mit einem Glas Whiskey in der Hand gesehen und jetzt wollte er ihr Vorträge über Alkoholgenuss halten! „Wenigstens beschränke _ich_ mich auf Butterbier!", erwiderte sie deswegen scharf und Snape blieb abrupt stehen und wandte sich zu ihr um.

„Was wollen Sie mir damit sagen, Miss Granger?", fragte er scharf und beugte sich so weit zu ihr hinab, dass sie seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spüren konnte. Hermine wich nicht zurück, sondern hielt seinem Blick eisern stand.

_Himmel, ich könnte ihn küssen!_

Doch als sie nun so direkt in seine Augen sehen konnte, erkannte sie dort noch etwas anderes als die Wut und die aufgesetzte Maske des Lehrers. Snapes Nerven waren bis zum Zerreißen gespannt und sie wusste, dass es nicht schlau war, noch weiter darauf herumzutanzen. Dennoch konnte sie sich nicht zurückhalten: „Ich habe durchaus Augen im Kopf, Sir, und das hatte ich auch schon in Scarborough." Sie überließ es ihm, seine Schlüsse aus dieser Äußerung zu ziehen.

„Was _ich_ tue, gilt noch lange nicht als Maßstab für Ihr Verhalten! Lassen Sie die Finger vom Alkohol, Miss Granger! Besonders so kurz nach Ihrer Erkrankung." Für einen weiteren Moment lagen seine Blicke mahnend, allerdings auch besorgt auf ihr. „Und jetzt will ich nichts mehr darüber hören! Wenn ich Sie auch nur noch ein einziges Mal angetrunken erwische, werden Punkte fällig." Er wandte seine Schritte wieder dem Schlossportal zu und Hermine folgte ihm missmutig.

Nur um ihren Drang nach dem letzten Wort erfüllt zu sehen, murrte sie ein leises „Ja, Sir!" hinter seinem Rücken und musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, nicht die Arme vor der Brust zu verschränken.

„Sparen Sie sich das Schmollen! Das wirkt bei mir nicht."

Sie hob ihren Blick und sah ihn von der Seite her an. War das verräterische Zucken um seine Mundwinkel etwa ein verbissen unterdrücktes Lächeln? „Wir werden sehen...", flötete Hermine mit zuckersüßer Stimme und ihre Wut verpuffte im Nu zu nichts.

„Das werden wir allerdings", stimmte er zu und scheuchte sie durch die große Flügeltür hinein in die Eingangshalle.

Wie von alleine bog Hermine in den Gang zu den Kerkern ab und lief die Treppen hinunter. Snape war dicht hinter ihr und die verschiedenen Takte, in denen ihre Schritte von den Wänden widerhallten, ließen Hermine sich leicht schwindelig fühlen. Vielleicht war sie doch schon etwas angetrunkener, als sie gedacht hatte.

Als sie um eine Ecke bogen, stützte sie sich unauffällig mit einer Hand an der Wand ab und ließ es zu, dass Snape neben sie trat. Mit ausdrucksloser Miene starrte er geradeaus und reagierte nicht auf ihre verstohlenen Blicke. Hermine hasste es, dass er seine Rolle so überzeugend spielte. Wüsste sie nicht, dass die Geschehnisse in Scarborough wirklich passiert waren, hätte sie sie spätestens jetzt ihrer Fantasie zugeschoben. Und nicht nur Scarborough, auch die Nacht, in der sie geglaubt hatte, sie müsse sterben.

„Wo wollen Sie hin, Miss Granger?", rief Snape ihr hinterher und erst da wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie an der Tür zu seinem Büro vorbeigelaufen war. Mit nun noch heißerem Gesicht ging sie die paar Schritte zurück und überhörte sein missbilligendes Schnalzen, während sie an ihm vorbei den Raum betrat. „So unzurechnungsfähig, wie Sie sind, kann ich mit Ihnen nichts anfangen", kommentierte er leicht säuerlich klingend und deutete ihr an, sich vor seinen Schreibtisch zu setzen.

Dann verschwand er durch die Tür in sein privates Labor und Hermine sah ihm irritiert hinterher. Nur wenige Augenblicke später kehrte er mit einem kleinen Fläschchen in der Hand zurück und stellte es nachdrücklich vor ihr auf den Tisch. „Austrinken!", befahl er und Hermine nahm es unsicher in die Hand.

„Was ist das?"

Er hielt kurz in der Bewegung inne, als er sich auf der andere Seite seines Schreibtisches in den Stuhl sinken lassen wollte. „Ein Trank", antwortete er dann das Offensichtliche und Hermine legte vorwurfsvoll den Kopf schief.

„Ach was! Stellen Sie sich vor, _das_ hab ich mir fast gedacht!"

„Ehrlich? Dann ist es vielleicht doch nicht so schlimm, wie ich angenommen hatte." Er grinste süffisant und sie musste sich davon abhalten, ihm die Zunge rauszustrecken. „Trotzdem, austrinken!", wies er noch einmal an und sie beugte sich seiner Anweisung widerwillig.

Der Trank löste ein Frösteln bei ihr aus und das angenehme Summen in ihrem Körper verschwand binnen weniger Sekunden. Die befreiende Leere in ihrem Kopf zog sich zurück und ihre ganze Redseligkeit versteckte sich verschüchtert hinter der Mauer der Rationalität. Enttäuscht sank Hermine etwas in sich zusammen.

„Nun, da Sie wieder nüchtern sind, muss ich wenigstens nicht alles zweimal erklären", stellte Snape zufrieden fest und Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Stimmt etwas nicht, Miss Granger?" Dieser süßliche Unterton in seiner Stimme gefiel ihr gar nicht.

Deswegen nickte sie mit hervorgerecktem Kinn. „Sie hatten mir einen Tee versprochen, Professor." Mit einiger Genugtuung im Gesicht sah sie, wie er den Zauberstab hervorzog und ihr eine Tasse Tee auf den Tisch zauberte.

„Können wir dann jetzt fortfahren?"

Allmählich schwand auch seine letzte Gelassenheit merklich und Hermine deutete ihm mit einer Geste an, loszulegen. „Aber sicher doch, Professor Snape. Ich würde Sie doch niemals unterbrechen", sagte sie dabei und zog leicht den Kopf ein, nur für den Fall, dass er plante, etwas nach ihr zu werfen.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Nächtes Mal wird es sehr amüsant, denke ich. Ich hatte jedenfalls meinen Spaß. :D  
Ich wünsche euch eine schöne Woche! Und vergesst nicht, dass der Button da links unten alles andere als bissig ist. ;)


	32. Eulenleben

Vielen Dank für die Reviews und viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel! Ich hoffe, ich habe nicht zu viel versprochen… ;)

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

I hate the world today.  
You're so good to me,  
I know, but I can't change.  
Tried to tell you  
but you look at me like maybe  
I'm an angel underneath.  
Innocent and sweet.

_(Meredith Brooks – Bitch)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 32 – Eulenleben**

„Sie müssen dem Direktor an meiner Stelle Bericht erstatten."

_Huh? Bitte was?_

Hermine war wirklich ausgenommen froh darüber, dass Snape dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sie wieder vollkommen nüchtern war. Hätte er das nicht getan, hätte sie spätestens jetzt an ihrer Zurechnungsfähigkeit gezweifelt. „Ich soll was?", fragte sie trotzdem noch einmal nach und bereute es im nächsten Moment.

„Und ich dachte, ich wäre um die Doppelerklärungen herum gekommen", seufzte er frustriert und bedachte sie mit scharfen Blicken. „Sie sollen dem Direktor berichten, was ich Ihnen jetzt erzähle. Ich würde Ihnen empfehlen, sich etwas zum Notieren zu suchen."

Nachdem Hermine nun sicher war, dass sie sich nicht verhört hatte, schüttelte sie trotzig den Kopf. „Danke, ich kann mir sehr viel merken, wenn ich es nur einmal höre. Ich hatte nur nicht erwartet, dass Sie eine Schülerin schicken würden, um nicht mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen zu müssen."

Natürlich hatte Professor Dumbledore ihr zu erklären versucht, warum Snape den Besuch bei ihm mied; dennoch konnte Hermine nichts dagegen tun, dass sie es als absolut kindisch empfand. Anscheinend gab es wichtige Neuigkeiten, wenn er sich nicht einmal die Mühe machen wollte, Professor McGonagall suchen zu gehen. Und diese sollte er nicht über einen Mittelsmann überbringen lassen.

„Ich bin immer wieder für eine Überraschung gut, Miss Granger. Also passen Sie auf, was ich Ihnen sage!" Er verschränkte die Hände ineinander und Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen. Diese Geste hatte sie noch niemals zuvor bei ihm gesehen. Es war, als würde er damit seiner inneren Anspannung Ausdruck verleihen.

„Ich bin vollkommen konzentriert", erwiderte sie und richtete ihren Blick wieder auf sein Gesicht.

„Das hoffe ich. Ich habe heute endlich erfahren, wo der Dunkle Lord sein Quartier aufgeschlagen hat. Es gibt ein kleines Waldgebiet in Suffolk, in der Nähe von Bury Saint Edmunds. Eine große, wenn auch unscheinbare Hütte, die nach außen hin so baufällig aussieht, dass niemand sie freiwillig betritt. Sicher können Sie sich vorstellen, dass sie von innen einen ganz anderen Eindruck macht. Ich weiß nicht, wie viele versteckte Wachposten es gibt, aber das Haus ist großzügig mit Abwehrzaubern ausgerüstet und ich wage zu behaupten, dass diese selbst für Professor Flitwick eine Herausforderung sein werden." Er machte eine Pause und es war das erste Mal, dass Hermine blinzelte. „Haben Sie das alles, Miss Granger?"

Sie nickte. „Sicher doch, Sir."

„Gut. Gehen Sie zum Direktor, das Passwort für sein Büro ist _‚Sahnetorte'_." Er verdrehte bei dem Passwort theatralisch die Augen und Hermine grinste verhalten. Einen Moment war es still, dann: „Worauf warten Sie noch?" Mit einer beinahe abwertenden Handbewegung deutete er auf die Tür und Hermine beeilte sich, seiner Anweisung nachzukommen.

Sie lief eilig durch die Gänge, nutzte jede Abkürzung, die ihr einfiel, und war dennoch vollkommen außer Atem, als sie vor dem Steinernen Wasserspeier zum Halten kam. So viel stand fest, auf das Atemvolumen hatte dieser Trank eine ganz üble Auswirkung.

„Sahnetorte", japste Hermine und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, während sich der Aufgang zum Büro vor ihr öffnete. Sie stieg erleichtert auf die Wendeltreppe und ließ sich nach oben fahren; erst kurz vor ihrem Ziel stieg sie die letzten Stufen hinauf und klopfte schließlich an die Tür. Die leise Stimme Professor Dumbledores bat sie herein.

„Guten Abend, Professor", grüßte Hermine und setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor dem Portrait. Ihre Beine zitterten.

Zu ihrer Überraschung begutachtete er sie äußerst amüsiert und sein Schnurrbart wackelte verdächtig. „Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte Hermine irritiert und sah an sich hinab.

„Oh, ich denke, inzwischen ist wieder alles in bester Ordnung." Er machte eine Pause und ließ Hermine Zeit, nun vollkommen verwirrt die Stirn zu runzeln. „Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass Miss Weasley die eine oder andere Flasche Butterbier in ihrem Gepäck hatte?", fragte er dann und Hermines Augen weiteten sich.

„Woher...", setzte sie an, doch Dumbledore unterbrach sie.

„Und gehe ich auch recht in der Annahme, dass Professor Snape es mitbekommen hat, als er Sie rief, um Sie zu mir zu schicken?" Hermine machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, nachzufragen. „Der Trank, den er Ihnen gab, lässt das Gesicht blau erstrahlen. Dabei bestimmt die Höhe des Blutalkohols den Grad der Ausprägung."

Hermine betastete schockiert ihr Gesicht, konnte aber von dieser Färbung natürlich nichts fühlen. „Ich bringe ihn um!", murmelte sie wütend und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Nicht doch, Miss Granger! Und ich muss gestehen, dass Ihnen das Blau besser stand als dieses Violett." Sie war rot angelaufen und anscheinend hatte die Farbenlehre auch hier nicht gänzlich ihre Wirkung verloren. Sie verkniff sich jeden Kommentar dazu, fürchtete sie doch um ihren Schulplatz. „Falls es Sie tröstet, spätestens morgen früh ist alles wieder verschwunden." Professor Dumbledore zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Ja, das ist wirklich außerordentlich beruhigend! Solange Peeves mir nicht zu nahe kommt..."

Erneut begann Professor Dumbledores Bart zu wackeln und Hermine schloss ergeben die Augen und versuchte den Gedanken an Peeves Entzückung zu vertreiben. „Nun, warum hat Severus Sie zu mir geschickt?", kehrte der ehemalige Direktor dann zum Thema zurück und Hermine setzte sich aufrecht hin.

„Er weiß, wo Voldemort sein Quartier hat. In Suffolk in einem Waldgebiet in der Nähe von Bury Saint Edmunds. Professor Snape sagte, die Hütte sei zwar groß, von außen aber vollkommen unscheinbar und baufällig. Sie ist mit einigen sehr ausgeklügelten Abwehrzaubern geschützt und er bezweifelt, ob sogar Professor Flitwick sie auflösen kann. Außerdem vermutet er, dass es dort Wachposten gibt, kann dazu aber keine weiteren Angaben machen." Erleichtert, die Informationen vollständig in Erinnerung behalten zu haben, lehnte sie sich nun zurück und gab Professor Dumbledore Zeit, die neuen Informationen zu verarbeiten.

„Das sind wirklich großartige Neuigkeiten. Richten Sie Professor Snape aus, dass ich Professor McGonagall dorthin schicken werde. Sie kann auf ihren vier Pfoten am besten herausfinden, wie es mit Wachposten aussieht und außerdem kann sie bei der Gelegenheit gleich noch einen Blick auf die Abwehrzauber werfen."

Hermine sank etwas in sich zusammen bei dem Gedanken, mit ihrem leuchtenden Gesicht noch einmal quer durch die Schule zu laufen (Peeves lauerte überall und bevorzugt da, wo man ihn am wenigsten gebrauchen konnte), nickte allerdings einverstanden und erhob sich. „Ich werde es ihm sagen. Gute Nacht, Sir!"

Professor Dumbledore nickte ihr dankbar zu und Hermine beeilte sich, wieder hinunter in die Kerker zu gelangen. Der Weg nach unten gefiel ihr dabei wesentlich besser als der hinauf, wie sie zugeben musste, als sie ohne große Anzeichen von Anstrengung einige Minuten später vor Snapes Bürotür stand. Sie klopfe kurz, aber nachdrücklich und seine Aufforderung, hereinzukommen, ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.

Nachdem sie die Tür leise hinter sich geschlossen hatte, sah er sie mit weit in die Stirn gezogenen Augenbrauen an, beinahe so, als warte er schon seit geraumer Zeit auf eine Antwort.

„Professor Dumbledore wird Professor McGonagall los schicken, um sich umzusehen." Sie setzte sich unaufgefordert vor den Schreibtisch des Tränkemeisters und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Übrigens danke für den Hinweis auf die... Nebenwirkungen des Trankes", sagte sie dann mit verengten Augen und beobachtete seine Reaktion darauf.

Snape wandte seinen Kopf zu ihr, ließ jedoch kein Anzeichen von Belustigung auf seinen Gesichtszügen auftreten. „Es steht Ihnen fabelhaft, Miss Granger", erwiderte er trocken und ein weiteres Mal an diesem Abend musste sie sich zusammenreißen, dieses Mal allerdings, um ihre Drohung nicht doch wahr zu machen. „Sagen Sie dem Direktor und natürlich vor allem Professor McGonagall, sie soll auf Nagini aufpassen. Die schwirrt irgendwo frei herum. Und vielleicht auch Wurmschwanz, wobei er noch gefährlicher werden könnte. Er kennt ihre Animagusgestalt."

Hermine sah ihn empört an. „Und das hätten Sie mir nicht eben schon sagen können, nein?" Der Gedanke, noch einmal durchs Schloss zu laufen, gefiel ihr nicht übermäßig. Allmählich kam sie sich vor wie eine Posteule und eine Welle tief empfundenen Mitleids gegenüber Hedwig, Pigwidgeon und allen anderen gefiederten Helfern strömte durch ihren Körper. Vielleicht sollte sie B.ELFE.R erst mal auf Eis legen und sich um eine V.B.m.E (Vereinigung für die Befreiung mißbrauchter Eulen) kümmern.

„Natürlich nicht! Das hätten Sie sich nie alles merken können." Er grinste diabolisch. „Also los! Sonst kommen Sie zu spät. Der Direktor hatte schon immer ein Faible dafür, sehr plötzlich zu handeln." Er scheuchte sie nur mit einer Handbewegung zur Tür und Hermine hatte nicht einmal die Zeit sich zu fragen, warum sie das überhaupt machte. Ehe diese Frage sich in ihrem Verstand herauskristallisiert hatte, war sie bereits auf halbem Wege zu Professor Dumbledores Büro.

Der Schulleiter schien überrascht, sie erneut zu sehen. Professor McGonagall war ebenfalls anwesend und nur deswegen schaffte Hermine es, nicht wütend vor sich hinzufluchen („Ohooo, die junge Miss Grangeeer... Und so leuchtend!" – Peeves hatte sich beinahe der spontanen Selbstauflösung hingegeben, als er sie erblickt hatte.)

„Miss Granger, Sie sollten seit langem im Bett sein. Die Nachtzeiten gelten auch während der Ferien! Gleiches gilt übrigens auch für den Konsum von Alkohol im Schloss. Seien Sie froh, dass wir uns im Moment in einer Ausnahmesituation befinden und ich nicht vorhabe, das Schuljahr für mein Haus mit Minuspunkten zu beginnen!", tadelte ihre Hauslehrerin sie scharf und Hermine zog schuldbewusst den Kopf ein.

_Ganz ruhig, Hermine! Eins, zwei drei, das hat schon immer geholfen! Vier, fünf sechs..._

In genau diesem Moment kehrte der Hass auf Snape, den sie früher gemeinsam mit Harry und Ron immer so akribisch gepflegt hatte, mit aller Macht zurück. Irgendwann würde sie ihm diesen vermaledeiten Trank heimzahlen, das schwor sie sich!

_Sieben, acht, neun..._

Als sie auf diese Zurechtweisung allerdings nicht weiter reagierte, sondern nur Professor Dumbledore flehentlich ansah, fragte er: „Nun, Miss Granger, was führt Sie erneut zu mir?" Er legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander und sah sie abwartend an.

Hermine traute sich nun, noch ein paar weitere Schritte in den Raum zu tun und räusperte sich leise, ehe sie sagte: „Professor Snape bat mich, Ihnen auszurichten, dass Sie auf Nagini und Peter Pettigrew achten sollen. Beide sind wahrscheinlich frei draußen unterwegs und besonders bei Pettigrew könnte es gefährlich werden."

Professor McGonagall schnaubte abwertend. „Es ist wirklich nicht zu glauben! Schlimm genug, dass er mich auf diese Offensichtlichkeit aufmerksam macht, aber dass er dafür noch eine Schülerin vorschickt, das geht eindeutig zu weit!" Sie wandte sich der Bürotür zu und wollte sich offenbar sofort auf den Weg in die Kerker machen, was Hermine dazu veranlasste, mit erschrockenem Gesicht ein paar Schritte zur Seite zu treten und die Ältere in Gedanken anzufeuern.

Doch Professor Dumbledore hielt sie auf: „Minerva, bitte beruhigen Sie sich! Wir haben im Moment keine Zeit für derartige Lappalien. Heute Abend fand ein Treffen der Todesser statt und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass noch nicht alle Wachtposten wieder so exakt verteilt sind wie sonst ist groß. Sie müssen sich beeilen!" Er sah sie mahnend an und Hermine bekam die Gelegenheit zu beobachten, warum Professor McGonagall nach wie vor so unsicher in der Rolle der Schulleiterin agierte. Professor Dumbledore hatte noch immer eine große Befehlsgewalt und auch wenn diese sich streng genommen nur auf den Orden konzentrierte, musste Professor McGonagall sich sehr übergangen vorkommen in Situationen wie diesen.

Ihre Lippen pressten sich zu einem sehr schmalen Strich zusammen und Hermine wünschte sich, sie wäre nicht länger anwesend. Dieser Wunsch verstärkte sich noch einmal dramatisch, als die Hauslehrerin sich ihr zuwandte. „Nun, da Sie ja ohnehin noch auf den Beinen sind und eine kleine Strafarbeit mehr als verdient haben", begann sie mit bemüht ruhiger Stimme und Hermine kämpfte gegen den Drang an, die Augen zu verdrehen. „Richten Sie Professor Snape aus, dass ich mich _durchaus_ in dem Gefolge des Dunklen Lords auskenne und weiß, auf welche Gefahren ich mich einzustellen habe! Und wenn er noch einmal eine solche Nachricht zu überbringen hat, soll er sich gefälligst alleine die Mühe machen, herzukommen!" Mit diesen Worten verwandelte sie sich in die Gestalt der Katze und schlüpfte durch den schmalen Spalt der Bürotür, unablässig fauchende Laute von sich gebend.

_Zehn, elf, zwölf..._

Hermine sah ihr mit frustrierter Miene hinterher und blinzelte einige Male, ehe sie sich dem Direktor zuwandte. Auf seinen Lippen stand ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln, das allerdings nicht vollkommen die Sorge zu überdecken vermochte, die er sich zweifellos um Professor McGonagall machte. Diese Mission war so gefährlich wie unvorbereitet.

„Sie sollten ihm die Nachricht in genau diesem Wortlaut übermitteln, Miss Granger. So gibt es später keine Missverständnisse zwischen den beiden." Er zwinkerte und Hermine nickte seufzend. Sie wandte sich auch wieder der Tür zu und wollte gerade gehen, als Professor Dumbledore noch hinzufügte: „Oh, und falls er Sie noch eine Nachricht überbringen lässt... Fordern Sie Ihre Eulenkekse ein! Severus ist zu verantwortungsbewusst, um nicht zu handeln, aber zu stur, um es selbst zu tun. Eine Gelegenheit wie diese werden Sie nie wieder bekommen."

Hermine starrte den ehemaligen Direktor überrascht an, grinste dann allerdings verschwörerisch. Dass nicht nur sie sich mit einer Eule verglich, baute sie etwas auf und die Aussicht, ihre Kekse einzufordern, war gar nicht mal so übel. Sie hatte auch schon eine gewisse Vorstellung, worum sie ihn bitten könnte. „Ich werde den Rat beherzigen, Sir."

Mit sehr viel beschwingterem Gefühl verließ sie das Büro des Schulleiters und während sie hinunter in die Kerker trabte, wünschte sie sich beinahe, dass Snape ihr eine weitere Nachricht für wen-auch-immer mitgeben würde.

Als sie bei ihm an die Tür klopfte, antwortete er nicht. Vorsichtig drückte sie die Klinke herunter und spähte in das Büro. Der Raum war verlassen und beinahe schien es so, als wäre den ganzen Abend noch niemand hier gewesen. Gerade, als Hermine sich zurückziehen wollte, einen Ausdruck tiefer Enttäuschung auf dem Gesicht, sah sie, dass die Tür zum Labor nur angelehnt war.

Nach einem kurzen Hin und Her entschied sie sich, dass sie Snape die Freude, Professor McGonagalls Mitteilung zu erhalten, nicht verwehren wollte und durchquerte das Büro zielstrebig. Als sie das Labor betrat, sah sie ihn an einem Kessel stehen und räusperte sich.

„Kommen Sie rein, oder gehen Sie, Miss Granger, aber stehen Sie nicht nutzlos in der Tür herum."

_Dreizehn, vierzehn, fünfzehn..._

Sie sah dies als die freundlichste Aufforderung zum Bleiben, die sie je von ihm zu hören bekommen würde, und zog die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. „Ich soll Ihnen von Professor McGonagall ausrichten, dass sie sich durchaus in dem Gefolge des Dunklen Lords auskennt und weiß, auf welche Gefahren sie sich einzustellen hat. Und wenn Sie ihr noch einmal eine solche Nachricht überbringen wollen, sollen sie sich gefälligst alleine die Mühe machen und zu ihr kommen."

Hermine sah, wie Snape sich aufrichtete und sich mit drohender Miene zu ihr umdrehte.

_Oh-oh!_

„Ihre Worte, nicht meine!", beeilte sie sich zu sagen und hob in unschuldiger Geste die Hände hoch.

Snape musterte sie einen Moment lang, dann nickte er und hatte offenbar Mühe, seine Verärgerung zu schlucken. „Kommen Sie her und helfen Sie mir! Der Trank dürfte Ihnen bekannt sein. Sie werden nachher auf das Gelände zurückgehen und auf Professor McGonagall warten. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie ihn gebrauchen kann." Ein süffisantes Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht und Hermine ließ ihre Blicke über die Zutaten gleiten. Er war damit beschäftigt, die Mischung anzusetzen, die sie ihm gebraut hatte, nachdem er Nagini zum Opfer gefallen war.

„Was bekomme ich dafür?", fragte sie beiläufig und machte sich daran, ihm bei den Zutaten zu helfen. Ihr Herz schlug in einem wilden Takt, doch in Gedanken sagte sie sich immer wieder Professor Dumbledores Worte auf. Der ehemalige Direktor würde sie niemals dazu animieren, etwas zu tun, das ihr schaden könnte.

_Oder doch?_

„Wofür?", fragte Snape scharf und sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Na, für diese ganzen Botengänge. Eulen bekommen Eulenkekse!"

_Atmen, nur das Atmen nicht vergessen!_

„Soll ich Ihnen ein paar Eulenkekse raussuchen, Miss Granger? Ich finde mit Sicherheit noch ein paar Krümel unter den Schränken, die den Elfen beim Putzen entgangen sind." Seine Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus und Hermine musste sich zwingen, seinem Blick standzuhalten.

„Danke, aber ich mag sie nicht besonders."

Snape schnaubte. „Und was sollte ich Ihnen Ihrer Meinung nach für Ihre überaus aufopfernden Mühen geben?"

Hermines Augen begannen zu leuchten. „Bücher!"

Das schien ihn einen Moment aus der Fassung zu bringen. „Bitte was?"

„Ich möchte lesen, Professor Snape. Lassen Sie mich ein oder zwei Abende in der Woche bei Ihnen im Büro in den Büchern lesen, die Sie in ihrer Sammlung haben."

_Sehen Sie meinen Bettelblick, Sir? Nicht mal Hedwig hat den besser drauf!_

Er seufzte gequält und Hermine betete, dass sie nicht zu hoch gepokert hatte. Ihre Bitte damals war nicht aus dem Wunsch entstanden, mehr Zeit bei und mit ihm verbringen zu können, auch wenn dieses Argument inzwischen zweifellos dazu beitrug. Seine Sammlung hatte sie wirklich fasziniert und sie würde vieles dafür geben, ungestört darin schmökern zu können. Und wenn es sein musste, würde sie auch noch fünfzig Botengänge mit ihrer leuchtenden Birne machen.

„Sollte ich auch nur ein einziges Mal das Gefühl haben, dass Sie diese Bitte nur geäußert haben, um in meiner Nähe zu sein, werde ich das Ganze auf der Stelle beenden. Ist das klar, Miss Granger?" Der Blick, den er ihr nun zuwarf, hatte den Großteil des Distanz eingebüßt, die er den restlichen Abend bewahrt hatte. Er sah sie auf eine weitaus persönlichere Art an. Eine Art, die Hermine eine Gänsehaut den Rücken hinunterlaufen ließ. Ihre Erinnerungen an Scarborough wurden für diese paar Sekunden wieder real und pochten schmerzhaft in ihrem Verstand.

_Severus..._

„Ja, Sir", antwortete sie schweren Herzens. Natürlich wollte sie lesen und sie würde es auch schaffen, ihm die ganze Zeit nicht die geringste Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Aber dass sie mit dieser Antwort auch gleichzeitig ein Versprechen gab, nicht einmal auf die Zeichen einzugehen, die er ihr vielleicht senden würde, war ihr mehr als bewusst.

„Schön. Einen Abend in der Woche überlasse ich Ihnen meine Bücher. Und dafür tun Sie, was ich Ihnen sage!" Dass sich diese Bedingung nicht nur auf den heutigen Abend beschränkte, war etwas, das nicht extra erwähnt werden musste.

„Das werde ich", bestätigte sie die Abmachung und trotz aller Einschränkungen machte ihr Herz ein paar freudige Sprünge und sie spürte, wie sich ihre Wangen in einem aufgeregten Rot verfärbten.

„Freuen Sie sich nicht zu früh! Und jetzt konzentrieren Sie sich auf den Trank, wenn Sie Ihre Verwandlungslehrerin heil wiederhaben wollen!"

Hermine biss sich mühsam auf die Unterlippe, um ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken, und wandte sich wieder dem Trank zu.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Die nächste halbe Stunde arbeiteten sie konzentriert und schweigend, aber mit einem großen Verständnis untereinander. Sie reichten sich die Zutaten und Bestecke, wenn sie erkannten, bei welchem Schritt der Andere war. Und sie vermieden es, sich ganz zufällig zu berühren. Besonders Hermine passte auf, dass ihr das nicht passierte. Sie wusste, dass Snape ihr ohne zu zögern mutwilliges Verhalten unterstellen würde und ihre Einschätzung, dass sie ihn nur dann für sich gewinnen konnte, wenn sie nach seinen Regeln spielte, hatte sich nicht geändert. Ein Handeln nach irgendeiner anderen, selbstbestimmten Art in zu hohem Maße würde ihn abstoßen und auch den letzten zarten Kontakt zerstören, den sie sich über Blicke hin und wieder erlaubten.

Schließlich war der Trank fertig und Snape holte zwei Gefäße; eine große Flasche, die mindestens einen Liter Fassungsvermögen hatte, und eine sehr viel kleinere, deren Inhalt gerade für eine Portion des Trankes reichen würde. Er füllte ihr Gegengift sorgfältig ab und reichte Hermine die kleine Flasche. „Die ist für Professor McGonagall. Passen Sie auf, dass sie alles trinkt. Die Menge sollte gerade so eben ausreichen."

Hermine nickte und überging die Tatsache, dass sie mit der Wirkungsweise dieses Trankes recht gut vertraut war. Sie hatte ihren Joker heute Abend bereits ausgespielt und würde ihm jetzt seine kleinen Sticheleien lassen.

„Ich stelle diese Flasche hier ins Regal. Falls ich noch einmal in die missliche Lage kommen sollte, darauf angewiesen zu sein, brauchen Sie vorerst keinen neuen Trank zubereiten."

Erneut konnte sie sich ein Grinsen nur schwerlich verkneifen, nickte aber brav. „Ich werde es mir merken, Sir. Auch wenn ich nach wie vor der Meinung bin, Sie sollten sich mit dieser Schlange gut stellen."

Er drehte sich mit einem lieblichen Lächeln zu ihr um, das Hermine umgehend das Gefühl gab, etwas ganz Dummes gesagt zu haben. „Man kann sich mit diesem Tier nicht gut stellen, Miss Granger. Sie gehorcht nur dem Lord und selbst das nur, weil sie noch nicht den richtigen Moment gefunden hat, ihn anzufallen. Diese Schlange ist eine tickende Zeitbombe und soweit ich das beurteilen kann, sind die nicht besonders... kuschelig."

Er wandte sich vom Regal ab und ging in sein Büro zurück. Hermine schluckte die Erwiderung, dass Nagini trotz allem immer noch ein Tier und damit ein Lebewesen war. Selbst sie musste den Drang haben, sich fortzupflanzen und die damit verbundenen sozialen Kontakte einzugehen. Und damit bot sie auch eine Möglichkeit, an der man ansetzen konnte. Man musste nur wissen, wie man es anstellen sollte.

Schweigend folgte sie ihrem Lehrer in sein Büro und sah, dass er einige Papiere sortierte. „Sie sollten gleich hinaus zum Apparierpunkt gehen, Miss Granger. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange Professor McGonagall sich aufhalten wird, aber sie wird das Gegengift bald brauchen."

Hermine schüttelte angedeutet den Kopf; sie fragte sich ernsthaft, warum er so überzeugt davon war, dass Professor McGonagall sich von Nagini beißen lassen würde. Und gleichzeitig konnte sie es nicht abwarten zu sehen, ob er Recht behalten würde. „Soll ich später noch einmal herkommen?", fragte sie unsicher und er warf ihr einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter zu.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein. Wenn Minerva den Trank braucht, wird sie höchstpersönlich herkommen und mir in bester Katzenmanier sagen, was sie von meinem Vorgehen hält. Wenn nicht... nun, dann werden Sie ihr sagen, Sie wären in meinem Auftrag dort draußen gewesen und auch dann wird sie hier aufkreuzen und mir in bester Katzenmanie ihre Meinung geigen. _Sie_ hingegen sollten in beiden Fällen zusehen, dass Sie nicht allzu lange zögern, um in ihren Turm zu verschwinden." Ein milde amüsierter Ausdruck trat auf sein Gesicht, den Hermine mit einem leisen Lachen erwiderte.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Abend, Professor Snape", sagte sie dann und ging zur Tür hinüber.

Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass er etwas darauf erwidern würde, weswegen sie überrascht stehen blieb, als er es doch tat: „Danke, den wünsche ich Ihnen auch, Miss Granger."

Sie drehte sich mit ausdrucksloser Miene zu ihm um, doch er war wieder in seine Papiere vertieft und schenkte ihr nicht die geringste Aufmerksamkeit. Also genoss sie das warme Prickeln, das diese unschuldige Art der Vertrautheit mit sich brachte, und verließ das Büro.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Ein dümmliches Lächeln hatte sich auf Hermines Gesicht gesetzt und nicht einmal das recht windige und ungemütliche Wetter draußen konnte es wegwischen. Die Tatsache, dass Snape sie mit so kleinen, unbedeutenden Dingen dermaßen glücklich machen konnte, war beängstigend und schön zugleich. Sie konnte sich nun in etwa vorstellen, wie sich Hedwig fühlte, wenn Harry ihr dankend über das Gefieder strich, auch wenn es nur eine kleine Geste war.

In Gedanken versunken drehte sie ihre Runden und wartete ausnahmsweise einmal nicht auf Snapes Rückkehr. Sie schob die Tatsache, dass sie so wesentlich weniger besorgt um Professor McGonagall war, darauf, dass es sich nur um einen Erkundungsauftrag handelte. Sie würde vermutlich nicht einmal Kontakt zu irgendeinem Todesser, geschweige denn zu Voldemort haben. Snape übernahm definitiv die gefährlichere Aufgabe und das wesentlich häufiger.

Dafür war er auch wesentlich verschwiegener, wenn er wieder zurückkehrte. Hermines Augen weiteten sich, als es erst neben ihr ploppte und dann eine Reihe sehr undamenhafter Flüche ihr Ohr erreichten. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass Professor McGonagall so fluchen konnte.

„Miss Granger! Was tun Sie hier?", schnappte sie dann allerdings ebenso giftig wie Snape und Hermine fühlte sich sofort wohl in ihrer Haut.

„Professor Snape schickt mich, ausnahmsweise einmal nicht mit einer Nachricht. Hat Nagini Sie erwischt?" Hermines Augen blitzten begierig, was der Lehrerin in der Dunkelheit der Nacht hoffentlich entging.

„Woher wissen Sie das?" Nun klang sie eher ungläubig als verärgert und Hermine sah, wie sie sich eine Hand in die Seite presste.

„Ich wusste es nicht. Es war die Idee von Professor Snape. Hier ist das Gegenmittel." Sie reichte Professor McGonagall das kleine Fläschchen und sah, wie sie es skeptisch beäugte. Dann stieg beinahe ungezügelte Wut in ihr Gesicht und unverständliche Worte murmelnd trank sie das Mittel und wartete, bis es wirkte.

Hermine konnte kaum so schnell gucken, wie die Lehrerin danach über den Zaun kletterte und an ihr vorbei in Richtung des Schlossportals rauschte. „Wenn ich Sie in fünf Minuten noch außerhalb Ihres Bettes vorfinde, können Sie sich auf eine Strafarbeit gefasst machen, die sich gewaschen hat!", rief sie Hermine allerdings noch gereizt zu und leise in sich hinein lachend machte diese sich auf den Weg zurück in den Gryffindorturm. Sie wollte die Gutmütigkeit ihrer Hauslehrerin schließlich nicht überstrapazieren.

* * *

TBC…

* * *

Und, wie hat es euch gefallen? 


	33. Spielregeln

Wie immer ein großes Danke für die Reviews! °butterbier ausgeb°  
Wir wenden uns zunehmend der Vernichtung Voldemorts zu... Ich wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

What's the name of the game?  
Does it mean anything to you?  
What's the name of the game?  
Can you feel it the way I do?  
Tell me please, 'cause I have to know.

_(Abba – The name of the game)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 33 – Spielregeln**

Hermine wischte sich müde, aber auf eine befremdliche Art sehr zufrieden die Haare aus dem Gesicht, als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum durch das Portraitloch betrat. Ein erschöpftes Seufzen entkam ihr und sie freute sich bereits auf ihr Bett und den erholsamen Schlaf, der sich hoffentlich bald einstellen würde.

Diese Vorfreude wurde allerdings gedämpft, als sie Ginny schlafend im Sessel vorm Kamin fand. Sie konnte unmöglich einfach vorbeigehen und die Rothaarige hier schlafen lassen, auch wenn die Verlockung wirklich groß war. Hermine hatte eigentlich keinen Nerv auf lange Gespräche und Erklärungen, was geschehen war. Und dennoch sträubte sich etwas in ihr dagegen, den Mobilcorpus zu benutzen. Das könnte sehr unangenehm enden, wenn Ginny zwischendurch aufwachte, sie hatte da so ihre Erfahrungen mit Ron gemacht.

Also fügte sie sich schweren Herzens ihrem Schicksal und fasste die Jüngere vorsichtig, aber nachdrücklich an der Schulter. „Ginny, wach auf! Du kannst nicht hier unten schlafen", sagte sie dabei und rüttelte sie leicht.

Ginny murrte und Hermine konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Dann sah sie sie blinzeln und irritiert ihre Umgebung mustern, ehe ihre Blicke sich auf Hermine konzentrierten. „Bei Merlin, wie siehst _du_ denn aus?", fragte sie dann allerdings sehr wach und Hermine erinnerte sich an ihr blaues Gesicht. Sie würde es Snape definitiv irgendwann heimzahlen.

„Ich hab einen Trank genommen, der meinem Körper den Alkohol entzogen hat. Leider mit dieser Nebenwirkung..." Ginny riss die Augen auf.

„Oh, verdammt! Hat Snape was gesagt? Also wegen Strafarbeit?"

Die Ältere schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, hat er nicht. Ich denke, im Moment sind alle etwas weniger penetrant, wenn es um Regeln geht. Mich eingeschlossen." Noch vor einem Jahr wäre es undenkbar für sie gewesen, im Gemeinschaftsraum Alkohol zu trinken. Auch wenn man Butterbier streng genommen nicht als Alkohol bezeichnen konnte. Der Gehalt war so gering, dass man ihn nicht mal schmeckte. Nur ihr Körper reagierte natürlich trotzdem darauf. Ihr Gesicht wurde immer hochrot, wenn sie auch nur das kleinste bisschen Alkohol zu sich nahm.

_Und dann diese Redseligkeit..._

„Da haben wir aber Glück gehabt!" Erleichtert setzte Ginny sich vollends auf und strich sich die Haare hinter die Ohren. „Wie spät ist es eigentlich?"

„Fast zwei. Ich will auch gleich ins Bett, war eine lange Nacht." In der Hoffnung, dieses Gespräch baldmöglichst beenden zu können, gähnt Hermine ausgiebig und untermalte dies mit einem herzzerreißenden Jaulen.

Ginny verzog das Gesicht. „Du übertreibst es maßlos, Hermine!"

Diese schnaubte. „Du bist ja auch nicht viermal quer durchs Schloss gelaufen." Auch wenn sie ihren Nutzen aus der ganzen Sache gezogen hatte, war sie noch immer leicht beleidigt, dass Snape sie einfach so als Botenmädchen rekrutiert hatte.

„Und warum hast du das getan?", hakte Ginny nach, als Hermine nicht von alleine weiter sprach, und lehnte sich mit erwartungsvollem Blick auf den Tisch.

„Weil ich Nachrichten überbringen sollte. Von Professor Snape zu Professor Dumbledore, zurück zu Professor Snape, zu Professor McGonagall, zu Professor Snape und noch mal zu Professor McGonagall. Wobei beim letzten Mal sogar ein Trank dabei gewesen ist. Ich hab mich innerhalb eines Abends von der niederen Posteule zum geschätzten Paketlieferanten entwickelt..." Nun setzte sich Hermine doch noch einmal hin, unterstrich dies aber mit einem frustrierten Seufzen.

„Wenn ich das so höre, kann ich ja echt froh sein, dass ich nicht im Orden bin", amüsierte die Jüngere sich und Hermine sah sie verstimmt an. „Aber warum reden die drei nicht gleich selbst miteinander?"

Mit einem Ausdruck unverständlicher Ratlosigkeit warf Hermine ihre Hände in die Luft und stützte dann den Kopf darauf ab. „Professor Snape geht nicht zu Professor Dumbledore. Ist wohl irgendein Gedankending wegen Voldemort." Sie achtete nicht darauf, dass Ginny beim Klang des Namens beinahe unmerklich zusammenzuckte. „Und ich denke, Professor McGonagall und Professor Snape haben auch ihre kleinen Differenzen. Man könnte sagen, ich war zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort und hab mich gnadenlos ausnutzen lassen. Aber ich hab wenigstens etwas dafür bekommen!" Hermine grinste triumphierend.

„Und das wäre?" Neugierige Blicke durchbohrten sie.

„Ich darf einen Abend in der Woche in der Büchersammlung von Professor Snape stöbern. Er hat Bücher, an die ich in meinen kühnsten Träumen nicht zu denken gewagt habe. Das wird klasse..." Ein schwärmerischer Ausdruck trat auf Hermines Gesicht und so übersah sie beinahe, wie Ginny fassungslos eine Augenbraue hob.

„Hast du dir das selbst ausgesucht?" Hermine nickte begeistert. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?"

„Natürlich ist es das! Du glaubst gar nicht, was es da alles gibt, Ginny... Ich kann es kaum abwarten, darin zu lesen." Aufgeregtes Rot trat auf Hermines Wangen und verfälschte das Blau erneut zu einem merkwürdig fleckigen Lila, was Ginny kichernd zur Kenntnis nahm. Auf Hermines mahnenden Blick hin wurde sie allerdings rasch wieder ernst.

„Du hättest dir alles aussuchen können, Hermine. Du hättest die Dinge zwischen Snape und dir klären können. Ist dir überhaupt klar, welche Möglichkeit dir durch diese Bücher entgangen ist?" Ginny schien ungläubig und Hermine bekam beinahe das Gefühl, als würde die Jüngere an ihrer Zurechnungsfähigkeit zweifeln.

„Ginny, ich fürchte, du bist diejenige, die nicht versteht. Ich habe mich auf ein Spiel eingelassen, dessen Verlauf nicht in meiner Hand liegt. Was auch immer Professor Snape plant oder nicht plant, ich habe darauf keinen Einfluss. Wenn ich mich ihm aufdränge, werde ich ihn verlieren. Es muss von ihm ausgehen. Er steht über mir." Hermine sah ihre Freundin mit ernsten Blicken an. Sie hatte diese für sie relevante Regel bereits gelernt und das auf sehr harte Tour. Wenn sie ihm im falschen Moment zu nahe kam, konnte das sehr schmerzhafte Folgen haben. Dieses Risiko würde sie nicht noch einmal eingehen.

„Du bist ihm hörig, Hermine", murmelte Ginny tonlos.

Die Brünette runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. War sie Snape hörig? „Möglicherweise", antwortete sie irgendwann genauso vage, wie Snape es gerne tat. „Aber es fühlt sich nicht falsch an."

Ginny schnaubte. „Du machst mir Angst."

„Ja, ich mir manchmal auch." Hermine senkte betreten den Blick. „Aber ich stecke schon zu tief drin, um einen Rückzieher machen zu können."

Ginny nickte. „Ich hoffe, du weißt, was du tust." Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und nachdem ihre besorgten Blicke einige Sekunden auf Hermine geruht hatten, ging sie an ihr vorbei in den Schlafsaal der Sechstklässler.

Hermine blieb noch mehrere Minuten nachdenklich am Tisch sitzen. Wusste sie, was sie tat?

_Eigentlich nicht. _

Aber sie vertraute Snape. Sie war überzeugt, dass er niemals wieder etwas tun würde, das ihr in irgendeiner Art und Weise schaden könnte. Sie hatte sich auf sein Spiel eingelassen und sie war nicht der Typ, der auf halber Strecke den Schwanz einzog. Sie würde es durchziehen, egal, ob sie am Ende gewinnen oder verlieren würde.

Dieser entschlossene Gedanke manifestierte sich in Hermines Verstand und schließlich stand sie mit ausdruckslosem, aber zielgerichtetem Gesichtsausdruck auf, löschte das letzte Glimmen des Feuers im Kamin und ging hinauf in ihr Zimmer. Zum Glück konnten sie morgen ausschlafen, dachte sie erschöpft, ehe sie ins Bett fiel und nur wenige Minuten später bereits eingeschlafen war.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Am nächsten Tag fanden Hermine und Ginny rasch zu der unbeschwerten Vertrautheit zurück, die sie vor den Ferien schon immer geteilt hatten. Hermine hatte ihrer jüngeren Freundin mit einigen sorgfältig gewählten Antworten klar gemacht, dass nichts, was sie mit Snape tat oder nicht tat, sie etwas anging. Das war härter, als Hermine es ursprünglich geplant hatte, aber sie hatte keine andere Wahl. Letztendlich musste sie doch alles mit sich selbst ausmachen.

Es würde sicherlich eine schwere Zeit werden, denn sie hatte inzwischen festgestellt, dass ihre Gedanken beinahe ausschließlich um den Mann in den Kerkern kreisten und diese mit niemandem teilen zu können, nicht einmal mit ihm selbst, würde an ihrer Selbstbeherrschung zehren. Doch wie sie selbst erkannt hatte, hatte sie sich auf dieses Spiel eingelassen und sie konnte nun nicht mehr zurück.

Wobei sie sich selbst natürlich immer wieder sagte, dass sie es gar nicht _wollte_.

Die Mädchen wanderten nach dem Frühstück hinaus auf die Ländereien, überlegten für kurze Zeit, ob sie eine Runde im See baden sollten, entschieden sich dann allerdings dagegen. Der Kraken hatte schon die eine oder andere nette Vorstellung geliefert in der Zeit, in der sie auf der Schule waren, und keine der beiden war besonders scharf darauf, die zweite Hauptrolle zu spielen.

So setzten sie sich lediglich an das Ufer und ließen ihre nackten Füße ins kühle Wasser hängen, während sie über alberne Nichtigkeiten diskutierten und ihren Spaß hatten. Besonders Hermine war froh, dass sie ihren blauen Kopf wieder los war und hatte sich fest vorgenommen, keinen Trank mehr von Snape anzunehmen, bei dem er ihr vorher nicht erklärt hatte, welche Wirkungen er haben würde.

Wobei, fügte sie dann mit leichter Resignation hinzu, er würde es ohnehin schaffen, sie zum Trinken zu bewegen. Mit den richtigen Blicken und Gesten würde er sie dazu kriegen, alles zu tun. Diese Tatsache machte ihr zwar etwas Angst, aber anscheinend gehörte das mit zu den Spielregeln, die sie erst ganz allmählich zu verstehen begann.

Als es auf den Mittag zuging, entschieden die beiden, dass sie nun endlich Hagrid besuchen gehen würden. Weder Hermine noch Ginny hatten übermäßigen Hunger und wenn sie später wieder ins Schloss zurückkehrten, sollte es kein Problem sein, sich aus der Küche etwas zu essen zu besorgen.

Zuerst herrschte eine recht betretene Stimmung zwischen den dreien, was vor allem daran lag, dass Hagrid noch immer mit Professor Dumbledores Tod zu kämpfen hatte. Hagrid lehnte es ebenso strikt wie Snape ab, Professor Dumbledore besuchen zu gehen. Hermine war erstaunt, dass sich die Männer ausgerechnet in diesem Punkt so einig waren, verkörperten Snape und Hagrid doch quasi die beiden Extreme.

Doch irgendwann schafften sie es, sich auf weniger bedrückende Themen zu retten und vor allem Ginny steckte alle mit einer Quelle schier unerschöpflicher guter Laune an. Hermine vermutete, dass es die Rothaarige selbst viel Kraft kostete, alle ihre Sorgen und Ängste zu verbergen, aber sie schaffte es dennoch auf eine wesentlich wirkungsvollere Art als Hermine selbst.

Hagrid fütterte sie mit Steinkeksen, die sie ausreichend in ihrem Mund aufweichten, ehe sie auch nur den ersten Versuch machten, sie zu kauen. Dazu servierte er ihnen Tee, der ausnahmsweise einmal eine süßliche Note hatte, auch wenn Hermine nicht sicher war, was darin enthalten war. Sie war jedoch schlau genug, nicht nachzufragen. Etwas sagte ihr, dass sie es gar nicht so genau wissen wollte.

Als die beiden Mädchen am späten Nachmittag zum Schloss zurückkehren wollten, sahen sie die Landschaft um Hogwarts in einen dichten Mantel aus Regenschnüren gehüllt, der gerade auf den Boden prasselte und die trockene Erde wieder mit Feuchtigkeit versorgte. Hagrid warf seinen Beeten erleichterte Blicke zu und freute sich, dass er sie heute nicht selber gießen musste. Hermine und Ginny entschieden nach einem einvernehmlichen Blickaustausch, dass sie noch bleiben würden, bis der Regen sich gelegt hatte.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Die Wolken hingegen hingen penetrant und unbeugsam über dem Schloss, kurz vor dem Abendessen entlud sich sogar ein sehr temperamentvolles Gewitter, das Fang jaulend in einer Ecke der Hütte verschwinden ließ. „Alter Angsthase", kommentierte Hagrid dies beinahe abfällig und warf dem sonst durchaus nicht feigen Saurüden enttäuschte Blicke zu. Hermine und Ginny grinsten amüsiert.

Irgendwann kurz vor Sonnenuntergang klärte der Himmel dann endlich wieder auf und die beiden verabschiedeten sich von dem Wildhüter, allerdings nicht, ohne ihm zu versprechen, bald wieder vorbei zu schauen.

„Jetzt hab ich aber allmählich auch echt Hunger", sagte Ginny, während sie über das Gelände zum Schloss zurückgingen und darauf achteten, nicht in allzu schlammige und feuchte Teile des Bodens zu treten. Die untergehende Sonne hüllte den Rasen in glitzernd gelb-rotes Licht und ließ ihre letzten warmen Strahlen beinahe massierend über ihre Rücken gleiten.

„Ja, ich auch. Lass uns erst in die Küche und dann in den Turm gehen", stimmte Hermine zu und so machten die beiden noch einen weiteren Umweg, so dass es beinahe neun Uhr war, als sie endlich den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten.

Die Lebensmittel auf einen der Tische ablegend, verschwand Hermine kurz hinauf in ihr Zimmer, um sich die Straßenschuhe auszuziehen und sich etwas frisch zu machen. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf einen Brief, der sehr offensichtlich auf dem Tisch lag. Mit gerunzelter Stirn ging sie hinüber und erkannte die Schrift von Professor McGonagall ohne große Schwierigkeiten. Sie bat Hermine, in das Büro des Direktors zu kommen, sobald es ihr möglich war, unbemerkt zu verschwinden.

Seufzend legte Hermine den Brief wieder auf den Tisch und beeilte sich, um schnell zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gelangen. Der Abend würde nicht sehr angenehm werden, dessen war sie sich sicher. Die Aussicht, Ginny so schnell wie möglich ins Bett treiben zu müssen, war wenig verlockend.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Es war kurz nach elf, als die beiden sich voneinander verabschiedeten. Hermine ging zielstrebig in Richtung ihres Zimmers, wartete dann aber im Schatten der Treppe, bis Ginny verschwunden war. Nachdem die Rothaarige auch nach ein paar weiteren Minuten noch nicht wegen irgendwelcher Lappalien erneut das Zimmer verlassen hatte, lief Hermine rasch quer durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und kletterte durch das Portraitloch.

Da sie das Passwort zu Professor Dumbledores Büro erst gestern erfahren hatte, ließ sie sich selbst hinein, klopfte allerdings oben angekommen und wartete, dass man sie hereinbat. Zu ihrer Überraschung war es Professor McGonagalls Stimme, die sie vernahm.

„Guten Abend", begann Hermine unsicher und fügte dann noch rasch hinzu: „Und es tut mir Leid, dass ich erst jetzt kommen konnte. Ich wollte Ginny nicht noch mehr Hinweise auf Dinge geben, die ich ohnehin nicht näher erklären darf."

Professor McGonagall nickte schlicht und deutete auf den Stuhl vor dem Portrait des Schulleiters.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Miss Granger. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass Miss Weasley Sie eher gehen lassen würde." Der Schulleiter zwinkerte ihr zu, während Hermine sich setzte.

„Ich werde dann gehen, Albus. Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie alleine zurechtkommen?" Professor McGonagall schien nicht sehr begeistert über Professor Dumbledores Absichten zu sein, welche auch immer das sein mochten. Hermines Neugier wuchs immer weiter und erreichte nie geahnte Höhen, als sie ein Denkarium auf Professor Dumbledores Schreibtisch stehen sah.

„Ja, danke Minerva." Es lag die Spur einer Zurechtweisung in seiner Stimme und Hermine vermutete, dass er der Lehrerin diesen Entschluss schon mehrmals mitgeteilt hatte. Mit einem angedeuteten Schulterzucken wandte sie sich um und verließ das Büro. Hermine sah ihr mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen hinterher, ehe sie sich dem Direktor zuwandte.

„Nun, seien Sie mir nicht böse, Miss Granger, aber ich würde gerne so schnell wie möglich zur Sache kommen." Hermine nickte einverstanden. „Wie Sie ja wissen, hatte Professor McGonagall gestern eine recht unangenehme Begegnung mit Nagini..."

Irrte sie sich, oder schlich da wirklich ein Hauch von Belustigung über sein Gesicht? „Ja, ich weiß. Professor Snape hatte das bereits geahnt und wir bereiteten gemeinsam das Gegengift vor."

Professor Dumbledore nickte. „So amüsant ich Severus' Ahnungen auch bisweilen finde, dass Nagini erfolgreich gewesen ist, kann uns arge Probleme bereiten. Leider weiß ich nicht, inwieweit dieses Tier dazu in der Lage ist, einen Animagus von einem wahren Tier zu unterscheiden, weswegen wir vorerst davon ausgehen müssen, dass Voldemort weiß, dass wir sein Versteck nun kennen."

Diese Erklärung ließ Hermine erschrocken ihre Augen weiten. An diese Konsequenz hatte sie noch gar nicht gedacht, auch wenn es durchaus logisch war. Nagini war alles andere als ein normales Tier und das nicht nur, weil es Voldemort unterstützte. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass die Schlange Professor McGonagall als Hexe erkannt hatte, war dementsprechend groß. „Was bedeutet das für uns?", fragte Hermine und versuchte damit das heftige Schlagen ihres Herzens zu ignorieren.

„Wir müssen uns bald eine Strategie zurechtlegen und angreifen, solange Voldemort seinen Aufenthaltsort nicht ändert. Dabei müssen wir davon ausgehen, dass er diesen Angriff erwartet." Professor Dumbledore legte nachdenklich die Fingerspitzen aneinander und übertrug mit dieser schlichten Geste eine Ruhe auf Hermine, die sie dazu brachte, sich zurückzulehnen. Das Atmen wurde leichter und sie fühlte sich sicherer, nur weil Professor Dumbledore anwesend war. Es faszinierte sie immer wieder, dass dieser Mann eine solche Wirkung selbst noch als Gemälde hatte.

„Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass Sie durchaus schon eine Strategie haben, Professor?" Hermine hob viel sagend die Augenbrauen und Professor Dumbledore lächelte.

„So etwas in der Art, allerdings." Er machte eine kurze Pause und sie sah, wie seine Blicke flüchtig zu dem Denkarium schweiften. „Voldemort hat derzeit ein Ausmaß an Macht übernommen, bei dem ich ehrlich gesagt kaum Hoffnungen habe, dass wir ihn auf die herkömmliche Art überwältigen können. Ein Magier, der sich so lange erfolgreich gegen den Tod zur Wehr gesetzt hat, ist nicht durch ein paar gezielte Flüche auszuschalten."

Hermine rutschte nervös auf ihrem Stuhl herum. „Das macht nicht gerade Mut, Professor", murmelte sie verlegen und Professor Dumbledore nickte.

„Ich weiß, Miss Granger, ich weiß. Aber ich möchte, dass Sie wissen, worauf Sie sich einlassen, wenn Sie sich dazu entschließen, dem Orden weiterhin zu dienen. Ich möchte Ihnen nicht verschweigen, dass Sie in meinem Plan bereits eine recht wichtige Rolle bekommen haben, aber das ist kein Grund für Sie, sich verpflichtet zu fühlen. Wann immer Sie meinen, dass Sie nicht mehr weitermachen wollen, können Sie aufhören." Er sah sie eindringlich an und Hermine vermutete, dass sie diesen Bonus nur aufgrund ihres Alters bekommen hatte.

Sie dachte an Harry und Ron und überlegte, ob die beiden auch nur einen Gedanken an die Möglichkeit verschwendet hatten, auszusteigen. Zugegeben, Harry hatte keine große Wahl; Ron hingegen schon. Würde er einen Rückzieher in Betracht ziehen? Sie war überzeugt, dass sie diese Frage, ohne ein großes Risiko einzugehen, mit Nein beantworten konnte.

„Ich werde nicht aussteigen, Professor Dumbledore", antwortete sie deswegen überzeugt.

Der Direktor nickte nachdenklich. „Sehen Sie es nicht als Versprechen an, Miss Granger. Sie haben immer die Möglichkeit, sich auf mein Angebot zu berufen."

„Das wird nicht vorkommen", erwiderte sie, kaum dass Professor Dumbledore geendet hatte. Sie fragte sich ernsthaft, was genau ihre Rolle sein würde.

„Gut. Ich werde Ihnen heute Abend den ersten Teil Ihrer Aufgabe erklären, die Sie zusammen mit Severus lösen sollen." Hermine nickte und setzte sich auf. „Wie ich Ihnen eben erklärte, haben wir keine Chance, Voldemort mit herkömmlichen Methoden zu stürzen. Mein Plan beruht deswegen auf der Grundlage, ihn in die Existenzform zurückzuführen, die er vor etwas über sechs Jahren inne gehabt hatte."

Hermine überlegte, was vor sechs Jahren gewesen war. _Der Stein der Weisen_, fiel ihr dann ein. Es kam ihr inzwischen vor, als wären Jahrzehnte vergangen, seitdem sie mit Harry und Ron die Rätsel gelöst hatte, die den Stein schützten. Damals war Snape noch der Bösewicht gewesen und zwar ohne Einschränkungen.

„Sie wollen ihn zurück in die Rauchgestalt zwingen, die er damals gewesen ist?"

Dumbledore nickte. „Ein Wesen, das nicht fähig ist zu existieren, wenn es keinen lebenden Wirt hat. Voldemort bemächtigte sich damals Tieren und Menschen gleichermaßen, also müssen wir davon ausgehen, dass er es auch dieses Mal tun wird. Ich weiß bisher noch nicht, wie wir ihn in dieser Gestalt vernichten können, aber es gibt die Möglichkeit, ihn in eine Urne zu bannen und so vorerst ungefährlich werden zu lassen. Alles weitere können wir sehen, wenn es soweit ist."

Hermine nickte. „Und wie bekommen wir ihn in diese Gestalt?"

„Da kommen wir zu dem weitaus interessanteren Teil des Plans." Erneut ruhten seine Blicke auf dem Denkarium. „Hat Harry Ihnen jemals von den Dingen berichtet, die am Ende des vierten Schuljahres auf dem Friedhof geschahen, Hermine?"

Sie runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Nicht sehr explizit", gab sie dann zu und legte den Kopf schief.

„Voldemort ließ einen seiner Diener, Wurmschwanz, ein Ritual durchführen, das ihn in eine halbwegs menschliche Form überführte. Ich habe heute Vormittag ein Gespräch mit Harry gehabt und ihm meine Pläne dargelegt. In diesem Denkarium", und nun deutete er ganz direkt auf das unscheinbare Steingefäß, „liegt die Erinnerung an jenen Abend. Ihre und Severus' Aufgabe besteht nun darin, dieses Ritual zu analysieren und eine Möglichkeit zu finden, es umzukehren."

Hermines Blicke wanderten langsam von Denkarium zurück zu Professor Dumbledore. „Ich soll mit Professor Snape ein Ritual entwickeln, das Voldemort von seinem Körper trennt?" Sie blinzelte mehrmals.

„So hatte ich es mir gedacht. Sehen Sie, Miss Granger, Sie sind eine erstaunliche Hexe. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass Sie recht gut mit Severus zurechtkommen und ich weiß, dass er es nicht alleine schaffen kann. Er hat seine Aufgaben als Todesser zu erfüllen und außerdem ist diese Erinnerung eine, die er sich nicht ohne Weiteres ansehen kann. Er war nicht dabei. Kein Todesser außer Wurmschwanz kann so genau wissen, was damals geschehen ist. Es könnte gefährlich werden, wenn Voldemort diese Bilder zufällig in Severus' Verstand findet. Sie müssen diese Erinnerung auseinander nehmen und das Ritual in all seinen Einzelheiten dokumentieren, damit er mit diesen Informationen weiterarbeiten kann."

Hermine starrte den Schulleiter fassungslos an. Der Plan war durchaus nicht schlecht, das musste sie ihm lassen. Dennoch graute es ihr davor, diese Erinnerung von Harry so auf den Kopf zu stellen. Sie erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie schlecht es ihm in den Wochen und Monaten nach dem Ende des vierten Schuljahres ging und die Aussicht, ihn bald besser zu verstehen, als sie jemals gewollt hatte, gefiel ihr nicht wirklich.

Dennoch war sie durchaus gewillt, ihr Versprechen, ihre Zusage zu halten. Und die Aussicht mit Snape zusammen arbeiten zu können, war nicht gerade die schlechteste. „Ich werde mein bestes tun, Professor", teilte sie ihm dann ihre Entscheidung mit und ein dankbares Lächeln trat auf sein Gesicht.

„Ich freue mich, dass Sie sich der Aufgabe annehmen werden. Wir sollten keine Zeit verlieren, falls Voldemort wirklich informiert sein sollte. Weihen Sie Professor Snape in die Pläne ein und machen Sie sich an die Arbeit!"

Hermine nickte einverstanden und stand auf. Bevor Sie das Büro verließ, holte sie sich das Denkarium vom Schreibtisch und trug es mit Vorsicht dicht an ihrem Körper. „Gute Nacht, Professor", verabschiedete sie sich vom Schulleiter und verschwand dann auf der Treppe nach unten.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Keine zehn Minuten später stand sie vor Snapes Bürotür und klopfte laut und eilig an. Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe er die Tür öffnete, und die eisigen Blicke, die er ihr entgegenbrachte, ließen sie zittern. „Was wollen Sie?", fragte er ungehalten und Hermine straffte ihre Haltung erneut.

„Ich habe eine Nachricht von Professor Dumbledore. Wir haben einen Auftrag." Ein beinahe vorfreudiges Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen und sie sah mit Genugtuung, wie Snape seine aufgesetzte Unbeherrschtheit schluckte und sie einließ.

Hermine ging zielstrebig zu dem Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch und setzte sich, nachdem sie das Denkarium auf die Tischplatte gestellt hatte. „Was ist das?" Er klang nach wie vor kurz angebunden und Hermine vermutete, dass es schlauer war, rasch zum Thema zu kommen. Sie würde in nächster Zeit noch genug Gelegenheiten haben, vorsichtige Gespräche über andere Themen und vor allem in einem anderen Tonfall zu führen.

„Ein Denkarium", konnte sie sich trotzdem nicht verkneifen, ihn zuerst mit der Nase auf das Offensichtliche zu stoßen. Sein fassungslos mahnender Blick war etwas, das sie gar nicht oft genug sehen konnte, vor allem weil sie wusste, dass es fast immer nur Spiel war. „Und in diesem Denkarium befindet sich eine Erinnerung von Harry. Genauer gesagt die an den Abend, an dem Voldemort zurückkehrte."

Sie ließ ihm ein paar Augenblicke, um diese Informationen zu verarbeiten. „Und was sollen wir damit anstellen?" Er schien seiner Stimme mühsam einen Hauch von ungehaltener Geduld zu geben, eine Mischung, die Hermine bisher nur bei ihm erlebt hatte.

„Sie sollen recht wenig mit der Erinnerung an sich anstellen. Das ist mein Part. Ich soll sie analysieren und vor allem das Ritual, das zu seiner Rückkehr geführt hat, in allen Einzelheiten dokumentieren. Und danach sollen wir zusammen versuchen, ein Ritual zu entwickeln, dass dieses wieder rückgängig macht. Der Plan des Direktors bezieht sich darauf, Voldemort in die körperlose Existenzform zurück zu zwingen, die er in meinem ersten Schuljahr inne gehabt hatte."

Sie hatte eigentlich noch weiter ausführen wollen, doch Snape unterbrach sie ungehalten: „Seien Sie still, Miss Granger!" Erschrocken wich sie auf ihrem Stuhl zurück. „Was, glauben Sie, wird passieren, wenn Voldemort meinen Verstand überprüft und die Erinnerung an dieses Gespräch findet, hm? Denken Sie doch nur ein einziges Mal nach!" Er schüttelte ungehalten den Kopf und Hermine spürte Wut in sich aufsteigen. Allerdings eher Wut auf ihre eigene Dummheit, als auf Snapes Verhalten.

„Es tut mir Leid, Professor", murmelte sie deswegen versöhnlich. „Aber früher oder später werden Sie den ganzen Plan kennen müssen, um danach handeln zu können."

„Sicher! Aber mir wäre später durchaus lieber." Er strich sich seine Ärmel glatt und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf das Denkarium. „Nun, wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, besteht der erste Teil dieses Plan darin, dass Sie die Erinnerung und vor allem das Ritual analysieren."

Hermine nickte zustimmend.

„Gut. Dann wissen Sie ja, was Sie zu tun haben. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie wissen, wie man ein Denkarium zu benutzen hat?" Er hob seine Augenbrauen und taxierte sie mit fordernden Blicken.

„Ja, das ist mir durchaus bekannt. Ich werde mich morgen sofort daran machen, damit wir bald mit dem Ritual beginnen können." Sie ließ nicht eine Sekunde einen Zweifel darüber aufkommen, dass nicht nur die Dokumentation des Ursprungsrituals, sondern auch die Entwicklung des Gegenspielers durchaus mit in ihren Aufgabenbereich fiel. Snape schien es stillschweigend hinzunehmen.

„Gut. Ich erwarte Sie dann im Laufe des morgigen Tages, damit wir Ihre Erkenntnisse erstmals durchgehen können." Er wartete auf ihr erneutes Nicken. „War das dann alles, Miss Granger?"

Sie war im ersten Moment irritiert über dieses abrupte Beenden des Gespräches, doch dann kehrten alle Erkenntnisse des Tages zurück.

_Sein Spiel, seine Regeln. _

„Ja, Sir." Noch während sie dies sagte, stand sie auf, schnappte sich erneut das Denkarium und ging zur Tür. „Gute Nacht, Professor Snape", verabschiedete sie sich auf die gleiche Weise, auf die sie sich auch von Professor Dumbledore verabschiedet hatte. Ein kleiner Teil in ihr hoffte, dass er diesen Gruß erneut wiederholen würde, doch Snape nickte nur und Hermine beeilte sich, das Büro zu verlassen.

Es waren zwar seine Spielregeln und sie war durchaus gewillt, sich diesen zu beugen; nichtsdestotrotz gefielen sie ihr ganz und gar nicht.

Das Denkarium fest an ihren Oberkörper pressend, ging sie nachdenklich und mit gerunzelter Stirn den Weg zurück in den Gryffindorturm und stellte das steinerne Gefäß auf den Tisch am Fenster, ehe sie sich umzog und ins Bett legte. Morgen würde ein anstrengender Tag auf sie zukommen.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Nächtes Mal unternehmen wir also einen Ausflug in Harrys Erinnerungen. ;)


	34. Erinnerungen

Dieses Mal gibt es wieder ein bisschen Action, ein paar sanfte Untertöne... Na ja, lest einfach selbst. ;)  
Wie immer großes Dankeschön für die Reviews! Es sind noch nicht alle beantwortet, aber das kommt gleich. Ich wollte nur endlich das nächste Kapitel posten.  
Viel Spaß!

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Come into my world,  
see through my eyes.  
Try to understand,  
don't want to lose what we have.

_(Within Temptation – See who I am)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 34 – Erinnerungen**

Das Erste, was Hermine nach dem Aufwachen sah, war das Denkarium. Unschuldig und vollkommen ausdruckslos stand es auf dem Tisch unter dem Fenster und wartete darauf, dass sie es benutzte. Hermine ließ sich seufzend wieder in die Kissen zurücksinken und fragte sich, warum sie es nicht woanders hingestellt hatte.

Sie hatte in der Nacht ausreichend Zeit dazu gehabt, über das, was sie zu tun hatte, nachzudenken. Sie würde in Harrys Erinnerungen wühlen. Sie würde sie auseinandernehmen wie eine Weihnachtsgans – zu allem Überfluss eine, die sich beißend und schnappend wehren würde. Sie würde einen der schlimmsten Momente seines Lebens sehen und er wusste es.

Hermine hatte entsetzliche Angst davor. Sie wusste nur nicht, was genau dieses Davor war. Es war schließlich nicht so, dass Harry ihr nie von dieser Nacht erzählt hatte; es war eher so, dass er es stets nur grob umrissen und keinen Zweifel daran gelassen hatte, dass sie es gar nicht genauer wissen wollte.

In groben Zügen würde das, was auf sie zukam, also nichts Neues sein. Cedric Diggory würde vor ihren Augen sterben; Wurmschwanz würde seine Hand opfern; Voldemort würde auferstehen; die Todesser würden apparieren; Priori Incantatem und dann die Flucht.

Theoretisch waren ihr alle diese Eckpunkte bekannt. Wirklich dabei zu sein, würde sie vermutlich bis in ihre Alpträume verfolgen.

Nach ein paar Minuten beugte sich Hermine der Aufgabe dieses Tages und stand auf. Snape erwartete sie für den Nachmittag, vielleicht auch später. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie es hinauszögern konnte, aber sie wollte es auf keinen Fall übertreiben.

_Wird er sich Sorgen um mich machen?_

Als sie eine halbe Stunde später gewaschen und angezogen in den Gemeinschaftsraum ging, wartete Ginny bereits auf sie. „Wollen wir frühstücken gehen?", fragte die Rothaarige sie gut gelaunt, doch das Lächeln verschwand, als Hermine mit ernster Miene den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich habe gestern einen Auftrag von Professor Dumbledore bekommen und ich weiß nicht, ob ich es schaffe, wenn ich vorher etwas esse." Dass diese Aussage nicht zu Ginnys Beruhigung beitragen würde, war ihr durchaus bewusst. Doch warum sollte Ginny ruhig sein, wenn sie selbst glaubte, vor Angst und Nervosität vergehen zu müssen?

_Wird er mich nachher fragen, wie es mir geht?_

„Hat es etwas mit Harrys Termin bei Dumbledore zu tun?" Ginny sah leicht enttäuscht aus und erst da wurde Hermine bewusst, dass Harry in Hogwarts gewesen sein musste. Offenbar ohne nach ihr zu sehen.

Hermine nickte. „Es tut mir Leid, dass er nicht länger geblieben ist." Eigentlich wusste Hermine, dass sie keine Schuld daran hatte. Trotzdem musste sie es irgendwie sagen und Ginny schien diesen Drang zu verstehen, denn sie senkte lediglich den Blick.

„Er hat viel um die Ohren, ich verstehe das." Sie klang sehr traurig und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Deswegen kann er seiner Freundin trotzdem gerne mal sagen, dass es ihm gut geht!" Hermine fasste sie sanft am Arm und Ginny zuckte traurig mit den Schultern.

„Er hatte anscheinend wirklich seine Gründe, warum er sich von mir trennen wollte." Die Ältere sah sie erstaunt an und die ungestellte Frage schwang in ihrem Blick mit. Ginny schüttelte hastig den Kopf. „Ich will nicht, dass er sich von mir trennt, Hermine! Aber ich habe Angst, dass er es tut, ohne mich darüber zu informieren."

Hermine legte ratlos den Kopf schief und zog Ginny dann in eine tröstende Umarmung. Ihr fiel absolut nichts Besseres ein, wie sie darauf hätte reagieren können, doch Ginny schien es zu reichen. Sie schluchzte vernehmlich, schien sich aber unter Kontrolle zu haben.

_Wird er mich auch in den Arm nehmen?_

„Es ist schon okay, Hermine. Du musst deinen Auftrag erfüllen und ich werde den Tag schon irgendwie herumbekommen. Vielleicht gehe ich wieder zu Hagrid, er scheint Gesellschaft gut gebrauchen zu können." Ginny schob sich von ihr weg und Hermine kreuzte erneut unwohl die Arme vor der Brust.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich keine Zeit für dich habe."

Ginny winkte ab. „Hör auf, dich ständig zu entschuldigen. Dumbledores Aufträge gehen vor. Wir sollten froh sein, dass wir sie noch haben." Sie nickte unterstützend und trat ein paar Schritte auf das Portraitloch zu.

„Ja, das sollten wir." Hermine blieb stehen und sah ihr hinterher. „Grüß' Hagrid von mir, ja?"

Ginny drehte sich nickend noch einmal zu ihr um. „Mach ich." Kurz darauf stand Hermine alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum und starrte mit hilflosen Blicken auf den Ausgang.

_Werde ich ihn auf die gleiche Art davon überzeugen, dass es mir gut geht?_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Eine Stunde später saß Hermine an ihrem Tisch vor dem Denkarium und versuchte eine Ausrede zu finden, um es noch weiter hinauszuzögern. Ihr Zimmer war aufgeräumt und so sauber, wie schon seit langem nicht mehr. Krummbein saß ruhig und beobachtend auf der Fensterbank und die Vorhänge waren zugezogen. Der Spiegel war dick verhängt und mit einem Schweigezauber belegt. Ihre Tür war abgeschlossen und der Raum mit einem Schallschutzzauber belegt. Sie wusste, dass sie sich vor allem mit den letzten beiden Vorkehrungen einem gewissen Risiko aussetzte, doch in dem Denkarium konnte ihr nicht viel passieren. Sie war nur Zuschauerin und nicht in die Handlung involviert. Etwas sagte ihr, dass sie genau diese Tatsache bald verfluchen würde.

Sie atmete einmal tief durch und ignorierte das Zittern ihrer Hände, als sie die Steinschale umfasste. Die Oberfläche fühlte sich rau unter ihren Fingerspitzen an und für einen Augenblick tastete sie nur diese Unebenheiten ab, als wolle sie sich davon überzeugen, dass sie wirklich hier saß und tat, was auch immer sie tat. Und zu ihrer Enttäuschung erwachte sie nicht aus einem schlechten Traum.

Schließlich beugte sie sich über die wirbelnde weißliche Oberfläche, die munter durcheinander floss und bereits erahnen ließ, dass sich darin eine Erinnerung mit großer emotionaler Aufruhr befand. Hermine wappnete sich für das Schlimmste und neigte ihren Kopf der Oberfläche entgegen, bis ein Sog sie erfasste.

Sie fiel durch ein langes Nichts und konnte sich das Schreien nicht verkneifen. Irgendwann landete sie hart auf ihren Füßen und sah sich, noch in der Hocke sitzend und sich mit einer Hand am Boden abstützend, aufmerksam um.

Sie war auf einem Friedhof gelandet. Die Dunkelheit der Nacht umfing sie mit ihren schwermütigen Flügeln und ließ die Geschehnisse merkwürdig verzerrt und unscharf erscheinen. Dennoch wusste sie sofort, worauf sie sich konzentrieren sollte, als zwei Gestalten plötzlich laut polternd auf dem Friedhof erschienen. Der silbern glänzende Trimagische Pokal rollte zur Seite und die beiden Jungs beeilten sich, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.

Das Schauspiel konnte beginnen.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Hermine drückte sich an den Rand des Geschehens, so weit Harrys Erinnerung es zuließ. Sie konnte Harry und Cedric reden hören, doch worum genau es sich handelte, hätte sie nicht sagen können. Irgendwann zogen sie gleichzeitig ihre Zauberstäbe und Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, um das Zittern ihrer Hände zu verbergen.

Beide drehten sich plötzlich in ihre Richtung und ihr Herzschlag schien einen Moment auszusetzen.

_Können sie mich etwa sehen? _

Gleich darauf rief sie sich zusammen und sagte sich, dass das nicht möglich war. Schließlich war das hier Vergangenheit. Doch warum sahen sie dann beide her?

Die Antwort erhielt Hermine rasch. Ein Mann lief einfach durch sie hindurch. Er war gehüllt in eine weite Robe und trug etwas, das seine Haltung leicht gebückt erscheinen ließ. Sie schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund, um nicht erschrocken aufzuschreien.

Offenbar irritiert, wich die Spannung für ein paar Sekunden aus Harrys Körper, seine Blicke flogen zu Cedric und schienen zu fragen, ob er wusste, was dort vor sich ging. In einer ratlosen Übereinkunft wandten sie schließlich ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Gestalt.

Hermine trat von einem Bein aufs andere. Sie konnte nicht hier stehen bleiben. Sie war viel zu weit entfernt vom Geschehen, um genug Einzelheiten mitzubekommen. Also tat sie ein paar zögernde Schritte auf die schwarze Gestalt zu, trat um sie herum und konnte so einen Blick auf das erhaschen, was sie auf dem Arm trug. Es schien wie ein Umhang, doch die Anstrengungen des Tragens schlossen etwas so Leichtes aus. Außerdem bewegte es sich.

_Himmel, will ich überhaupt wissen, was das ist?_

Ihr wurde übel.

In diesem Moment schrie Harry auf und Hermine wirbelte zu ihm herum. Die Hände auf seine Narbe gepresst, ging er in die Knie, ließ den Zauberstab fallen und kämpfte anscheinend darum, nur nicht das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Cedric stand heftig atmend daneben, hin und her gerissen zwischen der Aufmerksamkeit, die Harry forderte, und der, die er der dunklen Gestalt entgegenbringen wollte. Hermine tat im Affekt ein paar stolpernde Schritte auf ihren besten Freund zu, ehe sie sich zur Räson rief.

„Töte den Überflüssigen!"

Sie keuchte auf und wirbelte zu der Gestalt zurück. Ohne großes Zögern hob diese ihre Hand, eine Hand, an der ein Finger fehlte, und Hermine hätte sich am liebsten vor den Kopf geschlagen, dass sie nicht eher daran gedacht hatte, dass es Wurmschwanz war. Die Szene hatte sie zu sehr erschreckt, zu sehr in ihren Bann gezogen.

„_Avada Kedavra!_", stieß Wurmschwanz mit einer hohen, zutiefst verängstigt klingenden Stimme aus und Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen. Die Übelkeit wogte unbarmherzig durch ihren Magen, als sie Cedrics Körper zu Boden fallen hörte. Er hatte nicht geschrien, es war zu schnell gegangen. Sie schwankte leicht und wünschte sich, sie könne sich irgendwo festhalten. Ehe sie die Gelegenheit hatte, nach etwas zu suchen, war es wieder vorbei und Hermine blinzelte in die Dunkelheit, als würde sie etwas gegen besseres Wissen tun.

Harry starrte Cedric fassungslos an und Hermine konnte nicht anders, als es ihm gleichzutun. Über die Entfernung von drei Jahren schienen sie wieder eine Basis gefunden zu haben. Der gutaussehende junge Mann lag verdreht am Boden, die Augen starrten leer und ziellos in die Luft. Sein Mund stand zu einem stummen Schrei halb offen.

Hermine wimmerte.

Harry keuchte.

Wurmschwanz legte seine Last auf den Boden, ohne dass Harry es bemerkte. Die Spitze seines Zauberstabes leuchtete auf und er ging zu Harry, zog ihn hoch und zerrte ihn auf einen marmornen Grabstein zu. Der Name _‚Tom Riddle'_ stand darauf und Hermine ahnte, dass es wichtig werden könnte. Mit magischen Seilen wurde Harry an den Grabstein gefesselt und war nun wehrlos dem ausgeliefert, was Voldemort und Wurmschwanz geplant hatten. Sein Zauberstab lag nutzlos bei Cedric im Gras, ihr eigener auf dem Tisch in ihrem Zimmer.

Wurmschwanz stopfte Harry ein schwarzes Stück Stoff in den Mund und Hermine lief ein paar sinnlose Schritte auf ihn zu. Was auch immer sie gerne getan hätte, sie konnte ihm nicht helfen. Was geschehen würde, war längst passiert. Sie konnte es nur mit ansehen und fühlte sich trotzdem wohler, bei Harry zu stehen. „Harry…", murmelte sie leise und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, wagte allerdings nicht, ihn zu berühren.

Harry hingegen sah sich mit hektischen Blicken um, soweit es ihm möglich war, fixierte schließlich das Bündel auf dem Boden und stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf. Hermine verzog das Gesicht zu einer hilflosen Fratze.

Dann schrie sie laut auf. Um den Sockel des Grabsteines wand sich eine riesige Schlange, zischelnd und bedrohlich, während Wurmschwanz irgendwo hin verschwunden war. _Nagini_, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und als sie dieses Tier so dicht vor sich sah, wie es sich quasi um ihre Füße schlängelte, verstand sie, was Snape gemeint hatte, als er sagte, man könne sich nicht mit ihr arrangieren. Stockend schnappte Hermine nach Luft.

Dann endlich begann der Teil, der eigentlich interessant für sie war. Der hoffentlich die rationale Ruhe von wissenschaftlichen Untersuchungen mit sich bringen würde. Wurmschwanz kehrte zurück und zog einen großen, mit einer Flüssigkeit gefüllten Kessel an den Grabstein. Hermine war schlau genug, den Inhalt nicht als schlichtes Wasser abzutun und ging darauf zu. Ihre Blicke tauchten tief in den Kessel hinein, doch in der Dunkelheit des Friedhofes konnte sie nichts als Schwarz sehen. Sie brauchte Licht und in da fiel ihr erneut der Fehler in ihrem Plan auf. Sie brauchte ihren Zauberstab.

„Verdammter Mist!", fluchte sie ungehalten und überlegte, was sie stattdessen tun konnte, bis sie aus dieser Erinnerung wieder herauskam.

Doch die Frage beantwortete sich von alleine, als sie plötzlich vom Boden abhob und mit einem Salto rückwärts wieder in der Realität landete. Hastig klammerte sie sich an der Tischplatte fest und versuchte ihre Atmung zu beruhigen. Ihr Herzschlag raste und sie kämpfte gegen die Übelkeit an, die der Mord an Cedric und die ungewohnte Bewegung eben in ihr hinterlassen hatten.

Mit zitternden Hände fuhr sie sich über die Stirn und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Es graute ihr davor, wieder in diese Erinnerung zurückzukehren. Und gerade deswegen schnappte sie sich rasch ihren Zauberstab, ebenso wie einen Notizblock und einen Stift. Dann tauchte sie wieder hinab in das Denkarium. Bevor ihre Angst zu groß wurde und Professor Dumbledores Plan an ihrer Unfähigkeit scheiterte.

Stöhnend erkannte Hermine kurz darauf, dass die Erinnerung wieder von vorne begann. „Das hatte ich doch schon", murmelte sie und zog ihren Zauberstab. „Weiter!", befahl sie und zu ihrer Überraschung funktionierte es. Die Erinnerung sprang an einen späteren Zeitpunkt; Wurmschwanz zog seinen Zauberstab hervor. „Weiter!", kiekste sie erneut und übersprang den Mord. Harry wurde an den Grabstein gefesselt. „Noch weiter!" _Bloß weiter!_ Wurmschwanz schleppte den Kessel heran.

Hermine nickte zufrieden und kehrte zu dem Platz zurück, an dem sie zuvor auch gestanden hatte. Mit einem leise geflüsterten „_Lumos!_" erschuf sie sich ihr eigenes Licht und ignorierte die Schlange am Boden ebenso resolut wie ihren Freund am Grabmal. Sie konnte sich jetzt nicht um Harry kümmern. Sie musste tun, was der Auftrag ihr vorschrieb.

Als der Kessel stand, sagte sie entschlossen „Halt!" und die Personen erstarrten. „Cool", murmelte sie zufrieden und sah sich um. Es war unheimlich, diese Erinnerung im Standbild vor sich zu haben, doch Hermine löste sich rasch davon und ging zum Kessel. Er war etwa bis zur Hälfte gefüllt mit einer blassgelben Flüssigkeit und sie beglückwünschte sich, dass sie nicht von Wasser ausgegangen war.

Mit verengten Augen ließ sie die Lichtquelle darüber kreisen und notierte die Zutaten, die sie einwandfrei identifizieren konnte. Ihre Experimente in Snapes Labor halfen ihr ungemein weiter, denn in diesem Trank befanden sich eine Reihe von Dingen, die sie im Unterricht noch nicht einmal angesprochen hatten. Mächtige Ingredienzen, die in der richtigen Dosierung und Kombination schwarzmagische Tränke ergaben. So wie dieser zweifelsohne einer werden würde.

Sie schrieb schnell und malte hinter einige Notizen ein Fragezeichen. Einige Stichpunkte zur Konsistenz, zu Aussehen und Verhalten folgten und nachdem sie sicher war, dass es an diesem Trank nichts mehr gab, das sie noch nicht erfasst hatte, ließ sie die Szene weiterlaufen. Einmal tief durchatmend wartete sie ab, was nun geschehen würde.

Wurmschwanz entzündete ein Feuer unter dem Kessel, was bei Hermine gleich für zweierlei Erleichterung sorgte; zum Einen wurde es heller und etwas wärmer und zum Anderen verschwand Nagini in die Tiefe der Nacht.

Bereits nach kurzer Zeit kochte der Trank im Kessel und Funken stoben daraus hervor, beinahe so, als hätte das Feuer auf den Inhalt des Kessels übergegriffen. Hermine machte sich rasch eine Notiz. Harry stöhnte.

Während Wurmschwanz sich über den Kessel beugte und vom aufsteigenden Dampf nahezu komplett verschluckt wurde, sah Hermine das Bündel am Boden sich bewegen und ein hörte ein ungeduldiges, unnatürlich hohes „Beeil dich!", das zischend in der Nacht verhallte. Sie schluckte die erneut aufsteigende Übelkeit und klammerte sich an Notizblock und Zauberstab fest.

„Es ist bereit, Meister", sagte Wurmschwanz eilig und Hermine sah, wie er zu dem Haufen ging, den er auf den Boden gelegt hatte. Er begann den Stoff beiseite zu schieben und Hermine drehte entsetzt den Kopf weg, als sie sah, was darin lag.

Sie wandte sich ihrem Block zu und kritzelte eine kleine Notiz an die Seite: _Voldemort hatte bereits einen Körper._

Hermine sah erst wieder zum Kessel, als sie ein leises Plätschern und schließlich ein dumpfes Geräusch vernahm. Voldemort war verschwunden und sie vermutete, dass Wurmschwanz ihn in den Kessel geworfen hatte. Eine weitere Notiz folgte, während sie Harrys ersticktes Stöhnen und seine weniger werdende Gegenwehr zu vergessen versuchte. Eine Träne rollte flugs über ihre Wange, ohne dass Hermine etwas dagegen unternahm.

Dann begann der Teil des Rituals, der vermutlich der Wichtigste überhaupt war. Sie klemmte sich ihren Zauberstab in den Mund und als Wurmschwanz den ersten Vers der Beschwörung gesagt hatte, nuschelte sie ein unverständliches „Halt!", das dennoch seine Wirkung tat.

_Knochen des Vaters, unwissentlich gegeben, du wirst seinen Sohn erneuern_, schrieb sie eilig und ging dann zum Kessel. Ihre Blicke flogen über die Oberfläche; der Trank war nun hellorange und hatte Schaumkronen gebildet, von denen sie nicht wusste, ob sie vom Kochen oder von etwas anderem herrührten. Sie notierte es sich und ließ die Erinnerung weiterlaufen.

Hermine riss den Kopf herum, als sich unter lautem Knacken ein Wirbel aus Staub aus dem Grab erhob, an das Harry gefesselt war. Der Trank teilte sich zischend, Funken erhoben sich und Hermine sah, wie er sich blau verfärbte. Eine weitere Notiz.

Die Übelkeit kehrte zurück, als Hermine beobachtete, wie Wurmschwanz einen Dolch hervorzog und seine Hand ausstreckte. Wie gebannt starrte sie darauf, unfähig, den Blick abzuwenden. Sie hörte Wurmschwanz' nächste Worte, reagierte allerdings erst darauf, als es zu spät war. Ein schockiertes Kreischen entfuhr ihr, als der kleine, hässliche Mann sich seine Hand abhackte, die unter lautem Platschen in den Kessel fiel. Ihr Zauberstab landete samt Notizblock im Gras.

„Halt! Stopp...", keuchte Hermine und ging in die Hocke, als die Erinnerung verharrte. Sie musste mehrere Male tief durchatmen, ehe sie ihren Magen wieder unter Kontrolle hatte und sich kräftig genug fühlte, um den weiteren Verlauf niederzuschreiben. Mit zitternden Händen angelte sie nach ihren Sachen und begann zu schreiben.

Dabei drückte sie mit dem Stift so fest auf, dass ihr die Spitze abbrach. Seufzend schloss sie die Augen.

_Konzentrier' dich! Beruhige dich! Es ist nur eine Erinnerung... Harry geht es gut. _Jetzt_ geht es ihm gut._

Sie stand wieder auf und streckte ihren rechten Arm nach oben aus. Es war ein abgedrehtes Gefühl, wie sie sich halb in die Luft erhob, so dass ihre Hand aus dem Denkarium ragte. Prüfend tastete sie auf dem Tisch, den sie nicht mal sehen konnte, da ihr Kopf noch immer im Denkarium war, nach einem anderen Stift und Krummbein nutzte die Gelegenheit, um mit ihren Fingern Katz und Maus zu spielen. Mehrmals langte er mit seinen Krallen danach, was Hermine schließlich dazu veranlasste, ihren Kopf doch aus dem Denkarium zu heben.

„Hör auf damit, Krummbein!", zischte sie ihn so plötzlich an, dass das rostrote Tier mit einem spitzen Schrei an ihre Vorhänge sprang und sie wild anfauchte. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, ehe er erkannte, dass sie es war.

Mit einem letzten mahnenden Blick griff sie sich einen anderen Stift und verschwand wieder in Harrys Erinnerung, die zu ihrer Erleichterung an der richtigen Stelle stehen geblieben war. Noch einmal tief durchatmend, erinnerte sie sich daran, wo sie stehen geblieben war.

Hermines Schrift war krakelig und beinahe unleserlich, als sie folgende Worte schrieb: _Fleisch des Dieners willentlich gegeben, du wirst deinen Meister wieder beleben_. Sie spürte, wie ihr eine weitere verängstigte Träne die Wange hinablief und wischte sie flüchtig weg, ehe sie sich wieder der Erinnerung zuwandte.

Als sie weiterlief, sah Hermine, dass sich der Trank nun hellrot verfärbt hatte. Hohe Funken stoben daraus hervor und sie atmete flach und durch den Mund, während sie Wurmschwanz' Jammern ausblendete. _Er hatte es nicht besser verdient_, sagte sie sich immer und immer wieder. Ihre Schrift wurde wieder leserlicher und nachdrücklicher.

Der letzte Teil des Rituals folgte prompt und Hermine stoppte neuerlich das Geschehen, um die letzten Worte der Beschwörung aufzuschreiben: _Blut des Feindes mit Gewalt genommen, du wirst deinen Gegner wieder erstarken lassen_.

Danach beobachtete sie, wie Wurmschwanz Harry in den Arm schnitt und das dünne Rinnsal aus Blut mit einer Phiole auffing. Wilder Zorn stieg in ihr auf und sie warf alles, was sie in Händen hielt, beiseite, ehe sie auf die beiden zu stürmte. Spätestens in dem Moment, in dem ihre kleine Faust einfach durch Wurmschwanz' Schulter hindurchglitt, wurde ihr die Hilflosigkeit ihrer Lage schmerzlich bewusst. Schluchzend stolperte sie zurück. „Es tut mir so Leid…"

Nachdem der Todesser dem Trank Harrys Blut zugefügt hatte, verfärbte er sich erneut, wurde strahlend weiß und badete den Friedhof in einem Licht, das beinahe an Tageslicht heranreichte. Die Grabsteine in der Umgebung wurden beleuchtet, so dass Hermine die Namen darauf lesen konnte.

Doch vorerst geschah nichts.

Dann erloschen die Funken und nur weißer Dampf stieg auf, der den Friedhof erneut in Dunkelheit tauchte und die atemlose Aufmerksamkeit Hermines in gleichem Maße wie Harrys auf den Kessel lenkte. Wurmschwanz war bereits vor ein paar Minuten zur Seite gekippt und reglos liegen geblieben; entgegen besseren Wissens hoffte Hermine, er würde verrecken.

Schließlich erhob sich eine dünne Gestalt aus dem Kessel und forderte mit schneidender, aber nun nicht mehr heller, unwirklicher Stimme seinen Umhang ein. Hermine trat ein paar Schritte zurück, wusste, dass sie Voldemort höchst persönlich gegenüberstand und beobachtete, wie Wurmschwanz sich auf die Beine kämpfte und dem Dunklen Lord sein Gewand reichte.

_Und das alles passierte, während ich mit Ron auf den Tribünen vor dem Irrgarten saß und dachte, das gehöre zur Aufgabe._

„Das reicht", entschied Hermine dann mit erschöpfter Stimme, zitternd und schwach und musste sich am Tisch festklammern, als sie wieder in der Realität landete. Sie tastete nach dem Stift, schrieb die letzten Erkenntnisse, ohne auf das Papier zu sehen, und schluckte an dem Kloß in ihrem Hals.

Nach ein paar Minuten stand sie schwankend auf und stolperte zum Bett hinüber. Sie wollte nicht schlafen, das auf keinen Fall. Aber sie musste sich ein paar Minuten ausruhen und wieder die Kontrolle über ihren Körper und ihre Gedanken bekommen, ehe sie zu Snape in die Kerker gehen konnte. Niemals würde sie ihm dieses Maß an Schwäche zeigen. Sonst wäre sie schneller raus aus dem Orden, als sie 'Voldemort' sagen konnte.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Es war später Nachmittag, als Hermine sich mit ihren Notizen auf den Weg zu Snape machte. Sie hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, alles noch einmal sauber abzuschreiben. Es hätte zum Einen zu viel Zeit gekostet und wäre zum Anderen auffällig gewesen, wenn ihre Aufzeichnungen zu unberührt gewirkt hätten. Nach außen hin gefasst zu wirken, war eine Sache; es nach innen hin auch wirklich zu sein, eine ganz andere und das wusste Snape vermutlich besser als jeder andere.

Ihr Klopfen an seiner Tür war nicht ganz so sicher wie am Abend zuvor. Dafür war sein Gesichtsausdruck um ein Vielfaches ruhiger und zugänglicher. „Guten Tag, Professor Snape", begrüßte sie ihn schlicht und er nickte ihr zu, ehe er sie hereinließ.

Hermine wartete wie immer nicht darauf, dass er sie zum Setzen aufforderte. Ihre Beine waren ihr dankbar dafür, denn auch wenn die Übelkeit sich gelegt hatte, fühlte sie sich nach wie vor schwach und ein wenig zittrig. Beinahe so, als hätte sie eine sehr lange Sporteinheit hinter sich.

Snape setzte sich hinter den Schreibtisch und Hermine reichte ihm ihre Notizen. „Mehr habe ich nicht herausgefunden."

Er nahm den Zettel entgegen und überflog ihn eilig. Sein Gesicht blieb dabei ausdruckslos und Hermine lehnte sich müde zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sie war gespannt, was er dazu sagen würde.

„Das ist mehr, als ich erwartet hatte." Er ließ den Zettel sinken und Hermine starrte ihn überrascht an. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

„Es ist schön zu wissen, wie viel Sie mir zutrauen, Professor", antwortete sie schließlich mit ausgeprägter Enttäuschung in der Stimme.

Er hob seine Augenbrauen. „Es geht nicht darum, was ich Ihnen zutraue, sondern darum, wie viel Sie ertragen. Ich weiß in groben Zügen, was damals geschehen ist. Wurmschwanz hat keinen Hehl aus seinen Taten gemacht. Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass Sie es dennoch schaffen, so sachlich das Ritual zu dokumentieren."

Sie fixierte sein Gesicht skeptisch, entschied dann allerdings, dass seine Worte als Lob durchgingen. „Harry musste es auch mit ansehen und… ertragen. Er hat es augenscheinlich auch überstanden. Warum sollte es bei mir anders sein?"

„Weil Sie nicht Harry Potter sind, Miss Granger. Er hat keine andere Wahl. Es wird immer weitergehen, egal wie sehr er sich dagegen wehrt. Für ihn ist es einfacher es hinzunehmen, auch wenn er sich damit sehr schwer tut." Ein Anflug von Abscheu furchte sein Gesicht.

„Er weiß, dass er keine andere Wahl hat. Er tut, was er kann", unterbrach sie ihn gepresst.

„Ist das so?"

„Oh ja!"

„So sieht es für mich nicht aus. Er ist aufsässig und unfähig, klare Anweisungen auszuführen." Seine Augen verrieten den Unmut über Harrys Verhalten, doch gerade als Hermine ansetzen wollte, ihm eben dieses verständlicher zu machen, fügte er hinzu: „Aber das ist nicht das Thema. Sie tun diese Dinge freiwillig. Sie könnten jederzeit aussteigen und tun es nicht." Er machte eine Pause und nachdenkliche Blicke lagen auf ihrer Person. „Ich hoffe sehr, dass Sie es nicht irgendwann bereuen, Hermine."

Die Nennung ihres Vornamens kroch tief in sie hinein und ließ eine Welle aus Schwäche und Geborgenheit durch ihren Körper wandern. Hermine schluchzte trocken und schloss die Augen, die Bilder der Erinnerung strömten in ihren Kopf zurück und sie kämpfte dagegen an. „Es geht mit gut", sagte sie dann mit eher mangelndem Nachdruck.

Snape schnaubte bitter. „Aber natürlich. Es geht uns allen blendend!"

Der Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme ließ sie lächeln und sie öffnete ihre Augen wieder. Keine Träne hatte sich darin gesammelt; sie war gefasst und ihre Worte klangen überzeugt, als sie sagte: „_Jetzt_ geht es mir gut, Professor."

Was auch immer er erwartet hatte, das war es nicht gewesen. Er fixierte sie ungläubig, beinahe verletzlich und Hermine war froh zu sehen, dass sie noch immer zu ihm durchdringen konnte; hinein bis in seinen dunkelsten Kern. In den letzten Tagen war er sehr kühl und abweisend gewesen, mal abgesehen von dem Abschied vorgestern Abend. Sie genoss es, dass sie die Regeln hin und wieder brechen konnte und er es einfach hinnahm.

„Ich denke nicht, dass wir heute Abend bereits mit der genaueren Analyse beginnen sollten. Sie müssen sich erholen. Ich werde die Notizen ordnen und mir ein paar Gedanken darüber machen. Kommen Sie morgen Vormittag her. Dann können wir beginnen, an einer Umkehr des Rituals zu arbeiten."

Hermine nickte. Dann fiel ihr allerdings noch etwas ein: „Professor, darf ich Sie etwas fragen?" Er nickte schlicht, schien zu merken, dass sie diese Antwort brauchte. „Voldemort hatte bereits einen Körper, bevor dieses Ritual durchgeführt wurde. Könnte das den Plan, den Professor Dumbledore hatte, zerstören?"

Der Tränkemeister überflog ihre Notizen erneut und fand die Anmerkung, die sie an den Rand geschrieben hatte. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Es muss ein einfacher Zauber gewesen sein, der ihm die Grundlage des Körpers zurückgegeben hat. Wir können das Ritual so gestalten, dass es ihn gänzlich von einem Körper trennt." Es war ein beruhigendes Nicken, mit dem er sie bedachte.

Hermine atmete erleichtert auf. Für einen Moment hatte sie die Befürchtung gehabt, dass sie das alles umsonst getan haben könnte. „Gut. Das ist... gut." Sie wischte sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Er griff zur Seite und stellte ihr ein kleines Fläschchen auf den Tisch. „Das ist ein Trank für einen traumlosen Schlaf. Gehen Sie in Ihren Turm, Miss Granger. Gehen Sie früh ins Bett und nehmen Sie ihn. Ich brauche Sie morgen ausgeschlafen und konzentriert."

Hermine kannte den Trank bereits. Madam Pomfrey hatte ihn öfters schon Harry gegeben und er hatte damit stets die bessere Karte gezogen. Dankbar steckte sie die Flasche ein und stand auf. „Vielen Dank, Sir. Und bis morgen!"

„Auf Wiedersehen, Miss Granger."

Diese Verabschiedung ließ sie für einen Moment den Atem anhalten, ehe sie zur Tür ging und das Büro wieder verließ. Es war ein wundervolles Gefühl, das er mit diesen schlichten Gesten in ihr wecken konnte.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, setzte Hermine sich nachdenklich vor das Denkarium. Sie hatte Harry heute auf eine andere Art kennen gelernt. Als den Jungen, der mit einem Schicksal leben musste, um das er nie gebeten hatte. Und als den Jungen, dessen Hass auf Todesser so verständlich war, weil er schon so viele Menschen an sie verloren hatte.

Cedric, Sirius, Professor Dumbledore... Und es würden noch so viele folgen.

_Ist es wirklich falsch, dass er Snape in diesem Maße hasst?_

Hermine straffte ihre Haltung und schnappte sich den Zauberstab. Sie wusste relativ genau, wie sie dem Denkarium Erinnerungen von sich zufügen konnte. In Gedanken ging sie die Dinge durch, die sie mit Snape erlebt hatte. Sie wusste, dass sie sich damit sehr weit aus dem Fenster lehnte, vor allem wenn Snape davon erfuhr. Doch sie wollte, dass Harry den Lehrer von der Seite sah, von der Hermine ihm hin und wieder begegnete.

Sie entschied sich für zwei Erinnerungen, die für sie selbst eine große Bedeutung hatten. Der Moment, als sie nach ihrem Zusammenbruch auf den Ländereien bei ihm erwachte und der Moment, in dem er ihr später das Gegengift verabreichte. Snape war bei diesen Geschehnissen noch Lehrer genug, um ihm keinen Regelverstoß vorwerfen zu können, aber definitiv einfühlsamer und sanfter, als Harry ihn kannte.

Hermine war etwas nervös bei ihrem Tun und hoffte, dass sie die Erinnerungen damit nicht vollkommen weggeben würde. Sie wollte nur ungern komplett darauf verzichten.

Kurz darauf wusste sie, dass die Erinnerungen nicht weg waren. Zu ihrer Enttäuschung verloren sie allerdings ein großes Maß an Schärfe und Tiefe und sie beschloss, sie sich gleich noch einmal anzusehen, ehe sie Harry das Denkarium schicken würde.

Zuvor fügte sie noch eine weitere Erinnerung hinzu; die an das Gespräch mit Ginny am Morgen. Harry sollte sehen, wie sehr seine Freundin litt. Hermine wusste, dass das nicht fair war, aber da Harry sich ja weigerte, mit ihr zu reden, hoffte sie zumindest, dass er sich die Erinnerungen ansehen würde.

Nachdem sie dies selbst noch einmal getan hatte – während ihrer eigenen mit Snape kuschelte sie sich mit wehmütigem Blick in einen weiteren freien Sessel in seinen privaten Räumen – schrieb sie eine kurze Notiz dazu. Nicht zu viel, als dass Harry sie nicht lesen würde, aber genug, um ihn neugierig zu machen.

Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Eulerei und belegte das Denkarium und den Brief mit einem Zauber, der beides in eine alte Dose mit zerschlissenem Etikett verwandeln würde, wenn es in falsche Hände gelangte. Sie schnappte sich zwei Eulen und band die schwere Last an ihre Beine, die daraufhin mit unwilligem Murren zum Fenster hüpften und sich auf den Weg machten.

Hermine sah ihnen hinterher und hoffte, dass diese Art der Kontaktaufnahme helfen und nicht noch mehr zerstören würde. Dann kehrte sie zurück in den Gryffindorturm und tat, was Snape ihr gesagt hatte. Sie nahm den Trank und dämmerte rasch in einen erholsamen Schlaf.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Das nächste Kapitel wird sehr... hmmm, ich will noch nicht zu viel verraten. °eg° Aber es gehört auf jeden Fall zu meinen Lieblingen. ;)


	35. In der Hitze des Feuers

Willkommen zur Halbzeit! ;) Und wie immer vielen Dank für die Reviews! °strahl°  
²Zephyr: Ich habe mir mit dem Denkarium eine ganze Menge Freiheiten genommen, das auf jeden Fall. Aber dass man darin Dinge sehen kann, die der ursprüngliche Besitzer der Erinnerungen nicht gesehen haben kann, hat JKR gesagt. Schließlich hat Harry in Dumbledores Erinnerungen ja auch gesehen, was hinter Dumbledore passiert ist. ;) Deswegen bin ich davon ausgegangen, dass Hermine auch den Kesselinhalt unter die Lupe nehmen kann. :)

Ich wünsche viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel und hoffe sehr, dass ich nicht zu viel versprochen habe… °nägelkau°

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

I guess he's better today.  
And for a moment I even saw him smile.  
But then his face turned severe.  
"Sometimes things go", he said  
and turned his back on me.

_(Orange Blue – Kind of deliverance)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 35 – In der Hitze des Feuers**

Am nächsten Morgen traf Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum auf Ginny. Der große Tisch war zum Frühstück gedeckt und die Rothaarige hatte sich hinter dem Tagespropheten versteckt. Nachdenklich kaute sie auf einem Stück Toast herum.

„Guten Morgen", grüßte Hermine noch leicht verschlafen klingend und setzte sich auf die andere Seite des Tisches.

Ginny faltete die Zeitung zusammen und legte sie zur Seite. Den Bissen ihres Toasts schluckend, nickte sie, ehe sie ein gequältes „Morgen" zustande brachte und rasch nach ihrem Kürbissaft griff.

Hermine lächelte schmal. „Wie war dein Tag gestern?", begann sie, ehe Ginny auf die Idee kommen konnte, ihr die Frage zu stellen. Dabei angelte Hermine sich ebenfalls eine Scheibe Toast und begann, sie großzügig mit Orangenmarmelade zu bestreichen.

„Ganz nett. Hagrid hat mir einige seiner neuen Schützlinge gezeigt. Ich denke, das Schuljahr wird interessant." Sie wackelte viel sagend mit den Augenbrauen, wohingegen Hermine skeptisch ihre Stirn runzelte.

„Interessant oder gefährlich?", fragte sie vorsichtig nach.

Ginny grinste. „Etwas von Beidem."

„Ich hab's geahnt." Mit einer theatralischen Miene seufzte sie und goss sich eine Tasse schwarzen Tee ein. „Hagrid muss unbedingt besser aufpassen, was er tut. Professor Dumbledore hat seine Lehrmethoden immer durchgehen lassen, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Professor McGonagall genauso nachsichtig sein wird."

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir werden es erleben."

Hermine runzelte erneut die Stirn. Ginny war äußerst gut gelaunt heute. Beinahe zu gut, wenn sie an gestern Morgen dachte. „Ist irgendetwas passiert, von dem ich wissen sollte?", erkundigte sie sich deswegen vorsichtig und stellte ihre Tasse wieder auf den Tisch.

Ginny lief rot an und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum, genauso wie Hermine selbst es gerne zu tun pflegte. „Harry hat mir eine Eule geschickt. Er kommt heute her. Will mich sehen."

Ein zufriedenes Grinsen tauchte auf Hermines Gesicht auf und sie griff erneut nach ihrem Toast. Anscheinend hatte ihre Post ihr Ziel erreicht und zumindest in einem Fall die richtige Wirkung gehabt. „Wurde ja auch langsam Zeit", kommentierte Hermine schlicht und Ginny nickte, noch immer leicht rosa im Gesicht.

„Ja, er meinte, er war gestern zu aufgebracht, um sich mit mir zu treffen und will es heute nachholen."

„Das ist toll!" Ginny winkte verlegen ab. „Nein, ehrlich, Ginny. Weil ich muss nachher zu Professor Snape und heute Nachmittag komm Professor Lupin wieder, um mich ein bisschen zu triezen." Nun war es an Hermine, verlegen den Blick abzuwenden. Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie ein mehr als schlechtes Gewissen hatte, Ginny in den letzten Tagen so oft vor den Kopf gestoßen zu haben.

„Ja, das habe ich mir gedacht. Mal sehen, vielleicht krieg' ich Harry dazu, dass er sich heute Abend auch mit dir trifft. Es wird dringend Zeit, dass ihr eure Differenzen beilegt." Mit entschlossenem Blick lehnte Ginny ihre Arme auf die Tischplatte.

„Leg es nicht darauf an, Ginny. Ich will nicht, dass ihr euch wegen mir streitet. Genieße den Tag mit Harry, alles andere wird sich schon wieder finden." Sie lächelte ein wackliges Lächeln, das sie sich nicht einmal selbst abkaufte. Die Tatsache, dass Harry sich die Erinnerungen anscheinend wirklich angesehen hatte, war zwar ein guter Anfang, aber es bedeutete noch lange nicht, dass er jetzt mehr Verständnis für das aufbrachte, was Hermine zu Snape trieb. Und so sehr sie es vielleicht auch wollte, sie konnte sich dem Mann nicht entziehen.

„Wir werden uns nicht streiten. Aber es kann so nicht weitergehen. Und Harry muss das auch endlich begreifen. Ihr seid befreundet, seitdem er die Zaubererwelt betreten hat. So was kann man nicht einfach wegschmeißen." Die Jüngere schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf, so dass ihre roten Haare über ihre Schultern rutschten und in ihr Gesicht hingen. Mürrisch pustete sie die Strähnen zur Seite und stützte den Kopf in die Hände. „Er vermisst dich, Mine. Mehr als er bereit ist zuzugeben."

Hermine legte den Toast weg und wischte sich die Hände an ihrer Hose ab. „Er fehlt mir auch. Er ist zwar ein kindischer, sturer und verfahrener Kerl, aber er fehlt mir." Ginny lächelte schief.

„Siehst du, und genau deswegen werde ich ihn heute ein bisschen bearbeiten. Richte dich darauf ein, dass ihr euch heute Abend aussprechen werdet." Ihre Stimme ließ keinen Widerspruch zu.

„Okay", fügte die Ältere sich deswegen. „Aber komm nicht bei mir angekrochen, wenn ihr euch fetzt. Ich habe dich gewarnt und ich werde dich nicht trösten!" Hermine deutete mahnend mit dem Messer auf ihre beste Freundin, konnte sich ein leichtes Lächeln allerdings nicht verkneifen.

„Keine Angst, soweit wird es nicht kommen."

„Wir werden es sehen", benutzte Hermine Ginnys eigene Worte und erntete dafür einen strafenden Blick. Dann wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Frühstück zu und das Gespräch näherte sich belangloseren Themen.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

An Snapes Bürotür fand sie später eine Nachricht, die sie aufforderte, direkt ins Labor zu kommen. Hermine riss den Zettel von der Tür ab, faltete ihn sorgfältig zusammen und steckte ihn in die Hosentasche, ehe sie ihre Schritte weiter den Gang hinab lenkte.

Angenehme Stille lastete auf den dunklen Korridoren und beinahe bedauerte sie es, dass bereits in vier Tagen ihre Mitschüler zurückkehren würden. Snape würde dann sicherlich noch abweisender und kälter werden, als er es so schon war, und sie wusste nicht, inwieweit sie damit umgehen konnte.

Sie klopfte kurz, wartete aber nicht darauf, dass er sie herein bat. Ihre Blicke erfassten rasch die Lage und während sie zu dem Tisch ging, an dem Snape stand und einige Zutaten vorbereitete, band sie sich die Haare mit einem Gummi zurück, das sie zuvor um ihr Handgelenk getragen hatte.

Mehrere Kräuter, Wurzeln und Pulver standen vor ihm auf dem Tisch und Hermine überlegte, was sie machen könnte. Kaum eine der Zutaten vor sich hatte sie bisher schon einmal gesehen, doch die meisten konnte sie anhand von Abbildungen aus Büchern identifizieren. Sie waren beinahe ausnahmslos schwarzmagisch und nur wenige davon waren in herkömmlichen Zaubertränken zu gebrauchen; die Wirkungen waren zu stark und zu wenig berechenbar.

Anscheinend hatte Snape ihr Zögern bemerkt, denn nun legte er den Mörser und die Porzellanschüssel zur Seite, in der er gerade einige der Kräuter mit einem roten Pulver vermengt hatte. „Wie haben Sie geschlafen, Miss Granger?", fragte er ehrlich interessiert und beobachtete sie genau.

„Gut, danke. Ihr Trank war sehr effektiv." Sie lächelte und der wache Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht schien ihn zu überzeugen.

„Schön. Professor Lupin wird übrigens erst morgen mit Ihnen trainieren, das hier wird den ganzen Tag dauern. Ich habe ihm für heute abgesagt." Hermine sah ihn erstaunt an (woher wusste er von den Terminen ihrer Treffen mit Lupin?), nickte allerdings. „Ich muss zuerst noch einige Details über das Ritual wissen, damit wir unsere Versuche in die richtige Richtung lenken können." Er ging zum Lehrerpult hinüber und Hermine sah, dass er dort zwei Pergamente nebeneinander liegen hatte. Das eine war ihr eigenes mit den Notizen, die sie sich im Denkarium gemacht hatte. Das andere war seines, auf dem es mindestens ebenso wild aussah.

„Okay", stimmte sie schlicht zu und stellte sich vor ihn.

Seine Blicke tasteten beide Zettel ab, ehe er sich entschied, welche Frage für ihn vorerst am wichtigsten war. „Wie sah die Oberfläche des Trankes aus, nachdem er begonnen hatte zu kochen?"

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und dachte nach. „Glitzernd, irgendwie wunderschön. Beinahe so, als wäre er mit einer Schicht aus Diamanten überzogen", erklärte sie dann und nickte, um ihre Erinnerung zu bestätigen. Er machte sich eine rasche Notiz und Hermine schalt sich selbst dafür, dass sie das nicht vermerkt hatte. „Tut mir Leid, dass ich vergessen habe, es zu notieren."

Zu ihrer Überraschung winkte er schlichtweg ab. „Solange Sie die Informationen nachliefern können, ist es nicht schlimm." Er machte eine Pause und als er ihren erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck sah, verzog sich dein Mund zu einem spöttischen Lächeln. „Kommen Sie nicht auf die Idee, dies in einer meiner Prüfungen auszunutzen!", fügte er dann hinzu und Hermine grinste.

„Nicht doch..."

Er schüttelte angedeutet den Kopf und kehrte zu den Notizen zurück. „Wissen Sie noch, ob der Trank bereits angewärmt gewesen war, bevor Wurmschwanz das Feuer darunter entzündete?"

Erneut überlegte sie, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Er war auf jeden Fall nicht sehr heiß. Ich habe mich allerdings nicht getraut, ihn zu berühren."

„Das ist gut so", mahnte Snape augenblicklich und Hermine erschrak milde. „Ich habe nie ausprobiert, ob Tränke auch in einer Erinnerung wirksam sind, aber ich hatte nicht vor, es mit Ihnen zu testen." Einen Moment lang hielten ihre Blicke sich fest und Hermine spürte, wie sich Wärme in ihrem Körper ausbreitete. Dann blinzelte Snape mehrmals und wandte sich wieder seinen Notizen zu. „Hat es lange gedauert, ehe er zu kochen begann?"

„Nein, das ging sehr schnell."

Der Tränkemeister nickte nachdenklich. „Entweder er war bereits warm, oder Wurmschwanz hat es beschleunigt. Ich denke eher, es war Ersteres."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn, während sie diese sehr leisen Überlegungen zu verstehen versuchte. „Darf ich fragen warum?"

„Weil ein beschleunigtes Erhitzen dem Trank schaden würde und der Dunkle Lord ist niemand, der sich mit einer annehmbaren Version eines Trankes zufrieden gibt, wenn er das optimale Ergebnis haben kann. Wobei es beinahe vermessen ist, anzunehmen, Pettigrew könnte einen optimalen Trank zubereiten. Aber das gehört nicht hierher." Snape achtete gar nicht weiter auf ihre Reaktion – die aus einem amüsierten Grinsen bestand – sondern wandte sich von seinen Notizen ab. „Sie können das Dainthuskraut mit dem Fledermauskrallenpulver vermischen, Miss Granger. Aber seien Sie vorsichtig, die Mischung ist leicht entzündlich!"

Hermine kehrte neben ihm zum Tisch zurück und er schob ihr eine weitere kleine Schüssel und einen Mörser zu. Sie nahm sich etwas von dem Kraut, das Harry damals durch die zweite Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers geholfen hatte, und fügte einige Spatelspitzen des Pulvers hinzu. Dann begann sie vorsichtig mit dem Mörser in der Schale zu rotieren und hielt das Behältnis sicherheitshalber eine Armlänge von sich weg.

„Welche Wirkungen hat Dianthuskraut in einem Trank, wie wir ihn zuzubereiten gedenken?", fragte Snape dann unvermittelt und Hermines Aufmerksamkeit flatterte zu ihm.

Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass sie in Scarborough ein Buch gelesen hatte, in dem es um die Wirkungen von Dianthuskraut gegangen war. Dementsprechend hatte sie keine allzu großen Schwierigkeiten, ihm diese Frage zu beantworten: „Es versorgt den Trank lang anhaltend mit Sauerstoff und macht ihn damit besonders stabil. Außerdem erhöht der Sauerstoff den verbrennenden Effekt, was die Loslösung des Geistes vom Körper ermöglicht."

Erst nachdem sie die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, verstand sie wirklich, was sie bedeuteten, und sie musste schlucken. Sie wollte gar nicht so genau wissen, wie die Wirkung im Einzelnen aussehen würde. Sie mussten Voldemorts Körper mit diesem Trank zerstören, das war ihr bewusst, doch Verbrennung war nicht gerade die Methode, die sie sich dafür ausgesucht hätte.

„Sehr gut, Miss Granger. Und wie sieht es mit dem Fledermauspulver aus?"

Snape schien beschlossen zu haben, diesen Tag mit einer kleinen Unterrichtseinheit zu verbinden und Hermine hatte nicht das Geringste dagegen einzuwenden. Sie hatte es vermisst, mit ihm Gespräche dieser Art zu führen. „Es dient als Trägersubstanz für das Dianthuskraut und ermöglicht es, dass die Inhaltsstoffe vom Körper resorbiert und so im Blutkreislauf verteilt werden." Er würde quasi aus den Adern heraus verbrennen. Ein Feuersturm in seinem Körper.

_Und er hat es nicht besser verdient._

Snape nickte bestätigend, beinahe so, als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen. „Was müssen wir noch hinzufügen, damit diese Verbrennung überhaupt erst einsetzen kann?"

Hermine musste sich dazu zwingen, die Worte auszusprechen. Die Vorstellung von der Wirkung dieses Trankes nahm immer genauere Formen in ihrem Kopf an und sie konnte schon jetzt beinahe den Gestank von verbranntem Fleisch riechen. Ihr wurde übel. „Es gibt verschiedene Möglichkeiten." Sie schluckte. „Am wirkungsvollsten wäre geriebene Drachenlunge, aber konzentrierte Essenz aus Phönixfedern oder Feuerkraut würde auch gehen." Ihre Hände begannen zu zittern und der Mörser eckte immer wieder klappernd gegen die Schalenwand.

Als Snape es bemerkte, legte er seine Arbeit zur Seite und fasste nach ihren Händen. Beruhigende Wärme ging davon aus und Hermine schloss ihre Augen, atmete einmal tief durch und spürte, wie sich ihr Herzschlag wieder normalisierte. „Es tut mir Leid", murmelte sie und er zog seine Hände zurück.

„Das muss es nicht. Dieser Trank wird verheerende Wirkungen haben und ich wünsche niemandem, dabei sein zu müssen. Zumal Sie eben selbst die Erklärung für das schwierigste aller Probleme geliefert haben."

Hermine hob den Blick und sah ihn fragend an. Sie überlegte, was genau sie eigentlich gesagt hatte, kam aber nicht darauf, was er meinte.

„Der Trank wirkt von innen heraus", erklärte er dann. „Der Lord muss ihn trinken."

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Sie hatten den ganzen Tag konzentriert gearbeitet und nur hin und wieder hatte Snape Hermine die eine oder andere Frage gestellt. Auf diese Weise schaffte er es, dass sie sich seine Überlegungen und Versuche selbständig erklären und in einen sinnvollen Kontext samt Lösung setzen konnte. Zum Beispiel als es um die Konservierung des Trankes ging und sie mit der leichten Entzündlichkeit zu kämpfen hatten.

„Es ist nur die Trägersubstanz und das verdammte Mistzeug entzündet sich ständig von alleine!", hatte er geflucht und Hermine hatte leicht den Kopf eingezogen. „In Ordnung... Was meinen Sie, Miss Granger, sollten wir jetzt tun?" Sehr viel gefasster und Hermine hatte es sich getraut, ihn wieder direkt anzusehen.

Ein paar Augenblicke lang war es vollkommen still im Labor gewesen, abgesehen vom leisen Köcheln des Trankes, der ihnen bereits mehrere Male um die Ohren geflogen war. Hermines Gesicht war stellenweise rußgeschwärzt und heiß und auch Snape wies die eine oder andere Brandblase auf. Er war mit den Gedanken nicht vollkommen bei der Sache, das hatte selbst sie inzwischen bemerkt. Doch ihn darauf anzusprechen, das traute sie sich nicht.

_Die Stimmung ist so schon explosiv genug. _

Schließlich wandte er sich mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen zu ihr um und sah sie fordernd an. Er wartete auf eine Antwort und sie riss sich aus den Gedanken.

„Wir könnten ein paar Phönixtränen hinzufügen? Sie haben die Kraft, das Feuer unter Kontrolle zu halten, bis sie von der Körpertemperatur soweit angeheizt werden, dass sie verdampfen." Ihre Stimme war nur ein leises Flüstern.

Snape nickte. „Sehr schön. Und warum haben wir das nicht schon viel eher getan, anstatt den Trank mehrmals explodieren zu lassen?" Das war keineswegs eine rhetorische Frage, wie Hermine erstaunt bewusst wurde. Angestrengt überlegte sie, bis ihr das Offensichtliche klar wurde.

„Weil Phönixtränen auch eine stark heilende Wirkung haben und so die Effizienz des Trankes herabsetzen. Solange die Hoffnung besteht, dass es ohne geht, sollte man es ohne versuchen."

Erneut nickte er und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die Stirn. „Ich denke nicht, dass es allzu viel ausmachen wird. Der Trank ist so und anders auch sehr machtvoll. Aber es gefällt mir nicht." Snape schnalzte missbilligend und zuckte dann angedeutet mit den Schultern, ehe er sich bereits wieder auf die Zutaten stürzte, um einen weiteren Trank anzusetzen. „Holen Sie Fawkes!", hatte er sie dann angewiesen und Hermine war für zwanzig Minuten aus dem Labor verschwunden.

Denn natürlich hatte Professor Dumbledore die Gelegenheit genutzt, sie gleich auszufragen, wie es mit dem Trank lief. Hermine hatte sich nicht allzu detailliert auf alles eingelassen; dass sie noch immer an der Trägersubstanz knabberten, gefiel ihr selbst nicht.

Doch der ehemalige Schulleiter schien auch so zu verstehen, dass es nicht ganz einfach war, und stellte ihnen seinen Vogel gerne zur Verfügung.

Die restliche Zeit, die sie dann im Labor verbracht hatten, war einfach nur betörend gewesen. So entnervt Snape auch getan hatte, der leise Gesang des Phönix, der sich auf einer Stuhllehne niedergelassen und ihnen interessiert zugesehen hatte, hatte Hermine auf eine Art und Weise entspannt und beruhigt, die sie sich selbst nicht ganz erklären konnte. Fawkes hatte sie schon immer fasziniert, doch sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass er eine so angenehme Gesellschaft sein würde. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass der Vogel verstand, dass es mehr als ‚Miss Granger' und ‚Professor Snape' zwischen ihnen gab. Die schwingenden Töne krochen unter ihre Haut und hinunter bis in ihr tiefstes Innerstes. Sie erfüllten Hermine mit einer Zuversicht, die sie seit der Nacht, die Snape neben ihr verbracht hatte, nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Es war, als würde der Vogel eines ihrer dringendsten Bedürfnisse befriedigen – den Wunsch nach Hoffnung.

Und auch wenn Snape sichtlich dagegen angekämpft hatte, es sich anmerken zu lassen, er hatte es ebenso wahrgenommen. Immer wieder wanderten seine Blicke über ihre Gestalt und Hermine spürte ein drängendes Kribbeln durch ihren Körper laufen, wann immer sie es bemerkte. Das Kribbeln hatte sich zwischen ihren Beinen gesammelt und eine angenehm unterschwellige Erregung hinterlassen, die ein verschwommenes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht gelockt hatte.

In der Hitze des Raumes, ausgelöst durch das Feuer unter mehreren Kesseln und die Anwesenheit des Feuervogels, hatten beide irgendwann angefangen zu schwitzen und wann immer er an ihr vorbei ging, seine Robe ihren Rücken streifte, sog Hermine leise und von ihm hoffentlich unbemerkt die Luft ein und nahm seinen wunderbaren Geruch nach Sanddorn wahr, der sich mit dem rauchigen Aroma verbrannten Holzes und frischem Schweiß vermischt hatte. Seit dem letzten Abend in Scarborough war ihre Sehnsucht nach seinem Körper so groß gewesen wie an diesem Nachmittag im Labor.

Die Atmosphäre spitzte sich über die Stunden hinweg immer weiter zu und gegen Abend war Hermine bereit zu behaupten, es sei das Erotischste gewesen, das sie jemals erlebt hatte. Und gerade, als sie zu diesem Schluss gekommen war, hatte Snape ihre Arbeit für heute beendet.

„Wir sollten nicht mehr praktisch arbeiten. Die Konzentration lässt nach." Fahrig hatte er sich mit der Hand über die Stirn gewischt und Hermine hatte enttäuscht zugestimmt.

„Vielleicht sollten wir theoretisch noch ein wenig nachforschen. Ich könnte Ihnen dabei helfen."

Ihm schien der Gedanke, noch mehr Zeit mit ihr in seinem Büro zu verbringen, gleichzeitig sehr angenehm und zuwider zu sein, denn auf seinem Gesicht spiegelten sich sämtliche Schattierungen von Gefühlen zwischen Abneigung und Zuneigung wider. Doch letztendlich schien etwas zu siegen, das sie bei sich immer als Sehnsucht nach ihm benannt hatte, denn er nickte schlicht und wandte sich wieder den Kesseln zu.

„Gehen Sie schon mal ins Büro und fangen Sie an! Ich werde hier alles aufräumen und den Vogel wieder ins Büro des Schulleiters schicken."

„Soll ich ihn hochbringen?", bot Hermine eilig an. Es gefiel ihr zwar nicht, dass Snape den ehemaligen Direktor mied, aber sie würde ihn auch nicht dazu zwingen, zu ihm zu gehen.

„Das ist nicht nötig. Er kann alleine fliegen." Snapes Worte klangen barsch und zur Antwort kreischte Fawkes empört und spannte die Flügel. „Sehen Sie?", kommentierte Snape und Hermine lachte kurz auf, ehe sie die Beiden alleine ließ und im Büro verschwand. Diese Anfälle von sturem Humor hatte Snape des öfteren an diesem Nachmittag an den Tag gelegt und sie hatte festgestellt, dass sie Gefallen daran fand.

Alles in allem konnte sie nach diesem Nachmittag sagen, dass es bestens zwischen ihnen lief. Die notwendige Distanz wahrten sie beide, denn beiden war das Ausmaß falscher Taten im Moment sehr bewusst. Wenn irgendjemand von den Dingen in Scarborough erfuhr, der nicht geschworen hatte, alles für sich zu behalten, würden sie gewaltigen Ärger bekommen.

Was Hermine allerdings am meisten erstaunte, war, dass Snape sich diesem Abkommen ohne Weiteres fügte. Er hatte nicht einmal den Anschein erweckt, als wolle er sie ganz von sich stoßen. Egal, wie er sie behandelte, die Zuneigung, die er ihr in Scarborough zugestanden hatte, schien ihm nicht länger unwillkommen oder zuwider zu sein. Er verdrängte sie, genauso wie sie selbst, nur solange es nötig war. Und wenn die Umstände es erlaubten, würde er sie zulassen, dessen war Hermine sich sicher.

Mit diesem äußerst zufriedenstellenden Gedanken hatte sie sich eines seiner Bücher aus dem Regal genommen und es sich in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin gemütlich gemacht. Nach der Hitze des Labors war es beinahe empfindlich kalt in seinem Büro und für einen Moment spielte sie mit dem Gedanken, ein Feuer im Kamin zu entzünden. Sie entschied sich allerdings dagegen, als ihre flache Hand einmal über ihr Gesicht tastete und es erhitzt und schweißnass vorfand. Ihre Körpertemperatur musste beinahe fiebrige Dimensionen angenommen haben und es war sicherlich nicht schlau, dies weiter zu unterstützen.

Also kuschelte sie sich lediglich tiefer in den Sessel und spürte entsetzt, wie unbändige Müdigkeit in ihre Augen kroch, kaum dass sie drei Seiten gelesen hatte. Snape war noch immer im Labor beschäftigt und so erlaubte sie es sich, für ein paar Minuten die Augen zu schließen und sich dem angenehm schläfrigen Gefühl hinzugeben.

_Nur für ein paar Minuten._

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Hermine erschrak, als sie feststellte, dass der Zustand des Dämmerns sich zu einem richtigen Schlaf weiterentwickelt hatte. Der Grund, warum sie in die Realität zurückkehrte, war zum Einen der Beginn eines Alptraumes mit Voldemort und Wurmschwanz in den Hauptrollen, zum Anderen das Gefühl, dass etwas vorsichtig über ihrem Körper ausgebreitet wurde.

Blinzelnd öffnete sie ihre Augen und sah Snapes Gesicht dicht vor ihrem. Er hatte eine Decke geholt und sie über ihre Beine gelegt. Hermines Kopf war zur Seite gegen eines der Ohren des Sessels gerutscht und nun, wo sie sich seiner so dichten Nähe bewusst wurde, begann sie durch den Mund zu atmen und das Kribbeln kehrte in ihren Körper zurück.

Er bemerkte rasch, dass sie wieder wach war, bewegte sich allerdings nicht von ihr weg. In seinem Gesicht standen noch ein paar Rußspuren, die verführerisch gefährlich danach verlangten, dass Hermine ihre Hand ausstreckte und sie wegwischte. Einige Strähnen seiner Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht und klebten leicht an seiner Stirn; eine weitere Verführung.

Ihre Blicke begegneten sich und Hermine bildete sich ein, tiefe Sehnsucht in seinem lesen zu können. Sie wollte ihn so sehr küssen und schmecken. Die ganze Zeit im Labor, umgeben von Hitze und seinem Geruch, hatte Verlangen in ihr geweckt und auch wenn sie bis eben geglaubt hatte, dass diese Hitze ihren Körper längst schon wieder hatte verlassen müssen, so kehrte sie nun mit aller Macht zurück. Pulsierend, brennend, tief in ihr.

„Professor Snape", nuschelte sie flüsternd und seine Augenbrauen hoben sich unmerklich. „Meinen Sie, es wäre anstößig, wenn ich... Sie jetzt küsse?" Hermine schaffte es nicht, ihrer Stimme einen wirklichen Ton zu verleihen und so blieb es bei einem Flüstern.

Snapes Augen weiteten sich leicht und er schien sich bewusst zu werden, was sie hier eigentlich taten. Doch er verharrte weiterhin in dieser Position. „Ich kann Ihnen versprechen, Miss Granger, dass ich es nicht gutheißen könnte." Hermine schluckte ihre aufsteigende Enttäuschung. „Aber ich sehe mich auch außerstande, Sie aufzuhalten", fügte er dann noch hinzu und sie lächelte schüchtern.

Ihre Arme befreiten sich aus der Decke, die er über sie gelegt hatte, und langsam streckte sie sie nach seinem Gesicht aus. Ihre flache Hand legte sich an seine nach wie vor erhitzte Wange, ihr Daumen strich einige der Rußspuren weg und sie genoss es zu sehen, wie sich seine Augen schlossen.

Seine Hand schnellte plötzlich nach vorne und er stützte sich hart auf der Lehne des Sessels ab, während Hermine sich ihm ein Stück entgegen streckte und mit ihrer Nase über seine strich, ehe sie vorsichtig nach seinen Lippen tastete und dieses wundervoll schmeckende Stück ihres Lehrers zu kosten begann.

Ein paar Augenblicke lang ließ Snape es lediglich über sich ergehen. Dann strich Hermine mit ihrer Zunge über seine Lippen und erbat Einlass in seinen Mund. Ganz langsam gewährte er ihr diesen und sie ließ ein leises Stöhnen hören, als ihre Zungen sich begegneten und einen Tanz begannen, den Hermine so bisher noch nie getanzt hatte.

Ihr Körper begann zu summen und ihr Herzschlag dröhnte laut vernehmlich bis in ihren Kopf und die Arme, hinab in ihren Bauch und bis in die Beine. Wellen von Adrenalin und Endorphin wurden freigesetzt und schwappten mit dem beschleunigten Blutstrom quer durch ihre Adern, bis sie in einer tosenden Brandung in ihrem Kopf ankamen und ihre Lippen mit heißem Prickeln erfüllten.

Dann schob Snape sie von sich, lehnte seine Stirn tief atmend gegen ihre und suchte verzweifelt nach seiner Selbstbeherrschung. Hermine tat es ihm gleich; sie hatte nie vorgehabt, weiter zu gehen als bis hierher. Sex im Büro ihres Lehrers war nichts, was sie allzu bald erleben wollte. Nicht dass sie etwas gegen Sex mit Snape hätte, ganz im Gegenteil. Aber sie fürchtete sich vor dem, was danach wäre.

„Sie sollten für heute Schluss machen, Miss Granger. Es ist bereits acht und Sie sind vollkommen erschöpft. Schlafen Sie sich aus und morgen machen wir weiter! Mit dem Trank!" Seine letzten Worte fügte er rasch hinzu und Hermine musste sich auf die Unterlippe beißen, um ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

„Womit denn sonst, Sir?", neckte sie ihn keck und ein paar mahnende, wenn auch belustigte Blicke durchbohrten sie. Hermine klappte das Buch zu und schlug die Decke zur Seite, dann stand sie auf und löste den Zopf, der ihre Haare heute zusammengehalten hatte. „Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Abend, Sir", verabschiedete sie sich schließlich und verbannte jeden in welcher Art auch immer gelenkten Unterton.

„Danke, Ihnen auch", erwiderte Snape vielleicht deswegen, sah sie dabei allerdings nicht an. Hermine atmete mehrmals tief durch, als sie sich im Flur gegen die Wand lehnte und legte ihre kühlen Finger auf ihre heißen Wangen.

„Wahnsinn!", murmelte sie, noch immer gefangen in den Emotionen, die sie eben vollkommen überraschend mit sich gerissen hatten. Sie brauchte dringend eine klärende Dusche, damit Harry nicht auf die falschen Gedanken kam, wenn sie sich später mit ihm unterhielt.

* * *

TBC…

* * *

Und? Fragen? Meinungen? Kritik? Pretty please??? 


	36. Alter Ego

Pünktlich zum Feiertag geht's mit dem nächsten Kapitel weiter. Wie immer ein großes Dankeschön an meine fleißigen Reviewer! °butterbier verteilt°  
Und ein paar vorwurfsvolle Blicke an die Schwarzleser, weil mich die Klicks im Verhältnis zu den Reviews bei jedem Kapitel aufs Neue umhauen… Ich beiße nicht, versprochen! ;)  
Viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel!

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

My soul is crying.  
All that I want is stillness of heart  
so I can start to find my way  
out of the dark.

_(Lenny Kravitz – Stillness of heart)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 36 – Alter Ego**

Nachdem Hermine geduscht und sich umgezogen hatte, stellte sie sich an ihr Fenster und ließ ihre Blicke über die in hochsommerliches Licht getauchten Ländereien von Hogwarts wandern. Es ging bereits auf neun Uhr zu, doch Ginny und Harry waren noch nicht ins Schloss zurückgekehrt. Hermine konnte die beiden nun am See sitzen sehen und ein schiefes, wenn auch nervöses Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.

Sie band sich ihre noch leicht feuchten Haare halb zurück und machte sich dann auf den Weg nach unten. Das Gespräch würde zweifellos irgendwann auf sie zukommen und gerade jetzt war sie von Snape als Mann überzeugt genug, um ihn vor Harry zu verteidigen.

Ein leichtes Summen war auch nach dem Duschen in ihrem Körper verblieben und Hermine setzte alles daran, es zu bewahren. Es fühlte sich zu gut, zu willkommen an, um freiwillig darauf zu verzichten.

Die Fette Dame achtete inzwischen nicht mehr auf den Durchlauf, den der Gryffindorturm trotz der Ferienzeit hatte. Sie hatte es sich mit zwei weiteren Damen bequem gemacht und spielte eine Runde Skat. Hermine versuchte gar nicht erst, herauszufinden, ob sie um irgendwelche Einsätze spielten. Das waren Informationen, die sie nicht haben wollte. Außerdem hatte sie Angst letztendlich selbst als Einsatz zu enden – in welcher Form auch immer.

Dennoch war die Versuchung groß, einen Umweg hinunter zum See zu machen. Jede Minute, die sie sich von dem Gespräch mit Harry abhalten konnte, schien gewonnene Zeit zu sein. Nur ihr Verstand schaffte es, über diesen Drang zu siegen und sie davon zu überzeugen, dass es alles andere als gewonnene Zeit wäre. Es wäre Verschwendung einer Freundschaft und besonders momentan sollten sie nicht länger warten, um sich endlich wieder aufzuraffen.

Hermine atmete tief die frische Luft ein, als sie das Schlossportal verließ, und ihre Schritte wurden seltsam beschwingt. Der Rasen unter ihren Füßen fühlte sich gut an und die allmählich untergehende Sonne sandte warme Strahlen über ihre in diesem Jahr noch viel zu blasse Haut. Sie sollte mehr nach draußen gehen, so viel stand fest. Leider lagen ihre Interessen und Pflichten in diesem Sommer eher in den Kerkern als auf den Ländereien.

Hermine spürte ein wenig Wehmut aufsteigen, als sie Harry und Ginny erreichte. Die Rothaarige saß auf seinem Schoß, hatte die Arme um seinen Hals gelegt und küsste ihn verlangend und liebevoll. Die Ältere schluckte erst angestrengt, dann räusperte sie sich und hoffte, dass sie aus dieser Situation irgendwie wieder herauskommen würde.

Ginny blinzelte und sah zu ihr auf, allerdings ohne sich von Harry zu lösen und nicht mal im Mindesten verlegen. Erst als sie Hermine erkannte, riss sie sich von den Lippen des Jungen los und grinste sie mit glasigen Augen an. „Hey Hermine! Komm her und setz' dich zu uns", forderte sie sofort auf, doch Harry schien davon etwas überrumpelt zu sein.

Er versuchte sich, so gut es ging, zu Hermine umzudrehen und Ginny half nicht gerade dabei, dass ihm das gelang. Ein leicht panischer Blick lag in seinen Augen und schließlich tat Hermine ihm den Gefallen und ging zu ihnen. Mit beinahe um Erlaubnis bittenden Blicke ließ sie sich vorsichtig in den Schneidersitz nieder und Harry lächelte, anscheinend unsicher, was er von dieser Situation jetzt halten sollte.

„Hallo Hermine", grüßte er schließlich und lief rot an.

„Hey." Sie spielte mit ein paar Grashalmen und zog sie aus dem Boden, was diese dazu veranlasste, empört aufzuheulen und sich lauthals zu beschweren. Nun noch sehr viel roter im Gesicht presste sie ihre Hand auf den Boden und nuschelte unverständliche Flüche. Sie hasste diesen Zauber, der auf dem Großteil des Rasens lag. Und vor allem hasste sie es, wenn sie ihn vergaß.

Ginny kicherte amüsiert. „Bei Merlin, ihr beiden seid ja so nervös... Ich glaube, ich lass' euch erstmal alleine und wenn ihr euch ausgesprochen habt, können wir zusammen was essen, hm?" Sie kletterte umständlich von Harrys Schoß und erstickte seine Antwort mit einem letzten Kuss. Dann wandte sie sich ab und verschwand in Richtung des Schlossportals.

Hermine sah ihr sehnsüchtig hinterher. Es gefiel ihr gar nicht, dass sie jetzt hier mit Harry alleine saß und keiner von beiden wusste, was er sagen sollte. Ihr Gegenüber setzte sich schlussendlich erstmal anders hin, zu Hermines Erleichterung mehr ihr zugewandt.

„Tja...", sagte sie schließlich – dieser Anfang kam ihr beinahe wie ein Déjà vu vor – und sah verstohlen zum See hinüber. Der Kraken kraulte munter durch die sanft plätschernde Oberfläche und schien ihr schadenfroh zuzuwinken. Sie hasste dieses Vieh, gerade jetzt noch sehr viel mehr als sonst.

„Ja", stimmte Harry zu und folgte ihrem Blick.

„Er verspottet uns", stellte Hermine mit schmalen Augen fest und Harry nickte zustimmend.

„Wahrscheinlich." Er griff die Ironie, die sie in ihre Bemerkung gelegt hatte, nicht wirklich auf und begann nun seinerseits mit dem Gras zu spielen, allerdings ohne es herauszuziehen.

„Danke für das Denkarium", sagte er schließlich und Hermine nickte.

„Gern geschehen." Sie schien mit ihrer Vermutung, dass seine Beziehung zu Ginny wirklich in Gefahr gewesen war, richtig zu liegen, denn er senkte betreten den Blick.

„Hast du etwas mit dem Ritual anfangen können?", verlagerte er sich dann erstmal auf ein weniger gefährliches Thema.

Hermine überlegte einen Moment, ob sie ebenfalls die gefährlichen Themen vermeiden sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Sie mussten es endlich hinter sich bringen, egal, welche Konsequenzen es haben würde. „Ja, habe ich. Professor Snape und ich arbeiten an einem Trank, der Voldemort wieder in seine Rauchgestalt zurück zwingt. Wir sind noch nicht sehr weit, aber wir haben auch erst heute angefangen. Es ist kompliziert..." Das war mehr, als sie eigentlich hatte sagen wollen. Ginny hatte Recht, sie _war_ nervös.

Harry nickte mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Hermine, ich _habe_ alle Erinnerungen gesehen."

Sie erstarrte für einen Moment, dann: „Gut. Oder nicht?" Sie wand sich hilflos unter seinen Blicken und hoffte, dass er endlich etwas sagen würde, das ihr einen Eindruck über seine Meinung gab. Sie hielt es nicht mehr lange aus.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Warum hast du mir das geschickt?"

Sie sackte in sich zusammen, dann zuckte sie langsam mit den Schultern. „Ich denke, ich wollte, dass du ihn ein bisschen durch meine Augen siehst. Damit du verstehst, warum ich ihm helfe..."

„Warum du ihn liebst?"

War es wirklich so vermessen gewesen zu glauben, er hätte es nicht bemerkt? Sie nickte resignierend.

„Ich fürchte, das werde ich nie verstehen, Hermine. Er hat Dumbledore umgebracht und noch mehr. Und er wird weiter Menschen töten. Ich kann nicht verstehen, warum du ihm hilfst."

Das war nicht besonders ermutigend, aber sie sagte sich immer wieder, dass Harry sich zumindest Gedanken gemacht haben musste. Sonst hätte er sich nicht auf ein Gespräch mit ihr eingelassen. „Vielleicht reicht es ja auch, wenn du es akzeptierst. Glaube mir, wenn ich könnte, würde ich weiterhin diesen Trank nehmen, aber du hast ja gesehen, was passiert ist. Über längere Zeit eingenommen, ruft er eine Vergiftung hervor und ich möchte das ehrlich gesagt nicht noch einmal erleben."

Er nickte leicht. „Ja, _das_ kann ich verstehen." Er sah sie nachdenklich an, schien Dinge in seinem Kopf zu wälzen, die er bisher immer rigoros beiseite gedrängt hatte. Und ihm schien nicht zu gefallen, was dabei herauskam. „Erwidert er deine Gefühle?", fragte er schließlich und schien sich damit auf die letzte Hoffnung, nämlich eine einseitige Liebe, zu stürzen.

Erneut wog Hermine ab, was sie ihm sagen sollte. Wahrheit oder Lüge? Schließlich nickte sie langsam. „Ich denke schon."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Was meinst du damit?"

Sie seufzte gequält. „Harry, er ist mein Lehrer. Er weiß sehr gut, dass er keine Beziehung mit mir führen kann, solange ich hier zur Schule gehe. Es sind... Dinge geschehen, die mich sicher sein lassen, dass ich... ihm etwas bedeute. Aber es geht nicht. Noch nicht..." Sie verknotete mit leicht rosa Wangen ihre Hände ineinander.

Hermine konnte an Harrys Gesichtsausdruck erkennen, dass er gerne noch mehr gefragt hätte, noch intimer. Aber offenbar hielten ihn Anstand und Ekel zurück. Sie war dankbar dafür. „Du wirst dich also nicht von ihm abbringen lassen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Er steht auf unserer Seite, Harry. Irgendwann wirst du es auch sehen."

Er schnaubte abfällig. „Ich würde dafür nicht meine Hand ins Feuer legen."

„Ich schon." Ein sturer Ausdruck legte sich auf ihre Augen und insgeheim fragte Hermine sich, wo sie diesen heute noch auftrieb. Sie war so erschöpft und müde von der Arbeit im Labor. Und gleichzeitig so unglaublich zufrieden.

Er seufzte. „Ich hoffe, du wirst dir nicht die Finger verbrennen."

„Das werde ich nicht." Ihre Worte klangen so abschließend, dass Harry es nicht wagte, darauf noch etwas zu erwidern. Er wurde still und blickte auf den See hinaus. „Wie geht es Ron?", fragte Hermine schließlich und hoffte, dass sie bei diesem Waffenstillstand bleiben konnten. Dass es niemals wieder dieses vertraute Band der Freundschaft zwischen ihr und Harry geben würde, damit musste sie sich wohl abfinden. Aber sie wollte ihn nicht gänzlich verlieren.

„Gut. Er ist froh, dass er vorerst nicht zur Schule muss." Harry grinste und Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Ihr kommt also Ende der Woche beide nicht hierher zurück?"

„Nein. Es gibt Wichtigeres."

Hermine holte tief Luft. „Versprichst du mir, dass ihr das letzte Jahr nachholen werdet, wenn das alles vorbei ist?"

Er nickte prompt. „Sicher. Wenn ich dann noch lebe."

Hermine wurde blass. „Soweit darfst du nicht mal denken, Harry!" Ihre zitternde Hand wischte ein paar Haarsträhnen hinter ihr Ohr.

„Ich muss soweit denken, Mine." Dass er ihren Kosenamen benutzte, ließ sie sich gleich viel besser fühlen. „Ich habe den Tod ständig vor Augen und du kennst die Prophezeiung: _‚Denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt.'_ Entweder Voldemort oder ich. Damit muss ich mich abfinden."

Sie musste sich sehr anstrengen, den Kloß in ihrem Hals zu schlucken. „Ich werde alles dafür tun, dass es Voldemort ist, der diesen Krieg nicht überlebt." Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend griff sie nach seiner Hand und führte sie an ihre Lippen, erinnerte ihn daran, dass sie diese Worte ebenso ernst meinte, wie die Vorwürfe, die sie ihm am Ende des letzten Schuljahres unfreiwillig gemacht hatte. „Ich will dich nicht verlieren, Harry!", flüsterte sie dann leise und nun liefen doch ein paar Tränen über ihre Wangen.

Der Dunkelhaarige sah diesen überraschenden Ausbruch von Gefühlen hilflos mit an und als Hermine den Blick zu ihm hob und ihm einen unverfälschten Blick in ihre Augen ermöglichte, sah er so viel Schmerz, Einsamkeit und Wut darin, dass er unterdrückt keuchte. „Hermine, was ist eigentlich los?", flüsterte er erstickt und legte eine Hand an ihre Wange.

„Nichts…" Harry verzog missmutig das Gesicht, weswegen Hermine fortfuhr: „Es ist dieser ganze Krieg und der Stress und die Arbeit für den Orden und seitdem ich gestern deine Erinnerung gesehen habe, frage ich mich, wie du das alles durchstehst und noch genug Kraft aufbringst, um weiter zu kämpfen." Sie musste nach Luft schnappen und lehnte sich weiter nach vorne, um den Kontakt zu Harrys Hand nicht zu verlieren.

Harry lachte bitter auf. „Ich frage mich gerade, wo ich die Kraft hergenommen habe, mich auf diesen Streit mit dir einzulassen."

Hermine fiel in sein Lachen mit ein und kämpfte sich auf die Knie, um ihn zu umarmen. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich fänd's schön, wenn wir damit aufhören könnten", sagte sie bittend an seinem Ohr und er nickte.

„Das klingt unglaublich gut, ja..."

Nach ein paar Augenblicken löste sie sich von ihm und wischte eilig die trocknenden Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht. „Jetzt seh' ich bestimmt total verheult aus und Ginny denkt, du hast wer weiß was mit mir gemacht, wenn wir reingehen."

Daraufhin lachte Harry ehrlich amüsiert. „Wir können ja noch warten."

„Nein, sonst gibt sie nachher noch eine Vermisstenanzeige auf. Außerdem wird es bald dunkel und wir sollen uns nachts nicht mehr auf dem Gelände rumtreiben."

„Sagt wer? Snape?"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Nein, Professor McGonagall! Und selbst wenn es Snape gewesen wäre, hätte er Recht damit gehabt."

„Ja, stimmt ja", gab Harry zerknirscht zu und Hermine nickte nachdrücklich. „Dann lass' uns gehen und was essen. Ich bekomm' allmählich echt Hunger."

Hermine und er standen auf und machten sich auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Die letzten Tage der Sommerferien gingen an Hermine vorbei, als hätte es sie niemals gegeben. Alles schien ein einziges Durcheinander von Labor, Ginny, Dumbledore, Harry, Training und Büchern zu sein. Und sie war froh darüber. Verglichen mit den Wochen davor, in denen sie meistens aus lauter Langeweile gelesen hatte, waren diese letzten Tage mit Abstand das ereignisreichste, das sie nach Scarborough in diesem Sommer erlebt hatte.

Nachdem das Eis zwischen Harry und ihr dabei war zu schmelzen, tauchte der Dunkelhaarige beinahe täglich in Hogwarts auf und verbrachte Zeit mit Ginny und manchmal auch mit Hermine – sofern die Professoren Snape, Lupin und Dumbledore es zuließen. Sie war den Großteil des Tages mit Snape im Labor beschäftigt, doch wenn sie mit Harry und Ginny unterwegs war, kamen sie nie auf dieses Thema zu sprechen.

Harry mied es ebenso, wie sie selbst es tat. Das alles war zu aufregend, um so früh bereits wieder darüber zu sprechen. Zweifellos würde ihnen früher oder später keine andere Wahl bleiben und Snape hatte ihr schon in Aussicht gestellt, dass eher vermutlich zutreffender war.

Der Trank entwickelte sich zunehmend besser. Nach dem ersten Nachmittag blieb es vergleichsweise kühl und explosionslos im Labor und auch hier wurde ein Thema strikt gemieden – der Kontrollverlust vom ersten Abend.

Hermine hätte gerne darüber gesprochen und herausgefunden, was Snape darüber dachte, doch wie so oft bewies er auch dieses Mal ein ausgeprägtes Talent darin, ihr diese Dinge über sein Verhalten mitzuteilen. Er siezte sie konsequent, mied jeden allzu engen Kontakt zu ihr und hatte einem leicht herablassenden, wenn auch höflichen Blick auf sein Gesicht gemeißelt, den Hermine nicht auch nur ein einziges Mal verschwinden lassen konnte.

Das frustrierte sie zwar, aber es nahm zu ihrer Überraschung nicht ihr komplettes Denken ein. Sie musste sich auf den Trank und seine Fragen konzentrieren, auf die er keine andere als die richtige Antwort erwartete. Hermine hatte ihn mit ihrem Wissen zu Beginn der Testreihe so verwöhnt, dass es jedes Mal beinahe an einen kleinen Weltuntergang heranreichte, wenn sie falsch antwortete. Hin und wieder nutzte sie dies allerdings auch dazu aus, um ihn mal wieder aus seinem eintönigen Verhalten zu reißen und die Aufmerksamkeit auf ihre Person zu lenken.

Es gab nur eine einzige Gelegenheit, bei der Snape die angemessene Distanz zwischen Lehrer und Schüler durchbrach und bei dieser hatte Hermine es geschafft, eine Zutat etwas zu beschwingt in den Kessel zu geben, so dass es bedrohlich zu brodeln und zu schäumen begonnen hatte. Snape hatte sie entsetzt vom Kessel weggezogen und sie war direkt in seine Arme gestolpert. Nachdem er sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass es ihr gut ging, hatte er sie recht resolut zurechtgewiesen und ihr angedroht, sie nur noch theoretisch an diesem Projekt zu beteiligen, wenn sie nicht besser aufpasste.

Nicht dass es sie übermäßig gestört hätte, alleine in seinem Büro die Bücher zu studieren, während er seine Versuche durchführte; Hermine hatte sowieso die Theorie, dass ihr Lehrer nur so nervös und gereizt war, weil sie mit im Labor war. Doch sie hatte auch nichts dagegen, ihn allmählich an ihre Anwesenheit zu gewöhnen. Vielleicht würde er sie ja sogar vermissen, wenn sie einmal nicht mehr da wäre.

Und das waren die Momente, in denen sie es wirklich hasste, dass die letzten Tage so schnell an ihnen vorbeizogen. Bald würden die Schüler nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und es wäre unmöglich, dass sie mit dem festen Ziel der Kerker jeden Tag zu ihm ging und mit ihm arbeitete. Hermine vermutete, dass Snape deswegen immer nervöser wurde. Er wusste, dass sie diesen Trank so bald wie möglich beenden mussten, damit sie damit nicht in die Zeit des Schulbeginns gerieten.

Alles in allem waren es sehr aufregende und anstrengende Tage und das Beste, was Hermine aus dieser Tatsache zog, war noch die Tatsache, dass sie abends zu müde war, um lange nachzudenken. Sie schlief meistens schon ein, kaum dass sie sich hingelegt hatte, und wachte morgens erst wieder aus tiefem, traumlosem Schlaf auf.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Am Freitagabend brauchte Harry besonders lange, um sich von Ginny trennen zu können. Gemeinsam mit Hermine saßen sie im Gemeinschaftsraum und genossen den letzten Abend, an dem sie die Ruhe und Entspannung hier erleben konnten.

„Ich glaube, man wird mich dieses Schuljahr fast nur auf meinem Zimmer antreffen", sagte Hermine nachdenklich, während ihre Blicke durch den weiten Raum schweiften.

„Warum das?"

Sie grinste verschmitzt. „Weil ich es mir da genauso ruhig und entspannend gestalten kann, wie es hier jetzt ist. Fehlt eigentlich nur der Kamin..." Sie runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn und rutschte mit ihrem Sessel noch ein kleines bisschen dichter zur Feuerstelle.

Ginny verdrehte die Augen. „Du wirst noch vereinsamen, wenn du so weitermachst."

„Ach was!" Hermine winkte ab. „Das wirst du schon zu verhindern wissen."

Harry lachte leise auf. „Und das ist auch gut so." Näher traute er sich an das Thema Snape allerdings nicht heran und ehe Ginny dazu kam, diesen letzten Schritt für ihn zu tun, küsste er sie rasch und brachte sie auf andere Gedanken.

Hermine wandte schief lächeln den Blick ab. In Momenten wie diesen vermisste sie es, dass sie mit Snape nicht genauso offen zusammen sein konnte. Und selbst wenn sie offiziell zusammen wären, worauf sie ehrlich gesagt noch nicht mal zu hoffen wagte, so würde er dies niemals öffentlich zeigen. Sie hatte ihr Herz an einen sehr verschlossenen, zurückgezogen lebenden Mann verschenkt und manchmal begann sie daran zu zweifeln, ob das wirklich so richtig gewesen war.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen", murmelte Harry schließlich schwermütig und Ginny seufzte.

„Kannst du nicht noch bleiben?"

„Es ist bald Mitternacht, Ginny", schaltete sich Hermine wieder ein. „Nicht, dass ich dich loswerden will, Harry, aber wenn du nicht bald gehst, behält Professor McGonagall dich schlichtweg hier."

„Das will ich nicht riskieren." Auf sein Gesicht schlich sich ein Ausdruck von leichter Panik und Hermine schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf.

„Professor McGonagall weiß noch nicht mal, dass du da bist. Schlimm genug, dass du ab jetzt gar nicht mehr kommen willst, da musst du nicht noch so früh abhauen." Und mit diesen Worten zog Ginny ihn resolut zu sich herunter und küsste ihn erneut; dieses Auf-andere-Gedanken-bringen funktionierte bestens in beide Richtungen, wie Hermine amüsiert festgestellt hatte.

„Er wird wiederkommen, Ginny." Die Brünette lächelte wissend.

„Ach, werde ich das?" Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„Oh ja." Sie nickte bekräftigend.

„Und warum?"

„Weil du es inzwischen keine zwei Tage ohne Ginny aushältst und weil Professor Snape angekündigt hat, dass er dich zur Vollendung des Rituals braucht." Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war ernst geworden, als sie ihm die letzte Information gab.

Harry setzte sich auf. „Warum?", fragte er erneut, dieses Mal allerdings irgendwie besorgt und gereizt klingend.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß noch nichts Genaues, aber ich denke, es hat damit zu tun, dass dein Blut im Ursprungstrank war. Wir sollen ihn umkehren, also spielst du zwangsweise eine Rolle." Sie sah ihn entschuldigend an und nach ein paar Augenblicken nickte er resignierend.

„Ich freue mich drauf", sagte er dann sarkastisch und erhob sich. „Also, bringt ihr mich noch runter?", wechselte er erneut das Thema und nachdem Ginny und Hermine ein paar schnelle Blicke ausgetauscht hatten, waren sie sich einig, diesen Wechsel kommentarlos mitzumachen. Sie nickten einverstanden und wenige Minuten später machten sich die drei auf den Weg zum Apparationsplatz.

Hermine betrachtete interessiert die Maserung des Zaunes, als Harry sich wenig später von Ginny verabredete und tat so, als würde es sie nicht im Mindesten stören. In Wahrheit kam sie sich schrecklich fehl am Platz und benachteiligt vor, vor allem weil Snape sie seit diesem Kuss am Dienstag so konsequent auf Abstand hielt.

Schließlich verabschiedete sich Harry auch von ihr, beschränkte sich dabei allerdings auf eine Umarmung. „Du solltest später nach Snape sehen", flüsterte er zu Hermines Überraschung an ihrem Ohr, so dass Ginny nichts mitbekam.

Hermines Augen weiteten sich und ihr Herz tat ein paar erschrockene Schläge.

_Wie spät ist es? Kann ich Ginny noch nach oben bringen, oder muss ich gleich hierbleiben? Hat er die Münze benutzt? Will er mich überhaupt hier haben?_

_Severus..._

Alles, was sie antwortete, war: „Okay."

Nickend löste Harry sich von ihr und kletterte dann über den brusthohen Zaun. Kurz darauf war er verschwunden.

Hermine sah hastig zur Uhr. Kurz nach Mitternacht. Es hatte nicht viel Sinn, jetzt noch einmal nach oben zu gehen. Sie könnte gleich wieder umdrehen.

„Kommst du?", fragte Ginny und klang leicht niedergeschlagen.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht." Ihre Blicke sagten eindeutig _‚Frag nicht weiter nach!'_ und Ginny verstand.

„Soll ich oben auf dich warten?", bot sie an und erneut bekam sie ein Kopfschütteln zur Antwort.

„Ich komm schon klar. Außerdem weiß ich nicht, wie lange es dauern wird."

„Okay." Ginny hob kurz die Hand zum Abschied und verschränkte dann ihre Arme vor der Brust. Hermine folgte ihrer kleinen Gestalt mit den Augen, während sie zum Schloss hinaufging. Nachdem sie in der Eingangshalle verschwunden war, drehte Hermine sich wieder dem Zaun zu und begann nervös auf und ab zu laufen.

Es war dumm, einfach hierzubleiben. Snape hatte die Münze immer benutzt, wenn er sie hier haben wollte und sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie heute stumm geblieben war. Sie sollte nicht hier sein. Sie sollte das, was es zwischen ihnen gab, nicht deswegen aufs Spiel setzen.

Und sie tat es trotzdem.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Snape kehrte etwa zehn Minuten später zurück und Hermine war erleichtert, ihn aufrecht stehend zu sehen. Sie kam ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, was seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie lenkte. Überrascht wich er zurück.

„Miss Granger! Was tun Sie hier?" Seine Stimme klang ausgesprochen gereizt und ungehalten und als er nun die Hand hob, um seine Maske abzunehmen, konnte Hermine die schlanken Finger im schwachen Mondlicht glitzern sehen. Sie hinterließen dunkle Spuren auf dem Weiß der Maske.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie schockiert und mit geweiteten Augen, deutete dabei auf seine Hände. Beide hatte er leicht vom Körper entfernt gehalten und beide waren eindeutig mit Blut benetzt.

Snape folgte ihrem Blick und verbarg seine Arme rasch unter der Robe. „Das geht Sie nichts an! Und Sie haben meine Frage nicht beantwortet. Ich habe Sie nicht hergerufen, Miss Granger."

Immer noch erschrocken über den Anblick des Blutes, musste Hermine kurz den Kopf schütteln, um sich wieder zu besinnen. „Harry hat mich gewarnt. Sir, ist das _Ihr_ Blut?" In ihrem Kopf pulsierte es und sie tat noch ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. Kalte Angst durchflutete ihren Körper, sie musste wissen, was geschehen war.

„Würde ich dann noch aufrecht hier stehen?", erwiderte er scharf und tat die gleiche Anzahl Schritte von ihr weg.

Hermines Gedanken rasten. Wenn das nicht sein Blut war, war es das eines anderen Menschen. Entweder Snape hatte jemandem helfen müssen oder...

Auf seinem Gesicht stand ein Blick, den sie nicht wirklich zuordnen konnte. Seine Augen glänzten leicht, beinahe so wie an dem Abend, an dem er sie geküsst hatte; irgendwie leidenschaftlich und... erregt? „Sie haben gefoltert, nicht wahr?", stellte sie eher fest, als dass sie fragte und sah seine Maske aus Hass einen Moment wanken. Er schwieg. „Haben Sie jemanden gefoltert, Professor Snape?" Hermines Stimme war lauter geworden und zitterte unmerklich.

Schließlich nickte er mechanisch und schrie sie beinahe an: „Ja, das habe ich! Sind Sie jetzt zufrieden?" Die Ader an seinem Hals pulsierte.

Hermine schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf, während sie vor ihm zurückwich. „Hat es Ihnen Spaß gebracht?", schleuderte sie ihm im Affekt entgegen und konnte es in diesem Moment nicht bereuen. Sie wusste, dass es ihm natürlich keinen Spaß gebracht hatte! Sie fühlte es, sie kannte ihn. Er war kein wahrer Todesser.

_Oder?_

Snapes Augen verengten sich und er lächelte das dreckige Lächeln eines Todessers, eines Mannes, der keine Gnade kannte und der daran gewöhnt war, Gewalt anzuwenden. Hermine begann zu verstehen, warum er sie nicht hatte hier haben wollen. Er hatte nicht gewollt, dass sie ihn so erlebte, dass sie sah, wie viel Todesser noch in ihm steckte. War dieser kalte, grausame Mensch, dieser Anhänger Voldemorts, stärker als der Mann, den sie in den letzten Monaten kennen gelernt hatte?

„Und wenn es so wäre?", fragte Snape in diesem Moment und kam ein paar bedrohliche Schritte auf sie zu. Nun war es an Hermine zurückzuweichen und sie kam sich vor wie in einem obskuren Tanz. „Würde das Ihr Weltbild zerstören, _Miss_ Granger?"

Hermine spürte, wie ein paar Tränen in ihre Augen stiegen. Sie erkannte den Mann vor sich nicht wieder. Sie wusste nicht einmal, ob sie ihn überhaupt wiedererkennen wollte. „Sie sind ein Bastard, Professor Snape!", flüsterte sie abfällig und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Für einen Moment fixierte sie sein Gesicht noch, sah das Flackern in diesen dunklen Augen und bekam dennoch keine Reaktion. „Warum tun Sie das?"

Er schnaubte. „Was tue ich denn?"

„Sie verstecken sich hinter einer Maske aus Gewalt und Hass und zeigen keinem, wie Sie wirklich sind. Oder ist es umgekehrt? Verstecken Sie Ihren Hass und die Gewalt nur vor mir mit diesem Ausdruck verzweifelter Verletzung? Bringt es Ihnen Spaß, mich zu quälen?" Ihr Atem ging schnell. „Zu foltern?", fügte sie dann leise hinzu.

Das Flackern verstärkte sich und Snape schien leicht zu wanken. „Was soll das, Miss Granger? Beschweren Sie sich bei mir, weil ich so wenig _vertrauenswürdig_ bin?" Er sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Ich dachte, das hätten wir hinter uns..."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das haben wir nicht, Severus." Er erschrak sichtlich, als sie seinen Vornamen benutzte. „Ich will dir vertrauen! Ich will glauben, dass du auf der richtigen Seite stehst und mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass es so ist." Sie machte eine Pause. „Aber dann kommst du eines Nachts wieder, siehst so aus..." Sie deutete auf seine Hände. „... und mein Verstand sagt mir, dass es nicht so ist. Dass ich die ganze Zeit doch das dummes Mädchen gewesen bin, das auf die Illusion eines Mannes hereingefallen ist, den sie zu kennen glaubte."

„Was willst du von mir, Hermine?" Er klang verletzt, aber nichtsdestotrotz durchaus gereizt und diese Mischung machte ihn noch um einiges gefährlicher, als er bis eben gewesen war.

Sie beugte sich gefährlich weit zu ihm herüber; nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten ihre Lippen von seinen, doch sie würde ihn heute nicht küssen. „Gib' meinem Verstand einen Beweis dafür, dass ich dir vertrauen kann."

Snape starrte sie mit mühsam beherrschter Wut an, schwieg allerdings erneut.

Schließlich wandte sie sich von ihm ab und lief zum Schloss zurück. Nicht ein einziges Mal drehte sie sich zu ihm um. Der Anblick dieses Todessers hatte sich tief in ihr Gedächtnis gebrannt.

* * *

TBC…

* * *

Ein Schritt vor und drei zurück... °träller° 


	37. Gegenstücke

Bevor ich nachher von empörten Mails überrolt werde: Ja, es wird eine Missing Scene zu dem Todessertreffen aus dem letzten Kapitel geben. Gebt mir nur noch ein bisschen Zeit. :)  
Ansonsten wieder ein riesiges Dankeschön für die Reviews, vor allem auch an Zephyr und Celina-HP! °strahl°  
Und bevor ich jetzt wieder meine Erkältung pflegen gehe, bleibt mir nur noch, euch viel Spaß zu wünschen!

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

The world seems not the same  
Though I know nothing has changed.  
It's all my state of mind  
I can't leave it all behind.  
I have to stand up to be stronger.

_(Within Temptation – Pale)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 37 – Gegenstücke**

Das neue Schuljahr brach an und auf eine groteske Art war alles so wie immer und trotzdem anders. Natürlich, die Schüler kamen wieder – aber es waren weniger. Es wurden neue eingeschult – aber es war gerade einmal die Menge zweier Klassen, die auf vier verteilt wurde. Die Lehrer waren anwesend – doch der Direktor fehlte.

Auch Snape würde so lange keinen Unterricht geben, bis seine Zugehörigkeit zur guten Seite öffentlich bekannt gegeben werden konnte. Und das wäre zweifellos erst nach dem Sturz Voldemorts. Bis dahin hatte Professor McGonagall seinen Vorgänger, einen pummeligen, in die Jahre gekommenen Mann namens Horace Slughorn, aus dem Ruhestand zurückgeholt. Niemand wusste, wie sie es geschafft hatte, denn er betonte immer wieder, dass er eigentlich nie geplant hatte, diese Stelle noch einmal einzunehmen.

Hermine vermutete, sie hatte einen Tipp von Professor Dumbledore bekommen.

Die Nachricht, dass Snape nicht unterrichten würde, hatte bei Hermine allerdings eine Kaskade von Gedanken ausgelöst, der sie nur Herr werden konnte, indem sie es rigoros vermied, auch nur im Ansatz über das Thema nachzudenken. Snape war kein Lehrer mehr. Sie nicht seine Schülerin. Es gab nichts, das zwischen ihnen stand. Nichts außer Voldemort, zwanzig Jahre und sein Alter Ego.

_Lass das Denken, Hermine, das führt zu nichts!_

Hermine saß neben Ginny am Tisch der Gryffindors und lauschte der Rede Professor McGonagalls. Die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor wirkte ein wenig so, als würde alles unter ihren Händen zerbrechen und kein noch so mächtiger Zauber war dazu in der Lage, diesen Zerfall aufzuhalten. Hermine hatte ihre Lehrerin nie zuvor so machtlos und bemüht zugleich gesehen.

Sie selbst fühlte sich ähnlich. Seitdem Snape sie am vorigen Abend so sehr geschockt und von ihrer Überzeugung abgebracht hatte, schien ein unstillbares Zittern von ihrem Körper Besitz ergriffen zu haben. Sie hatte dem Todesser in die Augen gesehen. Erneut, sollte sie eigentlich sagen, doch das Aufeinandertreffen gestern Abend hatte nichts mit der Nacht zu tun, in der sie ihre Unschuld verloren hatte. Damals war das verzweifelte Flackern in seinen Augen gewesen, das ihr gezeigt hatte, dass das nur eine Maske war. Er hatte ihr wehgetan, das zweifellos, aber sie hatte gewusst, dass er es aus einer Art Zwang heraus getan hatte. Er hatte lediglich die Kontrolle verloren und sie war dumm genug gewesen, nicht abzuwarten, bis er sie wieder hatte.

Nein, das, was gestern Abend in seinen Augen gestanden hatte, war weder verletzt noch verzweifelt gewesen. Das war Erregung und Leidenschaft und Genuss gewesen. Das war der Todesser gewesen, unverfälscht und rein, wenn man auf diese Art überhaupt von einem solchen Geschöpf sprechen konnte. Sie hatte den Severus Snape gesehen, der sich damals aus vollster Überzeugung dazu entschlossen hatte, den Todessern beizutreten. Im uneingeschränkten Bewusstsein darüber, welcher Mittel sie sich bedienten.

_Er hatte es akzeptiert._

Erneut durchlief ein Schaudern sie und Hermine rieb verstohlen ihre kalten Hände aneinander. In ihrem Verstand kämpften zwei überaus starke Wünsche miteinander. Der eine wollte weglaufen und Snape aus dem Weg gehen; er hatte erkannt, dass das, worauf sie sich eingelassen hatte, eine Nummer zu groß für sie war. Der andere wollte zu ihm und nachsehen, ob die Maske von gestern noch da, oder bereits wieder verschwunden war; er war sich sicher, dass sie nur einem Irrtum auf den Leim gegangen, zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen war. Hermine wusste nicht, wer gewinnen würde.

_Auf jeden Fall nicht die ‚Er-ist-nicht-länger-mein-Lehrer'-Stimme! _

_Verdammt!_

Zu ihrer Erleichterung nahm Snape ihr diese Entscheidung ab. Als sie nach der Begrüßungsfeier in ihr Zimmer zurückkehrte und insgeheim die Einsamkeit der Ferien zu vermissen begann, fand sie eine kurze Notiz auf ihrem Tisch. Ein zerfranstes Band lag daneben und als Hermine den Blick hob, sah sie, dass ihr Fenster ein Stück offen stand. Anscheinend hatte die Eule, die ihr diese Notiz gebracht hatte, entschieden, dass sie nicht auf Eulenkekse warten, sondern lieber wieder verschwinden würde. Vielleicht hatte sie Angst gehabt, Hermine würde sie zu Snape zurückschicken.

_Kluges Tier._

Die Brünette kräuselte die Nase über diese Vorstellung und griff dann mit dem festen Entschluss, sich durch nichts und niemanden – und schon gar nicht durch Snape – ihre Zweifel nehmen, geschweige denn ihre Wut lindern zu lassen, nach dem Brief. Sie faltete das gelbliche Pergament auseinander und ihre Augenbrauen hoben sich, als sie lediglich einen Satz darauf fand.

‚_Kommen Sie so bald wie möglich in mein Büro.'_

Kein Absender, doch sie kannte Snapes Schrift gut genug, um ihn einwandfrei als selbigen zu identifizieren. Und selbst wenn nicht, gab es nicht viele Menschen in Hogwarts, die sie zu sich ins Büro bitten würden. Da Professor Dumbledore das Schreiben von Briefen inzwischen hatte aufgeben müssen und Professor McGonagall sie vorhin erst kurz gesprochen hatte, wäre so und anders auch nur Snape übrig geblieben.

Mit nachdenklicher Miene setzte sie sich an den Tisch und las diesen einen Satz mehrmals durch.

_...so bald wie möglich..._

Hermine schnaubte. Bis vor vierundzwanzig Stunden wäre sie bereits auf halbem Weg in die Kerker gewesen. Jetzt musste sie erst den einen Drang gegen den anderen ausspielen und ihre Beine dazu zwingen, diesen Weg anzutreten.

„Verdammter Bastard!", fluchte sie lautlos und wischte sich mit gespreizten Fingern durch die Haare. Die Notiz lag drohend vor ihr auf dem Tisch und nachdem sie mehrmals tief durchgeatmet hatte, schnappte sie sich in einem Anflug von Mut ihren Zauberstab und verließ ihr Zimmer.

Hinter ihr schien das Pergament schadenfroh zu knistern, ehe es sich ein paar Zentimeter in die Luft erhob und verbrannte.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war überfüllt und das obwohl sehr viel weniger Schüler als sonst ihn bevölkerten. Es schien, als hätten sich alle hier unten versammelt, um die neuesten Gerüchte und Erkenntnisse auszutauschen und flüchtig traf Hermine Ginnys Blick.

Die Rothaarige saß bei ihren Klassenkameraden und kaute nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe. Ginny wusste bei Weitem nicht alles, was im Orden vor sich ging, aber sie wusste genug, um wertvolle Informationen weitergeben zu können. Hermine hoffte sehr, dass sie stark genug war, um diesem inneren Wunsch nicht nachzugeben. Undenkbar, was dann geschehen könnte.

Als die Jüngere seufzend den Blick senkte, wusste Hermine, dass sie alles für sich behalten würde. Ein erleichtertes Pochen tönte durch ihren Körper und als sie weitergehen wollte, wäre sie beinahe mit Colin Creevy zusammengestoßen.

„Hallo, Hermine!", grüßte der noch immer viel zu kleine Junge begeistert grinsend.

„Hi Colin..." Er wollte gerade wieder zum Sprechen ansetzen, als Hermine ihn unterbrach: „Hör zu, ich weiß, dass das, was du mir sagen willst, mit Sicherheit überaus wichtig ist, aber ich habe gerade gar keine Zeit. Können wir das auf später verschieben?" Sie sah ihn zerknirscht an und fragte sich, wie oft sie diesen Spruch in Zukunft noch benutzen würde.

„Sicher! Wir sehen uns." Nicht wirklich bekümmert, hob er kurz die Hand zum Abschied und ging zielstrebig zu seiner Klasse zurück. Diese nickten anerkennend und als Hermine sah, dass sie eine leere Butterbierflasche auf dem Tisch liegen hatten, die eines der Mädchen nun zu drehen begann, tat es ihr nicht mal mehr Leid, ihn so abgewimmelt zu haben.

Hermine atmete auf und steuerte nun rasch das Portraitloch an, nur um dieses Gedränge hinter sich zu lassen. Die Gänge waren um diese Zeit bereits verlassen, denn die Regeln in Hogwarts waren verschärft worden. Bis acht Uhr hatten alle in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen zu sein und Hermine konnte sich nur beglückwünschen, dass sie Schulsprecherin war und dementsprechend aus der Regel fiel.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Auf den Gängen herrschte trotz der Sperrstunde ein munteres Treiben. Nicht nur die Lehrer waren allesamt wieder versammelt, auch die Geister von Hogwarts schienen es nun wieder für lohnenswert zu halten, sich hier und dort zu zeigen, und schwebten durch die Flure. Seit dem Treffen in der Bibliothek hatte Hermine nicht auch nur einen Geist gesehen – natürlich abgesehen von Peeves, dem sie an diesem Abend nur mit einer gewaltigen Portion Glück entgangen war. Er stimmte nach wie vor gerne das kleine Lied an, das er sich über ihre leuchtend blaue Erscheinung ausgedacht hatte.

Sie verfluchte Murphy und die Tatsache, dass sie mit diesem äußerst unsympathischen Gesellen offenbar Brüderschaft getrunken hatte und schätzte sich glücklich, als sie endlich vor Snapes Bürotür stand.

Dieses Glücksgefühl währte allerdings nur solange, bis sie klopfte und sich daran erinnerte, warum sie erst jetzt hier war. Für einen Moment schloss sie die Augen und fühlte sich abrupt am Arm durch einen schmalen Spalt in der Tür gezogen. Der Durchgang war schneller wieder zu, als sie gucken konnte, und Snape presste sie mit einem Finger auf den Lippen gegen die Innenseite der Tür.

Nachdem er sich lauschend vergewissert hatte, dass niemand sie gehört hatte, ließ er Hermine los und ging wortlos zu seinem Schreibtisch, beinahe so, als wäre nichts geschehen.

„Was sollte denn _das_?", fragte Hermine ungehalten, allerdings leiser als sie es für gewöhnlich getan hätte. Sie hatte das dumme Gefühl, dass Snape durchaus seine Gründe hatte, sie so zu behandeln. Sie hasste lediglich das Prickeln an den Stellen, an denen seine Hände sie berührt hatten.

„Niemand weiß, dass ich hier bin, und ich würde es sehr begrüßen, wenn das auch so bleibt, Miss Granger!" Seine Stimme klang genauso ungehalten und scharf wie am Abend zuvor und die Worte, die er da benutzt hatte, schossen erneut Angst erregend durch ihren Kopf.

_Reiß dich zusammen!_

Hermine schloss die Augen und kämpfte um ihre Selbstbeherrschung. Sie hatte diesen Mann geküsst, sie hatte Sex mit ihm gehabt und sie hatte in seinen Augen gesehen, dass er definitiv auf ihrer Seite stand. Diese Angst war absolut unbegründet und kindisch!

_Oder?_

„Miss Granger?" Snape sah sie mit ärgerlich verengten Augen an und wartete darauf, dass sie weiter in den Raum trat und sich setzte.

Nur mit Mühe schaffte sie es, diese Erwartungen zu erfüllen. Ihr Herz raste und ihre Hände wurden feucht. „Was wollen Sie von mir, Sir?", fragte sie dann matt und setzte sich auf den äußersten Rand des Stuhls.

_Himmel, er ist nicht mehr mein Lehrer!_

Snape musterte ihre Gestalt mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. Hermine gab sich nicht einmal die Mühe, ihre Angst vor ihm zu verbergen. Er sollte ruhig sehen, was er gestern angestellt hatte mit seiner unbeherrschten Art. Die er ja auch jetzt noch nicht abgelegt hatte, sondern beinahe stolz zur Schau trug. In diesem Moment hasste sie ihn abgrundtief.

_...nicht mehr mein Lehrer..._

„Ich habe eine Aufgabe für Sie", entschied er sich schließlich, dass ihn ihre Angst nicht störte und er sich problemlos auf sein eigentliches Anliegen konzentrieren konnte.

Hermine ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Was für eine Aufgabe?" In Gedanken fügte sie ein abfälliges _‚Bastard!'_ hinzu, doch dieses traute sie sich nicht zu sagen. Nicht mit diesem Adrenalinpegel im Blut.

_... nicht... Lehrer..._

_Ruhe, verdammt!_

„Sie dürfen sich dichterisch betätigen." Er lächelte zuckersüß und schob ihr ein kleines Stück Pergament über die Tischplatte.

Hermine zögerte, ihre Blicke fest auf seine Augen konzentriert, ehe sie nach dem Papier griff und die Zeilen überflog. Es war die Beschwörung, die sie in Harrys Erinnerung Wurmschwanz hatte sagen hören. „Was soll ich damit?"

Snape stöhnte frustriert. „Meine Güte, Miss Granger! Reißen Sie sich endlich zusammen und konzentrieren Sie sich auf das Wesentliche!"

Sie zuckte erschrocken zurück und sah ihn wütend, wenn auch leicht rosa im Gesicht an.

_Er ist mein Lehrer, belassen wir es dabei! Das macht es viel leichter, nicht auf diese Lippen zu starren und sich daran zu erinnern, was er damit anstellen konnte..._

Snape beugte sich halb über den Tisch, ehe er betont gefasst und deutlich sagte: „Der Basistrank ist fertig. Ich habe ihn heute beendet, während sie der neusten Vergewaltigung des Sprechenden Hutes gelauscht haben." Er grinste zufrieden. „Wir sollen das Ritual umkehren, also lassen Sie sich was Hübsches dafür einfallen. Und wenn Sie sich ein paar Bonuspunkte sammeln wollen, dann liefern Sie auch gleich noch die entsprechenden Gegenzutaten dazu." Danach ließ er sich wieder zurücksinken und verschränkte zufrieden mit sich und der Welt die Arme vor der Brust.

_Himmel, diese Stimme..._

_Halt! Lehrer, wir erinnern uns?_

Hermine ließ ihn nur ungern aus dem Auge, doch es drängte sie danach, die Beschwörung erneut zu lesen. Woher sollte sie wissen, wie man die Gegenstücke dieser Zutaten fand?

Knochen, Fleisch, Blut...

„Unterscheiden sich die Gegenzutaten komplett von diesen, oder muss ich nur die Herkunft ändern?" Sie bemühte sich um einen sachlichen Ton und hoffte, dass Snape auch wieder zu dieser höflichen Distanz zurückkehrte, die ihr Miteinander ausgezeichnet hatte.

Und tatsächlich sah sie den spöttisch abfälligen Blick schwanken und seine Stimme klang eine Nuance weicher, als er sagte: „Ich fürchte, wir müssen bei diesen Zutaten bleiben. Das Ritual beruht auf der Macht von Knochen, Fleisch und Blut und wir müssen die passenden Gegenstücke finden. Jede dieser Zutaten hatte einen besonderen Sinn für den Lord. Sie haben ihn auf eine gewisse Art stärker gemacht, als es die gleichen Zutaten von beliebigen Leuten getan hätten. Wir müssen die Zutaten finden, die ihn besonders schwächen."

Hermine spürte, wie sie allmählich ruhiger wurde. Sie flüchtete sich in den Schutz, den zum Einen der große Schreibtisch und zum Anderen das sachliche Thema ihr boten. Sie nickte. „Ich werde mein besten geben." Dann stand sie auf, ohne ihn noch eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.

„Miss Granger?", rief er sie noch einmal zurück und bereits an der Tür stehend, drehte sie sich unwillig zu ihm um. „Nehmen Sie den dort." Er deutete auf die Lehne des Sessels, der auf der anderen Seite des Raumes vor dem Kamin stand. Darüber hing ein fließender Umhang, den sie im ersten verwirrten Moment für Harrys Tarnumhang hielt. Anscheinend besaß Snape selbst einen solchen, den er ihr nun zur Verfügung stellen wollte.

„Wofür?", fragte sie skeptisch nach und er verdrehte die Augen.

„Damit Sie nicht einem von Minervas bissigen Wachposten in die Arme laufen und das alles hier auffliegt. Der Orden kann sich keine Verzögerungen erlauben. Also nehmen Sie ihn endlich! Ich werde hier sitzen bleiben und mich nicht rühren."

Allein die Tatsache, dass er es für nötig hielt, ihr seine letzten Worte an den Kopf zu werfen, machten sie fuchsteufelswild. „Ich habe keine Angst vor Ihnen, Professor Snape!" Sie setzte sich in Bewegung und gerade, als sie am Sessel angekommen war, knackte sein Stuhl laut und sie wirbelte erschrocken herum.

Snape grinste diabolisch, hatte er sich doch nur nach vorne gelehnt und beobachtete sie genau. „Ach, ehrlich? Das sehe ich anders."

Sie biss die Zähne hart aufeinander und verfluchte ihre eigene Schreckhaftigkeit. Dann schnappte sie sich den Umhang und stapfte wütend zur Tür.

„Miss Granger?", rief er sie erneut zurück, ölig und beinahe ekelerregend anschmiegsam klingend.

„Was?", fragte sie scharf und warf ihm aufgebrachte Blicke zu.

Snape schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge. „Na, na, nicht so vorlaut! Denken Sie daran, das Schuljahr hat begonnen..."

Sie atmete einmal tief durch. „Ja, leider ohne Sie als Lehrer", erwiderte sie beherrscht.

_Super! So viel zum Thema ‚Er ist mein Lehrer'! Verdammt!_

Snape lächelte gekünstelt. Er war ihr vollkommen fremd und das machte ihr Angst. „Zu meinem Bedauern muss ich gestehen, dass es leider so ist, ja..."

_Wow... ich bin für ihn auch noch immer seine Schülerin..._

Hermine schloss resignierend die Augen. „War es das, was Sie mir noch sagen wollten?"

„Nein." Sie sah ihn abwartend und mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Es ist gut so."

Verwirrt runzelte sie die Stirn. „Was ist gut so?" Das ganze Spiel begann ihr allmählich wirklich auf die Nerven zu gehen.

„Dass Sie Angst vor mir haben." Seiner Stimme fehlte die drohende Schärfe, dennoch sog Hermine zischen die Luft ein. „Und jetzt gehen Sie!"

Er wandte den Blick ab und begann einige Papiere auf seinem Tisch zu sortieren. Hermine zögerte nicht lange, sondern verschwand unter der schützenden Unsichtbarkeit des Umhanges, ehe sie die Tür öffnete und das Büro verließ. Erst in der kühlen Luft des Kerkerganges glaubte sie wieder richtig atmen zu können.

_Er wird nie wieder nur mein Lehrer sein._

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Die Abneigung und Angst gegenüber Severus Snape sprudelte aus einer Hermine unbekannten Quelle beinahe unablässig in ihren Verstand. Sie verbrachte die nächsten Tage fast ausschließlich damit, an dem Gegenfluch zu arbeiten, der die letzten Bestandteile des Trankes benennen, sowie ihn aktivieren würde, sobald Voldemort ihn getrunken hatte. Wie sie das erreichen wollten, darüber dachte sie noch nicht nach.

Die sehr abgeneigten Gefühle gegenüber ihrem Lehrer halfen Hermine allerdings ungemein dabei, konzentriert und entschlossen an dieser Aufgabe zu arbeiten. Sie würde ihm beweisen, dass sie es schaffte und sie würde erst wieder in die Kerker gehen, wenn sie den perfekten Spruch hatte.

Um diesen zu bekommen, vergrub sie sich – wie schon so oft – hinter einer Wand aus Büchern, die schwarzmagische Tränke und Ritual analysierten. Dafür hatte sie sich gezwungenermaßen noch einmal bei Snape eingefunden und hatte erstaunlich schnell die Erlaubnis bekommen, es sich in der Verbotenen Abteilung bequem zu machen.

Am Ende der ersten Schulwoche, die zu ihrer Erleichterung ereignislos und langweilig verlaufen war (natürlich immer abgesehen von den Stunden, die sie mit Lupin im schlosseigenen Wald verbrachte), hatte sie einen ersten Versuch vorzulegen und bat Professor McGonagall darum, mit dem Schulleiter sprechen zu dürfen. Hermine war überzeugt, wenn ihr jemand eine erste Beurteilung liefern konnte, dann Professor Dumbledore.

Der ehemalige Direktor lächelte sie wohlwollend an, als sie das Büro betrat, und Hermine setzte sich rasch auf den Stuhl vor dem Portrait, während sie das Stück Pergament in ihren Händen malträtierte.

„Schön, Sie mal wieder zu sehen, Miss Granger! Wie läuft die Arbeit mit Professor Snape?"

Hermine öffnete den Mund, um zu einer Antwort anzusetzen, doch im letzten Moment wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie drauf und dran gewesen war, sich sämtlichen Frust von der Seele zu reden. Jede noch so private Kleinigkeit. Deswegen räusperte sie sich erst und presste dann ein knappes „Gut!" hervor.

Professor Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn, sagte jedoch nichts weiter zu diesem Zögern.

„Professor Snape beauftragte mich mit der Erstellung eines Ritualspruches, der den ursprünglichen aussetzen würde. Er scheint im Moment sehr beschäftigt und ich wollte deswegen Sie um Rat bitten, Professor. Ich weiß nicht, ob meine Gedankengänge, die letzten Zutaten betreffend, logisch sind und das Ritual so wirklich funktionieren kann." Sie sah unsicher zu dem weißhaarigen Zauberer auf und knetete weiter auf dem Pergament herum.

„Ich werde sehen, inwieweit ich Ihnen helfen kann. Erklären Sie mir Ihre Gedanken, Miss Granger", forderte er sie freundlich auf und rückte sich die Brille auf der Nase zurecht.

Hermine rollte das Pergament aus und begann, alles von Anfang an zu erklären: „Voldemort nutzte für seine Auferstehung die Knochen seines Vaters, das Fleisch von Wurmschwanz und das Blut von Harry. Es wurde jeweils unwissentlich, willentlich und unwillentlich gegeben und ich denke, das spielt eine entscheidende Rolle. Voldemorts Macht beruht auf Gewalt, deswegen muss der Gegenzauber alles auf freiwilliger Basis beschaffen." Sie wartete ab, was Professor Dumbledore zu dieser Schlussfolgerung sagte.

„Das klingt einleuchtend. Fahren Sie fort", ermunterte er sie nickend.

„Ich begann zu überlegen, welche Gegenstücke der Zutaten man einsetzen könnte. Zweifellos müssen wir bei der Basis Knochen, Fleisch, Blut bleiben, denn es gibt nichts Vergleichbares, das diese Wirkung aussetzen könnte." Ein erneuter Blickkontakt, ein weiteres Nicken. Hermine begann sich zunehmend sicherer zu fühlen und straffte ihre Haltung. Nach einer Woche einsamen Recherchierens und Verstehens tat es gut, ihre Gedanken endlich mit jemandem teilen zu können. Sie räusperte sich erneut.

„Für die Knochen des Vaters, die unwissentlich gegeben wurden, dachte ich als Gegenstück an die Knochen der Mutter. Voldemort hasst seinen Vater, nicht wahr?"

Professor Dumbledore nickte. „So ist es wohl, ja."

„Über seine Mutter konnte er sich kein Urteil bilden, sie starb bei seiner Geburt. Ich denke, sie ist einer seiner Schwachpunkte."

Der Schulleiter legte nachdenklich die Fingerspitzen aneinander und runzelte die Stirn. „Eine sehr gute Überlegung, Hermine. Ich denke, das könnte funktionieren. Fahren Sie fort!"

„Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, mit den Toten Kontakt aufzunehmen? Wir bräuchten ihr Einverständnis, damit wir uns einige ihrer Knochen aus ihrem Grab nehmen können."

Professor Dumbledore nickte. „Die gibt es. Es ist nicht besonders schön, aber das müssen wir in diesem Fall in Kauf nehmen. Professor Snape wird sich darum kümmern können."

Mit dieser Antwort fiel Hermine eine große Last vom Herzen. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit Angst gehabt, dass das Ritual an diesem Detail, dem Einverständnis von Voldemorts Mutter, scheitern könnte.

„Okay. Das Fleisch des Dieners, willentlich gegeben, wollte ich mit dem Fleisch des Feindes ersetzen. Ebenso willentlich, aber mit dem Wunsch der Vernichtung und nicht des Aufbaus. Um einen maximalen Erfolg erzielen zu können, wollte ich Harry für diese Aufgabe um Hilfe bitten. Professor Snape deutete bereits letzte Woche an, dass wir Harry für dieses Ritual brauchen würden und ich denke, es ist die einzige Möglichkeit, die Wirkung seines Blutes im Ausgangsritual aufzuheben."

Daraufhin folgte ein schweres Seufzen von Professor Dumbledore. „Es wird ihm nicht gefallen, denke ich."

Hermine lächelte schief. „Nein, das bestimmt nicht. Aber er ist vorgewarnt und er hat es nicht konsequent abgelehnt."

„Nun, das lässt Hoffnung aufkommen. Ich werde mich mit ihm in Verbindung setzen. Fahren Sie fort!"

„Als letztes muss das Blut des Feindes, mit Gewalt genommen, ausgeglichen werden. Es ist die mächtigste Komponente, denn es war Harrys Blut. Daran habe ich am längsten geknabbert." Sie verdrehte genervt die Augen und Professor Dumbledore nickte verstehend. „Bis ich dann bemerkt habe, dass die Lösung direkt vor meiner Nase sitzt." Ein durchaus stolzes Lächeln trat auf ihre Lippen und Professor Dumbledore sah sie neugierig an. „Professor Snape."

Das schien nicht die Antwort zu sein, die Professor Dumbledore erwartet hatte. „Wie soll ich das verstehen?"

Sie holte tief Luft, um den Teil ihrer Überlegungen darzulegen, auf den sie zweifellos am stolzesten war. „Professor Snape ist ein Diener Voldemorts, der allerdings schon lange nicht mehr auf seiner Seite steht." _Zumindest hoffe ich das_, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu, drängte ihre Zweifel und Ängste allerdings beiseite. „Das Blut eines Dieners, freiwillig gegeben, könnte stark genug sein, um Harrys Blut auszugleichen. Und wenn wir es direkt aus dem Dunklen Mal entnehmen, können wir den Effekt noch einmal verstärken."

Der frühere Schulleiter ließ seine Blicke nachdenklich schweifen und es vergingen einige Momente, ehe er nickte. „Ich denke, Sie haben großartige Arbeit geleistet. Ich kenne mich mit den Tränken lange nicht so gut aus wie Severus, aber meinen Segen haben Sie. Zeigen Sie ihm Ihren Vorschlag und er wird Ihnen sagen, ob er so brauchbar ist, wie ich es annehme."

Eine aufgeregte Röte verteilte sich auf Hermines Wangen und sie kaute nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe. „Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe, Professor Dumbledore!" Sie stand auf, gab dem unendlichen Tatendrang nach und freute sich zum ersten Mal seit über einer Woche darauf, zu Snape in die Kerker zu gehen.

„Da nicht für!", rief Professor Dumbledore ihr noch hinterher, dann war Hermine auch schon auf der Wendeltreppe nach unten verschwunden.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Etwa zwanzig Minuten später ließ Snape nachdenklich ihr Pergament sinken, auf dem sowohl die letzten drei Zutaten, als auch der Bannspruch stand. Seine Blicke wanderten noch mehrmals über die Zeilen, sprangen dann zu Hermine, zurück zum Pergament und wieder zu ihr.

Hermine konnte kaum still sitzen, während sie darauf wartete, dass er ihren Vorschlag bis zur Gänze erfasst hatte. Sie hatte dieses Mal darauf verzichtet, es selber zu erklären. Wenn Snape Details erfahren wollte, würde er sie fragen.

„Ich muss sagen, ich bin beeindruckt, Miss Granger", sagte er schließlich und sie atmete laut vernehmlich auf. Snape hob rasch das Pergament wieder hoch und schien noch einmal einige Einzelheiten durchzugehen, doch Hermine war sich sicher, dass er nur den Anflug eines Lächelns verbergen wollte.

„Dann meinen Sie also, dass der Trank so funktionieren kann?"

Er nickte. „Ich denke schon. Es wird mich einige Tage kosten, die entsprechenden Zutaten für die Geisterbeschwörung von Riddles Mutter aufzutreiben, aber ich bin optimistisch."

Hätte irgendjemand Hermine vor drei Jahren gesagt, dass sie einmal ein solches Lob von Snape zu hören bekommen würde, sie hätte denjenigen für verrückt erklärt. Diese Worte aus seinem Munde zähmten den Großteil der grenzenlosen Wut und Enttäuschung, die sie in der letzten Woche für ihn empfunden hatte, und das zarte Gefühl der Zuneigung kehrte zurück, wenn auch stark geschwächt durch die Zweifel, die sie noch immer hegte.

„Gut. Wie lange wird es in etwa dauern? Und kann ich bei der Beschwörung dabei sein?"

Er schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Nein, das wird nicht möglich sein. Das Ritual ist äußerst schwer und... schmerzhaft, ich möchte nicht, dass Sie dabei anwesend sind." Hermine wollte gerade Einspruch erheben, als er sehr resolut klingend hinzufügte: „Und ich dulde keinerlei Widerworte in dieser Beziehung! Sie können sich lieber darum kümmern, Mr Potter für seine Beteiligung an diesem Ritual zu begeistern. Es wird sicherlich ein hartes Stück Arbeit, ihn von der Notwendigkeit zu überzeugen, ein Stück seines Fleisches für den Sieg über Voldemort zu opfern." Er konnte sich ein hämisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen und Hermine sah ihn beinahe missbilligend an.

„Ich werde das schon irgendwie schaffen. Sorgen Sie nur für die Knochen der Mutter!" Entschlossen verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust.

„Keine Sorge, Miss Granger. Das wird noch das kleinste Übel."

Es war beinahe, als hätten sie eben einen Wettstreit begonnen. Hermine würde Harry als Gegner haben, Snape die Schwelle des Todes. Hermine war überzeugt, dass sie den leichteren Gegner hatte.

„Wann können wir den Trank vollenden?", fragte sie abschließend und Snape lehnte sich auf seinen Schreibtisch.

„Sobald Sie Potter überzeugt haben." Er funkelte sie kampflustig an.

„Er kann morgen hier sein." Sie lächelte verhalten und siegessicher.

„Geben Sie mir zwei Tage, ich muss vorher Zutaten besorgen." Ihm schien es nicht zu gefallen, dass er um diesen Aufschub bitten musste.

Hermine genoss es, dass sie einmal besser war als er. „Aber natürlich, Sir!" Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und ging zur Tür hinüber, während sie sich den Tarnumhang um den Körper zog und nur ihren Kopf frei ließ. „Wir sehen uns dann am Sonntagabend!" Dann bedeckte sie auch ihren Kopf und verschwand mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen auf dem Gang.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Beim nächsten Mal wird's blutig...


	38. Blut

Lieben Dank für die Reviews, vor allem an Zephyr!  
Und wer einen schwachen Magen hat, sollte bei diesem Kapitel lieber das Essen beiseite packen. ;)

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

I wish I knew how it would feel to be free.  
I wish I could break all the chains holding me.  
I wish I could say all the things that I should say.  
Say 'em loud say 'em clear  
for the whole wide world to hear.

_(Lighthouse Family – Free)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 38 – Blut**

„Hör zu, Harry, das ist unsere einzige, verdammte Chance und wenn du auch nur den kleinsten Wunsch danach verspürst, diesen Krieg zu überleben, dann komm' morgen Abend nach Hogwarts und leiste deinen Teil zu diesem Trank!"

Hermine atmete einmal tief durch und wischte sich ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Sie war seit längerem nicht mehr so aufgebracht gewesen, doch Harry mit seinen ständigen Wenns und Abers und dusseligen Einwänden hatte sie an den Rand des Wahnsinns getrieben. Er schien die Ausmaße des Krieges noch immer nicht wahrhaben zu wollen und auch wenn seine Strategie vielleicht im Verdrängen der Realität lag, so hatte das noch nie zu ihren Spezialitäten gehört und Hermine war nicht gewillt, jetzt damit anzufangen.

_Beruhige dich... Ihm bleibt gar nichts anderes übrig._

Professor Dumbledore schien in seinem Rahmen allerdings seinen Spaß zu haben. Er hatte den Kopf in eine Hand gestützt und beobachtete das feurige Gespräch der beiden Freunde. Und feurig war es definitiv, denn sie führten diese Unterhaltung über den Kamin.

„Hermine, ich kann morgen Abend nicht! Wir haben einen Auftrag bekommen und der muss morgen über die Bühne gehen." An seiner Sturheit hatte sich nichts geändert.

Hermine ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und wollte gerade eine weitere Tirade an Argumenten und milden Beschimpfungen auf die Ignoranz dieses Kerls loslassen, als Professor Dumbledore sich endlich einschaltete: „Harry, ich denke, dieses Ritual ist um einiges wichtiger als dein Auftrag. Remus kann für dich mitgehen. Finde dich bitte pünktlich hier ein und füge dich den Anweisungen, die Miss Granger und Professor Snape dir geben! Es geht um das Ritual zur Vernichtung Voldemorts. Es gibt nichts Wichtigeres als das."

Die Stimme des Schulleiters ließ keine Widerworte zu und Hermine nickte unterstützend und setzte dabei ihren besten ‚Ich-hab's-dir-ja-gleich-gesagt'-Blick auf. Harry rümpfte missmutig die Nase.

„Schön!", schnappte er dann und Hermine blinzelte überrascht. „Ich werde da sein! Darf ich dann jetzt bitte endlich gehen?"

Hermine verkniff sich ein Schmunzeln. Dass sein Schmollen nur aufgesetzt war, war offensichtlich. Die Aussicht auf ein baldiges Ende dieses Krieges _musste_ ihn einfach in Hochstimmung versetzen und auch wenn er diese jetzt nicht mit Hermine und Professor Dumbledore teilen wollte, so war sie sich dennoch sicher, dass er später zusammen mit Ron und einer Flasche Feuerwhiskey auf der Veranda des Fuchsbaus sitzen und den Abend genießen würde.

„Aber sicher", erwiderte Hermine deswegen geschmeidig und mit einem Nicken zu Professor Dumbledore und Hermine trennte Harry die Verbindung. Hermine atmete tief durch und schüttelte angedeutet den Kopf. „Alter Dickschädel", fluchte sie leise und Professor Dumbledore lachte kurz auf.

„Es wäre doch auch schlimm, wenn er es nicht wäre, oder?"

„Ich weiß ja nicht... Aber ich werde jetzt gehen und mich auf das Ritual morgen vorbereiten. Ich denke, das wird abenteuerlich." Professor Dumbledore stimmte ihr mit einem besorgten Nicken zu, denn bisher hatte Hermine Harry noch nicht erzählt, was genau seine Aufgabe sein würde. Zweifellos wäre er davon nicht begeistert.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Am Abend des Samstages saß Hermine in ihrem Zimmer und starrte gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. Eigentlich war sie hundemüde, denn Lupin hatte am Nachmittag keine einzige Gelegenheit ausgelassen, ihr deutlich zu machen, auf was für einen Kampf sie sich vorbereitete. In ihrem Kopf allerdings wirbelten so viele Gedanken durcheinander, dass sie kaum einen richtig zuordnen konnte. Sie hatte ihre Aufforderung an Snape, ihr einen Beweis für das Vertrauen, das sie ihm schenken wollte, zu geben, erfolgreich verdrängt. Im Nachhinein hatte sie sich sogar gefragt, woher sie den Mut dazu aufgebracht hatte, eine solche Forderung zu stellen.

_Als ob er mein Vertrauen wirklich brauchen würde..._

Er war nicht weiter darauf eingegangen und hatte es danach mit keinem Wort erwähnt. Also hatte sie es auch nicht getan. Entweder er würde sich etwas einfallen lassen, oder sie würde mit der Erkenntnis leben müssen, dass er ihr Vertrauen nicht wollte.

Irgendwann ergab sie sich resignierend dem Drängeln ihrer Gedanken, zumal diese sich zunehmend nur noch auf ihn konzentriert hatten. Sie griff zur Feder und verharrte damit dicht über dem Pergament, das vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag. Wie sollte sie es am besten anstellen? Vertraut oder distanziert? Was wollte sie erreichen?

Schließlich schrieb sie folgende Frage: _Darf ich zu dir kommen?_

Es verlangte sie danach, bei ihm zu sein. Vielleicht konnten sie ein bisschen reden, vielleicht würden sie sich auch nur beim Lesen Gesellschaft leisten. Sie würde mit beidem leben können.

Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes löste sich das Pergament vor ihr auf und Hermine hoffte sehr, dass es sein Ziel erreicht hatte. Diese Art der Nachrichtenübertragung funktionierte bisher nur auf kurze Strecken und sie hatte es bisher immer noch von einem Ende des Klassenraumes zum anderen ausprobiert. Natürlich nicht freiwillig; die obskuren Pläne von Ron seine Zaubertränke betreffend hatten ihre keine andere Wahl gelassen.

Nach ein paar Minuten tauchte das Pergament vor ihrer Nase wieder auf und eine Gegenfrage war darunter geschrieben worden: _Warum?_

Snapes Schrift sah unsicher und irgendwie zittrig aus, was Hermine besorgt die Stirn runzeln ließ. Sie tunkte die Spitze ihrer Feder erneut in die Tinte, zögerte dann aber, was sie antworten sollte. Schließlich entschied sie sich für folgendes: _Ich wäre gerne bei dir._

Erneut schickte sie das Pergament auf Reisen und dieses Mal kehrte es schneller zurück. Die Antwort war dieselbe: _Warum?_

Hermine seufzte frustriert. Warum musste dieser Mann immer alles so genau wissen wollen? Sie setzte die Feder entschlossen aufs Papier und schrieb: _Weil ich nervös bin und deine Anwesenheit mich immer beruhigt._

Ein paar Minuten später kam die Antwort: _Nervös?_

Sie schrieb: _Ja, nervös! Ich fühle mich wie vor einer Prüfung..._

Die Antwort: _Es ist nur ein Ritual. Und es ist bestens vorbereitet. Wenn Potter kommt..._

Hermine verengte die Augen, ehe sie antwortete: _Er kommt!_

Snape schrieb: _Fein. Dann brauchst du nicht nervös sein._

Sie war kurz davor, das Pergament zu zerreißen, besann sich aber eines besseren: _Bin ich aber! Und wenn es dich stört, dann tu etwas dagegen!_

Lange Minuten passierte gar nichts, dann: _Gut, komm her. Aber pass auf, dass dich niemand sieht!_

Hermine atmete erleichtert auf, vernichtete schweren Herzens diese kleine Unterhaltung und zog sich den Tarnumhang über. Am Wochenende waren die meisten Schüler zu Hause bei ihren Familien, eine Neuerung, die Professor McGonagall angesichts der Angst unter den Zauberern und der unsicheren Lage eingeführt hatte. In dieser Erklärung hatte der wahre Grund nur unterschwellig mitgeschwungen: Wer wusste schon, ob man die Familie sonst noch einmal wiedersah?

Der Tod Professor Dumbledores hatte sie anscheinend schwerer getroffen, als Hermine und alle anderen erwartet hatten. Es war ein unumstößlicher Beweis für die Vergänglichkeit, auch wenn Professor Dumbledore auf eine gewisse Art unsterblich geworden war.

Hermine lief mit eiligen, aber nicht übertrieben lauten Schritten durch die Gänge und stellte fest, dass sie den Weg in die Kerker vermutlich auch blind gefunden hätte. Sie war schon so oft hierher gekommen – in den letzten Wochen vermutlich öfter als in den sechs Jahren davor.

Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe anzuklopfen, sondern schob sich einfach so vorsichtig durch einen schmalen Spalt in der Tür. Snape sah zu ihr auf und der zuerst erschrockene Ausdruck verging, als er nichts sehen konnte. Hermine schmunzelte über die Wirkung, die sie sogar unsichtbar auf ihn hatte, und zog sich dann den Umhang vom Körper.

Etwas verlegen stand sie vor ihm und er sah sie lange an. „Nun, bist du jetzt ruhiger?", fragte er dann mit bemüht abweisender Miene, doch sie hatte die persönliche Anrede nicht überhört. Es schien, als würde die alte Vertrautheit allmählich wieder zu ihnen zurückkehren. Hermine begann den Zwischenfall auf den Ländereien zu verdrängen und vielleicht tat er es genauso. Sie konnte es nicht akzeptieren, geschweige denn verstehen, solange sie nicht mehr über ihn erfuhr. Aber sie konnte so tun, als wäre es nie passiert.

„Ja", antwortete sie schlicht. Snape sah sie milde überrascht an und schließlich riss Hermine sich von seinem Anblick los. „Darf ich?", fragte sie dann und deutete auf sein Bücherregal.

Er forderte sie mit einer Geste dazu auf, sich bei den Büchern zu bedienen, anscheinend erleichtert, dass sie damit die Frage klärte, was sie nun zu tun gedachte. „Sieh' es als deinen ersten offiziellen Leseabend an."

Hermine überging diese Bemerkung und suchte sich eines der Bücher heraus, das sie bereits seit längerem interessiert hatte, das aber thematisch nie zu dem gepasst hatte, mit dem sie sich beschäftigen musste. Sie legte den Tarnumhang auf den Stuhl vor Snapes Schreibtisch und ging zum Kamin hinüber. Mit einem geflüsterten _„Incendio!"_ entzündete sie ein Feuer darin, das die selbst im Sommer kühlen Kerkerräume aufwärmen würde, und machte es sich im Sessel bequem.

Snape war ihr mit den Blicken gefolgt, das hatte sie gespürt. Dass sie ihm nicht zu nahe kam, im Gegenteil eher erstaunlich großen Abstand zu ihm hielt, schien ihn zu überraschen. Nach ein paar Minuten löste er sich von seinem Schreibtisch und kam in leicht gebückter Haltung und mit einem dünnen Buch zu ihr herüber, setzte sich in den zweiten Sessel. Ein kaum hörbares Stöhnen entkam ihm.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Hermine besorgt nach und er winkte ab.

„Geisterbeschwörung", erklärte er knapp und sie nickte verstehend.

„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?" Nein, sie würde nicht ausflippen. Sie würde ihm nur helfen, wenn er es wollte. Sie würde ihn auf Abstand halten. Vielleicht verdrängte sie die Begegnung mit dem Todesser, doch sie hatte sie nicht vergessen.

„Nein, es geht schon." Er hielt ihrem Blick kurz stand, dann wandte er sich seinem Buch zu. Ein Gedichtband, wie Hermine überrascht erkannte.

Sie verkniff es sich, genauer nachzufragen, und stützte den Kopf in eine Hand, während sie in ihrem Buch zu lesen begann. Nach ein paar Minuten kehrte wirklich eine wundervolle Ruhe zwischen ihnen ein und Hermine fühlte sich so wohl wie seit langem nicht mehr. Die Momente, in denen sie in dieser stummen Übereinkunft mit Snape verbrachte, erinnerten sie an die Zeit in Scarborough und diese Erinnerungen waren es, die sie im Moment aufrecht hielten.

Sie hatte den Todesser nicht vergessen – den Mann, den sie liebte, allerdings genauso wenig.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Am Sonntagabend holte Hermine Harry vom Apparationspunkt ab. Sie musste ihm irgendwie erklären, was genau seine Aufgabe sein würde, _bevor_ sie sich mit Snape trafen. Dementsprechend war sie fahrig und hoffte sehr, dass er die Ermahnungen Professor Dumbledores nicht vergessen hatte.

Harry umarmte sie flüchtig und versenkte anschließend die Hände in seinen Hosentaschen. „Wollen wir gehen?", fragte er dann, klang sehr kurz angebunden und Hermine öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen.

„Ja", war dann alles, was sie herausbrachte und verzog das Gesicht. „Harry, ich glaube, du solltest wissen, was wir geplant haben, bevor wir uns mit Professor Snape treffen", brachte sie schließlich mühsam hervor, als sie das Schlossportal bereits erreicht hatten.

„Das ist nicht nötig. Ich weiß es schon. Dumbledore hat heute morgen mit mir gesprochen." Er klang enttäuscht und Hermine senkte betreten den Blick.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich es dir nicht eher gesagt habe. Ich hatte Angst, du würdest es dann nicht machen." Sie kam sich vor wie ein dummes Mädchen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Harry fasste sie seufzend an den Schultern und zwang sie so, ihn anzusehen. „Hermine, ich kann diesen Bastard wirklich nicht ausstehen. Aber ich weiß durchaus, wann es nötig ist, sich zusammenzureißen. Es geht um den Sturz Voldemorts und wenn es sein muss, dann opfere ich auch mein Fleisch für diese Sache." Er verzog bei der Vorstellung angewidert das Gesicht, doch Hermine war nun wirklich erleichtert. „Ich hätte es nur gerne an einem anderen Tag als heute getan. Dieser Auftrag war mir wichtig."

Diese Erklärung weckte bei Hermine ein schlechtes Gewissen. „Danke dir, dass du hergekommen bist, Harry", nuschelte sie leise und umarmte ihn nun noch einmal etwas fester.

„Zu sagen, ich würde es gerne tun, wäre übertrieben...", begann er mit einem schiefen Lächeln, „… aber ich werde es tun. Und jetzt lass uns gehen, bevor _Ihre Garstigkeit_ einen Grund hat, uns zusammenzustauchen oder Gryffindor Punkte dafür abzuziehen."

Hermine verkniff sich jede Antwort darauf.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Wenige Minuten später klopfte sie vorsichtig gegen die Tür von Snapes Büro. Es war Essenszeit und die vor knapp zwei Stunden aus dem Wochenende zurückgekehrten Schüler waren allesamt in der Großen Halle beim Essen. Sie hatten das Treffen absichtlich so gelegt und würden nun solange in diesem Büro und dem angrenzenden Labor bleiben, bis es acht Uhr vorbei war. Das waren anderthalb Stunden und Hermine spürte ihre Nervosität wieder steigen.

_Anderthalb Stunden mit den beiden... Womit hab ich das bloß verdient?_

Snape riss die Tür auf und trat zur Seite, um sie einzulassen. „Ein bisschen schneller, wenn es möglich ist. Ich will nicht, dass man uns sieht", wies er sie genervt an und schloss rasch die Tür wieder.

„Es freut mich auch, Sie zu sehen, Professor Snape", erwiderte Harry missmutig und Hermine sah, wie seine Kiefer mahlten, nachdem er geendet hatte.

Snape lächelte übertrieben freundlich. „Jetzt sagen Sie nicht, Sie haben mich vermisst, Potter." Er hob eine Augenbraue.

Harry wollte gerade zu einer bissigen Erwiderung ansetzen, als Hermine laut räuspernd auf sich aufmerksam machte. Beide Köpfe schnellten zu ihr herum und sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Können wir uns bitte auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren? Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit und ich würde gerne so schnell wie möglich fertig werden."

Snape wandte sich nach einem letzten bissigen Blickgefecht von Harry ab und setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch. „Wir sitzen ohnehin bis um acht hier fest, Miss Granger. Also kein Grund zur Eile."

„Das ist mir bewusst, Professor. Aber ich würde die anderthalb Stunden ungern damit verbringen, irgendwelche Wunden zu versorgen. Also können wir uns darauf einigen, höflich miteinander umzugehen?" Dabei sah sie besonders Harry mahnend an, der schließlich kapitulierend die Hände hob.

„Wollen Sie mir etwa unterstellen, ich würde mich nicht höflich benehmen, Miss Granger?"

Hermine legte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen den Kopf schief. Eine so offensichtliche Provokation hatte sie von ihm in dieser Situation nicht erwartet. Hatte er möglicherweise doch den Verdacht, dass Harry etwas wissen könnte? „Natürlich nicht, Sir. Das würde ich mir niemals anmaßen", antwortete sie deswegen vorsichtig.

Er sah ein bisschen so aus, als hätte sie seinen Köder geschickt umgangen. Hermine grinste zufrieden in sich hinein. „Wenn Sie sich dann bitte einen Moment setzen würde, es gibt noch ein paar grundsätzliche Dinge zu besprechen."

Die beiden taten, worum er sie bat, und Hermine versuchte ihre Nervosität wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Diese Mischung war wirklich ausgesprochen explosiv und sie spürte, wie die Spannung im Raum bereits jetzt stieg. Das konnte nicht gut gehen.

Nun allerdings sahen sie den Lehrer vorerst abwartend an und schließlich begann Snape: „Wir werden heute zu dritt diesen Trank beginnen _und_ beenden. Miss Granger, Sie werden die Knochen der Mutter hinzufügen, die anderen Zutaten ergeben sich von alleine."

Er machte eigentlich nur eine kurze Pause, um Luft zu holen, doch Harry unterbrach ihn: „Darf ich fragen, was _Sie_ zu diesem Trank beitragen werden?"

Snape erdolchte ihn quasi mit seinen Blicken und Hermine konnte sehen, wie Harry angestrengt schluckte. „Blut, Mr Potter. Ich werde mein Blut dazu geben." Es wurde für einen Moment still und die Spannung stieg weiter. „Dürfte ich dann vielleicht fortfahren?" Harry nickte. „Vielen Dank. Wie ich bereits erklärte, bevor Sie mich unterbrachen, werden wir diesen Trank zu dritt beenden. Das bedeutet, dass ich jeden, wenn nötig gewaltsam, daran hindern werde, das Labor vorzeitig zu verlassen." Er blickte mahnend von einem zum anderen und Hermine hatte keinerlei Zweifel daran, dass er diese Drohung ernst meinte.

„Warum ist das so wichtig, Sir?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Snape hatte den genauen Ablauf des Rituals noch nicht mit ihr besprochen und dementsprechend war sie momentan auf dem gleichen Wissensstand wie Harry.

„Der Trank wird durch Ihren Bannspruch aktiviert, Miss Granger. Das bedeutet, er muss gesprochen werden, wenn der Lord ihn getrunken hat. Und er kann nur von denen gesprochen werden, die an der Herstellung beteiligt gewesen sind. Wir können es uns nicht erlauben, nur eine einzige Person zu bestimmen, die diese Macht hat. Deswegen ist es wichtig, dass wir alle drei anwesend sind und dass jeder von uns eine der letzten Zutaten in den Trank gibt."

Hermine nickte und sah, dass Harry diese Begründung auch einleuchtete. „Wie wollen wir das mit dem Trinken überhaupt regeln?", fragte er dann und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Das wird eindeutig der schwierigste Teil und so sehr es mir auch missfällt, dies zu sagen..." Snape ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er seine letzte Aussage alles andere als so gemeint hatte. „... diese Aufgabe wird Ihnen zukommen, Potter."

Harry setzte sich aufrecht hin. „Warum mir?", fragte er bissig und Hermine zog den Kopf ein.

„Der Lord wird sich zweifellos vollkommen auf Sie konzentrieren. Die anderen Todesser und Auroren sind nur nettes Beiwerk. Sie werden als Einziger so nah an ihn herankommen, dass sie auch nur die geringste Chance dazu haben, ihm diesen Trank einzuflößen."

„Und wie soll ich das tun?"

Snape senkte kurz den Blick und Hermine vermutete, dass jetzt der Teil des Planes folgen würde, an dem er die größten Zweifel hatte. „Ich werde versuchen, den Lord mit dem Imperius zu belegen. Sie können davon ausgehen, dass Sie höchstens zwanzig Sekunden Zeit haben. Länger werde ich es nicht schaffen und länger werden die anderen Todesser nicht brauchen, um sich neu zu orientieren. Also zögern Sie nicht, wenn Sie spüren, dass er gefügig ist!"

Harry nickte, wirkte allerdings nicht besonders überzeugt davon. „Mir gefällt dieser Plan immer weniger", murmelte er und Hermine senkte den Blick.

„Wenn Sie einen Besseren haben, nur zu!"

„Wenn es so wäre, würden wir nicht hier sitzen!", schnappte Harry zurück und Hermine schloss seufzend die Augen.

_Kleinkinder!_

Anscheinend zog sie damit Snapes Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, denn er stand abrupt auf und deutete auf die Tür des Labors. „Lassen Sie uns beginnen." Sie stand dankbar auf und wollte hinter Harry ins Labor gehen, doch Snape hielt sie zurück und drückte ihr eine kleine Flasche in die Hand, in der gräulicher Staub war. „Das ist Ihre Zutat, Miss Granger."

Sie betrachtete den Inhalt neugierig und nickte schließlich. „War es... sehr schwer, da ranzukommen?"

„Wie man es nimmt", erwiderte er vage und sie runzelte die Stirn. Doch Snape schien nicht bereit, ihr weitere Informationen darüber zu geben und scheuchte sie hinter Harry ins Labor.

„Ist das der Trank?" Harry deutete auf einen von zwei Kesseln, die auf den Tischen im Labor standen. Hermine musterte sie überrascht. Das letzte Mal, als sie hier gewesen war, hatte sich nur ein Kessel hier befunden.

„Nein, der andere." Snape ging zu eben diesem Kessel und schien nicht weiter darauf eingehen zu wollen, was sich in dem anderen Kessel befand. Hermine machte Harry mit Blicken klar, dass er nicht nachfragen sollte.

Missmutig stellte er sich zu Snape, welcher ihm beiläufig einen Dolch in die Hand drückte. „Denken Sie nicht einmal daran, ihn für jemand anderen als sich selbst zu benutzen", mahnte Snape scharf. Harry schluckte und betrachtete die scharfe Klinge skeptisch. „Angst, Potter?"

„Sie nicht?", schoss Harry zurück und schien Snape mit dieser ehrlichen Antwort zu überraschen.

„Es gibt nichts, wovor Sie sich hier fürchten müssten. Sie tun alles freiwillig!"

„Wie man's nimmt..."

Dies war der Punkt, an dem Hermine sich wieder einschaltete: „Harry, du _musst_ es freiwillig tun. Das ist eine Bedingung des Rituals, anders funktioniert es nicht."

„Wenn Sie auch nur den geringsten Zweifel an Ihrem Willen haben, Mr Potter, dann sollten Sie jetzt gehen! Wir werden jemand anderen finden." Snape blitzte ihn gereizt an.

Hermine hingegen war der Meinung, dass er sich mit dieser Aussage mächtig weit aus dem Fenster lehnte. Sie brauchten Harry und das wusste er.

Ein paar Momente war es vollkommen still im Labor und Harry starrte von Snapes verärgertem zu Hermines ängstlichem Gesicht. „Lasst uns anfangen", sagte er dann und Hermine atmete auf.

Snape nickte und rührte den Trank noch einmal um, dann heizte er das Feuer an und bereits nach wenigen Minuten kochte der Trank. „Denken Sie daran, dass wir diesen Teil in vollkommenem Schweigen erfüllen werden. Kein Bannspruch oder der Trank verliert seine Wirkung sofort!"

Sowohl Harry als auch Hermine nickten und traten noch einen Schritt dichter an den Kessel. Die Oberfläche sah genauso aus wie die des Trankes, den Hermine in Harrys Erinnerung gesehen hatte. Gelblich und brodelnd glitzerte sie wie eine Schicht aus Diamanten und sie legte leicht den Kopf schief, als sie es betrachtete.

Schließlich riss sie sich blinzelnd aus den Gedanken und sah zu Snape auf, der ihr eben bedeutete, die Knochen von Voldemorts Mutter in den Trank zu geben. Hermines Herzschlag jagte in die Höhe und sie entkorkte das Fläschchen, das Snape ihr gegeben hatte. Ihre Hand zitterte, als sie es über den Kessel hielt und auskippte.

Der Trank schäumte und brodelte noch intensiver, ein Schauer heller Funken stob daraus empor und hüllte sie alle in stechendes Licht. Ein leichter Verbrennungsgeruch legte sich über das Labor und Hermine vermutete, dass die Funken ihnen allen kleine Löcher in die Roben gebrannt hatten. So sehr dieser Trank auch gegen den anderen arbeiten würde, es war nach wie vor ein schwarzmagischer Trank mit entsprechender Wirkung.

Nachdem sich die Reaktion wieder gelegt und die Farbe zu einem hellen Violett verändert hatte, nickte Snape Harry zu. Hermine beobachtete mit wachsender Nervosität, wie dieser den Dolch fester griff und den Ärmel seines linken Armes nach oben schob. Sie hatte ihn nicht gefragt, wie er dieses Opfer bringen wollte, hoffte aber sehr, dass er dabei weniger brutal zugehen würde als Wurmschwanz.

Der Dunkelhaarige ballte seine freie Hand zu einer festen Faust, so dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Dann legte er die Klinge des Dolches schräg auf die Haut auf der Innenseite seines Unterarmes und atmete einmal tief durch. Hermine sah, dass er den Blick fest darauf konzentriert hatte und schluckte angestrengt. Schließlich zog er die Klinge einmal über seinen Arm und ein Streifen der obersten Hautschichten fiel mit einem Übelkeit erregenden Platschen in den Trank.

Hermine biss sich hart auf die Zunge, um nicht zu schreien. Von Harry kam ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen und aus der Wunde an seinem Arm trat hellrotes Blut. Snape griff rasch nach einem sauberen Tuch, das er zuvor bereitgelegt hatte, und presste es auf die Wunde. Seine Blicke sagten eindeutig, dass sie sich später darum kümmern würden.

Währenddessen war der Trank ein weiteres Mal aufgeschäumt und hatte erneut seine Farbe geändert. Aus dem Violett war ein tiefes Blau geworden. Die Funken schwebten dieses Mal länger über ihnen und das Labor glitzerte geheimnisvoll.

Harry biss fest die Zähne aufeinander und stieß mehrmals zischend die Luft aus seinen Lungen. Mit der Hand seines verletzten Armes hielt er sich am Tisch fest, den Kopf gesenkt und offenbar um Fassung ringend. Hermine war versucht, zu ihm zu gehen, doch ein Blick von Snape hielt sie auf ihrem Platz.

Schließlich rissen sie sich wieder zusammen und auch wenn Harry merklich schwankte und sehr blass im Gesicht war, schaffte er es, aufrecht stehen zu bleiben.

Als letzter schob Snape sich seinen Ärmel hoch, ebenfalls den linken. Die feinen Linien des Dunklen Mals wurden sichtbar, seine weiße Haut glänzte fahl im Licht des Zaubertrankes. Snape griff sich einen weiteren Dolch und betrachtete das Zeichen Voldemorts einen Moment lang abfällig.

Hermine hingegen starrte es fasziniert an. Sie hatte es berührt, wusste, wie es sich anfühlte und auch wie es aussah. Dennoch übte es eine ungeheure Anziehungskraft auf sie aus. Es war ein Teil von Snape, zeigte ihr immer wieder, wie gefährlich dieser Mann war. Atemlos fixierte sie die dunkle Zeichnung und erschrak, als er plötzlich mit der Klinge einen tiefen Schnitt hindurch tat und das Blut in den Trank tropfen ließ. Wiederum musste sie einen Schrei unterdrücken. Immer wieder ballte er seine Hand zur Faust und entspannte sie wieder, damit das Blut nicht aufhörte zu laufen.

Der Trank kochte hoch, Teile davon liefen über den Rand des Kessels und die Funken verbrannten Snape seinen Unterarm. Kleine rote Punkte tauchten überall auf seiner Haut auf, während ein dünnes rotes Rinnsal unablässig in den Kessel tropfte. Hermine musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht vorzeitig zurückzutreten und alles zu verderben.

Es schien ewig zu dauern, bis sich die Mischung wieder beruhigte und in einem satten Grün zur Ruhe kam. Snape starrte noch ein paar Augenblicke in den Kessel, dann nickte er. „Er ist fertig."

Als wäre dies ein Startsignal gewesen, stolperte Harry nach hinten und stützte sich am dort stehenden Tisch ab, der polternd ein Stück nach hinten rutschte. Das Tuch, das er sich auf den Arm gepresst hatte, war mit Blut durchtränkt und Hermine bekam allmählich den Verdacht, dass er tiefer geschnitten hatte, als sie auf den ersten Blick vermutet hatte.

Unschlüssig flogen ihre Blicke zwischen Harry und Snape hin und her, denn auch sein Schnitt blutete stark und die Verbrennungen sahen übel aus. „Kümmern Sie sich um Potter! Ich komme zurecht", zischte Snape zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und Hermine nickte zerstreut.

Sie ging zu Harry hinüber und nahm vorsichtig das Tuch von seinem Arm. Aus der Wunde quoll stetig Blut, so viel, dass es bald ein Rinnsal bildete, das auf den Boden zu tropfen begann. „Das ist nicht so schlimm, Harry, das haben wir gleich", beruhigte Hermine ihn und konnte ihren Herzschlag selbst kaum unter Kontrolle kriegen.

Rasch tastete sie nach ihrem Zauberstab und sprach den einzigen Heilzauber, der ihr auf die Schnelle einfiel. Nachdem dieser seine Wirkung getan hatte, wurde die Blutung weniger, doch die Wunde war noch immer da. „Er wirkt nicht richtig", flüsterte sie erschrocken.

Harry legte seine andere Hand auf ihre und sah sie aufmunternd an. „Dann führe ihn noch mal aus", erinnerte er sie an die einzig logische Schlussfolgerung.

„Ja, natürlich..." Hermine strich sich fahrig die Haare aus der Stirn, während hinter ihr etwas zu Boden fiel. Flüchtig drehte sie sich um; Snape hatte einen Stapel Papiere von seinem Schreibtisch gefegt, als er sich daran festzuhalten versuchte.

„Kümmern Sie sich um ihn!", schnarrte der Tränkemeister aufgebracht, als er ihren Blick einfing, und presste seine rechte Hand hart auf den Schnitt. Blut quoll unter seinen Fingern hervor.

_Severus..._

Hermine schüttelte rasch den Kopf und wandte sich wieder Harry zu. Sie musste den Spruch insgesamt fünf Mal anwenden, ehe sich die Haut an Harrys Arm endlich geschlossen hatte und wischte sich dann erschöpft die Haare aus der schweißnassen Stirn. Eine Narbe allerdings war geblieben.

„Ich krieg's nicht besser hin", jammerte sie verzweifelt und Harry winkte ab.

„Eine Narbe mehr oder weniger fällt auch nicht auf. Ich glaube, wir sollten uns lieber um Snape kümmern." Er nickte zu dem Lehrer hinüber, der mit verbissenem Gesichtsausdruck ein Tuch um seine Schnittwunde band und so die Blutung zu stoppen versuchte.

Hermine keuchte und schaffte es gerade so eben noch, seinen Vornamen, der ihr auf der Zunge gelegen hatte, zu schlucken. Mit mehreren großen Schritten durchquerte sie den Raum und war bei ihm. Resolut zwang sie ihn auf einen Stuhl hinab und entfernte das Tuch, um auch hier mit dem Heilzauber die Verletzung zu schließen.

Harry trat vorsichtig hinter sie und beobachtete, was sie tat. Der eigene Blutverlust hatte ihn anscheinend etwas geschwächt, doch solange er aufrecht stand, konnte Hermine sich nicht dazu bringen, sich jetzt um ihn zu kümmern.

Immer wieder ließ sie den Spruch auf den Schnitt los und immer wieder schien diese ihn gleichmütig zu schlucken. Das Blut tropfte unablässig auf den Boden und bildete eine beinahe schwarze Lache zu ihren Füßen. Hermine wurde zunehmend übel, immer wieder presste sie nun mit ihren eigenen Fingern auf dem Schnitt herum und versuchte ihn zu schließen.

„Es hört nicht auf zu bluten", nuschelte sie verzweifelt und wischte mit dem Tuch über den Schnitt. „Verflucht, es hört nicht auf, Professor!"

Snape keuchte schmerzerfüllt, als sie sich mit ihrem gesamten Gewicht auf seinen Unterarm stützte, so dass der Knochen beinahe darunter nachgab. Zwei verzweifelte Tränen liefen über Hermines Wangen, wirre Strähnen lockigen Haares klebten an ihren Lippen. Und alles, was sie sah, war das Blut, das einfach nicht zum Stillstand kam.

„Es hört nicht auf, Severus...", flüsterte sie schließlich schwächlich, warf das Tuch zur Seite, legte ihre flache Hand auf die feucht-warme, klebrige Stelle seines Armes und schloss schluchzend die Augen.

Harry hinter ihr erstarrte, Snape vor ihr ebenso. Hermine kümmerte sich nicht darum.

„Es liegt am Dunklen Mal, Hermine", erwiderte Snape schließlich angestrengt ruhig und als sie blinzelnd zu ihm aufsah, erkannte sie, dass seine Blicke drohend auf Harry ruhten. Nur die persönliche Anrede beruhigte sie.

„Was soll ich tun?", fragte sie weiter und presste wieder fester darauf. Ihre Finger waren inzwischen ebenso blutig und klebrig (sie dachte an die Begegnung auf dem Gelände und ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie nun ebenso viel Blut an ihren Händen hatte, wie Snape damals; sein Blut), ihr Gesicht verschwitzt und ihre Bewegungen ruhelos und verängstigt.

Snape wandte sich endlich von Harry ab, der das alles stumm verfolgte, und sah sie mit festem Blick an, legte schließlich eine Hand an ihre Wange und zwang sie so, regelmäßig und tief zu atmen. „Du tust genau das Richtige. Es wird gleich von alleine aufhören und sich schnell schließen." Seine Blicke fixierten ihre und gaben Hermine einen abstrusen Halt – immerhin war er derjenige, der verletzt und kurz vorm Verbluten war. Sie sollte ihm helfen und nicht anders herum.

Doch was auch immer er mit ihr tat, es wirkte. Hermines Herzschlag wurde ruhiger, ihre Atmung tiefer. Die Fähigkeit, rational zu denken, kehrte im Ansatz zurück.

Beide hatten die Anwesenheit Harrys beinahe komplett vergessen und Hermine stützte sich nach wie vor mit ihrem ganzen Gewicht auf Snapes Arm. Irgendwann wandte er selbst seine Aufmerksamkeit zu seiner Verletzung und erst da wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie sich vollkommen unentschuldbar verhalten hatte, indem sie Snape mit der persönlichen Anrede betitelt hatte.

Mühsam fing sie seinen Blick ein. „Es tut mir Leid", flüsterte sie lautlos, als sie es geschafft hatte, und da Harry hinter ihr stand, bekam er davon nichts mit. Snape schloss kurz die Augen und schüttelte angedeutet den Kopf. Es war egal. Harry hatte es vorher auch schon gewusst, oder zumindest geahnt. Diese Szene hatte es ihm nur deutlich vor Augen geführt.

Irgendwann ließ Snape seine Hand sinken und schob die ihre zur Seite. Klebrig löste sie sich von seinem Unterarm. Hermine trat einen Schritt zurück und sah, dass er Recht gehabt hatte. Der Schnitt hatte sich geschlossen und war nur noch als dunkelroter Strich zu sehen. Fasziniert starrte sie darauf und blinzelte schließlich mehrmals, um sich wieder in die Realität zurückzuholen.

„Was ist das für ein merkwürdiges Verhalten?", fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme und wischte sich mit dem Unterarm über das Gesicht. Das bereits getrocknete Blut an ihren Händen fühlte sich unangenehm starr an.

„Es ist ein Schutzmechanismus. Die starken Blutungen verhindern, dass Verschmutzungen darin bleiben, das rasche Schließen garantiert das Überleben. Der Dunkle Lord hatte schon immer recht genaue Vorstellungen, wenn es um die Wahrung seines Zeichens ging." Snape schnaubte abfällig und seine Blicke wanderten zu Harry. „Sind Sie in Ordnung, Mr Potter?"

Diese direkte Frage riss Harry aus seiner Erstarrung und er nickte mechanisch. „Es... geht mir gut." Er schluckte.

Snape nickte und Hermine stand betreten daneben. „Ich werde mich waschen gehen", beschloss sie dann und war froh, diese Ausrede gefunden zu haben. Rasch wandte sie sich zum Becken in der Ecke um und schaltete das Wasser ein. Kühl und frisch lief es über ihre Hände und als sie die roten Wirbel im Abfluss verschwinden sah, bildete sich ein fester Knoten in ihrem Hals. Hermine blinzelte angestrengt und versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten, aber so ganz wollte es ihr nicht gelingen. Sie schniefte leise.

„Hermine, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Harry skeptisch und sie nickte rasch.

„Ja, ja, es... geht mir gut." Sie sah kurz zu den beiden hinüber und blinzelte erneut gegen die Tränen an, die sie hartnäckig in ihren Augenwinkeln brannten. Snape war damit beschäftigt, den Trank in kleine Phiolen abzufüllen und begann nun, nach einem sehr besorgten Blick zu ihr, weniger sorgfältig, dafür aber schneller zu arbeiten.

„Hier, Potter! Stecken Sie die ein, wenn wir zum Endkampf aufbrechen! Passen Sie auf, dass Sie niemand auf den Gängen sieht und gehen Sie!", wies er den Dunkelhaarigen schließlich an und Hermine war ihm so unendlich dankbar dafür.

„Aber...", setzte Harry an, doch Snape ließ ihn nicht ausreden.

„Gehen Sie, Potter! Ich werde mich um sie kümmern, aber bitte... gehen Sie." Es war das erste Mal, dass Snape Harry um irgendetwas bat und dies schien den Jungen so sehr zu überraschen, dass er sich dieser Bitte fügte. Hermine hörte, wie wenige Augenblicke später die Tür zum Labor zugezogen wurde.

Sie war mit Snape alleine.

* * *

TBC…

* * *

°hypnotisierend auf den Go-Button starrt° 


	39. Natürlich

Ich hoffe, ihr habt den Cliffhanger alle überlebt? °eg° Ich danke auf jeden Fall für die Reviews! Und da es dieses Mal eine ganze Reihe anonymer Reviews gab, hier auch noch mal ein paar kleine Antworten:  
tut ench amun: Ein bisschen Besessenheit gehört doch zur Liebe immer dazu. ;) Aber das Ganze relativiert sich später noch.  
anonym: °lol° Welche Variante dir besser gefällt, kann ich mir so leibhaftig vorstellen. Aber es gibt dann doch eher einen eleganten Mittelweg. ;)  
Zephyr: Danke für das Lob und vor allem für die regelmäßigen Reviews! Sie bedeuten mir wirklich viel. :)  
schwarzseher: °gg° Hier geht's weiter.

Und dann hab ich auch mal wieder ein Bild für euch: http:// i178. photobucket. com/ albums/ w266/ watchersgoddess/ isem/ sSpemEtMetum8.jpg _(Leerzeichen entfernen!)_  
Viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel:)

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

I could tell you to go to war.  
Or I could march for peace and fighting no more.  
But how do I know which is right?  
And I hope he does  
when he sends you to fight.

_(Katie Melua - Spider's Web)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Kapitel 39 – Natürlich

Erschöpft stützte sie sich mit einer Hand am Waschbecken ab, während sie die andere vor ihren Mund legte und so verzweifelt die Schluchzer zu unterdrücken versuchte, die sich erbarmungslos an die Oberfläche kämpften.

Snape kam um die Tische herum zu ihr und drehte sie resolut an den Schultern zu sich. Hermine fand sich überraschend schnell an seiner Brust wieder und ihre nassen, noch immer leicht blutigen Hände krallten sich in den Stoff seines Umhanges, während ihre letzte Selbstbeherrschung schwand.

Sein Griff um ihren Oberkörper war fest, beinahe brutal hart und Hermine hatte Probleme, Luft zu bekommen. Doch um nichts in der Welt hätte sie diesen Halt aufgeben wollen. Sie weinte und schluchzte und ihr Körper bebte unablässig unter seinen Händen.

Snape versuchte gar nicht, sie zu beruhigen.

Für einen Moment hatte Hermine wirklich geglaubt, sie würde ihn verlieren. Dass der Schnitt gar nicht mehr aufhören würde zu bluten und dass sie tatenlos daneben stehen würde, während er starb. Das Gefühl kalter Angst, die nur durch seine Anwesenheit nicht in kopflose Panik umgeschlagen war, hatte sich in ihr Gedächtnis gebrannt. Sie wollte das niemals wieder erleben und wusste doch, dass es wieder geschehen würde.

Nach langen Minuten wurde sie ruhiger und das Beben weniger. Trotzdem drückte sie ihre Nase fest gegen seinen Oberkörper und atmete den inzwischen so vertrauten Geruch nach Sanddorn, der nur unwesentlich durch das metallische Aroma seines Blutes getrübt wurde. Seine Hand legte sich auf ihren Hinterkopf und strich rastlos über ihre Haare, Hermine konnte seinen Atem an ihrem Gesicht spüren.

Irgendwann schob er sie vorsichtig eine Armeslänge von sich und sah sie prüfend an. Hermine schluckte und nickte. "Es geht mir gut", krächzte sie dann wenig glaubhaft und er verdrehte die Augen.

"Du solltest aufhören, das andauernd zu sagen." Sie hörte ihn seufzen und dann griff er nach ihren Händen. Er führte sie zum Waschbecken hinüber und begann nun seinerseits, das Blut abzuwaschen. Mit festen und gerade deswegen beruhigenden Bewegungen wischte er über ihre Haut und löste das getrocknete und nun braun verfärbte Blut, das gurgelnd im Abfluss verschwand, so als wäre es nie dagewesen.

Anschließend schnappte er sich einen Waschlappen und machte ihn nass. Er hob ihr Gesicht zu sich hoch und säuberte es vorsichtig von Tränen, Schweiß und schmierigen Blutspuren, die sie darauf hinterlassen hatte. Seine Blicke tasteten ihre Augen auf eine so intensive Art und Weise ab, dass Hermine schauderte und sich wünschte, er würde niemals blinzeln. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er bis in ihre Seele hinabsehen und sie war nicht mehr allein.

Schließlich brach er den Kontakt und Kälte kroch in ihren Körper zurück. "Du solltest jetzt schlafen. Wir müssen den Lord so bald wie möglich angreifen und du wirst eine wichtige Rolle spielen."

Hermine legte den Kopf schief. "Werde ich das?"

Er nickte, sah sie dabei aber nicht an. "Du wirst diesen Bannspruch sprechen. Ich werde mich gegen die Todesser wehren müssen und Potter wird in der Situation nicht mal mehr seinen Namen kennen. Es liegt an dir Hermine. Pass auf, wo du dich hinstellst. Gehe jedem Kampf aus dem Weg. Und achte auf den Moment, in dem Potter es hoffentlich schafft, den Dunklen Lord zu überwältigen."

Snape hatte es geschafft, die Angst in gleichem Maße anzuheizen, wie er sie kurz zuvor beruhigt hatte. Hermine begann zu zittern. "Okay", brachte sie trotzdem hervor. Dann allerdings schüttelte sie ungläubig den Kopf und seufzte mit einem trockenen Lachen. Snape sah sie fragend an und schien ihren Gedanken nicht mehr wirklich folgen zu können.

"Worüber denkst du nach?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Hermine winkte ab. "Über nichts, absolut gar nichts Wichtiges." Sein Blick verriet ihr, dass er diese Antwort nicht durchgehen lassen würde. Erneut seufzend fügte sie sich seinem Befehl. "Weißt du, bis vor kurzem dachte ich noch, ich würde höchstens als Geisel eine Rolle in diesem Krieg spielen und ich bin mir sicher, Voldemort denkt ähnlich, wenn er überhaupt eine Ahnung hat, dass ich existiere. Dass ich nun der Größte seiner Sargnägel sein werde, wird ihm furchtbar sauer aufstoßen."

Der Tränkemeister nickte nachdenklich. "Er wird jedenfalls nicht ahnen, dass du der Schlüssel bist. Und wenn du mich fragst, ist es gut, dass er ahnungslos sein wird." Ein letztes Mal strich er mit dem Waschlappen über ihre Nase. "Mir gefällt es bloß nicht, dass du diese Rolle übernehmen sollst." Er fuhr sich gestresst und vielleicht vom Blutverlust geschwächt über die Stirn und räusperte sich. Hermine wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, doch da fuhr er bereits fort: "Der Direktor wird morgen ein Treffen des Ordens einberufen. Wir müssen bis Vollmond warten, da ist der Trank am stärksten. Sag' Lupin, ich habe den Wolfsbanntrank schon angesetzt und werde ihn ihm rechtzeitig schicken. Wir brauchen ihn im Kampf gegen Greyback. Der Lord wird nicht auf ihn verzichten."

Erneut nickte Hermine.

"Hier sind zwei Phiolen des Trankes. Potter hat auch zwei. Mehr als diese vier Versuche kann ich ihm nicht geben. Es muss reichen. Sag' ihm nicht, dass du auch zwei hast. Sonst strengt er sich nicht genug an. Schick mir eine Eule mit den Beschlüssen des Ordens, schreibe nur das Nötigste auf, keine zu detaillierten Informationen. Und..." Er machte eine Pause und sah sie nur flüchtig an. "... komm nicht noch einmal her, ehe wir es hinter uns haben."

Hermine keuchte schockiert. "Was? Warum nicht?"

"Weil es zu gefährlich ist!", schnappte er gereizt und Hermine stolperte einen Schritt zurück. Snape schloss kurz die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch. "Der Lord wird meine Gedanken überprüfen und ich kann mich nicht gegen ihn wehren, wenn ich an dich denke. Du bringst mich durcheinander, Hermine. Streng genommen sind wir uns schon viel zu nahe. Du bist zu tief in mir…"

Ihr Mund stand ein Stück offen, als er ihr dies eingestand. Sie blinzelte sprachlos und wusste nicht, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte. "Das... tut mir Leid."

Snape schüttelte resolut den Kopf. "Das muss es nicht. Nur... bitte komm nicht noch einmal her." Nun fixierte er ihre Blicke nachdrücklich und Hermine nickte.

"Okay." Sie drückte die Phiolen an ihre Brust und ging an ihm vorbei zur Tür. Ohne sich noch einmal zu ihm umzudrehen, verließ sie das Labor und schlich sich auf den Gang hinaus. Es war bereits kurz vor acht, mit ein bisschen Glück würde sie niemandem begegnen.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Am nächsten Tag war das Büro des Schulleiters überfüllt mit Ordensmitgliedern. Auroren, Lehrer, Ministeriumsangestellte und so viele, denen man ihren Beruf nicht ansah, hatten sich versammelt, vereint in dem Wunsch, Voldemort zu stürzen. Hermine hatte nicht gewusst, dass der Orden so viele Mitglieder hatte. Sie hatte immer nur Teile dieser Organisation zu sehen bekommen. Es fühlte sich irgendwie merkwürdig an, dazu zu gehören.

Merkwürdig, aber definitiv gut.

Und obwohl so viele Menschen anwesend waren – gespannt, verängstigt, entschlossen, besorgt – war es vollkommen still. Harry und Hermine tauschten einige Blicke, Ron versuchte zu verstehen, was eigentlich vor sich ging. Es war das erste Mal, dass Hermine Ron wieder begegnete und auch das fühlte sich merkwürdig an.

Und gut.

Sie hatte ihn vermisst. Aber darüber würde sie sich später Gedanken machen.

"Es ist an der Zeit", erhob Professor Dumbledore nun seine Stimme. Der Raum schien auf eine verdrehte Art zu erstarren. Nur Fawkes quietschte leise und drehte sich, genüsslich die Flügel streckend, auf seiner Stange um, begutachtete die Versammlung interessiert. "Wir wissen, wo Voldemort sich aufhält" – nicht wenige zuckten beim Klang des Namens zusammen – "und dank der Arbeit von Miss Granger und Professor Snape haben wir einen Weg gefunden, ihn zu stürzen."

Nun setzte doch aufgeregtes Getuschel ein und Hermine führte dies auf die Erwähnung von Snape zurück. Sie senkte den Blick und war froh, dass sie sich so weit an den Rand des Geschehens gedrängt hatte. Die meisten suchenden Blicke glitten an ihrer eher unscheinbaren Person vorbei.

"Ruhe, bitte!", rief Professor Dumbledore schließlich und machte eine beruhigende Geste mit den Händen. "Professor Snape steht nach wie vor im Dienst des Ordens. Ich kann verstehen, dass es Zweifel gab und nicht umsonst habe ich diese belassen. Voldemort hat ohne Frage seine Spione ausgesandt." Erneut zuckte die Menge beinahe synchron zusammen, doch keiner beschwerte sich. "Ich bitte euch deswegen darum, ihm zu vertrauen und nicht gegen ihn zu kämpfen, wenn es soweit ist!"

Er blickte abwartend in viele Gesichter und ausnahmslos alle nickten früher oder später. Hermine konnte sehen, dass nicht wenige dabei äußerst grimmige Masken aufgesetzt hatten. Hoffentlich würde sich der Orden an diese Zustimmung auch dann halten, wenn Professor Dumbledore nicht anwesend war, Snape dafür aber persönlich vor ihnen stand. Sie schluckte die aufkommende Angst.

"Miss Granger hat nun noch einige wenige Details, die sie uns mitteilen möchte. Miss Granger..." Er sah sie wohlwollend an und Hermine löste sich widerwillig von ihrem so herrlich abseits gelegenen Beobachtungsposten.

"Ja, ähm..." Sie räusperte sich und versuchte die Tatsache zu ignorieren, dass der versammelte Orden des Phönix nur auf sie achtete. "Wie Professor Dumbledore bereits erwähnte, habe ich zusammen mit Professor Snape ein Ritual entwickelt, das Voldemort stürzen wird. Es wird ihm seinen Körper nehmen und ihn in die formlose Existenz zurück zwingen, in der er damals bereits versuchte, den Stein der Weisen zu bekommen." Sie machte eine kleine Pause und wischte sich die schweißnassen Hände an der Hose ab. "Wir werden ihn dann in einer Urne einfangen und anschließend in Ruhe nach einer Möglichkeit suchen, ihn vollends zu zerstören.

Das Ritual an sich ist durchgeplant, alle Beteiligten wissen Bescheid. Die Aufgabe der anderen wird es sein, die Todesser von Harry, Voldemort, Professor Snape und mir fernzuhalten. Ich werde die Urne bei mir haben, Professor Snape wird Harry helfen, Voldemort den Trank einzuflößen." Diesen letzten Teil ihrer Aufgabe hatte Professor Dumbledore ihr vor Beginn der Versammlung eröffnet und Hermine wurde noch immer nervös, wenn sie daran dachte. Das war eindeutig ein sehr viel wichtigerer Posten, als ihr lieb war.

Andererseits war es die perfekte Wahl. Wie Snape ihr bereits angedroht hatte, würde die Aktivierung des Fluches auf sie zurückfallen. Die Urne musste im richtigen Moment geöffnet und geschlossen werden. Sie trug die wichtigste Aufgabe und konnte doch nicht handeln. Professor Dumbledore hatte ihr verboten, anzugreifen; sie durfte sich nur verteidigen.

Schweigen kehrte ein und Hermine ließ den Anwesenden Zeit, den Plan zu verarbeiten. Schließlich meldete sich ein imposanter Zauberer zu ihrer Rechten, der dem Aussehen nach dem Ministerium angehörte: "Wann wird das alles über die Bühne gehen?"

Hermine nickte unsicher. Diesen Teil hatte sie sich für einen späteren Zeitpunkt aufheben wollen. Dennoch beantwortete sie die Frage, wenn auch widerwillig: "Bei Vollmond."

Ein Raunen ging durch die Anwesenden. "Professor Lupin?", fragte sie dann auf gut Glück in die Menge hinein und ihr ehemaliger Lehrer kämpfte sich mit verbissenem Gesichtsausdruck in die vordere Reihe durch. "Professor Snape hat den Trank für Sie bereits vorbereitet und wird ihn Ihnen rechtzeitig zusenden. Ihre Aufgabe wird Greyback sein."

Lupins Gesichtszüge entspannten sich und er nickte einverstanden. Dann tauchte Tonks an seiner Seite auf und sie schien ganz und gar nicht begeistert davon. "Greyback?", fragte sie atemlos und Hermine nickte bedächtig.

"Ich schaffe das", raunte Lupin ihr zu. "Und ich bin der Einzige, der sich mit ihm anlegen kann." Die junge Frau mit dem mausgrauen Haar sah ihn verängstigt an, fügte sich dann aber seinen mahnenden Blicken.

"Remus, versuchen Sie, Greyback so weit es geht vom Hauptgeschehen wegzulocken!", schaltete sich Professor Dumbledore in diesem Moment ein. "Ich möchte es nicht riskieren, dass er weitere Opfer findet."

"Natürlich, Albus. Ich werde mein Bestes tun."

Hermine sah Professor Dumbledore dankbar lächeln und nun, da er sich der Führung der Gespräche wieder angenommen hatte, verschwand sie rasch zurück in die Schatten neben dem Kamin. Sie mochte diesen Platz wirklich.

"Edmund", sprach Professor Dumbledore dann einen weiteren Zauberer gezielt an. Der kleine Mann hatte sich ebenso an den Rand gedrückt wie Hermine und blinzelte aufgeregt, als Professor Dumbledore sich so direkt an ihn wandte. Er erinnerte vom Aussehen her entfernt an Wurmschwanz und Hermine war froh, dass _er_ sich für die richtige Seite entschieden hatte. "Ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie sich um Nagini kümmern könnten. Sie kennen sich doch aus mit Schlangen." Das letzte war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung.

"Ja, das tue ich", antwortete er sichtlich stolz und Hermine vermutete, dass er sich entweder beruflich oder privat lange Zeit mit Schlangen beschäftigt hatte oder noch immer beschäftigte. "Was für eine Schlange ist es? Ich frage nur, damit ich das entsprechende Gegengift mitnehmen kann."

Professor Dumbledore wandte sich zu Hermine um. "Miss Granger?"

Die Angesprochene blinzelte, als sie erneut im Mittelpunkt stand. "I-Ich werde Ihnen ausreichend davon zuschicken. Ich weiß leider nicht, um was für eine Schlangenart es sich handelt, aber wir haben noch Gegengift vorrätig."

"Gut, das sollte ausreichen, nicht wahr, Edmund?"

"Aber natürlich." Der Zauberer nickte kurz und verschwand dann wieder in der Menge.

"Minerva", wandte Professor Dumbledore sich dann an Professor McGonagall, die ihren Platz dicht am Portrait eingenommen hatte und mit missmutigen Blicke das Geschehen verfolgte. Nun sah sie ihn direkt und mit fragend hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Hermine grinste verstohlen; was die Mimik betraf, hatte sie definitiv gewisse Ähnlichkeiten mit Snape. "Ich wäre Ihnen dankbar, wenn Sie Wurmschwanz im Auge behalten könnten. Sie haben die besten Voraussetzungen, um ihm zu folgen, sollte er sich aus dem Staub machen."

"Natürlich, Sir", fügte auch sie sich widerstandslos und Hermine fiel auf, dass alle die gleiche Formulierung benutzten, wenn sie Professor Dumbledores Aufträge annahmen: Natürlich. Und das war es. Auf eine groteske, unverständliche Art war es _natürlich_, dass Professor Dumbledore da war und sagte, was zu passieren hatte.

_Natürlich..._

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Die weitere Aufgabenverteilung war rasch abgeschlossen. Es waren nicht genug Todesser namentlich bekannt, um jedem Kämpfer des Ordens einen zuzuteilen, zumal diese durch ihre Masken nur sehr schwer zu erkennen waren. Jeder würde sich den Gegner nehmen, der ihm gerade unter die Augen kam, und Hermine hoffte sehr, dass die Auroren nicht zögern würden, was die Auswahl der Flüche betraf.

Sie hatte Professor Dumbledore von Snapes Plan, Voldemort dem Imperius zu unterwerfen, berichtet. Der Schulleiter war mehr als skeptisch gewesen, stimmte allerdings zu, dass es vermutlich die einzige Möglichkeit war, Voldemort dazu zu bringen, diesen Trank zu trinken. Außerdem hatte Snape so und anders auch schon genug Dinge getan, die zu einer Anhörung vor dem Ministerium führen würden. So grotesk es auch klang, aber nun machte ein Imperius mehr oder weniger auch nichts mehr aus.

Nichtsdestotrotz schnürte Hermine dieser Gedanke die Kehle zu.

"Das Zeitfenster ist eng, Miss Granger, sehr eng... Ich hoffe, dass Harry es rechtzeitig bemerkt", hatte Professor Dumbledore sorgenvoll gesagt und es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass Hermine wirklich bewusst geworden war, wie sehr Professor Dumbledore unter seiner neuen Existenz litt. Er sollte mit dort draußen sein und Voldemort die Stirn bieten. Er hatte lange genug gegen diesen Zauberer gekämpft, um das Recht dazu zu haben. Doch er würde es nicht erleben.

So in ihre Gedanken vertieft, blickte Hermine überrascht auf, als ein munteres Treiben einsetzte. Die Anwesenden begannen sich zu unterhalten, viele schwärmten in Richtung der Bürotür. Anscheinend hatte Professor Dumbledore das Treffen beendet.

Hermine löste sich zwar von der Wand, blieb aber vorerst stehen und wartete, bis der Raum sich weit genug geleert hatte, damit sie nicht Gefahr lief, sich in der Menge zu verlieren. Dass sie zögerte, gab Harry und Ron allerdings die Möglichkeit, zu ihr zu kommen.

"Hallo, Mine", begrüßte Ron sie unsicher und stand ihr verlegen gegenüber.

Hermine musterte ihn befangen. Er hatte sich Harry sehr leichtfertig angeschlossen, was die Meinung gegenüber Snape betraf. Doch bis eben wusste sie nicht, ob er sich der Versöhnung gegenüber genauso aufgeschlossen zeigte. Dass er auf sie zugekommen war, beantwortete ihr diese Frage.

Hermine überlegte nicht lange, ob sie diesen Anfang zulassen sollte. Es gab Wichtigeres zu erledigen, als diese elenden Missverständnisse aufrecht zu erhalten. Sie fiel ihm trocken schluchzend um den Hals.

Perplex stolperte Ron einige Schritte zurück und umfasste ihre Taille, nach einigen Sekunden entspannte er sich unter ihr und erwiderte die Umarmung. "Mach das nie wieder, hörst du?", nuschelte Hermine an seinem Ohr und spürte ihn nicken.

"Du hast mir auch gefehlt."

Nach ein paar Momenten löste sie sich von ihm und betrachtete sein hochrotes Gesicht etwas genauer. Er hatte eine Narbe an der linken Seite des Kinns dazu gewonnen und das in nur zwei Monaten. Doch das jungenhafte Blitzen in seinen Augen war geblieben. Er nahm nach wie vor alles eine Spur zu locker und das machte Hermine Angst. "Ist alles okay zwischen uns?", fragte sie leise und verzog das Gesicht.

Ron presste die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen. Nach einer schier endlosen Zeit nickte er allerdings. "Es wird alles okay sein, Mine." In seinem Gesicht stand die Bitte um mehr Zeit, die sie ihm mit einem Nicken gerne gewährte.

"Hast du noch ein paar Minuten Zeit für mich, Hermine?", schaltete Harry sich in diesem Moment ein und sah sie eindringlich an.

Sie vermutete, dass er auf den Ausgang des gestrigen Abends aus war und nickte widerwillig. "Natürlich, Harry." Da war es wieder: _Natürlich..._

"Ich... werd' dann schon nach unten gehen", murmelte Ron, als er bemerkte, dass dies offenbar eine Sache zwischen Harry und Hermine war. Sie sah ihn dankbar an und folgte den beiden dann endlich aus dem Büro des Schulleiters. Als sie sich an der Tür noch einmal zum Portrait umblickte, sah sie Professor Dumbledore glücklich lächeln und ihr zuzwinkern.

Der Gang vor dem Steinernen Wasserspeier hatte sich bereits wieder geleert und so verabschiedete sich Ron flüchtig, bevor er die beiden alleine ließ. Harry wartete, bis sein bester Freund um eine Ecke verschwunden war, und steckte dann nervös die Hände in die hinteren Hosentaschen. "Ich bring dich zum Turm", bot er an und Hermine nickte. "Oh, und ich soll dir von Remus ausrichten, dass er dich morgen Nachmittag um drei noch einmal erwartet. Er will jede Möglichkeit für ein Training nutzen, jetzt wo es ernst wird."

"Okay." Langsam setzten sie sich in Bewegung und Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Ihre Schritte hallten leise von den Wänden wider und sie hielt den Blick gesenkt, wartete darauf, dass Harry beginnen würde.

"Was hat er gestern mit dir getan, nachdem ich weg war?", erfüllte er ihr den Wunsch dann auch und sie konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

"Er hat mich aufgefangen." Das schien Harry zu erstaunen, denn er sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen von der Seite her an und wäre beinahe gegen eine der Statuen gelaufen, die in den Gängen der Schule verteilt waren. "Sieh mich nicht so entsetzt an, Harry! Er ist kein schlechter Mensch. Er hat auch eine sanfte Seite."

Betreten senkte er den Blick. "Das ist es ja, was mich so entsetzt...", gab er zu und Hermine verdrehte – von Harry unbemerkt – die Augen.

"Die zynische, harte Seite, die er seinen Schülern zeigt, ist eine Maske, Harry. Ich weiß noch nicht, welchem Zweck sie dient, aber ich weiß, dass ich es schaffe, dahinter zu blicken. Manchmal, wenn ich mit ihm alleine bin, dann nimmt er sie ab und lässt es zu, dass ich den Mann sehe, der er ist. Und bei Merlin, ich liebe diesen Mann!" Sie lachte kurz auf, doch trotzdem traten ein paar sehr sentimentale Tränen in ihre Augen. Seit gestern Abend war sie dramatisch nah an Wasser gebaut.

"Das habe ich gesehen. Es war... sehr merkwürdig gestern, als du ihn versorgt hast. Als du ihn ‚Severus' genannt hast..." Er verzog das Gesicht und Hermine grinste schief.

"Es ist ungewohnt. Aber es fühlt sich toll an, wenn er _mich_ beim Vornamen nennt." Sie sah Harry lange an und irgendwann lächelte er sogar ein wenig. "Er würde mich nie freiwillig verletzen, Harry." _Niemals wieder._

Der Dunkelhaarige nickte. "Vertraust du ihm?"

Hermine erstarrte unmerklich und senkte den Blick, dann nickte sie. "Ja, ich vertraue ihm." Aber in die Augen sehen konnte sie Harry dabei nicht.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Später am Abend saß sie in ihrem Zimmer vor einem Stück Pergament und dachte darüber nach, wie sie Snape am besten von diesem Treffen berichten sollte. Sie konnte ihre Reaktion nicht vergessen, als Harry nach ihrem Vertrauen gefragt hatte. Natürlich vertraute sie Snape... mit dem Herzen. Ihr Verstand vertraute ihm nicht und würde es solange nicht tun, bis sie nicht einen handfesten Beweis von ihm bekam. Gleichzeitig hasste sie sich dafür, dass sie diesen brauchte.

Sie wollte so sehr glauben, was ihr Gefühl ihr sagte. Dass Severus auf der richtigen Seite stand und seine Aufgabe erfüllte, weil er bereute, was er getan hatte. Doch jedes Mal, wenn sie es tat, beschwor ihr Verstand die Erinnerungen an ihr erstes Mal, an die Nacht auf den Ländereien und an die Gewalt herauf, die er ihr angetan hatte. An die blauen Flecken an ihrem Handgelenk, den Schmerzen in ihrem Schambereich und dem Blut an seinen Händen.

Mit einem angestrengten Seufzen wischte sie sich über die Stirn und tunkte ihre Feder in das kleine Tintenfass. _Wir greifen bei Vollmond an. Lupin braucht den Wolfsbanntrank._

Etwa zwei Minuten, nachdem sie das Pergament losgeschickt hatte, kehrte es auch schon wieder zurück. Zweifellos wartete Snape seit längerem auf ihre Nachricht.

Der Trank ist so gut wie fertig. Ich werde ihn bald losschicken.

Hermine nickte beiläufig und schrieb dann erneut: _Und Edmund Farling braucht etwas von dem Gegengift für Naginis Bisswunden. Er soll sie erledigen. _

Bald darauf die Antwort: _Ich werde mich darum kümmern._

Hermine dachte nach, ob es noch mehr gab, das sie ihm sagen musste, doch ihr fiel nichts ein. Rastlos strichen ihre Finger über das Pergament. Sie wollte seiner Bitte Folge leisten und nicht hinab in die Kerker gehen. Doch sie sehnte sich so entsetzlich nach ihm.

Dann erschien plötzlich noch ein weiteres Stück Pergament. Aufgeregt faltete sie es auseinander und las die eine simple Frage darauf, die einen warmen Schauer durch ihren Körper sandte: _Wie geht es dir, Hermine?_

Sie schluchzte trocken und ihre Hand zitterte, als sie antwortete: _Gut._

Er sollte nicht wissen, dass sie vor Angst beinahe verging und eigentlich nur zu ihm wollte. Doch anscheinend kannte er sie schon besser, als sie dachte. Seine Antwort: _Wie geht es dir wirklich?_

Hermine wimmerte verzweifelt auf. Natürlich erwartete er die Wahrheit. Doch hatte er sie nicht erst gestern darum gebeten, nicht zu ihm zu gehen? Nun, die Wahrheit war, dass sie glaubte, es keine zehn Minuten mehr ohne ihn aushalten zu können, weil es sich so anfühlte, als könne nur er sie verstehen. Aber sie wollte ihn nicht durcheinander bringen; nicht jetzt, nicht so kurz, bevor alles enden sollte. Nicht, wenn die Möglichkeit bestand, dass sie ihn dann verlor.

Deswegen versuchte sie ihre Hand unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und schrieb mit ruhiger Schriftführung: _Es geht mir gut, Severus._

Seine Antwort kam mit etwas Verzögerung und Hermine glaubte, ein schriftliches Déjà vu zu erleben: _Vertraust du mir?_

Ihr erster Reflex war es, mit einem unterstrichenen ‚Natürlich!' zu antworten, doch dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. Die Lüge war selbst für sie eine Nummer zu groß und sie hatte genug Natürlichs für einen Tag gehabt. Deswegen atmete sie tief durch und schrieb dann: _Ich weiß es nicht._

Darauf erhielt sie keine Antwort.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Die Konfrontation mit Voldemort und den Todessern sollte am Montag erfolgen. Damit hatten sie den Plan gerade rechtzeitig beenden können, damit Lupin den Trank lange genug einnehmen konnte, um die Kontrolle zu behalten. Das war eine gute Nachricht unter vielen Dingen, die schief gehen konnten. Der Gedanke an _einen_ unkontrollierten Werwolf unter den Gegnern machte Hermine schon nervös genug.

Diese letzte Woche, die sie für sich als Gnadenfrist bezeichnete, verlief schnell. Viel zu schnell, wenn es nach ihr ging. Der Unterricht hatte in diesem Jahr allgemein drastisch an Wichtigkeit verloren und war auf ihrer Prioritätenliste sehr weit nach unten gerutscht. Sie wusste, dass das besonders in ihrem Abschlussjahr nicht schlau war, aber sie hatte nicht genug Kraft, um etwas dagegen zu tun.

Dennoch beschwerte sich keiner der Lehrer über ihre mangelnde Beteiligung am Unterricht, denn wenn diese auch für sie schlecht und absolut ungenügend war, so lag sie doch noch bei weitem über der ihrer Schulkameraden. Hermine war froh über diese Tatsache und ruhte sich auf dem Wissen aus, das sie sich bereits in den vorigen Jahren und vor allem auch in den letzten Sommerferien angeeignet hatte.

Nichtsdestotrotz gab es ein Fach, bei dem sie nach wie vor aufmerksam und anwesend war und das war Zaubertränke. Natürlich war es nicht so wie mit Snape und Professor Slughorn gefiel ihr nicht übermäßig, aber sie wollte ihre guten Noten behalten und beeindrucken, nur damit Snape die richtigen Notizen vorfinden würde, wenn er seinen Posten wieder einnahm. Und dass er dies tun würde, dessen war sie sich sicher.

Also brachte sie diese letzte Woche vor dem Stichtag mit beiläufigem Interesse und sorgenvoller Miene herum, die Ginny mehr als einmal dazu brachte, sie skeptisch zu mustern. Die jüngste Weasley schien allerdings das Verhalten von Hermine mit dem von Harry zu verbinden und ahnte, dass es sich um ordensinterne Dinge handelte. Jedenfalls sprach sie Hermine nie darauf an und diese war ihr mehr als dankbar dafür.

Der letzte Abschied von Remus Lupin am Samstag ließ ihre Hände zittern, woraufhin er sie mit festem Griff an der Schulter gefasst hatte und ihr versicherte, dass sie ausreichend vorbereitet war, um sich verteidigen zu können. Selten hatte sie einem Lehrer so sehr glauben wollen wie ihm in diesem Moment. Es war nur so, dass sein sehr fahles Aussehen und die Tatsache, dass sie ihn mit Leichtigkeit mehrmals zu Boden gestreckt hatte, ihr Vertrauen in seine Aussage nicht übermäßig stärkte.

"Du hast alles gelernt, was du können musst", wiederholte er mit fester Stimme, als ihn auf dieses Detail aufmerksam gemacht hatte. Und in seinen Augen blitzte dabei eine so wilde Entschlossenheit, dass das kränkliche Äußere seines Körpers vollkommen unwichtig wurde. In diesem Moment glaubte sie es ihm.

Als sie am Sonntag morgens erwachte, war sie mit einem Schlag hellwach und fragte sich, wo die Woche geblieben war. Sie hatte Snape nicht besucht und hatte auch nichts von ihm gehört. Die Sehnsucht nach ihm wuchs und sie fühlte sich nervös und ängstlich. Ihre Aufgabe war zu viel, zu groß, zu wichtig und sie würde es nicht schaffen.

Irgendwann stand sie frustriert stöhnend auf und wischte sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Bei ihrem flüchtigen Blick zum Tisch unter dem Fenster erstarrte sie und runzelte die Stirn. Die Angst und die Nervosität verschwanden in den Hintergrund und stattdessen begann ihr Körper erwartungsvoll zu kribbeln, als sie die wenigen Meter dorthin überwand.

Auf der glatten Oberfläche des Tisches stand ein unscheinbares Denkarium, daneben lag ein Brief mir ihrem Namen. Und Hermine erkannte die Schrift von Snape.

* * *

TBC…

* * *

°wieder starrt weil das das letzte Mal so gut geklappt hat° 


	40. Die andere Frau

Dankeschön für eure Reviews, vor allem auch an Zephyr! °dümmlich grinst und schokofrösche verteilt°

Bevor ihr dieses Kapitel lest, hab ich eine **Warnung** für euch: Ich kann nicht mit gutem Gewissen behaupten, dass dieses Kapitel komplett spoilerfrei ist. Zwar hab ich es vor Erscheinen von Band 7 geschrieben, aber es hat sich rausgestellt, dass ich besser getippt habe als erwartet (und nein, ich weiß die Zahlen vom Samstagslotto leider nicht). Ihr müsst selbst entscheiden, ob ihr das Kapitel lesen wollt oder nicht. Es reicht zu wissen, dass es um Severus' Vergangenheit geht und Hermine Beweise bekommt, die ihr Vertrauen in ihn rechtfertigen, um den weiteren Verlauf der Story zu verstehen. Die (unbeabsichtigten) Spoiler beziehen sich nur auf dieses Kapitel, d.h. ab dem nächsten ist wieder alles ungefährlich und jeder kann mitlesen. ;)  
Und jetzt wünsche ich trotzdem viel Spaß!

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

I won't give up.  
I'm possessed by her.  
I'm bearing her cross.  
She's turned into my curse.

_(Apocalyptica - Bittersweet)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 40 – Die andere Frau**

Hermines Hände zitterten, als sie den Umschlag vom Tisch nahm und ihn öffnete. Wann waren das Denkarium und der Brief angekommen? Ihr Fenster stand zwar leicht geöffnet und vermutlich wäre es für Posteulen kein Problem gewesen, es hereinzubringen, aber Hermine kannte diese Gesellen doch immer eher als laut und wenig rücksichtsvoll, was die Uhrzeit betraf. Es verwirrte sie, dass sie nichts mitbekommen hatte.

Schließlich schüttelte sie den Kopf und wischte diese Überlegungen beiseite. Es gab doch nun weitaus interessantere Dinge als diese Frage. Zum Beispiel was in diesem Brief stand. Und ihr Herz tat nervöse Schläge gegen ihre Rippen, als sie das Pergament entfaltete und den erstaunlich kurzen Brief zu lesen begann.

_Liebe Hermine,_

_Du batest mich um einen Beweis, Deinem Vertrauen ein rationales Fundament zu geben. Ich habe bisher immer geglaubt, dass sich dieses irgendwann von alleine entwickelt. Bitte verzeih mir diese Annahme._

_Ich bin kein guter Mann, Hermine. Und ich bin es vermutlich nie gewesen. Dein Vertrauen ist bei niemandem schlechter aufgehoben als bei mir. Dennoch ist mir bewusst, dass Du mir vertrauen musst, vor allem in Anbetracht der Dinge, die auf uns zukommen. Ein einziges Zögern könnte Dich töten._

_Sieh' Dir die Erinnerungen an und denke darüber nach, ob ich Dein Vertrauen wert bin! _

_Severus_

Hermine las die Zeilen mehrmals durch. Sie sollte sich freuen, dass er sich dazu bereit erklärt hatte, ihr mehr über sich zu zeigen, das sollte sie wirklich. Doch es fühlte sich falsch an. So als täte er es gegen besseres Wissen und vor allem gegen seinen Willen.

Deswegen stand sie lange Zeit unschlüssig vor der Steinschale und sah hinab in die wabernde Flüssigkeit, die auch ein Gas sein könnte. Sie wollte mehr über ihn erfahren, aber sie wollte es von _ihm_ erfahren. Nicht über ein Denkarium.

Schließlich setzte sie sich seufzend an den Tisch und schob das Gefäß vor sich über die Holzoberfläche.

_Ein einziges Zögern könnte dich töten._

Und sie zögerte doch.

_Sieh' Dir die Erinnerungen an und denke darüber nach, ob ich Dein Vertrauen wert bin!_

Was, wenn nicht? Was, wenn sie sich alles ansah, mehrmals, vielleicht sogar rückwärts, und ihr Verstand kam zu dem Schluss, dass er das Vertrauen nicht wert war? Was, wenn sie ihn verlor, nur weil sie zu neugierig gewesen war?

_Oh Severus, was verlangst du bloß von mir?_

In diesem Moment erschien neben ihr ein weiteres kleines Pergament, einfach zusammen gefaltet. Hermine hob eine Augenbraue und nahm es auf. Als sie das eine Wort gelesen hatte, lachte sie herzlich auf und blinzelte die verzweifelten Tränen weg, die sich in ihren Augen angesammelt hatten.

_Feigling!_

Sie nickte mit einem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck. „Okay, Severus, du hast es so gewollt..." Ein tiefer Atemzug folgte und die ironisch amüsierte Miene begann zu wackeln. „Enttäusch' mich nicht."

Dann beugte sie sich über die Schale und fiel kopfüber in den endlos scheinenden Tunnel aus Schwärze, ehe sie hart auf den Füßen aufkam und zu straucheln begann. Sie stützte sich auf dem Boden auf und sah sich um. Sie war im Hogwartsexpress.

Der schmale Mittelgang war weitestgehend frei, nur in der Ferne konnte sie die Frau mit dem Imbisswagen sehen – allerdings sehr viel jünger und agiler, als sie selbst sie kennen gelernt hatte (gerade jetzt bewegte sie sich mit reichlich krampfartiger Eleganz zu einer Musik, die niemand sonst hören konnte, und schob den Wagen mit ihrer Hüfte vorwärts, während ihr sehr hoher Hut ständig gegen die Decke stieß). Die Abteile zu ihren Seiten waren gefüllt mit Schülern, nicht wenige hatten ihre Schulumhänge noch nicht angezogen. Es war ein buntes Wirrwarr aus Stimmen, Worten, Rufen, Lachen, Rattern und Stampfen und Hermine wünschte sich für einen kleinen Moment zurück in ihr ruhiges Zimmer. Zumal sie noch immer ihren Schlafanzug trug.

Dann allerdings besann sie sich und sah sich genauer um. Das Abteil, vor dem sie gelandet war, war beinahe leer. Es saß nur ein Junge darin. Er mochte vielleicht vierzehn Jahre alt sein und es brauchte nur einen Blick auf die schwarzen langen Haare und die bereits damals ausgeprägte Nase, um Hermine wissen zu lassen, dass es Severus war.

Ihr Herz begann merkwürdig zu stolpern, als sie durch die geschlossene Tür trat und sich auf die Bank ihm gegenüber setzte. Sie betrachtete das Äußere seines so viel jüngeren Selbst aufmerksam und legte dabei den Kopf schief.

_Jetzt bin ich älter als er..._

Die Linien seines Gesichts waren scharf gezeichnet; die hohen Wangenknochen, das spitze Kinn und die buckelige, große Nase waren noch heute Merkmale seines Äußeren. Doch dieser Junge hatte noch sehr viel weichere Züge, weniger verbittert, vielleicht sogar offener. Die dunklen Augen waren aus dem Fenster gerichtet und sprangen zwischen den Punkten der Landschaft hin und her, die am Zug entlangstreifte. Eine seiner Hände lag auf seinem Bein, die andere an dem schmalen Absatz des Fensters und Hermine lächelte leicht, als sie sah, dass er sich der Scheibe so dicht entgegenlehnte, dass seine Nase beinahe das Glas berührte. Zweifellos sehnte er sich nach Hogwarts.

Der Zug tat einen besonders lauten Schlag und Hermine schloss kurz die Augen; sie hasste diese Stelle auf der Strecke. Es gab sie noch heute und sie erschrak jedes Mal aufs Neue. Severus hingegen lächelte zufrieden, seine Augen strahlten. Es war nicht mehr weit bis nach Hogwarts.

In diesem Moment ging die Abteiltür auf und Hermine wirbelte herum. Ein Mädchen, etwa im gleichen Alter wie Severus, stand in der Tür und sah sich mit hektischen Blicken um. „Ist hier noch frei?"

Die roten, langen Haare fielen bis auf ihre Brust, die sich rasch hob und senkte. Ihre schmalen Finger wischten sich eine der lockigen Strähnen beiseite und gaben so einen kurzen Blick auf ein weich geformtes Gesicht frei. Die grünen Augen blitzten gehetzt und Hermines Mund öffnete sich, als sie diese Augen wiedererkannte.

Vor ihr stand Lily Evans.

Severus schien von ihrem Anblick für einen Moment ebenso gebannt gewesen zu sein wie Hermine, doch nun nickte er eilig und deutete, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, auf die gegenüberliegende Bank. Hermine rutschte weiter nach innen, damit Lily sich nicht in sie hinein setzte, dann beobachtete sie atemlos, was weiter geschehen würde.

Severus schien durch die Anwesenheit dieses Mädchens mehr als verwirrt zu sein. Seine Hand lag nun nicht mehr ruhig auf seinem Bein, seine Blicke hielten sich nicht lange nach draußen gerichtet und seine ganze Körperhaltung war angespannt, nervös.

„Du bist Severus Snape, nicht wahr?", fragte das Mädchen irgendwann. Ihr Atem hatte sich beruhigt und Hermine begann zu überlegen, was sie so kurz vor Hogwarts noch dazu veranlasst hatte, so außer Atem zu sein. Sie trug bereits ihren Schulumhang und auf ihrer Brust prangte das Gryffindor-Wappen.

Hermine sah zu Severus hinüber. Natürlich, er war in Slytherin. Sie lächelte schmal.

„Ja", erwiderte er knapp.

„Ich bin Lily Evans", bestätigte Lily dann Hermines Verdacht und sie begann sich sofort zu fragen, ob sie Harry hiervon erzählen sollten. Ihre Gedanken entwickelten sich allerdings bereits jetzt in Richtungen, die Harry ganz sicher nicht gefallen würden, weswegen sie vorerst von diesem Plan absah.

„Ich weiß", antwortete Severus in diesem Moment und überraschte damit nicht nur Hermine, sondern offenbar auch Lily.

„Ehrlich? Haben wir uns schon einmal vorgestellt?" Ihre Stirn wies nun tiefe Furchen auf und Hermine musste gestehen, dass sie hübsch aussah, wenn sie so angestrengt nachdachte.

„Nein. Aber du hängst oft mit Potter und Black zusammen rum. Ich habe dich bei ihnen gesehen." In der Stimme des Jungen schwebte eine gewisse Abneigung und Hermine vermutete, dass Severus bereits damals das Ziel der beiden gewesen war. Sie musste daran denken, was Harry in Snapes' Denkarium gesehen hatte und fürchtete, dass sie diese Szene auch noch zu Gesicht bekommen würde.

„Oh", machte Lily und wurde etwas rot. „Tut mir Leid, dass die beiden dich so auf dem Kieker haben."

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern, einen abschätzenden Blick auf dem Gesicht. „Es ist mir egal." Selbst Hermine sah, dass das eine Lüge war.

Lily legte den Kopf schief und sah dann aus dem Fenster hinaus, genauso wie Severus es tat. Sie zog es anscheinend vor, auf diese Feststellung nichts zu erwidern und nach einigen Minuten begann ein recht interessanter Blickkontakt zwischen den beiden.

Hermine lächelte breit, als Lily Severus dabei ertappte, wie er sie angestarrt hatte. Sie wurde erneut rot, er ebenfalls und beide senkten die Blicke. Seine hoben sich allerdings rasch wieder auf ihre Hände, die unablässig, aufgeregt über ihr Knie strichen. Erneut begegneten sie sich und dieses Mal lächelten beide, auch wenn es bei Severus eher der magere Versuch eines Lächelns war. Aber es war mit viel Fantasie als eines zu erkennen.

Hermine kannte diese Situationen. In letzter Zeit hatte es sie öfter auch zwischen ihr und Snape gegeben.

Dieses einvernehmliche Schweigen und die gleichzeitig geführte Unterhaltung wurden jäh beendet, als die Abteiltür erneut aufgerissen wurde. Dieses Mal fiel es Hermine nicht im Mindesten schwer, zu erraten, wen sie vor sich hatte; James Potter und Sirius Black hatten sich zweifellos kaum verändert, beziehungsweise sah Harry seinem Vater wirklich _so_ ähnlich, dass man sie in diesem Alter durchaus hätte verwechseln können.

„Lily, was machst du denn bei Schniefelus?", höhnte James und Sirius nickte bekräftigend.

Hermine rümpfte die Nase. Von _Schniefelus_ hatte sie nichts gewusst und es weckte in ihr den Drang, James Potter zurechtzuweisen.

„Nenn' ihn nicht so!", tat dies dann allerdings Lily und nun nickte Hermine bekräftigend, auch wenn es keiner sah und es in dem karierten Schlafanzug sicherlich auch wenig einschüchternd gewirkt hätte.

„Ja, ja, ich weiß... Kommst du nun mit, oder was?" Er hob fordernd die Augenbrauen und sah Lily abwartend an.

Diese allerdings ließ ihre Blicke kurz zu Severus wandern, der unberührt aus dem Fenster sah. Hermine war überzeugt, dass nur sie sehen konnte, dass er innerlich brodelte. Seine Hand war zwar ruhig, aber so angespannt, dass sie sein Bein nicht wirklich berührte. Die Knöchel stachen weiß hervor und an seinem Hals pochte eine Ader dicht unter der Haut.

„Ja", fügte sich Lily schließlich mit einem leisen Seufzen und stand auf.

Hermine starrte sie fassungslos an, dann blickte sie zurück zu Severus. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, beinahe so, als hätte er es geahnt.

Während Lily aufstand und das Abteil verließ, löste sich die Szene auf und Hermine fühlte sich in ihrer Fassungslosigkeit für einen Moment merkwürdig körperlos. Dann fand sie sich in einer neuen Umgebung wieder, sehr viel dunkler dieses Mal. Sie sah sich irritiert um und lächelte, als sie die Kerkergänge wiedererkannte. Sie hatten sich seit Snapes Schulzeit offenbar nicht verändert. Sogar die Kerzen schienen noch dieselben zu sein.

Nach dem ersten Erkennen sah sie sich allerdings verwirrt um, denn der Gang war leer. Weit und breit war nichts zu sehen, nichts zu hören. Außer...

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und ging vorsichtig einige Schritte den Gang hinunter. Ein leises Schaben und ein Seufzen war von dort erklungen und als sie um die Ecke in einen sehr kleinen Seitengang blickte, lief sie hochrot an.

Dort standen sie, Severus und Lily, letztere gegen die Wand gedrückt, er vor ihr. Und sie taten Dinge, bei denen Hermine eher ungern stören würde. Und dennoch konnte sie den Blick nicht abwenden. Severus küsste Lily mit einer so zärtlichen Leidenschaft, dass Hermines Beine weich wurden und sie sich wünschte, sie könne mit Lily tauschen. Die beiden waren eindeutig mindestens zwei Jahre älter geworden und Hermine vermisste das Wissen um die Dinge, die dazwischen geschehen waren. Wie waren die beiden trotz James und Sirius zusammengekommen?

„Severus... ich... muss gehen", japste Lily in diesem Moment und Hermine hob – erneut fassungslos – die Augenbrauen an. Wenn sie in einer solchen Situation wäre, wäre ihr letzter Gedanke der ans Gehen gewesen. Missbilligend verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Severus und seine inzwischen tiefe, männliche Stimme ließ Hermine erschaudern. Entgegen seiner Aussage eroberte er die Lippen der Rothaarigen erneut und drängte sie noch etwas dichter gegen die Wand, so dass sie sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen stellte und die Arme fester um seinen Hals schlang. Ihre Hände fuhren verlangend durch seine Haare und Hermines Körper begann zu kribbeln, als sie sich vorstellte, diese Dinge bei Severus zu machen.

_Für diese Erinnerung wirst du irgendwann ganz bitterlich büßen, mein Lieber!_

Nach ein paar weiteren Momenten schob Lily ihn dann allerdings doch entschlossen von sich. „Ich muss gehen, Severus!", sagte sie fest und hielt ihn davon ab, sie noch einmal zu küssen. Ihr Mund war rot und geschwollen und selbst in diesem Halbdunkel konnte Hermine sehen, dass ihre Augen verlangend glänzten. Ihre Zunge schnellte hervor und fuhr sich über die Lippen, nahm den letzten Rest von Severus' Berührungen auf.

„Dann geh!", schnappte dieser allerdings sehr scharf und Hermine glaubte bereits die ersten Züge des späteren Lehrers in ihm zu sehen. Erschrocken trat sie einen Schritt zurück.

Lily hingegen blieb unberührt stehen, senkte aber den Blick. „Es tut mir Leid, Severus. Aber es geht nicht..."

Er schnaubte abfällig und verschränkte, nun einen guten Meter von ihr entfernt stehend, die Arme. „Natürlich würde es gehen. Aber du traust dich nicht, Potter zu sagen, dass du dich regelmäßig von mir abknutschen lässt!" Seine Stimme war messerscharf und erneut war es an Hermine, fassungslos den Kopf zu schütteln.

Sie wusste zwar, dass Lily später James heiratete, aber in diesen Momenten, die Severus ihr zeigte, konnte sie das kaum glauben. Es ging dabei noch nicht einmal darum, dass sie selbst Severus liebte und ihm oder auch jedem anderen Mann niemals so etwas antun würde. Es ging ihr vielmehr darum, dass Lily tatsächlich mit zwei Männern spielte. Egal, um wen es dabei ging, das war nicht fair. Keinem gegenüber.

„Er würde es nicht verstehen", murmelte Lily und hatte wenigstens den Anstand, betreten und vielleicht auch reumütig auszusehen.

„Er muss es ja auch nicht verstehen. Er muss es nur _wissen_."

Sie wischte sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht, die inzwischen nicht mehr ganz so lockig waren. Anscheinend hatte sie sie auf die gleiche Art gebändigt wie Hermine selbst. Außerdem hatte sie einen sehr weiblichen Körper entwickelt; runde Brüste, einen hübsch geformten Po, schmale Taille. Hermine wunderte sich nicht darüber, dass sie sich gleich zwei Männer erlauben konnte.

„Er _darf_ es nicht wissen. Sonst bringt er dich um", flüsterte sie nun und Hermines Mund öffnete sich langsam.

„Hat er dir das angedroht?" Severus' Wut schien in gleichem Maße zu schwinden wie Hermines und er trat einen kleinen Schritt auf sie zu.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann es spüren, Sev. Ich habe Angst um dich." Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Brust und zog ihn zu sich heran. Dieses Mal küsste er sie nicht, sondern barg sie schlichtweg in einer Umarmung, die er auch Hermine vor wenigen Tagen hatte zukommen lassen. Sie wusste, dass man darin schnell die Beherrschung verlieren konnte und so wunderte es sie nicht, dass Lily leise schluchzte und ein paar Tränen vergoss.

„Ich werde mit ihm klarkommen, Lily", beschwor Severus sie.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das würdest du nicht." Sie schob sich von ihm weg. „Lass es gut sein, Severus. Lass uns genießen, was wir haben, ja?"

Er nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste sie zärtlich. Dann löste er sich von ihr und sah sie traurig an. „Das kann ich nicht, Lily." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verschwand in dem kleinen Gang, von dem Hermine nicht wusste, wohin er führte.

Erneut löste sich die Szene auf und Hermine schloss die Augen. Sie mochte das Gefühl nicht, das man dabei hatte. Es verursachte eine leichte Übelkeit bei ihr.

Nach ein paar Momenten blinzelte sie skeptisch und fand sich zu ihrer Überraschung in hellem Sonnenschein wieder. Welchen sie allerdings nur kurz genießen konnte, denn um sie herum war einiges los.

Severus hing kopfüber in der Luft, James und Sirius standen daneben, ersterer mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand. Zweifellos war er es, der Severus in diese missliche Lage gebracht hatte. Hermine drehte sich einmal um sich selbst, der Anblick des schwarzhaarigen Jungen tat auf eine groteske Art weh. Schülertrauben hatten sich gebildet, alle gafften und wollten wissen, was passieren würde.

„Dann nimm den Fluch von ihm weg!"

Bei dieser Aufforderung fixierte Hermine Lilys Gesicht. Sie hatte sie vorher kaum bemerkt. James Potter seufzte und beendete den Zauber.

„Na bitte. Du hast Glück, dass Evans hier ist, Schniefelus..."

Severus kämpfte sich auf die Beine und warf Lily einen scharfen Blick zu. Hermine sah, wie sie schluckte. „Ich brauche keine Hilfe von dreckigen kleinen Schlammblüterinnen wie der!"

Lilys Augen wurden groß, selbst Hermine traf dieser Satz so tief, dass sie zusammenzuckte. Ihr Gesicht verschloss sich, ganz im Gegensatz zu dem von Lily. Es war ein unbeschreiblich großes Wirrwarr an Emotionen, das über ihre jugendlichen Gesichtszüge fegte. Bedauern und Verletzung glaubte Hermine erkennen zu können.

„Schön", hörte Hermine sie noch kühl sagen, als ihre Fassade wieder stand. Dann löste sich die Szene auf.

Kurz darauf sah sie Severus heftig atmend und mit einer nur mühsam beherrschten Wut im Blick an einen Baum gelehnt. Er hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

Hermine sah sich um. Viele Schüler strömten über die Ländereien von Hogwarts. In der Ferne konnte sie die kleine Gruppe um James Potter erkennen, die sich über irgendetwas zu amüsieren schien. Es war, als wäre nichts passiert, und dennoch war Hermine sicher, dass nur Minuten seit der letzten Erinnerung vergangen waren.

„Severus!"

Hermine wirbelte herum und trat ein paar Schritte zurück. Lily kam, von den anderen unbemerkt, auf Severus zu. Sie wirkte fahrig und aufgeregt, doch nichts davon schien Severus zu beeindrucken.

„Was willst du?", fuhr er sie scharf an und verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen. In diesem Moment wirkte er sehr wie der Mann, den sie kannte.

Lily blieb stehen und sah ihn unsicher an. Sie schien ihm seinen Ausbruch nicht wirklich übel zu nehmen. Es war alles eine Farce, nur dass Hermine nicht sicher war, wie viel von Severus' Äußerung gespielt war. „Ich... es... Sev, es tut mir Leid... was da eben geschehen ist", stotterte sie mühsam und zur Antwort bekam sie lediglich ein abfälliges Schnauben.

„Ja, sicher..." Severus versuchte mühsam, seine Hände zu entspannen und Hermine spürte den Drang, ihn zu berühren und beruhigen. Allmählich hasste sie es, nur diese Beobachterrolle inne zu haben.

„Severus, ich..."

„Hau ab!", schrie er plötzlich ungehalten und starrte sie wütend an. „Geh zu Potter und biedere dich ihm an! Ich spiele keine Spiele mehr, Lily!" Die Erkenntnis, dass seine Beschimpfungen wirklich so gemeint waren, traf die rothaarige Frau hart. „Ich will dich nie wieder sehen." Sein Gesicht war wutverzerrt und Lilys Unterlippe bebte verdächtig. Schließlich wandte sie sich um und lief zurück zum See, daran vorbei und auf das Schloss zu.

Davon bekam Severus schon nichts mehr mit. Er hatte sich wieder gegen den Baum gelehnt, die Augen geschlossen und die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

Fasziniert von dieser Wut und ungeheuren Anspannung in seinem Körper ging Hermine auf ihn zu. Jeden Moment würde sich die Szene auflösen und sie wollte die Zeit nutzen, die sie hatte. Seine Kiefer waren angespannt und sein Atem ging stoßweise. Sie selbst atmete flach und durch den Mund, ihr Herzschlag raste und schließlich stand sie ganz dicht vor ihm. So dicht, dass sich ihre Kleidung berührt hätte, wenn das hier möglich wäre. Sie glaubte seinen Geruch wahrnehmen zu können, Sanddorn und Moschus, und schloss ebenfalls die Augen.

Aus diesem Moment wurde sie abrupt herausgerissen, als sie Schritte hinter sich hörte. Sie wirbelte herum und erblickte das hämisch grinsende Gesicht Lucius Malfoys. Einer weitaus jüngeren Version natürlich, doch bereits damals hatte er lange weiße Haare gehabt.

„Sieh einer an, Severus... Du entwickelst dich ja zu einem richtigen Mann!"

Severus riss die Augen auf und trat einen Schritt vom Baum weg. „Willst du damit sagen, ich wäre vorher keiner gewesen?", fragte er mit mahnendem Blick und Hermine vermutete, dass Severus zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits die ersten Kontakte zu den Todessern gehabt hatte. Lucius Malfoy war der beste Freund, den man sich für so etwas vorstellen konnte.

„Aber nicht doch... Darauf würde ich nie kommen!", schnarrte er und streckte Severus die Hand hin, die dieser mit einem festen Schlag annahm.

„Was willst du hier, Lucius? Hast du selbst nach fünf Jahren immer noch Sehnsucht nach der Schule?"

Der Blonde schnaubte abfällig, während Hermine überrascht eine Augenbraue anhob. Sie war immer davon ausgegangen, Lucius und Severus seien gleich alt. Doch als sie Malfoy nun genauer betrachtete, fiel ihr der Altersunterschied doch auf.

„Ganz bestimmt nicht!", antwortete Lucius in diesem Moment abfällig. „Aber mir bleibt ja nichts anderes übrig, um dich zu Gesicht zu bekommen. Dumbledore hat mich beinahe eine halbe Stunde lang vollgequatscht." Er verzog den Mund angewidert, Severus grinste verstohlen. „Lass uns von hier verschwinden. Wir haben Besseres zu tun", sagte Lucius und Severus nickte. Dann lösten sie sich vom Baum und gingen in Richtung der Hogwartsgrenze.

„Oh, Severus...", murmelte Hermine mit leidenden Blicken und nun verschwamm die Szene einmal mehr.

Was sie einige Momente später zu sehen bekam, hatte sie nicht erwartet. Und dementsprechend stolperte sie auch keuchend zurück und sah sich mit rasch wachsender Angst um. Sie befand sich auf einer Waldlichtung. Es war tiefste Nacht und die Szene wurde nur erhellt durch den Mond. Der ein merkwürdig grünliches Licht verstrahlte und als sie nach oben sah, erkannte sie, dass es ganz und gar nicht der Mond, sondern das Dunkle Mal war, das die Helligkeit spendete.

Im Kreis hatten sich um die hundert Todesser versammelt und blickten mit maskierten Gesichtern und starrer Haltung in die Mitte. Dort stand Voldemort und Hermine musste einen Schrei unterdrücken. Sie hatte Voldemorts heutige Erscheinung in Harrys Erinnerung gesehen, das schlangenhafte Aussehen, die wächserne Haut. Hier hingegen sah er gut aus. Ein stolzer Mann Anfang dreißig (obwohl er in Wahrheit sicherlich sehr viel älter war, als sein Aussehen vermuten ließ) mit festem, braunem Haar und wachsamen Augen. Die Gesichtszüge waren fein, aber nichtsdestotrotz markant gezogen. Er streckte das Kinn ein wenig vor und wirkte dadurch merklich imposant. Vor ihm kniete ein Mann, eingehüllt in eine weite schwarze Robe und Hermine befürchtete Schreckliches.

Das sich dann auch bewahrheitete, als sie Voldemort sagen hörte: „Strecke deinen Arm aus, Severus!"

Der Mann vor ihm tat, was man ihm gesagt hatte. Ohne zu zögern reckte er seinen linken Arm nach oben, hielt den Blick allerdings nach wie vor auf den Boden gerichtet. Hermine keuchte und schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund.

„So rein", murmelte Voldemort entzückt und strich mit einem seiner langen Finger über die helle und makellose Haut auf Snapes Unterarm. Hermine beobachtete diesen Anblick fasziniert. Niemals wieder würde sie seinen Arm so sehen. „Es werden großartige Zeiten auf dich zukommen", versprach er Snape dann so leise, dass niemand anderes es hören konnte. „Sieh auf zu mir, mein Sohn!" Auch dies tat Snape und als Hermine sein Gesicht erblickte, stöhnte sie gequält auf. Er konnte nicht älter als zwanzig sein und trotzdem waren seine Züge vor Gram verzerrt. Eine tiefe Wut loderte in seinen dunklen Augen. Hermine kannte diese Wut. Sie hatte sie bisher dreimal zu Gesicht bekommen und sie jagte ihr immer wieder aufs Neue Angst ein.

Nun legte Voldemort die Spitze seines Zauberstabes auf Snapes Unterarm und als dieser zu zittern begann, wandte Hermine flüchtig den Blick von seinem Gesicht ab. Beinahe quälend langsam breiteten sich die Linien des Dunklen Mals über die weiße Haut aus, brannten sich in die Tiefe und schienen den jungen Mann mit einer Dunkelheit zu erfüllen, die Hermine so intensiv noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.

Es mussten höllische Schmerzen sein, die Snape gerade erlitt. Doch er verzog keine Meine, gab keinen Ton von sich. Er fixierte lediglich die Augen seines neuen Meisters und schien sich vollkommen klar über das zu sein, was ihn erwartete.

Und das war es, was Hermine am meisten schockierte. Sie hatte immer geglaubt, er wäre einfach in etwas hineingeraten, von dem er nicht gewusst hatte, was es sein würde. Doch in diesem Moment wusste Snape ganz genau, wem er sich unterwarf.

Nach einigen Minuten löste Voldemort endlich den Zauberstab von der hellen Haut, die nun gerötet und wund schien. Er beugte sich zu Snape hinab und Hermines Beine bewegten sich dichter auf die beiden zu, auch wenn sie eigentlich viel lieber weggelaufen wäre.

Es war ein leises Flüstern, das ihre Ohren erreichte: „Du bist der Erste, der nicht geschrien hat, Severus. Es werden wahrlich wunderbare Zeiten auf dich zukommen."

Und wieder löste sich die Szene auf. Dieses Mal ließ Hermine sich fassungslos in den körperlosen Strudel fallen und wünschte sich, das alles würde aufhören. Sie wollte nichts mehr sehen, das alles wühlte zu viel auf, das sie nicht zuordnen konnte. Mitleid, Hass, Fassungslosigkeit und Verwirrung wirbelten durcheinander und über all dem lag der Wunsch, Severus zu vertrauen.

„Nehmen Sie den Hinweis als gegeben, oder lassen Sie es bleiben! Tatsache ist, der Dunkle Lord ist hinter den Potters her und ich kann nicht mehr tun als das hier."

Hermine sah, wie Snape eine ausladende Geste mit den Armen machte und den weißhaarigen Mann vor sich eindringlich ansah. Er blinzelte nicht, zögerte nicht – es war klar, dass er die reine Wahrheit erzählte.

Albus Dumbledore kniff die Augen zusammen, dann nickte er schlicht und wandte sich mit aufbauschendem Umhang ab, um die Lichtung zu verlassen. Snape blieb alleine zurück, als der alte Mann disappariert war, und richtete schwer atmend den Blick gen Himmel.

Die Szene löste sich auf. Hermines Atem beschleunigte sich, als sie sich in vollkommener Stille wiederfand. Das Kinderzimmer war in Dunkelheit gehüllt und sie schrie entsetzt auf, als sie plötzlich in die leblosen Augen Lily Potters blickte. Danach erst wurde ihr der Todesser bewusst, der bewegungslos an der Tür stand.

Sie fixierte den Mann, von dem sie wusste, dass es Snape war. Den Blick auf die tote Lily am Boden vermied sie resolut. Nun hob er eine Hand und nahm die Maske ab. Darunter schien eine weitere zum Vorschein zu kommen, denn sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos und starr. Minutenlang betrachtete er die Frau, die durch Voldemorts Hände gestorben war, dann knickten seine Beine ein und er fiel auf die Knie.

Hermine legte sich atemlos eine Hand über den Mund. Mit dem Kniefall hatte sich auch die starre Maske aufgelöst und offenbarte Fassungslosigkeit, Schmerz und Verletzlichkeit. Severus schien zu verstehen, was er getan hatte, wen er unterstützt hatte. Zu Hermines Überraschung lief schließlich eine einzelne Träne über seine Wange, ohne dass sich diese zuvor angekündigt hätte.

„Es tut mir Leid, Lily", flüsterte er und Hermine begriff zum ersten Mal, wie ein gebrochener Mann aussah.

Erneut löste sich die Szene auf und Hermine schloss resignierend die Augen. Ihr Verstand raste und sie wollte aufhören. Es mussten Stunden vergangen sein, seitdem sie das Denkarium betreten hatte. Stunden, die das Leben von Severus Snape grob umrissen.

Zu ihrer Erleichterung fand sie sich im Büro des Schulleiters in Hogwarts wieder, als die formlosen Schemen wieder klar geworden waren. Hier fühlte sie sich halbwegs sicher und wohl und sie hoffte, dass dieses Gespräch das war, welches Snapes Leben verändert hatte.

Professor Dumbledore saß mit sorgenvoller Miene hinter seinem Schreibtisch und musterte den Mann vor sich wachsam. Snape hatte den Blick gesenkt, demütig und reuevoll. Wobei reuevoll es nicht wirklich traf, dachte Hermine. Er bereute nicht nur, er _bezahlte_ für alles, was er getan hatte.

„Woher dieser plötzliche Sinneswandel, Severus?", fragte Professor Dumbledore scharf und Hermine zuckte zusammen. Sie hatte den Schulleiter noch nie so reden gehört.

„Muss ich Ihnen das wirklich erklären?", fragte Snape leise und Hermine sah, dass er seine Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammenpresste.

„Ich bitte darum! Sie haben drei Jahre lang im Dienste Voldemorts gearbeitet und Sie haben ihm Dinge ermöglicht, die wahrlich grausam waren. Warum wollen Sie auf einmal zurück?" Professor Dumbledore war aufgestanden und stützte sich in einer eindrucksvollen Geste auf seinem Schreibtisch ab. Von ihm ging eine unglaubliche Aura der Macht aus und Hermine spürte, wie sie Angst vor diesem Mann bekam.

Snape hob langsam seinen Blick. Unberührt sah er den Schulleiter an. „Vertrauen Sie mir, Direktor?"

Professor Dumbledore schnaubte. „Warum sollte ich das?"

Der dunkelhaarige Mann zuckte angedeutet mit den Schultern. „Ich bin hier, nicht wahr? Sie sagten mir mal, ich könne immer zu Ihnen kommen."

Professor Dumbledores Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich unmerklich. „Das ist lange her, Severus. Zu viel ist passiert." Er machte eine Pause und es war das erste Mal, dass Hermine bewusst wurde, dass Snape auch um Professor Dumbledores Vertrauen hatte kämpfen müssen. Dass Professor Dumbledore ihm nicht leichtfertig Glauben geschenkt hatte.

Und dann sagte er die Worte, die Hermine wirklich schockierten: „Gib mir einen Beweis, der mein Vertrauen in deine Person rechtfertigen würde."

Sie schlug eine Hand vor den Mund und ließ es zu, dass mehrere Tränen über ihre Wangen rollten. Snape hatte das alles schon einmal durchgemacht; auch Professor Dumbledore hatte Beweise verlangt und sie offenbar bekommen. Wie hatte sie daran zweifeln können? Wie hatte sie auch nur daran _denken_ können, dass Professor Dumbledore dem Falschen vertraute?

_Oh Severus, es tut mir so Leid..._

Snape starrte den Schulleiter weiterhin unberührt an. Schließlich stand er auf und breitete seine Arme aus. „Nehmen Sie sich, was Sie brauchen, Direktor", forderte er Professor Dumbledore dann auf und Hermine verstand, dass dieses Denkarium die gleiche Geste gewesen war, die er auch dem inzwischen ehemaligen Direktor gegenüber verwendet hatte. Er ließ ihn in seinen Verstand hinein.

Erneut verschwammen die Formen, es wurde dunkel und wenig später fand Hermine sich an ihrem Tisch sitzen wieder. Sonnenlicht flutete durch das Fenster und nebenbei wurde ihr klar, dass es noch immer früher Vormittag sein musste. Doch wirklichen Wert legte sie auf diese Information nun nicht mehr.

Steifbeinig stand sie auf, ließ das Denkarium und die beiden Stücke Pergament einfach liegen und ging zu ihrem Bett hinüber. Langsam, bedächtig legte sie sich hin und starrte für ein paar Minuten an die Decke, dann schloss sie ihre Augen und ließ alles, was sie eben erfahren hatte, ihren Verstand fluten. Sie musste anfangen aufzuräumen.

* * *

TBC…

* * *

Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. :) 


	41. Es endet

Dieses Mal gar keine langen Reden, das Kapitel ist lang genug. Dankeschön für die Reviews! Ab hier ist wieder alles spoilerfrei. Und viel Spaß!

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

I tried so hard  
And got so far.  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter...

_(Linkin Park – In the end)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 41 – Es endet...**

Hermine erschrak, als ihr Wecker anfing, auf ihrem Nachttisch zu steppen. Das magische Ding verstummte, als es über eines seiner Füße stolperte, allerdings erst, nachdem sie aufgestanden war. Und da sie an diesem Morgen so gar kein lautes Geräusch ertragen konnte, erhob sie sich missmutig und knurrte unverständliche Flüche. Ihr Kopf schmerzte unangenehm, ebenso wie ihr Rücken. Bleierne Müdigkeit lag auf ihrem gesamten Körper und für einen irritierten Moment fragte sie sich, was zum Teufel eigentlich passiert war.

Dann fiel ihr Blick auf den Tisch und auf das darauf stehende Denkarium. Die Erinnerungen kehrten zurück und damit auch die Befürchtung, dass sie den letzten Tag vor dem Endkampf schlafend verbracht hatte.

Das unwillige Knurren verwandelte sich in ein frustriertes Stöhnen und sie wischte sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht. Bilder aus dem Denkarium tauchten vor ihrem inneren Auge auf, doch zu Hermines Überraschung waren sie nicht verbunden mit Verwirrung, Angst oder gar Ablehnung. Es war im Gegenteil eher so, dass ihr Verstand die langen Stunden des Schlafes genutzt hatte, um alles in einen sinnvollen Kontext zu bringen und für sich eine tiefere Bedeutung daraus zu ziehen.

Und diese Bedeutung fühlte sich sehr nach dem an, was sie auch sonst schon immer in Snapes Gegenwart gespürte hatte: Hingabe, Verlangen, Liebe und vor allem eines, Vertrauen. Vertrauen allein deswegen, weil sie nun eine der vermutlich sehr wenigen lebenden Personen war, die seine Vergangenheit kannte.

Es kam einem warmen Sommerregen gleich, der prickelnd auf ihre nackte Haut fiel, wie das leise Tasten von Fingerspitzen auf ihrem Nacken oder das simple Gefühl vollkommener Zufriedenheit wenn man nach einem erfolgreichen Tag erschöpft ins Bett fiel.

Und so stand sie recht steifbeinig auf und stakste mit verspannten Muskeln zum Tisch hinüber. Sie brauchte eine heiße Dusche und das dringend. Doch zuvor musste sie noch etwas erledigen. Etwas, das sie schon gestern hätte tun sollen.

Sie griff nach dem Stück Pergament, auf dem beinahe anklagend neckisch das Wort _‚Feigling!'_ stand, und nahm mit einem leisen Lächeln ihre Feder zur Hand. Einen Moment lang überlegte sie, wie sie es am besten formulieren sollte, dann entschied sie sich dafür, es sich leicht zu machen. Mit beschwingter Federführung schrieb sie die Worte _‚Verzeih mein Misstrauen, Vertrauter'_ unter seines und schickte das Pergament hinab in die Kerker.

Hermine wusste, dass sie darauf keine Antwort bekommen würde. Und deswegen stand sie auf und schlurfte müde zum Badezimmer hinüber.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Eine ausgedehnte Dusche und mehrere spannungslösende Zauber später lief sie halbwegs wieder hergestellt in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter. Ginny wartete bereits am Portraitloch auf sie, denn zumindest zum Frühstück gingen sie gemeinsam hinunter. 

„Wo warst du gestern den ganzen Tag?", fragte die Rothaarige leise, damit niemand etwas mitbekam.

„In meinem Zimmer, warum?" Sie würde ihr nicht genauer erzählen, was sie dort getan hatte. Die Erinnerungen, die Snape ihr anvertraut hatte, würde sie mit niemandem teilen. Vor Ginny kletterte sie aus dem Gryffindorturm und setzte sich in Bewegung.

„Weil anscheinend alle verrückt spielen! Du tauchst nicht auf, Harry und Ron stehen plötzlich vor der Tür und die Lehrer sind aufgebracht und gereizt. Professor McGonagall hat mir zwanzig Punkte abgezogen, weil ich mich beim Mittagessen bekleckert habe." Die Jüngere holte mit schnellen Schritten zu ihr auf.

Hermines Augen weiteten sich unmerklich. „Vermutlich ist sie bloß nervös...", erwiderte sie vage und klammerte sich unruhig an ihren Büchern fest. Die Vorstellung, heute normalen Unterricht zu haben, machte sie beinahe wahnsinnig. Sie konnte sich kaum auf dieses Gespräch konzentrieren, geschweige denn auf Geschichte der Zauberei.

„McGonagall ist _nie_ nervös, Hermine." Ginny kaute ängstlich auf ihrer Unterlippe. „Es wird heute Abend passieren, nicht wahr?"

Hermine sah sie von der Seite her an, atmete hektisch und flach durch den Mund und nickte dann.

Ginny schloss kurz die Augen. „Verflucht..."

„Sei froh, dass es dann endlich ein Ende hat. Lange halte ich diesen Stress nicht mehr durch", erwiderte Hermine und strich sich mit einer zitternden Hand über die Stirn.

„Meine Güte, Mine! Bist du dir sicher, dass du heute am Unterricht teilnehmen willst? Du bist kreidebleich..."

Sie betraten die Große Halle und der Tumult ihrer Schulkameraden hatte beinahe eine beruhigende Wirkung auf sie. „Ja. Sonst drehe ich endgültig durch", erklärte die Ältere resignierend und ließ sich stöhnend auf die Bank fallen.

Ginny musterte sie skeptisch von der Seite her, während Hermines Blicke über die Lebensmittel glitten. Schließlich schob sie den Teller von sich weg und verzog das Gesicht.

„Hermine, du musst etwas essen!", beschwor ihre beste Freundin sie, doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich kann nicht. Mir ist schlecht." Mit diesen Worten schnappte sie sich ihre Bücher und verließ die Halle wieder. Sie hatten noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit, ehe sie sich in die Klassenräume begeben mussten, und diese wollte Hermine draußen verbringen.

Zu ihrer Überraschung folgte Ginny ihr und hielt sie am Schlossportal zurück. „Wo willst du hin?"

„Nach draußen. Ich brauche frische Luft. Geh' ruhig wieder rein und frühstücke. Ich komm schon zurecht."

Ginny zeigte ihr einen Vogel und hakte sich bei Hermine ein. Dankbar lächelte diese sie an, auch wenn es ein wenig verrutschte, und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg hinunter zum See.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Entgegen Hermines Erwartung flog der Tag nur so an ihr vorbei. Die Schulstunden versanken in einem Gewirr aus Stimmen, Aufgaben, Lachen, Langeweile und mehr als einem nervösen Blickkontakt zwischen ihr und den Lehrern. Besonders Professor McGonagall schien mit den Gedanken woanders zu sein und Hermine schaffte es kaum, ihrem Blick standzuhalten. 

Die Probleme und Beschwerden ihrer Klassenkameraden waren auf einmal so entsetzlich unwichtig. Vergessene Hausaufgaben sah die Welt nicht zum ersten Mal und bei Merlin, hoffentlich auch nicht zum letzten Mal!

Das Mittagessen ließ sie ebenso resolut ausfallen wie das Frühstück, wurde dafür allerdings prompt von Professor McGonagall zur Seite genommen. „Sie müssen essen, Miss Granger! Wir können es nicht riskieren, dass Sie heute Abend zusammenbrechen." Die eindringlichen Blicke der Lehrerin gaben Hermine beinahe den Rest und sie kämpfte verzweifelt gegen ihre Tränen an.

„Ich kann nichts essen, Professor. Mir ist furchtbar übel..." Erneut durchlief ein Zittern ihren Körper und sie klammerte sich an ihren Büchern fest.

„Gehen Sie zu Severus, Miss Granger! Er kann Ihnen etwas geben, das die Übelkeit mildert."

Hermine riss die Augen auf, als sie diesen Vorschlag vernahm. _Warum Snape_, wollte sie fragen. _Warum nicht Madam Pomfrey?_ Doch als sie in die Augen ihrer Hauslehrerin sah, erkannte sie, dass sie weitaus mehr von dem mitbekommen hatte, was zwischen ihr und Snape war. Sie konnte allerdings nicht beurteilen, wie viel dies war. Ging sie von einem gewissen freundschaftlichen Verhältnis aus oder trafen ihre Vermutungen den Kern der Sache? Sie konnte es nicht beurteilen, der Blick aus den Augen ihrer Hauslehrerin war unergründlich.

Deswegen schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. „Nein, das geht nicht. Er hat mich gebeten, nicht mehr zu ihm zu kommen, bevor..." Erneut musste sie die aufsteigende Magensäure herunterschlucken und verzog das Gesicht. „Ich werde zu Madam Pomfrey gehen", beschloss sie dann und Professor McGonagall nickte einverstanden.

„Lassen Sie sich vom Unterricht freistellen." Die Lehrerin wartete auf ein zustimmendes Nicken, das Hermine ihr schließlich auch gab.

Nichtsdestotrotz holte sie sich nur einen Trank gegen die Übelkeit und kehrte dann in den Unterricht zurück. Sie konnte jetzt nicht irgendwo rumsitzen und nachdenken. Sie brauchte Ablenkung.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Nach dem Abendessen, das sie zu Ginnys Erleichterung halbwegs ausschweifend genossen hatte, verabschiedete sich Hermine von ihrer besten Freundin und achtete darauf, dass dieser Abschied nicht viel opulenter ausfiel als sonst. Sie würden sich wiedersehen, vielleicht schon heute Nacht, spätestens aber morgen früh zum Unterricht. 

_Oh, verführerischer Optimismus..._

Mit einem Kloß in ihrem Hals ging sie anschließend hinauf zum Büro des Schulleiters. Sie musste sich die Urne und die letzten Anweisungen abholen. Der Bannspruch kreiste wild in ihrem Kopf herum, schien von einer Seite zur anderen zu springen und es ihr unmöglich zu machen, auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Die entgegenkommenden Schülertrauben sandten ein viel zu hohes Maß an Verwirrung und summendem Geräuschpegel hinter ihr her und Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, um das alles auszublenden. Es fühlte sich an wie ein riesiger, sehr heller Scheinwerfer, der direkt vor ihr blinkte und ihren Körper komplett aus dem Lot brachte, allem vorweg ihren Herzschlag.

Das Chaos endete überraschend. In dem Moment, in dem sie Urne in die Hand nahm, in dem greifbar wurde, was sie zu tun hatte, klärten sich ihre Gedanken, ihr Herzschlag beruhigte sich und sie sah mit klarem Blick zu Professor Dumbledore auf. Er lächelte, als er diese plötzliche Verwandlung bemerkte.

„Passen Sie auf sich auf, Miss Granger", bat er dennoch inständig und hatte wieder einmal die Fingerspitzen seiner Hände aneinander gelegt.

„Das werde ich, Professor. Auf mich und auf die Urne." Sie sah, wie er ergeben nickend die Augen schloss und wandte sich zur Tür. Dabei steckte sie die Urne in eine Tasche, die sie sich unter ihrem Umhang um die Schulter gelegt hatte, und achtete sorgfältig darauf, dass sie sicher verwahrt war.

In diesem Moment kreischte Fawkes laut auf und riss Hermines Aufmerksamkeit an sich. Die gelblichen Augen funkelten, als würde ein Feuer darin brennen. Hermine fixierte den Blick und Zuversicht und Hoffnung flossen wie eine hitzige Woge durch ihren Körper, die sich schlussendlich in ihrer Brust zu einem festen Kern zusammenballte. Hermine lächelte und nickte dem Vogel zu. „Ich danke dir", formte sie lautlos mit den Lippen und mit einem Krächzen neigte Fawkes den Kopf dem Boden entgegen.

Hermine setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und ging zielstrebig auf die Tür zu. „Sie treffen die anderen am Apparierpunkt, Miss Granger", gab Professor Dumbledore ihr währenddessen die letzten Anweisungen. „Gehen Sie sofort hin, verschwenden Sie keine Zeit! Sie warten bereits auf Sie."

Diese Worte hörte sie nur noch sehr leise, denn sie war nicht stehen geblieben. Wenn sie jetzt noch einmal stehen blieb, würde sie umdrehen und in den Turm laufen. Zuversicht hin, Hoffnung her, sie würde in ihrem Zimmer verschwinden und sich zu einem undefinierbaren Ball zusammenrollen, bis alles vorbei war. Sie würde versagen und alle enttäuschen. Das konnte sie sich nicht erlauben. Das konnte sie Snape nicht antun.

_Er verlässt sich auf dich. Sie alle verlassen sich auf dich._

Peeves schwebte vor Hermine über den Gang, erblickte sie und wandte sich ihr mit hämischem Grinsen zu.

„Denk nicht mal dran!", zischte sie mit so viel verhaltener Wut in der Stimme, dass selbst der Poltergeist sie erstaunt ansah und tatsächlich schwieg. Hermine ging an ihm vorbei, ohne auch nur bei einem Schritt zu zögern. Hinter ihr gab Peeves eindeutige Geräusche von sich, die Hermine angestrengt ignorierte. Sie hoffte sehr, dass sie noch die Gelegenheit haben würde, es diesem vermaledeiten Poltergeist heimzuzahlen.

Als sie hinaus aufs Gelände trat, fiel ihr mit dem Schauer des Erkennens ein, dass sie die Phiolen mit dem Trank in ihrem Zimmer vergessen hatte. In der Ferne konnte sie bereits die Gruppe der Zauberer sehen und so wandte sie sich nur dem Schloss zu und sagte laut und deutlich _„Accio Phiolen!"_. Die beiden Gefäße fielen kurz darauf in ihre ausgestreckte Hand. Zufrieden durchatmend ließ sie sie in ihre Hosentasche gleiten und setzte ihren Weg fort.

Jenseits des Zaunes wartete eine Gruppe von vielleicht dreißig Zauberern und Hermine konnte nur eine Hand voll Lehrer ausmachen. Sie vermutete, dass die anderen aus dem Dorf kamen und sich angeschlossen hatten, von hier aus zu disapparieren.

„Wie fühlen Sie sich, Miss Granger?", fragte Professor McGonagall leise und fasste sie bei den Schultern, ehe sie sie in die Mitte der Gruppe zog. Nun schien sie ganz und gar nicht mehr mit den Gedanken woanders, denn nun waren sie bei dem Punkt angelangt, der den ganzen Tag ihr Denken beschlagnahmt hatte.

„Gut, danke", erwiderte Hermine wahrheitsgemäß und brachte sogar ein halbwegs glaubhaftes Lächeln zustande. Es war, als würde sie die ganze Szene von außen beobachten. Als hätte sie ihre gesamte Angst, die Gefühle, die Zweifel, einfach alles, was sie durcheinander brachte, in eine Existenzform gezwungen, die nun nicht mehr in ihrem Körper war. Alles, was zurückgeblieben war, war Rationalität, Konzentration und Kontrolle. Und Hoffnung und Zuversicht.

Dies schien auch Professor McGonagall zu sehen, denn sie nickte stumm und wandte sich dann an die anderen: „Wir sind vollzählig! Lasst uns die Banne prägen."

Hermine beobachtete fasziniert, wie die Lehrer und nach ihrem Beispiel auch die Dorfbewohner ihre Hände hoben. Es sah aus, als würden sie sie gegen eine unsichtbare Wand pressen und auf einen auffordernden Blick von Professor McGonagall tat Hermine es ihnen gleich. Beinahe augenblicklich spürte sie die Macht der Schutzzauber, die Hogwarts bewachten. Sie kribbelte durch ihren Körper, weckte verborgene Kraftreserven und mobilisierte ein unglaubliches Ausmaß an Magie, von dem Hermine nicht einmal im Ansatz erwartet hatte, dass es in ihr schlummerte. Sie keuchte überrascht auf und begegnete Professor McGonagalls wissendem Blick.

„Es ist die Macht der Jahrtausende, meine Liebe. Wir alle nähren uns davon, um diesem Kampf mit der Macht der Vergangenheit zu begegnen. Gleichzeitig prägen wir die Schutzzauber mit unserem persönlichen magischen Profil. Nur wer heute Nacht diese Zauber geprägt hat, wird sie vorerst durchschreiten können. Hogwarts war immer der sicherste Ort und soll es auch für immer bleiben. Egal, was heute Nacht geschieht, das Schloss wird allen eine Zuflucht sein, die stets in reinem Glauben daran gedacht haben."

Nach dieser Ansprache schluckte Hermine und spürte, dass die Magie, die die Verbindung mit dem Schloss in ihr mobilisiert hatte, nicht wieder in den Tiefen ihres Selbst verschwand, sondern weiterhin deutlich wahrnehmbar an der Oberfläche waberte und nur darauf wartete, benutzt zu werden. Sie konnte sogar spüren, wie ihre Körpertemperatur stieg und ihr Gesicht eine gesunde, rosa Färbung bekam.

Im nächsten Moment löste sich von allen Händen ein gewaltiges Glühen, das wie ein Blitz in Zeitlupe eine Glocke um das gesamte Schloss legte und dann im Boden verschwand. Für einen Moment flatterte die Vorstellung von Hogwarts als gewaltiger Edamer unter einer Käseglocke durch Hermines Kopf und sie grinste.

Ein Seufzen ging durch die versammelten Hexen und Zauberer und langsam wurden die Arme wieder gesenkt.

Hermine spürte, wie sich eine Hand in ihre schob und als sie den Arm nach oben glitt, sah sie in das ruhig lächelnde Gesicht ihrer Hauslehrerin. Der Kontakt zu dieser uralten Magie hatte in ihnen allen eine Ruhe und Selbstsicherheit geweckt, die es Hermine ermöglichte, das Lächeln überzeugend zu erwidern.

„Lasst uns apparieren!"

Kurz darauf fanden sie sich im Wald wieder. Hermine stand ungünstig auf einem zu Boden gefallenen Ast und wäre beinahe gestolpert. Gerade noch rechtzeitig löste sie ihre Hand von der Professor McGonagalls und langte nach einem Baum.

Das Dickicht war undurchschaubar von der Stelle aus, an der sie standen. Kein einziger Vogel sang um sie herum, bedrückende Stille hatte alles eingehüllt. Der Wald wirkte merkwürdig tot und leer an diesem Ort, auch wenn er das ganz und gar nicht war. Hermine konnte Massen von Zauberer und Hexen sehen, die sich wachsam und schweigend im Unterholz verteilten. Kein einziges Wort wurde gesprochen, die ganze Prozession bewegte sich bedächtig und lautlos. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass der Orden so viele Mitglieder hatte.

„Was passiert jetzt?", fragte sie an Professor McGonagall gewandt und diese legte einen Finger auf die Lippen.

„Wir nähern und langsam und warten auf den Sonnenuntergang", erklärte dann urplötzlich eine Stimme in Hermines Kopf und sie erschrak furchtbar, schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund um nicht laut zu schreien. Professor McGonagall hob flüchtig die Augenbrauen und Hermine schüttelte anklagend den Kopf. In ihr hatte der Schreck ein nachhaltiges Summen hinterlassen, das sich nur oberflächlich wie Nervosität anfühlte. Es glich vielmehr ungebändigtem Tatendrang. Sie war bereit zu kämpfen.

Dann wanderten ihre Blicke hinauf durch die Baumkronen und sie sah die wunderschöne Zeichnung roter und rosa Wolken, die sich über den dunkler werdenden Himmel zogen. Erste Sterne blitzten unschuldig und wirkten beinahe wie Beobachter aus einer anderen Zeit. Hermine überkam die Gewissheit, dass das, was hier heute Nacht geschehen würde, vor den Augen der Muggel geschützt wurde. Dass es deswegen wieder ein Wald war, ein abgelegenes Stück Erde. Die Magie lag beinahe knisternd in der Luft und sie spürte, wie sich die feinen Haare auf ihren Unterarmen aufrichteten. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später setzten sich alle mit einem gleichmäßigen Ruck in Bewegung. Hermine wusste, dass es losging und zog mit, ehe sie sich dies überhaupt bewusst gemacht hatte. Ihre Beine folgten einfach dem, was die anderen vorgaben. 

Sie bewegte sich hinten, setzte ihre Schritte vorsichtig und hielt den Blick auf den Boden gesenkt. Die Urne hatte sie sicher in der Tasche unter ihrem Umhang verborgen, sie spürte die Phiolen in ihrem bruchfesten Glas lautlos aneinander schlagen und das erfüllten sie mit einem obskuren Gefühl der Sicherheit. Die Umhänge der Zauberer schwangen träge über den Boden, wo sich bereits tote Äste und Laub verteilt hatten, und Hermine hielt umsonst Ausschau nach Mäusen oder anderem Getier. Entweder hatte sich der todbringende Einfluss Voldemorts bereits über die Landschaft erstreckt, oder der Auflauf von Menschen hatte alles vertrieben, was Gefahr wittern konnte.

Etwa zehn Minuten gingen sie so durch den Wald, dann hörte dieser plötzlich auf und öffnete sich zu einer Lichtung. Ihrem Augenmaß nach zu urteilen, hätte Hermine geschätzt, dass das Schloss problemlos hier Platz gehabt hätte. Nach oben hin erstreckten sich die randständigen Bäume mindestens fünfzehn Meter in die Höhe und gaben mit ihren schmalen Kronen den Blick auf einen dunklen Nachthimmel frei. Nun blitzten die Sterne deutlich neben einem gelblichen Vollmond am Firmament und Hermine verlor sich für einige Sekunden in diesem Anblick.

Dann konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf das Wesentliche. Durch die Köpfe der Zauberer hindurch konnte sie flüchtige Blicke über die Lichtung erhaschen. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite standen sie in einer beängstigenden, schwarzen Front: Todesser. Und es waren mindestens so viele, wie Ordensmitglieder auf ihrer Seite standen.

Hermine keuchte verhalten und das Licht der Fackeln, die die schwarzen Gestalten hielten, glänzte in ihren weit aufgerissenen Augen. Sie betrachtete vereinzelt die vermummten Gesichter und versuchte herauszufinden, wer von ihnen Snape war. Zweifellos war er unter ihnen und sie betete inständig, dass es ihm gut ging, dass die Tarnung nicht im letzten Moment aufgeflogen war.

Die Mitglieder des Ordens sortierten sich nebeneinander, bildeten zwei Reihen, die sich dann weiter nach vorne wälzten und mit ausreichendem Abstand zu den Bäumen stehen blieben. Es schien, als hätten sie sich verabredet.

„Wo ist Lupin?", fiel Hermine dann ein und sie richtete diese Frage gedanklich an Professor McGonagall. Diese ganze Gedankenübertragung könnte noch ganz interessant werden, sofern sie es denn hinbekam. Es hatte nichts mit Legilimentik zu tun, wenn sie es richtig identifiziert hatte, sondern war eine Sache von Konzentration und dem Willen, Gedanken in eine bestimmte Richtung, an einen gewissen Ort zu transferieren.

„Er versteckt sich in den Wäldern und wartet auf Greyback. Und Gratulation zu Ihrer schnellen Auffassung, Miss Granger!" Über die Schulter warf die Lehrerin ihr einen anerkennenden Blick zu und Hermine lächelte zufrieden.

Dann tat sich etwas vor ihnen und sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um genug sehen zu können. Voldemort betrat die Lichtung und drängte sich dafür brutal an mehreren Todessern vorbei. Hermine rümpfte die Nase, als sie diesen Mann mit dem verglich, den sie in Snapes Denkarium gesehen hatte. Auferstehung kam für sie nicht infrage, wenn man danach _so_ aussah.

Als würden sie einem Kommando gehorchen, warfen die Todesser mit einem animalischen Schrei die Fackeln in die Höhe und Hermine beobachtete, wie sie sich an die Bäume hefteten und von dort aus die Lichtung erhellten. Mehrere waren so ungünstig plaziert worden, dass die Äste darüber Feuer fingen und bald standen die ersten Baumkronen in Flammen und bildeten potentielle Gefahren für den späteren Kampf. Die Luft heizte sich merklich auf und begann zu flimmern, Funken und Glut fielen hier und dort zwischen die Reihen der Zauberer, ungleichmäßiges Knistern erklang in der Stille der Lichtung. Einige Stellen im Laub fingen Feuer und Hermine trat eine direkt neben sich eilig aus.

„Schön, dass Sie alle Zeit hatten zu kommen", grüßte Voldemort in der Parodie eines Gastgebers und Hermine schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Es ist an der Zeit, die Fronten zu klären und zu sehen, welche Seite sich als die Stärkere erweisen wird. Es ist an der Zeit, Tradition und Stolz in die magische Gemeinschaft zurückzubringen. Es ist an der Zeit, die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen." Er fixierte seine Blicke auf ein ganz bestimmtes Ziel und Hermine stieg kalte Angst in den Kopf, als sie verstand, wer dieses Ziel war. „Harry Potter...", sagte er gedehnt und sie beobachtete, wie Harry sich aus der vordersten Reihe der Ordensmitglieder löste und nun ebenfalls hinaus auf die Lichtung trat.

Hermine erinnerte sich an den stolpernden, ängstlichen Gang, den Harry beim Trimagischen Turnier benutzt hatte, als er dem Drachen entgegen getreten war. Dieser hier war komplett anders. Harry war stolz, überzeugt von seinen Fähigkeiten und schien nicht im Mindesten verängstigt. Und da begriff Hermine, dass es das einzig Richtige gewesen war, dass er nicht zur Schule zurückgekehrt war. Er hatte seine Zeit genutzt. Das da vorne war nicht länger der Schüler Harry Potter mit dem bemitleidenswerten Schicksal. Das war der Mann Harry Potter, der sein Schicksal nicht länger als bemitleidenswert empfand, sondern als Privileg. Der verstanden und akzeptiert hatte, was seine Aufgabe war. Der wusste, dass möglicherweise die letzten Minuten seines Lebens begonnen hatten und gewillt schien, diese zu nutzen. Ein Krieger, der sein Ziel fest im Auge behielt und bereit war, alles dafür zu opfern – wenn nötig sich selbst.

Hermine schluckte hart.

„Ein Duell zwischen uns und alle anderen bleiben unversehrt. Was hältst du davon, mein Junge?", flötete Voldemort zuckersüß und machte ein paar elegante Bewegungen mit der Hand, die Hermine würgen ließen.

„Keine Eingriffe der anderen", forderte Harry mit sicherer Stimme und Hermines Griff um die Urne wurde fester.

„Keine Eingriffe der anderen", akzeptierte Voldemort, doch Hermine glaubte dem Blick nicht im Mindesten.

Wann wollte Snape handeln? Wann würde es losgehen? Das Ganze war nicht dazu geplant, so lange zu dauern. _Zwanzig Sekunden_, das hatte er Harry gesagt. Zwanzig Sekunden und das Schlimmste wäre vorbei.

_Oder würde gerade erst beginnen._

Hermine schluckte die aufkommende Nervosität.

Harry und Voldemort verneigten sich nach den Regeln des Duells und Voldemort lachte leise auf, ein unnatürlich klingender Laut, der Hermine die Eingeweide gefrieren ließ. „Ich wusste, wir würden unser Duell irgendwann beenden, Mr Potter."

Selbst über die Entfernung bis zur Mitte der Lichtung konnte Hermine sehen, wie Harrys Hände sich zu Fäusten ballten. „Ich habe darauf gewartet", knurrte er und ihr wurde kurzzeitig schwarz vor Augen. Sie hatte das erste Duell zwischen Harry und Voldemort nicht gesehen. Diesen Teil der Erinnerung hatte Harrys Denkarium ihr nicht gezeigt. Doch das Letzte, was sie sich für Harry wünschte, war eine Wiederholung davon oder gar eine Fortsetzung.

Die Spannung auf der Lichtung war greifbar. Die brennenden Bäume über ihnen knisterten gefährlich und Hermine ließ ihre Blicke kurz nach oben gleiten, prüfte, ob sie sich auch in einer der gefährlichen Zonen befand. Mit einem hastig erstickten Keuchen sah sie, dass inzwischen beinahe alle Baumkronen in der Nähe brannten und tiefschwarze Rauchschwaden in die Nacht entließen, die die das Licht der Sterne verdeckten. Wenn diese Lichtung nicht wirklich gut magisch geschützt war, würden früher oder später doch die Muggel hier aufkreuzen, um einen drohenden Waldbrand zu verhindern.

Ihr Gedanke wurde durch gellende Rufe beendet.

„_Expelliarmus!_"

„_Avada Kedravra!_"

Ihre Blicke rasten zum Zentrum der Lichtung zurück, als diese beiden Flüche geschrien wurden. Sie wusste, dass es damals genauso begonnen hatte, doch dieses Mal war Harry schlau genug, Voldemorts Fluch auszuweichen. Die beiden Lichtbälle rasten aneinander vorbei und schlugen in den Bäumen dahinter ein. Sowohl die Menge der Todesser, als auch die der Ordensmitglieder hatte sich erschrocken geteilt.

„Hermine!", war dann plötzlich eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die nicht Professor McGonagall gehörte.

Und Hermine juchzte verhalten auf. „Severus!" Es ging ihm gut, alles lief nach Plan.

„Sag Minerva Bescheid, sie soll die anderen informieren! Zwanzig Sekunden, Hermine."

Sie nickte und dann erst fiel ihr ein, dass er es nicht sehen konnte. „Okay." Zu ihrem Bedauern brach die Verbindung ab und sofort sprach sie Professor McGonagall an. „Zwanzig Sekunden, Professor! Severus wird den Imperius sprechen!"

„Wann?", kam die entsetzte Frage, auf die Hermine nicht mehr antworten musste.

„_Imperio!_", hallte die laute Stimme Severus Snapes über die Lichtung, während Harry und Voldemort noch damit beschäftigt waren, einander drohend zu umkreisen. Und der Fluch traf Voldemort unerwartet in den Rücken. Der schwarze Zauberer keuchte mit vor Schreck weit aufgerissenen Augen auf und Hermine sah, wie Harry den Zauberstab wegsteckte und eine der Phiolen aus seiner Tasche zog.

Danach sah sie kaum mehr etwas.

Die Todesser hatten schnell reagiert und gingen auf Snape los. Die Ordensmitglieder hatten ebenso reagiert und gingen auf die Todesser los. Wilde Schreie von Flüchen und Bannen flogen über die Lichtung, die anwesenden Zauberer liefen durcheinander und aufeinander zu.

Fremdartiges Licht begann die Szene zu fluten, doch im Gewirr der Kämpfenden konnte Hermine die Quelle nicht ausmachen. Es war heller als das Licht eines Fluches, leicht bläulich und strahlte eine unglaublich intensive Macht aus. Das Summen in ihrem Körper wurde genährt durch neue Energie, die magische Macht schwoll weiter an und der Zauberstab in ihrer Hand begann nervös zu zucken und zu zittern. Es drängte sie, mehr über dieses Licht herauszufinden, doch laute Schreie von vielen Personen auf einmal lenkten sie ab.

Sie sah sich hektisch um und versuchte irgendetwas in diesem Chaos zu verstehen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig warf sie sich auf den Boden, als ein Fluch auf sie zuraste. Der gelbe Ball schlug hinter ihr in einem Baum ein, der daraufhin beängstigend zu wanken begann. Schreiend rollte Hermine sich zur Seite und die mächtige Tanne krachte neben ihr zu Boden, begrub Ordensmitglieder und Todesser gleichermaßen unter sich. Sie selbst kämpfte sich wieder auf die Beine und zwang sich, nicht zu genau nachzusehen. Sie hatte eine Aufgabe und die musste sie erfüllen.

_Konzentrier' dich!_

Rauch und Funken stiegen über der Lichtung auf und Hermine umfasste ihren Zauberstab fester, denn er drohte ihren schweißigen Händen zunehmend zu entgleiten. Ein Todesser lief direkt auf sie zu und sie dachte nicht darüber nach, ob es vielleicht Snape war. _„Stupor!"_, schrie sie und eine erleichterte Welle durchlief sie, als der Zauber traf und der Todesser zu Boden sackte.

_Nur Verteidigung, fein Professor Dumbledore! Darf ich auch die anderen verteidigen?_

Ohne weiter nachzudenken, richtete sie ihren Zauberstab auf einen weiteren Todesser, der sich von hinten auf einen der Weasleys stürzen wollte – war es Bill? Oder Charlie? Vielleicht auch Ron oder Mr Weasley, sie wusste es nicht. Sie sah lediglich rote Haare und das reichte ihr. „_Stupor!_", schrie sie erneut, der Fluch ging dicht vorbei, lenkte allerdings die Aufmerksamkeit des Angegriffenen auf die drohende Gefahr. Es war Charlie.

„_Engorgio!"_, schrie er und die Hand des Todessers begann anzuschwellen, so dass der Zauberstab schließlich zu Boden fiel, da die Finger nicht mehr greifen konnten. _„Petrificus Totalus!"_, fügte er dann noch mit einem sehr zufriedenen Grinsen hinzu, formte in Hermines Richtung ein lautloses „Danke" und verschwand wieder in der Menge.

Ein Ordensmitglied rempelte Hermine in diesem Moment von der Seite an und Hermine strauchelte, fiel und bohrte sich einen Ast in die Handfläche. Ein weiterer Schmerzherd befand sich in ihrer Wade, doch sie hatte keine Zeit herauszufinden, was genau diesen Schmerz verursachte. Ein Fluch knisterte dicht an ihrem rechten Ohr vorbei; sie schrie leise auf.

_Verdammter Mist!_

„_Protego!"_, presste sie zwischen aufeinander gepressten Zähnen hervor und zwei weitere Flüche prallten von dem Schutzschild ab, das um sie herum entstanden war. Dieses Schild gab ihr einige wenige Minuten, um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen und zumindest einen kleinen Überblick zu erhaschen. Jaulend zog Hermine den Ast aus ihrer Handfläche und tastete nach der Urne. Das Gefäß war noch heil und eilig sprang sie wieder auf die Füße.

Hermine suchte sich einen Weg um die am Boden liegende Tanne herum. Sie musste zu Harry kommen, musste sehen, ob er es geschafft hatte.

_Zwanzig Sekunden… Bei Merlin! Die sind lange vorbei!_

„Knochen der Mutter, Fleisch des Feindes, Blut des Dieners", begann sie kopflos die Beschwörung aufzusagen und erhaschte dabei einen Blick auf einen Haufen, den sie für Harry und Voldemort hielt. Ihr Freund kniete über dem anderen und riss ihm brutal den Mund auf, mehrere Todesser versuchten an sie heranzukommen. Als einer es sehr weit schaffte, prallte er allerdings an einer Art Schutzwand ab, die um die beiden stand, ähnlich wie der Protego, der bei ihr allerdings allmählich seine Wirkung verlor. Da war jemand sehr mächtiges am Werk. Hermine atmete auf und keuchte weiter vorwärts.

„Die willentliche Gabe dieser Drei", schrie sie weiter, „steht über der Macht der Gewalt!"

Urplötzlich tauchte etwas Braunes, Riesiges vor ihr auf und Hermines Blicke wanderten an dem gewaltigen Körper eines Werwolfes hinauf. Sie hatte Lupin bereits als Werwolf gesehen und war überzeugt, dass er es nicht war, der nun vor ihr stand. Speichel tropfte aus dem blutigen Maul Greybacks und ein tiefes, animalisches Knurren folgte.

Hermine erstarrte, dann stolperte sie ein paar Schritte zurück. _„Stupor!"_, rief sie verzweifelt, doch der Fluch schien einfach im Fell zu verenden. _„Petrificus Totalus! Stupor!"_ Nichts drang zum Körper des Tieres hindurch.

_Oh-oh... Das ist nicht gut!_

„Äherm... Hilfe?" Ein Wimmern entkam ihr und der Wolf tat ein paar Schritte auf sie zu (Hermine stolperte ebenso viele zurück), setzte zum Sprung an (sie schrie gellend auf und hoffte, dass irgendjemand von den Guten auf die Idee kommen würde, die Schlüsselfigur zu retten), spannte die Muskeln (_Hallohooo! Schlüsselfigur!_) und...

...wurde von einem anderen Werwolf angefallen und zur Seite gerissen. Hermine beobachtete mit schockiertem Gesichtsausdruck, wie Lupin wild seine Fänge in den Leib Greybacks rammte, Blut spritzte in die Höhe und ein großer Kreis bildete sich um die beiden kämpfenden Wölfe, die jaulend und keifend ineinander verknotet waren.

_Wenigstens einer, der weiß, worum es geht!_

„Hermine!", hallte dann ein Schrei über die Lichtung und sie wirbelte herum. Harry sah sie atemlos an und kämpfte gegen Voldemort, der aufbegehrend unter ihm lag und sich gegen den Griff wehrte. _Die zwanzig Sekunden sind lange vorbei_, rief sie sich in Erinnerung, _und der Schutzwall würde nicht mehr lange halten_.

„Ähm... Knochen der Mutter werden dich schwächen", fuhr sie mit der Beschwörung fort und hoffte, dass die Unterbrechung den Zauber nicht wirkungslos machte. „Fleisch des Feindes sich deiner bemächtigen..."

Sie wich schreiend einem weiteren Fluch aus, rettete sich in die dichten Zweige der umgefallenen Tanne und feuerte wild einen Stupor in die Menge. Tief in den Ästen gefangen, pulte sie die Urne aus der Tasche. Ein Todesser fiel vor ihr zu Boden, die Maske rutschte ihm vom Gesicht und starre, tote Augen blickten zu ihr hinauf. Hermine schrie erneut und wandte rasch den Blick ab.

„Das B-Blut des Dieners... wird dich stürzen...", fuhr sie mit unterdrücktem Schluchzen fort und krabbelte über den Stamm der Tanne, um den Anblick der Leiche loszuwerden. Die Nadeln rissen ihr das Gesicht auf und sie spürte, wie warmes Blut über ihre Wangen zu laufen begann und sich mit ihren Tränen vermischte. Schreie und Stöhnen erfüllte die Luft und drang an ihre Ohren. Sie sah bekannte Zauberer sterben, Professor McGonagall verwandelte sich in eine Katze und jagte davon, Harry bekam einen Fluch in den Rücken, der Schutzwall war zusammengebrochen.

„Das Ritual der Auferstehung wird aufgehoben!", schrie sie in diesem Moment aus Leibeskräften und lenkte damit die Aufmerksamkeit vieler Kämpfenden auf sich. Todesser stürzten in ihre Richtung, Auroren feuerten wahllos Flüche in die Menge, viele trafen, viele verfehlten ihr Ziel. Alastor Moody brach, getroffen von einem Avada Kedavra, zusammen und Hermine keuchte schwer.

Dann lenkte etwas anderes ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Ein ohrenbetäubender Schrei erklang über der Lichtung und brachte viele der Kämpfenden dazu, stehen zu bleiben. Ein Stupor rauschte dicht an ihrem rechten Arm vorbei und Hermine duckte sich, blinzelte und sah wieder hinüber zu Voldemort.

Die Haut des schwarzen Magiers hatte angefangen, Blasen zu werfen. Harry lag bewusstlos neben ihm – Hermine weigerte sich, die Möglichkeit in Betracht zu ziehen, dass er tot war – und bekam einige sehr unsanfte Tritte ab, als die Todesser zu ihrem Meister strömten und versuchten, ihm zu helfen. Alle stolperten früher oder später zurück, die Hände verbrannt und die Augen panisch weit aufgerissen. Die Auroren nutzten diese Gelegenheit und setzte sie außer Gefecht.

In diesen Sekunden, Minuten fielen die meisten Anhänger.

Voldemort schrie und tobte, versuchte sich gegen das zu wehren, was das Ritual in ihm bewirkte und Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen, als der Körper plötzlich zu brennen begann. Mehrere Meter türmten sich die Flammen in die Höhe, Funken stoben daraus hervor und alle Todesser, die in engem Umkreis gestanden hatten, fingen ebenfalls Feuer.

„Harry!", schrie Hermine atemlos und wollte sich auf ihn stürzen, bis jemand sie am Umhang zurückhielt. Sie sah sich um und blickte in das Gesicht von Ron.

„Du hast deine Aufgabe, Hermine! Erfülle sie!", schrie er sie an und als sie sich weiter wehrte, gab er ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige. „_Das_ ist nicht _deine_ Aufgabe!", wiederholte er und Tränen liefen ihm dabei über das Gesicht. Hermine erkannte, nicht nur Harry war ein Krieger geworden, der bereit war, alles für den Sieg zu opfern.

Sie fügte sich seinem Griff, verborgen in den Tannenzweigen, und wandte ihren Blick wieder zu dem Flammenmeer in der Mitte der Lichtung. Voldemort schrie nicht mehr, doch Harrys Umhang hatte Feuer gefangen. So dicht an der Quelle des Feuers hatte er bisher quasi im Windschatten gelegen, nun war er dem Inferno ausgeliefert. „Harry!", schrie Hermine erneut und wehrte sich neuerlich gegen Rons Griff, erfolglos. „Er verbrennt, verdammt! Ron, lass mich los!" Sie hieb mit ihren Fingernägeln nach dem Rothaarigen und hinterließ tiefe Kratzer auf seinen Wangen.

Trotzdem entließ er sie nicht aus seinem Griff. „Du kannst nichts daran ändern! Verdammte Scheiße, Hermine, hör endlich auf damit!"

Sie hatte die Urne losgelassen und angefangen, wild auf seinen Oberkörper einzuschlagen. Es steckte noch eine erstaunliche Kraft in ihr und irgendwie schaffte sie es sogar, ihr Knie in seine empfindlichste Region zu rammen.

Ron keuchte auf, die Augen erst weit aufgerissen, dann schmerzhaft zusammengekniffen. „Mine!", zischte er und erst da wurde ihr bewusst, was sie getan hatte.

Hermine ließ von ihm ab und legte sich eine Hand vor den Mund. „Tut mir Leid, Ron! Aber du hast es nicht anders gewollt..." Sie wandte sich von ihm ab und wollte endlich über die Zweige zu Harry klettern, doch Ron schien auch jetzt noch nicht aufgeben zu wollen. Er griff nach ihrem Fuß und hielt sie mit letzter Kraft zurück.

„Du wirst da nicht hingehen!", knurrte er.

„Werde ich doch!", keifte sie zurück. Harrys ganzer Rücken stand inzwischen in Flammen und keiner der Auroren schaffte es, dicht genug heranzukommen, um ihn aus der unmittelbaren Nähe des Feuers zu ziehen. „Ich werde nicht zusehen, wie er verbrennt! Das ist es nicht wert! Das darf nicht sein..." Schluchzend brach sie zusammen und ihr Widerstand schwand. Sie starrte mit verschleierter Sicht hinüber zu dem brennenden Körper ihres besten Freundes und konnte nicht glauben, dass sie einfach zusehen würde, wie er starb. Durch den Trank, den er selbst zusammen mit ihr und Severus gebraut hatte. Der sein eigenes Fleisch enthielt. Er sollte dagegen immun sein. Wirklich, das sollte er.

Dennoch brannte er.

In diesem Moment sprang plötzlich etwas über ihre Köpfe hinweg und Hermine sah den grauen Leib Remus Lupins hart auf dem Boden aufkommen. Ein Bein knickte ein und der Wolf jaulte schmerzerfüllt auf. Er schnappte sich mit den Zähnen Harrys Knöchel, rutschte daran entlang, bis er nur noch den Stoff der Hose zu fassen hatte und zerrte ihn dann aus dem Feuer heraus. Die Flammen zündelten an seinem Fell, doch er schien es kaum zu bemerken. Knurrend warf er sich auf Harry und löschte das Feuer, dann trat er zurück und überließ es einigen menschlichen Zauberern, sich um ihn zu kümmern.

Hermine atmete juchzend auf, lachte mit tränenden Augen und wollte Ron umarmen, doch dieser schob sie von sich. „Pass auf, Hermine!"

Gerade noch rechtzeitig wandte sie den Blick zu Voldemort zurück, denn aus den Flammen erhob sich nun ein schwarzer Nebel. Panisch tastete Hermine nach der Urne, die tief in die Zweige der Tanne gerutscht war, und riss sie hoch, nachdem ihre Finger endlich das bekannte Material ertastet hatten. Eilig öffnete sie den Decke und sah, wie sich eine unsichtbare Macht auf den Rauch auswirkte und ihn anzog. Ihre Finger umklammerten das Gefäß fest, das Blut ihrer rechten Hand klebte unangenehm an dem Keramik und sowohl sie als auch Ron fielen aus den Zweigen, als die Essenz Voldemorts mit beinahe unbändiger Kraft in die Urne gezogen wurde.

„Mach sie zu!", schrie Ron und Hermine tat es verzweifelt jammernd. Sie schlug die Urne zu und versiegelte sie mit einem Zauber. Ein kurzes Glimmen ging davon aus und rauschte ein Stück ihre Unterarme hinauf, brachte ihren Herzschlag kurzzeitig aus dem Takt und löste sich schließlich auf, als hätte es nie existiert.

Beängstigende Stille kehrte ein, die sich allerdings nach ein paar Augenblicken brach. Der Kampf begann von neuem. Die verbliebenen Todesser sprangen wieder auf die Beine und liefen direkt in ihre Richtung. Hermine wusste gar nicht, auf welchen sie zuerst achten sollte.

_Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich mich wiederhole: Oh-oh..._

„Lauf!", rief Ron ihr zu und das ließ Hermine sich nicht zweimal sagen.

Die Urne fest an ihren Oberkörper gepresst, kam sie stolpernd auf die Beine, schleuderte mehrere _„Stupor!"_ auf entgegenkommende Zauberer und achtete nicht darauf, von welcher Seite diese stammten. Sie flüchtete in Richtung der Bäume, schlug sich ins Unterholz und hörte die Menge der Todesser, die übrig geblieben waren, hinter sich.

„_Oppugno!"_, schrie sie den nächsten Fluch nach hinten und ein Schwarm Vögel brach kreischend und zwitschernd aus dem Boden, umschwebte die Köpfe ihrer Verfolger und verschaffte ihr einen Vorsprung.

_Danke für die Idee, Remus!_

Mehrmals stolperte sie und griff nach Bäumen, deren harte Rinde sich schmerzhaft in Arme, Hände und Beine grub, und noch immer konnte sie Schritte hinter sich hören. Sie drehte sich flüchtig um und erkannte die weiße Maske eines Todessers, ebenso wie lange hellblonde Haare, die unter der Kapuze hervorquollen.

Hermines Augen verengten sich argwöhnisch. _Lucius Malfoy_, dachte sie abfällig und erinnerte sich an die Dinge, die sie im Denkarium erfahren hatte. Er war Schuld, dass Snape bei den Todessern gelandet war und vielleicht sogar tot auf der Lichtung lag. Ihre ganze Wut auf diesen Mann kanalisierte sich auf ihren Zauberstab, im Kopf ging sie die Flüche durch, die sie kannte, und entschied sich für den Einzigen, der würdig war, Lucius Malfoy umzubringen. Der Einzige, den sie niemals zuvor benutzt hatte. Der Einzige, den sie jetzt zustande bringen würde.

„Mit besten Grüßen von Severus!", schrie sie und wollte so viel Hass und Wut in ihre Stimme legen, dass diese sich kieksend überschlug. _„Sectumsempra!"_, schaffte sie es schließlich noch, den Fluch zu sprechen, und zielte direkt auf den Kopf des Mannes. Mit Genugtuung sah Hermine, wie dieser aufschrie, stehenblieb und sich die Maske vom Kopf riss. Blut lief ihm über Gesicht und Umhang, färbte seine blonden Haare tiefrot und fiel knisternd auf das Laub am Boden. Der große Mann schrie vor Schmerzen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, so dass das von der Lichtung herüber scheinende Licht sich in der Feuchtigkeit des Blutes spiegelte.

Hermine stockte der Atem und sie blieb stolpernd stehen. Wie gebannt beobachtete sie die schwarzen Fäden, die über das Gesicht Malfoys liefen, spürte ihren Herzschlag trommeln, Adrenalin durch ihre Adern pumpen und wusste, wenn sie jetzt nichts tat, würde Lucius Malfoy hier in diesem Waldstück und durch ihre Hand sterben.

_... sterben..._

Ein Herzschlag lang.

_... sterben..._

Ein weiterer.

_... im Namen Severus'..._

Ein dritter.

_... sterben!_

Hermine wurde übel und mit einem letzten kalten Blick wandte sie sich ab. Ihre Schritte trugen sie weiter, ihre Muskeln schmerzten und auch sie hatte mehrere Wunden abbekommen, aus denen dick und träge Blut sickerte. Ihr Bein pochte, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, was damit geschehen war, ihre Hand brannte stark und klebte auf unangenehme Weise an der Urne fest. Immer wieder blieben ihre Haare an tief gewachsenen Ästen hängen und sie schrie gequält und ängstlich auf, wenn sie den reißenden Schmerz erneut spürte.

_... sterben..._

Erst nach langen Minuten wurde ihr bewusst, dass ihre Schritte das Einzige war, das sie hören konnte. Atemlos blieb sie erneut stehen, drehte sich um und stierte in die Dunkelheit des Waldes. Nichts war zu hören. Niemand war mehr hinter ihr.

_... gestorben._

Sie stand steif wie eine Statue. Es war stockdunkel um sie herum und sie konnte nicht sagen, wie weit sie gelaufen war. Das Feuer der Lichtung müsste eigentlich weitreichend zu sehen sein, doch kein einziger Schimmer gelangte mehr in ihre Augen.

Schließlich wandte sie den Blick nach oben. Nicht einmal das dichte Blätterdach ließ auch nur das kleinste Blitzen eines Sternes durch.

War das die berühmte Dunkle Seite? Hatte sie diese betreten, indem sie Lucius Malfoy umgebracht hatte?

Sie sah sich auf dem Boden um, murmelte ein leises _„Lumos!"._ Ihr inzwischen wieder vollkommen ruhiger Zauberstab begann flackernd zu glühen und verbreitete ein dämmriges Licht. Atemlos horchte sie, wartete darauf, dass etwas passierte. Sie hatte einen Menschen umgebracht, sie stand auf der Dunklen Seite. Jemand müsste merken, dass sie diese erhellt hatte. Jemand müsste... irgendetwas tun...

Oder lief das Leben einfach weiter? Interessierte es niemanden, dass sie eine Mörderin war?

_Schluss! _

_Nicht... denken... nicht... jetzt..._

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und erinnerte sich daran zu atmen, leuchtete sich den Weg zu einem kleinen Abhang, an dessen Fuß mehrere Bäume dicht gedrängt standen. Sie war erschöpft und müde, selbst das bisschen Licht zu schaffen, strengte sie an und kaum, dass sie dicht an einen Baumstamm gedrängt zum Sitzen kam, erlosch auch diese Lichtquelle. Undurchdringliche Dunkelheit hüllte sie ein und Hermine schloss die Augen.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

°nägelkau° 


	42. heute Nacht

Ich bin froh, dass euch der erste Höhepunkt der Story so gut gefallen hat. :D Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews!  
Heute geht es etwas ruhiger zu und es gibt ganz viel Hermine und Severus. Die eine oder andere Frage wird beantwortet und… ach, am besten, ihr lest einfach selbst. ;) Viel Spaß!

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

The world will keep on turning.  
It'll all be there come morning.  
So tonight let the sun fall down all around you.  
Let the night surround you in a blanket of starlight.  
I'll whisper you a lullaby.

_(Kim Richey – Let the sun fall down)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 42 – ...heute Nacht**

Hermine schwebte stundenlang in dem Dämmerzustand zwischen Wachen und Schlafen. Die kleinsten Geräusche ließen sie hochschrecken, bewegten sie allerdings nicht dazu, aufzustehen und zu gehen. Ihre Beine fühlten sich weich und nachgiebig an, unmöglich könnte sie auch nur noch einen Schritt laufen.

Die Urne in ihrem Arm schien eine unnatürliche Wärme auszustrahlen und leise zu pochen. Hermine stellte sich vor, wie sie die schwarze Magie Voldemorts abgab und ihren Körper damit vergiftete. Dennoch – oder vielleicht auch gerade deswegen – löste sie den Griff nicht. Eher im Gegenteil, sie hielt sie noch fester.

Schweiß hatte ihr zuerst klebrig auf der Stirn gelegen, vermischt mit Ruß und Blut und dem Gestank nach Kampf und Tod. Doch bereits nach kurzer Zeit war alles in einer unangenehm harten Maske getrocknet und sie begann zu zittern. Die Wärme der Urne vermochte nur bedingt, sie warm zu halten.

Irgendwann zwischendurch löste sie ihre Hand von dem magischen Gefäß, die mit der Verletzung von dem Ast. Die Blutung war nur durch den festen Druck auf das Keramik gestoppt worden und begann nun von Neuem. Warm und träge floss die rote Substanz über ihr Handgelenk und den Unterarm hinab.

Ihre Verletzungen machten sich mit zunehmender Ruhe pochend, schneidend, reißend und quälend bemerkbar. Die meisten waren vermutlich nur oberflächliche Schnitt- oder Schürfwunden, doch selbst die konnten gefährlich werden, wenn man sie nicht reinigte. Hermine wollte gar nicht wissen, wie viel Dreck darin war.

Schläfrig ließ sie irgendwann den Kopf nach hinten sinken, so dass das Knistern des Laubes laut an ihrem Ohr erklang. Der Untergrund fühlte sich unangenehm rau an, leicht feucht und klamm. Mit gerümpfter Nase schloss sie die Augen.

Und dann wurde ihr letztendlich bewusst, dass all diese Befürchtungen, Sorgen, Probleme nur einem Zweck dienten: ihre Gedanken von anderen Dingen fernzuhalten. Und diesen Zweck konnten sie nicht mehr erfüllen, nachdem sie sich ihn erstmal vor Augen geführt hatte.

_Severus..._

Was war mit Snape passiert? Wo waren die anderen? Wie viele waren gestorben? _Wer_ war gestorben? Wie ging es Harry? Und warum zum Teufel kam keiner und holte sie aus dieser dunklen Hölle heraus?

_Verdammt! Laufen, ja, klasse Idee, Ron!_

Sie sollte nach Hogwarts apparieren. Nicht, dass sie es nicht versucht hätte – es hatte nur nie funktioniert.

_... gestorben..._

Hermine schüttelte resolut den Kopf und holte tief Luft. Ihr war entsetzlich schlecht.

Dann knackte es um sie herum mehrmals und sie schrak hoch, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und presste die Urne noch fester an ihren Körper. Angestrengt lauschte sie in die dunkle Stille, versuchte etwas zu sehen oder zu hören, irgendetwas, das ihr einen Anhalt gab. Ihr Herz pochte panisch gegen die Rippen und Hermine glaubte ersticken zu müssen, weil sie sich nun nicht mehr so tief zu atmen traute, wie ihr Körper verlangte.

Eine Gestalt ragte auf dem Abhang auf, den sie zuvor hinuntergelaufen war, setzte sich mit noch dunklerem Schwarz von dem Schwarz des Waldes ab. Hermine zog sich tiefer in die Schatten der Bäume zurück und versuchte möglichst nicht zu existieren. Bis eben hatte sie sich gewünscht, irgendwer würde sie finden. Doch jetzt fiel ihr ein, dass es möglichst kein Todesser sein sollte. Und der schwarze Umhang der Person legte nahe, dass es doch einer war.

_Wo ist das Glück, wenn man es mal braucht, hm? _

Gegen ihre Willen hickste sie einmal und der Kopf der Gestalt flog herum und fixierte sie. Für ein paar Sekunden blieb ihr Herz stehen. Dann kämpfte sie sich hoch, soweit es ihr möglich war, und krabbelte davon. Das Laub raschelte laut unter ihren Knien und sie gab panische Geräusche der Angst von sich, als sie sich Steine, Äste und Tannenzapfen in die Handflächen und Knie bohrte.

Hinter ihr erklangen eilige Schritte und sie versuchte schneller zu fliehen, wollte auf die Beine kommen und schaffte es nicht. Mit einem gedämpften Schrei fiel sie auf den Boden zurück und blieb resignierend liegen. Die Urne rollte zur Seite und Hermine achtete nicht darauf. Nur der Verlust der Wärme wurde ihr verschwommen bewusst. Keuchend und tief atmend starrte sie hinauf in die Baumkronen und glaubte zu sehen, wie sie leise wogten.

„Hermine?", fragte eine tiefe Stimme und sie glaubte, ihr Herz würde zerspringen.

„Severus?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll zurück und noch während sie den Kopf hob, angelte sie doch wieder nach der Urne. Wenn er hier war, wenn er sie holte, dann war es nicht komplett aussichtslos.

_... gestorben... Sie hatte... getötet... _

_Ruhe!_

Ihre Stimme und sein Name schienen ihm wieder Mut zu machen und rasch überwand er die letzten Meter und fiel neben ihr auf die Knie. „Bei Merlin, Hermine! Geht es dir gut? Bist du verletzt?" Er zog sie in seine Arme und barg sie in einem erstaunlich festen Griff.

„Severus, du lebst...", war das Einzige, was sie antworten konnte. Sie hatte sich schon vor einiger Zeit mit dem Gedanken abgefunden, dass es höchst unwahrscheinlich war, dass er den geballten Angriff der Todesser überlebt haben könnte.

„Natürlich lebe ich, du dummes Mädchen!" Erleichtert strich er ihr die Haare aus der Stirn und küsste sie zärtlich auf den Dreck, der ihre Haut verklebte.

Ihr kam der Gedanke, dass dies ganz und gar nicht natürlich war, ließ es aber auf sich beruhen. „Wie geht es Harry? Und Ron? Und den anderen? Und…"

„Shh", durchbrach er ihr Gewirr an Fragen. „Später." Aufmerksam huschten seine Blicke durch den Wald, doch außer einem weit entfernten Schuhen hörte Hermine nichts.

Sie klammerte sich mit einer Hand an seiner Schulter fest und drückte ihre Nase tief in den Geruch nach Sanddorn und Schweiß, den er verströmte. „Bring mich weg von hier", bat sie leise, denn nun, wo sie wusste, dass Severus lebte, drangen alle anderen Bilder wieder in ihren Verstand.

_Moody, der tot zu Boden fiel... _

_Harry, der brennend bei Voldemort lag... _

_Ron, der sie weinend schlug... _

_Professor McGonagall, die sich in eine Katze verwandelte... _

_Lupin, der Greyback angriff... _

_Malfoy, dem das Blut über das Gesicht lief..._

_... getötet..._

„Okay", flüsterte Severus dann endlich an ihrem Ohr und riss sie damit aus diesem Erinnerungschaos heraus. Ohne aufzustehen, umfasste er sie noch fester und disapparierte mit ihr aus dem Wald.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Sie kamen an der Grenze Hogwarts' an und nachdem sie ein paar Minuten schweigend auf dem Boden gekauert hatten, schob er sie ein Stück von sich. „Kannst du aufstehen?", fragte er so sanft, wie sie ihn noch niemals zuvor reden gehört hatte.

Stumm schüttelte sie den Kopf und stellte fest, dass sie mit harten Anweisungen gerade jetzt besser hätte umgehen können, als mit diesen zärtlichen Fragen. Das war neu, das war ungewohnt und das hatte nichts von der Konzentration und Kontrolle, die er sonst ausstrahlte.

_Wo ist der Lehrer, wenn ich ihn mal brauche?_

Dennoch fühlte sie sich erstaunlich wohl, als er einen Arm unter ihre Beine schob und sie hochhob. Snape verharrte für einen Moment, als sie leise aufstöhnte, doch Hermine schüttelte erneut den Kopf. Sie bekam am Rande mit, wie er eine Hand gegen das Schutzschild des Schlosses legte. Dann tastete er nach einer ihrer Hände (für einen Moment strich er beruhigend über ihren Handrücken) und sie unterstützte ihn fahrig dabei, auch sich selbst identifizieren zu lassen. Das Schild erkannte sie beide und so machte er sich zusammen mit ihr auf den Weg hinauf zum Schloss.

Sie begegneten niemandem, die Ländereien lagen verlassen und ruhig vor ihnen. Auch im Schloss selbst war von den Unruhen, die heute Nacht vor sich gegangen waren, nichts zu merken und Hermine ließ sich umgarnen von der Sicherheit dieser Mauern. Ihr schmerzhafter Griff um Snapes Schulter wurde lockerer und sie sah blinzelnd hinauf in sein Gesicht.

Viele kleine Schnittwunden zierten es, bildeten groteske Muster aus getrocknetem, braunschwarzem Blut; ein harter Kontrast zu seiner blassen Gesichtsfarbe. Eine leichte Schweißschicht hatte sich auf seine Züge gelegt und sie lehnte erschöpft ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust.

In seinen Räumen angelangt, stellte er Hermine auf ihre Füße und stützte sie, bis sie sicher stand. „Warte hier auf mich", wies er sie an und wollte ihr die Urne abnehmen. Hermine hielt sie nach wie vor fest und sah ihn ausdruckslos an. „Du kannst sie loslassen, Hermine. Ich werde sie an Minerva weitergeben", versprach er.

Hermine blickte auf das Gefäß hinab. „Sie ist böse", sagte sie monoton.

Snape legte seinen Kopf schief. „Was meinst du?"

Hermine griff nach seiner Hand und legte sie auf die Oberfläche der Urne. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, wartete sie, bis er erkannte, was sie meinte. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, dann runzelte sich seine Stirn und er holte tief Luft.

„Gib sie mir, Hermine. Ich werde darauf aufpassen." Seine Stimme klang schärfer als zuvor und beinhaltete die Aufforderung der Respektsperson. Sie musste ihm Folge leisten.

Also löste sie ihren Griff und senkte den Blick. Kälte umfing sie noch umbarmherziger, nun, da die Hitze der Urne verschwunden war. Hermine vermisste das Pochen. Es fühlte sich beinahe so an, als hätte man ihr einen zweiten Herzschlag genommen.

Snape schien zu bemerken, dass der Verlust der Urne ihr beinahe körperlich wehtat. „Es liegt am Bannspruch, Hermine. Das gibt sich bald."

Sie reagierte nicht auf seine Worte. Was wusste er schon?

_... getötet..._

Flüchtig strich Snape ihr am Gesicht entlang und verschwand dann aus seinen privaten Räumen hinüber in sein Büro.

Hermine stand unschlüssig im Zimmer und umarmte sich schließlich selber. Sie sah sich um, stellte dabei fest, dass jede Bewegung schmerzte und wünschte sich, sie könne sehen, wie sie aussah. Ihr Verstand konnte die Erinnerung an ihr Äußeres nicht mit den Schmerzen ihrer jetzigen Gestalt in Einklang bringen. Sie musste wissen, ob sie noch sie selbst war.

_Kann ich das, nachdem ich jemanden umgebracht habe?_

Ihre Blicke fingen eine unscheinbare Tür ein und mit stolpernden, staksigen Schritten ging sie darauf zu. Dahinter lag das Badezimmer, so wie ihre Erinnerung es ihr gesagt hatte, und sie ließ die Tür offen stehen, als sie den dunklen Raum betrat. Vom Wohnzimmer her fiel Licht in den kleinen Raum und sie trat vor den schmalen Spiegel, der an der Wand über dem Waschbecken hing. Beinahe erwartete sie, dass das vorlaute Ding sie quäkend daran erinnern würde, dass die magische Welt dies auch noch nach dem Ende dieses Krieges war. Doch er schwieg.

Daraufhin konzentrierte sie sich auf ihre Augen und wanderte nur langsam zu ihrer Nase, dem Mund und ihren Wangen. Es war ein Kampf, sich neu zu erfassen.

Hermines Gesicht war dreckig und mit Schnitten und Kratzern übersät. Blut hatte sich in dicken Tropfen Wege über ihre Haut gebahnt und war irgendwann getrocknet, als die Wunden sich geschlossen hatten und keinen Nachschub mehr lieferten. Schweiß und Ruß hatte schmutzige Schlieren gezogen und ihre Haare klebten teilweise in Schnitten, teilweise im Dreck des Waldes fest. Zerzauste Strähnen standen von ihrem Kopf ab und bildeten einen grotesken Kranz. Nur an der Seite, wo sie sich eben gegen Severus gelehnt hatte, waren sie platt. Ihr Umhang – soweit sie ihn im Spiegel sehen konnte – war stellenweise aufgerissen und mit Erde und Blättern verdreckt.

Ein tiefes Seufzen entkam ihr, ansonsten stand sie einfach schweigend vorm Spiegel und sah sich an. Vor ihrem inneren Auge begannen erneut die Bilder der Nacht vorbeizuziehen.

_... brennende Baumkronen..._

_... weiße Masken..._

_... Werwölfe..._

_... Schreie..._

_... Tannen..._

_... Schmerz..._

_... getötet..._

_... Worte..._

_... Flüche..._

_... schmerzhafte Schläge..._

_... atemlos..._

_... Harry brennend..._

_... Tod..._

_... hilflos..._

_... Zweige..._

_... Stupor..._

_... Vögel..._

_... brennend..._

_... getötet..._

Unterbrochen wurde diese nicht enden wollende Spirale erst, als jemand hinter sie trat. Hermine blinzelte mehrmals und sah dann Snapes Gesicht neben ihrem im Spiegel. Er sah genauso ausdruckslos auf die glatte Oberfläche wie sie und legte irgendwann beide Hände auf ihre Schultern.

Hermine schloss die Augen unter dieser schlichten Geste, die sie stärker machte und gleichzeitig beinahe zusammenbrechen ließ, da es einfach überall wehtat. Sie seufzte verhalten und sah ihn wieder an. Er sagte nichts, doch seine Finger lösten die Knöpfe ihres Umhanges, die ihn am Hals noch zusammenhielten. Mit einem leisen Geräusch streifte er ihn von ihren Schultern und der von Blut und Dreck schwere Stoff fiel dumpf rauschend zu Boden.

Hermine wandte angestrengt den Blick vom Spiegel und drehte sich langsam zu ihm um, sah hinauf in sein Gesicht. Sie versuchte herauszufinden, was genau er jetzt vorhatte. Doch was auch immer es war, es war kein Sex. In seinem Gesicht stand alles – Schmerz, Erschöpfung, Unglaube – aber keine Leidenschaft.

_Zum Glück keine Leidenschaft..._

Deswegen ließ sie es zu, dass er ihr auch die Bluse aufknöpfte. Nachdem der dünne Stoff ebenfalls zu Boden gefallen war und sie nur noch im BH vor ihm stand, hob sie mit ruhigem Atem ihre zitternden Hände – sie hatten irgendein seltsames Eigenleben entwickelt und wollten den Befehlen ihres Kopfes nicht mehr folgen – und löste die Knöpfe, die seinen eigenen Umhang befestigten.

So zogen sie sich gegenseitig aus und legten unter den Schichten der Kleider Haut frei, die unverletzt und sauber war. Die nicht von dem zeugte, was sie hinter sich hatten. Hermine betrachtete seinen Körper genau, als er nackt vor ihr stand, ebenso wie er es bei ihr tat. Beide hatten noch immer kein Wort gesprochen und bei beiden zeigte sich nicht das kleinste bisschen Erregung.

_Zum Glück keine Erregung..._

Schließlich langte Snape zur Seite – Hermine erschrak über die plötzliche Bewegung, was ihn kurz innehalten ließ – und drehte die Dusche auf. Warmes Wasser rauschte hinab in die große Steinwanne, die die komplette Seite des Badezimmers einnahm, und er fasste Hermine bei der Hand, um mit ihr unter den massierenden Strahl zu steigen.

Sie schnappte nach Luft, als das heiße Wasser ihr über Gesicht und Rücken floss, schloss die Augen und stand lange Zeit einfach nur da. Sie erwartete, dass alles abgewaschen werden würde, dass sämtliche Spuren gluckernd im Abfluss verschwinden würden. Doch die Kraft des Wassers alleine reichte nicht aus. Flehende, verzweifelte Blicke wanderten ziellos durch die schummrige Dunkelheit.

Irgendwann wandte sie sich Snape zu und sah, dass er sie fasziniert beobachtet hatte. Ihre Blicke schweiften weiter zur Seite und sie fand einen Tiegel mit einem weißlichen Inhalt. Kurzentschlossen griff sie hinein und verteilte die selbst angemischte Waschpaste zwischen ihren Händen, ehe sie nach seinen tastete und diese zu säubern begann.

Sie widmete sich jedem Zentimeter seiner Haut, begann bei den Nägeln, arbeitete sich die langen Finger hinauf und massierte die Handflächen sorgfältig und penibel. Dann nahm sie sich mehr von der Paste und begann mit seinem linken Arm, wusch besonders intensiv über das Dunkle Mal, was ihn leise stöhnen ließ, vermutlich, weil sie so grob gewesen war.

_Bitte keine Leidenschaft..._

Kurz begegneten ihre Blicke sich, dann langte er selbst nach der Paste und begann, sie ebenfalls zu waschen. Durch das Rauschen des Wassers wechselten sie kein einziges Wort und Hermine drehte sich unter seinen Händen um, so dass er an ihren Rücken herankam und diesen massierte und säuberte. Seine Hände glitten hinab zu ihrem Po und die Beine abwärts, kamen gefährlich nahe an die Stelle an ihrem Bein heran, die schon seit Stunden pochte und brannte.

Hermine schrie auf, als er mit einem kräftigen Ruck etwas aus ihrem Bein zog und sah, wie er einen kleinen Ast hochhielt, bevor er ihn unberührt aus der Dusche warf. Dann reinigte er die Wunde besonders aufmerksam und Hermine stützte sich mit den Händen an der gekachelten Wand ab.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Später standen sie sich gegenüber, die nassen Haare straff nach hinten gewischt und zumindest oberflächlich sauber. Hermine starrte durch das Wasser hindurch in seine schwarzen Augen und wagte es nicht zu blinzeln. Es schien, als würde sie unter einem Bann stehen, den er auf sie gelegt hatte.

Sie spürte, wie sie zunehmend in dem Schwarz seiner Augen versank. Es verwandelte sich zu dem Schwarz der Todesserroben.

Kleine Funken brachen hindurch – das Feuer der Bäume.

Schreie gesellten sich hinzu – das Kampfgeschehen war perfekt.

_Ihr Herzschlag wurde schneller. _

_Sie musste laufen, weg von hier. Trommelnde Schritte hinter ihr. Malfoy... Lucius Malfoy... _

_Ihr Zauberstab fest in ihrer Hand... _

_Die Urne an ihrer Brust... _

_Der Gedanke an Severus... _

_Erinnerungen an den Grund für dessen Wechsel auf die dunkle Seite... _

_Holz unter ihren Fingern... _

_Aufwallende Kraft... _

_Sectumsempra und Blut. So viel Blut. _

_Töten. _

_Töten, töten, töten, töten! _

_TÖTEN! _

_Sie hatte getötet. _

_Sie hatte einen Menschen umgebracht. _

_Sie hatte es getan. _

_Sie hatte... _

_...getötet._

Schließlich hatte sie nicht mehr genug Kraft, um diesen Zustand aufrecht zu erhalten. Sie verzog das Gesicht, als die Tränen gewaltsam an die Oberfläche traten und legte sich eine zitternde Hand auf den Mund, um zumindest das Schluchzen zu kontrollieren.

Mit der anderen tastete sie nach Halt, als sie zu schwanken begann, und Severus griff eilig zu, fasste sie erst nur am Arm, ehe er sie an seinen Körper zog und fest an sich presste. Hermine gab jede Gegenwehr auf. Laut schluchzend und beinahe schreiend klammerte sie sich an seinen Oberkörper, merkte nur am Rande, dass er die Dusche ausstellte und sie erneut auf den Arm hob.

Mit wackeligen Schritten durchquerte er seine Wohnung, hinterließ nasse Spuren auf dem Boden und stieß ungestüm die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer auf. Hermine weinte unablässig, glaubte sich vollkommen zu verlieren in dem Strudel der Schwäche und des Kontrollverlustes, doch Snape tat nichts dagegen. Er schrie sie nicht an, er schüttelte sie nicht, er sagte ihr nicht, dass alles wieder gut werden würde.

Alles, was er tat, war, sie unter seine Bettdecke zu stecken, selbst neben ihr ins Bett zu klettern und sie – klatschnass, wie sie war – fest in seine Umarmung zu ziehen. Hermine zwängte ihr linkes Bein zwischen seinen hindurch, was er kommentarlos zuließ, und so kamen sie irgendwann beide auf der Seite liegend und in ein unerkenntliches Knäuel verwickelt zur Ruhe.

_Ruhe..._

Er ließ sie weinen, bis sie keine Kraft mehr hatte. Er hielt sie nur fest und passte auf, dass sie nicht verloren ging. Er schwieg und sie tat es ihm gleich. Und irgendwann spürte Hermine, wie Erschöpfung und Schmerz, sowie die schützende Gegenwart dieses Mannes sie dazu brachten, einzuschlafen.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Als sie wieder aufwachte, lag sie nicht länger in Snapes Umarmung. Eine Kerze auf dem Nachttisch spendete warmes, gelbliches Licht und verlieh den schwarzen Formen ein Aussehen. Orientierungslos sah Hermine sich um und erblickte Snape schließlich neben sich, den Rücken ihr zugewandt. Sie mussten sich im Schlaf voneinander gelöst haben. Er hatte sich an die Wand gerollt und die Decke mit sich gezogen, so dass Hermine zitternd und mit einer hartnäckigen Gänsehaut unbedeckt liegen geblieben war.

Seufzend robbte sie zu ihm, ignorierte den Muskelkater und sämtlichen anderen Schmerz, und zerrte an einem Ende der Decke. Von Snape kam ein unwilliges Murren. Einen Moment zögerte sie, doch als eine weitere Gänsehaut über ihren Rücken kroch, zog sie noch fester.

Plötzlich schnellte Snape herum, hatte im nächsten Moment seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und deutete mit der Spitze auf sie.

Hermine erstarrte und wich zurück. Nur langsam wurde sein Ausdruck weicher und er erkannte, wen er vor sich hatte. Stöhnend schloss er die Augen und ließ die Hand, die den Zauberstab hielt, sinken. „M-Mir ist kalt...", nuschelte Hermine schließlich leise, um die Stille und vor allem den unangenehmen Moment zu durchbrechen.

Verwirrt blicke er an sich herab und seine Augen weiteten sich. „Tut mir Leid", murmelte er und zog die Decke unter seinem Körper hervor, breitete sie auch über Hermine aus. „Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, dass jemand neben mir liegt", versuchte er sein Verhalten zu erklären, zog sie aber gleichzeitig wieder an sich, während er den Zauberstab zurück auf den Nachttisch legte.

Hermine nickte und schluckte den Kloß in ihrem Hals. Sie hasste es, so verflucht nah an Wasser gebaut zu sein, doch sein harsches Verhalten hatte sie schockiert und ihr einmal mehr bewusst gemacht, dass er ein durchaus gefährlicher Mann war.

Wenn auch einer, den sie anscheinend gebändigt hatte.

Hermine schloss die Augen, als sie an seiner Brust zur Ruhe kam und atmete seinen Geruch ein. Die Waschpaste, die sie benutzt hatten, war geruchsneutral und so gab es nichts, das seinen eigenen Duft überdeckte. Ein genießendes Seufzen entkam ihr.

„Hast du Schmerzen?", fragte er, ihren Laut anscheinend falsch verstehend.

Dennoch horchte Hermine in sich hinein und spürte an diversen Stellen dumpfes Pochen. „Ein bisschen. Aber es ist erträglich."

„Wir werden die Wunden später schließen, wenn es wieder hell ist."

„Nein", wandte sie einem Impuls folgend ein und brachte ihn so dazu, sie verwirrt anzusehen. „Ich möchte nicht, dass das alles so schnell verschwindet. Nicht wenn in meinem Kopf noch Chaos herrscht." Sie schluckte angestrengt und fixierte seine schwarzen Augen nachdrücklich, in denen sich das flackernde Licht der Kerze spiegelte.

„Okay. Aber wir müssen sie sorgfältig reinigen."

Hermine lächelte schwach. „Das haben wir doch schon." Sie drehte ihren Kopf nach oben und sah, dass er ebenfalls ein zartes, beinahe unsichtbares Lächeln auf seinen Lippen trug.

„Ich meinte eher die magische Variante." Seine langen Finger strichen über ihre inzwischen getrockneten Haare und sandten eine Gänsehaut der ganz anderen Art über ihren Rücken.

„Ich weiß." Ein paar Minuten lang blieben sie still und Hermine versuchte etwas Ordnung in ihre Gedanken zu bringen. Sie wollte mit ihm reden und sie war sich sicher, dass sie nicht wieder würde einschlafen können, wenn sie nicht zumindest einige ihrer Fragen beantwortet bekommen würde.

„Nun frag schon", forderte er sie schließlich auf und Hermine lief rot an.

„Woher wusstest du das?"

„Ich kann die kleinen Rädchen in deinem Kopf beinahe rattern hören", erwiderte er und Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich hab keine Rädchen." Erneut sah sie zu ihm auf und konnte beobachten, wie das Lächeln einem ernsten Blick wich.

„Nein, die hast du nicht." Er beugte sich auf recht unbequeme Art zu ihr hinab und küsste sie zärtlich. „Aber ich weiß, was du gesehen hast. Und ich kenne dich. Du kannst deine Fragen nicht zurückhalten, selbst wenn du nur halb wach bist."

Hermine nickte zustimmend. „Wie hast du überlebt, Severus?", fragte sie dann das, was sie am meisten quälte, vor allem, da sie den Grund für diese Frage direkt neben sich hatte. Sie hatte wirklich geglaubt, es gäbe keine Hoffnung für ihn. Er war das Ziel einer Horde ausgeruhter Todesser gewesen und war dennoch später derjenige gewesen, der sie gefunden hatte. Das war alles so abstrus, wie das Wahrwerden einer Unmöglichkeit.

Er zögerte einen langen Moment. Dann: „Ich weiß es nicht. Der Orden war stark und ich habe es irgendwie geschafft, den Flüchen auszuweichen." Er stockte kurz. „Ich glaube, es war einfach nur Glück."

Hermine umarmte ihn fester und atmete lang gezogen aus. „Ich hatte solche Angst um dich."

Severus schnaubte abfällig. „Ich hab mir viel mehr Sorgen um dich gemacht." Seine Hand kroch mit festem Griff um ihre Taille und legte sich auf die nackte Haut. Hermine hatte bisher noch nie nackt geschlafen und eigentlich hatte sie immer erwartet, dass es sie nervös machen würde, unbekleidet neben einem Mann zu liegen. Doch gerade jetzt wollte sie keine störenden Stoffschichten zwischen sich und Severus haben. Sie brauchte den Kontakt von Haut an Haut, es war beinahe so, als würde sie Kraft daraus ziehen. Diese leicht klebrige Wärme schien zu helfen, dass sie sich nicht verlor in allem, was in ihr tobte und sie zu zerstören drohte.

„Wie geht es Harry?", riss sie sich schließlich aus ihren Gedanken. Das Bild von Lupin, der sich auf den brennenden Körper Harrys warf, tauchte wieder vor ihrem inneren Auge auf.

„Gut, denke ich. Minerva hat ihn ins Sankt Mungo gebracht, nachdem sie Wurmschwanz geschnappt hat. Er wird es überleben."

Hermine nickte. Dann kehrte der Kloß zurück und ihre Stimme war merklich ins Schwanken geraten, als sie fragte: „Moody ist tot, nicht wahr?"

Lange Zeit bekam sie keine Antwort, dann spürte sie ihn nicken. „Ja."

Hermine hatte den wahren Alastor Moody nie wirklich kennen gelernt, auch wenn sie vermutete, dass Bartie Crouch Junior ihn großartig gespielt hatte. Immerhin hatte nicht einmal Professor Dumbledore den Rollentausch bemerkt. Doch sie hatte ihn nichtsdestotrotz sehr bewundert und geschätzt. „Wer... ist noch tot, Severus?", quälte sie die nächste Frage hervor und ihre Finger gruben sich in seine Brust, während sie auf eine Antwort wartete.

Er griff nach ihrer Hand und löste die Verkrampfung mit unbeugsamen Fingern. „Ich weiß es nicht Hermine. Ich denke, Greyback ist tot, Malfoy habe ich tot im Wald gefunden, aber ansonsten..." Er klang irgendwie hilflos.

„Das war ich", wimmerte Hermine tonlos und ein paar heiße Tränen flossen aus ihren Augen und tropften auf seine Brust.

Er schob sie von sich und sah sie eindringlich an. „Was warst du?", fragte er dann und Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe und wimmerte verzweifelt. Schließlich setzte Snape sich auf und nahm ihr Gesicht fest in seine Hände. „Hermine, sag es mir! Was warst du?" Scharf und mit dem Befehlston des Lehrers betonte er jedes einzelne Wort seiner Frage.

Hermine begann zu zittern und schlang ihre Arme um den Oberkörper. „Malfoy", schluchzte sie schließlich. „Er verfolgte mich... I-Ich wusste nicht... ich hatte Angst, Severus!" Sie zog die Nase hoch und blinzelte neue Tränen weg, während sie versuchte, eine Reaktion auf seinem Gesicht ausmachen zu können.

Doch er starrte sie einfach nur an, seine Pupillen sprangen zwischen ihren hin und her. „Welchen Fluch hast du benutzt, Hermine?", setzte er das Verhör dann fort und sie atmete einmal zitternd aus.

„Sectumsempra", flüsterte sie schließlich und sah, wie er ergeben die Augen schloss. „Es tut mir Leid, Severus! Mir fiel kein anderer ein, es tut mir Leid! Es tut mir Leid", wimmerte sie verzweifelt und er ließ ihr Gesicht los.

Snape schüttelte angedeutet den Kopf. Zweifellos hatte er verstanden, was Hermine dazu bewogen hatte, Malfoy einen so schweren und vor allem einen seiner Flüche auf den Hals zu hetzen. „Es ist in Ordnung, Hermine." Erneut umarmte er sie. „Ich hatte für einen Moment Angst, du hättest einen der Unverzeihlichen benutzt", erklärte er sein Verhalten erneut und sie schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf.

„Das könnte ich nicht."

Seine Blicke fanden sie. „Glaube mir, in einer Situation wie der könntest du. Du bist eine mächtige Hexe, Hermine. Die Unverzeihlichen wären für dich kein Problem, wenn nur genug Angst und Wut in deinem Verstand kreisen." Ihr Weinen verstummte und sie sah ihn aus roten und verquollenen Augen atemlos an. „Es braucht nicht viel magische Kraft, um einen der Unverzeihlichen zustande zu bringen. Aber es braucht eine Menge Gefühlskälte oder Grausamkeit, um damit umgehen zu können."

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schmeckte bald darauf Blut auf ihrer Zunge. Gerade jetzt wollte sie nicht allzu genau darüber nachdenken, dass Harry ihr die Anlagen zu einer Todesserin vorgeworfen hatte und Snape ihr nun sagte, dass die Unverzeihlichen kein großes Problem für sie wären. Das war mehr, als sie mit ihrem Verstand nach dieser Nacht noch aufzufassen in der Lage war.

„Was ändert der Fluch daran, dass ich jemanden umgebracht habe?", fragte sie deswegen nach einigen Minuten flüsternd und ihre Finger spielten mit der Bettdecke, während sie wirklich verstand, was sie eigentlich getan hatte. Dort draußen auf der Flucht, mit der Urne im Arm und dem Adrenalin in ihren Venen war es ihr wie eine gute Idee vorgekommen. Sie hatte ihn irgendwie loswerden müssen und ein einfacher Stupor schien nicht genug zu sein.

_Es sollte auch eine Rache sein._

„Es war kein Mord. Es war Notwehr", sagte Snape in diesem Moment mit starker Überzeugung in der Stimme und zog sie wieder an sich. „Es war Notwehr...", wiederholte er dann noch einmal und küsste sie auf den Scheitel.

Hermine seufzte leise und schloss die Augen. Sie wollte ihm so sehr glauben und wusste doch, dass ihr Herz eine andere Meinung vertrat.

* * *

TBC…

* * *

Ich hoffe, ihr könnt mit diesem Ende leben?! Denn ich vermute mal stark, dass ich nicht die einzige sein werde, die am Wochenende ihren PC nicht anschaltet. :D Also, nächstes Update erst am Mittwoch. ;) 


	43. Verschlusstechniken

Ich hoffe, ihr habt HP7 gut überstanden?!  
Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel!

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

There is no sense in pretending.  
Your eyes give you away.  
Something inside you is feeling like I do.  
We've said all there is to say.

_(Noe Venable – Breakdown)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 43 – Verschlusstechniken**

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte Hermine sich – noch mehr als in der Nacht zuvor – als ob sie aus einem schlechten Traum erwachen würde. Nur dass die Realität sich als beinahe ebenso grausam erwies.

Snape hatte ihr keine Vorwürfe wegen des Mordes an Lucius Malfoy gemacht, doch zweifellos würde das Ministerium sich mit diesem Todesfall beschäftigen, sobald das Ausmaß des Kampfes am Abend zuvor erst ermittelt worden wäre. Es handelte sich schließlich um Lucius Malfoy.

Es mussten so viele tote Hexen und Zauberer auf dieser Lichtung liegen und Hermine wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken daran. Natürlich war es unmöglich gewesen, das Ganze anders aufzuziehen. Voldemort hätte sich Harry niemals ohne die Rückendeckung seiner Anhänger gestellt. Und Harry hätte niemals auf die Unterstützung des Ordens verzichten können.

Nichtsdestotrotz hatte Hermine einen schalen Nachgeschmack im Mund, als sie sich am Morgen auf die Kante von Snapes Bett setzte und es zuließ, dass er ihre Wunden reinigte und verband.

„Wir hätten das schon gestern tun müssen", knurrte er zwischendurch immer wieder und als Hermine beobachtete, was er mit der Wunde an ihrem Bein anstellte, musste sie ihm zähneknirschend zustimmen (zähneknirschend vor allem, weil sie nicht zugeben wollte, dass es wirklich wehtat).

Der kleine Ast, den er in ihrem Bein gefunden hatte, hatte sehr viel Dreck und dementsprechend viele Bakterien unter ihrer Haut verteilt. Bereits jetzt war ein großes Areal entzündet, tiefrot und heiß. Pochende Schmerzen zogen sich hinauf bis zum Knie.

„Ich werde eine entzündungshemmende Tinktur darauf tun", beschloss er dann und seine Worte ließen keine Widerrede zu. Nur mit etwas bekleidet, das verdächtig wie eine Boxershorts aussah, verließ er das Schlafzimmer und Hermine konnte hören, wie er in seinem Büro den Schrank mit seinen persönlichen Zutaten und Mittelchen öffnete und nach der richtigen Tinktur suchte.

Derweil betrachtete sie mit vor Schmerz verzogenem Gesicht die Verletzung und vermied es dabei, ihre Hand allzu sehr zu benutzen. Auch dort hatte der Schmutz des Waldes eine Entzündung verursacht, die nicht zu unterschätzen war.

Snape kehrte rasch zurück. In der Hand hielt er einen Tiegel mit hellgrünem Inhalt, den er vorsichtig auf ihrem Bein und nach einem stummen Wink Hermines auch auf ihrer Hand verteilte. „Hast du noch irgendwo Verletzungen dieser Art?", fragte er dann mit mahnendem Blick und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Alles andere ist oberflächlich, denke ich." Es fühlte sich merkwürdig an zu sprechen. Und vor allem fühlte es sich merkwürdig an, nur in Slip und BH vor ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer zu sitzen und sich verarzten zu lassen. Hätte man ihr vor zwei Jahren erzählt, dass sie sich einmal in dieser Situation befinden würde, hätte Hermine sich rechtzeitig ins Sankt Mungo in die Geschlossene einweisen lassen. Nun jedoch sah das Ganze anders aus und sie fühlte sich ausgesprochen wohl in seinen Räumen.

Snape nickte und verschloss den Tiegel wieder, dann griff er erneut nach seinem Zauberstab und kam ihrem Gesicht sehr nahe. „Hermine, ich weiß, du willst das alles ohne Magie machen, aber einige der Schnitte in deinem Gesicht sehen so aus, als würden sie Narben hinterlassen. Möchtest du das?"

Sie verengte die Augen und sah ihn prüfend an. „Würde es dich stören?"

Er runzelte die Stirn und zog sich einen Stuhl heran, weil es anscheinend unbequem wurde, in dieser halben Hocke vor ihr zu stehen. „Es ist nicht an mir, dies zu beurteilen. Es ist dein Gesicht und du musst dein restliches Leben damit herumlaufen." In seiner Stimme stand das kalte Desinteresse, das in ihr schon mehr als einmal die pure Verzweiflung ausgelöst hatte.

Dieses Mal jedoch beherrschte sie sich. „Und was ist, wenn ich es trotzdem wissen will?" Er sah sie ausdruckslos an. „Beantworte mir meine Frage, Severus! Würde es dich stören, wenn ich Narben im Gesicht hätte?" Ihre Stimme war erstaunlich laut geworden und seine Miene nahm verärgerte Züge an.

„Nein, verdammt!", schnappte er ungehalten und warf seinen Zauberstab neben ihr aufs Bett. Hermine erschrak sichtlich. „Aber ich will nicht, dass du dich auf diese Weise zeichnest! Du wirst diese Narben niemals wieder loswerden, wenn sie erstmal da sind." Für ein paar Sekunden schaffte er es noch, seine wütenden Blicke auf sie zu fixieren, dann fuhr er sich mit der rechten Hand durch die Haare und stützte schließlich seine Stirn hinein.

Hermine brauchte ein paar Momente, um sich von diesem plötzlichen Ausbruch zu erholen. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf das Dunkle Mal, das sich nach wie vor stark von seinem Unterarm abhob. Sie streckte ihre kalten Finger aus und fuhr die Linien entlang, was ihn dazu brachte, erst ihr Tun und dann ihr Gesicht zu beobachten.

„Schließ' die Wunden in meinem Gesicht", sagte sie ruhig. Snape nickte und griff sehr viel gefasster wieder nach seinem Zauberstab. Bereits wenige Minuten später spürte Hermine nichts mehr von dem unterschwelligen Brennen, das die Kratzer ausgelöst hatten.

Snape saß ihr weiterhin gegenüber und betrachtete sie genau. Sie war es schließlich, die ihre Hände hob und mit den Fingerspitzen die Konturen seines Gesichts entlang fuhr, nur um diesen Linien danach mit ihren Lippen zu folgen. Er seufzte, fasste sie dann allerdings bei den Handgelenken und stoppte ihre Handlungen.

„Nicht", sagte er schlicht und wandte den Blick ab.

„Warum nicht?", fragte sie sanft. Sie war nicht auf Sex aus. Ihr Sinn stand ihr momentan Weißgott nach anderen Dingen. Doch sie wollte in seiner Nähe sein und zumindest ein paar unschuldige Liebkosungen austauschen. Nur um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass er wirklich überlebt hatte und sie nicht alleine war.

„Ich bin dein Lehrer, Hermine."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das bist du nicht. Du unterrichtest nicht mehr."

„Aber ich werde es wieder." In seinem Blick stand das wilde Verlangen, dies wirklich irgendwann zu tun. Und Hermine stellte fest, dass sie dies nicht überraschte.

„Im Moment tust du es aber nicht. Und wer weiß, ob du wieder in den Dienst zurückkehren wirst, solange ich hier Schülerin bin? Bitte, Severus, lass mich jetzt nicht alleine. Ich brauche dich..." Sie legte eine Hand an seine Brust und kämpfte erneut gegen die Tränen an. Das Gefühl, ihn nun vielleicht doch zu verlieren, löste eine unbändige Angst in ihr aus und nach der letzten Nacht hatte sie keinerlei Kraft mehr für diese Dinge.

„Ich tue dir nicht gut, Hermine..."

_Sturer Holzkopf!_

„Das möchte ich bitte selber entscheiden. Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr. Ich bin fast volljährig!"

Nach dieser Antwort schnellte sein Kopf hoch. „Wann?"

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Was wann?"

Er verdrehte die Augen. „Wann hast du Geburtstag?"

„Am 19. September." Über sein Gesicht huschte ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck und Hermine vermutete, dass er sich zu erinnern versuchte, welches Datum an diesem Tag war. „Es ist noch etwas hin", beruhigte sie ihn leise schmunzelnd, was in Kombination mit ihren feuchten Augen das abstruse Bild dieses Morgens komplettierte.

Snape hob seine linke Augenbraue und sah sie mit einem ungläubigen, aber dennoch amüsanten Ausdruck an. „Erwartest du, dass ich dir etwas schenke?"

Hermine lachte kurz auf und war erstaunt, wie anstrengend dieses simple Verziehen ihres Mundes war. „Nein! Natürlich nicht... Es gibt Wichtigeres als das."

„Ja, vermutlich."

Sie hielt ihn am Arm fest, damit er nicht vor ihr flüchten konnte, und zwang ihn dazu, sie anzusehen. Er erwiderte diesen Blick sprachlos und riss sich dann blinzelnd aus seiner Starre. „Wir müssen uns fertig machen. Minerva will uns gleich in ihrem Büro sprechen", wechselte er rasch das Thema und wollte erneut aufstehen.

Und wieder hielt Hermine ihn zurück.

„Hermine, bitte!", sagte er scharf und sah sie nicht an. „Ich kann das nicht." Seine Hand ballte sich zur Faust und er wandte schließlich doch seinen mahnenden Blick zu ihr – was Hermine allerdings schlichtweg erwiderte. Sie würde ihn nicht so gehen lassen und zog ihn resolut auf den Stuhl zurück. Widerwillig fügte er sich dem, entspannte sich aber nicht im Mindesten.

„Das macht nichts", sagte sie dann trocken und fuhr mit ihrer freien Hand an seiner Wange entlang. „Ich kann es für uns beide." Und mit diesen Worten rutschte sie vom Bett auf seinen Schoß, legte ein Bein auf jede Seite und umarmte ihn auf die gleiche Art, wie er es letzte Nacht bei ihr getan hatte – auch wenn sie sich dafür arg strecken musste. Sie barg seinen Kopf an ihrer Brust und spürte seinen hektischen Atem auf ihrer Haut. Seine Arme lagen so ruhelos wie nie zuvor auf den Lehnen des Stuhls. In gleichmäßigen Zügen strich sie durch die schwarzen Haare und bemühte sich, ihm etwas von der weltfremden Ruhe zu vermitteln, die sich in ihr ausgebreitet hatte.

Und nach ein paar Minuten wurden seine Muskeln weicher und er ließ seinen Kopf bereitwillig an ihrem nur spärlich bekleideten Oberkörper ruhen. Seine Hände schloss sich um ihre Taille und lagen locker auf ihrem Po, ein weiches Seufzen strich über ihre HautautH. „Was stellst du bloß mit mir an, Hermine?", fragte er flüsternd und ließ sie damit traurig lächeln.

„Das, was du auch mit mir anstellst, Severus", erwiderte sie ihm gleichen theatralischen Tonfall. „Müssen wir uns denn wirklich gegenseitig quälen, indem wir gegen alles ankämpfen und es leugnen?" Er nickte. „Warum?"

„Weil es von mir erwartet wird", antwortete er stoisch und küsste ihr Dekolleté. „Weil man mir eine Schülerin anvertraut hat und davon ausgeht, dass ich sie heile, aber nicht, dass ich sie verführe."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Erstens habe ich mich dir höchstens selbst anvertraut, zweitens verführst du mich gar nicht und drittens trägt diese Sonderbehandlung durchaus zu meiner Heilung bei." Sie spürte, wie er angedeutet den Kopf schüttelte und seine Haare strichen kitzelnd über ihren Bauch.

„Ich mag Ihre Beweisführung, Miss Granger", sagte er resignierend und Hermine grinste zufrieden in sich hinein. „Aber nichtsdestotrotz hat Minerva dich mir anvertraut, als ich ihr gestern Abend sagte, dass ich dich gefunden hätte und du bei mir seist. Und sie hat es nur unter der Bedingung getan, dass wir uns heute Morgen beide bei ihr melden. Also so Leid es mir auch tut, deine Heilung unterbrechen zu müssen, wir müssen uns fertig machen und ihr beweisen, dass ich deinen angeschlagenen Zustand nicht ausgenutzt habe."

Er schob sie ein Stück von sich und sah sie von unten herauf an. Hermines Haare fielen in langen, lockigen, ungezähmten Strähnen um sie herum und ein langer Blickkontakt entstand. „Können Sie nicht... meinen ach-so-angeschlagenen Zustand zumindest ein kleines bisschen ausnutzen, Professor Snape?", bat sie dann und kaute verlegen auf ihrer Unterlippe herum.

Er schloss ergeben die Augen. „Nur wenn Sie es für sich behalten, Miss Granger. Sonst kommen nachher alle weiblichen Besucher meines Unterrichts und fordern die gleiche Behandlung ein."

Sie nickte sofort zustimmend. „Nun, das können wir natürlich nicht riskieren. Ich werde es für mich behalten, Sir!" Und mit einem leisen Lächeln auf den Lippen beugte sie sich zu ihm herab und küsste ihn langsam, zärtlich und nach Geborgenheit suchend, die er ihr in Form einer engen Umarmung gewährte.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

„Ich bin froh, Sie so wohlbehalten zu sehen, Miss Granger", begann Professor McGonagall später das Gespräch und Hermine nickte bedächtig. Snape saß auf einem Stuhl neben ihr und es war verwirrend, ihren Lehrer auf dieser Seite des Schreibtisches zu haben.

„Es geht mir gut. Professor Snape hat meine Verletzungen bestens versorgt", erwiderte sie deswegen leicht verzögert und versuchte, ihre verbundene Hand nicht allzu offensichtlich zu zeigen. Professor McGonagall musste nicht zu viel über ihr Seelenleben erfahren.

„Das hatte ich nicht anders erwartet." Sie nickte Snape mit einem zarten Lächeln zu, doch dieser blieb stumm. „Weswegen ich Sie hergebeten habe", begann Professor McGonagall schließlich erneut und Hermine entspannte sich sichtlich. Hoffentlich hatten sie den anstrengenden Teil des Gespräches, den mit dem meisten Verschweigen, nun hinter sich. „Die Urne ist vorerst an einem sicheren Ort untergebracht. Doch natürlich können wir die Essenz Voldemorts nicht auf alle Zeiten in dieser Urne konservieren. Die Gefahr, dass ihn irgendwer befreit, ist schlichtweg zu groß."

„Ist das Ihre Erkenntnis, oder die des Direktors?", fragte Snape scharf, als Professor McGonagall eine kleine Pause machte. Hermine sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Unser beider Erkenntnis." Ein eisiges Blickgefecht folgte und schließlich nickte Snape angedeutet. „Und ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie uns in dieser Beziehung zustimmen werden, nicht wahr?"

Snapes Kiefer mahlten und Hermine ahnte, dass ihm seine eigene Antwort nicht wirklich gefiel. „Ja, natürlich."

_Was läuft denn hier ab?_

Professor McGonagall nickte zufrieden und besah sich dann ein paar Papiere, die vor ihr auf dem Tisch lagen, ohne sie wirklich zu sehen. „Schön. Dann werden Sie ja auch verstehen, dass wir einen Weg finden müssen, Voldemort endgültig zu zerstören. Es wurde bisher niemals die Essenz eines Zauberers auf diese Weise vom Körper getrennt aufbewahrt. Normalerweise befindet diese sich bereits im Geisterzustand." Diese Erklärung fügte sie für Hermine hinzu, die daraufhin verstehend nickte und es genoss, ihren Kopf durch dieses Gespräch frei zu bekommen. Es wurde erwartet, dass sie konzentriert zuhörte, da blieb keine Zeit für Überlegungen irgendeiner Art.

„Da Sie beide bereits bei dem Ritual sehr gute Erfolge erzielt haben, wollte ich Sie bitten, eine Möglichkeit zu finden, es zu vollenden", kam Professor McGonagall dann schließlich auf den Punkt und Hermines Augen weiteten sich. „Oder gibt es etwas, das dagegen spricht?", fragte ihre Hauslehrerin, vielleicht wegen Hermines Reaktion, vielleicht auch nur, weil sie ohnehin schon den einen oder anderen Verdacht hegte.

Hermine musste erneut daran denken, dass Professor McGonagall sie gestern mit ihrer Übelkeit zu Snape geschickt hatte. Hatte sie es bloß getan, weil sie sah, dass Hermine gut mit ihm zurechtkam? Oder wusste sie sehr wohl, dass es Einiges zwischen ihnen gab, das weder wünschenswert noch moralisch vertretbar war?

Die strenge Lehrerin fixierte besonders Hermine mit mahnenden Blicken. Diese konnte einen Moment lang nicht verhindern, dass sich leicht panische Züge auf ihrem Gesicht zeigten. Snapes Hände neben ihr zuckten nervös. Dann allerdings fing sie sich und sagte ruhig und sachlich: „Ich wüsste nicht was. Ich habe sehr gerne mit Professor Snape zusammen gearbeitet und ich denke nicht, dass es große Schwierigkeiten machen wird, es erneut zu tun."

Professor McGonagall wandte sich Snape zu. „Und von deiner Seite aus, Severus?"

Snape hob in einer beiläufigen Geste die Schultern an. „Ich kann mich Miss Granger anschließen. Es sollte kein Problem sein." Kühl und nur unterschwellig gereizt und Hermine vermutete, dass dies das maximale Maß an öffentlicher Zuneigung sein würde, das er ihr vorerst zukommen lassen würde.

„Dann kann ich mich also auf Sie verlassen?" Beide nickten. „Gut. Dann können wir bis auf Weiteres so verbleiben." Sie stand bereits auf und Snape tat es ihr gleich.

„Professor McGonagall", sprach Hermine ihre Lehrerin dann allerdings noch einmal an und diese wandte sich mit fragendem Blick zu ihr. „Wie geht es Harry und Ron? Kann ich sie besuchen gehen?"

Professor McGonagall schnalzte leise, anscheinend weil ihr dieser Punkt entfallen war. „Aber natürlich können Sie das. Miss Weasley wird nach Beendigung des Unterrichts ins Sankt Mungo gehen, Sie können sich ihr anschließen." Professor McGonagall lächelte sanftmütig und Hermine atmete erleichtert auf.

Man hatte der Hauslehrerin den Kampf des letzten Tages nicht angesehen, während sie hinter ihrem Tisch gesessen hatte. Als sie nun jedoch Snape und Hermine zur Tür führte, humpelte sie leicht und verzog schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht. Hermine beobachtete es mit mitleidiger Miene, was Professor McGonagall glücklicherweise nicht bemerkte.

Als sie alleine mit Snape auf dem Gang stand, atmete sie erleichtert auf. „Das lief ja besser als ich dachte", murmelte sie, bekam als Antwort allerdings nur ein abfälliges Schnauben. Dann wandte Snape sich mit einem Wehen seines Umhanges ab und rauschte den Gang entlang.

Hermine sah ihm verdutzt nach und musste sich beeilen, um ihn noch einzuholen. „Professor, was ist denn los?", fragte sie, als sie bei ihm angekommen war und fasste ihn am Arm.

Snape sah sich um, ob sie auch wirklich alleine waren, und zischte dann: „Sie ist ein heuchlerisches Weib, das ist los!" Seine wütenden Blicke ließen Hermine schlucken.

„U-Und kannst du mir diese Meinung auch näher erläutern?", fragte sie vorsichtig und da er ihr so offen seine Meinung gesagt hatte und dementsprechend sicher war, dass niemand in der Nähe war, verzichtete sie auf die formelle Ansprache. Die Regeln, die bis gestern Abend gegolten hatten, schienen nach der letzten Nacht überholt. Hermine fühlte sich ihm durch die Art und Weise, wie er sie aufgefangen hatte, so nahe, dass sie niemals wieder den distanzierten Lehrer in ihm sehen würde.

_Hoffentlich fängt er wirklich erst nach meinem Abschluss wieder an zu unterrichten..._

Sie blinzelte mehrmals und konzentrierte sich wieder auf Snape, der aufgebracht durch den leeren Gang tigerte.

„Zum Einen nennt sie den Lord auf einmal bei seinem Namen, was sie zuvor nie getan hat." Er zog vielsagend die Augenbrauen hoch, doch Hermine ließ diese Antwort unkommentiert. „Und zum Anderen _zwingt_ sie uns dazu, miteinander zu arbeiten." Daraufhin wandte er sich ab und ging zum Fenster hinüber. Mit beiden Händen stützte er sich auf dem Sims ab und senkte den Kopf zwischen die Schultern.

Hermine schnaubte. „Oh ja, es muss eine gewaltige Strafe für dich sein, mit mir arbeiten zu müssen." Sie konnte nicht anders, als beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust zu verschränken.

Snape stöhnte gequält. „Es geht mir nicht um die Arbeit mit dir. Es geht mir darum, dass sie _weiß_, dass etwas zwischen uns läuft. Sie will uns in eine Situation bringen, in der wir uns verraten!" Er sah sie eindringlich an und Hermines Mund öffnete sich langsam.

„Nein", sagte sie dann langgezogen. „Das würde sie nicht tun, Severus."

Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Oder gibt es etwas, das dagegen spricht?", äffte er dann Professor McGonagall nach und Hermine dachte darüber nach.

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie es so angehen würde. Sie würde es gerade heraus sagen."

„Dann streiten wir es ab und sie hat nichts in der Hand." Er seufzte. „Hermine, sie ist die neue Direktorin. Sie kann es nicht einfach hinnehmen, dass ich etwas mit einer Schülerin angefangen habe. Sie ahnt etwas und ihr bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als nach Beweisen zu forschen. Und wenn sie welche findet, kann sie mich loswerden."

Nun legte sie den Kopf schief und sah ihn ungläubig an. „Das könnte sie auch einfacher haben. Sie muss dich einfach nicht wieder einstellen, schließlich bist du momentan kein Lehrer in Hogwarts."

„Das würde der Direktor nicht zulassen." Erneut wandte er sich dem Fenster zu und gab sich seinen von leicht paranoiden Zügen geprägten Vorstellungen hin.

Doch Hermines Aufmerksamkeit war an seiner Formulierung hängen geblieben. Dass er zuerst Professor McGonagall als neue Direktorin bezeichnet hatte, im nächsten Satz allerdings von Professor Dumbledore als ‚der Direktor' sprach, war mehr als merkwürdig. „Wer würde es nicht zulassen?", fragte sie deswegen vorsichtig und ging langsam auf ihn zu.

„Der Direktor", wiederholte Snape abwesend.

„Professor Dumbledore." Ihre Stirn war in tiefe Falten gelegt.

„Sag ich doch!" Allmählich klang er ungehalten.

„Nein, das sagst du nicht." Er hob verwirrt den Blick und Hermine ging in Gedanken die Gespräche durch, die sie mit Snape geführt hatte, seitdem sie in Scarborough angekommen war. „Du hast seinen Namen noch nicht ein einziges Mal ausgesprochen, seitdem er tot ist."

Snapes Augen weiteten sich unmerklich. „Ich habe seinen Namen nie oft ausgesprochen", wies er ihre Feststellung schlichtweg ab.

„Das stimmt nicht, Severus. Du hast ihn genauso oft benutzt wie alle anderen auch." Sie stand ganz dicht vor ihm und schaffte es nicht, seinen Blick einzufangen. Immer wieder wich er ihr aus und weigerte sich, sie anzusehen. „Sieh mich an, Severus!", forderte sie dann und für ein paar Sekunden tat er es. Hermine stockte der Atem, als sie durch das schwarze Loch seiner Pupille hindurchzublicken schien. Es war, als wäre etwas dahinter, etwas, das man sonst nicht sehen konnte. Etwas Fremdes, etwas, das ihn quälte und das dort absolut nicht hingehörte. „Bei Merlin...", flüsterte sie fassungslos und er wandte sich ab.

„Das geht dich nichts an!", wies er sie scharf zurecht und als er dieses Mal in den Gang flüchtete, wusste sie, dass er sich nicht von ihr zurückhalten lassen würde. Vielleicht konnte sie sich sogar glücklich schätzen, dass er sie nicht angegriffen hatte. Das Blitzen, hinter dem der kurze Moment der Offenheit verschwunden war, hatte sehr bedrohlich ausgesehen.

Hermine fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht, verzog es schmerzhaft, als sie ihrer Wunde zu nahe kam und seufzte schließlich gequält. Sie hatte sich definitiv einen sehr komplizierten Mann ausgesucht.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

„Hermine!"

Ginny lief mit erleichtertem Gesicht durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und warf ihre Schulbücher unachtsam zur Seite, ehe sie Hermine umarmte, als hätten sie sich drei Jahre nicht gesehen. Und selbst Hermine kam es so vor, als läge ein Leben zwischen gestern und heute.

„Hey", erwiderte sie die Begrüßung mit müdem Unterton und Ginny zog sich zurück, um sie ausgiebig zu mustern.

„Bist du in Ordnung? Hast du schwere Verletzungen? Was ist überhaupt passiert? Ich hab letzte Nacht auf dich gewartet, bis McGonagall mir sagte, dass es dir soweit gut geht. Wo bist du gewesen?"

Hermine schwirrte der Kopf von all den Fragen, konnte es ihr allerdings auch nicht verübeln, sie gestellt zu haben. Die Ältere sah sich prüfend um und deutete Ginny dann an, ihr hinauf ins Zimmer zu folgen. Sie war selbst seit gestern Nachmittag nicht mehr dort gewesen und wollte sich noch umziehen, ehe sie ins Sankt Mungo gingen.

Nachdem sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, räumte sie hastig das Denkarium weg, das nach wie vor auf dem Tisch gestanden hatte, und ließ sich dann erschöpft auf ihr Bett fallen. „Ich war bei Severus", beantwortete sie schließlich Ginnys letzte Frage zuerst, denn für alle anderen war sie noch nicht bereit. Sie vermutete, dass diese eine Antwort Ginnys Aufmerksamkeit vorerst ausreichend fesseln würde und erkannte zufrieden, dass sie Recht hatte, als die Augenbrauen der Rothaarigen sich neugierig hoben. „Er hat mich im Wald gefunden und hergebracht. Sonst würde ich vermutlich immer noch an diesem Baum hocken", erklärte sie deswegen etwas mehr, hoffte allerdings, dass Ginny nicht zu viele Details verlangen würde.

„Wie war es mit ihm?", fragte Ginny leise. Sie zog sich einen der Stühle, die um den Tisch standen, hervor und setzte sich, wandte dabei allerdings nicht einmal kurz den Blick von Hermines Gesicht.

Diese zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Also er hat mir sehr geholfen und... ich fühle mich wirklich wohl bei ihm..." Sie stockte.

„Aber?", half Ginny ihr auf die Sprünge und Hermine spürte eine Welle der Dankbarkeit durch sich hindurchfließen. Eigentlich wollte sie nicht über das alles reden und andererseits war sie Ginny dankbar, dass sie nicht nachgab.

„Er verschließt sich vor mir."

„Hat er sich dir jemals geöffnet?" Absoluter Ungalube stand in ihrem Gesicht, der Hermine schief lächeln ließ.

Hatte er sich ihr jemals geöffnet? Natürlich hatte er das. Zum ersten Mal in Scarborough in der Nacht, in der er sie verführte. Oder sie ihn? Na ja, auf jeden Fall war es eine Verführung gewesen. Und dann erst vorgestern mit dem Denkarium. Und in all den kleinen Momenten zwischendurch, die so schnell vergangen waren, dass sie sie kaum bemerkt hatte. So wie vorhin.

Hermine nickte. „Das hat er."

„Und was hast du gesehen?"

„Er ist… im Zwiespalt, denke ich." Ginny legte irritiert den Kopf schief. „Ach Ginny, frag mich doch nicht! Ich kenn' mich mit Psychologie nicht aus. Aber ich weiß, dass es mir Angst gemacht hat. Und dass ich ihm helfen will. Aber er lässt mich nicht." Mit einem resignierenden Schulterzucken presste sie die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen und dies veranlasste Ginny dazu, aufzustehen und sich neben sie zu setzen.

„Du wirst es schaffen, Hermine", sagte sie zuversichtlich und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen die Schulter ihrer Freundin.

„Was macht dich da so sicher?"

Ein Lächeln stand in Ginnys Stimme, als sie antwortete: „Ich kenne dich! Je schwieriger die Aufgabe, desto verbissener bist du. Und bisher gab es noch keine Aufgabe, die du nicht gelöst hast."

Hermine schnaubte leise. „Vielleicht wird er die Erste sein."

„Abwarten..."

Ein paar Momente kehrte Schweigen ein zwischen ihnen und Hermine verlor sich in ihren Gedanken. Da diese nach wie vor eher grauenvolle Bilder enthielten, war sie dankbar, als Ginny fragte: „Wie war es gestern?"

Nicht, dass diese Frage die Bilder vertrieben hätte; eher im Gegenteil. Aber Hermine hatte die Erfahrung gemacht, dass es genau zwei Wege gab, mit diesem Gedankenwirrwarr umzugehen. Entweder sie verdrängte es resolut mit einem Haufen sehr viel wichtigerer Themen oder sie sprach es aus und setzte sich damit auseinander. Nachdem sie an der ersten Variante bereits gescheitert war, wählte sie die zweite: „Grausam. Da war so viel Feuer und Blut... Je länger ich darüber nachdenke, desto mehr wundert es mich, dass wir da lebend rausgekommen sind." Ginny schwieg auf diese Antwort und Hermine schaffte es nicht, ihre nächsten Worte aufzuhalten: „Ich habe jemanden umgebracht, Ginny."

Daraufhin hob die Jüngere ihren Kopf von Hermines Schulter und sah sie entsetzt an. „Wen?"

Hermine senkte den Blick und kämpfte erneut gegen die Tränen an. „Lucius Malfoy." Nachdem Ginny erneut schwieg, hob Hermine ihren Blick und sah, dass es ihrer besten Freundin nicht um den weißhaarigen Todesser Leid tat. Und dass sie für die Selbstvorwürfe, die sie Hermine ansehen konnte, keinerlei Verständnis aufbringen würde. Das, was Malfoy Ginny angetan hatte, war zu viel, als dass sie es ihm jemals hätte verzeihen können. „Jede wegen ihm geweinte Träne wäre Verschwendung."

Hermines Gesicht verschloss sich daraufhin auf eine ähnliche Art, wie sie es bei Severus schon oftmals beobachtet hatte, und die Tränen verschwanden ungeweint. Es war wirklich erstaunlich, wie effektiv dieses simple Verschließen war. Hermine nickte schlicht.

„Wir sollten uns fertig machen. Harry und Ron warten", murmelte Ginny leise und stand auf.

„Okay", fügte Hermine sich und ging zu ihrem Schrank. Sie suchte sich ein paar Klamotten heraus und verschwand damit im angrenzenden Badezimmer. Dort schaffte sie es nicht gänzlich, sich weiterhin zu beherrschen, und ein paar Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen.

Sie würde noch üben müssen, bis sie soweit war wie Severus. Und vielleicht würde sie ihn dann auch verstehen.

* * *

TBC… 


	44. Die Wohltat der Leere

Danke für die Reviews und viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel!  
Heute Abend geht übrigens auch die erste Missing Scene online, wenn ich es schaffe. Es lohnt sich also, Ausschau zu halten. ;)

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Anytime tomorrow I will lie and say I'm fine.  
I'll say yes when I mean no.  
And any time tomorrow  
the sun will cease to shine.  
There's a shadowman who told me so.

_(K's Choice – Shadowman)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 44 – Die Wohltat der Leere**

Die Gänge des Sankt Mungo-Hospitals unterschieden sich nicht wirklich von denen gewöhnlicher Muggelkrankenhäuser. Sie waren weiß und eintönig, irgendwie zu ordentlich und fremdartig. Allerdings waren sie auf eine Art steril, die Hermine erschaudern ließ.

In den Krankenhäusern, die sie kannte, roch es nach Desinfektionsmittel und ganz schwach und unterschwellig nach den Krankheiten, die sie zu verdecken versuchten. Hier roch es gar nicht. So sehr sie sich auch bemühte, einen Geruch wahrzunehmen, sie scheiterte hoffnungslos. Und gerade dieses Fehlen von Gerüchen war es, das ihr mehr Angst machte, als selbst die letzte Nacht es geschafft hatte.

Ginny drückte sich dicht an ihre Seite und Hermine konnte die Nervosität der jüngeren Hexe spüren. Hinter ihnen liefen Mr und Mrs Weasley, mit denen sie sich vor dem Sankt Mungo getroffen hatten.

Mr Weasley war in der letzten Nacht selbst kurzzeitig hier gewesen, doch seine Verletzungen waren so oberflächlich gewesen, dass sie schnell und problemlos behandelt worden waren. Es war ein gutes Gefühl zu wissen, dass die meisten der Menschen, die Hermine kannte und liebte, glimpflich aus dem Kampf herausgekommen waren. Dennoch tat es ihr Leid um die, die sie nicht so gut kannte.

Von Mr Weasley hatte sie auch einiges erfahren, was das Schicksal der anderen Ordensmitglieder und vieler Todesser betraf. Die Informationen rotierten noch immer durch ihren Kopf und ließen sich nur schwer in eine sinnvolle Reihenfolge bringen. Selten hatte sie so sehr um Ordnung in ihrem Verstand gekämpft wie heute.

Die Weasleys waren allesamt davongekommen. Außer einiger kleiner Verletzungen war ihnen nicht viel passiert und Hermine dankte wem-auch-immer dafür. Tonks lag ebenfalls in einem dieser Zimmer, doch sie würde bald wieder entlassen werden. Lupin hatte im Kampf gegen Greyback mehrere seiner Finger eingebüßt und sehr tiefe Bisswunden davongetragen, die nur mit Mühe und sehr viel Geschick der anwesenden Ärzte geheilt werden konnten. Mr Diggory, Cedrics Vater, hatte den Versuch, sich für den Tod seines Sohnes zu rächen, nur knapp überlebt und lag noch immer im Koma. Eine Tatsache, die laut Mr Weasley Anlass zu größter Sorge war. Hermine verkniff es sich, ihm zu erzählen, dass Muggel bisweilen jahrelang im Koma lagen. Er hatte noch einige Namen von Mitgliedern genannt, die es nicht geschafft hatten – Sturgis Podmore und Kingsley Shaklebolt waren jedoch die Einzigen, die ihr bekannt vorgekommen waren.

Die Verluste auf der anderen Seite waren weitaus größer. Hermine kannte kaum einen der Namen, die Mr Weasley ihr nannte, doch bei dem Versuch vieler Todesser, ihren in Flammen aufgegangenen Meister zu retten, hatten die meisten ihr Leben gelassen.

Nachdem Voldemort vorerst verschwunden war, hatten die anwesenden Auroren die Möglichkeit gehabt, viele der Todesser festzunehmen und nach Askaban zu bringen. Einige wenige waren bei ihren Fluchtversuchen getötet worden, unter anderem Bellatrix Lestrange und Walden Macnair.

Und auch Peter Pettigrew, um den es Hermine allerdings nicht im Mindesten Leid tat. Professor McGonagall hatte anscheinend ein bisschen zu ausschweifend mit der Ratte gespielt, als sie sie erwischt hatte. Oder er war bereits vorher zu verletzt gewesen, um derartige Spielereien noch überleben zu können. Insgeheim fragte Hermine sich, wie Professor McGonagall mit dem Wissen umging, jemanden getötet zu haben.

Sie schluckte ihre Gedanken, als Ginny an die Tür klopfte, hinter der Harry und Ron sich ein Zimmer teilten. Ron sollte später mit seinen Eltern zurück nach Hause gehen, Harry hingegen würde noch einige Tage, wenn nicht sogar Wochen bleiben müssen. Soviel hatte man ihnen bereits gesagt.

Hermine stellte sich nach ganz hinten und während Mr und Mrs Weasley, sowie Ginny den Raum betraten, versuchte sie vorerst nur die Lage zu erfassen und sich auf das einzustellen, was auf sie zukommen würde. Sie fühlte sich entsetzlich falsch und fehl am Platz, doch ihre Beine schienen dieses Wissen nicht zu teilen und bewegten sich hinter den anderen her.

Ginny stürmte direkt zu Harry, ohne ihren Bruder auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Das hingegen übernahmen Mr und Mrs Weasley und Hermine stellte sich hinten an. „Hallo Ron", grüßte sie vorsichtig, als sie an sein Bett herantreten konnte, und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, um ihn zu umarmen.

„Hey, Mine!" Er seufzte leise an ihrer Seite und Hermine schluckte.

Nachdem sie Harry ausreichend umarmt und geküsst hatte, was dieser nur zögerlich geschehen ließ, wandte auch Ginny sich gnädig ihrem Bruder zu.

Diese Gelegenheit nutzte Hermine, um Harry zu begrüßen und auch diese Umarmung hielt etwas länger an, als es normalerweise der Fall war. Sie hatten überlebt. In keinem Moment zuvor war ihr dies so bewusst gewesen.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie an Harry gewandt, der in dicke Verbände gehüllt im Bett lag und kaum fähig war, sich vernünftig zu bewegen. Nur seine schwarzen Haare waren nach wie vor ungebändigt und standen in alle Richtungen ab.

„Ging schon mal besser", gab er schief lächelnd zu. „Aber ich denke, ich sollte dankbar sein, dass ich das noch behaupten kann."

Hermine nickte unterstützend. „Das solltest du wirklich. Ich hatte echt Angst um dich..." Sie schluckte die aufsteigenden Tränen hinunter.

„Ja, wäre Lupin nicht gewesen, läge ich jetzt alleine hier", schaltete sich Ron ein und Harry verdrehte die Augen.

„Das hat er mir jetzt schon mindestens zwanzig Mal erzählt", murmelte er leicht genervt und Hermine grinste.

„Aber er hat Recht. Wobei wir froh sein können, dass er Lupin nicht gewaltsam davon abgehalten hat, dir zu helfen." Sie warf dem Rothaarigen vorwurfsvolle Blicke zu und Harry runzelte irritiert die Stirn. „Er hat mich geschlagen, damit ich nicht zu dir gehe!", empörte sich Hermine dann und Ron lief rot an.

„Sie hätte sich kopflos in die Flammen gestürzt! Mit der Urne! Und außerdem hast du mich getreten. Soll ich erzählen wohin?"

„Gott bewahre, bloß nicht!" Nun lief Hermine rot an.

Ron grinste zufrieden. „Belassen wir es dabei, dass du dich mit der Urne ins Feuer gestürzt hättest, wenn ich nicht meinen Körper als Punchingball zur Verfügung gestellt hätte!"

Harrys Blicke flogen von einem zum anderen und die restlichen Weasleys beobachteten es stumm. Schließlich sagte er: „Sei froh, dass ich mich nicht bewegen kann, Mine! Sonst würde ich dich jetzt noch schlagen." Ron gestikulierte begeistert und Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Das ist also der Dank für meine Hilfe. Das werde ich mir merken, Jungs!"

Alle lachten kurz auf und selbst Hermine grinste, obwohl sie sich fragte, woher sie diesen Anflug von Humor nahm. Es war, als hätte sie sich eine sehr wirkungsvolle Maske aufgesetzt, während sie dieses Zimmer betreten hatte. Und es war verlockend, diese Maske niemals wieder abzunehmen.

_Oh Severus, ich fange an, dich zu verstehen._

„Wisst ihr eigentlich, wer keine drei Zimmer weiter liegt?", fragte Ron in diesem Moment und alle Augen richteten sich neugierig auf ihn. „Draco Malfoy."

Hermine wurde blass.

„Er hat es überlebt?", fragte Ginny vorsichtig, eher erstaunt über diese Tatsache, als bedauernd.

Ron nickte. „Aber auch nur, weil er sich rechtzeitig aus dem Staub gemacht hat, der miese Feigling! Hat das Weite gesucht, als Snape sich befreit hatte, ich hab's gesehen."

Die Erwähnung von Snape ließ Hermine blinzeln und wieder in die Realität zurückkehren. „D-Du hast gesehen, was mit Professor Snape passierte?", fragte sie, ohne großartig darüber nachzudenken. Ron nickte. „Wie hat er es geschafft?" Ihre Stimme klang merklich brüchig und ihre Hände zitterten, was sie hastig zu verbergen versuchte, indem sie die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Frag mich nicht! Es sah unglaublich aus, dieses irre helle Licht. Du musst es auch gesehen haben, Hermine." Sie nickte stumm. „Die anderen Todesser sind irgendwie einfach zurückgestolpert und haben ihn komplett in Ruhe gelassen. Er war es auch, der diesen Schutzschild um Harry und Du-weißt-schon-wen aufgebaut hat." Ron klang ehrlich bewundernd und Hermine schloss ihren zuvor halb geöffneten Mund.

„Wow", machte Harry anerkennend. Dann schwieg er für einen Moment und Hermine betete, dass er sich diese eine Frage verkneifen würde. Doch er wäre nicht Harry, wenn er dieses Gebet gehört hätte, deswegen: „Wusstest du dass er diese Macht hat, Mine?"

Sie schluckte angestrengt und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das wusste ich nicht."

„Woher hätte sie es auch wissen sollen?", schaltete sich Mrs Weasley kopfschüttelnd ein. Sie schien bemerkt zu haben, wie sehr diese Frage Hermine getroffen hatte.

Doch Hermine konnte es nicht lassen, Harry zumindest ein wenig in Schutz zu nehmen: „Ich habe sehr eng mit Professor Snape zusammen gearbeitet, Mrs Weasley. Wir haben gemeinsam das Ritual entwickelt, das Voldemort gestürzt hat." Alle Weasleys zuckten zusammen, als sie den Namen so unverblümt aussprach.

Doch ihre Antwort schien Anlass genug zu sein, endlich das Thema zu wechseln. Hermine atmete sichtlich auf und ging langsam zum Fenster hinüber. Zuerst sah sie ein paar Minuten hinaus auf die Straße, dann drehte sie sich um und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen das Fensterbrett. Nur hin und wieder streiften Harrys Blicke sie, doch er schien erkannt zu haben, dass sie noch nicht bereit war, über diese Dinge zu sprechen. _Später_, versprach sie ihm stumm. Später würde sie ihm alles erzählen.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

An diesem Abend stromerte Hermine alleine durchs Schloss. Nach dem Abendessen hatte sie Ginny rasch abgehängt und hoffte, dass sie dabei nicht allzu barsch vorgegangen war. Sie brauchte Zeit für sich, Zeit zum Nachdenken.

Was Ron bei dem Kampf beobachtet hatte, ließ sie nicht mehr los. Sie hatte immer gewusst, dass Snape ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer war. Es hatte diverse Gelegenheiten gegeben, bei denen er dies eindrucksvoll unter Beweis gestellt hatte. Doch sie hatte niemals geglaubt, dass er zu solchen Dingen fähig war. Und es dann auch noch verschwieg.

_Sturer, selbstloser Kerl!_

Er hatte sie quasi angelogen. Sie hatte ihn gefragt, wie er sich vor den Todessern gerettet hatte und er hatte gesagt, er wüsste es nicht. Noch war Hermine nicht bereit, die Möglichkeit abzutun, dass er es vielleicht wirklich nicht wusste. Doch eigentlich rechnete sie nicht damit, dass dies so war. Snape wusste immer über alles Bescheid.

Umso mehr ärgerte es sie, dass er es nicht erzählt hatte. Es ging ihr nicht einmal darum, dass er ihr für diese Dinge anscheinend nicht genug vertraute. Sie wusste sehr wohl, dass es nach wie vor Dinge gab, die in seinen Augen eine Nummer zu groß für sie waren. Und nach dem, was sie letzte Nacht erlebt hatte, war sie auch sehr dankbar für diese Einstellung. Doch er hatte den Krieg entschieden. Er hatte sich selbst gerettet, damit er Harry retten, oder zumindest bestmöglich schützen konnte. Er hätte allen Grund dazu gehabt, stolz darauf zu sein. Und war es doch offensichtlich nicht.

Hermine musste an diesem Abend erkennen, dass der Mann Severus Snape noch immer eines der größten Rätsel war, das ihr je über den Weg gelaufen war. So sehr sie auch geglaubt hatte, ihn nun zu verstehen. Und er war definitiv und nach wie vor das Rätsel, das sie mit dem größten Eifer lösen wollte.

Deswegen überraschte es sie nur mäßig, dass sie sich irgendwann vor seiner Bürotür wiederfand. Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln über sich selber klopfte sie an und hoffte, dass er sie zumindest anhören würde.

Die Tür öffnete sich nur einen kleinen Spalt. Er sah sie skeptisch und abwartend an und Hermine bemühte sich um einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck, als sie fragte: „Darf ich etwas in deinen Büchern recherchieren?"

Er verengte die Augen und schien nach dem Haken an der Sache zu suchen. Als er keinen in ihrem Gesicht fand, beglückwünschte sich Hermine zu ihrer neu erlernten Fähigkeit und betrat den Raum mit halbwegs sicheren Schritten.

„Du weißt, wo du alles findest", sagte er schlicht und kehrte dann zum Kamin zurück. Hermine beobachtete überrascht, wie er sich in einen der beiden Sessel sinken ließ, sich ein Buch nahm und darin vertiefte. Das Feuer brannte munter vor sich hin und verteilte angenehme Wärme im Raum. In den letzten Tagen war ihr aufgefallen, dass es kälter wurde; der Herbst hielt Einzug.

Schließlich riss sie sich von diesem seltsamen Anblick los und ging zu seinem Bücherregal hinüber. Ihre Blicke glitten die Buchrücken entlang und mehrmals glaubte sie zu spüren, dass er sich nach ihr umsah und sie verstohlen musterte. Ihr Stolz verbot es ihr, darauf zu reagieren, und so reckte sie sich lediglich betont weit in eine Richtung, so dass ihr Oberteil nach oben rutschte und einen Streifen ihres unbekleideten Rückens entblößte.

Bevor sie sich für ein Buch entschied, bekämpfte sie das triumphierende Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht und ging unberührt zum Kamin, setzte sich in den anderen Sessel. Wortlos zog sie die Beine auf die Sitzfläche, bettete das Buch darauf und begann, den Kopf in eine Hand gestützt, zu lesen.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde stand Snape auf und ging hinüber in seine privaten Räume. Hermine sah kurz von ihrem Buch auf und runzelte die Stirn, beschloss dann aber, dass er sie nicht zum Gehen aufgefordert hatte und sie solange bleiben würde, bis er dies tun würde.

Nach ein paar Minuten hingegen kehrte er zurück, in der einen Hand zwei Gläser, in der anderen eine Flasche Wein. Er entkorkte die Flasche, schenkte beiden Gläser zu einem Drittel ein und stellte das eine demonstrativ neben Hermine auf das kleine Tischchen.

Sie betrachtete erst das Glas, dann Snape mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hast du noch behauptet, du würdest persönlich dafür sorgen, dass ich von der Schule fliege, wenn du mich noch einmal alkoholisiert siehst", sagte sie mit vorsichtig scharfem Ton, griff aber sicherheitshalber nach dem Glas, ehe er auf die Idee kam, es ihr wieder wegzunehmen.

„Mit Wein ‚alkoholisiert' man sich nicht. Dafür sind profanere Sachen wie Butterbier eher geeignet. Wein _genießt_ man", erwiderte er schlicht und nippte an seinem eigenen Glas.

Hermine lächelte fein und roch an der tiefroten Flüssigkeit. Sie seufzte milde lächelnd. „Es tut so gut, etwas wie diesen Wein zu riechen", erklärte sie ihr Verhalten, als er sie dabei beobachtete.

„Das Sankt Mungo hat bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen, hm?" Er roch ebenfalls an seinem Glas und nippte erneut daran.

Hermine tat es ihm gleich, ehe sie nickte. „Ich dachte immer, Muggelkrankenhäuser wären schrecklich. Aber der sterile Geruch der Desinfektionsmittel ist mir lieber als gar kein Geruch." Sie nahm einen weiteren kleinen Schluck und stellte das Glas dann auf einen Tisch, der zwischen den beiden Sesseln stand.

Snape nickte nachdenklich, den Blick ins Feuer gerichtet. „Man kommt besser mit dem zurecht, das man erkennt und einordnen kann, als mit dem Unbekannten."

Hermine folgte seinem Blick und Bilder von brennenden Baumkronen und Harrys Umhang flogen durch ihren Verstand. Rasch schloss sie die Augen und seufzte, was in der Stille des Raumes merkwürdig laut klang.

„Was ist los, Hermine?", forderte er mit nachdrücklicher Stimme zu wissen.

Sie schüttelte angedeutet den Kopf. „Ich werde die Bilder nicht los, das ist alles." Hermine stützte die Stirn in ihre unverletzte Hand und gab sich für ein paar Sekunden dem mächtigen Gefühl der Schwäche hin. Dann straffte sie ihre Haltung wieder und sah ihn tapfer an. „Es geht mir gut."

„Wann wirst du endlich aufhören, das zu behaupten?", fragte er mit einem so gleichmütigen Tonfall, dass es einen Moment dauerte, ehe sie die Nachricht dieser Frage wirklich verstanden hatte.

Dann öffnete sie überrascht den Mund, obwohl sie nicht einmal wusste, was sie eigentlich antworten wollte. „Ich weiß es nicht", brachte sie schließlich hervor und schafft es nicht länger, seinem Blick standzuhalten.

Snape stellte nun auch sein Glas auf den Tisch, ließ es allerdings nicht los. Mit tief gerunzelter Stirn drehte er es und Hermine beobachtete, wie das Licht des Feuers sich darin brach und rubinrot verfärbte. „Du hast Grauenhaftes gesehen und erlebt. Keiner erwartet, dass du einfach wieder zur Tagesordnung übergehst."

Sie schnaubte. „Doch. Ich erwarte es, Severus."

„Warum?"

Diese einfache Frage kostete sie beinahe ihre gesamte Selbstbeherrschung. Sie musste einmal tief durchatmen und ihre Gedanken sortieren, ehe sie antworten konnte: „Weil ich sonst daran zerbreche."

Erholsames Schweigen kehrte zwischen ihnen ein und Hermine vermutete, dass er nur überlegte, was er darauf antworten sollte. Sie sah ihre Vermutung bestätigt, als er ansetzte, etwas zu sagen. Mit einem schlichten Wink ihrer Hand hielt sie ihn auf. „Nicht", bat sie und klang dabei beinahe kläglich. Sie sah ihn nicht an, doch aus den Augenwinkeln bekam sie mit, dass er nickte.

Schließlich wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Buch zu und las weiter, versuchte damit verzweifelt das Chaos zu beruhigen, das in ihr herrschte.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Sie saßen stundenlang vor dem Kamin und Hermine spürte die Zeit träge an sich abtröpfeln. Es war einer dieser Tage, an denen sie nichts von dem behielt, was sie las. Dennoch blätterte sie Seite um Seite um, tastete Zeile um Zeile ab und tat so, als würde es sie unglaublich interessieren, was dort drin stand.

Dem war nicht so.

In Wirklichkeit kämpfte sie gegen den Drang an, das Buch zuzuschlagen, ins Feuer zu werfen und irgendwas anderes gleich hinterher. Und gleichzeitig fühlte sie sich so unendlich müde und erschöpft, dass selbst das simple Umblättern der Seiten eine ungeheure Anstrengung darstellte.

Irgendwann seufzte sie sehr leise und schloss ihre Augen. Vielleicht sah Snape zu ihr herüber, vielleicht hatte er es nicht einmal bemerkt. Tatsache war, dass sie danach nicht mehr die Kraft aufbrachte, ihre Augen wieder zu öffnen. Dumpf pochend breitete sich tiefe Schläfrigkeit über ihr aus und sie gab sich diesen dunklen Flügeln, die gleichmäßig durch ihren Verstand schwangen, nur zu gerne hin.

Bis sie plötzlich spürte, dass jemand sie an der Schulter fasste. Blinzelnd kämpfte sie sich in die Realität zurück und blickte direkt in das Gesicht von Snape, der ebenso müde und irgendwie besorgt zu ihr hinabsah.

„Bitte... schick mich nicht weg", nuschelte sie einem Instinkt folgend und ließ ihren Kopf gegen seinen Arm sinken.

„Das hatte ich nicht vor. Aber du kannst nicht hier im Sessel schlafen. Steh auf, Hermine!"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht..."

„Doch du kannst! Los, steh auf!" Seine Stimme klang bemerkenswert hart und unbeugsam. Sie hasste es, wenn er so mit ihr sprach.

Und trotzdem folgte sie seinem Befehl und zwang ihre Muskeln zur Arbeit. Es kam einem nie geahnten Kraftakt gleich, sich nur aus diesen Polstern zu quälen und aufrecht stehen zu bleiben. Sie wischte sich beiläufig die Haare aus dem Gesicht und Snape legte erneut seine Hand auf ihre Schulter und führte sie mit leitendem Druck quer durch seine Wohnung.

Im Schlafzimmer deutete er auf ein großes schwarzes T-Shirt, das auf der Bettdecke lag. „Zieh dich um!", wies er sie erneut an und Hermine nickte akzeptierend. Sie war zu müde, um sich ihm noch länger entgegenzustellen.

Während sie ihre Kleidung auszog, verschwand Snape aus dem Schlafzimmer und kehrte in sein Büro zurück. Sie hörte, wie zischend das Feuer gelöscht wurde und Gläser aneinander schlugen. Ein Buch wurde geräuschvoll zugeklappt und Schritte liefen von einer Seite zur anderen. Dann verharrten sie einen Moment, ehe sie sich wieder in Bewegung setzten und näher kamen.

Sie war noch immer damit beschäftigt, die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse zu öffnen, was er mit einem Blick kommentierte, der ihr die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Als sie sich kapitulierend hinsetzen wollte, fasste er sie hart an den Oberarmen und zog sie auf bedrohliche Art ganz dicht an sich heran.

„Hermine, hör auf, so unglaublich resignierend zu sein! Zieh dich aus und verlier' dich nicht in deinem Selbstmitleid!" Er klang wütend und erneut wallte Hass durch ihre Adern. Wie konnte er es wagen, sie so zu behandeln? Ausgerechnet jetzt?

Abrupt stieß sie ihn von sich. „Das ist kein Selbstmitleid!", keifte sie und biss sich auf die Lippe, um die Tränen am Fließen zu hindern. Sie wollte jetzt nicht weinen. Nicht vor ihm, denn damit würde sie seine Worte nur bestätigen.

„Was ist es dann?" Er zog den Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche und knallte ihn ungestüm auf den Nachtschrank, so dass Hermine zusammenzuckte und merklich wacher wurde.

Diese Frage brachte sie aus dem Konzept. So genau hatte sie sich darüber noch keine Gedanken gemacht. Es fühlte sich wundervoll leer und gleichmütig an. Tiefe Müdigkeit beschrieb es wohl am besten. Aber es war definitiv kein Selbstmitleid. „Ich bin einfach nur unendlich müde", antwortete sie deswegen leise und sämtliche Wut war verschwunden.

„Das ist keine Müdigkeit. Du hast die ganze letzte Nacht wunderbar geschlafen. Es gibt überhaupt keinen Grund für dich, müde zu sein." Seine Worte kamen einer Ohrfeige gleich.

„Dann sag du mir doch, was es ist, wenn du mich so unglaublich gut zu kennen meinst!", schrie sie aufgebracht und war über sich selbst schockiert. Es war wirklich erstaunlich, wie schnell sie zwischen Kraftlosigkeit und Wut wechselte. Wie eine abgedrehte Berg- und Talfahrt, die allmählich beängstigende Formen annahm.

„Dein Verstand macht dicht, das ist mit dir los."

Sie schnaubte. „Warum sollte er? Ich bin die personifizierte Rationalität." Ein weiteres Seufzen folgte und sie musste zugeben, dass sie vielleicht doch ein bisschen selbstmitleidig war. Aber nur ein kleines bisschen.

„Ich habe selten einen Menschen gesehen, der so emotional ist wie du." Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er dies als positiv oder negativ einstufte. Er ließ sie nicht an seinen Gedanken teilhaben. Nicht so, wie sie es sich wünschte.

Den Tränen nahe an ihrer Bluse nestelnd, aus der sie mit einem Arm bereits herausgeschlüpft war, sah sie zu dem Mann auf, der im Moment nicht mehr als eine schwarze Silhouette war. Er stand mit dem Rücken zur Tür und das einzige Licht schien aus dem Wohnzimmer herein. Hermine suchte vergeblich nach seinen Augen.

„Ich hasse es, wenn du Recht hast", nuschelte sie dann und sackte merklich in sich zusammen.

„Sei froh, dass es so ist."

„Das bin ich aber nicht. Ich sehe dich und... es scheint so leicht, einfach alles zu verstecken hinter Abscheu und Zynismus... So viel leichter, als es ständig im Kopf zu haben. Sich ständig damit auseinandersetzen zu müssen." Sie schluchzte.

Snape blieb stumm und sie vermutete, dass er sie sprachlos anstarrte. „Versuche niemals so zu werden wie ich!", mahnte er dann scharf und sie erschrak ein wenig.

„Warum nicht? Scheint ja bestens zu funktionieren. Und vielleicht komme ich dann besser damit klar, dass du mich nicht an dich heranlässt!" Aufgebracht zerrte sie nun an ihrer Bluse und warf sie ihm schließlich vor die Füße.

„Du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr ich dich an mich heranlasse", sagte er so leise, dass sie es beinahe nicht gehört hätte.

„Und trotzdem bist du so unendlich weit weg." Sie zog sich ihr T-Shirt über den Kopf. „Ich fühle mich, als würde ich im leeren Raum schweben." Ihr BH folgte. „Stille. Einsamkeit." Sie griff nach dem T-Shirt, das er ihr rausgelegt hatte, und zog es ungestüm über. „Und die ganze Zeit frage ich mich, wo du geblieben bist." Schließlich öffnete sie die Knöpfe ihrer Hose und ließ sie an ihren Beinen hinabrutschen. „Du hast mich verlassen, Severus."

Nun stand sie so vor ihm, wie er es von ihr verlangt hatte, und fühlte sich dennoch nicht einen Deut besser. Doch sie hatte ihm das gesagt, was sie eigentlich schon den ganzen Abend hatte loswerden wollen. Dass sie nämlich eigentlich gar keine Zeit für sich brauchte, sondern Zeit mit _ihm_. Damit er ihr erklärte, was eigentlich geschehen war und wie sie da wieder rauskommen konnte. Aus dem Vakuum der Erinnerungen, die sich wie ein übergroßer Saugnapf an ihr festgesaugt hatten.

„Ich habe dich nicht verlassen." Endlich kam er zu ihr und schlang seine Arme um sie, ließ die warmen großen Hände über ihren Rücken gleiten und versteckte sie in der Geborgenheit seines Körpers.

Hermine seufzte. „Dann hilf mir hier raus. Bitte... Es fühlt sich an, als würde es mich in sämtliche Richtungen zerreißen." Noch immer keine Tränen, dafür aber kleine, krabbelnde Finger, die sich über seine Brust tasteten und irgendwann den Kragen des Hemdes fanden, auf die nackte Haut rutschten und sie zärtlich streichelten.

„Genau das habe ich vor." Er schob sie sanft von sich und langte nach einem Fläschchen, das er von ihr unbemerkt auf den Nachtschrank gestellt hatte, als er das Zimmer wieder betreten hatte. „Trink das", forderte er sie erneut auf und sie griff nach der Flasche.

„Was ist das?"

„Ein Trank, der deinem Unterbewusstsein hilft, die Erlebnisse zu verarbeiten. Es wird eine sehr unruhige Nacht mit vielen Alpträumen, aber dafür wird es dir morgen besser gehen."

Sie sah ihn unsicher an und nun, wo er so dicht vor ihr stand und ihr das Licht aus dem Wohnzimmer nicht direkt ins Gesicht fiel, konnte sie auch sein Gesicht schemenhaft erkennen. „Bleibst du bei mir?"

Er schnaubte. „Meinst du wirklich, ich setze dich mit dem Zeug intus vor die Tür?" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du kennst mich wirklich sehr schlecht, Hermine."

Sie nickte kläglich. „Sag ich ja die ganze Zeit, aber du glaubst mir nicht." Mit einem leisen Ploppen entkorkte sie die Flasche und trank sie in wenigen Zügen leer. „Deine Mischungen sind echt widerlich", kommentierte sie dann und schüttelte sich.

„Sie sollen ja auch nicht schmecken", erwiderte er leicht garstig klingend und sie verzog das Gesicht.

„Ich weiß, sie sollen helfen. Sagt meine Mutter auch immer, aber das macht es nicht leckerer."

„Du wirst es überleben. Und nun leg dich hin und versuche zu schlafen! Du solltest so viel Zeit wie möglich dafür nutzen, ehe die Wirkung einsetzt."

Sie fügte sich seiner Anweisung stumm und legte sich ins Bett. Heute Nacht war sie es, die an die Wand hinüber rutschte und wartete, dass er ihr folgte. Doch Snape wandte sich um und wollte das Schlafzimmer verlassen.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte sie beinahe panisch.

Er drehte sich mit einem ruhigen Blick zu ihr um. „Mich umziehen und das Licht im Büro löschen."

Nur oberflächlich beruhigt, nickte Hermine und kuschelte sich tief in die Kissen, die so wundervoll nach Sanddorn rochen. Sie bekam Snapes Rückkehr nicht mehr mit, denn entgegen all seiner Worte war sie wirklich sehr, sehr müde.

* * *

TBC… 


	45. Traumwelten

Bevor ich es wieder vergesse: Die erste Missing Scene ist online, zu finden hier: http:// www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 3873268/ 1/ _(Ihr kennt das mit den Leerstellen ja…)_  
Und dann wie immer viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel!

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Tonight I want to go deeper.  
Tomorrow takes it all away.  
Time's running out, the night is only a shell.  
Soon morning comes and breaks the spell  
to the yesterday, to a dream.

_(Ville Valo feat. Manna – Just for tonight)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 45 – Traumwelten **

Hermine war überrascht, wie leicht es ihr fiel, Traum von Realität zu unterscheiden.

Kaum, dass sie eingeschlafen war, fand sie sich auf der Lichtung im Wald in der Nähe von Bury Saint Edmunds wieder. Dieses Mal war es Tag und als Hermine im Zentrum der Lichtung stehend den Kopf in den Nacken legte und zum Himmel hinauf sah, konnte sie den weißen Ball der Sonne mit bestechender Helligkeit über sich sehen.

Warm und spielerisch tasteten sich die Strahlen durch die Baumkronen. Blätter und Äste ragten hier und dort in das Weißgelb hinein und unterbrachen es zu bizarren Mustern und wundervollen Bildern. Durch das Stechen des hellen Lichts sammelten sich einige Tränen in ihren Augen und liefen schließlich über ihre Schläfen. Hermine wischte sie beiläufig weg.

Es war jetzt beinahe friedlich auf dieser Lichtung und zufrieden mit sich und der Welt lauschte sie auf das Singen der Vögel; nicht allzu weit entfernt konnte sie einen Specht hören und hier und da raschelte etwas durch das Laub zu ihren Füßen.

Hermine sah hinab und lächelte, als sie eine Maus vor sich vorbeilaufen sah. Zumindest glaubte sie im ersten Moment, es handele sich um eine Maus. Dann sah sie den unproportional langen Schwanz und den großen, dicken Körper und die Erkenntnis, dass es eine Ratte war, sickerte eiskalt in sie hinein. Sie glaubte sogar ein dumpfes Tropfen zu hören, das irgendwo in ihr erklang und wild von irgendwelchen, ihr bis dato unbekannten Wänden in ihrem Inneren zurückgeworfen wurde.

Draußen allerdings wurde es still um sie und das Licht und die Wärme schwanden nach und nach. Irritiert sah sie wieder hinauf, doch nun fand sie einen Sternenhimmel vor, der nur spärlich von hellen Punkten durchbrochen wurde. Die Ratte (_Wurmschwanz?_) kehrte zurück und krabbelte über ihre Füße; mit einem Aufschrei sprang Hermine einen Schritt zurück und versuchte nach dem Tier zu treten, erwischte es aber nicht.

Ein Knistern und bedrohliche Helligkeit tauchte die Lichtung schließlich in eine unheimliche Atmosphäre. Die Bäume hatten erneut zu brennen begonnen.

Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich und als sie sich einmal um sich selbst drehte, erschienen die Massen der Todesser um sie herum. Die schwarzen Roben fest um ihre Körper geschnürt, standen sie in hörigen Reihen am Rande der Lichtung und verbauten ihr so jede Möglichkeit zur Flucht.

_Als ob du die je gehabt hättest, du dummes Mädchen!_

Hermine zwang sich, ruhiger zu atmen. Die Ordensmitglieder würden bald kommen, sie waren ebenfalls hier gewesen. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit.

_Darf keine andere Möglichkeit geben!_

Ein lauter und vor allem schmerzerfüllter Schrei entrang sich Hermine, als sich etwas Heißes in ihren Nacken legte. Der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch umflog ihren Kopf und als sie herumwirbelte, starrte sie direkt in das in Flammen stehende Gesicht Voldemorts.

„Hallo, kleine Hexe", schnurrte er bedrohlich und lehnte sich ihr dichter entgegen. „Bringt es Spaß, die Wirkung deines Trankes zu beobachten? Ich finde diese kleinen Blasen wirklich außerordentlich hübsch. Und du?"

Hermine wimmerte, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Der Mann vor ihr war eindeutig das schlangenänhliche Wesen, das sie auf der Lichtung gesehen hatte. Doch die Stimme gehörte dem unpassend gutaussehenden Mann, der Snape das Dunkle Mal eingebrannt hatte. Weich und geschmeidig wie Samt strich der tiefe Bass an ihrem Gesicht entlang, wanderte um ihren Hals und schließlich ihren Rücken hinab, ehe er um ihre Hüften nach vorne strich und sich gefährlich vibrierend in ihren Schoß legte. Ein tiefes Keuchen erklang.

„Severus hat es damals genauso genossen, wenn seine Tränke die gewünschte Wirkung zeigten", sprach Voldemort unbewegt weiter und Hermine konnte nicht anders, als ihre Augen zu schließen und sich ein Stück in die Erregung dieser Worte fallen zu lassen. Die Hitze des Feuers, das den Mann dieses Mal nicht zu verbrennen schien, leckte heiß über ihre Haut und ließ sie seufzen.

_Bei Merlin, was ist das für ein Verarbeiten der Erinnerungen?_

„Es ist wirklich bedauerlich, dass dieser hier gegen mich arbeitet. Das werde ich ihm nicht verzeihen können. Lucius..."

Diese Worte brachten Hermine in die Realität zurück und sie riss die Augen auf. Mit einem realitätsfernen Grinsen auf den Lippen, das Gesicht von tiefen Schnitten zerfurcht, aus denen unablässig Blut auf seinen Umhang tropfte, zerrte Lucius Malfoy Snape heran und ließ ihn zu Voldemorts Füßen fallen. Er drehte sich stöhnend auf den Bauch und sein schwarzer Umhang fing bald Feuer, während Voldemort leise lachte und sie beobachtete.

Hermines Herzschlag beschleunigte sich auf das doppelte Tempo. Die Erregung starb und machte blinder Angst Platz. Ihr gesamtes Denken kanalisierte sich nur auf den Mann zu Voldemorts Füßen und die Erkenntnis, dass er sterben würde.

„Nein, Severus!", keuchte Hermine atemlos und wollte zu ihm, ihn dort rausziehen, doch ein Schutzwall hinderte sie daran. Severus keuchte und stöhnte, seine langen schwarzen Haare wurden kürzer, ungebändigter und als er zu ihr aufsah, waren es die grünen Augen Harrys, die sie wütend und angewidert ansahen.

„Ich bin nicht dein perverser Liebhaber!", spie er ihr entgegen und ihre Augen weiteten sich.

„Harry..." Hermine schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht.

„Granger!", rief eine weitere Stimme von der Seite und als sie sich mühsam vom brennenden Körper Harrys abwandte, sah sie Draco Malfoy auf sich zu laufen, das Gesicht mit einer dünnen Schweißschicht und sehr viel Dreck bedeckt. „Lauf!", schrie er sie an und warf ihr etwas zu.

Ohne zu erkennen, was es war, fing Hermine es auf und ihre feuchten Hände tasteten klebrig daran entlang. Irritiert über das fremdartige Gefühl sah sie hinab und erkannte die Urne, die blutige Muster ihrer Finger auf sich trug. Wie Stigmata zogen sich tiefe Risse in ihre Handflächen und banden die Urne so fester an sie, als sie es jemals für möglich gehalten hätte.

Und auch hier pulsierte das Gefäß und rief ihr die betörende Wirkung der schwarzen Magie wieder in Erinnerung. Dabei fiel Hermine nicht mal auf, dass die Urne eigentlich nicht pulsieren konnte, wenn Voldemort doch noch immer vor ihr stand.

_Ein Traum... ein Alptraum!_

„Jetzt lauf schon, du dreckiges Schlammblut!", keifte Malfoy atemlos und Hermine gehorchte.

Sie drehte sich um und lief direkt auf die feste Mauer der Todesser zu. Atemlos fingerte sie nach ihrem Zauberstab und spie ihnen ein lautes und ganz und gar kopfloses _„Avada Kedavra!"_ entgegen; der Fluch traf, schleuderte einen nach hinten und zwei weitere zur Seite, so dass sie eine Schneise für sich geschlagen hatte.

Im Fallen jedoch verlor der getroffene Todesser seine weiße Maske und als Hermine gegen ihren Willen hinabsah, nur das Trommeln ihrer eigenen Schritte im Ohr, sah sie in das schreckerfüllte Gesicht von Severus Snape. Leblos und tot.

„Nein!", keuchte sie und blieb stehen, hockte sich an seine Seite und streckte ihre Finger aus. Dicke rote Spuren auf seiner Haut hinterlassend, strich sie an seiner Wange entlang und als hätte ihn dies zum Leben erweckt, drehte er seine Augen zu ihr.

„Das bringt mich nicht zurück, Miss Granger. Sie haben es verpatzt. Sie sind unfähig! Machen Sie, dass Sie mir aus den Augen kommen!" Seine Worte trafen sie hart wie ein Peitschenschlag und sie stolperte zurück, fiel beinahe gegen die anderen Todesser und besann sich mit einem spitzen Schrei.

Ihre Blicke flogen zur Mitte der Lichtung zurück. Von Voldemort und Harry – war es wirklich Harry gewesen? – war nur noch ein Haufen Asche übrig, der dampfend auf dem Boden lag. Lucius Malfoy löste seinen Blick davon, schlug seinen Sohn brutal zur Seite und stürmte auf sie zu.

Erneut schrie Hermine auf und lief dann endlich hinein in den Wald. Hinter ihr fielen brennende Äste zu Boden und Glut und Asche wirbelten auf, das Laub begann Feuer zu fangen und die Lichtung verwandelte sich zunehmend in einen Hochofen.

Lucius Malfoy allerdings hatte den Weg daraus gefunden und verfolgte sie hartnäckig. Immer wieder warf Hermine flüchtige Blicke über ihre Schulter, feuerte einen Fluch nach dem anderen los – _Stupor! Sectumsempra! Expelliarmus! Stupor!_ – doch er lachte nur hämisch und wischte jeden der Blitze mit einer kühlen Leichtigkeit beiseite.

„Du kannst mich nicht mehr töten, kleine Hexe! Ich bin bereits tot."

Hermine beschleunigte ihre Schritte noch einmal, der Boden flog nur so unter ihr hinweg und das Schreien ihrer Muskeln wurde immer lauter. Dennoch schien er schneller zu sein, machte anscheinend drei Schritte für jeden einzelnen ihrer und holte auf.

... unablässig...

... immer dichter...

Ein erneuter Blick nach hinten, ihre Beine schmerzten und Schweiß lief ihr die Schläfe hinab. Ihre Finger klebten unbeweglich an der Urne und sie wusste, sie musste sie bis aufs Äußerste verteidigen. Nichts war wichtiger als die Urne.

_Nicht einmal ich selbst._

Dann stolperte sie und überschlug sich einmal, ihre Haare verfingen sich im Boden und ihre Schulter knackte besorgniserregend. Stöhnend kam sie zum Liegen und nahm sich trotz aller Schmerzen keine Zeit zur Erholung. Er war noch immer hinter ihr, sie musste ihn loswerden.

„_Crucio!"_, schrie sie ihm entgegen und auch diesen Fluch tat er kalt lächelnd ab. Doch Hermine nahm dieser eine Fluch die Möglichkeit, weiter zu fliehen. Die kurze Zeitspanne vom Senken ihres Armes bis zum Aufstehen dauerte nun zu lange und brutal riss er sie herum, erwischte ihre kaputte Schulter und sandte so messerscharfe Wellen beißenden Schmerzes durch ihren Körper, der weiße Punkte vor ihren Augen tanzen ließ.

„Gib mir die Urne, du dreckiges Schlammblut!", zischte er und kam ihrem Gesicht so entsetzlich nahe, dass sie seinen toten Atem riechen konnte. Ihr wurde übel und sie würgte, barg die heftig pochende Urne allerdings noch tiefer in ihrer Umarmung.

„Lass sie los!", schrie er erneut und Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht und überschlugen sich beinahe ebenso, wie sie selbst kurz zuvor.

„Sie gehört mir!", kreischte sie panisch und drehte sich weg.

Dann traf sie eine Hand plötzlich sehr fest ins Gesicht und Hermine blinzelte atemlos, fand sich in verwirrendem Halbdunkel wieder und starrte direkt in Snapes Gesicht, als sie eine halbwegs klare Sicht zurückerlangt hatte.

Er hatte sich ebenso keuchend über sie gebeugt und sie hatte seinen rechten Arm fest an sich gepresst. So fest, dass sie ihre Fingernägel in sein Handgelenk gebohrt hatte. Erstarrt fixierte sie seinen Blick und ihr Verstand hatte arge Probleme, dieses Bild mit dem zu vereinbaren, das sie zuvor gesehen hatte.

_Was zum Henker ist hier eigentlich los?_

„Hermine, bitte lass meinen Arm los", bat er sie dann ruhig und sie starrte hinab auf ihre Brust, an die sie dieses Körperteil von ihm gezogen hatte. Als hätte sie sich nun die Finger daran verbrannt, zuckte sie zurück und rutschte ganz an die Wand hinüber. „Danke." Snape beugte und streckte seine Finger prüfend.

Währenddessen wurde Hermine bewusst, dass aller körperlicher Schmerz, den sie im Traum empfunden hatte, verschwunden war – abgesehen von dem Brennen auf ihrer Wange. Fassungslos hob sie ihre Hand und betastete sich die heißen Stellen. Snape sah es und seufzte entschuldigend.

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich hatte keine andere Wahl." Er klang so furchtbar distanziert und Hermine würgte trocken, als ihr bewusst wurde, was sie getan hatte. Erschrocken kehrten seine Blicke zu ihr zurück. „Ist dir schlecht?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und zischte schmerzerfüllt auf; auch diese Verletzung war anscheinend geblieben. „Geht schon", nuschelte sie mit heiserer Stimme und wollte gar nicht wissen, wie viel sie geschrien hatte. Doch ihre Schulter ließ entgegen ihrer Antwort eine quälende Übelkeit in ihren Magen kehren, der sie jedoch nicht gedachte nachzugeben. Angestrengt schluckte Hermine die aufsteigende Magensäue und verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

Snape tastete auf dem Nachttisch nach seinem Zauberstab und rutschte ein Stück auf sie zu. „Lass mich deine Schulter sehen", forderte er zwar mit leiser, aber durchaus resoluter Stimme. Hermine fügte sich.

Er betastete sie vorsichtig und murmelte dann einige wohl gewählte Worte, woraufhin der Schmerz verschwand. Seufzend schloss sie die Augen und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die Stirn. „Danke."

Er winkte ab.

Sie lächelte schmal und als sie ihn bittend ansah, streckte er ihr seinen Arm entgegen und ließ es zu, dass sie sich an ihn schmiegte. Er umarmte sie vorsichtig. Hermine sagte nichts, sie hielt sich lediglich an ihm fest und rutschte schließlich auf seinen Schoß. Ruhig und schläfrig lag ihr Kopf auf seiner Schulter und er strich mit seinen Händen über ihren Rücken.

Diese sanften Berührungen sandten heißkalte Schauer über ihren Rücken und zufrieden seufzend wischte sie seine Haare zur Seite und küsste seinen Hals. Die Müdigkeit begann zu schwinden und anderen, sehr viel intensiveren Gefühlen Platz zu machen, die sie in den letzten Monaten so sehr unterdrückt hatte. Es war schon viel zu lange her, seitdem sie das letzte Mal diese Art der Nähe mit ihm ausgetauscht hatte. Sie sehnte sich entsetzlich nach seinem Körper.

„Schlaf mit mir, Severus!", bat sie ihn und schob sich soweit zurück, dass sie sein Gesicht umfassen und ihn leidenschaftlich küssen konnte. Dabei rieb sie ihren Unterleib gegen seine Beine und stöhnte genießend, als sie seine wachsende Erregung spürte.

„Wir sollten das nicht tun", murmelte er unverständlich und sie runzelte widerwillig die Stirn.

„Denk nicht darüber nach, tu' es einfach!" Sie ließ ihre Hände seinen Rücken hinunter wandern und schlüpfte unter das T-Shirt, das er trug. Feste, angespannte Muskeln empfingen sie und Hermine suhlte sich quasi in der erregenden Wärme, die er abgab.

„Nein, Hermine... wir sollten nicht...", fuhr er fort und sie küsste ihn erneut. Auf den Mund, die Wangenknochen, die Nasenspitze, die Stirn und wieder den Mund, als er ansetzte, etwas zu sagen.

„Du denkst zu viel!"

Doch er hatte begonnen, sich regelrecht gegen sie zu wehren und sie von sich zu stoßen. Seine Hände umfassten ihre hart und schoben sie zur Seite, er schaffte Platz zwischen ihren Körpern und schaffte es schließlich, ihr einen harten Stoß zu geben. Brutal fiel sie nach hinten und er schrie beinahe: „Hör auf, Hermine!"

Sie riss die Augen auf und fand sich wiederum im Schlafzimmer ihres ehemaligen Lehrers wieder. Doch irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass das, was sie eben gedacht hatte zu erleben, auch ein Traum gewesen war. Snape lag auf der Seite und kniete nicht vor ihr. Seine Blicke musterten sie missbilligend und beinahe panisch und anscheinend hatte sie sich dieses Mal nicht an seinem Arm, sondern an seinem Knie vergriffen.

_Oh... mein... Gott..._

Hermine spürte, wie sie rot anlief. „Tut mir Leid", murmelte sie und er stöhnte, schloss resignierend die Augen.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld." Mit einer Hand fuhr er sich über das Gesicht und schien damit seine Fassung wieder aufzubauen. „Schlaf weiter, Hermine."

Doch sie schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht."

„Und ob du kannst! Der Trank ist sehr effektiv, was das betrifft." Er gähnte verhalten.

„Nein, das meine ich nicht. I-ich... muss mal." Das Rot wurde noch intensiver und Snape schwieg für einen Moment.

_Gibt es noch mehr Peinlichkeiten dieser Art? Ich bin gerade so schön drin..._

„Du weißt, wo das Bad ist", sagte er dann und sie nickte flüchtig, ehe sie sich auf wackeligen Beinen über ihn hinweg kämpfte und tapsend das Schlafzimmer verließ. Die kühlere Luft der Stube strich angenehm über ihr erhitztes Gesicht. Am liebsten würde sie einfach weitergehen und die Räume verlassen. Alles war besser, als zurück zu ihm zu gehen und zuzulassen, dass sie sich noch weiter blamierte.

Seufzend wischte Hermine diesen Gedanken beiseite. Er hatte schon Recht; womöglich würde sie sich das nächste Mal an Filchs Knie vergehen, wenn er sie nicht bei sich behielt. Diese Vorstellung war schockierend genug, um es nicht drauf ankommen zu lassen.

Snapes Wohnung lag dunkel vor ihr und so tastete sie sich im Wohnzimmer zur Sitzecke hinüber, strich über die Lehne der Sessel und streckte dann die Arme weit nach vorne, als sie die ungefähre Richtung der Badezimmertür anpeilte. Hart prallten ihre Finger schließlich dagegen und sie fluchte scharf zischend.

Als sie die Tür öffnete, entzündeten sich einige Kerzen an den Wänden, was sie dazu veranlasste, erschrocken die Augen zusammen zu kneifen und sich doch wieder halb blind zur Toilette hinüber zu tasten. „Zu hell, viel zu hell", beklagte sie sich murmelnd und daraufhin dämpfte sich das Licht so weit, dass sie es wagte, die Augen erneut zu öffnen. Mehrere der Kerzen hatten sich wieder gelöscht, so dass nur noch auf jeder Seite eine munter vor sich hinflackerte.

„Danke", sagte sie erneut halblaut, auch wenn sie sich nicht sicher war, wem sie eigentlich dankte.

Auf jeden Fall war sie froh, als sie sich auf die Toilette sinken lassen konnte und stützte müde ihren Kopf in die Hände. Severus hatte auch hier Recht, der Trank war wirklich äußerst effektiv, was das Schlafen betraf. Es kostete sie große Mühe, sich nach einigen Minuten wieder herzurichten und aufzustehen.

Wankend ging sie zum Waschbecken hinüber und musterte ihr Gesicht blinzelnd im Spiegel darüber. Sie sah erschreckend blass und krank aus und so schloss sie die Augen. Für diese Erkenntnis musste sie sich nicht ansehen, sie wusste auch so, dass es ihr furchtbar ging.

„Ich sagte dir ja, lass das Lieben sein, meine Liebe!", schnarrte der Spiegel schadenfroh.

Hermine schnaubte. „Und ich sagte dir, ich hätte es versucht. Es ist ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen. Und wärst du nicht jämmerlicherweise in diesem kalten Ding gefangen, wüsstest du es genauso gut wie ich."

_Mmm, wenigstens kann ich in angemessenen Situationen noch ein bisschen fies sein. So was hebt die Laune._

Hermine drehte den Wasserhahn auf, als der Spiegel es vorzog zu schweigen, und seufzte wohlig, als wunderbare Wärme über ihre Hände lief. Erst nach mehreren Augenblicken fiel ihr auf, dass sich diese Wärme verdächtig träge und klebrig anfühlte und ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich dramatisch.

Die nagende Übelkeit kehrte zurück, noch bevor sie sich entschieden hatte, ihre Augen zu öffnen. Gegen besseres Wissen tat sie es doch und schrie laut und entsetzt auf, als sie sah, dass ihre Befürchtung tatsächlich richtig war. Dickes, tiefrotes Blut floss aus dem Wasserhahn direkt über ihre Hände und hatte diese bereits bis hinauf zu den Handgelenken benetzt.

Hermine schrie und schrie und erst eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter brachte sie dazu, ihre Augen aufzureißen und verzweifelt festzustellen, dass sie erneut einem Traum aufgesessen war. Heftig atmend starrte sie das Gesicht des Tränkemeisters an, der sich vor ihr auf den Boden gehockt hatte. Dann sah sie sich panisch um.

_Na los doch, mach mich fertig! Wo bin ich nun wirklich, hm?_

Zu ihrer Erleichterung befand sie sich tatsächlich im Badezimmer, saß allerdings noch immer auf der Toilette. Snape sah sie mit geweiteten Augen und ratlos an. „Was ist passiert?", fragte er und wechselte sein Körpergewicht von einem Bein aufs andere, wobei sein Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt war. Es war das erste Mal, dass er ihr in dieser Nacht so nahe kam – zumindest freiwillig. Zumindest vermutete sie das. Zumindest... hatte sie nicht die geringste Ahnung.

_Wer weiß, vielleicht ist auch diese ganze Geschichte mit dem Trank nur ein irrer Traum. Mir würde es nicht Leid tun um diese Erfahrung._

Hermine winkte trocken schluchzend ab. „Ich war eingeschlafen", erklärte sie dann und wischte sich mit einer zitternden Hand über die schweißnasse Stirn.

„Das wird dir vermutlich noch öfters passieren", erwiderte Snape und sie schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.

„Ich ertrage das nicht, Severus. Ich weiß nicht, was real ist und was nicht. Jedes Mal, wenn ich denke, ich wäre wirklich wach, ist es doch ein Traum. Bin ich jetzt wach, Severus? Sitzt du wirklich vor mir?" Sie sah ihn eindringlich an.

„Du bist wach."

Sie schnaubte. „Und woher soll ich wissen, dass du nicht genauso eine Illusion bist, die mir einfach sagt, was ich hören will? Vielleicht schlafe ich ja doch und es ist bloß die überaus amüsante Fantasie meines Unterbewusstseins, die mir weiß machen will, dass du da bist und mir sagst, ich sei wach. Aber in Wirklichkeit hänge ich irgendwo zwischen deinen Beinen und du bekommst mich eben nicht wach und dann wird alles wieder entsetzlich peinlich und ich... ich... weiß einfach nicht mehr, was ich glauben soll."

Dieser Ausbruch hatte ihr die letzten Kräfte geraubt, die sie noch irgendwo hatte auftreiben können, und so ließ sie sich müde und erschöpft gegen Snapes Schulter sinken. Seine großen, dieses Mal allerdings leicht kalten Hände stützten sie im Rücken und er küsste sie vorsichtig in die Beuge ihres Halses.

„Vertrau mir, Hermine. Du bist wach." Seine Stimme war nur ein leises Flüstern und nach einigen Minuten, die sie ruhig atmend, aber nach wie vor geistig anwesend an seiner Schulter gelehnt hatte, stand er auf und zog sie mit sich hoch.

Hermine murrte unwillig und als er sich halb an ihrer Seite hinunterbeugte und ihren Slip hochzog, lief sie erneut rot an.

_Ich wusste doch, da war noch eine peinliche Situation, die ich mir heute Nacht nicht entgehen lassen durfte._

Sie hatte keine Kraft, um sich gegen diese Behandlung zu wehren. Ihr ganzes Gewicht lehnte gegen ihn und es schien ihm keinerlei Mühe zu bereiten.

Dann legte er einen Arm in ihre Kniekehlen, den anderen in ihren Rücken und hob sie auf seine Arme. Hermine quietschte überrascht auf, versteckte sich dann allerdings bereitwillig an seiner Brust.

Wenig später fand sie sich in seinem Bett wieder. Severus zog sie unter einem beinahe zu festen Griff an sich und bettete ihren Kopf an seiner Brust. „Du wirst jetzt ruhiger schlafen, das verspreche ich dir."

„Woher weißt du das?", nuschelte sie gedämpft und er brauchte eine ganze Zeit, ehe er ihr antwortete. Offenbar hatte er gedacht, sie sei bereits wieder eingeschlafen, und wog danach ab, wie ausführlich er ihr antworten musste. Vielleicht dachte er, dass sie es morgen ohnehin nicht mehr wissen würde. Doch Hermine nahm sich vor, ihm das Gegenteil zu beweisen. Wenn sie noch dazu in der Lage war, eine Frage an ihn zu richten, dann war sie auch dazu fähig, die Antwort zu verstehen und zu behalten.

„Weil der Trank dich solange mit den verrücktesten Dingen quält, bis du vollkommen erschöpft und ausgelaugt bist. Danach schläfst du ein und dein Unterbewusstsein kann sich neu sortieren, ohne dass der Verstand ständig dazwischen funkt und Barrieren aufstellt", war er anscheinend zum gleichen Schluss wie Hermine gekommen.

„Faszinierend", erwiderte sie müde und hörte ihn bitter auflachen.

„Ich finde es eher brutal und wende den Trank eigentlich nur ungern an", gestand er leise und Hermine reckte ihren Kopf zu ihm hinauf.

„Und warum tust du es bei mir?" Ein leicht verärgerter Ausdruck glänzte in ihren feuchten Augen und das Licht der einzelnen Kerze auf dem Nachttisch spiegelte sich darin.

„Weil du dich dagegen gesperrt hast, die Erlebnisse auf die herkömmliche Art zu verarbeiten. Du hast deinen Verstand vor allem verschlossen und irgendwann hätte er sich gerächt und dir sehr fest in deinen Hintern getreten." Er machte eine Pause und ließ diese Worte auf sie wirken. Dann fügte er hinzu: „Ich wollte dir das ersparen, denn es wäre definitiv brutaler gewesen als das hier."

Hermine nickte verstehend und senkte den Blick wieder. „Danke."

„Gern geschehen."

Das ließ sie die Stirn runzeln und erneut zu ihm hinaufblicken. „Severus?", fragte sie langgezogen und er gab einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich, der ihr sagen sollte, dass er sie hörte. „Kann es sein, dass ich schon wieder schlafe?"

Er öffnete blinzelnd seine Augen und sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Warum solltest du? Ist ein Gespräch zwischen uns so ungewöhnlich?"

Sie hob eine Augenbraue an. „Auf diese Art? Ja!"

„Was willst du mir damit sagen?"

Sie zuckte angedeutet mit den Schultern. „Nur dass es sehr, sehr, sehr selten vorkommt, dass du meine Fragen so schlicht beantwortest. Normalerweise fallen dir sehr, sehr, sehr viele Gründe ein, warum du sie mir nicht beantworten kannst."

Er lachte kurz auf. „Weißt du, ich glaube, du könntest Recht haben mit deiner Vermutung", sagte er dann, was sie erneut die Stirn runzeln ließ.

„Warum?"

„Weil du sonst sehr, sehr, sehr viel mehr Wörter benutzt und diese weitaus weniger häufig in zwei Sätzen."

Hermine nickte bestätigend. „Jap, das hier ist auf jeden Fall ein Traum. Severus Snape macht keine Witze! Und schon gar nicht solche lahmen..." Sie verlieh ihrer Stimme einen leicht beleidigten Unterton, vergrub ihr Gesicht allerdings trotzdem an seiner Brust. Wenn dies ein Traum war, war er mehr als angenehm und um nichts in der Welt würde sie ihn allzu bald aufgeben wollen.

„Wir werden dieses Rätsel morgen lösen. Schlaf jetzt!" Er küsste sie auf den Scheitel und Hermine nickte seufzend, ehe sie die Augen schloss und sich in die wohlige Wärme seiner Umarmung fallen ließ.

Der letzte Gedanke, den sie vor dem Einschlafen – ob nun in der Realität oder ihrem Traum – hatte, war der, dass es ihr manchmal verdammt schwer fiel, Traum und Realität voneinander zu unterscheiden.

* * *

TBC... 


	46. Die Treue der Tiere

Heute gibt es ein Wiedersehen mit… Nein, ich verrate noch nichts. °eg°  
Dankeschön für die Reviews und viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel!

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Everyone says they know you  
better than you know who.  
Everyone says they own you  
more than you do.

_(Cat Power – The moon)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 46 – Die Treue der Tiere**

Hermine schnappte tief nach Luft, als sie ihre Augen aufschlug. Der Schlaf war so intensiv, so unendlich gewesen, dass sie beinahe das Atem vergessen hätte. Ihr Herz pochte wild und unbeherrscht gegen ihre Rippen und das unangenehme Gefühl des Sauerstoffmangels löste sich nur langsam von ihrem Körper.

Als die kleinen weißen Punkte aufgehört hatten, vor ihren Augen zu tanzen, sah sie sich im Zimmer um und erkannte enttäuscht, dass sie alleine war. Die Kerze war aus, die Gardinen vor dem kleinen Fenster zugezogen und die Tür geschlossen. Snape musste bereits aufgestanden sein und beschlossen haben, sie schlafen zu lassen.

Seufzend drehte Hermine sich auf den Rücken und starrte an die Decke. Sie versuchte zu verstehen, welche der verdrehten Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht wahr und welche nur geträumt waren. Das war wirklich die verrückteste Nacht, die sie je erlebt hatte.

Und dennoch musste sie ihm zugestehen, dass es seinen Zweck erfüllt hatte. Ihre Gedanken verliefen in angenehm geordneten Bahnen und die Bilder des Krieges drängten sich nicht in den Vordergrund. Natürlich, was sie gesehen und getan hatte, belastete sie nach wie vor. Doch sie konnte sich ruhiger damit auseinandersetzen und war nicht die ganze Zeit darauf angewiesen, sich möglichst wirkungsvoll abzulenken.

Das war gut. Das war sogar sehr gut.

Und es rückte die Dinge zurück in den Mittelpunkt, über die nachzudenken sie zuvor keine Kraft gehabt hatte. Das, was sie in Snapes Augen gesehen hatte. Das, was er ihr verschwieg. Das, was mit Professor Dumbledore zu tun hatte, in welcher Art auch immer. Und vor allem das, was sie beide betraf.

Bisher hatte er sie auf Abstand gehalten, weil es zu gefährlich gewesen wäre. Voldemort hätte es sehen und seine Verbindungen zur anderen Seite erkennen können. Natürlich ging dieser Grund Hand in Hand mit der Ausrede, dass er unmöglich etwas mit seiner Schülerin anfangen konnte.

Doch das war nun anders. Weder musste er eine Tarnung vor dem Lord aufrecht erhalten, noch unterrichtete er momentan hier in Hogwarts. Und angesichts der Prozesse, die zweifellos irgendwann beginnen würden, war es auch zweifelhaft, ob er es jemals wieder tun würde.

Generell bedeutete dies, dass es nichts mehr gab, das zwischen ihnen stand. Und trotzdem war sich Hermine sicher, dass er Gründe finden würde. Sie hoffte nur, dass sie auch Argumente haben würde, die diese Gründe widerlegten.

Schließlich rollte sie sich zum Rand des Bettes und setzte sich auf. Mit schweren Gliedern streckte sie sich einige Male und stöhnte verhalten. Dann wagte sie einen beinahe aussichtslosen Versuch, ihre Haare irgendwie zu bändigen.

Einige Minuten später tapste sie zur Tür, verzichtete allerdings darauf, sich etwas überzuziehen. Sie trug das schwarze T-Shirt, das Snape ihr gestern Abend gegeben hatte. Es reichte bis zur Mitte ihrer Oberschenkel und schließlich war es nicht so, als ob er sie noch nie nackt gesehen hätte.

Einen Moment lang schüttelte sie verwirrt den Kopf. Sie hatte bereits so viel intimen Kontakt zu ihm gehabt und dennoch hatte er sie seit Monaten so behandelt, als wären sie bloß locker miteinander befreundet. Bei Merlin, sie hatten Sex gehabt! Sex, den sie durchaus als gut bezeichnen würde, auch wenn sie nicht viele Vergleichsmöglichkeiten hatte.

Was sie allerdings verwirrte, war, dass sie es nicht so sehr vermisste, wie sie erwartet hatte – mal abgesehen von dem Moment in seinem Büro, am Abend, als sie den Trank gebraut hatten. Da hatte sie es sehr gehasst, dass er sie nach diesem _Kuss_ vor die Tür gesetzt hatte.

Hermine seufzte. Natürlich sehnte sie sich nach seinem Körper und der Nähe, die er ihr in Scarborough hatte zukommen lassen. Doch bisher hatte es ihr gereicht, ihn auf weitaus unschuldigere Art zu spüren und ihm nahe zu sein. Insgeheim befürchtete sie, dass er wieder gehen würde, wenn sie miteinander schliefen. So wie er es nach den ersten beiden Malen auch getan hatte.

Snape saß in seinem Büro am Schreibtisch und blätterte konzentriert durch einige Bücher. Er trug eine schwarze Hose und ein dazu passendes Hemd, hatte allerdings auf seinen Umhang verzichtet. Dieser so inoffiziell wirkende Anblick ließ sie wohlig schmunzeln und mit verschränkten Armen lehnte sie sich gegen den Türrahmen und beobachtete ihn mehrere Minuten lang halb hinter ihm stehend.

Es war ein wundervolles Bild, den Mann, den sie liebte, so hochkonzentriert bei der Arbeit zu sehen. Sie hatte ihn bereits früher oft so gesehen, doch das Bild hatte sich verändert. Jetzt gab es mehr als Testresultate, sorgfältige Arbeitsweise, scharfe Fragen und fordernde Blicke, auf die sie sich konzentrieren musste. Jetzt gab es gepflegte Hände, eine leicht gekräuselte Nase, tiefe Falten auf der Stirn und beinahe unmerkliches Seufzen, wenn er nicht fand, was er suchte. Jetzt ließen alle diese Beobachtungen ein Feuerwerk aus Adrenalin, Endorphin und mindestens einer Handvoll weiterer wunderbarer Stoffe in ihrem Körper explodieren, die sie leicht zittern ließen.

Sie scharrte mit ihrem nackten Fuß über den Boden und lenkte so seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Snape erschrak nicht; vermutlich hatte er sie schon vorher bemerkt. Er sah sie einfach nur an, die Hand nach wie vor auf der Seite des Buches liegend, in dem er zuvor gelesen hatte.

„Das, was wir in der letzten Nacht in Scarborough getan haben...", sagte sie leise und hob ihren Blick leicht von unten gerichtet auf sein Gesicht. Abwartend schoben sich die schwarzen Augenbrauen ein paar genau kalkulierte Millimeter weiter nach oben. „War das Sex, wie du ihn… unter normalen Umständen erlebst? War das der Standard?", fragte sie schließlich.

Snape senkte seinen Kopf ein Stück und schien nachzudenken. „Nein", antwortete er schließlich beinahe emotionslos und Hermine nickte. „Es war das andere Extrem."

Sie lächelte beinahe traurig und verglich die beiden Nächte, die er mit ihr verbracht hatte, miteinander. Die erste war zweifellos brutal, schmerzhaft und erniedrigend gewesen, doch ebenso auch erfüllt mit obskurer Leidenschaft. Immerhin hatte sie ihn nicht aufgehalten. Hermine war überzeugt, dass er die Kontrolle zurückerhalten hätte, wenn sie nur nachdrücklich genug danach verlangt hätte.

Die zweite hingegen war zurückhaltend, unsicher und irgendwie zärtlich gewesen und sie erkannte nun, dass ihr etwas gefehlt hatte. Es hatte sie befriedigt, so viel stand fest. Aber es war bei weitem nicht diese wütende Leidenschaft dabei gewesen, die sie zum Schreien gebracht hatte. Die ihr Blut so viel schneller, so viel verlangender in ihrem Körper hatte pulsieren lassen. Die so prickelnd noch Stunden später zu spüren gewesen war.

„Zeig mir den Standard, Severus", bat sie deswegen nach ein paar Momenten der Stille, die er ihr gewährt hatte. Nun lehnte sie auch ihren Kopf gegen den Türrahmen und ihre Blicke lagen ruhig und abwartend auf seiner Person.

Er schüttelte ablehnend den Kopf. „Das geht nicht."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil du meine Schülerin bist."

Hermine schloss ergeben die Augen. „Das bin ich nicht."

„Für Minerva bist du es! Und sie hatte bereits jetzt schon viel zu viel Erfolg mit ihrem kleinen Plan." Als würde das das Gespräch beenden, wandte er sich wieder den Büchern zu.

Doch Hermine sah dieses Gespräch nicht als beendet. „Sie verfolgt keinen Plan, Severus! Und selbst wenn... solange sie nicht weiß, dass sie erfolgreich war, wird es ihr nichts nützen. Und was heißt überhaupt _erfolgreich_? Was ist denn schon passiert?"

„Du hast die letzten beiden Nächte in meinem Bett verbracht!" Er drehte sich ungläubig wieder zu ihr um.

„Und?", fragte sie lang gezogen und hob die Augenbrauen.

_Woohoo, das hätte ich vor einem Jahr noch nicht gefragt! _

Und das schien auch Snape zu denken, denn er hob ungläubig eine Augenbraue. Sie seufzte leise und stieß mit ihrer Fußspitze einige Male auf den Boden. Es verlockte sie, zu ihm zu gehen, doch etwas sagte ihr, dass das alles nur noch schlimmer machen würde. Er musste zu ihr kommen. Deswegen klärte sie ihre Gedanken und fügte hinzu: „Du hast mich ein paar Mal flüchtig geküsst, na und? Ich bin fast volljährig!"

„Und ich bin zwanzig Jahre älter als du", schoss er so prompt zurück, als hätte er auf dieses Argument gewartet.

„Du tust gerade so, als könntest du mein Großvater sein. Dabei wäre sogar die Vaterschaft ein recht knappes Unterfangen!" Daraufhin fuhr er sich resigniert seufzend mit einer Hand über das Gesicht. „Severus, bitte... Mach nicht alles komplizierter, als es ohnehin schon ist."

Erneut schüttelte er den Kopf. „Du verstehst einfach nicht... was es bedeutet..." Er stockte und suchte anscheinend nach den richtigen Worten. „Lassen wir das", entschied er dann allerdings und Hermine sackte enttäuscht in sich zusammen. „Wir müssen deine Wunden neu verbinden", besann er sich, als er es sah, und schenkte ihr einige mahnende Blicke, die Hermine verdeutlichten, dass er nicht weiter darüber reden wollte.

Mit einer resoluten Geste zeigte er ihr, dass sie sich in einen der Sessel vor dem Kamin setzen sollte, während er aufstand und kurz in den Wohnraum zurückkehrte. Hermine folgte seiner Aufforderung, auch wenn es ihr ganz und gar nicht gefiel, und kurz darauf kehrte er mit der hellgrünen Tinktur und frischen Verbänden zurück.

Hermine beobachtete schweigend, wie er den alten und nach der letzten Nacht recht verrutschten Verband an ihrem Bein entfernte und besorgt die Stirn runzelte. „Es heilt allmählich", sagte er dann jedoch und wischte die Reste der Tinktur mit einem Stück Baumwolle weg, ehe er die neue darauf verteilte. „Willst du es immer noch von alleine heilen lassen?", fragte er beiläufig und stellte den Tiegel zur Seite.

Hermine nickte. „Ich stehe zu meinen Entscheidungen." Und diese Antwort bezog sie nicht nur auf die Wunden.

Snape nahm es reaktionslos zur Kenntnis und wickelte den neuen Verband straff und sorgfältig um ihre Wade. Hermine biss die Zähne zusammen, denn auch wenn er meinte, dass es heilte, tat es noch immer höllisch weh.

_Das macht er absichtlich, verdammter Bastard!_

„Wie viel von unserem Gespräch letzte Nacht ist wirklich geschehen?", fragte sie schließlich und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.

„An wie viel erinnerst du dich?" Mit seinem Zauberstab befestigte er das Ende des Verbandes und zog sich dann ihre Hand heran.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Eigentlich an alles, aber ich weiß nicht, wie viel davon real war."

Seine Blicke glitten an ihrer Handfläche entlang hoch zu ihrem Gesicht, so als ob er sich mehr Zeit verschaffen wollte, um die richtige Antwort zu geben. Hermine verengte die Augen, als er sie schließlich ausdruckslos und verschlossen betrachtete. „Du bist im Bad an meine Schulter gelehnt eingeschlafen", antwortete er schließlich und wandte seine volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Wunde zu.

Hermine ließ sich nach hinten in den Sessel sinken und schloss die Augen. Es wäre auch zu viel erwartet gewesen, wenn er wirklich ein derartiges Gespräch mit ihr geführt hätte.

_Es hätte mich sehr, sehr, sehr gewundert, Professor Snape..._

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Die nächsten zwei Wochen flogen beinahe unbemerkt an Hermine vorüber. Die Nachwirkungen des Krieges reichten weiter, als sie es zuerst für möglich gehalten und überhaupt erfasst hatte. Beinahe täglich erschienen Artikel im Tagespropheten, die von Anschlägen und Folter der verbliebenen Todesser berichteten, und das Ministerium hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, auch die letzten Anhänger, die dumm genug waren, nicht unterzutauchen, festzunehmen.

Einen Vorteil fand sie allerdings selbst darin: das Ministerium hatte so keine Zeit, mit den Prozessen zu beginnen.

Hermine fürchtete sich vor dem Tag, an dem Snape die Vorladung erhalten würde. Und ihre würde sicherlich in den gleichen Zeitraum fallen (wenn schon nicht als Mörderin von Lucius Malfoy, dann doch zumindest als Zeuge). Professor McGonagall hatte es irgendwie geschafft, dass Snape sich nicht in Untersuchungshaft begeben musste, trotz der Dinge, die er getan hatte. Doch um einen Prozess würde er nicht herumkommen.

Hermine hatte ihn gebeten, vor dem Ministerium nicht zu leugnen, dass sie es gewesen war, die Lucius Malfoy diesen tödlichen Fluch auf den Hals gejagt hatte. Wenn es wirklich Notwehr gewesen war, so würde sie keine Konsequenzen daraus ziehen. Wenn es keine Notwehr gewesen war, hatte sie die Konsequenzen verdient.

Snape hatte daraufhin lediglich ungläubig den Kopf geschüttelt und etwas von _‚sturem, gryffindorschem Sinn nach Gerechtigkeit'_ gemurmelt. Sie hatte nicht darauf geantwortet.

Ein weiteres einschneidendes Ereignis war die Beerdigung Alastor Moodys gewesen. Snape hatte sie morgens vom Turm abgeholt (aufgrund der Unruhen herrschten konsequente Ausgangssperren und in Gedenken an den Einfall der Todesser am Ende ihres fünften Schuljahres wurden sie selbst innerhalb Hogwarts' ständig von Lehrern eskortiert), was ihr mehr als einen neugierigen Blick ihrer Schulkameraden eingebracht hatte. Seit dem Fall Voldemorts war offen bekannt, dass Severus Snape wieder in Hogwarts wohnte und viele ihrer Schulkollegen hatten mehr als einmal danach verlangt, ihn zu sehen. In diesem Moment allerdings schienen sie mehr als angsterfüllt.

„Siehst du nun, wovon ich spreche?", hatte er sie sehr leise gefragt, während sie nebeneinander die Flure entlang gingen – natürlich mit dem angemessenen Abstand von mindestens einem Meter zwischen ihnen.

Hermine hatte stur den Kopf geschüttelt. „Sie hätten ebenso geguckt, wenn es jemand anderes gewesen wäre. Allein die Tatsache, _dass_ ich von einem Mann abgeholt werde, egal aus welchem Grund, käme in den Köpfen meiner Mitschüler einem achten Weltwunder gleich."

_Wenn er jetzt irgendetwas zu meinen Fähigkeiten, soziale Bindungen einzugehen, sagt, spring ich ihm an die Gurgel!_

Zu ihrer Erleichterung schwieg er – sie hätte ihre Drohung nur ungern wahr gemacht – und ging mit verbissener Miene einen halben Schritt vor ihr zum Apparierpunkt.

Das Begräbnis war eine sehr ruhige und einsame Angelegenheit. Einige Mitglieder des Ordens waren erschienen, selbst Lupin hatte sich in seinem nach wie vor angeschlagenen Zustand herbemüht (Harry hatte von den Heilern nicht die Erlaubnis bekommen, das Bett zu verlassen; seine Verbrennungen waren noch nicht ausreichend verheilt). Doch ansonsten waren nicht viele gekommen. Trotz allem, was Moody geleistet hatte, hatte niemand ihm jemals zu nahe kommen wollen.

Nachdem sie ins Schloss zurückgekehrt waren, hatte Snape sich mit einem einfachen Nicken von ihr verabschiedet und war in die Kerker verschwunden.

Danach hatte sie ihn lange Tage nicht mehr gesehen und je mehr ihre Verletzungen heilten, desto mehr kam es ihr so vor, als hätte sie sich alles nur eingebildet. Sowohl die Zeit und die Vertrautheit, die sie mit Snape erlebt hatte, als auch dieses fremdartige Etwas, das sie in seinen Augen beobachtet hatte.

Harry hatte das Sankt Mungo eine Woche nach Moodys Beerdigung verlassen können, doch seine endgültige Genesung würde vermutlich noch Monate dauern. Das magische Feuer, das das Ritual ausgelöst und ihn erfasst hatte, hatte ihn auf eine Art und Weise verletzt, die die Medimagier noch nie beobachtet, geschweige denn versorgt hatten. Doch es schien von alleine zu heilen, langsam zwar, aber es heilte.

Hermine hatte es nicht gewagt, den Magiern das ursprüngliche Ritual als eine Option vorzuschlagen. Niemals wollte sie erfahren, wie verändert Harry danach aussehen würde.

Doch auch wenn er noch immer nicht wieder vollkommen auf der Höhe war, kehrten er und Ron fünf Wochen nach Schuljahresbeginn nach Hogwarts zurück und schafften es, Hermine von Snape und allem anderen, das sie beschäftigen wollte, abzulenken. Vielleicht war es nicht falsch, dem garstigen Mann in den Kerkern etwas Freiraum zu geben und ihn spüren zu lassen, wie es sich ohne sie lebte. Ganz hatte sie die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben. Und spätestens, wenn sie ihren Abschluss in der Tasche hatte, würde sie um ihn kämpfen.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Wie schnell sie diesen Kampf haben würde und vor allem auf welche Weise, das hatte sie nicht geahnt, als sie diesen Entschluss gefasst hatte.

Es war ein Donnerstagabend und Hermine hatte sich erfolgreich von Harry, Ron und Ginny abgeseilt. Sie hatte heute keinen Nerv auf irgendetwas, das geistige Anwesenheit und Fröhlichkeit erforderte. Denn trotz allem, was geschehen war, schienen Harry und Ron übereingekommen zu sein, dass sie sich nicht vom Krieg runterziehen lassen würden. In Momenten wie diesen hasste Hermine es, dass sie so dünnhäutig war und eine Nacht voller Alpträume benötigte, um wieder halbwegs zurechnungsfähig zu sein.

Seufzend schob sie die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss und ließ ihre Blicke langsam und beinahe deprimiert durch ihr Zimmer gleiten. Sie fühlte sich nicht mehr richtig wohl hier, seitdem sie zwei Nächte bei Snape verbracht hatte. Es war irgendwie einsam und viel zu unpersönlich. So methodisch und nützlich seine Räume vielleicht auch eingerichtet sein mochten, sie hatten seinen ganz eigenen Stil und Hermine beneidete ihn darum.

Vielleicht war es ein Anflug von Sehnsucht gewesen, vielleicht auch nur Wehmut über das, was sie niemals wieder tun müsste – jedenfalls ging sie zu ihrem Nachtschrank und holte die Münze aus der oberen Schublade. Sie hatte ihre Dienste getan und von nun an würde er sich nie wieder zu einem dieser Treffen begeben müssen. Kein kalkuliertes Risiko mehr, das nichtsdestotrotz nicht unberechenbarer hätte sein können.

Und dann wurde das Metall urplötzlich warm in ihrer Hand und flackerte leicht auf. Hermine erstarrte und ihre Augen weiteten sich. Es war nicht die vollkommene Reaktion, die die Münze auf einen Ruf hin ausstrahlen würde, doch es war der Anfang davon. Ob es noch stärker wurde oder aus irgendeinem Grund so blieb, sah sie nicht mehr.

Mit einem raschen Griff zur Seite steckte sie sich ihren Zauberstab in die hintere Hosentasche und verließ ihr Zimmer wieder. Sie hastete durch den überfüllten Gemeinschaftsraum und hoffte, dass niemand sie großartig beachten würde. Tatsächlich bekamen nicht einmal Harry oder Ron mit, dass sie den Gryffindorturm verließ.

Hermine hätte den Weg hinab in die Kerker inzwischen blind gefunden. Jeder Schritt schien bemessen, keine Kurve oder Abzweigung unbekannt. Selbst die Treppen waren gnädig mit ihr und zeigten in die Richtung, in die sie musste.

So dauerte es kaum fünf Minuten, ehe sie außer Atem an Snapes Bürotür auftauchte und sich hektisch umsah. Der Gang war zu beiden Seiten menschenleer und so schlüpfte sie unbemerkt in das dahinter liegende Zimmer.

Dem Raum den Rücken zugewandt, schob Hermine leise die Tür ins Schloss und erstarrte, als sie hinter sich ein eigenwilliges Zischen hörte.

_Oh-oh..._

Ihr Herzschlag setzte für einen Moment aus und nur sehr langsam, sehr vorsichtig drehte sie sich um und schluckte ihre Angst zumindest ein bisschen herunter.

Schließlich starrte sie direkt in die bedrohlich dicht vor ihr liegenden Augen einer riesigen Schlange. Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe sie das Tier als Nagini identifizierte und ihre Gedanken begannen sich vollkommen sinnlos zu überschlagen.

Dieses Vieh sollte tot sein! Dumbledore hatte einen der Ordensmitglieder beauftragt – wie war noch sein Name? Edmund... irgendetwas mit F... Auf jeden Fall hätte dieser Mann Nagini töten sollen und es zeugte nicht von einem erfüllten Auftrag, dass das beinahe vier Meter lange Tier sich nun zischelnd und bedrohlich zielgerichtet auf sie zu bewegte.

_Warum können nicht alle einfach tun, was man ihnen sagt? Verdammt!_

Hermines Blicke schweiften flüchtig durch den Raum. Sie suchte nach Snape, nach irgendeinem Anhalt, dass er hier war und dass er noch lebte. Dann sah sie die Hand, die ausgestreckt hinter dem Schreibtisch auf dem Boden lag. Die Münze lag ohne großen Halt zwischen seinen Fingern und Hermine schrie erstickt auf.

„Severus!", keuchte sie und wollte zu ihm, doch Nagini stellte sich ihr zischend und bedrohlich mit dem Kopf wackelnd in den Weg. Es war wirklich abstrus, dass sich von allen Anhängern Voldemorts ausgerechnet sein _Haustier_ für das zu rächen schien, was ihm zugestoßen war.

_Ob Krummbein das auch gemacht hätte?_

„Schon gut...", murmelte Hermine und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ich weiß, du magst mich nicht übermäßig. Das beruht übrigens auf Gegenseitigkeit." Nigini zischelte erneut und es kam Hermine beinahe so vor, als würde sie mit ihr reden.

_Wo ist Harry, wenn man ihn mal braucht? Ach ja, ich hab mich an ihm vorbeigeschlichen... Weise Entscheidung, Hermine!_

„Okay, okay. Severus meinte, man könne sich nicht mit dir gut stellen. Ich hab da eine andere Meinung, weißt du?" Sie lachte kurz und sehr unsicher klingend auf. Nagini machte einen Satz nach vorne und war nun nur noch zwei Meter von Hermines Füßen entfernt.

„V-Vielleicht sollte ich die Meinung noch mal überdenken", nuschelte sie ängstlich und mit ihrer rechten Hand tastete sie sich am Holz der Tür entlang, bis sie ihren Zauberstab zu fassen bekam. „Das tut mir jetzt wirklich sehr Leid", sagte sie mit ehrlich mitleidigem Blick. Dann zog sie den Zauberstab hervor und schleuderte dem Tier ein entschlossenes _„Impedimenta!"_ entgegen.

Wie viel Glück sie mit ihrer Entscheidung gehabt hatte, erkannte Hermine erst danach. Nagini schien im gleichen Moment beschlossen zu haben, dass es an der Zeit war, etwas an dieser Pattsituation zu ändern, und hatte sich hoch in die Luft erhoben, um sich auf Hermine zu stürzen. Nun stand sie erstarrte in der Luft und die junge Hexe konnte sich mit angewidertem Blick unter dem Kopf der Schlange hindurch ducken, ehe sie mit einem großen Bogen zu Snape ging.

„Severus!", sprach sie ihn nun wieder ängstlich an, bekam allerdings keine Reaktion. Die Augen des Mannes waren fest verschlossen und nichts an seiner Position ließ darauf schließen, dass seine Lähmung langsam eingetreten war – zumal sie keine Probleme hatte, seine Arme und Beine zu bewegen.

„Das ist gar nicht gut", wimmerte sie leise und tastete nach dem Puls. Den sie glücklicherweise kräftig und regelmäßig fand. Hermine atmete auf.

Dann sah sie sich ratlos um und überlegte, was sie weiter tun sollte. Nagini stellte vorerst keine Gefahr dar, doch sie musste herausfinden, was mit Snape passiert war.

Erneut ihren Zauberstab zur Hilfe nehmend, brachte sie ihn zuerst hinüber ins Schlafzimmer und legte ihn auf dem Bett ab. Das war immerhin bequemer als der Boden seines Büros.

Dann überlegte sie, an wen sie sich am besten wenden konnte. Madam Pomfrey wäre nicht wirklich seine erste Wahl, dessen war sie sich bewusst. Unter normalen Umständen hätte Hermine sich in dieser Situation nicht um Snapes Vorlieben und Abneigungen geschert, doch sie hatte den Verdacht, dass Madam Pomfrey sich nicht wirklich mit Schlagen auskannte und schon gar nicht mit einem so speziellen Exemplar wie Nagini.

Stöhnend stützte sie den Kopf in die Hände und versuchte sich an den Namen des Mannes zu erinnern, der Nagini eigentlich hätte töten sollen. Edmund, soweit war sie sich sicher. Aber der Nachname... Fawer... Farrar... Falting... Farling!

Ihr Kopf ruckte hoch und mit eiligen Schritten kehrte Hermine in Snapes Büro zurück. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass Professor McGonagall behauptet hatte, die Kamine wären – abgesehen von dem im Büro des Direktors – nicht länger an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen. Sie hoffte sehr, dass sich das nach dem Sturz Voldemorts geändert hatte.

Rasch griff sie sich eine Priese Flohpulver aus der Schale auf dem Kaminsims, entzündete ein Feuer und warf es hinein. „Edmund Farling!", befahl sie dann mit deutlicher Aussprache und wartete, ob sie Glück haben würde.

Es dauerte knapp eine Minute, dann erschien ein Kopf im Feuer und Hermine atmete erleichtert auf. „Mr Farling, sicher wissen Sie nicht mehr, wer ich bin", begann sie, doch er unterbrach sie mit freundlicher, allerdings auch sehr bestimmter Stimme.

„Aber natürlich weiß ich das noch. Sie sind Miss Granger. Glückwunsch zur Wirkung des Rituals! Es war wirklich sehr… beeindruckend, was Sie und Professor Snape geleistet haben." Er lächelte breit und schien ihre ernste und mehr als besorgte Miene gar nicht zu bemerken. Immer wieder huschten seine Arme durch die Flammen, während er damit aufregende Gesten fabrizierte. Hermine wich unmerklich ein Stück zurück.

„Um ihn geht es, Mr Farling. Ich brauche dringend Ihre Hilfe!" Sie legte Angst und Sorge in ihre Stimme und das Lächeln des Mannes verschwand.

„Aber natürlich. Worum geht es?"

„Wäre es möglich, dass Sie herkommen? Ich denke, dann lässt es sich leichter erklären." Sie trat zur Seite und nur wenig später kam der kleine Mann aus dem Feuer. „Vielen Dank!", atmete Hermine auf, froh, nun nicht mehr alleine hier zu sein.

„Gerne. Was ist passiert?" Er fasste sie besorgt bei der Schulter.

„Ich fürchte, Professor Snape bekam heute Abend unerfreulichen Besuch..." Sie deutete auf die erstarrte Schlange und Farlings Augen weiteten sich begeistert.

„Ist sie das?", murmelte er atemlos und umrundete das Tier einmal, um es von allein Seiten begutachten zu können. Ein begeistertes Blitzen lag in seinen Augen und er wirkte ein bisschen wie ein Kind, das die Türen zu einem Spielzeugladen aufgestoßen hatte – mit dem Versprechen, sich alles mitnehmen zu dürfen, was es haben wollte.

Hermine nickte. „Das ist Nagini", sagte sie dann noch überflüssigerweise und stemmte verzweifelt die Hände in die Hüften. „Sie hat Professor Snape gebissen, denke ich. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, aber dieses Mal sind seine Reaktionen so vollkommen untypisch."

Das riss Farling nun endlich von der Schlange los und mit gerunzelter Stirn sah er Hermine an. „Was meinen Sie?"

„Normalerweise setzte nach einem Biss von diesem Tier langsam eine Lähmung ein, die sich nach und nach über den ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Dieses Mal jedoch ging alles sehr viel schneller und ich denke nicht, dass es sich um eine Lähmung handelt."

_Ja, so ist es richtig, immer schön sachlich bleiben. Dann fällt es einem auch viel leichter, nicht durchzudrehen!_

„Wo ist er?", fragte Farling knapp und Hermine deutete ihm den Weg hinüber in Snapes Schlafzimmer.

Der kleine Mann entzündete mehrere Kerzen, damit das Zimmer besser ausgeleuchtet war. Dann begutachtete er Snape eingehend und beugte und streckte Arme und Beine. „Was ist mit ihm?", fragte Hermine mit atemloser Spannung, als er geendet hatte und wieder aufstand.

„Nun, die Art Schlange, die Nagini nun einmal ist, hat zwei Möglichkeiten, ihre Opfer zu verletzen. Die eine ist die Lähmung, die früher oder später… nun ja, zum Tod führt. Durch ein recht simples Gegengift kann sie allerdings wieder aufgelöst werden. Die andere ist… dies." Und er deutete seufzend auf Snape.

„Und was ist _dies_?", hakte Hermine genervt nach und musste sich davon abhalten, auf ihren Nägeln zu kauen.

„Nagini hat ihn in einen Zustand versetzt, der jenseits von… Leben und Tod liegt." Erneut begann er mit der wilden Gestik, die es Hermine schwer machte, seinen Ausführungen zuzuhören. „Sie sonderte ein Gift ab, das seinen Verstand von der realen Welt trennte. Er könnte ewig so existieren, ist allerdings gefangen in seinen… Erinnerungen. Es gibt kein Gegengift, um ihn aus diesem Zustand wieder zu befreien."

Hermine keuchte entsetzt auf. „Sie meinen er bleibt jetzt für immer so?" Ihre Frage war nur ein heiseres Flüstern und Farling zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe bisher nur von wenigen Fällen gehört, die jemals wieder zu Bewusstsein kamen. Wissen Sie, das Gift errichtet eine… Mauer, könnte man es nennen. Und nur der Betroffene selbst kann sie durchbrechen. Es erfordert Willenskraft… und geistige Stärke… Je länger er in diesem Zustand verbringt, desto schwieriger wird es werden. Sie können versuchen, durch Legilimentik zu ihm durchzudringen und ihn zu unterstützen. Nun ja, manchmal hatte das Erfolg. Aber ob das in diesem Fall eine Möglichkeit ist, ihn wieder ins Leben zurückzuholen, kann ich Ihnen nicht versprechen. Bisher waren die Opfer oftmals zu schwach für einen derart… _anstrengenden_ Kampf gegen das Gift. Es ist ein psychisches Problem, verstehen Sie? Er muss es wollen." Hier verstummte er und seine Blicke wanderten machtlos zwischen Hermine und Snape hin und her. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich Ihnen nichts anderes sagen kann."

Hermine nickte mit Tränen in den Augen. „Ich werde alles versuchen, um ihn wieder ins Leben zurückzuholen. Er hat zu wollen!" Selten hatte sie so entschlossen geklungen.

Farling nickte bekümmert. „Ich würde Ihnen gerne helfen, doch ich bezweifle, dass Professor Snape mich in seine Gedanken lassen würde. Außerdem funktioniert Legilimentik erfahrungsgemäß am besten, wenn man Ruhe hat… und alleine ist."

„Das verstehe ich. Und ich danke Ihnen sehr für Ihre Hilfe, Mr Farling!" Sie kämpfte sich ein mühsames Lächeln ab und der Schlangenexperte nickte aufmunternd lächelnd. „Könnten Sie dieses Vieh bitte irgendwie wegbringen?", bat Hermine dann noch und deutete durch das Wohnzimmer auf die offene Bürotür.

„Aber natürlich!", erklärte er sich sofort bereit und ein aufgeregtes Blitzen trat in seine Augen. „Sie ist mir beim Endkampf entwischt. Dieses Mal bin ich schlauer." Mit großen Schritten kehrte er ins Büro zurück und schrumpfte Nagini auf eine Größe, in der er sie bequem im Kamin transportieren konnte. Hermine beobachtete es mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Schließlich wandte er sich ihr zu und bot ihr seine Hand an. „Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück, Miss Granger. Und informieren Sie mich, falls Sie es geschafft haben."

Sie schüttelte seine Hand und nickte. „Das werde ich." Doch ihre Stimme klang mehr als mutlos.

Was ihm anscheinend auch aufgefallen war, denn bereits im Gehen wandte er sich noch einmal zu ihr um. „Vertrauen Sie mir, wenn einer es schaffen kann, dann Sie beide. Was Sie mit… dem Trank geleistet haben, ist wirklich _atemberaubend_. Ich bin überzeugt, dass Sie auch hier neue Maßstäbe setzen werden." Es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer, die Arme ruhig zu halten. Doch andernfalls wäre ihm Nagini entglitten.

Hermine nickte mit einem nicht mehr ganz so erzwungenen Lächeln. „Ich danke Ihnen!"

Der Mann verabschiedete sich, nicht ohne ihr noch mehrmals zu beteuern, dass er größtes Vertrauen zu ihr hatte. Dann stieg er zurück in den Kamin und war kurz darauf verschwunden – mit einem Blick, als hätte er wirklich alle Spielsachen bekommen, die er haben wollte.

Einige Minuten stand Hermine ratlos im Büro und betrachtete die Flammen. Schließlich verhärtete sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck und sie wandte sich um. Es würde eine weitere, anstrengende Nacht auf sie zukommen – doch dieses Mal war nicht sie diejenige, die die Alpträume haben würde.

* * *

TBC… 


	47. Kämpfe

Heute lade ich euch ein auf eine Reise in die Abgründe von Severus' Verstand. °gruselmusik anstimm°  
Nein, so schlimm wird es nun auch wieder nicht. ;) Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß!

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

You knew all my lines.  
You knew all my tricks.  
You knew how to heal the pain  
no medicine can fix.

_(Diamond Rio – You're gone)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 47 – Kämpfe**

Nachdem Farling verschwunden war, hatte Hermine einige rastlose Runden durch Snapes Räume gedreht. Sie war nervös. Und aufgeregt. Und von Angst erfüllt. Sie hatte noch niemals zuvor Legilimentik angewendet und gerade Snape schien ihr nicht das richtige Versuchskaninchen zu sein. Allein die Tatsache, dass er Harry Okklumentik hatte beibringen sollen, stand für sich.

Und gleichzeitig gab es niemanden, der fähiger und in der Lage dazu wäre, zu ihm durchzudringen. Vielleicht beherrschte Professor McGonagall Legilimentik, doch sie war sicherlich die Letzte, die er in seinen Verstand lassen würden. Hermine sah größere Chancen bei sich selbst.

_Wobei das schon wieder eine sehr gewagte Theorie ist..._

Also war sie irgendwann zu seinem Bücherregal gegangen und hatte sich Literatur zum Thema gesucht. Bevor sie es ausprobierte, wollte sie zumindest etwas theoretisches Wissen aufweisen. Dass sie dabei vielleicht wertvolle Zeit verschwendete, ignorierte sie geflissentlich.

Eine Stunde, nachdem sie Snape so gefunden hatte, setzte sie an den Rand seines Bettes und umfasste ihren Zauberstab mit feuchten, kalten Fingern. „Bitte verzeih mir...", murmelte sie schmerzlich und fixierte sein entspanntes Gesicht, ehe sie ein nachdrückliches _„Legilimens!"_ sprach.

Es fühlte sich an, als würde sie ihren eigenen Körper verlassen. Nicht endgültig, ein Teil ihres Bewusstseins blieb in der Hülle, die sie zurückließ. Doch ein nicht zu unterschätzender Teil schlüpfte hinein in den Verstand des Mannes, der für sie das größte Rätsel dieser Welt war. Nun ja, vielleicht würde sie dieses Rätsel so lösen können.

Zuerst fand sie nur Dunkelheit und kämpfte sich mit beinahe körperlicher Anstrengung durch dieses nicht enden wollende Meer aus Kälte und Abscheu. Er hatte sich wirklich einen äußerst wirksamen Schutz aufgebaut. Sie spürte, wie ihre Hülle den Zauberstab sinken ließ und ein Keuchen erklang aus weiter Ferne, als sie sich auf dem Bett abstützte.

_Sturer... griesgrämiger... Kerl..._

Und dann stieß sie gegen eine Wand. Immer wieder versuchte sie vorwärts zu kommen und immer wieder scheiterte sie. Die Schwärze schien sie in Besitz nehmen zu wollen. Sie drang in ihren Geist ein, der so viel verletzlicher schien als ihr Körper. Ihre Kraft schwand zusehends und sie hörte sich nach Luft schnappen, der kalte Schweiß brach ihr aus.

„Severus, bitte... stell dich nicht so stur!", brachte sie schließlich heraus und erreichte damit zumindest eine Reaktion. Die Wand vibrierte merklich und Hermine fasste Hoffnung.

„Severus, ich bin es Und ich muss mit dir reden. Und da du dich mal wieder geschickt aus der Affäre gezogen hast, blieb mir nichts anderes übrig als das hier." Erneut vibrierte die Wand, stärker dieses Mal. Doch sie blieb weiterhin bestehen und Hermine stöhnte frustriert.

_Bastard!_

Ihre letzten Kräfte mobilisierend, keifte sie ungehalten: „Severus Snape, ich warne dich! Jetzt lass mich endlich in deinen Verstand, Himmelherrgott! Ich habe keine Skrupel, hier ebenso lange zu warten wie damals in Scarborough. Überleg' es dir…"

Einen Moment blieb alles stumm, dann passierte etwas. Ihr kleiner Ausbruch wirkte, sehr zu Hermines Erstaunen. Sie hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass er nach dieser doch sehr bestimmten Forderung und angeschlossenen Drohung wieder komplett dicht machen würde.

Nun jedoch bewegte sie sich aus der eisigen Kälte der Ablehnung heraus und tauchte ein in eine berauschende Wärme. Etwas stimmte auch hier nicht, sie fühlte sich nicht so recht wohl. Ihre Sinne waren gereizt und auf Vorsicht ausgerichtet. Aber es war besser als die Schwärze.

„Was willst du?", hörte sie schließlich eine scharfe Stimme, die von allein Seiten laut widerhallte. Für einen Moment erstarrte Hermine. Sie mochte seine Stimme ja wirklich gerne, aber nicht in dieser Intensität.

_Wie soll denn da einer klar denken, hm?_

Dann allerdings fasste sie sich wieder und hätte sie hier einen Körper gehabt, hätte sie sich aufgerichtet und das Kinn nach vorne gereckt. „Ich will, dass du mit mir kommst. Raus. Dorthin, wo du hingehörst. Das hier ist doch kein Zustand..."

Ein leises Murmeln erklang, das anscheinend nicht von Snape kam. Hermine erschauderte, als er es unwirsch zurückdrängte. Irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht und ihr ungutes Gefühl stieg weiter.

„Ich kann nicht zurück und nun geh!" Das war viel zu eilig, als dass er nichts vor ihr zu verbergen hätte.

„Severus, was geht hier vor sich?"

„Gar nichts!"

Sie schnaubte, verstummte aber schlagartig, als das Murmeln erneut erklang, lauter dieses Mal. „Das hört sich aber anders an." Sie wünschte sich ehrlich, sie könnte die Arme vor der Brust verschränken. Diese körperlose Existenz hatte nicht allzu viel übrig für entschlossene Gesten.

„Du hast hier nichts zu suchen, Hermine Das ist _mein_ Verstand, also mach, dass du hier rauskommst!"

Hinter ihr bildete sich die schwarze Wand erneut und rückte immer dichter auf sie zu. „Oh, komm schon, ich bin doch unter normalen Umständen schon tiefer in deinem Verstand, als du jemals freiwillig zugeben würdest", sagte Hermine eilig. Die Wand blieb stehen.

„Deswegen ja!", erwiderte Snape zähneknirschend und die Wand setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.

„Verdammt, Severus! Lass das!", schrie sie daraufhin beinahe panisch und drang noch tiefer in seinen Verstand ein. Was sie dort fand, verwirrte und ängstigte sie zutiefst. Es war etwas, das sie kannte, aber nicht zuordnen. Ein warmes, zuversichtliches Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus, das aber sehr effektiv bekämpft wurde durch Schmerz und Hass. Es war, als würden zwei Fronten gegeneinander kämpfen und es erinnerte sie an das, was sie in seinen Augen gesehen hatte. Hier drinnen gab es tatsächlich etwas, das nicht hierher gehörte. Und Snape setzte alles daran, sie nicht wissen zu lassen, war es war.

„Es ist zu spät, Hermine! Dieses Vieh hat seine letzte Karte ausgespielt und das war's. Flöß' mir einen tödlichen Trank ein, wenn du wieder nach draußen kommst."

Sie schnaubte abfällig. „Ich denk ja gar nicht daran"

„Fein. Dann lass mich für immer so auf meinem Bett liegen!", schleuderte er zurück.

„Auch das ist keine Option! Du wirst wieder mit nach draußen kommen und dich dem ganzen Kram stellen, hörst du? Nagini mag vielleicht genau das getan haben, was du gewollt hast, aber etwas in dir hat mich dennoch gerufen. Du hattest die Münze in der Hand" Sie setzte einen nachdrücklichen Laut hinterher und erntete ein entrüstetes Schnauben.

„Wie du ja bereits festgestellt hast, läuft hier nicht alles so, wie es sollte. Man könnte sagen, ich wäre im Zwiespalt Und manchmal hat dieser andere Teil einen sehr großen, _zu_ großen Einfluss auf das, was ich tue. Es war nicht meine Entscheidung, diese Münze zu greifen." Er klang wie ein trotziges Kind.

„Du belügst dich selbst, mein Lieber", erklang nun eine ganz andere Stimme und anhand der aufgebrachten Reaktionen in Snapes Verstand erkannte Hermine, dass sie dem Teil gehörte, der hier fremd war.

Doch was sie wirklich überraschte, war, dass sie die Stimme kannte. Und sie trieb ihr außerhalb von Snapes Verstand die Tränen in die Augen. „Bei Merlin...", flüsterte sie. „Professor Dumbledore?"

Snape ließ seinen Verstand wütend toben. „Könnt ihr eure Gespräche nicht woanders führen? Das ist _mein_ Verstand, verdammt!" Und neben der Wut schwang ein großes Maß Verzweiflung mit.

Hermine schluckte. „Severus, warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt?"

„Weil es dich nichts angeht", jaulte er beinahe und seine Stimme versagte ihm beinahe den Dienst.

„Es bringt dich um! Du beherbergst einen Teil von Professor Dumbledore in dir, ist dir das überhaupt bewusst?" Sie hätte ihn gerne geschüttelt.

„Nein, ich habe es eben erst entdeckt!", spie er ihr sarkastisch entgegen. „Was glaubst du, wie ich Potter und den Lord mit diesem Schutz umgeben konnte? Oder wie ich die Todesser losgeworden bin? Oder wie zum Henker ich dich gefunden habe? Ich weiß ganz genau, was in mir vorgeht, Hermine Und es gibt nichts, absolut gar nichts, das du dagegen tun könntest Also lass mich endlich in Ruhe!"

Sie glaubte ihn nach diesem Ausbruch keuchen zu hören und spürte, dass er der Erschöpfung und damit dem Tode immer näher kam. „Du musst dich beruhigen", sagte sie deswegen leise und unterdrückte die Angst, die sie um ihn hatte.

„Ich will mich aber nicht beruhigen!"

„Sie hat Recht, Severus", erklang erneut Professor Dumbledores Stimme und erneut wehrte Snape sich standhaft dagegen.

„Sei still, Albus!", keifte er atemlos und Hermine war überzeugt, dass er seinen Kopf zwischen den Armen verborgen hätte, wenn es möglich wäre.

„Du kämpfst gegen ihn an. Das ist nicht richtig. Du musst ihn akzeptieren", sprach Hermine weiter und legte Nachdruck und Sanftheit gleichermaßen in ihre Stimme.

„Ich muss gar nichts, Hermine Aber _du_ musst endlich verschwinden! Ich will dich hier nicht haben!" Wieder rückte die Wand auf sie zu.

„Es ist mir verflucht egal, was du willst Denk doch ein einziges Mal nicht nur an dich, sondern auch an mich! Ich liebe dich, du verbohrter Holzkopf! Und ich _will_ dich auch lieben Aber das kann ich nicht, wenn du dich umbringst." Sie holte einige Male tief Luft und wartete auf eine Antwort, die sie allerdings nicht bekam. „Komm mit mir, Severus! Bleib' nicht hier, sondern lass uns einen Weg finden, das alles zu regeln."

„Es gibt nichts zu regeln, Hermine." Resignierend und schwach. „Albus' Macht ist in mir seit der Nacht, in der ich ihn tötete. Er hat sie mir gegeben. Er hat gewusst, dass er die Nacht nicht überleben würde. Es war die wirkungsvollste Methode, mich nicht vergessen zu lassen, was ich tat. Ich sehe es immer wieder vor Augen."

„Weil du dich gegen ihn wehrst Ich denke nicht, dass Professor Dumbledore dir diese Macht gab, um dich damit zu quälen. Und ich sage auch nicht, dass deine Gegenwehr falsch ist. Er ist ein Fremdkörper in deinem Verstand und wir werden einen Weg finden, damit du ihn los wirst. Aber bitte, bitte komm mit mir!"

„Ich kann nicht..."

„Und ob du kannst! Ich bin schließlich auch reingekommen."

„Weil ich dich gelassen habe."

„Fein", benutzte sie seine eigene Äußerung. „Dann lass _dich_ raus!" Wieder trat Stille ein und Hermine konnte ihren Herzschlag rasen spüren, das Bettlaken zwischen ihren Händen zog sich immer weiter zusammen. Lange würde sie nicht mehr bleiben können, sie hatte keine Kraft mehr. „Es gibt nichts, das wir nicht gemeinsam lösen können. Das verspreche ich dir", wiederholte sie inständig und keuchte vor Anstrengung.

„Lass los, Hermine", bat Snape nun leise.

„Wirst du mir folgen?"

„Wirst du loslassen, wenn ich nein sage?", stellte er eine Gegenfrage.

„Nein. Entweder wir beide überleben das hier oder keiner. Und du kannst mir glauben, dass ich es spüre, wenn du lügst!"

Erneut Stille, dann: „Ja, ich werde dir folgen."

Hermine wimmerte erleichtert auf. „Versprich es mir, Severus!"

„Ich verspreche es. Aber jetzt verschwinde endlich aus meinem Verstand!"

Dieses Mal folgte Hermine seinem Befehl und ließ los. Es war, als hätte sie an einem sehr straff gespannten Gummi gehangen und nun wurde sie mit aller Macht zurück in ihren eigenen Körper gezogen. Es tat auch beinahe genauso sehr weh.

_Au... Ich bevorzuge die althergebrachte Art der Kommunikation..._

Sie jaulte schmerzerfüllt auf und presste sich die Ballen ihrer Hände gegen die Stirn. Neben sich hörte sie Snape japsen und verrutscht husten und als der Schmerz in ihrem Kopf allmählich abebbte, sah sie zu ihm hinab. Seine Blicke lagen verwirrt und gequält auf ihr.

„Ich habe mich selten so gefreut, dir in die Augen sehen zu können", murmelte sie leise und ein erschöpftes Lächeln stand auf ihren Lippen.

Er wollte etwas erwidern, doch seine Stimme versagte ihm den Dienst. Hermine legte rasch einen Finger auf seine Lippen. „Nicht jetzt! Du bist schwach, genauso wie ich. Wir können alles weitere morgen besprechen. Rutsch ein Stück rüber"

Mit ihrer Hilfe schaffte er es, der Aufforderung Folge zu leisten. Hermine pulte die Decke unter seinem Rücken hervor und glitt an seine Seite, den Stoff um ihre Körper ziehend. Dann kämpfte sie sich soweit nach oben, dass sie seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter ziehend konnte und umfasste seinen Oberkörper mit einem festen Griff. Heute Nacht würde sie ihm die Nähe und den Halt geben, die sie sonst immer hatte genießen dürfen.

Bereits wenige Minuten später waren sie beide eingeschlafen.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Es konnten nur wenige Stunden vergangen sein, als sie recht unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde. Snape wehrte sich gegen ihre Umarmung und als sie wach genug war, um dies zu bemerken, schloss sie ihre Arme nur noch fester um ihn. 

„Lass mich los, Hermine!", forderte er aufgebracht, aber noch immer geschwächt und erschöpft klingend. Vermutlich war sie nur deshalb in der Lage, ihn überhaupt in ihren Armen zu halten.

„Das werde ich nicht tun", antwortete sie schlicht und dem folgte ein weiteres, heftiges Aufbegehren, bei dem er sie – sehr ziellos zwar und nicht wirklich stark – aber dennoch mit der Faust am Kiefer erwischte. Hermine stöhnte vor Schreck laut auf und das schien ihn wieder einigermaßen zur Besinnung zu bringen.

„Bitte, lass mich los", wiederholte er dennoch erneut und dieses Mal schüttelte sie nur den Kopf. „Ich ertrage das nicht, Hermine! Du bist zu nah... das ist zu viel..."

„Das ist es nicht, Severus. Du bist es nur nicht gewohnt. Bitte, lerne diese Nähe zuzulassen. Stoß mich nicht von dir weg. Lass mich dir nahe sein. Bitte..."

Daraufhin wurde er allmählich ruhiger und irgendwann ließ er seinen Kopf erschöpft japsend wieder gegen ihre Schulter sinken. Als Hermines Finger in einer dankbaren und zärtlichen Geste durch seine Haare glitten und über seinen Hals fuhren, konnte sie seinen Puls rasen spüren. Beängstigend flach und schnell flatterte dieses Lebenszeichen gegen ihre Fingerspitzen und es kostete sie ein großes Maß an Selbstbeherrschung, nicht den Kopf zu verlieren.

„Es ist alles gut", flüsterte sie leise und sagte dies eher zu sich als zu Snape. Dennoch schien er es gehört und vor allem geglaubt zu haben. Sein Atem wurde ruhiger, ebenso der Puls. Ganz allmählich pendelte sich alles wieder auf ein normales Maß ein und Hermine vermutete, dass sie es geschafft hatte, ihn aus seinem panischen Anfall zu befreien.

Erleichtert aufatmend sank sie wieder tiefer in die Kissen und versuchte, noch etwas Schlaf zu finden. Eigentlich müsste sie später in den Unterricht. Vielleicht würde sich eine Möglichkeit finden lassen, dies zu umgehen.

Der letzte Gedanke, den sie vor dem erneuten Einschlafen hatte, war der, dass sie ihn nicht alleine lassen wollte.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Dass sie dem Unterricht anscheinend doch nicht entgehen konnte, wurde ihr spätestens bewusst, als Snape sie sehr resolut aufweckte. Es war gerade einmal kurz vor sechs und selbst für ihre normalen Gewohnheiten war das noch sehr früh. 

„Steh auf, Hermine! Und lass mich endlich aus diesem Klammergriff!"

Er sagte dies zwar, doch auf die Befolgung dieser Anweisung wartete er nicht. Zweifellos hatte er seine ganze Kraft zurückerlangt und stieg schlichtweg über sie hinweg, wobei er die Decke mit sich zog und sie so in einer recht kühlen Umgebung alleine liegen ließ.

„Bastard!", fluchte sie halblaut und kämpfte sich widerwillig in eine sitzende Position. Im Gegensatz zu ihm hatte sie nach wie vor mit den Nachwirkungen ihrer Eskapaden zu kämpfen. Es war wirklich kaum zu glauben, wie anstrengend es war, in jemandes Verstand einzudringen.

_Vor allem in seinen!_

„Das hab ich gehört!", rief er ihr aus dem Wohnzimmer her zu und Hermine verengte die Augen.

„Sehr gut!", rief sie zurück und stand auf.

Sie strich sich mit beiden Händen die Haare aus dem Gesicht, als sie gähnend zu ihm ins Wohnzimmer trat. „Kann ich bei dir duschen?", fragte sie müde und er drehte sich mit abschätzenden Blicken zu ihr um.

„Das scheint das este zu sein. So kann ich dich kaum vor die Tür lassen." Er musterte sie von oben bis unten und Hermine ließ stöhnend ihre Arme fallen.

„Ich liebe es, wenn du so freundlich zu mir bist", kommentierte sie mit süßlicher Stimme und wandte sich zum Badezimmer um.

„Ich werd's mir merken!", rief er hinterher und sie verfluchte ihn dafür, dass er immer das letzte Wort haben musste.

Bald darauf spülte das warme Wasser ihre Müdigkeit und den leichten Ärger fort und nahm beides gluckernd mit sich in den Abfluss.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Als sie das Bad wieder verließ, hatte Snape den Tisch im Wohnzimmer gedeckt und ein reichhaltiges Frühstück erstreckte sich darauf. „Iss!", wies er sie schlicht an und Hermine setzte sich ihm gegenüber auf die Couch, ehe sie nach der Kaffeekanne griff und sich eine Tasse voll eingoss. 

Einige Minuten aßen sie schweigend. Hermine wartete darauf, dass er das Gespräch beginnen würde, das sie zweifellos irgendwann führen mussten. Doch er schien nicht einmal daran zu denken. „Was für Möglichkeiten gibt es, Professor Dumbledores Macht aus dir zu entfernen?", durchbrach sie dann schließlich ziemlich nachdrücklich klingend die Stille und sah, wie seine Gesichtszüge kurzzeitig entglitten.

„Gar keine", erwiderte er schroff und griff nach seinem eigenen Kaffee.

Hermine seufzte. „Sie ist in dich reingekommen, also muss sie auch irgendwie wieder rauskommen. Und du weißt genau, dass ich Mittel und Wege finden werde, auch wenn du mir nicht hilfst. Zumal _ich_ keinerlei Probleme damit habe, Professor Dumbledore selbst um Hilfe zu bitten." Sie wusste selbst nicht, woher sie den Mut nahm, so mit ihm zu reden. Doch es tat erstaunlich gut. Bisher hatte sie immer Rücksicht genommen, ihm Zeit gegeben, getan, was er wollte. Nach der letzten Nacht schien das anders zu sein. Und sie würde sich hüten, wieder in die alten Verhaltensformen zurückzufallen.

„Dann bitte ihn um Hilfe, aber ohne meine Kooperation wirst du gar nichts aus mir entfernen." Aufgebracht knallte er die Tasse auf den Tisch zurück und verschüttete dabei etwas von dem Inhalt über die Tischdecke.

Hermine stöhnte frustriert. „Warum stellst du dich so quer? Früher oder später wird dieser Fremdkörper in dir dich möglicherweise töten!"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann ist es eben so." Hermine schnappte geräuschvoll nach Luft und wollte gerade zu einer bissigen Antwort ansetzen, als er mit einem beinahe zu freundlichen Lächeln und sehr ironisch hinzufügte: „Ich finde es interessant, welche Geräusche du in einem Gespräch mit mir von dir zu geben pflegst."

Sie kräuselte verärgert die Nase. „Gespräche mit dir sind Arbeit, Severus! Ich habe selten so anstrengende Gespräche geführt." Sie sah ihn eindringlich an.

„Dann lass es bleiben!"

„Ich denke ja gar nicht daran!" Ablehnend verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ja, das sagtest du schon einmal." Er biss von seinem Toast ab und kaute gemütlich.

Hermine fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn und überlegte, wie sie ihm am besten gegenübertreten sollte, ohne dass er gleich in die Defensive ging. „Severus, wenn du diese Macht schon nicht für dich entfernst, dann tu es für mich." Sie machte eine kurze Pause und wartete ab, wie er darauf reagierte.

„Gerade _wegen_ dir kann ich sie nicht entfernen, verstehst du das denn nicht?", fuhr er sie überraschend heftig an und sprang auf.

_Argh!_

„Nein, das verstehe ich nicht", erwiderte Hermine und erhob sich ebenfalls.

„Dieser Teil ist es, der mich kontrolliert!" Seine Hände zitterten, als er eine eindrucksvolle Geste damit machte. „Ich bin kein netter Mensch, Hermine Ich tausche keine Zärtlichkeiten aus. Ich kenne diese Gefühle nicht, die sich in mir ausbreiten. Ich würde dir nur wehtun, wenn dieser Teil nicht in mir wäre!" Er machte eine kleine Pause und befeuchtete sich die Lippen mit der Zunge. „Und das will ich nicht", fügte er schwach klingend hinzu. „Ich weiß nicht mal, _warum_ ich es nicht will..."

Nachdem sie sich aus ihrer Starre gerissen hatte, lachte Hermine bitter und freudlos auf. „Du kennst dieses Gefühl, Severus. Es nennt sich Liebe und ich habe gesehen, dass du es kennst. Du hast mir deine Erinnerungen geschickt und ich sah, wie du mit Lily Evans umgegangen bist. Du hast diese Frau geliebt, Severus!"

Er schnaubte abfällig. „Und sieh, wo es mich hingebracht hat!"

_Hätte mir jemand vor einem Jahr gesagt, dass ich mal mit Professor Severus Snape über Liebe diskutieren würde..._

Hermine wand sich etwas unter seinen Blicken. „Nur weil sie deine Liebe nicht zu schätzen gewusst hat, heißt es nicht, dass deine Gefühle falsch oder gefährlich waren." Sie sah ihn eindringlich an. „Hör zu, Lily Evans ist Harrys Mutter und ich mag es nicht, dass ich so über sie denke. Aber ehrlich gesagt fand ich ihr Verhalten dir gegenüber unmöglich Es hat mich bestürzt zu sehen, wie sie dich behandelt hat! Und ich würde niemals auch nur daran denken, dir so etwas anzutun."

Er legte den Kopf tief in den Nacken und ließ ihn einmal kreisen, so als wäre er besonders verspannt. Und angesichts seiner restlichen Körperhaltung war das vielleicht gar nicht mal so abwegig. „Was nichts daran ändert, dass ich dieser Art Gefühle vor langer Zeit abgeschworen habe. Ich bin ein Todesser. Ich liebe nicht. Nicht auf die Art, wie du es dir wünschst."

„Woher willst du wissen, was ich mir wünsche?"

Er wandte endlich wieder seinen Blick zu ihrer Person. „Du warst in meinem Verstand, Hermine. Es ist unmöglich, dass eine so unerfahrene Hexe wie du nicht auch alles von sich selbst dabei preisgibt."

Sie lief rot an. „Ich weiß ja nicht, was du gesehen zu haben meinst, aber ich kann nicht glauben, dass es das ist, was ich mir in meinem Innersten wünsche."

Er kam auf sie zu und fasste sie grob an den Schultern. Nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt fragte er sie: „Du sahst in den Spiegel Nerhegeb, Hermine. Sage mir, was er dir gezeigt hat!"

_U-huh, das Lügen üben wir dann, wenn ich das nächste Mal beim Spiegel Nerhegeb auftauche..._

Hermine schwieg.

„War es auch nur im Ansatz das, was ich dir vor den Sommerferien gegeben habe?" Sein Griff wurde noch fester und Hermine war überzeugt, dass sie später blaue Flecken davontragen würde.

Doch sie nickte. „Ja, Severus. Das war es." Sie schaffte es mühelos, seinem Blick standzuhalten, denn sie hatte ihn nicht angelogen.

Der Spiegel hatte ihr eine unglaublich weiche, zarte und liebevolle Seite an Snape gezeigt, die sie beim ersten Mal für eine Ausgeburt ihrer Fantasie gehalten hatte. Niemals hatte sie diese Sanftheit seiner Person gesehen oder auch nur im Ansatz geahnt, dass er sie in sich barg. Doch die Erinnerung, die sie Harry geschickt hatte, hatte sie nicht grundlos ausgewählt.

„Wann?", fragte er scharf und schien selbst kaum glauben zu können, was sie ihm gesagt hatte.

Hermine schluckte ihre aufsteigende Wut hinunter. Es ging um diesen Kampf, den sie gerade ausfochten. Sie musste ihn gewinnen, oder sie würde Snape gänzlich verlieren.

„Als ich mich mit meinem Trank vergiftet hatte. Ich weigerte mich, das Gegengift zu trinken, weil ich nicht verstand, was es war. Du hast auf mich eingeredet wie ein Besessener Ich habe alles gehört, Severus..." Sie ließ diese Nachricht in seinen Verstand sickern. „Du nanntest mich Hermine. Niemals zuvor hast du dies getan, doch in dem Moment, in dem du fürchtetest, mich zu verlieren, da hast du es getan. Und es hat sich so unglaublich gut angefühlt, dass ich alles dafür getan hätte, dass du es noch einmal tust."

Einen Moment lang umklammerte er ihre Arme noch, dann stieß er sie grob von sich und wandte sich ab. Hermine starrte entgeistert seinen Rücken an.

_Heißt das jetzt, dass ich den Kampf gewonnen habe? Schiedsrichter?_

„Geh, Hermine!", wies er sie resignierend an und wandte ihr den Rücken zu.

„Versprich mir, dass du es dir überlegen wirst!"

„Verschwinde!" Nun wieder sehr viel lauter und wütender und er wirbelte zu ihr herum.

„Versprich es mir!", forderte sie standhaft.

„Raus!", schrie er.

„Nein!", keifte sie im gleichen Ton und heftig atmend standen sie sich gegenüber. „Ich bin nicht mehr die Fünftklässlerin, die du einfach so vor die Tür setzen kannst. Ich bin nicht mehr deine Schülerin und du wirst dich verdammt noch mal daran gewöhnen müssen, dass nicht alles nach deinem Dickkopf läuft!" Nun ging ihr Atem noch heftiger und sie sah abgrundtiefen Unglauben auf seinem Gesicht erblühen. „Versprich es mir!", forderte sie erneut und allmählich entspannte sich ihre Haltung etwas.

Er sah sie lange Zeit unbewegt an und schien in seinem Kopf das Für und Wider dieses Versprechens abzuwägen. Dann nickte er sehr langsam, sehr bedächtig. „Ich werde darüber nachdenken", sagte er schließlich betont kontrolliert. „Und jetzt verschwinde, ehe ich mich vergesse!"

Für ein paar Sekunden fixierte sie seinen Blick noch, dann drehte sie sich abrupt um und verließ zuerst seine privaten Räume, dann das Büro.

Draußen auf dem Gang stehend atmete sie einmal tief durch, dann breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Diesen Kampf hatte sie _definitiv_ gewonnen.

* * *

TBC… 


	48. Gespräche mit fast Toten

Ich wünsch euch einen schönen Sonntag und viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel!

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

You said you'd go  
'cause she's changing your life  
now you're changing your mind.

_(Daughter Darling – Let me speak)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 48 – Gespräche mit (fast) Toten**

Am nächsten Tag führten Hermines Schritte sie zum Büro des Schulleiters. Soweit sie informiert war, hatte Professor McGonagall dieses noch immer nicht bezogen und so hoffte sie, Professor Dumbledore alleine anzutreffen. Sie wusste, dass die Unterhaltung haarig werden könnte und wollte so wenig Leute wie möglich dabei haben. Vor allem niemanden, der in gewissen Fällen dazu gezwungen wäre, zu handeln. In welcher Form auch immer.

Zu ihrer Überraschung funktionierte das Passwort noch immer und so schraubte sich die alte Wendeltreppe gemächlich nach oben, während Hermine desinteressiert die Stufen hinaufstieg. Sie hatte keine Vorstellung davon, wie sie anfangen sollte. Die vorletzte Nacht hatte sie so sehr verwirrt und schockiert, dass sie nicht mal wusste, wie sie Professor Dumbledore überhaupt gegenübertreten sollte. Immerhin war er es gewesen, der Snape wissentlich in Gefahr gebracht hatte.

„Miss Granger, ich hatte gehofft, Sie noch einmal zu sehen!", begrüßte er sie jedoch mit der gleichen Freundlichkeit, die er ihr auch sonst immer entgegen brachte, und Hermine spürte das schlechte Gewissen wachsen.

„Guten Tag, Professor Dumbledore", erwiderte sie zurückhaltend und er deutete auf den Stuhl vor dem Gemälde.

„Wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte er und neigte den Kopf interessiert.

„Danke, gut. Ich bin glimpflich davon gekommen und die Verletzungen, die ich hatte, verheilen gut." Sie lächelte schmal.

„Von welcher Art Verletzungen sprechen Sie, Hermine?" Der Wechsel seiner Stimmung war schnell von Statten gegangen und Hermine fühlte sich etwas überrumpelt, als er sie plötzlich so besorgt ansah.

„Von den physischen. Und den psychischen. Professor Snape kümmerte sich um beides sehr effektiv." Sie lehnte sich zurück und musste sich zwingen, nicht die Arme vor der Brust zu verschränken.

Gleichzeitig überraschte es sie, wie selbstverständlich Professor Dumbledore die Information hinnahm, dass sich ausgerechnet Snape ihrer angenommen hatte: „Es freut mich zu hören, dass er Ihnen helfen konnte." Hermine senkte den Blick und Professor Dumbledore runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Sagen Sie, Miss Granger... Verhält Severus sich in letzte Zeit anders als sonst?" Er verengte die Augen.

Hermine atmete einmal tief durch und ergab sich der Erkenntnis, dass sie nun zu den unangenehmen Teilen dieses Gespräches kommen würden. Sie straffte ihre Haltung und sagte mit fester Stimme: „Ja, die Macht, die Sie ihm gaben, ist noch immer in ihm." Ihre Lippen waren nicht mehr als ein schmaler Strich, dann fügte sie hinzu: „Und wenn er weiter so damit umgeht wie bisher, wird es ihn umbringen."

Professor Dumbledore seufzte mit einem angedeuteten Kopfschütteln auf und massierte sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger die Nasenwurzel. Hermine glaubte die Finger zittern zu sehen. „Ich hätte es wissen müssen", murmelte er.

Hermine nickte. „Das hätten Sie wohl. Aber dafür ist es jetzt zu spät. Es ist ja nicht mal das Schlimmste, dass es ihn umbringt. Es ist viel schlimmer, dass er sich weigert, diese Macht abzugeben. Er will sie um jeden Preis behalten."

Professor Dumbledore nickte nachdenklich. „Das hatte ich befürchtet."

„Warum will er die Macht nicht abgeben?" Sie konnte es nicht verstehen. Die Gründe, die Snape ihr genannt hatte, waren gelinde gesagt lächerlich. Sie hatte ihn auch schon geliebt, bevor er diese Macht erhalten hatte und er war auch davor schon öfters in einer Art und Weise zärtlich ihr gegenüber gewesen, die weit über ein Lehrer-Schüler-Verhältnis hinausging. Außerdem passte diese plötzliche Angst nicht zu seinem sonstigen Bestreben, sie auf Abstand zu halten. Es war alles sehr konfus und Hermine sah keine Chance, von alleine ein System oder einen Plan hinter all diesen Dingen zu erkennen.

„Weil dieser Teil von mir ihn quält."

Das hatte sie selbst bemerkt, dennoch warf die Antwort sie aus der Bahn: „Warum sollte er das wollen?"

Professor Dumbledore seufzte und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Dafür muss ich etwas weiter ausholen, fürchte ich."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nur zu, ich habe Zeit."

Professor Dumbledore nickte und begann: „Als Severus zu mir kam und mich bat, für den Orden agieren zu dürfen, war er am Ende seiner Kräfte. Es waren Dinge geschehen, die sein Weltbild auf den Kopf gestellt hatten und er brauchte etwas, an dem er sich festhalten konnte. Das einzige, dessen er sich jedoch sicher war, war, dass er sich nicht an Voldemort festhalten wollte. Egal, was das für ihn bedeutete."

Hermine nickte. „Ich habe einiges von dem erfahren, das zu seinem... Sinneswandel führte."

Die Blicke des ehemaligen Direktors waren prüfend und drangen tief in ihre Seele ein. Hermine wand sich unwohl auf dem Stuhl und hoffte, dass er es endlich lassen würde, sie so anzusehen. Dankenswerter Weise tat er ihr diesen Gefallen.

„Ich war damals nicht in der Lage, ihm die Art Halt zu geben, die er suchte. Miss Granger, Severus kam zu mir, weil er büßen wollte für das, was er getan und unterstützt hatte. Doch was ich ihm gab, waren noch mehr Dinge, für die er büßen musste. Er arbeitete im Auftrag des Ordens als Spion und tat weiterhin genau das, was er vorher auch getan hatte. Er hielt die Tarnung aufrecht und behauptete sich lange Jahre als der Todesser, der er zu sein schien, ohne dass er es länger war. Das war nicht die Art des Büßens, die er sich vorgestellt hatte."

„Warum ist er dann trotzdem geblieben?" Hermine spürte, wie sie Kopfschmerzen bekam. Mit jedem Wort, das Professor Dumbledore sagte, schienen mehr Fragen aufzutauchen, aber keine einzige klärte sich. Das Unterrichtsfach ‚Severus Snape' hatte definitiv das Potential, sie durch eine Prüfung fallen zu lassen.

„Weil es nichtsdestotrotz ein Halt war, ein Ziel, das er verfolgen konnte. Es war ein anderes, als er sich gesteckt hatte, doch wie Sie sicherlich wissen, hatte er bereits mehrmals seine Ziele aufgeben müssen."

Sie nickte. „Und was hat das mit dieser Macht zu tun?"

Professor Dumbledore legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander und senkte den Blick. Er wirkte sehr traurig. „So sehr es mir auch missfällt, dies zuzugeben… Dieser Teil meiner Selbst ist geradezu prädestiniert, um ihn auf die Art büßen zu lassen, die er sich schon immer für sich vorgestellt hatte. Er hat sich anscheinend auf einen Kampf damit eingelassen, der sehr schmerzhaft, anstrengend und mit der Zeit auch tödlich ist. Er muss diese Macht abgeben, sonst wird er daran zerbrechen."

Hermine schnaubte und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass er wirklich so stur und irrational handelt!"

Professor Dumbledore lächelte leicht. „Es fällt uns oftmals schwer, diese Seiten an unseren Mitmenschen zu erkennen. Doch sind wir nicht alle hin und wieder sehr irrational und verbohrt?"

Hermine lief rot an und wand sich auf dem Stuhl. Dennoch klang ihre Stimme fest, als sie antwortete: „Sicher. Und wenn es ihn nicht umbringen würde, dann könnte ich damit auch gut leben. Aber das geht eindeutig zu weit, Professor!" Sie hatte sich kerzengerade aufgerichtet und saß nun auf dem äußersten Rand der Sitzfläche. Ihre Nerven waren zum Zerreißen gespannt.

Und da war er erneut, dieser quälend analytische Blick. Hermine hatte ihn in früheren und auch in diesem Gespräch schon des Öfteren bemerkt und wusste aus einem Instinkt heraus, dass Professor Dumbledore ihn dieses Mal nicht einfach wieder einpacken würde.

„Miss Granger, erlauben Sie mir eine persönliche Frage?" Sie sah ihn unverwandt an, nicht sicher, ob sie Ja oder Nein sagen sollte. Professor Dumbledore schien dies als Zustimmung zu werten. „Was empfinden Sie für Severus?"

Sie senkte den Blick und suchte nach einer Antwort. Zweifellos ahnte Professor Dumbledore, dass die Beziehung, die sie zu Snape hegte, weit über das hinausging, was sie haben sollten. Doch wie viel würde er zulassen? Er war nicht mehr der Leiter dieser Schule und damit nicht verpflichtet, gegen irgendetwas zu agieren. Zumal Snape momentan kein Mitglied des Lehrkörpers war.

Dennoch entschied sie sich zu sagen: „Darauf kann ich nicht wahrheitsgemäß antworten, Sir." Mit bittenden Blicken fixierte sie Professor Dumbledores Gesicht.

„Dann lügen Sie mich an", forderte er nachdrücklich und ein schelmisches Blitzen legte sich über seine Augen.

Erneut suchte Hermine nach Worten, doch ihr fiel recht schnell auf, dass sie dieses Mal sehr viel leichter zu einem zufriedenstellenden Ergebnis kam: „Ich hasse ihn, Sir. Ich hasse ihn so abgrundtief, dass mir allein der Gedanke, mehr Zeit als nötig mit ihm zu verbringen, unerträglich ist."

_Na bitte, ich werde immer besser im Lügen._

Sie schluckte.

Professor Dumbledore nickte erneut auf diese unnachahmliche Art, die einem sagte, dass er so viel mehr verstand, als man annahm. So abstrus dies auch klingen mochte, Hermine kam dieses Nicken in genau diesem Moment vor wie ein Lächeln. Weil Professor Dumbledore der erste wäre, der es einfach hinnahm und ihr nicht auszureden versuchte, was sie sich selbst schon so lange erfolglos hatte abgewöhnen wollen.

„Sie sind eine kluge junge Frau, Miss Granger, und ich möchte Ihnen in nichts hineinreden. Ich kenne Severus und ich wage zu behaupten, dass ich auch Sie kenne. Sie haben ihn wieder nach Hogwarts zurückgeholt und damit bereits einen großen Beweis dafür geliefert, dass Sie ihm nicht gleichgültig sind." Er machte eine Pause. „Dennoch möchte ich Sie bitten aufzupassen. Severus ist ein gefährlicher Mann. Ein Mann, den man mit Vorsicht genießen muss." Der stechende Blick seiner blauen Augen tat beinahe körperlich weh. „Doch wenn man dies tut, hat er Einiges zu bieten." Ein wohlwollendes Lächeln zupfte an seinen Wundwinkeln und Hermine atmete erleichtert auf.

„Danke, Sir. Ich werde Ihren Rat beherzigen. Aber wenn wir nicht eine Möglichkeit finden, den Teil Ihrer Macht aus ihm herauszubekommen, werde ich nicht mehr viel Zeit für Vorsicht haben." Sie rang verzweifelt die Hände.

„Wissen Sie schon, wie Sie Voldemort endgültig zerstören wollen?", wechselte Professor Dumbledore so plötzlich das Thema, dass Hermine einen Moment lang strauchelte.

„Ähm... nein. Wir sind bisher nicht dazu gekommen, uns damit zu beschäftigen. Es eilt doch nun auch nicht mehr, oder?"

„Oh, wie man es nimmt", erwiderte der weißhaarige Mann kryptisch und Hermine neigte nachdenklich den Kopf. „Ich werde Ihnen sagen, was Sie zu tun haben. Harry ist und bleibt der Mittelpunkt der Prophezeiung. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit, dass Voldemorts endgültiger Tod ohne Harrys Zutun eintritt."

„Und das heißt?"

„Voldemort kann in der Form, in der er nun existiert, nur überleben, wenn er entweder in der Urne ist, oder einen Körper in Besitz nimmt, der machtvoll genug ist, einen Zauberer seiner Größe zu beherbergen. Die einfachste Methode, Voldemort zu zerstören, ist es also, ihn in eine Situation zu bringen, in der er um diesen Körper kämpfen muss. Harry wird sich seiner Existenzform stellen und muss ihn solange davon abhalten, bis es zu spät ist. Voldemort ist zwar ein sehr mächtiger Mann gewesen, doch er ist nach wie vor ein Mann, der es darauf abgesehen hat, seine Ziele zu erreichen." Professor Dumbledore zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Ich wiederhole mich ja nur ungern, aber ich fürchte, ich weiß noch immer nicht, worauf Sie hinaus wollen." Sie lächelte verlegen.

„Ich werde mich bemühen, etwas klarer zu werden." Er überlegte kurz, dann sagte er: „Stellen Sie sich vor, man öffnet die Urne in einer Umgebung, in der es in großem Umkreis nur Harry und jede Menge Kleinstgetier gibt. Voldemort wäre gezwungen, um Harrys Körper zu kämpfen, denn keines der Tiere könnte ihn beherbergen. In die Urne könnte er nicht zurück, denn sie ist verschlossen. Harry würde ihm standhalten und irgendwann hört Voldemort einfach auf zu existieren."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich. „Und das funktioniert?" Professor Dumbledore nickte. „Abgefahren." Sie blinzelte einige Male und stellte sich vor, wie simpel diese Methode eigentlich war. Nun gut, vermutlich war sie es nicht für Harry, aber dafür würde sich eine Lösung finden lassen. „Aber was hat das mit Professor Snape zu tun?"

„Nun, Severus wird damit leben müssen, dass Harry meinen Teil der Macht braucht, um diese Aufgabe meistern zu können. Harry ist auf dem besten Wege, ein starker Magier zu werden, aber er kämpft nicht auf die gleiche Art wie Voldemort. Ihm fehlt die Skrupellosigkeit. Und die muss er mit Macht ausgleichen."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Aber wird Ihre Macht Harry nicht ebenso töten?"

Der frühere Schulleiter schüttelte den Kopf. „Harry hat keinen Grund, warum er gegen diese Macht ankämpfen sollte. Er wird sie akzeptieren und als einen Teil seines Selbst annehmen, wenn er gelernt hat, damit umzugehen."

Hermine schwieg für einige Minuten und als sie genauer darüber nachdachte, wurde ihr bewusst, dass dieser Pan wirklich nahezu perfekt war. Er hatte nur einen Haken: „Wie kriege ich Professor Snape dazu, zu kooperieren?"

Professor Dumbledore lächelte wissend. „Sagen Sie ihm, es wäre mein Befehl, dass er die Macht an Harry weiter gibt."

„Und Sie meinen, das wirkt?"

„Wenn nicht, sagen Sie ihm, ich habe nicht vergessen, was an Weihnachten vor zehn Jahren passierte." Der alte Mann wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Was passierte denn da?" Sie bekam rote Flecken auf den Wangen.

„So Leid es mir tut, aber wenn ich Ihnen dies sage, können wir es nicht mehr als Druckmittel benutzen. Es wird wirken, wenn Sie es zum rechten Zeitpunkt erwähnen."

Hermine lächelte verschlagen. „Das werde ich tun!"

„Da gibt es allerdings noch etwas, worüber Sie sich Gedanken machen sollten", wandte Professor Dumbledore noch ein und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde ernst. „Voldemort band seine Anhänger durch das Dunkle Mal an sich. Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, wie sich der endgültige Tod Voldemorts auf seine Anhänger auswirken wird. Möglicherweise werden sie ebenfalls sterben."

Hermine keuchte. „Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, das Mal zu entfernen?"

Professor Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine, die ich kenne. Das ist die eigentliche Schwierigkeit an diesem Plan. Sie müssen einen Weg finden, Severus zumindest für einige Minuten von dem Mal zu befreien. Und vor allem müssen Sie ihn davon überzeugen, dass er dabei mitspielt. Ich fürchte, hier wird ein Befehl meinerseits nicht viel ausrichten."

Hermine fuhr sich mit gespreizten Fingern durch die Haare und ließ sich gegen die Rückenlehne des Stuhl sinken. „Kann eigentlich nicht ein einziges Mal irgendetwas leicht sein?"

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Später an diesem Tag saß sie in ihrem Zimmer vor einem Blatt Pergament und überlegte, wie sie ihr Gespräch mit Professor Dumbledore am besten in eine Form brachte, die Snape von dem Plan überzeugen würde. Das Ganze war wirklich kompliziert und so begann sie schlichtweg mit: _Ich habe heute mit Professor Dumbledore gesprochen._

Dann ließ sie das Pergament verschwinden und wartete. Sehr lange. Die Minuten zogen klebrig an ihr vorbei und sie hatte bereits Angst, dass er sich nicht auf ein solches Gespräch mit ihr einlassen würde.

Doch eine Viertelstunde später bekam sie schließlich Antwort: _Und?_

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Sie griff erneut nach ihrer Feder, tauchte sie in die Tinte und schrieb: _Er macht sich Sorgen um dich._

Dieses Mal kam die Antwort schneller: _Das ist wirklich eine bahnbrechende Erkenntnis._

Sie seufzte und schrieb: _Er will, dass du seinen Teil der Macht abgibst._

Die Antwort: _Noch eine solche Erkenntnis._

Wut stieg in Hermine auf.

_Starrköpfiger Bastard!_ – diese Antwort dachte sie allerdings nur.

Sie setzte die Feder mit so viel Nachdruck auf das Papier, dass die Spitze brach und einen großen schwarzen Fleck hinterließ. Fluchend holte sie sich eine neue Feder und schrieb, ohne den Fleck zu entfernen: _Verdammt, Severus! Deine Taten werden nicht besser, wenn du dich umbringst!_

Die Antwort war erneut sehr schnell da: _Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun? Sag es mir, Hermine! Und hör auf, deine Federn zu foltern._

Ihr entkam ein beinahe grunzender Laut – den Krummbein mit einem skeptischen Fauchen kommentierte – und aufgebracht schrieb sie zurück: _Lass meine Federn aus dem Spiel! Und wie wäre es, wenn du deine Taten vorerst akzeptierst und sie später lieber von einem objektiven Gremium des Ministeriums vorträgst? Die wissen sicherlich, wie du am besten büßen kannst. Der Tod ist keine Buße. Der Tod ist eine Flucht._

Lange Zeit blieb es erneut still und Hermine fürchtete, dass er sich nun endgültig dazu entschlossen hatte, diese Unterhaltung nicht weiter zu führen. Zumal ihre Schrift zum Ende ihrer erstaunlich langen Nachricht bereits recht unleserlich gewesen war.

Doch auch dieses Mal antwortete er: _Es gibt keine objektive Möglichkeit, meine Taten zu betrachten. Und vielleicht bin ich es auch Leid, andere über mein Leben bestimmen zu lassen. Ich will selbst entscheiden, was ich tue und was nicht._

Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken und ließ ihn kreisen. Dann schrieb sie sehr viel beherrschter: _Meinst du, dich umzubringen ist die richtige Möglichkeit, um dein selbstbestimmtes Leben zu betonen? Was hast du dann noch vom Leben?_

Seine Antwort: _Was habe ich jetzt?_

Sie schrieb: _Mich._

Stille.

Minutenlang.

Die Sekunden tröpfelten vorbei.

Dann: _Und was ist, wenn ich dich dann nicht mehr so sehe, wie ich es jetzt tue?_

Sie lächelte traurig. _Das wirst du nicht erfahren, wenn du es nicht drauf ankommen lässt._

Als das Pergament wieder erschien, fand sie den ersten Ansatz seiner Antwort durchgestrichen. Nichtsdestotrotz konnte sie das _‚Verdammter, gryffindorscher...'_ noch lesen und schmunzelte. Allerdings konnte sie auch beinahe sein resigniertes Seufzen hören, als sie weiterlas: _So sehr es mir auch widerstrebt, dies zuzugeben, aber du bist mir inzwischen zu wichtig für ein solches Wagnis._

Hermine ließ das warme Rauschen ein paar wundervolle Momente durch ihren Körper toben, dann antwortete sie: _Und was ist, wenn ich dich darum bitte, es dennoch zu tun?_

_Du hast mich schon um vieles gebeten, Hermine._

_Dies hier ist mir aber besonders wichtig. Ich kann dich nicht verlieren, Severus! Nicht so... Nicht bevor das, was zwischen uns ist, überhaupt eine Chance hatte, sich zu entwickeln._

_Manche Dinge sollte man im Keim ersticken._

_Wir sind längst über den Keim hinaus. Und Professor Dumbledore lässt dir ausrichten, dass er noch immer nicht vergessen hat, was an Weihnachten vor zehn Jahren passiert ist. Was ist denn an Weihnachten vor zehn Jahren passiert?_

Ihr Herzschlag raste, als sie auf seine Antwort wartete. Sie schloss ihre Augen und malträtierte rücksichtslos die Feder in ihrer Hand. Dennoch konnte sie das dümmliche Grinsen nicht verbergen, das sich angesichts von Plan B auf ihr Gesicht drängte. Dann hörte sie es flattern und wagte für ein paar Sekunden nicht, ihre Augen zu öffnen.

Als sie es doch tat, lachte sie erleichtert auf: _Das geht dich nichts an. Wie ist der Plan?_

Sie musste einige Minuten warten, ehe sie das Zittern ihrer Hände soweit unter Kontrolle hatte, dass sie wieder schreiben konnte: _Zuerst brauche ich ein Versprechen von dir._

Seine Antwort klang selbst in dieser schriftlichen Form sehr argwöhnisch: _Was für eines?_

Sie straffte ihre Haltung, so als würde sie vor ihm stehen, dann schrieb sie: _Versprich mir, dass du diesen Weg mit mir bis zum Ende gehen wirst. Egal, was kommen mag._

Ein weiteres Rascheln: _Verzichtest du dafür darauf, jemals zu erfahren, was damals an Weihnachten passierte?_

Sie lehnte stöhnend den Kopf in die Hand. Er kannte sie schon viel zu gut. Ihre Antwort: _Wenn es denn sein muss… Ich will nur verhindern, dass du ein Hintertürchen nutzt und mich doch alleine lässt! _

Schließlich antwortete er: _Gut, ich verspreche es dir._

Hermine atmete auf, verabschiedete sich von Diskussionen um Weihnachten und erläuterte ihm schließlich den Plan: _Vorerst wirst du Professor Dumbledores Kräfte auf Harry übertragen, denn er wird sich Voldemort ein weiteres Mal stellen. Während Harry dann lernt, mit dieser Macht umzugehen, werden wir den Haken an dieser Sache lösen._

Sogar seine Schrift konnte skeptisch aussehen: _Was ist der Haken?_

Ihre Lippen verwandelten sich in eine dünne Linie. _Das sage ich dir, wenn es soweit ist._

Und drohend: _Hermine..._

Ihre hingegen konnte entschlossen aussehen: _Nein, Severus! Erst Harry, dann sehen wir weiter._

Stille für endlos scheinende sieben Minuten. Dann: _Fein! Schick ihn mir heute Abend runter. Und denk nicht einmal daran mitzukommen!_

Sie sackte enttäuscht in sich zusammen. Doch dann entschied sie, dass sie ihm diese Enttäuschung nicht zeigen würde. Nicht heute. Also antwortete sie: _Er wird da sein._

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Harry von diesem Plan zu überzeugen, ging dann um Welten leichter, auch wenn es ihm sehr widerstrebte, sich Snape auf diese Weise auszuliefern.

„Wenn er mich massakriert, ist es allein deine Schuld. Ich gedenke dann als Geist in deinem Sockenfach herumzugeistern", murmelte er Hermine zu, als er sich von den anderen verabschiedete und auf den Weg in die Kerker machte.

„Er wird dich vermutlich nicht mal anfassen. Zumindest nicht freiwillig", ermutigte Hermine ihn auf recht zweifelhafte Weise und erntete dafür einige wütende Blicke.

„Wir werden auf dich warten, Harry!", rief Ron ihm zu und nickte bekräftigend. Harry winkte ab und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Na, wenn das mal gut geht...", murmelte Ron und Hermine schlug ihn unsanft gegen die Schulter. „Aua! Was sollte denn das?"

„Hör auf, dein schlechtes Karma zu verbreiten!", beantwortete Ginny an Hermines Stelle diese Frage und sagte damit zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit etwas.

Hermine tastete unter dem Tisch nach der Hand der Rothaarigen und drückte sie ermutigend. Ihre Finger waren eiskalt.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Harry kehrte beinahe zwei Stunden später zurück – erschöpft, müde und sichtlich froh, endlich wieder im Gryffindorturm zu sein. Stöhnend ließ er sich in einen der Sessel fallen und Ginny, Ron und Hermine gingen zu ihm und umrundeten ihn wie ein Rudel Wölfe ihre Beute.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Ginny sanft und fasste ihn an der Schulter. Harry zuckte leicht zusammen, griff jedoch hastig nach der Hand seiner Freundin, als diese sie zurückziehen wollte.

„Es ging schon mal besser", gab er mit heiserer Stimme zu und Hermine rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Sie wollte eigentlich gar nicht so genau wissen, was da unten passiert war.

Ron hingegen schien da anderer Meinung zu sein: „Was hat er mit dir gemacht?"

Harry blinzelte ihn kraftlos an. „Nichts, was er nicht hätte tun sollen."

Diese Antwort ließ Hermine aufatmen und Harry sah zu ihr herüber. Seine Blicke waren forschend und nach ein paar Sekunden wurde ihr bewusst, welche Frage er von ihr erwartete. Also räusperte sie sich umständlich und nuschelte: „Wie geht es ihm?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Er hat mich rausgeschmissen, kaum dass es vollendet war. Ich denke, er wird es überstehen, aber ich hoffe, dass es ihm mindestens so mies geht wie mir." Daraufhin beugte Ginny sich vor und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn. Harry entzog sich ihr bald.

„Meinst du, ich sollte zu ihm gehen?" Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Erneut zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Sicher. Falls du lebensmüde bist..."

„Hermine, du kannst jetzt nicht zu ihm", bekräftigte auch Ron und Hermine trat unsicher von einem Bein aufs andere.

„Es tut mir Leid", murmelte sie schließlich, wandte sich um und lief hinauf in ihr Zimmer.

Sie hatte nicht vor, zu Snape in die Kerker zu gehen. Doch sie musste wissen, wie es ihm ging. Ob er sie vielleicht sogar bei sich haben wollte. Also holte sie ein weiteres Stück Pergament (irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass er die Münze niemals wieder benutzen würde) und schrieb in krakeliger, sehr eiliger Schrift: _Geht es dir gut?_

Aufgebracht lief sie durch den Raum, während sie auf seine Antwort wartete. Es klopfte an der Tür und Hermine vermutete, dass Harry oder Ginny nach ihr sehen wollten. „Geht weg! Ich will alleine sein!", keifte sie überraschend scharf und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. Noch immer war keine Antwort da.

„Hermine, bitte lass mich rein", erklang zu ihrer Überraschung Rons Stimme und das brachte sie kurzzeitig aus der Fassung.

Die Wiedererlangung führte dann zu noch schärferen Worten: „Nein, Ron! Ich lasse dich nicht rein! Nicht jetzt..." Sie wimmerte beinahe lautlos und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Zwei eifrige Tränen kullerten über ihre Wangen und sie wischte sie mit zitternden Händen weg.

Von Ron kam kein weiterer Versuch und das ließ ihr schlechtes Gewissen wachsen.

_Es wäre ohnehin nicht gegangen! Schutzzauber, Hermine!_

Dann raschelte es neben ihr und alle Gedanken waren verschwunden. Hermine stolperte zum Tisch und faltete das Pergament so ungestüm auseinander, dass sie es beinahe dabei zerriss.

Snapes Schrift schien angestrengt und mühsam beherrscht, doch sie konnte sie problemlos lesen: _Ich werde zurechtkommen._

Hermine schnaubte und schrieb: _Soll ich zu dir kommen?_

Diesmal kam die Antwort schnell: _Nein! Denk nicht einmal daran!_

Sie stolperte vom Tisch zurück und legte sich entsetzt eine Hand vor den Mund. Sollte sie ihn mit diesem Plan nun doch verloren haben? Weitere Tränen lösten sich aus ihren Augen und sie wollte sich gerade abwenden, als es erneut raschelte.

Mit heftig schlagendem Herzen ging sie zum Tisch zurück und diese Nachricht wirkte sehr viel ruhiger und beinahe entschuldigend: _Gib mir etwas Zeit, Hermine. Ich werde es dich wissen lassen, wenn ich dich wieder um mich herum ertragen kann._

Sie schloss ergeben die Augen und nickte für sich. Dann antwortete sie: _Okay._ Kurz zögerte sie, die Feder dicht über dem Papier schwebend, dann fügte sie hinzu: _Ich liebe dich!_

Sie erhielt keine Antwort.

* * *

TBC… 


	49. Geburtstagstänze: Teil 1

Nachdem ich euch am Sonntag mit dem Ende so geärgert habe… wird es heute vermutlich nicht besser. °eg° Ich wünsche euch trotzdem viel Spaß!

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

I know I've been a liar  
and I know I've been a fool.  
I hope we didn't break it  
but I'm glad we broke the rules.

_(Damien Rice – The animals were gone)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 49 – Geburtstagstänze – Teil 1**

In den Tagen nachdem Harry die Macht Professor Dumbledores erhalten hatte, bekam Hermine einmal mehr das Gefühl, dass das Leben nur aus Etappen bestand, die entweder rasend schnell oder entsetzlich langsam vergingen. Diese zog sich wie ein zäher Kaugummi.

Harry war damit beschäftigt, die neue Kraft in sich irgendwie unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Es passierte mehr als einmal, dass er die merkwürdigsten Dinge im Unterricht anstellte (zum Beispiel schaffte er es einmal, den ganzen Klassenraum auf den Kopf zu stellen, so dass sie mit den Füßen an der Decke klebten und sämtliche Gegenstände auf den Tischen zu Boden fielen, weil diese den Kopfstand ebenfalls mitmachten. Einzig Professor McGonagall fand das Ganze nicht im Mindesten amüsant, sondern beendete den Zauber recht resolut) und die Lehrer hatten ihre liebe Not, aufkommende Fragen zu beruhigen. Sofern sie nicht selbst zu den Fragenden gehörten, denn bei Weitem nicht alle waren eingeweiht.

Ron beobachtete alles aus der Distanz (oder halt von der Decke aus) und Hermine zwang sich oftmals, zu ihm zu gehen und ihm zu zeigen, dass er nach wie vor dazugehörte. Sofern sie das überhaupt noch beurteilen konnte; sie wusste ja noch nicht mal, ob _sie_ noch dazu gehörte.

Doch er war ihr dankbar für diese Gesten und sie lenkten sich gegenseitig ab. Ron von der Tatsache, dass er auch nach seinem Einsatz im Kampf gegen Voldemort nicht aus Harrys Schatten herausgetreten war und dies vermutlich auch nie tun würde. Hermine von dem Warten auf eine Nachricht von Snape.

Sekunden, Minuten, Stunden, Tage zogen vorbei und sie bekam nicht einmal einen Zipfel seiner Robe zu sehen. Ihre Konzentration schwand zusehends und zum ersten Mal war Lernen für sie wirkliche Arbeit. Das Wissen speicherte sich nicht mehr im Vorbeigehen und sie musste darum kämpfen, sich die leichtesten Dinge zu merken. Madam Pince sah sie in dieser Zeit oft mahnend an, wenn sie ein weiteres Mal frustriert und viel zu laut aufstöhnte.

Und kein einziges Stöhnen machte irgendetwas besser. Snape blieb wie vom Erdboden verschluckt und ihr Respekt vor seiner Person war zu groß, als dass sie sich freiwillig über seine Bitte hinwegsetzen würde. Sie kam nicht einmal in die Nähe der Kerker, auch wenn das die härteste Prüfung überhaupt war. Hermine ertrug auch diese und war gewillt, sie mit Bravour zu bestehen.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

„Harry, lass den Zauberstab liegen!"

Rons Stimme klang panisch, als sein bester Freund nach eben diesem Gerät griff, um sich einen Korb mit Toast heranzuholen. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen musterte der Dunkelhaarige die Haltung Rons und seufzte schließlich ergeben. Hermine betrachtete es halb amüsiert, halb Rons Meinung.

„Irgendwie muss ich doch lernen, mit dem Kram umzugehen", empörte er sich und stöhnte resignierend auf.

„Das wirst du auch. Aber bitte nicht beim Frühstück. Ich denke, der Großteil der Anwesenden würde die nächste halbe Stunde gerne überleben", wandte Hermine mit leicht ironischem Unterton ein und lächelte schief.

„Sei froh, dass du heute Geburtstag hast...", drohte er mit dramatisch verengten Augen und sie grinste.

„Ich liebe diesen Tag, ehrlich."

Harry schien etwas darauf erwidern zu wollen, doch in diesem Moment begann es über ihren Köpfen laut zu rauschen und eine graue Wolke aus Posteulen senkte sich aus dem schwer mit Wolken verhangenen Himmel über die Große Halle. Es gab wildes Kreischen, großen Tumult und in vielen Gläsern und Tassen landeten mehr oder weniger große Federn; Ron bekam eine dunkelbraune Schwungfeder ab.

„Super", knirschte er und fischte das Ungetüm aus seinem Kürbissaft. Mit einem angewiderten Blick warf er die Feder hinter sich auf den Boden und verdrehte die Augen.

Hermine wandte den Blick von dieser Szene ab, als ein Brief vor ihr auf dem Tisch landete. Sie war froh, dass sie ihr Frühstück bereits beendet hatte, denn auf dem Teller hatte vor drei Minuten noch eine mit reichlich Marmelade beschmierte Scheibe Toast gelegen.

Sie griff nach dem Umschlag und versuchte herauszufinden, von wem er sein mochte. Ihre Geburtstagspost hatte sie bereits am Morgen in ihrem Zimmer bekommen. Von Snape war nichts dabei gewesen und sie versuchte den schmerzhaften Stich zu ignorieren, den sie dabei verspürte.

Nichtsdestotrotz hatte sie Hoffnung, dass sich sein fehlendes Interesse nun geben würde und ihr Herz tat gleich mehrere aufgeregte Schläge, als sie wirklich seine fein geschwungene Handschrift auf dem Pergament erblickte.

Ihre Augen wanderten einmal durch die Halle. Sie wollte sich vergewissern, dass niemand sie beobachtete und womöglich bemerkte, dass sie Post von Snape bekam. Es war wirklich unglaublich, wie unvorsichtig er war. Als ob es so schwer gewesen wäre, den Brief schon heute morgen zu schicken!

Schließlich wandte sie sich wieder dem Pergament zu und als sie auch das untere Drittel aufklappte, stellte sie enttäuscht fest, dass es eher eine kurze Notiz als ein wirklicher Brief war.

‚_Komm heute Abend um Acht zum Apparierpunkt und zieh dir etwas Hübsches an! _

_Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag.'_

Ihre Augenbrauen hoben sich überrascht. Er wollte mit ihr ausgehen?

_Ich habe ein Date? Mit Severus Snape?_

An diesem Punkt begann sie dümmlich zu grinsen und steckte das Pergament vorsichtig in ihren Umhang. Ja, sie liebte diesen Tag wirklich!

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Dennoch hatte irgendjemand beschlossen, dass sie an ihrem achtzehnten Geburtstag kein schönes Wetter verdient hatte. Und irgendwie musste Hermine diesem Jemand sogar zustimmen. Sie war ein sehr böses Mädchen gewesen im vergangenen Jahr. Und sie bereute nichts. Mal abgesehen von den Dingen, die sie beim Endkampf getan hatte.

_Habe tun müssen!_

Resolut schob sie diese Gedanken ganz weit von sich.

Deswegen konnte ihr kein Grollen und kein Blitzen, kein Rauschen und keine trübe Dunkelheit die gute Laune vermiesen, die sie an diesem Tag durch den Unterricht begleitete. Ihre mündliche Beteiligung erreichte ihre alte Hochform zurück, was Professor McGonagall mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln zur Kenntnis nahm. Harry und Ron versuchten den ganzen Tag über, eine triftige Erklärung für ihre plötzliche gute Laune zu finden, die bestenfalls nichts mit Snape zu tun hatte. Hermine vermutete, dass sie den wahren Grund schlichtweg ignorierten, in der Hoffnung, er würde einfach so verschwinden. Als ob diese Einstellung schon jemals funktioniert hätte.

Einzig Ginnys Augen begannen begeistert zu leuchten, als Harry ihr von dem geheimnisvollen Brief berichtete. „Heute Abend in deinem Zimmer?", fragte Ginny ohne auf Harrys Umarmung zu achten und Hermine nickte begeistert. Sie mochte es, zusammen mit Ginny ein Kleid für solche Gelegenheiten auszusuchen; sie hatten es schon damals beim Weihnachtsball zum Trimagischen Turnier so gemacht.

Doch heute Abend musste sie sich noch so viel mehr ins Zeug legen, als sie es damals schon getan hatte. Sie wollte Snape den Atem rauben.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

„Was meinst du, was er mit dir machen wird?" Ginnys Stimme klang gedämpft und sie nuschelte leicht, hatte sie sich doch mehrere fiepsende Haarnadeln zwischen die Lippen geklemmt und versuchte mühsam, die sich windenden Metallstücke unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, während sie Hermines Mähne zu einer eleganten Hochsteckfrisur formte. Natürlich tat sie dies nicht ohne die Unterstützung ihres Zauberstabes.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Hermine nervös und ihre schweißnassen Hände strichen noch einmal an dem weichen Stoff ihres Kleides entlang. Sie hatte sich für ein schwarzes, bodenlanges Gewand entschieden, das unter ihrer Brust eng geschnürt war und am Dekolleté einen feinen Spitzenbesatz hatte. Ärmellos wie es war, würde sie später eine kurze Jacke darüber tragen und für diesen Abend gänzlich das gewöhnliche Aussehen der Hexen ablegen.

„Ist das aufregend!", quietschte Ginny hinter ihr und ließ sämtliche Strähnen fallen, die sie zuvor noch fest in der Hand gehabt hatte. Unverständliches Fluchen folgte und Hermine begann mit ihren Fingern zu spielen.

„Wenn ich das bloß nicht so spüren würde", nuschelte die Ältere und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum.

„Hermine, lass deine Lippen in Ruhe! Denk an den Lippenstift!", ermahnte Ginny ihre beste Freundin und Hermine überging die Tatsache, dass sie wusste, was sie tat, auch ohne dass sie vor einem Spiegel saß.

„'Tschuldigung."

Schweigend ging Ginny daraufhin ihrer Aufgabe nach, suchte sich die Strähnen wieder zusammen und eine Viertelstunde später hatten Hermines lockige Haare die gebändigte Form einer verspielten Frisur angenommen. Mehrere Strähnen kräuselten sich um ihr Gesicht herum und Ginny betrachtete sie nachdenklich.

„Sollte gehen", befand sie dann und Hermines Augen weiteten sich panisch, während die Haarnadeln empört aufquietschten.

_Diese Angewohnheit könnte noch sehr bedenklich werden._

„‚_Sollte gehen'_ ist nicht genug, Ginny!", rief Hermine jedoch, anstatt auf die Haarnadeln einzugehen, und lief hastig ins Bad, um ihr Aussehen skeptisch unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass Ginny wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet hatte. Dennoch wischte sie hier und da an ihrem Make-up herum und hoffte, dass es nicht zu auffällig war.

„Du siehst umwerfend aus, Hermine!", beruhigte Ginny sie mit inzwischen leicht genervt klingender Stimme. „Ich frag mich bloß, wie du so hergerichtet ungesehen aus dem Schloss kommen willst."

„Tarnumhang", kommentierte Hermine unbedacht und rubbelte auf einem Fleck an ihrem Kinn herum.

„Du hast einen Tarnumhang?" Ginny kiekste aufgeregt.

„Severus hat ihn mir gegeben. Guck mal, ist das hier ein Pickel?" Sie streckte ihrer Freundin ihr Kinn entgegen und deutete mit dem Finger darauf, während Ginnys Augen aufgeregt hüpften.

Die Angesprochene wischte Hermines Hand zur Seite und verdrehte die Augen. „Nein, das ist ein Schatten! Und wenn du endlich aufhören würdest, daran herumzuwischen, dann würde es auch nicht rot anlaufen."

Daraufhin lief Hermines gesamtes Gesicht rot an und sie wimmerte verzweifelt. „Ich werde mich blamieren, Ginny... Ich seh' es schon kommen." Sie wandte sich wieder zum Spiegel um und unterzog ihre Augen einer weiteren genauen Musterung.

„Wirst du nicht! Außer du stehst noch lange da rum und guckst dich an. Du solltest dich beeilen!" Die Rothaarige deutete auf die Uhr in Hermines Zimmer und für einen Moment glaubte Hermine, ihr Herz würde stehen bleiben. Ganz im Gegensatz zum Sekundenzeiger, der sich amüsiert verbog und ihr eine lange Nase machte.

„Warum sagst du das erst jetzt, du Wahnsinnige?", polterte sie hysterisch und stürzte zu ihrem Schrank. Keine zehn Sekunden später hatte sie einen Schweigezauber auf die Haarnadeln gelegt und war unter dem Tarnumhang verschwunden. Ginny bemerkte ihren Aufbruch nur durch die Tür, die aufgerissen und danach laut ins Schloss geworfen wurde.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Hermines Gesicht brannte vor Aufregung und Anstrengung, als sie mit ihren zierlichen Sandalen über den unebenen Boden des Geländes lief. Sie konnte Snape bereits am Apparierpunkt stehen sehen. Irgendwie hatte seine schwarze Silhouette etwas Nostalgisches an sich. Vor allem angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie ihn niemals wieder von einem der Treffen würde abholen müssen.

Direkt vor ihm stehend zog sie sich den Umhang vom Körper und sah mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln, dass er milde lächelte. „Ich kann dich nicht erschrecken, hm?", fragte sie leise und neigte den Kopf zur Seite. Es tat unglaublich gut, ihn endlich zu sehen, ihn im Grunde sogar berühren zu können.

_Verdammt, dieser zynische Bastard hat mir echt gefehlt!_

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und antwortete: „Erschrecken nicht. Aber erstaunen immer wieder. Du siehst umwerfend aus."

Hermine errötete und machte einen kleinen Knicks. Dabei glitten ihre Blicke an seiner Gestalt hinab und sie sah, dass er seine schlichten schwarzen Umhänge getauscht hatte – durch etwas raffiniertere schwarze Umhänge. Sie musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. „Danke, du auch – wie immer."

Er hob eine Augenbraue und sah sie ernüchtert an, als er verstand, was sie meinte. „Es hat seinen Grund, warum der Mann für die Komplimente zuständig ist."

„Und der wäre?"

„Er muss so seine kostbare Zeit nicht damit verschwenden, nach der geeigneten Robe zu suchen." Dann hielt er ihr seinen Arm hin, den Hermine amüsiert und mit einem nervösen Kribbeln ergriff. „Darf ich bitten?", fragte er dabei förmlich.

„Aber natürlich. Sonst verschwenden wir noch kostbare Zeit…"

Er funkelte sie auf eine Art und Weise an, die Hermine nicht gänzlich entschlüsseln konnte. Kurz darauf waren sie verschwunden.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Snape führte sie in ein kleines Lokal in einer Seitenstraße der Winkelgasse. Hermine sah sich mit großen Augen in dem niedlichen Restaurant um. Es hatte einen leicht dunklen Stil, wirkte dadurch aber nicht bedrohlich, sondern eher lauschig und beinahe romantisch. In der Mitte des Raumes war eine große Tanzfläche, auf der sich bereits jetzt einige Paare drehten. Um die Parkettfläche herum waren Tische in kleinen Nischen verteilt, die ein angenehmes Maß an Intimität und Ungestörtheit garantieren würden.

Mehrere förmlich gekleidete Kellner liefen durch die Gegend und ließen eine Flotte-Schreibe-Feder die Bestellungen der Gäste notieren. Hermine erinnerte sich an Harrys Ausführungen über dieses Utensil und fragte sich, wie viel diese Dinger hier dazudichten würden.

Schließlich wandte sich einer der Kellner auch ihnen zu, nahm Hermines Jacke und Snapes Umhang entgegen und geleitete sie zu ihrem Platz. Er legte zwei Speisekarten vor ihnen auf den Tisch und fragte mit nasal klingender Stimme: „Darf es schon etwas sein?"

Snape sah Hermine mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und sie schnappte etwas nervös nach Luft. Was bestellte man denn, ohne auch nur einmal in die Karte gesehen zu haben? Wasser? Alkohol?

_Hilfe?_

„Nein, vorerst nicht. Vielen Dank", antwortete Snape schließlich und mit einem knappen Nicken verschwand der Kellner. Hermine atmete sichtlich auf.

Was Snape dazu veranlasste, sie amüsiert zu mustern. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass du noch nicht häufig in einem solchen Restaurant gewesen bist?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Am liebsten hätte sie ihm gesagt, dass es weniger das Restaurant war, das sie nervös machte, als eher seine Anwesenheit. Sie wartete darauf, dass er ihr irgendein Zeichen gab, was nun mit ihnen war. Beinahe drei Wochen hatte sie nichts von ihm gehört und nun tat er so, als wäre nichts geschehen. „Aber es gefällt mir", sagte sie schließlich und lächelte ihn ehrlich an.

„Das hatte ich gehofft." Er öffnete seine Speisekarte und Hermine tat es ihm gleich.

Die Karte begann in leiser und gleichmäßiger Stimme aufzuzählen, was sie zu bieten hatte und verwies mehrere Male überdeutlich auf das Gericht des Tages: Kalbsroulade mit Rucola und Sonnenblumenbrot. Hermine kannte diese Eigenart der magischen Karten, doch sie war eher daran gewöhnt, dass Gerichte und Werbung so wild durcheinander geschrien wurden, dann sie meistens das erstbeste nahm, nur um die Karte rasch wieder schließen zu können. Es war eine wunderbare Abwechslung, sich die Auswahl so gemäßigt vortragen zu lassen.

Und es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis sie sich auf ein Gericht geeinigt hatten. Snape winkte den Kellner erneut heran und bestellte. „Und ich denke, wir nehmen einen passenden Rotwein dazu", schloss er ab und die Feder kritzelte so aufgeregt vor sich hin, dass Hermine skeptisch den Kopf zur Seite legte.

„Ich frage mich wirklich, was die alles notiert hat", murmelte sie, ihre Blicke noch immer auf dem Kellner ruhend, nachdem dieser sich umgedreht hatte und gegangen war.

„Alles", antwortete Snape schlicht und lenkte ihre Blicke damit wieder auf sich.

„Was meinst du damit?"

Er holte tief Luft und begann in einem Plauderton, den sie so bisher noch nie bei ihm gehört hatte: „Wie deine Haare aussehen, ob du mit der Auswahl zufrieden scheinst, was deine Hände tun, wohin deine Blicke gleiten..."

Hermine lief rot an. „Und... sie notiert sich nur Dinge über mich?", hakte sie dann nach und es kostete sie Mühe, ihre Stimme ruhig zu halten.

Snape beugte sich ein wenig nach vorne und griff nach seinem Wasserglas. Sein Zeigefinger strich beinahe zärtlich über die glatte Oberfläche, während seine Blicke sie fixierten. „Wenn sie sich ausnahmsweise einmal auf das Wesentliche konzentriert..."

Ihr Mund wurde trocken und hastig langte sie ebenfalls nach ihrem Wasser, was Snape leise auflachen ließ. Hermine trank zwei große Schlucke und stellte das Glas dann zurück, ohne es loszulassen. Ihre Hände waren heiß und die Kühle des Glases hatte beinahe eine berauschende Wirkung. Wenn sie so aussah, wie sie sich fühlte, hätte Ginny sich die Arbeit mit Make-up und Frisur sparen können.

„Was stimmt nicht?", fragte Snape mit ernster Miene und stellte erst jetzt sein Glas wieder auf den Tisch.

Hermine seufzte verhalten. „Das alles... Versteh mich nicht falsch, Severus, es ist wundervoll. Aber es verwirrt mich." Sie machte eine Pause und sah ihn leicht zerknirscht an. „Beinahe drei Wochen lang lässt du nichts von dir hören. Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht, habe mir Vorwürfe gemacht, was ich dir angetan habe, indem ich diesen Schritt von dir verlangte. Und jetzt führst du mich einfach aus und tust so, als sei nichts gewesen. Mehr noch, als hättest du mich nie abgewiesen. Ich verstehe das nicht. Warum erst jetzt? Warum diese drei Wochen?"

Er verdrehte in einer theatralischen Geste die Augen und sagte dann: „Jetzt kann man mir wenigstens nicht mehr vorwerfen, ich würde mich auf eine Minderjährige einlassen." In seiner Stimme stand die entnervte Schärfe ihres Lehrers.

Hermine starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Das ist alles? Du lässt mich verdammte drei Wochen warten, weil ich nach Muggelrecht noch minderjährig war? Und das obwohl wir beide dem magischen Recht unterstehen, nach dem ich schon seit einem Jahr volljährig bin?"

_Wenn er jetzt Ja sagt, gehe ich!_

Er hielt ihrem verärgerten Blick einige Momente stand, dann senkte er den Kopf. „Nein."

_Auch dein Glück, mein Lieber!_

Eine lange Pause entstand, in der er gründlich über eine Antwort nachdachte, schließlich jedoch resignierte und sagte: „Ich will dich, Hermine. Ich wollte dich, seitdem du mich damals beinahe auf den Ländereien hättest liegen lassen. Und ich will dich jetzt mehr denn je." Sie schluckte, während er leicht den Kopf schüttelte und spöttisch lächelte. „Ich hatte Recht mit der Vermutung, dass diese Macht eine Stimme der Vernunft war. Doch sie hielt mich nicht davon ab, dich zu hassen. Sie hielt mich davon ab, dich zu begehren, wie ich es niemals hätte tun dürfen. Ich habe die verdammten letzten drei Wochen versucht, mich daran zu erinnern, warum ich dem nicht nachgeben darf." Erneut eine Pause. „Ich weiß es noch immer nicht."

Hermine atmete auf, ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Sie schluckte und blinzelte mühsam, um ihn nicht allzu offensichtlich anzustarren, dann lächelte sie ihn mit einem warmen Blick an. „Das war der beste Vortrag, den Sie je gehalten haben, Professor Snape", sagte sie schließlich.

Ein verhaltenes Lächeln zerrte an seinen Mundwinkeln, das er jedoch angestrengt zu verbergen versuchte. „Lassen Sie das Schleimen, Miss Granger. Das zieht bei mir nicht." Er hob in bester Lehrerangewohnheit seine Augenbraue.

Ein warmes Rauschen von Sicherheit und Entspannung flutete durch Hermines Bauch. „Das ist kein Schleimen, Sir. Das habe ich nicht nötig", erwiderte sie dann und als seine Augen schelmisch blitzten wusste sie, dass die stumpfsinnigen Regeln zwischen ihnen soweit aufgehoben waren, wie sie es unter Professor McGonagalls Nase wagen konnten.

Ein weiteres Mal wurde aus ‚Professor Snape' ‚Severus' – und Hermine plante nicht, an diesem Zustand allzu bald wieder etwas zu ändern.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Nach dem Essen saßen sie noch lange beieinander und unterhielten sich über so viele Dinge, dass Hermine schon bald nicht mehr alle hätte aufzählen können. Sie gelangten vom Zaubertrankunterricht zum Lehrkörper von Hogwarts, zum Orden des Phönix, zum Endkampf, zu den Tagen danach und wären sicherlich irgendwann bei den Dingen gelandet, die unausgesprochen zwischen ihnen schwebten, wenn Severus nicht beschlossen hätte, auf eine ihrer Äußerungen nicht mehr zu antworten.

Nichtsdestotrotz wartete Hermine auf eine Antwort und warf ihm über ihren Nachtisch hinweg immer wieder flüchtige Blicke zu, die er allerdings schlichtweg absorbierte, beinahe wie ein schwarzes Loch.

Gerade, als sie ihn erneut ansprechen wollte, fragte er: „Möchtest du tanzen?"

Er hielt ihr eine Hand hin und Hermines Blicke wanderten beinahe panisch zwischen der Tanzfläche und seinem Gesicht hin und her. Sie konnte nicht tanzen! Das, was sie mit Viktor Krum auf dem Weihnachtsball zustande gebracht hatte, war das Resultat nicht enden wollenden Unterrichts von Ginny gewesen. Und die Musik, die gerade lief, passte so gar nicht zu dieser speziellen Art Tanz.

„Ich... ähm... kann nicht tanzen", gab sie nach langen Sekunden sehr kleinlaut zu und Severus feixte.

„Habe ich also endlich doch das Gebiet gefunden, auf dem du scheiterst", murmelte er sichtlich zufrieden und Hermine sah ihn böse an. Das veranlasste ihn schließlich dazu, hinzuzufügen: „Oh, ich werde dich nicht auflaufen lassen. Ich werde führen!"

Und ehe sie es sich versah, hatte er sie bereits resolut zur Tanzfläche gezogen und mit nachdrücklichen Griffen in die Position gebracht, in der er sie brauchte. Hermine versteifte sich und starrte ihn an, einem hysterischen Anfall wirklich sehr nahe.

„Folge mir einfach", wies er sie leise an und seine schwarzen Augen lagen ruhig und sicher auf ihr. Hermine erschauderte unter diesen Blicken und hatte mehr als einmal Probleme, ihre Füße richtig zu setzen. „Und sei um Himmels Willen nicht so steif!", fügte er dann noch hinzu und ruckelte mit seinem Arm mehrmals an ihrer Taille. Angestrengt entspannte Hermine sich und fragte sich im gleichen Moment, ob man sich wirklich angestrengt entspannen konnte. „Tanzen ist etwas Fließendes, Hermine. Man kann es nicht theoretisch lernen, egal wie viele Schritttabellen es vielleicht geben mag. Es kommt aus einem selbst. Es ist wie das Wissen, wann man einem Trank welche Zutat beifügen muss, wann genau er fertig ist, ohne auch nur einmal in die Anleitung zu sehen."

Diese kleine Ansprache schaffte es tatsächlich, dass sie den unbewusst angehaltenen Atem entweichen ließ und weicher in seinen Armen wurde. „Ich hatte schon immer meine Probleme mit diesem ‚von-innen-heraus'-Ding", nuschelte sie verlegen, spürte aber im gleichen Moment zum ersten Mal bewusst seinen festen Griff auf ihrem Rücken. Die Wärme seiner Hand drang durch den dünnen Stoff ihres Kleides und ließ eine Gänsehaut ihren Rücken hinunterlaufen, die sich intensivierte, als seine Finger sich über das feine Material bewegten. Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen und musste sich ein Stöhnen verkneifen.

„Das sehe ich anders", murmelte Severus mit einem wissenden Blick und ihr Mund öffnete sich zu einer Erwiderung, die allerdings irgendwo auf dem Weg vom Kopf zum Mund verschwand. Beinahe so, als hätte es sie nie gegeben.

Hermine ließ sich fallen in seinen Halt, folgte den Schritten, die er tat, ohne dass sie sich dessen bewusst war, und Severus lenkte sie hinüber in den hinteren Teil des Lokals. Hier war das Licht gedämpfter, die Geräusche von vorne waren nur leise zu hören und sie waren von kaum einer Stelle wirklich zu sehen.

Nur die Musik war nach wie vor gut zu hören und Hermine schloss erneut ihre Augen, ließ sich blind von ihm führen. Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl, in diesem Einklang mit ihm zu tanzen. Es war wie das Klavierspielen in Scarborough und zugleich so viel intensiver, denn sie saßen nicht nur nebeneinander, sondern berührten sich an so vielen Stellen ihrer Körper.

Ein Summen setzte tief in ihrem Bauch an, was sie schließlich auch dazu veranlasste, ihre Hand aus seiner zu lösen und langsam seinen Arm hinaufzuwandern. Zögerlich blinzelte Hermine und beobachtete, wie Severus darauf reagieren würde. Er sah ausdruckslos auf sie hinab, schien nicht sonderlich begeistert, hielt sie jedoch auch von nichts ab.

Irgendwann kam sie auf seiner Schulter an und zog langsam auch ihren anderen Arm hinauf. Um nicht den Halt zu verlieren, fasste sie sich hinter seinem Kopf bei den Händen, kam ihm noch näher. Ein wunderbar herber, männlicher Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase, unter dem noch immer der zarte Sanddornduft lag.

Nachdem Hermine sicher war, dass er sie nicht abrupt von sich stoßen würde, lehnte sie ihre Stirn gegen seine Brust und atmete lang gezogen aus, als er seine Arme fest um ihre Taille schloss. Zärtlich drückte sie sich gegen das Hemd, das er an diesem Abend trug, drehte ihr Gesicht dann soweit herum, dass sie ihre Nase in seine Halsbeuge senken konnte und strich dort über die warme Haut.

Ein leises Seufzen entwich ihrem halb geöffnetem Mund und ihre Hände lösten sich voneinander. Eine wanderte zu seiner Schulter zurück und legte sich auf seinen Oberarm. Sie konnte seine Muskeln durch das Hemd spüren, wie sie sich rhythmisch anspannten und wieder locker wurden, und das Summen intensivierte sich.

Ihre andere Hand legte sich in seinen Nacken, so dass sie sich ein Stück zu ihm hinaufziehen konnte. Ihr Nasenrücken stieß gegen sein Kinn und Hermine blinzelte träge, drehte ihren Kopf allerdings dann doch wieder so, dass sie einen weiteren Atemzug seines Duftes aufnehmen konnte.

Sie war umgeben von seiner Wärme und dem Halt, den er ihr nach langer Zeit endlich ohne zu zögern gab. Dass sie sich in einem öffentlichen Restaurant befanden, hatte sie schon beinahe vergessen. Sie bewegte sich einfach nach seinen Schritten und griff noch ein Stück weiter um seinen Hals herum, zog ihn noch dichter an sich. Ihre Lippen schnappten kurz nach seinem Ohrläppchen und Severus geriet kurzzeitig aus dem Rhythmus. Hermine lächelte, als sie ihn ganz leise stöhnen hörte.

„Liebe mich, Severus", flüsterte sie schließlich aus einem Impuls heraus und ihre Worte waren nicht mehr als ein warmer Hauch, eine sehnliche Bitte. Sie spürte ihn unter sich erzittern und schlang schließlich auch ihren anderen Arm um seinen Hals. Ganz fest zog sie ihn an sich heran und schließlich hielten sie inne. So dicht, wie sie beieinander standen, war es nicht mehr möglich zu tanzen.

Severus schluckte vernehmlich und atmete einmal tief durch. Hermines Herz schlug so laut, dass sie meinte, er müsse es hören. Dann flüsterte er auf die gleiche Art wie sie: „Das tue ich doch schon so lange..."

Hermine schluchzte trocken auf und küsste seinen Hals. Sie war außerstande zu beschreiben, was diese Worte in ihr auslösten. Die ganze Szene war so entsetzlich surreal, dass sie sich später selbst nicht mehr glauben würde, dass das wirklich geschehen war.

„Bei Merlin, das tue ich doch!", wiederholte er dann noch einmal und sie nickte an seinem Hals.

Ein paar hirnverdrehend sinnliche Augenblicke später, in denen sie ihre Nase gegen seine Haut gerieben und hin und wieder mit ihren Lippen seinen Puls ertastet hatte, schob sie sich von ihm.

„Und jetzt küss mich!", stellte sie die nächste Forderung an ihn und für einen ganz kurzen Moment schien ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht zu blitzen, ehe er ihrem Befehl nachkam.

* * *

TBC… 


	50. Geburtstagstänze: Teil 2

Für das runde Kapitel gibt es heute nach langer Zeit mal wieder ein paar definitiv nicht jugendfreie Dinge. :D Viel Spaß dabei!

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

I'll take you up  
above ground.  
Over feel,  
overfire.

_(THC – Overfire)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 50 – Geburtstagstänze – Teil 2**

Sie wartete auf den Abschied. Es war vollkommen irrational und eigentlich das Letzte, woran sie an diesem Abend denken sollte. Aber er würde kommen, davon war sie überzeugt.

Severus hatte sie zu diesem wundervollen Essen ausgeführt und er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er sie liebte. Was mehr könnte sie noch von diesem Abend erwarten? Hermine unterdrückte die Stimme, die ihr selbstsüchtig _„Alles!"_ ins Ohr flüsterte.

_Man bekommt nie alles! _

Nichtsdestotrotz ging sie betont langsam neben ihm über die Ländereien aufs Schloss zu. Es war weit nach Mitternacht und die Fenster waren dunkel, das ganze Gebäude lag in vollkommener Stille in der grünen Landschaft.

Bei Merlin, sie wollte nicht, dass es endete! Nicht bereits jetzt. Die vergangenen Stunden waren viel zu wenig, um die Wochen und letztendlich auch die Monate aufzuwiegen, die sie davor hatte warten müssen.

Dennoch bereitete sie sich auf den Abschied vor, während sie schweigend die Eingangshalle betraten, und dementsprechend geriet sie etwas aus dem Gleichgewicht, als er sie am Arm fasste und mit sanfter Gewalt zum Kerkergang lenkte.

„Oder wolltest du schon ins Bett?", fragte er mit einem Lächeln, das ihr angesichts des Blitzens seiner Augen nur beiläufig auffiel.

„N-Nein!", antwortete sie eilig und lauschte auf den betörenden Tanz ihres Herzschlages. Sein Griff löste sich, die Hand rutschte weiter nach unten und umfasste ihre Finger.

„Nun dann, wenn ich bitten darf…" Er gestikulierte in den dunklen Gang, der zu seinen Räumen führte.

Hermine strahlte begeistert und drängte sich dichter an seine Seite, während sie ihm durch die düsteren Flure folgte. Den Gedanken, dass sie mit großem Pech Schülern oder Lehrern begegnen könnten, hatte sie komplett aus ihrem Kopf verbannt. Wer – außer Severus selbst – lief schon um diese Uhrzeit Patrouille in den Kerkern?

Severus führte sie in sein Wohnzimmer und stellte sie mitten in den Raum, den Rücken dem Kamin zugewandt. Er legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und betrachtete sie auf eine Art und Weise, die sie erzittern ließ, dann strich er so flüchtig mit einem Daumen über ihre Lippen, wie man nippend einen Wein testete. „Bleib so stehen!", forderte er anschließend, nachdem er ihre suchenden Lippen zurückgewiesen hatte.

Hermine runzelte irritiert die Stirn, nickte aber.

Er trat an ihr vorbei zum Kamin und entzündete ein Feuer darin. Dann ging er ein paar Schritte durch den Raum und Hermine musste gegen den Drang ankämpfen, sich zu ihm umzudrehen. „Was tust du?", fragte sie deswegen irgendwann und hasste es, dass ihre Nervosität auch im Klang ihrer Stimme zu vernehmen war; ein unterschwelliges Zittern, das sie allerdings auch zu einem gewissen Teil der Erregung zuschrieb. Ihr Körper hatte seit dem Tanz nicht mehr aufgehört zu summen und ihre Wangen brannten, als hätte sie zu lange in der Sonne gelegen. Zusammen mit ihren kalten Fingern fühlte sich das wirklich abstrakt an.

„Du wirst es bald sehen", erwiderte er und Hermine erschrak. Severus hatte sich unbemerkt so dicht hinter sie gestellt, dass sein Atem beim Sprechen über ihre halb nackten Schultern strich. Sie schnappte nach Luft.

„Musst du mich so erschrecken?" Sie wollte sich zu ihm umdrehen, doch mit einem nachdrücklichen Griff hielt er sie davon ab. Das Lächeln, das sie vorher auf den Lippen gehabt hatte, gefror.

„Bleib so stehen!", befahl er, was beinahe wie ein Zischen klang, und sie schluckte.

„Severus, was hast du vor?" Ihr Herzschlag raste und sie musste gegen den Fluchtreflex ankämpfen, der sie überkam. Seine Stimme hatte damals in der ersten Nacht in Scarborough ähnlich geklungen.

Doch Severus antwortete nicht, sondern begann zu ihrer Überraschung damit, die durch einen Zauber nach wie vor stummen Haarnadeln aus ihrer Frisur zu ziehen und beiläufig auf einen kleinen Beistelltisch zu legen. Eine Strähne nach der anderen löste sich und fiel mit sinnlichem Kitzeln auf ihren Rücken. Hermine beruhigte sich langsam wieder.

Sie wusste, worauf dieses Spiel hinauslaufen würde, als auch die letzte Nadel gezogen wurde und die Schwere ihrer Haare sich von ihrem Kopf löste. Trotz der noch immer zart vibrierenden Angst entkam ihr ein erwartendes Stöhnen und sie hatte Probleme, nicht zu schwanken.

Im nächsten Moment wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen und einen verrückten Moment lang glaubte sie, sie würde in Ohnmacht fallen. Doch er hatte ihr lediglich ein Tuch um den Kopf gelegt, das er nun vorsichtig an ihrem Hinterkopf verknotete.

„Vertraust du mir, Hermine?", fragte er mit tiefer, anschmiegsamer Stimme, die weich wie Samt über ihren Körper strich und ihren Schoß pochen ließ.

Hermine zögerte. Einen Herzschlag lang, einen weiteren und noch einen.

_Vertraue ich ihm?_

„Ja." Und ihre Angst verschwand gänzlich.

Severus hingegen lachte leise auf.

„Warum lachst du?" Sie kam sich dumm vor, weil sie gezögert hatte. Und weil er es anscheinend bemerkt hatte. Doch sie hatte nicht anders gekonnt. Zu viel war geschehen, bei dem sie nicht sicher war, wie sie damit umgehen sollte. Vor allem die letzten drei Wochen waren geschehen. Sie hatte jedes Recht, in Ruhe abzuwägen.

„Es ist absolut erstaunlich, dass du sogar in einer Situation wie dieser die einzig richtige Antwort gibst." Seine Stimme klang aus einer anderen Richtung. Hermine vermutete, dass er neben ihr stand.

Unsicher drehte sie den Kopf in diese Richtung und runzelte die Stirn. „Du wusstest, was ich antworten würde."

Er machte einen zustimmenden Laut und raue Fingerspitzen legten sich viel zu zart auf ihre Schulter, strichen den Oberarm hinab und bis zu ihrem Handgelenk. Hermine schauderte und holte tief Luft. Sie wollte nach seiner Hand greifen, doch da war sie schon wieder verschwunden. „Aber ich hätte dir nicht geglaubt, wenn du zu schnell geantwortet hättest", erklärte er dann seine Reaktion und sie schnaubte beinahe unmerklich.

„Du bist und bleibst ein Skeptiker", murmelte sie und hörte, wie er vor ihr entlang ging. Flüchtig strich eine Berührung an ihrer Wange entlang und noch ehe Hermine ihren Kopf hineinlehnen konnte, war auch sie bereits wieder verschwunden, ließ ihre Haut allerdings kribbelnd zurück.

„Man kann niemals skeptisch genug sein." Sie hätte gerne die Augen verdreht, doch die Geste war nutzlos, wenn niemand sie sah. „Allerdings ging es mir hier darum, dass du nicht vergessen hast, wer ich bin."

Noch während er sprach, wanderte er weiter auf ihre andere Seite, berührte auch dort ihren Arm und verweilte für ihren Geschmack viel zu kurz. Und auch dieses Prickeln blieb.

_Mmmm..._

„Ich könnte es nicht vergessen", antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß und spürte, dass er hinter ihr stehen blieb.

„Und das ist gut so."

Seine Finger öffneten den oberen Knopf der sehr langen Reihe, mit der ihr Kleid am Rücken geschlossen war. Hermine stockte der Atem.

„Ich würde es manchmal gerne", flüsterte sie, gebannt von dem, was er tat.

„Doch dann..."

Der zweite Knopf.

„... liebst du..."

Noch ein Knopf.

„... nicht länger mich."

Zwei Knöpfe auf einmal.

„Dann wäre es nur noch das lächerliche Hirngespinst eines Teenagers, der seinen Träumen nachjagt."

Mit der Nasenspitze glitt er über die nun freigelegte Haut und sie hörte ihn die Luft scharf einsaugen. Sehr langsam entließ er sie anschließend wieder aus seinen Lungen und pustete damit so angenehm kühl über ihren Rücken, dass Hermine eine Gänsehaut bekam.

Mit einem letzten Kitzeln seiner Haare richtete er sich wieder auf und legte die Hände flach auf ihre Schulterblätter, genau dorthin, wo die Haut von der vorherigen Behandlung so unglaublich sensibel war. Hermine konnte ein verlangendes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als die brennende Hitze an ihre Nervenenden gelangte und diese in Ekstase versetzte.

_Um Merlins Willen..._

„Wie gesagt...", brachte sie mühsam hervor und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. „... ich könnte es nicht vergessen."

Severus schob ihre Haare über eine Schulter und strich mit seinen Lippen über ihren Nacken. Hin und wieder spitzte er sie zu einem neckenden Kuss, doch die meiste Zeit berührte er ihre Haut so knapp, dass sie versucht war, sich ihm weiter entgegen zu lehnen.

Hermines Hände tasteten nach etwas, an dem sie sich festhalten konnte, als sie den warmen Luftzug seines Atems spürte, die Sanftheit dieser Geste und sie beugte ihren Kopf so weit nach vorne, wie sie konnte.

„Heiliger Hippogreif...", hauchte sie, gefangen von seinem Spiel und ihre Haut war so empfindlich, so erwartend gereizt, dass es beinahe schmerzte.

Severus grunzte. Von ihr fast unbemerkt, öffnete er die letzten Knöpfe und Hermine keuchte überrascht auf, als ihr Kleid nach einem kurzen Anstoß zu Boden fiel. Mit einem dumpfen Rauschen wellte es sich um ihre Füße und sie stand nur in BH und Slip vor ihm.

„Nun weiß ich endlich, wofür du dein Geld ausgibst...", sagte er und sie lächelte verlegen.

_U-huh, schwarze Spitzenunterwäsche! Ich wusste, ich würde sie irgendwann brauchen..._ – Hermine hielt es jedoch für schlauer, nichts zu sagen.

Seine Fingerspitzen legten sich nun auf den unteren Teil ihres Rückens und er umrundete sie so, dass sie es spürte. Vier heißkalte Spuren zogen sich an ihrer Taille vorbei – sie hob sehr bereitwillig ihre Arme an, nur damit er seinen Weg fortsetzen konnte – und schließlich über ihren Bauch. Sein kleiner Finger verschwand flüchtig in ihrem Nabel und entgegen ihrer vorherigen Bewegung, legte sie den Kopf nun in den Nacken und keuchte verlangend.

_Ooohhh..._

„Du machst mich wahnsinnig", flüsterte sie mit belegter Stimme und konnte ihn beinahe dreckig lächeln _hören_. Kurz darauf lag ihr BH ebenfalls irgendwo auf dem Boden.

„Das ist Sinn und Zweck des Spiels. Und eine kleine Rache…" So dicht an ihrem Ohr, dass sie die Hand hob und sie nach seinem Gesicht ausstreckte. Flüchtig bekam sie es zu fassen und spürte die leicht kratzige Haut seines Gesichts, auf dem bereits der Bart nachwuchs.

Hermine wimmerte. Sie wollte ihn mehr berühren, intensiver und sicherer. Ihr Körper war zum Zerreißen gespannt und jede noch so kleine Berührung seinerseits verwandelte sich in elektrisierende Wellen aus Lust, die sich unfairerweise alle in ihrem Schoß sammelten und dort pochendes Erwarten weckten.

„Bitte, Severus...", flehte sie und tastete nach dem Mann, der sie wissentlich um den Verstand brachte.

„Was denn, meine Liebe?"

Er stand vor ihr und sie legte ihre Hände ungeschickt auf seine Brust. Die zu ihrem Entsetzen noch immer bekleidet war und so begann sie ungeduldig und vor allem sehr ungeschickt, seine Kleidung zu öffnen. Zu ihrer Überraschung ließ er es geschehen.

„Bitte berühre mich!"

„Das tue ich", schmetterte er ihre Worte ab, doch sie glaubte allmählich auch bei ihm Erregung und Verlangen zu hören.

„Nein, fester!"

Er packte ihre Schultern und drückte sie. „So?"

Hermine stöhnte frustriert und eine ihrer Hände raste hinab an die Stelle, wo sie seinen Schritt vermutete. Hart legte sie sich auf seine bereits zu spürende Erektion und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Nein, so!", sagte sie dann und hörte ihn nach Luft schnappen.

Nun endlich hatte sie genug Mut, sich die Augenbinde abzunehmen und blinzelte irritiert in das vergleichsweise helle Licht, konzentrierte sich dann allerdings auf seine geschlossenen Augen.

Bevor Severus etwas zu ihrem Vorstoß sagen konnte, legte sie ihre freie Hand in seinen Nacken und zog seinen Kopf zu sich herunter. Mit der anderen massierte sie weiterhin seinen Schritt (wobei sie hoffte, sich nicht allzu dumm anzustellen; die Rolle der Verführerin war neu für sie) und forderte seine Lippen zu einem ähnlichen Tanz auf, wie sie ihn bereits vorhin getanzt hatten. Ihre Brüste rieben sich gegen den groben Stoff seiner Kleidung und machten ihre Brustwarzen noch empfindlicher, als sie es ohnehin schon waren. Gespanntes Stöhnen entkam ihr gleichermaßen wie ihm.

_Oh ja..._

Hermine drängte ihren Unterleib gegen seinen und zog ihre andere Hand hinauf. Feine Strähnen schwarzer Haare flossen kurz darauf hindurch und ließen den Mann darunter schnurren wie eine Katze, während sein Kopf sich etwas in den Nacken legte.

„Pass auf, was du tust!", knurrte er halbherzig als sie nach Luft schnappen musste, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich will nicht aufpassen. Ich will dich spüren." Und erstickte jeden weiteren Einwand durch einen Kuss.

Ihre Lippen schoben sich so gierig gegen seine, dass sie beinahe schmerzhaft zu kribbeln begannen und tiefrot anschwollen. Ihre Zunge schlängelte sich geschickt in seinen Mund und erforschte den nachhaltigen Geschmack des guten Rotweines. Immer wieder rieb ihre Nase an seiner entlang und unnachgiebige Hände hielten seinen Kopf in dieser Position.

Schließlich umfasste er ihren Po und hob sie hoch, Hermine schlang ihre Beine um seine Taille. So von ihm getragen, den Kuss nicht unterbrechend, stolperten sie hinüber ins Schlafzimmer (wobei sie einmal den Türrahmen rammten) und Severus ließ sie etwas unsanft auf sein Bett fallen.

Rasch zückte er den Zauberstab und entzündete zwei Kerzen, dann warf er das magische Hilfsmittel in die Ecke und betrachtete die Frau auf seinem Bett. Glänzende Bewunderung und tiefes Verlangen spiegelten sich in seinen Augen und Hermine wand sich erwartungsvoll darunter.

„Zieh dich aus!", forderte sie mit sicherer Stimme, war aber dennoch erstaunt, dass er dieser Aufforderung sogar folgte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er nackt vor ihr stand und Hermine schnappte keuchend nach Luft.

_Ich hatte wirklich vergessen, wie gut er gebaut ist... unfassbar!_

Dieser Anblick raubte ihr beinahe den Verstand. Das Licht der Kerzen zeichnete flackernde Schatten auf seiner blassen Haut, schien auf Stellen zu deuten, die sie unbedingt mit ihren Fingern und Lippen kennenlernen wollte und ließ eine so verführerisch riechende Schicht aus frischem Schweiß auf ihrer beider Körper entstehen.

Hermine rutschte auf dem Bett nach hinten und Severus folgte ihr. Stürmisch nahm er ihre Lippen in Besitz und sie ließ ihre Hände über seinen Oberkörper streichen, beinahe so sanft und quälend, wie er es zuvor bei ihr getan hatte. Mehrmals tauchte sie flüchtig in seinen Schambereich und strich an seinem Glied entlang. Severus stöhnte. Doch niemals verweilte sie lange genug, um seinem Verlangen zu genügen.

Hermine genoss die klebrige Hitze, die der Schweiß verursachte, wenn sich ihre Haut an seine legte. Ihre Arme griffen grob um den breiten Rücken herum und sie klammerte sich daran fest, seine Stirn ruhte an ihre gelehnt und tief atmend sah sie dunkles Verlangen in seinen Augen. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Egal, was es ist... nicht jetzt!", bat sie flüsternd und auch wenn er kurz zögerte, fügte er sich ihrer Bitte und küsste sie stattdessen.

Seine Hände pressten sich immer wieder gegen ihre Brüste, die harten Knospen schoben sich erregend intensiv gegen seine von der andauernden Arbeit mit dem Feuer schwieligen Handflächen.

_Oh-ohhhh... jaah!_

Hermine jammerte frustriert auf, als er sich davon löste und an ihrer Seite hinabglitt, bis er an ihrem Oberschenkel ankam und diesen fest packte. Mit einem Blick vergewisserte er sich, dass sie bereit war, dann zog er ihr Bein an seiner Seite hoch, während sie das andere eigenständig um seine Hüfte legte.

Für mehrere quälende Sekunden spürte sie seine Eichel an ihrem Eingang. Er tauchte leicht in die schlüpfrige Hitze, zog sich aber immer wieder zurück, so dass sie beinahe wahnsinnig wurde. Irgendwann schob sie ihren Unterleib so plötzlich gegen seinen Schaft, dass er überrascht nach Luft schnappte und Hermine verhalten aufschrie.

„Biest!", fluchte er gepresst und sie lachte kurz auf.

„Sadist!", gab sie das Kompliment zurück und ihre Fingernägel bohrten sich in seine Schultern, an denen sie sich verzweifelt festhielt. Es fühlte sich an, als würde sie fallen. Tiefer und tiefer und niemand war da, um sie aufzufangen. Noch nicht. Irgendwann würde er dastehen und sie wusste, sie würde weich fallen.

„Sei froh, dass ich nicht mehr dein Lehrer bin!"

„Sowieso...", nuschelte sie mühsam und grinste ihn keck an.

„Ich hoffe, dir ist bewusst, dass du mit dem Feuer spielst." Er kniff abwartend die Augen zusammen. In diesem Moment hasste Hermine ihn dafür, dass er sie einfach so hinhalten konnte, nur weil er Lust dazu hatte.

„Allerdings", stimmte sie ihm zu. „Und jetzt… hör… verdammt!" Er hatte ihren Versuch, selbständig Bewegung aufzunehmen, mit seiner Hand gestoppt. „…endlich auf… zu reden!" Er machte ein schnaubendes Geräusch, fügte sich ihrer Anweisung nach ein paar weiteren quälenden Momenten jedoch.

Severus begann sich in ihr zu bewegen, erst langsam und vorsichtig, dann wurde er allerdings schneller und sie bemerkte, wie er den Bereich der rationalen Zurückhaltung verließ und sich nahm, was er wollte und brauchte, was er seit Wochen und Monaten verleugnet und hinten angestellt hatte.

Und sie gab es ihm bereitwillig.

Ihre Körper schlugen rhythmisch gegeneinander, ihre Hände vollführten irritierende Bewegungen ohne Sinn und Verstand und erfüllten dennoch ihren Dienst. Die Erregung wuchs stetig, immer höher und Hermine glaubte ab einem gewissen Punkt, sie müsse verbrennen, weil sein Körper sich so unendlich erhitzt immer wieder gegen ihren presste. Sie glaubte, ihre Synapsen würden einen elenden Tod wegen Überreizung sterben. Sie glaubte, jegliche Ordnung, die in ihrem Körper möglicherweise irgendwann einmal geherrscht hatte, wäre nun heillos durcheinander geraten, ohne Hoffnung auf Wiederherstellung.

_Spiel mit dem Feuer, allerdings!_

Geräusche und Bilder, Empfindungen und Gerüche vermischten sich zu einem nicht identifizierbaren Gewirr aus Sinneswahrnehmungen. In ihren Ohren rauschte es und ihr Herzschlag pochte laut, drängend, beinahe schmerzhaft in ihrem Kopf, wollte sich anscheinend in Einklang bringen mit dem Pochen ihres Schoßes.

Verrückte Laute entwichen ihrem Mund, Töne, die zwischen Jaulen und Schreien, Flehen und Stöhnen schwankten und nur die Tatsache, dass er ähnliche Geräusche von sich gab, hielten sie davon ab, sich auf die Zunge zu beißen.

Und dann erreichte dieser unglaublich weltfremde Zustand, diese Ekstase ihren absoluten Höhepunkt und Hermine schrie laut auf, bog sich seinem Körper entgegen und schlug ihre Nägel in seine Haut. Helle Punkte tanzten vor ihren Augen, sie glaubte für mehrere Sekunden, ihr Herz würde endgültig stehen bleiben. Dann trommelte es wild drauf los und sie schnappte nach Luft, ließ sich erschöpft fallen und sämtliche Anspannung wich aus ihrem Körper.

Mit geschlossenen Augen lag sie einfach da und aus der Tatsache, dass Severus kurz darauf ebenso erschöpft atmend neben ihr zur Ruhe kam, schloss sie, dass er seinen Höhepunkt auch erreicht hatte. Vielleicht sogar zusammen mit ihr. Sie hatte nichts davon mitbekommen.

_Und auch das ist absolut unfassbar, Miss Granger!_

So wie Motten unweigerlich zum Licht schwärmten, drehte sie ihren müden Körper zu ihm und drängte sich dicht an den erschöpften Haufen Mann, der sie ohne lange zu zögern empfing. Hermine atmete den herben Geruch erfüllter Erregung ein und küsste seine Brust, schmeckte den Schweiß und genoss die Hitze an ihrem Gesicht.

Minutenlang blieben sie so liegen und als das Feuer der Leidenschaft zu einem zufriedenen Flämmchen abflaute, zog Severus die Bettdecke unter ihnen hervor und hüllte sie darin ein. Hermine drängte ein Bein zwischen seine, so wie sie es in der Nacht nach dem Endkampf bereits getan hatte. Eine wundervolle Geborgenheit ging von dieser Position aus und sie wollte sich vergewissern, dass er sie nicht wieder von sich stoßen würde.

Zuerst kam die Müdigkeit und sie gab sich diesem wundervoll ermatteten Gefühl einige Zeit hin. Dann setzte die Funktion ihres Gehirns wieder ein und sie lächelte dümmlich, als sie fragte: „War das der Standard?"

Erst als es aufhörte, bemerkte sie, dass seine Hand gleichmäßig über ihren Rücken gestreichelt hatte. „Nein", antwortete er dann und Hermine seufzte. Doch Severus fügte noch hinzu: „Es gibt keinen Standard, Hermine. Jedes Mal wird anders sein. Vielleicht erinnert es hin und wieder an etwas, das man bereits erlebt hat, aber es wird nie wieder so sein wie heute Nacht."

Es klang eine gewisse Traurigkeit aus seinen Worten, die sie nur zu gut verstehen konnte. Diese Nacht war wirklich ausgesprochen gut gewesen. „Wird es besser werden?", fragte sie deswegen, denn eigentlich wollte sie die Nacht mit einem zufriedenen Gefühl abschließen.

„Vielleicht", erwiderte er vage.

Sie schob sich ein Stück zurück und strich mit ihrer Hand über sein Gesicht. Es war noch immer leicht feucht und seine Haare klebten ihm auf der Stirn, sahen anbetungswürdig ungeordnet aus. Nachdem sie ihn ein paar Momente lang so angesehen hatte, küsste sie erst seine Nase, dann seine Wangen, schließlich seinen Mund. Severus knurrte unwillig über diese Behandlung, was Hermine geflissentlich ignorierte.

„Lass es uns noch ganz oft viel besser machen", bat sie inständig.

Severus lachte dreckig auf. „Kann es sein, dass du auf den Geschmack gekommen bist?"

Eine zarte Röte überzog Hermines Gesicht und sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. „Möglicherweise."

Severus' Blick wurde wieder ernst. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir das geben kann, was du suchst."

Hermine konnte tief empfundene Angst und Verletzlichkeit in seinen Augen sehen. Dennoch nickte sie überzeugt. „Ich habe gesehen, dass du es kannst, Severus. Und ich bin nicht Lily. Ich weiß dein Geschenk zu schätzen und ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen. Dein Bett ist auch viel bequemer als die Kerkergänge." Hier hob er eine Augenbraue, was Hermine dazu veranlasste, das Plappern sein zu lassen. „Wie auch immer… Ich würde am liebsten der ganzen Welt von uns erzählen." Sie grinste und das Rot wurde noch dunkler, dieses Mal allerdings wegen der Begeisterung, die sie bei dem Gedanken verspürte.

Severus schloss seine Augen und lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre. „Ich möchte mir gar nicht ausmalen, was die Welt davon halten würde."

„Sie wird es akzeptieren müssen. Ich habe lange genug getan, was andere von mir erwarteten. Himmel, nachher ist Schule und ich denke nicht mal im Traum daran, hinzugehen!" Sie lachte leise auf.

„Wie ich bereits sagte, ich tue dir nicht gut", nutzte er ihren Einwand allerdings prompt, um zu seinem Standardargument zurückzukehren – er klang jedoch nicht so ernst, wie es sonst immer der Fall gewesen war.

„Nein, Severus. Du bist das Beste, was mir je passiert ist. Na ja, abgesehen vielleicht von dem Brief, dass ich in Hogwarts aufgenommen wurde." Er grunzte spöttisch. Hermine ignorierte auch das. „Und irgendwann werden die anderen es auch sehen. Gib ihnen Zeit! Selbst ich habe beinahe zwei Jahre gebraucht, um es zu erkennen." Mit zitternden Fingern strich sie an seinem Gesicht entlang. „Gib mich nicht auf, Severus."

Er gab ein unwilliges Geräusch von sich. „Selbst wenn ich es wollte, könnte ich es nicht."

Hermine lächelte erleichtert. „Das ist gut. Das ist sogar sehr gut!" Sie zog ihn wieder in ihre Umarmung und versteckte ihr Gesicht ganz tief an seiner Halsbeuge.

„Meine naive, junge Hermine, du weißt ja gar nicht, was du da sagst...", hauchte er seufzend an ihrem Ohr, doch sein Griff wurde fester anstatt schwächer.

Hermine schloss die Augen und küsste seinen Hals. „Das bin ich", wisperte sie dann und er erstarrte. Mit einem ungläubigen Blick auf dem Gesicht schob er sie wieder soweit von sich, dass er sie ansehen konnte. „Dein!", erklärte sie dann ihre Äußerung mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

Er schnaubte und verdrehte die Augen. „Du wirst kitschig!"

Sie zuckte schmollend mit den Schultern. „Und wenn schon. Glaube mir, Severus, ich weiß, worauf ich mich einlasse. Ich habe Erinnerungen von dir gesehen, ich war in deinem Verstand. Du hast mich verletzt und gequält und ich bin nicht gegangen. Weil du mich im Gegenzug auch gepflegt und auf mich aufgepasst hast. Weil du mich aufgefangen und geliebt hast. Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass du auch mir und meinen Worten vertraust."

Als wäre er des Gesprächs müde geworden, schlossen sich seine Augen und er drängte sich seufzend tiefer in die Kissen. „Ich werde es versuchen", versprach er allerdings und Hermine nickte einverstanden. „Aber ich bin ein schwieriger Schüler."

Sie schnaubte kurz. „Und ich bin ein Dickkopf, wie er im Buche steht. Außerdem habe ich es geschafft, Neville soviel Zaubertränke beizubringen, dass er in deinem Unterricht nicht vollkommen untergeht."

Er öffnete ein Auge und sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Du bist wahrlich eine miese Lehrerin", behauptete er dann und ihr Mund öffnete sich empört.

„Hätte ich ihm nichts beigebracht, würde er den Kessel heute mit der Öffnung nach unten übers Feuer hängen!"

Severus wog diesen Einwand ab und zuckte mit der Schulter. „Nun ja, ich denke, es wäre vielleicht einen Versuch wert", gab er schließlich großzügig zu und Hermines Gesichtsausdruck wurde noch empörter.

Allerdings nur für einen kurzen Moment. Dann sagte sie: „Glaube mir, diese Prüfung wird das beste Ergebnis von allen haben!" Stolz nickend sah sie ihn an und der leichte Schelm schwand aus seinem Gesicht, während er sie wieder an sich zog.

„Bei Merlin, ich hoffe es sehr! Und schon allein dafür sollte man mich nach Askaban bringen."

„Shhh!", machte sie eilig. „Rede nicht so etwas. Es wird nicht leicht, aber das war es noch nie. Wir werden uns gegenseitig helfen."

Er nickte stumm. „Trotzdem müssen wir uns bedeckt halten, bis du mit der Schule fertig bist. Minerva macht mich sonst einen Kopf kürzer."

Hermine lächelte. „Ja, vermutlich. Aber es ist ja nicht mehr lange."

Severus erwiderte darauf nichts und so schlief sie irgendwann ein, überzeugt davon, dass das der beste Geburtstag gewesen war, den sie je gehabt hatte.

* * *

TBC…

* * *

EDIT: Jetzt hätte ich es beinahe vergessen... Yosimite hat ein wundervolles Bild für diese beiden Kapitel von ISEM gebastelt, das ihr hier finden könnt: http:// i178. photobucket. com/ albums/ w266/ watchersgoddess/ isem/ vorfreude.jpg (ihr kennt das Spiel mit den Leerstellen ja...)  
Scheut euch nicht, auch dafür Feedback dazulassen, ich werde es weiterleiten. ;) 


	51. Experimente

Vielen Dank für eure Reviews, an dieser Stelle auch noch mal an Susanna (Wow, deine Review hat mich echt aus den Socken gehauen! Ich hoffe, du hast inzwischen ein wenig Schlaf nachgeholt... ;)) und Zephyr (Kaum Standardbeschreibungen? Dann hab ich mein Ziel erreicht. :D)!  
Nachdem Hermine und Severus nun ausreichend Zeit hatten, sich umeinander zu kümmern, wird es heute mal wieder ein bisschen wissenschaftlicher. Viel Spaß dabei!

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

I still remember the world  
from the eyes of a child.  
Slowly those feelings  
were clouded by what I know now.

_(Evanescence – Field of innocence)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 51 – Experimente**

Es kostete Hermine viel Kraft und Selbstbeherrschung, nach ihrem Geburtstag in den alten Trott zurückzufinden. Sie musste sich zwanghaft davon abhalten, mit allzu guter Laune durch die Schule zu laufen, auch wenn ihre Freunde sofort bemerkten, dass irgendetwas anders war. Allerdings berichtete sie vorerst nur Ginny grob von dem, was geschehen war.

„Ihr seid jetzt also zusammen?", fragte sie, während ihr Pigwidgeon um den Kopf sauste und darauf wartete, dass sie ihm endlich den Brief an ihre Eltern ans Bein band. Ginny hingegen bekam davon nichts mit. Sie starrte lediglich Hermine mit großen Augen an.

Diese wiederum kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke schon..." Es war ein absolut verrücktes Gefühl, an ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer Professor Severus Snape als ihren Freund zu denken. Verrückt aber süchtig machend. Verlegen grinsend schnappte die sich die Eule und hielt Ginny das kleine Bein des quirligen Tiers entgegen.

„Das klingt ja sehr überzeugt", lachte Ginny und ließ sich nun endlich dazu herab, Pig mit Arbeit zu versorgen.

„Na ja, also er hat mir immerhin gesagt, dass er mich liebt..." Das Rot wurde dunkler und Hermine wandte sich schnell zum Fenster um und warf die Eule unsanft hinaus. „Aber er meinte auch, dass wir zumindest bis Ende des Schuljahres ein Geheimnis draus machen müssen", fügte sie rasch hinzu, als sie Ginnys nun noch größere Augen sah. „Also bitte erzähle niemandem davon, schon gar nicht Harry oder Ron!"

„Natürlich nicht. Aber ich finde das alles furchtbar aufregend! Wie ist er denn so? Also privat, meine ich..."

Hermine sah sie empört, sprangen ihre Gedanken doch sofort zu den Dingen, die er mit ihrem Körper angestellt hatte. Ihr wurde noch immer ganz warm, wenn sie nur daran dachte. Und das war gefährlich häufig. „Anders. Ich will nicht sagen, dass er viel umgänglicher wäre als im Unterricht. Er verlangt Konzentration bei Gesprächen und duldet keine Ablenkung. Das allerdings in jeder Beziehung..." Sie wurde erneut rot.

„Bei allen Göttern des Himmels, Hermine!", quietschte Ginny und schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund. „Ihr habt doch nicht wirklich... oder?"

Hermine lachte amüsiert, aber auch angemessen nervös auf. „Was dachtest du, dass er die ganze Nacht mit mir tut? Händchen halten?"

Ginny sah recht zerknirscht aus. „Nun ja... ja."

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung...", intonierte Hermine und ein zweideutiges Grinsen stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht.

„Das befürchte ich auch." Ginny schluckte. „Es ist nur, dass ich irgendwie nie... direkt _so_... an ihn gedacht habe."

„Und du tust es besser auch jetzt nicht!" Die Augen der Brünetten verengten sich mahnend.

„Zu spät", nuschelte Ginny verlegen und verbarg für einen Moment das Gesicht hinter ihren Händen. „Aber falls dich das irgendwie beruhigen sollte, der Gedanke ist nicht schlecht."

„Oh ja, das beruhigt mich ungemein." Hermine konnte die aufgesetzte Empörung allerdings nicht lange halten und so fingen beide nach ein paar befangenen Sekunden an zu lachen.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Diese recht unbeschwerten Unterhaltungen, die Hermine hin und wieder mit Ginny führen konnte, machten ihr regelmäßig bewusst, dass sie sich das alles nicht nur einbildete. Es schien so unwirklich, dass sie mit Severus geschlafen und er ihr versichert hatte, dass er sie liebte, wenn er morgens nach dem Frühstück an ihr vorbei rauschte, als würde sie gar nicht existieren. Wüsste sie nicht, dass er für gewöhnlich gar nicht am Frühstück teilnahm, hätte es sie vermutlich schwer getroffen, diese Gleichgültigkeit zu spüren. So hingegen sagte sie sich selbst, dass er nur kam, um sie sehen zu können.

_Hach ja, Einbildung ist eine tolle Bildung._

Zwei Tage nach ihrem Geburtstag ging sie abends hinunter in die Kerker. Morgen war Samstag und so hätten sie viel Zeit, sich den Dingen zu widmen, die _außerdem_ ihre Aufmerksamkeit verlangten. Sie musste ihm irgendwie beibringen, dass sie sein Mal entfernen mussten, damit er die Zerstörung Voldemorts überlebte.

Professor Dumbledore hatte nie behauptet, dass mit Sicherheit alle Todesser sterben würden, wenn man Voldemort zerstörte. Doch Hermine ging vorerst davon aus, dass es so sein würde. Niemals würde sie es riskieren, dass Severus einfach abwartete und sein Schicksal mit Gleichmut hinnahm.

Und deswegen würde sie ihm auch nicht sagen, dass es sich nur um eine Vermutung handelte. Sie würde auf Nummer Sicher gehen und wenn das bedeutete, zumindest zum Teil eine Lüge vorzuspielen, so würde sie das tun. Mit ein bisschen Glück würde er es nie herausfinden.

Sie war erstaunlich ruhig, als sie an die Tür zu seinem Büro klopfte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er öffnete und Hermine versuchte den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht zu identifizieren. „Guten Abend, Sir. Haben Sie etwas Zeit für mich?", begrüßte sie ihn in dem distanzierten Ton, den sie ihm auch früher immer entgegengebracht hatte.

„Wenn es nicht zu lange dauert...", erwiderte er theatralisch und trat zur Seite.

Während Hermine noch darüber nachdachte, ob er das jetzt wegen des äußeren Scheins gesagt hatte oder weil er wirklich so dachte, stieß er die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss, fasste sie beinahe grob am Oberarm und zog sie zu sich herum. Hermine wusste kaum, wie ihr geschah, als er sie hart und verlangend küsste, doch nach ein paar überraschten Sekunden drängte sie ihren Körper dicht gegen seinen und genoss das wilde Prickeln, das er in ihr auslöste.

Beide schnappten nach Luft, als sie sich voneinander lösten und Hermine wischte sich befangen über das Gesicht. „Das ist mal eine Begrüßung...", nuschelte sie und lächelte verklärt.

Severus wich ihren Blicken aus und räusperte sich. „Es tut mir Leid, ich hätte mich kontrollieren müssen."

Hermine stöhnte, während er sich umwandte und zum Kamin ging. Seufzend setzte er sich in einen der Sessel und sie folgte ihm mit verschränkten Armen. „Hör endlich auf, dich wegen solchen Dingen zu entschuldigen! Ich hätte mich schon gewehrt, wenn ich es nicht gewollt hätte." Sie setzte sich in den anderen Sessel, sehnte sich aber eigentlich danach, ihm näher zu sein. Der Kuss hatte das tiefe Verlangen nach seinem Körper wieder geweckt. Vor allem da er anscheinend beschlossen hatte, sie nicht wieder alleine zu lassen.

„Wir wissen beide, dass es Situationen gibt, in denen du keine Chance hättest", schmetterte er ihren Einwand ab und sie hob eine Augenbraue.

„Meinst du, ich hätte mich bei unserem ersten Mal nicht wehren können? Und ob ich gekonnt hätte. Aber ich wollte es nicht... Wobei mir das im Nachhinein ehrlich gesagt mehr Angst gemacht hat als die Geschehnisse an sich." Verlegen senkte sie den Blick.

„Was führt dich zu mir?", wechselte er nach ein paar Momenten das Thema und beschwor eine Kanne Tee und zwei Tassen herauf.

„Der Haken an der Sache", antwortete Hermine mechanisch und er hielt kurz inne, ihre Tasse zu füllen. Erstaunte Blicke musterten ihr Gesicht und sie wusste, dass er verstanden hatte, worauf sie hinaus wollte.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass du mir irgendwann sagen wirst, was dieser Haken ist."

„Du hättest mich fragen können."

„Das habe ich." Die Kanne gab einen klingenden Laut von sich, als er sie auf das schmale Tischchen zwischen den Sesseln stellte. „Aber du wolltest mir nicht antworten."

„Das war noch bevor du Harry die Macht Professor Dumbledores gegeben hast!", verteidigte sie sich.

„Ich bin nicht der Typ, der zweimal fragt, Hermine." Er nippte an seinem Tee und sie kniff frustriert die Augen zusammen.

„Das stimmt nicht. Du hast mich dreimal gefragt, warum ich mich um dich kümmere."

„Weil ich eine _ehrliche_ Antwort wollte!" Seine Stimme war merklich scharf geworden. „Und als ich die hatte, habe ich mir gewünscht, du hättest weiter gelogen." Seine Blicke wanderten zum Feuer zurück.

Hermines Mund stand ein Stück offen. „Hast du denn die ganze Zeit nicht bemerkt, wie ich für dich empfinde? Was glaubst du, warum ich immer und immer wieder auf den Ländereien auftauchte? Dachtest du, ich lasse mich gerne ankeifen? Du warst es, wegen dem ich diesen Trank genommen habe, Severus!"

„Das weiß ich doch!", polterte er plötzlich und stand auf. Hermine hingegen zog ihre Füße auf die Sitzfläche des Sessels und wartete ab, wohin dieses Gespräch noch führen würde. Sicherlich nicht in die Richtung, die sie sich vorgestellt hatte. „Aber du warst meine Schülerin. Glaubst du, ich habe dir gesagt, wie du den Trank modifizieren sollst, damit er bekömmlicher wird, wenn ich nicht gewusst hätte, dass er _nötig_ war?" Er blitzte sie ungehalten an. „Ich hätte dich am liebsten der Schule verwiesen, weil du deine Laborzeit dafür genutzt hast, ihn zu brauen!"

Hermine blinzelte ihn von unten herauf an und schlang die Arme um ihre Knie. „Ich habe den Trank danach nie wieder genommen", antwortete sie monoton.

Er nickte. „Auch das weiß ich. Sonst wärst du wohl kaum in Scarborough aufgetaucht." Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare.

Hermine schluckte und zweifelte für einen Moment, ob sie diese Frage, die ihr auf der Zunge lag, wirklich stellen sollte. Schließlich entschied sie sich dafür: „Hast du es jemals bereut, mich damals nicht weggeschickt zu haben?"

Er drehte sich langsam zu ihr um und sah sie nachdenklich an. Dann nickte er. „Natürlich habe ich das. Jeden Moment, den du da warst. Jede einzelne Sekunde, in der du mich so ertragen musstest. Und ich habe Albus verflucht, dass er es von dir verlangt hat. Habe es verflucht, dass er diese Macht in mir hinterlassen hatte, die mich gleichermaßen schwächer und stärker gemacht hat."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Was meinst du damit?"

Severus schnaubte verächtlich. „Wäre dieser vermaledeit sensible Teil von Albus nicht in mir gewesen, hättest du mich nie mit diesem ersten Kuss erreichen können. Ich bin immer wirklich abwesend gewesen nach diesen Treffen, Hermine. Es hat Stunden, manchmal sogar Tage gedauert, ehe ich meinen Geist nach den Übergriffen des Lords wieder soweit geordnet hatte, dass ich irgendetwas von außen mitbekam. Dein Kuss traf mich wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht." Er kehrte zu seinem Sessel zurück und ließ sich erschöpft hineinfallen. Tiefe Müdigkeit zeichnete sein Gesicht und er schloss die Augen.

„Ich habe es nicht bereut, dass ich geblieben bin", versicherte sie ihm mit leiser, aber nachdrücklicher Stimme. Er stieß die Luft laut aus seiner Nase.

„Das hatte ich befürchtet. Ich hoffe, es bleibt dabei." Träge drehte er seinen Kopf zu ihr und ein verdrehter Teil in Hermine wünschte sich, dass ihre Klassenkameraden ihren Lehrer einmal so sehen würden. Sicherlich würden sie dann anders über ihn denken.

„Das hoffe ich auch", war alles, was sie auf seine Feststellung antworten konnte, denn sie wollte realistisch bleiben. Wer wusste schon, wie sie diesen Mann in fünf Jahren sehen würde? Oder in zehn Jahren?

_Garantiert niemals wieder so wie vor zwei Jahren._

„Das war aber nicht der Grund für dein Kommen", besann er sie beide schließlich wieder auf das Thema und Hermine riss sich aus ihren Gedanken.

„Nein, das war er nicht." Sie senkte den Blick in ihren Schoß und spielte mit dem Saum ihres Pullovers. „Severus, weißt du, wie genau Voldemort vernichtet werden soll?"

Er zuckte angedeutet mit den Schultern. „Ich habe eine Ahnung, aber erklär' es mir ruhig! Der Direktor…" Er unterbrach sich, räusperte sich erneut und fuhr dann fort: „_Albus_ hat sicherlich sehr genaue Vorstellungen davon, wie er es angehen möchte."

Hermine überging seinen Stolperer und nickte. „Er will Voldemort dazu zwingen, sich einen Körper suchen zu müssen. Harry wird der Einzige sein, der zur Verfügung steht. Und Harry wird dagegen ankämpfen, dies zuzulassen, solange bis Voldemort daran zugrunde geht."

Severus ließ diesen Plan ein paar Mal durch seinen Kopf wandern, dann nickte er anerkennend. „Ich mag die Idee. Potter sollte sich schon mal darauf vorbereiten, seinen Okklumentik-Unterricht fortsetzen." Ein durchaus schadenfrohes Grinsen huschte über das Gesicht des Mannes und Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

_Er ist und bleibt ein Bastard…_

„Ich werde es ihm ausrichten. Vorher muss er aber erstmal lernen, mit Professor Dumbledores Macht umzugehen. Ich denke, das war ein ziemlicher Hammer." Severus nickte abwesend. „Wie lange hast du gebraucht, um damit klarzukommen?"

Er wandte langsam seinen Blick zu ihr und Hermine befürchtete, dass ihr seine Antwort nicht gefallen würde. „Ich hatte eine Stunde." Sie keuchte entsetzt.

„Mehr nicht? Wann war das?" Sie rappelte sich aus ihrer bequemen Sitzposition und sah ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„An dem Abend, an dem ich Albus tötete. Als du an der Grenze auf mich gewartet hast, war es gerade eine Stunde her, dass er mir seine Macht gab. Sie hat mich furchtbar verwirrt und gefühlsduselig gemacht. Unter normalem Umständen hätte ich mich dir damals nie so genähert."

Sie schluckte schwer, fing sich dann aber rasch wieder und sagte: „Unter normalen Umständen hättest du es bis heute nicht getan. Ich sollte ihm wirklich dankbar sein."

Severus deutete ein Lächeln an. „Möglicherweise."

Hermine erwiderte das Lächeln und legte ihre Hand auf das Tischchen, hoffte, dass er sie ergreifen würde. Severus tat ihr den Gefallen und begann, mit seinem Daumen sanft über ihren Handrücken zu streicheln.

„Also, was ist nun der Haken?"

Hermine blinzelte einige Male und versuchte den Faden wiederzufinden, den sie irgendwann im Laufe dieses Gespräches verloren hatte. „Es geht um das Dunkle Mal", hakte sie schließlich wieder ein und griff nun ihrerseits nach seiner Hand, damit er sie nicht zurückzog.

„Was ist damit?" An dem distanzierten und beinahe scharfen Ton seiner Stimme konnte sie spüren, wie wund dieser Punkt bei ihm noch immer war. Und vermutlich auch immer sein würde.

„Professor Dumbledore vermutet, dass alle Todesser über dieses Mal auf eine Art und Weise mit Voldemort verbunden sind, die sie töten wird, wenn Voldemort stirbt. Wir müssen eine Möglichkeit finden, das Mal zu entfernen, bevor Harry sich Voldemort stellt." Ihre beinahe entschuldigenden Blicke trafen ihn und nun schaffte er es doch, seine Hand ihrem Griff zu entwenden. Stöhnend stand er auf.

Hermine verfolgte seinen Lauf durch das Zimmer, der schließlich damit endete, dass er sich erneut mit einer Hand am Kaminsims abstützte und die andere in die Seite stemmte. „Das wird nicht möglich sein, Hermine. Man kann das Mal nicht entfernen. Ich habe es lange Zeit versucht."

Er sah sie dabei nicht an und Hermine musste hart gegen den Knoten ankämpfen, der sich in ihrer Brust zusammenballte. Sie stand nun ebenfalls auf und ging zu ihm hinüber. Ihre Hand legte sich auf seinen Arm und mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht sah er sie an. „Du wirst sicherlich verstehen, dass ich diese Tatsache nicht hinnehmen kann, ohne es selbst versucht zu haben", sagte sie dann ruhig und konnte zu ihrer Erleichterung sehen, dass ein missmutiger Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht trat.

„Natürlich nicht."

„Ich verlange nicht, dass du mir hilfst. Aber ich fürchte, ich brauche deinen Arm zu Testzwecken." Sie streckte die Hand aus und strich mit ihren Fingerspitzen über das schmale Stück freier Haut an seinem Handgelenk, über dem sie das Dunkle Mal wusste. Flüchtig spürte sie seinen Puls, schneller als sonst, aber nicht übermäßig aufgeregt.

Schließlich wandte er sich vom Feuer ab und drehte sich ihr zu. „Es wird nichts bringen, Hermine", sagte er inständig.

„Lass das meine Sorge sein. Darf ich dich nun regelmäßig nerven und die Resistenz dieses Mals austesten?" Sie legte ihren Kopf zur Seite und hoffte, dass ihn das überzeugen würde, zumal sie ihn nur ungern an sein Versprechen erinnern wollte. Er sollte es zulassen, weil er es jetzt wollte, nicht weil er es vor einigen Wochen versprochen hatte.

Ein tiefes Seufzen entwich ihm und schließlich zuckte er ergeben mit den Schultern. „Eher gibst du sowieso keine Ruhe."

Ein zufriedenes Kopfschütteln folgte und Hermine trat die letzten paar Schritte auf ihn zu, um sich von ihm in den Arm nehmen zu lassen. Ihre Hände krabbelten um seine Taille und rutschten hinab bis auf den Po, der sich unter der Robe fest und wohlgeformt abzeichnete. Der herbe moschusartige Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase und sie sog ihn gierig auf, rieb zuerst nur ihr Gesicht, dann auch die Innenseite ihres Beines an ihm.

„Hast du... heute Abend eigentlich noch was vor?", fragte sie vorsichtig und blinzelte unschuldig zu ihm hoch.

Ein Glänzen hatte sich über seine schwarzen Augen gelegt und er nickte. „Ich habe da noch eine sehr anhängliche Ex-Schülerin, die einen Großteil meiner Aufmerksamkeit für sich beansprucht."

Hermine setzte eine ernste Miene auf. „Die solltest du ihr unbedingt schenken. Man weiß nie, bei wem sie sich sonst beschwert." Nach ein paar Sekunden lachte sie leise auf und streckte sich, um seine Lippen kosten zu können.

Und dann noch so viel mehr.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Die nächsten Wochen verbrachte Hermine ausschließlich mit Unterricht, Recherche, Hausaufgaben und Schlafen. Dazwischen quetschte sie hin und wieder noch eine Mahlzeit, ansonsten sah man sie kaum. Sie hatte es sich zum Ziel gesetzt, Severus von diesem Mal zu befreien und sie würde nicht aufgeben, ehe sie es geschafft hatte. Und da es ohnehin noch fragwürdig war, wann Harry endlich mit dieser neuen Macht so sicher umgehen konnte, dass er einen weiteren Kampf gegen Voldemort auch nur in Betracht ziehen konnte, hatte sie alle Zeit der Welt.

Da Severus bei ihren Versuchen anwesend sein musste – und wenn es nur um den testenden Teil ging – hatte er sich Beschäftigung gesucht und verbrachte die Stunden, die Hermine konzentriert im Labor arbeitete, an seinem Schreibtisch sitzend. Meistens schrieb er etwas, hin und wieder las er auch einfach nur. Doch er störte sie nie, sprach sie nicht an und weigerte sich nicht, sie ihre Tränke testen zu lassen.

Hermine hatte eine Liste erstellt mit allem, was sie als interessant für ihre Zwecke erachtete. Sie hatte beschlossen, mit den vielversprechenden Tränken anzufangen, die sie in der Literatur gefunden und leicht modifiziert hatte. Sicherlich hatte Severus dies selbst bereits getan, doch sie wollte seine Gedankengänge verfolgen und für sich selbst sehen, wie das Mal auf welchen Trank reagierte.

Der Erste, den sie testen wollte, war ein recht simpler und sie war von vornherein davon ausgegangen, dass er nicht wirken würde. Es war der Trank, mit dem gewöhnliche Tätowierungen entfernt wurden; er drang in die obersten Hautschichten ein und zerstörte die dort liegenden Farbpartikel.

Severus sah sie ungläubig an, als sie damit bei ihm aufkreuzte. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass der Lord so einfallslos war, dass dieser Trank das Mal beseitigen könnte? Und glaubst du, ich hätte es damit nicht auch schon versucht?"

Hermine hob ihren Blick und sah ihn ruhig an. „Zum Einen scheine ich ja nicht die Einzige zu sein, die Voldemort für so einfallslos hält, wenn du es auch schon versucht hast." Sie ließ dieses Argument auf ihn wirken und sah, wie seine Augenbrauen noch weiter nach oben rutschten. „Und zum Anderen will ich sehen, ob das Mal _irgendwie_ darauf reagiert, auf welche Art auch immer. Ich muss es verstehen und noch ist es ein ziemlich großes Rätsel für mich."

Nachdenklich runzelte sie die Stirn, denn mit exakt diesem Gedanken hatte die ganze Geschichte damals begonnen. Für einen Moment fragte sie sich, ob sie jetzt auch nach einer Möglichkeit suchen würde, das Mal zu zerstören, wenn sie sich nicht um Severus gekümmert und sich in ihn verliebt hätte.

_Vermutlich nicht._

„Das ist es auch für mich noch immer", wandte er ein, krempelte dabei allerdings seinen Ärmel hoch.

Hermine überging seinen Einwand und träufelte etwas von dem Trank auf das Mal. Dann zog sie Pergament und Feder herbei und notierte was sie sah – nämlich gar nichts. „Vollkommen reaktionslos", murmelte sie leise und schrieb genau diese Worte auf.

„Wie ich sagte", stimmte Severus zu und reinigte seinen Arm mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes.

Hermine kehrte zu ihrem Kessel zurück, strich den ersten Trank auf ihrer Liste weg und wandte sich dem nächsten zu.

Dieser sollte Fremdkörper aus der Haut entfernen, die dort von Menschenhand platziert worden waren. Normalerweise wurde er benutzt, um Sender oder Wanzen ausfindig zu machen (welche nicht unbedingt aus Drähten und Kunststoffen bestehen mussten; die Zaubererwelt hatte da ihre ganz eigenen Exemplare entwickelt), die direkt unter die Haut gesetzt wurden, um nicht aufzufallen. Hier würde er vielleicht andere Dienste erfüllen.

„Du könntest mir deine Hausaufgaben mitbringen. Dann habe ich was zu tun, während ich hier rumsitze", sagte Severus, als sie zwei Stunden später mit diesem Trank zu ihm kam und er erneut seinen Ärmel hochkrempelte.

„_Du_ willst meine Hausaufgaben machen?", fragte sie und sah ihn ungläubig an.

Er schnaubte abwertend. „Sehe ich so aus? Ich will sie _durchsehen_! Ich weiß, dass du mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf dieses Mal verwendest, als gut für dich ist. Zweifellos hat die Qualität deiner Arbeiten gelitten. Ich will wenigstens die gröbsten Fehler raussuchen."

Zuerst wollte sie fragen, warum er das für sie tun wollte, doch dann konnte sie sich diese Frage selbst beantworten. Sie tat das alles für ihn und er wollte ihr zumindest ein bisschen dafür danken (und möglicherweise spielte auch Professor McGonagall eine gewisse Rolle bei diesem Vorschag). Auch wenn ihr die Art und Weise nicht besonders zusagte. Denn sie musste ihm Recht geben, sie _war_ nachlässig geworden mit der Erfüllung ihrer Aufgaben.

„Ich werde sie dir morgen mitbringen", fügte sie sich allerdings und er nickte einverstanden. Dann hielt er ihr den Arm hin und Hermine träufelte erneut den Trank auf seinen Unterarm.

Abwartend griff sie nach Pergament und Feder und wartete, was geschah. Severus stöhnte leise und sie sah ihn neugierig an. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Seine Hand ballte sich zu einer Faust. „Wie man es nimmt... Die Farbpartikel wehren sich gegen den Trank und sie werden erfolgreich sein. Es tut bloß weh."

Hermine nickte und notierte sich diese Details. Sie glaubte sogar, die feinen Linien des Mals ein wenig wabern zu sehen, während sie dem Einfluss des Trankes auswichen. Doch nichts schien sie an die Oberfläche treiben zu können.

„Hast du genug beobachtet?", fragte Severus schließlich scharf und die Venen zeichneten sich bereits auf seinem Unterarm ab, da er so viel Kraft aufwandte, um den Schmerz zu kontrollieren. Hermine nickte hastig und wiederum entfernte er den Trank mit seinem Zauberstab. „Das reicht für heute. Du sitzt seit vier Stunden hier unten, was mich nicht stören würde, wenn ich dir nicht Gesellschaft leisten müsste."

Hermine schmunzelte und legte ihre Aufzeichnungen zur Seite. „Ich denke, ich muss das sowieso erstmal wiedergutmachen", erwiderte sie mit verführerischer Stimme und umfasste sein Gesicht, zog es zu einem Kuss heran.

„Der erste vernünftige Satz seit vier Stunden", knurrte Severus genießend und sie lachte leise gegen seinen Mund, während er sie auf seinen Schoß zog und so dichter an sich brachte. Bereitwillig ließ Hermine sich auf eine ganz andere Art der Recherche ein und stellte fest, dass ihr diese sehr viel mehr zusagte.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Am nächsten Tag trafen sie sich zur gleichen Zeit im Labor und nachdem sie ihn mit einem flüchtigen Kuss begrüßt hatte, legte sie ihm ihre Hausaufgaben auf den Schreibtisch. „Viel Spaß dabei, Professor Binns hatte heute seine sadistischen fünf Minuten", sagte sie dabei und wandte sich ihren Versuchen zu.

„Das heißt?", fragte Severus skeptisch, während er sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch setzte und die Pergamentrollen auseinander sortierte.

„Fünf Rollen über die Koboldaufstände als Wiederholung für die Abschlussprüfungen", murmelte sie beiläufig und suchte sich bereits die Zutaten für den ersten Trank heraus.

„Wunderbar", war der einzige Kommentar, den sie vom anderen Ende des Raumes vernahm und lächelte schadenfroh. Dann wurde es still zwischen ihnen und beide arbeiteten konzentriert.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Anderthalb Stunden später schob Severus stöhnend die Pergamentrollen beiseite und lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück. „Du bist wirklich eine Meisterin der Füllwörter", stellte er fest und Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Bei solchen Aufgaben bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig!" Während sie dies sagte, schöpfte sie einen Messbecher des Trankes ab und kam zu ihm hinüber.

„Was ist das?", fragte er interessiert und Hermine schwenkte die wunderschöne, dunkelblaue Flüssigkeit, die wie verdünnte Tinte aussah, mehrmals im Becher.

„Ein Trank, der nichtorganische Stoffe in organische umwandeln soll. Vielleicht reicht das, um das Mal zu entfernen. Oder hast du den auch schon probiert?"

Severus nickte. „Aber meiner war violett. Ich finde es faszinierend, wie sehr eine abgewandelte Zutat das Aussehen eines Trankes ändern kann."

Hermine lächelte, als sie verstand, worauf er hinauswollte. Die letzte Zutat dieses Trankes war Blut, denn er musste eine menschliche Komponente enthalten. Dementsprechend sah das Endresultat auch immer anders aus, weil sich immer anderes Blut darin befand. „Gib mal deinen Arm", bat sie dann und er machte sich dieses Mal nicht die Mühe, den Ärmel zu krempeln, sondern schob ihn nur nach oben.

Hermine träufelte erneut etwas von ihrer Mischung auf das Mal und beobachtete aufmerksam, was geschah. Die schwarzen Linien begannen sich zu verfärben, wurden braun und dann immer heller, bis sie ganz verschwanden. Ihr Herzschlag setzte aus und sie keuchte. „Severus, sieh dir das an!"

Er nickte seufzend. „Warte ab", erwiderte er resigniert und Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Widerwillig wandte sie ihre Blicke wieder auf seinen Unterarm und keine zwei Minuten später konnte sie den gleichen Prozess erneut beobachten, allerdings in umgekehrter Abfolge.

Enttäuscht seufzte sie. Dann tippte sie sich nachdenklich mit einem Finger gegen die Unterlippe und sah Severus unverwandt an. „Wie lange braucht Harry in etwa, um Voldemort zu zerstören?"

Severus machte ein abschätzendes Gesicht. „So wie er sich im Moment schlägt, noch mindestens drei Monate." An seinem Tonfall bemerkte Hermine, dass das eher ironisch gemeint war und verdrehte die Augen. „Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht zehn Minuten", mutmaßte er dann und sie nickte abwägend.

„Vielleicht müssen wir das Mal ja gar nicht ganz entfernen. Vielleicht reicht es, es für diesen Zeitraum verschwinden zu lassen." Sie stemmte eine Hand in die Hüfte und während Severus seinen Arm wieder reinigte, schien er über ihren Vorschlag nachzudenken.

„Es wäre eine Möglichkeit. Aber das Mal muss jede Verankerung in meinem Körper verlieren. Das könnte schwer bis unmöglich werden, wenn es nicht ganz entfernt wird."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Das denke ich nicht. Es müsste leichter sein, weil es kein permanenter Zustand werden soll. Mann könnte es zum Beispiel einkapseln und für diese zehn Minuten zwar in deinem Körper belassen, aber faktisch davon getrennt aufbewahren."

„Und wie willst du das machen?", stachelte er ihre Gedankengänge an und Hermine sah, dass ihm sehr gefiel, was dabei zutage trat.

„Indem ich einen Trank mit einem Zauberspruch koppele!" Sie sah ihn begeistert an und ein beinahe leidenschaftliches Blitzen tauchte in seinen Augen auf. Hermine kannte dieses Blitzen; er bekam es immer, wenn er sie verführen wollte.

Deswegen räumte sie rasch ihre Aufzeichnungen zusammen und murmelte begeistert vor sich hin: „Ich muss sofort recherchieren gehen! Wenn das funktioniert... Severus! Weißt du eigentlich, was das bedeuten würde?" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, drückte sie ihm einen raschen Kuss auf die Lippen und stürmte aus dem Labor.

„Dass ich dich lange Zeit aus der Ferne begehren muss", kommentierte er seufzend und sah sich im Raum um, ehe er dennoch zufrieden die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkte.

* * *

TBC... 


	52. Der verlorene Sohn

°hektisch reinschnei° Eigentlich hab ich heute überhaupt keine Zeit, weil ich morgen für eine Woche zur überbetrieblichen Ausbildung muss und noch _so_ viel zu erledigen ist... Deswegen gab es auch keine Antworten auf die Reviews, aber ich hab mich natürlich über jedes einzelne gefreut! Dankeschön!  
Und da ich euch nicht ohne ein letztes Kapitel vor der Pause sitzen lassen wollte, muss ich mich heute mal kurz fassen. °ihre ansprache anguckt° Na ja, oder so ähnlich. Jedenfalls gibt es am Mittwoch kein Update, Sonntag weiß ich es noch nicht genau. Wenn ihr liep seid, raffe ich mich abends zwischen Koffer auspacken und Schulkrams sortieren vielleicht dazu auf. ;)  
Btw, wer bis dahin Beschäftigung braucht, klicke hier: http:// www. fanfiction. net/s /3723052 /1/  
Nun aber erstmal viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel!

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

We can't cry the pain away.  
We can't find a need to stay.  
There's no more rabbits in my hat to make things right.

_(Sunrise Avenue – Fairytale gone bad)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 52 – Der verlorene Sohn**

Am nächsten Abend kam Hermine früher als sonst hinunter in die Kerker. Sie hatten Aufgaben für Zaubertränke aufbekommen, von denen sie wusste, dass sie sie am besten mit Severus' Büchern lösen konnte. Sie wusste sogar, in welchen Büchern sie suchen musste, um ihre Antworten zu bekommen. Und da sie ohnehin beginnen wollte, einen Zauberspruch mit dem Trank zu kombinieren, hatte sie ihre Unterlagen zusammen gesucht und war – von den anderen unbemerkt – in die Kerker verschwunden.

Sie klopfte inzwischen schon mit einer beinahe beängstigenden Routine an die Tür zu seinem Büro und versuchte, nicht allzu lässig auszusehen. Viele Schüler kamen in diesen sehr abgelegenen Teil der Gänge zwar nicht mehr, aber sie wollte dennoch nichts riskieren.

_Wer weiß, wo Peeves oder Mrs Norris sich rumtreiben..._

Zu ihrer Überraschung war Severus nicht da. Mehrmals klopfte Hermine, doch niemand öffnete ihr. Sie zögerte nur einen kurzen Moment, dann zückte sie ihren Zauberstab und löste die Banne auf, die er zum Schutz über seine Türen gelegt hatte. So oft hatte sie beobachtet, wie er dies tat, dass es inzwischen kein Problem mehr für sie war, es selbständig zu tun.

Zögerlich betrat sie das Büro und sah sich um, inspizierte sogar seine privaten Räume, doch er war wirklich nicht da. Also entzündete sie ein Feuer im Kamin, ging zum Bücherregal hinüber und suchte sich heraus, was sie brauchte. Dann machte sie es sich im Sessel bequem und begann zu arbeiten.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Stunden verbrachte sie in Severus' Büro und wunderte sich mehr als einmal darüber, wie wohl sie sich in diesen Räumen mittlerweile fühlte. Noch vor einem Jahr wäre dies undenkbar gewesen; die unterdrückten Gefühle, die sie damals für ihn gehegt hatte, hätten sie um den Verstand gebracht. Außerdem hätte sie jeden Moment damit gerechnet, dass sie aus irgendeiner Ecke etwas ansprang, weil er seine Räume möglicherweise durch mehr als ein paar Banne an der Tür geschützt hatte. 

Dass dem nicht so war, verwirrte sie nach wie vor.

Denn natürlich trugen auch diese Räume, so wenig persönlich sie auch eingerichtet sein mochten, seine ganz eigene Note. Die sture Ordnung, die klaren Linien und das dunkle Holz schienen so sehr Severus zu sein, dass sie manchmal glaubte, die Einrichtung selbst würde auf eine verdrehte Art leben (sie wartete manchmal sogar darauf, dass das Bücherregal irgendeine sarkastische Bemerkung von sich gab). Und über allem hing der ihr inzwischen so vertraute Geruch von Sanddorn.

Das Feuer war mittlerweile zu einem leicht schwelenden Häufchen am Boden des Kamins verkommen, doch es hatte den Raum soweit aufgeheizt, dass Hermine es nicht für nötig hielt, es allzu bald noch einmal anzufachen. Sie hatte ihr Buch zur Seite gelegt, als ihre Konzentration allmählich schwand, und beobachtete nun schläfrig und mit ihren Leistungen zufrieden die Reste des Feuers. Zwar war sie bei dem Problem mit dem Dunklen Mal noch nicht weitergekommen, aber sie hatte in ihrem Aufsatz für Zaubertränke einige Abstecher in verwandte Themen gemacht, die zum einen interessant waren und zum anderen sicherlich einen positiven Effekt auf die Beurteilung haben würden. Zumindest bei Professor Slughorn. Severus hätte ihr deswegen rigoros Minuspunkte angestrichen. Hermine lächelte schläfrig.

_Diese neue Situation hat definitiv auch was für sich._

Beinahe wäre sie eingeschlafen, wäre dem Ruf der fremden Welt gefolgt, die ihr vor nicht allzu langer Zeit ihre Klauen gezeigt hatte. Doch nur zwei Sekunden später war sie mit einem Schlag hellwach.

Die Tür zum Büro flog laut auf und wurde kurz darauf noch sehr viel lauter wieder ins Schloss gestoßen. Severus war hereingerauscht, hatte sich den Umhang vom Körper gerissen und auf seinen Schreibtisch geworfen, so dass sich ein Schauer aus Blättern und Unterlagen über den Boden verteilte.

Bebend stand er einige Momente im Zimmer, dann ging er zum Bücherregal und begann, wild die alten und sonst so wohl gehüteten Werke herauszureißen und auf dem Boden zu verteilen. Er war offensichtlich auf der Suche nach einem bestimmten Buch und als er dieses gefunden hatte, blätterte er es mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes durch, fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger die Zeilen entlang und warf es schließlich mit einem ungehaltenen Knurren zu den anderen auf den Boden. Flaschen mit Tränken und Zutaten folgten, aus einigen zufällig entstandenen Reaktionen stiegen bald kleine Rauchschwaden auf, andere ätzten Löcher in den Boden und von einigen wenigen stiegen sogar lustig tanzende Funken auf, die er allerdings mit dem Fuß zertrat.

Ungehalten und wütend gab er halb grunzende, halb schreiende Laute von sich und verwüstete alles, was ihm unter die Finger kam. Aus einem Regal riss er ein paar Glaskugeln hervor, die laut auf dem Boden zerbarsten. Kleine Figuren stiegen aus den Scherben empor und tanzten singend durch die Luft (_„He's got the whole world in his hands, he's got the whole world in his hands..."_), was Hermine vermuten ließ, dass er sich diese Kugeln nicht selbst zugelegt hatte.

Sie beobachtete das Geschehen vom Sessel aus. Das Möbelstück stand mit dem Rücken zum Raum und so konnte sie sich dahinter verstecken. Nur ihr Gesicht blitzte halb hervor und sie wagte zu bezweifeln, dass Severus ihre Anwesenheit bemerkt hatte. Vermutlich war das auch besser so.

Minutenlang riss er alles aus den Regalen, von Tischen und Ablagen und ein munteres Chaos entstand auf dem Fußboden (_„Hush little Baby, don't say a word..."_). Zutaten flossen, rollten und sprangen ineinander, die verrücktesten Explosionen und Metamorphosen bildeten sich und Hermines Augen wurden immer größer, während sie die Raserei des Mannes beobachtete(_„It's not easy being green..."_).

Irgendwann blieb er heftig atmend und mit rotem Gesicht mitten im Zimmer stehen, stemmte die Hände in die Seiten und schloss die Augen. Hermine schluckte und zog dann vorsichtig ihren Zauberstab hervor. Vom Sessel aus ließ sie erst diese seltsamen Figuren und den Gesang mit einem geflüsterten _„Finite Incantatem!"_ verstummen, ehe sie die Bücher aus der Unordnung hob, reparierte und wieder im Regal verstaute. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass sie selbst einmal ein solches Durcheinander veranstaltet hatte, doch damals hatte sie unter dem Einfluss des Trankes gestanden, der ihre Gefühlswelt so gestalten sollte, wie sie es gerne gehabt hätte.

Erst als bereits die Hälfte der Bücher wieder im Schrank stand, schlugen zwei Flaschen so ungünstig zusammen, dass Severus die Augen öffnete und sich verwirrt umsah – dass er das Verstummen der sehr schräg klingenden Musik gar nicht bemerkt hatte, ließ Hermines Sorge um ihn noch steigen. Nun dauerte es allerdings nicht mehr lange, bis er sie entdeckte. Und in dem Moment wünschte Hermine sich, sie wäre niemals hereingekommen.

„Was tust _du_ hier?", schnappte er und die vorher zumindest wieder halbwegs beherrschte Wut brach erneut hervor.

Hermine antwortete nicht, sondern stand lediglich auf und stellte sich vor die Rückenlehne des Sessels. Nun war es zu spät, um zu gehen und so konnte sie sich seinem Zorn auch ganz stellen. Sie kannte ihn inzwischen recht gut; wenn er in dieser Stimmung war, war es schlauer, sich ihm hinzugeben, als dagegen anzugehen.

„Antworte mir!", setzte er so laut und gereizt hinterher, dass ein paar Speicheltropfen durch die Luft flogen und Hermine erschrocken zusammenzuckte.

„Ich brauchte einige deiner Bücher für meine Hausaufgaben und habe dann wegen des Mals recherchiert", erwiderte sie ruhig und diese Gelassenheit, die sie in ihre Stimme legte, schien seinen Zorn noch mehr anzustacheln.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, ohne meine Erlaubnis in meine Räume einzudringen?" Er stürmte auf sie zu und für einen Moment glaubte Hermine, er würde sie grob herumreißen, doch er blieb direkt vor ihr stehen.

„Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass es dich stört. Es tut mir Leid." Allmählich fiel es ihr schwer, die Ruhe aufrecht zu erhalten. „Was ist passiert, Severus?"

„Das geht dich gar nichts an!" Seine Stimme schien die Lautstärke, die er gerne erreichen wollte, nicht herzugeben. Sein Gesicht hingegen erreichte immer neue Tiefen von Rot und sie konnte die Adern an seinem Hals unheilverkündend pochen sehen. „Und jetzt verschwinde!" Seine Hand deutete zur Tür. „Raus!", setzte er dann noch einmal hinterher, als Hermine einfach stehen blieb.

Sie straffte ihre Haltung und auch, wenn sie wirklich ruhig hatte bleiben wollen, schaffte sie es nun nicht mehr. „Nein!", keifte sie ungehalten zurück und starrte ihn wütend an. „Ich werde nicht gehen! Und jetzt sag mir endlich, was passiert ist."

„Ich muss mich vor dir nicht rechtfertigen!"

„Ich will auch keine Rechtfertigung, ich will wissen, was dich so wütend macht!"

„Du!", antwortete er, kaum dass sie ihre Forderung fertig ausgesprochen hatte. „Du und deine Neugier! Du und deine penetrant nervende Art! Dass du einfach immer da bist und glaubst, alles sei in Ordnung!" Zwischen all diesen Anschuldigungen, von denen jede einzelne Hermine wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht traf, rutschte seine Stimme mehrmals ab und klang dadurch bisweilen eher leidend und verzweifelt, als wirklich wütend.

_Heiliger Hippogreif, was ist bloß mit dir passiert, Severus?_

Sie klammerte sich gedanklich an diesem Schwanken seiner Tonlage fest. Sie würde nicht gehen, ehe er ihr nicht gesagt hatte, was geschehen war. Angst und Wut seinem sturen Verhalten gegenüber trieben ihre eigene Stimme zu Lautstärken an, die sie sonst nicht von sich kannte. Deswegen kiekste sie leicht, als sie sagte: „Das glaube ich dir nicht, Severus. Hör endlich auf, mir ständig wehzutun!"

„Dann hör auf mich zu nerven!", setzte er ihr entgegen und der Hass in seinem Blick schien immer weiter zuzunehmen. „Hör auf, deine zickigen Launen an mir auszulassen!"

Hermine schnaubte empört. „Bastard!", schleuderte sie ihm aufgebracht entgegen.

Im nächsten Moment riss er seine Hand hoch und wollte sie schlagen, was Hermine nur verhindern konnte, indem sie reflexartig nach seinem Handgelenk griff. Ungebändigte Kraft traf in ihre Handfläche und sie keuchte entsetzt auf. Starr vor Schreck fixierte sie, was sie verhindert hatte, dann flogen ihre Blicke zu Severus' Gesicht. Er schien ebenso schockiert wie sie selbst.

„Was soll das, Severus?", fragte sie anklagend, hielt seinen Arm nach wie vor fest. Die Kraft dahinter war noch immer zu groß. „Wolltest du mich wirklich schlagen? Willst du mir jetzt auch noch _so_ wehtun?"

Seine erhobene Hand zitterte und allein das gab Hermine die Hoffnung, dass die ganze Situation sich irgendwie auflösen würde.

„Ja!", sagte er, doch der Nachdruck fehlte. „Bei Merlin, ja...", fügte er dann noch hinzu und seine zitternde Hand ballte sich zu einer Faust, die Kraft wich aus seinem Arm.

„Warum, Severus?", fragte sie enttäuscht, während sie seinen Arm hinunter führte, ihn aber weiterhin festhielt.

„Damit du gehst! Damit du das nicht mit ansehen musst." Seine Augen zitterten, als er sie ungehalten fixierte. „Damit ich dir nicht wehtue..."

Hermine schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Glaubst du nicht, es hätte am meisten wehgetan, wenn ich gegangen wäre? Glaubst du wirklich, es lässt mich kalt, wenn du selektierst, wann ich bei dir willkommen bin und wann nicht? Es tut weh, Severus, wenn du mich aus Teilen deines Lebens ausschließt. Wenn du mich wegschickst, wenn ich dir helfen will!" Ihre Stimme war immer leiser geworden und hatte zu zittern begonnen. Doch während in ihren Augen bereits Tränen schimmerten, spiegelten sich in seinen nur eine Rastlosigkeit wider, die sie nicht zuordnen konnte. Sie würde diesen Mann niemals weinen sehen, doch das Zittern seiner Hände, seines ganzen Körpers sagte so viel mehr.

„Schick mich nicht weg, Severus", bat sie schließlich mit leiser Stimme. „Lass mich an deinem Leben teilhaben, egal wie grausam es sein mag."

Nun endlich verschwand die Wut und machte schlichter Erschöpfung Platz. Hermine ließ sein Handgelenk los, ging die letzten Zentimeter auf ihn zu und schloss den Mann in die Arme, der sie kurz zuvor noch hatte schlagen wollen.

Er schlang beinahe hilflos seine Hände um ihren zierlichen Körper und presste sie an sich. Ein stechender Schmerz wallte durch Hermines Brust und das Atmen fiel ihr zusehends schwer, doch sie beklagte sich nicht. Er tauchte seine Nase in ihre Haare und atmete mehrmals ganz tief durch, dann wurde sein Griff irgendwann lockerer. Nach ein paar Minuten entließ er sie gänzlich daraus.

Hermine hob ihre Hand und strich zärtlich an seinem Gesicht entlang. Eine feine Schweißschicht stand darauf und sie legte den Kopf schief. „Setz dich hin, ich mach uns einen Tee", wies sie ihn sanft an und er fügte sich mit einem schlichten Nicken. Dann wandte sie sich um und ging in die kleine Küche.

Dort angekommen schaffte sie es nicht mehr, die Stärke ihren Körper aufrecht halten zu lassen. Mit einer Hand erstickte sie ein Schluchzen, mit der anderen stützte sie sich hart auf der Arbeitsplatte auf. Unkontrolliertes Zittern ergriff ihren Körper und mehrere Minuten lang kämpfte sie um die Selbstbeherrschung, mit der sie ihm gleich entgegen treten wollte.

Er hätte sie geschlagen. Hätte sie seine Hand nicht aufgehalten, hätte er es wirklich getan. Allein dieses Wissen war schwerer zu ertragen als jede Ohrfeige.

Doch er hatte sie gewarnt. Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er kein netter Mann war und sie hatte sich dennoch nicht von ihrem Wunsch abbringen lassen, mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Und so war es auch immer noch. Er hatte sie bloß auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt…

_Reiß dich zusammen!_

Einige Minuten später hatte sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle und beschwor eine Kanne Tee herauf. Dann suchte sie zwei Tassen aus dem Küchenschrank, atmete noch einmal tief durch und kehrte in das Büro ihres ehemaligen Lehrers zurück. Es wurde Zeit, dass er ihr sagte, was eigentlich passiert war.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Lange Zeit saßen sie einfach schweigend vor dem Kamin, in dem Hermine das Feuer nun doch neu entzündet hatte. Die Zeit, die sie in der Küche für sich gebraucht hatte, hatte Severus genutzt, um sein angerichtetes Durcheinander wieder zu ordnen und zu ihrer Überraschung sah das Büro genau so aus wie zuvor. Sogar die Zutaten und Tränke, die er zerstört hatte, standen wieder heil an ihrem angestammten Platz; nur die Glaskugeln hatte er dezent verschwinden lassen. 

Hermine gab ihm nun Zeit, auch seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Sie wusste – oder hoffte – dass er mit ihr reden würde, wenn er soweit war.

„Ich war im Sankt Mungo", begann er schließlich mit leiser Stimme und sein Daumen strich offenbar unbemerkt von ihm über die glatte Oberfläche der Tasse.

„Was wolltest du dort?"

„Ich habe Draco besucht." Seine Blicke hoben sich und mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah er sie abwartend an.

Diese Nachricht ließ Hermine kurz schwanken. Sie hatte schon öfters mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Draco besuchen zu gehen. Immerhin war sie Schuld daran, dass er keinen Vater mehr hatte. Doch sie war jedes Mal zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sie nur ihr Gewissen beruhigen wollte und das war ganz und gar nicht Dracos Aufgabe. „Ich wusste nicht, dass er noch dort ist", erwiderte sie schließlich und betrachtete ihren Tee.

„Er ist in der Psychiatrie", informierte Severus sie weiter und Hermine schloss kurz die Augen.

„Warum?" Ein entsetzter Hauch.

„Weil seine Mutter verhindern wollte, dass er nach Askaban kommt. Sie hat ihn lieber für verrückt erklärt." Severus schnaubte verächtlich.

Hermine schwieg ein paar Augenblicke, als sie sah, dass die Wut in seinen Körper zurückkehrte. „Warum nimmt dich das so mit?", fragte sie schließlich und nippte an ihrem Tee.

Severus seufzte schwer und stellte seine Tasse weg. „Draco ist mir nicht egal. Und seine Mutter ebensowenig. Ich bin nie stolz darauf gewesen, mit Lucius befreundet zu sein, doch um Draco und seiner Mutter Willen habe ich diese Freundschaft nie beendet. Ich war bei Dracos Geburt dabei. Lucius nicht."

Hermine begann zu verstehen, was Dracos Schicksal für ihn bedeuten musste. So wie es sich anhörte, war Severus mehr Vater für Draco gewesen, als Lucius es jemals hätte sein können. Dass sie im gleichen Alter wie Draco war, ignorierte sie geflissentlich. „Hast du deswegen damals den Unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet?"

Er nickte. „Ich konnte es nicht tatenlos mit ansehen, wie Lucius seinen Sohn auf den gleichen Weg führt, den auch er selbst gegangen war. Ich wollte nicht, dass Draco zu einem Mörder wird. Mehr konnte ich damals aber nicht für ihn tun. Draco hat seinen Vater abgöttisch geliebt. Er hat immer versucht, Ansehen bei ihm zu erhalten. Wirklich gelungen ist es ihm nie."

Hermine dachte an die wenigen Male, die sie Draco und Lucius Malfoy zusammen gesehen hatte. Ihr war nie aufgefallen, wie wenig sich Lucius um seinen Sohn gekümmert hat, doch als Severus es ihr nun so deutlich sagte, machte es Sinn. „Warum sagt seine Mutter nicht aus, dass er unter dem Einfluss von Lucius stand? Lucius ist tot, niemand könnte es nachweisen."

Severus lachte bitter auf. „Weil Narzissa ihren Mann ebenso geliebt hat. Er hat sie behandelt wie eine... _Angestellte_ und sie hat es mit sich machen lassen. Niemals würde sie sein Andenken beschmutzen. Lieber liefert sie ihren Sohn an den Wahnsinn aus. Und es ist schlau, nicht wahr? Niemand weiß, was Draco getan hat, und niemand weiß, unter welchen Umständen Lucius gestorben ist. Sie kann alles so drehen, wie sie es möchte." Er machte eine Pause und die Knöchel seiner Finger wurden weiß, als er die Tasse nun festhielt. „Und es ist ihr vollkommen egal, was das für andere bedeutet", fügte er schließlich bitter hinzu und Hermine konnte die Enttäuschung aus seiner Stimme deutlich heraushören.

„Heißt das, Draco hat doch getötet?", zog sie nun wieder den Bogen hin zu Severus' Aussage, Draco würde nach Askaban kommen, wenn er aus der Psychiatrie entlassen wurde.

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er erzählt viel von den Dingen, die er angeblich für den Lord getan hat. Doch durch die Medikamente, die er bekommt, klingt das alles sehr verworren und wenig glaubwürdig. Ich habe ihn seit dem Abend, an dem der Lord ihn mit dem Frigus belegte, nicht mehr gesehen, Hermine. Ich weiß nicht, was er getan hat. Und so wie es im Moment aussieht, wird es auch niemals jemand erfahren." Er fuhr sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht und Hermine ließ sich auf eine verdrehte Art fassungslos wieder in den Sessel zurücksinken.

Sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum und überlegte, ob jetzt wirklich der richtige Zeitpunkt war, ihm die Frage zu stellen, die ihr auf der Zunge brannte.

Schließlich nahm Severus ihr diese Entscheidung ab: „Was willst du fragen, Hermine?" Er lächelte milde, auch wenn er sehr erschöpft aussah.

„Trägt Draco auch das Dunkle Mal?" In ihrem Blick standen all die Dinge, die sie planten und die tödlich für Draco enden könnten, wenn er das Mal wirklich schon eingebrannt bekommen hatte.

Lange Sekunden schwieg Severus, dann senkte er den Blick. „Ich weiß es nicht." Er ließ in seiner Stimme nicht deutlich werden, welche Konsequenzen er aus Hermines Erinnerung ziehen würde. Und sie würde nicht nachfragen. Trotz allem, was sie Draco angetan hatte, konnte sie keine Sorge für ihn empfinden. Reue ja, aber keine Sorge.

Hermine beobachtete Severus, der mit verbissenem Gesichtsausdruck in seinem Sessel saß und gegen die Emotionen anzukämpfen schien, die seinen Körper fluteten. Er kämpfte mit dem Verlust des Sohnes, den er nie gehabt hatte.

Schließlich stand sie auf und hielt ihm ihre Hand hin. Er sah sie irritiert an, ergriff sie dann aber ohne nachzufragen und Hermine zog ihn hinüber ins Schlafzimmer. Nur eine Kerze entzündete sie, dann begann sie ihn zu küssen, auszuziehen und zu verwöhnen.

Sie liebten sich langsam und still, gaben sich gegenseitig Halt, Geborgenheit und die Gewissheit, dass sie nicht alleine waren.

Anschließend legte Hermine sich in seinen Arm und küsste träge und zärtlich seine feuchte Brust. „Versuch nie wieder, mich wegzuschicken!", sagte sie mit ernster Stimme und malte Kreise mit ihren Fingern.

„Nie wieder", versprach er und küsste sie auf ihre Haare.

Hermine seufzte wohlig. Dann allerdings kräuselte sie ihre Nase. „Sag mal, von wem hast du eigentlich diese merkwürdigen Kugeln bekommen?"

Sie hörte ihn stöhnen. „Sie waren eines von Albus' überaus witzigen Weihnachtsgeschenken. Ich habe seit Jahren auf eine Möglichkeit gewartet, sie endlich loszuwerden. Elende Staubfänger..."

Hermine lachte leise auf. „Ich finde, sie haben die Lage recht gut erfasst. Die Lieder passten hervorragend."

„Jaah", murrte Severus lang gezogen und steckte seine Nase in ihre lockigen Haare. „Nun, das Lied, das sie jetzt singen, gefällt mir mit Abstand am besten. Wer auch immer die Stille komponiert hat, sollte noch heute zu einer Gottheit erklärt werden."

Hermine grinste, bekam sie doch Äußerungen dieser Art nur zu hören, wenn Severus bereits halb eingeschlafen war. „Ich denke, das ist er bereits", flüsterte sie sehr leise, um ihn nicht wieder aufzuwecken. Seine Antwort bestand aus einem zustimmenden Laut, der sehr nach einem verrutschten Gähnen klang.

Kurz darauf waren beide eingeschlafen.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Milchige Schwaden hingen in der Luft, schienen sich beinahe augenblicklich zu kristallisieren und klirrend zu Boden zu fallen. Träge Schritte, irgendwie traurig und vor allem nachdenklich, trugen eine schmale Gestalt um den See herum. Kalte Finger krabbelten immer weiter um die in dicke Umhänge gehüllte Oberarme herum, hielten sich an dem dunklen Stoff fest und verfärbten sich weiß, je mehr Druck ausgeübt wurde. 

Hermine hatte sich in die Natur geflüchtet. Nachdem sie zusammen mit Severus gefrühstückt und danach in den Unterricht gegangen war, hatte sie das dringende Bedürfnis verspürt, für sich zu sein. In einer Umgebung, in der sie sich wohl fühlte und die anders war, als die Räume, in denen sie sich sonst immer aufhielt.

Bereits seit einer Stunde lief sie alleine durch die verfrühte und völlig unerwartet eingebrochene Kälte des Oktobers und klammerte sich auf eine Art und Weise an sich selbst fest, die Außenstehende denken lassen könnte, sie würde sich vor dem Zerfallen bewahren wollen.

Nun, ganz so schlimm war es nicht, doch der letzte Abend hatte sie erschüttert. Er hatte ihr Innerstes erzittern lassen und sie hatte Schwierigkeiten, dieses Zittern zu beruhigen. Niemals zuvor hatte einer von Severus' Ausbrüchen sie so sehr mitgenommen. Niemals hatte sie erwartet, dass es einmal soweit kommen würde.

Doch hier draußen in der Kälte war das Zittern normal und es fiel nicht so unangenehm auf wie in den warmen Räumen der Schule. Es war, als würde man dunkle Flecken dick mit Weiß übermalen.

Hinter ihr erklangen eilige Schritte und kurz darauf erschien Ginny an ihrer Seite. „Hey", sagte sie vorsichtig und Hermine wandte ihren Kopf der Rothaarigen zu.

„Hey", erwiderte sie monoton und nun liefen sie zu zweit schweigend um den See.

Hermine wartete regelrecht darauf, dass Ginny endlich das Gespräch beginnen und die Fragen stellen würde, die ihr so deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben standen. Doch die jüngste der Weasley-Geschwister leistete ihr lediglich stumm Gesellschaft und schien nicht einmal zu bemerken, dass sie dadurch alles nur noch viel unerträglicher machte.

„Er hätte mich geschlagen", sagte Hermine schließlich, als sie es nicht mehr aushielt. Ginny blieb kurz stehen und sah sie schockiert an, dann lief sie das kleine Stück um wieder aufzuholen.

„Er hat _was_?" Ihr Entsetzen kam dem gleich, das Hermine selbst gestern Abend empfunden hatte, als sie sein Handgelenk gerade noch zu fassen bekommen hatte.

„Er _hat_ nicht, er _hätte_!", wies sie Ginny auf den feinen Unterschied hin und hob mahnend ihre Augenbrauen. „Ich habe ihn davon abgehalten."

_Was es nicht besser macht..._

„Bei Merlin, Hermine... Willst du das einfach so hinnehmen?" Nun verschränkte auch Ginny die Arme vor der Brust und das war irgendwie tröstend. Anscheinend war es eine normale Reaktion auf solche Erlebnisse.

„Ja. Ich kann nicht anders." Hermine stockte, bis ihr bewusst wurde, dass diese Aussage sehr an ihrem Verstand zweifeln ließ. „Er war außer sich, Ginny. Er war mit den Nerven am Ende und er hat mich vorher mehrmals aufgefordert zu gehen. Ich habe es nicht getan. Es ist nicht seine Schuld." Ihre Stimme klang merkwürdig fremd, selbst in ihren Ohren.

„Oh, na wenn das so ist", erwiderte Ginny flapsig und sah sie ungläubig an. „Läufst du deswegen wie eine Besessene um den See? Weil es nicht seine Schuld war?"

Hermine seufzte. „Scheint so."

Ginny stöhnte auf. „Hermine, du musst irgendetwas tun!"

„Ich habe etwas getan!" Sie gestikulierte mit ihren Händen durch die Luft, Ginny sah sie abwartend an. „Ich habe Tee gekocht, ihm zugehört und dann mit ihm geschlafen." Ginnys Gesichtsausdruck verriet ihr, dass diese ihren Verstand nun noch mehr anzweifelte und Hermine fuhr sich resignierend mit einer Hand über das Gesicht. „Er hat mich gewarnt, Ginny. Er sagte mir mehr als einmal, dass er kein netter Mann sei. Und bei Merlin, es war nicht mal das erste Mal, dass er mich verletzt hat!"

Das wiederum entlockte Ginny ein entsetztes Keuchen.

„Es gibt einfach Momente, in denen er nicht Herr über seine Sinne ist. In denen er Dinge tut, die... extrem sind. Und ich kann damit umgehen. Ich wusste es, bevor ich mich auf ihn eingelassen habe." Es klang wie ein abgedrehtes Mantra.

„Ich wiederhole mich ja nur ungern, aber warum bist du dann hier?" Neben ihnen durchbrachen mehrere Arme des Kraken die Wasseroberfläche des grünlich schimmernden Sees, lösten Wellen aus, die plätschernd gegen das Ufer rollten und verschwanden schließlich wieder, so als hätten sie nur kurz die Temperatur testen wollen.

„Weil er mich auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt hat. Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet und ich... bin... verwirrt, denke ich. Dass es mich immer noch so tief erschüttert, wenn ich ihn so sehe." Sie holte einmal tief Luft und überlegte, wie sie das, was in ihr vorging, am besten in Worte fassen sollte. „Es tut mir weh, ihn so zu sehen, Ginny. Ich fühle mich dann so vollkommen unfähig, ihm irgendwie zu helfen. Und allein das Wissen, dass es immer wieder solche Momente geben wird, macht mir Angst."

Ginny legte mit einem mitleidigen Blick den Kopf schief. „Vielleicht hat er ja Recht, wenn er meint, dass er dir nicht gut tut", wagte sie vorsichtig einzuwenden und Hermine lachte bitter auf.

„Das ist es nicht. Ich liebe ihn und ich weiß, dass er mich auch liebt. Ohne ihn zu sein, wäre weitaus schlimmer als das. Aber ich habe meine Ängste bisher immer überwunden. Bei dieser speziellen weiß ich nicht, wie ich das tun soll." Sie ließ erneut den Kopf hängen und Ginny fasste sie bei der Hand.

Ein schmales Lächeln stand auf ihren Lippen, als sie sagte: „Ich kann nicht verhindern, dass ich mir große Sorgen um dich mache. Aber solange du noch sagen kannst, dass du glücklich mit ihm bist und es nicht bereust, dich auf ihn eingelassen zu haben, werde ich mich zurückhalten." Sie sah Hermine eindringlich an und wirkte dabei auf eine so befremdliche Art erwachsen, dass Hermine schauderte. „Kannst du das sagen, Mine?"

Sie blieben stehen und Hermine musste nur kurz überlegen, ehe sie nickte. „Ja, das kann ich."

Ginny nickte irgendwie zufrieden. „Dann komm mit ins Schloss, bevor du dir hier noch den Tod holst."

Hermine fügte sich dieser Anweisung lächelnd und auf eine merkwürdig verdrehte Art wusste sie, dass das Zittern, welches sie hier draußen zu verstecken versucht hatte, nicht wiederkommen würde, wenn sie in die warmen Hallen der Schule zurückkehrte.

* * *

TBC… 


	53. Legilimentik

Eigentlich dachte ich ja, ich würde heute keine Review-Antworten mehr schaffen. Aber das hat sich mit einem Blick auf die Statistik gegeben. Was ist denn los mit euch? Weihnachtsstress, Winterdepression oder wird die Story einfach nur langweilig, nachdem die beiden jetzt zusammen sind? Ich beginne allmählich wirklich zu überlegen, ob eine Fortsetzung überhaupt Sinn macht… :(

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

It's alright to make mistakes.  
You're only human.  
Inside everybody's hiding something.

_(Dido – Slide)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 53 – Legilimentik**

Seine Hände legten sich in ihren Nacken, strichen ihren verspannten Rücken hinab und glitten um ihre Taille herum. Vor ihrem Bauch verschränkten sich die Finger ineinander und schließlich legte er sein Kinn auf ihre Schulter und lächelte, als ihr ein leises Seufzen entkam.

„Professor Snape, unter diesen Bedingungen _kann_ ich nicht arbeiten", nuschelte sie nur wenig überzeugt von ihrem Argument. Und vollkommen _entgegen_ dieses Arguments hob sie ihre Hand und ließ sie in seinen Nacken gleiten, ehe sie ihren Kopf drehte und sich einen zärtlichen Kuss von seinen Lippen stahl.

„Dann tue ich ja genau das Richtige, Miss Granger", erwiderte er und obwohl er halb hinter ihr stand, konnte sie den mahnenden Blick spüren. „Du arbeitest schon viel zu lange, Hermine. Es ist bald Mitternacht. Mach Schluss für heute."

„Nur noch diesen einen Trank. Es dauert nicht mehr lange, ehe ich an einen Punkt komme, an dem er ohnehin zwölf Stunden ziehen muss. Lass mich das noch beenden, ja?" Bittend drehte sie sich in seiner Umarmung um und verschränkte ihre Hände hinter seinem Hals.

Severus seufzte ergeben. „Irgendwann wird Minerva mich doch kreuzigen, weil ich dich die ganze Zeit hier arbeiten lasse. Nur wird sie die Tatsachen verdrehen und behaupten, ich hätte dich nicht eher gehen lassen."

Hermine setzte einen Schmollmund auf. „Also, ich für meinen Teil werde ihr nichts dergleichen sagen."

„Das will ich auch schwer hoffen!"

Sie lachte kurz auf. Dann allerdings wurde sie wieder ernst und lehnte ihre Stirn gegen seine, wofür sie sich sehr strecken musste.

„Was ist los, Hermine?", fragte er mit so sanfter Stimme, dass sie wie ein Streicheln auf ihrer Haut war. Sie erzitterte leicht.

_Wie viele Facetten hat dieser Mann eigentlich? Ob ich sie jemals alle zu Gesicht bekommen werde?_

„Manchmal kommt mir das alles so unwirklich vor", antwortete sie leise und hielt ihre Augen dabei geschlossen. „Dass ich hier mit dir stehe und es sich so gut anfühlen darf. Ich frage mich manchmal, womit ich das verdient habe. Warum du dir ausgerechnet mich ausgesucht hast." Nur langsam begriff sie, dass dieser Ausbruch an Sentimentalität wohl ihrer Müdigkeit zuzuschreiben war und biss sich verlegen auf die Unterlippe. „Tut mir Leid, ich sollte wohl wirklich ins Bett gehen", fügte sie deswegen hinzu, als er auch lange Sekunden später noch schwieg.

Nun räusperte er sich umständlich. „Das solltest du wirklich, aber davon mal ganz abgesehen..." Nun hob sie doch ihren Blick und sah ihn abwartend an. „Ich habe mir dich nicht ausgesucht, du hast dich mir solange aufgedrängt, bis ich nicht mehr anders konnte!" Ein verhaltener Vorwurf, den er vermutlich eher amüsiert als anklagend beurteilte, schwang in der tiefen Stimme ihres ehemaligen Lehrers mit.

„Bereust du es? Dass du mich nicht konsequenter weggeschickt hast, als ich dir damals immer wieder auflauerte?" Eine leichte Röte überzog ihr Gesicht, als sie sich an ihr stures und uneinsichtiges Verhalten erinnerte. Dennoch würde sie es immer wieder so machen.

„Manchmal", gab Severus wahrheitsgemäß zu und senkte den Blick. „Aber meistens halten diese überaus edlen Gedanken nicht lange. Ich bin ein selbstsüchtiger Mann, Hermine."

„Oh, in diesem Fall kann ich auf die edle Note verzichten", beruhigte sie ihn nonchalant und er hob eine Augenbraue.

„Sie sind zu gütig, werte Dame."

„Aber immer doch, mein Herr."

Severus lächelte leicht und küsste sie, dann schob er sie entschlossen von sich und holte tief Luft. „Füg' deine letzten Zutaten hinzu und dann geh ins Bett. Diese Sache eilt nicht und wenn Potter sich weiterhin so überaus dämlich anstellt, wird der Lord in fünf Jahren noch in seiner Urne warten." Er wandte sich seinem Schreibtisch zu und begann die Unterlagen darauf zu sortieren.

„Sei nicht immer so gehässig, Severus", murmelte Hermine beiläufig, während sie etwas Ahornrinde mahlte und in den Trank gab.

„Ich bin nicht gehässig, ich bin ehrlich! Das musst sogar du zugeben."

Hermine nickte zerknirscht. „Er sperrt sich gegen die Macht. Frag mich nicht warum, inzwischen ist Harry so frustriert, dass er jedes Mal in die Luft geht, wenn ich ihn darauf anspreche." Einige verschiedenfarbige Pulver folgten und sie rührte den Trank dreimal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn um.

„Vielleicht solltest du ihm mal einen ähnlichen Besuch abstatten wie mir", schlug Severus mit scharfer Stimme vor und erinnerte sie erneut daran, dass er ihr dieses Eindringen in seinen Verstand noch immer nicht restlos verziehen hatte.

_Elender Sturkopf!_

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, bin ich nicht sonderlich scharf darauf, Harrys Verstand genauer zu untersuchen. Die Gedankengänge von Vertretern des männlichen Geschlechts in diesem Alter sind mir ein wenig suspekt." Mit gerümpfter Nase warf sie ihm einen kurzen Blick zu und sah, dass er eine Augenbraue hob.

Dann allerdings schüttelte er den Kopf. „Es wird keine andere Möglichkeit geben, wenn er sich nicht bald zusammenreißt. Wir können die Urne nicht ewig so stehen lassen, dafür sind noch zu viele Todesser auf freiem Fuß." Er spielte nachdenklich mit einer Feder und diese ungewohnte Art der Anspannung verriet Hermine, dass der eigentliche Grund für sein Drängeln ein sehr viel banalerer war; er wollte diese ganze Geschichte endlich beenden.

In den letzten Wochen waren die Unruhen außerhalb Hogwarts' weniger geworden, doch Hermine hatte durchaus bemerkt, dass es Severus schwer fiel, nun keinen Einfluss mehr auf die Tätigkeiten der Todesser zu haben. Seitdem er seine Tarnung hatte fallen lassen müssen, stand er unter der Aufsicht des Ministeriums und des Ordens und es wäre Selbstmord, wenn er sich ein weiteres Mal in die Reihen der Todesser begeben würde.

Diese hatten allerdings durchaus mitbekommen, dass Voldemort noch nicht endgültig tot war. Die Suche nach der Urne hatte schon einige unbeteiligte Menschen – ob nun Magier oder Muggel – das Leben gekostet. Hermine hatte es irgendwann aufgegeben, den Tagespropheten zu lesen. Das einzig Gute an diesen Entwicklungen waren die erfolgreichen Festnahmen einiger Todesser, die nun in Askaban auf den Beginn der Verhandlungen warteten.

_Ebenso wie Severus. Und wie ich._

Sie schluckte und besann sich wieder auf seine Worte. „Ich werde versuchen, irgendwie zu Harry durchzudringen. Aber Legilimentik wird nur der letzte Ausweg sein. Zumal ich es überhaupt nicht richtig beherrsche." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und fügte dem Trank die letzten paar Kräuter hinzu, ehe sie ihn zum Ziehen in einen kleinen Nebenraum brachte.

„Vielleicht sollte ich es dir beibringen", schlug Severus währenddessen vor und Hermine erstarrte, unsicher, ob sie sich verhört hatte.

„Du willst mir Legilimentik beibringen?" Ungläubig streckte sie den Kopf aus dem Nebenzimmer und musterte ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Warum nicht? Es gab viele Situationen, in denen Legilimentik und auch Okklumentik meine einzigen Möglichkeiten waren. Das eine geht Hand in Hand mit dem anderen. Niemals hätte der Dunkle Lord die verräterischen Erinnerungen in den Wirrungen des Wissens über Zaubertränke gefunden. Er war schon immer zu faul, um sich durch dieses für ihn uninteressante Gestrüpp, das man im Allgemeinen als Fachwissen bezeichnet, zu schlagen." Er hob vielsagend eine Augenbraue, woraufhin Hermine schief lächelte. „Ich denke nicht, dass es schaden kann, wenn du es beherrscht. Zumal ich es sehr begrüßen würde, wenn du beim nächsten Mal, wenn du in meinen Verstand eindringst, deinen eigenen verschließt. Außer du setzt die geballte Ladung deiner Erinnerungen gerne ein, um dein Legilimentikopfer zu verwirren und dazu zu bringen, sich deinem Willen zu unterwerfen." Er feixte auf diese gewisse Art, die Hermine immer dazu brachte, ihre Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammenzupressen.

„Das sage ich dir, Severus Snape, wenn Nagini noch mal hier aufkreuzen sollte und dich in diesen wundervollen Zustand versetzt, dann lasse ich dich schmoren!" Sie deutete drohend mit dem Finger auf ihn und hasste es, dass er es amüsiert beobachtete.

„Das hältst du keine drei Tage durch", erwiderte er mit entsetzlich ruhiger und besonnener Stimme und Hermine schürzte die Lippen.

„Sag das nicht zu laut, ich könnte es drauf ankommen lassen..."

„Soll ich Farling Bescheid sagen, er möge Nagini für Testzwecke herschicken?", erwiderte er prompt und Hermine wurde blass.

„Gott bewahre, bloß nicht!", keuchte sie und verschwand wieder im Nebenzimmer. „Ich habe für ein Leben genug von diesem Mistvieh gehabt!" Mit routinierten Griffen stellte sie den Kessel ab und sicherte ihn für die nächsten Stunden. Dann löschte sie die Kerzen und trat ins Labor zurück.

„Ich für meinen Teil bin auch mehr als froh, dass Farling sich ihrer angenommen hat. Dieses entnervende Geschöpf hat sich meine Beine einige Male zu oft als Ziel ausgesucht." Ein wütendes Blitzen trat in seine Augen und Hermine beobachtete, wie die Feder in seiner Hand dieser Wut zum Opfer fiel, wobei sie ein leises Wimmern vernehmen ließ.

„Sie wird niemals wieder die Gelegenheit dazu haben. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass ich es sehr genossen habe, dir hin und wieder so vollkommen ohne Unterbrechung meine Meinung sagen zu können."

„Das habe ich bemerkt. Und ich habe es ebenso genossen, diese Möglichkeit zu einer Strafarbeit auszunutzen." Severus grinste diabolisch, während Hermine leicht rosa anlief. „Also ist das beschlossen. Ich werde dir Unterricht in Legilimentik und Okklumentik geben und du versuchst, Potter irgendwie davon zu überzeugen, dass er nicht der Schule verwiesen wird, nur weil ein Teil von Albus bei seinen kleinen Spielchen mit Miss Weasley anwesend ist."

Hermine verzog das Gesicht. „Ich glaube, ich werde andere Argumente vorbringen", murmelte sie und räumte ihre Unterlagen zusammen.

„Wie du meinst, aber ich finde, meines ist ziemlich schlagkräftig."

Viel zu überzeugt nickend ging sie zu ihm hinüber. „Ja, genau das ist das Problem. Es wird Harry umhauen, so schlagkräftig ist es!" Sie fasste zwischen zwei Knöpfe seines Hemdes und zog seinen Kopf zu sich herunter. Ein intensiver Kuss folgte, aus dem sie sich nur ungern wieder löste. „Gute Nacht, mein geliebter Tyrann", sagte sie dann und lächelte.

„Gute Nacht, Hermine", erwiderte er schlicht. Kurz darauf verließ Hermine das Labor durch die Tür zum Gang, Severus durch die zu seinem Büro und es wurde still.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

„Harry, hör endlich auf, deinen Zauberstab so entsetzlich verkrampft zu halten!" Hermine sah den Dunkelhaarigen zornfunkelnd an und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Harry stand recht verloren in dem mit Matratzen und Kissen ausgestatteten Raum, in den sich der Raum der Wünsche verwandelt hatte, und knirschte gereizt mit den Zähnen. Anscheinend hatte der Raum sehr genau gewusst, worauf er sich vorbereiten sollte.

„Es geht nicht!", keifte Harry entnervt und warf seinen Zauberstab auf eine der Matratzen, wo er mehrmals in die Höhe federte und schließlich unschuldig liegen blieb.

Hermine fuhr sich frustriert mit gespreizten Fingern durch die Haare. Bereits seit zwei Stunden waren sie nun hier und sie hatte wirklich eine Engelsgeduld mit Harry gehabt. Doch sein Zauberstab tat die merkwürdigsten Dinge, wenn er die leichtesten Zauber versuchte. Professor McGonagall hatte ihm aufgrund dieser Umstände bereits verboten, an den aktiven Zaubereien im Unterricht teilzunehmen, was sich sicherlich sehr schlecht auf die Abschlussprüfungen auswirken würde (wobei Hermine ihrer Hauslehrerin allerdings keinen Vorwurf machen konnte. Sie selbst hätte Harrys Zauberstab vermutlich in der Mitte durchgebrochen, wenn er in ihrem Unterricht die Schüler auf die Größe eines Daumennagels geschrumpft hätte, so dass sie in den Ritzen des Fußbodens verschwunden waren. Sie schauderte noch immer bei der Erinnerung an die Kleinstlebewesen, denen sie dort begegnet war, und Ron wurde kreidebleich, wenn Harry diesen Vorfall ansprach. Er hatte Bekanntschaft mit einer Minispinne gemacht, die bei seiner Körpergröße in etwa das Erscheinungsbild von Aragog angenommen hatte. Aufgrund seines permanenten Schreiens, das im Klassenraum nur als helles Fiepsen zu hören gewesen war, hatte Professor McGonagall ihn allerdings als erstes gefunden – und nach Beenden des Zaubers ihre liebe Not gehabt, Ron davon abzuhalten, Harry den Hals umzudrehen).

„Harry, du hast Voldemort gegenübergestanden und Kämpfe ausgefochten, in denen ich nicht mal mehr gewusst hätte, wie man einen Zauberstab hält. Du kannst mir nicht weismachen, dass es so absolut unmöglich sein soll, ein bisschen weitere Macht zu akzeptieren und zu benutzen!" Sie sah ihn ungläubig an und fragte sich, warum sie Severus versprochen hatte, auf diesem Wege alles erdenklich Mögliche zu unternehmen.

„Das ist nicht nur _‚ein bisschen weitere Macht'_, Hermine! Du weißt ja überhaupt nicht, wovon du sprichst..." Nun ließ er sich im Schneidersitze auf den Boden nieder und rieb sich mit den Handballen über die Augen. „Diese Macht spricht mit mir! Es ist, als wäre da ein kleiner Dumbledore in meinem Ohr, der mir die ganze Zeit sagt, was ich tun oder lassen soll. Und du glaubst gar nicht, wie unwahrscheinlich gesprächig dieser merkwürdige Kauz ist."

Hermine konnte nicht anders, als zu lächeln; müde zwar, aber es war ein Lächeln. „Hat es irgendeinen Sinn, dir zu sagen, dass er aufhören wird zu reden, wenn du ihn endlich als einen Teil deiner Macht akzeptierst?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß ja nicht mal, wie ich das machen soll."

Hermine seufzte und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. „Okay, dann anders. Professor Snape sagte mir, ich soll es mit Legilimentik versuchen. Er möchte, dass ich in deinen Verstand eindringe und dir dabei helfe, Professor Dumbledores Macht in deine zu integrieren. Ich werde es aber nicht tun, wenn du es nicht willst."

Harry sah sie erstaunt an. „Du beherrscht Legilimentik?"

Hermine senkte den Blick. „Ein bisschen...", nuschelte sie vage.

Diese Aussage schien ihn noch mehr zu schockieren. „Heißt das, du hast es schon mal gemacht?"

„Na ja… ja. Aber er würde es mir vorher richtig beibringen, so dass es für beide Seiten ungefährlich ist."

„Bei wem?", ging Harry gar nicht auf ihre letzte Aussage ein. Er krabbelte dichter auf sie zu und starrte sie sprachlos an.

„Bei Professor Snape", erwiderte sie vorsichtig und Harry blinzelte mehrmals.

„Wozu?"

„Nagini hatte ihn gebissen und es war die einzige Möglichkeit, ihn wieder in die Realität zurückzuholen."

Harry verengte die Augen. „Und du meinst nicht, dass es schlauer gewesen wäre, ihn wo-auch-immer zu lassen?"

Hermine sah ihn empört an. „Natürlich nicht!"

Er hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „War ja nur eine Idee..."

Sie schüttelte angedeutet den Kopf. „Also, was hältst du von seinem Vorschlag?"

Harry rang sichtlich mit sich selbst. In diesem Moment war Hermine froh, dass er nicht direkt von ihrer Beziehung zu Severus wusste – zumindest wenn Ginny wirklich dicht gehalten hatte, wovon sie aber ausging. Vermutlich hätte er es dann kategorisch abgelehnt, _irgendeinen_ seiner Vorschläge in die Tat umzusetzen.

„Ich denke, wir sollten es auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen", gab er sich schließlich seufzend geschlagen und Hermine nickte zufrieden.

„Schön. Dann werde ich jetzt in die Kerker gehen und ihm sagen, dass er mich in der nächsten Zeit quälen darf, damit wir vorankommen."

„Quälen?" Harrys Stimme kiekste leicht.

„Was dachtest du denn? Irgendwie muss er es mir ja zeigen. Aber ich werde ihn zurückquälen, wenn ich bei ihm übe." Sie zwinkerte Harry schelmisch zu und stand dann auf. „Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen!"

Kurz darauf saß Der-Junge-der-immer-noch-lebte alleine im Raum der Wünsche und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

„Sitzt du bequem?"

Hermine nickte. Severus hatte die Sessel in seinem Büro herumgezogen, so dass sie sich gegenüber standen. Das Feuer neben ihnen im Kamin prasselte gemütlich und er hatte eine Schale mit Kräutern auf den kleinen Tisch gestellt und zum Schwelen gebracht. Ihr Herzschlag hatte sich daraufhin verlangsamt und ihr Körper war vollkommen entspannt. Wie meistens, wenn sie hier saß, hatte sie die Beine auf die Sitzfläche gezogen und lehnte sich gemütlich gegen den Rücken des Sessels.

Severus hingegen saß aufrecht, beide Beine fest auf dem Boden und den Blick schon jetzt in einer unbändigen Konzentration auf ihrem Gesicht ruhend. Sie spürte, dass ihm nicht sehr wohl bei dem Gedanken war, in ihren Verstand einzudringen. Und dabei wusste er noch nicht mal, wie nervös sie bis vor kurzem wirklich deswegen gewesen war.

„Vertraust du mir, Hermine?", fragte er in diesem Moment und innerlich sackte sie etwas in sich zusammen. Wie oft würde sie ihm diese Frage noch beantworten müssen? Wie oft, wenn sich die Antwort niemals änderte?

„Ja", erwiderte sie mit fester Stimme und sicherem Blick. Nun war es an ihm zu nicken.

„Wehre dich gegen mein Eindringen, so gut es dir möglich ist. Wenn du bei jemandem Legilimentik anwendest, musst du deinen eigenen Geist verschließen, damit es problemlos funktioniert. Als du es bei mir versuchtest, überfluteten mich deine Gedanken und Erinnerungen unkontrolliert und auch wenn ich gestehen muss, dass das vermutlich der ausschlaggebende Grund für mein Einlenken war, wird es Potter ängstigen und verwirren. Das darf nicht passieren."

„Okay", hauchte sie atemlos und wartete darauf, dass er endlich beginnen würde. Sie musste sich bald wieder um ihren Trank kümmern und noch im gleichen Atemzug schalt sie sich selbst, weil das bloß eine billige Ausrede war.

„Sieh mich an und halte deine Augen solange geöffnet, wie es möglich ist."

Ein weiteres Nicken, ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich wieder.

„_Legilimens!"_, murmelte Severus und das, was dann kam, traf sie wie ein Keulenschlag.

Beinahe reflexartig kniff sie die Augen zusammen und verkrampfte sich in ihrem Sessel. Etwas hämmerte in ihrem Kopf, etwas, das viel tiefer ging, als gewöhnlicher Kopfschmerz es zu tun vermochte. Nur nebenbei bemerkte sie, dass sie schrie und dann war es vorbei.

Keuchend blinzelte sie und Severus sah sie erstaunt an. „Kein schlechter Anfang. Warum hat es damals nicht so funktioniert?", kommentierte er und Hermine lief rot an.

„Weil ich panische Angst um dich hatte." Mit bewusster Anstrengung löste sie ihre Hände von den Lehnen des Sessels und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Tut es immer so weh? So tief und... unbeherrscht?"

Er runzelte leicht die Stirn und zögerte. „Wenn du dich wehrst schon", antwortete er schließlich. „Entspann dich, ich möchte es noch einmal versuchen."

Hermine atmete tief durch und ließ ihre Schultern kreisen, dann nickte sie ihm zu.

„_Legilimens!"_, murmelte er und dieses Mal hatte sie sich vorbereitet auf das, was kommen würde. Nichtsdestotrotz traf es sie ein Stück weit unerwartet. Er ging mit sehr viel mehr Anstrengung vor, schien sich gewaltsam einen Weg in ihren verschlossenen Verstand bahnen zu wollen und Hermine schrie erneut. Nur hörte er nicht auf.

Immer tiefer drang er vor und sie glaubte ihre eigene Barriere sehen zu können, als sie die Hände hochriss und die Ballen gegen ihre Augen presste. „Severus, bitte... hör auf! Es tut weh!", jammerte sie, doch er schien sie nicht einmal zu hören.

Nur wenige Sekunden später fuhr ein beinahe erleichterter Ruck durch ihren Körper, als er ihre Barriere durchbrochen hatte und ungehinderten Zugriff auf ihre Erinnerungen bekam. Bilder flogen vor ihrem inneren Auge vorbei, die sie selbst schon beinahe vergessen hatte. Kindergeburtstage, Ausflüge, Unterricht bei den Muggels und alles andere, das so entsetzlich weit weg war, wenn sie sich in Hogwarts aufhielt.

„Du warst wirklich ein _reizendes_ Kind", hörte sie seine leicht sarkastische Stimme in ihrem Kopf und lächelte abwesend. Es war verrückt, dass er sich einfach alles ansah, was in ihrem Kopf war. Doch noch hatte sie nichts dagegen einzuwenden. Eher im Gegenteil; er fand so viele Erinnerungen, die ihr wertvoll gewesen, die aber einfach unter einem Stapel neuer Ereignisse verschwunden waren.

Sie sah sich ein vierblättriges Kleeblatt finden, da war sie gerade einmal fünf. Ihre Mutter presste es zu Hause und ließ es einschweißen; es wurde ihr Lesezeichen.

Ihr Vater fuhr mit ihr Karussell und hielt sie ganz fest, während sie vergnügt quietschend die Arme in die Luft streckte – eine der Gelegenheiten, in denen er ihr ihre Ängste nahm.

Dann plötzlich machte Severus einen großen Sprung und Hermines Herz schien stehen zu bleiben. „Severus, nein!", keuchte sie entsetzt, doch er hörte nicht auf.

„_Er hätte mich geschlagen"_, hörte sie sich sagen und kämpfte gegen sein weiteres Vordringen an. Das waren Erinnerungen, die er nicht erfahren sollte, das ging zu weit. Die Barriere tauchte wieder auf und sie versuchte mühsam, ihn dahinter zu zwingen.

„_Bei Merlin, Hermine... Willst du das einfach so hinnehmen?"_

Hermine keuchte vor Anstrengung und kniff die Augen ganz fest zusammen. Es musste gehen, er musste raus aus ihrem Kopf!

„_Ja. Ich kann nicht anders."_

Ein gequältes Schreien entkam ihr und mit einem wütenden „Verschwinde aus meinem Kopf!" beendete sie den Zauber und riss die Augen auf. Tief atmend und mit leicht verschwitztem Gesicht setzte sie sich auf und starrte ihn entsetzt an. „Das... war nicht für deine Augen bestimmt, Severus!", schrie sie ihn ungehalten an und wütende Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen.

Er nickte mit einer beinahe unerträglichen Ruhe. „Ich weiß."

Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen. Sie konnte keine Gefühlsregung auf seinem Gesicht sehen. „Warum siehst du es dir dann an? Warum tust du das?"

„Weil du mich anders nicht aus deinem Kopf geschmissen hättest!", polterte er plötzlich und stand auf. „Du hast es einfach zugelassen, dass ich mir alle deine Kindheitserinnerungen angesehen habe, Hermine! Du musst aufpassen, wem du diese Dinge zeigst!"

„Das habe ich!", keifte sie zurück und stand nun ebenfalls auf. „Ich vertraue dir, verdammt! Ich weiß, dass du sie sehen darfst!"

Er wirbelte zu ihr herum und seine Augen waren nur zwei sehr schmale Schlitze. „Vertraust du mir wirklich, oder _kannst_ du nur nicht anders?"

Diese Frage traf sie hart und Hermine stolperte gegen den Sessel zurück. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und schnaubte schwach. „Du sagst da Dinge... von denen du nicht einmal weißt, in welchem Zusammenhang sie standen."

Er zuckte wutentbrannt mit den Schultern. „Möglicherweise. Aber du hast Dinge weitererzählt, die so privat waren, dass ich sie nicht einmal mit _dir_ teilen wollte. Und du schließt mich davon aus Hermine! Ist es nicht das, was du mir vorgeworfen hast? Sollte ich dich nicht an meinem Leben uneingeschränkt teilhaben lassen?"

„Das kannst du überhaupt nicht miteinander vergleichen. Ich habe es Ginny erzählt, weil ich nicht wusste, wohin damit. Und sie hat mir geholfen. Sie hat meine Gedanken geordnet." Heftig atmend machte sie eine Pause und wischte sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Du weißt ja überhaupt nicht, wovon du sprichst..."

Noch ehe sie es richtig mitbekommen hatte, zückte er erneut seinen Zauberstab und donnerte ihr ein weiteres _„Legilimens!"_ entgegen.

Hermine stolperte zurück und hatte nicht die geringste Chance, sich gegen diesen Angriff zu wehren. Ungehindert wanderte er durch ihre Erinnerungen und kehrte an die Stelle zurück, von der sie ihn zuvor verbannt hatte. Das Gespräch zwischen Ginny und ihr lief so schnell vor ihrem inneren Auge ab, dass sie nur Bruchstücke davon mitbekam.

„_...musst etwas tun!"_

„_...gekocht, ihm zugehört..."_

„_...nicht einmal das erste Mal..."_

„_...ungern, aber warum..."_

„_...so vollkommen unfähig..."_

Und so raste das ganze Gespräch an ihr vorbei, das sie auch ohne diese Demonstration noch so genau im Kopf hatte. Es war schließlich erst drei Tage her.

Dennoch kostete es sie Kraft, Severus nicht erneut aus ihrem Geist zu werfen. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn erdulden musste, wenn sie sein Vertrauen weiterhin genießen wollte. Sie musste ihm zeigen, zu welchem Schluss sie selbst gekommen war. Und der letzte Teil des Gespräches war wieder sehr deutlich und so, dass es sich für Hermine anfühlte, als würde sie es erneut erleben.

„_Ich kann nicht verhindern, dass ich mir große Sorgen um dich mache. Aber solange du noch sagen kannst, dass du glücklich mit ihm bist und es nicht bereust, dich auf ihn eingelassen zu haben, werde ich mich zurückhalten. Kannst du das sagen, Mine?"_

„_Ja, das kann ich."_

Kurz darauf verschwand er aus ihrem Kopf und Hermine öffnete blinzelnd die Augen, sah ihn nach wie vor mit beschleunigtem Atem und verhaltener Wut an. „Bist du jetzt zufrieden?", knurrte sie und ihre Hand grub sich in die Lehne des Sessels, der neben ihr stand; ihre Beine zitterten entsetzlich.

Severus' Augen waren leicht geweitet und er schien selbst erstmal seine Gedanken ordnen zu müssen. Dann allerdings schüttelte er den Kopf. „Das bin ich nicht", sagte er dabei überflüssigerweise und kam mit großen Schritten auf sie zu.

Hermine schrie leise und eher erschrocken als ängstlich auf, doch er ließ sich davon nicht irritieren. Grob fasste er sie bei den Oberarmen und zog sie an sich, seine Lippen waren brutal und unnachgiebig, als sie sich auf ihre drängten.

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis sie endlich verstand, worauf er hinauswollte. Dann begann ihre Gegenwehr zu fallen und sie gab sich dem Gewirr aus Wut, Abscheu und Lust hin und presste ihren Körper hart gegen seinen. Ihre Arme legten sich um seinen Hals und bereits jetzt begann ihr Körper zu schmerzen, während er sie hochhob und hinüber ins Schlafzimmer trug.

Auf dem Weg dorthin unterbrachen sie ihren Kuss nicht und Hermine spürte mehrmals, wie die empfindliche Haut ihrer Lippen einriss und der metallische Blutgeschmack ihre Zunge erreichte. Ungestüm kämpfte sie sich aus ihren Klamotten und sah, wie er es ihr gleichtat. Sie rutschte aufs Bett hinauf und er folgte ihr, seine Hände teilten rücksichtslos ihre Beine und nur flüchtig prüfte er, ob sie überhaupt bereit für ihn war. Anscheinend war er zufrieden, denn kurz darauf drang er in sie ein und Hermine schrie erneut auf, dieses Mal allerdings lustvoll.

Der Sex kam einem Ringkampf gleich, denn beide versuchten die Oberhand zu gewinnen, zu bestimmen, was geschah. Severus drängte vorwärts und reagierte die Wut und Unzufriedenheit über seine Erkenntnisse an ihr ab. Hermine versuchte ihn zu beruhigen und tat dennoch nichts dagegen, dass er sich nahm, was er wollte. Im Gegenteil, sie wollte es auch!

Grunzende und gutturale Laute erfüllten das Schlafzimmer und ihre schweißnassen Körper rieben sich in kopflosem Verlangen und blinder Wut gegeneinander. Sie hatte selten so viel aufgestaute Energie in sich gespürt, die sich unweigerlich zu einem Orgasmus aufstaute, der sie bis in das Zentrum ihres Seins erschütterte und animalisch aufschreien ließ, während ihre Fingernägel lange, tiefe Kratzer über Severus' Rücken zogen.

Sie sah, wie er sich beinahe zeitgleich über ihr versteifte und sich keuchend in ihr ergoss. Für einige Sekunden konnte er sich danach noch über ihr abstützen, dann fiel er zur Seite, halb auf sie, halb aufs Bett. Erschöpft strich sein warmer Atem immer wieder über ihre Haut und Hermine schloss die Augen. Ihr Körper summte und schmerzte gleichermaßen, sie fühlte sich befriedigt und geschunden und irgendwie beruhigt.

„Warum hast du es mir nicht erzählt?", fragte er schließlich und sie schnaubte abwertend.

„Weil es nichts zu erzählen gab! Du hast doch gesehen, wie das Gespräch ausging." Träge drehte sie den Kopf zu ihm und sah unverständliche schwarze Augen. „Severus, was ich Ginny erzählt habe, meine ich auch so! Ich bereue es nicht, mit dir zusammen zu sein. Und ich garantiere dir, dass ich es nicht noch einmal zulassen werde, dass du mich schlägst oder es auch nur versuchst! Ich weiß, wer du bist, aber das wird niemals wieder eine Entschuldigung für dich sein." Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf die Brust und spürte sein Herz dahinter rasend gegen die Rippen schlagen.

„Würdest du gehen, wenn so etwas noch einmal passiert?"

„Ja." Sie zögerte nicht eine Sekunde.

„Versprich mir, dass du es mir sagst, falls sich das ändern sollte."

„Es wird sich nicht ändern", sagte sie eindringlich und ihre Augen weiteten sich mahnend.

„Versprich es mir, Hermine!" Seine Blicke waren mahnender als ihre, wie sie frustriert feststellte. Missmutig kaute sie auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. Seine ständige Angst, sie könne unglücklich in dieser Beziehung sein, löste bei jedem Mal, dass er darauf hinwies, mehr Wut und Frustration in ihr aus. Sie hatte viel Geduld gehabt und ihm immer wieder beteuert, dass sie nur ihn wollte, mit allen guten und schlechten Aspekten. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr.

„Schön!", schnappte sie deswegen scharf. „Ich verspreche es dir! Bist du _jetzt_ zufrieden?" Erneut diese Frage und noch während sie sie stellte, wollte sie aufstehen und sich wieder anziehen. Nichts würde sie jetzt noch in seinem Bett halten.

„Nein!", sagte er abermals mit fester Stimme und griff nach ihrem Arm. Mit der gleichen, unnachgiebigen Gewalt zog er sie zurück ins Bett und reagierte nicht im Mindesten auf ihre Gegenwehr.

„Lass mich los, Severus!", keifte Hermine wütend und schlug wild mit den Armen aus, trat nach allem, was sie erreichen konnte. Dabei schrien die Muskeln ihres Körpers empört auf und Tränen traten in ihre Augen.

„Hör auf, Hermine!", fuhr er sie schließlich schroff an und durch den Moment des Schocks, den er dadurch bei ihr auslöste, schaffte er es, ihre Beine zwischen seine zu klemmen und seine Arme fest um ihren Oberkörper zu schlingen. Außer Atem sackten sie beide zurück in die Kissen und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Hermines kopflose Verteidigung in sich zusammenfiel und sie kapitulierend zu schluchzen begann.

„Unsensibler Mistkerl!", fluchte sie jaulend und schlug ein letztes Mal auf seine Brust ein.

Severus nickte. „Ja, vermutlich bin ich das", stimmte er ihr ohne Umschweife zu. „Aber ich kann nicht anders, ich liebe dich trotzdem." Seine Umarmung wurde noch einmal fester und Hermine entspannte sich, sichtlich erschöpft.

Es dauerte einige Minuten, die sie schluchzend und schniefend ganz dicht an seinem Körper verbrachte. Dann schob sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals, um endlich das zu erwidern, was er ihr die ganze Zeit aufdrängte. „Warum musst du es uns so verflucht schwer machen?"

Severus antwortete ihr nicht auf diese Frage, doch sie wusste auch so, was er ihr sagen wollte. Weil er es nicht anders kannte.

* * *

TBC…

* * *

Ich wünsche einen schönen zweiten Advent! 


	54. Okklumentik

So, nachdem der Upload gestern nicht funktionierte, hier endlich das neue Kapitel...

Zuerst mal: Schön, dass offensichtlich doch noch ein paar Leser dabei sind! Mit so vielen Antworten auf mein Gemeckere hätte ich gar nicht gerechnet. ;)  
Allerdings würde ich niemals auf die Idee kommen, ISEM nicht weiter oder nur verkürzt zu posten. Ich hab versprochen, dass die Story nicht unvollendet bleibt, und dieses Versprechen gedenke ich zu halten.  
Mir ging es um die Fortsetzung zu ISEM, an der ich gerade schreibe. Die Story hat sich als komplizierter erwiesen, als ich es ursprünglich geplant hatte. Und wenn das Interesse schon hier bei ISEM sinkt, kann ich es mir natürlich sparen, mich durch die Fortsetzung zu beißen. Aber so wie es aussieht, muss ich da wohl doch durch… °theatralisch tut° Jedenfalls hat mir euer Feedback einen neuen Aufschwung gegeben. Ich danke euch dafür! °butterbier und kekse verteil°  
So, und nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel. :)

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

If I had the chance, love,  
I would not hesitate  
to tell you all the things I never said before.  
Don't tell me it's too late.

_(Sarah McLachlan – Dirty little secret)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 54 – Okklumentik**

Hermine erwachte am nächsten Morgen und setzte sich kerzengerade im Bett auf – was sie allerdings rasch bereute. Jeder einzelne Muskel ihres Körpers schmerzte, als hätte sie einige Wochen extremen Ausdauersports hinter sich.

_Liebe kann ja so wehtun... _

Die Erinnerungen an den letzten Abend flogen durch ihren Kopf und eine leichte Röte überzog ihr Gesicht. Mit zerknirschter Miene fuhr sie sich durch die Haare und schwor sich, dass ihr erster Weg gleich zu Severus' Vorratsschrank führen würde. Sie wusste, dass er dort eine wundervolle Mischung gegen Muskelkater stehen hatte. Merlin sei dank hatte sie einen äußerst talentierten Tränkemeister als Liebhaber…

_Oh, verdammt! Der Trank!_

Die Erkenntnis, dass sie ihr Forschungsprojekt schändlich vernachlässigt hatte, rieselte wie knisterndes Eiswasser durch ihren Körper. Hermines Blick flog zu der Person neben ihr. Severus lag nach wie vor schlafend halb unter der Decke vergraben (wobei er allerdings auch einen anregenden Teil seines Körper unbedeckt gelassen hatte, so dass es ihr sehr schwer fiel, den Blick abzuwenden) und so stand sie bemüht leise auf, zog sich rasch an und ging steifbeinig ins Labor hinüber.

Zu ihrer Überraschung stand der Trank auf einem der Schülertische und als sie ihn sich genauer ansah, stellte sie fest, dass er vorschriftsmäßig weitergebraut worden war. Ein leises Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen. „Unsensibler, liebevoller Mistkerl", murmelte sie und schnappte sich das Rezept, um die weiteren Schritte nachzulesen.

Dabei versuchte sie, nicht daran zu denken, dass sie am Abend zuvor den ersten großen Streit gehabt hatten und sie im Grunde immer noch nicht wirklich wusste, wie es jetzt zwischen ihnen stand. Zweifellos hatte sie ihn enttäuscht, indem sie ihm das Gespräch mit Ginny vorenthalten hatte. Doch andererseits würde sie es immer wieder so machen. Sie dachte an die Worte, die Professor Dumbledore ihr vor mehreren Monaten gesagt hatte; ein Mensch, der keine Geheimnisse mehr für sich hatte, würde daran zerbrechen.

Etwa zehn Minuten später war sie soweit mit dem Trank fertig und kehrte ins Büro zurück. Severus schlief nach wie vor, doch ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass sie sich beeilen musste, wenn sie noch duschen und nicht zu spät zum Unterricht kommen wollte.

Rasch schrieb sie ihm eine kurze Notiz, legte sie neben ihm aufs Bett und verließ dann die Räume ihres ehemaligen Lehrers. Sie würde am Nachmittag zurückkehren.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

„Miss Granger, auf ein Wort bitte!"

Hermine drehte sich überrascht zu Professor McGonagall um, während Harry und Ron mit den anderen den Klassenraum verließen. Mit einem unguten Gefühl ging sie zum vorderen Teil des Klassenzimmers zurück und sah ihre Hauslehrerin abwartend an.

„Wie kommen Sie und Severus mit Ihrer Aufgabe zurecht?", fragte sie mit weit in die Stirn gezogenen Augenbrauen und schien jede Regung auf Hermines Gesicht genau zu beobachten.

Hermine allerdings war verwirrt. Hatte Professor Dumbledore sie nicht ins Bild gesetzt? „Gut. Wir wissen, wie Voldemort zerstört werden soll, aber es gibt noch ein paar kleinere Hürden, die wir zu nehmen haben."

„Dürfte ich auch erfahren, um welche... _Hürden_ es dabei geht?"

Hermine unterdrückte das Seufzen. Am liebsten hätte sie verneint, doch das konnte sie sich in diesem Fall wohl kaum erlauben. „Harry hat noch immer Probleme, den Teil von Professor Dumbledores Macht zu akzeptieren und sinnvoll zu nutzen, wie Ihnen ja sicherlich nicht entgangen ist." Bei einem weiteren Versuch, eine simple Verwandlung auszuführen, hatte er heute das Lehrerpult in die Luft gehoben und nach einem spitzen Schrei von Neville, der das Ganze nicht mitbekommen hatte, abrupt fallen gelassen, so dass das gute Stück nun in seine Einzelteile zerlegt vor der Tafel lag.

„In der Tat...", murmelte Professor McGonagall leise und warf ihrem Schreibtisch leidende Blicke zu.

„Außerdem äußerte Professor Dumbledore den Verdacht, dass die Verbindung, die die Todesser über das Dunkle Mal zu Voldemort haben, dazu führen könnte, dass sie bei dessen Zerstörung ebenfalls sterben. Ich suche noch nach einem Weg, Professor Snape von seinem Mal zu befreien."

Professor McGonagalls Augen weiteten sich unmerklich. „Es gibt keinen Weg, das Dunkle Mal zu entfernen, Miss Granger."

Hermine holte tief Luft. „Ja, das sagte Professor Snape mir auch. Dennoch sehe ich es nicht ein, das einfach hinzunehmen. Es würde reichen, das Mal für einen gewissen Zeitraum zu entfernen und ich denke in diesem Zusammenhang darüber nach, einen Trank mit einer Verwandlung zu verknüpfen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das machbar und sinnvoll ist, aber wenn es möglich wäre, würde ich zu gegebener Zeit gerne Ihren Rat einholen." Hermine setzte einen zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck auf und hoffte, dass dieser Bogen hin zu Professor McGonagalls Spezialgebiet ihre Lehrerin etwas milder und kooperativer stimmen würde.

Diese brauchte ein paar Augenblicke, ehe sie sich wieder gefasst hatte. „Natürlich", erwiderte sie dann kurz und räumte ihre Sachen zusammen, die aufgrund des zerstörten Pultes in angemessener Höhe vor ihr in der Luft schwebten. „Ich fürchte zwar nach wie vor, dass Ihr Vorhaben keinen großen Erfolg vorzuweisen haben wird, aber ich werde Ihnen natürlich helfen, soweit es in meiner Macht steht."

„Vielen Dank, Professor." Hermine lächelte, nicht sicher, was sie von dieser Antwort halten sollte. Professor McGonagall war schon immer eine sehr rationale Person gewesen, dennoch hätte Hermine es sich gewünscht, ein bisschen mehr von der Loyalität und möglichen Freundschaft ihren Kollegen gegenüber zu sehen. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass das Verhältnis zwischen ihr und Severus wirklich so unterkühlt war, wie er es gerne darstellte. Dafür regte er sich viel zu leidenschaftlich über sie auf.

„Sie können dann jetzt gehen", riss Professor McGonagall sie aus ihren Gedanken und Hermine blinzelte mehrmals.

Sie wandte sich nach einem verabschiedenden Nicken um und verließ den Klassenraum. Auf dem Flur stehend, schob sie ihre Spekulationen bezüglich Severus und Professor McGonagall beiseite und wandte sich wieder ihren eigenen Problemen zu. Ihr Redeschwall schien in der Beziehung erfolgreich gewesen zu sein, dass Professor McGonagall sie nicht gefragt hatte, warum sie sich so um Severus sorgte. Hermine hatte sich sehr fest vorgenommen, Fragen dieser Art erst nach ihrem Abschluss zu beantworten.

Nun allerdings ging sie hinunter in die Große Halle und setzte sich zu den anderen an den Tisch. Bereits wenige Minuten später tauchte vor ihnen das Mittagessen auf und Hermines Augen begannen zu leuchten, als sie sich ihren Teller belud. Dabei flogen ihre Blicke kurz hinauf zum Lehrertisch und sie war erstaunt, als sie Severus dort sitzen sah. Und noch sehr viel erstaunter, als er ihr tatsächlich kurz zunickte, wenn auch mit sehr verbissener Miene.

_Er kann halt meistens nicht aus seiner Haut_, dachte sie, nickte zurück und wandte sich dann endgültig ihrem Essen zu.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Später an diesem Tag saß Hermine Severus auf beinahe die gleiche Art gegenüber wie am Tag zuvor. Doch dieses Mal würde die Rollenverteilung anders aussehen.

„Nachdem du dich gestern doch recht geschickt im Umgang mit Okklumentik angestellt hast, werden wir heute den nächsten Schritt tun. Du weißt, was du zu tun hast. Ich werde meinen Verstand nicht verschließen, aber du kannst davon ausgehen, dass ich dich rausschmeißen werde, wenn du an die falschen Erinnerungen gehst." Severus sah sie mahnend an und Hermine schluckte. „Und ich kann dir jetzt schon versprechen, dass du dieses Büro nicht wieder verlassen wirst, ehe du es nicht geschafft hast, deinen eigenen Verstand vollkommen zu verschließen, wenn du Legilimentik betreibst."

Sie kräuselte missmutig ihre Nase. „Wenn du noch mehr drohst, gehe ich, bevor wir überhaupt angefangen haben." Sie glaubte, ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen.

„Dann werde ich jetzt wohl lieber den Mund halten."

„So fügsam?" Sie wackelte feixend mit den Augenbrauen.

„Da du mir damit Potter vom Hals schaffst, schon. Fang an!"

Hermine setzte sich aufrecht hin und ignorierte die Gänsehaut, die bei seinem intensiven Blick über ihren Rücken lief. Dieser Mann schaffte es viel zu leicht, sie um den Finger zu wickeln. _„Legilimens!"_, murmelte sie und spürte zum zweiten Mal in ihrem Leben, wie sich ein Teil ihres Selbst aus ihrem Körper löste und in seinen Verstand eindrang.

Hermine war überrascht, dass sie dieses Mal tatsächlich keine schwarze, unüberwindbare Mauer vor sich erblickte. Verwirrende Schnüre aus Bildern und Emotionen zogen vor ihr vorbei und sie sah sich erstaunt um.

„Bei Salazar, verschließ deinen Verstand!", hörte sie Severus in diesem Moment knurren und besann sich auf ihre Aufgabe.

„Schon gut, schon gut...", besänftigte sie ihn und drängte ihre eigenen Gedanken zurück, verschloss sie auf die Art und Weise, wie sie es am Tag zuvor mehr oder weniger erfolgreich geschafft hatte.

„Schon besser. Und nun sieh dich um." Diese Aufforderung ließ ihre Selbstkontrolle kurzzeitig schwanken und Severus knurrte erneut.

„Ich soll _was_?", fragte sie unsicher, als sie ihren Verstand wieder unter Kontrolle hatte und spürte leichte Panik aufkommen.

„Dich umsehen. Du sollst dich in meinem Verstand bewegen, dich zurechtfinden. Es wird nicht damit getan sein, dass du einfach nur bei Potter reinschneist und anwesend bist. Du musst ihn dazu bringen, die Macht anzunehmen und wenn er nur halb so unfähig ist, wie ich befürchte, wird das ein hartes Stück Arbeit."

Die Panik stieg. „O-Okay...", murmelte sie und sah sich etwas genauer um. Sie bewegte sich auf einige der Bilderreihen zu und sah Fetzen der Erinnerungen, die sie bereits aus dem Denkarium kannte. Lily und Severus im Hogwartsexpress; sie lächelte unwillkürlich.

„Deine Gedanken, Mia, deine Gedanken!", ermahnte er sie genervt und sie riss sich erneut mühsam zusammen.

Dennoch war ihr nicht entgangen, dass er eine Koseform ihres Namens benutzt hatte, die sie so vorher noch niemals gehört hatte. Sie genoss das Gefühl, das der Name auslöste; ein warmes Prickeln, das ihre Wirbelsäule hinablief und ein Anflug von Sympathie seiner Person gegenüber auslöste.

Im nächsten Moment fand sie sich in ihrem Körper wieder und Severus stützte frustriert seufzend den Kopf in die Hand. „Soll ich dich öfters Mia nennen?", fragte er entnervt und sie hob eine Augenbraue.

„Was?"

„Soll ich oder soll ich nicht?" Seine Stimme wurde merklich schärfer.

„Was soll denn das jetzt?"

„Du kannst deinen Verstand nicht verschließen, wenn du die ganze Zeit darüber nachdenkst, wie sehr du es magst, wie ich dich nenne! Du musst lernen, diese Dinge zu ignorieren, bis du dir sicher sein kannst, deine Gedanken für dich zu haben. Du musst deinen Verstand sogar verschlossen halten, wenn ich über Sex mit Minerva nachdenke!"

Hermine erbleichte.

Severus gab ein halb amüsiertes, halb genervtes Grunzen von sich. „Ich bin nicht besonders erpicht darauf, dass Potter von unseren... intimen Details erfährt."

Nun wechselte ihre Gesichtsfarbe zu scharlachrot.

Und von Severus war ein tiefes Seufzen zu hören. „Wir werden es also klären, bevor du es noch einmal versuchst. Nun, soll ich dich öfters Mia nennen?"

Sie schluckte angestrengt und räusperte sich lange. „I-Ich mag es schon..."

„Schön. Mir reicht es vollkommen, wenn du bei Severus bleibst. Alles andere ist mir zu niedlich oder zu kitschig." Er schlug ein Bein über das andere und wedelte mit der Hand durch die Luft, als wolle er eine nervende Fliege vertreiben. Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. „Können wir dann jetzt _konzentriert_ weiterarbeiten?"

„Aber natürlich, Severus!" Sie betonte besonders seinen Namen und sah, wie er die Augen zusammenkniff.

„Wenn du so weitermachst, müssen wir vorher noch ganz andere Dinge klären", erwiderte er nüchtern, doch ihr entging es nicht, in welche Richtung seine Gedanken dabei schweiften.

„Ich hätte nichts dagegen."

„Mr Potter und meine Nerven schon. Also los jetzt! Vielleicht lasse ich dich dann später an der einen oder anderen meiner Vorlieben teilhaben."

„Versprichst du es?", fragte sie keck.

„Bei Merlin, nein!" Er setzte einen fassungslosen Blick auf und schnalzte mehrmals mit der Zunge. „Zuerst will ich Leistung sehen!"

Hermine schmollte einen Moment, dann gab sie sich allerdings geschlagen. „Also gut. _Legilimens!_" Erneut drang sie problemlos in seinen Verstand ein und sah sich um, vergaß dabei aber nicht, ihre eigenen Gedanken akribisch zu kontrollieren. Sie bewegte sich langsam vorwärts und riskierte hier und da mal genauere Blicke. Bisher hatte sie keine der schwarzen Wände gefunden und es verlockte sie sehr, bei gewissen Erinnerungen länger zu verweilen. So recht trauen tat sie sich allerdings nicht.

„Woran denkst du?", fragte er plötzlich und sie hielt misstrauisch in ihrem Tun inne.

„Dass es vieles von dir gibt, dass ich noch nicht kenne", murmelte sie wahrheitsgemäß und der Wirbel an Gedanken und Erinnerungen nahm zu.

„Falsche Antwort!", schnappte er und Hermine erschrak, bemerkte dann, dass sie sich ihm erneut vollständig geöffnet hatte. Am liebsten hätte sie sich mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn geschlagen. Das Ganze an Severus' Verstand zu lernen, war wirklich gemein. Dennoch machte sie weiter, so wie sie es immer getan hatte.

„Woran denkst du?", fragte er wenige Minuten später erneut, während sie in einigen Ordenstreffen stöberte, die er stillschweigend in einer Ecke stehend mit angesehen hatte.

„Dass ich aufpassen muss, was ich tue, damit ich nicht die Kontrolle verliere."

„Falsche Antwort!", bellte er erneut.

Hermine knurrte gereizt.

Wieder gab er ihr etwas Zeit, sich Dinge aus seiner Vergangenheit anzusehen. Momente während des Unterrichts, nicht nur mir ihrer Klasse. Momente bei Professor Dumbledore, Momente mit den Lehrern. Erst als sie zu den Todessertreffen gelangte, fand sie die schwarze Wand und war clever genug, nicht daran zu bohren.

„Woran denkst du?", stellte er seine Frage schließlich ein drittes Mal, während Hermine eine andere Richtung einschlug.

„Das geht dich nichts an", murrte sie nun beleidigt und nahm sich fest vor, ihn nicht mehr an ihren Gedanken teilhaben zu lassen.

„Schön, dass du es endlich begriffen hast."

Diese Antwort überraschte sie und mit einem Schlag waren alle ihre Erinnerungen wieder frei für ihn zugänglich.

„Nun gut, an der Umsetzung arbeiten wir noch", gab er resignierend zu.

Hermine wollte etwas erwidern. In diesem Moment allerdings entdeckte sie eine Erinnerung, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Es war die Erinnerung an den Besuch bei Draco und zielstrebig ging sie darauf zu. Severus verschloss diesen Teil nicht vor ihr und so vermutete sie, dass er nichts dagegen einzuwenden hatte, dass sie es sich ansah. Zumal sie ohnehin schon wusste, was passiert war.

Das Gespräch lief schnell an ihr vorbei und es war beklemmend zu sehen, wie verrückt und von der Rolle Draco war. Er lachte überdreht, murmelte zusammenhangloses Zeug und Severus stand mit ergebener Miene daneben und sah es hilflos mit an.

Dann plötzlich erstarrte der weißhaarige Junge und drehte sich mit erschreckend klarem Blick zu Severus um. „Ich weiß, wer meinen Vater getötet hat, _Professor_..." Er betonte den Titel auf eine unangenehme Weise, die Hermine erschaudern ließ. „Richten Sie dem Schlammblut aus, dass ich einen Weg finden werde, mich an ihr zu rächen!"

Keine zwei Sekunden später saß Hermine heftig atmend wieder in ihrem Sessel und starrte Severus schockiert an. Er erwiderte diesen Blick mit einem berechnenden Kalkül, das ihr zeigte, dass er es geplant hatte, dass sie diese Erinnerung fand. Mehr noch, dass er sogar mit ihrer Reaktion gerechnet hatte. „Du hast es noch immer nicht verstanden." Seine Stimme klang beängstigend ruhig, so wie früher im Unterricht, wenn sie die falschen Schlüsse aus seinen Hinweisen gezogen hatte. Nur dass das spöttische Lächeln heute fehlte.

„Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt?", ging sie nicht auf seine Worte ein und ihre Finger krallten sich unangenehm fest um ihren Zauberstab. Lähmende Angst pulsierte durch ihre Adern; der klare Blicke Dracos war ihr durch und durch gegangen. Sie hegte keinerlei Zweifel daran, dass er seine Drohung wahr machen würde.

„Ich hielt es nicht für wichtig. Doch darum geht es nicht. In dem Moment, in dem du Draco gesehen hast, konnte ich in dir lesen wie in einem offenen Buch. So geht das nicht, Hermine!"

Sie grunzte. „Glaub es oder nicht, aber das ist mir gerade herzlich egal! Warum hast du mir Malfoys Drohung verschwiegen, Severus?"

„Niemand glaubt Draco, keiner wird für ihn auch nur einen Finger krumm machen!", antwortete er ungehalten. Dennoch flatterte ein schmerzlicher Ausdruck über sein Gesicht, ehe er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. „Außerdem bist du hier in Hogwarts sicher." Seine Augenbrauen zuckten nach oben. „Wie auch immer, du hast eine Lektion zu lernen. Lass uns weitermachen."

„Ich denke ja nicht mal daran. Was ist, wenn er jemanden findet, der bereit ist, ihm zu helfen? Was ist, wenn _sie_ einen Weg finden?"

Er stöhnte ergeben und stützte den Kopf in die Hände. „Das wird nicht geschehen, Hermine. Ich werde auf dich aufpassen und ebenso Minerva und alle anderen in diesem Schloss. Du bist zu keinem Zeitpunkt in irgendeiner Gefahr und wenn der Lord zerstört ist, werden auch seine Anhänger fallen. Nur dazu musst du endlich Okklumentik lernen, damit Potter diesen Prophezeiungsnonsens zu einem vernünftigen Ende bringen kann!" Er sah sie ungeduldig an.

Hermine hingegen presste die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Lange Sekunden kämpfte sie mit Severus' Blicken und versuchte ihm verständlich zu machen, dass die Gedanken an den Unterricht gerade wirklich klein erschienen im Vergleich zu der Bedrohung durch Draco Malfoy.

„Du hast gesagt, du vertraust mir", schien er endlich zu erkennen, dass sie diese Sache ausdiskutieren wollte.

„Das tue ich auch. Aber ich traue Malfoy nicht im Mindesten!"

„Dann tu' es auch in diesem Fall!", ignorierte er ihren Zusatz.

Sie wollte etwas erwidern, doch er brachte sie mit einem simplen Zeichen seiner Hand zum Schweigen. Dass die Diskussion so kurz ausfallen würde, hatte sie nicht erwartet. Erneut ließ sie sich darauf ein, seiner Sturheit zu begegnen und merkte recht schnell, dass sie dieses Mal keine Chance hatte. Seufzend schloss sie die Augen und nickte. „Okay."

„Schön. Dann lass uns weitermachen."

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Etwa zwei Stunden später arbeitete sie psychisch erschöpft und bemüht konzentriert an ihrem Trank. Severus hatte sie dazu überredet, noch mehrere Male in seinen Verstand einzudringen, bis sie es schließlich geschafft hatte, sich durch keine noch so wohl überlegte Überraschung aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen. Sie beherrschte nun Legilimentik auf einer Basis beiderseitigen Einverständnisses und wusste nicht, ob sie sich darüber freuen sollte.

Er hatte sich geweigert, Dracos Drohung noch einmal anzusprechen. Das Thema war für ihn eindeutig erledigt (Hermine hingegen vermutete, dass er es schlichtweg hasste, über Draco zu sprechen). Und sie wollte ihm wirklich vertrauen, doch gänzlich konnte sie die Angst, die bei dem Gedanken an die verrückte Besessenheit ihres ehemaligen Schulkameraden in ihr aufwallte, nicht unterdrücken. Hogwarts war schon einmal von Todessern eingenommen worden und sie hegte keinerlei Zweifel daran, dass es erneut möglich sein könnte.

Momentan konnte sie es sich jedoch nicht erlauben, genauer über diese Dinge nachzudenken. Vermutlich hatte Severus Recht, wenn er sagte, dass es genug Lehrer gab, die auf sie Acht gaben; allen voran er selbst. Und sie war immerhin auch nicht wehrlos, hatte sie es doch schon geschafft, Dracos Vater umzubringen. Eine recht zweifelhafte Leistung, wie sie sich selbst eingestehen musste.

Schließlich schaffte Severus es, sie durch seine schlichte Anwesenheit davon abzubringen, weiter diese Dinge in ihrem Kopf zu wälzen. Er hatte keinen Laut verursacht, als er die Tür zu seinem Büro geöffnet und sich gegen den Rahmen gelehnt hatte. Dennoch spürte sie seine Anwesenheit. Die feinen Haare auf ihrem Nacken stellten sich auf.

Hermine ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass sie sich seiner Präsenz bewusst war. Sie half ihr, konzentriert zu arbeiten und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis der Trank bereit war für seine längste Ruhezeit. Drei volle Tage musste er stehen und kochen, permanent auf der gleichen Temperatur gehalten. Und diese Zeit würde sie dazu nutzen, um sich um die Verwandlung zu kümmern.

Schließlich wischte sie sich die Reste der zuletzt hinzugefügten Kräuter an ihrem Umhang ab und rührte noch mehrmals durch den Trank. Dann legte sie die Kelle zur Seite und sah geradeaus zur gegenüberliegenden Wand des Klassenzimmers. „Zufrieden mit meinen Leistungen, Professor?" Sie drehte sich erst danach zu ihm um.

Severus kam mit professionell gerunzelter Stirn zum Kessel hinüber und unterzog den Trank seinem Test. Hermine fiel zum ersten Mal auf, wie viel Eindruck die Umhänge, die er für gewöhnlich trug, diesem Verhalten verliehen. Nun, da er nur eine schlichte schwarze Hose und ein gleichfarbiges Hemd trug, wirkte es beinahe lächerlich. Aber nur beinahe.

„Sehr zufrieden, Miss Granger", meinte er schließlich und lächelte sie mit einer Spur feinen Stolzes in seinem Blick an. „Es ist wirklich bedauerlich, dass ich keine Punkte mehr vergeben kann."

Hermine lief rosa an. „Nun, ich bin in manchen Situationen eher froh, dass du keine mehr _abziehen_ kannst."

„Niemals würde ich auf solche Gedanken kommen."

„Natürlich nicht!" Sie beobachtete, wie er wieder ernst wurde und nachdenklich den Trank umrührte. „Worüber machst du dir Gedanken?"

Er brummte und schien diese Frage nicht beantworten zu wollen. Hermine sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Draco", war daraufhin seine gedehnte Antwort.

„Wenn es dir um seine Drohung geht…" Sie spielte mit ihren Fingern und holte tief Luft. „Es geht mir gut, Severus."

Er nickte. „Das weiß ich." Doch sein Blick verriet ihr, dass er ihr nicht glaubte.

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Ich habe mich nur über Dracos Erscheinen erschrocken. Du hast Recht damit, dass mir hier keine Gefahr droht. Ich werde damit umgehen können."

„Und trotzdem habe ich den ganzen Nachmittag damit verbracht, immer und immer wieder zu betonen, wie überaus wichtig es ist, dass du deinen Verstand verschließt." Er zog die Schöpfkelle aus dem Trank, ließ sie abtropfen und legte sie auf ein Tuch neben dem Kessel.

„Damit ich Harry helfen kann", erinnerte sie ihn.

„Und damit du dich schützen kannst. Ich würde dir niemals Okklumentik beibringen, nur weil Potter nicht ohne seinen Gängelwagen klar kommt."

„Ich liebe deine Ehrlichkeit", murmelte sie leise und meinte es nur bedingt ironisch.

„Ich werde dich niemals anlügen, nur weil es die Dinge einfacher macht. Du wirst dich damit abfinden müssen."

„Ich weiß. Und das ist gut so. Ich möchte nicht eine der Frauen werden, die in ihrer heilen Welt leben und von ihrem Mann ein Theater gespielt bekommen. Ich bin stark genug für die Wahrheit." Hermine reckte entschlossen das Kinn in die Höhe und konnte sich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten, nachdrücklich die Arme vor der Brust zu verschränken.

„Ich hoffe es sehr", flüsterte er und strich ihr in der gleichen hirnverdrehenden Geste über die Wange, wie er es in der Nacht von Professor Dumbledores Tod getan hatte.

„Ich hoffe es nicht, ich weiß es!", bekräftige Hermine noch einmal und hörte ihn leise auflachen.

„Sechs Jahre Unterricht unter meiner Führung haben also noch immer nicht ausgereicht, um dir beizubringen, dass nicht alles nach deinem Willen läuft", stellte er trocken fest und sie schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf, als sie sich von ihm löste.

„Bisher habe ich immer bekommen, was ich wollte."

„Und das wäre?" Er sah sie provozierend an.

„Hmmm...", begann Hermine und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Die besten Noten, die Hogwarts zu bieten hat, Freunde, den Respekt meiner Lehrer und..." Sie stockte und lächelte wissend.

„Und was?", bohrte er weiter.

„Oh, so dies und das…" Sie lachte leise auf, während ihr Herz einen wilden Rhythmus trommelte. Sie hätte gerne etwas mehr gesagt, etwas deutlicher. Doch Zugeständnisse dieser Art wirkten in seiner Gegenwart immer so entsetzlich kitschig, dass sie es lieber bleiben ließ.

Dafür wurde sie mit einem intensiven, erregenden Blick belohnt, der sie daran erinnerte, dass es durchaus eine Zeit für kitschige Geständnisse gegenüber Severus gab: Jedes Mal, wenn er auf der schmalen Linie zwischen Wachen und Schlafen tanzte. Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe, seinen Blick nervös erwidernd. „Ich liebe dich, Severus", entschlüpften ihr dann doch die Worte, die sie eigentlich für sich hatte behalten wollen. Er verzog das Gesicht auf eine Art und Weise, die sie nicht interpretieren konnte und wollte. Als er allerdings etwas darauf erwidern wollte, legte sie ihm rasch einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Untersteh dich, mir wieder irgendetwas über Reue, falsche Entscheidungen und schlechte Einflüsse zu erzählen. Ich will es nicht hören!"

Er sah sie erstaunt an. „Ist das auch eines dieser Dinge, die du bekommen wirst?"

„Allerdings!" Mit einem bekräftigenden Nicken.

Severus seufzte. „Nun, wenn das so ist, bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig, als mich dem zu fügen."

Hermine grinste zufrieden. „Weise Entscheidung", murmelte sie, ehe sie ihn küsste und ihre Hände auf eine Wanderschaft schickte, um noch mehr von den Dingen zu bekommen, die sie haben wollte.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Am Abend betrat Hermine zufrieden grinsend den Gemeinschaftsraum und ging zielstrebig auf den Tisch zu, an dem Harry, Ron und Ginny zusammensaßen und Karten spielten. Die drei sahen eher gelangweilt zu ihr auf, als sie sich setzte und den Kopf in die Hand stützte. „Man, bei euch steppt ja der Bär", stellte sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und kaum beherrschtem Grinsen fest und spätestens nach dieser Aussage begannen Ginnys Augen begeistert zu leuchten. Glücklicherweise schaffte Hermine es, ihr mit weniger begeisterten Blicken verständlich zu machen, dass jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für ein Gespräch der Art war, das sie sich vorstellte.

„Was hat die Fledermaus denn mit _dir_ angestellt?", fragte Ron milde erschrocken über ihre gute Laune.

„Warum sollte Professor Snape etwas mit mir angestellt haben?", fragte Hermine scharf zurück.

„Weil dein letzter Ausbruch derart guter Laune durch einen seiner Trank hervorgerufen wurde", kommentierte Harry nüchtern und legte seine Karten hin. „Was ist passiert, dass du so gut drauf bist?"

Hermines Grinsen kehrte zurück. „Etwas, das deine Laune bald ebenso heben wird." Harry sah sie verständnislos an. „Ich hatte heute einen Crash-Kurs in Legilimentik und ich denke, es wird ausreichen, um dein Magieproblem zu beheben."

Er setzte sich aufrecht hin und lehnte sich halb auf den Tisch. „Was hat Snape mit deinem Verstand angestellt, dass du so begeistert darüber bist?", fragte er skeptisch und Ron pflichtete ihm nickend bei, während Ginny die Augen verdrehte.

„Meine Güte, Jungs, sie hat einfach nur einen guten Tag gehabt!", stöhnte sie frustriert und Hermine machte eine zustimmende Bewegung mit ihren Händen.

„Genau so ist es. Ich habe gelernt, meine Erinnerungen beim Ausführen von Legilimentik für mich zu behalten und bin bei meinem derzeitigen Projekt ein gutes Stück vorangekommen. Haltet es für absolut unglaublich, aber für mich ist das ein Grund, gute Laune zu haben." Inzwischen selbst schon wieder etwas frustriert, verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust. Was zu einem Großteil auch daran liegen konnte, dass sie ihren Freunden nicht sagen konnte, was der wahre Grund für ihre gute Laune war. Denn wirklich interessant war der Tag erst _nach_ Abschließen der letzten Schritte ihres Trankes geworden. Unglücklicherweise auf eine Art, die ihr die Schamesröte ins Gesicht steigen ließ, wenn sie zu lange darüber nachdachte.

„Also, Harry, ich denke, wir sollten es so bald wie möglich machen. Morgen Nachmittag um fünf im Raum der Wünsche?", wechselte sie dann rasch wieder zum eigentlichen Thema.

Harry seufzte, anscheinend nicht so recht begeistert von dem Vorhaben. „Ich hab wohl keine andere Wahl."

„Nein, hast du nicht. Anders wird das in diesem Leben sowieso nichts mehr." Er streckte ihr kurz die Zunge raus, was Hermine mit der gleichen Freundlichkeit erwiderte. „So, und jetzt geh ich ins Bett. Diese Studien mit Professor Snape sind wirklich anstrengend..." Sie hängte ein Gähnen an ihre Aussage und mit einem raschen „Gute Nacht!" verschwand sie in Richtung ihres Zimmers, ehe einer der drei auf die Idee kommen könnte, diese Aussage genauer zu hinterfragen.

* * *

TBC… 


	55. Das Laster der Leidenschaft

Heute wird es ein bisschen abstrakt, ein bisschen lustig und ein bisschen tiefsinnig. Ich danke für die Reviews, an dieser Stelle auch an Susanna (Habe ich eine Chance, genauere Schilderungen von den Lesefolgen deiner Freundin zu bekommen? °eg°)!

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Hot temptations,  
sweet sensations  
infiltrating through.  
Sweet sensations,  
hot temptations  
coming over you.

_(Jem – Come on closer)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 55 – Das Laster der Leidenschaft**

Dunkelgelbes Licht flutete den Raum der Wünsche und obwohl Hermine sich Kamin und flackerndes Feuer gewünscht und bekommen hatte, schien es nicht wirklich warm zu werden. Unruhig lief sie durch das Zimmer und umarmte sich selbst, blieb schließlich am Fenster stehen und sah hinab auf die mit erstem Schnee bedeckte Landschaft.

Die Vorweihnachtszeit hatte heute ihren Einzug gehalten und passend dazu war letzte Nacht der erste Schnee gefallen. Es schien so unwirklich, dass tatsächlich bereits das erste Halbjahr vorbei war. Nur noch wenige Wochen und sie hatte vierzehn wundervolle Tage frei. Und sie wusste auch schon recht genau, wie sie diese verbringen wollte. Lediglich Harrys und vor allem Rons Pläne für Weihnachten standen ihr im Weg. Sie musste einen guten Grund finden, warum sie in Hogwarts bleiben wollte.

_Lernen... das hat bisher immer geklappt. Und immerhin stehen wir kurz vor den Abschlussprüfungen. Ein Versuch ist es wert... Und es würde beide davon überzeugen, dass ich nicht den Verstand verloren habe. Lernen bedeutete für die beiden schon immer, dass es mir gut geht. _

In diesem Moment ging die Tür hinter ihr auf und Harry riss sie mit seinem Eintreten aus den Gedanken. Nun erkannte sie ihr Zittern als Nervosität und nicht als Ausdruck ihres Frierens, denn es nahm dramatisch zu, als der Dunkelhaarige zu ihr kam.

„Hier bin ich", sagte er überflüssigerweise und Hermine lächelte unsicher.

„Schön!", erwiderte sie wenig überzeugt und deutete dann auf die beiden Sessel vor dem Kamin. Sie hatte den Raum zumindest oberflächlich so wie Severus' Büro eingerichtet und war damit der Hoffnung gefolgt, dass sie dann sicherer und konzentrierter war. Aber eigentlich überkam sie nun bloß die Panik, dass die vertraute Umgebung ihre Konzentration zum Erliegen und böse Erinnerungen in Harrys Verstand lassen würde.

„Wie soll das Ganze ablaufen?" Harry ging hinüber zu einem der Sessel und setzte sich. Hermine folgte ihm und als sie ihm in die Augen sah, erkannte sie eine gewisse Müdigkeit darin. Diese fremde, unkontrollierte Macht musste sehr anstrengend sein und er lief damit nun schon seit geraumer Zeit durch die Gegend.

„Ich werde in deinen Verstand eindringen, wovon du mich bitte nicht abhalten wirst, und werde versuchen, Professor Dumbledores Macht in deine eigene zu integrieren. Oder anders gesagt werde ich deinem sturen Verstand die Leviten lesen und ihm sagen, dass er sich nicht länger so stur stellen soll."

Harry lächelte schmal und Hermine war froh, dass sie die Lage zumindest ein bisschen hatte aufheitern können. „Und wie geht es danach weiter?"

Nun lehnte sie sich locker zurück und zog die Beine auf die Sitzfläche. Sie liebte die Entspannung, die dabei durch ihren Körper strömte, denn normalerweise konnte sie es sich nicht erlauben, so wenig stilgerecht zu sitzen. Diese Position half ihr besonders im Umgang mit Severus' manchmal sehr anstrengender Art, Gespräche zu führen.

„Professor Snape wird dir wieder Unterricht in Okklumentik geben und dich solange triezen, bis du garantiert niemanden mehr freiwillig in deinen Verstand und damit in deinen Körper lässt." Harry stöhnte gequält. „Ich weiß, dass dir das nicht gefällt, aber es ist die einzige Möglichkeit. Voldemort wird nicht zögern und schon gar nicht wird er fair vorgehen. Es geht um sein Leben und so sehr ich diese Tatsache auch hasse, aber der Mistkerl hängt daran." Sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Ja, das habe ich am eigenen Leib erfahren."

Hermine senkte betreten den Blick. Harrys Verbrennungen waren zwar verheilt, doch er hatte große Narben behalten, die sich quer über seinen Rücken und zum Teil auch über die linke Hüfte und den Bauch erstreckten. Ginny hatte ihr davon erzählt; Harry hatte körperliche Annäherungen lange Zeit schlichtweg abgelehnt und es hatte Ginny viel Kraft und Beharrlichkeit gekostet, sein Vertrauen wiederzugewinnen. Sie selbst war nicht länger die einzige, die mit einem schwierigen Mann umgehen musste und daran musste sie sich noch gewöhnen.

Wobei ihr allerdings auch aufgefallen war, dass Ginny das meiste lieber mit sich selbst ausmachte. Sie hatte sie oft direkt fragen müssen, um überhaupt etwas zu erfahren. In dieser Beziehung waren sie sehr verschieden.

Harry senkte den Kopf ein Stück, um Hermine von unten herauf ansehen zu können. „Hermine?"

Sie blinzelte mehrmals und stellte fest, dass sie einige Minuten in ihre Gedanken versunken gewesen war. „Entschuldige. Wo waren wir?"

„Voldemorts Hang am Leben." Er sah sie ziemlich skeptisch an.

„Oh ja, richtig. Tu' mir den Gefallen und mach, was Professor Snape dir sagt", nahm sie rasch den Faden wieder auf und hoffte, Harry so ablenken zu können. „Er weiß es wirklich am besten. Er hat mehrere Jahre an Voldemorts Seite überstanden." Hermine sah ihn flehend an. Harry nickte widerwillig.

„Lass uns jetzt anfangen, ja? Ich würde es gerne so schnell wie möglich hinter mich bringen."

Hermine spielte nervös mit ihren Fingern. „Harry, ich bat dich zwar darum, mir deinen Verstand zu öffnen, aber ich muss dich warnen. Ich habe nicht viel Erfahrung mit Legilimentik und ich werde suchen müssen, bis ich weiß, wo ich hin muss. Wenn ich in Bereiche gerate, die du mir nicht zeigen willst, scheu dich nicht, mich rauszuschmeißen." Sie lächelte verlegen und sah, wie Harry etwas rosa anlief.

„Ich werde es beherzigen", versprach er und sein Tonfall ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er es ernst meinte.

„Gut. Dann entspann dich und sieh mir in die Augen."

Harry tat, was sie ihm gesagt hatte, und Hermine zog ihren Zauberstab hervor. _„Legilimens!"_, murmelte sie und das vertraute Gefühl des aufgespaltenen Selbst überkam sie.

Im ersten Moment wurde sie von der bekannten schwarzen Wand empfangen, doch sie musste nicht lange und vor allem nicht sehr angestrengt bohren, ehe Harry diesen Widerstand fallen ließ. Hermine erkannte, was Severus so auf die Palme trieb, denn danach schwemmten wirre Gedankenfäden und Muster an ihr vorbei und sie musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, um ihre eigenen Erinnerungen zu kontrollieren. Es dauerte geraume Zeit, bis sie etwas in Harrys Gedanken gefunden hatte, das man als System bezeichnen konnte, und allmählich begann sie zu verstehen, warum Männer in diesem Alter sich manchmal aufführten wie Idioten.

„Du solltest hier echt mal ein bisschen Ordnung reinbringen", ließ sie ihn vorwurfsvoll wissen und erhielt zur Antwort ein unwilliges Knurren. „Nein, ehrlich! Es würde vieles einfacher machen." Sie konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, ihn ein bisschen aufzuziehen.

„Hermine, mach einfach!", antwortete er genervt.

Immer tiefer versank sie in seinen Erinnerungen und suchte nach einem Ansatz der Macht, die sie in Severus' Verstand erstmals gefunden hatte. Bei ihm war Professor Dumbledore recht gesprächig gewesen, doch hier herrschte – mal abgesehen von dem Chaos – absolute Stille.

„Hilf mir mal, Harry! Ich find mich nicht zurecht", bat sie ihren Freund deswegen irgendwann und die Bilder gerieten in Bewegung.

Hermine wich mehreren Erinnerungen aus und quietschte erschrocken, als ihr eine direkt entgegenkam. Das Treiben hier erinnerte vage an das Gedränge in der Londonder U-Bahn zur Rush Hour. Dann allerdings hatte Harry einen Teil seines Verstandes freigelegt, aus dem sie ein leises Murmeln hörte. Vorsichtig wagte sie sich weiter vor und kurz darauf erkannte sie die Stimme als die Professor Dumbledores.

„Professor Dumbledore?", fragte sie vorsichtig und das Murmeln erstarb.

Ein paar Sekunden herrschte Stille, dann hörte sie ein verzücktes Geräusch. „Oh, Sie kenne ich doch!", freute er sich offenbar und Hermine atmete erleichtert auf und zwang sich, nicht genauer über die Absurdität dieser Begegnung nachzudenken. Es war wirklich sehr abstrakt, was Magie manchmal zustande brachte.

„Ja, wir sind uns schon einmal begegnet."

„Ja, ja! Natürlich... Es war in diesem... Hmmm, Sie mochten ihn, nicht wahr? Oh ja, ich erinnere mich. Er wehrte sich sehr hartnäckig gegen seine Gefühle..."

Hermines Selbstbeherrschung geriet ins Schwanken, als sie diesen Teil von Professor Dumbledore so bereitwillig über Severus' Gefühle reden hörte. Und das in Harrys Verstand! Das alles war beinahe mehr, als sie ertragen konnte.

„Ja, hören Sie, Professor, es wird Zeit, dass Sie sich in diesen Verstand hier eingliedern. Wissen Sie rein zufällig, wo Sie hin müssen?" Hermines Worte überschlugen sich beinahe.

„Hermine, du weißt schon, was du tust, oder?", erklang in diesem Moment Harrys zweifelnde Stimme und ihre Nervosität nahm noch einmal zu.

„Sicher! Am besten, du beschäftigst dich erstmal anderweitig, ich komm schon zurecht!" Sie wusste, dass Harry garantiert nicht auf diese Anweisung hören würde. Sie selbst hätte ihn für verrückt erklärt, wenn er sie ihr gegeben hätte. „Professor, bitte zeigen Sie mir, wo Sie hin sollen. Harry scheint das selbst nicht so genau zu wissen..."

„Oh nein, nein, er weiß es durchaus", antwortete die Stimme Professor Dumbledores und Hermine gab einen erstaunten Laut von sich. „Er lässt mich bloß nicht hinein. Kommen Sie, ich zeige es Ihnen." Und so abstrus das selbst für Hermine war, sie folgte einem Teil von Professor Dumbledores Macht quer durch Harrys Verstand.

_Wenn ich das Ron zu erklären versuche, lege ich damit seine Gehirnfunktionen wegen Überanstrengung lahm._

Hermine wischte den Anflug von Gehässigkeit beiseite und konzentrierte sich auf das, was sie hier zu tun hatte. Schließlich trafen sie auf eine der schwarzen Wände, die Hermine zunehmend unsympathisch wurden. „Sehen Sie, dahinter liegt der Ort, an den ich gehöre." Professor Dumbledore seufzte leise.

Hermine hingegen sah sich die Wand genauer an. Sie drängte sich mit sanfter Gewalt dagegen und trat Harry – natürlich nur mental gesehen – ein wenig aufs Dach. „Hey, es wäre sehr hilfreich, wenn du hier mal etwas zugänglicher werden würdest!"

Harry schnaubte. „Ich denke ja gar nicht daran!"

Hermine glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. „Harry, es geht nicht anders! Das ist der Ort, an den die Macht gehört. Und wenn du sie nicht reinlässt, wirst du ewig deinen Zauberstab explodieren lassen!"

„Na wenn schon!"

_Huh... was?!_

Sie war einen Moment zu perplex, um darauf zu antworten. Doch Professor Dumbledore kicherte leise neben ihr, was an sich schon ein wirklich verrücktes Geräusch war. „Es ist das Zentrum _seiner_ Macht, weißt du? Und ich denke, es liegt an der Quelle, aus der er diese Macht zieht. Es ist ihm unangenehm, jemanden dort hineinzulassen." Hätte er hier einen Körper gehabt, hätte Professor Dumbledore sicherlich gezwinkert.

_Woohoo, bald lege ich _mein_ Gehirn wegen Überanstrengung lahm! Das ist echt abgefahren..._

Hermine konnte immer weniger glauben, in was für einer Lage sie sich gerade befand. „Harry, ich warne dich! Lass uns endlich in diesen verdammten Teil deines jugendlich sturen Verstandes, oder ich wende Gewalt an! Ich meine das ernst!" Allmählich wuchs ihr die ganze Situation über den Kopf und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, denn die Erinnerungen, die frei herumschwebten, bedrängten sie immer mehr. Es kostete inzwischen schon eine bewusste Anstrengung, nicht auch ihre eigenen Gedanken loszulassen.

„Ich kann euch da nicht reinlassen, Mine...", nuschelte Harry verlegen und nun endlich verstand Hermine, woraus genau Harry seine Kraft zog.

„Sag bloß, da gibt es unanständige Dinge zu sehen?!", fragte sie mit sehr amüsierter Stimme; ihre vorherige Wut war augenblicklich verschwunden.

Harry antwortete ihr nicht, doch dieses Schweigen war Antwort genug. „Harry, glaubst du etwa, ich hätte diese Dinge noch nicht selbst getan?"

„Natürlich nicht!", erwiderte Harry eilig. „Aber... Dumbledore...", wimmerte er und Hermine verstand seine Gedankengänge. Nein, sie wollte sich den ehemaligen Schulleiter eigentlich auch nur ungern bei _diesen_ Dingen vorstellen, geschweige denn, ihn daran teilhaben zu lassen.

„Er wird ein Teil deines Selbst, sobald du ihn in deine Macht eingebunden hast, Harry. Du wirst ihn danach nicht mehr als Fremdkörper wahrnehmen."

Harry zögerte. „Wie sicher ist das?"

„Absolut sicher!", erwiderte Hermine, kaum dass Harry diese Frage fertig gestellt hatte und zu ihrer großen Erleichterung sah sie, wie die Wand dünner wurde.

„Bei Merlin, man darf wirklich niemandem erzählen, was wir hier tun...", stöhnte er ergeben und im nächsten Moment löste sich die Wand auf und Professor Dumbledore wurde quasi in den Teil von Harrys Verstand hineingezogen.

Hermine hingegen zog sich diskret aus Harry zurück, als sie spürte, dass der Widerstand endlich gefallen war. Die zweifelnden und durch und durch peinlich berührten Blicke Harrys trafen sie, sein Gesicht war hochrot angelaufen.

„Ich habe nichts gesehen!", versicherte Hermine ihm hastig und war froh, dass sie dies absolut wahrheitsgemäß behaupten konnte.

_Das hätte vermutlich mein Seelenheil gestört._

Harry sackte erleichtert in sich zusammen. „Erzähl bloß niemandem davon!"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Es würde sowieso keiner glauben. Das war echt total abgefahren." Erschöpft ließ sie sich im Sessel zurücksinken und sah Harry zustimmend nicken. Dabei war sie eigentlich bloß froh, dass sie es tatsächlich geschafft hatte, ihre Gedanken und Erinnerungen für sich zu behalten. Sie wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was es für ein Chaos gegeben hätte, wenn Harry auch noch Bilder von ihr und Severus gefunden hatte. Zumal es da wirklich, _wirklich_ viel unanständiges Bildmaterial zu sehen gab.

_Bei Merlin... ich darf gar nicht dran denken! Oh-oh, wie stoppt man das? Hilfe..._

„Ich muss jetzt gehen, Harry! Du weißt schon, Tränke und so...", platzte sie hervor, als die Erinnerungen nun vor ihrem inneren Auge aufstiegen und ein tiefes Verlangen und nachhaltiges Pochen in ihrem Unterleib erzeugten.

„Ja, n-natürlich... Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen!", fragte Harry auch nicht lange nach, anscheinend froh, dass sie sich so bereitwillig zurückziehen wollte.

„Sicher! Bis dann." Keine zwei Sekunden später hatte sie den Raum der Wünsche verlassen.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Und keine fünf Minuten später stand sie vor Severus' Tür und klopfte wild an. Sie machte keine Pause, kannte keine Gnade, ihre Knöchel trafen immer wieder unbarmherzig auf das Holz auf.

„Was zum...", begann Severus zu fauchen, als er die Tür aufriss, doch Hermine ließ ihn nicht zu Ende sprechen.

Eilig drängte sie sich an ihm vorbei in sein Büro und stieß die Tür ungestüm ins Schloss. Anschließend presste sie sich wild gegen ihn und war überrascht, dass er nach hinten gegen die Wand stolperte. Diese Tatsache war allerdings nicht wichtig genug, um sich länger darüber Gedanken zu machen. Ihre Lippen überfielen seine stürmisch und gierig und ihre Hände gingen auf eine sehr intensive Wanderschaft seine Brust hinab bis in seinen Schritt.

Zumindest solange, bis er ihre Handgelenke entschlossen festhielt und sie ein Stück von sich schob. „Was ist eigentlich los mit dir?", fragte er irritiert und leicht gereizt und Hermine wimmerte unwillig.

_Warum muss er immer in diesen Situationen so genau nachfragen?_

„Ich habe Harry gerade diese verdammte Macht von Dumbledore in sein verdammtes Machtzentrum eingebaut und dummerweise zieht er seine Macht aus seiner Beziehung zu Ginny."

_Man sollte mir wirklich keine Geheimnisse anvertrauen…_

„Und du sagst ihm besser nicht, dass ich es dir gesagt habe, weil sonst hast du bald eine tote Freundin." Sie überging das Hochziehen seiner Augenbraue. „Wie auch immer… Ich habe zum Glück nichts gesehen, aber bei Merlin, meine Fantasie ist so gut, dass meine eigenen Erinnerungen Amok laufen! Also frag nicht weiter nach, sondern mach einfach mit, ja?" Flehend legte sie den Kopf schief und sah zu ihrer Überraschung, wie Severus zu lachen begann.

„Oh, das liegt nicht an deiner Fantasie, meine Liebe! Der Verstand eines Teenagers – eines männlichen noch dazu – ist so überschwemmt von Hormonen und ungestilltem Verlangen, dass selbst eine Nonne sämtliche Beherrschung verlieren würde, wenn sie sich nicht komplett verschließt. Wie lange warst du da drin?"

_Das interessiert niemanden, Severus! Am wenigsten mich und dich sollte es auch nicht interessieren!_

Sie rieb sich verlangend an seinem Körper und hasste ihn in genau diesem Moment für die ganzen Fragen, die er ihr stellen musste. „Weiß nicht... zehn Minuten, vielleicht auch fünfzehn..."

Erneut lachte er laut auf. „Oh, meine arme Mia...", sagte er dann beinahe zärtlich und sie stimmte ihm jammernd zu.

„Hilf deiner armen Mia, ja? Bitte!" Sie schaffte es, eine Hand aus seinem Griff zu befreien und ließ sie erneut verlangend über seinen Schritt wandern.

„Was bleibt mir auch anderes übrig?", stöhnte er ergeben und kurz darauf stolperten sie ungelenk hinüber ins Schlafzimmer – wobei Hermine diesen Weg eigentlich für recht überflüssig hielt; der Fußboden hätte es auch getan.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Zwei Stunden später lag Hermine keuchend und völlig am Ende neben Severus im Bett. Zu ihrer Genugtuung erkannte sie, dass er in einer ähnlichen körperlichen Verfassung war. „Bei allen Göttern des Himmels, niemals wieder Legilimentik bei Harry!", stöhnte sie und bekam ein grunzendes und absolut unbekanntes Lachen zur Antwort. Es war ein sehr ansteckendes Lachen und sie genoss es, Severus so losgelöst zu sehen.

„Ja, ich weiß, wovon du sprichst", stimmte er ihr schließlich zu und beugte sich zu einem Kuss zu ihr. Eigentlich hatte er diesen eher flüchtig geplant, doch Hermine umfasste hastig sein Gesicht und vertiefte die weiche Berührung, erkundete genauer, was sie schon die letzten zwei Stunden genossen hatte. „Sag nicht, du willst noch mal!", brachte er mit schrecklicher Vorahnung hervor und sah sie entsetzt an.

Hermine schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Merlin bewahre, nein! Ich bin viel zu erschöpft..." Und seufzend rutschte sie dichter zu ihm und ließ sich in den Arm nehmen.

„Das beruhigt mich."

Sie schnaubte amüsiert und malte Muster auf seine nackte Brust. „Aber es hat funktioniert, Severus. Harry hat diese Macht endlich angenommen und wir können weitermachen. Oder vielmehr könnt ihr beiden jetzt weitermachen, während ich meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Trank widmen kann."

Sie spürte ihn nicken. „Es wird mir eine wahre Freude sein, Potter wieder in Okklumentik zu unterrichten." Sie konnte die diabolische Vorfreude regelrecht hören.

_Sadist!_

„Mmmh, er freut sich auch schon wahnsinnig!", erwiderte sie sarkastisch und sah ihn mahnend an. „Mach es euch nicht unnötig schwer, ja?"

„Ich mach es nicht unnötig schwer. Der Lord wird es ihm nicht _leicht_ machen und ich würde Potter ungern scheitern sehen, nur weil ich zu weich gewesen bin. Zumal es undenkbar wäre, wie der Lord in Harrys Gestalt auftreten würde. Er hätte seine eigene Macht, Harrys _und_ den Teil von Albus noch dazu. Soweit darf es nicht kommen."

Hermine nickte mit ernster Miene. Soweit hatte sie noch gar nicht gedacht, doch es klang auf jeden Fall logisch. „Ich werde Harry bei Gelegenheit noch mal sagen, wie wichtig es ist, dass er sich darauf einlässt."

„Mach das. Vielleicht hört er auf dich."

„Unwahrscheinlich, aber ich versuch es trotzdem."

Nach ein paar Minuten wohligen Dösens fragte er: „Was hältst du von Abendessen?"

Hermine runzelte widerwillig die Stirn und rümpfte die Nase. „Muss ich dafür aufstehen?"

„Ich könnte den Hauselfen Bescheid sagen...", erwiderte er mit unschuldigem Blick und Hermine seufzte.

„Nein, schon gut. Ich werde mich hinauf in die Große Halle bewegen. Ist vermutlich sowieso besser. Wenn wir zu oft beide fehlen, schöpft Professor McGonagall noch Verdacht." Sie hatte sich bereits aufgesetzt und sich ihre Socken übergezogen, als er hinter ihr erschien und sie um die Taille fasste.

„Gut möglich", stimmte er nachdenklich zu, doch Hermine hatte den Verdacht, dass ihn dies nicht mehr wirklich störte. Und sie mochte die Richtung, in die sich ihre Beziehung damit entwickelte.

„Sogar sehr wahrscheinlich. Also lass mich los und leiste mir beim Anziehen Gesellschaft."

Er küsste sie auf die Schulter und den Nacken, biss sanft in ihren Hals und knabberte an ihrem Ohrläppchen. „Ich finde, wir duschen vorher noch", nuschelte er dann und versah ihr Schlüsselbein vermutlich gerade mit einem Knutschfleck.

Hermine keuchte und stellte frustriert fest, dass er mit dieser Behandlung ihr Verlangen neu entfacht hatte. „Klingt gut", stimmte sie deswegen recht willenlos klingend zu und fasste entschlossen nach seinen Händen, als er seine Erkundungstour über ihren Rücken hinab fortsetzte. „So wird das nie was...", wimmerte sie ergeben und spürte ihn nicken. Seine Haare kitzelten angenehm über ihre Haut.

„Ich fürchte, ich habe gerade meinen eigenen Vorrat an Hormonen und ungestilltem Verlangen gefunden", ließ er sie nuschelnd wissen, da er seine Lippen gerade zu äußerst spannenden Untersuchungen in ihrer Herzgegend benutzte, und Hermine sackte leicht in sich zusammen.

„Das sind ja großartige Aussichten..." Doch ihren Worten fehlte der Sarkasmus, mit dem sie sie eigentlich hatte sagen wollen. Und so ließ sie sich ohne große Widerworte von ihm zurück ins Bett ziehen.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Das Abendessen in der Großen Halle war längst beendet, als Hermine sich träge in Severus' Bett auf die Seite drehte und seinem Gesicht direkt gegenüberlag. Sie betrachtete die geschlossenen Augen und die scharfen Gesichtszüge des Mannes. Es verlockte sie, ihre Hände auszustrecken und seine Haut zu berühren. Sie konnte seinen Geschmack noch immer in ihrem Mund wahrnehmen und trotzdem schien er so unerreichbar weit weg zu sein, nur weil er nicht mehr in ihr war.

_So was nennt man Wollust und es gilt als Todsünde, Hermine! – Was bei diesem Genuss auch nicht verwunderlich ist..._

Als sie daran dachte, dass sie die Eskapaden dieses Nachmittages morgen bitter bereuen würde, musste sie schief grinsen. Sie hatte bereits jetzt Probleme, ihre Beine aufeinander liegen zu lassen, und schob das eine weiter nach vorne, so dass beide Knie auf der Matratze lagen.

_Oh ja, es ist Sünde! Und ich büße bitterlich... ein bisschen._

Schließlich konnte sie sich doch nicht mehr zurückhalten und hob ihre Hand an sein Gesicht. Hermine wusste nicht, ob er wirklich schlief oder nur entspannt die Augen geschlossen hielt, doch ob es nun so oder anders war, sie würde sich ohnehin nicht mehr zurückhalten können.

Ganz zärtlich strichen ihre Fingerspitzen an seiner Schläfe entlang, hinunter zu seiner Wange und die Linie hinab bis zum Kinn. Dann hob sie ihm eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und klemmte sie vorsichtig hinter sein Ohr.

„Was tust du da, Mia?", fragte er schläfrig und sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Ich sehe dich an."

Nun schlug er die Augen auf und blinzelte verwirrt. „Und was siehst du?" Einige Falten bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn und sie streckte ihre Finger aus, um auch diese zu ertasten und herauszufinden, wie es sich anfühlte. Und dieses Wissen verschloss sie danach ganz fest in ihrem eigenen Zentrum der Macht.

„Einen Mann, von dem mein Herz mir sagt, dass ich ihn liebe, der meinem Verstand aber das Gefühl gibt, ich würde einen eckige Bauklotz von Fragen durch eine runde Öffnung zu zwängen versuchen."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich bin mir ehrlich gesagt nicht sicher, was mir das sagen soll."

Sie lächelte schief. „Das soll dir sagen, dass ich verzweifelt versuche, dich zu verstehen und daran kläglich scheitere. Was nicht schlimm ist. Nein, das Problem an der Sache ist, dass ich immer scheitern werde und es nicht merke."

„Die Vorstellung, dass ich dich vor ein unlösbares Problem stelle, bereitet mir ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen", erwiderte er ironisch. „Was kann ich dabei tun?"

Hermine machte ein angestrengt grübelndes Gesicht. „Du könntest entweder deine runde Öffnung eckig machen", sagte sie dann.

„Schwer machbar. Was ist die Alternative?"

Sie kniff leicht die Augen zusammen. „Oder du könntest mir einige meiner Fragen beantworten, so dass der eckige Bauklotz kleiner wird und irgendwann trotz seiner falschen Form durch die runde Öffnung passt." Severus' Gesichtsausdruck verschloss sich merklich und Hermines Herz tat ein paar nervöse Schläge. Hatte sie jetzt zu viel verlangt?

„Was möchtest du wissen, Hermine?", fragte er allerdings sehr bemüht klingend, was ihr einen ungefähren Eindruck davon vermittelte, wie schwer es ihm fiel, sich auf dieses Spiel einzulassen.

Sie legte ihren Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen, rutschte dann zu seinem Kinn und malte von dort aus eine Linie über den Hals, das linke Schlüsselbein, hinauf zu seiner Schulter und den Oberarm hinab, bis sie bei der Zeichnung des Dunklen Mals angelangte. „Warum bist du damals zu den Todessern gegangen?"

Er betrachtete nachdenklich ihren Finger auf seinem Unterarm und seufzte dann sehr schwer. „Ich gratuliere Ihnen, Miss Granger! Nach sechs Jahren haben Sie es geschafft, eine Frage zu finden, die ich nicht beantworten kann." Sie hob eine Augenbraue, so wie er es kurz zuvor getan hatte. „Ich weiß es nicht mehr."

Ihre Augen wurden groß.

Was Severus in die Lage brachte, ein halbes Lächeln unterdrücken zu müssen. „Ich hatte damals meine Gründe, die mir alle unglaublich wichtig vorkamen. Es hatte etwas mit dem Wunsch nach Macht, Rache und Gesellschaft zu tun. Keinen dieser Gründe kann ich heute noch nachvollziehen." Nun hob er seine Hand und strich ihr ein paar vorwitzige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. „Ich war jung und dumm und tat einen Fehler, für den ich mein restliches Leben bezahlen sollte." Das wiederum klang sehr zynisch, was Hermine nachdenklich den Blick senken ließ.

Sie wusste beim besten Willen nicht, wie sie auf diese Antwort reagieren sollte. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich schneller als zuvor und es war offensichtlich, dass er auf eine Antwort _wartete_.

_Warum hab ich bloß gefragt?_

„Weißt du, ich denke nicht, dass es ein Fehler war." Sie begegnete seinem Blick mit entschlossener Miene. „Wärst du den Todessern damals nicht beigetreten, hätten wir diesen Kampf nicht gewonnen."

Er schnaubte freudlos. „Ohne mich wäre ein Kampf diesen Ausmaßes nie erforderlich gewesen, Hermine. Ich habe so viele Tränke für den Dunklen Lord gebraut, die ihm den Weg zur Unsterblichkeit geebnet haben, dass ich irgendwann aufgehört habe zu zählen."

Eine sehr dunkle Mahnung stand in diesen Worten, die Hermine schlucken ließ.

Erneut wandte er den Blick zu der Tätowierung auf seinem Arm. „Kannst du nun verstehen, dass ich mich manchmal frage, ob ich es überhaupt verdient habe, den endgültigen Tod des Lords zu überleben? Ich bin von ihm als sein Diener gezeichnet. Ich habe es zugelassen, dass er dies tut. Müsste ich dann nicht auch zulassen, dass es mich umbringt?"

Hermine verschlug es für ein paar Augenblicke die Sprache. Nicht, weil sie so schockiert über seine Gedanken war. Damit hatte sie gerechnet, als sie bemerkt hatte, dass er sie nicht oder nur sehr begrenzt in ihren Forschungen unterstützte. Nein, sie schockierte eher die Erkenntnis, dass sie seine Gedankengänge nachvollziehen konnte.

Deswegen wurde ihre Miene sehr ernst, als sie antwortete: „Nun, vielleicht verdienst du diese Chance nicht." Er reagierte nicht auf ihr Zugeständnis. „Aber was habe ich Schreckliches getan, dass ich den Mann, den ich liebe, hergeben muss, nur weil ein schwarzer Magier stirbt? Kann es wirklich so grauenhaft sein, dass ich mich gegen Lucius Malfoy gewehrt habe?" Gegen ihren Willen zitterte ihre Unterlippe.

Severus' Augen hatten sich geweitet und er schüttelte angedeutet den Kopf. „Nein. Der Tod Lucius Malfoys war eine Notwendigkeit. Er hätte den Kreis der Todesser sonst weiter angeführt."

„Dann sieht es wohl so aus, dass du diese Chance bekommen wirst. Denn ich bin nicht bereit, dich nach allem aufzugeben." Ein paar lange Sekunden sah sie ihm fest in die Augen, dann beugte sie sich vor und küsste ihn auf die Stirn, ehe sie aus dem Bett kletterte und begann sich anzuziehen.

Gerade, als sie das Schlafzimmer verlassen wollte, rief er sie zurück. Hermine blieb mit einer Hand am Türrahmen stehen und drehte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie ihn hörte. „Ist dein eckiger Bauklotz von Fragen kleiner geworden?"

Sie lächelte zart, dann nickte sie. „Ja, Severus. Das ist er. Ich danke dir." Danach verließ sie seine Räume.

* * *

TBC…

* * *

Ich wünsche einen schönen 3. Advent! 


	56. Hilfsbereitschaft

So, heute wird es Zeit, die Aufmerksamkeit mal wieder auf ein paar andere Dinge zu lenken… Zumindest nach der ersten Szene. :D  
Vielen Dank für eure Reviews und viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Help me if you can, I'm feeling down.  
And I do appreciate you being 'round.  
Help me get my feet back on the ground.  
Won't you please, please help me?

_(The Beatles – Help)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 56 – Hilfsbereitschaft**

Zwei Tage, nachdem Hermine die Macht Professor Dumbledores in Harrys integriert hatte, saß sie alleine in Severus' privaten Räumen und blätterte konzentriert durch verschiedene Bücher. Severus war in seinem Büro und schlug sich mit Harrys Okklumentik-Unterricht herum, was hin und wieder zu mehr oder weniger lauten Unterbrechungen führte, bei denen Hermine gerne erschrocken zusammenzuckte und meistens die Seite verblätterte.

Doch sie ließ sich davon nicht beirren, denn das Letzte, was sie wollte, war, dass Harry erfuhr, dass sie nur etwa zehn Meter von ihm entfernt saß und arbeitete. Er wusste nach wie vor nicht, wie eng ihr Verhältnis zu dem Tränkemeister war und sie hatte nicht geplant, es ihm allzu bald zu sagen.

Ihre Finger flogen beinahe hastig über die Zeilen, während sie mit gerunzelter Stirn und inzwischen bereits leicht frustrierter Haltung an den Nägeln ihrer anderen Hand kaute. Der erste Entwurf des Trankes, den sie zur temporären Entfernung des Dunklen Mals nutzen wollte, hatte bei weitem nicht so gewirkt, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Doch er hatte in die richtige Richtung tendiert und so hatte Severus endlich Feuer gefangen und damit begonnen, sie in ihrer Recherche zu unterstützen.

Was sie allerdings zu einem Großteil auch dem Gespräch zuschrieb, das sie vorgestern geführt hatten. Hermine war überrascht, dass er sich auf ihre Frage eingelassen und sich das, was danach kam, anscheinend sogar zu Herzen genommen hatte. Seine Antwort war nichts gewesen, mit dem sie nicht gerechnet hatte. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte es ihr einige sehr nachdenkliche Stunden bereitet, ihre Befürchtungen so bestätigt zu bekommen.

„Bei Salazar, Potter! Sie sollen Ihren Verstand _verschließen_ und mich nicht zum Tee einladen!", polterte Severus' Stimme in diesem Moment durch die Räume und Hermine schrak erst zusammen, dann schüttelte sie angedeutet den Kopf.

_Er wird es in diesem Leben nicht mehr lernen._ – Sie war sich allerdings nicht sicher, auf wen der beiden Sturköpfe im Nebenzimmer sie sich damit bezog.

Sie hatte es Harry gesagt. Sie hatte ihn quasi _bekniet_, sich auf diesen Unterricht einzulassen. Und er hatte eingesehen, dass es notwendig war. Doch wie so oft schien der Verstand Probleme zu haben, über die Gefühle zu siegen. Und Harry hasste Severus nun mal so abgrundtief und mit beinahe unnatürlichem Durchhaltevermögen, dass vermutlich nicht einmal ein noch so guter Illusionszauber ihn vom Gegenteil überzeugen könnte.

Seufzend blätterte sie ein paar Seiten weiter und strich kurz darauf eine ihrer Notizen durch. Die einzelnen Zutaten harmonierten noch nicht so miteinander, wie sie sollten. Es gab Wechselwirkungen, die anscheinend weder zu vermeiden, noch mit dem Ziel zu vereinbaren waren.

Schließlich stöhnte sie entnervt auf und biss dabei ein so großes Stück ihres Nagels heraus, dass dem Stöhnen ein Jaulen folgte. Die Augen verdrehend, griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab und heilte die eher lästige als schmerzhafte Verletzung, dann warf sie sowohl Zauberstab als auch Feder auf den Tisch und lehnte sich im Sessel zurück.

Sie liebte das Brauen von Zaubertränken wirklich sehr, doch in Momenten wie diesen wünschte sie sich, es würde sich weniger kompliziert und empfindlich gestalten.

_Wozu gibt es eigentlich Magie, wenn sie alles nur noch schwerer macht?_

Kurz darauf hörte sie die Tür des Büros laut schlagen und vermutete, dass Severus den Unterricht für heute beendet hatte – was nichts anderes war als eine nette Formulierung für ‚er hatte ihn vor die Tür gesetzt'. Sie stand auf und ging zur Zwischentür hinüber. Lautlos schob sie sie ein Stück auf und spähte in den Raum. Es war tatsächlich nur noch Severus da, der mit in die Hände gestütztem Kopf über dem Schreibtisch kauerte.

Hermine schlich leise hinüber, auch wenn sie wusste, dass er sie zweifellos bereits bemerkt hatte. Er sagte nichts gegen ihre Anwesenheit und so legte sie ihre Hände auf seine Schultern und begann, die verspannten Muskeln mit bestimmten Bewegungen zu lockern.

„Er macht mich wahnsinnig!", stöhnte Severus schließlich, ließ allerdings seine Hände sinken und gab seinem Kopf damit die Bewegungsfreiheit, die er brauchte, um ihre Massage als angenehm zu empfinden.

„Das kann er gut", erwiderte Hermine, nicht gänzlich den neckenden Unterton verbergend. Severus übertrieb gerne, wenn es um den Umgang mit Harry ging und stand dem Jüngeren damit um nichts nach. Das wiederum war für sie Grund genug, es nicht allzu ernst zu nehmen und sich ein gewisses Maß an Spaß zu gönnen.

„Er sollte es sich zum Berufsziel machen, Peeves zu geeigneter Zeit abzulösen", grummelte der dunkelhaarige Mann unter ihr und Hermine lachte leise auf.

„Du übertreibst es, Severus. Harry ist ein ganz miserabler Dichter."

Er schnaubte. „Als ob Peeves uns mit wirklicher Lyrik beglücken würde..."

„Oh, sag das nicht. Ich hab sein kleines Lied über mein äußerst blaues Äußeres noch gut im Kopf. Wofür du übrigens die Schuld trägst." Sie drückte absichtlich etwas fester zu, als sie es normalerweise getan hätte, was ihn verhalten knurren ließ.

„Du hattest einen kleinen Denkzettel verdient, meine Liebe."

Hermine presste ihre Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen. „Aber Harry würde sich niemals Wasser oder ähnlich niveaulosen Mitteln bedienen", wechselte sie dann rasch das Thema.

Nun legte er seine Hände auf ihre und zog sie schließlich an einer zu sich herum. Hermine folgte der Einladung und setzte sich auf den Schoß ihres ehemaligen Lehrers, eine Position, die sie nach wie vor nervös machte und auf eine groteske Art irreal wirkte. Vor allem, wenn er – so wie jetzt – seine strenge Unterrichtskleidung trug und noch immer das gefährliche Blitzen in seinen Augen zu erkennen war, mit dem er Konzentration und Aufmerksamkeit forderte.

„Gib sie ihm in die Hand und er würde sie zweifellos nutzen", sagte er überzeugt und Hermine dachte über diese Möglichkeit nach.

„Wahrscheinlich", gab sie letztendlich zu und bekam ein Nicken zu Antwort, das Severus' uneingeschränkte Überzeugung zu diesem Sachverhalt ausdrückte.

„In dieser Beziehung hat er eindeutig etwas von dir gelernt", neckte er sie und seine Hände legten sich beinahe verlangend um ihre Hüften, glitten zu ihrem Po hinunter und strichen die Rundungen entlang, was bei Hermine ein angenehmes Kribbeln verursachte.

„Was soll das denn heißen?", empörte sie sich dennoch, als seine Äußerung den Weg in ihren Verstand gefunden hatte, und schob sich ein Stück von ihm.

„Dir gibt man ein kleines bisschen Respekt und du machst gleich Liebe daraus. Das ist eine sehr gefährliche Verwandlung." Er lehnte sich vor und küsste sie zärtlich, woraufhin Hermine ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlang und sich dichter an ihn presste.

„Du machst nicht den Eindruck, als würde es dich stören", gab sie zu bedenken, als sie beide Luft holen mussten und er lächelte.

„Zugegeben, hin und wieder genieße ich die Effekte von Verwandlungen sehr."

„Ach, ehrlich?" Hermine grinste. „Das solltest du nicht Professor McGonagall wissen lassen!"

Severus' Augen weiteten sich schockiert, allein bei der Vorstellung. „Bei Merlin, bloß nicht!", stimmte er ihr zu und sie lachte belustigt auf. Dann fing er ihre Lippen ein weiteres Mal ein und sie genoss den Geschmack süßen Verlangens, den er ihr zuteil werden ließ. „Hermine, du musst mir helfen", bat er sie dann mit ernster Stimme und sie legte den Kopf schief.

„Wobei denn?"

„Trieze Potter ein bisschen. Wann immer du die Gelegenheit hast, versuche in seinen Verstand zu kommen. Aber so, dass er es nicht kommen sieht. Er soll lernen, seinen Verstand dauerhaft zu verschließen."

Hermine verengte ihre Augen. „Du bist ja so gemein!", murmelte sie dann, meinte es aber nicht wirklich ernst. Sie wusste, dass das vermutlich die einzige Möglichkeit war, Harry endlich einen Schritt voran zu bringen.

„Wirst du es tun?", fragte er allerdings, ohne auf ihre Äußerung einzugehen.

Hermine nickte. „Wenn du es für nötig hältst, werde ich es tun, ja."

„Ich fürchte, wir haben keine andere Wahl. Er ist noch sturer als sein Vater." Severus knurrte unwillig bei dem Gedanken an James Potter.

„Und von wem hast du deine Sturheit?"

„Von meiner Urgroßmutter. Sie ist inzwischen beinahe einhundertneunzig Jahre alt, weil sie sogar zum Sterben zu stur ist", antwortete er trocken und brachte Hermine damit haltlos zum Kichern.

„Ich würde sie gerne mal kennen lernen", sagte sie und ihre Augen blitzen vergnügt.

„Oh, das sagst du nur, weil du sie nicht kennst." Es klang schon fast wie eine Warnung. „Aber zu gegebener Zeit wird es sich wohl kaum vermeiden lassen", fügte er dann mit weicher Stimme hinzu und zog ihren Unterleib ein Stück höher auf seinen Schoß.

Hermine küsste seine Wange und bahnte sich einen Weg hinab zu seinem Hals, schnappte kurz nach dem Ohrläppchen und glaubte so etwas wie ein genießendes Schnurren von Severus zu vernehmen. „Ich freue mich darauf", hauchte sie ihm dann ins Ohr, was allerdings eher nach Verführung als Zustimmung zur Familienvorstellung klang.

„Ich freue mich auf ganz andere Dinge. Allerdings finde ich den Schreibtischstuhl für derartige Spiele eher ungeeignet." Er bemühte sich um einen nüchternen Tonfall, was ihm angesichts von Hermines Fingern, die nach Einlass suchend über seine Robe glitten, nicht wirklich gelingen wollte.

„Dann lass uns woanders hingehen."

Sie hatte kaum zu Ende gesprochen, als er sie resolut von seinem Schoß hob, auf ihre Beine stellte und schließlich fest bei der Hand packte, nur um sie hinter sich her in seine privaten Räume zu ziehen.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

In den beiden darauf folgenden Tagen musste Hermine erkennen, dass es durchaus auch Spaß bringen konnte, Harry ein wenig zu triezen, wie Severus es genannt hatte.

Die Lehrer, allen voran Professor McGonagall, waren mehr als froh, dass Harry endlich wieder aktiv am Unterricht teilnehmen konnte. Zumal er mit dem Wissen, das durch Dumbledores Macht zweifellos auf ihn übergegangen war, beinahe instinktiv genau das Richtige tat. Es passierte mehr als einmal, dass er mit seinen Leistungen in Verwandlung und Zauberkunst dicht an Hermine heranlangte. Und hätte er nicht noch immer gewisse Zweifel gegenüber seinen neuen Fähigkeiten, hätte er sie garantiert auch übertroffen. So allerdings machte Hermine sich zwar ernstlich Sorgen, ließ sich aber nach außen hin nichts anmerken.

Nur Severus hatte unter diesen Entwicklungen zu leiden. Nachdem sie das erste Halbjahr eher wenig für die Schule getan hatte, legte sie sich nun wieder mit dem altbekannten Fleiß ins Zeug und bat ihn mehr als einmal, die nötigen Modifikationen an Tränken vorzunehmen – allerdings per Eule. Sie war schlau genug, nicht allzu oft in die Kerker hinunter zu gehen, denn so zurückhaltend er zu Anfang gewesen war, so sehr liebte er es nun, sie unter Beschlag zu nehmen und möglichst lange nicht mehr fortzulassen.

Und Hermine kannte sich gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er sie nicht lange bitten musste.

Also vertiefte sie sich in ihre Bücher und wann immer ihr auffiel, dass Harry verträumt oder unaufmerksam erschien, nutzte sie ihre eigenen Rachegelüste, um ihn daran zu erinnern, dass sie noch immer am längeren Hebel saß.

_Hmm, Severus' Art ist ansteckend. Und birgt durchaus den einen oder anderen Spaß..._

„Hey Harry!", rief sie am Dienstag während des Unterrichts in seinem Kopf, woraufhin er erschrocken zusammenzuckte und sich hektisch umsah, bis er ihr breit grinsendes Gesicht erblickte. Hermine schätzte sich mehr als glücklich, dass Ron zwischen ihnen saß.

Die Augen des Dunkelhaarigen verengten sich argwöhnisch, doch noch ehe er auf irgendeine Art reagieren konnte, hatte Hermine sich zurückgezogen und ihren Verstand recht wirkungsvoll gegen ihn verschlossen. Sie musste sich arg zurückhalten, um nicht haltlos anzufangen zu lachen, als sie ihn an ihrer eigenen schwarzen Barriere knabbern spürte.

„Was sollte das?", fragte er sie leicht gereizt nach dem Unterricht, denn den anderen war sein plötzliches Erschrecken natürlich ebenfalls nicht entgangen – abgesehen von Professor Binns, der unberührt seinen Monolog weitergeführt hatte.

„Ich habe von Professor Snape den Auftrag bekommen, dein Training ein bisschen weiterzutreiben", erklärte sie ihm zufrieden grinsend und ließ sich bereitwillig von Ginny in Richtung Große Halle zerren.

„Du kannst ihr später den Hals umdrehen. Ich brauche sie jetzt", erklärte sie Harry schlichtweg, drückte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen und ließ ihn dann alleine im Gang stehen.

Der Gesichtsausdruck der Rothaarigen ließ Hermines Belustigung rasch schwinden. Sie sah gehetzt und irgendwie sehr müde aus, tiefe Ringe lagen unter ihren Augen. „Hermine, ich muss mit dir reden!", brachte sie atemlos hervor, so als hätte sie gerade einen Sprint hinter sich. Was vermutlich auch der Wahrheit entsprach, denn ihr Unterricht hatte in den letzten beiden Stunden in einem weit entfernten Klassenraum stattgefunden.

„Was ist denn los?" Hermine starrte sie mit großen Augen an.

Ginny sah sich beinahe panisch um und schüttelte angesichts der Schülertrauben, die sich überall um sie herum bildeten, ablehnend den Kopf. „Nicht hier! Komm heute Abend zum See runter, ja?"

„Aber Ginny, worum geht es denn?" Hermine fasste sie bei den Händen und spürte, dass sie kalt und leicht schweißig waren.

„Das kann ich dir hier nicht sagen. Bitte, Mine, warte bis heute Abend!" Sie legte flehend den Kopf schief und als Hermine glaubte, Tränen in den Augen ihrer Freundin glitzern zu sehen, nickte sie zustimmend.

„Also gut. Ich werde da sein."

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Nach diesem Gespräch konnte Hermine nicht verhindern, dass sie sich den ganzen Tag über Gedanken darüber machte, was mit Ginny los war. Sie wirkte merkwürdig still beim Mittagessen und das Lächeln, das sie hin und wieder auf ihre Lippen zwang, schien nicht bis zu ihren Augen durchzudringen. Trotz dieser Sorge konnte Hermine es sich am Nachmittag im Gemeinschaftsraum nicht verkneifen, Harry noch ein weiteres Mal auf mentalem Wege zu besuchen.

Sie hatte gerade eine Eule an Severus geschickt und ihn gebeten, auch an diesem Abend die weiteren Schritte durchzuführen. Für gewöhnlich antwortete er nicht auf diese Nachrichten, trug es ihr aber auch nicht nach. Als sie gerade zu den anderen zurückkehren wollte, sah sie Ginny und Ron in eine geschwisterliche Kabbelei vertieft, während Harry gedankenverloren ins Kaminfeuer starrte. Ein beinahe diabolisches Lächeln stahl sich auf Hermines Lippen und sich auf die Unterlippe beißend zog sie ihren Zauberstab hervor und murmelte _„Legilimens!"_.

Es dauerte kaum zehn Sekunden, ehe Harry sie ziemlich resolut aus seinem Verstand schmiss und wutentbrannt aufsprang. „Verdammt, Hermine! Hör auf mit dem Scheiß!", keifte er ungehalten und Ginny und Ron unterbrachen ihre Diskussion für die Dinge, die sich direkt vor ihrer Nase abspielten.

„Oh, diese Leidenschaft...", flötete das Bauernmädchen auf dem Kaminsims, dem Hermine inzwischen nicht einmal mehr das kleinste bisschen Aufmerksamkeit schenkte – mal abgesehen von dem neuerlichen Silencio, den sie ihr auch dieses Mal wieder auf den Hals hetzte. Irgendein Schwachkopf war dumm genug, sie immer wieder davon zu befreien.

Mit schuldbewusstem Blick ging sie anschließend zu den anderen und tätschelte Harry beruhigend an der Schulter. „Du wirst immer besser!", tröstete sie ihn und erntete dafür einen mit mühsam beherrschtem Zorn gefüllten Blick.

„Was macht sie denn?", fragte Ron vollkommen ahnungslos und Hermine überließ es Harry, diese Frage zu beantworten.

„Sie versucht ständig, mit Legilimentik in meinen Kopf zu kommen!"

Rons Augen weiteten sich fassungslos. „Hermine, das ist nicht nett", sagte er dann allerdings so bemüht kontrolliert, dass es schon lächerlich klang. Hermine prustete laut los, Ron stimmte ein und selbst Ginny lachte das erste Mal an diesem Tag ehrlich und vollkommen losgelöst. Nur Harry stand unzufrieden und mit rot angelaufenem Gesicht neben ihnen und ließ sich schließlich schmollend in seinen Sessel sinken.

„Ich glaube, du musst deinen Liebsten mal etwas aufmuntern", meinte Ron noch immer kichernd zu Ginny, woraufhin deren Lachen abrupt erstarb.

„Ähm… Ja, später", presste sie angestrengt hervor und tätschelte ihn an der Schulter. „Ich muss noch Hausaufgaben machen." Mit diesen Worten sammelte sie rasch ihre Sachen zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg hinauf in den Schlafsaal der Sechstklässler.

Hermine sah ihr ratlos hinterher.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Es schien an diesem Tag sehr viel länger zu dauern als sonst, ehe die Sonne endlich hinter dem Horizont verschwand und Hermine sich auf den Weg zum Abendessen machen konnte. Sie wollte danach direkt zum See gehen und hoffte, dass Ginny ein paar gute Erklärungen für ihr merkwürdiges Verhalten haben würde.

Die Luft war kalt und klar und Hermine schüttelte verwundert über den schnellen Verlauf des Jahres ihren Kopf. Sie musste bald ihre Bewerbungen für die Universitäten vorbereiten, an denen sie gerne studieren würde. Nur wenige davon waren magisch orientiert, doch ihr Favorit zählte definitiv dazu.

Seitdem sie so eng mit Severus zusammenarbeitete, hatte sich in ihr der Wunsch geregt, ihr Studium auf den Bereich der Zaubertränke zu konzentrieren. Bis vor einem Jahr hätte sie ein Studium der Verwandlung und Runen allemal vorgezogen, doch mit seiner manchmal recht außergewöhnlichen Art hatte er es geschafft, ihre Faszination zu wecken. Hermine hatte erkannt, dass die Zaubertrankkunst – mehr als ihr bisher bewusst gewesen war – oftmals ein einziges großes Rätsel war, das nur darauf wartete, gelöst zu werden. Das allein hatte als Grund gereicht.

Bisher hatte sie Severus nichts von ihren Plänen erzählt und sie würde es auch nicht tun, ehe sie nicht angenommen worden war. Sie sah es schon kommen, dass er ihr diesen Weg ausreden wollte, nur weil er es als ein kurzweiliges Aufflackern falschen Interesses aufgrund äußerer Umstände sehen würde. Nein, sie würde ihn vor vollendete Tatsachen stellen.

Als sie nun durch das Tor trat, das den inneren Schulhof von den Ländereien trennte, konnte sie Ginny bereits am See erkennen. Sie hatte sie nicht beim Abendessen gesehen und so beschleunigte Hermine ihre Schritte und hatte bald darauf zu ihr aufgeschlossen.

„Hey!", sprach sie die Rothaarige an, die erschrocken zu ihr herumwirbelte.

„Musst du dich so anschleichen?", keuchte sie atemlos und Hermine verzog entschuldigend das Gesicht.

„Tut mir Leid." Ginny winkte ab. „Also, was ist los?" Die beiden setzten sich wieder in Bewegung und Hermine sah, wie Ginny beinahe beschützend ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. In dieser Position erinnerte sie Hermine sehr an sich selbst, als sie vor nicht allzu langer Zeit gedankenlos um den See gelaufen war.

_Hoffentlich ist ihr Problem weniger ernst._

„Ich bin vielleicht schwanger, Mine", sagte Ginny irgendwann leise und sah Hermine mit leidendem Blick an.

_Hätte ja klappen können..._

Der Brünetten entgleisten kurzzeitig alle Gesichtszüge. „Du bist was?", fragte sie schockiert, als sie ihre Sprach wiedergefunden hatte.

Ginny zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht sicher, dafür ist es noch nicht lange genug her..." Mit einer zitternden Hand fuhr sie sich über die Stirn. „Ich hatte vergessen, diesen verdammen Verhütungstrank zu nehmen. Man sollte diese Dinger mit unbegrenzter Wirkung erfinden, ehrlich." Wut, die sich vermutlich vornehmlich auf sich selbst richtete, schwang in ihren letzten Worten mit.

„_Vergessen_? Ginny, ist das dein Ernst? So was vergisst man nicht!"

„Ach was, auf _den_ Dreh bin ich auch schon gekommen!" Sie machte abstrakte und sehr ausladende Bewegungen mit den Händen, während sie sich aufregte. „Aber es war so… hm… und dann hab ich halt… verstehst du?" Sie war inzwischen puterrot im Gesicht, was sich bei ihr nicht weniger mit de Haaren biss als bei Ron.

Hermine sah sie mit halb geöffnetem Mund an. „Ganz ehrlich?"

Ginny fuhr sich mit gespreizten Händen durch die Haare. „Zwischen Harry und mir, da lief seit dem Endkampf nichts mehr. Sogar zum Küssen musste ich ihn halbwegs überreden!" Sie machte dramatisch große Augen. „Und dann kam er nach eurem Treffen letztens in den Gemeinschaftsraum, nimmt meine Hand, zerrt mich durch das halbe Schloss in den Raum der Wünsche zurück und fängt an, mich auszuziehen! Glaubst du wirklich, ich habe da an Verhütung gedacht?"

Hermine lief rot an. Anscheinend war sie nicht die einzige, die nach diesem Abstecher in Harrys Verstand etwas… Energie loswerden musste. Glücklicherweise _hatte_ sie an die Verhütung gedacht. Nicht auszudenken, wenn sie… „Ähm…", brachte sie endlich hervor und versuchte, ihren Faden wiederzufinden. „Weiß Harry Bescheid?"

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ich dran gedacht habe. Sonst muss ich womöglich wieder ein halbes Jahr warten… Aber ich denke, er ahnt, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Ich kann ihn im Moment nicht in meiner Nähe ertragen, Hermine. Ich habe ständig das Gefühl, etwas an mir wäre anders und er könnte es bemerken." Sie verzog das Gesicht.

Hermine nickte und legte Ginny mitfühlend eine Hand auf den Arm. „Was willst du jetzt tun?", fragte sie dann, während Ginny sich ihr möglichst vorsichtig entwand. Eilig zog Hermine ihre Hand zurück.

„Tut mir Leid, ich... kann momentan generell keine Nähe ertragen", nuschelte sie leise.

„Ist schon okay."

„Mine, ich brauche deine Hilfe! Gibt es nicht einen Trank, der verhindert, dass ich schwanger werde?" Flehend sah die Rothaarige sie an und im Licht, das vom Schloss herüberschien, glänzten ihre Augen feucht.

„I-Ich weiß es nicht... Willst du nicht lieber zu Madam Pomfrey gehen?" Hermine trat unsicher von einem Bein aufs andere.

„Bei Merlin, bloß nicht!", kiekste Ginny entsetzt und wurde blass. „Sie kennt Mom und Dad zu genau, sie wird es sofort weitererzählen. Hermine, ich kann nicht zu Madam Pomfrey!" Beinahe panisch fasste die Rothaarige Hermine bei den Armen und der harte Griff machte dieser erst bewusst, wie viel Angst Ginny haben musste.

„Okay, okay... Beruhige dich, Ginny! Meinst du nicht, dass deine Eltern verständnisvoll genug sind, um damit umgehen zu können? Es ist ja noch nicht mal sicher, dass du schwanger bist. Und wie alt war deine Mutter, als Bill zur Welt kam?"

Ginny lachte hysterisch auf. „Das zählt nicht als Argument, Hermine. Mom wird mir den Hals umdrehen nach den endlosen Diskussionen über Sex und Schwangerschaften, die sie mit mir geführt hat. Und weißt du, wie Dad mich nennt, wenn ich zu Hause bin?" Hermine hob abwartend die Augenbrauen. „Er nennt mich _Mäuschen_." Daraufhin folgte eine Pause, in der Hermine versuchte, den vielsagenden Blick ihrer Freundin zu deuten. „Verstehst du nicht? Wenn er rausfindet, dass ich Sex habe, ist es vorbei mit seiner großen Sympathie gegenüber Harry. Bei seinen Söhnen war es toll und beeindruckend. Die erste Freundin, woohoo! Bei mir wird es der Grund für einen Keuschheitsgürtel sein!"

„Ginny, ich glaube, du übertreibst es etwas", wagte Hermine vorsichtig einzuwenden.

„Ich will es nicht drauf ankommen lassen", lehnte Ginny es jedoch kategorisch ab, diese Möglichkeit weiter zu diskutieren.

„Okay. Wir gehen nicht zu Madam Pomfrey..." Und das Sankt Mungo konnten sie ebenfalls vergessen, denn dass zwei Schülerinnen unbemerkt das Schulgelände verließen – ob nun in Begleitung von Severus oder nicht – war ausgeschlossen. Hermine atmete einmal tief durch. Die ganze Sache gefiel ihr nicht im Mindesten. Doch was sollte sie denn tun, als Ginny zu helfen? Hatte sie sich nicht die ganze Zeit gewünscht, dass sie ihr von sich aus berichtete, was sie bedrückte? Tja, nun musste sie damit zurechtkommen.

Ginny strich sich derweil die Haare aus dem Gesicht und atmete einmal tief durch. „Ich werde noch wahnsinnig mit dieser Ungewissheit!"

Nun fasste Hermine ihre beste Freundin resolut am Arm und hielt sie so davon ab, weiterzugehen. „Beruhige dich erstmal wieder! Ich werde gleich runter in die Kerker gehen und sehen, was ich rausfinden kann. Severus hat eine große Auswahl an Büchern, ich bin überzeugt, dass ich da etwas finden werde." Ginny wollte mit panischem Blick etwas einwenden, doch Hermine fuhr mit wissender Miene fort: „Nein, ich werde ihm nichts sagen! Ich kann sowieso beinahe ungestört im Labor arbeiten und ich denke nicht, dass ich Probleme haben werde, den Trank zu brauen."

Ginny atmete erleichtert auf. „Danke dir, Mine!", seufzte sie dann und schloss sie nun doch kurz in die Arme.

„Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich es gerne tue. Geh nach oben in den Gemeinschaftsraum und warte auf mich! Ich versuch was rauszufinden und sag dir dann nachher Bescheid." Hermine widerstrebte es zwar, dieses Gespräch so abrupt zu beenden, doch sie wusste, dass sie keine Zeit verlieren durfte, wenn das Ganze nicht in einer Abtreibung enden sollte.

„Okay", fügte Ginny sich mit leiser Stimme und wirkte furchtbar zerbrechlich, als sie an Hermine vorbei ging und aufs Schloss zusteuerte.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Ein paar Minuten später stand Hermine vor Severus' Tür und klopfte unsicher an. Sie bemühte sich nach Kräften, ihre besorgte Miene zu verbergen, denn wenn er nichts von alledem mitbekommen sollte, musste sie gut schauspielern können. Doch als er ihr die Tür öffnete, erübrigte sich das Spielen.

_Was zum...?_

Severus trug eine enge schwarze Hose, die Hermine bisher nur bei Reitern gesehen hatte und die seine schlanken, muskulösen Beine auf eine Art betonte, die ihre Knie merklich weich werden ließ. Seine Füße steckten in schwarzen Gummistiefeln, die bis zur Mitte seiner Waden reichten, und als ihre Blicke an seiner Gestalt nach oben wanderten, fügten sich auch die restlichen Klamotten in das Bild eines Reiters ein. Hermine blinzelte sprachlos, als sie bei seinen zu einem festen Knoten zurückgebundenen Haaren ankam.

„Hermine!", stieß er überrascht hervor und trat zur Seite. „Ich hatte gar nicht mit dir gerechnet."

Hermine brachte ein paar undeutliche Laute hervor, die ihn – zusammen mit der Tatsache, dass sie einfach auf dem Gang stehen blieb – dazu brachten, die Stirn zu runzeln.

„Möchtest du reinkommen oder ziehst du es vor, da draußen stehen zu bleiben?", fragte er und sie setzte sich steifbeinig in Bewegung.

„Du reitest?", brachte sie schließlich hervor und beobachtete, wie er an seinem Körper hinabblickte.

„Offensichtlich, ja. Dachtest du, ich besitze die Pferde in Scarborough nur zum Anschauen?" Er hob eine Augenbraue und sie öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, klappte ihn dann aber wieder zu.

Nach ein paar weiteren Augenblicken schüttelte sie schließlich den Kopf. „Nein, natürlich nicht", gab sie zu und erst jetzt begann sie das Glück hinter dieser Fügung zu sehen. Wenn Severus reiten ging, konnte sie das Labor unbeobachtet nutzen. „Und du willst jetzt noch los?"

Er seufzte leise. „Ja, ich habe es vorher nicht geschafft und Martin kann die Pferde dienstags nicht bewegen. Aber ich muss gestehen, dass ich auch sehr gerne im Dunkeln reite."

„Oh, na dann... Stört es dich, wenn ich in der Zeit ein wenig recherchiere und das Labor nutze?", fragte sie möglichst beiläufig und er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, mach ruhig. Du kennst dich ja aus. Aber ich dachte, du wolltest heute lernen?", fügte er seine letzte Frage nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu und erinnerte Hermine an die Eule, die sie ihm am Nachmittag geschickt hatte.

„Ja, wollte ich ursprünglich auch, aber dann ist mir eine Idee dazwischen gekommen, die ich gerne ausprobieren möchte." Sie sah ihn mit offenem Blick an und hielt dem seinen stand, was ihn schließlich davon zu überzeugen schien, dass es wirklich so war.

„Aber mach nicht zu lange!", wies er sie lediglich noch an und küsste sie kurz. Zumindest hatte er es kurz geplant, doch Hermine hielt ihn zurück und vertiefte den Kontakt noch ein bisschen.

„Nimmst du mich nächstes Mal mit?", fragte sie dann mit einem bittenden Augenaufschlag und legte den Kopf schief.

Severus verengte seine Augen. „Ich werde darüber nachdenken", erwiderte er schließlich und presste seine Lippen noch ein letztes Mal auf ihre, ehe er sein Büro verließ und die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss zog.

Hermine stand noch ein paar Sekunden mit verträumtem Blick im Raum und starrte die Tür an – Kleidung wie diese gehörte an Männern wie ihm definitiv verboten. Dann riss sie sich aus den Gedanken und ging zielstrebig zum Bücherregal hinüber. Sie musste sich beeilen.

* * *

TBC… 


	57. Eine Frage der Verantwortung

Ich weiß, es ist Weihnachten, aber so richtig weihnachtlich wird es hier irgendwie nicht. Wünsche euch trotz allem gute Unterhaltung. :)

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

I keep on fallin'  
in and out of love with you.  
Sometimes I love you, sometimes you make me blue.  
Sometimes I feel good, at times I feel used.  
Loving you darlin' makes me so confused.

_(Alicia Keys – Fallin')_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 57 – Eine Frage der Verantwortung**

Hermine hatte gerade eine Flasche mit dem Trank, den sie Ginny später geben würde, verkorkt, als sie die Tür zu Severus' Büro aufgehen hörte. Rasch ließ sie die kleine Phiole, sowie ihre Aufzeichnungen in einer der Taschen ihres Umhanges verschwinden, beseitigte dann mit dem Zauberstab alle Beweise für ihre Arbeit und wandte sich dem Trank zu, an dem sie eigentlich hätte arbeiten sollen.

Nur zwei Minuten später betrat Severus das Labor und sie ließ sich mit einem bohrend schlechten Gewissen von ihm umarmen. „Bist du vorangekommen?", fragte er leise und presste seine kalte Nase gegen ihren Hals.

„Nicht wirklich. Es hat nicht so funktioniert, wie es ich mir vorgestellt hatte", erwiderte sie mit unzufriedenem Unterton und hoffte, dass er es ihr abnehmen würde.

„Was wolltest du denn versuchen?"

Hermine versteifte sich in seinen Armen. „Ach, es ist unwichtig. Hat ja nicht geklappt." Sie drehte sie zu ihm um und küsste ihn, um seine Gedanken auf andere Dinge zu lenken. Sie hätte die Stunden, die sie für diesen Trank gebraucht hatte, lieber dazu nutzen sollen, sich eine gute Ausrede einfallen zu lassen, anstatt sich um Ginny Gedanken zu machen.

„Jeder Misserfolg ist wichtig und sollte dokumentiert werden, Hermine", mahnte Severus mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Das habe ich auch!", erwiderte sie eine Spur schärfer, als sie es eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte.

„Dann kannst du es mir auch berichten!" Er funkelte sie aus inzwischen gereizten Augen an und Hermine spürte, wie ihr der kalte Schweiß ausbrach. Ihre Gedanken rasten und sie versuchte sich etwas zu überlegen, mit dem sie ihn irgendwie zufrieden stellen konnte.

Doch ihr sonst so analytisch und zuverlässig funktionierender Verstand wollte ihren Befehlen dieses Mal nicht gehorchen. „Es ist dumm und unwichtig gewesen, Severus! Können wir es nicht dabei belassen?" Sie drängte sich aus seiner halben Umarmung und machte sich daran, den Kessel für die Nacht vorzubereiten und ihren Arbeitsplatz aufzuräumen.

Er zog sie mit festem Griff zu sich herum und zwang sie dazu, ihn direkt anzusehen. „Nein, können wir nicht! Was hast du die letzten Stunden hier getan, Hermine?"

Die Art und Weise, wie er sie festhielt und mit seinen Blicken traktierte, erinnerte sie sehr an den Lehrer, vor dem sie immer Angst gehabt hatte. Doch sie würde jetzt nicht zu dem kleinen Schulmädchen verkommen, das sie damals gewesen war. Sie hatte ihm schon in sehr viel ungehaltener Gemütslage gegenüber gestanden.

Deswegen riss sie sich nun brutal los und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Ich muss mich nicht vor dir rechtfertigen", keifte sie ungehalten und obwohl sie wusste, dass das hier im Labor nicht stimmte, wirbelte sie herum und ging zur Tür, die auf den Gang hinausführte.

„Oh doch, Hermine, das musst du!", rief er ihr hinterher und sie fürchtete, dass er ihr folgen würde.

Auf dem Gang angelangt, wandte sie sich mit heftig pochendem Herzen um und während sie weiterlief, wartete sie darauf, dass er die Labortür aufreißen und hinter ihr her stürmen würde.

Zu ihrer Überraschung geschah dies nicht.

An der Treppe, die hinauf in die Eingangshalle führte, blieb sie stehen und wartete heftig atmend, ob er es sich vielleicht doch noch anders überlegen würde. Aber es blieb weiterhin still, nur der Spalt in der Labortür warf einen Streifen hellen Lichts auf den Flur.

Die Lippen fest zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen gepresst, lief sie die Stufen hinauf und machte sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie mussten es heute Nacht tun, ehe Severus auf die Idee kam, genauer nachzuforschen.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

„Komm mit, Ginny, du schläfst heute Nacht bei mir", raunte Hermine der Rothaarigen im Vorbeigehen zu, die daraufhin rasch die Zeitschrift zuschlug, die sie in Händen gehalten hatte, und Hermine folgte.

Sie war eine der letzten im Gemeinschaftsraum gewesen und Harry und Ron hatten sich anscheinend bereits vor einiger Zeit verabschiedet, denn Ginny stellte keine weiteren Fragen, sondern schwieg, bis Hermine ihre Zimmertür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. „Hat es geklappt?", fragte sie atemlos und Hermine nickte.

„Ich habe einen Trank gefunden. Er wirkt bis zum einschließlich sechsten Tag nach der möglichen Befruchtung." Mit diesen Worten stellte sie die Phiole auf den Tisch, in der die blasslila Flüssigkeit leicht schwankte, ehe sie vollkommen zur Ruhe kam.

Ginny betrachtete das Glasgefäß mit deutlicher Angst in den Augen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Hör zu, du musst dich jetzt entscheiden, ob du diesen Trank wirklich nehmen willst. Severus hat mich ausgefragt, was ich da unten gemacht habe, und ich konnte ihm keine gute Antwort geben. Wenn wir zu lange warten, wird er nachforschen. Und dann könnte es zu spät sein." Ihre Worte überschlugen sich beinahe, denn wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie noch immer Angst, dass er gleich in ihrer Tür auftauchen könnte. Sie hatte ihn seit langem nicht mehr so ungehalten erlebt. Zweifellos ahnte er bereits, dass sie etwas getan hatte, das er nicht gutheißen würde.

_Oh, bitte verzeih mir, Severus..._

„U-Und was ist, wenn er hier auftaucht?", fragte Ginny mit großen Augen und auch der letzte Rest Farbe wich aus ihrem Gesicht.

Hermine schloss kurz die Augen und zwang sich selbst zur Ruhe. „Ich denke nicht, dass er das tun wird. Er ist mir nicht mal aus dem Labor gefolgt, aus welchem Grund auch immer." Sie wischte sich die Haare aus der Stirn. Ein Anflug von Nervosität kribbelte durch ihre Adern. „Willst du diesen Trank wirklich nehmen, Ginny?"

Die Jüngere fixierte die Flasche erneut und kaute ängstlich auf ihrer Unterlippe herum, dann nickte sie zustimmend. „Ja, will ich."

Hermine schluckte die aufsteigende Übelkeit, ehe auch sie nickte. „Okay. Ich geb' dir eines meiner T-Shirts für die Nacht. Du wirst Blutungen bekommen, eventuell Krämpfe. Alles, was du brauchst, findest du im Badezimmer." Sie wandte sich mit noch immer zitternden Händen zu ihrem Schrank um und wühlte ziellos in ihren Kleiderstapeln herum.

Plötzlich spürte sie Ginnys Hand auf ihrer Schulter und wirbelte erschrocken herum. „Es tut mir Leid, dass du wegen mir Ärger mit Professor Snape hast", murmelte Ginny mit leidender Miene und schien hart gegen die aufsteigenden Tränen ankämpfen zu müssen.

Hermine schüttelte ablehnend den Kopf. „Es ist..." Sie stockte. Erst hatte sie sagen wollen _‚...nicht wegen dir'_, aber selbst sie erkannte die Lüge hinter diesen Worten. „Es ist okay", sagte sie deswegen schließlich mit einem schmerzlichen Lächeln und Ginny senkte den Blick.

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Aber ich bin dir dankbar, dass du es trotzdem tust." Und entgegen allem, was sie Hermine früher am Abend gesagt hatte, umarmte sie sie kurz und seufzte leise. „Ich habe Angst, Mine..."

Hermine legte die Arme um den zierlichen Körper ihrer Freundin. „Ich bin bei dir", versprach sie und konnte das rasende Schlagen ihres Herzens dennoch nicht beruhigen.

_Bei Merlin, ich weiß ja selbst nicht, worauf ich mich da einlasse! _

Aus Angst, sie könne kalte Füße bekommen, sagte sie mit festerer Stimme: „Und jetzt nimm den Trank und zieh dich um! Er braucht etwa drei Stunden, ehe er anfängt zu wirken. Die Nacht wird nicht angenehm, aber wir können nicht bis zum Wochenende warten."

Ginny nickte und schniefte leise, dann ging sie zum Tisch hinüber und entkorkte die Phiole. Mit einem letzten zweifelnden Blick setzte sie sie an die Lippen und trank die Flüssigkeit in einem Zug aus.

Hermine beobachtete mit zweifelndem Gesicht, wie Ginny auf den Trank reagieren würde. Sie hatte sich aufgrund der Zutaten keinen Geschmack vorstellen können, hatte es aber nicht gewagt, irgendetwas in dieser Richtung zu verändern.

„Schmeckt wie Wasser", stellte Ginny dann fest.

Hermine nickte, unsicher, ob sie darüber erleichtert oder besorgt sein sollte. Normalerweise hatten die am schlechtesten schmeckenden Tränke die beste Wirkung. Andererseits war sie erleichtert, dass Ginny so wenigstens von Übelkeit verschont bleiben würde. Wenn sie an ihre Erfahrungen mit Severus' Tränken zurückdachte, drehte sich ihr immer noch der Magen um.

„Ich denke, es ist am besten, wenn wir uns gleich schlafen legen", murmelte Hermine, zum Einen um sich aus ihren Gedanken zu befreien, zum Anderen, um ihre Nervosität zu beruhigen.

Ginny schnappte sich das T-Shirt und ging ins Bad hinüber. Während ihre Freundin sich zurecht machte, ließ Hermine sich einen Moment erschöpft auf einen der Stühle sinken und vergrub das Gesicht in Händen. Was zum Teufel tat sie hier eigentlich? Sie hätte Ginny zu Madam Pomfrey bringen sollen.

Dann allerdings fielen ihr Severus' Worte ein: _‚Poppy ist viel zu neugierig!' _Neugierde war das Letzte, das sie jetzt gebrauchen konnten.

„Eine feine Freundin bist du", zischte der Spiegel in diesem Moment und als Hermine mit versteinerter Miene davor trat, verschränkte ihr Spiegelbild die Arme vor der Brust. „Gibst lieber ein bisschen mit deinen Braukünsten an, anstatt ihr zu zeigen, dass sich nicht alles ohne Konsequenzen regeln lässt."

„Halt den Mund!", knurrte Hermine plötzlich und zog ihren Zauberstab, um das vorlaute Ding verstummen zu lassen. „Du weißt ja gar nicht, wovon du sprichst", fügte sie dann noch recht bitter klingend hinzu und nickte bestimmt.

Es war schon gut so und es würde auch alles gut gehen. Morgen früh war der ganze Spuk vorbei und sie konnte sich darüber Gedanken machen, wie sie am besten bei Severus zu Kreuze kriechen konnte. Zweifellos würde sie eine gute Ausrede brauchen, um sich aus diesem Schlamassel wieder einigermaßen befreien zu können.

Kurz bevor Ginny aus dem Bad kam, verbreiterte Hermine ihr Bett, so dass sie beide darin Platz haben würden. Dann suchte sie sich selbst Kleidung für die Nacht heraus und schenkte Ginny ein schmales Lächeln. „Es wird alles gut", sagte sie und die Rothaarige nickte tapfer.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Es hatte Hermine viel Zeit gekostet, an diesem Abend Schlaf zu finden. Ihre Gedanken kreisten um Severus und die wütenden Blicke, mit denen er sie angesehen hatte. Um den Trank, der hoffentlich so wirken würde, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatten und vor allem darum, wie Ginny diese Nacht überstehen würde.

Bei letzterem ging es ihr eher weniger um die gesundheitliche Komponente, als vielmehr um die psychische. Auch wenn es noch nicht zu einer Schwangerschaft gekommen war, so war es doch auch eine enorme Belastung zu wissen, dass es vielleicht doch hätte passieren _können_. Und sie kannte Ginny; die Rothaarige liebte Kinder und hatte schon vor langem für sich beschlossen, dass sie welche haben wollte.

_Nur nicht jetzt_, schalt eine besserwisserische Stimme Hermine und sie musste sich dieser Stimme wohl oder übel beugen. Natürlich war es jetzt noch zu früh. Allein bei dem Gedanken, dass sie selbst schwanger sein könnte, zog sich alles in ihr zusammen. Eine Unaufmerksamkeit, wie Ginny und Harry sie sich geleistet hatten, konnte die ganze Planung für Schule und Ausbildung zunichte machen. Und Ginny war alles andere als eine dumme Schülerin.

Nachdenklich drehte Hermine den Kopf zur Seite und betrachtete ihre schlafende Freundin. Bisher ging es ihr gut und es schien alles so zu laufen, wie es sollte.

Seufzend drehte Hermine sich auf die Seite und sagte sich selbst, dass sie morgen noch genug Zeit haben würde, um über all diese Dinge nachzudenken. Sie würde den Schlaf brauchen, solange sie ihn bekommen konnte.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Als sie erwachte, war es noch immer dunkel. Hermine blinzelte irritiert in ihr Zimmer und runzelte die Stirn. Was hatte sie aufgeweckt?

Dann hörte sie es erneut. Ein leises Wimmern.

Im nächsten Moment saß sie kerzengerade im Bett und suchte die andere Seite des Bettes mit den Blicken ab. Sie war leer.

Dafür konnte sie sehen, dass im Badezimmer Licht brannte, und krabbelte eilig aus den Decken, die sich in recht ungünstiger Weise um ihre Beine geschlungen hatten. Schließlich fluchte sie scharf und knüllte den Stoffhaufen zusammen, der mit einem leisen _Plump_ auf dem Boden landete und sie unschuldig anzusehen schien.

Hermine tat einen großen Schritt darüber und danach noch zwei weitere, bis sie an der Tür zum Badezimmer angekommen war. Ohne anzuklopfen riss sie sie auf und schlug die Hand vor den Mund, als sie Ginny mit tränennassem Gesicht auf der Toilette sitzen sah.

„Mine...", jammerte sie leise und Hermine ging vor ihr in die Hocke und strich ihr hilflos die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Die Rothaarige schwitzte und zitterte, aus ihren Augen quollen immer mehr Tränen und sie hatte sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht nach vorne gekrümmt und stemmte die Hände fest in ihren Unterleib.

„Ginny, warum weckst du mich denn nicht?", fragte Hermine verzweifelt und strich über ihre Arme und Schultern, einfach weil sie sich nicht anders zu helfen wusste. Was sollte sie tun, um es besser zu machen?

„Es blutet so stark. Und es tut weh!" Sie schluchzte laut auf und legte ihre Stirn erschöpft auf Hermines Schulter. „Bitte, hilf mir, Mine", flüsterte sie kraftlos und ihr Weinen wurde noch lauter.

Hermines Herz stolperte beängstigend und sie schloss kurz die Augen, um einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können.

_Nachdenken. Ruhig werden und nachdenken. _

„Warte hier, Ginny, ich bin gleich wieder da!", sagte sie schließlich und schob die Rothaarige an den Schultern ein Stück von sich. Ginny klammerte sich mit einer Hand am Waschbecken fest und zog ihren Unterarm auf den kühlen Untergrund, ehe sie ihre Stirn auf den Arm bettete.

Hermine gefiel es gar nicht, sie hier alleine zu lassen, selbst wenn es nur darum ging, kurz in ihr Zimmer zurückzugehen. Schließlich riss sie sich los und schaltete das Licht ein. Mit fahrigen Händen und einem großen Kloß im Hals suchte sie sich ein Stück Pergament und ihre Feder. Die Schrift war kaum zu erkennen, doch sie hoffte, betete, dass er etwas damit anfangen könnte.

_Komm in mein Zimmer! Frag nicht lange, tu es einfach! H._

Sie ließ den Zettel verschwinden und begann erneut zu hoffen, dieses Mal allerdings darauf, dass ihr Plan geklappt hatte und dem Tränkemeister mehrere Stockwerke tiefer gerade ein äußerst flattriges Stück Pergament um den Kopf sauste.

Gedankenlos die Feder auf den Tisch werfend, kehrte Hermine ins Badezimmer zurück und kniete sich erneut vor Ginny auf den Fliesenboden. „Shhh, Ginny, gleich kommt jemand, der dir hilft", versprach sie mit ruhiger Stimme und machte nebenbei einen Waschlappen nass, mit dem sie ihrer Freundin die Tränen und den Schweiß aus der Stirn wischte.

„I-Ich hab Angst...", brachte sie stolpernd hervor und Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um ihre eigenen Tränen zurückzuhalten.

„Ich weiß, Ginny, ich weiß. Aber es wird alles gut." Sie strich ihr über den Rücken und ließ es zu, dass Ginny sich erneut in ihre Arme stützte und so ein kleines bisschen mehr Sicherheit bekam. Sie musste sich beruhigen und das so bald wie möglich. Zu Hermines Überraschung schien es zu wirken, denn die Schluchzer wurden leiser und weniger markerschütternd. Hermine hingegen wurde immer nervöser.

_Wo zum Henker bleibt Severus? _

Es musste ewig her sein, seitdem sie ihm die Nachricht geschrieben hatte. Oder waren es erst Minuten? Hatte er sie vielleicht gar nicht bekommen? Oder ignorierte er sie, weil sie ihn vorhin so schamlos belogen hatte?

Im nächsten Moment schlug die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer auf und Hermine ließ ein erleichtertes Schluchzen hören. „Wir sind im Bad!", kiekste sie nun beinahe hysterisch und der schwarze Mann tauchte mit ernster Miene neben ihr auf.

Für einen Moment blieb er stehen und erfasste die Situation. „Was ist passiert?", fragte er dann scharf und mit einer Stimme, die Hermine gar keine andere Wahl ließ, als die Wahrheit zu sagen. Und zwar so, dass er gleich wusste, was er wissen musste.

„Ginny hatte Angst, schwanger zu sein. Ich hab ihr einen Trank gemischt. Bei Merlin, Severus, es tut mir so Leid!" Sie sah ihn flehend an, doch er kümmerte sich nicht um sie, sondern drängte sie grob zur Seite.

Kurz darauf hatte er Ginny auf seinen Arm gehoben und sie bettete ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter. „Ruhig, beruhigen Sie sich, Miss Weasley!", redete er auf sie ein und wandte sich um, ohne Hermine eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Diese griff rasch nach einer Hose und folgte Severus aus ihrem Zimmer, hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum und vom Gryffindorturm aus quer durch das Schloss in den Krankenflügel. Nachdem sie wusste, wohin er sie bringen würde, zog sie sich eilig die Hose über und lief dann weiter.

Atemlos keuchend stieß sie kurz darauf die Türen zum Krankenflügel auf. Madam Pomfrey sah sie nur kurz abschätzend an, dann wuselte sie weiter und Hermine konnte durch einen der Vorhänge die Silhouetten von Ginny und Severus sehen. Sie glaubte sogar die Stimme des ehemaligen Lehrers zu vernehmen, doch ganz überzeugt war sie davon nicht.

Nun allerdings, wo sie Ginny in guten Händen wusste und die Anspannung der letzten Minuten zumindest halbwegs von ihr abfiel, begannen ihre Tränen unaufhörlich zu fließend. Krampfhaft ihr Schluchzen unterdrückend, ließ sie sich zitternd auf einen Stuhl sinken und legte sich eine Hand vor den Mund.

Lange Minuten blieben die beiden Erwachsenen hinter dem Vorhang verborgen und Ginnys Weinen wurde zunehmend leiser, bis es schließlich vollkommen erstarb. Hermine wagte es von da an nicht mehr, selbst noch irgendein Geräusch von sich zu geben, und starrte bloß gedankenlos zum Vorhang hinüber.

Kurz darauf kam Severus dahinter hervor und er sah sehr, sehr wütend aus. „Kommen Sie mit!", zischte er, doch Hermine reagierte nicht.

„Wie geht es ihr?", fragte sie erstickt und wandte nicht einmal den Blick vom Vorhang.

„Sie werden es später erfahren, Miss Granger. Jetzt kommen Sie mit!", wiederholte er seinen Befehl nun schon lauter und ungehaltener. Er zog sie hart am Oberarm auf die Beine und Hermine keuchte erstickt auf.

„Severus, ich bitte dich!", zischte Madam Pomfrey hinter dem Vorhang hervor. „Das hier ist eine Krankenstation! Benehmt euch gefälligst auch so!"

„Madam Pomfrey, wie geht es ihr?", nutzte Hermine sofort ihre Chance und schickte flehende Blicke in Richtung der Medihexe.

„Ich kann noch nichts Genaueres sagen. Es tut mir Leid, Miss Granger." Sie verschwand wieder, um sich weiter um Ginny zu kümmern.

Severus achtete nun nicht mehr darauf, ob sie ihm freiwillig folgen würde oder nicht. Er zog sie einfach am Oberarm hinter sich her und nach anfänglicher Gegenwehr fügte Hermine sich und lief schweigend und noch immer stumme Tränen vergießend hinter ihm her hinunter in die Kerker.

Er sprach kein Wort und deutete ihr mit einer kurzen Geste an, sich auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch zu setzen. Hermine folgte diesem Befehl. Zu ihrer Überraschung ließ er sich nicht auf seiner Seite des Tisches nieder, sondern lief wie ein Tiger im Käfig hinter ihr auf und ab. Seine Schritte hallten laut in Hermines Kopf wider und ab einem bestimmten Punkt wünschte sie sich, dass er sie einfach anschreien würde.

Schließlich blieb er stehen. „Geh! Geh in dein Zimmer und ins Bett", sagte er dann beinahe zu ruhig und ließ Hermines Tränen damit versiegen.

Ungläubig drehte sie sich zu ihm um und stand auf. Warum hatte er sie erst mit hierher gebracht, wenn er sie nun so wieder wegschickte? „Severus...", setzte sie mit sehr weinerlich klingender Stimme an, doch er brachte sie mit einer Geste zum Schweigen.

„Geh, habe ich gesagt!", wiederholte er sich bereits zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend und wiederum war seine Stimme merklich fester als zuvor.

„Es tut mir Leid", wimmerte sie und angesichts seiner offensichtlichen Wut liefen neue Tränen über ihr Gesicht.

Severus erstarrte und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Damit ist es hier nicht getan, Hermine! Du hast sie in Lebensgefahr gebracht! Weißt du überhaupt, was das bedeutet?" Die Lautstärke seiner Stimme hatte sich immer weiter gesteigert und am Ende schrie er bereits. „LEBENSGEFAHR, Hermine!"

Sie nickte und schluchzte, senkte den Blick und begrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen.

Doch so einfach ließ er sie nicht davonkommen. Er riss ihr die Hände vom Gesicht weg und starrte sie aus funkelnden Augen direkt an. So dicht stand er vor ihr, dass seine Nasenspitze beinahe die ihre berührte. „Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?", zischte er vorwurfsvoll und sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sie brauchte meine Hilfe", versuchte Hermine es mit einer sehr schwachen Entschuldigung und bekam ein bitteres Schnauben zur Antwort.

„Das habe ich gesehen. Deine Hilfe hat alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht!" Wieder hatte er damit begonnen, im Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen und Hermine stand verloren wie ein kleines Kind im Zimmer.

_Da ist es wieder_, dachte sie sarkastisch, _das Schulmädchen von früher, das ich vor ihm niemals wieder hatte sein wollen. _

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das getan hast!" Er schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Was hast du dir nur dabei _gedacht_?"

Wieder diese Frage und dieses Mal machte sie Hermine wütend. „GAR NICHTS!", schrie sie zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung, was durch all die Tränen sehr abstrakt klang. „Ich habe mir gar nichts dabei gedacht, Severus. Sie ist meine Freundin und sie ist gerade einmal sechzehn! Hätte ich sie einfach so mit einer Schwangerschaft sitzen lassen sollen?" Wutentbrannte Blicke wurden ausgetauscht und schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Du hättest sie zu Poppy schicken können. Oder bei Merlin, von mir aus auch zu mir! Aber so etwas alleine zu machen, ist schlichtweg dumm!"

Diese Worte trafen Hermine sehr hart und sie stolperte benommen einen Schritt zurück. Dann allerdings musste sie ihm Recht geben; sie hatte absolut dumm und unreif gehandelt. Mit starrem Blick nickte sie. „Ja, du hast Recht. Es war dumm. Und es tut mir Leid. Ich habe versagt und meine Freundin bezahlt dafür. Ich werde jetzt ins Bett gehen, so wie du es gesagt hast." Mit diesen Worten und staksigen Schritten wollte sie an ihm vorbei gehen und das Büro verlassen.

Sie hatte die Tür auch schon fast erreicht, als Severus offenbar entschied, dass er sie nicht einfach so gehen lassen wollte. Er fasste sie am Handgelenk und zog sie zu sich herum. Noch ehe Hermine es sich versah, fand sie sich in seinem Arm wieder und wurde fest an seinen Körper gepresst.

„Nein, Severus, lass mich!", wehrte sie sich und schlug mit ihren Händen auf seine Brust ein. „Ich habe Schuld, es ist alles meine Schuld. Ginny wird... sie... ich... Lass mich... gehen... Severus, bitte!" Sie schluchzte laut auf. „Bitte, lass mir das nicht durchgehen..." Ihre Gegenwehr schwand merklich und schließlich war sie nur noch ein weinendes Häufchen Elend, das sich einfach festhalten ließ.

In diesem Zustand lenkte er sie zur Couch hinüber und setzte sich mit ihr, zog Hermine noch fester an sich und ließ es zu, dass sie ihn nun ihrerseits ebenso umarmen konnte. Rasch war sein Hemd an mehreren Stellen nass, doch er kümmerte sich nicht darum, sondern ließ ihr Zeit, sich etwas zu beruhigen.

Schließlich schüttelte er leicht den Kopf. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Mia", sagte er mit wieder ruhiger Stimme.

„Doch, das ist es!", beharrte sie. „Ich muss einen Fehler beim Trank gemacht haben. Ich hätte es dir sagen sollen... Hätte dich um Hilfe bitten müssen..."

„Nun, das hättest du wirklich", gab er zu. „Aber es ist trotzdem nicht deine Schuld."

Sie schob sich aus seiner Umarmung und mit verquollenen Augen und triefender Nase sah sie ihn fragend an. „Was meinst du?", fragte sie erstickt und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich habe Reste des Trankes im Labor gefunden und untersucht. Er war einwandfrei. Trotzdem besteht gerade bei diesen Tränken immer das Risiko, dass die Blutungen nicht von alleine stoppen. Und ich fürchte, dass ist bei Miss Weasley passiert. Es war also eine sehr, _sehr_ dumme Idee, aber was passiert ist, ist nicht deine Schuld."

Hermine seufzte schwer. „Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen", wisperte sie hicksend und senkte den Blick. „Ich hätte... niemals so handeln dürfen." Sie wischte sich mit der Hand über die Nase. Das Wissen, dass der Trank einwandfrei gewesen war, machte nichts besser. Sie hätte das alles von vornherein ablehnen müssen.

„Das hättest du nicht, nein. Aber sie wird es überleben und du hast daraus gelernt, hoffe ich." Er hob ihr Kinn zu sich hoch und Hermine nickte.

„Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, was passiert wäre, wenn du nicht dagewesen wärst."

Er wischte ihr die Haare zur Seite. „Vermutlich wärst du früher oder später selbst auf die Idee gekommen, sie in den Krankenflügel zu bringen. Aber deine recht hartnäckige Nachricht war durchaus eine interessante Möglichkeit. Ich musste sie in der Luft zerfetzen, damit sie mir nicht mehr folgt!"

Hermine lächelte schief und ziemlich freudlos. Sie mochte es nicht, dass er sie jetzt aufmuntern wollte. Das hatte sie nicht verdient. Zwei weitere große Tränen quollen ihr aus den Augen.

„Jetzt hör endlich auf zu weinen! Als ich herausfand, was für einen Trank zu gebraut hattest, dachte ich erst, du bräuchtest ihn für dich." Das klang schon wieder sehr ruppig und sie vermutete, dass er mit ihrem Gefühlsausbruch nicht so richtig klar kam.

„Was, für mich? Merlin bewahre! _Ich_ weiß, wie man verhütet... Und ich bin auch nicht so vergesslich wie Ginny."

„Ich bin froh, das zu hören", gestand er und zog sie neuerlich in seine Arme. „Komm das nächste Mal trotzdem zu mir. Wir werden dann gemeinsam eine Lösung finden. Und die wird Minerva hoffentlich nicht einschließen."

Hermine schloss ergeben die Augen, als er seine letzten Worte sagte. Natürlich, er musste Professor McGonagall benachrichtigen und diese würde entscheiden, wie es weiterging. „Meinst du, sie wirft uns von der Schule?", flüsterte Hermine ängstlich in sein Ohr, woraufhin Severus herzlich auflachte.

„Oh, Mia! Glaubst du wirklich, das wäre das erste Mal, dass so etwas passiert? Es gibt in jedem Jahrgang mindestens ein Mädchen, das dumm genug ist, es so zu versuchen und dabei scheitert. Nur für gewöhnlich liegt es wirklich am Trank und nicht an den Nebenwirkungen. Ich will gar nicht darüber nachdenken, wie viele es vielleicht erfolgreich schaffen." Er sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und wischte ihr mit dem Daumen über die Wange. „Minerva wird sich hüten, ihre beste Schülerin so kurz vor dem Abschluss vor die Tür zu setzen. Und Miss Weasley ist ohnehin nur die Leidtragende. Sie wird euch beide gehörig die Leviten lesen, das allerdings! Aber sie wird euch nicht rauswerfen."

Schließlich doch halbwegs überzeugt, nickte Hermine und zog geräuschvoll die Nase hoch. Sie zitterte noch immer und die Vorstellung, jetzt in ihr Zimmer zu gehen und so zu tun, als wäre nichts passiert, machte ihr furchtbare Angst. „Severus, kann ich heute hier bleiben?", fragte sie deswegen mit sehr leiser, sehr kläglicher Stimme und wagte es nicht, ihn dabei anzusehen.

Sie spürte, wie er sie prüfend musterte und abwägte, ob er es vielleicht verantworten konnte, sie trotz allem in ihr Zimmer zu schicken. Das wäre definitiv die härteste Strafe, die Hermine sich gerade jetzt vorstellen konnte.

Doch zu ihrer Erleichterung nickte er seufzend. „Geh ins Bad und wasch dir das Gesicht. Ich werde im Schlafzimmer auf dich warten."

Hermine umarmte ihn flüchtig und flüsterte ihm ein leises „Danke!" ins Ohr. Dann folgte sie seiner Aufforderung und machte sich im Bad etwas frisch, ehe sie kurz darauf zu Severus unter die Decke krabbelte und sich dicht an seine Seite kuschelte.

Natürlich war sie volljährig und natürlich war sie auch quasi erwachsen, doch in Momenten wie diesen, wenn ihr die Verantwortung dieses erwachsenen Lebens haltlos über den Kopf wucherte, dann ließ sie sich gerne für ein paar Stunden in die warme Geborgenheit des Mannes fallen, den sie liebte.

* * *

TBC…

* * *

Das nächste Kapitel gibt es aus gegebenem Anlass erst am Donnerstag. Ich wünsche euch frohe Weihnachten, viele Geschenke, gutes Essen und eine Handvoll Renni! ;) 


	58. Die gerechte Strafe

Ich hoffe, ihr habt Weihnachten ohne Nervenzusammenbruch und Magenverstimmung überstanden?! ;)

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Keep hiding your shameful face,  
blushed in the guilt of what you did.  
Know I will put you in your place,  
this lie I refuse to live.

_(Daughter Darling – You won't see me)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 58 – Die gerechte Strafe**

Hermine erwachte durch laute Stimmen und setzte sich erschrocken im Bett auf. Die Seite neben ihr war leer und im nächsten Moment hörte sie Severus in seinem Büro. Die andere Stimme gehörte eindeutig Professor McGonagall und diese Erkenntnis war es letztendlich auch, die ihr die Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht zurückbrachten.

Der Trank.

Ginny blutend.

Severus wütend, so unglaublich wütend.

_Und alles ist meine Schuld._

Hermine schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund, war jedoch zu entsetzt, um wirklich weinen zu können. Zumal es das auch nicht besser gemacht hätte (nicht, dass ihr Herzschlag sich von einer solch rationalen Erkenntnis beeindrucken lassen würde).

Nach ein paar Augenblicken glaubte sie, die Kontrolle über ihren Körper einigermaßen wiedererlangt zu haben, und stand auf. Hermine tapste vorsichtig durch das Wohnzimmer, ehe sie sich dicht an die Tür zum Büro stellte und zu verstehen versuchte, was dort draußen vor sich ging. Doch so laut die beiden Professoren zuvor gesprochen hatten, so sehr bemühten sie sich nun anscheinend darum, leise zu sein. Hermine sah sich nach ihrem Zauberstab um, bis ihr einfiel, dass sie diesen letzte Nacht nicht eingesteckt hatte, als Severus mit ihrer halb verbluteten Freundin in den Krankenflügel gelaufen war. Schließlich entdeckte sie ein Glas auf dem Wohnzimmertisch und entschied, es auf die althergebrachte Muggelmethode zu versuchen.

„Severus, ich kann es nicht gutheißen, dass du mich in dieser Situation nicht dazu geholt hast! Miss Granger und Miss Weasley sind Schülerinnen meines Hauses und als solche ist es meine Pflicht und mein Wunsch, informiert zu werden, wenn derartige Dinge geschehen. Hätte Poppy mir nicht Bescheid gesagt, wüsste ich wahrscheinlich immer noch nichts!"

Ein Ohr krampfhaft gegen den Boden des Glases gedrückt, verdrehte Hermine die Augen. Doch ihr Gesicht wirkte sehr gequält. Das war es also, was Severus mit der Neugierde von Madam Pomfrey gemeint hatte. Denn zweifellos hatte die Medihexe mitbekommen, dass Severus sie mitgenommen hatte. Und ebenso zweifellos hatte er noch nie eine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, Gryffindors zu bestrafen. Auch wenn diese bei Hermine anders als erwartet ausgefallen war.

Sie hätte das Geschehene nicht vor Professor McGonagall verheimlichen wollen, das bestimmt nicht. Aber sie wäre gerne gefasst und vor allem von sich aus zu ihr gegangen. Sie hatte Severus nicht in die ganze Sache mit reinziehen wollen. Nicht mehr als unbedingt nötig.

_Nun, wenn das so ist, hättest du vielleicht darauf verzichten sollen, deine Experimente mit Ginny zu machen!_

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, um diese Stimme, die man leichthin als Gewissen bezeichnete, in ihrem Kopf zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Poppy hatte schon immer die Angewohnheit, zu viel weiterzuerzählen, um ihre Neugier stillen zu können", erwiderte der Tränkemeister in diesem Moment abfällig und so sehr Hermine Madam Pomfrey sonst auch mochte, in diesem Fall musste sie ihm zustimmen. Sie wollte doch nur eine kleine Chance, selbst zu ihren Fehlern zu stehen.

Professor McGonagall schnaubte. „Sie hat sich absolut richtig verhalten. Zumal Miss Granger noch immer verschwunden ist. Severus, du weißt nicht zufällig, was mit ihr geschehen ist, nachdem du sie vom Krankenflügel aus in ihr Zimmer gebracht hast, oder?" Sie sprach die Worte mit einer Bestimmtheit aus, die Hermine sich wünschen ließ, er hätte es wirklich so getan. Die Drohung, dass er es bereuen würde, wäre es anders, hatte sie quasi gleich mit dazu geliefert.

„Ich habe sie nicht in ihr Zimmer gebracht", antwortete Severus dennoch süßlich und Hermine konnte die schmalen Augen quasi vor sich sehen (während ihr Herzschlag neuerlich aus dem Rhythmus geriet).

Sie stützte sich mit einer zitternden Hand am Türrahmen ab und lehnte ihr Ohr noch dichter gegen das Glas, während sie dazu übergegangen war, durch den Mund zu atmen. Das machte eindeutig weniger Lärm.

„Wo ist sie, Severus?", verlangte Professor McGonagall scharf zu wissen und Hermine schloss die Augen.

„Sie liegt in meinem Bett." Er machte eine Pause, in der selbst Hermine entsetzt die Augen aufriss.

„Severus!", keuchte Professor McGonagall spitz (und Hermine rückte mit einem leisen Grollen vom Glas weg).

„Und wenn wir Glück haben, schläft sie noch. Wobei ich das zu bedenken wage, denn sie hat einen recht leichten Schlaf, wie ich heute Nacht feststellen musste." Seine Stimme war nach wie vor ruhig und sachlich. Hermine sank immer mehr in sich zusammen und fragte sich, wie lange er dieses Spiel noch spielen wollte. War es überhaupt ein Spiel?

„Was zum Teufel hast du mit ihr gemacht?" Professor McGonagalls Stimme hatte noch einen weiteren Grad an Panik zugenommen, falls das überhaupt möglich war.

„Ich habe ihr die Leviten gelesen! Bei Salazar, was denkst du eigentlich von mir? Ich habe Miss Granger mit in mein Büro genommen, weil sie die Laborzeit dazu genutzt hatte, diesen Trank zu brauen!" Nun war auch seine Stimme laut geworden und klang nur noch mühsam beherrscht. Hermine ließ das Glas sinken und konnte dennoch mühelos jedes Wort verstehen. „Unglücklicherweise war sie so mit ihrem Selbstmitleid beschäftigt", fuhr er fort, „dass sie mir heulend zusammengebrochen ist und ich mich dazu gezwungen sah, ihr einen Beruhigungstrank zu verabreichen. Daraufhin schlief sie ein und ich habe es mir erlaubt, sie in mein Bett zu legen, damit ich beobachten konnte, ob sie Nebenwirkungen entwickelte, nachdem Poppy sicherlich ausreichend mit Miss Weasley beschäftigt gewesen ist." Für ein paar Sekunden herrschte Stille. „Und sieh' mich nicht so an, ich habe auf der Couch geschlafen!"

Daraufhin folgte eine sehr betretene Stille.

Hermine richtete sich leise seufzend auf und lehnte nun ihren ganzen Körper gegen den Türrahmen. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich müde und schwummerig an, beinahe so, als hätte sie wirklich einen solchen Trank genommen. Und gleichzeitig wirbelte die Sorge um Ginny durch ihren Verstand und hinterließ sie in einem anstrengenden Chaos aus Emotionen.

„Es tut mir Leid", presste Professor McGonagall schließlich hervor. „Ich hätte dir mehr Vertrauen entgegenbringen müssen."

„Das hättest du _allerdings_!", erwiderte Severus scharf und Hermine lächelte matt. Sie fragte sich ehrlich, inwieweit er diese Situation, auch wenn sie nur halb seiner Darstellung entsprach, genoss. Immerhin hatte Professor McGonagall ihm die perfekte Ausrede dafür geliefert, ein für allemal mit ihren (immerhin begründeten) Vermutungen aufzuräumen.

„Nichtsdestotrotz möchte ich Miss Granger später in meinem Büro sehen. Sie und Miss Weasley sind für heute vom Unterricht suspendiert."

Es entstand eine weitere Pause, in der Severus anscheinend nickte. „Ich werde Miss Granger zu dir schicken, sobald sie aufwacht." Noch eine Pause. „Wie geht es Miss Weasley?", fragte er dann mit ruhiger Stimme und Hermine wäre ihm dafür am liebsten um den Hals gefallen.

„Gut. Poppy hat ihren Blutverlust ausgeglichen und behält sie lediglich zur Beobachtung heute noch im Krankenflügel. Sie wird morgen wieder am Unterricht teilnehmen können."

Hermine atmete erleichtert auf und nun rann ihr doch eine Träne über die Wange.

„Und war dieser Trank..." Severus beendete seine Frage nicht, zumindest konnte Hermine es nicht hören. Eilig legte sie wieder das Glas an die Tür.

„Nein. Sie wäre nicht schwanger geworden."

Daraufhin ließ Hermine sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand fallen und rutschte kraftlos daran zu Boden, während das Glas aus ihrer Hand über den Boden rollte. Alles umsonst. Die ganzen Strapazen und Komplikationen und Ängste und Vorwürfe waren vollkommen sinnlos gewesen. Erschöpft legte sie ihre Stirn auf die Knie.

„Ich werde Miss Granger zu dir schicken", wiederholte Severus schließlich und kurz darauf verließ Professor McGonagall das Büro.

Danach dauerte es nur noch wenige Sekunden, ehe er die Tür öffnete, neben der Hermine bis eben gestanden und gelauscht hatte. Er blieb im Durchgang stehen und starrte offenbar auf sie hinab. Dann sah er das Glas, hob es auf und drehte es gedankenverloren in der Hand, ehe er es auf den Tisch zurückstellte.

„Steh auf!", forderte er, doch den hart scheinenden Worten fehlte etwas der übliche Nachdruck.

Hermine holte einmal tief Luft und bemühte sich, seiner Aufforderung zu folgen. Bereits halb stehend, begann sie beängstigend zu schwanken und er griff geschickt nach ihrem Arm, um sie vom Fallen abzuhalten. Sie sah zu ihm auf und fixierte den leicht wütenden und definitiv zerrissenen Blick in seinen Augen.

„Ich werde nie wieder über uns lügen. Sorge dafür, dass es nicht noch einmal nötig wird."

Im ersten Moment erschrak Hermine über diese Worte. Das nächste Mal würde er sie also beide ans Messer liefern. Denn auch wenn Professor McGonagall eine wohlgesonnene Frau war, so würde sie es dennoch niemals dulden, dass ein Lehrer eine Beziehung mit einer Schülerin einging. Und da Severus faktisch gesehen noch Angestellter in Hogwarts war, wenn auch momentan außer Dienst, würde sie diese Tatsache dazu zwingen, Severus von der Schule zu werfen. Und Hermine gleich hinterher. Da würden ihr auch gute Noten nichts nützen.

Doch im nächsten Moment wurde ihr bewusst, was diese Mitteilung außerdem beinhaltete. Severus _wollte_ nicht über die Beziehung lügen, die er mit ihr hatte. Was nach so vielen Jahren des Spionierens durchaus nachvollziehbar war. Er wollte es sicherlich nicht an die große Glocke hängen, aber er wollte vor anderen auch nicht verleugnen, dass er sie liebte. Schweigen war eine Sache, Lügen eine ganz andere. Und diese Erkenntnis ließ in Hermines Bauch eine warme Woge entstehen, die einen kleinen Teil der Hilflosigkeit und Vorwürfe mit sich nahm.

„Es wird nie wieder nötig sein", versprach sie und er nickte langsam.

Unschlüssig standen sie sich gegenüber und Hermine wünschte sich so sehr, er würde sie umarmen oder küssen oder ihr auf irgendeinem Wege zeigen, dass er ihr nicht mehr böse war. Er kam ihr allerdings nicht näher, auch wenn er noch immer ihren Arm festhielt.

Schließlich nahm Hermine ihren Mut zusammen und stolperte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Ihre Hand hob sich und legte sich in seinen Nacken, dann zog sie seinen Kopf zu sich herab und überredete ihn förmlich zu einem Kuss. Erst nach langem Zögern erwiderte er diesen und trennte sich bald wieder von ihr.

„Geh in dein Zimmer und mach dich frisch. Dann geh zu Minerva und lass dir die zweite Standpauke halten. Und schließlich geh zu Ginevra und sag ihr, dass es dir Leid tut. Sag es so, dass sie es dir glaubt. Komm nicht eher zurück, ehe du mit den beiden alles geregelt hast." Seine Stimme klang merkwürdig weltfremd.

„Warum sagst du mir das, Severus?"

„Ich will, dass du die Chance nutzt, dich zu entschuldigen." Und als er sie nun wieder ansah, stand der Schmerz über so viel Leid, Folter und Tod darin, für den _er_ sich nie würde entschuldigen können.

Hermine presste ihre Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen. „Wirst du deine nutzen?", spielte sie ihm den Ball dann mit erstaunlich harter Stimme wieder zu und sah, dass er sofort verstand, was sie damit meinte. Zumindest für _einen_ Mord konnte er sich entschuldigen.

Doch Severus antwortete nicht auf ihre Frage und schließlich wandte Hermine den Blick ab und verließ langsam sein Büro. Sie würde tun, was er von ihr verlangt hatte. Und sie würde hoffen, dass er genau über ihre Frage nachdenken würde.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Eine Stunde später saß Hermine in Professor McGonagalls Büro und ließ das über sich ergehen, was Severus gestern noch Leviten, heute allerdings Standpauke genannt hatte. Hermine bezeichnete es als dringend notwendige Erinnerung.

Daran, dass sie kein Recht hatte, Tränke nach ihrem Gutdünken zu verteilen.

Daran, dass sie keine Medihexe war, die mit den Nebenwirkungen umgehen konnte.

Daran, dass sie einmal gewusst hatte, wozu Regeln existierten.

Daran, dass sie keine Narrenfreiheit hatte, nur weil sie mit Severus ins Bett stieg – auch wenn Professor McGonagall eher auf den Auftrag des Ordens anspielte.

„Ich kann einfach nicht fassen, dass Sie sich dazu haben hinreißen lassen", wiederholte Professor McGonagall im Grunde das, was auch Severus ihr vorgeworfen hatte. Nur klang sie eine Spur weniger wütend, dafür umso enttäuschter.

Dieser Unterschied in den Reaktionen machte sich auch auf anderem Wege bemerkbar. Während Severus durch den Raum gelaufen war – zweifellos um seiner Wut irgendwie Ausdruck zu verleihen – saß Professor McGonagall einfach hinter ihrem Schreibtisch und sah ihre leistungsstärkste Schülerin an.

„Es tut mir Leid, Professor McGonagall", murmelte Hermine schuldbewusst und senkte den Blick. Diese Enttäuschung konnte sie noch weniger ertragen als sie offensichtliche Wut des Tränkemeisters. Es könnte allerdings auch daran liegen, dass sie bei ihm inzwischen recht gut wusste, wie sie damit umgehen sollte. Es über sich ergehen lassen, bis das Schlimmste vorbei ist. Sich dem fügen, was er tut. – Doch das würde hier nicht reichen.

„Damit wird es nicht getan sein, Miss Granger."

Hermine schluckte ein bitteres Lachen.

„Sie haben nicht nur mein Vertrauen in Sie enttäuscht, sondern auch das von Professor Snape. Sie nutzten die Laborzeit, die er Ihnen gab, nicht für die Aufgabe, die der Orden Ihnen zugeteilt hatte, sondern für Ihre eigenen Experimente. Das _kann_ ich nicht gut heißen, das ist Ihnen hoffentlich klar!"

Hermine nickte.

Von Professor McGonagall kam ein tiefes Seufzen und die Schülerin traute es sich, einen kurzen Blick zu riskieren. Daraufhin schüttelte die Ältere den Kopf. „Ich habe lange überlegt, wie ich Ihren Verstoß ahnden soll. Und Sie können mir glauben, dass es mir selten so schwer fiel, über diese Frage nachzudenken."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Hieß das, Professor McGonagall behandelte sie anders als andere Schüler?

„Es ist mir durchaus bewusst, dass Sie sich einen Großteil der Strafe bereits selbst geben. Das schlechte Gewissen steht Ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben", erklärte die Hauslehrerin ihr dann und Hermine lief rot an.

„Ich weiß nicht mal, wie ich Ginny unter die Augen treten soll." Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sank tiefer in den Stuhl. Allein wenn sie an den Moment dachte, wurde ihr ganz anders. Am liebsten hätte sie sich irgendwo versteckt.

„Wenn Sie mich fragen, tun Sie es am besten, indem Sie einfach in den Krankenflügel gehen. Miss Weasley hat bereits nach Ihnen gefragt und sie gibt nicht Ihnen die Schuld an dem, was geschehen ist."

Hermine schluckte. „Das ist es ja gerade. Es _ist_ meine Schuld und Ginny wird es nicht anerkennen. Niemals hätte ich so leichtsinnig sein dürfen. Ich... habe mich einfach überschätzt." Als müsse sie sich selbst bekräftigen, nickte Hermine und presste die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen. Sie würde jetzt nicht weinen; diese unschuldige Art der Erlösung hatte sie nicht verdient.

„Nun, dann lernen Sie aus diesem Fehler! Außerdem wird Professor Sprout sich sehr freuen, dass Sie ihr in der nächsten Woche jeden Abend dabei helfen werden, die Gewächshäuser von Unkraut und Schädlingen zu befreien. Ohne Magie _und_ ohne Handschuhe." Professor McGonagall sah Hermine mit einem mahnenden Blick an und diese nickte.

Sie wusste, dass sie diese Strafe mehr als verdient hatte. Was auf magischen Pflanzen an Schädlingen zu finden war, ähnelte so manches Mal Drachen im Miniformat und diese ohne Magie und Handschuhe zu beseitigen, war zum Einen eine widerliche, zum Anderen eine schmerzhafte Arbeit. Die kleinen Mistviecher hatten die Angewohnheit, schleimige Substanzen abzusondern, wenn sie berührt wurden. Und diese brannte nicht nur, sondern hinterließ auch grüne Flecken auf der Haut, die erst nach mehreren Tagen wieder verschwanden.

„Ja, Professor", fügte sie sich in ihr Schicksal dennoch ohne Widerworte und nachdem sie einige Minuten Zeit gehabt hatte, sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, konnte sie sogar zustimmen, dass sie damit relativ glimpflich davonkam.

„Was Ihren Missbrauch der Laborzeit betrifft, so überlasse ich es Professor Snape, was er Ihnen auftragen wird. Ich werde ihn baldmöglichst darüber in Kenntnis setzen."

Hermine schluckte, nickte aber erneut. Sie wusste nicht, was sie von diesem Zusatz halten sollte. Entweder würde Severus von einer Strafarbeit absehen und das, was geschehen war, so stehen lassen. Oder er würde zur alten Hochform auflaufen und sie leiden lassen für das, was sie angestellt hatte. Beides wollte ihr nicht so ganz gefallen.

„Und nun gehen Sie zu Miss Weasley und melden Sie sich danach bei Professor Sprout. Sie werden heute Abend bereits beginnen."

Hermine stand nach diesen abschließenden Worten auf und verließ schweigend das Büro von Professor McGonagall. Als sie draußen auf dem Flur stand und sich mit der Aufgabe konfrontiert sah, nun wirklich in den Krankenflügel zu gehen, wünschte sie sich, Professor McGonagall hätte sich noch ein paar mehr Strafarbeiten überlegt, die am besten jetzt sofort beginnen sollten.

Seufzend ließ sie die Schultern hängen und machte sich auf den Weg.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Madam Pomfrey warf ihr nur einen kurzen Blick zu, als sie den Krankenflügel betrat. Hermine senkte den Kopf und ging mit kleinen, schnellen Schritten an ihr vorbei hin zu dem einzigen Bett, das derzeit belegt war.

Ginny hatte die Augen geschlossen, doch entgegen Hermines Vermutungen sah sie gut aus. Rosige Wangen und rote Lippen zeugten davon, dass ihr Blutverlust ausgeglichen war und das zarte Lächeln ließ darauf schließen, dass sie bis eben Besuch einer sehr angenehmen Art gehabt hatte.

_Zum Glück ist Harry nicht mehr hier._

Hermine räusperte sich vorsichtig und die Rothaarige schlug blinzelnd die Augen auf. Als Ginny ihre beste Freundin erblickte, breitete sich ein viel lebhafteres, weniger verträumtes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Mine, endlich!", freute sie sich und zog sie zu einer kurzen Umarmung an sich.

Hermine wäre am liebsten zurückgewichen. Dass Ginny sie so vorbehaltlos empfing und nicht einmal im Mindesten sauer auf sie war, war beinahe mehr, als sie ertragen konnte. Deswegen presste sie nur ein knappes „Hey!" hervor und sah sich dann nach einem Stuhl um. Ihre Beine zitterten dramatisch.

Kaum hatte sie sich gesetzt, hörte sie Ginny fragen: „Hat Professor Snape sehr getobt letzte Nacht? Und Professor McGonagall, was hat sie gesagt?"

Hermine schnaubte leise. „Severus hat getobt, das allerdings. Und Professor McGonagall hat mir eine Strafarbeit bei Professor Sprout gegeben."

Ginny verzog das Gesicht. „Mir hat sie Punkte abgezogen und das nicht so wenig. Aber ich denke, damit sind wir recht gut davongekommen, was meinst du?"

Die Brünette starrte Ginny fassungslos an. „Ginny, es ist mir ehrlich gesagt ziemlich egal, was die Lehrer dazu sagen. Ich hätte dich beinahe _umgebracht_! Ist dir das überhaupt klar?" Sie musste hart schlucken, als sie diese Worte aussprach. Es hatte weniger endgültig geklungen, als Severus es ihr an den Kopf geworfen hatte.

Ginny nickte wie betäubt. „Es ist mir klar. Aber ich weiß genauso, dass du mir auch das Leben gerettet hast, indem du Professor Snape benachrichtigt hast." Sie machte eine Pause und tastete mit ihrer Hand nach Hermines. Die Ältere zog sie weiter an sich. „Hermine, ich gebe dir keine Schuld an dem, was passiert ist. Es lag nicht an dem Trank. Und ich hätte auch ohne deine Hilfe einen Weg gefunden."

„_Hilfe_…", schnaubte Hermine. Dann allerdings verstand sie, was Ginny zuvor gesagt hatte, und ihr Kopf ruckte hoch. „Woher weißt du das mit dem Trank?"

Ginny lief rosa an. „Professor Snape war vorhin kurz hier. Wollte sehen, wie es mir geht." Hermine stöhnte gequält. „Und er hat mir gesagt, ich solle dir ja keine Vorwürfe durchgehen lassen, die über die Dummheit, sich auf meine Bitte einzulassen, hinausgehen." Hermine hob eine Augenbraue. „Seine Worte, nicht meine!", fügte Ginny eilig hinzu und entlockte Hermine damit zumindest ein kleines Lächeln. „Siehst du, so gefällst du mir schon besser."

„Ich hätte dich niemals so in Gefahr bringen dürfen, Ginny", flüsterte Hermine dennoch. Sie wusste, dass es vollkommen gleichgültig war, wer ihr sagte, dass sie keine Schuld traf. Sie hatte zu viel Verantwortung auf ihre Schultern geladen, weit mehr als sie tragen konnte. Und sie musste die Konsequenzen daraus ziehen. Ihr Gewissen war es, das Ruhe geben musste, nicht die Beteiligten. Und am allerwenigsten Ginny; sie hatte noch das größte Recht, Hermines Gewissen anzustacheln.

„Ich habe dich dazu angestiftet, Hermine. Und jetzt hör endlich auf, dich deswegen so fertig zu machen!" Nun griff sie recht resolut nach Hermines Hand. „Es wird niemand außer uns, Snape, McGonagall und Madam Pomfrey davon erfahren. Ich habe Madam Pomfrey verboten, meinen Eltern, Harry, Ron oder sonst irgendwem von den wahren Gründen zu erzählen."

Hermines Augen wurden schmal. „Und das mit dem Verbot hätte dir nicht eher einfallen können, oder?" Ginny lief rot an und zog verlegen die Luft ein. Hermine machte eine abwinkende Bewegung mit der Hand, als sie etwas sagen wollte. „Bist du dir sicher, dass es schlau ist, Harry das zu verschweigen?", fragte sie stattdessen.

Ginny nickte mit überzeugtem Blick. „Ich wäre ohnehin nicht schwanger geworden, Mine. Es hat keinen Sinn, wenn er sich über ungelegte Eier Gedanken macht. Und eure Freundschaft ist noch nicht wieder stabil genug, als dass sie einem Mordanschlag auf mich standhalten würde." Die Rothaarige lächelte verschmitzt.

Hermine hingegen schlug das Herz bis zum Hals. Ginny hatte das alles wirklich wunderbar gedreht. Und auch wenn diese Lösung irgendwie zu bequem, zu einfach war, schien es doch das zu sein, was Ginny wollte. Hatte sie selbst nicht schon genug Schaden angerichtet? Sollte sie sich dem Wunsch nicht lieber fügen und abwarten, wie lange der Mantel des Schweigens über diesen Geschehnissen liegen bleiben würde?

_Das bist du ihr schuldig, meine Liebe!_

Hermine nickte und schluckte hart.

Sie hatte einen kleinen Teil in ihrem Kopf eingerichtet, in dem sie alle Emotionen lagerte, mit denen sie sich nicht auseinandersetzen konnte oder wollte. Die Zweifel an ihrer Beziehung zu Severus lagen klein und eigentlich unbedeutend ganz hinten, wurden beinahe vollends versteckt von den Schuldgefühlen, die der Mord an Lucius Malfoy in ihr ausgelöst hatte, und auch die Angst vor Dracos Rache hatte sie dort untergebracht. Nun gesellten sich noch die Vorwürfe, die sie sich wegen der letzten Nacht machte, hinzu und sie stellte fest, dass es allmählich wirklich eng wurde.

Doch noch... _noch_ hatte sie genug Platz. Und diesen würde sie nutzen.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Der erste Abend ihrer Strafarbeit verlief genauso schmerzhaft und widerlich, wie sie es erwartet hatte. Professor Sprout ließ sie zuerst Unkraut in den Alraunenbeeten jäten, was eine eher lästige Arbeit war. Die Wurzeln der ungebetenen Kräuter wuchsen tief und die Alraunen machten sich einen Spaß daraus, diese auch noch äußerst krampfhaft festzuhalten. Mehr als einmal riss eine der Wurzeln und Hermine kippte nach hinten auf die kalte und vom ersten Frost steinharte Erde.

Nach zwei Stunden allerdings hatte die Lehrerin sie dann auf die Kräuterbeete losgelassen, die stark befallen waren von Ungetier aller Art. Die Viecher krabbelten über die zarten Blätter, versteckten sich in den lockeren Erdhaufen und schienen regelrecht darauf zu warten, dass Hermine mit ihren Fingern zu dicht kam. Ihre Hände waren bald grün und wund und als es bereits auf zehn Uhr zuging, hatten einige Stellen auch leicht zu bluten begonnen.

„Sie können für heute Schluss machen", wies Professor Sprout sie recht scharf an und ließ ihren Händen nicht einmal einen kurzen Blick zukommen. „Seien Sie morgen Abend wieder pünktlich hier!"

Hermine nickte und während sie nach dem Waschen ihre kalten, wunden und blutenden Hände von ihrem Körper weg hielt, ging sie mit müden und schleppenden Schritten über das verschneite Gelände zum Schloss zurück.

Sie hatte Harry und Ron an diesem Nachmittag gesagt, dass sie an Weihnachten nicht mit in den Fuchsbau kommen würde. Dass Ginny nicht da war, um für die beiden Partei zu ergreifen, war eine zu verlockende Gelegenheit gewesen. Als Begründung hatte sie die Aufgabe des Ordens vorgeschoben, die sie noch immer nicht gelöst hatte. Die beiden hatten es schließlich zähneknirschend akzeptiert und Hermine hatte sich nicht weiter dazu ausfragen lassen.

Severus wusste natürlich noch nichts davon, dass sie die Ferien in Hogwarts verbringen würde. Sie war sich auch noch nicht ganz im Klaren darüber, wie sie es ihm sagen und was er davon halten würde. Doch im Zweifelsfall würde sie ihm einfach aus dem Weg gehen, was bei der Größe des Schlosses sicherlich kein Problem sein würde.

_Und was genau das wäre, was ich verdient habe._

Tief in ihre Gedanken versunken, hatte Hermine nicht bemerkt, dass sie ihre Schritte automatisch hinab in die Kerker gelenkt hatte. Sie sollte bei Gelegenheit bei den Slytherins anklopfen und fragen, ob sie noch ein Bett frei hatten. Nach allem, was sie in den letzten Wochen und Monaten getan hatte, würde sie sich dort sicherlich gut machen.

Nachdem sie diesen Anflug von Sarkasmus überstanden hatte, lehnte sie sich solange neben der Bürotür gegen die Wand, bis das Zittern ihres Körpers und die Tränen nachgelassen hatten. Sie wischte sich mit dem Rücken der rechten Hand über die Wange, bereute es allerdings rasch, als Tränen in die offenen Stellen gerieten.

Fluchend versuchte sie das Brennen irgendwie zu mindern, was ihr aber nicht wirklich gelingen wollte, woraufhin noch mehr Tränen über ihr Gesicht liefen. Keine dreißig Sekunden später ging die Tür auf und Severus sah sie erstaunt an.

„Was ist denn mit _dir_ passiert?", fragte er scharf und Hermine stellte sich schwer seufzend gerade hin und ließ die Schultern fallen.

„Strafarbeit", sagte sie leidend und hielt ihre Hände weiter ins Licht.

Severus konnte sich ein Lächeln nur schwer verkneifen. „Professor Sprout ist also die Glückliche, ja?" Hermine nickte. „Komm rein, ich geb' dir eine Tinktur gegen das Brennen." Er hielt ihr die Tür weiter auf und Hermine betrat dankbar das Büro.

„Hat Professor McGonagall dich schon angesprochen?", fragte sie, während sie vorsichtig aus ihrem Umhang schlüpfte und sich, noch immer vor Kälte zitternd, auf die Couch setzte.

„Seit heute morgen nicht mehr. Warum? Hast du schon wieder etwas angestellt?" Er war zu seinem Schrank hinübergegangen und suchte in den Massen der Flaschen offenbar nach der richtigen, um ihr helfen zu können.

_Warum tust du das für mich, Severus?_

„Nein. Ausnahmsweise nicht… Du sollst dir noch eine Strafe für mich überlegen. Weil ich das Labor nicht für die Zwecke genutzt habe, für die es gedacht ist." In ihrer Stimme lag weder Spott, noch Hass noch Sarkasmus. Es war eine schlichte Information, die sie ihm übermitteln wollte.

Severus drehte sich mit fragendem Blick zu ihr um. „Wofür sonst ist ein Labor gedacht, wenn nicht zum Brauen von Tränken?"

_Warum lässt du mir das einfach so durchgehen?_

Hermine schluckte etwas sehr Hartnäckiges, von dem sie nicht wusste, was es war. Sie war nur überzeugt, dass es nicht willkommen war. „Aber bestimmt nicht für diese Art Tränke."

Er zuckte leicht mit den Schultern, während er zum Tisch zurückkehrte und sich ihr gegenüber darauf setzte. „Das Labor interessiert es nicht, was für Tränke darin zubereitet werden. Wenn Minerva wüsste, was ich dort schon alles angestellt habe, würde sie die Wände hochgehen." Er reinigte ihre Finger mit einem schlichten Zauber von Schmutz und Schleim, den klares Wasser nicht hatte beseitigen können.

_Warum lässt du mich nicht so leiden, wie ich es verdient habe?_

„Severus, bitte", murmelte Hermine mit ergebener Stimme und starrte verbissen auf ihre Hände.

„Sieh mich an, Hermine!"

Sie schloss die Augen und schaffte es nicht, ihm in die dunklen Augen zu sehen.

Das allerdings erzwang er, nachdem er die Tinktur zur Seite gestellt hatte. Seine Hand fühlte sich wunderbar warm auf ihrem Kinn an. „Möchtest du, dass ich dich bestrafe?", fragte er schlicht und sah sie mit verschlossenem Blick an.

Hermine zögerte einen Moment, dann nickte sie. „Bitte lass mir das nicht einfach so durchgehen. Ich habe Angst, dass ich es sonst wieder tun könnte", flüsterte sie mit belegter Stimme und schluckte.

Er hielt ihrem Blick noch ein Moment stand, dann nickte auch er. „Wenn das so ist, werde ich mir etwas einfallen lassen." Es war offensichtlich, dass ihm diese Bitte nicht gefiel. „Und nun gib mir deine Hände, damit ich sie für morgen wieder halbwegs funktionstüchtig herrichten kann."

Hermine atmete erleichtert auf und fügte sich seiner Anweisung.

_Danke dir!_

* * *

TBC… 


	59. Gnade

So let mercy come  
and wash away  
what I've done.

_(Linkin Park – What I've done)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 59 – Gnade**

Severus fasste ihre Hände behutsam an. So behutsam, dass Hermine irgendwann die Augen schloss und sich in die Wohltat dieser sanften Berührungen fallen ließ. Das Brennen ließ in dem Augenblick nach, in dem die Tinktur ihre Haut benetzte, und hinterließ eine erholsame Entspannung.

Schließlich ließ er ihre Hände los und Hermine blinzelte irritiert, beobachtete, wie er aufstand und die Tinktur in den Schrank zurückstellte. Schweigend suchte er zwischen den Fläschchen herum und begutachtete eines genauer, ehe er zustimmend nickte.

„Schmier dir damit die Hände ein, bevor du anfängst! Das wird die Säure der Schädlinge zumindest leidlich abhalten. Und komm danach zu mir, damit ich die Behandlung mit der Tinktur wiederholen kann. Sonst wirst du in den nächsten Wochen kaum zum Schreiben fähig sein." Er hielt ihr die Flasche hin und Hermine ergriff sie mit dankbaren Blicken.

Danach blieb sie unschlüssig sitzen, während Severus an seinen Schreibtisch zurückging und sich mit einigen Papieren beschäftigte. Mehrere Minuten ertrug Hermine dieses drückende Schweigen, dann stand sie auf und ging ebenfalls zu ihm. Er sah fragend auf. „Ist sonst noch etwas?"

Als hätte er sie geschlagen, stolperte sie einen kleinen Schritt zurück. „N-Nein, muss etwas sein?", erkundigte sie sich irritiert und hielt sich an der Lehne des Stuhls fest.

Für einen kleinen Moment flackerte Bedauern, vielleicht sogar Schmerz über sein Gesicht. „Du solltest schlafen gehen. Es ist bereits spät und... deine Freunde werden sicher auf dich warten." Es war ein freundlicher Rauswurf, doch nach wie vor ein Rauswurf.

Wäre Hermine nicht so angeschlagen und nah an Wasser gebaut, hätte sie sich geweigert zu gehen. Nun allerdings schluckte sie ihre bissige Antwort und wandte sich um. Sie hatte heute nicht mehr die Kraft zu kämpfen.

_Du wolltest eine Strafe, hier hast du sie, du dummes Mädchen! _– Und diese innere Stimme hörte sich sehr nach Severus an.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Auch an den folgenden Abenden der Strafarbeit fand Hermine nicht den Mut, sich Severus' abweisendem Verhalten entgegenzustellen. Jeden Abend stand sie vor seiner Tür. Jeden Abend versorgte er ihre Hände. Und jeden Abend schmiss er sie mit einer anderen Begründung wieder raus. Er hatte die perfekte Methode gefunden, um sie zu bestrafen. Einzig die Tatsache, dass auch ihm diese Distanz nicht wirklich zu gefallen schien, hielt Hermine aufrecht. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und sagte sich, dass dies die einzig richtige Art war, ihr Fehlverhalten im Labor zu tadeln. 

Doch zu diesen rationalen Schlüssen aus den Geschehnissen der letzten Woche gesellt sich eine andere, sehr viel emotionalere Stimme, die gänzlich andere Bahnen einschlug.

Diese Stimme erzählte ihr davon, dass Severus immer der Lehrer bleiben würde, der sie sechs Jahre lang unterrichtet hatte. Der gewillt war, gerechtfertigte Strafen gnadenlos durchzuziehen und das insbesondere bei ihr. Weil sie ihn immerhin darum gebeten hatte.

Und gleichzeitig quakte diese hartnäckige Stimme, dass das nicht seine Bestrafung ihres Fehltrittes war. Sie sagte ihr, dass seine Gründe, sie auf Abstand zu halten, andere waren. Dass er sie nicht mehr an seiner Seite wollte, nachdem sie ihre Freundin so schäbig in Gefahr gebracht hatte.

Hermine schaffte es lange Tage und sogar Wochen, diese Stimme aus ihrem Kopf zu drängen. Sie jätete Unkraut, ließ sich von Schädlingen beißen und verbrennen und alles nahm sie ohne eine sichtbare Reaktion hin. Professor Sprout sprach sie hin und wieder mit einem leicht besorgt wirkenden Blick an, der allerdings rasch verschwand, wenn Hermine aufmerksam antwortete.

Ihre Freunde warfen ihren grünen Händen ab und zu ebenso scheele Blicke zu, doch keiner sagte etwas. Ginny bot ihr mehrmals an, ihr bei der Strafarbeit zu helfen, was Hermine jedes Mal resolut ablehnte. Es war ihre Schuld, was geschehen war, und sie hatte diese Strafe verdient. Natürlich begründete sie ihre Ablehnung vor Ginny anders.

Die Rothaarige hatte ihr mehr als deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie vom eigentlichen Grund ihres Aufenthalts im Krankenflügel nichts mehr wissen wollte. Offiziell war sie gestürzt und hatte sich eine innere Blutung zugezogen. Hermine konnte oftmals nicht glauben, dass die anderen ihr dies abnahmen.

Doch sie war auch nicht in der Position, die Sache aufzuklären. Jedes Mal, wenn das Gespräch zu diesem Thema schwenkte, hielt sie sich im Hintergrund und quälte sich nur ein mehr oder weniger überzeugendes Lächeln ab. Anscheinend hatte sie das Schauspielern inzwischen gut drauf, denn keiner zweifelte wirklich an ihrer Darstellung.

Nur Ron nahm sie einmal beiseite und sah sie besorgt an. „Geht es dir gut, Hermine?"

Sie erwiderte seinen Blick fest, wusste sie doch, dass seine Besorgnis aus ihrer Unaufmerksamkeit während der letzten Stunde resultierte, die auch Professor Slughorn nicht entgangen war. Gryffindor hatte wegen ihr tatsächlich fünf Punkte eingebüßt. „Ja, natürlich. Ich hab letzte Nacht nur schlecht geschlafen. Kein Grund zur Sorge." Sie lächelte stoisch und nach ein paar Sekunden ließ Ron sich dazu verleiten, diesem Lächeln zu glauben.

Hermine wurde in den letzten Wochen vor den Weihnachtsferien sehr still. Wenn sie abends im Labor an dem Trank zur Entfernung des Dunklen Mals tüftelte, spürte sie oft, dass Severus hinter ihr stand und beobachtete, was sie tat. Er sprach sie nie an und sie tat es ihm gleich. Die Stimmung war nicht eisig oder verletzt, es herrschte einfach eine unglaubliche Distanz, die keiner von beiden zu überwinden vermochte. Beinahe rechnete Hermine damit, dass er sie mit _‚Miss Granger'_ ansprach, doch so weit ging er dann doch nicht.

Je länger sie sich so von allen zurückzog, desto mehr vermisste sie die Nähe zu Severus und die Gespräche, die auf diese analytische und rationale Weise sensibel und beinahe liebevoll gewesen waren. Er hatte es mit seiner direkten Art, die Dinge anzugehen und kein Blatt vor den Mund zu nehmen, geschafft, eine wundervolle Ordnung in ihrem Kopf zu erschaffen.

Nun stand sie der Aufgabe, diese Ordnung aufrecht zu erhalten, alleine gegenüber. Und Hermine hätte geschworen, dass das die schwerste Aufgabe war, die sie jemals zu lösen hatte. Selbst beim Dunklen Mal machte sie sich größere Hoffnungen.

Deswegen wartete sie auch nur solange, bis die Ferien begonnen hatten und das Schloss leer wurde. Severus hatte ihr ziemlich deutlich gesagt, dass er für ihren Schutz nicht noch einmal über ihre Beziehung lügen würde. Nun, da sie quasi alleine im Schloss war, würde kaum jemand ein Auge auf sie oder die Einhaltung der Regeln haben. Und diese Tatsache wollte Hermine ausnutzen.

Am Sonntagnachmittag, nachdem die Sonne hinter dem Horizont verschwunden war und das kalte Glitzern des Schnees sich zu einer dunkelgrauen, geschlossenen Oberfläche verwandelt hatte, zog sie sich ihren warmen Umhang über und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum in Richtung des Geheimganges gegenüber des Steinernen Wasserspeiers. Sie hatte sich wohlweislich Handschuhe angezogen und leuchtete den schmalen und tiefen Gang mit ihrem Zauberstab aus, so dass sie eine klare Sicht auf die wuchernden Pilze hatte, die ihr vor knapp einem halben Jahr das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatten.

Mit verengten Augen musterte sie den weißlichen Flaum an den Wänden und konnte nur schwerlich der Versuchung widerstehen, ihnen mit ein paar gezielten Flammen zu begegnen. Die Auswirkungen, die ein Feuer in diesem geschlossenen Gangsystem haben würde, wären verheerend; sie wollte es lieber nicht riskieren.

Also kämpfte sie sich in gebückter Haltung und angestrengt keuchend durch den Gang und atmete erleichtert auf, als die frostige Abendluft ihr entgegenschlug. Der Verbotene Wald lag dunkel und beinahe drohend um sie herum und wäre die Hütte mit dem Spiegel nicht nur zehn Meter entfernt gewesen, hätte sie ernstlich an ihrer Entscheidung zu zweifeln begonnen.

Nun jedoch ging sie mit sehnsüchtigen Blicken zu der morschen Holztür und öffnete das Schloss mit einem routinemäßigen Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes. Nachdem sie sich ein letztes Mal umgesehen hatte, schlüpfte sie in das moosige Innere und setzte sich vor den Spiegel, nachdem sie das Laken entfernt hatte.

„Nerhegeb z reh nie drebaz tilt naniedth cin", murmelte sie die unverständlichen Worte, die in den reich verzierten Rahmen eingelassen waren, und ein warmes Gefühl lief durch ihren Körper, als sie es still für sich übersetzte. „Nichts dein Antlitz, aber dein Herzbegehren."

Das Seufzen, das ihr beim Anblick des im Spiegel hinter ihr auftauchenden Mannes entfuhr, hörte sie gar nicht. Ihre Blicke und damit ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit, ihr ganzes Sein versank in den zarten Berührungen, die er ihrem Spiegelbild zukommen ließ.

Hermine zog die Beine an den Körper und schlang ihre Arme darum. Dann bettete sie ihr Kinn auf den Knien und machte sich so klein wie möglich. Damit sie nicht anfing, auseinander zu fallen.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis sie angefangen hatte zu zittern. Die Dezemberluft war kalt und schneidend und die wenig isolierte Hütte hielt dem nicht im Mindesten stand. 

Doch genauso wenig hatte es lange gedauert, ehe sie den Widerstand gegen dieses Zittern aufgegeben hatte. Es war ja auch egal, wie jämmerlich sie aussah. Hier draußen war sie alleine und konnte sich ein paar Stunden wertvoller Schwäche erlauben.

_Nur ein kleines bisschen..._

Im Spiegel strichen Severus' Hände an ihren Oberarmen entlang und sein Körper barg sie in einer wärmenden Umarmung. Hermine schloss die Augen und atmete mehrmals tief durch.

Als sie blinzelnd wieder betrachtete, was ihr Herz sich so sehnlichst wünschte, hatte er die Umarmung beendet. Es war, als hätte eine neue Szene angefangen, denn nun stand er mehrere Schritte hinter ihr in einer Tür, die der der Hütte sehr ähnelte. Hermine neigte den Kopf ein Stück und bettete ihre Wange auf ihren Handrücken.

Ja, das wäre schön, wenn er jetzt wirklich hinter ihr stehen würde. Auf die eine Art zumindest. Auf die andere wäre es fatal, denn es gab nichts, das Severus mehr hasste als diese offensichtliche Schwäche. Hermine hatte lange versucht, nach außen hin stark zu sein; das zu verkörpern, was er selbst darstellte, was sie vor ihm so eindringlich behauptet hatte zu sein. Konzentration. Selbstbeherrschung. Macht. Kraft.

_Stärke..._

Doch sie hatte diesem Versuch nicht standgehalten. Ihr Innerstes hatte zu zittern begonnen und vielleicht kämpfte sie nur nicht gegen das reale Zittern an, weil es der Ausdruck dessen war, was ihn ihr vorging. Sie drohte an ihren eigenen Anforderungen, an den Sehnsüchten ihres Herzens zu zerbrechen.

Der in schwarz gekleidete Mann bewegte sich mit beinahe unsicheren Schritten auf sie zu und Hermine starrte geradeaus, so als würde sie ihn in einem Spiegel sehen. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als sie sich vorstellte, dass er wirklich hinter ihr stehen könnte. Sich umzudrehen, war Versuchung und Alptraum gleichermaßen.

_Was ist, wenn er nicht da ist?_

_Oder schlimmer, was ist, wenn er da ist?_

Er ging in die Hocke, setzte sich hin und rutschte an sie heran.

Und Hermine keuchte, als sie tastende Hände auf ihren Schultern spürte.

Als seine Beine sich um ihren Körper legten.

Als seine Brust sich an ihren Rücken schmiegte.

„Severus...", hauchte sie atemlos und schloss die Augen. Der Spiegel war seit Minuten nur das gewesen, was sein Name verriet: ein Spiegel.

Sie ließ sich von den Händen nach hinten ziehen und lehnte schließlich angespannt gegen Severus' Körper. Sein Atem strich an ihrem kalten Gesicht entlang und seine Arme schoben sich unter ihren hindurch, bis er sie um den Bauch umarmte. Sein Kinn kam auf ihrer Schulter zur Ruhe und Hermine konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie sich gegen ihn schmiegte.

„Was tust du hier, Mia?", fragte er mit sehr leiser, sehr ruhiger Stimme.

Sie suchte einen Moment nach Worten, zuckte dann die Schultern und schüttelte den Kopf. Was hätte sie ihm auch sagen sollen? Dass sie sich ein bisschen in ihrem Selbstmitleid suhlte, weil es ja ansonsten keiner tat? „Ich brauchte Zeit für mich", flüsterte sie mit einer leichten Röte im Gesicht, legte aber vollkommen irrational dazu ihre Hände auf seine.

Im Spiegel konnte sie sehen, wie er seine Stirn runzelte. „Nun, angesichts der Tatsache, dass wir uns in den letzten drei Wochen so gut wie gar nicht gesehen haben und auch Miss Weasley mir nicht sagen konnte, wo du dich den ganzen Tag über aufhältst, kann ich das nur schwer glauben."

Hermine verzog das Gesicht. „Du hättest auch einfach mich fragen können, wo ich meine Zeit verbringe."

„Du hättest mich angelogen", wischte er ihren Einwand fort.

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Du hast es eben auch getan."

Daraufhin presste sie die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen. Natürlich hatte er Recht. Eigentlich sehnte sie sich nach seiner Gesellschaft. Doch er hatte ihr bereits gesagt, was er von ihren Gewissensbissen hielt. Dass sie damit dennoch nicht zurechtkam, war etwas, das sie dementsprechend mit sich ausmachen musste. „Ich wollte nicht, dass du mich so siehst", antwortete sie deswegen, senkte dabei aber den Blick.

Die Unterhaltung fand sehr leise statt, Hermines Worte waren allesamt kaum mehr als ein Hauch. Hier draußen in der Hütte war es allerdings so still, dass selbst dieser Hauch laut schien, wenn er nur mit der richtigen Intensität geformt wurde. Er vibrierte förmlich durch die Luft.

„Ich habe dich schon oft so gesehen. Warum schließt du mich plötzlich von diesem Teil deines Lebens aus?" Er wiegte sie seicht von einer Seite zur anderen und hielt seine Blicke auf den Spiegel konzentriert. Beobachtete, wie sie reagierte.

Hermine rollte ihren Kopf zur anderen Seite. „Weil es vollkommen irrational ist. Weil es Gründe hat, die du und alle anderen bereits entkräftet haben." Sie stockte. Stockte, weil sie sich kindisch dabei vorkam, ihm diese Dinge zu erklären. „Lass mich bitte alleine", bat sie deswegen wenig nachdrücklich.

Er holte tief Luft. „Nein." Die Antwort war mehr ein Knurren. „Ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass du dich noch weiter von mir entfernst. Ich habe dich schon viel zu lange zu weit von mir gestoßen." Und umfasste sie noch enger, noch schützender. „Ich mag ein Spion, ein Mörder und dein Lehrer sein, aber bei allen Göttern der Welt, ich bin nicht bereit, dich aufzugeben. Man möge mir verzeihen."

Hermine lächelte schmerzhaft, ihre Hand hob sich zitternd und langsam und legte sich an seine Wange, ehe sie ihren Kopf nun doch wieder zu ihm wandte und ihre Nase gegen sein Kinn rieb. „Ich liebe dich so sehr." Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich wäre gerne so stark wie du, Severus. Ich würde gerne die Bilder vertreiben, die durch meinen Kopf wirbeln. Ich will den Anblick von Lucius Malfoy vergessen, von Ginny, von all dem Blut, das ich vergossen habe." Sie holte bebend Luft.

„Um Lucius muss es dir nicht Leid tun, Hermine."

Sie nickte heftig. „Das weiß ich. Aber ich kann nicht ändern, dass es dennoch so ist. Ich kann nicht verhindern, dass ich Schuldgefühle gegenüber Draco habe. Obwohl er mir droht. Obwohl er ein falsches Bild von seinem Vater hatte. Ich habe Lucius Malfoy umgebracht und sein Gesicht, die Wunden, das viele Blut verfolgen mich." Erneut machte sie eine Pause und wand sich in seinem Arm, als hätte sie körperliche Schmerzen.

Und wirklich hatten die Kälte und das Zittern dafür gesorgt, dass ihre Muskeln sich sehr quälend bemerkbar machten. Dass ihre Finger und Zehen kribbelten und dass sie sich ein Feuer wünschte. Nicht nur vor sich, auch _in_ sich. „Du hast so viel getan, das du niemals tun wolltest. Wie erträgst du es, Severus? Wie kannst du damit leben? Wie soll _ich_ mit all dem leben?"

„Von einer Minute zur nächsten, mein Liebling", erwiderte er und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Denke nicht darüber nach, was dein Gewissen dir morgen erzählt. Lausche auf das, was es jetzt sagt. Und wisse, dass es leiser werden wird. Es ist ein vorlautes Ding, doch auch sehr sprunghaft. Bald wirst du es bezähmen können."

Hermine suchte eine lange Zeit nach der richtigen Antwort. Seine Worte versprachen so viel, von dem sie nicht glauben konnte, dass es wahr werden würde. Sie _wollte_ ihm glauben, bei Merlin, das wollte sie! Aber sie konnte es nicht.

„Ich verstehe nicht..." Sie räusperte sich langsam. „Wie kannst du immer so stark sein? Erkläre es mir! Wie schaffst du das?"

Er lachte bitter auf. „Ich bin nicht stark, Hermine. Ich bin verhärmt und zynisch. Du kennst mich doch. Du hast doch hinter meine Fassade gesehen."

„Es liegt so viel Beherrschung dahinter", behauptete sie stur und runzelte ihre Stirn.

„Weil ich es sonst nicht ertragen könnte. Diese Taten... So sehr ich dir auch sagen möchte, dass du sie irgendwann vergessen wirst, so sehr wäre es eine Lüge. Sie werden immer wieder eine Möglichkeit finden, dir in einem unbedachten Moment aufzulauern und du wirst immer wieder zutiefst erschüttert sein über das, was du getan hast. Doch irgendwann wird der Schmerz darüber schwinden und ein dumpfes, erinnerndes Pochen an seine Stelle lassen. Nur hin und wieder wird es dich zu zerreißen drohen, in wenigen Momenten."

Sie kämpfte um ihre Stimme und um die richtigen Worte. „Hast du auch solche Momente?" Mit der Naivität eines kleinen Kindes, das sie in diesem Moment so viel mehr war, als sie es zu glauben vermochte.

„Ja, die habe ich." Er klang nachdenklich.

„Warum habe ich es noch nie gesehen?"

Während Severus den Blick senkte, entspannte Hermine sich immer mehr in seinen Armen und ihre Hand rutschte von der Wange auf seine Schulter, begann dort mit den schwarzen Haaren zu spielen. Die Atmosphäre um sie war so unglaublich entspannt und ehrlich, dass es beinahe wehtat. Hermine brauchte diese Ehrlichkeit im Moment so sehr wie die Luft zum Atmen. Sie musste endlich erfahren, wie es weitergehen sollte.

„Ich verbringe die Momente alleine", gestand er schließlich und sie lächelte schief.

„Warum gestattest du es mir dann nicht, sie ebenfalls alleine zu verbringen?"

„Weil ich dich schon viel zu oft alleine lasse. Und weil ich dich zu sehr liebe, um dich einsam leiden zu lassen." Er machte eine Pause und fügte dann hinzu: „Niemand sollte diese Momente alleine verbringen."

„Lass nicht zu, dass du sie jemals wieder alleine verbringen musst, Severus." Nun drehte sie sich etwas zu ihm herum. „Lass mich ein Teil deiner Schwäche sein." Ihre kalten Hände umfassten sein Gesicht und sie sah ihn flehend an.

Nach einer sehr langen Bedenkzeit nickte er zustimmend, auch wenn in seinen schwarzen Augen große Zweifel über dieses Versprechen standen. Hermine näherte sich seinem Mund mit ihrem und nippte zögerlich an seiner Unterlippe. Es war so lange her, dass sie ihn das letzte Mal geküsst hatte. So lange, dass sie sich nicht mehr sicher war, ob sie noch das Privileg dazu hatte. Die feine Haut an dieser Stelle seines Körper schmeckte kühl und leicht süß. Sie war rau, erregend, schmiegte sich abwartend gegen ihre Lippen. Bewegungslos.

„Lass mich ein Teil sein", bat sie erneut und kaum hatte sie diese Worte ausgesprochen, fiel seine Selbstbeherrschung und sein Widerwille gegen ihre Bitte ab und er presste sie verlangend und sehnsüchtig gegen sich. Der Kuss wurde stürmisch und unkontrolliert, bis der erste Durst gestillt war. Danach entspannten sie sich beide und trieben in gemächlicher Ruhe und lieblichem Genuss dahin.

„Du hast mir gefehlt", flüsterte er und Hermine lächelte aufgrund des warmen Flatterns, das er damit in ihr auslöste.

„Du mir auch. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr!"

„Oh doch! Ich habe es gesehen. Du trägst deine Emotionen in den Augen, Hermine. Es brach mir jedes Mal das Herz, dich wegzuschicken."

„Warum hast du es dann getan, du sturer Mann?" Es war das erste Mal, dass ein wirklicher Ton in ihrer Stimme lag.

„Weil du eine Strafe wolltest. Und weil ich stark sein wollte", antwortete er beinahe kläglich und nach einem verwirrten Moment begann Hermine leise zu lachen. Severus fiel nur zögernd mit ein und irgendwann lachten sie beide sehr erleichternd und beängstigend laut.

„Wir machen uns das Leben schon ganz schön schwer", stellte sie mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln fest und küsste ihn erneut, ganz flüchtig.

Severus nickte und zog sie befreit seufzend wieder an sich. Schweigend beobachteten sie sich im Spiegel und Hermine lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seinen.

„Was zeigt er dir, wenn du alleine hier stehst?", fragte sie nachdenklich und runzelte die Stirn.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hatte nie den Mut, es mir zeigen zu lassen." Stille. „Und dir?", fügte er dann hinzu und ein sehr feines Lächeln bildete sich auf ihren Lippen.

„Das, was du jetzt auch siehst. In den verschiedensten Variationen..."

Severus seufzte gequält. „Ich kann mich glücklich schätzen, dass sich die Eintrittskarte in die Hölle seit langem in meiner Tasche befindet. Die Zufriedenheit, die du mir mit dieser Antwort gibst, hätte zwangsweise dazu geführt, dass ich sie bekomme."

Hermine nickte ernst. „Du bist ein ganz schlimmer Mann, Severus Snape!"

„Das sage ich ja die ganze Zeit, aber niemand glaubt mir." Er hob theatralisch die Schultern und ließ sie dann resignierend wieder fallen.

„Vielleicht weil niemand weiß, wie wertvoll die Wärme der Hölle sein kann", erwiderte sie mit verführerischer Stimme.

Severus wandte den Blick vom Spiegel ab und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. „Möglicherweise." Hermine erlaubte es sich, zum ersten Mal seit Wochen wirklich in den Augen des Tränkemeisters zu versinken. Es war ein atemberaubendes Gefühl des Fallens, aus dem man niemals wieder zu erwachen glaubte. Bis man auf den tiefen Boden seines Inneren aufkam und erkannte, dass dort viel mehr zu finden war, als man bisweilen erwartete.

„Manchmal wünsche ich mir, dass mich jemand ansieht, ohne dass ich das Gefühl bekomme, dass er darüber nachdenkt, was ich in der Vergangenheit getan habe", flüsterte sie einem sinnlosen Impuls folgend und seine Augen veränderten sich.

Einige Momente noch hielt er ihren Blick. „Komm mit mir, Hermine", riss er sie dann plötzlich aus den Gedanken und sie blinzelte irritiert über die Geschäftigkeit, die er nun an den Tag legte.

„Wohin?", fragte sie schließlich, während er aufstand und sie mit sich nach oben zog.

„Das wirst du dann sehen."

Sie zögerte nicht wirklich, als er ihr seine Hand hinhielt. Nichts in der Welt könnte sie davon abhalten, ihm jetzt zu folgen.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Ihre Hand fest in seiner schritt Severus einige Minuten eilig durch das Unterholz, so dass Hermine Probleme hatte, ihm zu folgen. Immer wieder stolperte sie und ihre Füße verfingen sich in auf dem Boden liegenden Ästen und Gestrüpp. Die Kälte war bereits nach wenigen Minuten aus ihrem Körper gewichen und eine feine Schweißschicht trat auf ihr Gesicht, die sich im Frost des Dezembers entsetzlich kalt und klebrig anfühlte. Ihre Füße sanken tief in den unberührten Neuschnee und sie gaben laute, knarzende Geräusche von sich, die zusammen mit dem Krachen der Äste und dem Flattern der Büsche Vögel und anderes Getier um sie herum aufscheuchte. 

„Severus, wo willst du denn hin?", keuchte Hermine atemlos und er warf ihr einen flüchtigen Blick zu.

Noch ehe er antworten konnte, zog er sie plötzlich in seine Arme und disapparierte – anscheinend hatten sie einen anderen Punkt der Grenze Hogwarts' überschritten.

Es war Nacht, wo auch immer sie ankamen, und deswegen vermutete Hermine, dass sie nicht allzu weit entfernt waren. Rasch atmend sah sie sich um, drehte sich förmlich um sich selbst, entdeckte aber nur freies Feld und Sterne über sich. „Wo sind wir?", fragte sie verwirrt und er hielt sie an den Schultern fest. Sie sah nun geradeaus vor sich einen Zaun, der ihr entfernt bekannt vorkam.

„Wir sind da, wo ich immer hingehe, wenn ich einen schwachen Moment habe", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und ein verschwörerisches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Scarborough", erwiderte Hermine in einem Augenblick der Erkenntnis und er nickte.

„Komm!", wies er erneut an und ergriff ihre Hand. Dieses Mal allerdings lief er nicht, sondern ging langsam und gemächlich auf den Zaun zu, der die Pferdekoppel von dem schmalen Sandweg abgrenzte, der davor verlief.

Nach einigen Minuten kamen sie an einem kleinen Schuppen vorbei und er bedeutete ihr mit einer schlichten Geste zu warten. Nur für ein paar Momente verschwand er darin, dann kam er mit ein paar Lederschnüren wieder heraus, die Hermine als ein Halfter identifizierte. Er ging zielstrebig auf den Zaun zu und bückte sich darunter durch.

„Warte hier, bis ich dich rufe", wandte er sich ein letztes Mal an sie, ehe er mit großen Schritten in der Dunkelheit verschwand.

Hermines Herzschlag beruhigte sich nur langsam wieder. Der Sprint durch den Verbotenen Wald hatte sie mehr angestrengt, als sie es für möglich gehalten hatte. Sie lehnte sich erschöpft mit beiden Armen auf den Holzzaun und wartete, was nun geschehen würde. Die Luft aus ihrer Nase bildete weiße Wolken, die sich weit in die Luft erhoben, ehe sie allmählich verschwanden. Minute um Minute verging und Hermine wurde nervös. Wo war Severus?

Sein Ruf erschrak sie schließlich. Seufzend schloss sie für einen Moment die Augen, dann bückte sie sich ebenfalls unter dem Zaun hinweg und folgte der Richtung, aus der sie seine Stimme vernommen hatte.

Mindestens zweihundert Meter lief sie auf die Koppel hinaus, ehe sie schwarze Schemen vor sich ausmachen konnte. Sie sah die schlanke Gestalt des Tränkemeisters und etwas, das sich selbst in dieser Dunkelheit leicht als ein Pferd identifizieren ließ. Es schnaubte laut und Hermines Schritte wurden langsamer.

„Trau dich ruhig, sie tut dir nichts", sagte Severus laut, als er ihr Zögern bemerkte, und Hermine schlug einen kleinen Bogen, so dass sie schließlich an seiner Seite ankam. So aus der Nähe konnte sie das Pferd als eine Schimmelstute erkennen, deren langer Schopf ihr tief in die Augen fiel. Das Tier überrage Hermine um mindestens einen halben Meter und als es kurz den Kopf hob und sich gegen das ungewohnte Halfter wehrte, musste sie nach oben sehen, um sie nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Gewaltige Eleganz ging von der Stute aus, die Hermine beinahe sprachlos zurückließ.

Allerdings wirklich nur beinahe. „Wie heißt sie?", fragte sie und streckte die Hand aus, um das Tier vorsichtig an der Stirn zu berühren.

„Madelaine", antwortete Severus nicht ganz ohne Stolz und Hermine grinste schief. Madelaine hingegen schnaubte erneut und der heiße Atem strich an Hermines Hand entlang. „Sie war lange Zeit die einzige Frau in meinem Leben. Sie verzeiht alles."

Die Wärme, die aus seiner Stimme sprach, ließ einen winzigen Funken Eifersucht in Hermine entstehen. Dann allerdings sah das Pferd sie direkt an und schien abzuschätzen, wen es vor sich hatte. Nach ein paar Augenblicken senkte es den Kopf und stieß Hermine gegen die Schulter.

Sie stolperte leicht zurück, nahm dies allerdings kaum wahr. Diese unschuldige Geste stummer Akzeptanz zusammen mit Severus' Worten ließ sie den Atem anhalten und nun auch die andere Hand stockend und ungläubig heben. Ihre Finger strichen durch das borstige Haar der Stute und zum ersten Mal seit Wochen fühlte Hermine die Nähe zu einem Geschöpf, das sie nicht nach ihren Taten zu beurteilen schien.

Severus hatte Recht. Madelaine verzieh alles und sie umgab sich mit der erleichternden Aura vollkommener Unwissenheit, die auf eine groteske Art dennoch so viel mehr zu wissen schien, als so manch schlauer Geist vermutete. Der Schülerin stockte der Atem, als sie den tiefen Blick schwarzer Pferdeaugen einfing, die sie mit leicht geneigtem Kopf musterten. So intensiv und durchdringend, dass Hermine glaubte, man würde ihren Geist mit Legilimentik durchsuchen. Ein Zittern, das seinen Ursprung tief in ihrem Inneren hatte, bahnte sich an die Oberfläche, ließ die Härchen auf ihrem Körper steil nach oben ragen und wurde dann mit der schwappenden Intensität purer Erleichterung fortgewischt, so dass sie mit leerem Kopf und entspanntem Körper zurückblieb.

Hermine hatte ihr Sinnbild für Gnade gefunden.

* * *

TBC…

* * *

Ich wünsche allen Lesern einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr und hoffe, dass wir uns im nächsten gesund und munter wiedersehen! 


	60. Das Glück der Erde

Das erste Kapitel im neuen Jahr. Ich hoffe, ihr seid gut reingerutscht?!  
Eine kleine Anmerkung vorweg: Ich kann nicht reiten und entschuldige mich für alle etwaigen Widersprüchlich- oder sogar Unmöglichkeiten. ;)  
Nichtsdestotrotz wünsche ich viel Spaß!

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Oh, how quiet, quiet the world can be  
when it's just you and little me.  
Everything is clear, everything is new.  
So you won't be leaving, will you?

_(Dido – Don't leave home)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 60 – Das Glück der Erde...**

Nach ein paar Minuten löste Hermine ihre Hand aus dem warmen Fell des Pferdes und straffte ihre Haltung. „Ich kann verstehen, warum du hierher kommst", sagte sie mit leicht belegter Stimme. Es war regelrecht anstrengend, der Leere in ihrem Kopf zu begegnen und sie dazu zu bringen, sinnvolle Sätze zu formen und rationale Gedankengänge zuzulassen. Was vor allem daran lag, dass sie eine so vollkommene Ruhe schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr verspürt hatte.

Severus nickte nachdenklich und wandte den Blick nicht von ihr ab. „Es ist eine Erleichterung, in Gesellschaft eines Geschöpfes zu sein, das nicht daran denkt, was man in der Vergangenheit tat, sondern vielmehr was man in der Gegenwart _nicht_ tut." Madelaine schnaubte, was beinahe wie eine Zustimmung klang, und Hermine beobachtete mit gerunzelter Stirn, wie er in seiner Tasche nach etwas suchte. Schließlich zog er ein paar unförmige Brocken hervor, auf die Madelaine sich geradezu stürzte. Hermine lächelte.

_Er hat immer noch etwas in der Hinterhand; ich scheine nicht die Erste zu sein, der das bewusst wurde._

„Komm her, ich helfe dir hinauf", sagte er abrupt, noch während er sich die Hände abklopfte. Die Geschäftigkeit kehrte in seinen Körper zurück, so dass er beinahe wirkte wie ein Bienenstock, der von ein paar tollenden Jungs mit einem Stein getroffen wurde; man wusste nie, ob man stehen bleiben und so tun sollte, als wäre man gar nicht da, oder ob man lieber die Beine in die Hand nehmen sollte.

Hermine entschied sich vorerst dafür, der Ruhe hinterherzutrauern.

„Wo hinauf?", kehrte sie dann allerdings irritiert zu seiner Äußerung zurück und als er auf Madelaine deutete, wurden Hermines Augen groß. „Oh nein, das kannst du nicht ernst meinen!", kiekste sie panisch und sah das inzwischen sehr vertraute Feixen auf seinem Gesicht.

„Und ob ich das ernst meine! Bist du schon mal geritten, Hermine?"

Sie hasste diesen selbstgefälligen Tonfall – vor allem wenn er ihn in Situationen wie dieser verwendete. Möglicherweise rettete ein geschicktes Ablenkungsmanöver sie vor dem Schlimmsten: „Kommt drauf an, welches Reiten du meinst."

Severus schnaubte und schüttelte mit strafenden Blicken den Kopf. „Mir scheint, ich habe dich allzu lange vernachlässigt."

„Oh ja…" Und das war nicht mal gelogen.

„Und, bist du nun schon mal geritten?", kehrte er dennoch zum Thema zurück und war sogar dreist genug, dieselbe Formulierung zu nutzen.

„Auf einem Rummel, ja", gab sie widerwillig zu.

„Ach, ehrlich?" Die Art und Weise, wie er sie ansah, ließ Hermine rot anlaufen.

„Aber das waren Ponys und sie sind im Kreis gelaufen! U-Und mein Dad lief neben mir...", war es nun sie, die zurück aufs Thema kam.

„Nun, heute wird es ein Pferd sein, das dorthin läuft, wo du hin willst – vorausgesetzt, es entspricht auch ihrem Ziel – und ich werde hinter dir sein. Reicht das als Argument?" Er warf das Halfter über Madelaines Hals zurück und Hermine sah mit scheelen Blicken auf den Rücken des Pferdes, der noch mindestens eine Handbreit über ihrem Kopf lag. Eine scharfe Windböe zerzauste ihr das Haar.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher...", nuschelte sie.

Severus trat um das Pferd herum und hielt ihr dann seine Hand hin. „Ich verspreche dir, dass dir nichts passieren wird." Sie blinzelte ihn unentschlossen an. „Vertrau mir!"

Diese Bitte drängte sie in eine Ecke, das war ihr bewusst. Und gleichzeitig löste sie etwas in Hermine aus, das sie sanft erzittern und die Angst vor der Unberechenbarkeit des Tieres von ihr abfallen ließ. Sie hatte Severus bei sich. Er kannte zum Einen Madelaine und zum Anderen Möglichkeiten, im Ernstfall noch etwas zu retten. Außerdem wäre es ein Verrat an ihrer eigenen Überzeugung, jetzt einen Rückzieher zu machen. Sie würde Severus ihr Leben anvertrauen und da er dieses ohne groß abzuwägen dem Pferd anvertrauen würde, sollte sie es wohl wagen.

„Also gut", gab sie sich deswegen geschlagen und ergriff seine Hand. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck zog er sie an sich, strich mit seiner freien Hand ihre Haare und damit auch ihren Kopf zurück und küsste sie so kurz und leidenschaftlich, dass Hermine an ihrem Verstand gezweifelt hätte, wenn da nicht das Pochen zwischen ihren Beinen gewesen wäre.

„Ich liebe es, wenn du auf deiner Unterlippe kaust", murmelte er leise.

„Hab ich das?" Sie hatte es nicht bemerkt.

Er nickte. „Es ist ein anbetungswürdiger Anblick." Und küsste sie erneut.

„Na, wenn das so ist..." Die Kälte des Winters schien zu schwinden und um diesen Prozess noch zu unterstützen, drängte Hermine ihren Körper dichter an seinen, legte ihre Hände auf seine Schlüsselbeine und kroch mit ihren kleinen kalten Fingern in seinen Kragen. Er stöhnte erschrocken und versteifte sich unter ihr.

„Biest!", zischte er durch verbissene Zähne und ergriff ihre Handgelenke.

„Sadist!", gab die Brünette das Kompliment zurück und streckte sich zu ihm hoch, um ein weiteres Mal von diesen kalten, rauen Lippen zu kosten.

„Sieh bloß zu, dass du aufs Pferd kommst!" Er drehte sie an der Hüfte herum und Hermine stolperte einen Schritt auf Madelaine zu. Erschrocken quietschte sie auf, als die starken Hände des Tränkemeisters sich um ihre Taille schlossen und sie hochhoben. Es war mehr ein Reflex als wirkliche Überlegung, dass sie ihr Bein auf die andere Seite des Pferdekörpers schwang. Doch keine zehn Sekunden später saß sie aufrecht, wenn auch recht wackelig und unsicher, auf dem Rücken des Pferdes.

„E-Einen Sattel hattest du nicht zufällig da, hm?", fragte sie mit bebender Stimme und krallte sich in der Mähne vor ihr fest, um nicht den Halt zu verlieren.

Madelaine schnaubte laut und dieses Mal klang es äußerst missbilligend.

„Ich habe schon einen...", begann er vage und Hermine schrie erschrocken auf, als er sich plötzlich an der Stute hochzog und hinter ihr zum Sitzen kam. „Aber es gibt sie nicht für zwei", raunte er dann in ihr Ohr und sie ließ sich in den Halt sinken, den seine Arme um ihren Körper gaben. „Außerdem hasst Madelaine Sattel." Hermine lachte kurz auf, als die Stute erneut schnaubte und mit dem Kopf nickte. Wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, würde sie sagen, dass dieses Tier eine Spur zu viel von dem verstand, was gesagt wurde.

Severus griff nach den Zügeln und umfasste sie mit geübten Griffen. Er schnalzte mit der Zunge und Madelaine setzte sich gemächlich in Bewegung. Doch selbst dieser langsame Gang ließ Hermines Gleichgewicht schwinden und sie klammerte sich hilflos an den Beinen des Mannes hinter ihr fest. Es war genauso wie fliegen, nur dass sie einen Besen noch besser unter Kontrolle gehabt hatte als dieses Pferd.

„Entspann dich", sagte er, doch Hermine lachte zur Antwort nur hysterisch auf.

„Ich falle hier gleich runter, Severus! Da ist nicht viel mit Entspannung!"

„Du fällst nicht, Hermine. Ich sitze hinter dir, meine Arme halten dich und außerdem geht Madelaine besonders vorsichtig. Du darfst dich nur nicht gegen die Bewegungen ihres Körpers sperren. Du hast eine Hüfte, setz sie ein!" Er ließ die Zügel los und packte sie an der Hüfte, woraufhin Hermine erschrocken aufschrie.

„Bei Merlin, du weißt doch, wie kitzelig ich bin!", beschwerte sie sich laut und hörte ihn lachen.

„Natürlich weiß ich das."

„Bastard!" Ein amüsiertes Schnauben erklang in der dunklen Stille, das ausnahmsweise nicht von der Stute kam. Diese wurde dafür eine Spur schneller, woraufhin Hermine sich noch mehr in der Mähne festkrallte und versteifte. Severus hingegen schien es nicht zu kümmern. Verärgert legte sie ihre Stirn in tiefe Falten, als sie sehr harsch antwortete: „Schön, wenn meine Angst zu deiner Erheiterung beiträgt!"

„Du hättest keine Angst, wenn du auf mich hören würdest." Seine Erheiterung verflog und die dunkle Stimme wurde merklich schärfer, verfiel zunehmend in den Ton des Lehrers. „Es fällt dir doch sonst nicht so schwer, Aufgaben zu folgen."

Hermines Herzschlag machte ein paar abstrakte Sprünge, als sie sich der Richtung bewusst wurde, die das Gespräch grade annahm. „Sonst lerne ich auch nicht am lebenden Objekt. Und schon gar nicht an so einem wackeligen…" Sie setzte ein kleines Wimmern nach, das die Situation hoffentlich entspannen würde. Das letzte, was sie jetzt wollte, war ein Streit.

Ein paar Sekunden lang blieb es still, dann: „Ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass du in gewissen Situationen durchaus auch bereit warst, an mir zu lernen." Der mühsam neckend klingende Unterton verhinderte nicht, dass Hermine rot anlief.

„Das... ist ja auch etwas ganz anderes."

Er schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge. „Sag das nicht!" Seine Hände festigten den Druck und Hermine wurde bewusst, dass die Stute die ganze Zeit führerlos lief. Anscheinend wusste sie, wohin Severus wollte.

_Oder wohin sie will..._

Seine Hände allerdings begannen, ihre Hüfte zu leicht kreisenden Bewegungen zu animieren, die sich bald vollkommen auf die Schritte des Pferdes einstellten. Hermine bemerkte zunehmend, wie ihr Sitz sicherer wurde und die Landschaft um sie herum – soweit sie sie denn erkennen konnte – nicht mehr unkoordiniert vor ihren Augen hüpfte.

„Reiten ist etwas Sinnliches, wenn man die Tiere nicht gerade dazu zwingt, über irgendwelche Hindernisse zu hüpfen." Er klang sehr abfällig, was Hermine schief grinsen ließ. Nichtsdestotrotz war sie erleichtert, dass das Ganze nicht in einem Streit geendet hatte. Eher im Gegenteil, denn als er weiter sprach, sandte seine Stimme Schauer tiefer Erregung durch ihren Körper: „Es ist ein Tanz, mein Liebling. Ein Tanz mit einem Geschöpf, das so viel reiner und vertrauenswürdiger ist, als jeder Mensch es sein könnte." Ein sonores Raunen ganz dicht an ihrem Ohr und kribbelnde Gänsehaut auf Hermines Rücken.

_Bei allen Göttern des Himmels..._

Das Pochen in ihrem Unterleib kehrte zurück und sie ließ sich entspannt seufzend gegen seine Brust sinken. Nun vollführte sie die ausgleichenden Bewegungen ihres Beckens alleine und vorsichtig zog Severus seine Hände weg und griff erneut nach den Zügeln.

Hermine schloss die Augen, als ihr Atem sich beruhigte und er die Stute in eine andere Richtung lenkte. Nach ein paar Minuten hatten sie den Zaun der Koppel erreicht, den Severus mit einem simplen Spruch für einige Sekunden öffnete, so dass sie ihn passieren konnten.

„Wo reiten wir hin?", fragte Hermine leise und wünschte sich, er würde sie wieder berühren. Es fühlte sich so unglaublich gut an, auch wenn die Situation denkbar schlecht war.

„Wohin auch immer sie uns bringen wird. Madelaine kennt das Gelände am besten, ich lasse sie einfach laufen."

Noch vor zehn Minuten hätte diese Aussage ein hysterisches Kreischen hervorgerufen, doch nun nickte Hermine bloß und lehnte sich noch etwas fester gegen Severus. Mit knirschendem Stapfen bewegte das Pferd sich durch die Dunkelheit, die winterliche Nachtluft war klirrend kalt. Doch wirklich bemerken tat sie dies im Moment nicht. Madelaine spendete von unten Körperwärme, die sie durch einen Sattel niemals zu spüren bekommen hätten, und zwischen ihrem Rücken und Severus' Brust hatte sich ebenfalls eine herrliche Wärme ausgebreitet, die Hermine sich wünschen ließ, sie hätten Körperkontakt, ihre nackte Haut an seiner.

_Das müssen wir bei Gelegenheit im Sommer noch mal wiederholen._

Sie hörte, wie Severus die Zügel erneut fallen ließ, denn einer der Metallringe klapperte nun vernehmlich gegen einen zweiten. Seine Hände waren befremdlich warm, als er sie auf ihre Oberschenkel legte und langsam daran hinaufglitt. Er machte einen Bogen über die Innenseiten und erneut pochte es verlangend in Hermines Unterleib.

„Du solltest das nicht zu offensiv tun, Severus", flüsterte sie halb verlegen, halb sehnsüchtig. Ihre Worte waren eine Lüge; bei Merlin, sie _wollte_, dass er so weitermachte! Es war Wochen her, seitdem er diese Gefühle in ihr geweckt hatte. Doch sie saßen auf einem _Pferd_. Es wäre wirklich geschmacklos, ihn weitermachen zu lassen.

_Oder?_

„Das ist schade, denn so war der Plan", antwortete er mit einer Stimme, die sie nur äußerst selten von ihm zu hören bekam. Es war dieser leicht vibrierende Bass, der sie jedes Mal willenlos machte. Der ihren innersten Kern sehr angenehm und intensiv erzittern ließ (kein Vergleich mit dem Zittern der letzten Wochen) und die Funktionen ihres Verstandes nahezu komplett außer Kraft setzte. Hermine wimmerte.

„Aber wir sitzen auf einem Pferd!", empörte sie sich halbstark und er lachte leise.

„Ich sagte doch, Madelaine verzeiht _alles_."

Daraufhin erwiderte Hermine nichts, sondern ließ es einfach geschehen, dass ihre Gegenwehr in sich zusammenfiel wie eines der Kartenhäuser, die Ron so gerne mit seinen explosiven Spielkarten baute.

_Herzlichen Glückwunsch, hiermit erhalten Sie Ihre persönliche Eintrittskarte in die Hölle._

Severus' Nase bahnte sich ihren Weg durch Hermines Haare und als er die weiche Haut ihres Halses gefunden hatte, nahm er den Geruch tief in sich auf und ließ Hermine den Mund aufreißen. Die rauen Lippen strichen über den Ansatz ihres Schlüsselbeins und hinterließen kribbelnde Spuren, die viel zu schnell von dem schweren Stoff erdrückt wurden.

_Sei's drum, in der Hölle ist es wenigstens warm. Und nach Severus' Aussage wäre ich dort in bester Gesellschaft…_

Die Hände an ihren Beinen fuhren fort, sie durch ihre Hose hindurch zu massieren und zu verwöhnen. Immer wieder streifte er dabei auch ihren Schritt, kratzte sogar mehrmals mit seinen kurzen Fingernägeln darüber, was Hermine erstickt keuchen und ihren Bauch noch vorne durchdrücken ließ.

Resolut drängte er sie immer wieder gegen sich und so beiläufig, dass sie es gar nicht bemerkte, öffnete er die unteren Knöpfe ihres Umhanges, so dass er bald den schmalen Spalt freier Haut zwischen ihrer Hose und dem Pullover fand. Die kalte Luft zusammen mit seinen Fingern ließen Hermine nach seinen Knien tasten und sich hart daran festhalten.

„Bewahre den Rhythmus!", wies er sie an und meinte damit Madelaines Schritte, gegen die Hermine sich eben im Affekt gewehrt hatte.

„Leichter gesagt als..." Sie stöhnte erschrocken auf, als er den Knopf ihrer Hose öffnete und den Reißverschluss herunterzog. „...als getan...", beendete sie ihren Satz dann.

_Ohhh..._

Es war wirklich unglaublich, was er hier mit ihr tat. Die Bewegungen ihres Beckens alleine hatten bereits eine sanfte Erregung in Hermine geweckt, die diesen Ausritt mehr als angenehm gestalteten. Dass Severus dabei hinter ihr saß und sie seinen Atem in ihrem Nacken spürte, hatte die Anspannung noch verstärkt. Dass er dies alles nun dafür ausnutze, dass sie bald einen Orgasmus zu Pferde haben würde, ließ sie allerdings rot anlaufen.

Zu ihrer Genugtuung spürte sie wenigstens, dass seine Behandlung ihres Körpers auch an ihm nicht spurlos vorbeiging. Eine harte Beule drängte sich gegen ihren Po und nur um ihn zu ärgern, verstärkte Hermine den Druck darauf, indem sie ein Stück nach hinten rutschte. Severus grunzte überrascht.

„Wer hier wohl der Sadist ist", murmelte er mit schwacher Stimme und legte seine Stirn auf ihre Schulter.

Hermine grinste und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Gleiches Recht für alle!"

Diese Antwort reichte ihm, um seine Hand in die Enge ihrer Hose zu zwängen und dem Zentrum ihrer Lust einige harte Stöße zu verpassen. Hermine schrie gedämpft auf und bekam ein Schnauben von Madelaine als Antwort. Das Rot ihrer Wangen vertiefte sich merklich.

„Sie muss uns für komplett verrückt halten!", brachte sie mit beinahe entsetztem Ton hervor und Severus lachte.

„Möglicherweise", gab er zu und Hermine stöhnte verlangend, als er wieder mit seinen Bewegungen einsetzte und sie immer weiter ihrem Höhepunkt entgegen brachte. „Doch es wäre ein Leichtes für sie, uns loszuwerden. Dass sie es nicht tut, sollte Einverständnis genug für dich sein." Seine Lippen schnappten nach ihrem Ohrläppchen und Hermine beugte ihren Kopf nach hinten, presste sich so hart gegen seine Brust und damit ihren Unterkörper gegen seine Hand, dass er kurz ins Schwanken geriet und sich hinter sich auf dem Rücken der Stute abstützen musste.

„Severus", flüsterte Hermine atemlos und drehte seinen Kopf zu sich, um ihn küssen zu können. Es war eine recht ungelenke Angelegenheit, doch für den Moment reichte es. Immer wieder stieß sie ihre Scham gegen seine Hände, hin und wieder tauchten zwei seiner Finger sogar in ihre Hitze hinein. Ihr Körper summte und pochte und zitterte und verlangte und die Welt um sie herum sank langsam in eine immer tiefer werdende Dunkelheit. Sie hauchten schwer erkennbare weiße Wolken in die Luft, beider Atem ging schwer und sehnsüchtig und nach ein paar letzten, harten Stößen zuckten Hermines innere Muskeln rhythmisch zusammen und sie bäumte sich mit einem erleichterten Stöhnen auf.

_Wahnsinn..._

Ihr Gesicht brannte heiß, als sie sich erschöpft und herrlich müde gegen Severus' Brust sinken ließ. Er strich ihr mit seiner freien Hand die Haare aus der Stirn und küsste ihre Wange, während die andere Hand noch immer auf ihrer Scham lag. Bewegungslos zwar, aber wunderbar behütend.

Nach ein paar Momenten zog er sie aus ihrer Hose und Hermine blinzelte irritiert, als er seine feucht glänzenden Finger im fahlen Licht betrachtete, dann hinterhältig grinste und sie an seinen Mund hob, nur um sie abzulecken. Hermine keuchte überrascht auf, als dieses Bild die Erregung in ihren Körper zurückkehren ließ.

„Du machst mich wahnsinnig", flüsterte sie kraftlos und drehte sich so weit zu ihm, dass er sie küssen konnte. Sie schmeckte sich selbst auf seinen Lippen und konnte nicht genug von dieser Mischung kriegen.

„Frag mich mal", jammerte er beinahe und Hermine lachte gedämpft auf.

In diesem Moment stoppte Madelaine abrupt und beide sahen sich um. Sie standen in einem kleinen Waldstück, das die Nacht um sie herum beinahe komplett undurchsichtig machte und sie so auch vor fremden Blicken schützte.

„Ich sagte ja, sie weiß es am besten", grunzte Severus und mit einem Satz stand er auf dem Boden. Er hielt seine Arme hoch, um Hermine vom Pferd zu helfen, und kaum berührten ihre Füße den Boden, zog er sie so verlangend an sich, dass sie ins Stolpern geriet. Sein Mund erforschte ihren gierig, wobei er langsam nach hinten ging und schließlich mit dem Rücken an einen Baum stieß.

Mit einer raschen Bewegung hatte er sie umgedreht, so dass Hermines Rücken sich gegen die harte Rinde presste. Sie wusste, worauf er hinauswollte, und schlüpfte rasch aus ihren Schuhen. Dass der Boden gefroren, durch die dichten Baumkronen über ihnen aber nicht schneebedeckt war, war ein Glück.

Die fahrigen Hände des Tränkemeisters zerrten ihre Hosen nach unten und Hermine stieg aus einem Bein heraus, während er seine öffnete und weit genug herunterschob, um seine Erektion freizulegen. Sie hatte keine Chance, auch nur einen kurzen Blick darauf zu erhaschen, ehe er sie gegen den Baum hob und ihr rechtes Bein an seine Hüfte legte. Hermine hob das linke an die andere Seite und mit einem kräftigen Stoß drang er in sie ein.

Sie stöhnte erschrocken und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Über sich sah sie einen Ast und griff mit einer Hand danach, um zumindest einen Teil ihres Gewichts alleine zu tragen. Als Severus begann, sich in ihr zu bewegen, schloss sie die Augen und gab sich ihm hin.

Man konnte es kaum als Liebesspiel bezeichnen. Es war eher das Stillen eines Triebes, etwas, das sie sich seit über drei Wochen versagt hatten. Hermines freie Hand fuhr unkoordiniert durch seine Haare und zog das Gesicht des Mannes zu sich hoch, so dass sie ihn küssen konnte; auf die Augen, die Nase, die Wangen, den Mund. _Den Mund!_ Er schmeckte so wundervoll, so erregt und bittersüß.

Das Stöhnen der beiden wurde immer lauter und verlangender, Körper schoben sich gegeneinander, ineinander und schließlich erzitterte Hermine mit einem erstickten Schrei, die Kraft wich aus ihrem Arm und sie ließ den Ast los. Der Schwerkraft folgend, sank sie in Severus' Arme, wo er sie allerdings nicht lange halten konnte und schließlich vorsichtig auf dem Boden absetzte. Tief atmend legte sie ihre Stirn gegen seine Brust und schloss die Augen.

Die Luft strich kühl an ihren nackten Beinen entlang, doch noch störte sie dies nicht wirklich. Ihr Körper war so erhitzt, als hätte sie gerade eine Sauna verlassen. Außerdem zog Severus sie an sich und wickelte die Weiten seines Umhanges auch um ihre Schultern.

„Lass mich nie wieder so lange alleine!", flüsterte sie und runzelte in schmerzlicher Erinnerung die Stirn. Wie sehr sie ihn vermisst hatte, spürte sie erst jetzt, da es vorbei war.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht, wenn ich es vermeiden kann", versprach er mit belegter Stimme und sie schniefte leise. In Momenten wie diesen hätte sie nichts gegen eine kleine Lüge. Nichtsdestotrotz schwieg sie.

Nach ein paar Minuten wurde es ihr dann allerdings doch kalt und sie zogen sich rasch wieder an, was bei Hermine eindeutig länger dauerte als bei Severus. Sie ordnete ihre Kleidung und stand ihm dann verlegen gegenüber. Selten hatte sie so viele verrückte Dinge an einem Abend getan und das bezog sie nicht nur auf den Sex.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir heute im Haus meiner Eltern übernachten?", schlug er vor und sie war froh, dass er die betretene Stille zwischen ihnen durchbrochen hatte.

„Klingt gut." Ein breites Lächeln stand auf Hermines Lippen, das er allerdings nicht sehen konnte. Wenn dies überhaupt möglich war, so hatte die Dunkelheit noch an Intensität zugenommen und offenbarte nicht mehr als zwei Meter Sicht.

„Dann lass uns aufbrechen", beschloss er und Hermine fügte sie sich dieser Entscheidung äußerst bereitwillig. Die Aussicht auf eine warme Dusche und ein bequemes Bett hatte definitiv ihren Reiz.

Er half ihr zurück auf das Pferd und setzte sich dieses Mal vor sie. Hermine schlang ihre Arme um seinen Oberkörper und lehnte sich gegen den Rücken. Sie konnte die Muskeln darunter arbeiten spüren, während er die Zügel in die Hand nahm und das Pferd in Bewegung setzte. Dennoch schien Madelaine selbst recht gut zu wissen, wohin sie musste. Hermine für ihren Teil vertraute dem Tier auf jeden Fall.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Als sie etwa eine halbe Stunde später den Eingangsbereich des Hauses betrat, überkam Hermine ein beinahe nostalgisches Gefühl. Die Zeit, die sie hier mit Severus verbracht hatte, war so grausam wie entscheidend gewesen. Sie war überzeugt, dass sie heute nicht mit ihm zusammen wäre, wenn Professor Dumbledore sie nicht hergeschickt hätte.

Nachdem sie ihre Blicke einmal durch die dunkle Halle hatte gleiten lassen, entzündete Severus das Licht und sie entdeckte zwei Reisetaschen am Fuß der Treppe. Die eine davon konnte sie ganz klar als ihre eigene identifizieren.

Hermines Augen weiteten sich und sie drehte sich zu Severus um. „Das alles hier war also geplant, hm?" Gespielt empört stemmte sie die Hände in die Seite.

Er sah sie fragend an, entdeckte dann ebenfalls die Taschen und hob die Augenbrauen. „Dass ich dir Madelaine vorstelle und wir ein paar Tage hier verbringen? Ja, das war geplant. Dass ich dich dafür aus dem Verbotene Wald würde holen müssen? Eher nicht." Er bedachte sie mit nachdenklichen Blicken und Hermines Züge wurden weich.

Langsam ging sie zu ihm und fasste nach seinen Händen. „Ich bin froh, dass du es trotzdem getan hast", sagte sie schließlich und streckte sich ihm entgegen, in der Hoffnung, er würde sie küssen.

Für einen beinahe viel zu flüchtigen Moment tat er ihr diesen Gefallen, dann strich er ihr die Haare zurück und legte seine Hand an ihre Wange. „Ich habe befürchtet, dass es vieles gibt, das du unausgesprochen in dir verschließt. In dieser Beziehung sind wir uns sehr ähnlich, Hermine." Sie lächelte schmal. So ungesund es vielleicht auch sein mochte, die Dinge auf diese Art zu regeln, sie hatte nichts dagegen, Severus ähnlich zu sein. „Ich bat Minerva darum, mit dir einige Tage hier verbringen zu dürfen. Offiziell um dir die wichtigen Trankzutaten zu zeigen und zu erläutern, die man hier finden kann. Inoffiziell um herauszufinden, was du vor mir verbirgst. Dass ich das so schnell erfahren würde, hatte ich zwar nicht erwartet, aber das gibt uns Zeit." Hier brach er ab.

„Zeit wofür?", fragte Hermine schließlich. Sie konnte sich da durchaus die eine oder andere interessante Beschäftigung vorstellen.

„Zeit um herauszufinden, wie wir miteinander umgehen wollen, ohne den anderen ständig vor den Kopf zu stoßen."

Ihre netten Fantasien verschwanden und in Erinnerung an den Beinahe-Streit vorhin senkte sie betreten den Blick.

Severus hob ihr Kinn zu sich hoch. „Ich liebe dich, Hermine. So lange ich mich dagegen gewehrt habe, so sehr habe ich es in den letzten Wochen verstanden. Nichtsdestotrotz bin ich ein sehr komplizierter Mann und ich weiß, dass ich bisweilen verletzend und harsch reagiere. Wenn du wirklich mit mir zusammen sein willst, müssen wir uns gut genug kennenlernen, damit du erkennst, was dahinter steht. Ich will mich nicht ständig für mein Verhalten entschuldigen müssen."

Hermine schürzte die Lippen und gab einen grummelnden Laut von sich. „Ich sagte dir schon einmal, dass du dich nicht für etwas entschuldigen sollst, das du mit mir tust."

„Und das bedeutet, dass ich dafür sorgen soll, dass ich gar nicht erst etwas tue, wofür ich mich entschuldigen müsste." Seine intensiven Blicke ruhten unnachgiebig auf ihr. „Dir sollte inzwischen bewusst sein, dass das etwas ist, das ich nicht versprechen kann. Ich könnte dir allenfalls versprechen, dass ich das Versprechen nicht halten kann."

Sie lächelte schief. „Witzig…", erwiderte sie gedehnt. „Aber du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, dass ich dich trotzdem... oder vielleicht sogar gerade _deswegen_ liebe? Severus, ich könnte vermutlich viele Männer haben, die lieb und nett und zuvorkommend sind und mir jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablesen. Aber du wirst dich damit abfinden müssen, dass ich mir dich ausgesucht habe!"

„Es hat vermutlich nicht viel Sinn, deine Entscheidungsfähigkeit anzuzweifeln?", murrte er, was sie großzügig einem Anflug von Verlegenheit zuschrieb.

„Nicht den geringsten. Ich möchte jeden Streit, jedes Missverständnis und jede Meinungsverschiedenheit, weil ich weiß, dass die Versöhnung danach all das wert ist. Weil ich weiß, dass du mich liebst und dass ich mir nichts Kostbareres wünschen könnte als das. Ich habe so lange um diese Beziehung gekämpft... Um nichts in der Welt würde ich sie leichtfertig riskieren, nur weil du mich vor den Kopf gestoßen hast."

Er schloss seine Augen und murmelte etwas von ‚sture, besserwisserische Gryffindor' in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Durch und durch." Daraufhin fügte er ein abschließendes Knurren hinzu. „Severus, nichts, was wir jetzt diskutieren, wird uns sagen, ob ich dir gewachsen bin. Du wirst es einfach drauf ankommen lassen müssen. Aber solange wir uns darin einig sind, dass es Sinn macht, Kraft und Hingabe in diese Beziehung zu investieren, solange haben wir eine Chance. Und glaube mir, dass ich im Moment alles an Kraft und Hingabe in diese Beziehung stecke, das mir zur Verfügung steht."

„So viel, dass du an allem anderen beinahe zerbrichst und darüber hinaus womöglich auch noch die Schule schleifen lässt."

„Oh, bitte! Du solltest mich gut genug kennen, um zu wissen, dass ich die Abschlussprüfungen schon vor drei Monaten hätte schreiben können." Sie reckte stolz das Kinn vor und sah zufrieden, wie seine leicht abweisende Haltung in sich zusammenfiel.

„Ja, das weiß ich. Eigentlich sind es auch mehr die anderen Dinge, die mir Sorgen machen."

Hermine senkte flüchtig den Blick und lächelte dann tapfer. „Das wird schon."

Severus knurrte missmutig und trat er einen Schritt zurück. „Ich sehe schon, wir drehen uns im Kreis. Was hältst du davon, wenn ich uns erstmal etwas zu essen mache?"

Hermine lachte amüsiert auf. „Es ist mitten in der Nacht."

„Ich hab trotzdem Hunger", stellte er fest, was Hermine dazu veranlasste, den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Dann tu, was du nicht lassen kannst. Ich würde gerne erstmal duschen."

Er nickte einverstanden. „Alles, was du brauchst, ist in deiner Tasche. Du weißt, wo das Bad ist." Er zog sie noch einmal an sich. „Und mach dich nicht zu breit unter der Dusche. Du könntest Besuch bekommen."

Sie verengte die Augen, als seine tiefe Stimme ein Vibrieren in ihrem Körper weckte. „Ich werde dich beim Wort nehmen", mahnte sie und besiegelte das Versprechen mit einem einladenden, weichen Kuss, ehe sie sich von ihm losriss und sich ihre Tasche schnappte. Sie lief die Treppen, zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, hinauf und verschwand im Bad.

* * *

TBC… 


	61. Mores monstrare

Heute hab ich ein paar Anmerkungen vorweg: Was ich bzgl. Kafkas ‚Die Verwandlung' geschrieben habe, stammt aus keiner offiziellen Interpretationsquelle. Es ist meine eigene Auffassung und kann genauso gut vollkommener Schwachsinn sein. Der Schwachsinn passte allerdings so gut in den Zusammenhang hier, dass ich mich dafür entschieden habe, die Nervenzusammenbrüche eventuell versierter Leser inkauf zu nehmen. :D  
Auf das Gedicht ‚Der Panther' von Rainer Maria Rilke bin ich durch Satias Story ‚Der Segen der Dunkelheit' gekommen. Ich hab ihre Erlaubnis, es auch hier zu benutzen und falls ihr die Story noch nicht kennt, solltet ihr sie dringend lesen. ;)  
Und nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß. :)

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Free from all the expectations  
he is ready for a life.  
He is done with situations  
that caused trouble, hate and strife.  
But he cannot forget the memories.

_(Maria Solheim – The man who left his past)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 61 – Mores monstrare**

Es war dunkel im Wohnzimmer, doch Hermine fand den Weg zum Flügel auch ohne Licht. Sie trug nur einen Morgenmantel, den Severus ihr im Bad gereicht hatte, und ihre Haare fielen schwer und zerzaust auf ihren Rücken. An der Stelle, wo die Spitzen endeten, hatte sich ein großer nasser Fleck gebildet, der feucht und kühl an ihrer Haut klebte.

Ihre Schritte tapsten leise über den Parkettboden, dort wo dieser nicht mit Teppich ausgelegt war. Kälte griff ihre Zehen an und bereitete sich darauf vor, von dort aus ihre Beine nach oben zu krabbeln und ihren Körper vollkommen in Besitz zu nehmen. Sie kümmerte sich nicht darum.

Aus der Küche konnte sie Geräusche vernehmen. Zeugen eines Severus Snapes, der kochte. Ohne Magie, denn so schmeckte es besser. Zumindest war das seine Begründung gewesen. Hermine vermutete, dass er lediglich ebenso gerne kochte, wie er Zaubertränke mischte. Und so ganz konnte sie ihm diese verschwiegene Leidenschaft auch nicht absprechen.

Sie rutschte in die Mitte der langen Bank, die vor dem Flügel stand, und klappte die Abdeckung der Tasten nach oben. Im Halbdunkel konnte sie gerade so eben erkennen, dass sich weiße und schwarze Tasten unterschieden und fand so den Punkt, an dem sie ihre Finger anlegen musste. Von da an allerdings ließ sie sich von ihren leicht eingerosteten Gefühlen leiten und spielte munter drauf los. Bald waren ihre Wangen gerötet und ein freudiges Grinsen lag auf ihrem Gesicht.

Hin und wieder griff sie nach den falschen Tasten und rümpfte die Nase, wann immer ihr ein schräger Ton entkam. Doch sie stellte fest, dass sie rasch besser wurde und zu ihrer alten Hochform zurückfand. Nicht, dass sie jemals wirklich gut gewesen wäre, aber es hatte für die Unterhaltung zu Hause gereicht.

_Und zum Abreagieren._

Und auch hier führte es immerhin dazu, dass Severus nach ein paar Minuten als Schatten im Türrahmen auftauchte. Vom Flur aus fiel Licht ins Wohnzimmer und sie konnte die Unförmigkeit des Bademantels sehen, den er selbst sich angezogen hatte. Der dicke Stoff versteckte definitiv das Beste an diesem Mann.

Hermine hielt inne und hoffte, dass er dieser stummen Einladung folgen würde. Nach einigem Zögern tat er dies wirklich und setzte sich neben sie. Übermütig begann sie ein Lied zu spielen, von dem sie wusste, dass man es auch vierhändig spielen konnte. Und nachdem Severus es erkannt hatte, stimmte er mit ein, übernahm die tiefen Oktaven und ließ es zu, dass sie in den gleichen Einklang verfielen, den sie auch bei ihrem ersten Spiel gefunden hatten.

So ähnlich dieser Moment auch dem aus dem Sommer sein mochte, Hermine glaubte keine verschiedeneren Erinnerungen finden zu können. Ihre Gefühle waren komplett gegensätzlich; sie hasste die Liebe zu Severus nicht mehr, sondern hatte sie als einen sehr willkommenen Teil akzeptiert. Ein Teil, den sie niemals wieder hergeben würde, wenn er es ihr gestattete, ihn zu behalten.

Schließlich beendeten sie das Stück und Hermine seufzte zufrieden. „Du solltest dir einen Flügel in deine Wohnung in Hogwarts stellen", stellte sie nüchtern fest und hörte ihn leise schnauben.

„Ich habe tatsächlich vor nicht allzu langer Zeit mit dem Gedanken gespielt, diesen Flügel nach Hogwarts bringen zu lassen."

Sie klappte die Abdeckung hinunter und lehnte sich mit einem Arm darauf. „Warum hast du es nicht getan?"

Sie konnte ihn mit einer Schulter zucken sehen. „Ich wagte es nicht, mir vorzustellen, wie du darauf reagieren würdest. Meine Erinnerungen an dieses Instrument haben sich seit dem Sommer verändert." Eine leichte Bitterkeit schwang in seinen Worten mit.

Hermines Finger hingegen strichen beinahe zärtlich über das schwarz lackierte Holz. „Ich mag ihn", sagte sie schlicht und Severus hob seine Augenbrauen.

„Meinst du das ernst?"

Sie lächelte über diese offensichtliche Ungläubigkeit. „Ja, warum nicht? Alles veränderte sich, nachdem wir an diesem Flügel gemeinsam spielten. Wir haben unseren Einklang gefunden, die Umgebung, in der wir perfekt harmonierten. Und ich denke, es war das erste Mal, dass du wirklich verstanden hast, was in mir vorging." Sie machte eine Pause und suchte nach der Zustimmung in seinem Gesicht. Dass sie sie wirklich fand, überraschte sie dennoch. „Es gibt genug Gründe, den Flügel zu mögen. Bring ihn nach Hogwarts, Severus!"

Er starrte sie ungläubig an, dann nickte er. Langsam hob er seine Hand und strich ihr durch die feuchten Haare. „Alles, was du willst, Mia." Der Kosename ließ sie sanft erzittern und Hermine schloss die Augen. Sie drehte den Kopf so weit, dass sie sein Handgelenk mit ihren Lippen berühren konnte.

„Ich bin froh, dass wir hergekommen sind", murmelte sie zufrieden und als er den Druck auf ihren Hinterkopf erhöhte, folgte sie dieser Bitte und lehnte sich zu einem Kuss zu ihm.

„Ich auch", antwortete er schließlich. „Nichtsdestotrotz werden wir arbeiten müssen. Ich kann mir durchaus vorstellen, dass Minerva testen wird, was ich dir hier beibringen soll."

Hermine nickte, auch wenn ihr der Gedanke nicht wirklich gefiel. Sie arbeitete bereits während der Schulzeit mehr, als sie es in irgendeinem anderen Schuljahr auch nur für möglich gehalten hatte. Selbst das dritte Jahr war entspannter gewesen.

Doch sie wusste, dass es vorerst nur eine Frage der Zeit war, ehe sie das alles hinter sich lassen konnten. Sobald Voldemort endgültig zerstört war, würden neue Zeiten anbrechen. Und da Harry seine Okklumentikfähigkeiten kurz vor Beginn der Ferien soweit entwickelt hatte, dass selbst Severus allmählich Hoffnung hatte, dass es klappen könnte, ging es nur noch um das Dunkle Mal, das sie zuvor entfernen mussten.

„Wie lange hast du uns denn in der Schule abgemeldet?", fragte sie schließlich. Der Trank, an dem sie gerade wegen des Mals arbeitete, hatte in seiner Herstellung bereits so viel Zeit in Anspruch genommen, dass sie ihn ungern von vorne beginnen würde.

„Vier Tage. Und wir werden nicht eine Minute davon damit verbringen, über deinem Trank zu brüten. Ich habe ihn sozusagen auf Eis gelegt. Er wird noch in genau dem gleichen Zustand sein, wenn wir nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Hier werden wir uns mit dem Basiswissen der Zaubertrankkunst beschäftigen, welches detaillierter und komplizierter ist, sobald man plant, vom Laien zum Meister aufzusteigen. Ich gehe doch recht in der Annahme, dass dies dein Ziel ist, oder?"

Hermine lächelte schief, als sie den Umschwung seiner Stimme bemerkte. Die steife, unterrichtende Art war zurückgekehrt (was angesichts ihres Bekleidungszustandes mehr als befremdlich war). „Ja, das tust du. Ich denke, ich werde mich für ein Studium der Tränke bewerben, wenn ich Hogwarts abschließe. Was hältst du davon?" Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass sie es ihm eigentlich erst hatte sagen wollen, wenn bereits alles beschlossene Sache war. Doch sie würde ihn nicht wegen einer solchen Kleinigkeit belügen.

Er legte abwägend den Kopf schief. „Ausgehend von deinen Leistungen im Unterricht kann ich dich in diesem Vorhaben nur unterstützen", entschied er schließlich und Hermine hob abwartend eine Augenbraue.

„Aber?", half sie ihm auf die Sprünge, als er nicht von alleine damit herausrückte.

„Aber ist es wirklich das, was du willst?"

Ein resignierendes Seufzen entkam ihr, als sie seine Worte vernahm.

_Mir scheint, ich kenne Sie besser als erwartet, Professor Snape. _

„Bis vor einiger Zeit war es das nicht. Ich weiß nicht, woher der Umschwung kam, aber seitdem ich die Möglichkeit hatte, alleine zu experimentieren und Tränke zu testen, ohne an einen Lehrplan gebunden zu sein, ist mein Interesse an diesem Gebiet sehr groß geworden. Du magst es vielleicht auf meine Gefühle für dich zurückführen, aber das ist es nicht. Ich genieße es auch, alleine im Labor zu arbeiten. Mein Kopf ist wunderbar geordnet, wenn ich einen Trank zubereite. Ich denke, dass ich gerne mehr erfahren würde über den Teil der Magie, der das schafft, wozu Madelaine nur einen Blick braucht." Sie lächelte.

Nach ein paar Momenten nickte Severus und schien ihre Gründe damit akzeptiert zu haben. „Wenn das so ist, dann werde ich dich darin unterstützen." Seine flache Hand strich über ihren Rücken.

„Das ist schön. Ich denke nicht, dass ich einen besseren Lehrmeister als dich finden könnte." Auch wenn es ihr zweifellos schwer fallen würde, sich in seiner Gegenwart auf die Tränke zu konzentrieren.

„Ich hoffe, dass es so ist." Hermine sparte sich eine Antwort auf diese Äußerung. „Wollen wir dann gehen? Das Essen ist fertig."

Hermine nickte lachend bei dem Gedanken an das nächtliche Essen, das er zubereitet hatte. Es musste inzwischen schon auf drei Uhr morgens zugehen. Bisher hatte sie noch nie um diese Uhrzeit gegessen. „Du bringst unseren Rhythmus vollkommen durcheinander mit deinen Plänen", murmelte sie gespielt anklagend, während sie sich von ihm bei der Hand nehmen ließ und ihm in die Küche folgte.

„Und das hat sogar einen Sinn. Morgen Abend werden wir mit dem Unterricht beginnen und uns auf die Suche nach Zutaten machen, die nachts geerntet werden müssen. Es wäre fatal, wenn du da müde und unkonzentriert wärst."

„Nun, das stimmt allerdings", räumte Hermine ein und setzte sich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch.

„Guten Appetit", sagte er schließlich und hielt sein Glas in die Höhe, in dem ein schwerer Rotwein die letzten zwanzig Minuten gezogen hatte.

„Guten Appetit", erwiderte Hermine den Gruß und sie stießen an.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Die Art, wie Severus Hermine später in sein Schlafzimmer geleitete, ließ sie sich fühlen wie in einem Traum. Draußen war es nach wie vor dunkel, doch sie wusste, wäre jetzt Sommer, würde die Sonne bereits aufgehen. Sie hatten wirklich lange in der Küche gesessen und geredet und sie hatte Dinge über Severus erfahren, die ihr wie ein kleiner Schatz vorkamen.

Der Griff um ihre Hand war gleichermaßen zärtlich und kraftvoll, so dass er sie in Schwingungen versetzte. Er betrachtete sie als Sein und sie war die letzte, die sich dagegen sträuben würde.

Zugegeben, es machte ihr auch etwas Angst. Sie war gerade einmal achtzehn! Das, was sich zwischen ihnen entwickelt hatte, war so groß geworden, dass sie es kaum mehr in seiner Gänze erfassen konnte.

Andererseits sagte niemand, dass es so bleiben musste. Severus war der Letzte, der sie aufhalten würde, wenn sie in dieser Beziehung nicht länger glücklich wäre. Sie vertraute ihm vollkommen, wenn es um diesen Aspekt ihres Zusammenseins ging.

Deswegen ließ sie es auch zu, dass er sie besitzergreifend an sich zog, als sie neben ihm zum Liegen kam. Hier in Scarborough herrschten andere Gesetze und niemals war ihr dies so bewusst gewesen wie jetzt. Hier waren sie einfach ein Mann und eine Frau, die sich liebten und dieses Wunder noch immer nicht so recht begriffen hatten. Hier waren sie beide Schüler, die lernen wollten, die neuen Gegebenheiten so genießen und leben zu können, dass sie beide glücklich wären. Und hier waren sie beide Lehrer, die dem anderen beibrachten, was es zu wissen galt.

Hier waren sie gleichgestellt und als Hermine sich einen Kuss von seinen Lippen stahl, nur weil es sie gerade danach verlangte, und er dies einfach zuließ, wurde es ihr umso deutlicher bewusst. Hier war, wo sie sein wollte. Das war, was sie brauchte.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

„Wann hast du Geburtstag?" Hermine keuchte die Worte eher, als dass sie sie sagte, denn Severus legte einen ziemlich schnellen Schritt an den Tag, während er vor ihr durch das Unterholz lief.

Nun allerdings drehte er sich mit verwundertem Blick zu ihr um und gab ihr so die Möglichkeit ein Stück aufzuholen, ehe er weiterging. „Warum willst du das wissen?"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Sie waren vor einer Stunde in Snape Manor aufgebrochen. Es musste jetzt etwa neun Uhr abends sein und es war ein verrücktes Gefühl, denn sie waren erst vor drei Stunden aufgestanden. Er hatte es geschafft, ihre innere Uhr komplett aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen und nun stellte er das gleiche auch mit ihrem Verstand an. „Weil du gesagt hast, wir sollten die vier Tage hier dazu nutzen, uns besser kennen zu lernen. Ich kann nicht warten, bis du von dir aus alles erzählst, also frage ich."

Nun blieb er doch stehen und wandte sich zu ihr um. Hermine nutzte die Gelegenheit, sich außer Atem mit einer Hand an einem Baum abzustützen und ihn erschöpft anzusehen. „Übrigens wäre ich dir dankbar, wenn du einen Tick langsamer und wenig forsch gehen könntest", fügte sie noch hinzu, was ihm ein schadenfrohes Lächeln entlockte.

Er kam die paar Schritte zu ihr zurück und baute sich in einer imposanten Pose vor ihr auf, die Hermine zweifelsohne Angst gemacht hätte, wenn sie diesen Mann nicht schon so gut kennen würde, wie sie es tat. Er würde ihr niemals etwas antun, sofern sie auf ihn hörte. Er hätte sie auch damals nicht geschlagen, wenn sie getan hätte, was er ihr gesagt hatte. Was natürlich nicht bedeutete, dass sie jetzt vorhatte, nach seiner Pfeife zu tanzen.

„Ich werde mein Möglichstes tun", antwortete er leise, aber so punktgenau akzentuiert, dass Hermine erzitterte.

„Das will ich hoffe. Ich würde die Zutaten gerne noch sehen und nicht vor Erschöpfung zusammenbrechen, wenn wir ankommen." Sie hakte ihren Zeigefinger in die Gürtelschlaufe seiner Hose, die durch den Spalt in seinem Umhang hervorblitzte. Dann zog sie ihn zu sich und Severus stolperte, so dass er sich ebenfalls hart am Baum abstützen musste. Hermine spielte mit seinen Blicken und wusste, dass er sie küssen wollte. Nicht, dass sie es nicht wollte, aber vorher hatte sie andere Pläne.

Immer wieder setzte sie an, zog sich dann aber doch wieder zurück. „Du hast mir noch immer nicht auf meine Frage geantwortet", erinnerte sie ihn süßlich und er verengte seine Augen.

„Am 9. Januar", ließ er sich schließlich doch zu einer Antwort herab und Hermine nickte zufrieden.

„Gut zu wissen." Nun endlich griff sie nach seinem Gesicht und zog es soweit zu sich herunter, dass sie ihn küssen konnte. Seine Lippen schmeckten leicht salzig und zeigten ihr, dass auch ihn diese Wanderung anstrengte.

_Sehr aufmunternd._

„Was war der schönste Moment in deinem Leben?", stellte er dann eine Frage, während er nach ihrer Hand griff und sie mit gemächlicheren Schritten durch den Wald führte.

Hermine war erstaunt gewesen, dass es in so unmittelbarer Nähe zu Snape Manor einen Wald dieser Größe gab. Dennoch genoss sie es nun, so ruhig und vor allem ungestört mit ihm die Gegend zu erkunden. Dass sie bereits in drei Tagen nach Hogwarts zurückkehren sollten, kam ihr sehr unwirklich vor. Beinahe so, als hätte sie ihr altes Leben gegen ein neues ausgetauscht. Ohne die Möglichkeit zurückzukehren.

Nun allerdings begann sie über seine Frage nachzudenken. „Das ist eine schwere Frage...", seufzte sie nach einigen Minuten, die er ihr ohne zu drängeln gelassen hatte.

„Ich denke nicht. Es ist lediglich die Antwort, die dir Probleme bereitet." Er feixte und Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Du weißt, was ich meine." Er nickte. „Der Begriff _‚schön'_ erhält im Moment eine neue Bedeutung für mich. Es ist schön, mit dir hier…" Eigentlich wollte sie sagen ‚spazieren zu gehen', doch das traf es nicht ganz. „… einen Marathonlauf zu veranstalten", schloss sie deswegen. „Aber es ist genauso schön, eine gute Note zu bekommen. Nur eben auf eine andere Art." Sie schwieg erneut und sah ihn dann nachdenklich an. „Ich denke, der schönste Moment bisher war, als du mir in unserer letzten Nacht hier in Scarborough gesagt hast, dass du mich schon lange begehrt hast."

Auf diese Antwort hob er eine Augenbraue. „Ich hatte dir etwas Tiefsinnigeres zugetraut."

„Oh, das was ich meine, _ist_ tiefsinnig!" Die Augenbraue hob sich noch weiter. „Es war das erste Mal, dass ich mich bei einer mir sehr wichtigen Frage mit der Antwort geirrt hatte. Ich bin immer davon überzeugt gewesen, dass du mir niemals Gefühle dieser Art entgegenbringen würdest. Dass es doch so war, hat mich auf eine Art erfüllt, die nicht mit _‚begehrt werden'_ beschrieben werden kann. Es war mehr. Es war..." Sie rang um Worte.

„... der schönste Moment deines Lebens?", half er ihr auf die Sprünge und sie nickte. „Es ist trotzdem kitschig."

„Und wenn schon." Sie zuckte schmollend mit den Schultern. Beide duckten sich unter einem tief hängenden Ast hindurch, während Hermine über ihre nächste Frage nachdachte. Sie mochte dieses Spiel, auf das sie sich mit ihm eingelassen hatte. „Welches ist dein Lieblingsbuch?", entschied sie sich schließlich und wusste, dass sie ihn damit in tiefe Grübeleien stürzen würde.

Umso überraschter war sie, als er augenblicklich antwortete: „_‚Die Verwandlung'_ von Kafka." Hermine machte einen erstaunten Laut. „Kennst du es?"

Sie nickte. „Ich habe es mal gelesen, aber ehrlich gesagt hat es mich eher verwirrt als begeistert."

Er lächelte diabolisch. „Deswegen mag ich es ja." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Es verströmt eine ganz besondere Magie. Gregor war der Käfer nicht erst, seitdem er auch nach außen hin so ausgesehen hat. Diese Verwandlung hat bloß dazu geführt, dass die anderen es endlich gesehen haben. Ich habe mich oft gefragt, welches Tier ich wäre, wenn ich mich in das Sinnbild meines Seins verwandeln würde. Was wir alle wären."

Hermine schwieg einen Moment, dann sagte sie: „Panther."

Er sah sie unverständlich an.

„Dein Tier. Du wärst ein Panther." Als seine Verwirrung in Erstaunen umschlug, lachte sie leise auf. „Nein ehrlich, es gibt da dieses Gedicht von Rainer Maria Rilke." Sie runzelte kurz die Stirn und zitierte dann: „_‚Der weiche Gang geschmeidig starker Schritte, der sich im allerkleinsten Kreise dreht, ist wie ein Tanz von Kraft um eine Mitte, in der betäubt ein großer Wille steht.'_" Severus sah sie lange an, vielleicht nachdenklich. „Ich habe oft an dieses Gedicht gedacht, während ich darauf wartete, dass du von einem der Treffen zurückkamst. Als ob ich es auf eine vollkommen neue Art verstehen würde. Es passte perfekt."

Sie beobachtete, wie er den Blick senkte und darüber nachdachte, was er darauf antworten sollte. Schließlich fiel seine Wahl auf etwas anderes, als sie erwartet hatte: „Nun, wenn das so ist... Meine Gedanken zu dieser Frage kreisten meistens um Schlangen, ich denke also, dass ich mit deiner Wahl zufrieden sein kann."

Hermine kräuselte die Nase. „Schlangen? Meinst du, Nagini hätte dich dann wirklich so häufig gebissen?" Sie kicherte, als sie seine schmalen Augen auf sich ruhen spürte. Er hasste dieses Thema und sie hielt es für besser, nicht weiter darauf einzugehen. „Du bist dran!", forderte sie ihn deswegen auf und war froh, dass sie ihn damit wirklich besänftigen konnte.

Severus ließ seine Blicke durch das dunkle Unterholz wandern und überlegte. „Wann hast du das erste Mal Magie angewendet?"

„Bewusst oder unbewusst?", hakte sie sofort nach, denn die Antwort auf ersteres wäre wesentliche leichter.

„Unbewusst." Er lächelte sardonisch.

Sie hätte es wissen sollen. Erneut stöhnte sie leise auf und dachte zurück an die unmittelbare Zeit vor ihrer Aufnahme auf Hogwarts. Dann allerdings fielen ihr mehrere Gelegenheiten auf, die durchaus merkwürdig gewesen waren. Die allerdings zogen sich durch ihr ganzes Leben. „Ich weiß es nicht", gestand sie dann. „Es sind schon immer Dinge um mich herum passiert, die stellenweise recht merkwürdig waren. Meine Eltern haben es nie hinterfragt, allerdings auch nie etwas dagegen unternommen."

„An welche Situation erinnerst du dich am deutlichsten?"

Einige Äste knackten unter ihren Füßen und sie schloss die Augen, während sie genauer nachdachte. Severus hielt noch immer ihr Hand und sie ging so dicht neben ihm, dass sie nicht Gefahr lief, mit einem Baum näher Bekanntschaft zu machen. „Ich denke, es war im Kindergarten. An meinem ersten Tag. Da war ein Junge, der mich meiner Zähne wegen gehänselt hat. Er ist mit seinem Stuhl zusammengebrochen, nachdem ich ihn ziemlich lange und böse angestarrt habe." Sie errötete leicht und senkte schuldbewusst den Blick.

Severus hingegen lachte laut auf und zog sie vor sich, so dass er ihr Gesicht mit den Händen umfassen konnte. „Ich wusste schon immer, dass eine waschechte Slytherin in dir steckt." Er küsste sie zärtlich, doch Hermine drängte sich empört ein Stück von ihm weg. Ihre Blicke ließen ihn erneut grinsen. „Ein sehr sympathischer Zug."

Hermine grummelte leise und ärgerte sich darüber, dass er sie so leicht besänftigen konnte. „Wovor hast du am meisten Angst?", schoss sie deswegen sofort die nächste Frage hinterher und hörte ihn theatralisch seufzen, ehe sie ihren Weg fortsetzten.

„U-Bahnen!", antwortete er schließlich widerwillig.

Hermine sah ihn erstaunt an, ein Lachen nur schwer unterdrückend. „Warum?" Sie klang wirklich ungläubig und sehr amüsiert.

„Fragst du das _wirklich_? Hermine, die Dinger fahren unter der Erde!" Er machte eine bedeutungsschwere Geste mit der Hand. „Und die schließen so große Menschenmassen in sich ein, dass es ein Wunder ist, dass man es ohne Kopfblasenzauber überleben kann. Ich frage mich wirklich, wo da der Sauerstoff herkommt." Er schüttelte sich.

„Es gibt ein Belüftungssystem, Severus!"

Er schnaubte abfällig. „Aber nicht in diesen Höllengeräten. U-Bahnen sind eine Erfindung, die direkt vom Lord persönlich hätten kommen können." Der Ton seiner Stimme verriet ihr, dass er nicht weiter über dieses Thema diskutieren würde.

Sattdessen blieb er stehen, ließ ein zufriedenes Lächeln über sein Gesicht wandern und veranlasste Hermine so dazu, sich verwirrt umzusehen. „Was weißt du über _Mores monstrare_?", fragte er dann mit dem Blick des Lehrers, der todsicher war, etwas gefunden zu haben, von dem sein Schüler keine Ahnung hatte.

Dummerweise musste Hermine zugeben, dass er damit sogar Recht hatte. „Von was?"

„Das habe ich mir gedacht", stellte er nicht ganz unzufrieden fest und bückte sich. Mit seinem Zauberstab schaffte er Licht, so dass der Boden klar und deutlich sichtbar wurde. „_Mores monstrare_ ist eine äußerst seltene Pflanze mit sehr interessanten Fähigkeiten. Ich habe in meiner Jugend festgestellt, dass sie in diesem Wald recht gut gedeiht und hatte gehofft, dass wir heute einige dieser Blüten finden würden." Während er ihr dies erklärte, wischten seine Finger einiges altes Laub beiseite und legten einen kleinen grünen Fleck inmitten des winterlichen Waldbodens frei. „Es ist eine Pflanze, die die trostlose Zeit der Winternächte nutzt, um die schönsten Blüten hervorzubringen. Allein das macht schon deutlich, wie viel magische Kraft in ihr steckt." Er pflückte eine der Pflanzen und richtete sich wieder auf, um sie Hermine vor die Nase zu halten.

Fasziniert begutachtete diese die kleine rote Blüte. In der Mitte eines jeden einzelnen Blattes war ein heller blauer Strich, der sich leicht verästelte und wie Adern das tiefe Magenta durchfurchte. Die Blüte war eher klein und unscheinbar und erinnerte von der Form her an eine Miniaturausgabe einer Mohnblüte. Hermine hoffte sehr, dass diese hier stabiler waren und nicht so leicht zerfielen wie ihre wenig magischen Vorbilder.

„Welche Wirkung hat sie?", fragte sie schließlich und neigte neugierig den Kopf.

Severus lächelte geheimnisvoll. „Finde es heraus!", wies er sie an und hielt ihr die Blüte mit der Aufforderung hin, sie selbst in die Hand zu nehmen.

Hermine tat es und glaubte, man hätte ihr einen kräftigen Schlag verpasst. Wie ein Zug rasten Bilder und vor allem Emotionen durch ihren Verstand, die nicht ihre eigenen waren. Sie hörte Schreie und Lachen, Stimmen und Geräusche. Sie sah Menschen und Orte, Situationen überschlugen sich, hin und wieder glaubte sie sogar sich selbst zu sehen.

Dann stoppte das alles und was zurückblieb, waren reine Gefühle. Es war, als hätte man ein rasendes Karussell abrupt angehalten.

_Abgefahren!_

In ihrem Kopf schien alles zu schwappen und sie fühlte sich merkwürdig schwindelig. Es kristallisierte sich eine tiefe Zufriedenheit heraus und etwas, das sie als erfüllte Sehnsucht, als Liebe und Hingabe bezeichnen würde. Es wurde allerdings auch durchzogen von allmählich abschwellender Wut und Angst. Angst vor dem Verlust, Angst davor, nicht zu genügen, zu verletzen. Angst vor Nähe, vor der Unfähigkeit, die Liebe als das Geschenk zu akzeptieren, das sie war. Und der Kampf, es doch zu tun.

Darunter lag etwas Drohendes, das sie nicht genau zuzuordnen vermochte. Es schwelte und pulsierte leicht und auch wenn sie es nicht identifizieren konnte, wusste sie, dass es in absehbarer Zeit ein Thema werden würde. Vorerst ließ sie es auf sich beruhen.

Nach einigen Momenten schwand das Chaos in ihrem Kopf und sie blinzelte irritiert. Severus sah sie ruhig und vielleicht etwas neugierig an. „Was war das?", fragte sie erstaunt und blickte hinab auf die Blüte in ihrer Hand, die nun wie im Zeitraffer verblühte und zu einem unförmigen braunen Etwas verschrumpelte.

„Was war was?", spielte er ihr den Ball zurück und sie legte ratlos den Kopf schief.

„Es war, als hätte man mich in ein ausgeflipptes Denkarium gestoßen. Ich habe nichts klar erkannt, aber... es fühlt sich so an, als wüsste ich dennoch alles. Und diese Gefühle... diese..." Sie runzelte die Stirn und versuchte zu verstehen, was das eben gewesen war. Dabei hatte sie die Hand, auf der die Blüte lag, noch immer vor sich ausgestreckt.

Severus griff danach und drehte sie nachdenklich vor seinem Gesicht. „_Mores monstrare_ ist eine Pflanze, die die Erinnerungen und Empfindungen des Menschen, der sie pflückt, in sich aufnimmt und speichert. Sie wird solange blühen, bis jemand sie empfängt, der ihres Inhaltes würdig ist. Dann zeigt sie alles, was sie zu geben hat. Es ist der Sinn ihrer Existenz."

Hermine stand der Mund offen, als er ihr dies erklärte. „Dann waren das... _deine_ Erinnerungen und Gefühle?"

Severus nickte. „Wenn man sie für einen Trank benutzen möchte", fuhr er sachlich fort, „muss sie mit entsprechenden Instrumenten gepflückt werden. Nicht einmal Handschuhe halten die Übertragung auf. Sie hält sich in diesem leeren Zustand solange wie jede andere Pflanze, ist in einem Trank aber dazu in der Lage, die Schwingungen anderer Zutaten in sich aufzunehmen und gezielt an den Bedürftigen abzugeben. Daraus ergibt sich, dass sie ausschließlich für Heiltränke zu verwenden ist."

Hermine war atemlos und hatte Probleme seinen Ausführungen – so interessant sie auch waren – zu folgen. Sie konnte kaum glauben, welches Geschenk er ihr damit gemacht hatte. „Woher weiß die Pflanze, wer dieser Dinge würdig ist?", sprang sie dann vorerst zurück, und sah, dass Severus den Mund auf eine resignierende Art verzog. „I-Ich hab mitbekommen, was du über Heiltränke und pflücken gesagt hast, aber… ehrlich gesagt interessiert mich der Teil davor mehr." Sie spürte Hitze in ihre Wangen steigen und hoffte, dass er es in der sie umgebenden Dunkelheit nicht sehen würde.

„Sie spürt es", ließ er sich zu ihrer Freude auf die Frage ein. „Alles, was sie in sich hat, gibt ihr genug Anhaltspunkte dafür. Ich wage zu behaupten, dass Mr Potter sie in die Hand genommen hätte, nur um zu erkennen, dass sie hübsche Blüten treibt. Falls ihm das überhaupt aufgefallen wäre, angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie aus meiner Hand stammt."

Hermine grinste schief. „Eine wirklich weise Pflanze."

„Das ist sie."

Hermine bückte sich schließlich ihrerseits und betrachtete die Pflanzen auf dem Boden. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, als sie eine davon pflückte, und sie spürte, wie etwas von ihr auf die Blüte überging.

Dann wandte sie sich, die Blüte fest mit ihrem Blick fixierend, zu Severus um und hielt sie ihm entgegen. Wenn er es als nur halb so wertvoll empfinden würde, wie sie es eben getan hatte, dann war es mehr, als sie sich hätte wünschen können.

Er starrte die Pflanze an. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du das willst?", fragte er vorsichtig und Hermine nickte.

„Wir sind hier, um uns kennen zu lernen. Und keine Frage, die du mir stellst, kann dir eine so klare Antwort auf das geben, was dich quält, wie diese Pflanze. Nimm sie, Severus! Nimm sie und erhalte einen Einblick in mich."

Einige Momente zögerte er noch, dann streckte er seine Hand aus und nahm die Blüte entgegen.

Hermine beobachtete, wie er nach Luft schnappte und die Augen schloss. Kurz schwankte er, doch er fasste sich schnell wieder und fand seinen festen Stand. Die Augen hingegen hielt er nach wie vor geschlossen. Als hätte jemand den Lauf der Zeit verlangsamt, beobachtete sie, wie er reagierte, sah, wie sich Muskeln in seinem Gesicht anspannten und lockerten, zwischen Schmerz und Wonne zu schweben schienen.

Irgendwann entspannte sich sein Ausdruck vollkommen und Hermine legte sich fassungslos eine Hand vor den Mund, als eine Träne aus einem seiner noch immer geschlossenen Augen lief.

Es war nicht die Träne, die sie verwirrte (auch wenn es definitiv merkwürdig war, diese bei ihm zu sehen); es war vielmehr die groteske Wirkung, die sie zusammen mit dem zarten Lächeln auf seinen Lippen hatte.

Als er die Augen wieder aufschlug, hatte sich etwas verändert. Hermine hätte nicht eindeutig benennen können, was es war, aber tiefes Verständnis kam dem wohl am nächsten. Er sagte nichts, sondern hielt ihr nur seine Hand hin. Sie legte ihre hinein und beide wandten sich schweigend von der grünen Stelle mit den _Mores monstrare_ ab und machten sich auf den Weg, um die restlichen Zutaten zu besorgen, die auf ihrer Liste standen.

* * *

TBC… 


	62. Die Chance

Da ich heute kurzfristig Besuch bekommen habe, hab ich es leider nicht mehr geschafft, die Reviews vom letzten Mal zu beantworten. Deswegen an dieser Stelle ein großes Dankeschön dafür!  
Nur eine Anmerkung hab ich noch: Ich wurde mehrfach gebeten, eine Missing Scene dazu zu schreiben, was Severus gesehen/empfunden hat, als Hermine ihm die Blüte gab. Dazu kann ich jetzt schon sagen, dass das nicht passieren wird. Nachdem ihr 61 Kapitel aus Hermines Sicht zu lesen bekommen habt, werde ich nicht auseinander pulen, was Severus sieht. Streng ein bisschen eure Fantasie an. :P  
So, und nun wünsche ich viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel. :)

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

And I'm haunted  
by the lives that I have loved  
and actions I have hated.  
I'm haunted  
by the lives that wove the web  
inside my haunted head.

_(Poe – Haunted)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 62 – Die Chance**

Nach dieser Nacht im Wald konzentrierten sich sowohl Severus als auch Hermine sehr auf den lehrenden Teil des Ausfluges. Sie hatten eine Seite am jeweils anderen gesehen, die mehr zum Kennenlernen beigetragen hatte, als Hermine jemals für möglich gehalten hatte. Kein Fragespiel der Welt hätte es ihr erlaubt, Severus auf diese Art zu verstehen. Und mit keiner Antwort hätte sie ihm so gut begreiflich machen können, was in ihr vorging.

Deswegen hatten sie nun beide das Bedürfnis, sich einer weniger intensiven Beschäftigung hinzugeben und Zeit zu bekommen, all die kleinen Details zu verarbeiten. Er zeigte ihr Pflanzen und Mineralien, die sie zuvor noch nie in der Realität gesehen hatte und nur durch Abbildungen in Büchern zu erkennen vermochte. Für jede einzelne Zutat folgte ebenso eine Einweisung in deren Benutzung, die er ihr meistens praktisch erteilte.

Hermine lernte das Labor kennen, in das Severus sich im Sommer so gerne zurückgezogen hatte, und verstand seine Motivation hinter diesem Rückzug. Das kleine Häuschen war innen nicht magisch vergrößert worden und so drängten sich mitunter sehr spannende Apparaturen auf engstem Raum. Was es zum Einen sehr eng, zum Anderen aber auch sehr praktisch gestaltete. Die Wege zwischen den einzelnen Kesseln und Geräten waren entsprechend kurz und Hermine kam nicht einmal in Bedrängnis mit der Zeit.

Allerdings schaffte es Severus mehr als einmal, sich ihr so geschickt in den Weg zu stellen, dass er sie von der Arbeit abhielt. Und diese Tatsache nutze er oftmals für Dinge, die absolut _nichts_ mit dem Brauen von Zaubertränken zu tun hatten.

Hermine nahm diese Ablenkungen erstaunlich gerne hin. Sie entdeckte neue Seiten an dem Mann, der sie sechs Jahre lang unterrichtet hatte. Ihn ihr Innerstes erkunden zu lassen, ihn so fühlen zu lassen, wie sie es tat, hatte ihm ein großes Maß an Selbstsicherheit zurückgegeben. Er schien ihre Liebe zu ihm endlich als das hinzunehmen, was sie war. Er hörte auf zu hinterfragen, warum sie ihn, ausgerechnet _ihn_ lieben sollte. Er ließ es einfach geschehen.

Dementsprechend waren die drei Tage, die ihnen noch in Scarborough vergönnt waren, sehr harmonisch und von einem Gleichklang durchzogen, den Hermine bisher nur am Flügel erfahren hatte.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Nichtsdestotrotz mussten sie zurückkehren. Professor McGonagall würde sicherlich ein sehr aufmerksames Auge auf das haben, was sie anstellten. Hermine hatte schon vor längerem erkennen müssen, dass ihre Hauslehrerin mehr von dem ahnte, was wirklich zwischen ihr und Severus war, als sie selbst unter Folter bereit wäre zuzugeben. Und es gefiel ihr nicht, dass Severus mit dieser Einschätzung Recht gehabt hatte.

Vielleicht hatte auch Professor Dumbledore seine Hände dabei im Spiel. Hermine erinnerte sich nur zu genau an die Akzeptanz, mit der er ihre Gefühle für Severus hingenommen hatte. Auch wenn er diese zweifellos nur an den Tag legen konnte, weil er nicht mehr dazu verpflichtet war einzuschreiten.

Hermine und Severus apparierten am Abend vor dem ersten Weihnachtstag an die Grenze Hogwarts' und beide blickten dem Schloss eher missmutig entgegen. Die meisten Fenster waren dunkel, nur aus der Großen Halle und einigen wenigen Lehrerbüros drang Licht nach draußen. Der Schnee stand ihnen bis zu den Knöcheln und ein scharfer Wind fegte die wirbelnden Flocken direkt in ihre Gesichter. Hermine zog ihren Umhang enger um die Schultern.

„Meinst du, Professor McGonagall lässt uns noch mal fünf Wochen anhängen, wenn ich ihr sage, dass ich in den paar Tagen mehr gelernt habe, als in den letzten drei Jahren zusammen?"

Sie sah Severus lachen und seufzte. „Ich denke nicht." Seine Hand tastete nach ihrer und umfasste die kalten Finger. „Aber ich verspreche dir, dass wir es im Sommer nachholen werden."

Dieses Versprechen entlockte ihr ein warmes Lächeln und sie verscheuchte den eisigen Gedanken, dass vor diesen Ferien noch der finale Schlag gegen Voldemort stehen würde und sie noch immer keinen geeigneten Trank hatte, der Severus lebend durch diesen Schlag bringen würde.

„Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich morgen zu dir komme? Ich würde gerne weiter an dem Trank arbeiten", wechselte sie dann auch das Thema. Sie hielt es für schlauer, diese Dinge hier draußen zu klären. Bevor sie zurückkehren würden in die Aura der Schule. Hermine hatte sich durch diese Ausstrahlung selten angegriffener gefühlt als gerade jetzt.

„Möchtest du denn nicht in Ruhe Weihnachten feiern?" Er klang milde überrascht.

Hermine hob eine Augenbraue. „Denkst du, ich habe beinahe einen Monat nach einer möglichst überzeugenden Ausrede gesucht, die Ferien nicht im Fuchsbau verbringen zu müssen, weil ich es auf ein traditionelles Weihnachtsfest abgesehen habe?" Er hob die Augenbrauen. „Ich habe den anderen Geschenke besorgt und geschickt, weil das von mir erwartet wird. Aber ehrlich gesagt kann ich momentan auf dieses Fest recht gut verzichten." Sie rümpfte die Nase bei dem Gedanken an die Zeit, die man jedes Jahr damit verbrachte, einen Baum anzustarren und sich selbst zu sagen, dass es genau das war, was man tun wollte. Zeit war so kostbar. Sie wollte sie sinnvoll nutzen. Und sinnvoll war für sie im Moment die Arbeit an dem Trank.

„Dann ja, es ist in Ordnung, wenn du zu mir kommst." Er strich mit seiner Hand an ihrem Gesicht entlang und wiederholte damit auf so wunderbar liebevolle Weise die Geste, mit der damals im Regen alles wirklich ins Rollen gekommen war. Hermine schmiegte sich in diese Berührung.

„Lassen Sie uns gehen, Sir. Sonst gibt Professor McGonagall noch eine Vermisstenanzeige heraus", durchbrach sie schließlich resolut den Zauber des Moments und trat einen Schritt von Severus zurück.

„Da mögen Sie Recht haben, Miss Granger. Aber ich bin sicherlich nicht derjenige gewesen, der uns so dramatisch aufgehalten hat!"

Hätte sie nicht gewusst, dass es reiner Selbstschutz war, mit dem er sie missbilligend anblitzte und seinen Umhang hinter sich aufbauschte, hätte sie sicherlich nicht lächelnd den Kopf geschüttelt, sondern empört zurückgeschossen.

So allerdings folgte sie dem Mann, den sie auf so komplett gegensätzliche Art kennengelernt hatte, und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, dass sie dieses Spiel noch sechs Monate spielen mussten.

_Sechs verdammte Monate..._

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

„Miss Granger, ich bin froh, Sie hier anzutreffen."

Hermine hob überrascht den Kopf, als sie die Stimme ihrer Hauslehrerin durch den leeren Gemeinschaftsraum hallen hörte. Die Hauselfen hatten ihr (entgegen aller Einwände, die sie erhoben hatte) ein Frühstück zubereitet und sie hatte es sich – nachdem sie die Geschenke, die am Fußende ihres Bettes auf sie gewartet hatten, ausgepackt hatte – widerwillig mit einigen Büchern am Tisch bequem gemacht, um danach hinunter in die Kerker zu gehen.

„Guten Morgen, Professor McGonagall. Und frohe Weihnachten!" Die Verwunderung über diesen Besuch war nach wie vor nicht aus ihrer Stimme gewichen.

„Danke, das wünsche ich Ihnen auch", erwiderte die Ältere die Wünsche mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und setzte sich Hermine gegenüber an den Tisch.

Diese ließ nun endlich ihre Beine, die sie zuvor auf die Sitzfläche des Stuhls gezogen hatte, auf den Boden sinken. Vor ihr auf dem Teller lag eine halb aufgegessene Scheibe Toast und ihre Haare standen sicherlich zu allen Seiten ab. Sie hatte die Ferien über den gesamten Turm für sich; es war zwar ungewöhnlich, dass wirklich alle Schüler nach Hause gefahren waren, aber sie hatte sich nicht weiter Gedanken darüber gemacht.

„Wie war die Exkursion mit Professor Snape?", fragte Professor McGonagall nun geradeheraus und Hermine fühlte sich einmal mehr unwohl, ihr noch beinahe im Schlafanzug gegenüber zu sitzen.

„Gut, danke. Ich habe viel gelernt und es sehr genossen, ihm so uneingeschränkt Fragen stellen zu können."

Professor McGonagall nickte. „Hat es Sie in Ihrem Versuch, ihm das Dunkle Mal zu nehmen, weitergebracht?"

Nun endlich verstand Hermine, worauf Professor McGonagall hinauswollte. Hermines Gesichtsausdruck verschloss sich frustriert. „Nein, leider nicht. Ich arbeite noch immer an der richtigen Dosierung der Zutaten und bin mir bei der einen oder anderen Wirkung auch noch nicht ganz sicher. Aber ich werde nachher weiter daran arbeiten und plane, noch in diesem Jahr die ersten Tests mit Professor Snape durchzuführen."

Professor McGonagall bedachte sie mit nachdenklichen Blicken. „Unterstützt er Sie eigentlich in Ihren Bemühungen?"

Sie hasste diese Skepsis. „Er tut nichts dagegen und lässt mir freie Hand. Außerdem beantwortet er mir alle meine Fragen", wich sie einer direkten Antwort aus und presste die Lippen fest zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen. Severus hatte sich zwar seit dem Gespräch vor nicht allzu langer Zeit kooperativer gezeigt. Dennoch half er ihr nicht im Labor oder arbeitete selbst an Theorien. Vermutlich waren seine Probleme mit dem Überleben des Untergangs des Lords ähnlich selbstgebacken und hartnäckig wie ihre Reue wegen Malfoys Tod und Ginnys Bitte.

Verärgerung stieg in Professor McGonagalls Augen. „Dieser sture, unmögliche Mann! Ich werde mit ihm reden. Er kann Sie nicht gänzlich alleine vor dieser Aufgabe stehen lassen."

„Das tut er nicht. Wie ich gerade sagte, beantwortet er mir alle meine Fragen und treibt mich voran, soweit es ihm möglich ist. Dennoch weiß er selbst nicht, wie das Mal entfernt werden könnte. Außerdem ist er noch immer mit Harrys Unterricht beschäftigt." Hermine versuchte ihre Lehrerin mit Blicken zu besänftigen. „Ich weiß, dass Harry großartige Fortschritte macht und dass es nicht mehr lange dauern wird, bis er sich dem Lord entgegenstellen kann. Aber ich bin auch überzeugt von meinen Fähigkeiten. Ich werde bald soweit sein."

Professor McGonagall verengte skeptisch ihre Augen. „Überanstrengen Sie sich nicht, Miss Granger! Sie sollen in wenigen Monaten auch Ihre Abschlussprüfungen schreiben."

Ein Nicken war Antwort. „Das weiß ich. Und ich weiß auch, dass ich bereits jetzt bestens vorbereitet bin. Ich habe mein drittes Schuljahr mit einem beinahe 48 Stunden-Tag überstanden. Da werde ich dieses letzte mit 24 Stunden pro Tag und ein paar Projekten nebenbei locker schaffen." Hermine lächelte verschwörerisch und konnte erkennen, dass sie damit ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.

„Nun gut, ich werde mich heraushalten. Trotzdem, Miss Granger, passen Sie etwas auf sich auf! Severus kann bisweilen sehr... zynisch sein, wenn man etwas tut, von dem er nicht sehr angetan ist. Lassen Sie sich davon nicht abbringen. Er will den Lord genauso überleben wie wir alle." Professor McGonagall erhob sich und nickte Hermine zum Abschied wohlwollend zu.

Die Jüngere verfolgte den Weg ihrer Lehrerin aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum mit nachdenklichen Blicken.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Einige Papiere und Bücher fest unter ihren Arm geklemmt, klopfte Hermine drei Stunden später an Severus' Tür und hoffte, dass er bald öffnen würde; die Bücher rutschten gefährlich und sie stand bereits auf einem Bein, um sie vor dem Fallen zu bewahren.

„Hilfe!", jammerte sie deswegen kläglich, als er in der Tür erschien, und Dank eines raschen Zugreifens seinerseits konnte er das Schlimmste verhindern. „Danke."

„Es gibt Taschen für so etwas", murmelte er mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln, machte ihr aber dennoch Platz, um das Büro betreten zu können.

„Ich bin zwar eine Streberin, aber ich laufe nicht in den Ferien mit meiner Schultasche rum", tadelte sie ihn mit empörten Blicken und nachdem sie ihre Sachen auf den Tisch gelegt hatte, ging sie aus zweierlei Gründen zu ihm zurück. Zuerst nahm sie ihm die beiden Bücher ab, die er aufgefangen hatte, dann zog sie seinen Kopf zu sich herunter und küsste ihn zur Begrüßung. „Frohe Weihnachten!", sagte sie schließlich grinsend und trug auch den Rest ihrer Unterlagen zum Tisch.

„Frohe Weihnachten", erwiderte er den Wunsch eher halbherzig und stand recht verloren im eigenen Zimmer.

„Wenn es dich nicht stört, würde ich gerne gleich anfangen. Ich hab da so eine Idee..." Hermine runzelte nachdenklich ihre Stirn und tippte sich mit dem Zeigefinger gegen das Kinn.

„Fühl' dich wie Zuhause", nuschelte er leicht missmutig klingend und wäre Hermine nicht so in ihre Überlegungen vertieft gewesen, hätte sie es sicherlich mitbekommen.

So war ihre Antwort allerdings ein schlichtes „Danke!" und erneut ihre Unterlagen balancierend, verschwand sie durch die Tür, die ins Labor führte.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Einige Stunden später kehrte Hermine mit einem hoffnungsvollen Grinsen und sehr zufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck ins Büro zurück. In einer Hand hielt sie eine kleine Phiole, die bis zum Rand mit einer dunkelgrünen Flüssigkeit gefüllt war.

„Wären Sie eventuell bereit, mir Ihren Arm zur Verfügung zu stellen, Professor Snape?", fragte sie übermütig und riss ihn so aus seiner Arbeit.

Severus hob den Blick, blinzelte mehrmals und schüttelte dann lachend den Kopf. „Was hast _du_ denn im Labor angestellt?", erkundigte er sich mit dem Unterton böser Vorahnungen und Hermines Grinsen schwächte bedenklich ab.

„Gar nichts!"

Er hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue.

„Na gut, vielleicht ist die eine oder andere Mischung etwas..." Sie gestikulierte mit ihrer freien Hand in der Luft herum, offenbar auf der Suche nach dem richtigen Wort. „... explosiv geworden", beendete sie schließlich mit rotem Gesicht ihre Erklärung und sah, wie seine Gesichtszüge leicht entglitten. „Aber es steht alles noch und es hatte immerhin ein Resultat!" Mit der Phiole durch die Luft schwenkend, ging sie zu seinem Schreibtisch hinüber und lehnte sich neben seinem Stuhl gegen die Tischplatte.

Severus hob eine Hand und wischte ihr mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn über die Wange. Dann hielt er ihr seinen Daumen vor die Nase und Hermine sah dunkle Rußspuren darauf. „Explosiv trifft es recht gut, denke ich", stellte er beinahe missbilligend fest und Hermine fuhr sich mit dem Ärmel ihrer freien Hand über die Wangen. Danach war er stellenweise tiefschwarz gefärbt.

„Ich sehe schlimmer aus als das Labor, ehrlich", beteuerte sie und war erleichtert, als sie ihn milde lächeln sah.

„Um das Labor mache ich mir keine Sorgen. Es missfällt mir eher, dass ich meinen Arm jetzt dieser Mischung aussetzen soll." Seine missmutigen und sehr skeptischen Blicke trafen auf die dunkelgrüne Mischung und Hermine zog einen Schnute.

„Das ist nicht das Resultat der Explosionen, was du wüsstest, wenn du mir helfen würdest, anstatt nur zu nörgeln. Also rück wenigstens deinen Arm heraus, du unmöglicher Mann!" Ihr kleiner Ausbruch überraschte ihn wirklich. Hermine konnte nicht leugnen, dass sich in den letzten Stunden große Verärgerung über seine Zurückhaltung in ihr aufgebaut hatte. Sie hätte viele Fragen gehabt, die sie ihm gerne gestellt hätte. Und das nach Möglichkeit, ohne ständig aus dem Labor laufen zu müssen.

„Du musst das nicht tun, Mia", sagte er nach einer langen Stille.

Hermine schnaubte. „Sicher! Ich gucke einfach zu, wie der Mann, den ich liebe, beim Kampf gegen das Böse draufgeht, ohne einen aktiven Part zu übernehmen! Soweit kommt es noch." Sie stellte die Phiole auf den Tisch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Dieses Gespräch schien ein längeres zu werden und zu große Wärmeeinwirkungen, zum Beispiel durch ihre erhitzten Hände, könnten die Wirkung des Trankes verändern. Das wollte sie nicht riskieren.

Severus seufzte leise. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich nicht mehr unterstütze."

„Warum tust du es dann nicht?"

Unfähig, länger auf seinem Stuhl sitzen zu bleiben, stand er auf und lief dahinter auf und ab. Hermine kannte dieses Verhalten an ihm bereits recht gut und wappnete sich für das, was jetzt auf sie zukommen würde. „Weil ich nicht mehr kann", antwortete er schließlich und betonte dabei jedes einzelne Wort so eindringlich, dass Hermine schauderte. „Ich habe zwei Jahrzehnte lang darum gekämpft, zu überleben. Nur damit das alles hier irgendwann ein Ende hat. Und jetzt kann ich nicht mehr. Kannst du das verstehen, Hermine?" Er blieb stehen und legte mit verzerrtem Gesicht den Kopf schief.

Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung spürte Hermine, wie sie nickte. „Das kann ich." Sie selbst hatte sich bis vor wenigen Tagen unfähig gefühlt, auch nur noch einen weiteren Schritt zu machen. Und sie hatte Ansätze der ähnlichen Schwäche bei ihm gefunden, als er ihr die Blüte gegeben hatte. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen. Und nachdem er sie aus dieser Unfähigkeit herausgeführt und ihr neue Kraft gegeben hatte, beabsichtige sie, dasselbe für ihn zu tun. Die Tage in Scarborough waren mehr gewesen, als sie jemals zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Die Zeit mit ihm und den Tränken hatten eine wilde Entschlossenheit in ihr geweckt. Sie würde das alles nicht leichtfertig aufgeben. Sie würde kämpfen.

Severus schnaubte leise. „Ich hasse es. Ich hasse es, das meine Disziplin anscheinend mit dem Lord in dieser verdammten Urne verschwunden ist. Ich kenne mich nicht so, Hermine. Es macht mich wahnsinnig." Er fuhr sich mit gespreizten Fingern durch die Haare und riss die Augen auf eine Art und Weise auf, die tatsächlich an Wahnsinn erinnerte.

Hermine schluckte die Besorgnis, die sich in diesem Moment in ihr aufbaute. Sorge würde Severus nicht weiterhelfen. Doch sie wusste etwas, das vielleicht helfen konnte. Es tat weh, dass sie selbst dies offenbar nicht war, denn wenn es so wäre, hätten die letzten Tage auch ihm Kraft und Entschlossenheit zurückgegeben. Sie war allerdings schlau genug, um zu wissen, dass dies nicht bedeutete, dass er sie nicht so sehr liebte wie sie ihn. Sie hatte seine Gefühle gespürt und bei Merlin, da war so viel Liebe gewesen! So viel, dass es sie wie ein Schlag getroffen hatte.

Nun streckte sie ihm ihre Hand hin und erntete dafür einen verwirrten Blick. „Was hast du vor?", fragte er scharf und sehr skeptisch.

„Vertrau mir!", forderte sie mit festem Blick. Sie wusste, dass er ihr nicht folgen würde, wenn sie es ihm jetzt schon sagte. Sie musste ihn wenigstens aus seinen Räumen bekommen. Und obwohl er sie vor wenigen Tagen auf dieselbe Art dazu gebracht hatte, seine Hilfe anzunehmen, zögerte er ein paar Sekunden, ehe er ihre Hand ergriff.

Hermine drehte sich um, ließ die Phiole vergessen auf seinem Schreibtisch stehen und ging zielstrebig auf die Tür des Büros zu. Severus wollte seine Hand aus ihrer ziehen, als sie auf den Flur trat, doch sie hielt ihn resolut davon ab. „Es sind außer mir keine Schüler im Schloss und die Lehrer haben Besseres zu tun, als abends um neun auf den Gängen einer leeren Schule Kontrollgänge zu tätigen", erklärte sie ihm das Offensichtliche und er knurrte widerwillig.

Sie führte ihn auf Umwegen durch die Schule und hoffte, ihn so etwas verwirren zu können. Mehrere Stockwerke lang gelang ihr dies auch, doch es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, ehe bei ihm der Groschen fiel.

„Das kannst du dir aus dem Kopf schlagen!", keifte er in dem Moment mit giftiger Stimme und riss nun doch seine Hand aus ihrer.

Hermine atmete einmal tief durch, ehe sie sich zu ihm umwandte und sich dem wütenden Mann mit entschlossenen Blicken stellte. „Severus, du kannst nicht für immer einen Bogen um dieses Büro machen! Ich denke, du willst wieder unterrichten? Es ist jetzt das Büro von Professor McGonagall und früher oder später wirst du es betreten müssen. Und er wird da sein!"

Ihr Herzschlag raste und sie konnte an dem wilden Flattern an seinem Hals sehen, dass es ihm ähnlich ging. „Ich würde trotzdem gerne _selbst_ entscheiden, wann ich ihm gegenübertrete!", schnappte er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich habe dir über ein halbes Jahr Zeit gelassen für diesen Schritt. Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, hättest du gleich nach deiner Rückkehr nach Hogwarts zu Professor Dumbledore gehen sollen." Sie starrte ihn aufgebracht an und sah, wie er hart schluckte. Hermine wusste später nicht mehr, was an dieser Kleinigkeit dazu geführt hatte, dass ihr ein Licht aufging. Aber es war ein wirklich sehr helles Licht; so hell, dass es regelrecht wehtat. „Es ist dir nie um den Lord gegangen, nicht wahr?"

Er runzelte die Stirn und wurde durch diese Frage wenigstens etwas in seiner bockigen Abwehr unterbrochen. „Was meinst du?"

Hermine schnaubte. „Ich habe Professor Dumbledore gefragt, warum du nicht zu ihm kommen würdest. Er sagte mir, es hätte mit deiner Gedankenkontrolle vor dem Lord zu tun. Bei Merlin, ich war so blind! Das Hochgefühl darüber, dass er nicht endgültig tot ist, hätte so viel mehr dem entsprochen, was du bei Voldemorts Kontrollen hättest empfinden sollen!" Sie machte eine Pause und ihre Brust hob und senkte sich schnell unter ihren heftigen Atemzügen. „Der Mord an Professor Dumbledore hat dich so tief erschüttert, dass du bis jetzt noch nicht aufgehört hast zu zittern, nicht wahr?"

Sie tat ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und war froh, dass er nicht weiter zurückwich. Nach langem Zögern nickte er widerwillig. Diese Schwäche zugeben zu müssen, war beinahe mehr, als er ertragen konnte; sie hatte es nicht mal bei der Mores monstrare gespürt. Nicht das, nicht so. Hermine rechnete es ihm hoch an, dass er trotz seiner empfindlichen Reaktion auf dieses Thema nicht auswich oder es resolut verweigerte, auch nur ein Wort darüber zu verlieren.

„Du hasst ihn dafür, dass er dir das angetan hat. Du hasst es, dass du es tun musstest und dass er dir deswegen nicht böse ist. Du hasst es, dass du ein derartiges Spielzeug in seinen Händen gewesen bist. Dass es ihn nicht interessiert hat, wie sehr du unter dieser Tat gelitten hast. Ist es nicht so, Severus?" Ihre Worte hatten sich beinahe überschlagen und ihre Stimme war immer leiser geworden, bis die letzten Worte kaum mehr als ein eindringliches Flüstern gewesen waren. Sie war ihm immer näher gekommen und er hatte irgendwann angefangen, sich mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck weiter nach hinten zu lehnen.

„Ja, verdammt!", schrie er sie nun an. Seine Stimme hallte von den Wänden wider.

Hermine nickte, zufrieden mit den Schlüssen, die sie nun endlich gezogen hatte. Dass sie mutig genug gewesen war, es bis zum Ende durchzuziehen. Sie wusste, wenn sie eine Chance hatte, ihn in das Büro der Schulleiter zu bekommen, dann jetzt.

„Geh zu ihm, Severus. Sag es ihm! Sag ihm, wie sehr du ihn für alles hasst, was er von dir verlangt hat! Gib ihm eine Chance, sich zu entschuldigen und das zu lindern, was er dir angetan hat! Er kann es vielleicht nicht wiedergutmachen. Aber es kann es zumindest versuchen." Ihre Stimme war sanft geworden und nun legte sie ihm eine Hand auf die fest verschränkten Arme.

„Vielleicht will ich keine Entschuldigung", giftete er, wenn auch wenig nachdrücklich.

Hermine schnaubte erneut. „Das glaubst du doch nicht wirklich, oder? Selbst _ich_ wollte eine, als ich dir sagte, dass es nicht so wäre. Und du hast sie mir gegeben. Glaubst du, ich wäre damals freiwillig zu dir gegangen? Du kamst in mein Zimmer. Diese Möglichkeit hat Professor Dumbledore nicht." Sie sah, wie sein Widerstand bröckelte. „Gib ihm eine Chance!", bat sie ihn dann noch einmal inständig und wartete mit zitternden Händen darauf, dass er ihr seine Entscheidung mitteilte.

Schließlich wandte er den Blick ab und nickte. „In Ordnung."

Hermine atmete erleichtert auf und er ließ es geschehen, dass sie seine Arme aus der Verschränkung löste und seine Hand erneut ergriff. Den restlichen Weg zum Steinernen Wasserspeier legten sie schweigend zurück und einen Gang eher entließ Hermine ihn aus ihrem Griff, hielt ihn aber kurz zurück. „Ich werde hier warten. Du musst diesen Weg alleine gehen, denn Professor McGonagall wird da sein."

„Sie wird nicht bleiben", unterbrach er sie abrupt.

Hermine nickte wissend. „Trotzdem kann ich dir auf diesem Weg nicht beistehen. So wie ich alleine verstehen muss, dass Lucius Malfoy kein Opfer des Krieges ist, um das es einem Leid tun muss, so musst du deinem Mentor alleine gegenübertreten. Er hat dieses Gespräch unter vier Augen verdient." Sie strich ihm in einer entschuldigenden Geste über die Wange und Severus schloss seufzend die Augen.

Dann riss er sich kurzentschlossen von ihr los und lief den Gang entlang zum Wasserspeier, ohne sich noch einmal zu ihr umzudrehen. Er trug seinen Umhang nicht, doch Hermine wusste, dass dieser sich weit hinter ihm im Gang bauschen würde, wenn er ihn getragen hätte.

Mit nervösem Gesichtsausdruck und verschränkten Armen lehnte sie sich gegen die Wand und beobachtete, wie Severus das Passwort nannte und auf der Treppe verschwand. Nun würde sie warten müssen.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Professor McGonagall hatte ihr Büro bereits eine knappe Minute nach Severus' Verschwinden verlassen und Hermine war froh, dass sie sie nicht gesehen hatte. Die Stimmung der Lehrerin schien zwischen Verärgerung und Erleichterung zu pendeln und Hermine konnte sich gut vorstellen, was woher rührte. Sicherlich hatte Severus sie recht bissig aus ihrem Büro vertrieben, was sie ihm garantiert auch übel genommen hätte, wenn es nicht darum gegangen wäre, dass er endlich dem Mann gegenübertrat, der ihn nach wie vor quälte.

Nachdem Professor McGonagall eine Treppe hinabgelaufen war, war es still geworden und Hermine lehnte mit der linken Schulter an der Wand, kaute auf ihrem Daumennagel und hatte die Augenbrauen in einer Art und Weise verzogen, die größte Anspannung, aber auch größte Hoffnung verriet. Sie konnte absolut nichts mehr an dem ändern, das die beiden Männer nun anstellen würden. Selten hatte sie sich so hilflos gefühlt.

Immer wieder hob sie eines ihrer Beine und schlug mit der Fußspitze auf den Boden. Ihr Kopf sackte irgendwann ebenfalls gegen die Wand und nach einer Viertelstunde schloss sie einfach die Augen und versuchte sich vorzustellen, dass sie ganz woanders und das alles hier nicht wirklich wichtig war.

Doch das war es, wie ihr Verstand ihr immer und immer wieder in Erinnerung rief. Zur Antwort wurde ihr Spiel mit dem Fuß nachdrücklicher, so dass es irgendwann beinahe wehtat. Trotz allem blieben ihre Augen geschlossen; sie fühlte sich zu wohl in der schützenden Dunkelheit, die sich so über sie legte.

Hermine erschrak nicht, als sich nach einer Ewigkeit eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. Sie hatte ihn gespürt, nicht gehört. Ihre Nackenhaare hatten sich aufgestellt und aus einem ihr unerfindlichen Grund hatte sie einfach gewusst, dass er es war und nicht Mrs Norris, die lautlos auf sie zukam.

Nun also schlug sie schlichtweg die Augen auf und sah abwartend in das ausdruckslose Gesicht ihres ehemaligen Lehrers. „Und?", fragte sie schließlich, zog ihren Daumen allerdings nur soweit wie nötig von ihrem Mund weg.

Severus nickte erschöpft. Hermine schloss erneut die Augen, dieses Mal aber eher erleichtert; die Anspannung fiel von ihr ab. Sie atmete langgezogen aus und zog ihn zu einer Umarmung zu sich. Severus seufzte befreit, selten hatte sich etwas in ihren Ohren so gut angehört.

„Lass uns bitte gehen, Mia."

Sie nickte und löste sich von ihm. Seine Blicke wirkten gepeinigt und irgendwie gehetzt. Es war offensichtlich, dass es ihm nicht gut ging. „Es wird immer wehtun", sagte sie leise. Severus wandte den Blick aus dem Fenster auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Flures. Entschlossen fasste sie nach seinem Kinn und drehte sein Gesicht wieder zu sich. „Aber du wirst lernen, damit umzugehen", erinnerte sie ihn an seine eigenen Worte, was er mit einem Verziehen seines Mundes zur Kenntnis nahm. Sie tippte ihm bedeutungsschwer auf die Brust. „Und für die schwachen Momente hast du mich und Madelaine." Hermine zwinkerte verschmitzt.

„In der Tat", stimmte er ihr schwach zu und lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre. Hermine beobachtete seine Mimik, die geschlossenen Augen und den Kampf darum, den quälenden Gedanken an den Mord nicht die Oberhand zu lassen. „Was hältst du von einem Weihnachtsessen bei mir?", fragte er schließlich.

Hermine runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sich auf dieses Verdrängen einlassen wollte. Doch vermutlich war sie nicht in der Position, seine Methoden anzuzweifeln. „Darf ich meinen Trank vorher testen?"

Severus stöhnte theatralisch. „Wenn es denn unbedingt nötig ist..."

„Und darf ich aussuchen, was wir essen?", fragte sie sofort weiter.

Er lächelte schmal, als er das Spiel verstanden hatte. „Auch das, mein Liebling", antwortete er geduldig und Hermine grinste zufrieden.

„Und darf ich dich danach verführen und solange lieben und quälen, dass du nicht mehr genug Kraft hast, mich in mein Bett zu scheuchen?"

Die Worte waren so schnell aus ihrem Mund gestolpert, dass Severus einen Moment brauchte, bis er sie wirklich verstand. Dann verengte er die Augen. „Wolllüstiges kleines Biest", knurrte er und küsste sie endlich mit dem Versprechen, dass davon noch viel mehr folgen würde. Nachdem Hermine ihren Trank getestet hatte. Aber möglicherweise vor dem Essen...

* * *

TBC… 


	63. Die Macht des Lichts

oOoOo

* * *

And the talkin' leads to touchin'  
and the touchin' leads to sex  
and then there is no mystery left.

_(Rilo Kiley – Portions for foxes)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 63 – Die Macht des Lichts**

Hermine hätte es besser wissen müssen.

Es war definitiv nicht gut gewesen, dass sie es Severus erlaubt hatte, sie auf _diese_ Art zu küssen, kaum dass sie die Tür zu seinem Büro hinter sich geschlossen hatten.

Und noch viel weniger war es gut gewesen, dass sie seinen drängenden Schritten, die immer mehr zum Schlafzimmer lenkten, nachgegeben hatte.

Bei Merlin, sie hatte diesen verdammten Trank testen wollen! Und er hatte sie erneut davon abgebracht. So sehr, dass sie selbst das geplante Essen irgendwann zwischen Ausziehen und willenlos Stöhnen aufgegeben hatten.

Ja, sie hätte es besser wissen müssen.

Doch wirklich bereuen tat sie es nicht. Die Nacht war anders gewesen als sonst; aber das war ja auch ein Detail, das Severus ihr versprochen hatte. Es würde jedes Mal anders sein. Bisher hatte er dieses Versprechen gehalten. Sie freute sich wirklich darauf, einen Langzeittest durchzuführen.

Die Nacht war allerdings auch anders gewesen, weil _er_ anders war. Was auch immer Professor Dumbledore ihm gesagt hatte, er hatte damit eine tiefe Erleichterung bei dem Tränkemeister bewirkt. Selbst in ihren kühnsten Träumen hätte Hermine niemals an einen solchen Ausgang des Gespräches denken mögen. Es war mehr, als sie selbst auf lange Sicht gesehen jemals für möglich gehalten hätte.

Vielleicht war sie deswegen so unglaublich zufrieden, als Severus erschöpft keuchend auf ihr zum Liegen kam. Sein Kopf ruhte irgendwo auf der Höhe ihrer Brust und sein regelmäßiger, wenn auch schneller Atem strich warm an ihrer Brustwarze entlang. Ihre Finger strichen zärtlich durch seine langen schwarzen Haare, die sich leicht feucht anfühlten.

Oh ja, sie hatte ihn definitiv geschafft!

Schließlich wandte sie den Blick von seinem Kopf ab und seinem linken Arm zu. Das Gewicht auf ihrem Körper war noch angenehm und sie wollte die schläfrige Wirkung, die die letzten Stunden auf ihn gehabt hatten, nutzen, um sich das Dunkle Mal genauer anzusehen.

Es war nicht so, als hätte sie niemals zuvor die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt. Doch seitdem Voldemort gestürzt und die meisten Todesser verhaftet worden waren, hatte er ihr die direkte Sicht auf diesen Teil seines Körper weitestgehend untersagt.

Ihre Fingerspitzen berührten die warme Haut an seinem Unterarm vorsichtig und erkundend. Es faszinierte sie, dass man so gar nichts von dem Mal spürte. Nicht einmal, wenn man wusste, dass es da war. Es musste ein Farbstoff sein, der sich so perfekt in die Haut einfügte, dass er sich von dieser lediglich durch die unterschiedliche Absorption des Lichts unterschied.

„Hermine, was machst du da?", nuschelte er unverständlich und riss sie aus ihrem Gedankengang. Blinzelnd fixierte sie wieder den schwarzen Haarschopf unter ihrem Kinn.

„Ich denke nach." Sie runzelte die Stirn und hoffte, dass er nicht weiter auf die Ausflüge ihrer Finger eingehen würde. Dummerweise wusste sie, dass er es dennoch tun würde, alleine schon weil sie es nicht wollte.

„Und dafür musst du das Mal streicheln?" Er hob schwer den Kopf zu ihr und das Gefühl, als die Haut seiner Wange sich von der ihres Brustbeines löste, war zuerst unangenehm klebrig, dann wurde es kalt. Hermine verzog etwas das Gesicht.

„Ja. Schließlich denke ich _darüber_ nach." Sie hob vielsagend ihre Augenbrauen und er ließ sich ihre Begründung lange Sekunden durch den Kopf gehen.

Schließlich seufzte er schwer und rollte sich zur Seite. Hermine atmete auf, als das Gewicht von ihrem Körper verschwand, doch gleichzeitig fühlte es sich auch so an, als hätte sie etwas verloren. „Hörst du eigentlich auch irgendwann einmal auf zu denken?", fragte er dann und drehte sich so auf die Seite, dass das Dunkle Mal zwischen ihnen lag.

Hermines Blicke schweiften immer wieder hinab zu der schwarzen Zeichnung und sie presste ihre Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen, bevor sie widerwillig den Kopf schüttelte. „Nicht, bevor ich das Rätsel gelöst habe."

Er seufzte schwer und schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann denke!" Er pulte die Decke unter ihren Körpern heraus und breitete sie so über sich und Hermine aus, dass sein Arm nach wie vor frei lag. Er drehte das Mal dem Licht der Kerze zu, so dass sie uneingeschränkte Sicht darauf hatte, schloss dann allerdings bestimmt die Augen und drehte den Kopf ins Dunkel.

Hermine lächelte amüsiert, tat dann aber das, was er ihr gesagt hatte. Schweigend inspizierte sie das Dunkle Mal, nahm jede einzelne Linie genau unter die Lupe und betastete es hin und wieder mit ihren Fingerspitzen. Zu ihrer großen Überraschung wurde Severus' Atmung im Laufe der Zeit trotzdem sehr ruhig und gleichmäßig. Er war eingeschlafen; ob nun trotz oder wegen ihrer Berührungen, würde sie vermutlich nie erfahren.

Hermine riss sich nach einigen Minuten von dem Anblick seiner sich hebenden und senkenden Brust ab und konzentrierte sich auf den Gedanken, den sie gehabt hatte, bevor er sie darin unterbrochen hatte.

Absorption, das war es gewesen. Das Mal wirkte, als wäre es aus dem gleichen Material – wenn man Haut als solches bezeichnen konnte. Vielleicht beruhte die Haltbarkeit des Dunklen Mals auf dem Detail, dass es nicht eine körper_fremde_, sondern nur eine veränderte, aber ursprünglich körper_eigene_ Substanz war. Vielleicht konnte der Trank, den sie an Severus getestet hatte, es deswegen nicht nachhaltig entfernen. Und wenn es wirklich so war, würde auch der Trank, den sie heute gebraut hatte, das Mal nicht beseitigen können, denn alles beruhte auf demselben Prinzip.

Hermine seufzte frustriert. So schlüssig diese Erkenntnis auch sein mochte, sie machte das Ganze nicht leichter. Wie sollte sie eine nahezu körpereigene Substanz entfernen, die noch dazu über ein großes Maß an Selbstheilung verfügte? Sie erinnerte sich noch sehr gut an die Reaktion des Mals auf den Schnitt, den Severus ihm zugefügt hatte. Selbst ihre Angst war dabei noch recht präsent.

Nun setzte sie sich vorsichtig auf und verließ das Bett. Sie musste sich bewegen. Mit diesen ganzen Überlegungen und Vermutungen in ihrem Kopf konnte sie nicht weiter neben dem schlafenden Mann liegen und so tun, als wäre sie ebenso müde. Denn das war sie nicht. Zugegeben, ihr Körper war es vielleicht, nicht aber ihr Verstand.

Hermine zog sich seinen Bademantel über und ging nach vorne ins Büro. Mit fordernden Blicken inspizierte sie das riesige Bücherregal und fand dennoch nicht das, was sie suchte.

Sie wusste, dass die Muggel Tätowierungen entfernen konnten, indem sie Lichtstrahlen bündelten und die in Kollagene eingelagerten Farbstoffe freisetzten, so dass der Körper sie nach und nach abbauen konnte. So einfach würde es mit dieser magischen Tätowierung bei Weitem nicht sein, aber der Ansatz mit dem gebündelten Licht war einer, den sie bisher noch nicht bedacht hatte. Und vor allem einer, der ihr gefiel.

Was war, wenn der Schlüssel zu diesem Rätsel in der sehr viel banaleren und auf physikalischen Gegebenheiten beruhenden Methode der Muggel lag? Das würde immerhin erklären, warum ihre Tränke bisher immer erfolglos gewesen waren.

Bei dieser Überlegung runzelte sie erneut ihre Stirn und tippte sich mit dem Finger gegen die Lippen, während sie die andere Hand in die Hüfte stemmte. Ihre Blicke tasteten die Buchtitel erneut ab und dann blieb sie an einem hängen, der äußerst vielversprechend aussah.

‚_Die Zutat Licht' _von_ Amanda Hopkins_

Hermine zog das Buch aus dem Regal und machte es sich damit im Sessel vor dem Kamin bequem. Die nackten Füße in den Stoff des Bademantels einschlagend, entzündete sie ein Feuer und suchte sich Pergament und Feder. Dann schlug sie das Buch auf und verfolgte die Ansätze ihrer Idee auf fundierten und vor allem magischen Forschungsergebnissen.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Sie hatte bereits mehrere Rollen mit Pergament gefüllt, als ein sehr verschlafen aussehender Tränkemeister das Büro betrat. Sein Körper wurde nur unzulänglich von dem eigentlich viel zu kleinen Bademantel verdeckt und Hermine kicherte amüsiert, als sie es sah.

Severus blickte an sich herab und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Jemand hat mir meinen Bademantel geklaut", knurrte er missmutig und kam zum Sessel hinüber.

„Ich bekenne mich schuldig", gab Hermine ohne Umschweife zu und streckte ihm ihr Gesicht entgegen, damit er sie küsste. Zufrieden stellte sie fest, dass er ihr Bitten dieser Art ohne Zögern erfüllte.

„Was tust du hier um diese Zeit?" Er ging an ihr vorbei zum zweiten Sessel und überflog die Pergamente, die Hermine auf den kleinen Tisch zwischen den Sesseln gelegt hatte.

„Recherchieren. Ich hatte da eine Idee, die sich nicht aufschieben ließ." Mühsam versuchte sie ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken, doch wirklich gelingen wollte es ihr nicht.

„Nicht einmal bis morgen früh?", fragte er deswegen skeptisch nach.

Hermine schüttelte resolut den Kopf. „Nicht einmal bis morgen früh."

„Muss ja eine unglaubliche Idee sein", kommentierte er wenig verständnisvoll mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Hermine war etwas enttäuscht über diese Antwort. „Ich hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass du das nachvollziehen könntest." Sie strich sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare.

Severus hob missverstanden seinen Blick. „Oh, ich kann es durchaus nachvollziehen. Nur missfällt es mir, dass du dir wegen mir die Nächte um die Ohren schlägst, wo du so offensichtlich müde und erschöpft bist."

Sie lächelte schmal. „Ich schlage mir gerne die Nächte für dich um die Ohren. Außerdem ist es nur mein vermaledeiter Körper, der müde ist. Mein Verstand funktioniert bestens." Sie gähnte erneut. „Wobei ich zugeben muss, dass ich mich meinem Körper nicht mehr lange widersetzen kann."

„Ich mag deinen Körper immer mehr", erwiderte er schlicht und stand auf. Ohne dass er Einwände zugelassen hätte, nahm er ihr Feder, Pergament und Buch aus der Hand und zog sie auf die Beine. „Lass uns schlafen gehen und morgen erklärst du mir, was genau du für eine Idee hattest. Ich bin überzeugt, dass sie uns dann weiterbringen wird." Er strich ihr ein paar verirrte Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Warum bist du dir da so sicher?", bohrte sie nach und ihre Finger spielten mit dem Ausschnitt, den der Bademantel über seiner Brust bildete. Da dieser so viel zu klein war, blitzte verführerisch viel nackte Haut hervor und es juckte sie, diese genauer zu erkunden.

„Weil ich dich kenne. Du würdest niemals für eine unbegründete Vermutung das warme Bett verlassen."

„Hm, anscheinend kennst du mich doch nicht so gut", erwiderte sie prompt und genoss den verwirrten Blick des Tränkemeisters, ehe sie hinzufügte: „Ich würde für eine unbegründete Vermutung niemals das warme Bett verlassen, in dem du liegst und geradezu faszinierend ruhig schläfst!"

Severus verdrehte die Augen. „Meinetwegen auch das", wehrte er sich dagegen, zu sentimental auf ihre Worte zu reagieren. „So und anders auch bin ich dafür, dass du jetzt in das inzwischen leider sehr kalte Bett zurückkommst und es wieder zu dem warmen Ort machst, der es noch vor ein paar Stunden gewesen ist!"

Hermine lehnte sich erschöpft mit dem Kopf gegen seine Brust und ließ ein genießendes Seufzen hören, als er seine Hand auf ihren Hinterkopf legte und sie zärtlich streichelte. „Ich mag deinen Vorschlag", nuschelte sie schließlich und er legte seinen anderen Arm um ihre Schulter, während er sie herumdrehte und nebenbei das Feuer löschte.

„Dann lass ihn uns in die Tat umsetzen." Und schob sie entschlossen durch seine Wohnung hinüber ins Schlafzimmer.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen glitten Hermines Hände über die leicht schweißige Brust des Tränkemeisters, soweit hinab, dass sie schließlich ihre eigenen Beinen berührte. Er stöhnte kehlig und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, soweit ihm dies möglich war. Dabei hob sich sein Oberkörper ein Stück vom Bett ab und Hermine spürte, wie er noch tiefer in sie glitt. Daraufhin erwiderte sie sein Stöhnen auf beinahe die gleiche Art und sah ihn diabolisch lächeln.

Es dauerte einen kleinen Moment, ehe sie wieder die Kraft hatte, sich auf ihm zu bewegen. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass Sex in dieser Position so anstrengend sein konnte. Aber es lohnte sich definitiv; ihre Fingernägel hinterließen gereizte rote Spuren auf seiner Haut.

„Was für eine Idee hattest du, Hermine?", presste er zwischen zwei ihrer Bewegungen hervor und umfasste ihre Taille, um sie zu unterstützen und etwas energischer zu gestalten. Allein dafür hätte sie ihn gerne geküsst.

Dann allerdings sickerte die Bedeutung seiner Frage in ihren Verstand. „Huh?", erwiderte sie mehr als irritiert. Sie wollte nicht denken.

_Nicht jetzt!_

„Deine Idee, die dich letzte Nacht wachgehalten hat!", bestand er allerdings auf einer Antwort und Hermine ließ sich kraftlos auf seinen Schoß sinken.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?" Es war ein beinahe panisches Kieksen. „Severus, wir haben Sex! Ich will jetzt nicht _darüber_ reden!"

Er hob eine Augenbraue an und musterte sie ungläubig. „Sag das deiner Hand!" Und nickte zu besagtem Körperteil.

Hermine folgte dem Hinweis und ihre Augen weiteten sich. Wann hatte ihre Hand sich auf sein Mal gelegt? Wann hatte sie die Kontrolle über ihre Gliedmaßen verloren? Das musste an dieser Stellung liegen... „Ähm... ich... mag deinen Arm... Sehr sogar", versuchte sie sich errötend herauszureden, woraufhin seine Augenbraue noch weiter nach oben wanderte.

Severus nahm mit skeptischen Blicken die Bewegungen wieder auf. Hermine schrie leise und überrascht auf.

_Himmel, das fühlt sich gut an! _

„Ich will es trotzdem wissen", forderte er mit scharfer Stimme, die zu Hermines Überraschung ein prickelndes Gefühl in ihrem Körper entstehen ließ. Prickelnde, heiß-kalte Wellen. Sie war definitiv _nicht _fähig, klar zu denken!

„D-Das Mal untersch... oooh! Unterscheidet sich nur in der... A-Absorption des Lichts von... Bei Salazar, Severus!" Sie keuchte unkontrolliert, als er begann, ihren Lustpunkt zu reiben.

„Von was?", erinnerte er sie daran, dass sie ihre Ausführungen noch nicht beendet hatte.

„Sadist!", presste sie hervor, als seine Finger still hielten.

„Sag es!", zischte er und hob sich etwas zu ihr hoch. Hermine blitzte ihn wütend an, umfasste allerdings seine Schultern und küsste ihn hart und verlangend. Ihr Becken schob sich sehnsüchtig gegen seines, vielleicht würde er sich ja so dazu bewegen lassen, weiterzumachen.

Doch das Gegenteil war der Fall. Er schob sie ein Stück von sich. „Es unterscheidet sich nur in der Absorption des Lichts von deiner Haut, ist aber ansonsten exakt so aufgebaut, weswegen kaum ein Trank oder Zauber echt von unecht unterscheiden kann. Können wir jetzt weitermachen?" Sie wimmerte flehend und sah ihn zufrieden grinsen.

„Ich liebe es, wenn du das tust", knurrte er und hob sie am Po ein Stück hoch, ehe er sie beinahe brutal auf sein Glied zurücksinken ließ. Hermine schnappte überrascht nach Luft, während kribbelnde Hitze durch ihren Unterleib pulsierte.

„W-Wenn ich was tue?", fragte sie kraftlos, klammerte sich an seinen Schultern fest und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, als er ihr Schlüsselbein küsste und neckte.

„Wenn du diese fachlich formulierten Dinge sagst", nuschelte er eher abwesend. Es war beruhigend zu wissen, dass die Lust auch ihn des klaren Denkens beraubte und Hermine lächelte amüsiert. Nicht, dass sie es mitbekommen hätte; dafür war sie viel zu gefesselt von den Dingen, die er mit ihrem Körper anstellte.

„Ich plane, einen Trank mit Einfluss von Licht herzustellen, der... h-hoffentlich die Farbstoffe des Mals... Heilige Mutter Merlins!"

Severus hatte mit einem verlangenden Keuchen seine Arme fest um ihren Oberkörper geschlungen und so pressten sich ihre harten Brustwarzen gegen seine feuchte Haut, rieben sich erregend langsam und sensibel daran. Er lachte leise auf, als er ihre Reaktion hörte.

„Erzähl weiter!", forderte er mit belegter Stimme.

Hermine nickte abwesend. Wo war sie stehen geblieben? „L-Licht... Farbstoffe. Genau, das war's! Das Licht soll die... die Farbstoffe zerstören und... b-binden." Sie unterbrach sich, um sich auf die Unterlippe zu beißen. Warum zum Teufel erregte es sie dermaßen, bei diesen gewissen Dingen über diese anderen Dinge zu reden? Allmählich begann sie wirklich an ihrem Verstand zu zweifeln.

„Wird das für immer halten?" Gepresste Worte, begleitet von Stöhnen und Lauten, die böse Zungen als Wimmern bezeichnet hätten. Hermine entschied, dass sie ausnahmsweise auch einmal eine dieser bösen Zungen war, und grinste zufrieden.

Ihre Fingernägel kratzten über seinen Rücken und sie hinterließ dunkelrote Flecken an seinem Hals. Salziger Geschmack breitete sich auf ihrer Zunge aus. „Ich weiß es nicht", gestand sie ihm dann und legte ihre Stirn auf seine Schulter. „Severus, du machst mich wahnsinnig!", flüsterte sie und im nächsten Moment zogen sich ihre Muskeln ekstatisch um sein Glied zusammen. Nun war sie es, die das Wimmern ausstieß und sich hilflos an ihm festklammerte.

Als sie ihre Augen öffnete, konnte sie sehen, dass auch Severus seinen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte, und nachdem die Wellen der Erregung allmählich abflauten, strich sie ihm eine feuchte Haarsträhne aus seiner Stirn.

„Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob es überhaupt funktioniert. Du hast mich ja aus meiner Recherche gerissen." Ihre Augenbraue hob sich beinahe gleichzeitig mit seiner.

„Als ob dich das gestört hätte", schoss er zurück und Hermine legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief.

„Nicht wirklich", gab sie lächelnd zu.

Severus ließ sich nach hinten sinken und zog sie mit sich. Sie legten sich so in die Kissen, dass er nach wie vor in ihr blieb und Hermine schloss genießend die Augen über diese Erkenntnis. Die Schwingen der Müdigkeit holten sie immer mehr ein und das, obwohl sie erst vor einer halben Stunde aufgewacht war.

Als Severus ihren Oberkörper an sich zog, dachte sie über diese Tatsache allerdings nicht weiter nach. Es waren immerhin Ferien und sie hatten noch genug Zeit, um sich über Licht und Farbstoffe Gedanken zu machen.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

„Hermine, tu mir den Gefallen und geh um Merlins Willen vorsichtig mit diesem Zeug um!"

Hermine blickte missmutig zu Severus auf, der den Behälter mit dem Glasstaub beinahe panisch umklammert hielt. Sie hätte diese Reaktion ja durchaus verstehen können, wenn es sich um eine besonders _gefährliche_ Zutat handeln würde, aber diese hier war nicht gefährlich. Sie war bloß sehr... nun, wie sollte sie es sagen? Teuer. Ja, teuer traf es recht gut. Sehr teuer sogar.

„Bin ich jemals unvorsichtig mit einer Zutat umgegangen?" Sie streckte die Hand nach dem Glasstaub aus. Severus hingegen machte keine Anstalten, das Fläschchen loszulassen.

„Muss ich das wirklich beantworten?"

Hermine dachte einen Moment nach und erinnerte sich an diverse Gelegenheiten, die Neville, Ron oder Harry beinhalteten, wahlweise auch alle drei. Dummerweise war es stets sie gewesen, die das Glas mit irgendeiner Zutat in der Hand gehalten hatte.

„Nein", entschied sie deswegen und lief rosa an.

Severus nickte dankbar.

„Aber du könntest mir vertrauen! Es sind immerhin keine tollpatschigen Klassenkameraden anwesend!" Sie verschränkte missbilligend die Arme vor der Brust. Er übertrieb es maßlos.

Gut, der Glasstaub war kein gewöhnlicher Glasstaub. Er war magisch verändert, so dass die mikroskopisch kleinen Partikel Licht auf eine besondere Art in sich aufnahmen und speicherten. Sie bündelten die Strahlen und gaben sie verstärkt wieder ab und das sogar relativ kontrolliert. Das Glas, das er in der Hand hielt, musste ein Vermögen gekostet haben. Und irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass es nicht zur Standardausrüstung eines Schullabors gehörte und dementsprechend auch nicht vom Schuletat bezahlt worden war.

Nichtsdestotrotz war sie sich der Kostbarkeit bewusst. Ebenso wie der Notwendigkeit, die diese für den Trank hatte. Ohne diesen Glasstaub würde es absolut nicht funktionieren, weil sie kein Medium hatte, das das Licht einfangen konnte. Und sie war sich vollkommen sicher, dass alles gut gehen würde, solange die Jungs den Abstand von gut und gerne fünf Stockwerken einhalten würden.

„Das ist ein Grund, für dich aber sicherlich kein Hindernis", antwortete Severus skeptisch.

Hermine kniff die Augen mit verhaltener Wut zusammen und wackelte mit ihrem Fuß auf dem Boden. „Schön", schnappte sie und zuckte ein Stück zurück. „Dann komm mit ins Labor und füg' diesen blöden Glasstaub selbst dem Trank zu!" Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich um und stürmte durch die nur angelehnte Tür ins Nebenzimmer zurück.

Sie hatte bereits vor einigen Stunden begonnen, den Trank zu brauen, dessen Rezept sie sich mühsam aus dem Buch von Amanda Hopkins zusammengeschrieben hatte. Severus hatte es abgesegnet, doch bereits da hatten seine Lippen sich pikiert geschürzt, als er von dem Glasstaub gelesen hatte.

_Engstirniger Skeptiker!_

Nun rührte sie mehrmals durch den Trank und prüfte, ob er wirklich genauso aussah, wie er aussehen sollte. Schließlich nickte sie zufrieden und machte Platz, als Severus an den Kessel trat. Er warf ihr abschätzende Blicke zu, die sie blitzend erwiderte.

Dann schraubte er vorsichtig das Glas auf und achtete peinlich genau darauf, das nicht ein Krümelchen von dem Glasstaub beiseite fiel. Hermine verdrehte genervt die Augen, auch wenn das eher eine Geste der Notwendigkeit war. So ein kleines bisschen konnte sie ihn ja auch verstehen. Eine Tatsache, die sie allerdings niemals freiwillig zugegeben hätte.

Zu ihrer Überraschung zückte Severus seinen Zauberstab und murmelte eine unverständliche Formel, woraufhin sich eine genaue Menge des Glasstaubes aus dem Behältnis erhob und in den Kessel rieselte. Hermine hob eine Augenbraue.

Dann jedoch trat sie zurück an den Kessel und führte den letzten, entscheidenden Schritt alleine aus. Sie zog ihrerseits den Zauberstab hervor und sprach ein sehr bestimmtes _„Lumos maxiumus!"_, woraufhin sich ein blendend heller Blitz aus der Spitze löste und direkt in den Trank fuhr. Der gebündelte Strahl teilte sich in immer kleinere Kugeln auf, die wie Fische durch den Trank rasten und sich aufzweigten, verteilten, verfaserten. Sie suchten regelrecht nach den Partikeln des Glasstaubes und immer mehr helle Punkte bildeten sich, so klein, als hätte man mit einer Stecknadel durch die schmutzig blaue Oberfläche gestochen.

Hermine beobachtete es fasziniert und ihre Augen weiteten sich staunend, als ein finales Strahlen durch den Trank zog und den Zauber beendete. Glitzernd und ungelogen beeindruckend waberte der Trank vor sich hin und ließ nur erahnen, welche Kraft hinter dieser Mischung steckte.

„Faszinierend", gab auch Severus zu und riss Hermine damit aus ihren Gedanken.

Sie fasste sich schnell und füllte einen Teil des Trankes in eine Phiole. Dann ging sie entschlossen zu Severus, der panisch das Behältnis mit dem Glasstaub in Sicherheit brachte, das er noch immer in Händen gehalten hatte.

„Gib deinen Arm her!", forderte sie scharf und so entschlossen, dass er ihr zwar einen sehr zweifelnden und irgendwie prüfenden Blick zuwarf, es aber nicht wagte, ihr zu widersprechen.

Severus zog den Ärmel seines Pullovers nach oben und mit geballter Faust und verzerrtem Gesicht hielt er ihr seinen Unterarm hin. Hermine hielt mit bebender Hand die Phiole über das Mal und zögerte einen Moment.

„Was ist, wenn es nicht funktioniert?", fragte sie flüsternd, sah ihn dabei allerdings nicht an.

„Wir werden es nicht herausfinden, wenn du es nicht versuchst", antwortete er trocken und Hermine nickte.

„Sicher." Sie neigte ihre Hand, zuckte aber im letzten Moment doch wieder zurück. „Das hier ist noch nicht die endgültige Version. Es fehlt noch der Zauberspruch. Wenn es nicht richtig wirkt, ist das nicht schlimm. Es könnte alles am Spruch liegen."

_Lügnerin! Wenn der Trank wirklich so funktioniert, wie du es geplant hast, brauchst du keinen Spruch mehr!_

Severus riss sie aus ihren selbst anklagenden Gedanken, indem er seine freie Hand an ihre Wange legte und ihren Blick mit wilder Entschlossenheit fixierte. „Tu es einfach, Mia! Oder gibt es irgendwelche handfesten Gründe, warum du es jetzt nicht tun solltest?"

Sie schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, die gibt es nicht." Aber sie wünschte sich beinahe, dass es so wäre.

Severus zog seine Hand von ihrem Gesicht zurück und nun endlich schaffte sie es, der Phiole auch den letzten Stoß zu geben. Mehrere Tropfen fielen durch das kurze Stück Luft und zerplatzten, als sie auf seine gespannte Haut trafen. Beinahe augenblicklich wurde der Trank durch die Poren in das Innere seines Armes gesogen und Hermine hörte, wie er scharf nach Luft schnappte. Doch sie wandte den Blick nicht von seinem Arm ab. Um nichts in der Welt wollte sie verpassen, was jetzt geschah.

Die kleinen Lichtpunkte waren selbst durch die Haut zu sehen. Sie bewegten sich unkoordiniert und nur wenige trafen wirklich auf die Linien des Dunklen Mals. Doch als diese wenigen Punkte ihre Energie freigaben, wurden die Linien fleckig und unscharf, verschwammen teilweise mit der sie umgebenen Haut – wobei auch diese noch eine Nuance heller wurde, falls das überhaupt möglich war. Hermine juchzte erleichtert auf.

„Es funktioniert, Severus!", keuchte sie und zog seinen Arm näher heran, um es genauer sehen zu können. Die Muskeln waren hart angespannt und nun sah sie doch flüchtig zu ihm auf.

Severus' Gesicht war leicht blau angelaufen und verzerrt. Sein Atem ging schnappend und die Kieferknochen stachen scharf hervor. Seine Blicke hielt er auf das Mal fixiert und Hermine vermutete, dass das der einzige Grund war, warum er noch aufrecht stand.

„Severus!" Angst stand in ihrer Stimme und als ihm dies bewusst wurde und er den Blick zu ihrem Gesicht hob, begann er besorgniserregend zu schwanken, japste nach Luft wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen.

Es war, als hätte jemand das Geschehen verlangsamt, als er nach hinten stolperte, gegen seinen Schreibtisch stieß und diesen damit ein gewaltiges Stück nach hinten schob. Er griff sich an den Hals und seine Augen verdrehten sich in ihre Höhlen, ehe er sie schloss. Sein Körper entspannte sich erst, als er zu Boden fiel.

* * *

TBC… 


	64. Lektionen

Nachdem ich es am Sonntag vergessen habe, kommt meine kleine Warnung heute. Es kann sein, dass die Updates in den nächsten zwei Wochen etwas unregelmäßiger werden. Meine Beta ist im Prüfungsstress und ich leide auch unter akutem Zeitmangel. Also nicht wundern, wenn's mal länger dauert. ;)

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

There are times I could come and hurt you.  
I could easily bring you tears.  
I could send you to hell, I know you.

_(Sunrise Avenue – Forever yours)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 64 – Lektionen**

Mit zitternden Fingern wischte Hermine sich die Haare aus der schweißnassen Stirn. Sie schloss ihre Augen und atmete einmal tief durch. Es war überstanden.

Als sie ihre Augen blinzelnd wieder öffnete, sah sie hinab auf die schlafende Gestalt des Tränkemeisters. Sie hatte ihn auf sein Bett gelegt und zugedeckt, obwohl sein Körper eigentlich erhitzt genug war.

_Er darf nicht auskühlen._

Der Trank war außer Kontrolle geraten. Sie hatte die Konsequenzen übersehen. Konsequenzen, die so einleuchtend waren, dass… Nun ja, sie hätte es nicht übersehen dürfen. Die Lichtpartikel hatten sich in Severus' Blutbahn verteilt und mit ihrer zerstörerischen Natur, die es ausnahmslos auf Farbstoffe abgesehen hatte, dafür gesorgt, dass auch das Hämoglobin der roten Blutkörperchen zerstört worden war. Unfähig, noch Sauerstoff an diese zu binden, wäre Severus beinahe erstickt. Hermine erschauderte, als sie an sein blau angelaufenes Gesicht zurückdachte.

Nun jedoch schlief er und seine Gesichtszüge waren entspannt. Er war direkt von der Ohnmacht in den Schlaf gefallen, ohne dass sie eine Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, mit ihm zu sprechen. Und im Grunde war sie auch dankbar dafür. Sie konnte von Glück sprechen, dass nur drei Tropfen in seinen Organismus gelangt waren. Sonst hätte sie ihm möglicherweise nicht helfen können.

Dennoch, auch wenn sie sich dafür verabscheute, hatte sie das Mal aufmerksam beobachtet. Dies war der einzige Probelauf, den sie durchstehen könnte. Sie musste wissen, wie viel Zeit dieser Trank ihnen gab, sofern es ihr möglich sein sollte, ihn durch einen Bannspruch auf das Mal selbst zu konzentrieren.

Bis jetzt waren die Linien noch nicht wieder vollständig zurückgekehrt, auch wenn sie nicht mehr so verwaschen aussahen, wie direkt nach dem Beträufeln. Es war eine Stunde her, seitdem der Wahnsinn begonnen hatte. Der Trank verschaffte ihnen genug Zeit – und viel zu viel Arbeit auf unsicherem Terrain.

Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und strich über seine feuchte Stirn. Dann beugte sie sich über ihn und küsste ihn auf dieselbe Stelle. „Es tut mir so Leid, Severus", wisperte sie ganz dicht über seiner Haut. Hermine spürte das bekannte Brennen in ihren Augenwinkeln und verließ eilig das Schlafzimmer. Leise schloss sie die Tür hinter sich, presste eine Hand auf ihren Mund und ging sogar ins Büro, um so viel Raum wie möglich zwischen sich und Severus zu bringen. Er sollte nicht hören, dass sie die Nerven verlor.

Mit schwachen Beinen ließ sie sich in den Sessel vorm Kamin sinken und verbarg nun das ganze Gesicht hinter ihren Händen. Sie hätte es wissen müssen. Sie hätte vorher genauer darüber nachdenken sollen, was dieser Trank zweifellos anrichten würde, wenn man ihn falsch anwandte.

_Wie habe ich nur so dumm sein können?_ – Der einzige Trost war, dass Severus es auch nicht bedacht hatte.

Immer tiefer rutschte sie in den Sessel hinein und wehrte sich nicht einmal gegen die aufkommende Reue. Severus hatte ihr gesagt, sie solle sich dem nicht so hingeben; es würde sie zerstören. Nun, sicherlich hatte er damit Recht. Doch sie war erneut an einem dieser Punkte angekommen, an dem sie sich selbst nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Und manchmal, das hatte sie inzwischen herausgefunden, fand man ein kleines bisschen Selbstachtung wieder, indem man so tief fiel, dass man nur alleine wieder aufstehen konnte.

Hermine mochte diesen Weg, ihre Kontrolle wiederzufinden. Es war irgendwie befreiend, wenn man dann wieder auf eigenen Beinen stand. Das, was sie nicht mochte, war das Fallen davor. Sie lachte trocken auf. Möglicherweise war es keine so gute Idee, Zaubertränke zu studieren. Ihre Tränke hatten den Hang dazu, die Menschen in ihrer Umgebung in Lebensgefahr zu bringen.

Bei diesem Gedanken begann etwas Ruheloses und Drängendes seinen Weg durch ihre Adern zu suchen. Zuerst versuchte sie diesen Drang mit dem raschen Tippen ihrer Finger auf der Sessellehne auszugleichen, dann stand sie wieder auf, wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und lief durch das Zimmer.

Schließlich ging sie zu Severus' Schreibtisch hinüber, schnappte sich ein Stück Pergament und eine Feder und schrieb einige rasche Worte in sehr krakeliger Schrift nieder. Diesen Zettel legte sie so offensichtlich auf den Nachtschrank neben seinem Bett, dass er ihn unmöglich übersehen konnte.

Ein letztes Mal noch tasteten ihre Blicke den Mann und die Worte ab, dann drehte sie sich entschlossen um und verließ die Räume ihres ehemaligen Lehrers.

Das Pergament flatterte leicht, als der Luftstrom es erwischte, doch es blieb liegen. Flackernd tanzten die Flammen einer einzelnen Kerze über die Schrift, die so viel mehr über Hermines Zustand aussagte, als jedes geschriebene oder gesprochene Wort jemals hätte ausdrücken können.

Dennoch versuchte Severus genau dies zu ignorieren, als er mehrere Stunden später ihre Nachricht las.

_Liebster Severus, _

_die schwachen Momente ereilen mich anscheinend immer dann, wenn ich keine Gelegenheit oder keine Kraft habe, Dich darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen. Doch Du weißt, wo ich bin, und dass es in Ordnung ist. _

_Ich werde Madelaine von Dir grüßen._

_In Liebe, Hermine_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Wesentlich ruhiger und ausgeglichener kehrte Hermine am Nachmittag in die Schule zurück und begab sich auf direktem Weg zum Büro der Schulleiterin. Die Zeit, die sie mit Madelaine und Spaziergängen verbracht hatte, hatten ihre Gedanken zumindest wieder in halbwegs geordnete Bahnen gelenkt und sie wollte dies nicht riskieren, indem sie gleich zu Severus ging.

Dennoch war die Versuchung groß, als sie an der Abzweigung zu den Kerkern vorbeikam. Insgeheim hatte sie gehofft, dass er ihr folgen würde, sobald er aufwachte. Er hatte es nicht getan. Oder er war noch nicht aufgewacht. Hermine klammerte sich an die Hoffnung, dass Letzteres seine Gründe waren, allerdings konnte sie es sich nicht wirklich vorstellen. Deswegen straffte sie ihre Haltung und ging mit entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck die Treppen zu den höheren Stockwerke hinauf.

Professor McGonagall schien zufrieden, dass es offenbar endlich Resultate zu verzeichnen gab. Zumindest lächelte sie Hermine freundlich an, als diese so unangemeldet vor ihrer Tür stand und bat ihr den Platz vor ihrem Schreibtisch an.

Über die Schulter ihrer Hauslehrerin hinweg nickte Hermine Professor Dumbledore begrüßend zu und erhielt ein ebenso freundliches Lächeln zur Antwort. Das Gespräch mit Severus hatte auch bei ihm Spuren hinterlassen, das konnte Hermine nur allzu deutlich sehen. Der weißhaarige Mann wirkte weniger angespannt und besorgt als noch bei ihrem letzten Besuch.

„Nun, Miss Granger, was führt Sie zu mir?"

Hermine besann sich auf den Grund ihrer Anwesenheit und räusperte sich kurz. „Ich denke, wir haben den Schlüssel zur Entfernung des Dunklen Mals gefunden", kam sie ohne Umschweife auf den Punkt.

Professor McGonagall hob eine Augenbraue, wirkte aber ansonsten recht wenig überrascht. „_Wir_?", fragte sie beinahe pikiert.

Die Schülerin musste sich arg zusammenreißen, um nicht patzig zu antworten. „Ja, Professor Snape und ich." Doch die eindringlichen Blicke konnte sie sich nicht verkneifen.

Professor McGonagall lächelte milde. „Ich freue mich, dass er Ihnen nun offenbar doch geholfen hat." Sie wechselte einen wissenden Blick mit Professor Dumbledore und Hermine überlegte für einen Moment, ob sie ihr sagen sollte, dass sie von dem Gespräch wusste. Sie entschied sich dagegen. Das waren Details, die sie ihrer Hauslehrerin anvertrauen konnte, wenn sie ihren Abschluss in der Tasche hatte.

„Ja, er war mir eine große Hilfe." Sie dachte an sein Gewese um den Glasstaub, was bei ihr inzwischen eher eine amüsierte als eine verärgerte Reaktion hervorrief. Das, was danach passiert war, hatte ihr in aller Deutlichkeit gezeigt, dass sie Severus lieber alleine seine wertvollen Zutaten in einen Trank geben ließ, als dass er niemals wieder die Möglichkeit dazu hatte.

„Nun, was haben Sie herausgefunden?" Professor McGonagall hatte damit begonnen, eine Schreibfeder in ihrer Hand zu drehen. Das war das einzige Anzeichen ihrer scheinbaren Aufregung.

„Wir haben es geschafft, einen Trank herzustellen, der mit Hilfe von Licht die Linien des Dunklen Mals für etwa eine Stunde zu verwischen vermag. Bisher wirkt dieser Trank allerdings äußerst unkontrolliert und durch seine generell zerstörende Wirkung auch fatal auf das umliegende Gewebe." Dass dieses _‚umliegende Gewebe'_ sich bisweilen bis auf die Blutzellen erstreckte, verschwieg Hermine wohlweislich. „Daher muss der Trank in seiner Wirkung durch einen Bannspruch ergänzt werden, der die Wirkung auf das Dunkle Mal konzentriert und verhindert, dass er auf das andere Gewebe überspringt."

_Wobei wir wieder bei der Unterscheidung zwischen körpereigen und körperfremd wären..._

Professor McGonagall runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Nun, was das Dunkle Mal betrifft, bin ich wahrlich keine Expertin. Allerdings bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass Ihr Anliegen eher etwas für die Zauberkunst ist. Sie sollten sich mit Professor Flitwick zusammensetzen, Miss Granger." Hermine nickte. „Aber ich bin sehr erleichtert, dass Sie diesen großen Schritt weitergekommen sind. Es wird Zeit, das Kapitel Voldemort endlich zu schließen." Die Ältere wirkte sehr erleichtert, aber gleichzeitig auch sehr müde.

„Ja, das denke ich auch", stimmte Hermine zu und ihre Blicke wanderten immer wieder flüchtig zu Professor Dumbledore. Es erstaunte sie, dass er sich nun so still verhielt. Allgemein hatte die Atmosphäre hier im Büro der Schulleiter sich sehr verändert, seitdem sie das letzte Mal hier gewesen war. Es war nicht unangenehm oder schlecht, es war einfach nur fremd.

Nachdem sie diesen offiziellen Teil des Gespräches abgehakt hatte, lenkte Professor McGonagall die Themen noch auf andere, weniger ernste Bereiche und Hermine genoss es, mit ihrer Lehrerin sogar über die eine oder andere Frage über den Unterrichtsstoff diskutieren zu können.

Natürlich war es eine Ausrede für sie, nicht zu Severus gehen zu müssen. Das Bild seines blau angelaufenen Gesichts wollte sich nicht so recht vertreiben lassen und Hermine erschauderte, wenn sie daran dachte. Dabei war die Reue darüber, dass sie es nicht vorher überlegter angegangen waren, kleiner als die Panik, die sie überkam. Sie hatte wirklich Angst gehabt, ihn zu verlieren.

Nach beinahe einer Stunde setzte Professor McGonagall sie dann allerdings doch vor die Tür und erst da wurde Hermine bewusst, was genau so anders war. Professor McGonagall war endlich nicht nur offiziell die Schulleiterin, sie hatte diese Rolle auch angenommen und verkörperte sie nun ziemlich entschlossen. Und Professor Dumbledore unterstützte sie darin, indem er sich aus allem zurückhielt und so handelte, wie man es von einem Portrait erwartete – er schwieg.

Hermine konnte nicht leugnen, dass diese Entwicklung sie erleichterte. Es schien, als wäre nun zumindest innerhalb Hogwarts' wieder Ordnung eingekehrt. Jeder wusste, wo sein Platz war und was er zu tun hatte.

Ausgenommen sie und Severus. Sie wussten absolut nicht, wo ihr Platz war. Denn Severus wohnte hier, ohne zu arbeiten und täte er es doch, würde sie sich so einiges gegenüber ihrem Lehrer herausnehmen.

Erneut in Grübeleien vertieft, schlug Hermine vorerst den Weg zu Professor Flitwicks Büro ein und schob den Besuch bei Severus ein weiteres Mal hinaus. Sie brauchte nur noch ein kleines bisschen mehr Zeit.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

An diesem Abend tat Hermine etwas, das sie noch niemals zuvor gewagt hatte. Sie überging das Klopfen an Severus' Tür und betrat das Büro unaufgefordert.

Professor Flitwick war über die Feiertage nach Hause zu seiner Familie gefahren. Er würde morgen Abend zurückkehren und so hatte Hermine den Nachmittag damit verbracht, auf den Ländereien spazieren zu gehen. Sie hatte Hagrid besucht, mit Fang gespielt und mehrere Runden um den See gedreht. Sie hatte dem Kraken im See dabei zugesehen, wie er seine Arme durch vereinzelte Löcher der dicken Eisschicht steckte und das eine Mal arge Probleme hatte, sie wieder zu befreien. Und nichts, was sie getan hatte, hatte etwas daran geändert, dass sie diesen einen Weg nun gehen musste. Deswegen hatte sie nicht geklopft. Die Angst, dass ihr Mut sie verlassen würde, war zu groß gewesen.

Sie stand also ziemlich verloren mitten im Büro des Tränkemeisters und sah sich unschlüssig um. Der Raum war warm, ein Feuer brannte, aber Severus war nirgendwo zu sehen. Nachdenklich und leise seufzend ging sie zu den Sesseln hinüber und strich mit ihren Fingerspitzen über die Lehne. Ihre Blicke wanderten durch die halb geöffnete Tür zu den privaten Räumen, verweilten aber nicht lange; dort war alles dunkel. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass er hier vorne alles so gemütlich und wohnlich herrichtete und sich dann in sein dunkles Wohnzimmer setzte.

Im nächsten Moment legten sich zwei Hände auf ihre Schultern und Hermine erschrak, riss den Mund zu einem stummen Schrei auf und schloss die Augen, als sie sich unter der Berührung versteifte, so als würde sie unglaublich schmerzen.

Nur langsam beruhigte sie sich wieder, doch Severus ließ sie nicht los. Im Gegenteil – seine Daumen begannen kreisend über ihre Wirbelsäule zu massieren und sandten damit lustvolle Schauer durch ihren Körper. In Momenten wie diesen hasste Hermine die verräterischen Reaktionen ihres Körpers. Ihr stand der Sinn wirklich nicht nach Sex. Sie wollte ihm irgendwie begreiflich machen, warum sie gegangen und so lange nicht zurückgekehrt war.

„Severus", hauchte sie nach ein paar Momenten schließlich. Ihre Stimme zitterte merklich und ihre Finger krallten sich in die Rückenlehne des Sessels.

Nachdem sie den Bann dieses Augenblicks so offensichtlich durchbrochen hatte, drehte der Tränkemeister sie zu sich herum und begegnete ihrem leidenden Gesichtsausdruck mit verschlossener Miene. Warum konnte er nicht zumindest hin und wieder etwas von dem zeigen, was in ihm vorging? Warum distanzierte er sich in den entscheidenden Momenten so resolut vor ihr?

„Wo bist du gewesen?", fragte er so leise, dass seine Stimme wie ein Streicheln über ihre Haut glitt.

Hermine konnte dieses Gefühl kaum ertragen und schloss gequält die Augen. „Draußen... In Scarborough, bei Professor McGonagall... Bei Hagrid, am See..." Sie unterbrach sich und sah ihn nun wieder direkt an. „Überall, nur nicht bei dir", fügte sie schließlich hinzu und neigte den Kopf zur Seite, während sie die Lippen fest zusammenpresste.

Severus nickte. „Das habe ich bemerkt. Warum?" Seine flachen Hände strichen wohlwollend an ihren Oberarmen auf und ab, beinahe so, als wolle er sie wärmen.

_Woher weiß er, dass ich friere?_

Hermine hob eine Hand und legte ihre Fingerspitzen auf seine Brust. „Als du vor meinen Augen zusammenbrachst...", setzte sie an, unsicher, wohin diese Erklärung eigentlich führen sollte. Sie hatte unglaubliche Angst gehabt, ihn zu verlieren. Aber konnte sie ihm dies so deutlich sagen? „Ich dachte, jetzt, wo Voldemort quasi Vergangenheit ist, wäre alles gut, weißt du? Ich dachte, wir wären sicher und es gäbe nichts, das uns jetzt noch trennen könnte. Mal abgesehen von den letzten sechs Monaten Schule, die ich noch vor mir habe, aber das schaffe ich irgendwie." Sie holte tief Luft, bemerkte nicht einmal, dass sie zu plappern anfing. Dabei war das vor allem Mittel zum Zweck, um die Tränen vom Laufen abzuhalten.

Severus sah sie konzentriert an und hatte die Augen zu angedeuteten Schlitzen verengt. Er nickte kurz.

„Aber als du heute morgen einfach so zusammengebrochen bist, da wurde mir bewusst, wie vergänglich... unglaublich _vergänglich_ die Zeit ist, die wir haben. Severus, ich hatte Angst, dich zu verlieren. Ich dachte, ich würde zerbrechen unter dieser Last. Ich habe es nicht mehr ertragen, hier zu bleiben. Ich musste... einfach... raus..." Bei ihren letzten Worten hatte sie ihre kleine Hand zu einer ebenso kleinen Faust geballt und schlug immer wieder seicht auf die Stelle seiner Brust, wo sein Herz saß.

Severus hingegen strich ihr mit dem Daumen die eine Träne weg, die sich Hermines Kampf widersetzt hatte, und küsste sie dann auf die Stirn. „Meine kleine, dumme, starrköpfige Hermine...", seufzte er und umarmte sie. Es lag kaum Kraft in dieser Geste, es war kein Festhalten. Es war eine schlichte Beteuerung, dass er da war. „Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde dich jetzt alleine lassen? So kurz vor dem Ziel?"

Sie schniefte vernehmlich und drückte ihr Gesicht noch fester gegen seine Brust. „Ich weiß es nicht... Ja, vielleicht. Bei dir weiß man nie." In ihren letzten Worten stand eindeutig eine schwache Spur Ironie, die dafür sorgte, dass auch er leise auflachte. Ein dunkles Grollen rollte durch seinen Brustkorb.

„So schnell werde ich nicht klein beigeben." Er schob sie so weit von sich, dass er ihr Gesicht mit den Händen umfassen konnte. „Ich habe viel zu lange mit mir und der Welt, mit Moral und Anstand, mit Gesetz und Schulordnung gekämpft, um jetzt einfach einen Rückzieher zu machen." Er sah sie eindringlich an. „Außerdem habe ich gewusst, was passieren würde."

Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe ihr Verstand seine letzten Worte wirklich begriff und in einen sinnvollen Kontext packte. Dann allerdings weiteten sich ihre Augen. „D-Du... _was_?" Sie wischte seine Hände von ihrem Gesicht und stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück. „Du _wusstest_, dass du beinahe draufgehen würdest?"

Severus sah unberührt aus, hob erneut nur eine Augenbraue. „Natürlich wusste ich es. Ich bin Meister der Zaubertränke, Hermine. Glaubst du wirklich, ich wäre unfähig, eine solche Wirkung vorauszusehen? Glaubst du, das Buch stand zur Zierde in meinem Regal?" Er sprach nicht wütend oder aufgeregt, einfach nur etwas ungläubig und beinahe so, als würde er ihr einen simplen Fehler erklären.

Was er ja im Grunde auch tat und wäre diese ganze Situation nicht so unglaublich belastend gewesen, hätte sie sich dieser Belehrung vermutlich auch mit einem roten Kopf hingeben können. So allerdings baute sich immer mehr Wut und sogar Hass in ihr auf. Hermine ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten und spürte, wie die Kälte zunehmend aus ihrem Körper wich. „Ich fasse es nicht, dass du mich so hast reinrasseln lassen, Severus Snape!", schrie sie ihm ihre gesamten Emotionen entgegen und war zufrieden, als er wenigstens den Anstand hatte, seine Augen flüchtig zu schließen. „Hast du überhaupt nur _einen_ Moment darüber nachgedacht, dass ich _Angst_ um dich hatte? Dass ich dachte, ich hätte eine ähnliche Dummheit wie mit Ginny begangen?" Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Sie begann durch das Büro zu laufen, um irgendwie die Wut loszuwerden, die ihr die Luft zum Atem nahm.

„Hast du denn einen Moment darüber nachgedacht, dass ich ebenso wusste, dass der Trank mich nicht töten würde? Ich sagte es bereits, ich kenne mich besser mit Zaubertränken aus, als die meisten anderen Zauberer. Ich wusste, welche Wirkung der Trank haben würde. Und ich wusste, dass er mich nicht töten würde. Nicht in dieser Dosierung!" Nun nahm auch seine Lautstärke zu.

„Dafür sah es aber _verdammt_ danach aus! Ich hätte zumindest gerne eine Warnung gehabt, Severus! Hast du überhaupt mitbekommen, was passiert ist? Ich dachte, du würdest ersticken, verdammt!" Wütende Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen und sie kämpfte gegen den Drang an, irgendetwas durch das Büro zu werfen. Am besten etwas, das klirrte, wenn es auf eine Wand traf.

„Nun, ich muss gestehen, dass ich nicht erwartet hatte, ohnmächtig zu werden. Ich wollte es dir sagen, wenn es soweit ist." Mühsam beherrscht, was er allerdings bei seinen nächsten Worten wieder ablegte: „Denn ob du es glaubst oder nicht, Hermine, sehe ich mich durchaus nach wie vor dazu verpflichtet, dir zumindest _hin und wieder_ noch eine Lektion zu erteilen. Und dass man einen Trank nicht blauäugig testet, bevor man sämtliche mögliche Wirkungen in alle Richtungen abgesichert hat, sollte selbst dir inzwischen bekannt sein."

Jedes einzelne Wort dieser Zurechtweisung traf sie wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Das allerdings nicht, weil er sie so sehr damit verletzte, sondern weil er so sehr Recht damit hatte. Genau das war es, was sie sich den ganzen Tag über vorgeworfen hatte. Was selbst Madelaine nur schwer bis gar nicht hatte verscheuchen können.

_Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht. Einen so dummen Fehler, dass nicht einmal Neville Longbottom höchstpersönlich ihn begangen hätte _– was natürlich daran liegen konnte, dass er es grundsätzlich vermied, seine Tränke irgendwem zu geben.

„Das weiß ich doch!", zischte sie ihm nun zu und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich habe mir den ganzen Tag Vorwürfe gemacht, weil ich dachte, ich hätte dich leichtsinnig in Lebensgefahr gebracht!"

Severus hob gleichmütig die Schultern an. „Wenn du nicht den ganzen Tag vor mir weggelaufen wärst wie ein Kind, das Bonbons geklaut hat, hättest du bereits vor einigen Stunden erfahren, dass dem nicht so war. Nicht gänzlich."

Hermine biss die Zähne fest aufeinander, um diesen Streit nicht noch weiter anzuheizen. Wobei es weniger ein Streit, als eher ein handfestes Missverständnis war. Severus hatte sich, seitdem sie sich aus seinem Arm gelöst hatte, komplett auf die Ebene des Lehrers gebracht. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie ihm in dieser Beziehung folgte und sich wie eine Schülerin verhielt.

„Danke, Sir, ich habe meine Lektion gelernt", knirschte sie verstimmt und funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Nun, das lässt mich hoffen, dass bei Ihnen noch nicht alles verloren ist, Miss Granger", erwiderte er das Spiel, doch der neckende Unterton wurde stark von dem mahnenden übermalt, der ihr ziemlich deutlich zeigte, dass sie _diese_ Prüfung nicht bestanden hatte.

Einige Augenblicke standen sie sich mit noch immer beschleunigter Atmung gegenüber. Hermine fixierte sein Gesicht angriffslustig und wartete, ob und, wenn ja, wann er das Land der Lehrer wieder verlassen würde.

„Möchtest du auch einen Tee?", durchbrach er schließlich die Stille und fuhr sich erschöpft mit einer Hand über die Stirn.

Hermine nickte. „Ja, gerne." Er deutete ihr mit einem Wink seiner Hand an, dass sie sich setzen sollte, dann verließ er das Büro und bereitete in der Küche eine Kanne der Kräutermischung zu, die sie beide gerne tranken.

Hermine sank müde in die Polster. Diese Art von Lektionen machten sie jedes Mal fertig, doch sie wusste, dass Severus es liebte. Das Schlimmste war, dass sie ihm bei der Effizienz dieser Lektionen auch noch zustimmen musste. Es gab Dinge, die vergaß man sein ganzes Leben nicht mehr.

_Diese Erfahrung wird definitiv dazugehören._

Zehn Minuten später kehrte er zurück und riss Hermine aus ihren missmutigen Überlegungen. „Was hat Minerva zu deinen Fortschritten gesagt?"

Hermine seufzte und setzte sich aufrecht hin, während Severus ihnen jeweils eine Tasse mit dem kräftig riechenden Getränk füllte. „Sie ist zufrieden mit unseren Ergebnissen." Hermine betonte besonders das Wort _‚unseren'_ und sah Severus mahnend an.

„Es ist dein Verdienst, Hermine. Ich habe nur den Glasstaub hinzugegeben." Er lehnte jeden weiteren Einwand ab.

„Und deinen Körper der Wissenschaft zur Verfügung gestellt", fügte sie dennoch, nicht ganz ohne Vorwurf, hinzu und nippte an ihrem Tee. Ehe Severus darauf allerdings etwas erwidern konnte, fuhr sie rasch fort: „Professor McGonagall ist auf jeden Fall sehr zufrieden und verwies mich wegen des Bannspruches an Professor Flitwick. Der ist allerdings über die Feiertage nach Hause gefahren und kommt erst morgen wieder."

Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Bannspruch?"

Sie legte ungläubig den Kopf schief. „Natürlich Bannspruch! Dachtest du, ich wende den Trank noch mal so bei dir an? Bei Salazar, Severus, das waren ein paar Tropfen und du bist ohnmächtig geworden. Um das ganze Mal verschwinden zu lassen, braucht es schon eine höhere Dosis."

„Und du willst was mit einem Bannspruch bewirken?"

„Dass die Glasstaubpartikel sich nur auf das Dunkle Mal konzentrieren?" Allmählich bekam sie das blöde Gefühl, etwas übersehen zu haben.

„Hermine, das Mal ist unantastbar gegenüber Magie von außen. Dass der Trank wirkt, ist schon höchst seltsam. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass es funktioniert."

„Es funktioniert sogar bestens, aber nicht gezielt genug. Severus, es hat fast eine Stunde gedauert, ehe das Mal langsam wieder auftauchte. Das ist mehr, als ich jemals zu hoffen gewagt hatte."

Nun schien er doch sehr überrascht und nickte schwerfällig. „Das ist allerdings außergewöhnlich." Er trank einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse. „Nichtsdestotrotz ist das alles, was wir erreichen können. Du wirst die Glasstaubpartikel nicht gezielt auf das Dunkle Mal lenken können. Es tarnt sich zu gut."

„Bis vor ein paar Tagen hast du noch nichts gegen meine Überlegungen mit einem unterstützenden Zauber gesagt", erinnerte sie ihn verstimmt. Sie hasste es, wenn er sie so lange über Ideen nachdenken ließ, die von vorn herein zum Scheitern verurteilt waren.

„Da ging es auch nicht darum, die Wirkung auf das Mal zu beschränken, sondern die Wirkung des Trankes zu verstärken. Das ist ein gewaltiger Unterschied."

Hermine schloss ergeben seufzend die Augen. „Und wie sollen wir dann verhindern, dass du erstickst? Wenn ich dir den Arm mit dem Trank einreibe, werden so viele dieser Partikel in deine Blutbahn geraten, dass sie dein Blut zu einem nutzlosen Brei verwandeln werden." Eine Welle aus Übelkeit überkam sie bei dieser Vorstellung und sie schluckte schwer.

„Es gibt Heilzauber für diese Art von Nebenwirkungen. Du wirst mich damit über Wasser halten müssen, bis das Schlimmste vorbei ist." Er zuckte beiläufig mit den Schultern und schien sich der Doppeldeutigkeit seiner Metapher gar nicht richtig bewusst zu sein.

Sie strich sich über die Stirn. „Kann ich die Partikel denn nicht wenigstens auf deinen Arm beschränken?"

„Wenn du ihn abstaust... Aber das würde ich ungern für eine Stunde ertragen." Severus machte eine Pause und beobachtete nachdenklich, wie Hermine sich unter den neuen Erkenntnissen wand. „Hermine, es wird trotzdem funktionieren. Ich habe schon eine ganze Reihe weitaus üblerer Verletzungen gehabt und wenn du einen Nachmittag lang die durchaus nervtötende Anwesenheit von Madam Pomfrey erträgst, um dir die grundlegenden Heilzauber beibringen zu lassen, dann wird es keine große Sache sein. Solange Potter seinen Text kann, wird der Dunkle Lord bald der Vergangenheit angehören."

Mit weit nach unten gezogenen Augenwinkel sah sie ihn an. „Mir gefällt der Gedanke nicht, dich einem solchen Risiko auszusetzen."

„Es ist ein kontrolliertes Risiko. Und wir werden solche Risiken immer wieder inkauf nehmen müssen, mein Liebling. Das ist das Leben."

Hermine nickte widerwillig. „Deswegen muss ich es noch lange nicht mögen."

Severus lächelte schief. „Natürlich bleibt diese Entscheidung alleine dir überlassen. Aber es lebt sich wesentlich angenehmer, wenn man eine gewisse Risikobereitschaft mitbringt." Er griff nach ihrer Hand, als sie die Tasse zurück auf den kleinen Tisch stellte, und zog sie zu sich herüber. „Sonst würdest du vermutlich jetzt nicht hier sitzen", fügte er dann leise hinzu und nagelte sie mit seinen Blicken fest.

„Es ist etwas anderes, ob man um die Liebe oder den Tod spielt, Severus." Sie legte einen Arm um seinen Nacken und verbarg ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge.

„Nur unwesentlich. Das eine tötet physisch, das andere psychisch." Und als er seine warme Hand langsam über ihren Oberschenkel wandern ließ und ihr so mehr Halt auf seinem Schoß gab, musste sie ihm zwangsweise Recht geben. Auch wenn es ihr nicht gefiel.

* * *

TBC… 


	65. Torpeo Spiritus

Ein bisschen später als sonst, aber es geht weiter. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Breathe your honesty,  
breathe your innocence to me.  
Breathe your word and set me free.  
Breathe to make me breathe.

_(Ure Midge – Breathe)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 65 – Torpeo Spiritus**

Hermine war nervös. Das schlechte Gewissen piesackte sie bereits jetzt, ihre Beine zitterten und am liebsten hätte sie sich umgedreht und wäre gegangen. Und trotzdem bewegte ihre Hand sich nach oben und klopfte gegen die Tür. Sie musste es einfach wissen; sie musste sich absolut sicher sein.

„Bei Merlin, bitte verzeih mir...", murmelte sie beinahe lautlos und setzte abrupt ein Lächeln auf, als die Tür geöffnet wurde. „Guten Tag, Professor Flitwick! Kann ich kurz mit Ihnen sprechen?"

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Sie hätte wissen müssen, dass es nicht lange dauern würde, ehe Severus von ihrem Gespräch mit Professor Flitwick erfuhr. Genau genommen war es gerade mal ein Tag später, dass er sie sehr reserviert klingend darauf ansprach: „Du musstest dich also alleine davon überzeugen, dass Filius dir das Gleiche sagen würde, das auch ich dir gesagt habe?"

Hermine erstarrte an ihrem Kessel und malträtierte mit rasendem Herzschlag die Kräuter, die sie in Händen hielt. Dann allerdings reckte sie ihr Kinn vor. „Ja", antwortete sie schlicht und widmete sich weiter der Vorbereitung ihrer Zutaten.

„Ich hätte gedacht, dass du mir glaubst, wenn ich dir etwas sage." Er war offensichtlich verletzt, enttäuscht und äußerst mies gelaunt.

„Ich glaube dir, aber ich kenne dich auch. Es hat Wochen, _Monate_ gedauert, ehe du überhaupt begonnen hast, mir zu helfen, Severus. Halte es mir nicht vor, dass ich nun alle Quellen überprüfe, um sicherzugehen, dass ich wirklich keine andere Wahl habe!" Die Stimmung im Labor wurde zunehmend schärfer, doch Hermine würde sich dieses Mal kein schlechtes Gewissen von ihm einreden lassen. Es war ihr gutes Recht, von anderen Lehrern Informationen einzuholen und in diesem Fall würde sie sich nicht von Severus bevormunden lassen.

_Ich stehe nicht länger unter ihm. Wir sind zusammen, meine Stimme hat genauso viel Gewicht wie seine. Und er hätte es auch nicht anders gemacht._

Er nickte verbissen, was sie nur aus dem Augenwinkel sah. „Nun, da du zu dem gleichen Schluss gekommen bist wie ich, hast du schon mit Madam Pomfrey gesprochen?"

Hermine stöhnte leise auf. Er schaffte es immer wieder, abrupt das Thema zu wechseln, wenn er bemerkte, dass sie im Recht war. In fachlichen Dingen, wie beim Brauen von Zaubertränken, hielt sich dies in Grenzen (was vermutlich größtenteils daran lag, dass sie bei diesen Diskussionen ohnehin immer im Unrecht war), doch sobald es um private Dinge ging, tat er es nur zu gerne. Und jedes Mal, wenn sie es bemerkte, überlegte sie aufs Neue, ob sie es ihm durchgehen lassen oder darauf bestehen sollte, die Dinge auszudiskutieren.

Heute hatte sie allerdings weder die Kraft noch die Lust, sich über solch banale Fragen zu streiten. Was natürlich nicht bedeutete, dass ihm ihre Antwort gefallen würde: „Nein, bisher noch nicht. Ich werde bald zu ihr gehen. Es dauert ja auch noch, bis Harry wieder hier ist, um den Plan angehen zu können."

‚_Der Plan'_ war bei einem Treffen mit Professor McGonagall gestern Abend entstanden. Professor Dumbledore hatte ebenfalls an der Diskussion teilgenommen und Harry hatte den Beschlüssen im Kamin gelauscht. Es war ja nicht so, als ob er wirklich eine Wahl hatte.

Wie Professor Dumbledore ihr bereits vor einiger Zeit gesagt hatte, würden sie die Urne an einem abgelegenen Ort öffnen, wo in möglichst großem Umkreis keine Menschen und nur wenig große Tiere lebten. Sie mussten Voldemort dazu zwingen, sich voll und ganz auf Harry als sein Ziel zu konzentrieren und ab einer bestimmten Größe waren Tiere eine durchaus akzeptable Notlösung, wie er ja schon früher bewiesen hatte.

Hermine und Severus würden einen Trank nehmen, der ihre Körper auf eine Art und Weise für Voldemort uninteressant machen würde, die ihm vermutlich noch nicht einmal zeigte, dass sie überhaupt anwesend waren. Was sie dennoch sein mussten, denn sie durften das Dunkle Mal nicht zu früh entfernen und vor allem wollte Hermine Harry in dieser Situation nicht alleine lassen.

Dumbledore hatte ein Haus auf einer kleinen Insel mitten im Atlantik vorgeschlagen, das bereits seit Jahren unbewohnt war, da die Insel immer mehr an Substanz verlor. Professor McGonagall hatte dem Vorschlag zugestimmt und so war es beschlossene Sache. Auf Harrys leises Murmeln war niemand eingegangen.

Nun mussten sie nur noch warten, bis die Ferien zu Ende waren. Zumindest diese Schonfrist hatte Professor McGonagall Harry zugestanden.

„Schieb die Dinge nicht zu lange hinaus, Hermine!", mahnte Severus in diesem Moment und verließ mit wehendem Umhang das Labor.

Hermine schnaubte ungehalten und warf die geschnittenen Kräuter frustriert auf ihren Arbeitsplatz.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Missmutig machte Hermine sich einige Tage später auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel. Es wurmte sie, dass der Besuch bei Professor Flitwick genau das ergeben hatte, was Severus ihr prophezeit hatte. Dass es keine Möglichkeit gab, Magie auf das Dunkle Mal anzuwenden; dass es an sich ein so kräftiges magisches Objekt war, dass es alle von außen stammende Magie wie ein schwarzes Loch absorbierte.

Allerdings konnte auch Flitwick – ebenso wie Severus – nicht erklären, warum einige der Tränke dennoch Wirkung zeigten. Hermine vermutete inzwischen, dass es damit zusammenhing, dass die Tränke auf das Gewebe im Allgemeinen wirkten und nicht speziell auf die magische Komponente. Zwar baute sich das Mal immer wieder von alleine auf, dennoch wurden alle Farbpigmente vorerst zerstört und somit unbrauchbar als Träger der Magie.

Sie hatte wirklich gehofft, dass es einen Weg geben würde, den Severus bisher nicht bedacht hatte. Sie vergaß gerne, dass er seine fachlichen Recherchen und Arbeiten sehr ernst nahm und sich äußerst selten Fehler erlaubt. Und vor allem was den Umgang und die Eigenschaften des Dunklen Mals betraf, hatte er _sehr_ gründlich nachgeforscht und bisweilen sogar sehr gefährliche und schmerzhafte Testreihen durchgeführt.

Professor Flitwick hatte ihr ein paar Details berichtet. Offenbar hatten die beiden Männer mehr oder weniger gemeinsam an der Erforschung des Mals gearbeitet. Hermine bekam noch jetzt eine Gänsehaut, wenn sie daran dachte, was Severus alles mit sich hatte machen lassen. Sie konnte nun gut verstehen, dass er seinen Zusammenbruch vor einigen Tagen auf einen Anfall leichter Luftnot heruntergespielt hatte.

Nichtsdestotrotz missfiel es ihr, dass sie diesen Nachmittag mit Madam Pomfrey verbringen sollte. Gestern war Hermine bereits dort gewesen und hatte sie gefragt, ob sie dazu bereit wäre, ihr in diesem Fall zu helfen. Hermine hatte arge Probleme gehabt, die Umstände genau genug zu erklären, ohne die Medihexe komplett ins Bild zu setzen.

_Ihre Neugierde ist wirklich unglaublich! Und leider ebenso verständlich..._

Auch wenn die akute Gefahr definitiv gebannt war, so hatte Professor McGonagall beim letzten Treffen des Ordens darum gebeten, die Pläne weiterhin streng geheim zu halten. Und da Hermine Madam Pomfrey noch nie auf einem dieser Treffen gesehen hatte, hatte sie ihr nur das Nötigste erzählt.

Mit dem Ergebnis, dass die Medihexe recht reserviert eingewilligt hatte, ihr einen _kleinen_ Einblick zu geben. Dass sie beleidigt gewesen war, hätte selbst ein Blinder gesehen und so natürlich auch die Portraits an den Wänden, die das Gespräch zwischen der Schülerin und Madam Pomfrey beobachtet hatten, als sei es ein Tennisturnier. Eine junge Dame in viel zu eng geschnürtem Korsett war irgendwann sogar ohnmächtig zur Seite gekippt, weil das viele Hin- und Herreißen ihres Kopfes sie schwindelig gemacht hatte. Was dann letztendlich auch dazu geführt hatte, dass Madam Pomfrey endlich eingewilligt hatte.

Hermine seufzte leise. Sie hatte Madam Pomfrey eigentlich nie wirklich für so neugierig gehalten, wie Severus immer behauptet hatte. Ehrlich gesagt hatte sie seine Abneigung gegen die Ältere immer damit begründet, dass er halt mit niemandem so richtig zurechtkam, der ihm nicht genug Freiraum gab. Und dass Madam Pomfrey gerne solange weiterbohrte, bis sie eine zufriedenstellende Antwort erhielt, konnte sie leider nicht von der Hand weisen.

Madam Pomfrey lugte kurz aus ihrem Büro, als Hermine den Krankenflügel betrat, und verschwand dann mit einer unwirschen Geste wieder. Hermine runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und fragte sich, ob die Medihexe möglicherweise nachtragend war. Nun gut, ganz sicher war sie das, doch Hermine hatte im Moment weder Geduld noch Nerven für derartige Spielchen.

Zielstrebig ging Hermine auf die offen stehende Tür des Büros zu und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Nur um sich daran zu erinnern, dass sie nicht klein beigeben würde. „Guten Tag, Madam Pomfrey!", grüßte sie die Ältere mit fester Stimme und diese sah mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue von der Akte auf, die sie gerade bearbeitete.

„Guten Tag, Miss Granger", erwiderte sie steif. „Setzen Sie sich noch einen Moment, ich komme sofort."

Hermine nickte, was die andere aber nicht mehr sah, da sie sich bereits abgewandt hatte. _Das wird sicherlich ein lustiger Nachmittag_, dachte sie sarkastisch.

Sie ging zurück in den weitläufigen Raum, in dem die allesamt leeren Krankenbetten nebeneinander aufgereiht worden waren. Hermine strich dazwischen entlang, ließ ihre Blicke aus dem Fenster wandern und glaubte ein leises Summen zu hören. Was nicht möglich war, denn hier gab es keine Elektrizität, die dieses Summen hätte verursachen können.

Doch der nervende Ton blieb und so sah sie sich mit skeptischen Blicken um, bis sie eine Fliege an der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Zimmers immer wieder gegen die Decke prallen sah. Hermine schnaubte erstaunt. Es war nicht so, dass Fliegen etwas Neues für sie wären, doch bisher hatte sie noch nie welche im Winter gesehen.

Fasziniert beobachtete sie das Treiben des kleinen Tieres mit verschränkten Armen, bis Madam Pomfrey endlich aus ihrem Büro kam. Neugierig folgte die resolut wirkende Frau Hermines Blick und seufzte.

„Das ist Puck. Ich hab sie schon seit dem Sommer hier drin. Irgendwoher bekommt sie anscheinend ihr Futter."

Hermine hob eine Augenbraue. „Puck?" Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass die Geschichte von Puck, der Stubenfliege, sogar in der magischen Welt bekannt war.

„Ja, einer der Zweitklässler nannte sie so. Nachdem ich wochenlang vergeblich versucht habe, sie irgendwie loszuwerden, bin ich dann einfach dabei geblieben. Es gibt Dinge im Leben, die kann man bloß akzeptieren. Magische Fliegen gehören dazu." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und drehte der Fliege den Rücken zu. Diese setzte sich als ein großer schwarzer Punkt an die Wand und es wurde still im Zimmer.

Hermine schüttelte milde amüsiert den Kopf; sie hätte dreißig Galleonen darauf verwettet, dass der Zweitklässler Muggeleltern hatte, und freute sich, dass sich Erfahrungen und Geschichten auf diese Weise vermischten.

„Also, was genau soll ich Ihnen nun beibringen?", lenkte Madam Pomfrey Hermines Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich und die Angesprochene blinzelte mehrmals.

„Es geht um den Trank, von dem ich Ihnen gestern berichtete. Durch seine Eigenschaften zerstört er das Hämoglobin im Blut und ich muss wissen, wie ich einen Menschen dennoch durch die Wirkung dieses Trankes bringen kann."

Madam Pomfrey überlegte einen Moment, dann nickte sie und zeichnete mit ihrem Zauberstab zwei Stühle und einen Tisch mitten in den Raum. „Setzen wir uns", sagte sie dann und klang inzwischen schon etwas aufgeschlossener und weniger feindselig. Hermine atmete erleichtert auf und folgte ihrer Aufforderung.

„Da Sie die Auswirkungen des Trankes so fachlich benennen können, gehe ich davon aus, dass ich nicht mehr viel dazu sagen muss, oder?" Sie hatte bequem ein Bein über das andere geschlagen und saß schräg vor dem Tisch, einen Arm auf der Platte abgelegt. Während sie sprach, gestikulierte sie zur Fensterfront hin und hatte ein ernstes Gesicht aufgelegt.

„Nun ja, also viel mehr, als ich Ihnen sagte, weiß ich nicht", antwortete Hermine vorsichtig und erneut wanderte die Augenbraue der Medihexe nach oben. Hermine lief rot an.

„Also gut, dann eben doch etwas ausführlicher." Sie setzte sich nun gerade hin und fixierte Hermine mit eindringlichen Blicken. „Die magische Medizin unterscheidet sich nicht in den Grundlagen, sondern lediglich in der Therapie von der der Muggel. Sie hat nur den zusätzlichen Bereich Fluchleiden, der bei den Muggeln aus gegebenen Umständen entfällt." Hermine nickte. „Deswegen wird es Ihnen sehr wissenschaftlich und wenig magisch vorkommen, dass die Funktion des Hämoglobins schlichtweg darin liegt, Sauerstoff zu binden und durch die Adern zu den Zellen zu transportieren. Und das Hämoglobin befindet sich in den roten Blutkörperchen."

Hermine nickte erneut; soweit war sie auch schon gekommen. „Der Trank zerstört es, weil es der rote Blutfarbstoff ist", schlussfolgerte sie, was sie eigentlich schon wusste. Doch Madam Pomfrey schien es zu genießen, jemandem so ausführlich etwas erklären zu können und da sie ohnehin noch viel Zeit hatte, ließ sie der Medihexe ihren Spaß. Wenigstens war sie nicht mehr so gereizt.

„Exakt. Nun hat diese Zerstörung eine sehr gravierende Auswirkung. Die roten Blutkörperchen sterben ab und der Gasaustausch kann nicht mehr stattfinden. Das bedeutet, man erstickt, obwohl die Luftwege frei sind."

Hermine schluckte. „Klingt grauenvoll."

Madam Pomfrey zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ihr Trank ist nicht die einzige Substanz, die so wirkt. Es gibt Gifte, die natürlich vornehmlich von den Muggeln eingesetzt werden, da sie nicht die Möglichkeit haben, auf weniger leicht nachweisbare Tränke zurückzugreifen. Diese Gifte wirken auf recht ähnliche, allerdings sehr interessante Art." Die Augen der Älteren begannen zu leuchten. „Das Kernstück des Hämoglobins ist ein Eisenion, das den Sauerstoff an sich bindet. Diese Gifte verändern nun die Ladung des Ions so, dass die Bindung nicht mehr möglich ist. Das bedeutet, die roten Blutkörperchen bleiben heil und trotzdem kann kein Gasaustausch mehr stattfinden."

Die Begeisterung über dieses Gift machte Hermine allmählich Angst. Wüsste sie nicht, dass Wissenschaftler oftmals diese Entzückung über bisweilen sehr groteske Entdeckungen verspürten, hätte sie sich wirklich Sorgen gemacht. „Faszinierend", murmelte sie deswegen nur und riss damit offenbar auch Madam Pomfrey wieder aus ihren Gedanken.

„Nur solange, bis man den armen Opfern helfen soll." Sie seufzte. „Um die Einnahme dieses Trankes überleben zu können, ist schnelles Handeln erforderlich. Sie dürfen nicht zögern, wenn der Trank einmal verabreicht wurde. Sie dürfen sich von nichts ablenken lassen. Ruhe ist der Hauptbestandteil der Therapie."

Die Jüngere schluckte hart. „O-Okay..."

„Sie müssen zwei Zauber bewirken. Den ersten sofort nach verabreichen des Trankes. Er ist der kniffligere Teil des Ganzen." Sie machte eine bedeutungsschwere Pause. „Miss Granger, haben Sie schon mal vom _Torpeo Spiritus_ gehört?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das habe ich mir gedacht." Madam Pomfrey schien sich beinahe diebisch zu freuen. „Dieser Zauber ist ein Meisterstück der magischen Medizin. Es geht darum, dass ein Patient, der selbst nicht mehr fähig ist, seinen Körper mit Sauerstoff zu versorgen – aus welchen Gründen auch immer – durch einen anderen Menschen versorgt wird. Indem Sie atmen, wird Ihr Patient mit Sauerstoff versorgt."

Hermines Mund öffnete sich ein Stück. „Wow!"

Madam Pomfrey nickte. „Da Ihr Patient in dem Fall allerdings gänzlich von Ihrer Atmung abhängig ist, ist es wichtig, dass Sie ruhig und tief atmen. Werden Sie hektisch, bekommen Sie selbst nicht mehr genug Luft und womöglich enden früher oder später sowohl Sie als auch Ihr Patient bewusstlos."

Hermine nickte verstehend und bereits jetzt spürte sie, wie sie nervös wurde. Zauber, die auf Ruhe basierten, waren eine ganz üble Erfindung.

„Ich werde Ihnen zeigen, wie der Zauber funktioniert. Halten Sie die Luft an, meine Liebe!"

Hermine riss überrascht die Augen auf und zögerte einen Moment, doch als Madam Pomfrey eine eindringliche Bewegung mit der Hand machte, tat sie schließlich, was sie ihr gesagt hatte. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend holte sie einmal tief Luft, ließ diese danach allerdings nicht aus ihren Lungen entweichen.

Madam Pomfrey wartete einen Moment, dann zog sie ihren Zauberstab hervor und räusperte sich wichtig. Hermine spürte allmählich, wie ihr Herzschlag sich beschleunigte und ihr Körper sich wünschte, sie würde bald wieder atmen. Doch noch konnte sie es aushalten.

„_Torpeo Spiritus!"_, sagte Madam Pomfrey laut und deutlich und schwang ihren Zauberstab in einem großen Bogen durch die Luft.

Hermines Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als der Drang zu atmen nachließ. Gleichzeitig beobachtete sie, dass die Atmung der Medihexe tiefer und angestrengter wurde, doch sie konnte nach wie vor reden: „Sehen Sie, es ist für Sie nun nicht mehr nötig, selbständig zu atmen. Faszinierend, nicht wahr?"

Hermine nickte nur; sie war sich nicht sicher, wie es sich auf den Zauber auswirken würde, wenn sie zum Sprechen nun doch selbst Luft holen würde.

„_Finite incantatem!"_, beendete Madam Pomfrey dann das Spielchen und Hermine war mehr als erleichtert, dass sie wieder selbst atmen durfte. Und auch die Ältere schien froh, nicht mehr zwei Körper versorgen zu müssen. „Es ist ein wenig anstrengend, aber man kann es gut durchhalten. Wenn man ruhig bleibt!"

„Ich werde es mir merken", versprach Hermine.

„Gut. Und nun Sie!"

Hermine nickte und holte noch einmal tief Luft, die sie vorerst nur für sich selbst benutzen wollte. Dann schwang sie ihren Zauberstab auf die gleiche Art durch die Luft, wie Madam Pomfrey es zuvor getan hatte, und sagte die Formel.

Es war, als hätte man sie von einer Sekunde auf die andere in einen sehr stickigen Raum gesetzt. Beinahe automatisch wurden ihre Atemzüge tiefer und verlangender, ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und ihre Hände wurden feucht. Das Ganze fühlte sich wie der Beginn einer Panikattacke an und dementsprechend hatte sie Mühe, ruhig zu bleiben. Sie griff mit geweiteten Augen nach der Kante des Tisches und klammerte sich hart daran fest. Ein leichter Schwindel begann sie einzuhüllen, Hermine schluckte.

„Ganz ruhig", wies Madam Pomfrey sie prompt an und nutzte dafür die Luft, die sie zuvor in ihre Lungen gesogen hatte. Hermine nickte mühsam und tat einen Zug nach dem anderen.

Mit der Zeit ließ das unangenehme Gefühl nach; anscheinend gewöhnten sich ihre Lungen daran, dass sie nun eine sehr viel größere Anzahl an Zellen zu versorgen hatten. Ein verschwommenes Lächeln trat auf Hermines Gesicht.

Madam Pomfrey nickte ihr zufrieden zu und Hermine sah dies als Zeichen, dass sie den Zauber beenden konnte. „Wunderbar, einfach wunderbar!", brach die Medihexe hervor, kaum dass sie wieder für sich selbst atmen musste. „Haben Sie schon mal daran gedacht, selbst Medihexe zu werden?"

Hermine lief rot an. „Nun, eigentlich hatte ich vor, Zaubertränke zu studieren", gab sie vorsichtig zu und ihr Gegenüber sackte etwas enttäuscht in sich zusammen.

„Ja, ja, ich sehe schon, Sie liefern uns lieber die Fälle, als dass Sie sie versorgen." Die Worte waren begleitet von einem leichten Zwinkern. „Nun gut, es ist auf jeden Fall sehr gut, dass Sie den ersten Teil des Ganzen so schnell auf die Reihe bekommen. Üben Sie ihn noch das eine oder andere Mal, bevor Sie zum Ernstfall übergehen."

„Das werde ich", versprach Hermine.

„Der zweite Teil ist dazu da, die körpereigene Produktion der roten Blutkörperchen wieder anzuregen. Es ist am schlausten, diesen Zauber dann anzuwenden, wenn Sie wissen, dass die Wirkung des Trankes vorbei ist. Die Formel ist _‚Instigo Cruentus'_ und benötigt nicht viel Übung. Ich kann Ihnen den Zauber schlecht demonstrieren, denn dann würde Ihr Blut mit Erythrozyten überschwemmt werden und das ist nicht angenehm." Sie zwinkerte erneut.

„Instigo Cruentus", wiederholte Hermine die Formel leise, um sie sich einzuprägen. „Und das ist alles?"

„Ich denke, für den Anfang genügt es. Nichtsdestotrotz ist das nur die erste Hilfe und ich kann es immer noch nicht gutheißen, dass die Einnahme dieses Trankes nicht unter ärztlicher Aufsicht stattfinden wird. Sie müssen danach sehr genau aufpassen, ob unvorhergesehene Dinge geschehen. Wenn dem so sein sollte, muss ihr Opfer _sofort_ zu einem erfahrenen Heiler gebracht werden!"

Hermine überging ihren neuerlichen Versuch, herauszufinden, was genau sie nun geplant hatten, und nickte lediglich. „Sie können mir glauben, dass ich aufpassen werde. Mein... _Opfer_... wird zu keinem Zeitpunkt in ernst zu nehmender Gefahr schweben."

_Nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann._

Madam Pomfrey schnaubte. „Es wäre dumm, unter diesen Umständen anzunehmen, es würde keine Gefahr bestehen. Es ist vielleicht eine kontrollierte Gefahr, doch das Risiko bleibt."

Hermine schloss für einen Moment die Augen, als Severus' Worte wieder durch ihren Verstand wirbelten.

_Kontrolliertes Risiko... _

Sie hasste es. „Ich tue das auch nicht freiwillig, Madam Pomfrey. Es behagt mir nicht im Geringsten, dass ich einen Menschen dieser Gefahr aussetzen muss, aber es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit! Ich habe... wirklich alles versucht. Es tut mir sehr Leid." Hermine stand auf und ging mit steifen Schritten auf die Tür des Krankenflügels zu.

Dort angekommen, blieb sie allerdings noch einmal stehen, bemühte sich um die Ruhe, die sie eben so wirkungsvoll hatte aufbauen können, und wandte sich zu der Medihexe um. „Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe, Madam Pomfrey."

Hermines Ausbruch hatte der Älteren einen milden Schock verpasst. Sie starrte der Schülerin mit großen Augen und halb geöffnetem Mund hinterher und nickte jetzt lediglich apathisch. Hermine kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum und verließ den Krankenflügel.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Nach dem Abendessen machte sie sich auf den Weg hinunter in die Kerker. Dass sie nun ihren Part für den Plan beherrschte, war für sie Ansporn genug, die angespannte Stimmung zwischen sich und Severus zu begraben.

Dennoch war sie nervös und hoffte, dass er nicht an ihrem Vertrauensbruch festhalten würde. Wobei sie es noch nicht einmal als solchen bezeichnen würde. Er hatte schlichtweg Recht gehabt und sollte sich darüber freuen, anstatt es ihr übel zu nehmen, dass sie ihre eigene Recherche betrieben hatte.

Der Tränkemeister begrüßte sie nicht, als er ihr die Tür öffnete, trat jedoch beiseite und ließ sie hinein. Hermine sah dies als einen ersten Erfolg und atmete einmal tief durch.

_Ruhe bewahren..._

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und gerade, als er etwas sagen wollte, hob sie ihre Hand und brachte ihn zum Schweigen. „Sag nichts, ich will dir was zeigen!" Er legte skeptisch den Kopf schief und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, dennoch drückte etwas in seiner Körperhaltung aus, dass er gespannt war, worauf sie aus war.

„Halt die Luft an!", wies sie ihn dann an und gab damit seiner Verwirrung den Rest.

„Hermine, was..."

„Tu es einfach!", unterbrach sie ihn abrupt und focht ein kleines Blickduell mit ihm aus, ehe er sich seufzend ihrer Bitte fügte.

Hermine kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. Sie konnte ihm ansehen, dass er sich absolut dämlich vorkam, mitten in seinem Büro zu stehen und die Luft anzuhalten. Gleichzeitig flüsterte ihr eine kleine Stimme zu, dass er ihr diesen Zauber auf die gleiche Art demonstriert hätte.

Nachdem sie sich überzeugt hatte, dass er nicht mehr atmete, zog sie ihren Zauberstab hervor und schwang ihn durch die Luft, während sie mit nervösem Kribbeln im Bauch _„Torpeo Spiritus!"_, murmelte.

Hermine hatte sich auf das panikartige Gefühl vorbereitet und so traf es sie nicht wirklich überraschend. Sie begann tief und ruhig zu atmen und auf ihrem Gesicht breitete sich ein breites Lächeln aus, als Severus' Augen sich weiteten. „Ich denke, unserem Plan steht nichts mehr im Wege", brachte sie angestrengt hervor und beobachtete gespannt, wie er darauf reagierte.

Nun, es war auf jeden Fall eine andere Reaktion, als Hermine erwartet hatte. Severus' Atmung wurde hektisch und schließlich keuchte er angestrengt und fasste sich an den Hals. „Beende es!", keifte er mit dem Rest Luft, den er noch in seinen Lungen gehabt hatte und tastete mit seiner freien Hand nach der Lehne eines Stuhls.

„Beruhige dich!" Eine nun sehr reale Angst hatte Hermine überkommen und sie ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. Sie spürte, wie ihr das Atmen schwerer fiel.

„Beende es!", rasselte er erneut und blitzte sie so wütend an, dass Hermine erschrak.

„_Finite incantatem!"_, tat sie dann das, wozu er sie aufgefordert hatte.

Severus schnappte erleichtert nach Luft, während seine Hand sich krampfhaft an der Stuhllehne festklammerte.

„Severus, was...", setzte Hermine an und bemerkte dabei nicht, dass sie die gleichen Worte benutzte, wie er kurz zuvor. Sie wagte es nicht einmal, ihn jetzt zu berühren, obwohl sie es gerne getan hätte.

„Raus!", sagte er monoton.

„Was?" Mehr ein entsetzter Schrei als ein richtiges Wort; sein Befehl hatte sie unvermittelt getroffen.

„Raus! Geh weg!", schnappte er sie ungehalten an und deutete mit seiner Hand auf die Tür.

Hermine starrte mit heftig pochendem Herzen in seine schwarzen Augen. Der Drang, sich ihm zu widersetzen, war groß. Doch die ungehaltene Wut und etwas, das sie nicht identifizieren konnte, brachten sie dazu, sich wortlos umzudrehen und türenschlagend das Büro zu verlassen.

* * *

TBC… 


	66. Die Unergründlichkeit schwarzer Tiefen

Später und kürzer als sonst und komplett ohne beantwortete Reviews… °meep° Deswegen an dieser Stelle ein Dankeschön dafür, dass ihr eure Reaktionen mit mir geteilt habt:D  
Viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel!

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Happy new year.  
May we all have our hopes, our will to try.  
If we don't we might as well lay down and die.  
You and I.

_(Abba – Happy new year)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 66 – Die Unergründlichkeit schwarzer Tiefen**

Hermine hatte sich aufs Dach des Astronomieturmes geflüchtet. Bereits vor einigen Jahren hatte sie eine nicht allzu gefährliche Möglichkeit gefunden, über mehrere Fensterbretter und Absätze auf diesen höchsten Punkt des Schlosses zu gelangen, doch wirklich benötigt hatte sie diese Zuflucht nur sehr selten. Es war ein Ort, von dem sie niemandem etwas erzählt hatte. Ein letzter Ausweg.

In dieser Nacht schien alles sie zu erdrücken. Wie überaus stabile und gnadenlose Wände rückten Dinge auf sie zu, die... einfach zu viel waren. Hatte sie ihren Atem kurz zuvor noch mit Severus geteilt, so schien sie nun dem Ersticken nahe. Egal, wie tief sie Luft holte, wie lange sie diese anzuhalten versuchte, die entsetzte Taubheit blieb.

Es lag nicht an der Wut, die sie über seine extreme und vollkommen unerwartete Reaktion verspürte. Eigentlich waren da keine Emotionen, die man als so mächtig bezeichnen konnte, dass es ihr die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Oder anders gesagt, sie hatte schon schlimmere Zustände erlebt, als einen Rauswurf von Severus und da war ihr das Atmen nicht sehr schwer gefallen. Eher im Gegenteil, meistens hatte sie nach Gegebenheiten wie dieser geraucht vor schwer beherrschter Wut.

Heute allerdings hatte Severus sie zutiefst schockiert mit seinem Gebaren. Sie wusste nicht, was so falsch an der kleinen Demonstration gewesen war. Er selbst hatte seine helle Freude an jeder Art von Demonstration und dass er seine Schüler bisweilen Tränke zu sich nehmen ließ, die eindeutig als falsch gebraut zu identifizieren waren (wenn auch nicht gesundheitsschädlich, aber doch zumindest widerlich), war ein mehr als eindeutiges Zeichen dafür. Hermine schätzte ihn eigentlich nicht als jemanden ein, der seine Methoden am eigenen Leib nicht gutheißen würde. Zumindest würde er es nicht offen zugeben.

Doch der Anblick seiner Augen, kurz bevor sie das Büro verlassen hatte, war anders gewesen. Sie hatte selten so zwischen Faszination und Bestürzung geschwebt. Hermines Ratlosigkeit war sogar so groß, dass sich der Anblick von Severus wie eine halb magische Fotografie vor ihre Augen gelegt hatte. Er bewegte sich nicht wirklich; nur dieses Etwas, das sie absolut nicht zu identifizieren vermochte, war irgendwie lebendig. Es blitzte und glänzte, doch Hermine wusste nicht, was genau es war.

Leise schniefend wischte sie sich die vom Wind zerwühlten Haare aus dem Gesicht und steckte sie mit klammen Fingern hinter ihr Ohr. Vereinzelt flogen ihr Schneeflocken ins Gesicht und schmolzen rasch zu kalten Tropfen dreckigen Wassers, das wie falsche Tränen auf ihren tauben Wangen wirkte. Sie musste bald weg von hier, es war einfach zu kalt (natürlich hätte sie sich mit einem Zauber wärmen können, aber dann wäre der Effekt ihrer Anwesenheit hier nicht mehr derselbe gewesen).

Erschöpft ließ sie sich nach hinten sinken und vertiefte ihre Blicke in den sternklaren Winterhimmel. Tausende kleiner Nadelstiche blitzten in dem undurchdringlich scheinenden Schwarz, ließen die hoffnungsvolle Idee eines weißen Dahinters entstehen. Jeder einzelne erzählte eine Geschichte für sich. Doch keiner vermochte ihr zu sagen, was an dem Bild ihrer Erinnerung nicht stimmte.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen setzte Hermine sich entschlossen in ihrem Bett auf. Eine Idee hatte sich in ihrem Verstand manifestiert – ob das während ihres Schlafes oder gerade eben erst geschehen war, vermochte sie allerdings nicht zu sagen. 

Nur mit ihrem langen Schlafanzug bekleidet, tapste sie zu dem Regal an der rechten Seite ihres Zimmers und schob ein paar Bücher zur Seite. Dahinter stand noch immer das kleine Denkarium, das Severus ihr kurz vor dem Endkampf geschickt hatte. Hermine hatte es wie einen Schatz gehütet und immer mal wieder einzelne Passagen daraus erneut angesehen. Vor allem mochte sie die Erinnerung des jungen Severus im Hogwartsexpress. Sein Gesicht war dort auf eine Art erleichtert und zufrieden, wie sie es selten in der heutigen Zeit zu sehen bekam. Sie konnte erkennen, dass er bereits damals in Lily verliebt gewesen war. Dass jeder einzelne Blick, den er der jungen Frau zugeworfen hatte, genau dies ausgedrückt hatte. Und sie hatte erkannt, dass heute sie diejenige war, der er hin und wieder solche Blicke schenkte. Nur im Verborgenen natürlich, wenn er dachte, dass sie es nicht bemerkte.

Vorsichtig stellte Hermine das Denkarium auf den Tisch und holte sich dann noch ein Buch, in dem sie im Inhaltsverzeichnis das Kapitel suchte, das sie benötigte. Wenige Minuten später schlug sie es mit einem entschlossenen Nicken zu, starrte einen Moment nachdenklich auf das Steingefäß und setzte sich gerade hin. Ihr Zauberstab lag sicher und warm in ihrer Hand und als sie die Spitze des Hilfsmittels an ihre Stirn legte, spürte sie, wie er eine Verbindung zu ihren Gedanken aufnahm.

Hermine sortierte die Erinnerung an die kurze Begegnung von gestern Abend heraus und begann dann, eben diese langsam aus ihrem Kopf in das Denkarium zu ziehen. Es war ein absolut fremdartiges Gefühl, das sie nicht wirklich mochte. Beinahe so, als wäre an ihrer Schläfe ein Seil befestigt, an dem jemand mit aller Kraft zerrte, nicht schmerzhaft, aber unangenehm.

Schließlich fügte sie den weißen, schimmernden Faden ihrer Erinnerung denen von Severus bei und beobachtete, wie die Oberfläche zuerst wild durcheinanderwirbelte und sich schließlich wieder beruhigte. Hermine neigte den Kopf, als sie glaubte, die Farbe der Substanz hätte sich geändert. Doch nach ein paar Sekunden war der Eindruck wieder verschwunden und sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf.

Noch einmal tief durchatmend, näherte sie sich der Oberfläche des Denkariums mit ihrem Gesicht und spürte schon bald, wie sie durch den langen, schwarzen Tunnel fiel. Kurz darauf kam sie hart auf dem Boden in Severus' Büro an und sah sich verwirrt um.

„Beende es!", verlangte Severus in diesem Moment unvermittelt und Hermine schrak zusammen, ebenso wie ihr vergangenes Ich.

„_Finite Incantatem!"_, kam sie seinem Befehl ängstlich nach und hörte, wie Severus nach Luft schnappte. Seine Hand tastete zitternd nach einer Stuhllehne. Von ihrem vergangenen Ich unbeeindruckt, legte Hermine den Kopf schief und begutachtete diese Handlung genauer. Hatte sie Severus' Finger je zittern gesehen?

„Severus, was..."

„Raus!"

Hermine erschrak erneut und riss den Blick von seiner Hand los, die das Holz inzwischen fest umklammerte.

_Bei Merlin, seine Stimme klingt so entsetzlich schwach!_ Hermines Herzschlag dröhnte laut in ihren Ohren. Warum war ihr das nicht schon gestern aufgefallen?

„Was?", hörte sie ihre aufgebrachte, entsetzte Antwort erneut. Nun allerdings hielt sie sie selbst für äußerst unangebracht. _Wobei_, tröstete sie sich selbst, _so wie Severus wirkt, hätte er mich so und anders auch nicht an sich herangelassen_. Etwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht mit ihm.

Und wie es nun einmal seine Art war, brachte er dies auf die einzige Art zum Ausdruck, die er wirklich einwandfrei beherrschte: „Raus! Geh weg!"

Hermine bemerkte, wie die beiden Personen vor ihr sich erstarrt ansahen und: „Stopp!"

Die Szene fror ein und sie schloss kurzzeitig die Augen. Die paar Momente des gestrigen Abends auf diese Weise noch einmal zu erleben, zehrte an ihren Kräften. Angst, Enttäuschung, Wut und Entsetzen kehrten zurück, wenn auch nur abgeschwächt.

Schließlich ging sie vorsichtig ein paar Schritte auf die beiden zu und stellte sich direkt dazwischen. Es kostete sie Kraft, nicht auf ihr vergangenes Ich zu achten. Stattdessen stellte sie sich so vor Severus, dass es schien, als würde er sie direkt ansehen. Prüfend wandte Hermine den Kopf mal in die eine, mal in die andere Richtung. Sie verengte ihre Augen, runzelte die Stirn und versuchte zu verstehen, was sie vor sich sah. Dann hob sie ihre Hände und strich an dem erstarrten Gesicht entlang; nicht, dass sie es gespürt hätte, aber es vermittelte zumindest den Ansatz von Nähe.

„Was ist es, das du mir nicht sagen willst, Severus?", murmelte sie leise und seufzte nachdenklich. Dass sie mit so analytischen Beweggründen vor ihm stand, während er offensichtlich um Fassung rang, war mehr als grotesk.

Und dann verstand sie endlich. Die zitternden Finger, seine schwache Stimme, die feine Schweißschicht auf seiner Stirn... all dies ergab endlich einen Sinn. „Bei Merlin...", flüsterte sie milde entsetzt. Es war keine Wut gewesen, die ihn zu dieser Reaktion getrieben hatte. Es war nicht mal Verärgerung, geschweige denn Hass oder Enttäuschung. Es war Panik.

Hermine legte sich eine Hand vor den halb geöffneten Mund und starrte das verängstigte Gesicht des Mannes an. Sie hatte Severus vorher nie ängstlich, geschweige denn _panisch_ gesehen. Er vermochte es, selbst diese ohnmächtigen Gefühle für sich zu behalten und äußerst effektiv zu verbergen. Doch in dieser Situation war es ihm nur mäßig gelungen. Die Maske des Hasses war lückenhaft und angestrengt; er verging beinahe vor Angst.

Hermine stolperte schwach ein paar Schritte zurück und als ob ihr Wille, die Szene anzuhalten, mit all der Kraft aus ihrem Körper gesogen worden war, lief diese weiter. Sie zuckte nicht zusammen, als die Tür laut ins Schloss fiel und alles um sie herum dunkel wurde.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Hermine ließ Severus Zeit. Und ebenso sich selbst. Sie kämpfte mit den Erlebnissen, die sie sich im Denkarium noch einmal angesehen hatte. Es schockierte sie nicht, dass er zu Gefühlen wie Angst fähig war. Das hatte sie niemals bezweifelt. Es schockierte sie auch ebensowenig, dass es Situationen gab, in denen er es nicht schaffte, diese Gefühle zu verbergen. Nein, was sie schockierte, war, dass sie diese Angst in ihm ausgelöst hatte und nun nicht wusste, wie sie ihm das nächste Mal gegenübertreten sollte. 

Die Sehnsucht nach seiner Gegenwart, nach seinen Berührungen war riesig. Ihre Beine setzten sich mehr als einmal beinahe von alleine in Bewegung, um ihn im Kerker aufzusuchen. Nur ihr Verstand stellte sich dem immer entgegen.

Was zum Teufel hätte sie ihm denn sagen sollen?

So ging das Jahr zu Ende und Hermine sah sich plötzlich dem Silvestertag gegenüber. Sie hatte geplant, die Nacht mit Severus zu verbringen und eigentlich wollte sie diesen Plan auch immer noch umsetzen. Doch es bedurfte einiger Tricks, damit sie genug Mut aufbrachte, dies auch wirklich zu tun.

Zuerst nahm sie ein ausschweifendes Bad. Sie zündete Duftkerzen an, löschte die Fackeln und genoss das Aroma der verschiedenen Badezusätze, die das Vertrauensschülerbad zu bieten hatte. Dass sie alleine im Schloss war – abgesehen von den Lehrern natürlich – ermöglichte ihr ein großes Maß an Bewegungsfreiheit. Sie hatte während der gesamten Ferien nicht einmal über die Schulregeln nachgedacht. Dabei wäre allein schon ihr Ausflug zu Madelaine ein nicht gerade kleiner Regelverstoß gewesen.

Anschließend cremte sie sich ihren Körper mit einer selbst gebrauten Paste ein, die die Haut wunderbar weich und geschmeidig machte. Vielleicht war es vermessen von ihr, heute noch auf intimen Kontakt mit Severus zu hoffen, doch danach war die Sehnsucht beinahe noch größer als nach seiner bloßen Anwesenheit. Bei Salazar, sie wollte diesen Mann! Und das am liebsten mit dem verschwommenen Lächeln und faszinierenden Glänzen in den Augen. So als läge er im Fieberwahn und entdecke Welten, die ihm bisher verschlossen geblieben waren.

An dieser Stelle ihres Gedankenganges brach Hermine ab. Mit einem resoluten Schütteln ihres Kopfes zog sie sich die frische Kleidung an, die sie sich vorhin mitgenommen hatte, und betrachtete sich prüfend in den Spiegeln an der Wand.

„Ein wenig Make-up hat noch niemandem geschadet", sagte dieser allerdings wenig charmant und Hermine zog eine Grimasse.

„Er mag kein Make-up", schmetterte sie den Vorschlag rigoros ab.

„Jeder Mann liebt Make-up, wenn es richtig verwendet auf der richtigen Haut liegt."

Hermine legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief. Dann zog sie einen weiteren Tiegel aus ihrer Tasche und massierte etwas von der zart rosafarbenen Masse auf ihre Gesichtshaut. Die kleinen Rötungen verschwanden und machten gesund aussehender Haut Platz, wohingegen auf ihren Wangen leicht rötlich gefärbte Kreise erschienen. Hermine lächelte zufrieden. In Momenten wie diesen liebte sie die Zaubertrankkunst.

„Kein Make-up kann so wirken wie die Kunst der Tränke", wies sie dann den Spiegel zurecht, der es vorzog, nicht darauf zu antworten.

Nachdem sie auch ihre Haare in eine halbwegs annehmbare Form gebracht hatte – wenn man die wirr und schwer auf ihren Schultern liegenden Locken denn als Form bezeichnen konnte – verließ sie das Badezimmer und brachte ihre Sachen zurück in den Gryffindorturm.

Dort stellte sie sich noch einmal mit skeptischen Blicken vor ihren eigenen, heute ausnahmsweise einmal schweigenden Spiegel und begutachtete, was bei ihrer Aktion herausgekommen war. Alles in allem war sie zufrieden mit ihrem Aussehen und scherte sich normalerweise auch nicht übermäßig darum, ob sie nun hier und da ein paar Pickel hatte oder ob ihre Haare wuschig aussahen – wobei letztes sowieso ein Dauerzustand war.

Doch heute musste sie so sehr um Selbstsicherheit kämpfen, dass jede noch so bedeutungslose Kleinigkeit eben dieser sehr schmerzhafte und bisweilen schwächende Stiche versetzte. Sie wollte gut aussehen, damit sie ihren Kopf frei hatte.

_Ruhe bewahren... schon wieder._

Eine halbe Stunde vor Mitternacht machte sie sich dann endlich auf den Weg in die Kerker, allerdings nicht, ohne Krummbein zuvor ein Schälchen mit seinem liebsten Futter hinzustellen und ihm liebevoll durch das rostrote Fell zu kraulen. „Frohes neues Jahr", wisperte sie ihm zu und bekam ein zufriedenes Schnurren zur Antwort.

Das Schloss wirkte auf eine seltsame Art unruhig, als sie durch die dunklen Gänge ging. Beinahe so, als würde auch das Gemäuer sich darauf vorbereiten, in ein neues Jahr zu starten. Dabei feierte die magische Welt eigentlich gar nicht Silvester, sondern vielmehr Samhain, welches Hermine bisher allerdings immer übergangen hatte. Die Wurzeln ihrer Herkunft reichten zu tief, um Silvester seine besondere Bedeutung ab- und Samhain eben jene anzuerkennen.

Sie wusste nicht einmal, ob Severus Samhain gefeiert hatte. Wenn dem so war, dann hatte er es sie nicht wissen lassen. Hermine versuchte für einen Moment angestrengt, sich daran zu erinnern, was sie am 31. Oktober gemacht hatte. Das Halloweenfest fiel ihr wieder ein. Zu diesem hatten Harry, Ron und Ginny sie resolut geschleppt, obwohl Hermine lieber nach unten in die Kerker gegangen wäre.

Nun riss sie sich seufzend aus ihren Gedanken und stellte fest, dass sie in einem vollkommen abgelegenen Teil des Schlosses gelandet war. So wie ihre Beine in den letzten Tagen immer in Richtung der Kerker gestrebt hatten, schienen sie heute der Meinung zu sein, das alles _außer_ der Kerker sehr viel erstrebenswerter wäre.

„Verräter!", zischte Hermine leise und konzentrierte sich nun darauf, welchen Weg sie einschlug.

Nichtsdestotrotz war es bereits zehn vor zwölf, als sie vor Severus' Tür stand und zögernd anklopfte. Ihre Finger strichen noch einmal durch die üppige Pracht ihrer Haare, dann wartete sie.

Als Severus die Tür öffnete, sah er ziemlich verschlafen aus. Er blinzelte sie irritiert an. „Hermine? Was tust du hier um diese Uhrzeit?"

Hermine lief rot an. „Tut mir Leid... aber... heute ist doch Silvester", versuchte sie den kläglichen Anfang einer Entschuldigung.

Severus lehnte sich mit tief gefurchter Stirn gegen die halb geöffnete Tür. „Und?"

Sie öffnete den Mund und überlegte, was sie ihm darauf am besten antwortete. Schließlich entschied sie sich für die Flucht nach vorne: „Weißt du, bei den Muggeln gibt es so einen Brauch, dass man um Mitternacht jemanden küsst, der einem etwas bedeutet. Nun ja, ich hatte in meinem Zimmer die Wahl zwischen Krummbein und... Krummbein und hab beschlossen, dass es schlauer wäre, den Standort zu wechseln."

Anscheinend etwas überfordert von ihrem Redeschwall blinzelte Severus erneut. Hermine konnte den Gedanken, dass er in diesem müden Zustand schlichtweg anbetungswürdig aussah, nicht unterdrücken.

„Darf ich reinkommen, Severus?", fragte sie schließlich bittend. Ihre Blicke lagen ruhig auf seinem Gesicht, während ihre Hände vor ihrem Körper miteinander spielten.

Zu ihrer Erleichterung nickte er knapp und ging einen Schritt zur Seite, um sie einzulassen. Im Büro war es kühl und dunkel, vermutlich war er heute sehr früh ins Bett gegangen. Oder er hatte nur darauf verzichtet, ein Feuer anzuzünden.

„Im Wohnzimmer ist eingeheizt", erklärte er in diesem Moment mit leiser Stimme und sie nickte, ehe sie ihm voran ins angrenzende Zimmer ging.

Zu ihrer Überraschung konnte sie im Licht einiger Kerzen den Flügel aus seinem Haus in Scarborough schemenhaft in der Dunkelheit ausmachen. Hermine ließ einen staunenden Laut vernehmen. „Du hast ihn hergebracht", flüsterte sie dann und drehte sich mit vor Begeisterung roten Wangen zu ihm um.

Severus nickte. „Ich dachte, es wäre vielleicht an der Zeit."

Hermine lächelte glücklich. „Das war es", stimmte sie ihm zu und senkte den Blick. Langsam tat sie ein paar Schritte auf seine beinahe ratlos im Raum stehende Gestalt zu. Er trug eine schwarze Hose und einen sehr alten Pullover, von dem sie wusste, dass er ihn gerne nachts anzog. Der schwere Geruch von verschlafener Müdigkeit ging von ihm aus. Hermine atmete tief ein.

Direkt vor ihm stehend, lehnte sie ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust und seufzte leise. Wunderbare Wärme streichelte über ihr Gesicht, sie konnte ihren Herzschlag in ihren Wangen pochen spüren.

Nach ein paar Sekunden legte er eine Hand auf ihren Hinterkopf und hieß ihre Annäherung damit willkommen. Hermine verzog beinahe schmerzlich erleichtert das Gesicht und schmiegte nun auch ihren restlichen Körper gegen seinen. „Wovor hattest du so große Angst?", flüsterte sie in die entspannte Stille im Raum und hörte, wie er tief Luft holte; es rauschte in seinem Brustkorb.

„Vor dir", erwiderte er dann mit belegter Stimme und Hermine hob ihren Kopf, um ihn erstaunt anzusehen.

„Was habe ich falsch gemacht?"

Ein Kopfschütteln, gepaart mit leidender Miene. „Nichts. Gar nichts hast du falsch gemacht."

Hermine erkannte ihn kaum wieder. Das dumpfe Halbdunkel des Zimmers warf tiefe Schatten auf sein Gesicht, die Stille ließ jede Regung, jede Kleinigkeit so unglaublich laut erscheinen und das regelmäßige Ticken der Standuhr wies sie immer wieder darauf hin, dass sie sich beeilen mussten, wenn sie die Probleme im alten Jahr zurücklassen wollten. „Warum hattest du dann Angst vor mir?"

Er wandte den Blick ab und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Doch seine Hand blieb dort liegen, wo er sie platziert hatte. „Weil mir erst da bewusst wurde, wie sehr ich dich _brauche_."

Sie konnte spüren, wie schwer es ihm fiel, diese Worte auszusprechen. „Was meinst du damit, Severus?" Ihre Stimme war ein hilfloses Flüstern.

„Bei Salazar, Hermine! Ich liebe dich so sehr. Es würde mich umbringen, wenn... ich dich verlieren würde. Das ist mir noch nie passiert." Er lachte freudlos auf.

Entgegen seiner offenkundigen Verzweiflung über diese Erkenntnis, konnte Hermine sich ein schiefes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Weißt du, wenn das so ist, dann brauche ich dich gleichermaßen. Hilft dir das irgendwie weiter?" Sie malte Muster auf seine Brust.

Severus schüttelte angedeutet den Kopf. „Nein."

Seine Antwort klang so negativ, dass Hermine mit einem enttäuschten Blick nickte. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte es besser machen."

Nun legte er beide Hände an ihr Gesicht und hob es zu sich hoch. „Das ist nicht deine Aufgabe, Hermine. Ich kann nicht aus meiner Haut, es wird mir immer Angst machen, wie tief in mir du bist." Er schien in ihren Augen nach einer Spur von Verständnis zu suchen, doch Hermine fiel es sichtlich schwer, diese aufzubringen. Es tat ihr weh, dass er ihre Beziehung als eine Bürde betrachtete.

„Was soll ich tun, Severus?", flüsterte sie verzweifelt. „Du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass dir das alles Angst macht, und dann von mir verlangen, dass ich es einfach hinnehme! Was... soll... ich... tun?"

Sein Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich für einen Moment und schien dann eine Spur dunkler zu werden. Hermines Herzschlag wurde puckernd und unregelmäßig. Himmel, er würde sie vor die Tür setzen! Alles, was geschehen war, was er für sie empfand, was sie teilten, es würde noch in diesem verdammten Jahr enden. Panik ließ ihren Körper unangenehm summen und vibrieren, vor ihren Augen tanzten weiße Punkte und in ihren Ohren rauschte es.

Deswegen hätte sie auch beinahe seine Antwort verpasst. Diese Aufforderung, die aus seinem Mund anders klang als das, was ihr Verstand ihr zuvor angekündigt hatte: „Hör niemals wieder auf mich, wenn ich dich so unfreundlich vor die Tür setze wie letztens!"

Sie starrte ihn noch immer verdutzt an, das Ticken der Uhr hinter ihnen schien immer lauter zu werden. Severus fixierte ihre Blicke und senkte dann seine Lippen zu einem sanften Kuss auf ihre.

Hermine schloss flatternd ihre Augen, als sie die tastende Zärtlichkeit spürte. Es veränderte sich etwas zwischen ihnen, in genau diesem Moment. Eine ihr vorher unbekannte Energie schien durch ihren Körper zu fließen und ihre Hände glitten um seine Hüfte, spürten die erregende Wärme durch den dünnen Stoff des Pullovers und strichen schließlich seinen Rücken soweit hinauf, dass sie ihre Arme anwinkeln musste.

_Bei allen Göttern des Universums, bilde ich mir das hier nur ein? _

Verwirrt schob sie ihn ein Stück von sich und musterte seinen weichen Blick. Es war, als würde ein Fremder vor ihr stehen. Wer war dieser Mann? „Severus, ist das dein Ernst?"

Er nickte stumm und ein Teil seines alten Selbst schien in Form der flackernden Unsicherheit wieder in den Ausdruck seiner Augen zurückzukehren. Bis vor ein paar Monaten hätte sie es niemals für möglich gehalten, dass es die pure Unsicherheit war, die ihn garstig, zynisch und abweisend hatte werden lassen. Dass es die Unsicherheit gewesen war, die sie geängstigt hatte. Sie und die restliche Schule gleich dazu.

„Lieber Merlin, tu' das nie wieder, Severus!", bat sie schwach und strich ihm mit gespreizten Fingern durch die schwarzen Haare. Er schloss genießend die Augen. „Ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren."

Tiefe, bleiernde Schläge ließen die Luft im Raum leicht vibrieren und Hermine warf der Standuhr einen flüchtigen Blick zu. Mitternacht.

Neujahr.

Mit leuchtenden Augen drehte sie sich wieder ihm zu. Severus brachte seine Lippen zurück auf ihre und lehnte sich soweit nach vorne, dass Hermine ins Hohlkreuz fiel. Seine schwarzen Haare rutschten an seinem Gesicht vorbei und kitzelten ihre nun noch heftiger pochenden Wangen. Sehnsüchtig und das Geschenk dieses Moments begreifend, bewegte sie ihre Lippen gegen seine und genoss die Hitze der Lust, die dabei entstand. Ihre Zungen tanzten umeinander, die Welt schien zu verschwimmen und auch nachdem die Standuhr wieder verstummt war, trennte Hermine sich nicht von ihm.

Erst als der Sauerstoffmangel sich allzu sehr bemerkbar machte, ließ er von ihr ab und lehnte erschöpft seine Stirn gegen ihre. „Frohes neues Jahr!", keuchte Hermine und grinste verlegen.

Severus nickte abwesend. „Frohes neues Jahr", erwiderte er den Wunsch dann und presste ihren schlanken Körper dicht gegen seinen.

Hermine verstand die Hoffnung, die hinter dieser Geste stand. Sie verstand sie auch, als er sich langsam in Bewegung setzte und sie hinüber in sein Schlafzimmer dirigierte. Und sie verstand sie noch soviel besser, als er begann, sie auszuziehen. Doch am besten verstand sie sie, als sie seinen nackten Körper an ihrem spürte und sich das erste Mal seit Tagen, vielleicht sogar Wochen wieder vollständig fühlte.

_Möge das neue Jahr ruhiger und leichter werden als das alte._

* * *

TBC… 


	67. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

Ohne lange Reden zu schwingen, wünsche ich viel Spaß beim Lesen und einen guten Start in die neue Woche!

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

I know that I made all the rules  
but time can even change the hopeless ways of fools.  
I love you tonight like I did yesterday.  
I won't think of tomorrow or the price I pay.

_(Melissa Etheridge – The Angels)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 67 – Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm**

Am Tag vor ihrem Aufbruch zur Insel, zum finalen Schlag gegen Voldemort, tat Hermine angestrengt so, als wäre morgen ein ganz normaler Schultag. Schneeflocken, Dampf und eine gute Portion an Federn der verschiedensten Tiere erfüllten die winterliche Luft am Bahnsteig von Hogsmeade. Stimmen schwollen wild durcheinander, Eulen kreischten, als würden sie alte Freunde wiederfinden, und die Lok ließ mehrere schrille Pfiffe vernehmen, um die sich drängenden Menschenmassen von der unmittelbaren Nähe des Gleises wegzuscheuchen.

Hermine drehte sich schwindelig um sich selbst und hielt Ausschau nach ihren Freunden. Lauter schwarze Umhänge schwirrten um sie herum, Gesichter flogen vorbei und hin und wieder drangen Wortfetzen an ihre Ohren, die aber allesamt keinen wirklichen Sinn machten. Trotz der Kälte begann sie allmählich zu schwitzen und wischte sich hektisch atmend die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Dann endlich sah sie etwas, das ihr helfen konnte. Hagrid betrat den Bahnsteig und überragte die Schüler um ein so großes Stück, dass er wie ein auf Stelzen gestellter Fellhaufen wirkte. Hermine drängte sich an den Schülern vorbei, die ihr empörte bis schmerzerfüllte Flüche hinterherschickten. Sie hoffte sehr, dass keiner davon wirklich magisch war. „Hagrid!", rief sie schließlich und sprang mehrmals in die Höhe.

Der Halbriese drehte sich irritiert um, doch erst, als ihre schnippsende Hand vor seiner Nase zu tanzen begann, entdeckte er sie. „Oh, hallo Hermine!" Er fasste nach ihrer Hand und zog sie so resolut an sich, dass sie erschrocken aufschrie. Doch durch diese helfende Geste hatte er sie immerhin aus der Masse der Schüler befreit, die allesamt zu den Ausgängen strömten. Im Schutz seiner riesigen Gestalt atmete sie mehrmals tief durch.

„Hast du Harry, Ron und Ginny gesehen?", fragte sie schließlich und Hagrid schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bin auch auf der Suche nach ihnen. Aber es is' bestimmt am schlausten, wenn wir einfach hier steh'nbleiben." Er wartete ihr zustimmendes Nicken ab und begann dann erneut damit, die vorbei schwärmenden Schüler kritisch zu begutachten. Einmal packte er sogar abrupt einen schwarzhaarigen Jungen an der Schulter und drehte ihn so beherzt herum, dass er ein Stück vom Boden abhob. Der Junge schrie spitz auf und Hagrid ließ den Ravenclaw mit einem beschämten „'Tschuldigung!" laufen – während Hermine angestrengt versuchte so zu tun, als würde sie nicht zu Hagrid gehören.

Etwa zehn Minuten später leerte sich der Bahnsteig immer mehr und erst, als Hermine sich umdrehte, bemerkte sie die Gruppe der drei an einer Stelle, die sehr viel dichter am Ausgang lag. „Hagrid, da!", machte sie den Halbriesen auf ihre Entdeckung aufmerksam und ging dann mit schnellen Schritten auf sie zu. „Hey ihr drei! Warum macht ihr euch denn nicht bemerkbar?" Hermine winkte und lief die letzten Schritte.

Sie bekam ihre Antwort, ohne dass einer der drei etwas sagen musste. Zwischen ihnen stand ein kleines Mädchen, offenbar aus der ersten Klasse der Hufflepuffs, und weinte bitterlich. „Was ist denn passiert?", setzte Hermine deswegen gleich eine weitere Frage hinterher und betrachtete das Gesicht des beinahe schwarzhaarigen Mädchens prüfend.

„Slytherin!", erklärte Ginny abfällig, löste sich dann aber von ihrem Schützling und schloss Hermine in die Arme. „Schön, dich endlich wiederzusehen. Du hast mir gefehlt."

Hermine stolperte einen kleinen Schritt zurück, denn mit dieser stürmischen Begrüßung hatte sie gar nicht gerechnet. „Ja, du mir auch", erwiderte sie dann allerdings und wurde sich der Wahrheit dieser Aussage bewusst. Die letzten zwei Wochen hatte sie nahezu in Einsamkeit verbracht und es war so viel passiert – von den Tagen in Scarborough bis hin zum Gespräch an Silvester – was sie normalerweise mit Ginny besprochen hätte.

„Diese Idioten hatten sie mit einem Impedimenta belegt in die Gepäckablage gepackt!", empörte Ron sich in diesem Moment und schien fuchsteufelswild über die Gehässigkeit der Slytherins. Hermines Augen weiteten sich ein wenig, als ihr die offensichtliche Wut in seinem Gesicht bewusst wurde. Zusammen mit den Narben, die er aus dem Krieg davongetragen hatte, wirkte er wirklich angsteinflößend. Dieser Zug war ihr neu an Ron, hatte er doch bisher noch keinen wirklichen Grund gehabt, so ungehalten zu sein.

_Nun, dem könnte ich bald abhelfen..._

„Wisst ihr, wer das war?", dröhnte Hagrids Stimme hinter ihnen durch den inzwischen gänzlich leeren Bahnhof und Harry nickte, nachdem er endlich aufgestanden war. Vorher hatte er vor dem Mädchen gehockt und versucht sie zu beruhigen, was allein schon durch die Erkenntnis geglückt war, _wen_ sie da eigentlich vor sich hatte.

„Scheint, als hätten Crabbe und Goyle jüngere Geschwister", murrte er missmutig und umarmte Hermine dabei seinerseits flüchtig. „Hi Mine!"

„Hey!"

Von dieser Geste an höfliche Umgangsformen erinnert, schwoll nun auch Rons Wut ab und er holte sein Versäumnis nach. Sagen tat er allerdings nichts und Hermine nahm es hin.

„Fein, dann kann ich die Strolche an Professor Snape melden." Hagrid grinste begeistert und bemerkte dabei nicht einmal, dass Harry, Ron und Ginny unisono ihre Köpfe zu Hermine drehten. Diese lief rot an.

„Professor Snape ist immer noch außer Dienst, Hagrid", übernahm dankenswerterweise Harry die Erklärung, als Hermine auch weiterhin schwieg. „Slughorn ist für die Slytherins zuständig." Hagrid brummte eine unverständliche Antwort, offensichtlich verlegen, weil er dieses Detail vergessen hatte.

„Ja, wollen wir dann? Das Festessen fängt bald an", wechselte Hermine rasch das Thema und pulte aus ihrer Jackentasche ein Paket Taschentücher hervor, das sie dem Mädchen in die Hand drückte. Die Jüngere lächelte dankbar und schniefte vernehmlich.

„Sicher", antwortete Hagrid und bot der Kleinen seine riesige Hand an, die sie eher zögerlich erfasste und ihm beinahe rennend aus dem Bahnhof folgte.

Ginny ließ sich zurückfallen und trat neben Hermine, während die beiden Jungs sich erbost über den Vorfall im Zug aufregten. „Und, wie waren deine Ferien?", fragte sie leise und Hermine überlegte einen Moment, ob sie zufrieden lächeln oder mit den Schultern zucken sollte.

Sie entschied sich für das Lächeln. „Ich erzähl dir gleich in der Kutsche mehr, ja?"

Ginny nickte einverstanden und das neugierige Blitzen ihrer Augen weckte auch in Hermine eine gewisse Freude auf die Fahrt zum Schloss. Ginny hakte sich bei ihr ein und gemeinsam trotteten sie aus dem Bahnhof hinaus zur Hauptstraße, wo noch genau drei Kutschen darauf warteten, die Nachzügler zum Schloss zu bringen.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

„Also los, erzähl schon!", forderte Ginny keine fünf Minuten später wissbegierig und Hermine holte einmal tief Luft.

„Es war... schön." Dass diese Aussage Ginny nicht einmal im Ansatz zufrieden stellen würde, war so sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche.

Dennoch nickte sie zuerst langsam. „Moms Weihnachtsbaum war auch schön", erwiderte sie schließlich und hob eine Augenbraue. Hermine lief rot an. „Du willst mir doch nicht etwa sagen, dass die Ferien mit dem Mann, den du liebst, auf die gleiche Art schön waren wie der Weihnachtsbaum, oder?"

Hermine starrte sie erschrocken an und schüttelte panisch den Kopf. „Merlin bewahre, nein!"

Ginny hob eine Augenbraue. „Na, immerhin etwas."

Hermine kuschelte sich tiefer in die weichen Sitze des Kutsche und ließ ihre Blicke durch das beschlagene Fenster wandern. Das Schneetreiben draußen hatte noch an Intensität zugenommen und das Weiß fiel so dicht vom Himmel, dass es beinahe wie ein sehr intensiver Nebel aussah. Hermine seufzte. „Es waren zwei verwirrende Wochen, Ginny. Wir haben uns gestritten und geliebt und neu kennengelernt und diskutiert und... geliebt." Sie lächelte versonnen.

Ginny allerdings stöhnte frustriert und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich habe mich mit Harry gestritten, weil er ständig mit Quidditch beschäftigt war, dann haben wir uns geliebt, mehrmals übrigens." – Hermine verzog leicht das Gesicht – „Dann hab ich gesehen, wie er sich über diesen Braten hergemacht hat und bei Merlin, diese Seite war definitiv neu! Wir haben über seine grässliche Farbauswahl mein Geschenk betreffend diskutiert und dann... haben wir uns wieder geliebt." Hermine begann allmählich leise zu lachen. „Oh, und das ganze Spiel haben wir umgekehrt mit meinen Fehltritten natürlich auch gespielt."

„Okay, okay, ich hab's ja verstanden!", besänftigte Hermine ihre Freundin, ehe sie noch mehr Details ausplauderte, die sie eigentlich nicht hatte wissen wollen. „Wir waren für ein paar Tage in Scarborough und er hat mir Pflanzen gezeigt, die die Emotionen der Person in sich aufnehmen, die sie pflückt, und an eine andere Person weitergeben. An eine, die dieser Emotionen würdig ist." Hermines Augen leuchteten bei der Erinnerung an die Nacht im Wald und es war schön, diesen Moment mit jemandem teilen zu können, der die Bedeutung wirklich verstand. Die Zeit auf Madelaine würde sie allerdings nie im Leben freiwillig _irgendwem_ erzählen.

„Wow...", hauchte Ginny nun ganz und gar gebannt und starrte sie mit geweiteten Augen an. „Und, wie war es?"

Hermine lief erneut rosa an und biss sich verlegen auf die Unterlippe. „Der pure Wahnsinn", gab sie dann zu und Ginny legte sich eine Hand auf den Mund, um ein nervöses Lachen zu verbergen.

„Was waren es für Emotionen?"

Hermine legte den Kopf schief. „Das, meine liebe Ginny, wird auf ewig mein kleines Geheimnis bleiben." Die Jüngere schob schmollend eine Unterlippe vor. „Nur so viel: er hat mich nicht enttäuscht."

Ginny lächelte milde. „Ich hätte ihm auch ein paar Takte erzählt, wenn es anders gewesen wäre!" Und klang dabei beinahe enttäuscht, dass sie es nicht tun konnte.

„Oh, keine Bange! Wenn es dir danach verlangt, gibt es noch ein paar andere Dinge, für die du ihm die Ohren langziehen kannst", tröstete Hermine ihre Freundin und sah, wie sich ihr Ausdruck verfinsterte.

„Was hat er getan?"

Hermine seufzte. „Er hat mir eine Lektion erteilt, mir meine Recherche übel genommen und mir gesagt, dass ihm unsere Beziehung Angst macht."

Ginny riss empört den Mund auf. „Das hat er nicht!"

„Oh doch!"

„Bastard!"

„Geliebter!"

Ginny wollte gerade dazu ansetzen, sich weiter über Severus auszulassen, als sie wirklich verstand, was Hermine gesagt hatte. „Huh?"

Hermine lächelte sanft. „Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass ich ihn so viel besser verstehe, seitdem ich es weiß? Severus ist kein Mann, der leichtfertig mit Gefühlen umgeht. Eigentlich ist er nicht einmal ein Mann, der überhaupt _irgendwie_ mit Gefühlen umgeht. Mit mir tut er es und es macht ihm Angst. Trotzdem würde er mich nie aufgeben." Hermine lachte kurz auf und kam sich furchtbar sentimental vor. „Manchmal denke ich, dass mir diese Angst noch mehr bedeutet als die Liebe."

Ginny runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Guter Merlin, bin ich froh, dass meine Beziehung weniger kompliziert ist." Hermine grinste schief. „Sag mir nur eines, soll ich ihm jetzt die Ohren langziehen oder nicht?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sollst du nicht. Sie sind perfekt, so wie sie sind."

Diese Aussage schien Ginny zu erleichtern, denn der verbissene, skeptische Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht verschwand und machte schlichter Zufriedenheit Platz. Zumindest flüchtig. Dann wurde sie ernst und senkte die Stimme, als sie fragte: „Hat er noch einmal versucht, dich zu schlagen, Mine?"

Hermines Herz machte einen nervösen Sprung. „Das hat er nicht. Und er wird es auch niemals wieder tun, Ginny."

Die Jüngere nickte mit ernster Miene. Sie kam allerdings nicht mehr dazu, noch etwas dazu zu sagen, denn in diesem Moment kamen die Kutschen am Schlossportal an und blieben ruckelnd stehen. „Endlich!", stöhnte Ginny, „Ich sterbe vor Hunger."

Hermine lachte leise auf, als sie ihr aus dem von den sehr dunkel anmutenden Thestralen gezogenen Gefährt hinein ins Schloss folgte.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Später am Abend fand Hermine sich mit ihren Freunden im überfüllten Gemeinschaftsraum wieder. Sie lachten viel und hatten ihren Spaß. Merlin, sie hatte schon beinahe vergessen, wie gut das tat. Das letzte Jahr hatte ihr so viel Ernst, Kraft und Leid abgefordert, dass es beinahe befremdlich war, so ausgelassen und zufrieden jung zu sein. Sie hatte angefangen, einen Mann zu lieben, der so viel älter war, der so viel Schreckliches erlebt und erduldet hatte und sein ernstes Verhalten hatte zwangsweise auf sie abgefärbt.

Doch hier zusammen mit Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Dean und Seamus zu sitzen, erinnerte sie daran, dass sie verdammte achtzehn Jahre alt und dementsprechend viel zu jung war, um das Leben bereits jetzt so ernst zu nehmen. Sie musste erwachsen sein für Severus, das war ihr bewusst. Doch Severus war nicht hier.

Sie hätte wissen müssen, dass dieser wunderbar leichte Zustand nicht von Dauer sein konnte, selbst wenn man von dem für morgen früh geplanten Aufbruch zu der abgelegenen Insel einmal absah. Gegen acht Uhr spürte sie, wie jemand in ihren Verstand einzudringen versuchte. Hermine schottete sich automatisch ab. Skeptisch und prüfend glitten ihre Blicke durch den Raum und es wirkte beinahe so, als würde sie eine schalldichte Blase um sich errichten, die sie von den anderen abgrenzte.

Sie fand Harry und sah, dass er sie konzentriert anstarrte. Erst da ließ sie ihre Barriere fallen und spürte, wie er ihre Gedankenwelt betrat. Einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann: „Wahnsinn. Dafür, dass du einen so gewitzten Verstand hast, ist es ganz schön leer hier!"

Hermine neigte den Kopf und sah ihn über den Tisch hinweg ungläubig an. „Denkst du wirklich, ich würde dir einfach so meine Gedanken zeigen, nur weil ich dich in meinen Verstand gelassen hab?"

Er grinste schief. „Nein, eigentlich nicht."

Hermine nickte zufrieden. „Also, was soll das? Ist dir die Entfernung über den Tisch zu weit, um mich einfach anzusprechen, oder sind das Übungen für den Ernstfall?"

Sie wurde abrupt von der Seite angestoßen. „Hermine, gib mir doch mal die Karten da rüber!" Dean deutete auf einen Stapel Spielkarten, der bedrohlich murmelte und bebte, und Hermine grapschte unwirsch danach, um sie ihm beiläufig in die Hand zu drücken. „Danke!" Sie nickte abwesend, dann wandte sie sich wieder Harry zu. Im nächsten Moment explodierten die Karten und Deans Gesicht tauchte sehr geschwärzt aus den Qualmwolken wieder auf.

Harry begutachtete ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn und grinste belustigt, ehe er Hermine antwortete: „Weder noch. Was hältst du von einem kleinen Gang durch das Schloss? Ich würde gerne mit dir reden, ohne dass die anderen dabei sind." Er sah sie bittend an, doch Hermine zögerte dennoch.

Schließlich nickte sie widerwillig. Der Abend hatte so schön begonnen, musste er ihn jetzt unbedingt zerstören? Sie war froh, dass ihre Okklumentikfähigkeiten ausgereift genug waren, um ihn an diesen Gedanken nicht teilnehmen zu lassen.

„Ich werde versuchen, mich rauszuschleichen", versprach sie und spürte, wie er aus ihrem Verstand schlüpfte, noch während er sie dankbar anlächelte.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

„Professor McGonagall deutete an, dass es Probleme bei dem letzten Schritt gibt", begann er später, während sie nebeneinander durch die dunklen Gänge des Schlosses stromerten. Obwohl es eigentlich schon spät genug war, als dass keine Schüler mehr auf den Gängen unterwegs sein durften, schienen die Flure zu summen und zu murmeln, als würde irgendwo eine große Party steigen. „Probleme Snape betreffend", fügte er noch hinzu, als Hermine ihn unverständlich ansah.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Ach das..." Sie wandte betreten den Blick ab. „Ich dachte, du wüsstest davon."

„Offensichtlich nicht. Was geht da vor, Hermine?"

Sie verschränkte unwohl die Arme vor der Brust. Dass Harry sie so direkt nach allem fragte, was sie in den letzten Wochen und Monaten neben der Schule und allem anderen Stress erarbeitet hatte und womöglich noch eine kurze, präzise Antwort erwartete, gefiel ihr gar nicht. Und gleichzeitig wusste sie, dass er ein Recht darauf hatte, diese Dinge zu erfahren. Professor McGonagall hätte ihm zumindest genug sagen können, um die große Neugierde zu stillen. „Es liegt am Dunklen Mal", setzte sie schließlich vage an und sah, dass Harry eine Augenbraue hob. Sie wollte gerade weiterreden, als ihr bewusst wurde, wo sie waren. „Der Raum der Wünsche?", fragte sie also statt weiterer Erklärungen und Harry lächelte.

„Ich dachte, es wäre sinnvoller, um diese Uhrzeit nicht redend durch das Schloss zu laufen." Er öffnete die Tür und ließ sie hinein in ein gemütlich eingerichtetes Zimmer, das an den Wänden mit Bücherregalen und Vitrinen gesäumt war. An der Kopfseite war ein Kamin in die Wand eingelassen, in dem ein Feuer munter prasselte, davor standen zwei Sessel.

„Seit wann stehst du auf Bücher?", fragte sie erstaunt und drehte sich einmal um sich selbst.

„Ich stehe nicht auf Bücher, aber du tust es. Ich dachte, du würdest dich hier wohl fühlen. Außerdem hielt ich ein Quidditchfeld für unangebracht." Er zuckte nonchalant mit den Schultern und Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

Sie ging zu einem der Sessel hinüber und ließ sich zufrieden seufzend hineinfallen. Harry tat es ihr gleich und ein paar Momente schwiegen sie. „Also, was ist nun mit dem Dunklen Mal?"

Seine Frage brachte sie dazu, sich zu versteifen und aufrecht hinzusetzen. Hermine zog einen Fuß auf die Sitzfläche und drehte sich ein bisschen zu Harry. „Professor Dumbledore vermutet, dass die Verbindung, die das Mal zu Voldemort darstellt, die Todesser umbringen könnte, wenn Voldemort zerstört wird. Ich habe die letzten Monate damit verbracht, eine Möglichkeit zu finden, das Mal von Professor Snapes Arm lange genug zu entfernen, damit er nicht davon betroffen ist."

Harrys Augen hatten sich leicht geweitet, doch alles in allem schien er diese Informationen eher interessiert als schockiert aufzunehmen. „Bist du erfolgreich gewesen mit deiner Suche?"

Hermine nickte, nicht ganz ohne Stolz. „Ich habe ewig daran gearbeitet, aber ja, ich habe eine Möglichkeit gefunden. Sie ist gefährlich, was mir gar nicht gefällt, aber es gibt keinen anderen Weg." Ihre Finger spielten mit dem Saum ihrer Hosenbeine und sie presste die Lippen fest aufeinander, während sie den Blick abwandte.

Harry neigte nachdenklich den Kopf. „Du liebst ihn noch immer, oder?"

„Hast du jemals aufgehört, Ginny zu lieben?"

Harry hatte den Anstand, rot anzulaufen. „Nein. Tut mir Leid, dass ich gefragt habe."

„Schon okay." Und zu ihrer Überraschung war es das wirklich. „Es ist einfach so, dass ich es nicht ertragen könnte, ihn jetzt sterben zu sehen. Er hat den Krieg für unsere Seite entschieden. Er hat es nicht verdient, an den Nachwehen zu sterben."

Der Schwarzhaarige presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Er ist ein zynischer Bastard, der seinen Spaß dabei hat, mir das Leben zur Hölle zu machen, nur weil ich aussehe wie mein Vater. Aber..." Harry machte eine Pause und nur das letzte Wort hinderte Hermine daran, ihn irgendwie zurechtzuweisen – auch wenn sie eigentlich gar nicht wusste wie. Denn Harry hatte Recht. Deswegen beschränkte sie sich darauf abzuwarten, was nach diesem Aber kommen würde. „Er hat es verdient, ein freies Leben zu führen." Diese Aussage schaffte es, dass Hermine ihn überrascht anstarrte. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. „Guck nicht so entsetzt! Ich habe durchaus eingesehen, dass Snape nur auf Dumbledores Befehl hin agiert hat, auch wenn es mir nicht gefällt. Außerdem hat er mir das Leben gerettet mit diesem Schutzschild. Und vermutlich auch mit seiner garstigen Art, mir Okklumentik beizubringen." Harry verzog das Gesicht.

„Man kann Okklumentik nicht nett beibringen, Harry. Nicht, wenn die Technik perfekt sein soll", erinnerte Hermine ihn, nahm seine Zugeständnisse allerdings staunend zur Kenntnis.

„Ja, ich weiß. Ich hasse ihn trotzdem dafür." Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Oh, komm schon, Mine! Du hast doch nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass ich plötzlich Frieden mit Snape schließe und mich von ihm auf eine Tasse Tee einladen lasse, oder?" Er hob ungläubig eine Augenbraue.

„Nein, das wäre anscheinend wirklich zu viel verlangt."

„Definitiv! Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass er bei meinem letzten Kampf gegen Voldemort anwesend sein wird. Ich fühle mich, als würde ich mich auf eine Prüfung vorbereiten." Er schnaubte verächtlich.

„Es geht nicht anders, Harry. Wir müssen dabei sein, damit wir das Mal zur richtigen Zeit entfernen."

Er nickte. „Deswegen habe ich mit dir geredet, bevor ich mich bei McGonagall über ihre unmögliche Planung beschwere. So hab ich mir einen Gang und viele Peinlichkeiten erspart." Er grinste zufrieden.

„Sag bloß, du willst besonnen und reif werden?"

„Nur, wenn es sich nicht vermeiden lässt." Harry verengte großzügig seine Augen und ließ sich nun entspannt in den Sessel sinken.

„Das beruhigt mich ungemein."

„Das hab ich mir gedacht. Es wäre doch grausam, wenn der Krieg mich wirklich erwachsen hätte werden lassen. Das ist es nicht wert." Ein Schulterzucken begleitete diese Aussage und Hermine stellte fest, dass sie ihm zustimmen musste. Der Krieg war es wirklich nicht wert, dass man sich komplett veränderte. Das würde Voldemort noch im Nachhinein eine Macht zugestehen, die größer war, als er sie jemals verdient hatte.

Und Hermine nahm sich vor, dass sie ihm diese Macht nicht gönnen würde. Natürlich musste sie zwangsläufig irgendwann erwachsen werden und eigentlich war sie auch der Meinung, dass sie bereits auf dem besten Wege dorthin war. Nichtsdestotrotz wollte sie sich einen Teil ihrer Jugend bewahren und hin und wieder den Weg raus aus dem Ernst des Lebens einschlagen.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Hermine befand, dass die beste Gelegenheit, um mit diesem Vorhaben anzufangen, diese Nacht war. Sie sollten morgen aufbrechen, um den größten Diktator seit Jahrhunderten zu zerstören und Panik überkam sie allein bei dem Gedanken an das, was damit zusammenhängen würde. Hermine beschloss, dass sie für ein Leben genug Panik und Angst gehabt hatte, und machte sich nach dem Gespräch mit Harry auf den Weg zu Severus.

Sie sah ihn unschuldig lächelnd an, als er die Tür öffnete. Dieses Mal war er vernünftig angezogen und sie war überzeugt, dass er noch lange nicht ans Schlafen gedacht hatte. Einladend hielt sie ihm die Hand hin.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte er, nun wieder in gedämpftem Ton. Die Schüler waren nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt.

„Warte ab!"

Er zögerte einen Moment, dann nahm er seinen warmen Umhang vom Haken neben der Tür und ergriff ihre Hand.

Hermine führte ihn hinaus aus dem Schloss und direkt auf den See zu. Dort angekommen, legte sie – für ihn deutlich verständlich – einige Schutzzauber um das Stück Land, die sie vor zufälligen Beobachtern bewahren würde und ebenso verhinderten, dass Geräusche vom See zum Schloss drangen. Severus musterte sie skeptisch.

Anschließend erhöhte Hermine die Temperaturen um den See herum, so dass Schnee und Eis zu schmelzen begannen. Als sie diese künstliche warme Sommernacht erschaffen hatte, legte sie ihren Zauberstab auf den feuchten Boden und begann, sich langsam auszuziehen.

Severus' Augen weiteten sich. „Hermine, was hast du vor?"

„Ich will etwas total Verrücktes tun!", ließ sie ihn nun wissen und war inzwischen schon dabei, ihren Pullover auszuziehen und beiläufig aufs Gras zu schmeißen. „Wir werden morgen diesen verdammten Bastard Voldemort töten..." Ihr BH folgte. „... und ich habe nicht vor..." Sie knöpfte ihre Hose auf. „... es zu bereuen, wenn etwas schief gehen sollte." Nur im Slip stand sie vor ihm. „Leiste mir Gesellschaft und lass uns gemeinsam jetzt in diesem See baden gehen. Oder geh zum Schloss zurück und ärgere dich, dass du das..." Sie deutete an ihrem Körper hinab. „... verpasst hast." Ihre Augen glitzerten herausfordernd und sie konnte sehen, dass Severus zwischen Belustigung und Angst schwankte.

_Er wird gehen_, sagte ihr der kleine, besserwisserische Teil in ihr. Er war aus dem Alter raus, in dem man solche Dinge tat. Wie hatte sie nur so verrückt sein können?

_Nein, er wird bleiben!_ Da war dieses Glänzen in dem tiefen Schwarz seiner Augen und bei Merlin, sie stand beinahe nackt vor ihm! Niemals würde er sich das entgehen lassen.

_Oder?_

Severus schloss ergeben die Augen. „Hermine...", sagte er dann langsam.

Sie knickte ein Bein ein und schob ihre Hüfte lasziv zur Seite. „Ja, Liebster?", flötete sie und blinzelte ihn unschuldig an.

„Du..." Er hob eine Augenbraue. „... willst doch nicht etwa im Slip baden, oder?"

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um ein triumphierendes Lächeln zu verbergen. „Zieh ihn mir doch aus", neckte sie ihn mit verführerischer Stimme. „Aber vergiss nicht, dass du selbst noch angezogen bist..."

Er lächelte süffisant. „Das stört _mich_ nicht im Mindesten." Was eine glatte Lüge war, denn bereits jetzt standen die ersten Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn.

„Aber mich", stieg Hermine jedoch auf sein Spiel ein und wusste, was seine Antwort sein würde.

„Dann ändere es!"

Hermine bewegte sich auf ihn zu. „Worauf du dich verlassen kannst!"

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Nichtsdestotrotz holte die Wahrheit sie auch nach noch so vielen verrückten Aktionen wieder ein und nachdem Hermine ihn dazu überredet hatte, dass sie die Nacht bei ihm verbringen würde, lagen sie schweigend aneinander geschmiegt im Bett und starrten in die Dunkelheit.

Sie malte gedankenverloren Kreise auf seine Brust und wickelte dabei immer wieder ein paar Haare um ihre Finger. An Schlaf war gar nicht zu denken – im Gegenteil, sie war hellwach. Früher hatten Tage am Badesee sie immer vollkommen erschöpft und ausgelaugt, selten war der Schlaf schneller und tiefer gekommen als an den Abenden danach. Heute sah das anders aus.

Ihre Gedanken rasten und sie wusste, dass es Severus nicht anders ging. Sein Atem ging zwar ruhig, aber bei weitem nicht so ruhig, wie wenn er schlief. Vermutlich starrte er ebenso wie sie selbst an die Decke und wartete auf irgendwas. Nur nicht auf Schlaf.

„Severus?"

„Ja?"

Seine Antwort klang so wach, dass er nie und nimmer geschlafen haben konnte. Hermine war zufrieden damit, dass sie Recht gehabt hatte. „Dieser Düngetrank für Alraunen...", murmelte sie dann mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Meinst du, er würde besser wirken, wenn man die Käferraspeln erst nach den Ahornblättern hinzufügen würde?"

Sie hörte, wie er seinen Kopf herumdrehte und tat es ihm gleich. Ungläubige Blicke erreichten sie und sie flehte ihn stumm an, ihr nicht diesen kleinen Hafen rationeller Ruhe zu nehmen. Severus schien zu verstehen, denn: „Gut möglich. Man müsste es testen."

Hermine nickte und Stille kehrte ein. Dann: „Severus?"

„Ja?"

Sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. „Hast du geplant, heute Nacht noch zu schlafen?"

Er holte so tief Luft, dass sie es in seinem Brustkorb rauschen hören konnte. „Eigentlich nicht", gestand er dann resigniert und sie lächelte freudlos.

Wieder kehrte Stille ein. „Severus?"

„Hermine, sag doch einfach was, du loswerden willst!" Er klang beinahe gereizt und sie setzte sich auf, sah ihn von oben herab an.

„Braust du mit mir den Düngetrank, um die Modifikation auszuprobieren? Jetzt?"

Für einen Moment glaubte sie, er würde sie für verrückt erklären. Sie hätte es ihm nicht einmal übel nehmen können. Doch zu ihrer Überraschung nickte er nur und schälte sich aus der Bettdecke.

Hermine atmete erleichtert auf und kletterte aus dem Bett. Rasch zog sie sich an und ging dann ihm voraus hinüber ins Labor. Die Fackeln knisterten leise, als sie sie entzündete, und mit routinierten Griffen suchte sie Kessel und Zutaten heraus, während Severus die Pergamente zum Dokumentieren der Ergebnisse bereitlegte.

Und so verbrachten sie die letzte Nacht vor dem endgültigen Ende Voldemorts schweigend im Labor.

* * *

TBC… 


	68. So dicht am Abgrund: Teil 1

Auf Anweisung meiner Beta warne ich jeden, der mit Herz/Kreislauferkrankungen zu tun hat, davor, dieses Kapitel zu lesen, bevor das nächste online ist. Ich werde keine Schadensersatzzahlungen übernehmen, soll heißen ‚Lesen auf eigene Gefahr!'.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Long ago it came to me  
and ever since that day  
infected with its rage  
but it ends today.

_(Within Temptation – It's the fear)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 68 – So dicht am Abgrund... – Teil 1**

Gedankenverloren beobachtete Hermine, wie das Wasser durch den Filter lief. Das durcheinandergewirbelte Kaffeepulver bildete kleine Schaumkronen und drehte sich in der Mitte zu einem Strudel. Sie neigte den Kopf und verengte andächtig die Augen. Es war ein wirklich faszinierendes Bild und es lenkte sie von den wirren Gedanken in ihrem Kopf ab. Nun allmählich, wo die Gelegenheit zu schlafen seit Stunden vergangen war, kroch Müdigkeit in ihren Geist und sie erklärte sich selbst für verrückt, dass sie die letzte Nacht zum Modifizieren eines Trankes genutzt hatte. Dass die Modifikationen erfolgreich gewesen waren, war dabei vollkommen unerheblich.

Tatsache war, es war gerade einmal fünf Uhr morgens, sie hatte seit fast 24 Stunden nicht mehr geschlafen und in einer Stunde mussten sie aufbrechen. Bevor der rege Betrieb eines Montagmorgens in Hogwarts einsetzen würde.

In diesem Moment erstarb das Geräusch der Dusche im Nebenzimmer und sie blinzelte einige Male, goss dann neues Wasser nach und wandte sich seufzend von der Arbeit ab. Ihre Blicke schweiften haltlos durch den Raum, bis sie schließlich an dem niedrigen, breiten Fenster an der Kopfseite der Küche hängen blieben. Sie ging die paar Schritte dorthin und legte ihre Unterarme auf das Fensterbrett, das so weit oben in die Wand eingelassen war, dass sie ihr Kinn bequem auf ihr Handgelenk betten konnte.

Der Kaffee plätscherte hinter ihr leise in die Kanne und untermalte die Stille des Morgens mit einer gleichmäßigen Geräuschkulisse, während sie teilnahmslos bemerkte, dass es erneut zu schneien begonnen hatte. Vor der Scheibe lag das kalte Weiß bereits so hoch, dass nur noch die Hälfte des Fensters den Blick nach draußen zuließ. Entspannt ausatmend wünschte sie sich, sie könnte die unbeschwerte Schönheit genießen.

Die Ruhe, die hier in der Küche herrschte, hatte zum Teil auch auf sie übergegriffen. Endlich! Die letzte Nacht war ein Alptraum gewesen. Ihre Aufregung und Angst, gemischt mit der richtigen Portion Nervosität hatten sie zum reinsten Nervenbündel werden lassen. Dagegen war sie jetzt wirklich die Entspannung in Person.

Nichtsdestotrotz schlug ihr Herz schneller und kräftiger als sonst. Sie wusste, dass der für sie wichtigste Teil des Plans auf ihren Schultern lastete. Sie musste Severus am Leben erhalten. Und dabei bekam sie schon kaum für sich selbst genug Luft, wenn sie nur daran dachte.

In diesem Moment strichen kräftige Finger über ihre Schultern, zogen die schweren Locken zu einem ungebändigten Zopf auf den Rücken und tasteten die Perlenkette ihrer Wirbelsäule durch ihr Oberteil ab. Nur wenige Sekunden später fuhr eine Nasenspitze über die empfindliche Haut in ihrem Nacken. Hermine streckte sich durch und spannte leise stöhnend ihren Körper an, ohne ihre Arme vom Fensterbrett zu heben. Als dann auch noch weiche Lippen ihren Haaransatz liebkosten und nasse schwarze Strähnen über ihre Schulter fielen, schloss sie zitternd ausatmend die Augen.

„Severus...", hauchte sie beinahe lautlos und ließ es geschehen, dass er sie zu sich herumdrehte und seine Hände warm und beschützend auf ihre Hüfte legte. Hermine sah ihn mit beinahe scheuen Blicken an und konnte sich nicht davon abhalten, sein noch leicht feuchtes Gesicht mit ihren Fingerspitzen zu betasten. Jede Kleinigkeit wollte sie sich merken. Die Vergänglichkeit dieses Moments pochte allzu schmerzhaft in ihrem Verstand. „Es ist ein Geschenk...", flüsterte sie, als er sich vorsichtig in ihre Berührung lehnte.

Daraufhin blinzelte er sie fragend an und neigte den Kopf. „Was ist ein Geschenk, mein Liebling?"

Hermine kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe und lächelte schüchtern. „Noch vor anderthalb Jahren hätte ich Stein und Bein geschworen, dass du ein gefühlloser Bastard bist, der Spaß daran hat, seine Schüler zu quälen. Zwar ein wirklich rätselhafter Bastard, aber trotzdem ein Bastard." Sein Blick verdunkelte sich. „Dass ich jetzt weiß, dass dem nicht so ist, ist ein Geschenk. Du hast mir die Antwort auf meine größte Frage gegeben. Ich danke dir dafür, Severus." Sie lehnte sich ein Stück nach vorne und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Er brach diese Verbindung rasch. „Was war deine Frage?" Er klang verstimmt, doch nicht so, als hätte sie es endgültig verdorben.

Hermine schluckte und überlegte genau, was sie darauf antworten sollte. „Wer ist der Mann, der mich so fasziniert?", erwiderte sie schließlich und hielt seinem prüfenden Blick offen und ehrlich stand.

„Und was ist deiner Meinung nach meine Antwort darauf?" Die Verstimmtheit war verschwunden und hatte schlichtem Interesse Platz gemacht.

„Er ist ein Opfer seiner Jugend. Ein Opfer der Fehler, die so vielen anderen vergeben wurden. Er ist ein Mann, der sich mit dieser Ungerechtigkeit abgefunden hat und sie erträgt. Und der dennoch schlau genug ist, eine Hand, die man ihm anbietet, nicht abzulehnen. Zumindest wenn man ihm lange genug damit vor dem Gesicht herumfurchtelt." Sie grinste, wurde aber schnell wieder ernst. „Ich werde dich nicht fallen lassen, das verspreche ich dir!"

Er nickte mit geschlossenen Augen. „Und ich werde dich nicht in den Abgrund ziehen", erwiderte er dann das Versprechen und Hermine zog ihn an sich.

„Ich will nicht auf diese Insel gehen, Severus", flüsterte sie ängstlich an seinem Ohr.

„Es ist die letzte Hürde, bevor man hoffentlich auch mir meine Fehler vergeben wird, Mia."

Sie seufzte. „Bei Merlin, wir balancieren so dicht am Abgrund..."

Er nickte. „Ich weiß." Er schob sie ein Stück von sich und wischte ihr mit dem Daumen eine Träne aus dem Gesicht. In seinen Augen stand die stumme Frage, ob sie ihm vertraute. Hermine nickte bedächtig.

„Der Kaffee ist fertig", nuschelte sie dann und deutete zur Arbeitsplatte hinüber. Severus folgte ihrem Wink und seine Augen blitzten begeistert.

„Handgebrüht", stellte er erfreut fest.

Hermine nickte. „So schmeckt er besser."

„Wie wahr..."

Severus griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie, während er ihren Blick ein weiteres Mal einfing. Hermine hielt ihm erneut stand und sog so viel Kraft daraus, dass sie es schaffte, ihre Angst zumindest halbwegs zu bezwingen.

Sie musste heute einen klaren Kopf haben.

Sie musste eine Brücke über den Abgrund bauen.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Nicht ganz eine Stunde später verließen Hermine und Severus die Kerker und während er es auf dem einsamen Weg in die Eingangshalle noch zuließ, dass sie seine Hand mit ihren kalten Fingern fest umklammerte, so zog er sich zurück, als sie die letzten Stufen erklommen.

Harry wartete bereits am Schlossportal und Hermine sah, wie er seine Kiefer verspannte, als er die beiden erblickte. In einem nahtlosen Übergang wurde die verhaltene Bestürzung zu mühevoller Kontrolle, denn Hermine starrte ihn mahnend an, um ihn von jeglicher unpassender Reaktion abzuhalten.

„Guten Morgen, Harry!", grüßte sie so betont freundlich, dass es regelrecht verbissen klang. Bei ihren Worten wandte Harry seinen Blick von Severus ab, dem er kurz zugenickt hatte, und mühte sich ein Lächeln ab.

„Morgen", erwiderte er distanziert und Hermine atmete erleichtert auf. Offenbar hatte sie vorerst einen kleinen Aufschub erhalten, was Erklärungen betraf.

„Wollen wir dann los, oder warten wir noch auf etwas?", fragte sie und ermöglichte es Severus so, weiterhin zu schweigen.

Hermine warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu und die Art und Weise, wie er seine Hände unter dem Umhang verbarg und Harry musterte, als wüsste er nicht so recht, was er von ihm halten sollte, zeigte ihr überdeutlich, dass er sich komplett verschlossen hatte. Nicht einmal sie würde jetzt auch nur eine vorsichtig sanfte Äußerung von ihm bekommen.

Die Erkenntnis tat weh. Hermine hasste es, dass er dies einfach so machen konnte, dass er sie von allem ausschloss, ohne ihre Meinung dazu für wichtig zu erachten. Es gab ihr das Gefühl, als wäre sie erneut nicht mehr als seine Schülerin und das war ein Status, den sie unter anderen Umständen nicht kampflos akzeptiert hätte.

_Verdammte Ausnahmen!_

Doch Harry schien es bestens in den Kram zu passen. Er sah Hermine mit einem ‚Ist-das-der-wunderbare-Mann'-Blick an, dem sie nicht standhielt. Gestern Abend hatte sie ehrlich gehofft, dass Harry begann, sie zu verstehen. Vielleicht war diese Hoffnung zu viel verlangt, wenn er Severus persönlich gegenüberstand. Wobei, immerhin ging er ihm nicht an die Gurgel, das war ein Anfang.

„Nein, wir können los. Professor McGonagall ist bereits aufgebrochen, um die Urne aus ihrem Versteck zu holen und in die Hütte zu bringen. Es wird alles vorbereitet sein, wenn wir ankommen."

Hermine nickte. Sie hatten sich gestern nach Harrys Ankunft im Büro der Schulleiterin getroffen und die letzten Dinge besprochen. Hermine wusste, wohin der Portschlüssel sie gleich bringen würde, und sie hatte die Tränke in ihrem Umhang, die sie im Laufe des Tages brauchen würden. Gedanklich ging sie alle Punkte noch einmal durch, dann straffte sie entschlossen ihre Haltung.

„Wir sind auch soweit. Alles vorbereitet und dabei." Nicht nur Harry hatte ihr nach ihrem ersten Satz einen entsetzten Blick zugeworfen. Hermine beachtete beide nicht, sondern scheuchte die Männer entschlossen aus dem Gebäude hinaus in den wirbelnden Schneesturm, zu dem sich das sanfte Fallen von vorhin entwickelt hatte.

Als sie den unmittelbaren Schutz des Schlosses verließen, stolperte Hermine – von einer Windböe erfasst – einige Schritte zurück und stieß mit Severus zusammen. Sie sah entschuldigend zu ihm hinauf und erschauderte unter seinem Blick, der kälter wirkte als die Luft um sie herum.

Deswegen konzentrierte sie sich darauf, Harrys nur noch schemenhaft erkennbarer Gestalt zum Apparierpunkt zu folgen. Es wurde Zeit, dass das ein Ende nahm. Sie gingen allesamt auf dem Zahnfleisch und Hermine war nicht besonders scharf darauf, herauszufinden, wie das enden konnte.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Wenige Minuten später wurde Hermine erneut beinahe von den Füßen gestoßen; vom Wintersturm in Schottland gerieten sie direkt in einen Orkan auf dem offenen Meer. Zwar war die Luft wärmer und vor allem sehr viel feuchter, doch das änderte nichts daran, dass Severus dieses Mal nicht hinter ihr stand, um sie aufzufangen. Sie ruderte hilflos mit den Armen und fand mit Müh und Not ihr Gleichgewicht wieder.

Harry und Severus starrten sie stumm an und duckten sich gegen die schäumende Gischt, die an der felsigen Insel mit den Ausmaßen eines Quidditchfeldes emporsprühte. „Alles in Ordnung", versicherte sie rasch, doch vermutlich hätten sie es im Tosen des Sturmes nicht einmal gehört, wenn sie neben ihr gestanden hätten.

Deswegen winkte Hermine ab und versteckte ihr rotes Gesicht unter der Kapuze ihres Umhanges, ehe sie den unwegsamen Pfad zu einer morschen Holzhütte hinaufstiegen. Mehrmals zögerte sie, den nächsten Schritt zu tun, denn die Felsen waren wackelig und mit Algen überwachsen, ihre Schuhe waren nicht dazu gemacht, auf diesem Untergrund zu halten.

Kurz bevor sie die Hütte erreicht hatten, tauchte urplötzlich eine Hand in ihrem Sichtfeld auf und sie sah hinauf, direkt in Severus' Gesicht. Er fixierte ihren Blick und blinzelte mit dem Ansatz eines Nickens, woraufhin sie seine Hilfe annahm und sich die letzten Meter hochziehen ließ. Harry beobachtete es vom Eingang der Tür aus, doch auf seinem Gesicht war nicht zu erkennen, was er davon hielt. Hermine seufzte verhalten, ehe sie und Severus ihm folgten.

Es war, als würde ihr jemand sehr flauschige Ohrenschützer aufsetzen. Die Stille der Hütte konnte unmöglich natürlich sein und sie nickte, zufrieden mit ihren Schlussfolgerungen, als Harry seinen Zauberstab wegsteckte. Anscheinend hatte er auch die Temperatur etwas angepasst, denn in ihrem dicken Umhang wurde ihr rasch wärmer.

„Was für ein Wetter...", murmelte er kopfschüttelnd.

Severus schnaubte.

„Wir sollten bald anfangen", fuhr Hermine dazwischen, ehe die beiden sich doch noch die Köpfe einschlugen. Hermine zog ihren Umhang aus und warf ihn in eine Ecke, dann besah sie sich das Innere der Hütte genauer.

In der Mitte des Hauptraumes stand ein altersschwacher Tisch, um den drei Stühle angeordnet waren. Das Holz war dunkel und schäbig und die wunderschöne Urne darauf stand im krassen Gegensatz dazu. Hermine spürte eine merkwürdige Verbundenheit zu dem magischen Behältnis und erinnerte sich an die Nacht, in der Voldemort darin verschwunden war. Severus hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie durch den Fluch, den sie gesprochen hatte, mit der Urne verbunden war. Sie glaubte beinahe noch das warme Pochen an ihrem Körper zu spüren, die angenehme Verlockung des leichten Weges. Hermine schluckte und wandte den Blick ab.

An der hinteren Wand stand eine kleine Bank neben einem in der Mitte durchgebrochenen Bett. Sie deutete mit dem Zauberstab darauf und reparierte es. „Das können wir gebrauchen, denke ich", informierte sie die beiden anderen über ihre Beweggründe.

Severus verzog das Gesicht und wandte den Blick ab, Harry verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Hermine stöhnte theatralisch.

„Okay, sprecht euch aus! Springt euch an die Gurgel, ich spiel' den Schiedsrichter!", brach sie dann hervor und fuchtelte wild mit ihren Armen in der Luft herum.

Severus hob pikiert eine Augenbraue. „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst." Dass er sie duzte, besänftigte Hermine ein kleines bisschen.

„Ich meine, dass das Ganze nie was wird, wenn ihr beide euch nicht endlich wie zivilisierte Menschen benehmt! Harry soll seinen Verstand gegen Voldemort verschließen und das kann er nicht, wenn er die ganze Zeit seine Abneigung dir gegenüber schürt." Sie sah Severus mahnend an, ehe sie sich zu Harry umwandte. Sein schadenfrohes Grinsen erstarrte. „Und du...", setzte sie an und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf ihren Freund. „Ich soll gleich ruhig bleiben und Severus mit Sauerstoff versorgen, während er versucht, diesen ganzen Irrsinn zu überleben. Das ist nichts, worauf ich mich großartig hätte vorbereiten können, was bedeutet, dass ich vollkommen ahnungslos in eine sehr schwere Prüfung gehe. Reicht das als Argument, um mich nicht weiter zu reizen?"

Harry nickte sprachlos.

„Fein!" Hermine atmete tief durch und strich sich um Fassung ringend ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Jetzt, wo das geklärt ist, können wir ja endlich anfangen." Ohne auf die beiden Männer zu achten, ging sie zu ihrem Umhang hinüber und stellte drei Phiolen auf den Tisch. Zwei davon enthielten den Trank, der sie und Severus unbrauchbar für Voldemorts Essenz machen würde, die dritte war gefüllt mit dem Trank, der das Dunkle Mal löschen würde.

Sie nahm die beiden gleichen und gab Severus eine davon, dann entkorkte sie ihre eigene und vermied es, Harry in die Augen zu sehen, als sie sie leerte. Es kam ihr so vor, als würde sie ihm auf einem untergehenden Schiff das letzte Rettungsboot vor der Nase wegschnappen und kalt lächelnd dabei zusehen, wie er vor die Hunde ging. Schließlich wandte der Jüngere sich auch ab und ging zu dem altersschwachen Kamin hinüber, um ein Feuer zu entzünden.

Severus nutzte die Gelegenheit, um Hermine ein Stück zu sich zu ziehen. Beiläufig stellte er seine leere Phiole auf den Tisch und sah sie eindringlich an. „Ich will in deinen Verstand, Hermine!", sagte er leise, aber mit fester Stimme.

Hermine legte überrascht den Kopf schief. „Legilimentik? Wozu? Vertraust du mir nicht?"

Er stöhnte frustriert. „Natürlich vertraue ich dir! Aber ich vertraue Potter nicht. Wenn irgendetwas schief geht, kann ich nicht reden. Ich möchte mir nicht vorstellen, was dann passieren könnte. Ich will wenigstens die Möglichkeit haben, _dir_ sagen zu können, was zu tun ist." Seine schwarzen Augen sprangen mit eindringlichen Blicken zwischen ihren hin und her und Hermine schluckte.

„O-Okay", willigte sie dann ein, erleichtert, dass er soweit gedacht hatte. Die Vorstellung, mit einem handlungsunfähigen Severus und einem scheiternden Harry in einer einsamen Hütte festzustecken, noch dazu mit der durchaus gefährlichen Präsenz Voldemorts, der in Harrys Körper einigen Schaden anrichten könnte, behagte ihr überhaupt nicht. „Ich bin froh, dass du an solche Dinge denkst", flüsterte sie mit einem schmalen Lächeln.

„Das war über Jahrzehnte meine Aufgabe. Ich denke nicht, dass ich es jemals wieder ablegen werde." Er sprach diese Worte auf die gleiche Art, auf die er ihnen früher im Zaubertrankunterricht die Aufgaben erläutert hatte.

„Das will ich hoffen", erwiderte Hermine und bemühte sich um die gleiche distanzierte Haltung.

Sie sah, wie Severus den Zauberstab hervorzog und auf sie deutete, während er leise _„Legilimens!"_ murmelte. Hermine spürte, wie er in ihren Verstand einzudringen versuchte, und ließ ihre Gegenwehr fallen.

Hinter ihnen räusperte Harry sich und beide wandten sich um. Ein ungewohnt schwammiges Gefühl hatte sich in Hermines Kopf ausgebreitet. Diese stille Anwesenheit eines anderen in ihrem Verstand irritierte sie, vor allem, weil sie sich nicht darauf konzentrieren durfte.

„Seid ihr soweit?", fragte er mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und verschränkten Armen. Die Befürchtung, dass Hermine und Severus im nächsten Moment zu knutschen anfangen könnten, schien ihm dann doch zu viel zu sein.

„Sicher!", beeilte Hermine sich zu sagen. Sie hasste den Tanz zwischen den Stühlen. Harrys Abneigung gegen Severus würde ihr irgendwann noch den letzten Nerv rauben. Es wurde Zeit, dass Harry endlich aufhörte, in ihr das schutzbedürftige Mädchen zu sehen, das sie möglicherweise einmal gewesen war.

„Oh, bitte, sag es ihm genauso, mein Liebling!", hörte sie Severus' Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die beinahe freudig erregt klang.

Hermine lief rot an. „Halt die Klappe!", wies sie ihn schroff an und warf ihm einen eindringlichen Blick von der Seite her zu. Er hob die Augenbrauen.

„Schön", brachte Harry sie in die Realität zurück. Er rieb die Handflächen aneinander, als wolle er sich damit aufwärmen, und ging zur Urne. „Wie geht es jetzt weiter?"

„Ich werde das Mal entfernen und den Atemzauber aktivieren und dann hast du eine Stunde Zeit, Voldemort in den Hintern zu treten." Ihre Stimme zitterte vor Angst und Nervosität.

„Denk an Madelaine", erinnerte sie Severus.

Ein verschwommenes und äußerst unpassendes Lächeln erschien auf Hermines Gesicht, das Harry offenbar als Kampfansage verstand, denn er nickte. Sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf und löste sich von der Erinnerung an das Pferd, auch wenn sie die Ruhe in sich sehr gerne willkommen hieß.

Harry begann nervös vor der Urne auf und ab zu laufen. Hermine kannte dieses Verhalten an ihm gut. Er sah vor jedem Quidditchspiel genau so aus und beinahe wünschte sie sich, er könne das Ganze auf seinem Besen erledigen. Das würde vermutlich vieles einfacher machen.

„Komm mit", wies sie derweil Severus in Gedanken an und war überrascht, als er es wirklich einfach so tat.

Allerdings warf er ihr einen irritierten Blick zu. Hermine grinste zufrieden. Sie hatte ihre Gedanken vor ihm verschlossen. So sehr sie es auch genoss, ihm auf diese Art nahe sein zu können und die aus seinem Mund bisweilen noch immer merkwürdig klingenden sanften Worte trotz Harrys Anwesenheit zu hören, ein paar Dinge wollte sie doch lieber für sich behalten.

Er schien zu verstehen, was sie getan hatte, und sank beinahe unmerklich in sich zusammen. „Ich muss mich konzentrieren, Severus", entschuldigte sie sich gedanklich und legte den Kopf schief.

Er nickte, sagte aber nichts.

Während der schwarzhaarige Mann sich widerwillig auf den Rand des Bettes setzte, wandte Hermine sich ab und ging zum Tisch zurück, um die letzte Phiole zu holen. „Bist du soweit, Harry?", fragte sie vorsichtig und riss ihn aus dem eigentlich unmöglichen Zustand konzentrierter Zerstreutheit.

„Ja, natürlich. Ich will es hinter mich bringen." Sein Gesicht verlor merklich an Farbe, als er die Urne musterte. Hermine hingegen musste sich zwingen, eben diese nicht anzusehen. Die Verbindung war zwar nicht übermäßig stark, aber durchaus präsent.

„Denk daran, du hast einen Teil von Professor Dumbledore in dir", ermahnte sie ihn.

Harry schnaubte leise. „Das ist einer der Gründe, warum ich Angst habe." Sie runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Was ist, wenn ich es nicht schaffe? Was wird Voldemort anstellen können, wenn er einen Teil von Dumbledores Macht unter seiner Kontrolle hat?"

„Ich an Ihrer Stelle würde über diese Möglichkeit nicht allzu genau nachdenken, Mr Potter."

Harrys Blicke glitten an Hermine vorbei zu Severus und sie sah ihn schlucken. Der Tränkemeister fixierte ihn unheilvoll von unten herauf. „Ich mache mir aber Gedanken", erwiderte Harry schlicht. Hermine war überrascht, wie viel seiner Verletzlichkeit und Angst Harry seinem Lieblingsfeind offenbarte und hielt sich deswegen bewusst aus diesem Gespräch heraus.

„Sie machen sich auch keine Gedanken, wenn Sie einen Trank panschen. Die Folgen einer falsch beigemengten Zutat könnten ebenso verheerend sein, also fangen Sie nicht an, rational zu werden. Das würde mein Weltbild zerstören."

„Wenn Sie nicht mit Ihrer selbstherrlichen Art jedem das Gefühl geben würden, er wäre ein zertretenes Insekt unter ihrem Schuh, hätte ich schon sehr viel eher angefangen, mir wirklich Gedanken über die Tränke zu machen!" Wut blitzte in den Augen des Jüngeren.

Hermine konnte beobachten, wie sich Severus' Blick bei der Erwähnung des Insekts veränderte. Sie hatte eine Ahnung, woran er dachte, und als er den Kopf leicht zur Seite neigte und abschätzend Harrys Gestalt musterte, war sie sich ganz sicher. „Eule!", schrie sie ihn beinahe in Gedanken an und flüchtig flackerte sein Blick zu ihr.

„Ein Insekt trifft es nicht ganz. Ich denke bei Ihnen eher an eine dieser lästigen Posteulen." Er machte eine abwertende Bewegung mit der Hand.

„Warum? Weil sie fliegen?", schoss Harry zurück.

„Nein. Eher weil man sie eben nicht zertreten kann. Die Sauerei wäre zu groß." Severus grinste fein und Hermine musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, um nicht einzugreifen. Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass die beiden diesen Schlagabtausch brauchten, wozu auch immer.

_Muss eines dieser Männerdinge sein._

„Das mit den Komplimenten üben wir noch mal", ermahnte sie Severus dennoch und sah ihn leicht das Gesicht verziehen.

„Es soll doch glaubhaft bleiben, oder?"

Hermine hatte keine Chance mehr, auf seine Worte zu antworten, dann Harry schnaubte leise auf und schüttelte milde amüsiert den Kopf. „Sie sind ein Bastard, Snape, und werden es immer bleiben. Was mir Sorgen macht, ist die Tatsache, dass ich mich daran gewöhne."

Hermine starrte ihn erstaunt an. „W-War das so etwas wie... ein Friedensangebot?", stotterte sie in Gedanken, erhielt aber keine Antwort von Severus.

„Solange ich mich nicht mit Ihnen zum Tee treffen muss, soll es mir recht sein." Es war das Höchstmaß der Akzeptanz, die er Harrys Worten entgegenbringen konnte. Was anscheinend auch der Jüngere bemerkt hatte, denn er verkniff sich jegliche Antwort. „Können wir jetzt endlich anfangen?", fragte Severus genervt und richtete fordernde Blicke auf Hermine.

„Oh, ja sicher..."

Die Angst und Unsicherheit kehrte mit einem Schlag zurück, als sie zu Severus ging. Die Hand, mit der sie die Phiole hielt, zitterte, was er erst bemerkte, als sie in sein Blickfeld geriet. Er hielt inne, sein Hemd nach oben zu krempeln, und hob seine Blicke zu ihren Fingern.

„Diese Prüfung wird dein Meisterstück", sagte er fest überzeugt und dieses Mal nicht in ihrem Kopf, dafür aber gedämpft. Dabei griff er nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie vorsichtig. Das kalte Glas der Phiole erwärmte sich unter ihren verschlungenen Fingern, Hermine schloss seufzend die Augen.

„Ich hasse es, dass du das Testobjekt bist."

„Ich bin froh, dass du der Prüfling bist." Er hob eindringlich die Augenbrauen und schaffte es so, dass Hermine erstickt nickte.

„Lass uns anfangen", bat sie dann, warf einen kurzen Blick zu Harry, der die Szene vielleicht fasziniert beobachtet hatte, und entkorkte dann das Behältnis. Mit ihrer freien Hand fischte sie dann nach ihrem Zauberstab, murmelte ein leises _„Torpeo Spiritus!"_ und schnappte tief nach Luft, als der zweite Organismus verlangte, von ihr versorgt zu werden.

Severus ließ seinen letzten Atemzug entweichen und hielt ihre Blicke mit seinen fest. Hermine sog den Sauerstoff gierig in ihre Lungen und dennoch schien es nicht zu reichen. Ihre Hand klammerte sich so fest um die Phiole, dass ihre Knöchel weiß wurden.

„Ruhig, Hermine. Es geht mir gut. Ich bekomme genug Sauerstoff. Verlange nicht zu viel von dir", sagte Severus in ihrem Kopf.

Hermine ließ sich in diese mentalen Streicheleinheiten fallen und spürte, wie sie sich zunehmend entspannte. Ihr Körper gewöhnte sich an die doppelte Belastung und reagierte mit einer leichten Schweißschicht, die sie gerne hinnahm.

„Okay", beschloss sie dann, dass sie es unter Kontrolle hatte. Severus nickte einverstanden und hielt ihr seinen Unterarm hin. Er hatte die Hand zu einer kräftigen Faust geballt und die Linien des Dunklen Mals stachen überdeutlich auf seiner weißen Haut hervor.

Die Hand, die die Öffnung der Phiole nun über Severus' Arm hielt, war vollkommen still. Nicht das kleinste Zucken erschütterte die vorsichtigen Bewegungen, nur der gehetzte Ausdruck in Hermines Augen, der zeigte, dass sie etwas gegen besseres Wissen tat, verriet den Sturm, den sie mühevoll zu beherrschen versuchte.

Als sie ersten Tropfen des Trankes auf die straffe Haut trafen, verzog Severus das Gesicht. Hermine riss die Phiole zurück und bekam nur am Rande mit, wie die ersten Linien verschwanden.

„Mach weiter!", schrie er sie quasi an und Hermine nickte eifrig.

„Tut mir Leid... tut mir Leid..." Sie fuhr fort, den Trank auf dem Dunklen Mal zu verteilen, tropfte immer mehr der glitzernden Flüssigkeit darauf und beobachtete, wie die Zeichnung sich auflöste. Sie traute sich nicht einmal, den Blick davon abzuwenden, was allerdings eher daran lag, dass sie Severus' schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht nicht sehen wollte. Als auch der letzte schwarze Punkt verschwunden war, drehte sie sich zu Harry um. „Fang an!", forderte sie ihn auf und er nickte.

Hermine stellte sich leicht schräg und ihre Blicke tänzelten zwischen Severus und Harry hin und her. Der Mann vor ihr verging beinahe vor Schmerzen und sie spürte, dass er nun mehr Sauerstoff als vorher brauchte, um diese zu kontrollieren.

Harrys Hand hingegen wanderte bedächtig zum Deckel der Urne. Offenbar hatte er die Verschlusszauber bereits aufgelöst, als Hermine sich um das Mal gekümmert hatte. Seine Finger glitten beinahe zärtlich über den oberen Teil des Gefäßes und schließlich riss er sie so plötzlich auf, dass Hermine kurz erschrak.

Ein feiner schwarzer Nebel stieg daraus empor, waberte ein paar Sekunden unschlüssig in der Luft. Harrys Gesicht verfinsterte sich, nahm einen verbissenen Ausdruck an. „Hier bin ich, Bastard", knurrte er und auch wenn er die gleiche Bezeichnung eben noch für Severus benutzt hatte, hatte sie hier eine vollkommen andere Bedeutung.

Die Essenz Voldemorts stürzte sich mit einem unheimlich hohen Fiepen auf Harry und tauchte seinen Kopf in undurchdringliches Schwarz. Wie ein Schwarm Insekten umkreiste sie ihren besten Freund, surrten mal in die eine, mal in die andere Richtung. Seine Haare flogen wie im Sturm durch die Luft und immer dann, wenn die schwarze Wolke vor seinem Gesicht dünner wurde, konnte sie Kratzer und Schnitte auf der blass gewordenen Haut erkennen.

Hermine wandte den Blick ab, sie konnte es nicht ertragen, dies ohne eine Chance, Harry zu unterstützen, mit anzusehen.

„_Instigo Cruentus!"_, setzte sie deswegen nun den Zauber zur Produktion neuer Blutkörperchen ein, denn der Trank musste seine unmittelbare Wirkung bereits verloren haben. Sie brauchte etwas, auf das sie sich konzentrieren konnte.

„Severus! Bitte rede mit mir!", flehte sie in Gedanken und scheuchte die Vorstellung, diese Möglichkeit zur Kommunikation nicht zu haben, rasch beiseite.

„Es... geht mir gut, Mia", brachte er mühsam hervor.

„Ich hasse deinen Heldenkomplex!", fluchte sie verzweifelt und säuberte seinen Arm von den Resten des Trankes. „Ich schwöre dir, wenn du dich hier und jetzt aus dem Staub machst, folge ich dir ins Jenseits und drehe dir höchstpersönlich den Hals um, Severus Snape!"

Sie sah ihn amüsiert grinsen. „Ich bestehe darauf, Hermine Granger", antwortete er leise und hob seine freie Hand, um ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen, von denen Hermine nicht bemerkt hatte, dass sie zu laufen begonnen hatten. Sie lehnte sich in die Berührung, erwiderte seine fixierenden Blicke und wurde etwas ruhiger. Die wirren Geräusche hinter ihr – Kreischen, Fiepsen, Stöhnen, Murmeln, Schreien, Raunen, Keuchen und noch so viel mehr – rückten noch weiter von ihr weg und es gab nur noch den Atem und Severus' Berührung. Und ein paar äußerst nervtötende Schweißtropfen, die ihr kitzelnd die Schläfe hinabliefen.

Dann allerdings wandte Severus abrupt seinen Blick ab und starrte Harry an. Hermine konnte in der Veränderung seiner Augen sehen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sie erstarrte und wagte es nicht, sich umzudrehen. Ihre Eingeweide zogen sich schmerzhaft zusammen, sie keuchte entsetzt.

„Er schafft es nicht, Mia!" Die Bestätigung ihrer Befürchtung.

Als sie die Nachricht dieser Worte wirklich verstanden hatte, schien ihr Herz ein paar Schläge lang auszusetzen. Wie ein dumpfes Echo hallte Severus' Stimme von irgendwelchen Wänden wider und schien sich dabei ins Unermessliche zu verstärken. Immer weiter, immer wieder, immer lauter, immer mehr.

_... schafft es nicht..._

_... es nicht..._

_... nicht..._

_... nicht..._

* * *

TBC… 


	69. So dicht am Abgrund: Teil 2

Nachdem ich euch letztes Mal mit einem so gemeinen Cliffhanger sitzen gelassen habe, gibt es heute ein extra langes Kapitel. Genießt es, am Mittwoch kommt das letzte Update!

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Between my pride and my promise,  
Between my lies and how the truth gets in the way.  
The things I want to say to you get lost before they come.  
The only thing that's worse than one is none.

_(Linkin Park – In between)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 69 – So dicht am Abgrund... – Teil 2**

Ihre Haare schwangen unnatürlich langsam mit, als Hermine ihren Kopf herumriss und das Geschehen am Tisch erfasste. Zum dritten Mal in ihrem Leben geriet die Zeit ins Stolpern und schien dieses Mal sogar ernsthaft gefährdet, endgültig auf die Nase zu fallen.

Harry stand, den Kopf tief in der schwarzen Wolke verborgen, mit beiden Händen auf den Tisch gestützt. Es sah so aus, als wollte er seine Fingernägel in das Holz bohren. Immer wieder ließ er Keuchen, Stöhnen und Grunzen vernehmen, dazwischen Laute, die beinahe wie Worte klangen – er führte tatsächlich ein abstruses Gespräch mit Voldemort. Sein ganzer Körper war angespannt und zeugte von der Überanstrengung, der er sich ausgesetzt hatte.

„Er schaffte es nicht, seinen Verstand lange genug zu verschließen. Er lässt den Lord immer wieder für ein paar Sekunden ein und schmeißt ihn dann wieder raus. So gibt er ihm Kraft und richtet sich selbst zugrunde."

Severus' Stimme in ihrem Kopf war ruhig und sachlich. Sie gab Hermine das Gefühl, mit ihm im Labor an einem Kessel zu stehen und interessiert zu beobachten, wie ein äußerst komplizierter Trank langsam aber sicher unbrauchbar wurde. Verdarb. Umkippte. Vor die Hunde ging.

_Harry geht vor die Hunde._

Erst, als diese Erkenntnis sie einholte, weiteten sich ihre Augen und sie verstand, was da wirklich passierte. „Harry!" Sie wollte zu ihm stürzen, doch Severus fasste sie am Handgelenk und hielt sie fest. „Lass mich los!", schrie sie ihn wie von Sinnen an und pulte an seinen Fingern herum.

„Du musst aufpassen, Hermine!", sagte er scharf und dass diese Worte aus ihrem Inneren kamen, irritierte sie über alle Maßen. Hermine verzog angestrengt das Gesicht, ihr Atem wurde unregelmäßig und gehetzt. „Und um Himmels Willen, beruhige dich!"

„Aber... Harry...", brachte sie erschöpft hervor und als sich die Hütte um sie herum zu drehen begann, hörte sie endlich damit auf, sich gegen seinen Griff zu wehren. Daraufhin wurde dieser weniger fest. Weitere Tränen der Verzweiflung liefen über ihr Gesicht, hinter ihr erklang hölzernes Poltern und atemloses Stöhnen.

„Er wird noch ein paar Minuten so weitermachen können, das ist nicht das Problem. Aber wenn du dich nicht beruhigst, nutzt du niemandem etwas, am wenigsten Potter. Also atme tief durch!" Er fing ihre hektischen Blicke erneut ein und zwang sie dazu, ihm standzuhalten.

Hinter ihnen schrie Harry nun laut auf und Hermine wirbelte herum, soweit Severus' Griff dies zuließ. Durch den schwarzen Nebel hindurch konnte sie einen dünnen Faden dunkelroten Blutes aus seiner Nase laufen und auf den Tisch tropfen sehen. Übelkeit wallte in ihr auf und ergab zusammen mit der Angst um ihren Freund eine äußerst unglückliche Mischung.

„_Miss_ Granger!", rief Severus in diesem Moment und sie wandte endlich den Blick ab. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie den Mann vor sich an. „Atme!"

Sie schnappte abrupt nach Luft und erst da wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie sie angehalten hatte. Ihr rasender Herzschlag nahm ihr die Möglichkeit klar zu denken.

„Atme!", wies Severus erneut an. „Atme!"

„Atmen", fiel Hermine mit ein. „Atmen, atmen!"

_Atmen..._

_Atmen..._

_Atmen..._

Sie schloss für ein paar Momente die Augen. Ein Kern tiefer innerer Ruhe bildete sich und wurde allmählich größer. Er griff um sich und erfüllte ihren Kopf mit einem herrlich rationalen Rauschen. Das war es.

_Ein. Aus. Ein. Aus._

„Gut." Severus' Befehlston war zurück. „Und nun geh zu ihm. Nimm seine Hand und konzentriere dich darauf, ihm deine Kraft zu geben!" Er ließ ihr Handgelenk los.

Hermine blinzelte und die Kälte, die die Haut an ihrem Arm angriff, ließ sie seine Berührung sofort vermissen. Dennoch drehte sie sich um und durchquerte mit großen Schritten die Hütte, bis sie direkt neben Harry stand. Seine Hände waren so fest auf die Tischplatte gepresst, dass es sie eine große Kraftanstrengung kostete, eine davon zu lösen. Er knurrte und grunzte vor sich hin, seine Beine zitterten bedrohlich und der schwarze Nebel schwirrte aufgeregt um seinen Kopf. Hermine war für Voldemort tatsächlich so uninteressant, dass er ihre Anwesenheit nicht einmal bemerkte. Dieses Wissen ließ sie sich sicher fühlen und nachdem sie ihre Haltung gestrafft hatte, legte sie Harrys Hand fest in ihre. Für einen Moment glaubte sie, er würde ihr sämtliche Finger brechen. Hermine jaulte erschrocken auf und hätte beinahe ihre Hand zurückgezogen, doch...

„Nicht zurückziehen!" So schneidend, dass sie nicht einmal mehr daran zu denken wagte, geschweige denn, an Harrys Fingern zu pulen.

„Er bricht mir meine Knochen, Severus!", empörte Hermine sich kreischend und dachte nicht im Traum daran, ihrem Entsetzen durch gedankliche Übertragung auch nur einen Teil seiner Heftigkeit zu nehmen.

„Er braucht den Kontakt! Das alles hier ist schwärzeste Magie und die übertragt sich am besten durch Schmerz."

Hermine heulte laut auf. „Ich hasse schwarze Magie!"

Er schnaubte. „Gut so. Trotzdem musst du es durchstehen, oder wir kommen doch in die Bedrängnis, Potters kleines Gedankenspielchen fortzuführen." Es war das erste Mal, dass ein Ansatz von Nervosität zu hören war.

„Okay, okay, okay... ich krieg' das hin!", murmelte Hermine durch verbissene Zähne und starrte ihre und Harrys Hand an. Ihre Fingerspitzen wurden bereits blau.

Harry hingegen schien gar nicht zu bemerken, was er ihr antat. Er war gefangen in seinem Kampf gegen Voldemort und stieß immer wieder zischend Luft aus, die kleine Wirbel in der schwarze Masse zog.

Schließlich wandte Hermine den Blick ab und schloss die Augen. Sie konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Ruhe, auf ihren Atem und spürte kurz darauf, dass eine Verbindung entstand, die sie weder bewusst geknüpft hatte, noch selber trennen konnte. Es fühlte sich an, als würde jemand ihr Innerstes mit einem Strohhalm aussaugen; sie konnte es nicht verhindern, dass sie sich dagegen wehrte.

„Lass es zu, Mia", bat Severus inständig und sehr schwach.

Hermine riss die Augen auf und starrte ihn entsetzt an. Sie hatte erneut unbewusst die Luft angehalten und er rang verzweifelt nach Sauerstoff. „Bei allen Göttern des Himmels, ich kann mich nicht auf alles konzentrieren!", keifte sie kopflos und sah ihn schief grinsen.

„Bei den Kesseln von dir und Longbottom klappt es bestens. Zu Spitzenzeiten hast du selbst den von Weasley noch überwacht", erinnerte er sie.

Hermine konnte es nicht verhindern, dass sie bei dieser Erinnerung lächelte, auch wenn ihre Finger sehr unangenehm und sehr böse zu pochen begonnen hatten. „Das hier sind keine Kessel, Severus."

„Nein, das ist die nächste Stufe. Hermine, ich weiß, dass es gegen alles spricht, was deine Instinkte dir sagen, aber lass ihn deine Kraft aufnehmen!"

„Und was ist mit mir?", flüsterte sie ängstlich und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie würde sterben, wenn Harry nicht aufpasste, wann er genug hatte. Sie hatte es gespürt. Das musste Sterben sein.

„Konzentriere dich auf dein Zentrum der Macht. Du hast eines, genauso wie Potter eines hat. Es ist der Ort, an dem der größte Rest deiner Kraft liegt. Zögere nicht, sie einzusetzen!"

Hermine fixierte seine schwarzen Augen und versuchte, diesen Teil ihres Verstandes zu finden, in den sie bei Harry Professor Dumbledores Macht gesetzt hatte. Sie musste ihn _haben_. Sie brauchte ihn _jetzt_. „Severus, hilf mir!", flehte sie kopflos und stützte sich nun ihrerseits mit einer Hand auf dem Tisch ab, während die Geräusche von Harry leiser wurden. Eine kleine Lache seines Blutes hatte sich auf dem Holz gebildet, doch das Tropfen ließ nach; er ernährte sich gierig von ihrer Kraft.

Von Severus kam keine Antwort, doch nach ein paar Sekunden geschah etwas. Hermine legte stöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken.

_Schwielige Finger strichen über ihren nackten Bauch._

_Rot geschwollene Lippen nippten immer wieder an ihren eigenen._

_Erregung wallte tief in ihrem Körper auf._

_Feuchte Haut presste sich gegen ihre eigene, entzündete kalte Feuer überall._

_Schwarze Augen sahen sie so intensiv an, dass sie in die dahinter verborgene Seele blicken konnte und glaubte, das Paradies gefunden zu haben. _

Ein Keuchen riss sie aus dieser Erinnerung. „Bei Salazar, Hermine!" Severus schien sichtlich um Fassung zu ringen.

Sie lief tiefrot an. „Es... tut mir Leid. Ich... oh Merlin, ich hasse diesen Tag." Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass sie sich über Harrys Zentrum der Macht amüsiert hatte. Dabei war sie nicht auf die Idee gekommen, dass sie ihr eigenes auf die gleiche Art ernähren könnte. Doch als ihr Verstand ihr diese Bilder so einfach abspulte und die Kraft, die davon ausging, sie bis in ihre kleinste Zelle zu erfassen schien, begann die Scham zu verschwinden.

„Es gibt nichts, das dir daran Leid tun muss, Mia", murmelte Severus in diesem Moment schwach, was dieses Mal allerdings nicht von ihrem mangelnden Atmen herrührte. „Ich hatte es nur nicht erwartet."

Sie seufzte genießend. „Es ist das, was mich aufrecht hält. Das Wissen, dass hinter deinen Augen etwas ist, das ich niemals vollständig entschlüsseln werde, weil es dann seine Faszination verlieren würde. Ich habe seit Jahren nach einem Rätsel gesucht, das ich nicht lösen kann, und bin bei dir fündig geworden."

Severus schwieg für einen Moment. Dann setzte er zu einer Antwort an und...

Die schwarze Wolke orientierte sich zischend und drohend neu. Vollkommen unerwartet, sehr abrupt und wirklich beängstigend schnell ließ sie von Harry ab und hüllte Hermine in tiefe Schwärze. Der Kontakt zu Severus brach ab, der Atemzauber ebenfalls. Sie spürte alles von sich abfallen, jegliche Scham, Kontrolle, Konzentration und Fixierung auf das Ziel. Ihr Denken wurde eingehüllt von Schwärze und Schmerz, denn nun wurde auch ihre Haut aufgerissen.

„Sieh einer an... Dich kenne ich doch." Voldemorts Stimme drang in ihren Geist ein und walzte sämtliche Barrieren der Okklumentik nieder, die sie jemals aufgebaut hatte. Irgendetwas lief hier gewaltig schief. Voldemort sollte sich nicht einen Deut um sie kümmern! Sie hatte den Trank genommen. „Bist du es nicht gewesen, die mich in dieses nette Gefäß gebannt hat?"

Die schwarze Magie infiltrierte ihre Gedanken. Hermine spürte, wie sie ihren Kopf in den Nacken legte. „Ja", brachte sie schließlich hervor.

„Es gibt eine Verbindung zwischen uns, nicht wahr? Du hast es gespürt. In der Nacht, in der du mich verbanntest. Du hast das Pochen der Wut gespürt, nicht wahr?"

Er fand jede noch so kleine Erinnerung, zerrte Gedanken hervor, die sie für längst vergessen gehalten hatte. Erinnerte sie an Dinge, die sie rot anlaufen ließen. Die ihr die Tränen in die Augen trieben. „Ja", wisperte sie erneut.

„Ein wirklich bemerkenswertes Stück Magie. Möglicherweise habe ich mich jahrelang um das falsche Kind gekümmert. Was meinst du, _Mia_?"

Diesen Namen zu hören, löste Wut in ihr aus. Er hatte nicht das Recht dazu, sie so zu nennen. Und im nächsten Moment setzte er noch einen drauf. Im nächsten Moment versetzte er sie zurück in den Wald. Im nächsten Moment tötete sie Lucius Malfoy ein weiteres Mal.

Hermine schrie entsetzte auf und war sich sicher, das Holz ihres Zauberstabes unter ihren Fingerspitzen zu fühlen. Panisch wollte sie es von sich schmeißen und stieß gegen etwas Hartes, das viel zu leicht nachgab. Konnte das der Tisch sein?

_Welcher Tisch?_, fragte sie sich im nächsten Moment. Sie war im Wald! Hier war Laub und es war dunkel und ihre Hände klebrig vom Blut. Das weiße Haare Malfoys leuchtete selbst in dem spärlichen Licht, die Urne pochte an ihrer Brust und schien dunkle Fäden um ihr Herz zu spinnen. Schien Schwärze in sie zu bringen und ihr zu zeigen, was ihre wahre Natur sein könnte. Säte Macht und das Verlangen nach mehr davon. Erhob sie auf einen Status weit über den der normalen Menschen. Sie könnte sie alle zertreten wie Insekten.

„Genau das ist es, Mia... Genieße es, fühle es!", beschwor Voldemort sie.

Und sie gehorchte. Sie fühlte die schwarze Magie, ließ sie kreischend durch ihre Adern rasen und akzeptierte die Verbindung, die Voldemort zu ihr aufbaute. Die schon seit der Nacht im Wald bestand. Die Severus einfach abgetan hatte.

_Severus..._

Dieser Gedanke brachte sie ein Stück in die Realität zurück und sie schrie entsetzt auf. Harry hatte seinen Griff um ihre Hand noch einmal intensiviert und seine Fingernägel bohrten sich so tief in ihren Handrücken, dass Blut daran hinunterzulaufen begann; etwas kribbelte warm und klebrig über ihre Haut. Um sie herum war nur absolute Schwärze, Summen und Wispern und sie spürte, wie etwas an ihrer Wahrnehmung zerrte und sie wieder in die Tiefen zu ziehen versuchte, aus denen sie gerade aufgetaucht war. Und es schien nicht, als ob sie sich dagegen wehren könnte. Sie hatte niemals so viel Okklumentik gelernt, dass sie einen schwarzen Magier wie Voldemort aus ihrem Verstand fernhalten konnte.

Das war's. Sie würde hier und jetzt sterben.

Hermine schluchzte verzweifelt auf und suchte Schutz in einem kleinen Teil ihres Verstandes. Der Rest wurde vereinnahmt von Voldemort. Und egal wie oft sie sich sagte, dass sie nicht so einfach aufgeben sollte, sie konnte nicht kämpfen. Sie wusste nicht wie. Womit. Jeder Versuch, ihre Wände aufzubauen, wurde bereits im Keim erstickt. Und nichts von draußen drang bis hier hinein. Sie war abgeschirmt von der Realität.

Bis eine Berührung den Weg zu ihr fand. Jemand hatte ihre freie Hand umfasst und drückte sie beinahe genauso fest wie Harry die andere. Nur irgendwie effektiver, wenn man das so bezeichnen konnte. Es strömte etwas in sie, Kraft und Wille, Zielstrebigkeit und Konzentration. Sie erkannte diese Dinge als fremd und dennoch bekannt.

Und als der Groschen bei ihr fiel, atmete sie erleichtert auf und wagte es, Teile ihres Verstandes wieder für sich zu beanspruchen. Voldemort wollte sie daran hindern, doch die Anwesenheit des Fremden hielt ihn davon ab. Er wurde zurückgedrängt, Mauern errichteten sich wieder und Hermine war sicher hinter der Okklumentik Severus Snapes.

Irgendwann schlug sie ihre Augen auf und erkannte, dass die Schwärze sich verzogen hatte. Hermine suchte die Umgebung ab, hielt sich kurz an Severus' Gesicht fest und wandte sich dann schnell wieder woanders hin. Sie konnte ihm jetzt nicht in die Augen sehen, ohne zusammenzubrechen. Und sie musste zusammen mit ihm Harry unterstützen. Denn er war es jetzt wieder, der unter dem Angriff des Dunklen Lords stand.

Der schwarze Wirbel begann hektisch um Harrys Kopf zu kreisen und das irre Fiepen setzte wieder ein. Hermines Blicke zuckten zur Urne, die noch immer offen auf dem Tisch stand, und rasch stieß sie das Tongefäß an und hörte mit Genugtuung, wie es auf dem Boden in viele kleine Stücke zersprang.

Als sie erkannte, dass die Barrieren dicht waren, löste sich die Essenz Voldemorts von Harrys Kopf und schwirrte durch die Hütte, suchte anscheinend nach einer Zuflucht. Hermine beobachtete es mit einer dunklen Genugtuung, die schon wieder sehr an das erinnerte, was Voldemort in ihr geweckt hatte. Doch jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, sich über die Gesinnung ihrer Seele Gedanken zu machen. Sie hatte ein Ziel und dieses Ziel bestand eindeutig in der Vernichtung des Bösen.

Immer wieder eckte der Schatten gegen Wände und Fenster an, schien zu spüren, dass er dort draußen noch sehr viel weniger Chancen hatte. Dann kehrte er zu Harry zurück, versuchte in einem letzten verzweifelten Aufbegehren, den Widerstand zu brechen, drang teilweise in Nasenlöcher und Ohren ein und zerbarst schließlich mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Kreischen in alle Richtungen, löste sich auf, vermischte sich mit der Raumluft, als hätte es ihn niemals gegeben.

Beängstigende Stille senkte sich über den Raum. Harrys Griff um ihre Hand wurde locker und heftig atmend sah sie ihn an, als er in die Realität zurückkehrte. Ein verschwommenes Lächeln trat auf seine Lippen, während er zu schwanken begann. „Das war knapp", nuschelte er unverständlich.

Hermine sah ihre Hand, die einen Stuhl unter dem Tisch hervorzog und ihn darauf drängte. „Bleib' da", flüsterte sie schwach und begann nun ihrerseits beängstigend zu schwanken.

Dann fassten zwei starke Hände sie an den Schultern und drehten sie herum. Sie begegnete dem Blick Severus' und immer wieder wurde ihre Sicht verschwommen. Schwarze Balken drängten sich in ihr Sichtfeld, ihre Beine zitterten.

Severus schien zu wissen, dass er nicht verhindern konnte, was gleich geschehen würde. Dennoch lächelte er weich und legte ihr eine Hand an die Wange. Diese Geste, die den Bogen zum Anfang spannte, ließ Hermine erschöpft aufschluchzen. „Du hast es gut gemacht", sagte er verständlich. „Und nun ruh' dich aus."

Als wären diese Worte ein Befehl gewesen, fielen Hermine die Augen zu und das Letzte, das sie spürte, war, dass ihre Beine unter dem Gewicht ihres Körper kapitulierten.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Das Schreien von Möwen.

Hermine runzelte irritiert ihre Stirn. Möwengeschrei war das Letzte, das sie zu hören erwartet hatte. Neugierig öffnete sie ihre Augen und sah sich um. Sie befand sich am Meer, hoch oben auf einer Klippe. Salzige Luft drang in ihre Nase und sie atmete den Sauerstoff, so tief es möglich war.

Der Wind war kräftig und ließ ihre Haare flattern. Er befreite ihr Gesicht und eben dieses reckte sie hoch in das wärmende Sonnenlicht, während sie die Augen schloss und sich an den Oberarmen umfasste. Einige Minuten stand sie so, ehe sie hörte, wie sich jemand neben sie stellte. Auf ihrer Stirn bildete sich eine tiefe Furche. Sie hatte gehofft, hier ein wenig Ruhe finden zu können. Dennoch öffnete sie schließlich ihre Augen und stolperte ein paar Schritte zur Seite, als sie erkannte, wer sich zu ihr gesellt hatte. „_Sie_?", spie sie aus, während Reue und Angst ihr den Hals zuschnürten.

„Anscheinend", antwortete Lucius Malfoy gleichmütig und sah sie abschätzend an. „Was führt Sie hierher, Miss Granger?"

Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen. „Wo ist hier?"

Er drehte sich einmal um sich selbst, wobei der edle schwarze Umhang sacht über den Boden schabte. „Nun, ich denke, es ist die Zwischenwelt. Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich hatte nicht viel Zeit, um sie mir anzusehen." Mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick konzentrierten sich seine Blicke wieder auf Hermine.

„Und was soll ich hier?", beschloss sie, nicht auf seine Spitze einzugehen.

Daraufhin drehte er sich neuerlich um, blieb aber dabei. „Ich denke, Sie sollen spielen."

„Spielen?" Sie tat es ihm gleich und schluckte hart.

„Sagen Sie, Miss Granger, besteht die Chance, dass ich noch eine vernünftige Antwort von Ihnen bekomme, oder ist es eine Eigenart von Schlammblütern, dass sie sich nur mit Gegenfragen verständigen?"

Hermine lächelte geziert. „Charmant wie eh und je." Dann wandte sie ihre Blicke wieder zurück zu dem Tisch, der eben dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sich nicht nur ihr Hals, sondern auch ihr Magen zuschnürte. Schach. Ausgerechnet Schach. Warum musste es immer Schach sein? Was war gegen Mühle einzuwenden? Und was viel interessanter war: Warum hatte sie es noch mal abgelehnt, von Ron zu lernen?

„Ich gebe mir die größte Mühe." Er grinste auf eine Art, die sie die Nase rümpfen ließ und eine Reihe zugegebenermaßen gepflegter Zähne entblößte.

„Also, was soll das hier?", besann sie sich deswegen auf das Thema, während eine neuerliche Windböe ihr die Haare über die Schultern wehte.

„Ist denn das wirklich so schwer?", seufzte er. Hermine hob die Augenbrauen, woraufhin er kapitulierend nickte. „Also schön, die lange Version. Das hier ist eine Zwischenwelt. Das bedeutet, in der einen Richtung befindet sich das Leben", er deutete nach rechts, wo sich eine Tür mit eben dieser Aufschrift befand, „und in der anderen der Tod." Auch dort war eine Tür, ebenfalls mit einer großen, gut sichtbaren Aufschrift. Hermine hätte schwören können, dass die eben noch nicht dort gewesen waren. „Ich hoffe, Sie haben keine Leseschwäche."

„Nicht im Geringsten", knurrte sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Schön. Wir werden also eine Partie Schach spielen und wenn Sie gewinnen, dürfen Sie durch diese Tür gehen." Er deutete auf jene mit der Aufschrift 'Leben'. „Andernfalls wird Ihr Weg durch die weniger schöne Tür führen."

Hermine holte tief Luft und ließ sie langsam wieder entweichen. „Was ist, wenn ich mich weigere zu spielen?"

„Dann können Sie gleich diese Tür nutzen." Sein Finger deutete auf die mit der Aufschrift 'Tod'.

„Keine wirkliche Alternative", murmelte Hermine, hoffentlich so leise, dass er es nicht hörte. Sie gab sich für ein paar Sekunden der bohrenden Hoffnungslosigkeit hin. Dass der Kampf gegen Voldemort sie so geschwächt hatte, dass sie gleich auf der Grenze zwischen Leben und Tod balancieren würde, hatte sie nicht erwartet. Es bestand natürlich auch die Möglichkeit, dass das hier nur ein abstruser Traum war, doch wirklich drauf ankommen lassen wollte sie es nicht. Das Ganze erwies sich als komplizierter, als sie gedacht hatte.

„Nun?", erinnerte Malfoy sie an seine Anwesenheit.

Hermine schnaufte missmutig. „Also schön. Spielen wir."

„Endlich eine klare Antwort." Er ging auf den Tisch zu, auf dessen in die Tischplatte eingelassenem Schachfeld die Figuren ordentlich aufgereiht standen. Ohne großes Überlegen schnappte er sich die weiße und die schwarze Königin und hielt die Hände hinter den Rücken, während er sich zu ihr umdrehte. „Links oder rechts?"

„Rechts", antwortete Hermine intuitiv.

Malfoy zog besagte Hand nach vorne und hielt die weiße Königin in die Höhe. „Welche Schande", nörgelte er.

„Wie überaus passend", erwiderte Hermine und nahm ihm sehr zufrieden die Königin ab, ehe sie sich auf die Seite des Tisches setzte, auf der die weißen Figuren standen. Sie rief sich in einem Anflug von Nervosität die Regeln noch einmal ins Gedächtnis und schluckte schwer. Seit Jahren hatte sie kein Schach mehr gespielt und Harry und Ron nur beiläufig dabei zugesehen. Es war schlichtweg uninteressant, wenn man nicht selbst spielte. Nun allerdings wünschte sie sich, dass sie ein bisschen mehr Interesse dafür gezeigt hätte.

„Ich hoffe, Sie sind über die Regeln informiert?" Malfoy sah sie mit diesem pikierten Blick an, für den sie ihn am liebsten noch einmal... Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, um den Gedanken daran zu verscheuchen.

„Natürlich kenne ich die Regeln."

„Dann beginnen Sie!"

„Sagen Sie bloß, Sie haben Besseres zu tun." Sie hob eine Augenbraue.

„Alles ist besser als das."

„Endlich eine Aussage, der ich zustimmen kann." Mit diesen Worten griff sie nach dem vierten Bauer von rechts und setzte ihn zwei Felder nach vorne. Dabei fiel ihr auf, dass es sich hier um ein gewöhnliches Muggelspiel und nicht um die magische Variante handelte. Hermine wusste nicht warum, aber irgendwie gefiel ihr das.

Malfoy seinerseits hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen, wagte es aber nicht, etwas dagegen zu sagen. Wobei das auch nicht nötig war; sein Blick sagte alles. „Nun, Miss Granger. Sie haben mir noch immer nicht gesagt, was Sie hierher führt."

„Voldemort", erwiderte sie knapp, wenig begeistert davon, dass er Smalltalk während des Spiels um ihr Leben betreiben wollte. Sie wartete angespannt auf seinen Zug und erinnerte sich wieder daran, warum sie dieses Spiel nicht mochte. Es gab zu viele Variablen.

Als Malfoy nichts darauf erwiderte und auch keinen weiteren Zug machte, entschied Hermine, dass es sich möglicherweise lohnen würde, ihm einen Blick zukommen zu lassen. Begeisterte Hoffnung lag auf den blassen Gesichtszügen und sie verdrehte seufzend die Augen. „Nein, er ist nicht an der Macht. Voldemort ist tot. Endgültig. Und nun machen Sie endlich Ihren Zug!"

Die Hoffnung verschwand und er ließ sich dazu herab, seinen Bauer direkt vor ihren zu stellen. „Wie haben Sie es angestellt?"

Hermine stöhnte. „Mr Malfoy, wollen Sie nun Schach spielen oder Smalltalk betreiben?"

Er feixte, aber nicht so gekonnt wie Severus. „Beides, Miss Granger. Beides. Oder dachten Sie, ich lasse mir die Gelegenheit entgehen, ein bisschen was von dem zu erfahren, was auf der anderen Seite passiert? Zumal es Sie ablenkt." Nun wandelte sich das Feixen in ein gemeines Grinsen.

„Nun, wenn Sie meinen...", erwiderte Hermine möglichst gleichmütig. Dabei setzte sie einen zweiten Bauern zwei Felder nach vorne und zwang sich zu etwas, das hoffentlich als geziertes Lächeln durchging. Wenn Malfoy erstmal bemerkte, dass sie kaum wusste, was sie tat, hatte sie schon so gut wie verloren. Und gerade gab es zu viel in ihrem Leben, das ihr außerordentlich gut gefiel, um es einfach aufzugeben.

Doch Malfoy schien viel zu begeistert von der Möglichkeit, ihren Bauern schlagen zu können, um sich um ihre Mimik zu kümmern. „Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass Sie nicht allzu viel praktische Übung im Schach haben, Miss Granger?"

„Nehmen Sie an, was immer Sie wollen, Mr Malfoy." Ihre Hand war ruhig, als sie nach ihrem Springer griff und ihn vor seinen Bauern setzte.

„Das werde ich." Und bei dieser Antwort stand ein so diabolisches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, dass sie sich vorkam, als würde sie gegen den Teufel persönlich spielen. „Also, wie haben Sie es angestellt?" Er rückte seinen von Hermine aus gesehen ganz rechten Bauern ein Feld nach vorne.

„Okklumentik", erwiderte sie knapp und zwang sich dazu, nicht ihre Stirn zu runzeln. Sie musste aufhören, hinter jedem seiner Züge einen Sinn zu suchen. Sie nahm als nächstes ihren Läufer ins Visier. Hauptsache, sie kamen vorwärts. Sie wollte es hinter sich bringen.

„Sie haben den Dunklen Lord mit Okklumentik besiegt", wiederholte er stupide und starrte Hermine fassungslos an.

Nun war es an Hermine zu feixen. „Eine wunderbare Ironie, nicht wahr?" Ein lautes Kreischen hallte über die Klippe und erinnerte Hermine daran, wo sie sich befanden.

„Wunderbar, in der Tat", knirschte Malfoy und setzte neuerlich einen Bauern. Er, im Gegensatz zu ihr, schien es nicht auf ein schnelles Spiel abgesehen zu haben.

_Mistkerl!_

Aus reinem Trotz setzte sie auch einen Bauern und kniff ihre Augen zusammen.

Woraufhin er wieder einen Bauern setzte und Hermine damit einen frustrierten Laut entlockte. „Miss Granger?", fragte er geziert. Er schien den Schock über Voldemorts unwürdiges Ende schnell überwunden zu haben.

„Können Sie endlich anfangen, vernünftig zu spielen?"

„Ich wüsste nicht, was daran unvernünftig ist."

„Möglicherweise, dass es uns nicht weiterbringt!"

„Das ist Ansichtssache."

Sie sparte sich jede Antwort und schlug einen seiner vermaledeiten Bauern mit ihrem Springer.

Was ihn dummerweise in die Lage brachte, ihren Springer mit einem weiteren Bauern zu schlagen. „Vielen Dank, Miss Granger."

Hermine schloss ihre Augen und atmete mehrmals tief durch. Sie musste sich beruhigen und endlich anfangen, konzentriert zu spielen. Mit verbissener Miene wanderten ihre Blicke über das Schachfeld und urplötzlich hellten sich ihre Gesichtszüge auf. So einfach, so deutlich... Sie hätte nur besser aufpassen müssen. Zufrieden grinsend zog sie ihre Königin über das Feld und „Schach!".

Malfoy blinzelte mehrmals und betrachtete das Spielfeld. Seine Gesichtsfarbe schien noch eine Nuance heller zu werden und er schluckte, ehe er ein unwirsches Knurren von sich gab, das sehr nach „Miststück!" klang. Er setzte seinen König ein Feld nach vorne und kehrte dann zum Gespräch zurück, als hätte es keine Unterbrechung gegeben: „Was hat der Dunkle Lord getan, dass Sie nun hier sind? So verloren zwischen Leben und Tod…" Er stützte die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch und das Kinn auf seine verschränkten Hände. Diese absolute Unschuldsgeste wirkte bei ihm so falsch wie ein Kondom beim Papst und Hermine rümpfte die Nase.

„Ich bin nicht verloren, Mr Malfoy. Nicht im Geringsten." Nun, da sie einen Ansatzpunkt gefunden hatte, begann sie sich sicherer zu fühlen. Neuerlich wanderte die weiße Königin über das Feld und Hermine fügte ein weiteres „Schach!" hinzu. Ihre Königin stand direkt neben seinem König.

„Was dann?" Er wich ein weiteres Mal aus, reagierte nicht im Mindesten auf ihre anhaltende Bedrohung. „Gejagt?"

Hermines Blicke schossen nach oben und sie schluckte, wusste, dass sie ihm allein durch diese Reaktion schon zugestimmt hatte. Aber er hatte ja auch Recht. Lucius Malfoy war der Letzte, mit dem sie um ihr Leben spielen wollte. Sie hatte einen sehr ausgeprägten Überlebenswillen, hatte sie immer gehabt. Und dennoch... Sie hatte ihm das Leben genommen. Das hier war seine Chance auf Rache. „Ich bin nicht diejenige, die hier gejagt wird", murmelte sie schwach und folgte seinem König. „Schach."

„Nicht?" Er machte seinen letzten Zug rückgängig.

„Nein. Es war Notwehr. Kein Grund, gejagt zu werden." Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, während das Spiel in den Hintergrund trat.

„Und dennoch sind Sie ruhelos. Dennoch können Sie nicht abschließen."

Sie sah zu ihm auf und gegen ihren Willen schwammen ihre Augen in Tränen.

Malfoys Mund verzog sich zu einem süffisanten Grinsen. „Ich werde immer da sein, Miss Granger. Sie werden immer wieder sehen, wie ich sterbe. Durch Ihre Hand. Und Notwehr wird nur eine Ausrede sein."

Hermine biss die Zähne fest aufeinander und zwang ihre Blicke zurück auf das Schachfeld. Sicherlich hatte Malfoy Recht. Der Mord an ihm würde immer ein Teil von ihr bleiben. Doch sie war nicht gewillt, sich diesem Teil zu unterwerfen. Sie würde einen Weg finden, mit ihrer Tat zu leben. Deswegen beschloss sie, das Spiel doch zu einem vergleichsweise schnellen Ende zu bringen. Sie streckte entschlossen die Hand aus und rückte ihre Königin ein Feld nach rechts. „Schach matt!"

Malfoy betrachtete das Spielfeld und lehnte sich auf dem Stuhl zurück, während hinter ihm die Tür mit der Aufschrift 'Leben' aufschwang. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch", sagte er trocken.

Hermine stand auf und stellte sich neben den Tisch. Ihre Blicke glitten an seinen grauen Augen vorbei, als sie sagte: „Ich habe Sie umgebracht und ich habe Sie besiegt. Sie haben es verdient. Und irgendwann werde ich soweit sein, das hinnehmen zu können."

Sie wollte an ihm vorbei gehen, als er urplötzlich nach ihrem Handgelenk griff. Hermine keuchte erschrocken auf und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Es ist keine Frage des Hinnehmens, Miss Granger, sondern eine des Wissens. Es geht nicht um das, was die anderen Ihnen sagen. Es geht um das, was Sie selbst verstehen. Und was Sie sich selbst verzeihen. Finden Sie einen Weg! Ich bin gespannt..." Er sah sie einen Moment lang so intensiv an, dass Hermine sehr deutlich bewusst wurde, dass er nicht an ihren Erfolg glaubte.

Dann ließ er sie endlich los und ohne noch etwas auf seine Worte zu erwidern, verließ sie die Klippe und den Abgrund, dem sie mehr oder weniger erfolgreich entgangen war.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Es waren nur Geräusche, die in Hermines Bewusstsein drangen. Die Klippenlandschaft, an die sie sich als letztes erinnerte, war verschwunden und hatte ziemlich eintönigem Schwarz Platz gemacht. Sie war sich absolut nicht sicher, was sie davon halten sollte. Wo war sie? Was war geschehen? Und warum konnte sie sich nicht bewegen?

Diese letzte Erkenntnis hatte sie in leichte Panik versetzt. Sie bekam mit, was um sie herum passierte – nämlich momentan gar nichts – konnte aber nicht aktiv daran teilnehmen (und dabei verdrängte sie die Frage, wie sie sich am Nichts auch hätte beteiligen sollen; das war momentan zu viel für ihren Verstand).

Schließlich hörte sie auf, über ihren jetzigen Zustand nachzudenken, und dachte zurück an den Traum. Es musste ein Traum gewesen sein, denn vermutlich lag sie seit dem Ende Voldemorts hier in diesem Bett. Unmöglich konnte sie zwischendurch einen Ausflug ans Meer gemacht und um ihr Leben gespielt haben. Schon gar nicht gegen Lucius Malfoy.

Sie hätte gerne geschluckt, doch auch diese Muskeln weigerten sich, ihren Befehlen zu folgen. Sie hatte sich und ihm geschworen, dass sie einen Weg finden würde, mit ihren Taten zu leben. Es war ein innerer Drang, dies wirklich zu tun. Zumindest wenn sie sich irgendwann mal wieder bewegen konnte.

In diesem Moment hörte sie vorsichtige Schritte auf einem glatten Boden. Das Geräusch hallte von Wänden wider und wurde sanft verstärkt. So abgedreht es auch sein mochte, Hermine glaubte diese Akustik zu kennen; sie hatte nicht erwartet, den Krankenflügel mal an den Geräuschen zu identifizieren.

„Guten Abend, Professor." Das war Harrys Stimme.

Und seinen Worten nach zu urteilen, war Severus hier. Hermines Panik legte sich und sie wurde ruhig. Wenn Severus hier war, dann wusste sie vorerst alles, was ihr wichtig war. Und über schwarze Magie wollte sie sowieso nicht allzu genau nachdenken. Deswegen würde sie sich das Gespräch, das sich ganz offensichtlich anbahnte, auch nicht entgehen lassen. Zwar befürchtete sie Schreckliches – immerhin konnte sie nicht eingreifen, wenn die beiden sich an die Gurgel gingen – doch sie würde es auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen müssen.

_Im Ernstfall ist Madam Pomfrey bestimmt irgendwo hier. Hoffentlich..._

„Mr Potter", erwiderte Severus mit steifer Stimme. Hermine konnte seinen Umhang rascheln hören.

„Wie geht es ihr?"

„Bisher unverändert. Sie haben ihr sehr viel Kraft entzogen. Es wird noch dauern, ehe sie diese wieder aufgebaut hat." Ein erstaunlich milder Vorwurf stand in diesen Worten. Severus wusste, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gegeben hatte (sie bemerkte, dass er Voldemorts Einnisten in ihrem Verstand nicht mit einem Wort erwähnte).

Aber Hermine wusste nun immerhin, was hier vor sich ging. Anscheinend war ihr Verstand ausgeschlafen, ihr Körper allerdings noch nicht kräftig genug, um sich zu bewegen. Ein wirklich frustrierender Zustand.

„Es tut mir Leid."

Severus stöhnte theatralisch. „Das sagten Sie bereits mehrmals, Potter. Es wäre eine angenehme Abwechslung, wenn Sie ausnahmsweise einmal zu dem stehen würden, was Sie getan haben. Der Lord ist tot, Hermine wird es überstehen. Kein Grund für Reue." Die Worte waren scharf akzentuiert, aber noch immer freundlich – zumindest für Severus' Verhältnisse.

„Ich hätte es nur gerne geschafft, ohne dass meine beste Freundin halb tot im Krankenflügel landet!" Die bemüht leise Art, auf die Harry diese Worte zischte, verriet Hermine, dass Madam Pomfrey wirklich irgendwo in der Nähe sein musste. Und ein nervtötendes Summen an ihrem linken Ohr sagte ihr, dass auch Puck noch immer recht lebendig war.

_Blödes Mistvieh!_

„Dann hätten Sie sich nicht so stur stellen dürfen, was Okklumentik betrifft", erwiderte Severus trocken. Hermine konnte beinahe sehen, wie er eine Augenbraue hob. Sie wüsste zu gerne, wo Severus stand. Oder saß er? Wo im Raum hielt er sich auf? Wo war Harry? Himmel, warum konnte sie ausgerechnet jetzt nicht mal kurz blinzeln? Den Stimmen nach würde sie tippen, dass jeder zu einer Seite ihres Bettes stand. Aber der Hall in diesen hohen Räumen machte es nahezu unmöglich, sich dieser Dinge sicher zu sein.

„Ich habe mich nicht stur gestellt. Ich bin lediglich kein Eisblock, der jede Gefühlsregung ignorieren kann. So was nennt man Menschlichkeit!", giftete Harry und Hermine verdrehte gedanklich die Augen. Diese Diskussion hatte er schon von vorn herein verloren.

„Nun, Sie sehen ja, wohin dies führt", erwiderte der Tränkemeister.

_Huh?_

Das war nicht die Antwort, mit der Hermine gerechnet hatte. Ganz und gar nicht!

_Ein bisschen Selbstverteidigung wäre nicht unbedingt schlecht, mein Lieber! Eisblock, pft!_

Hermine hörte Harry schnauben. „Es ist mir wirklich unbegreiflich, was Hermine an Ihnen findet."

Zur Antwort schnaubte Severus auf exakt die gleiche Art, was beide dazu veranlasste, ein paar Sekunden lang zu schweigen. Hermine hätte zu gerne die Blicke gesehen, die sie sich zuwarfen. Schließlich antwortete der Ältere: „Ob Sie es mir glauben oder nicht, Mr Potter, aber mir ist es ebenso unbegreiflich."

_Bastard! _

Für mehrere Momente wurde es sehr still im Krankenflügel. „Warum sagen Sie ihr dann nicht einfach, dass Sie nichts von ihr wollen und dass es ein sinnloses Unterfangen ist, weiterhin auf Sie zuzugehen? Warum quälen Sie Hermine so entsetzlich?"

Hermines Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und sie hörte Severus tief Luft holen. „Sind Sie eigentlich jemals auf die Idee gekommen, _Potter_, dass ich Hermine vielleicht auch eine gewisse Zuneigung entgegen bringen könnte?"

_Ist es denn wirklich so schwer zu sagen ‚Weil ich sie liebe'?_

„Wollen Sie darauf eine ehrliche Antwort?" Eine Sekunde Stille, in der Severus vermutlich nickte. „Nein."

_Oh Harry..._

„Ich hatte auch nichts anderes erwartet."

Nun war es am Jüngeren, tief Luft zu holen. „Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, warum ausgerechnet Sie ehrliches Interesse an Hermine haben sollten. Sie haben Sie sechs Jahre lang gequält, Sie hassen Schüler und Sie sind mindestens zwanzig Jahre älter als sie. Glauben Sie wirklich, dass das für immer hält?"

Dass Severus auf diese Frage hin lange Zeit schwieg, zeigte Hermine, dass er sichtlich um Fassung rang; genauso wie sie selbst, auch wenn es bei ihr niemand mitbekam. Harry hatte sich wirklich sehr weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt mit dieser Frage. Es würde Hermine nicht wundern, wenn Severus ihn nun ziemlich resolut zurechtweisen, ihm einhundert Punkte abziehen und dann vor die Tür setzen würde – Dinge, die sie selbst mit dieser gottverdammten Fliege gerne tun würde!

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, was Sie all diese Dinge angehen, da ja anscheinend nicht einmal Hermine es für nötig gehalten hat, sie mit Ihnen zu besprechen. Aber da ich Ihnen Ihre ungebändigte Neugier geradezu an der Nasenspitze ablesen kann, _werde_ ich Ihnen eine Antwort geben."

Hermine hatte Severus selten so ruhig reden gehört. Beinahe distanziert klang er, so als ob er an einen neuen Trank herangehen würde und gerade versuchte, die komplexe Wirkungsweise zu verstehen und auch jemand anderem verständlich zu machen – Hermine war überzeugt, dass er mit der Beziehung zwischen ihnen bei Harry ebenso viele Chancen wie mit dem Trank hatte. Harry würde es nie verstehen.

„Ich habe Hermine nicht gequält, ich habe sie dazu animiert, über ihren Horizont hinauszusehen. Man lernt nicht durch Streicheleinheiten und falsches Lob. Wissen muss greifbar werden, muss mit etwas verbunden sein, damit es dauerhaft ist. Etwas, das Hermine zweifellos verstanden hat, ganz im Gegensatz zum Rest der Klasse. Ich würde wetten, dass Sie in einem halben Jahr nicht mehr wissen, wie man einen Tisch in ein Schaf verwandelt. Aber die zwölf Anwendungen von Drachenblut werden Sie noch in zehn Jahren im Schlaf beherrschen."

Harry atmete einmal tief durch, ersparte sich allerdings jeglichen Kommentar.

„Außerdem hasse ich nicht die Schüler an sich. Niemals würde ich eine solch verallgemeinernde Meinung vertreten. Ich hasse lediglich die Art Schüler, die der Meinung sind, dass sie mit ihren naiven, vielleicht dreizehn Jahren so viel mehr wüssten als wir Lehrer. Und das nur, weil ein paar Hormone ihnen den Kopf verdreht haben. Das zeugt von mangelnder Beherrschung und ja, ich verabscheue unbeherrschte Menschen."

„Und dass Sie jede Frage bereits im Keim ersticken, hilft auch ungemein, um die naiven Schüler reifen zu lassen", stellte Harry sarkastisch fest.

Ein sehr feines Lächeln klang in Severus' Stimme mit. „Die Fragen, die Sie stellen wollten, Mr Potter, fanden ihre Antwort allesamt in einem Ihrer Schulbücher. Sie waren lediglich zu faul, ein solches in die Hand zu nehmen. Und falls Sie tatsächlich einmal eine Frage hatten, die nicht in einem Ihrer Bücher beantwortet wurde, so waren Sie entweder zu jung für eine Antwort oder ich war die falsche Person, um sie Ihnen zu geben."

Nach ein paar Augenblicken knurrte Harry: „Das ändert nichts daran, dass diese Beziehung wohl kaum Bestand haben wird."

„Möglich."

_Was zum Henker redet dieser Mann da eigentlich?_

„Heißt das, Sie geben zu, dass es aussichtslos ist, eine Beziehung mit Hermine anzufangen?" Harry klang milde erstaunt.

„Nein. _Dafür_ ist es zu spät." Bedeutungsschwere Pause. „Hermine und ich führen bereits seit einigen Monaten eine Beziehung und ich schwöre Ihnen, Potter, sollte Professor McGonagall auch nur den Ansatz dieser Information bekommen, werde ich eine Möglichkeit finden, Sie der Schule verweisen zu lassen. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Jaah!", murrte Harry.

Hermine grinste zufrieden in sich hinein.

„Fein. Und was den Bestand dieser Beziehung betrifft, bin ich nicht bereit, mich jetzt festzulegen. Hermine ist gerade einmal achtzehn Jahre alt. Ich bin mir durchaus darüber bewusst, dass sie mich in fünf Jahren anders sehen wird als jetzt. Wie genau dies sein wird, wird sich zeigen. Und ebenso bin ich mir auch im Klaren darüber, dass sie ihr Interesse an meiner Person in einer Zeit entdeckt hat, die man ohne großartig zu übertreiben als extrem bezeichnen kann. Es bleibt abzuwarten, wie viel Bestand ihre Gefühle haben werden."

„Und wie sieht es mit _Ihren_ Gefühlen aus, Professor Snape?" Der Jüngere klang wirklich sehr interessiert, aber auch irgendwie besänftigt. Hermine schob diese Tatsache auf die Aussicht, dass sie sich vielleicht schon in absehbarer Zeit wieder von Severus trennen könnte.

_Was nicht passieren wird!_

„Sie glauben doch nicht, dass ich mich mit Ihnen über meine Gefühle austauschen werde, oder? Dann wären Sie wirklich noch naiver, als ich angenommen hatte. Zumal Sie vor nicht einmal fünf Minuten noch behaupteten, ich wäre ein Eisblock, der nicht das kleinste bisschen Menschlichkeit in sich trägt."

Harry holte tief Luft. „Das habe ich so nie behauptet."

Severus schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Natürlich nicht. Sie haben es anders ausgedrückt. Mein Fehler."

Harry gab ein grummelndes Geräusch von sich.

„Seien wir mal ehrlich", setzte Severus dann erneut an und allein diese Worte schienen so unpassend für Severus, dass Hermine gerne ihre Augenbrauen angehoben hätte. „Es ist im Grunde egal, was ich Ihnen über mich und Hermine sage. Selbst wenn ich unter Veritaserum zugeben würde, dass ich sie mehr als mein eigenes Leben liebe und alles dafür tun würde, damit sie glücklich wird, würden Sie nach dem Haken an diesem Geständnis suchen und wie ein Wurm solange ihre Löcher graben, bis Hermine freiwillig ihren Hut nimmt. Ich werde nichts dagegen unternehmen. Hermine muss selbst entscheiden, mit wem sie zusammen sein möchte. Sie ist nicht mein Besitz und erst recht nicht meine Gefangene. Sie kam immer freiwillig zu mir und wenn sie gehen möchte, werde ich sie nicht aufhalten." Erneut trat Stille ein und Hermine hoffte sehr, dass Harry zumindest den Anstand hatte, rot anzulaufen. „Sie sehen also, Mr Potter, die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass diese Beziehung nicht halten wird, ist groß. Bohren Sie ruhig noch etwas unterstützend hinterher. Vielleicht wird Hermine es Ihnen sogar irgendwann verzeihen, wenn sie erkennt, dass Sie Recht damit hatten. Ich tue ihr nicht gut und das weiß ich genauso gut wie sie. Ich habe es ihr mehrmals in Erinnerung gerufen. Nichtsdestotrotz ist sie geblieben. Denken Sie darüber nach."

Hermine hörte einen Umhang rauschen und Schritte, die sich von ihrem Bett entfernten. Bereits sehr weit entfernt – vermutlich an der Tür zum Krankenflügel – verklangen sie allerdings noch einmal. „Oh und ich bin nicht _mindestens_ zwanzig Jahre älter, sondern _exakt_ zwanzig Jahre älter als Hermine", erklärte Severus mit leicht ironischer Stimme, dann verschwand er endgültig.

Und ließ Hermine in einem Zustand schmerzhafter Ernüchterung zurück, während Puck ihr begeistert über die Nase krabbelte und sich häuslich niederließ.

* * *

TBC… 


	70. Zeitpunkte

Here we are,  
staring straight into tomorrow's eye's.  
What do you see?  
Can you see the same as me?

_(Michelle Featherstone – The rest of my life)_

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

**Kapitel 70 – Zeitpunkte**

Hermine blieb lange Tage im Krankenflügel. Wie es aussah, war die mittlere Position bei einer Machtübertragung wie der, die sie mit Harry und Severus praktiziert hatte, die denkbar schlechteste. Vor allem, wenn man jemanden an der Hand hielt, der nicht wusste, wann er genug Kraft abgesaugt hatte. Nur langsam kehrte die Kraft wieder in ihre Muskeln zurück, war sie fähig, sich auch nur auf die andere Seite zu drehen.

Severus kam häufig, was sie wirklich überraschte. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass er während des regen Schulbetriebes so leichtsinnig sein würde, sich dermaßen oft an ihrem Bett blicken zu lassen. Vielleicht hatte er Madam Pomfrey aber auch versprochen, ihren Vorrat an Tränken wieder aufzufüllen, denn seine Ankunft bekam sie meistens durch das Klappern vieler kleinen Flaschen mit.

Hermine tat jedes Mal, wenn er an ihr Bett trat, so, als würde sie schlafen. Sie hatte Zeit in diesen Tagen, sehr viel Zeit. Und ihr Verstand hatte beschlossen, dass es vernünftig wäre, diese dafür zu nutzen, seine Worte in ihrem Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen zu wälzen.

_Sie kam immer freiwillig zu mir und wenn sie gehen möchte, werde ich sie nicht aufhalten..._

Hermine wusste nicht warum, doch diese Äußerung tat am meisten weh. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie einfach ein bisschen Kampfwille von Severus erwartete, wenn es um ihre Beziehung ging.

_Aber solange wir uns darin einig sind, dass es sinnvoll ist, Kraft und Hingabe in diese Beziehung zu investieren, solange haben wir eine Chance._

Das hatte sie ihm vor nicht allzu langer Zeit gesagt und er hatte es hingenommen. Seine eigenen Worte waren ein Verrat an dem Moment in Scarborough. Hermine fühlte sich unfähig, diesen zu verarbeiten. Und ebenso unfähig fühlte sie sich, Severus jetzt in die Augen zu sehen. Deswegen ließ sie es bleiben.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Es war am Morgen des 13. Januars, als Professor McGonagall den Krankenflügel betrat und an Hermines Bett kam. Die Direktorin trug ein zartes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, das direkt ansteckend war. Hermine erwiderte es über ihr Frühstück gebeugt.

„Guten Morgen, Miss Granger!"

„Guten Morgen." Hermine legte ihr Toast zur Seite, während Professor McGonagall sich einen Stuhl holte und Platz nahm.

„Ich bin froh zu sehen, dass es Ihnen wieder besser geht."

„Ja, es geht mir wirklich gut. Madam Pomfrey hat gute Arbeit geleistet." Etwas, das Severus sicherlich schon aus Prinzip niemals öffentlich zugeben würde.

„Das hatte ich nicht anders erwartet." Die Lehrerin lächelte.

Hermine rang einen Moment mit den Worten, dann fragte sie: „Professor, wie hat sich die Vernichtung Voldemorts auf die Todesser ausgewirkt? Professor Dumbledore sagte damals, es wäre nur eine Vermutung gewesen, dass sie sterben könnten." Sie unterbrach sich kurz und fügte dann mit schmerzlicher Miene hinzu: „Hat sich der Aufstand um die Entfernung des Mals gelohnt?"

Professor McGonagall nickte. „Zwar sind die Todesser nicht zwangsweise gestorben, aber ich denke, dass es auf jeden Fall die richtige Entscheidung war."

„Was ist mit ihnen passiert?"

Die Direktorin lehnte sich nun leicht in ihrem Stuhl zurück und holte tief Luft. „Es scheint, als hätte Voldemort in seinem letzten Kampf die Verbindung zu seinen Anhängern genutzt, um ihnen so viel Kraft abzuverlangen, wie sie ihm zu geben bereit waren. Es gab nicht viele, die sich dagegen haben wehren können, ihm ihre gesamte Kraft zu geben, doch eine Hand voll Todesser hat es überlebt und wartet nun in Askaban auf die Verurteilung. Das Ministerium bestand darauf, alle zu inhaftieren. Abgesehen von Professor Snape."

Hermine nickte mit verschlossener Miene. „Dann werden die Prozesse also bald beginnen?"

Professor McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf. „So wie ich das Ministerium kenne, werden sie einige Monate ins Land ziehen lassen. Die Todesser sind sicher verwahrt in Askaban und es gibt genug dringend notwendige Voruntersuchungen, die sich schleppen werden. Niemals würde das Ministerium sich die Gelegenheit entgehen lassen, die Anhänger Voldemorts ausreichend leiden zu lassen." Hermine sah, wie sie missbilligend eine Augenbraue anhob.

„G-Gibt es eine Untersuchung aufgrund des Mordes an... Lucius Malfoy?"

Nun setzte die Lehrerin sich doch wieder aufrecht hin und fixierte Hermine mit nachdrücklichen Blicken. „Die gibt es allerdings. Das Ministerium ist damit beschäftigt, den Tod jedes Gefallenen zu klären. Möglicherweise sind Morde darunter, die sie den Todessern anhängen können. Warum interessiert Sie ausgerechnet Lucius Malfoy?"

Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Weil ich ihn umgebracht habe."

Professor McGonagalls Miene erstarrte. „Bei Merlin..."

„Er verfolgte mich, als ich in den Wald flüchtete. Mit dieser Urne... Ich wusste nicht, wie ich ihn loswerden sollte, er war dicht hinter mir. Und da... habe ich den Sectumsempra benutzt", berichtete Hermine. Es war wie eine Notwendigkeit, diese Dinge jemandem zu erzählen, der es objektiv beurteilen konnte.

„Warum haben Sie es niemandem gesagt?"

„Das habe ich! Professor Snape weiß Bescheid. Er fand mich damals im Wald und ich habe es ihm erzählt. Er sagte, es sei Notwehr gewesen, aber..." Hermine schluckte.

„Aber?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es fühlt sich nicht so an."

Professor McGonagall holte tief Luft. „Ich versichere Ihnen, Miss Granger, dass Lucius Malfoy gefährlich genug gewesen ist, als dass man Ihr Handeln als Notwehr bezeichnen kann. Er hätte sie sogar mit bloßen Händen umgebracht, wenn er sie eingeholt hätte."

Hermine schnaubte freudlos auf. „Sicher hätte er das. Aber ich hätte ihn nicht töten müssen. Ein Stupor hätte ausgereicht." Hermine begegnete dem Blick ihrer Hauslehrerin mit entschlossener Miene. „Professor McGonagall, ich möchte, dass Sie dem Ministerium Meldung machen. Ich möchte, dass dieser... Todesfall aufgeklärt wird und ich möchte mich für meine Taten verantworten."

„Miss Granger, wissen Sie überhaupt, was Sie damit tun? Lucius Malfoy war ein mächtiger Mann. Er hatte Verbindungen, die so tief ins Ministerium reichten, dass er alles bekam, was er brauchte. Sie öffnen die Büchse der Pandora mit dieser Anzeige!"

„Lucius Malfoy ist tot und es gibt keinen Grund mehr, warum das Ministerium nach seinen Vorstellungen handeln sollte. Vorausgesetzt Narcissa Malfoy hat nicht den gleichen Einfluss, wird das Ministerium objektiv entscheiden können."

„Narcissa Malfoy ist ebenfalls tot", warf Professor McGonagall ein.

Hermine erstarrte und schluckte angestrengt. „Und Draco?"

„Er lebt. Aber er ist nach wie vor im Sankt Mungo. Voldemort hat ihm schwer zugesetzt."

_Also hat er das Mal._

Hermine nickte angestrengt. „Machen Sie dem Ministerium Meldung. Bitte!"

Professor McGonagall musterte Hermine lange Zeit prüfend, ehe sie den Kopf schüttelte. „Das werde ich nicht tun, Miss Granger."

Hermine presste einen Moment lang ihre Lippen aufeinander. „Dann bringen Sie mir Pergament und Feder, sowie eine flugfähige Eule."

Erneut schüttelte die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor den Kopf. „Auch das werde ich nicht tun. Schreiben Sie Ihre Meldung selbst, wenn Sie es unbedingt darauf ankommen lassen wollen." Sie rückte sich ihre Robe zurecht und presste ihre Lippen zu einem sehr schmalen Strich zusammen. „Sie werden heute aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen und Professor Dumbledore würde Sie gerne sprechen. Kommen Sie in mein Büro, wenn Sie einen Moment entbehren können."

Hermine nickte steif. „Ich werde da sein", versprach sie.

Mit einem kurzen Abschied wandte Professor McGonagall sich um und verließ den Krankenflügel.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Am späten Nachmittag verließ Hermine den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Ginny, Harry und Ron eine Party organisiert hatten, an der das ganze Haus Gryffindor teilnahm. Das Ende von Voldemort musste gefeiert werden und Ginny hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie dies nicht ohne Hermine hatten tun wollen.

Hermine hingegen dachte die ganze Zeit, dass sie es nicht ohne Severus feiern wollte und fühlte sich wenig wohl. Deswegen nahm sie Ginny irgendwann zur Seite – was Harry gar nicht gefiel, denn immerhin hatte er gerade mit ihr getanzt, sofern man sein krampfartiges Gezappel denn als Tanz bezeichnen konnte – und sagte ihr, dass Professor Dumbledore sie noch sehen wollte.

„Hermine, ist alles Ordnung? Du bist so still heute." Die Rothaarige fasste sie mit skeptischer Miene am Arm.

„Ja, es geht mir gut. Ich bin nur noch etwas müde. Das gibt sich bald wieder." Und mühte sich ein schwaches Lächeln ab. Sie konnte und wollte Ginny jetzt nichts über sich und Severus erzählen. Das passte nicht zu diesem Tag und außerdem tat es weh, sich seine Worte einzugestehen.

„Hoffentlich. Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich."

Hinter ihnen lief Dean laut gröhlend vorbei und verteilte übermütige Funken im ganzen Raum, die sich gegenseitig jagten und viele kleine schwarze Punkte an den Wänden hinterließen. Die Menge der Schüler johlte ausgelassen und Hermine schloss ergeben die Augen. Sie hatte Kopfschmerzen.

„Es ist wirklich alles in Ordnung. Sag Harry, dass ich später zurückkomme, ja?"

Ginny nickte und mit einem letzten prüfenden Blick ließ sie Hermine endlich gehen.

Diese atmete erleichtert auf, als die den Gemeinschaftsraum hinter sich gelassen hatte, und machte sich mit nervendem Pochen zwischen ihren Schläfen auf den Weg zum Büro der Direktorin. Es behagte ihr gar nicht, dass sie sich jetzt mit Professor Dumbledore unterhalten sollte; bei ihm musste man ein ähnliches Maß an Aufmerksamkeit aufwenden wie bei Severus. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie dazu jetzt in der Lage war.

Trotzdem kam sie dem Wunsch des ehemaligen Schulleiters nach und stand wenige Minuten später mit müden Blicken vor dem Steinernen Wasserspeier.

„Sieh einer an", brummte das Portrait hinter ihr prompt und Hermine drehte sich mit fragender Miene um.

„Was soll einer denn sehen?"

Der alte Mann schnalzte anerkennend mit der Zunge und deutete dann mit der Spitze seines Schwertes auf sie. „Sehr gewitzte Antwort. Wirklich sehr gewitzt. Wundert mich nicht, dass Albus sie sehen will."

Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Deswegen weiß ich aber immer noch nicht, was einer sehen soll."

Der Alte verdrehte die Augen. „Sie nimmt es sehr genau", seufzte er theatralisch. „Albus wartet bereits seit dem Morgen. Hat den ganzen Tag nichts gesagt, der alte Griesgram. Ich hab ihm gesagt, sie würde nicht mehr kommen. Und _sieh einer an_, ich habe mich getäuscht! Dass ich das auf meine alten Tage noch erleben darf..." Er stützte sich auf das Schwert und blickte mit leichtem Kopfschütteln in die Luft.

„Ja, das muss sich wirklich einer ansehen", erwiderte Hermine mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und wandte sich wieder dem Wasserspeier zu. Hinter ihr kiekste der Mann erschrocken auf und als sie ihm einen Blick über die Schulter zuwarf, sah sie, dass das Schwert bis zur Hälfte im Boden versunken und er kopfüber nach vorne gepurzelt war.

_Schadenfreude ist wirklich eine feine Sache..._

In diesem Moment öffnete sich der Aufgang zum Büro der Direktorin und Hermine betrat die kleine Wendeltreppe, um sich nach oben fahren zu lassen. Nach einem kurzen Klopfen öffnete sich die Tür und Hermine trat überrascht einen Schritt zurück, als Professor McGonagall höchstpersönlich vor ihr stand.

„Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen, aber Sie kommen ja sicherlich auch alleine zurecht", erklärte sie schlicht und warf Professor Dumbledore einen kurzen Blick zu, den dieser mit einem dankenden Nicken erwiderte. „Machen Sie nur die Tür vernünftig zu, wenn Sie gehen, Miss Granger."

„Natürlich." Hermine betrat mit staksigen Schritten das Büro und sah Professor McGonagall hinterher, als diese verschwand.

„Guten Tag, Hermine", lenkte Professor Dumbledore schließlich wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und Hermine ging mit einem müden Lächeln zu dem Portrait hinüber. Der Stuhl stand noch immer (oder schon wieder?) davor und so setzte sie sich und legte abwartend den Kopf schief. „Ich bin froh, dass Sie gekommen sind."

„Ja, der alte Mann im Flur erwähnte bereits so etwas", murmelte sie. „Konnte es kaum fassen, dass er sich auf seine alten Tage noch getäuscht hat."

Professor Dumbledores Mund verzog sich zu einem amüsierten Lächeln. „Nun, ich denke, er kann es ganz gut verkraften."

Hermine nickte nachdenklich. „Warum wollten Sie mich sprechen, Sir?"

„Ich wollte Ihnen gratulieren zu den großartigen Leistungen, die Sie für den Orden erbracht haben. Das Ende dieses Krieges ist zu einem großen Teil auch Ihr Verdienst, Hermine."

„Wir haben alle unseren Teil dazu beigetragen. Und ohne Professor Snape wären wir jetzt vermutlich alle tot."

„Sie sollten Ihr Licht nicht unter den Scheffel stellen, meine Liebe."

„Ich denke, es steht recht gut da", erwiderte Hermine missmutig, bereute es aber gleich im nächsten Moment. „Tut mir Leid, Sir. Ich bin noch nicht wieder ganz auf der Höhe." Sie massierte sich seufzend die Schläfen.

„Kopfschmerzen?", fragte er mit sanfter Stimme.

Hermine nickte.

„Sie sollten Severus einen Besuch abstatten. Er hat einen hervorragenden Trank dagegen. Und das auf Vorrat." Der ehemalige Schulleiter zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Ja, vielleicht sollte ich das", seufzte sie zur Antwort. Daraufhin wurde seine Miene ernst und Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Gibt es ein Problem zwischen Ihnen und Severus?"

_Oh nein! Keine Beziehungsgespräche mit Professor Dumbledore!_

„Nichts Ernstes", antwortete sie vage.

Der weißhaarige Mann hob eine Augenbraue, eine Geste, die sie bei ihm noch nie beobachtet hatte und die sie sehr an Severus erinnerte. „Wissen Sie, Hermine, ich bin zwar nicht mehr als ein Portrait, doch Severus war in den letzten Tagen auch das eine oder andere Mal hier und ich bin durchaus noch immer dazu in der Lage, seine Körpersprache zu deuten. Ich weiß zwar nicht, was genau zwischen Ihnen beiden vorgefallen ist, aber es belastet ihn."

„Gut so", nuschelte sie.

„Ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass Sie bei Ihrem letzten Besuch hier noch wild entschlossen waren, Severus nicht mehr als unbedingt nötig leiden zu lassen."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ein bisschen Leid ist manchmal nicht das Schlechteste."

Zu ihrer Überraschung lachte Professor Dumbledore leise auf. „Womit ist er Ihnen auf die Füße getreten, meine Liebe?"

Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen. Sie wollte diese Dinge wirklich nicht mit Professor Dumbledore besprechen. Und schon gar nicht in einer Umgebung, in der sie mindestens zwanzig hochkonzentrierte Zuhörer hatten (die anderen Portraits hatten sich alle sehr interessiert den beiden zugewandt. Nur einer der Schulleiter hatte den Anstand, zumindest so zu tun, als würde er ein Buch lesen – das er allerdings falsch herum hielt).

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich diese Dinge jetzt und hier besprechen möchte, Sir", murmelte sie deswegen und ließ ihre Blicke missbilligend über die Schulleiter wandern.

Professor Dumbledore gab ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich. „Durchaus verständlich." Empörtes Murmeln kam auf, das Hermine dazu veranlasste, überrascht die Augenbrauen anzuheben (einer der Ehemaligen nannte Professor Dumbledore sogar einen Spielverderber). „Nun, dann werde ich Ihnen ein kleines Geheimnis meinerseits anvertrauen, Hermine."

Das wiederum besänftigte jedes Murmeln und es wurde so still im Büro, dass sie unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her rutschte. „Und das wäre?"

„In meiner Jugend hatte ich viele Kontakte in die Zunft der Wahrsager und dementsprechend bin ich auch häufiger Zeuge einer wahren Prophezeiung geworden", setzte er an.

„Jetzt fängt er schon wieder damit an", stöhnte eines der anderen Portraits theatralisch und Professor Dumbledore sah sich mit ausdrucksloser Miene zu dem Unruhestifter um.

„Wenn es dir nicht passt, Minäus, steht es dir natürlich frei zu gehen."

Die Antwort fiel recht einsilbig aus: „Pfft!"

Professor Dumbledore wandte sich mit einem Zwinkern wieder Hermine zu. „Hör nicht auf ihn, er ist bloß... verstimmt, weil seine Prophezeiung sich als falsch herausstellte. Was ich ihm bereits im Alter von fünfzehn gesagt habe." Die letzten Worte fügte er lauter als nötig hinzu.

„Du hast viel im Alter von fünfzehn gesagt, Albus. Und das meiste davon waren sehr fantasievolle Entschuldigungen für das Übertreten der Schulregeln!"

Gegen ihren Willen begann Hermine zu grinsen, als sich eine leichte Röte auf Professor Dumbledores Gesicht abzeichnete. „Nun, meine Warnung bezüglich deiner Prophezeiung war nicht fantasievoll sondern wahr. Aber lassen wir das." Er räusperte sich und Hermine bemühte sich um einen sachlichen Gesichtsausdruck. „Tatsache ist, dass ich unter anderem auch Zeuge einer Prophezeiung wurde, die nicht sehr spektakulär, aber nichtsdestotrotz interessant ist." Er legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander und musterte Hermine über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg.

„Was für eine Prophezeiung war es?"

„Sie bezog sich auf Severus und ich bin bis heute wirklich erstaunt darüber, wie faszinierend die Zusammenhänge im Universum manchmal sind. Wann sind Sie geboren, Hermine?"

Überrascht von diesem plötzlichen Sprung blinzelte sie einige Male, ehe sie antwortete: „Am 19. September 1979."

„Um wieviel Uhr?"

„Ähm..." Sie runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Ich glaube, es war um halb vier Uhr morgens."

Professor Dumbledore nickte. „Hat Severus Ihnen jemals erzählt, wann er das Dunkle Mal bekam?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wissen Sie, Hermine, diese Prophezeiung war insofern nicht besonders spektakulär, als dass sie sich lediglich auf das Leben zweier Menschen und eine Gegebenheit bezog, die im Grunde vollkommen uninteressant ist. Nichtsdestotrotz finde ich die Ironie des Schicksals sehr amüsant. Es ist nun so, dass Sie zu genau dem Zeitpunkt das Licht der Welt erblickten, in dem Severus sein Dunkles Mal bekam."

Zu Hermines Überraschung wirkte Professor Dumbledore wirklich amüsiert. Sie selbst hingegen wusste nicht, was genau sie mit dieser Mitteilung anfangen sollte. „Und was bedeutet das?", fragte sie deswegen.

„Nun, die Prophezeiung besagte, dass Severus' Leben sich zweimal entscheidend ändern wird. Das erste Mal war ohne Zweifel der Moment, in dem er sich in den Dienst des Lords stellte. Bis vor kurzem dachte ich noch, das zweite Mal wäre der Moment gewesen, in dem er sich von eben diesem lossagte, doch jetzt bin ich davon nicht mehr so ganz überzeugt."

Sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Hermine, ich denke, Sie haben einen größeren Einfluss auf Severus, als er bereit wäre zuzugeben. Sie kamen in dem Moment zur Welt, in dem sein Leben sich gravierend veränderte. Und ich denke, dass Sie ihn vor einigen Tagen nun davor bewahrten, von Voldemorts Hand zu sterben, war der Moment, in dem Sie sein Leben wieder in die richtigen Bahnen lenkten. Sie gaben ihm einen Grund weiterzumachen. Was übrigens auch ein Detail ist, das er niemals zugeben würde." Professor Dumbledore zwinkerte ihr zu.

Hermine hingegen setzte sich nachdenklich anders hin. „Ich bin noch immer nicht sicher, was mir das sagen soll."

„Nicht mehr und nicht weniger, als dass Ihr Leben von Anfang an auf eine sehr besondere Art mit dem von Severus verbunden war. Sie sind ein Teil seines Schicksals, so wie er einer des Ihrigen ist. Denn hätte er sich damals nicht Voldemort verpflichtet, hätten wir diesen Krieg vielleicht nicht gewonnen." Er machte eine bedeutungsschwere Pause. „Ich sagte bereits, dass diese Prophezeiung nicht übermäßig spektakulär ist, aber ich dachte, Sie würden vielleicht trotzdem gerne davon erfahren. Was auch immer Sie aus dieser Information ziehen, bleibt Ihnen überlassen."

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Nach diesem sehr seltsamen Gespräch mit Professor Dumbledore war Hermine lange Zeit nachdenklich durch die Schule gelaufen. Was ihren Kopfschmerzen nicht übermäßig gut getan hatte, denn diese waren dadurch noch eine Nuance stärker geworden und so hatte sie sich irgendwann dem Schmerz, der Sehnsucht und dem Drängen ihrer Beine gefügt und war zu Severus gegangen. Müde lehnte sie an der Wand neben seiner Tür und wartete, dass er sie hereinlassen würde. Seine Blicke musterten sie überrascht, als er sie entdeckte.

Hermine blickte kläglich zu ihm auf. „Hast du was gegen Kopfschmerzen für mich?"

Er zögerte einen Moment, dann nickte er und ließ sie hinein. Im Kamin brannte ein Feuer und das aufgeschlagene Buch auf dem Tisch neben dem Sessel zeigte ihr, was er bis eben getan hatte. Hermine blieb mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen im Zimmer stehen, während Severus zu seinem Vorratsschrank ging und eine kleine Flasche hervorzog, von der er ziemlich genau wusste, wo sie stand.

Er reichte sie ihr mit ausdruckslosem Blick. „Trink das", wies er sie überflüssigerweise an. Ihre Finger berührten sich flüchtig, als Hermine nach der Phiole griff, und eine Gänsehaut rauschte ihren Rücken hinab.

„Danke." Wenige Sekunden später war ihr Kopf schmerzfrei und ihre Wahrnehmung wieder halbwegs klar. Sie reichte Severus die leere Phiole zurück, die er beiläufig auf seinen Schreibtisch stellte. Dann standen sie beide recht verloren im Zimmer und sahen den anderen nachdenklich an. „Ich habe dein Gespräch mit Harry gehört", sagte sie schließlich und folgte dem Impuls, ihm ihre Distanz der letzten Tage zu erklären.

Er nickte, schien es jedoch nicht zu bereuen.

„Es ist egal, wie viel Harry bohren wird. Ich werde nicht gehen, Severus." Sie presste die Lippen zusammen und wartete, was er darauf sagen würde.

Severus schwieg.

„Aber es ist beängstigend, wie sehr es mir wehtat zu hören, dass du mich nicht aufhalten würdest." Sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. „Ich will, dass du mich aufhältst, verdammt! Ich will, dass du mir zeigst, dass ich dir nicht egal bin!"

Nun endlich seufzte er leise. „Meinst du nicht, dass es sehr viel deutlicher zeigen würde, dass du mir egal bist, wenn ich dich gegen deinen Willen aufhalte? Es ist mir wichtig, was du willst, Hermine. Und wenn du nicht mehr mit mir zusammen sein willst, dann werde ich der Letzte sein, der dich dazu zwingen wird."

„Ich will aber mit dir zusammen sein", erwiderte sie.

„Und solange du das sagen kannst, werde ich dich liebend gerne immer wieder aufhalten. Aber du kannst davon ausgehen, dass ich es spüre, wenn sich etwas daran ändert. Und dann steht es dir frei zu gehen und niemals wiederzukommen."

Nun stöhnte sie theatralisch und ging die letzten Schritte zu ihm, lehnte ihre Stirn gegen seine Brust, ohne allerdings ihre gesamte Front die seine berühren zu lassen. „Ich hasse es, wenn du so furchtbar rational bist, Severus. Das nimmt einem sämtlichen Wind aus den Segeln."

Er legte eine Hand an ihren Hinterkopf. „Solange es Potter davon abhält, hier reinzuplatzen und dich gewaltsam mit sich zu nehmen, kann ich damit sehr gut leben." Er umfasste ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen und hob es zu sich hoch. „Ich liebe dich, Hermine. Aber ich bin alt genug zu wissen, dass nichts sicher ist. Vielleicht erkennst du bereits in den nächsten Wochen, dass du es nicht mehr länger mit mir aushältst, und beendest das Ganze. Dann werde ich damit leben müssen, weil ich dich niemals unglücklich sehen will. Das bedeutet allerdings nicht, dass ich nicht alles dafür tun werde, damit diese Beziehung länger als ein paar Wochen hält. Du hast mich zu einem verdammt egoistischen Mann gemacht, mein Liebling. Allzu leichtfertig werde ich dich nicht aufgeben."

Sie lächelte schmal und seufzte wohlig, als er sie auf die Stirn küsste. „Und warum hast du das Harry nicht so gesagt? Du klangst, als hättest du nicht den geringsten Zweifel daran, dass wir scheitern werden."

Er schnaubte laut auf. „Potter wäre vermutlich mit Gryffindors Schwert auf mich losgegangen, wenn ich es ihm so gesagt hätte. Er ist noch nicht reif genug, um zu sehen, dass er die gleichen Ziele wie ich verfolgt. Möglicherweise wird es ihm irgendwann bewusst. Wobei ich nicht wirklich daran glaube."

„Oh, du kannst dich darauf verlassen, dass nicht nur er bohren wird, sondern ich auch. Denn ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ich will mich auch nicht unglücklich sehen. Und dich genauso wenig."

Ein wirklich zartes Lächeln zupfte an seinen Mundwinkeln. „Nun, wenn du mich fragst, sind das die besten Voraussetzungen für eine funktionierende Beziehung."

Hermine nickte. „Ich denke auch." Und nun endlich trat sie so dicht an ihn heran, dass er sie fest in seine Arme nehmen konnte. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch nachträglich übrigens", nuschelte sie unverständlich an seine Brust gepresst.

Severus seufzte ergeben. „Ich hatte gehofft, du hast es vergessen."

„Pfft! Wohl kaum! Ich hab sogar ein Geschenk für dich..." Sie schob sich ein Stück von ihm weg und lächelte ihn süßlich von unten herauf an.

„Ach, ehrlich? Was denn?"

Hermine schürzte ihre Lippen und entzog sich seiner Umarmung gänzlich, ergriff dabei allerdings seine Hand und bewegte sich rückwärts gehen auf die Tür zum Schlafzimmer zu. „Nun, das musst du schon alleine herausfinden. Aber es wäre ein guter Anfang, mit dem Auspacken zu beginnen."

Er kniff seine Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen und grinste diabolisch. „Klingt vielversprechend..."

„U-huh... Und du solltest dich beeilen! Sonst wird es ungeduldig."

„Nun, wenn das so ist..." Er zog sie mit einem harten Ruck an sich heran, woraufhin Hermine erschrocken aufschrie und dann leise zu lachen begann, bis Severus dies mit einem verlangenden Kuss beendete. Ihre Knie wurden weich, sie stöhnte genießend und ließ es geschehen, dass er sie mit sich in die Dunkelheit seines Schlafzimmers zog.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Später in dieser Nacht, nachdem Severus eingeschlafen und auch die Party im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors ein Ende gefunden hatte, stieg Hermine langsam die Treppe, die zu den Mädchenschlafsälen führte, hinunter. In ihrer Hand hielt sie einen an das Ministerium adressierten Umschlag und trotz aller Entschlossenheit, die sie in ihrem Verstand aufgebracht hatte, zitterte sie.

Es war eine heikle Entscheidung, die sie hier traf. Professor McGonagall hatte einige gute Argumente genannt, die sie dazu bringen sollten, den Brief zu zerreißen und wieder ins Bett zurückzugehen. Doch die Dinge, die Lucius Malfoy zu ihr gesagt hatte – selbst wenn sie einem Traum entsprungen waren – trieben sie aus dem Gryffindorturm und hinauf in die Eulerei.

Es war möglicherweise auch ein Verzeihen von Außen, wenn sie sich dem Urteil des Ministeriums beugte. Aber wie sollte sie verstehen und vor allem akzeptieren, dass Lucius Malfoy kein wirklicher Verlust war, wenn sie nicht irgendetwas an den äußeren Einflüssen änderte? Sie hatte nun schon ein halbes Jahr mit dieser Schuld hinter sich und es war kaum besser geworden. Weniger penetrant, aber noch genauso schmerzhaft.

Also lockte sie eine der Eulen zu sich und band ihr den Brief ans Bein. Ihre kalten Finger strichen einmal zärtlich über das Gefieder, was dem Tier ein leises Schuhuhen entlockte. Danach tippelte die Eule zum Fenster im Turm und breitete ihre Flügel aus, nur um in der Dunkelheit der Nacht zu verschwinden.

Hermine sah ihr nachdenklich hinterher. Möglicherweise hatte Professor McGonagall Recht und sie hatte gerade die Büchse der Pandora geöffnet. Was dann? Würde sie diesen Schritt bereuen? Würde sie sich wünschen, es gelassen zu haben? Hermine lächelte nachdenklich, als sie sich vom Fenster abwandte und sich auf den Weg in die Kerker machte. Wenn es so war, dann würde sie auf die Hoffnung warten, die sich am Boden befand.

* * *

- ENDE -

* * *

Hm, was sagt man denn so nach dem Ende einer Story mit diesen Ausmaßen? °am kopf kratz° Ich denke mal, Dankeschön ist wohl nicht verkehrt. Ein besonders großes Dankeschön geht an meine Betaleserin Anja, die mir immer wieder den Kopf gerade gerückt, auf die Finger geklopft und die Story durch wunderbare Details bereichert hat. Ohne sie wäre ISEM nicht, was es ist.  
Außerdem geht auch ein Dankeschön an Nightsky, die mir bei der Schachszene vom letzten Kapitel geholfen hat. Ich selbst kann kein Schach. Im Gegenteil, ich bin froh, wenn ich weiß, wie die Figuren heißen. °blush° Sie hat mir erklärt, was die einzelnen Züge bedeuten und wie ich sie sinnvoll in die Szene integrieren kann.  
Und dann muss ich mich natürlich auch bei allen Lesern bedanken, die sich immer wieder die Mühe gemacht haben, mir mit ihren Reviews den Tag zu versüßen und meine Muse anzustacheln! Es überrascht mich immer noch, dass ihr bis hierhin durchgehalten habt… °große augen macht°

So, nachdem ich den sentimentalen Teil jetzt hinter mir habe, komme ich zu dem Thema, das sicherlich einige von euch interessiert. Die Fortsetzung. °gg°  
Sie ist geplant und ich hab auch schon angefangen zu schreiben. Aber das Ganze erweist sich als komplizierter, als ich es erwartet hatte. Soll heißen, es wird noch dauern. Vorher werde ich ‚Ergeben deiner Macht' beenden und eventuell noch eine komplett neue Story posten. Aber wenn meine Muse mich nicht verlässt, wird es irgendwann eine Fortsetzung zu ISEM geben. :) Bis dahin bleiben euch die Missing Scenes erhalten, die ich immer mal wieder update und in denen sich einige interessante Details verstecken. ;)

In diesem Sinne verabschiede ich mich erstmal von euch.  
Liebe Grüße  
WatchersGoddess


End file.
